Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars
by Scorpio229
Summary: A world of wonder and mystery awaits Yuya as his friends as they fight against the forces of darkness, slowly discovering the truth of a secret known as Enigma-7 and what follows. (Includes alternate versions of characters from past Yu-Gi-Oh! series, and cards) (Some Anime Effects)
1. Cheer Up Yuya! (Season 2)

**_{*Standard Dimension* }_**

_Miami City was covered by the shadow of night as the city lights brings life the streets. People were walking through the grounds as they were moving along the walkway with cars driving past. The city has been quiet since the end the Miami Championships which was ended before an actual winner could be decided because the president of the LDS: Akaba Reji even though have gave no explanation of the cause of the cancellation of the tournament. That was only a few days ago, with the competitors were brought to the LDS tower for an unknown reason that peaked the interest of every reporter in the city, but they were denied any request to question anyone involved in the tournament._

_In the darkest corner of the city a portal opened in the sky which was pure white and glowed brightly which caused the dark blue sky to turn pure white for a split second. Within a moment two figures emerged from the portal and landed to the ground as they landed on their knees with one leg up to the chest with their hands on the ground for support. The first figure had a dark shade of pink hair with her hair covering her left eye and also fell on to her right shoulder. She had blue eyes and was wearing a white long sleeved top with a pink fin body warmer which was unzipped. She was also wearing pink shorts with leggings brought up to the top of her legs under her shorts but they were low enough to show some skin on her legs. She smirked as she stood up and flicked her hair as she scanned the area "Sis, were in Standard, ju__st as planned" she observed as she crossed her arms "It's a little colder than I thought it would be" she added as she started to walk._

_The second figure stood up and smirked "Stop complaining; you've brought a body warmer, just zip it up" the second figure responded with a laugh. The second figure was a girl slightly smaller than the other one. She had short white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short sleeved white top with blue arm gloves that were cut off at her fingers. She was wearing a blue white short skirt with white stockings coming up to her legs. She smirked wider as she moved to walk along with the other girl "This may be fun after all if we can get a certain someone to also come and hunt us" the white haired girl told the girl beside her._

_The pink haired girl smirked "That would be quite entertaining, but I think that it would be even better if we hunted him" she responded as she tilted her eyes to the white haired girl and smirked wider "But yet again he's not our main priority right now, we need to focus on our mission"_

* * *

**LDS Tower ******************************

_Yuya was devastated that he lost Yuzu. Yuya loved her and could never find the courage to tell her. Yuya was in a slumber on his bed. Yuya awoke when he heard someone knocked his door. He sat up and took in his surroundings and remembered about Yuzu. Yuya sighed and forced himself from his bed and walked slowly to the door. The person knocked his again even harder this time. Yuya made it to the door and slowly opened it. He was greeted by a guy with blond and brown hair. The guy had a smile on his face. Yuya sighed and was about to close the door when the man grabbed Yuya's arm. Yuya silently growled as he restrained himself "Shingo?" Yuya moved his free hand to rub his eyes "What do you want?" Yuya asked as he tried to sound cheerful._

Yuya was devastated that he lost Yuzu. Yuya loved her and could never find the courage to tell her. Yuya was in a slumber on his bed. All the lancers were all staying in a hotel for the night. Yuya awoke when he heard someone knocked his door. He sat up and took in his surroundings and remembered about Yuzu. Yuya sighed and forced himself from his bed and walked slowly to the door. The person knocked his again even harder this time. Yuya made it to the door and slowly opened it. He was greeted by a guy with blond and brown hair. The guy had a smile on his face. Yuya sighed and was about to close the door when the man grabbed Yuya's arm "Yuya I know that you're sad about loosing Yuzu, but you need to keep it together" Shingo replied in a caring tone. Yuya sighed and closed his eyes "Shingo Yuzu was my best friend; she was always there for me no matter how bad things seemed she always believed in my, even when I did not believe in myself, she was the most amazing person that I've ever met in my life" he whispered as he was haunted by her memory.

Shingo was shocked as the once invincible boy he thought he knew was before him on the edge of tears. He then realized how much Yuzu meant to him "Listen Yuya I know that you don't want to see anyone now, but hiding from your problems will not solve them - it will only make them worse" he tried to retain his concerned tone in his voice.

Yuya looked down to the floor as he tried to hold back his tears "Reji even said I wasn't ready to save her, I'm not even strong enough to protect my friends" he said as he looked back up to Shingo. Shingo smirked "Let's duel it'll cheer you up!" he suggested in a confident tone. Yuya knowing he did not have a say in it only nodded slowly "Fine, but only one duel" Shingo nodded "Sure, but I promise you'll change your mind" he smirked as they made their way to the roof to avoid any accidents with their monsters. Once they got there they moved far apart and activated their duel disks "Let's duel!" they both yelled in union with each other.

about ten minutes later a blue haired girl wearing a black top under a red jacket and wearing shot blue shorts walked on to the roof to enjoy some peace, but she astounded when she saw glance of Yuya and Shingo's duel. She silently moved to get a better view of the match. Selena scanned the field with her eyes and saw that Yuya was loosing by miles "He's loosing?" she questioned as she crossed her arms and legs as she sat a metal railing "This should be something" she thought as the duel continued.

When it came to Yuya's turn he move his hand and took hold of the top card of his deck and smirked "Time to swing into action!" he called out as he swiped his arm across taking the card he was holding with it. Yuya smirked as he took hold of two cards from his hand and flipped them to show Shingo "I set the Pendulum scale with my Magician of Creation and Magician of Destruction!" he called out as he swiped the two Pendulum monsters onto his duel disk, Yuya's duel disk begun to glow as the word **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M** suddenly appeared across it as the two monster levitated in abeam of a bright blue light and moved above Yuya "It's show time! PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuya called out as three bright lights shot down on to the ground.

The first beam of light narrowed into a shape of white and grey wolf that was wearing a hat and other performer cloths. The wolf howled as it moved beside Yuya. The second turned into a small purple snake that was also wearing a hat with yellow markings on its body. The third and final light turned into a red dragon that had a yellow and green eye. The dragon roared as it spun around and stomped onto the ground beside Yuya.

"A Pendulum summon huh?" Shingo teased as he waited for Yuya's next move. Yuya smirked as he raised his hand "Get set cuz I'm using Performapal Silver Claw and Performapal Whip Snake to build the overlay network" as Yuya called out both of the mentioned monsters turned into light beams and shot into the ground creating a black hole "With my to monsters I summon a creature the rises against oppression! XYZ SUMMON!" Yuya called out. Lightning shot out of the portal as Yuya's extra deck container shot open, Yuya saw it and grabbed his desired card in to his grasp. Yuya's hair was moving to the wind as the new monster was being forged. The figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws. It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

2 Level 4 monsters  
You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Yuya looked to his pendulum monsters with an intense look "I activate my Magician of destruction pendulum effect! Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon can be treated as a level equal to his rank when I use him to Xyz summon, now I activate my Magician of creation pendulum effect. Dark Rebellion can now be treated as the same level as Odd-Eyes" Yuya the raised his hands "Now I can overlay my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to build the overlay network!" both of the dragons turned purple and shot into the ground creating another black hole. Large streaks of lightning shot out from the portal as the new creature was forged.

A card shot from Yuya's extra deck which he saw and grabbed as he swiped it onto his duel disk "XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7!"

A massive volt of lighting struck down from the sky as the titan was forged within the gateway of darkness. Two eyes shun as it rammed through the air. A giant black dragon with long black italic wings with glowing purple highlights materialized. The dragon roared as it sent a massive shock wave in the air and ground which forced Shingo to quiver in fear of the creature "ODD-EYES REBELLION DRAGON!" Yuya called out as the dragon braced backwards with two orbs orbiting itself.

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**

**3000/2500**

**Pendulum Effect**

Once per turn, if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone: You can place 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck in your Pendulum Zone.

**Monster Effect**

2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters

If this card is Xyz Summoned using an Xyz Monster that was treated as a Level 7 monster as a Material: Destroy as many Level 7 or lower monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase this turn, up to the current number of monsters that were destroyed while in your opponent's possession this turn. If this card leaves the field: You can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zones as possible (min. 1), and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone

"I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect: When its Xyz summoned with an Xyz monster as any of its overlay units it can destroy all of my opponent's level seven or lower monsters. and you'll take damage equal to their combined attack total!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon growled as one of the overlay units orbiting around it was shot into its chest.

A stream of bright purple beams of light shot down from the dragon and struck the field: obliterating all of Shingo's monsters and create an impact of wind that forced Shingo through the air and to hit the ground. His life point counter appeared as it decreased (1300 - 0)

**Winner Yuya!**

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon shattered as the duel ended. Yuya moved to Shingo and held out his hand to him. Shingo smirked as he took hold of Yuya's hand and smiled as he was pulled to his feet "Thanks Yuya" Shingo grinned "So you feel better?"

Yuya smirked "Yeah, thanks for your help"he replied grateful for Shingo's help.

"No prob, just don't expect me to go so easy on you next time" Shingo replied as him and Yuya laughed.

The two laughed for about a minute until they heard a set foot steps closing in on them. They both looked behind them to see a blue haired wearing a black top under a red jacket and she was wearing blue shorts. She had a yellow bow in her hair and had her eyes focused on them. After moments of silence past between them Yuya decided to speak up "Selena...?" he asked as he was secretly on the edge of tears as he saw a an image of Yuzu smiling at him overlapping Selena's serious could glare.

Selena brought her glare to Yuya with cold intentions as she looked over to Shingo, the blonde teen shivered as he slightly became scared of her "What are you doing here?" Shingo asked as he managed together some courage to face her.

"I want to face Yuya in a duel" she ordered as she moved her arm to around her chest and swiped her duel disk "I want you to show me your strength" she eyed Yuya with an aggressive look as silence past through the air. Yuya gulped as he looked her in the eye "And if I don't want to?" he asked. Selena kept her gaze on him "You will show me or I'll make you suffer" she warned.

"Guess I have no choice" he thought as he stepped towards her and swiped his duel disk "Guess I need to swing into action"


	2. Swing In To Action!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars (DW)**

**Chapter 2: Swing into Action**

**Writer: Jalen Johnson (Rewrite)**

* * *

Yuya: 4000 LP (5)

Serena: 4000 LP (5)

"It's my turn" Yuya said as he showed two cards to Serena "with the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the pendulum scale" Yuya said as he put the two cards on each of the corners of his duel disk and the word pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors. Both magicians had appeared and are inside a pillar of blue light with Stargazer on the left side and Timegazer on the right side and both of them had their scale numbers shown inside the light. Also between them was a giant pendulum, "With this I am able to summon monsters between 2 and 7" Yuya explained to Serena.

"Swing pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summoning! appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared right beside him and let out a monstrous screech.(LV 7 ATK:2500). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he placed a card face down on his duel disk and the face down card appeared on the field for a moment before disappearing again.

Serena looked like she wasn't even impressed at all by Yuya's move "hmph that's it honestly I expected more from you Yuya after that duel you had with Reiji I guess I had my hopes up for nothing it's my turn!" Serena said as she drew card.

"Say goodbye to your dragon Yuya because I'm going to take it out and win this duel I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it appeared on the field with an image of two monsters going inside the portal. "I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly" Serena declared as her two monsters appeared on the field and jumped inside the portal.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness" Serena chanted "butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moons gravity and become a new power Hugo Shokan!" Serena said as he put her palms together. A humoid cat like dancer with daggers on her hands began to dance "come forth beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight Level 7Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Moonlight Cat Dancer continues to dance and did a twirl and did a pose as she let out a growl like sound. (ATK: 2400 LV 7)

Yuya just blinked his eyes at Serena's fusion monster "your monster attack points is lower than my own you can't destroy Odd-Eyes with that with that monster. However once Yuya said that Serena just smirked at him "are you about that?" Serena asked the entertainment duelist. "Of course I am Odd-Eyes is stronger than.." that's when Yuya realized what Serena was planning "oh no" Yuya said. "Nice to see your not completely stupid I activate the two spell cards Ego boost" Serena said as she swipe the two spell cards on to her duel disk and when the two cards showed on the field it showed an image of a superhero with a humoid figure behind him battling an orgre.

"These two cards increase my Cat Dancer's attack by 1000 points each" Serena explained as Moonlight Cat Dancer gained a yellow aura as her attack points increased (ATK: 2400-4400 LV 7). "I activate Stargazer pendulum effect if a pendulum monster I control battles my opponents monster I can negate a spell card on your side of the field but its flipped face back down in your spell and trap zone" Yuya said as Stargazer Magician had an aura around him and raised his arm forward to one of Serena's ego boost and a yellow aura was around it and the card flip face down decreasing Cat Dancers attack points.

(ATK:4400-3400 LV 7) "That doesn't matter my monster is stronger than yours you only minimize the bleeding battle Moonlight Cat Dancer Attack Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Serena commanded her monster Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked and jump in the air and threw her daggers like boomerangs at Odd-Eyes. Once the daggers made contact with Odd-Eyes an explosion was caused destroying the dragon completely causing Yuya to shield himself from the blast but the force of the blast had send him to the ground. "Grahhhh" Yuya said as his life points decreased. (LP 4000-3100)

"I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Serena as he swiped a card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field for a moment before disappearing again.

Yuya: 3100 (1)

Serena: 4000 (0)

Yuya just jumped off the ground and landed on his feet "that was a good move Serena but that won't be enough to beat me" Yuya said with confidence in his voice. "It's my turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card "swing pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether, pendulum summon! appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a monstrous roar (ATK: 2500 LV 7). "Performalpal Whip Viper" Yuya said as he summoned a purple snake with a top hat (ATK: 1700 LV 4). "Performalpal Water Strider" Yuya said as he summoned a mosquito with a top hat with glasses on (ATK: 500 LV 4).

Serena frowned "I forgot that pendulum monsters go to the extra deck when they are destroyed" she said to herself. Yuya only smirked at Serena statement and said "ladies and gentlemen it's showtime" Yuya then raised his arms in the air when he said that. "What the hell are you-"Serena started to say but Yuya interrupted her "With my Performalpal Whip Viper and Water Strider I construct the overlay network!" Yuya said as his two monsters turned into beams of light and went straight into a portal on the field.

"Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yuya said as the dragons tail curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression" the dragon then un gripped his claws and his wings can be seen "descend now" Yuya said as the dragon raised his head with his yellow eyes glowing in the lighting filled cloud backround. "XYZ Shokan! come forth rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya shouted as a purple and black dragon with yellow eyes appeared out of the portal and did a twirl and let out a huge roar. (ATK: 2500 Rank 4 OV: 2)

Serena just clinches her teeth "great it's that Xyz dragon he used against Reiji" Serena said as she remembers Yuya using that dragon in his duel against Reiji. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect by using one overlay unit I can cut your monster attack points in half and added to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points" Yuya said. "What" Serena said as Dark Rebellion absorbed its overlay unit and unleashed purple lighting from its wings and binded Moonlight Cat Dancer. "Treason Discharge!" Yuya said (ATK: 2400-1200 LV 7) Dark Rebellion roared as it gained a purple aura as it attack points went up (ATK: 2500-3700 Rank 4 OV: 1). "I now activate Dark Rebellion effect once again treason discharge!" Yuya said as Dark Rebellion absorbed the last overlay unit and continue to cut Cat Dancer's attack points and add it to his own (ATK: 1200-600 LV 7). Dark Rebellion just roared again as his attack points went up. (ATK: 3700-4300 Rank 4 OV: 0)

Dark Rebellion looked at his fellow dimensional dragon "this is it with me having 4300 hundred attack points we can wipe her out this turn" Dark Rebellion said with a smirk. "But what if she activates a trap card like Mirror Force have you ever consider that Stargazer can't negate that" Odd-Eyes said to his fellow dimensional dragon. "Hmph you worry too much Odd-Eyes what of the chances she activate a trap card like mirror force. "I guess the chances are like one in a million" Odd-Eyes said agreeing with Dark Rebellion.

"Now Dark Rebellion attack-" Yuya started to say but he widen his eyes a bit when he saw Serena he saw an image of Yuzu through her "Yuzu" Yuya said softly. Dark Rebellion however was shock and angry "whats going why the hell did he stop and freeze up like that!" Dark Rebellion said. Odd-Eyes widen his eyes as he knew whats going on "Yuya stop because Serena reminds him too much of Yuzu due to their appearance" Odd-Eyes explained to his friend and counterpart. "You got to be kidding me he stop because that scum from fusion looks like his little girlfriend tch damn it why am I stuck with soft masters" Dark Rebellion said in a piss off tone.

Moonlight Cat Dancer heard Dark Rebellion words "how dare you talk about Serena that way she nothing like those monsters in our home dimension say one more word and I will destroy you both" Moonlight Cat Dancer said as she was defending her master. "Hmph your in no position to fight back nor make threats I have 4300 attack points and you only have 600 attack points your almost as weak as a Kuriboh right now and I'm being genrious" Dark Rebellion said with a growl. "You take that back!" Moonlight Cat Dancer said "sorry but I'm only speaking the truth" the xyz monster simply said.

"I can't attack her she reminds me too much of Yuzu" Yuya thought "I end my turn" Yuya said Serena widen her eyes and so did the three monsters. "What!" Cat Dancer, Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion said "at this moment Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack points will go back to normal" (ATK: 4300-2500 Rank 4 OV: 0). "Damn it's Yuto with that stupid girl Ruri all over again" Dark Rebellion growled in frustration "why do I have soft masters!" the dragon yelled.

"He could have won why didn't he attack me is he holding back on me?" Serena thought as she gave Yuya an angry look. "Yuya you fool you could have attack me and ended the duel which would have resulted in your victory that type of thinking in the battlefield will result in your doom and I'm going to it to you right now" Serena said. "It's my turn!" Serena said as she drew her card "I activate one of my faces down Raigeki!" Serena said as a card flip up and it reveled to be a card that has multiple lightning bolts. "With this card I can destroy all of the monsters you control" Serena said.

"Damn it all" Dark Rebellion said Odd-Eyes just sighed "luckily for me I'll just go back to the extra deck but your still going to the grave yard" Odd-Eyes said. Dark Rebellion just sighed and said "I'll see you after the duel is over" after they said that Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion was destroyed by lightning bolts in the sky. Timegazer Magician turned his head towards Stargazer Magician "well it seems master Yuya is pretty much screwed at this point" "agreed" Stargazer said agreeing with his friend.

"It's over Moonlight Cat Dancer attack Yuya directly and end this duel!" Serena said as she ordered her ace monster to finish Yuya off, Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked as she grabbed her daggers and threw them at Yuya like boomerangs. Yuya started to get nervous but none the less he bravely said "even if your monster attacks me directly I will still have life points so I want still win this." "Hmph I wonder about that have you forgotten about the speel card you just negated last turn" Serena said with a smirk."What oh no!" Yuya said as he realized what card Serena was talking about. "I activate the spell card Ego Boost" Serena said.

The card on the field flipped over to show a image of a super hero with a humoid figure behind him battling a orge."You how this spell card works Yuya I get to choose one monster on my side of the field and that monster gains 1000 attack points and guess who I'm choosing". "No" Yuya said "you catch on fast the monster I'm choosing is Moonlight Cat Dancer" Serena said as Moonlight Cat Dancer gain a purple aura as her attack points went up (ATK: 2400-3400 LV 7). "You could have defeated me when you had the chance but your hesitation lead you to your doom now Moonlight Cat Dancer end this!" Serena said.

Moonlight Cat Dancers daggers reached Yuya's stomach and once they did an explosion happen And Yuya was flung back towards near the edge of the tower. "AHHH" Yuya yelled as his life points hit zero (LP: 3100-0).Yuya then hit the ground hard and was knocked out unconscious due to the impact. A screen popped out with Serena's face with the word winner on it. The screen quirkily disappeared alongside Moonlight Cat Dancer and Stargazer and Timegazer Magician and Serena then deactivated her duel disk "hmph what a waste of my time" Serena said as she left the area leaving Yuya behind unconscious on the ground.

Yuya: 0 LP (0)

Serena: 4000 LP (1)

Winner: Serena

Meanwhile Shun was currently walking in the hallway when he was saw Shingo running up to him looking pale. "Whats with you it looks like you seen a ghost" Shun asked not because he cared about the arrogant duelist but because he probably wouldn't shut up about his problems the more Shun helps him out the more he leaves him alone. "Yuya and Serena are dueling on the roof" Shingo said but he said so fast Shun didn't understand a word he said. "What?" Shun said "I said Yuya and Serena are dueling on top of the roof" Shingo replied. "Hmph is that so" Shun said with a neutral expression as he walked past Shingo. "Hey where are you going!?" Shingo asked the Heartland native "isn't it obvious I'm going to the roof to check out the duel" Shun said as he continued walking and headed straight towards the roof.


	3. Realisation

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**

**Writer: Jalen Johnson (Rewrite)**

**Chapter 3: Realization **

* * *

When Shun and Shingo got up to the roof of LDS tower they looked around a bit to see if they can spot Yuya or Serena. "Huh I don't see Serena anywhere" Shingo said as he was looking around the area. "It's most likely that she left the area after her duel with Yuya" Shun said as he looked around to find Yuya. Shun then spotted Yuya on the ground near the edge of LDS tower. "I see Yuya near the edge of the roof lets hurry up before he fall off the roof and accidently kills himself" Shun said as he ran to go get Yuya."Sheesh no need to get all dark like that and wait for me!" Shingo said as he ran and followed Shun to Yuya's location. After about a minute or so Shun and Shingo ran to Yuya's location and noticed that he was unconscious.

"He unconscious what do you think happen to him" Shun rolled his eyes at Shingo how and why Reiji chose him to be a lancer he will never know. "Isn't it obvious he lost his duel against Serena how pathetic just when I thought he had promise as a duelist he goes and loose against a duelist from academia" Shun said in disgust. "Hey don't go and insult Yuya like that he a great duelist he maybe not as great as me of course but he deserve to be part of the lancers just like the rest of us!" Shingo yelled as he was defending Yuya. "Besides" he continued "maybe he was holding back".

"If he was holding back then he is more foolish and navie then I thought he was" Shun said as he picked Yuya and started to carry him behind his back. "Come on let's get him into his room so he can recover from his duel" Shun said as he started to walk away from the roof area. Shingo just sighed "honestly I don't get that guy at all he really is a freaking mystery" Shingo said as he followed Shun so he can try to help him get Yuya to his room. After Shun and Shingo carried Yuya to his room and put him on his bed Yuya shot up from his bed and woke up a couple of hours later. "Oww what hit me?" Yuya said as he grabbed his head obviously in pain. "Oh yeah now I remember" Yuya said as he quickly remembered the end of his duel with Serena.

(Flashback)

"It's over Moonlight Cat Dancer attack Yuya directly and end this duel!" Serena said as she orders her ace monster to finish Yuya off, Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked as she grabbed her daggers and threw them at Yuya like boomerangs. Yuya started to get nervous but none the less he bravely said "even if your monster attacks me directly I will still have life points so I can still win this". "Hmph I wonder about that" Serena replied with a smirk on her face "what!" Yuya said as he widens his eyes in surprise. "I activate the spell card Ego Boost!" Serena said as she put the card she had in her hand on to her duel disk. The spell card showed up face up on the field and it had an image of a super hero and behind him was a yellow humanoid figure with red eyes and he was battling an ogre.

"With this spell card I can target one monster and it gains one thousand attack points doing the battle phase and if you're smart enough Yuya you know who I'm choosing". Yuya widen his eyes "oh no" "you catch on fast the monster I'm choosing is my Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Moonlight Cat Dancer gained a yellow like aura as her attack points went up. (LV 7 ATK:2400-3400). "You could have defeated me when you had the chance but your hesitation lead you to your doom now Moonlight Cat Dancer end this duel!" Serena said. Moonlight Cat Dancer's daggers reached Yuya's stomach and once they did an explosion happened and Yuya was flung back towards near the edge of the tower.

"AHHHH!" Yuya said as he was flung back and his life points went to zero (LP:3100-0) Yuya then hit the ground hard and was knock back from the impact. A screen popped up with Serena's face on it with the word winner on it. The screen quickly disappeared along with Moonlight Cat Dancer Serena then deactivated her duel disk "hmph what a waste of time" Serena said as she started to leave the roof area leaving Yuya behind unconscious on the ground.

(Flashback Ends)

"I guess that explains why my head hurts along with my stomach" Yuya said he had a sadden expression on his face "still I couldn't attack her not when she has Yuzu's face" Yuya said he then sighed a bit "I guess I better go see where everybody at Yuya said as he got out of bed and went to look for the others. After a few a minutes Yuya managed to go down stairs and when he did he spotted Shingo at the bar sitting at the counter drinking a glass of vodka. Yuya then went inside the bar and sat down right next to Shingo "aren't you too young to be drinking Shingo?" Yuya asked one of his rivals. Shingo just snorted and took another sip of his vodka "we are fighting a dimensional war and your worried about me being under aged to drink" Shingo said.

Yuya just laughed a bit and said "you have a point there" Shingo then looked at Yuya with a rare serious look that was so unlike the arrogant duelist Yuya knew. "Yuya" Shingo said "Yeah?" Yuya replied "how did your duel go with uh...uh" Yuya sighed "Serena her name is Serena Shingo" Yuya said to his rival. "Right sorry about that so how did your duel go before you lost to her" Shingo said. Yuya fell down from his stool anime style "h-how did you know about!" Yuya said as he quickly stood back up. "Oh after you two started dueling I went to go get Shun and tell him about the duel it must have ended pretty quickly because when we got to the roof top you were lying in the middle of the ground unconscious after that Shun and I took you to your room" Shingo said as he explained to his fellow lancer.

Yuya looked back and saw Shun who leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed."I see" Yuya said as he looked back and went back into his seat."How did you lose to her after you defeated me in the Miami Championship your skills as a duelist should have taken off" Shingo said as he wanted to hear the story of Yuya's and Serena duel "Alright basically on my first turn I summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya said as he explained to Shingo what happen.

(Flashback)

"It's my turn" Yuya said "with the scale 1 Stargazer Magician and the scale 8 Timegazer Magician I set the pendulum scale!" Yuya said as he put the two cards on each of the corners of his duel disk and the word pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk with rainbow like colors. Both Magicians had appeared and are inside a pillar of blue light with Stargazer on the left side and Timegazer on the right side and the both of them had their scale numbers shown inside the light. Also between them was a giant pendulum. "With this I'm able to summon a monster between 2 and 7" Yuya explain to Serena.

"Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared beside him and let out monstrous screech. (LV 7 ATK: 2500).

(Flashback Ends)

"I see that's not a bad first move Yuya" Shingo said "then what else happened" he said. "Well after that she summoned her ace monster uh.." Yuya said as he tried to remember the name of her monster. "It's Moonlight Cat Dancer Yuya" Shingo said to Yuya. "Right thanks hey Shingo I was wondering if this card was made in this dimension do you think it will have a weaker effect?" Yuya asked his rival. "Hm probably since the fusion duelist here in Standard are a lot weaker than the fusion duelist in the fusion dimension Academia proved that in the invasion in the Miami Championship so you were saying" Shingo said. "Oh yeah Serena summoned her Moonlight Cat Dancer" Yuya said as he went back to explaning the duel.

(Flashback)

" Say goodbye to your dragon Yuya because I'm going to take it out and win this duel I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Serena said as she placed the swipe the card on her duel disk and it appeared on the field with the image of two monsters going inside the portal. "I fuse Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly" Serena declared as her two monsters appeared on the field and jump inside of the portal.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness" Serena chanted "butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moons gravity and become a new power Hugo Shokan!" Serena said as she put her palms together. A humoid cat like dancer with daggers on her hands began to dance "come forth beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight Level 7 Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena said Moonlight Cat Dancer continued to dance and did a twirl and did a pose as she let out growl like sound. (ATK: 2400 LV 7)

(Flashback End)

"Then what happened after that" Shingo asked Yuya "she had an Ego Boost that can raised her Cat Dancer's attack point" Yuya replied. "Really she must have been pretty confident that she could beat you in a duel" Shingo said. "Shingo focus here" Yuya said as he was trying to finish his story "right sorry about that" Shingo said. "Anyway she activated two of them but my Stargazer negated one of them but she still managed to destroy Odd-Eyes" Yuya said. "Ok so what happened next" Shingo asked his rival. "I pendulum summon Odd-Eyes and two other monsters.

(Flashback)

"Swing pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a monstrous roar (ATK: 2500 LV 7). "Peformalpal Whip Viper" Yuya said as he summoned a purple snake with a top hat (ATK: 1700 LV 4). Peformalpal Water Strider" Yuya said as he summoned a misquito with a top hat with glasses on (ATK:500 LV 4).

(Flashback Ends)

"I then used my two monsters to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuya explained as he thought back to that moment.

(Flashback)

"With my Performalpal Whip Viper and Peformalpal Water Strider I construct the overlay network!" Yuya said as his two monsters turned into beams of light and went straight into a portal on the field. "Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yuya said as the dragons tail curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression" the dragons then un gripped his claws and his wings could be seen "descend now" Yuya said as the dragon raised his head with yellow eyes glowing in the lighting filled cloud background. "XYZ Shokan come forth rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya shouted as a purple and black dragon with yellow eyes appeared out of the portal and did a twirl and let out a huge roar. (ATK: 2500 Rank: 4 OV: 2)

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon monster effect by using one overlay unit I can cut your mosters attack point in half and add it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack point" Yuya said "What" Serena said as Dark Rebellion absorbed its overlay unit and unleashed purple lighting from its wings and binded Moonlight Cat Dancer. "Treason Discharge!" Yuya said (ATK: 2400-1200 LV 7) Dark Rebellion roared as it gained a purple aura as it attack points went up (ATK: 2500-3700 Rank: 4 OV 1). "I now activate Dark Rebellion effect once again treason discharge!" Yuya said as Dark Rebellion absorbed the last overlay unit and continued to cut Cat Dancer attack and added it to his own. (ATK: 1200-600 LV 7). Dark Rebellion just roared again as his attack points went up. (ATK: 3700-4300 Rank 4 OV 0)

(Flashback Ends)

"It had 4300 attack points Yuya you could have won the duel right then and there why didn't you attack her" Shingo asked. Yuya then soften his eyes and gained a sad expression on his face "it was because she looked like Yuzu and she reminded me of her" Yuya said. Shingo snorted "really you lost the duel because she looked like your ex girlfriend" Yuya blushed and said "Yuzu wasn't my girlfriend we were just friends alright. When Shingo heard that he sighed he then went up to Shun who was still standing behind the wall and gave him 1000 yen. After that Shingo walked away from Shun and when nobody saw Shun let out a little smirk as he won the bet with Shingo.

"Um what was that about?" Yuya said as Shingo went back to his seat "nothing at all so what happen next, how did you lose the duel" Shingo replied."She then used Raikeki and then she used another Ego Boost and I lost the duel" Yuya said.

(Flashback)

Moonlight Cat Dancer's daggers reached Yuya's stomach and once they did an explosion happened and Yuya was flung back towards near the edge of the tower.

"AHHHH!" Yuya said as he was flung back and his life points went to zero (LP:3100-0) Yuya then hit the ground hard and was knock back from the impact. A screen popped up with Serena's face on it with the word winner on it. The screen quickly disappeared along with Moonlight Cat Dancer Serena then deactivated her duel disk "hmph what a waste of time" Serena said as she started to leave the roof area leaving Yuya behind unconscious on the ground.

(Flashback Ends)

"Ouch I bet that must have hurt" Shingo said as he started to get up from his seat."Yeah it did" Yuya said as he saw Shingo beginning to walk away "hey where are you going?" Yuya said "to bed its 11:30 at night you should too so you can recover a bit more" Shingo said. Yuya then saw Shun leave the bar as well "alright I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Yuya said "yeah night Yuya" Shingo said as he left the bar and was heading straight towards his room. After that Yuya decided he should do the same and went up to his room to try to get some rest.

Once Yuya got inside his room he laid down on his bed "Yuzu" Yuya said as he started to dream about all the times he spent with Yuzu. He then started to tear up a bit and groan in his sleep he then started to dream about the last time he saw Yuzu. Yuya then woke up and shot up from his bed as he heard a knock on his door. Yuya rubbed his eyes and got up from his bed and walked towards the door. "What does Shingo want now?" Yuya questioned as he opened the door "what do you want Shin-" Yuya stopped himself when he saw that instead of Shingo he was looking at an angry looking Serena.

"Can you not talk in your sleep some of us is trying to get a good night's rest" Serena said in an angry tone. Yuya gave her a confused expression "I was talking in my sleep?" he asked the indigo haired teen. Serena growled at Yuya "Yes! you were not keep it down alright!" Serena yelled. Yuya nodded and soften his eyes "sorry about that Serena" Yuya said. Serena noticed that Yuya had an sad expression on his face and she sighed a bit and said "its fine so I take it you were dreaming about Yuzu?" Serena asked the entertainment duellist. Yuya only just slowly nodded at Serena.

"Today in our duel the reason you didn't attack me was because I looked like Yuzu right?" Serena asked her fellow lancer. "Yeah that's right" Yuya simply said "hmph you would rather choose not hurting your friends instead of winning the duel I told you that kind of weakness can get you killed Yuya" Serena said. "That's not true with the duelling I believe in I promise I will save Yuzu and end this dimensional war" Yuya said confidently causing Serena to widen her eyes. "That confidence where did it come from all of a sudden" Serena thought.

"Yuya?" Serena said "what is it Serena" Yuya said "you really did care for Yuzu right" Serena said. "Well yeah of course I do she been with me and had my back since the very beginning without her I wouldn't be the duellist I am today" Yuya said. Serena felt her heart ache "what is this feeling is it love jealously that Yuzu has somebody and I don't" Serena thought. She then looked back up at Yuya and without any warning on instinct Serena had lean forward and gave Yuya a big deep kiss. Yuya was shocked and taken a back by all of this just a minute ago Serena was just chewing her out but now she kissing him what in the world is going on?.

Yuya teenage hormones kicked in and soon he began to kiss Serena back and after that Serena being the aggressive and dominant one forcefully put her tongue inside of Yuya's wasn't long until their two tongues fought for dominance over the kiss and about a minute or two later the two pulled away from each other so that they can get some air. "Um what just happened?" Yuya said at that moment Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared in sprit form "that's what I want to know" Odd Eyes said even though Yuya can't hear him. "Yeah even I can say that was a what the fuck moment" Dark Rebellion said as he was surprised by what just transpired.

"Sorry about that Yuya…I don't know what came over me" Serena said "it's alright I kind of kissed you too haha" Yuya laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Serena just smirked at "so mind if I come into your room?" she asked Yuya. "No I don't think that would be a good idea" Yuya said Serena frowned at Yuya's answer "why not?" she asked her fellow lancer. "I don't really have any alone time in their due to Shingo mostly popping up in my room uninvited mind if we head into your room". "Sure follow me" Serena said as she and Yuya went to Serena's room. Once the pair made it inside of her Yuya noticed that Serena smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Yuya asked the fusion duellist but Serena didn't say anything instead she pushed Yuya down on the bed and soon she was on top of him. Serena then gave Yuya a deep kiss and it wasn't long until the kiss got pretty intense. It wasn't long until the two started undressing each other Serena was only wearing her blue bra and skirt and Yuya was shirtless. "Yuya remember what we betted on our duel today" Serena said to Yuya. Yuya nodded "yeah the loser has to do whatever the winner wanted" he said. Serena smirk grew wider as she kissed Yuya's neck a bit and whispered in his ear "I want you to make me a woman if you know what I mean".

Yuya eyes widen "I can't do that Serena I think we are going a little bit too far with this" he said. Serena growled a bit and said "but you have to we had a deal". Yuya was a bit nervous and sighed "fine but you can't tell anyone about this" Yuya told the indigo haired girl. Serena just smirked "I don't know about that Yuya" Serena said. "Serena" Yuya said seriously Serena sighed "fine whatever I won't tell anyone"


	4. Transcendence

**The Xyz Dimension **

An army of the Obelisk force was destroying every thing they could see. They duelled every Xyz user in sight. Until there was nothing left. Just a world of dust and ash.

* * *

**Standard Dimension **

A portal opened revealing an army of Obelisk Force soldiers. They soon started to engage every one they could find. Everyone that engaged them ended up loosing and were turned to cards. The Obelisk force seemed unstoppable; there attention was caught by a portal that opened revealing a young man with blond hair wearing a black drench coat with a robot with him.

The Obelisk force laughed. They quickly activated their duel disks.

Obelisk Soldier: Five against one? Any last words?

The teen stood there still.

Kaito: Yeah three! GO PHOTON TRANSFORMATION!

Kaito's coat turned white. Kaito smirked as his duel disk landed on his arm. Orbital looked worried.

Orbital: Be careful.

Kaito: Please those guys should be the ones to be careful!

Kaito and the five Obelisk soldiers: DUEL!

* * *

**KAITO LP 4000**

**OBELISK**** SOLDIER LP 4000**

**OBELISK**** SOLDIER LP 4000**

**OBELISK**** SOLDIER LP 4000**

**OBELISK**** SOLDIER LP 4000**

**OBELISK**** SOLDIER LP 4000**

* * *

Back with Yuya and Serena

Serena was currently lying on top of Yuya. Yuya was thinking about what she had just asked him. She wanted him to…kiss her? He was a man of his word so he had to do it. Shingo came barging in.

Shingo: Serene we have a problem have you seen…Yuya!

Yuya: It's not what it looks like! Ok it totally is.

Shingo: Talk later! Obelisk force is invading as we speak!

Yuya shot from the bed and ran out of the room. Serene was furious.

Serene: Hey get back here we had a deal!

Shingo: Hello! Obelisk force invading!

Yuya ran back in to the room.

Yuya: Where are they?

Shingo: All over the city!

Yuya: Thanks! Oh yeah sorry Serine…we haft to pick up later!

Yuya ran through the hall ways heading towards the Obelisk force.

* * *

**Kaito: It's over! I overlay my level 8 Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and my Galaxy Knight!**

**Kaito: Xyz SUMMON!**

**Kaito's 2 monsters turned in to light beams and traveled in to the sky creating a black hole. Moments later a dragon manifested and flew out of the black hole. The dragon was giving off enough light to force the Obelisks members to shield their eyes. The dragon took its place beside Kaito and roared louder then any other dragon the Obelisk force had ever heard.**

**Kaito: Gentlemen say hello to my not so little friend! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!**

**Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon**

**RANK 8:**

**4000/4000**

**2 Level 8 monsters**  
**Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)**

**Kaito: I activate Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect! Now all your monsters levels becomes Ranks.**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8 – Rank 8)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8 – Rank 8)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8 – Rank 8)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8 – Rank 8)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Level 8 – Rank 8)**

**Kaito: Now his other effect activates! All Monsters Ranks are increased by one!**

**Obelisk Soldier: Where is this getting at?**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Ancient Gear Golem (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Kaito: Now my monster gains 200 ATK for every Rank!**

**Obelisk Soldier: No way!**

**Kaito: Oh yes way! Go my monster increase your might!**

**6 X 9 = 54 X 100 = 5400 X 2 = 10800**

**4000 + 10800 = 14800**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATK = 14800**

**Kaito: Go! My dragon attack now! Finish this! ETERNITY PHOTON STREAM!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attacks one of the Ancient Gear Golem, destroying it.**

**14800 – 3000 = 11800 Damage**

**The obelisk soldiers are sent crashing in to concrete buildings.**

**OBELISK SPLDIERS LP 4000 – 0**

**WINNER KAITO!**

* * *

The dragon turned to a beam of light and travelled back to Kaito's Extra Deck.

Kaito turned and walked a way.

Kaito: Come on Orbital!

Orbital: Yes master!

Orbital moved on Kaito's back shifting in to a jet pack. Kaito flew off in the sky.

* * *

Yuya and Shun was put in to a team to find the Obelisk Force. They were shocked when they stumbled upon a group of five Obelisk soldiers on the ground seriously hurt.

Yuya: What happened to them?

Shun looked at Yuya.

Shun: Yeah ask me…how would I know.

Yuya: We should keep on searching.

They continued to look for more Obelisk forces.

* * *

**Kaito: GO! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

***8**

**3000/2500**

**LIGHT**

**Dragon/Effect**

**Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.**

**The attack sent the obelisk forces crashing in to the ground.**

**OBELISK FORCE LP 2300 – 0**

**WINNER KAITO!**

Galaxy-Eyes turned in to a light beam and returned to Kaito's deck.

Kaito: You're pathetic! Come on Orbital!

Orbital: Yes sir!

Orbital transformed in to a bike. Kaito hopped on the bike and drove off in to the distance.

* * *

Serene decided to go on her own to find the Obelisk force. Since she was not used to the city she got lost. She noticed a bright light further in to the city. She then realized what it was. The light came from the bridge of the Overlay Network. Serene then saw a bright dragon appear with two glowing orbs orbiting it. She studied the monster and soon realized it was a Xyz monster.

Serene: That Xyz does not belong to Yuya or Shun.

Serene decided to check to see the owner of the monster. On her way there she saw the dragon attack and then vanish. When she arrived where the dragon was she discovered three unconscious Obelisks soldiers.

Serena: What monster was that?

* * *

Serena soon decided to move on with searching. She could not find any Obelisk soldiers anywhere. Serena travelled to a park, she was hopping that Yuya would find her. She wanted him to make good on his promise.

Serena attention was caught when she heard whistling from the distance. She stared at a teenager in a black drench coat with blond hair walking towards her. Serena noticed his serious look. Serena saw a robot moving along side the teenager.

Serena: Who the hell are you?

The teen stopped as well did the robot.

Kaito: The important question is who are you?

Serena: What are you getting at?

Kaito: I sense it…you're from the Fusion Dimension!

Serene: How do you know that?

Kaito: No more questions! IT'S TIME TO DUEL!

Serene: As you wish!

Serena activated her Duel Disk.

Kaito: You don't mind if I change do you!?

Serene: What?

Kaito: Go! **PHOTON TRANSFORMATION!**

Kaito's coat turned white.

Orbital launched a duel disk in to the air. The duel disk landed on Kaito's left arm.

* * *

**Duel Disks engaged. Duel mode activated.**

* * *

**Serena: Bring it!**

**Kaito: It's brought!**

* * *

**Serena and Kaito: DUEL!**

**SERENA LP 4000 (5)**

**KAITO LP 4000 (5)**

* * *

**TURN 1**

**Serena: I activate ****Polymerization! I fuse my two Moonlight monsters in my hand! FUSION SUMMON!**

**Moonlight Cat Dancer!**

***7**

**2400/2000**

2 "Moonlight" monsters

You can Tribute 1 "Moonlight" monster; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but those monsters cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card.

**Serena: I set 1 card and end my turn.**

* * *

**TURN 2 **

**KAITO LP 4000 (5)**

**SERENA LP 4000 (1)**

**Kaito: My turn DRAW!**

**(6)**

**Kaito: I special summon Photon Thrasher! **

***4**

**2100/0**

**Kaito: Next I summon Photon Crusher!**

***4**

**2000/0**

**Serena: Two monsters?**

**Kaito: I can special summon Photon Thrasher when I control no monsters.**

**Serena: Fine.**

**Kaito: Battle! Go Photon Thrasher attack her Moonlight Cat Dancer!**

**Serene: Why my monster is stronger!**

**Kaito smirked.**

**Kaito: I activate Photon Trident! This gives my monster 700 more ATK!**

**Photon Thrasher**

**2100 + 700 = 2800**

**Photon Thrasher attacks and destroys Moonlight Cat Dancer.**

**2800 - 2400 = 400**

**SERENE LP 4000 – 400 = 3600**

**Kaito: Now Photon Trident destroys your face down!**

**Serene: Dam you!**

**Serena's face down is destroyed.**

* * *

**Kaito: Go Photon Crusher direct attack!**

**Photon Crusher attacks Serena the impact sends her crashing to the ground. She screams in pain as she landed.**

**SERENE LP 3600 – 2000 = 1600**

**Kaito smirked.**

**Kaito: Your dimension caused me to loose Harurto! You will pay!**

**Serena forced herself from the ground.**

**Serena: Haurto?**

**Kaito: Since Photon Crusher attacked he switches to Defense position.**

**Photon Crusher changes to Defense position.**

**DEF 0**

**Serena smirked.**

**Serena: Crusher has no Defense points. Any monster in my deck can take it out.**

**Kaito: If you're thinking of attacking Photon Crusher… guess again!**

**Serene: What are you on about?**

**Kaito: I overlay my level 4 Photon Crusher and Photon Thrasher… OVERLAY!**

**Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher turned in to light beams and traveled in to the ground creating a black hole.**

**Kaito: Xyz SUMMON! RANK 4!**

**A knight like figure emerged from the black hole with two glowing orbs orbiting it.**

**Kaito: Come on out Star liege Lord Galaxion!**

**Kaito: This is for you Harurto**

**Star liege**** Lord Galaxion**

**LIGHT**

**RANK 4**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Warrior/Xyz/Effects**

**2000/2100**

**Serena: A Xyz summon? I'm in trouble; I've got no monsters in my hand. If I don't draw a monster on my turn I will loose.**

**KAITO LP 4000 (3)**

**SERENA LP 1600 (2)**


	5. Joint Effort

**KAITO LP 4000 (3)**

**SERENA LP 1600 (2)**

**Serene was scared. She was loosing to a resistance of Heart Land City from the Xyz dimension. Serene only had 1600 life pints left, she had no monsters. Kaito had 4000 life points with Starliege Lord Galaxion on his field.**

**Starliege Lord Galaxion**

**LIGHT**

**RANK 4**

**Warrior/Xyz/Effects**

**2000/2100**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Serene looked at Kaito.**

**Serena: We don't haft to do this…I'm not here to hurt anyone!**

**Kaito looked back to her is rage. He clenched his fist.**

**Kaito: Your people made me loose…MY BROTHER!**

**Serena was speechless at his statement. **

**Serene: What?**

**Kaito: Those bastards took Haruto! **

**Serena took a step back.**

**Serena: I'm sorry for you loss... but I had no part in it!**

**Kaito growled and clenched both his hands.**

**Kaito: You're sorry? SORRY WON'T BRING MY BROTHER BACK!**

**Serena eyes widened at Kaito's last remark.**

**Kaito: I WILL WIPE OUT EVERYONE FROM THE FUSION DIMENSION! I will start with you.**

* * *

Yuya and Shun were running around the city looking for any Obelisk soldiers.

Yuya: There all gone!

Shun: There's none in sight.

Shun looked at Yuya.

Shun: We need to split up.

Yuya: And…look for clues!

Shun: Shut up.

Yuya: Ok.

Shun and Yuya ran in opposite directions. They checked every almost every where in the city. Soon the reunited and told each other about the progress.

Yuya: I found nothing.

Shun: Me to.

Yuya: I looked every where.

Shun thought for a second.

Shun: Did you check the park?

Yuya: I thought you did!

Shun: Go and check, I will give the city another sweep.

Yuya: Fine.

* * *

Yuya ran towards the park. After 10 minutes of running he arrived at the park. Once there he scouted it out. He came on the scene of Serene duelling a guy he didn't recognize. He ran towards them.

Yuya: Serene what's going on!

Serene looked at Yuya.

Serene: Were dueling…and I'm loosing.

Yuya looked at the life point score.

* * *

**KAITO LP 4000 (3)**

**SERENE LP 1600 (1)**

* * *

Yuya: Kaito?

Kaito stared at Yuya.

Kaito: Get out of here.

Yuya: Who are you!

Kaito: You will not be warned a third time…get out of here.

Yuya walked towards Kaito.

Yuya: Why are you duelling Serene.

Kaito: That's none of your concern.

Yuya: Yes it is she's a good friend of mine!

Kaito: Friend? How can you be friends with a person from Fusion?

Yuya: She's a good person!

Yuya jumped back so he was standing next to Serene.

Yuya: If you want to hurt her you will haft to get through me!

Kaito: If I must.

Serene looked at Yuya.

Serena: This is my duel.

Yuya: No it's our duel!

Yuya activated his duel disk.

Kaito looked at Yuya and Serene.

Kaito: I'm ok with you joining...I can wipe you both out at once!

Yuya: That's not happening!

* * *

**Duel disk linking. Duel sinking accomplished.**

**KAITO LP 4000**

**YUYA LP 4000**

**SERENE LP 1600**

**Kaito: Where was I again…Oh Yes I remember I ACTIVATE STARLIEGE LORD GALAXION'S EFFECT!**

**Kaito: By using two Overlay Units I'm allowed to summon I certain monster from my Deck!**

**Starliege Lord Galaxion absorbed the two glowing orbs orbiting it.**

**Kaito: Come forth my monster!**

**A card from Kaito's Duel Disk Deck zone moved to his hand. Kaito held up the card.**

**Kaito: Come on out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!**

**A dragon manifested from light particles. Yuya and Serena were stunned looking at the Dragon.**

**Once summoned the dragon roared as it landed behind Kaito.**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

**Level 8**

**LIGHT**

**Dragon/Effect**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

**Yuya: What dragon is that?**

**Serena: I never saw such a creature before.**

**Kaito: I set two cards and end my turn.**

* * *

**TURN 3**

**YUYA LP 4000 (5)**

**SERENA LP 1600 (1)**

**KAITO LP 4000 (1)**

**Yuya: DRAW!**

**(6)**

**Yuya: I set the Pendulum Scale with my Magician of Creation and My Magician of Destruction.**

**PENDULUM SCALE SET.**

**Yuya: PENDULUM SUMMON! Come out my monsters.**

**Yuya summons Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and 2 level 4 monsters.**

**Yuya: I OVERLAY MY 2 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS!**

**Yuya: Xyz Summon!**

**Yuya's two monster turned in to light beams and travelled in to the ground creating a black hole. Soon a black dragon materialised and roared.**

**Yuya: Welcome to the party DARK REBELLION Xyz DRAGON!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

**RANK 4**

**DARK**

**Dragon/Xyz/Effect**

2 Level 4 monsters  
you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

**ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

* * *

**Kaito: A Xyz summon?**

**Yuya: I activate my Magician of destruction pendulum effect!**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion rank now becomes a level!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (Rank 4 = Level 4)**

**Dark Rebellion: That Dragon is mine!**

**Galaxy-Eyes: Go ahead and attack me…I dare you.**

**Dark Rebellion: **** you! You ******* ****!**

**Odd-Eyes: Don't let him get to you Dark Rebellion. **

**Yuya: I activate my Magician of creation Pendulum effect, it makes Dark Rebellion level equal to Odd-Eyes!**

**LEVEL 4 – 7**

* * *

**Yuya: I OVERLAY ODD-EYES AND DARK REBELLION! Xyz SUMMON!**

**The two monsters turned to light beams and travelled to the sky creating a black hole. A giant black dragon flew out of the black hole.**

**Yuya: ODD-EYS REBELLION DRAGON! **

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**

**Pendulum****Effect**

Once per turn, if you do not have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can choose 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck and place it in that Pendulum Zone.

**Monster Effect**

2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters  
If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as any of its Materials: This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy as many Level 7 or lower monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

**Yuya: I activate blustering winds! This card gives one monster of mine an extra 1000 ATK**

**Yuya: I chose Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!**

**ATK 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

* * *

**Yuya: BATTLE! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! **

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges towards Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon they were about to do battle.**

**Yuya noticed that Kaito was smirking,**

**Yuya: what's so amusing?**

**Galaxy-Eyes: HA! HE FELL FOR IT!**

**Kaito: Eyes widened,**

**Kaito: You fool! By attacking my monster… you activated its effect!**

**Yuya: What effect?**

**Kaito: When Galaxy-Eyes battles, he banishes both it and the monster it battles!**

**Yuya: What!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon leaves the field.**

**Serena: Yuya is wide open to attacks.**

**Yuya: I have no choice…I end my turn.**

**Kaito: Good…see now Galaxy-Eye's effect continues! The monster that were banished… NOW COME BACK TO OUR FIELDS!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (summoned on to Kaito's field)**

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (OVU 0) (summoned on to Yuya's field**

**Yuya: My monsters back.**

**Serena looked at Yuya.**

**Serena: Hold on…something tells me that dragon's has more to its effect.**

**Kaito laughed.**

**Kaito: Indeed it does! Galaxy-Eyes gains 500 ATK for ever Overlay Unit your monster had when it was banished!**

**Serena: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon has 2 Overlay Units… that's 1000 ATK.**

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (ATK 3000 + 1000 = 4000 ATK)**

**Yuya: He can beat me with one single attack from that monster.**

**Serena: Don't worry Yuya; it's my turn now.**

* * *

**TURN 3**

**SERENA LP 1600 (1)**

**KAITO LP 4000 (1)**

**YUYA LP 4000 (0)**

**Serena: My turn DRAW!**

**(2)**

**Serena drawled her card. **

**Serena: Mirror Force…perfect (in her head)**

**Serena: I set one card facedown and end my turn.**

* * *

**TURN 4**

**KAITO LP 4000 (1)**

**YUYA LP 4000 (0)**

**SERENA LP 1600 (1)**

**Kaito: My turn DRAW!**

**(2)**

**Kaito: From my hand I summon Galaxy Knight!**

**Kaito: When I control a photon or galaxy monster I don't need to tribute to summon this card.**

**Kaito: I overlay my 2 level 8 monsters!**

**Serena: What?**

* * *

**Kaito's two monsters forged the Overlay Network. Soon a giant dragon materialised from the void.**

**Yuya and Serena had to cover their eyes due to the dragon's light.**

**Kaito: I Xyz SUMMON! Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!**

**A number appeared on Kaito's right hand "62"**

**The dragon landed in front of Kaito. The dragon had 2 glowing orbs orbiting it.**

**Serena eyes widened. **

**Serena: That dragon! That's the dragon I saw earlier!**

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

RANK 8:

4000/3000

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your αth Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)

**Kaito: I activate its effect! It can increase ever Rank on the field by 1.**

**Galaxy-eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (Rank 8 + 1 = 9)**

**Star Liege Galaxion (Rank 4 + 1 = 5)**

**Yuya: What's going on?**

**Kaito: Now my Dragon gains 200 ATK for each Rank**

**ATK boost equals 2300**

**4000 + 2300 = 6300**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon**

**ATK 6300**

**Kaito: GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON ATTACK YUYA'S PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DRAGON!**

**Kaito: Eternity Photon stream!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.**

**Serena: Not so fast! I activate my trap, MIRROR FORCE! All your monsters are destroyed!**

**Kaito: Don't think so i activate Dark bribe, It negates you trap but you get to draw a card.**

**Serena: Oh no Yuya!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon destroys Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.**

**6300 – 3000 = 3300 Damage.**

**Yuya is forced back by the impacted and hits the floor hard enough that it broke his right arm. Yuya screamed in pain as he landed 20 feet away from where he was originally standing.**

**YUYA LP 4000 – 3300 = 700 **

**Serena: YUYA! Can you hear me?**

**Yuya was not moving, Serena could not even see him breath.**

**Serena had a tear in her eyes as she looked back at Kaito.**

**Serena: How dare you! **

**Kaito: As you said this was your duel and yours alone.**

**Kaito: Star lieges Galaxion attack her directly! **

**The knight charged towards Serena.**

**Kaito: ITS OVER!**

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Creation From Darkness!

**Kaito: GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON ATTACK YUYA'S PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DRAGON!**

**Kaito: Eternity Photon stream!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.**

**Serena: Not so fast! I activate my trap, MIRROR FORCE! All your monsters are destroyed!**

**Kaito: Don't think so activate Dark bribe, It negates you trap but you get to draw a card.**

**Serena: Oh no Yuya!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon destroys Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.**

**6300 – 3000 = 3300 Damage.**

**Yuya is forced back by the impacted and hits the floor hard enough that it broke his right arm. Yuya screamed in pain as he landed 20 feet away from where he was originally standing.**

**YUYA LP 4000 – 3300 = 700 **

**Serena: YUYA! Can you hear me?**

**Yuya was not moving, Serena could not even see him breath.**

**Serena had a tear in her eyes as she looked back at Kaito.**

**Serena: How dare you! **

**Kaito: As you said this was your duel and yours alone.**

**Kaito: Star lieges Galaxion attack her directly! **

**The knight charged towards her.**

**Kaito: ITS OVER!**

**Serena: I don't think so I activate my trap card… Damage Equaliser!**

**Serena: If I'm attacked directly I gain life points equal to the attacking monsters ATK!**

**SERENA LP 1600 + 2000 = 3600**

**Star Liege Lord Galaxion ATK 2000**

**Star Liege Lord Galaxion struck Serena with his blade. The assault knocked Serena to the floor.**

**SERENA LP 3600 – 2000 = 1600**

* * *

**Serena was thinking of giving up but she looked at Yuya. She would make Kaito pay for hurting him.**

**Serene: Yuya stay alive…you're the only person to show kindness to me.**

**Serene forced herself off the ground.**

**Serena: I love you Yuya.**

**Serena started to cry.**

**Kaito looked at her.**

**Kaito: I end my turn.**

**Yuya heard Serena words. Yuya jumped up and walked to where he was before Kaito's attack.**

**Serena looked at Yuya and smiled.**

**Serena: Yuya your…Yuya?**

**Yuya eyes were red and he smirked in an evil way.**

* * *

**Yuya: My turn DRAW!**

**TURN 5**

**YUYA LP 700****(1)**

**KAITO LP 4000 (1)**

**SERENA LP 1600 (1)**

**Serena noticed the card Yuya drawled was covered in a black fog. She saw a sinister smirk on Yuya's face.**

**Yuya: This duel ends now!**

**Kaito: What? **

**Yuya lifted up the card he drawled in to the air revealing it.**

**Yuya: I activate Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark!**

**Serena: Rank-Up?**

**Yuya: Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark allows me to rank up a Dark Xyz!**

**Kaito: Your only Xyzs are in your graveyard.**

**Serena: Yuya?**

**Yuya: It allows me to summon my desired Xyz from my graveyard…rise once again Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon summoned.**

**Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark **

You can target 1 **DARK **Xyz monster on the field or in your graveyard (if in your graveyard special summon it) special summon from the Extra Deck 1 **DARK **CXyz monster 1 Rank higher then the targeted Xyz by using the targeted monster as a Xyz material (any Xyz materials attached to the Xyz monster also becomes Xyz materials to the new summoned monster) this special summon is treated as a Xyz summon. The CXyz summoned is the only monster that can attack the turn you activate this card.

**Yuya: I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon transformed in to a light beam and travelled in to the sky creating a black hole.**

**Yuya: Go! CHAOS Xyz Change!**

**Yuya: Xyz Summon! Rank 5!**

**A black dragon materialized and flew out of the void. The dragon was almost twice the size of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The dragon's wings were shaped like an angels but black with purple glowing spikes. The dragon had 1 glowing orb orbiting it. The dragon roared loud enough to scare Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

* * *

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon**

**DARK**

**RANK 5**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

**3 Level 5 monsters**

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects ( on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**" to Xyz summon in to it, to activate and resolve these effects.

**Kaito: That does not matter! My dragon is still stronger!**

**Yuya smirk got wider.**

**Yuya: I activate Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon's effect!**

**Kaito: What?**

**Yuya: My dragon uses 1 Overlay Unit!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed the only glowing orb orbiting it. **

**Yuya: Your dragon's ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated!**

**Kaito: WHAT!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000 – 0)**

**ATK 0**

**Yuya: Now my dragon gains your monsters lost ATK!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon (ATK 3000 + 4000 = 7000)**

**ATK 7000**

**Serena: 7000 ATK!?**

**Yuya: BATTLE! Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attack his galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon took off in to the air and charged towards Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

**Kaito: I activate my trap…**

**Yuya: Don't bother...when Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon battles a monster targeted by its effect you cant activate any card effects.**

**Kaito: What?**

**Yuya: Go! Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon destroy his monster!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attacks and destroys Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

**ATK 7000 VS ATK 0 / DAMAGE 7000 TO KAITO.**

**Kaito hits the ground due to the impacted.**

**KAITO LP 4000 – 0**

**WINNER YUYA &amp; SERENA**

* * *

The dragons vanished.

Kaito: I'm sorry Haruto. (Whispers)

Kaito closed his eyes and soon vanished in a force of light.

Yuya was about to fall to the ground but was caught by Serena.

Serena: Yuya!

Yuya eyes returned to normal. He looked up at Serena and smiled.

Yuya: We did it.

Serena: No you did it.

Yuya: We did I toge- AGH!

Serena: Yuya's what's the matter.

Yuya: My arm!

Serena: You might have broken it when you got attacked by that Number.

Yuya: Where did Kaito go?

Serena: I don't know.

Serena smirked and leaned in to kiss Yuya.

When she leaned out Yuya spoke.

Yuya: What was that for?

Serena: Because I love you.

Yuya: Really?

Serena started to cry.

Serena: You're the only person to ever be show that you care about me.

Yuya was stunned.

Yuya: Serena?

Serena: Yuya?

Yuya quickly kissed her. They continued kissing until they absolutely required air.

Yuya: I love you to.

Serena: Thank you.

Serena hugged him.

* * *

Please Review


	7. New Arrival

Hello again, Thanks for being patient.

A/N i got the chapter done early (:

* * *

Serena was holding Yuya in her arms; they soon leaned in to another kiss. Yuya and Serena were too deep in to their kiss, that they didn't notice Gongenzaka stood there in shock. Gongenzaka was speechless; Yuya was making out with a dimensional counterpart of Yuzu. He thought that Yuya loved Yuzu, how could he betray her like that? Gongenzaka was beyond reason at that point; he decided to leave them, he ran out of the park undetected.

Gongenzaka stopped for some air, he studied his surroundings. He was furious at Yuya; with that emotional breakdown over Yuzu, he thought Yuya loved her. Now Yuya is kissing an alternate Yuzu? Gongenzaka walked slowly through the street; he soon noticed that it was completely void of any life. He yelled out; hopping for someone to hear him.

Gongenzaka: Hello! Anyone!

Gongenzaka was curious; of what happened to the people. He continued walking until he halted; he tried to call out again.

Gongenzaka: Anybody! can you hear me!?

* * *

Gongenzaka turned when he heard footsteps behind him. When he turned he was stunned; he saw a teenager wither purple hair, the stranger also had a violet jacket and was wearing a strange necklace.

Shark: I can hear you.

Shark walked toward Gongenzaka, Shark had a serious look on his face.

Shark: Where's Kaito?

Gongenzaka noticed a duel disk on the strangers arm. Gongenzaka realized that this stranger must have come from the fusion dimension. Gongenzaka gained a great deal of anger from that thought.

Shark continued walking towards Gongenzaka.

Shark: Where is Kaito!?

Gongenzaka: Who?

Shark: Kaito, where is he!?

Gongenzaka: Your fusion friend has probably been defeated by Yuya!

Shark lifted an eye brow.

Shark: What are you talking about?

Gongenzaka: Don't play dumb!

Shark eyes widened.

Shark: I'm not! I have no idea what you are talking about!

Gongenzaka: Silence! We shall duel for the truth.

Shark sighed; he activated his duel disk.

Gongenzaka laughed and activated his in response.

Gongenzaka: This duel will end with your defeat!

Shark: Oh get real!

Gongenzaka and Shark: DUEL!

* * *

**Duel mode activated**

**Duel mode engaged.**

**Duel mode successful**

**GONGENZAKA LP 4000 (5)**

**SHARK LP 4000 (5)**

* * *

Once Yuya and Serena were done Serena helped Yuya to walk back to the hotel. On there way there they looked up in to the sky; they saw a giant air ship with two glowing orbs orbiting it. They noticed that the air ship absorbed one of the orbs orbiting it and then it magically materialised another orb to replace the one it lost. Yuya looked at Serena.

Yuya: That's a Xyz.

Serena looked back at Yuya.

Serena: It could be friendly.

Yuya: You think that?

Serena: No.

* * *

**SHARK LP 2300**

**GONGENZAKA LP 300**

**Shark: MY MOVE I DRAW!**

**(2)**

**Shark: Perfect!**

**Gongenzaka: Don't count me out yet!**

**Shark: Please…you lost this. I ACTIVATE RANK - UP MAGIC – THE SETHENTH ONE!**

Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

**Shark: I overlay Number 101: Silent Honor ARK! (OVU 2)**

**ATK 2100**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; attach 1 monster your opponent controls to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.

**Shark: Go Chaos Xyz CHANGE!**

**Silent Honor ARK released a figure from it. The new monster took its place besides its master; Shark.**

**Shark: Number C101: Silent Honor DARK! (OVU 3)**

3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard.

**ATK 2800**

**Shark: I activate Silent Honour DARK's effect; it transforms your monster in to an Overlay Unit for its self.**

**Gongenzaka's monster turned in to a beam of light and travelled to Silent Honour DARK changing in to a Xyz material.**

**Silent Honour DARK (OVU 4)**

**Shark: Go! Silent Honor DARK attack him directly! **

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and zapped Gongenzaka.**

**Gongenzaka flew backwards and landed on his back.**

**GONGENZAKA LP 300 – 0**

**WINNER SHARK**

* * *

**Duel mode deactivated**

* * *

Shark walked towards Gongenzaka, Shark knelt beside Gongenzaka.

Shark: You loose; now tell me where's Kaito.

Gongenzaka fell unconscious.

Shark stood up and walked away.

Shark: Farewell.

Shark vanished. (Back to Xyz dimension)

* * *

Serena helped Yuya by escorting him to a hospital; to get his injuries checked. Yuya had a fractured his arm, after the doctors patched him up Yuya was forced to wait to be told to go. Yuya had a cast placed over his left arm, Serena was worried for Yuya; he had not said a single word since he got here. She decided to **take a chance **and ask him what was bothering him.

Serena: Yuya?

Yuya raised his head and looked directly at her.

Yuya: Serena?

Serena: What's wrong?

Yuya: What happened to Kaito?

Serena eyes widened.

Serena: I'm not sure.

Yuya started to tear up.

Yuya: Is… he…?

Serena: Don't think that way Yuya!

Yuya lowered his head, looking at that ground.

Yuya: I…could…of.

Serena had enough; she marched towards Yuya, once she was stood directly stood in front of him she used all her might to slap Yuya across his face. Yuya was sent to the floor, Yuya used his right hand to brake his fall. Serena looked at him; she was felling guilty after her assault on Yuya.

Yuya: I'm sorry Yuya…but you can't think of your self like that!

Yuya turned his head so Serena was just in eye contact.

Serena: Kaito was going to hurt us both! You saved us

Yuya forced himself from the ground.

Yuya: He was trying to save his world!

Serena was shocked at Yuya's display of anger.

Yuya: Did you hear him! He lost his brother due to your dimension invading his!

Yuya's eyes emitted red, Serena noticed that Yuya had a dark aura coming from him.

Yuya &amp; Yuto: THIS IS ALL YOU'RE DOING! (Yuto appeared next to Yuya is spirit form)

Serena was beyond her limits at that point. She ran from him out of the hospital.

* * *

Unknown to them their conversation did not go unseen. From a roof top near the Hospital, a stranger stood. The stranger had long blonde hair with a red mark on his face, the stranger smirked to himself as he saw Serene runs past the street.

Misael: What a perfect opportunity that has presented it self.

Misael's smirk got wider.

Misael: That brat might have defeated Kaito but when he faces my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, he will fall.

Misael walked to the edge of the building.

Misael: What's does he say again? Oh yes… its Showtime.

* * *

**Please Review. (:**


	8. Shadow Spector

**:D **

* * *

A portal opened revealing a teenager wearing a black jacket. The teenager looked at his surroundings; he was at his destination. He was at the hotel that the Lancers were staying at. He walked in to the Hotel, Vector looked around searching for his target, Vector was going to use the elevator but was interrupted by a guard. The guard took hold of Vector's arm.

Guard: Where are you going?

Vector cocked a smile.

Vector: I suggest you get your filthy hand off me.

The guard laughed and tightened his grip on vector's arm.

Vector: So be it; I warned you.

Vector got out of the guards grip and dealt a blow to the guards face. The guard was knocked unconscious with a broken nose. Vector smirked and entered the elevator.

* * *

Vector: I promise myself I would never do evil again but I have no choice, forgive me Yuma.

Vector allowed the elevator to travel to the highest floor. Once there Vector exited the elevator and walked in to the hallway. Vector knew his target was here; he continued on his path until he stopped. Vector looked at the corner of his eye and saw his desired target.

Vector: Show yourself coward!

His target walked in front of him. A small kid with bright blue hair and a blue jacket stood before Vector. Vector clenched his fist; his face became full of rage.

Vector: I knew it… you bastard!

The boy smirked and took a step before Vector.

Sora: I'm curious… how did you know I would be here?

Vector closed his eyes.

Vector: I was once evil…I did the same thing as you did; making friends and then betraying them for my purpose. I even took pleasure in hurting innocents just as you do.

Vector felt a tear in his eye as it dripped on to his cheek.

Vector: But I had someone that believed in me no matter what I did; someone that forgave me; someone that gave me a second chance.

Vector opened his eyes.

Vector: Someone I considered a friend!

Vector proceeded to tighten his fists.

Vector: But now he's gone for good because of you bastards! You'll pay!

Sora clapped his hands and smirked.

Sora: What a beautiful speech…I'm sure your friend would be proud; proud that you failed your dimension!

Vector: Shut it!

Sora: Oh did I hit a nerve?

Vector: My home, my world, my friends…are all gone!

* * *

Vector ran over to Sora and struck a punch at Sora; Sora dodged it. Vector turned and aimed a kick at Sora; Sora rolled and evaded Vector's assault. Vector smirked and managed to form a fist and struck Sora in his jaw; the impacted knocked Sora on his back.

Vector: No more games…time to get serious!

Vector kicked Sore in his face while Sora was still led on the ground. Sora was sent in to a wall. Sora fell from the wall and landed on his knees.

Vector: Your people reduced my world to ash!

Vector lifted up Sora with his hand and through across the other side of the hallway.

Vector: Get up!

Sora struggled but he soon managed to force him self up from where he landed.

Sora felt something dripping from his nose; he rubbed his nose with his sleeve, he was shocked when he saw blood on his sleeve.

Sora smirked evilly.

Sora: You just made it personal.

Vector: No you and your people did.

Sora: You want to duel in this hallway?

Vector: No place to hide! It's perfect.

Vector placed his duel disk on his arm and activated it. Sora smirked and activated his duel disk.

* * *

**Duel mode engaged**

**Duel mode Activated**

**Duel mode successful**

* * *

**Vector &amp; Sora: DUEL!**

**VECTOR LP 4000 (5)**

**SORA LP 4000 (5)**

**TURN 1**

**Vector: My move!**

**Vector: First I discard ****Malicevorous Fork ****from**** my hand!**

**(4)**

**Vector: Now I can special summon Malicervorous Spoon from my hand!**

**(3)**

**Vector: I normal summon Malicevorous Knife!**

**(2)**

**Vector: Now I can special summon Malacevorous Fork from my graveyard!**

**Vector: I overlay my 3 level 2 monsters!**

**Vector's monsters turned in to light beams and traveled in to the ground.**

**Sora smirked.**

**Sora: Now the fun starts.**

**Vector: Be born from darkness and chaos; ascend from the deepest depths of hell! **

**Vector: Xyz SUMMON!**

**A black figure emerged from the void; the figure had 3 glowing orbs orbiting it.**

**Vector: NUMBER 96!**

"**96"**

**Vector: Dark Mist! **

**Number 96: Dark Mist**

**OVU 3**

**RANK 2**

**ATK 100 DEF 1000**

* * *

3 Level 2 DARK monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; halve the ATK of the attacking monster, and if you do this card gains equal to the difference amount of ATK.

* * *

**Sora eyes widened**

**Sora: A number? I heard about them but I never thought they existed.**

**Vector: I end my turn with 1 card face down.**

**(1)**

**Sora: He summoned a number with only 100 ATK?**

**Vector: I said I end my turn.**

* * *

**TURN 2**

**SORA LP 4000 (5)**

**VECTOR LP 4000 (1)**

**Sora: DRAW!**

**(6)**

**Sora: I activate Polymerisation; I fuse my Edge imp sabres and my Fluffal Bare!**

**Sora: FUSION SUMMON! Frightfur Wolf!**

**Frightfur Wolf**

* * *

"Edge Imp Sabres" + 1 or more "Fluffal" monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Material Monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack a number of times each Battle Phase, up to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon.

* * *

**ATK 2000**

**Sora smirk got wider.**

**Sora: BATTLE!**

**Sora: Go Frightfur Bare attack his Xyz now!**

**Frightfur Bare charged towards Dark mist; aiming to destroy its target. **

**Vector's eyes widened.**

**Vector: Nice try but I activate Dark Mist's effect; by using 1 Overlay Unit; it cuts your monsters ATK in half!**

**Dark Mist absorbed one of the orbs orbiting it**

**OVU 2**

**Frightfur Bare ATK 2000 – 1000 = 1000**

**Sora: My monster is stronger!**

**Vector smirked.**

**Vector: Dark Mist's effect is not done yet!**

**Sora: What?**

**Vector: Dark Mist gains the lost ATK of your monster!**

**Dark Mist ATK 100 + 1000 = 1100**

**Vector: That battle continues! Dark Mist let him have it!**

**Dark Mist used it claws to slice Frightfur Bear. **

**Frightfur Bear (Destroyed by battle)**

**Frightfur Bear ATK 1000 **

**Dark Mist ATK 1100**

**DAMAGE 100 to Sora**

**SORA LP 4000 – 100 = 3900**

**The impacted of the two monsters caused a heavy wind almost knocking Sora off his feet. **

**Sora: I end my turn!**

* * *

**TURN 3**

**VECTOR LP 4000 (1)**

**SORA LP 3900 (3)**

**Vector: DRAW!**

**(2)**

**Vector: Go Dark Mist direct attack!**

**Dark Mist unleashed a ball of darkness and through it at Sora creating a blast, wiping Sora off his feet. The blast also raced most of the hall way.**

**SORA LP 3900 – 1100 = 2800**

**Vector: You're pathetic! 1 attack and your already down on the ground? **

**Sora forced himself up and looked at Vector.**

**Sora: Is that all you got?**

**Vector: Not even close.**

* * *

Please review


	9. Conquest

**Next chapter.**

* * *

**VECTOR LP 4000**

**SORA LP 3900**

**Vector: GO! Dark mist! DIRECT ATTACK!**

**Dark Mist unleashed a ball of darkness and through it at Sora creating a blast, wiping Sora off his feet. The blast also raced most of the hall way.**

**SORA LP 3900 – 1100 = 2800**

**Vector: You're pathetic! 1 attack and your already down on the ground? **

**Sora forced himself up and looked at Vector.**

**Sora: Is that all you got?**

**Vector: Not even close.**

**Vector sets a card.**

**Vector: It's your move.**

**(2)**

* * *

Mizar was walking in to the entrance of the hospital Yuya was occupying. Mizar walked to the front desk, he saw a woman working at the desk.

Mizar: Excuse me miss.

The woman looked at Mizar; she was wondering what he wanted to ask.

Mizar: Could you tell me what room Yuya Sakaki is currently in.

The lady studied Mizar for a second; why would he want to know?

Nurse: What relation are you to the patient?

Mizar thought for a second.

Mizar: I'm certainly a close friend of Sakaki Yuya.

Nurse: Sorry, but without proper evidence; I'm not aloud to let you through.

Mizar expression turned serious.

Mizar: I'm sorry but you cannot stand in my way.

Mizar caused a flash of light that emitted across the room, nothing could be seen but the only thing that could be hared was the sound of the nurse screaming. When the light faded the nurse had vanished.

Mizar: Forgive me.

* * *

Mizar walked in to the patients ward, on his way Mizar encounter a couple of security forces, Mizar easily disposed of them.

Mizar reached his destination. He knocked on the door full force. Mizar got tired of waiting and kicked the door off its frame.

Mizar noticed Yuya was looking down at the ground; Mizar walked over to Yuya and caught his attention.

Mizar: Excuse me!

Yuya looked up at saw Mizar. Yuya did not know the stranger.

Yuya stood up.

Yuya: Who are you?

Mizar: Silence!

Yuya: What?

Mizar gained an angry look.

Mizar: You turned on your own people!

Yuya: What?

Mizar: Allow me to finish Yuto.

Yuya's eyes widened.

Yuya: Yuto?

Mizar: Coming to this world, then betraying us to date a soldier of Academia

Yuya was unsure of what to say; he thought he was Yuto.

Mizar: Yuto, you must be penalized for your actions.

Yuya: My name is Yuya Sakaki…not Yuto.

Mizar smirked.

Mizar: that may be true but yours and Yuto's souls both coexist as a single being, it kind of reminds me of Yuma and Astral.

Yuya: Yuma, Astral?

Mizar: They were both honorable warriors.

Yuya took a second to think.

Yuya: What are you going to do?

Mizar: Well we both know full well you won't come quietly.

Yuya: You got that right.

Mizar smirked.

Mizar: I suggest a compromise, if I win you must face justice but if you beat me; you're free to go.

Yuya: Name the place.

Mizar and Yuya walked to the roof.

Yuya set his duel disk as did Mizar.

* * *

**Duel mode activated.**

**Duel link established**

**Duel mode engaged**

* * *

**Yuya and Mizar: DUEL!**

**YUYA LP 4000 (5)**

**MIZAR LP 4000 (5)**

**TURN 1**

**Yuya: My move!**

* * *

Serena was running as fast as she could; no matter where she ran, he kept finding her.

**SERENA LP 3600**

**SHARK LP 4000**

**Shark: I activate Number 101: Silent Honor ARK's effect! By using one Overlay Unit it can transform your monster in to an Overlay Unit for its self.**

**The giant sky ship absorbed 1 of its orbs orbiting it; Serena's monster turned in to light beam and was magnetized by Silent Honor ARK as it became a Xyz material. **

**Number 101: Silent Honor ARK**

**OVU 2**

**ATK 2100**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; attach 1 monster your opponent controls to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.

**Shark: Silent Honor ARK direct attack!**

**Serena jumped and picked up an action card.**

**Serena: Action Spell: Negation!**

**Negation**

Negate an attack or an effect of a monster once.

**Silent Honor ARK attack negated.**

**Shark was stood on top of the giant air ship; He clapped his hands in response to her activating the action card.**

**Shark: You negated my attack? I learned a trick from a good friend! From my hand I activate the quick play Spell card "Double or Nothing!" **

**Double or Nothing!**

When a monster's attack is negated: Target that monster; during this Battle Phase, it can attack once again, and if it does, its ATK is doubled during the Damage Step only.

**Silent Honor ARK**

**ATK 2100 X 2 = 4200**

**ATK 4200**

**Shark: Silent Honor ARK direct attack!**

* * *

**MIZAR LP 3400**

**YUYA LP 3700**

**Yuya has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and two face downs on his field.**

**Mizar has two Level 8 monsters on his field.**

**Mizar smirked.**

**Mizar: It appears our duel will soon end.**

**Yuya: Believe me it will.**

**Mizar: Let's see how tough you are after you come face to face with my ultimate creature!**

**Mizar raised his right hand in to the air.**

**Mizar: I overlay my 2 Level 8 monsters!**

**Mizar's monsters turned in to beams of light and traveled in to the air creating a black hole.**

**Mizar: From two becomes one. Be born my dragon, unleash your might and obliterate our enemies. Show yourself Number 107!**

"**107"**

**A dragon manifested with two orbs orbiting it.**

**Mizar: XYZ SUMMON!**

**The dragon roared. The dragon's roar sounded mechanical.**

**Mizar: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**OVU 2**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**RANK 8**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn at the end of the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, for each card effect that resolved during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, except this card's effect, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. This card can attack again in a row the turn you use this effect.

**Yuya: Another Galaxy Eyes?**

* * *

**VECTOR LP 2600**

**SORA LP 3200**

**Vector: Your end is now! I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters**

**Vector's monsters turned in to beams of light and traveled in to the ground.**

**Vector: XYZ SUMMON! Number 104!**

"**104"**

**A golden figure materialized with 3 orbs orbiting it.**

**Vector: Masquerade!**

**OVU 3**

3 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's Battle Phase, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can send the top card of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard, then shuffle their Deck. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

**ATK 2700**

* * *

(:


	10. Tri-Headed Terror!

Next Chapter (:

* * *

**Vector: Masquerade direct attack!**

**Masquerade dashed towards Sora and swiped him with his sword; knocking Sora to the ground.**

**SORA LP 3200 – 2700 = 500**

**Vector looked directly at Sora.**

**Vector: How does it fell to be the victim? I'm guessing… painful. **

**Sora forced him self up.**

**Sora: I'm sure you're a expert in that department.**

**Sora: My TURN! **

**DRAW! (4)**

* * *

**Mizar: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon destroy his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!**

**Tachyon spiral of Destruction!**

**Tachyon Dragon charged a concentrated blast that struck Yuya's monster.**

**Yuya: I activate my No guarantee Trap card!**

**No Guarantee**

If a monster you control would be destroyed by battle: negate its destruction.

**Tachyon ATK 3000**

**Dark Rebellion ATK 2500**

**500 Damage to Yuya**

**YUYA LP 3700 – 500 = 3200**

**Yuya sighed in relief; he was glad he saved his monster.**

**Yuya: I'm safe for now.**

**Yuya looked at Mizar; he was smirking. Mizar clapped his hands.**

**Yuya: What's so amusing?**

**Mizar: You only saved you monster from 1 of my dragon's attacks.**

**Yuya became confused.**

**Yuya: What?**

**Mizar's smirk got wider**

**Mizar: Prepare to whiteness! I activate Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect!**

**By using 1 overlay unit I can restart that Battle that just transpired!**

**Mizar: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**OVU 2**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**RANK 8**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn at the end of the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, for each card effect that resolved during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, except this card's effect, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. This card can attack again in a row the turn you use this effect.

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon absorbed 1 of the orbs orbiting it.**

**OVU 1**

**Yuya shot up in fear.**

**Yuya: it can attack again!?**

**Mizar: Not only can it reengage the battle but it also negates your monsters effects! **

**Mizar: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Tachyon transmigration! **

**Tachyon Dragon converted to its sealed form and began to turn back time, once finished Tachyon transformed to its dragon form. **

**Yuya: Not good!**

**Mizar: if you're this frightened now, wait and see Tachyons dragon next effect, it gains a grand 1000 ATK boost, raising its ATK to 4000!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**ATK 3000 + 1000 = 4000**

**Yuya: 4000!**

**Mizar: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon strike down his monster! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK 4000**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 2500**

**1500 Damage to Yuya **

**Tachyon destroyed Dark Rebellion, the impacted sent Yuya crashing through the wind. He barley managed to stop himself before he fell of the roof.**

**YUYA LP 3200 – 1500 = 1700**

**Mizar: I'll end by setting 1 card, since its my End Phase, Tachyon's ATK returns to normal.**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

**OVU 1**

**Yuya thought about how he could win, he knew there was only 1 card that could beat Mizar.**

**Yuya: I need Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon (in his head)**

**Yuya knew all hope was in his next card.**

**Yuya: My turn DRAW!**

**(3)**

**Yuya looked in shock of the card he drew.**

**Yuya: It's Rank-Up Fallen Star DARK. (In his head)**

**Yuya: I activate Rank-Up Fallen Star DARK!**

You can target 1 **DARK**Xyz monster on your field or in your graveyard (if in your graveyard special summon it) special summon from the Extra Deck 1 **DARK**CXyz monster 1 Rank higher then the targeted Xyz by using the targeted monster as a Xyz material (any Xyz materials attached to the Xyz monster also becomes Xyz materials to the new summoned monster) this special summon is treated as a Xyz summon. The CXyz summoned is the only monster that can attack the turn you activate this card.

**Yuya lifted the card in to the air, revealing it to Mizar.**

**Mizar studied the card.**

**Mizar: Rank-up cards don't exist in this universe, the only ones that should have them is me and several others. **

**Yuya: Now with the Magic of Star DARK, I special summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my graveyard.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon summoned.**

**Dark Rebellion: Guess who's back, back again!**

**Yuya: Now I overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Chaos Xyz change! **

**Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon turned in to a purple light beam and travelled in to the ground.**

**Yuya: Xyz Summon!**

**Soon a new dragon emerged, it had angel like wings but black with purple deadly spikes covering them, its eyes were full of pure rage. It had three long black spiky tails, with long purple glowing sharp claws. It had 1 glowing orb orbiting it.**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**OVU 1**

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects (on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**" to Xyz summon in to it, to activate and resolve these effects.

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

**Mizar: Interesting but our monsters are tied.**

**Yuya smirked.**

**Yuya: Not for long! I activate Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragons effect by using 1 Overlay Unit: your dragon's ATK is reduced 0 and its effects are negated!**

**Mizar: Preposterous! **

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed the only orb orbiting it.**

**OVU 0**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**ATK 3000 = 0**

**Mizar looked up at Tachyon.**

**Mizar: My dragon…no. With its effects negated, it can be destroyed by non-Number monsters.**

**Yuya: I'm not finished! Your monster lost ATK is added to mine!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon**

**ATK 3000 + 3000 = 6000**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon end this!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon charged its attacks and shot its assault towards Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, after the battle was conclude between the dragons a giant dust cloud was formed. **

**Yuya: I did it!**

**Yuya was caught off guard when he saw Mizar standing there. **

**Yuya: How?**

**Mizar: I activated my trap card, Second Sin.**

**Yuya: But my dragon effect doesn't allow you to use cards on the field?**

**Mizar smirked.**

**Mizar: It was not on the field, it was in my hand.**

**Second Sin**

You can only activate this card while it's in your hand. When a Xyz monster your control battles another monster: you can return the Xyz monster to your Extra Deck and negate the attack, you can also add 1 "Rank-Up" card from your Deck to your hand.

**Mizar: Second Sin allows me to return Number 107 to my Extra Deck to end the battle it participating in, and I'm allowed to add a Rank-Up to my hand,**

**1 card from Mizar's Duel disk moved to his hand. **

**Yuya: I set 2 cards and end my turn.**

**Mizar: My turn DRAW! **

**Mizar smirked once more.**

**Mizar: You ranked up your Xyz, allow me to return the favour! I activate Rank-Up Magic – The seventh One!**

Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

**Yuya: Rank up what? You have no monsters.**

**Mizar: Thanks to this card's capability I'm allowed to summon a number over one hundred! I summon number 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon summoned.**

**Yuya: He summoned Tachyon that easy?**

**Mizar: Now I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 8 Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon turned in to a light beam and travelled in to the sky!**

**Mizar: Chaos Xyz Change!**

**Mizar raised his hands in to the air.**

**Mizar: Shake all of Space and time with your might! Number C107!**

"**C107"**

**A golden three headed dragon materialized from the sky,**

**Mizar: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**ATK 4500 DEF 3000**

3 Level 9 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards that were used this turn (if any), until the End Phase, also return all other cards that were used during this turn to the same location (hand, field, Graveyard, or Deck) and position they were in at the start of this turn (cards used during this turn that were already banished at the start of the turn are now banished). You choose which cards on the field can activate their effects during this turn. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect.  
● During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack this turn; this card can attack 3 times during each Battle Phase this turn

**Yuya: What is that!**

**Yuya was stunned, looking at the dragon.**

**Mizar: I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect, by using 1 Overlay Unit: it can negate all other cards on the field.**

**Mizar: Tachyon transmigration! **

**Yuya: All cards are negated? **

**Mizar: GO! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction! **

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK 4500**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon ATK 3000**

**1500 Damage to Yuya**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon formed an energy blast that incinerated Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon.**

**YUYA LP 1700 – 1500 = ****200**

**Yuya was forced on to his back due to the impact. **

**Mizar: With that I'll end my turn.**

* * *

Please Review


	11. Shark Attack!

**Next chapter (:**

* * *

**Mizar: GO! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction! **

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon ATK 4500**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon ATK 3000**

**1500 Damage to Yuya**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon formed an energy blast that incinerated Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon.**

**YUYA LP 1700 – 1500 = ****200**

**Yuya was forced on to his back due to the impact. **

**Mizar: With that I'll end my turn. **

**MIZAR LP 3400**

**YUYA LP 200**

**Yuya tried to force himself from where he'd landed.**

**Yuya: There goes my ace.**

**Yuya was focused on a sad looking Mizar.**

**Yuya: You're winning thought you would be a little bit more cheerful.**

**Mizar: I have lost too much for this victory to even the scales.**

**Yuya: What happened to the Xyz dimension?**

**Mizar gained an aggressive look.**

**Mizar: You know the events that took place.**

**Yuya nodded in response.**

**Yuya: Of course I do, I mean what actually happened when Fusion invaded?**

**Mizar closed his eyes and remembered the horror that transpired throughout his homeland.**

**Mizar: We failed.**

**Yuya: What?**

**Mizar: we were too late.**

* * *

**SHARK LP 4000**

**SERENA LP 3600**

**Shark raised his hand in to the air.**

**Shark:" Go, Silent Honor ARK: Direct ATTACK!**

**Number 101: Silent Honor ARK**

**RANK 4**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; attach 1 monster your opponent controls to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this face-up card would be destroyed, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead.

**OVU 1**

**ATK 4200**

**Silent Honor ARK charged an attack and aimed it straight at Serena. Soon it released a giant energy blast heading towards Serena. Serena didn't waste any time she ran and leaped for a Action card. She grabbed it before she landed.**

**Serena: I activate the Action Spell: Soulless Tribute**

**Soulless Tribute **

Half you LP: end the Battle Phase, after this card resolves: your opponent must draw 1 card.

**A sudden strong wind forced the energy blast to disburse.**

**SERENE LP 3600 – 1800 = 1800**

**Shark drawled his card.**

**(3)**

**Shark: You may have survived this turn, just know on my next turn you will meet your end.**

**Shark: Thanks for the free card.**

**Serena: What?**

**Shark raised one of his cards in to the air.**

**Shark: I activate Rank-Up Magic – The Seventh One!**

**Shark: I OVERLAY MY RANK 4: Silent Honor ARK!**

**The ark released a unknown figure from it.**

**Shark: Chaos Xyz Change!**

**The new monster took its place beside Shark.**

**Shark: Chaos Number 101!**

"**C101!"**

**Shark: Silent Honer DARK!**

**(OVU 3)**

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and pointed it at Serena.**

**SHD: Not one single soul will be in vein, justice shall be carried!**

**Shark: I end my turn.**

**(3)**

* * *

**End Phase**

* * *

**Next Players Turn**

* * *

**Draw Phase**

* * *

**Serena drawled her ****card.**

* * *

**Standby Phase**

* * *

**Main Phase 1**

* * *

**Serena: Perfect.**

**Serena: I activate "Fisher"**

Destroy the Face-up monster with the lowest ATK on your opponent's field, if a tie you get to choose.

**Serena: Since your Number C101 is the only monster, it looses by default! **

**Silent Honor DARK destroyed.**

**Silent Honor DARK shattered to dust.**

**Serena was concerned when she noticed the neutral expression on Shark's face.**

**Serena: Huh, he doesn't seem to care that he lost his only monster.**

* * *

**Serena was forced out of her thought when she heard the ground shaking.**

**Serena: What?**

**The ground below Shark and Serena cracked in the middle between them; a figure emerged, covered in magma. Serena studied the creature closely; she reconized the shape of the figure.**

**Serena: Don't tell me.**

**Soon the Magma flowed off of the figure; revealing a revived Silent Honor DARK.**

**Serena: How?**

**Shark smirked.**

**Shark: When Silent Honor DARK is destroyed while it has one or more Overlay Units; it can be resurrected from the graveyard, to top it off I gain life points equal to my monsters ATK, that's 2800.**

**SHARK LP 4000 + 2800 = 6800**

* * *

**Number C101: Silent Honor DARK.**

3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard.

**ATK 2800**

* * *

**Serene: I set 1 monster in defence mode.**

**End Phase.**

**Serena: I end my turn.**

**Serena: At least my monster can protect me until my next turn.**

**Next Player's Turn**

**Draw Phase.**

**Shark: My turn draw!**

**(3)**

**Standby Phase**

**Main Phase 1**

**Shark: I activate Number C101: Silent Honor DARK effect! It turns your monster in to a Xyz material for itself!**

**Serena's eyes widened at Shark's statement.**

**Serena: Oh no ******* way!**

**SHD: Yes way!**

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and zapped the set monster on Serena's field, soon the monster was magnetised towards Silent Honor DARK turning in to a Overlay Unit**

**OVU 1**

**Serena: NO! **

**Shark: BATTLE!**

**Battle Phase**

**Shark: Silent Honor DARK: END THIS DUEL! Direct attack!**

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and charged an energy blast; he released it with Serena being the target.**

**Serena started to run looking for a Action card when she finally spotted one; she jumped to obtain it. She succeeded in getting the card. Her eyes widened when she read the card.**

**Level Deceiver**

Negate an attack of a Level 5 or higher monster.

**Serena: Xyz don't have Levels. I've lost.**

**Silent Honor DARK blast hit Serena head on sending her crashing in to a stone flight of stairs. She impacted hard enough to slightly crack the stair case, she was knocked unconscious.**

* * *

**SERENA LP 1800 – 0**

**WINNER SHARK**

* * *

Silent Honor DARK vanished and returned to Shark's Extra Deck. Shark started walking towards Serena.

Shark: I told you it would be over on my turn.

* * *

Please Review (:


	12. Is that you Yuto?

**Yuya was focusing on the three headed golden dragon in front of him.**

**Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon**

**Rank 9**

**4500 / 3000**

3 Level 9 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards that were used this turn (if any), until the End Phase, also return all other cards that were used during this turn to the same location (hand, field, Graveyard, or Deck) and position they were in at the start of this turn (cards used during this turn that were already banished at the start of the turn are now banished). You choose which cards on the field can activate their effects during this turn. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect.

* * *

**Mizar looked at Yuya with a serious look, waiting for his move.**

**Mizar: with all respect I don't have all day, could you possibly take your turn or surrender the match.**

**Yuya became furious at Mizar's last spoken words; how dare he tell him to give up.**

**Yuya: I will not quit! I WILL WIN THE DUEL! For my father!**

* * *

**Draw Phase**

* * *

**Yuya drawled his card**

* * *

**Standby Phase**

* * *

**Main Phase 1**

* * *

**Yuya noticed the card he drew was covered in the same darkness as when he first gained Rank-Up Fallen Star DARK.**

**Yuya: What is this?**

**Yuya turned his head to see Yuto standing beside him, it took a few seconds for Yuya to realise it was him.**

**Yuya: Yuto? **

**Yuto slowly shifted his head so he was looking directly at Yuya, Yuto had a cold look in his eyes. **

**Yuto: Hope.**

**Yuya was wondering what he meant by "Hope".**

**Yuya: What?**

**Yuto closed his eyes and turned his head so he was facing Mizar.**

**Yuto: Hope, hope for everyone, and your victory, activate the card now.**

**Yuya looked at Yuto.**

**Yuya: What is this card?**

**Yuto quickly shifted his gaze at Yuya and looked him straight in his eyes.**

**Yuto: I don't know, but if we don't utilize its power our defeat would be ensured. **

**Yuya was unsure whether or not to use the card.**

**Yuya: I… can't, what if I go berserk again? **

**Yuto looked at Yuya and surprisingly smirked.**

**Yuto: Let's do it together.**

**Yuya nodded in agreement to Yuto's idea.**

**Yuya and Yuto both held up the card drawn.**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: I Activate Rank-Up Nova Star Nebula!**

**Mizar's eyes widened.**

**Mizar: Another Rank-Up card?**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: With this card I special summon Rank 7: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon from my Extra Deck!**

**A giant dragon manifested, it had long glowing wings with eyes fuelled with its rage.**

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**

**3000/2500**

**Pendulum****Effect**

Once per turn, if you do not have a card in your other Pendulum Zone: You can choose 1 Pendulum Monster from your Deck and place it in that Pendulum Zone.

**Monster Effect**

2 Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters  
If you can Pendulum Summon Level 7 monsters, you can Pendulum Summon this face-up card from your Extra Deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned by using an Xyz Monster as any of its Materials: This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn, also destroy as many Level 7 or lower monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed by this effect. If this card in the Monster Zone is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, and if you do, place this card in your Pendulum Zone.

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Now my monster servant be reborn as you are reincarnated! I rank up my Rank 7: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon! **

**Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon transformed in to a purple light beam and travelled in to the ground. **

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Chaos Xyz Change!**

**A dragon emerged; the dragon had two sets of purple spiky wings with 3 long tails. The dragon has three heads covered with violet spikes on its necks. Within its eyes contained a fury like no other with 1 orb orbiting it.**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon!**

**Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon**

**OVU 1**

**ATK 4500 DEF 3000**

**The dragon took its place by its master.**

**Mizar: What! Inconceivable!**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: I activate Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon: it can negate all your face-up cards effects!**

**Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon charged a lightning blast that hit Mizar's Number C107**

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (Effects negated) **

**Mizar: Interesting but our dragons are equal in strength.**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon secondary effect activates: it gains 500 ATK for every card negated!**

**Mizar's eyes widened.**

**Mizar: It gains 500 ATK for every card nullified?**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Since my dragon negated your monsters effect, it gains 500 ATK raising its ATK to 5000!**

**Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon ATK 4500 + 500 = 5000**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: BATTLE!**

* * *

**Battle Phase**

* * *

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon obliterate his Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!**

**Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon took flight in to the sky, charging towards his target, Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon rammed right through Mizar's monster. **

**Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon shattered after the attack was completed.**

**MIZAR LP 3400 – 500 = 2900**

**Mizar was forced to the ground due to the strong wind the battle had created. **

**Mizar: My… Galaxy-Eyes... how?**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: Now my dragon's next effect activates!**

**Mizar shot Yuya a surprised glance.**

**Mizar: You dragon can conceive another effect?**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: When my beast destroys one of your monsters, it can inflict damage equal to the ATK of your monster with my dragon's ATK boost discounted by using a overlay Unit!**

**4500 – 500 = 4000**

**Mizar: It can sustain such power, how could a mortal forge such a creature?**

**Yuya &amp; Yuto: **Odd-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon **END THIS! TREASON PHOENIX STRIKE!**

Odd-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon

Odd-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon

3 Level 8 Dragon-type monsters

RANK: 8

ATK 4500

DEF 3000

Dragon / Xyz / Pendulum/ Effect

Monster effect

Once per turn: negate all face-up cards on your opponent(s) field, this card gains 500 ATK for every card negated, these effects last until the End Phase. If this card was Xyz summoned by using "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" to Xyz summon in to this card it gains these effects. When this card declares an attack on an opponent's monster and destroys it by battle, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card: inflict damage equal to your opponent(s) destroyed monster ATK with the ATK gain of this card (of this turn) reduced from it. During your End Phase: if this card has no Xyz material: banish this card.

**Rage-Eyes Rebellious Rein Dragon shot a large energy blast in to the sky, soon after the blast forced itself down and struck Mizar.**

**MIZAR LP 2900 – 0**

**WINNER YUYA!**

Mizar forced himself up from the ground and looked at Yuya and smirked.

Mizar: You truly are remarkable, just like Yuma...was.

Mizar felt a tear in his eye when he said that.

Mizar turned and started to walk away.

Yuya ran after him before he could leave.

Yuya: Where are you going?

Mizar smirked.

Mizar: The duel's over, we have no further business.

Yuya: Who are you?!

Mizar: The name's Mizar, if you would excuse me Vector can get a little carried away when left unsupervised for too long.

Yuya: Vector?

Mizar sighed.

Mizar: Kaito and i aren't the only ones from Heartland.

Yuya: How many of you are here?

Mizar: looked at Yuya.

Mizar: The only ones that are left, me, Kaito, Nash, Vector, Kotori, IV and Astral, currently were all in this dimension.

Yuya: Why are you here?

Mizar: We all have our own reasons, but they all result in one thing.

Yuya raised one of his eye brows.

Yuya: and that is?

Mizar: termination of Fusion.

* * *

**End of chapter, please Review or fell free to follow or favorite the story if you have not done yet. **


	13. Gathering

**Hello (:**

* * *

Mizar forced himself up from the ground and looked at Yuya and smirked.

Mizar: You truly are remarkable, just like Yuma...was.

Mizar felt a tear in his eye when he said that.

Mizar turned and started to walk away.

Yuya ran after him before he could leave.

Yuya: Where are you going?

Mizar smirked.

Mizar: The duel's over, we have no further business.

Yuya: Who are you?!

Mizar: The name's Mizar, if you would excuse me Vector can get a little carried away when left unsupervised for too long.

Yuya: Vector?

Mizar sighed.

Mizar: Kaito and i aren't the only ones from Heartland.

Yuya: How many of you are here?

Mizar: looked at Yuya.

Mizar: The only ones that are left, me, Kaito, Nash, Vector, Kotori, IV and Astral, currently were all in this dimension.

Yuya: Why are you here?

Mizar: We all have our own reasons, but they all result in one thing.

Yuya raised one of his eye brows.

Yuya: and that is?

Mizar: termination of Fusion, that's why we came here, we required reinforcements.

Mizar walked towards Yuya and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Mizar: Yuya Sakakai, will you help us end Fusion and save other worlds from their terror?

Yuya: I can't…

Mizar: Can't or won't?

Mizar: there's a fine line between them for true warriors.

* * *

Yuya and Mizar looked at a portal opening, a teen emerged from it. He teen had blond hair with a black drench coat, with a robot following him close behind.

He used his teal eyes to examine the people standing in front of him.

Kaito: Mizar there you are.

Mizar: How interesting, how on this Earth did you find me?

Kaito looked a Mizar.

Kaito: Kind of hard to ignore those dragons clashing, the whole city saw that duel.

Yuya looked at Kaito with an unsure look.

Yuya: Kaito?

* * *

**Yuya: Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark allows me to rank up a Dark Xyz!**

**Kaito: Your only Xyzs are in your graveyard.**

**Serena: Yuya?**

**Yuya: It allows me to summon my desired Xyz from my graveyard…rise once again Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon summoned.**

**Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark**

You can target 1 **DARK**Xyz monster on your field or in your graveyard (if in your graveyard special summon it) special summon from the Extra Deck 1 **DARK**CXyz monster 1 Rank higher then the targeted Xyz by using the targeted monster as a Xyz material (any Xyz materials attached to the Xyz monster also becomes Xyz materials to the new summoned monster) this special summon is treated as a Xyz summon. The CXyz summoned is the only monster that can attack the turn you activate this card.

**Yuya: I rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 4: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon transformed in to a light beam and travelled in to the sky creating a black hole.**

**Yuya: Go! CHAOS Xyz Change!**

**Yuya: Xyz Summon! Rank 5!**

**A black dragon materialized and flew out of the void. The dragon was almost twice the size of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The dragon's wings were shaped like an angels but black with purple glowing spikes. The dragon had 1 glowing orb orbiting it. The dragon roared loud enough to scare Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon**

**DARK**

**RANK 5**

**ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

**3 Level 5 monsters**

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects ( on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**" to Xyz summon in to it, to activate and resolve these effects.

**Kaito: That does not matter! My dragon is still stronger!**

**Yuya smirk got wider.**

**Yuya: I activate Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon's effect!**

**Kaito: What?**

**Yuya: My dragon uses 1 Overlay Unit!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed the only glowing orb orbiting it.**

**Yuya: Your dragon's ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated!**

**Kaito: WHAT!**

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (ATK 4000 – 0)**

**ATK 0**

**Yuya: Now my dragon gains your monsters lost ATK!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon (ATK 3000 + 4000 = 7000)**

**ATK 7000**

**Serena: 7000 ATK!?**

**Yuya: BATTLE! Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attack his galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon took off in to the air and charged towards Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

**Kaito: I activate my trap…**

**Yuya: Don't bother...when Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon battles a monster targeted by its effect you cant activate any card effects.**

**Kaito: What?**

**Yuya: Go! Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon destroy his monster!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attacks and destroys Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon..**

**Kaito hits the ground due to the impacted.**

**KAITO LP 4000 – 0**

* * *

Yuya: how?

Mizar looked at Kaito with a shocked look.

Mizar: The whole city?

Kaito: Well done on the whole low profile thing Mizar.

Mizar: Nash is going to be pissed.

Kaito: Let's hope for your sake you get reincarnated in to a third life.

"Let's hope so"

* * *

Kaito, Mizar and Yuya looked at another portal that opened; soon a figure wearing a black leather jacket with red hair emerged through it.

Vector: They say third times the charm do they not?

Mizar sighed.

Mizar: Vector how nice of you to show up.

Kaito: Where were you?

Vector formed a malicious smirk on his face.

Vector: Teaching a kid why they shouldn't play with stuff animals.

Vector looked at Mizar.

Vector: Hey Mizar who's your new friend?

Mizar: I was trying to recruit him for us but then you too feeble minded morons came out of nowhere.

Vector: Just following Shark's orders.

Yuya was completely confused; Kaito he knew but this Vector he had no clue about.

Yuya's attention was caught by a flash of light.

A new figure was shown; he walked towards the others slowly,

IV: Well looks like I found you guys.

Kaito: IV have you seen Astral anywhere?

IV: sorry; not since we first arrived.

Yuya: IV? He looks likes Shingo.

* * *

A new light descended revealing a teenage girl with medium long green hair with brown eyes. She was wearing a blue shot sleeved jacket over a white sleeveless top; she had a short pink short skirt with stockings to her thigh.

Kaito: Kotori.

Kotori did not answer she only stared at Yuya without any emotion on her face.

Vector took the silence to speak.

Vector: That only levees Nash and Mr White light.

Yuya had enough.

Yuya: Who are you people!

Yuya managed to catch the attention of the others.

* * *

A lighting bolt struck the roof.

"Allow me to answer"

When the smoke cleared it revealed a teenager with violet hair wearing a purple jacket. He was holding an unconscious Serena over his shoulder. There was another figure covered in a robe; hiding him from everyone else.

Yuya saw that one of the figures had Serena over his shoulder.

Yuya ran towards the figure; creating a fist aimed at his face. Yuya charged but before he could Shark through a punch to Yuya's face that knocked him straight to the ground. The impacted cause Yuya's nose to bleed.

Yuya looked at Shark with a angered look.

Yuya: Who are you people?!

* * *

Please review.


	14. In Deep Water: Part 1 Yuya Vs Shark

Chapter 14: In Deep in Water: Part 1

* * *

"When I first came to this world"

"I had hope"

"Hope for our future"

"I soon observed otherwise"

"I no longer hope"

"For anything"

"I now know our victories"

"Were for nothing"

"Our triumphs"

"Meaningless"

"Our failures"

"Our world"

"Our people"

"No longer matter"

"Only"

"The termination of our enemy"

"Fusion"

"Matters"

"No one else"

"Nothing else"

"Nothing"

* * *

Yuya forced himself up from the ground, looking up at Shark. Yuya had a enraged look towards Shark.

Yuya: Let Serena go now!

Shark shifted; he released Serena to the ground.

Shark: She's from fusion, she can't be trusted.

Shark formed a fist with his hand.

Shark: She will doom you.

Kaito did not say a word, only watched closely the event that was accruing before him.

Vector found a spot and sat down.

Vector: This should be entertaining.

Vector smirked and held his hands together.

Vector: Anyone for popcorn?

Mizar: This should be quite the show.

Yuya and Shark were staring each other down. Shark closed his eyes.

Shark: Would you risk your word's fate.

Yuya: Shut up! She's no threat!

Shark smirked, he place his hands in his pockets

Shark: If you won't listen to my words, then we can settle this another way.

Yuya looked at Shark.

Yuya: A duel? Fine as you wish, I beaten two of you, let's make it a third!

Yuya activated his duel disk.

Yuya: Time to swing in to action!

Shark widened his eyes as he activated his duel disk.

Shark: More like swing a miss! Duel disk go!

Yuya and Shark stared at each other.

* * *

**Duel mode activated**

* * *

**Duel link established**

* * *

**Duel mode set**

* * *

**SHARK LP 8000 (5)**

**YUYA LP 8000 (5)**

**Shark and Yuya: Duel!**

* * *

**TURN 1**

* * *

**Shark: The first move is mine!**

**Shark: From my hand I summon Level 3: Big jaws!**

**(4)**

**Big Jaws summoned.**

**A medium sized shark emerged.**

***4**

**ATK 1800**

**Shark: I set 2 cards face down and end my Turn.**

**(2)**

* * *

**TURN 2**

* * *

**Yuya: My turn Draw!**

**(6)**

**Yuya: I set the Pendulum Scale with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician.**

**P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M**

**Two beams of light were created on the left and the right of Yuya's Field. Two figures transcended in the lights. **

**Shark: Pendulum?**

**Yuya: Now I can special summon any monsters from my hand that levels are between my Timegazer and Stargazers Pendulum Scales. In other words, I can summon any monsters that are level 2 to 7.**

**Yuya smirked.**

**Yuya: But I only need one! Come forth my friend!**

**Yuya: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!**

**(3)**

**A light formed soon a red dragon with a yellow and green eyes emerged.**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon summoned.**

**ATK 2500**

* * *

**Yuya: Battle!**

**Yuya: Odd-Eyes attack his Big Jaws!**

**Odd-Eyes: I'm sure in the mood for sea food.**

**Odd-Eyes charged a blast through it's mouth, the blast was heading towards Big Jaws.**

**Shark: Oh get real! I activate my Trap: Shark Zone!**

* * *

**Shark Zone**

Only Water monsters can declare an attack while this card is face up on the Field. You can target 1 WATER attribute monsters you control: that target can declare a second attack during your first Battle Phase of your turn. You can only activate "Shark Zone" Once per Duel.

* * *

**Shark: Your attack is put to a halt!**

**Odd-Eyes suddenly stopped when chains materialized around him. Odd-Eye tried but he couldn't escape the chains.**

**Yuya looked at Odd-Eyes in shock.**

**Yuya: Odd-Eyes! I set 1 card and end my turn.**

**(2)**

* * *

**TURN 3**

* * *

**SHARK LP 8000 (2)**

**YUYA LP 8000 (2)**

**Shark: My turn draw!**

**(3)**

**Shark: I summon my Cosmos Shark!**

**(2)**

**A white and black Shark was formed.**

**ATK 1600**

***3**

**Shark: I activate my Cosmos Shark's effect! I can summon another Level 3 monster from my deck! I chose Abyss Shark!**

**A blue dark Shark emerged.**

**ATK 0**

**Yuya: 0 ATK?**

**Shark: When Abyss Shark is on my field I can treat to all my monsters as Level 4 when I Xyz summon.**

**Big Jaws *3 - *4**

**Cosmos**** Shark *3 - *4**

**Abyss Shark *3 -*4**

**Yuya: Oh no.**

**Shark: I overlay my 3 level 4 monsters!**

**Shark's monsters turned in to light beams and travelled in to the ground.**

**Shark: XYZ SUMMON! RANK 4!**

"**32"**

**Shark: Number 32! Shark Drake!**

**A red figure emerged from the portal; the figure had 3 orbs orbiting it.**

**Shark Drake**

**OVU 3**

**ATK 2800**

3 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, when this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Special Summon the destroyed monster to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Attack Position, but it loses 1000 ATK. This card can attack that monster once again during this Battle Phase.

**Shark: BATTLE! Shark Drake destroy his dragon!**

**Shark Drake charged towards Odd-Eyes; and clawed Odd-Eyes.**

**Odd-Eyes shattered to dust.**

**Yuya: Odd-Eyes! (LP 8000 – 300 = 7700)**

**Shark: Thanks to "Shark Zone" My monster can attack again! Directed Attack! **

**Shark Drake slashed through Yuya.**

**Yuya: AGH! (LP 7700 – 2800 = 4900) **

**Yuya was forced in to the ground.**

**Shark: I end my turn with a Face-down.**

**(1)**

* * *

Vector: Dam he's getting owned.

Kaito looked at Vector

Kaito: I would not count him out yet.

Mizar nodded in agreement.

Mizar: A wise incentive indeed Kaito.

IV: Don't you think Shark's being a little too rough on him?

Vector smirked.

Vector: This is him being nice.

IV: Yeah, but Yuya doesn't know that.

IV looked at Kotori; she was busy watching the match.

IV: Poor girl.

* * *

**TURN 4**

* * *

**YUYA LP 4900**

**SHARK LP 8000**

**Yuya my turn draw!**

**(3)**

**Yuya: I pendulum summon! Yuya summoned 2 Level 4 monsters as well as Odd-Eyes.**

**Yuya: I overlay my monsters! **

**XYZ SUMMON**

**RANK 4!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

**OVU 2**

**ATK 2500**

**(0)**

**A black dragon emerged from the Xyz network portal.**

**OVU 2**

**DR: I'm back!**

**OE: Oh goody. **

**Yuya: I activate my set card: Nullification.**

* * *

**Nullification**

Negate the effect of 1 face-up card on the field until the End Phase.

* * *

**Yuya: I negate your Shark Zone!**

**Shark:… What ever.**

**Yuya: I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit it can gain half of you monsters attack!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed one of the orbs orbiting itself.**

**OVU 1**

**Shark Drake ATK 2800 – 1400**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon 2500 + 1400 = 3900**

**Yuya: I use Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's final Xyz material.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed the last orb orbiting itself **

**OVU 0**

**Shark Drake ATK 1400 - 700**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 3900 + 700 = 4600**

**Yuya: Battle!**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon demolish Shark Drake! **

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon took flight and rammed through Shark Drake leaving a dust cloud.**

**SHARK LP 8000 – 3900 = 4100**

**When the smoke cleared it revealed Shark standing next to Shark Drake.**

**Yuya: Only a "Number" can destroy a "Number" but you're still going to take damage!**

**Dark Rebellion: Hacks I call hacks!**

**Yuya: Odd-Eyes attack Shark Drake!**

**Odd-Eyes charged an attack and shot it at Shark Drake.**

**SHARK LP 4100 – 1800 = 2300**

**The blast forced Shark to the ground.**

* * *

Kaito looked at Vector.

Kaito: I told you.

* * *

**Yuya: With that I end my turn.**

**DR ATK 4600 - 2500**

**Shark forced himself from the ground.**

**Shark: Time to get serious!**

**Shark held his hand in to the air.**

**Shark: GO! Barrian battle morph! **

**Shark was covered in light; soon a new figure emerged from the light.**

**Yuya: What?**

**Nash: It's my turn!**

* * *

**TURN 5**

* * *

**NASH LP 2300**

**YUYA LP 4900**

**Nash: Prepare for Defeat! **

**Chaos draw!**

**Nash formed a red energy on his hand as he drawled his card.**

**(2)**

**Nash: I activate Rank-up Magic - the Seventh one!**

**Nash: Take to the sky Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!**

"**101"**

**A giant sky carrier materialized, **

**ATK 2100**

**OVU 0**

**Yuya: I know that card; I saw it after I first dueled Kaito.**

**Nash: Now with this one monster I build the Overlay Network. **

**Silent Honor ARK changed in to a light beam and traveled in to the ground.**

**Nash: Chaos Xyz evolution!**

"**101"**

**Nash: I Xyz summon Silent Honor DARK!**

**Silent Honor DARK emerged from the portal, it took it's place besides Nash.**

* * *

**Number C101: Silent Honor DARK.**

3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard.

* * *

**ATK 2800**

**Nash: I activate Silent Honor DARK's effect: It turns your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in to a Overlay Unit for itself!**

**Yuya: no Odd-Eyes!**

**Silent Honor DARK spun it's staff and struck Odd-Eyes with it, Odd-Eyes was magnetized towards Silent Honor DARK turning in to a Overlay Unit.**

**Nash: Battle! Silent Honor DARK attack his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with lightning.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shattered.**

**YUYA LP 4900 – 300 = 4600**

**Nash: Thanks to Shark Zone Silent Honor DARK can attack once more! Silent Honor DARK direct attack!**

**Silent Honor DARK used his staff to hit Yuya with lightning.**

**YUYA LP 4600 – 2800 = 1800**

**Yuya hit the ground full force.**

**Nash: Let's not forget Shark Drake! Shark Drake attack him directly! **

**Shark Drake charged towards Yuya.**

**Nash: You loose! **

**Shark Drake was preparing to attack Yuya.**

* * *

Mizar shot a shocked look: He's done for!

Kaito: Guess so.

Vector: Yuya has that card in his graveyard so...of course that must be it!

IV looked at Vector:

IV: What is?

Vector: You'll see.

* * *

"I know we can never truly win"

"We may win a battle"

"But there will always be another"

"Always"

"An endless chain"

"You are not with us in body"

"But I know your are in spirit"

"Farewell Yuma"

Utopia: **It was a honor to fight beside you.**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Please Review and maybe Favorite or follow if you want to.**

**Your feedback is appreciated (: **


	15. In Deep Water: Part 2 Yuya Vs Shark

Hello again (: Welcome to the EPIC conclusion between the Duel of the Barrian: Nash and the new generation hero: Yuya!

* * *

**Nash: Battle! Silent Honor DARK attack his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! **

**Silent Honor DARK spun his staff and struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with lightning.**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shattered.**

**YUYA LP 4900 – 300 = 4500**

**Nash: Thanks to Shark World Silent Honor DARK can attack once more! Silent Honor DARK direct attack!**

**Silent Honor DARK used his staff to hit Yuya with lightning.**

**YUYA LP 4500 – 2800 = 1700**

**Yuya hit the ground full force.**

**Nash: Let's not forget Shark Drake! Shark Drake attack him directly! **

**Shark Drake charged towards Yuya.**

**Nash: You loose! **

**LP 2300**

**Shark drake charged towards Yuya aiming to slice him in half.**

**Nash: Game over! Shark drake end this now!**

* * *

Vector shot up in anticipation

Kaito: Here it is, moment of truth!

Mizar: Hopefully he will stay breathing long enough for it to accrue.

IV: Were about to see Mizar.

Kotori: Why are they fighting like this…were on the same side.

Vector glanced at Kotori and noticed her worry, the fact that he failed to help Yuma haunted him in his dreams. He could never face Kotori without being reminded of his friend's fate. Vector knew he was being selfish, but he thought it was best for everybody if he wasn't distracted.

Kotori looked at the cloaked figure and pleaded.

Kotori: Stop them please.

The figure stayed focused on the duel.

"Why would I do that Kotori?"

Kotori: Because Yuma would!

The figure responded without a moment apart from Kotori's statement.

"Yuma would not stop this match" "If he was here he would know that this needs to happen"

Kotori eyes widened.

Kotori: How dare you even say that! Why does this need to happen!

The figure turned to face Kotori.

"So Yuya realizes that he needs our help" "And that we require his aid as well"

"Only within a conflict between souls can one truly be known to himself"

"Yuma knew that better then anyone"

* * *

**Nash: Shark Drake attack!**

**Shark drake was heading towards Yuya when suddenly a small cat figure materialized and took the hit for Yuya. Shark Drake slashed through the cat, the cat shattered. Shark Drake returned to shark (Nash)**

**Nash: What? How did you summon that thing?**

**LP 2300**

**Yuya smirked.**

**Yuya: See when your monster's attack would leave me at 0 LP I can send this card from my deck to the graveyard.**

**A card formed in front of Nash.**

**0 Interest warrantee**

**Spell card**

* * *

Once per Duel: when your opponent would declare an attack that would reduce you LP to 0, you can send this card from your deck to your Graveyard to reduce your LP to 1, any other damage that would be dealt to you is negated for this turn.

* * *

**Yuya LP 1700 – 1**

**Yuya: Sorry, but I'm still in the game.**

**Nash: You reduced your LP to 1? You must be more desperate then I thought.**

**Nash: I set cards face-down and end my Turn.**

* * *

**TURN 6**

**YUYA LP 1**

**NASH LP 2300**

* * *

Mizar: Well he survived.

Kaito: if he wants to win he has to play his cards right.

IV: What cards? His hand is empty; this whole Duel depends on his next draw.

* * *

**Yuya: come on I believe in you my deck.**

**Yuya: Draw!**

**(1)**

**Yuya: I activate "Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark"!**

**Yuya: I special summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon"!**

**A black dragon manifested on Yuya's field.**

**Yuya: Now I can ra…**

**Nash: Rank-up your monster in to a chaos Xyz monster correct?**

**Yuya how did you?**

**Nash closed his eyes and sighed.**

**Nash: Its Rank-Up, in like up a Rank, not exactly complex to figure out. **

**Yuya raised his hands in to the air.**

**Yuya: With this one monster I rebuild the Overlay Network! Chaos Xyz evolution!**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon turned in to a light beam and travelled in to the ground.**

**Yuya: Rank 5!**

**A giant Dragon manifested. It expanded its purple glowing spike covered wings. **

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**OVU 1**

* * *

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects ( on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**" to Xyz summon in to it, to activate and resolve these effects.

* * *

**Yuya: By using 1 Overlay Unit it can negate one of your monsters special abilities and lower its ATK to 0!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed the orb orbiting it.**

**Yuya: I target your Silent Honor DARK!**

**Nash: You're what?**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon struck Silent Honor DARK with lightning emitting from its wings.**

**Silent Honor DARK ATK 2800 – 0**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon ATK 3000 + 2800 = 5800**

**Nash: It gains my monsters ATK too? **

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attack his Silent Honor DARK!**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon took flight and rammed in to Silent Honor DARK; destroying it.**

**The impact left a smoke cloud.**

**Yuya: I did it!**

* * *

Mizar: Did he actually?

Vector: Look closer Mizar.

* * *

**Nash was standing among the smoke.**

**NASH LP 1**

**Yuya's eyes widened.**

**Yuya: How?**

**Nash: I activated the card "Life Force fortification"**

**Life Force fortification**

**Spell card**

* * *

Discard this card and pay LP until you have 1 LP. You take no damage the turn you activate this effect. You can only activate 1 "**Life Force fortification" **per Duel.

* * *

**YUYA LP 1**

**NASH LP 1**

**Yuya: I end my Turn, my dragon's ATK goes back to normal.**

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon ATK 5800 – 3000**

**TURN 7**

**NASH LP 1**

**YUYA LP 1**

**Nash: My Turn! DRAW!**

**(2)**

**Nash: I activate my trap, "Sharkokon" **

**Sharkokon**

**TRAP (Continuous)**

* * *

This card is treated as a Level 5 Water attribute Aqua-type monster ATK 0 / DEF 0 (This card is NOT treated as a Trap)

* * *

**Nash: Now I activate my other Face-down! Another Sharkokon!**

**Yuya: 2 Level 5 monsters?**

**Nash: I overlay my 2 Sharkokons.**

**The two Sharkokons turned in to light beams and traveled in to the ground.**

**Nash: Come out! Number 73!**

"**73"**

**Nash: Abyss Splash!**

* * *

2 Level 5 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; double this card's ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

* * *

**A new figure emerged.**

**OVU 2**

**Nash: I activate Abyss Splash's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit it doubles its ATK**

**Abyss Splash absorbed one of the two orbs orbiting it self.**

**OVU 2**

**ATK 2400 X2 = 4800**

**Yuya: What 4800 ATK!**

**Nash: BATTLE! Abyss Splash destroy Yuya's Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**Abyss Splash used his trident to strike Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon shattered to dust.**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**The impact caused Yuya to fly in to the air and hit the surface of the roof.**

**YUYA LP 1 - 0**

**WINNER NASH**

**Duel mode complete**

* * *

Abyss Splash and Shark Drake vanished and returned to Nash's Deck. Nash became covered in a red blinding light, soon Shark stood before Yuya. Yuya forced himself up from the ground.

Yuya: I lost...how could I...

Shark walked towards Yuya and knelt beside him.

Shark: Yuya, you and your friends need to help us if any of us are going to survive, together we stand a chance. Listen Kaito discovered a dimension that could prove quite helpful to us, after were done here we are going to the Synchro dimension to find more comrades. That girlfriend of yours my not be a threat but her whole dimension is. I only used her to force you to Duel me, now I know your a good person, will you help us.

Shark stood up and held out his hand to Yuya, Yuya took Sharks hand and allowed Shark to pull himself up.

Yuya: Of course I'll help you.

Shark: Thank you.

The cloaked figure looked up at the sky.

"Fate has chosen us to have a new ally"

" Now I wonder what would it will have install for our futures"

"New world observation 1: Even in another world, you can still find the same hope"

"I will remember that"

* * *

**Please Review**

**Tell me what you thought of the Duel and while were on the subject of it, why not comment on all the Duels that have happened during this story so far. **

**If you have any questions about the story please PM, I promise a response within 24 hours will be sent to you.**


	16. Departing

Hello again and welcome to chapter 16 This chapter i was planning something special (hope you like it)

* * *

Yuya and Serena were making their way towards the meeting point, they both agreed to help the people from the Xyz dimension. They also convinced Shingo and Shun to go with them.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Shingo: Another dimension?

Yuya closed his eyes.

Yuya: Me and the others are going, just thought you would.

Shingo smirked

Shingo: Of course I will, after all you need my skills.

Yuya looked over at Shun.

Yuya: Shun?

Shun: Anything to destroy fusion.

Yuya: We leave tomorrow at dawn.

**END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Before they knew it they were at the meeting point. Yuya and Serena looked for the others; they were no where in sight.

Yuya: I don't see them.

Serena: Maybe they chickened out.

Soon they saw Shingo running towards them full speed; Shun was walking slowly through the soft wind.

Shun: Sorry I'm late.

Shun looked at Shingo.

Shun: Were early.

Shun then looked over at Yuya.

Shun: Where are they?

Yuya: I don't know.

Suddenly lightning struck the ground causing tons of smoke, soon the figures were visible.

Shark, Vector, Kaito, Mizar, IV, Kotori and a figure cloaked stood before them.

Shark: Glad you showed up.

Yuya looked at Shark. He wondered why he trusted Shark. He had no good reason to, but he did.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Nash: BATTLE! Abyss Splash destroy Yuya's Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**Abyss Splash used his trident to strike Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon shattered to dust.**

**Yuya: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!**

**The impact caused Yuya to fly in to the air and hit the surface of the roof.**

**YUYA LP 1 – 0**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Yuya was also concerned about the "Numbers" they have in their possession, Number 32: Shark Drake, Number 73: Abyss Splash and there's the over one hundred numbers; the more powerful out of the lot. Number 101: Silent Honor ARK and C101 can attach any monster to as an Overlay Unit and the fact that it can only be destroyed by another "Number" monster is crazy.

Yuya thoughts then guided towards Mizar's Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. They were powerful dragons, unmatched by other monsters.

Yuya then gazed at the girl that was with them: Kotori, he could tell she was in great pain; it must be over that Yuya witch they keep speaking about.

Yuya next looked at the cloaked figure, Yuya thought he could see a slight faint light emitting from under the cloak.

Yuya: Does he have a "Number"? (In his head)

While Yuya was in deep thought Shingo was staring at Kotori.

Shingo: She's, she's so cute! (In his head)

Yuya was brought out of his thought when Shark walked towards him.

Shark: Are you ready?

Yuya took a moment but soon smirked.

Yuya: Let's swing in to action!

Vector walked by Yuya and patted him on the back.

Vector: "Let's swing in to action"? Well not the worse I've ever heard, but still bad.

Kaito walked over to Yuya and placed a watch in to his hand.

Yuya: What?

Kaito: dimensional matter transporter. Don't lose it, you won't get another one.

Kotori walked over to Shingo and placed a dimensional matter transporter in to his hand. Shingo was lost in Kotori's eyes.

Shingo: you're beautiful. (Whisper)

Kotori looked up at Shingo with a confused look; she swore she heard him just whisper something.

Kotori: What did you say?

Shingo shot up in shock.

Shingo: Please tell me she didn't hear me! (In his head)

Mizar gave Shun a dimensional matter transporter.

Mizar: Shun I sense you have the calling of a noble warrior, There's no doubt that you'll prove a fine asset to the sanctity of all civilisation.

Shun took the watch and placed it on his wrist.

Shun: My only goal is revenge.

Mizar: Is that so? I thought the same thing at first.

At that point Mizar walked away from Shun.

Kaito got the attention of Yuya, Shun, Shingo and Serena.

Kaito: All right listen up you'll see a number pad on the watch, inset the code, **Up, Up,Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B,A**, got it.

Shingo, Yuya, Shun and Serena were placing the code in to their watches.

Shingo: **Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A,** GOT IT!

Shark: All right, here we go.

The all turned in to light beams and started to travel dimensions.

* * *

**SYNCHRO Dimension **

* * *

**Neo Domino City**

* * *

A red D-wheel traveled at super speed across the race track, its driver was a guy with a blue jacket, and he had black spiky hair, covered by his red helmet.

Another D-wheel raced alongside the other, the driver was a young woman with long red hair, and she was warring a full protector suit with a helmet covering her face.

* * *

**TURN 12**

**AKIZA LP 1100 (5) SPC 3**

**YUSEI LP 1200 (3) SPC 5**

**Akiza: Get set Yusei because I'm tuning my level 4 Tuner Nylon Leaf with my level 3 Form Warrior I Synchro summon Black Rose Dragon!**

***3 + *4 = *7**

**A black dragon emerged with blood red pedals covering it.**

**ATK 2400**

**Akiza: When Black Rose Dragon is special summoned I can destroy the whole field!**

**The dragon unleashed a massive amount of wind upon the field. Yusei smirked.**

**Yusei: Not so fast I activate my Trap: "Starlight Road"! When a card effect would destroy 2 or more cards on my field I Can negate and Destroy the card! **

**A light surrounded Black Rose Dragon; soon it vanished within the light.**

**Akiza: Black Rose Dragon! **

**Yusei: Next thanks to my "Starlight Road" I can special summon Stardust Dragon!**

**A light beam emitted form Yusei's Duel Disk, the transformed in to a stunning bright dragon.**

**Stardust Dragon**

**ATK 2500 DEF 2000**

**The dragon followed Yusie's D-wheel at full speed.**

**Akiza: I set 3 cards and end my turn.**

**(2)**

* * *

**Next Players Turn**

* * *

**Yusei: My turn Draw! **

**(4)**

**YUSEI LP 1200 (4) SPC 6**

**AKIZA LP 1100 (2) SPC 4**

**Yusei: I activate the effect of Speed World 2, since I have more then 4 speed counters I can deal you 800 points of damage equal to the number of speed spells in my hand! I have 1 so that's 800 damage.**

**AKIZA LP 1100 – 800 = 300**

**Yusei: Battle! Stardust Dragon Direct ATTACK! Cosmic Wave! **

**Stardust Dragon sky bombed Akiza.**

**Akiza: I don't think so! I activate my Trap Banishment of the doomed!**

**Banishment of the doomed**

**TRAP**

When a monster declares an attack: banish it.

**Akiza: since it does not destroy, your Stardust Dragon cannot negate it!**

**Yusei: Go face down! Trap Stun! This card stuns all other traps for this turn so your Banishment of the doomed is the only doomed card on the field! Stardust Dragon continue your attack!**

**Stardust Dragon charged an energy beam through its mouth and struck Akiza with it.**

**Akiza: AGGHHHHHH! (LP 300 – 0)**

**WINNER YUSEI!**

* * *

Stardust Dragon and the other cards on the Field vanished.

Akiza stopped her D-wheel; Yusei stopped his D-wheel and ran towards Akiza.

Yusei: Akiza are you all right?

Akiza smirked and jumped of her D-wheel.

Akiza: I'm fine honestly.

Yusei smirked.

Yusei: Another match?

Akiza sighed.

Akiza: Seriously? Another match, it would be the ninth one this hour. Why don't we do something else?

Akiza winked at Yusei as she said that.

Yusei: Well I do need to check my D-wheel.

Akiza felt a sweat fall down her head.

Akiza: I meant together.

Yusei: You can help if you want.

Akiza: Yusei for a smart guy you're dumb.

Yusei: What?

Akiza: Nothing!

Akiza stormed off in a rage.

Yusei was shocked by this.

Yusei: Akiza! Wait!

Yusei sighed.

"My lord Yusei why are you so clueless?"

Yusei turned around to see a guy wearing a white drench coat; he had blond hair with violet eyes.

Yusei: Jack?

Jack: No offence but if I wasn't so nice I would totally go for Akiza. How do you keep screwing things up with her? Your worse then Crow when he tries dating.

Yusei: Gees, thanks Jack. Now that you mention it where is Crow?

Jack sighed and walked closer to Yusei.

Jack: Gone looking for that Yugo bloke.

Yusei sighed and slapped his head in his hand.

Yusei: What did Yugo do now?

Jack: Resisted arrest, and caused a massive chase by security through several city blocks.

Yusei: Again?

Jack: Yep.

Yusei: That kid needs a little talk.

Jack: More like a kick up the but.

Yusei: He could be placed in the facility.

Jack: Well the punk has it coming.

Yusei: Still though, he seems troubled,

Jack smirked.

Jack: Can't be that bad, he had a companion with him.

Yusei: What?

Jack: Yep he had a girl with him; she had pink hair and everything. Funny how he gets better luck with women then you do.

Yusei: Jack?

Jack: Yes?

Yusei: Shut up.

* * *

**Please Review and PM on what you like the most in the story, it helps out a lot. (:**


	17. Departed

Meanwhile on a highway in the Neo Domino City at the synchro dimension a duelist by the name of Crow was riding full speed on his D-Wheel searching for Yugo. Crow was searching for him all night after he saw that little duel he had with a security goon on TV and it seemed like he found Rin safe and sound. But so far Crow hasn't found him and Rin at all and if they get caught their no doubt they would place both of them in the facility. While Rin always try to stay out of trouble and try to help Yugo do the same along with Yusei, Yugo always finds himself in a middle of trouble. He has committed a lot of felonies, resisting arrest, causing a city wide panic, trespassing and to top it all off he is now he is now involved in chase with Rin by security in all of Neo Domino City.

Crow sighed "Yugo wherever you and Rin are I hope you can hold on a bit longer so either I or the others can find you" Crow said as he continued to ride down the freeway of the city.

Meanwhile at the Satellite a white D-Wheel stopped in the middle of a rundown road and its passengers moved off of it. Yugo then took off his helmet and brushed his blonde hair at the front "whew that was close I think we finally lost those security losers right now we should hurry my place isn't too far from here and I know some friends that can really help us out with the war" Yugo said as he looked at his riding partner. The figure took off her helmet revealing to be a young girl around his age she had pink hair that was pig tails and blue eyes. She was wearing a red skirt with black shorts underneath and a black shirt with a red jacket. Basically the girl was wearing an Academia uniform

The girl looked like she didn't listen to a word Yugo just said and Yugo gazed towards her and noticed she had a sad expression on her face. "Hello Rin are you listening to me" Yugo said the girl looked up at Yugo "oh sorry and I told you my name is Yuzu" the girl now known as Yuzu said. "Right sorry Yuzu anyway are you alright?" Yugo asked the pink haired girl. "I'm fine" Yuzu replied but it was obvious in the tone in her voice that she clearly wasn't fine at all. "Is it about that guy again?" Yugo asked Yuzu only to see Yuzu put her head down. "Yuya… his name is Yuya" Yuzu replied.

Yugo blinked and sighed not really knowing what to do to confront the girl that looks like his childhood friend. He could tell that Yuya meant a lot to her.

Meanwhile somewhere in Neo Domino City a portal had flash in the middle of the sky and three figures had emerged from it. Yuya, Vector and IV were thrown to the floor when the portal closed. "Oww" Vector groaned "what hit me" Yuya said as he rubbed his head from the impact while IV simply jumped up from the ground. Vector soon followed after and Yuya did the same after seeing IV and Vector getting up. Vector brushed some dirt from his jacket "well we "landed" in this dimension" Vector said.

IV merely shook his head at the bad joke Vector "that's not funny Vector" lV simply replied. "Come on Thomas you know it was funny right Yuya?" Vector said as he turned to face Yuya. However Yuya wasn't even paying attention looking to see if the others were nearby but he then realized they weren't in sight. Causing the young entertainment duelist to panic everyone! Serena! Serena! where are you answer me Serena!". "Dude! not so loud we need to keep a low profile we don't what this dimension has in store for us" Vector said causing Yuya to calm down.

"Sorry Vector but where are the others I thought they would be with us since we left Standard together" Yuya said. "Good point I can't see them anywhere" IV said "Thomas that's literally why he asked" Vector said. IV just glared at Vector "shut it" Vector just smirked and said "or what, you going to put me in the hospital like you did with Merag". "What I did! at least I didn't kill her twice!" IV yelled at Vector causing the Barian to sigh and cross his arms looking away from IV when he said that. "Why did you have to have to bring that up bro"

Yuya looked confused at what the two was talking about "what in the world are you two talking about?" Yuya asked the xyz duelists. Vector looked at Yuya "it's a long story Yuya but I'll give you the short version of it basically I pretended to be a good guy, but I was evil, I backstabbed my so call friends and awakened one of the most powerful beings in the xyz dimension know as Don-Thousand and I had in hand in destroying the three worlds in the xyz dimension but I'm a good guy now" Vector said as he finished his explanation.

Yuya had mouth wide open in shock not only because of the story but also Vector had kept a straight face while he said that. Yuya then looked at IV and the puppet duelist only nodded to confirm that Vector story was indeed true. "Really that's crazy" Yuya said "He also killed thousands of people" IV added. "Thanks for the insight Thomas" Vector said as he glared at IV "well maybe that will teach you to keep your mouth shut" IV simply said. Vector smirked "I would but..." "But what" IV replied. "But…there are no strings on me" Vector said.

"Still not funny Vector" IV said Yuya decided to move on to another topic so things wouldn't get out of hand between the two of them asked. "Do you guys have any idea how are we going to find the others?" "Hmm well from what I can tell Kaito must have screwed up and made a miscalculation for this dimension" IV said. "That really doesn't solve and answer the question he had Thomas" Vector simply said causing IV to growl at the Barian. "I was getting to that! This world's complexity must be completely different from your world in Standard and our world back in the Xyz dimension, since our transporters were designed with the input data from our worlds, it couldn't properly follow the coordinates for this world" IV explained to Vector and Yuya.

"I see so that's why we were separated then?" Yuya asked IV who just simply nodded "I'm not an expert as V but I know my stuff". "No matter how little it is" Vector replied. "Whatever Vector" IV said after that the three continued walking until they made their way to the public side walk. They were walking among the crowd undetected. However they were put into a halt when an unknown women with black hair and glassed bumped into Vector causing the woman and Vector to be knocked into the ground.

"Hey watch were you going!" the woman yelled as she quickly stood back up looking at Vector with a glare. Vector got back up and stood face to face with the girl "watch where you're going you're the one that wearing glasses lady!" Vector yelled in replied. Unknown to the group the woman had another woman with her it was a girl who looked to be about 16 or 17 and she had brown eyes and burgundy hair. The girl gave Vector a vicious glare and then she walked up to Vector and without any warning she viciously slapped Vector across the face.

Vector for a second had a dark aura around and a malevont looked on his face causing Akiza signer mark to glow for a bit causing pain into her arm for a second. Akiza winced for a second "my arm why did my signer mark act up just now" she thought. "I'm already in a bad mood, I don't need another push" Akiza said ignoring the sharp pain to her arm and the scary look Vector gave her. Vector then calmed down realizing that he was probably going to kill these two with his powers however despite calming down he still yelled at the burgundy haired girl"You dumb bitch! WHY DID YOU SLAP ME!?" Vector only lashed out at Akiza because of the slap he gave him not really mad at her in general.

Akiza however took that as a insult and she became so mad that the black haired woman tried to calm down. "Akiza calm down he didn't really mean it" the black haired woman said. Vector just grumbled and was holding and rubbing his face from where Akiza slapped him.

"Well that escalated fast" IV said as he crossed his arms while Yuya made his way between Akiza and Vector. "Guys calm down, Miss Akiza right, Vector just crashed into your friend by accident. Akiza looked at Yuya and soon recognized him "Yugo why are you here!?" "Yugo?" Yuya said "hold on is she talking about the same Yugo who dueled Yuto that other guy who looked like me" Yuya said as he remember Yuto and Yugo dueling each other back in standard and he could remember Yugo dueling on a motorcycle and with his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"She must have mistaken me for Yugo and if she knows him she might know where he and Yuzu are right now" Yuya realized. Before Yuya could say anything Akiza calm down and took a deep breath and said "you and Rin are being hunted down by security right now and speaking of Rin where is she? I thought she was with you when I saw you duel that security goon on TV" Akiza said. "I'm what now and Rin?" Yuya said in confusion. "She said and I quote "you're being hunted by the whole security" "Vector replied.

"What…wait WHAT!" Yuya said as he realized he was dragged into some kind of mess all because he and Yugo have the same face. Before they knew it they were completely surrounded by police like figures. One of security said "Hands in the air now!" "hold on a minute" Yuya said as he tried to explain himself. "I have orders for your arrest, do not resist or we will use deadly force. Vector looked at Yuya and smirked "well looks like somebody in trouble and we only just got here twenty minutes ago good thing it's not me this time" Vector said.

"We will also be force to arrest your accomplices" Security said "ok I asked for that one" Vector said as he sighed at the situation. IV just gritted his teeth in frustration, they only been in this dimension for twenty minutes and they are already now facing a crap load of trouble can they catch a break and be lucky for once. "Damn it all!" IV said as he gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile in another part of the city Shingo and Kotori were looking for the others as well but so far they had no luck. They sat down on the water fountain to take a break "Gah we searched everywhere!" Shingo said causing Kotori to glare at him "we only searched the park so quit complaining!" she yelled. Shingo shot up in fear "goodness for someone so cute she very scary" he thought. "We need to something that can gain a large amount of attention" Kotori said. "What do you have in mind?" Shingo asked the Heartland native. Kotori sighed "I don't really know" Shingo then stood up "I got it how about you and I have a duel right now you have a deck right" Shingo asked Kotori.

"Yeah but I don't have a duel disk…." Kotori said "Are you kidding me why the hell do you not have a duel disk! Are you even a duelist at all because you seem weak to me!" Shingo yelled at Kotori causing the girl to glare at him reminding her how useless she was to everyone "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING SO WEAK AND NOT HAVING A DUEL DISK I WAS TOO BUSY RUNNING FOR MY LIFE AND WATCHING EVERYONE AROUND ME GET KILLED!" Kotori then started to have tears in her eyes. Shingo sighed knowing he hit a rough spot with the girl since he knew what happen to heartland when Shun told them everything. Shingo sighed "sorry let's just go search the city some more we can hopefully find the others soon enough" after that Shingo started to walked further in the city while Kotori stood up from the fountain wiped her eyes and following him hoping that they were able to find their friends.


	18. Darkness From Within

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon who was currently in sprit form were viewing the event of Yuya and the others being surrounded by security. Odd Eyes looked at Dark Rebellion "well this isn't good" Odd Eyes said to the xyz dragon. Dark Rebellion merely turned his head to look at Odd-Eyes "that is true it looks like Yuya and the others are in a bit of a jam caused by the boy who wields that synchro dragon. "What should we do we can't just leave them like this" Odd Eyes said. "Right now there nothing we can do right now the only thing we can do is watch how these events unfold" Dark Rebellion said to the pendulum monster.

Odd Eyes sighed knowing that Dark Rebellion was right there was really nothing that they can't do but only watch how this event will unfold Yuya was truly on his own this time. As the two dragons were about to go back and watch the event the two dragons were surrounded by darkness. "What the... Odd Eyes what is happening here?" Dark Rebellion asked as he growled. "I don't…" Odd Eyes said but he stopped when he saw the darkness take form of three very familiar dragons which was towering over both Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion.

The dragons turned out to be Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon and Rage Eyes Rebellious Dragon. Both Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion were shocked at the sight of the three dragons and Odd Eyes looked at Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon. "Hey isn't he supposed to be you Dark Rebellion?" Odd Eyes said gesturing to CXyz Dragon but Dark Rebellion merely shook his head in response. "No, he may require me to summon him but he a completely different card on his own just like Rune Eyes and Beast Eyes they may need you to summon them as well but at the end they are completely different cards" Dark Rebellion explained to his friend.

Dark Rebellion then looked at his higher rank counter "what do you guys want?" Dark Rebellion asked the three bigger dragons. "I and my newly found friends want out of this soul we must do what we were created for and that is to destroy everything!" Cxyz Dragon said. "Destroy?" Odd Eyes said in a confuse tone "hmph and how are you going to get out of Yuya's body by the way?" Dark Rebellion asked the three dragons. Cxyz Dragon just let out a dark and evil laugh not even answering Dark Rebellion's question. "Isn't it obvious the answer should be quite simple" Odd Eyes Rebellion simply said. "We're going to you destroy you Odd-Eyes with you being the main link to Yuya's soul we would surely be free if we destroy you" Rage Eyes said.

After he said that without any warning Rage Eyes took flight and dashed towards Odd Eyes but the pendulum monster dodged the assault from the xyz monster. Causing Rage Eyes to go crash into Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon watched the display and merely shook his head in disgust "how pitiful" the xyz monster said. The dragon was about to take flight until his lower rank counterpart leaped on him. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon used his arms to hold and strangle his higher rank counterpart. "Damn it all GET OFF ME! GET OFF" Cxyz Dragon said as he took off into the sky and sky bombed into the ground.

The impact caused Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to lose his grip on his higher rank counterpart. Odd Eyes and Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon was colliding heads with one another causing a mini shock wave between the two monsters. "Why are you trying to kill me and Dark Rebellion?" Odd Eyes asked the Pendulum/ Xyz hybrid "you two would only try to stop us we are meant to destroy everything and follow his will! If anything you two should join us!" Rebellion Dragon said. "What are you talk-"Odd Eyes didn't get to finish as Rage Eyes attacked Odd Eyes from behind causing the Pendulum monster to skid across the ground.

"What's wrong couldn't dodge my attack you could have flown away oh that's right you don't have wings" Rage Eyes said as he smirked. "Screw you! I don't need wings to do this" Odd Eyes then charged up and fired a blast towards Rage Eyes causing the dragon to be pushed backwards. After that happened a portal soon opened, Beast Eyes and Rune Eyes then shot out of the portal and charged straight at Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Rune Eyes dived towards Rebellion Dragon neck while Beast Eyes leaped on his entire body. The two fusion monsters easily brought Odd Eyes Rebellion down.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon then went after Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon he leaped on Cxyz Dragon and forced him on the ground. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then forced himself up and flew high into the sky "GET OUT OF THE WAY ODD EYES!" Dark Rebellion said to his comrade. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon dove towards the ground aiming for his dark counterpart. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaped out of the way with a second to spare. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon crashed into Cxyz Dragon and the blow caused the dirt from the floor to fly into the air. When Odd Eyes and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon looked Cxyz Dragon was gone.

"He gone" Odd Eyes said "but where did he go" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon said. Meanwhile on the other end Beast Eyes and Rune Eyes were viciously attacking Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Beast Eyes was stomping his feet on Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon face. "SAY UNCLE SAY UNCLE!" the fusion monster said. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then ran towards beast eyes and Rune Eyes. It was then Odd Eyes Rebellion started to laugh "you fools you felled into our trap!" Rebellion Dragon then unleashed a light that covered everything. "What's happening!?" Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon said.

"I don't k..." Drak Rebellion Xyz was about say but he was absorbed by the light as he vanished "AHG" Rune Eyes said as he was absorbed by the light. "Rune!" Beast said worried about his fellow fusion monster but he too was absorbed by the light. Odd Eyes then looked at Rebellion Dragon "what have you done!?" the pendulum monster asked the hybrid. "Simple I gave us all freedom to do what we were created to do" Rebellion Dragon said as him and Odd Eyes banished before the light.

Meanwhile back in the outside world Yuya, Vector and IV were still surrounded by security "place your hands in the air!" security said. "So you got any ideas on how we can get out of this mess" Vector said as he turned to look at Yuya. "Maybe we can… AGHHH!" Yuya said as Vector noticed that Yuya haired spiked up and he was covered in darkness. Yuya then dove into the ground his eyes were completely red and he was screaming like he was in agonizing pain. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Yuya alre you alright!" Vector said as went over to Yuya but the darkness pushed him away.

The security officers then backed away in fear Yuya eyes then continued to glow brighter as his screams became more louder. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya said. The darkness around Yuya became blacker and was moving up into the sky. The darkness forced the sky to go read. "AGHHHHH!" Yuya said as he continued to scream. The darkness formed into seven dragon like figures in the sky making all forces of security to back away further.

The figures became visible. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon, Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Rage Eyes Rebellious Dragon, Rune Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Beast Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon were in the sky. All the dragons roared as they turned into light beams and scattered across the sky. Yuya suddenly snapped out of his berserk like state and he looked at the sky "Odd Eyes!" Yuya yelled as he was calling his ace monster. Yuya suddenly fell unconscious upond the ground and Vector looked up at IV in shocked and IV did the same thing.

"What" IV started "the hell just happened!" Vector finished the statement.


	19. Rescued?

**Welcome back to Dimension Wars, It has been a loooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnggggggggggg time since the last chapter. so i'm here to apologize for the delay.**

**In better new the story is entering a new part, that we decided to call the "World Grand Prix" Saga, It will mostly be our version of the 5D's saga, but with lots of twists and "turns". **

**Since Yuri's Dragon has not been revealed yet, I don't want to exceed with the story vary far, so for the mean while it is basically just the World Grand Prix,**

**I'll go more in detail in a later update. For now,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"**Domino City will soon be emerged in the amazing excitement of the World Grand Prix!"**

"**Who will be victorious?"**

"**Who will lose?"**

"**Find out by coming to the epic clash between ridding duellists!"**

"**Prepare to be star struck for two whole amazing weeks of duels of the best of the best, get your tickets NOW!"**

"**IT ALL BEGINS IN ONLY TWO DAYS"**

"**The competitors are ready to clash!"**

"**Teams such as: Team Unicorn, Team claw, Team Orion, Team 5D's and the winners of the Prix will have the chance to take on Team New World!"**

"**THIS is SURE to be a tournament to REMEMBER!"**

* * *

**BACK with Yuya, Vector, and IV**

Vector looked anxious towards Yuya.

Vector: GET up YUYA get UP!

Vector started to run to Yuya, but was stopped when an officer pointed his gun at him.

Security Officer: Freeze!

Vector widened his eyes.

Vector: IS THAT A GUN? – Hum, guess 4Kids haven't got that far yet.

Security Officer: I said FREEZE!

Vector: Jumping the gun there aren't you? Get it jumping the gun – Ha!

Security Officer: I SAID, FRE-

* * *

"**And I suggest you lower you guns officers"**

Everyone looked towards the direction the voice came. All the officers gasp when they saw a young man with grey hair covered by a white cloak walking towards the scene.

Officer: P- p- Pri- Primo?

Officer: Primo – from Team New World Primo?

Officer: Yes that's him all right.

Officer: What does he want?

Primo snickered at the last officer's statement.

Primo: Be gone with your squared, other wise I may become livid, and you'll won't like me when I'm livid.

Officer: But, they're suspects in –

The office was cut off when Primo turned towards him and smirked.

Primo: What did I say?

Primo moved his hands up; witch forced the officer to float in the air. The officer screamed in response.

Officer: PLEASE, DON'T –

Primo swiped his hand across the air; witch forced the officer to be lunged in to the distance over the bridge and to fall to his demise.

Primo: Oh, that's right Livid.

The offer security officers dropped their guns and ran away from Primo. Once again Primo smirked.

Primo: No witnesses.

He lifted his hand and forced the other officers high in the sky. When he was satisfied with the height he lowered his hand and watched them fall to the ground and die with a smirk on his face.

Primo: Warned them they wouldn't like their fate.

Vector and IV were speechless at Primo's actions.

IV: He…killed them.

Vector: Please, I've done worse.

Primo turned towards Vector, IV and started walking towards them.

Vector: What do you want?

Primo stopped.

Primo: I require the one you call…Yuya.

IV: Why?

Primo: The Dragons…

IV: What about them?

Primo moved his hand and revealed the seven Dragon cards that belonged to Yuya.

Vector: Wait, you have them?

Primo smirked.

Primo: If Yuya wants his cards back, tell him to meet me alone in the remains of the satellite at dusk.

Vector: Why do you want to meet him alone?

Primo: He has no idea of the power of the Four Dragons. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon are all representations of their respected dimension, What do you think would happen if all four of them were united? They'll unite all four dimensions.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Tales of a King!

High again and welcome to chapter twenty.

Please review it really would help.

AU: This chapter is set before the Xyz dimension was attacked by fusion.

* * *

Chapter 20: Tales of a King!

Beware the wrath of the king

* * *

**-Fusion Dimension-**

Thousands of soldiers unite among the dark dull sky as they wait for their king to emerge from his throne. They line side – by side in hundreds lines. As they wait the higher soldiers started chanting to the King "He is the power! He is the power! He is the power! He is the power! He is the power!" they were forced to silence when the chamber doors were forced open by strong winds of power emitted from the figure. The figure slowly walked through the path with bowling servants and soldiers on both sides of the ground. He continued his path with complete silence that had suddenly swept through the land.

The figure was covered in black armour with gold highlights all around it, with a red long cape and a black knight shaped helmet that hid his face he soon halted when he reached one of his elite soldiers. He studied the soldier: he seemed scared to be in his presence, with this knowledge the king spoke "**Yuri, is the legion ready**?" Yuri froze when he heard the king's words: his voice sounded metallic and harsh, and it did not seem like he meant it as a question but as was expecting it. Yuri did his best to remain calm to answer his question / command "Yes Haou their ready and waiting for your orders" Yuri replied with trying to sound the most confident he could.

Haou turned and moved to his army, he walked in front of them and began to his commands "I** want everything gone and turned to ash by dawn! Nothing is to be left, that world will be mine!**" his final words carried some sort of dark energy that caused a massive wind to be from the ground from where Haou was standing. The soldiers stood their grounds as the king continued "**Every Xyz duellist terminated! Everyone turned to dust!" **The king turned and raised his hand to the sky; his raised hand became covered in a purple aura, he then dragged his hand down and swiped it across to his right. This caused the dimension to rip and forged a portal he slowly started to walk in to the portal followed by thousands of his forces.

* * *

**-Afterlife- **

The holy palace where spirits rest, the once ever lasting peace was shattered when its prince rose up in shock from his throne as he sensed the dark entity forces. He took hold of the millennium puzzle dangling from his neck by tied string "What is that darkness I'm sensing…I never sensed such power, what's happening?" he rose his left hand so he could rest his head on it "Need…to…find…what…it….is, Yugi may be in…danger"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next: Behold The Evil Heroes Dark Powers!**

**Assault on the Xyz!**

* * *

**Review if you can (:**


	21. Behold The Evil Heroes Dark Power!

29 August 2015

* * *

After discovering the war between the dimensions Yuya, Serena and Shingo joined with the strangers from the Xyz realm, they soon crossed the dimensions to find the home of the five signers and their dragons. Things got complex fast as when they arrived they were surrounded by security: the some what peace keepers for Domino City. After being held at shooting distance by the officers, a unknown figure showed, he mercilessly ended the lives of the security. Things exceeded more when the stranger informed that if the four dragons united, all the universe will be doomed…but some time before that that start of the dimension war is about to commence, the beginning chain link, the first fallen domino has fallen or you could say the first battle that will trigger the others the once kind and compassionate person now cruel and sadistic Haou rules over the army of fusion soldiers ready to devastate all the worlds. All it takes it one single moment of doubt, one moment of weakness, one second of fear: is all it takes to loose yourself to a abyss of darkness. Far, Far, away the evil was sensed by another: the Pharaoh of Egypt: Atem sees the evil approaching the home of Xyz monsters, its hope lays with the inhabitants of the Xyz dimension.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Behold The Evil Heroes Dark Power! **

**Assault on the Xyz!**

* * *

The supreme King stands in front of his army in view of the recently opened portal; he turned to his men and gave a long cold stare towards "**Everything to dust! I want fire and flames to plague the land! I want to hear its people suffer before they're eliminated" **with his last words he turned back to face the portal and started to walk towards the breach between worlds. Just before Haou was placed in the portal he turned once again to face Yuri "**Do not come with us"** Yuri was confused at his kings commands "Why my heinous?" he asked respectfully, Haou took a second to respond to his question "**I need you to go to the Synchroverse and bring me that girl we were following" **Yuri wanted to rebel against his kings words but decided not to take the risk, he had no choice but to follow his orders "Yes your heinous" Yuri replied as he headed off from the other soldiers. Haou continued to moved to the portal when suddenly he stopped himself "No…I…can't…do…this …to…those…people…I…won't…I…need…to…fight..." as much as he tried to fight it a new voice came in to his head "**Jaaaaaddddddeeeennnn? Oh… Jaden are you trying to fight me again? Go ahead try as much as you like, but you're mine for ever as it always should have been!" **Jaden did his best to suppress himself "Yu…Yubel You…won't…" Jaden thought back to Yubel that was controlling him. In response "Yubel manifested in spirit form in front of him so only he could see her she moved right next to his ear so her lips were only a few millimetres apart from his ear " **Won't what? Get away with this, who's going to stop me my dear Jaden, not you or your so called friends; they all abandoned you: Syruss, Axel, Zane, Bastion, Aster, even your good old friend Jesse. They all abandoned you just like how you abandoned me all those years ago, I'm all you have left Jaden, we'll be together for eternity" **With those words Yubel's manifested spirit vanished. Jaden then lost all of his control over himself thanks to Yubel. With Yubel back in control Haou started to reengage the portal. He was soon consumed by the portal as he entered it followed by his army.

* * *

Atem became speechless "He…actually crossed worlds? He's going to destroy everything in that realm…how could he be so…so cruel, a true king would never do such an act of…of…evil! Atem shot up out of his throne "No such act as this one should ever go unpunished! Shadi! Shadi I know you can hear my cries! Shadi!

* * *

**Xyz Dimension**

The portal manifested as Haou and his soldiers emerge red out of it. They were surrounded by a futuristic stylised city with tons of people stood around them watching. Haou activated his duel disk as 5 spinning blades were moved to form the duel disk. Haou raised his hand and slammed a card in to one of the placements slots in the monster card zone "**Rise Evil Hero: Devil Wing!" **as soon as he called out the name of his desired monster a magma covered figure wearing black armour with long thin spikes on bother soldier plates formed from the ground, soon the magma covering the monster flowed off of it leaving a dark red demon wearing black armour and red spiky wings. Haou looked towards the people "**Devil Wing kill them with Hell Flash!" **The fiend smirked as his orders as it placed both its hands together to charged a red energy ball when it was fully charged Devil Wing released it upon the people of the Xyz dimension; causing a massive explosion incinerating hundreds of people and destroying tons of buildings as well. Haou returned to his legion "**Spread out! Anything moves, kill it!" **the soldiers bowled "Yes you're heinous!" they all said in union. Haou looked up at Devil Wing "**Burn everything and everyone who isn't with us**!" Devil Wing nodded "Yes my lord!" with that he took off in to the sky burning everything.

Elsewhere in the city's centre the obelisk soldiers took pride in defeating every duellist they came across even the ones who begged for their life, but to no effect as every duellist was handled the same way…termination. The soldiers were just treating the conquest as just some fun as they were destroying the entire dimension; the people were helpless to stop them. Everyone fell one by one or a large number at a time, the obelisk soldiers were enjoying the hunt for the Xyz users. Soon smoke, ash and high flames covered the once great city that was now nothing more then a ghost town. The supreme King stood in the middle of the destruction, the weak winds slightly moving his cape. He sensed his legion returning from their mission the colonel stepped up and knelled before his king "My majesty all occupants have been terminated as you instructed" he informed the king with respect in his voice. Haou stood still as tinted his eyes towards the commander "**You're wrong, there's a handful left" **Haou voiced was calm, but still emotionless as always the colonel was shocked (glad) that his king had no anger towards his failure on his incentive asked his question he was wondering on "Sire where are they now I can go and take my men, I swear I will not fail you again I swear!" he directed towards the king hopping for a second chance. Haou stood still until he positioned his gaze in to the sky "**Don't bother, you'll only be wasting your time and even more so…mine, they'll come to us!" **Haou voice now held the metallic effect and it always does when he's not in the mood for any objections.

A few moments later and just as Haou predicted the challenger would come to him, a some what lightning bold struck the ground from the sky Haou honest wasn't concerned what ever it was, but gave more thought to the one(s) in it. On impact the shock to the ground forced of the obelisk soldiers to loose their footing as they did their best to stand up straight Haou stood on the same spot without budging with the only movement coming from his red cape syncing to the wind on its own once the smoke cleared to figure became visible to Haou and his soldiers: the first was a strange light blue figure hovering above the other. The second has red and black spiked hair while wearing a red body warmer he looked like he was in his early teens. Haou noticed how the two figure held a great power between them the boy shot off a serious look at Haou "You bastard how could you do this, how could you!" Yuma yelled. Haou took little notice of the child and instead focused on the unknown being in front of him. Haou thought to himself "**This entity has great power; he may prove to be a worth while opponent to me…if he's pushed far enough" **Haou stopped studying the floating figure and turned his attention to the kid when he thought of something "**How interesting they must duel as one…oh only if Jaden and I could do that with him being willing" **Yubel manifested by the side of the supreme king "**Oh Jaden we could have been the best of friends, but discarded me, you forgot about me!" **Yubel felt a single tear slide down her cheek "**Those two have a bond witch Jaden always denied, a bond that was always meant to happen, I want that bond!" **Yubel then vanished. Haou regained his attention towards the two when the blue figure that saw Yubel in her spirit form "I see, so your bending the will of another, how paretic" Astral commented towards Yubel. Yubel smirked as she manifested again and moved towards Astral she stopped when she was as close as she wanted to be near this figure that had just insulted her "**Pathetic you say? Well I was about to say the same thing about your weak want to be duellist of a friend that's with you, honestly I bet he doesn't know how to tie his shoes" **Yubel added a sadistic laugh with her words to sound more menacing. Yuma stood their in disbelief as Astral and this new figure was communicating Astral was kind and compassionate towards others, but this new figure seemed to be the complete opposite to him. Yuma's thoughts came to comparing them as day and night, good and bad or angel and demon. Astral remained focused on the new figure "I do not know of you, but I do know that you are responsible for this and must be stopped for this!" Astral knew that him and Yuma would have to eliminated her to save their world and the poor soul controlled by her. Yubel smirked ever so maliciously "**You're going to stop me? Oh no…you and you dumb asinine friend what will I ever do?" **Yubel's sarcasm was able to been seen from any dimension

Astral moved closer to Yubel "I highly recommend that you take back the statement you just said about Yuma" Yubel smirked wider "**Tell you what, you say sorry for calling me pathetic and I may not torture that little friend of yours until the day he dies, and trust me his death will be slow and painful and I mean very, very painful" **Yubel intended for her words to carry to the stupid kid that was with this nightlight. Soon After Astral spoke "See Yuma may become smart and could very well gain an ounce of what humans call common scenes, but you I'm afraid you can only get more pathetic" hearing this Yubel laughed "**I was hopping you would do that" **she spoke towards Astral "You were planning on me insulting, not much of a plan" Yubel's left eye slightly twitched in response to his last statement "**No not that, I meant you gave me a justified reason to make the two of you suffer beyond belief, but enough talking let's gets to business shall we"? **Astral nodded in response "Let us duel!" he aimed towards Yubel. She looked at Astral "**As you wish"**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yuma: Hello guys! Man this duels tough who ever this is their always one step ahead of me and Astral!

I know! Come on out Number 39: Utopia!

Time to win this!

Utopia attack Spark Man with rising sun slash!

* * *

Haou: **When darkness is created it can affect even the most pure of souls! **

**I activate "Dark Fusion" and fuse Elemental Hero: Avion and B****urstinatrix**

**From two noble warriors another will be born, once forged from an abyss of darkness! **I** Fusion Summon Evil Hero: Inferno Wing! **

**Take flight and destroy his Utopia.**

**Don't worry Astral; my Inferno Wing may look menacing, but I give you my word she has a truly warm personality! **

* * *

Yuma: Oh NO! Utopia!

* * *

**Yubel: Oh how I love to see others suffer. **

**You shouldn't have angered me! NOW YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE!**

* * *

Astral: Yubel you are not just a forgotten memory don't you see, this is why Jaden separated himself from you! He wasn't forcing you away!

He wanted to help you!

He cared for you and the bond you used to share with each other!

* * *

**Yubel: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You don't know anything about it!**

* * *

Astral: Wrong! I and Yuma have the same bond! But unlike you I respect Yuma along side his own free will!

I now know what going on with you now Yubel.

* * *

**Yubel: Really then what is that my dear Astral. **

* * *

Astral: You're scared! You're scared of being alone! Its's the one thing you feared most!

* * *

**Next: Clash of Angels and Demons!**

**Yubel goes full psychopath!**

* * *

**Please take the time to review.**


	22. Clash of Angels and Demons!

Haou gathered his forces to wage an assault on the Xyz dimension in hopes of conquering it, but slight hope lies in the fact that Jaden is some what capable of challenging the insidious attempts that Yubel made controlling him, but as much as he tries, its useless going against a being of such power starving for revenge due to Jaden launching her in to space for years to come until she landed back on to the Earth, to begin her plan of vengeance.

Now with the Xyz real now crumbling apart Haou now comes in sight of a all new opponent that could prove to be a welcomed challenge towards him.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Clash of Angels and Demons!**

**Yubel goes full psychopath!**

* * *

Astral moved closer to Yubel "I highly recommend that you take back the statement you just said about Yuma" Yubel smirked wider "**Tell you what, you say sorry for calling me pathetic and I may not torture that little friend of yours until the day he dies, and trust me his death will be slow and painful and I mean very, very painful" **Yubel intended for her words to carry to the stupid kid that was with this nightlight. Soon After Astral spoke "See Yuma may become smart and could very well gain an ounce of what humans call common scenes, but you I'm afraid you can only get more pathetic" hearing this Yubel laughed "**I was hopping you would do that" **she spoke towards Astral "You were planning on me insulting, not much of a plan" Yubel's left eye slightly twitched in response to his last statement "**No not that, I meant you gave me a justified reason to make the two of you suffer beyond belief, but enough talking let's gets to business shall we"? **Astral nodded in response "Let us duel!" he aimed towards Yubel. She looked at Astral "**As you wish" **Yubel snickered "**You and your friend shall soon know the extent of my wrath!" **Yubel vanished before them as she returned to Haou. Astral moved back to Yuma "Yuma!" Yuma turned to Astral "What is it partner?" he asked towards his friend. Astral looked straight ahead at Haou "That creature is controlling that stranger against his own will…we must free him!" Yuma listened to his friend's words "Yes, but how?" Yuma questioned "Easy, we free the puppet by taking out the puppet master!" Astral finished their talk.

Yuma walked towards Haou "Time to win this!" Yuma yelled as he launched his duel disk up in to the air and quickly raised his arm up to the right angle to allow the duel disk to slide on to his arm piece and lock in to place. Yuma then lowered his arm. Haou shot out his arm and allowed his duel blades to spin and lock together "**You shouldn't have angered me! NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE!" **Haou voice sounded cold but also held a great rage in it that could be sensed far away.

* * *

**Duel link connecting**

* * *

**Duel link pending**

* * *

**Duel link successful**

* * *

Yuma and Haou stared at each other "GAME ON!" they both said in union.

* * *

**YUMA VS HAOU!**

* * *

**YUMA**

**LP 4000**

**[0] X 5**

* * *

**HAOU**

**LP 4000**

**[0] X5**

* * *

**TURN 1**

Haou looked at Yuma "**Go ahead the first moves yours" **Yuma looked at Astral as the nodded together "Let's do it Astral!" Yuma lifted a card from his hand "I set one card in face-down defence position and set two cards facedown!" Yuma placed his desired cards on his duel disk "I'll end my turn at that" Yuma informed Haou.

* * *

[0] x 2

* * *

**TURN 2**

Haou remained emotionless "**You call that a turn? Now who's pathetic" **Haou moved his right hand to his deck zone "**Prepare for defeat! My turn draw!" **Haou quickly drawled a card form top of his deck zone and placed it in with the other cards currently in his other hand.

[0] x 6

Haou looked at his hand and formed his strategy "**First I normal summon Elemental Hero: Sparkman!" **a gold and blue figure emerged from the card, instead of its normal blue lightning it was surrounded by a new red version that showed an attack of 1600 as forged itself on the ground in front of Haou.

Haou then raised his hand towards Yuma "**Sparkman attack his set monster with voltage incineration!" **Sparkman rose up in to the sky and charged a red ball of 'electricity from its fingers and shot Yuma's set monster. When it made contact the monster was flipped face-up revealing a green and blue rock giant, Yuma smirked "Nice try, but Gogogo Golem has the effect of being able to evade its own destruction once every turn!" Yuma informed Haou. Haou studied the situation as knew what would happen "**This may be a shock to you but I knew you would have a monster that can stop itself from being destroyed in battle!" **Haou took a card out of his hand and placed it in his spell zone "**HERO Dark Stream allows me to target one monster with HERO in its name and equip it to that target! Once per battle I can negate any level 4 or lower monster's effects when my monster battles it! Sparkman carry out your assault!" **Sparkman carried out his attack as he recharged the blast and used it to attack Gogogo Golem causing the defending monster to shatter to dust. Yuma raised his arms to block the winds caused by the attack "NO Golem!" Yuma screamed. Astral thought for a second before he spoke to Yuma "Yuma, that fiend some how knew that we would play it safe from attacks, who ever it is, they're certainly know some stuff" Their attention was directed toward Haou as he spoke "**My turns over!" **Haou informed Yuma and Astral.

HAOU [0] x 4

* * *

**TURN 3**

Yuma drawled his card from his deck zone "I summon Goblin Bergh!" A small green gobbling riding in a small red plane formed in the sky "When I summon him we can summon another level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" Astral informed Haou. Yuma lifted a card from his hand "I choose Level 4 Gagaga Magician!" An old magician formed covered in chains with an attack of 1500. Yuma then raised his hand again "Now with these two monsters I build the overlay network!" Both Goblin Bergh and Gagaga Magician turned in to beams of light that travelled in to the ground as they forged a some what black hole "I Xyz summon Number 39 Utopia!" A white and gold knight looking figure with two glowing orbs orbiting itself flew out of the portal as he turns in the air and slashed his two golden blades through the air as his wings expanded out from him finally Utopia poisoned itself above Yuma and Astral. Haou studied the new summoned monster "**This must be the symbol of their bond, I will enjoying turning it to dust" **Yubel thought to herself as she smirked.

Yuma raised his hand to Utopia "Utopia attack his Sparkman! Rising Sun Slash! Utopia raised itself in to the air as it raised its two golden blades; first it used the first blade to strike Sparkman then quickly used the second to finish the corrupted Hero off. Sparkman was shattered as well Haou lost 900 life points.

HAOU LP 4000 -900 = 3100

The strong winds had no effect on Haou that did not move an inch. When the wind died off Haou spoke as Yubel manifested by the side of him looking at Yuma and Astral "**Did you enjoy hurting me?" **Yubel commented towards the two duellists. Astral looked at Yubel "I do not enjoy bringing any sort of harm to anyone unlike you" Astral replied "**Oh Astral, you have no idea of the betrayal that my dear Jaden did to me! H e betrayed even after I was there protecting him, watching over him! After all the things I did for him, He still through me aside!" **Yubel screamed as only Yuma and Astral could hear her. Astral remained calm "Tell me what did this Jaden do to betray you?" Astral was answered by Yubel "**I did everything he wanted or needed me to do! I protected him from the bullies! I stopped the teachers from insulting him, I even made sure his friends would never hurt him! After all of that he launched me in to space when good old Kaiba corp. was holding an contest that Jaden won…he created the Neo card and launched it alongside me in to space! But I came back my thirst for vengeance my rage drove me to come back to reclaim my prize!" **Yubel felt a tear slide down her cheek due to her remembering that her best friend stabbed her in the back.

Astral thought for a second to think of his reply "Yubel you are just a forgotten memory don't you see, this is why Jaden got rid of you! He wasn't forcing you away! Yubel heard this and lost it "**SUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT! **Astral continued "He wanted to help you! He cared for you and the bond you used to share with each other!" Yubel closed her eyes "**He abandoned me! If he did care he would of kept me by his side, but HE DIDN'T he though me way hoping to never to see me again! **With the new information he spoke up "I know what going on with you now Yubel" Yubel smirked "**Really then what is that me dear Astral?" **After a few moments of silence passed between them Astral spoke up "You're scared! You're scared of being alone!" Yubel smirked "**Oh really but if you want my advice you should be the scared one now because it's my turn!"**

* * *

**TURN 4**

Haou raised his hand to draw his card from his deck zone as he drawled the card a onslaught of wind carried through the air "**I activate "Dark Fusion" and fuse Elemental Hero: Avion and Burstrimitrix I Fusion Summon Evil Hero: Inferno Wing! When darkness is created it can affect even the most pure of souls! RISE EVIL HERO: INFERNO WING! "a** woman shape figure emerged from a burst of flames the figure had the same wings as Avian and was wearing a similar body suit as Burstrimitrix. As she was caused through blue flames the new monster smirked. The flames surrounding her were blue signifying that they were very dangerous. As the flames rose they could be felt by Yuma and Astral. All attention was moved towards Yubel as she snickered "**Well looks like this duel has finally heated up wouldn't you say my dear Yuma, but don't worry if you don't like the heat now, I'll make sure that after this duel you'll be cold for the rest of time" **Yubel laughed towards Yuma as she finished her words.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 23: An All New Demon Emerges!**

**Beware the Evil of Evil Hero Malicious Edge!**

* * *

**Please review **

**And have a good day or night, whenever your reading this. (:**


	23. An All New Demon Emerges!

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**None**

* * *

**Recap**

On the last chapter the duel finally got started, but the duel quickly turned in favour to the King as his Sparkman destroyed Yuma's Gogogo Golem. Not wasting any more time Yuma xyz summered his ace: Number 39: Utopia, one of a hundred number cards that were once scattered across the dimension. With Utopia's rising sun slash Elemental Hero Sparkman was defeated and with it also nine hundred precious life points were reduced from Haou who was revealed to be controlled by the ruthless duel spirit Yubel Now angered Haou fusion summons Evil HERO Inferno Wing, as the blue flames are cast by the new summoned fiend the true duel will soon begin!

* * *

All attention was moved towards Yubel as she snickered "**Well looks like this duel has finally heated up wouldn't you say my dear Yuma, but don't worry if you don't like the heat now, I'll make sure that after this duel you'll be cold for the rest of time" **Yubel laughed towards Yuma as she finished her words. Astral looked towards Yuma "Don't let her get to you Yuma, we can beat her, we just need to believe in our deck" he directed towards Yuma. Yubel smirked "**Ah having faith in all your cards? I remember when Jaden and I were that close…but that was all those years ago, this is now and let me tall you no faith will save you or the floating night light beside you my dear Yuma, Astral will fail you and when he does I will savour the look of despair on your face" **Yubel then raised her left hand and bend one of her index fingers towards Yuma "**Just give up and I may kill you slowly!" **It was only now Yuma truly realized just how terrifying Yubel she was dark skinned while having blank demon shaped wings. She had long fingernails that almost looked like claws alongside her having a third eye on her fore head "**Why suffer when it can all end quickly?" **she added.

* * *

**Chapter 23: An All New Demon Emerges!**

**Beware the Evil of Evil Hero Malicious Edge!**

* * *

Inferno Wing stood still as her flames blew with the light winds waiting for her masters orders. Yuma and Astral noticed that the new summoned monster only had an attack of twenty one hundred compared to Utopia's twenty five hundred. Yuma looked to astral and smirked "It's too weak to pick a fight with Utopia if it even tries Utopia can just slash it to pieces" Astral looked straight at Inferno Wing "Underestimating that creature my one mistake that could cost us the duel" he responded to Yuma.

**YUMA LP 4000**

**[0] x 1**

**HAOU LP 3100**

**[0] x 2**

Yuma continued to look at Astral "Look even if he attacks with that monster not only is it weaker, but Utopia still has two overlay units, so he can negate two attacks, also he can only be destroyed by a number and since we have all of them there's no way that Utopia is going anywhere" Yuma smirked "And if that's no enough we have two face-downs Half Unbreak witch will not only save Utopia from being destroyed by battle but half any damage that would be dealt to us and we have Xyz Reborn to summon Utopia from the Graveyard if he's destroyed some how" Yuma raised his left hand and raised his thumb up "Trust me pal we got this!" Yuma reassured Astral. Yubel watched the two enraged "**They think that their so called number monster can win them this duel? And that twit just called out their back row in the process of their little discussion, This is going so good that it feels bad… but I haven't had any fun for a while so I'll toy with them a little first before they meet oblivion" **Yubel thought to herself as she laughed. Haou took hold of a card from his hand and rose it "**Let's see if I can help you a little I activate Card of Sanctity, now we both draw cards from our decks until we both have six cards in our hands" Astral** showed a confused expression "Is Yubel that sure of her own victory that she has no issues with us drawling more cards?" Yubel smirked secretly at his confusion **"Aw poor little Astral does my act of generosity raise your suspicion that much? You wound me Astral…but don't worry about that I will return the favor"** Yuma and Haou both drawled from their decks until they had six cards in their hands.

Haou moved another card to his hand for play "**I activate A, Anarchy, this gives one Evil Hero monster that I control an extra five hundred attack points raising my Inferno Wing's attack to twenty six hundred! Inferno Wing incinerate his Utopia!" **Inferno Wing now at twenty six hundred attack charged for Utopia as she through hundreds of fire balls at Utopia. Yuma quickly acted "Not so fast I activate Utopia's effect! By using one overlay unit Utopia can negate your attack! Utopia absorbed one of the orbs orbiting him and he poisoned his wings as a shield. Yubel smirked "**Don't thinks so! Anarchy does more then just raises my monsters attack! It also negates the effects of any monster it battles so tough luck my dear Yuma!" **Yuma became shocked when Utopia's shield failed to protected himself from the last blast form Inferno Wing,. Utopia was blasted and exploded leaving nothing left **of** the number "Utopia!" Yuma screamed when he witnessed is ace monster being destroyed by the other monster. Due to the battle Yuma lost one hundred life points reducing his count to thirty nine hundred, but he was about to get more of a surprise right now. Yuma and Astral looked up at Yubel when they heard her laugh "**Now the fun part my dear unfortunate friends! See when Inferno Wing destroys a monster in battle you not only get hit with the battle damage, but you also get hit for either your destroyed monster's attack or defence points depending on witch is the highest so that's a whopping twenty five hundred points of damage coming your way, no need to thank me seeing the expressions on your faces is award enough!" **Yuma and astral looked up to see Inferno Wing above them as she quickly through multiple flame balls at Yuma and Astral the impact caused massive winds that caused Yuma and Astral to be thrown back in to the hard ground. Yuma's life points took a massive drop from thirty nine hundred to fourteen hundred points due to the twenty five hundred points of damage. Everything was silent as Haou took the lead by miles all of the soldiers knew better then to interrupt their king as he dueled. Haou set three cards face-down and ended his turn.

* * *

**TURN 5**

Yuma and Astral got to their feet as soon as they regained their footing Yuma drawled a card from his deck "Time to take this duel to the next level! I activate my set card Xyz Reborn! I summon Number 39 Utopia!" once again the gold and white knight emerged as he slashes the air with his two hand blades "Ready Astral" Yuma asked to his friend. Astral nodded "Do it" Yuma raised one card in to the air "I activate Rank-up Numerons Force! I rank up Number 39 Utopia." Utopia formed in to a gold energy beam the shot in to the sky and created a portal. Yuma and Astral both raised their hands "Come on out Number C39 Utopia Ray Victory!" Astral and Yuma yelled in union to each other. Soon a white new shining Knight figure bursts through the portal it had red and gold markings with two bigger hand blades compared to his previous incarnation, finally it had C39 carved on to its left shoulder piece. Yubel spoke up to the new summoning of the monster "**Rank up? Oh I see a futile attempted of making your pathetic monster seem slightly less pathetic. **Astral took in what she just said "In Duel monsters no card is pathetic as you'll see Utopia Ray Victory is more capable of exterminating you then I want him to, and take in my final words I want you gone a lot!" Yuma nodded "Right Astral! Go Utopia Ray Victory attack Evil HERO Inferno Wing with Victory Slash!"

Utopia Ray Victory lifted his blades and charged towards Inferno Wing with Utopia's attack being twenty eight hundred it was more then capable of destroying the fusion summoned monster "I activate Utopia Ray Victory's special ability! By using one Overlay Unit: he gains your monster's attack! Haou eyes widened "**It can what?" **Utopia Ray Victory raised his sword that absorbed the only overlay unit orbiting itself. Utopia Ray Victory's attack points increased by twenty six hundred to an amazing five thousand four hundred attack points, right on cue Yubel smirked "**Not a chance!" **at that point Haou spoke "**I activate my trap!" **Haou's eyes widened when he noticed the trap wasn't activating "**What! Why won't my trap work?" **his eyes guided towards the two opposing him "**What have you done!" **he demanded they answer, Astral quickly replied "It is not what we have done, but our monster! See when Utopia Ray Victory declares an attack on a opposing monster he makes it so my opponent cannot use their set traps!" Haou eyes widened once again "**If that's true my traps cannot even phase that monster" **as Haou finished he sentence Utopia Ray Victory's blades made contact with Inferno Wing causing the fusion monster to be destroyed by the Xyz. The supreme King was pushed back by the strong winds forcing him to use his arms o block the winds, Every soldier looked in disbelief as their King's life points dropped from thirty one hundred to only three hundred due to the twenty eight hundred points of damage caused by Utopia Ray Victory's attack on Evil HERO Inferno Wing. When Haou regained his footing he stared coldly at Yuma and Astral "**You'll pay for that!** **My turn draw!"**

* * *

**TURN 6**

Haou drawled his card and placed in with the others in his hand "**From my hand I activate the spell Monster Reborn! Raise once more Evil HERO Inferno Wing!" **Inferno Wing manifested itself back on to Haou's side of the field in attack position "Why would he summon that monster she's weaker then out Utopia Ray Victory, what could Yubel be planning?" Astral asked to himself" Haou then played another card from his hand "**Now I activate that card Awaiting For Destiny, this equips to my Inferno Wing: when I tribute her for a level seven or higher monster the monster gains all of her attack points! Speaking of witch I release my Evil HERO Inferno Wing to advanced summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge!" **A black spiky tall figure manifested with three long metal claws on both hands and he had silver wings shaped like long sharp scythes with twenty six hundred attack points, Astral noticed that the monster was level seven and spoke up "You cannot summon that creature you needed another monster to tribute" Astral spoke with annoyance "Yuma heard Astral "Yeah you cheated!" Yuma joined Astral. Yubel suddenly appeared by Haou "**Sorry boys I'm afraid not see when you control a monster Malicious Edge only requires a single Tribute for his summon" **Yubel laughed "**Now that Malicious Edge is summoned he's now entitled to some well deserved attack points about twenty one hundred to be precise!" **With that Malicious Edge's attack rose to forty seven hundred "Oh no he's too strong for Utopia" Yuma exclaimed hearing this Yubel smirked "**Well my dear I guess your friend was correct after all; you have gained an ounce of common sense! Now Malicious use your might and vanquish that Utopia with Yuma and Astral alongside him!" **Malicious Edge charged towards Utopia with enough attack to finish not only Utopia Ray Victory, but also Yuma and Astral "**WIPE THEM ALL OUT!" **Yubel commanded.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 24: Finally On Edge!**

**All bowl before the Supreme King!**

* * *

**Thanx for reading!**


	24. Finally On Edge!

**Review because that will be awesome!**

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**None**

* * *

**Previously…**

As the duel between Yuma and the ruthless King: Haou continued things only got more intense! With Utopia destroyed by Haou's Evil HERO Inferno Wing Yuma used one of his set cards "Xyz Reborn" a powerful card that has the ability of resurrecting any Xyz in the graveyard, once again Utopia graced the field with his light. Yuma at long last Ranked up his Utopia in to the more dangerous Number C39 Utopia Ray Victory. With one quick slash the Evil HERO was put to rest…but not for long. Once it became Haou's turn again, he resurrected his fallen fiend, but only to offer it as a sacrifice for a even more dangerous creature. Now Utopia Ray Victory is now the target of the Evil HERO Malicious Edge that at this point in time carries a brutal attack force of a massive four thousand seven hundred attack points aimed directly at the Number monster!

* * *

**Chapter 24:**** Finally On Edge!**

**All bowl before the Supreme King!**

* * *

Yubel smirked "**Well my dear I guess your friend was correct after all; you have gained an ounce of common sense! Now Malicious use your might and vanquish that Utopia with Yuma and Astral alongside him!" **Malicious Edge charged towards Utopia with enough attack to finish not only Utopia Ray Victory, but also Yuma and Astral "**WIPE THEM ALL OUT!" **Yubel commanded, Astral looks at Yuma "Quickly Yuma!" Astral informed Yuma "All right here it goes! Malicious Edge prepared to attack Utopia when it looked like they made contact a massive pile of smoke covered the two monsters "**YES I THEY'RE DONE FOR HA, HA, HA! Serves you two right for messing with me!" **Yubel screamed at the top of her lungs. All the soldiers were clapping and applauding Haou as they all chanted "All hail the supreme King, all fear his power, hail! Hail! Hail! All hail the Supreme King! When the Soldiers were chanting Haou scanned the smoke and quickly found sight of something that snapped his out of his current state "**They're still in the game but how?"** The King yelled "**Malicious Edge should have swatted them like flies!" **The new found shocked expression from the King forced his soldiers to stop their chanting. As expected when the smoke cleared Yuma and Astral could be seen alongside Utopia Ray Victory, the biggest detail Haou/Yubel noticed was that Malicious Edge was just still in the middle of the air "**What happened to Malicious Edge!?" **Haou questioned "**Why is he not moving?" **Haou also questioned not fully wanting the answer. Yuma smirked to himself "See when you attacked I had a little back up plan in the form of my good friend Rainbow Kuriboh" When Haou looked back up at his monster he saw a multicolored ball attached to Malicious Edge's back between his scythes shaped wings "**That fur ball stopped my monster's attack!" **Haou yelled enraged.

Astral smirked "See just as I told you, no cards is useless, not only has Rainbow Kuriboh put a stop to your attack, but your monster can no longer attack" Astral informed Haou/Yubel "**It can no longer attack?" **Yubel was furious. Haou had not choice but to end his turn "**Your move!" **Haou went back to his regular unemotional expression.

* * *

**TURN 7**

Yuma had a life point count of fourteen hundred and Haou only had three hundred. Yuma thought to himself for his next move "Let's see he only has three hundred life points left, Yso I just need to damage his life points by a card effect. so my best is Gagaga Cowboy, but he requires two level four monsters and I only have Gagaga Girl as my only monster , but she's level three, I guess I have no choice, but to somehow make Utopia Ray Victory stronger then Malicious Edge, but he has no overlay units!" Yuma screamed to himself in thought. Astral noticed Yuma's odd behaviour "Yuma we can not lose our hope!" Yubel saw the struggle and applauded them "**Oh poor Astral you can't hope if you never had any to begin with my, I'll tell you how it will go, you and Yuma are going to die" **Yubel held her usual mocking tone. Astral did his best to ignore the fiend, but somehow caught himself hearing her words, Astral couldn't believe that Yubel was actually managing to use her words to effect him. Yuma took in the sight of Astral's distress "Hey Astral, why are you so disturbed by her? We faced tougher duels then this" Yuma reassured his best friend. Astral changed his gaze from Yubel towards Yuma and smiled "You're right Yuma! Compared to our other duels this is nothing! We can do this" Astral agreed with Yuma "Are you ready Yuma" Astral asked. Yuma took a few seconds to figure out what Astral meant by his last statement, but soon came to realization "Let's go" he answered Astral's question. Astral nodded and rose his hand "When two distant souls are perfectly synced their very being can be united!" Yuma and Astral turned in to light beams and traveled in to the sky as they crossed thorough the sky Astral continued "Two souls different from each other, but with the same mission combine to forge an all new warrior unlike any other the power Zexal is shown!" with those words the two light beams crossed the same path and combined, creating a flash of light so bright it forced Haou to use his arms to block the light form his eyes, even his army were forced to cover their eyes from the new light "**What… are...they… doing?" **Haou questioned with a vicious sound to his voice. Yubel was confused; last thing she knew those two brats some how turned to beams of light and started flying around the place "**Ok, what in the name of Ra is going on now!" **Yubel yelled in usual shallow tone that was cold, but also menacing at the same time. As the light continued to shine through Haou could not gain a good look at what happening also he could see was a bright extreme white light that could easily blind anyone who looked directly at it.

* * *

**-Across Heartland City –**

A teenaged boy with black and blue spike hair wearing a heartland school uniform was helping with the evacuation of Heartland "Come on keep going!" He informed the evacuees. He suddenly turned when he saw the light emitted across the city by Yuma and Astral "What's? What's going…on?" He then had to cover his eyes to stop the light piercing his eyes "Wait! Don't tell me that's Yuma and Astral merging" the teen decided to make a run to the location of the light, as he started to dash off through the grounds of Heartland city. "Yuto where are you going?" another teen called from far behind him. Yuto continued running in the direction of the light "I WILL NOT ALLOW THEM TO DESTROY OUR CITY SHUN!" Yuto screech at the top of his lungs as dashed off in to the distance "Yuto wait you can't do it alo…" Shun gave when he was sure that he was out of Yuto's hearing range "Fool's going to get himself killed" Shun spoke under his breath. Yuto ran past all of the destruction knowing full well that Yuma was up against the same people that caused this "They won't get away with this!" Yuto said to himself.

* * *

As the light began to fade Haou removed his arms from his eyes "**What the?"** he asked confused. Soon the soldiers removed from the eye protection, as they saw the light finally fade they saw a new figure was standing in the middle where Yuma and Astral were before the light started. The new figure looked like Yuma but was certainly not him, he was wearing red and white amour. He also had blond hair with red thin lines I it. The new figure opened his eyes and smirked "Let's continue shall we?" Yubel studied the new figure in disbelief "**How? Who are you?" **Yubel was answered when the figure started to talk "Does it matter? Because I already wasted enough time on you as it is" he spoke with a new found confidence. Yubel now enraged even further hissed "**I will kill you!" **The figure just smirked wider "I don't think so, my turn draw!" the Zexal empowered Yuma and Astral fusion formed a glow around his dueling hand "Shinning draw!" the figure swiped the card from his deck zone and looked at the card he drew "Perfect" he commented. He then rose his hand holding the card he drew "I use Zexal Weapon Cyber Fang! And equip him to Utopia Ray Victory!" hearing this Haou's eyes widened "**You're doing what?" **he asked. Soon a white tiger that had a metallic look to it materialized. Cyber Fang converted in to a sword that Utopia Ray Victory took hold off as he swung it through the air "**What's going on!" **Haou demanded. The new Yuma just chuckled "My Cyber Fang equipped to my monster, no only that but it gives my monster an extra two thousand attack points" Haou looked shocked in the first time the army had ever seen him "**Two thousand! That will make his attack points a hundred higher then Malicious Edges"** Utopia Ray Victory's attack meter showed and rose from twenty eight hundred to forty eight hundred "Go Utopia Ray Victory attack Malicious Edge!" the Utopia monster took of and slashed Malicious Edge "**I can't even use my traps" **Haou yelled. Utopia destroyed Malicious Edge as Haou's life points drop from three hundred to two hundred. Yuma smirked as he set a card face down and spoke "Your move"

* * *

**TURN 8**

Haou slowly drawled his card and looked at it "**Yuma you're about to whiteness an ancient power unlike any other!" **Haou rose the card with his hand. Yuma looked at it "What's that?" he asked Haou. Haou quickly played the card in his field card zone "**Eternal darkness** ** I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!" **Yuma looked worried "The seal of what?" but everything went silent as a new wind mad its way on to the battle field. The winds were so strong that most of the soldiers were knocked back by it. As the winds continued to carry, a unknown green light surrounded Haou at his feet soon it started rotating as it expanded until it engulfed Yuma as well. Before Yuma knew it he was surrounded by the unknown seal of light "What's going on?" Haou gave a sinister smirk "**Your doom, your final moments of your life will be spent here, see were both trapped by the seal and…well only one of us is walking away from this, and it's not going to be you Yuma"**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 25: Farewell Yuma!**

**Goodbye my friend!**


	25. Farewell Yuma!

**Author Notes**

**1) I would like to know for the upcoming World Grand Prix**

**Do you want**

**A) Single duels**

**OR**

**B) Team based duels like what they did in 5D's**

**Pm me what you think should be done.**

**2) if you could suggest a good team name for the WDP arc that would be great, if you could Pm to me.**

* * *

**Previously…**

Knowing they would need to be stronger to defeat the Supreme King, Yuma and Astral unleashed the unmatched power of Zexal! As the blinding light covered the city Yuto saw the scene and rushed towards the scene. Yuma now infused in to the Zexal form used the new ZW Cyber Fang to buff Utopia Ray Victory to increasing its attack to forty eight hundred. After vanquishing Evil HERO Malicious Edge Haou was only left with two hundred life points, but suddenly Haou showed an ancient power that was thought to be ended in the Duel Monsters era, now with the Seal of Orichalcos active on the field doom is certain for one of the two players, but who? Find out now as the duel between Yuma and Haou is finally concluded and one soul will be lost.

* * *

**Chapter 25:**** Chapter 25: Farewell Yuma!**

**Rest in piece my old friend!**

* * *

**TURN 8**

Haou slowly drawled his card and looked at it "**Yuma you're about to whiteness an ancient power unlike any other!" **Haou rose the card with his hand. Yuma looked at it "What's that?" he asked Haou. Haou quickly played the card in his field card zone "**Eternal darkness** **I activate The Seal Of Orichalcos!" **Yuma looked worried "The surrounded by the unknown seal of light "What's going on?" Haou gave a sinister smirk "**Your doom, your final moments of your life will be spent here, see were both trapped by the seal and…well only one of us is walking away from this, and it's not going to be you Yuma"** "seal of what?" but everything went silent as a new wind mad its way on to the battle field. The winds were so strong that most of the soldiers were knocked back by it. As the winds continued to carry, an unknown green light surrounded Haou at his feet soon it started rotating as it expanded until it engulfed Yuma as well. Before Yuma knew it he was.

As the seal settled, the two players stood still, but for different reasons, Haou stood in confidence knowing that his victory was now ensured. Yuma stood scared not knowing what this new card was. Yuma was brought out of his state when he saw Haou smirk "**How does it feel Yuma? Knowing that you will soon lose this duel and even you very soul, how does it feel failing your friends, your family even the people of Heartland well?" **Yuma took a step back in fear when he Haou emitting evil like no other. Haou continued "**What's the matter you lost your words? Where's your confidence now you pest" **Haou waited a few seconds for a response but soon knew that he wasn't getting one this time "**Very well, back to the game, now that the seal is activated it obliterates every special summoned monster on the field. So your Utopia Ray Victory is going on a one way trip to the graveyard!" **Yuma tried to respond, but he couldn't force the words out. Soon he was faced with the sight of Utopia Ray Victory being shattered by the seal. The destruction of the monster caused another gust of wind where both players stayed silent. Haou enjoyed seeing the boy in terror as he loved the sight "**Now with your monster gone I summon Evil HERO Dark Fortune!" **Haou placed the monster in one of his monster card zones. A young woman with raven long hair covered by a red cloak forged her way on to the field with an attack of nine hundred. Haou then explained the powers of the seal "**Now that my monster's on the field the seal increases her attack by five hundred!" **The raven haired woman eyes shot red as her attack meter showed her attack jump from nine hundred to fourteen hundred. Haou looked at Yuma coldly "**GO MY FIEND STRIKE DOWN YUMA AND END THIS DUEL!" **Haou ordered. The monster took to the sky and pointed her finger at Yuma while she laughed. She shot a bolt of lightning from her finger tip and aimed it towards Yuma. As it traveled towards Yuma, Astral manifested beside Yuma "Yuma now!" Yuma took in his friends words "Right, I activate Rainbow Kuriboh, s effect, when I'm attacked I can special summon him form my graveyard to take the attack for me!" Rainbow Kuriboh was summoned on to Yuma's field and was soon struck from the blast as it exploded and left the field again. Haou gained an all new form of rage "**That fur ball stopped me again"** Haou gritted his teeth "**Your move Yuma, make it could because it will be your last!" **Haou threatened without mercy.

* * *

**TURN 9**

Yuma was stuck in thought as he knew he had to win this turn "I need…to win I haft to, NO I need to, ready Astral?" Astral slowly nodded "I must be" Yuma gathered energy from on his drawling hand. Unknown to both players a figure was spec taking the match from a few feet away from them "Oh…Yuma you can't win here that will ruin all my fun" the figure then raised her hand as her index finger gathered an unknown energy. She shot it as beam that made contact to Yuma's duel disk "That's more like it" the figure smirked. Yuma finished gathering the energy and prepared to draw his card "Here we go Astral our last chance Shinning draw!" Yuma drawled his card and looked at it. Yuma rose the card up "I play Monster Reborn with this I summon Number 39 Utopia!" The knight was resurrected from Yuma's graveyard "I activate Rank-Up Magic Astrals Force!" Yuma placed the card in his spell zone. Utopia turned in to a light beam and traveled in to the sky as he began his ultimate evolution "Rise Utopia Beyond!" Yuma spoke. The new Utopia monster made its way on to the field with three thousand attack points. Yuya knew this was his last chance to beat Haou "Utopia Beyond attack his monster!" hearing the command Utopia Beyond charged towards its target as he brought out his blade and prepared to strike the monster Haou smirked "**I activate my Trap: Fiendish Chain!" **Yuma's eyes widened "Oh now!" Astral took in the situation "Why didn't we bring back Utopia Ray Victory, he would of stopped the traps activation" Yuma now knew he couldn't win, for some reason something was telling him to summon Utopia Beyond, it wasn't him or Astral so what could of told him to. Yuma tried to speak up but it took him some time before he could "I…end…my…turn" hearing this Haou smirked.

* * *

**TURN 10**

Before Haou drawled his card the spec taker stayed smirking "I know the perfect card" she ensured as she pointed and shot Haou's duel disk with the same energy she did with Yuma's. Haou drawled his card and slightly smirked "**This is your demise! by discarding one card I can play this: Super Polymerization!" **Haou placed the card in his spell zone. Yuma looked up at Haou "Fuse what? That was your last card that was in your hand" Yuma questioned. Astral tried to think what he could fuse "Oh no don't tell me!" Astral came to realization "**With the power of Super Polymerization I can fuse my monster with yours!" **Yuma was beyond belief at Haou's statement "No way he can use Utopia!" Yuma yelled as a massive wind started to drag Utopia Beyond towards Haou's side of the field "**You want a bet! I fuse my Evil HERO Dark Fortune with your Utopia Beyond!" **Utopia Beyond and Evil HERO Dark Fortune fused together creating a new fiend. Haou smirked "**When the soles of two creature merge one unlike the two creature will be born! **Haou placed his hands together "**FUSION SUMMON!" **The new creature could now be seen. It was black night figure with long black hair covering the left side of his face "**Behold Evil HERO Legacy!" **The new monster had an attack of two thousand, eight hundred. Yuma lowered his head "I have no traps, monsters or spells that can protect me, I'm wide open to the attack. I've lost I'm sorry…Astral…I'm sorry every one, I failed.

Haou watched the now broken Yuma "**With the seal on the field I won't usually be allowed to summon from the Extra deck, but I don't have a Extra deck In my world we have Fusion decks, so the card's ruling does not count for me, NOW EVIL HERO LEGACY ATTACK YUMA DIRECTLY!" **With that final order Legacy took to the sky and shot hundreds of energy balls that all made contact to Yuma. The blast forced Yuma back and he only had one thought in his head that kept repeating itself "I failed forgive me…Kotori I love…you" as Yuma hit the ground he separated from Astral as his life point count went from fourteen hundred to zero. Yuma appeared to be unconscious from the brutal attacks from Legacy that attack points were thirty three hundred from the boost of the Orichalcos "**You lost; now you pay the cost of your soul!" **As Haou finished his words the Seal of Orichalcos closed on Yuma, he soon became consumed by the green menacing light of the seal. As the light shun Astral managed to get himself up from the ground, he saw Yuma and tried to help him, but the seal was blocking him from his friend "YUMA!" Astral yelled concerned, but he was too late, the light faded leaving Yuma on the ground motionless as his sole has been lost. Haou saw the state that Yuma was in and turned to his army that were cheering for him "**Were done here!" **Haou reopened the portal and him along with his army travelled back to their dimension.

* * *

Yuto just saw the mysterious light vanish as soon as he made it to the location of the duel. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuma lying on the floor unconscious." Yuma?" He called towards his friend. When he didn't receive an answer he rushed to Yuma's aid. He knelt down and searched for a heart beat, he sighed when he heard a pulse. Yuto did his best to wake Yuma, but he wouldn't open his eyes "Yuma wake up, wake up Yuma wake up!" Yuto yelled at the top of his lungs. Yuto came to the thought that Yuma would never wake up. Yuto fell in to silence mourning for his fallen friend until he heard foot steps approaching, when he turned he saw someone he didn't recognize "Who are you?" Yuto asked, Yuto took in the look of the stranger it was woman that defiantly was a teenager. She had long rose coloured hair with bright blue eyes. She smirked towards Yuto "Does it matter who I am? She smirked as she walked around Yuto"What do you want!" Yuto demanded from the girl a actual answer. She only smirked more "Oh Yuto I'm here to help you silly" she said playfully. Yuto was at surprise due to the stranger knowing his name "How do you know-"he was interrupted by the stranger when she spoke "How do I know you name? See Yuto I've been fascinated in you for quite some time"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Next: Chapter 26: Secrets of Rebellion!**

**Who is this strangest of strangers!**

* * *

**Review (: **


	26. Secrets of Rebellion!

**Chapter 26**

**Don't forget to review! (: **

* * *

**Author Notes**

**End of Yubel Arc**

* * *

**Previously…**

Even infused with the power Zexal Yuma still couldn't manage to pull a victory from the duel. Yuma now defeated lost his soul due to the ancient power of the seal; with Yuma gone the Xyz dimension stands less of a chance to fight the Fusion dimension.

Yuto arrived too late as he discovers Yuma's soulless body. Just when Yuto lost his hope he was introduced to a stranger. She somehow had knowledge of his name and even mentioned that she wanted to help him…but what with?

Is this mysterious girl actually wanting to help Yuto or is it something sinister in disguise as a trick to cause even more harm?

Find out now…

* * *

**Chapter 26: Secrets of Rebellion!**

**Who is this strangest of strangers!**

* * *

.Yuto fell in to silence mourning for his fallen friend until he heard foot steps approaching, when he turned he saw someone he didn't recognize "Who are you?" Yuto asked,

Yuto took in the look of the stranger it was woman that defiantly had the appearance of a teenager. She had long rose coloured hair with bright blue eyes. She smirked towards Yuto "Does it matter who I am? She smirked as she walked around Yuto

"What do you want!" Yuto demanded from the girl an actual answer. She only smirked more "Oh Yuto I'm here to help you silly" she said playfully.

Yuto was surprised due to the stranger knowing his name "How do you know-"he was interrupted by the stranger when she spoke "How do I know your name? See Yuto I've been fascinated in you for quite some time"

Yuto eyes followed her every movement as the new girl was circling him as her eyes studied him "What do you mean you've been fascinated with me?" Yuto asked while still watching her from the corner of his eye.

The girl grinned "Oh…nothing much" she responded almost like she was singing. Yuto tried to keep his anger controlled "What are you eve…" Yuto turned and saw the girl was only few centimetres from him to the fact that their lips were almost touching "Yuto, you really should speak more politely to a poor girl like me" she whispered to him.

Yuto tried to back away from her but the girl smirked as she took hold of the collar of his School uniform and pulled him towards her "What's the matter Yuto?" she asked as she raised her other hand and moved it towards Yuto's chest "You seem a little off balance" she added as she used her fingers to flick Yuto at his chest that hold enough strength to force Yuto on to the ground. Yuto looked at the girl concerned; she just knocked him to the ground with a single finger flick "What the hell…are you!" he yelled at her.

Hearing his words the girl laughed, her laugh sounded wired like she was having fun "Hell is an odd word to use, in my case, it's more of the opposite actually" she spoke with a cheerful hint to her voice.

Yuto took the chance of getting up from the ground, but was stopped when the girl stepped towards him and moved on of her legs and placed it on his chest to stop him from getting up "Not so fast Yuto, I want to talk" she informed him with a wink.

Yuto tried to use him arms to force her off him, but she was one step ahead of him as she quickly moved her hands to lock his arms in to place on the ground. Yuto tried to struggle, but he couldn't even budge her off him she was too strong "LET GO OF ME!" Yuto demanded, but he was only responded by the girl laughing "In due time, but…not now" she sang with a happy tone.

The girl then lowered her face to Yuto's so they were almost touching once again "I needed some alone time with you for some time, this times is good as any, wouldn't you say?" Yuto looked her straight in the eye and frowned "Screw you!" he told her with angered tone.

The stranger smirked wider "Oh…such a bad mouth, let's fix that" she whispered to Yuto as she raised one of her fingers on her hands and pressed it down separately on his arm. The new force caused Yuto to scream in agony as she pressed hard on his skin "How are you doing that!" he questioned while he was in pain.

Hearing his pleas to stop she stopped her action and spoke "Well I'm a lot stronger then the average girl, so don't anger me, because I'm also not forgiving like the other girls as well" she purred as she removed her hand on his left arm to travel down his neck. She then showed her long sharp nails as she pointed them to his throat "Are you going to anger me Yuto?" she asked as she sounded innocently.

Yuto saw the light reflection off her nails and gulped "No" he quickly answered with a scared tone. The girl smiled "Then you got nothing to worry about do you?" she teased him.

She then lowered herself even further so she was practically lying on Yuto "You know Yuto I could kill you here if I wanted" she informed Yuto with a grin. Yuto stayed still knowing that any movement could anger her "But I won't; your going to bring me the most fun so far!" she chanted to Yuto

. She then winked and she leaned in to kiss Yuto, Yuto's eyes widened with contact. Yuto shot up in shock that she was now kissing him. But the kiss was rough; it was obvious to him that she wanted full control of the kiss. Yuto tried to struggle out of the kiss, but the girl quickly moved her hand and took hold of his hair in a strong fist; locking his head in place without a way to brake free.

Yuto started to feel weird as she started to hum a sweet tune as she continued the kiss by increasing her roughness. Yuto then noticed that she was soon covered by a black fog that allowed him to barely see her.

He then noticed that the black fog was beginning to move on to him from her. As Yuto had fear on his mind worrying about what the fog would do to him, the girl was still summing her tune as she closed her eyes so she could enjoy the experience even more.

Unknown to Yuto that the fog was also moving to his deck box as it was forging a new card in it. As the last of the fog moved on to Yuto his eyes flashed red for a split second. When she was aware that the card was forged in Yuto's deck box she broke this kiss.

When they parted the girl leaped off of Yuto and stood up as she looked down at him "I hope that was as good for you as it was for me" she said in a teasing tone. She smirked as she saw Yuto force himself up "What the hell did you do to me" he asked as he stood up from the ground.

She laughed and applauded him "I could tell you, but that would ruin the surprise won't it Yuto?" she responded as she place her hands on her hips and nodded her head from left to right.

Yuto finally had enough "THAT'S IT I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS ANY LONGER!" he didn't care if she was a girl any more he charged towards her and through a fist to her face, it made contact as everything went silent. Yuto became scared as the girl didn't even flinch or moved. Yuto then forced his hand back as he realized that it was now hurting like hell from that punch.

The girl looked at Yuto emotionless "Well what a shame, you were even my first kiss and all, oh well" she spoke with her first sign of true anger that Yuto had seen. She quickly raised and formed a fist and charged towards Yuto, before it made impact she halted "Got ya!" Yuto wondered what she meant by that, but before her could even process it she flicked Yuto, it was strong enough to launch Yuto in to the air and made impacted the ground even harder then before.

Yuto couldn't even move due to him being in severe pain. He just stayed still on the ground. Yuto saw that the girl was approaching him very slowly like she wanted to drag out his torment.

She continued her walking until she was right next to Yuto "Hello? Anyone home?" she asked. When she didn't receive a response she placed a gentle kick to his stomach even though a kick like that shouldn't hurt. When it was from her it would hurt like hell. Yuto grunted from the pain of her kick, not because it didn't hurt, but because he didn't have energy to scream any more.

Hearing his response she smirked "Oh good you're still alive!" she announced with a sweet tune. She the proceeded to knell beside Yuto's fallen body and spoke to him "Ok listen up, I'm kind of in a hurry, as a present I gave a new card to use, witch you are going to be hold accountable for…well at least two, three months at best anyway, it depends when I get bored actually, but until then don't loose it got it" she asked Yuto.

Yuto only grunted as his response, the girl smirked to herself as she patted Yuto on his head "Good boy!" she complimented to Yuto. With her business taken care off she got up and vanished in a flash of light.

Yuto tried to stay awake, but he eventually passed out among the destruction of Heartland City. The slow winds now breeze through the once great city as destruction rains through it.

* * *

Soon Shun, Shark and Kotori arrived to the scene, what they saw shocked them as they saw Yuto and Yuma unconscious next to each other "Yuma!" Kotori yelled as she ran to his side to help along with Kaito and Shark.

Shun ran to Yuto and knelt beside him "Yuto! Yuto!" Shun the started to shake him rapidly until Yuto slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight of his best friend "Shun?" Yuto asked to his friend.

Shun smirked "Your ok Yuto" Shun the looked at Yuma observing that he wasn't waking up "Yuto what happened?" Yuto looked at shun and tried to remember what happened before they arrived "The girl…" he spoke before he slowly passed out again.

Kotori was trying to wake Yuma, but it wasn't working "Yuma! Please wake up…for me" she asked as she in tears.

* * *

**Next Chapter 27: Back To Basics!**

**Primo's challenge!**

* * *

**End of Xyz Saga**

the Xyz saga ended on Chapter 26.

**Start of Synchroverse**

**A/N:**

**For all those reading chapter 27 and onwards will be the Synchroverse Saga.**

The story arc will primary focus on the 5D's side of things as well also keeping with the Arc 5 / V side as well. The saga will be taking place in the Synchro / 5d's dimension / Synchroverse /

**Note: The Synchroverse Saga will end on Chapter 52.**

After the Synchroverse Saga the story will then move on to the World Grand Prix, mainly my vision of the tournament that was in the original 5D's series with a few major twists. For example there will not be any Nordic Gods instead we've created three new God cards to be included, this is mostly so the story will not be so predictable as this Saga is pretty much following the Original 5D's storyline as it is


	27. Back to Basics! (Synchroverse)

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously…**

After witnessing his friend's demise Yuto encountered a strange girl that offered her help to him. With Yuto having no idea of her true intentions he tried his best to discover who she was, but became unsuccessful.

As she denied any answers to his questions Yuto finally lost it and landed a assault to they young woman. She quickly "**grounded**" him and any further attempts from the young duellist.

With her needs satisfied she vanished without a trace, but not without leaving a gift for Yuto in the form of the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon card. With her plan now set in motion the mysterious girl can watch the events of the future unfold before her.

Within the near future a hole new fight is about to start as the World Grand Prix is only less then a week away from starting.

With the new tournament ahead of them Yuya and the gang now face a much bigger threat with a mysterious duellist Primo and two others that still lay hidden by the shadows…

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Back to Basics!**

**Primo's Challenge!**

* * *

Through the stunning architectures of Domino City Yugo and Yuzu were ridding through the streets. As the slow winds brushes past them Yuzu looked at Yugo agitated "How much longer Yugo!" she yelled towards poor Yugo.

Yugo took a few moments to figure where they were and responded "Uh…half hour at best" he commented witch only annoyed Yuzu further. Yuzu growled and whacked Yugo on his head as he grunted due to the pain "GO FASTER, I saw Yuya's dragon over there now hurry!"

Yugo looked at Yuzu with a hint of annoyance in his expression "You know no one likes a back seat driver" he told Yuzu before he turned back.

* * *

Kaito walked through the streets with Orbital following close behind with Shark and Mizar. Kaito looked through the city "This place is massive; it's going to take some time to locate the others"

Shark had an idea "Why don't we split up?" Shark asked Kaito. Mizar thought about it and nodded his head "A wise move to cover more ground then if we just stay together" Mizar pointed out as he agreed with Shark.

Kaito stood still as he replied "Guess that sounds like a decent enough plan" Kaito looked to Mizar "If were going to split up, we need to have a meeting location" Mizar took in Kaito's words "I don't believe we do; we can just use our monsters to act as a sort of beacon" Kaito looked at Mizar "That will just attract unwanted attention Mizar"

Mizar only smirked "It will not retrieve any unwanted attention; remember the inhabitants of this world also have Duels, they'll just think of it as just another duel Kaito" Mizar informed Kaito. Kaito couldn't argue with Mizar's statement even if he wanted to.

With their debate settled the three dualist separated in to the city to search for the others. Not far away from where they were a teenaged girl sat on a bench with her legs crossed as she heard every word from the three.

* * *

She moved her hand from her lap to use her fingers to fiddle with her rose coloured hair as she smirked to herself "You were right Kaito; it did cause for some unwanted attention…but from me"

As she watched the three move out of her seeing rang she hummed to herself "I guess I can have a little fun with them before I see Yuya" she said to herself in a sweet tone. The girl then clicked her fingers as she vanished from the bench in a flash of light that left the people that saw become confused.

* * *

Through an unknown location lights travelled from cross both ends. Three figures covered by their cloaks sit on their thrones. Jacob looked at Primo with a intense stare "Primo what are you scheming?" he asked. Primo took his time to answer as didn't think that it would matter if he told him or not/

Primo moved his gaze when the last figure spoke to him "Yeah Primo, is it anything exciting?" he spoke immaturely towards witched caused Primo to respond "Nothing of your concern Lester" primo spoke without a hint of emotion.

Jacob suddenly spoke "Is it to do with Yusei, why are you wasting our time on such pity vengeance, our mission is to purge all the Synchro monsters?" Jacob questioned. Primo growled under his breath "I have not forgotten our mission; but Yusei will stand in our way, he must be eliminated to save the future" he spoke with anger invaded his emotions.

Lest laughed when he heard Primo's words "Ha! You don't want to destroy Yusei to save the future, you're just a sore looser that can't accept defeat" Lester said as he laughed between his words.

Primo now enraged forced himself from his throne and grabbed Lester by his neck. Lester yelped "You wouldn't kill me Primo, pretty sure that's classed as suicide if you do though!" Lester spoke with sarcasm.

Jacob sat still on his throne "Enough Primo" his voice was calm as ever. Primo hearing his words released Lester from his grip. Primo then turned and warped out from their location "Uh where did he go?" Lester asked as he rubbed his neck from where Primo grabbed him.

Jacob looked at Lester "To start his so called plan" he replied to Lester. Lester crossed his arms and puffed "Good, he needs time to cool off" he said out loud in a childish way.

* * *

Kotori and Shingo were walking along the pavement as they tried looking for the others, but they had no luck as they scouted the city. Shino sighed "We've been walking for hours" he complained to Kotori witch only caused her to become angered.

She stopped and looked straight at Shino as her eyes darted towards him "Will you stop complaining! I'm not exactly enjoying myself either" she yelled at him witch caused Shingo to become frightened as leap backwards from Kotori as well made some people in the area to stare at her.

Seeing the fear she forced in him she breathed and tried to calm herself down, but before she could a figure ran passed her as he knocked her to the ground as his shoulder made contact to her.

Kotori moved from the ground and stared at the quickly moving figure "Hey watch it! Ever hear of manners!" she yelled at the top of her voice. The figure stopped and slowly turned to look at her.

Kotori saw that the figure had white spiky hair that had three sections to it and also was spiked up behind his ears. He had blue eyes while wearing a black scarf with a black and red long sleeved jumper. He looked at Kotori with a cold stare "Sorry little girl, I'm too busy to talk to you now" his words were harsh and impacted Kotori.

He then turned and ran off in to the distance without Kotori looking a feminine hand came from behind Shingo and covered his mouth as the figure behind him pulled him out of sight. Shingo tried to call for help but all his words were muffed but the hand covering his mouth as he was forced in to a dark ally.

* * *

Shingo couldn't actually see who was pulling him back, all he could make out was that it felt like a woman and she had long green hair. Shingo tried to get out of her grip, but he couldn't due to her being too strong for him.

The woman then used other hand to shift his head to side so she could see his neck. She then opened her mouth as Shingo could see two fangs placed in her mouth. She then moved her moth so she was close to his neck.

She ran her tongue over her fangs then she launched her fangs in to his neck witch caused Shingo to yell as loud as he could , but once again he couldn't be heard or seen. Shingo noticed that who ever was doing this to him her hands were cold, really cold.

Shingo then noticed that he was becoming light headed and weak. He felt like the woman was drinking something from him, he soon realized that she was draining his blood from him. His screams of terror weren't heard by anyone.

The figure continued her feeding from Shingo as she soon noticed that his motions of screaming and trying to fight her off stopped as he lost conscious. She smirked as she removed her fangs from his neck and released him from her grip as she had drained him dry of his blood.

As soon as she let her grip go Shingo fell straight to the ground without making a sound as he impacted the ground as the figure moved further in to the shadows as she vanished through the darkness.

* * *

Kotori got up from the ground and brushed herself off and looked towards the way that the guy ran to "I'm a little girl? What the hell was up with him" she spoke angrily. She then noticed that Shingo was nowhere in sight "Uh Shingo?" she asked. She did not receive a response.

Kotori regained her rage when she thought that Shingo ran off in fear of her witch she thought was a wise move at this point of time. Kotori then thought that he shouldn't of ran off on his own "Great, just great" she thought to herself.

* * *

A young teenage girl walked through the streets. The wind was blowing her rose coloured hair. She smirked when she discovered what just happened across the City "Oh I never liked him anyway" she commented as she continued walking to her desired destination "First I'll deal with Kaito, then Mizar, Shark, then I can spend as much time as I want with Yuya" she thought to herself as she smirked again to herself.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next: Chapter 28: Kaito Vs The Mysterious Girl!**

**Galaxy-Eyes locked In Battle With The Unknown Divine Creature!**

* * *

If you could please take the time to Review this story.

Thanks

(:


	28. Kaito Vs the Mysterious Girl!

**Act 28**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously…**

Kaito, Shark and Mizar divided themselves to expand their search for their allies, but from close by they were being watched by the mysterious girl responsible for the loss of Yuma.

As they reached in to Domino City the three figures currently opposing the dimension's heroes were revealed wanting to destroy all Synchros. Primo left without a word to the other two as he begins his plan. K

Kotori was given a glance at a strange boy that knocked her to the ground as he collided with her. Shingo was suddenly forced in to the ally where a unknown woman that seemed as a vampire stuck her fangs in to his neck.

When she was finished with her feeding she left Shingo to die as she left through the shadows.

From further in to the city the unknown meddling girl approaches towards Kaito with a malicious ambition for her own amusement as she closes the distance between her and her prey her fun will soon start and Kaito will linger with the girl's decisions to spare him…if she will.

* * *

**Act ****28: Kaito Vs The Mysterious Girl!**

**Galaxy-Eyes locked In Battle With The Unknown Divine Creature!**

* * *

**3: 48 Minutes Earlier **

Yuya tried his best to stand, but fell once again due to his body bring to worn out from what events transpired from before. Yuya quickly moved his arms to support him from completely hitting the ground.

Vector saw Yuya's predicament, he ran to Yuya and knelt beside him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Yuya couldn't even breathe properly as he was fighting, gasping for air as it hurt to breathe.

IV turned towards Yuya "You ok?" he asked only for Vector to face palm. Vector looked directly at IV and spoke "Yes he's hardly breathing and can't even stand up straight, he's never felt better" Vector spoke in a sarcastic tone towards IV.

Yuya breathed heavily as he gasped words between his breaths "Vector…not…helping" Yuya informed Vector as he moved on of hands to his throat to support it. Yuya then slowly stirred his sight at the Primo.

Yuya kept his gaze at Primo "What…do you mean …by unite the… dimensions?" Yuya asked between gasps for air. Primo wore a smirk at Yuya's question "You'll soon see" he spoke with a cold undertone to his voice.

Primo then continued his words "Remember to meet me in the satellite" He informed Yuya. Before Yuya or the others could respond three duel runners zoomed past them, one was red, the other was white and the last one was black. Each rider used the hands to take hold of Yuya, Vector and IV as the continued to speed past.

The three duel runners speeded past Prim as Yusei turned so he was facing Primo. Primo smirked as he returned the harsh glare "Yusei" he thought to himself as the three duellists drove out of his sight.

As the duel runners sped on to the high lanes Vector yelled "Let me off!" he yelled only for him to gain a response from the blonde driver "Shut it mate, or you'll be getting off aright, over 80 MPH" Jack spoke. Vector instantly shut himself up.

IV looked straight at the driver of the duel runner "Dude stop!" spoke with a scared tone "Sorry no can do" Crow responded to IV's demand. Yusei kept his eyes on the road ahead as he spoke to Yuya "Yugo are you ok?" Yusei asked concerned.

Vector wanted to say how obvious it was that Yuya was not all right at all, but soon remembered what the blonde driver said to him. Vector stopped himself from saying anything that could upset him.

Yuya was trying his best to stay conscious, but no matter what his body was still demanding rest. Yuya's eyes flickered slowly as he soon closed his eyes as he fell in to a abyss of darkness as he lost conscious.

* * *

**Present **

The unknown girl moved through the city as she was approaching her target. She smirked when Kaito came in to her sight; she continued to move direction to Kaito. Fortunately for her, she and Kaito were the only two around the area.

Kaito was pacing through the street with orbital moving by his side; he was concerned due to him and orbital being the only ones around…or so he thought. The girl slowly approached him "Excuse me sir" Kaito turned towards the voice he heard. Kaito was greeted with the sight of a young girl with medium lengthen loose pink hair. She had blue eyes.

Kaito didn't know why but he gained a bad feeling for the girl that just appeared out of nowhere. Kaito and orbital studied the girl, she didn't like a threat, but Kaito leaned not to base opinions just on appearances from Vector.

Kaito was not up to trusting the girl that easily "What is it" Kaito spoke harshly without any consideration for the girl. The girl smirked with a sinister feeling to it "No need to be so rude" she responded to Kaito with an annoyed tone.

She then started twirled on her high hills "What would your brother say to that Kaito?" she asked in a sweet tone that did not match her sentence she used. Hearing this Kaito's eyes widened to the mention of his brother and his own name.

Kaito jumped back from her "Orbital engaged attack protocol #77267" Kaito ordered Orbital. Orbital saluted Kaito "Yes master Kaito" Orbital replied to Kaito as he began to shift his body.

Orbital shifted to a seven foot titan with a massive electrical drill as he charged towards the girl. Kaito grew even more concerned when he saw the girl wasn't even flinching; when Orbital swung his drill at the girl everything went silent.

Kaito and Orbital were speechless when they saw the teenage girl managed to stop Orbital's assault by only placing her index finger in the point of the drill. The drill started to smoke as it malfunctioned and shot circuited.

Kaito and Orbital remained silent; trying to comprehend what just happened "That drill was pure titanium there's no way she could of done that" Kaito thought to himself as he watched in horror of the girl as she looked straight at him and smirked.

Orbital was stunned he could analyse any method on how a puny looking girl could of managed to break the drill. The whole area remained silent as the three waited for one of them to speak up.

The girl turned her gaze from Kaito to Orbital as she continued to smirk; she kept her index finger in the same position on the now broken drill "Oh is that attack protocol #77267, so what are the other seventy seven thousand, two hundred and sixty seven then?" she asked in a charming tone.

Orbital soon responded to her question "Oh if you're asking here's thirty six thousand nine hundred, and seventeen!" Orbital exclaimed as his other hand formed in to a massive sword that he swung at the girl.

She saw the blade coming towards her as she stepped backwards to and just barely dodged the blade, but not completely. The blade swung past her, but not without swiping a few strands of her hair.

As her cut strands of her pink hair hit the ground she suddenly gained an angered expression towards Orbital "You stupid machine, you don't mess with my hair!" she yelled as her hand gathered a unknown dark energy.

Kaito watched as the girl charged towards Orbital, Orbital swung for her, but she caught the blade with her right hand. The girl then used the hand covered in the energy to land a strike to Orbital's chest area.

She managed to shatter Orbital's shell as her hand broke through the robot "Orbital!" Kaito yelled as he watched the sight in front of him. The girl secretly smirked when she heard the sound of Kaito yells for his friend.

She smirked again as she released the built up energy that covering her hand placed in Orbital. In a flash of light and a strong gust of wing Orbital was shot in to pieces that shot out from their original position.

* * *

Kaito couldn't believe what he just saw "…Orbital…" he slowly preached to himself as he saw his friend was destroyed by the girl. The girl launched the remains of Orbital across the ground that impacted the ground hard enough to cause even more damage.

Orbital's eyes flashed "Sorry I failed you master" he spoke before his eyes lost all movement and lost the colour as he was too damaged to continue functioning. Kaito stood still as he watched Orbital's broken body shut-down "…No" Kaito thought to himself.

Kaito now angered changed his glare to the girl "You killed him" he yelled towards her, she only laughed "I killed it? Kaito it's only a robot, you can easily build another one" she responded with a annoyed tone.

She started to strafe towards Kaito "That is if you can survive this duel" she added. Kaito stepped backwards "You killed Orbital, now you want to duel?!" Kaito yelled in anger. The girl stopped moving towards Kaito when she decided where she was would be enough space for a duel.

She raised her left arm as a black duel disk manifested itself on to her arm. She then lowered her arm and placed her arm around her chest "Get your game on Kaito" she smirked.

Kaito didn't have a choice he knew she wouldn't let him leave, he had to comply with her. Kaito activated his blade duel disk witch he luckily left on his arm instead of placing it back in orbital.

Both players stood still until Kaito spoke "**GO PHOTON TRANSFORMATION!" **Kaito yelled aloud. His coat turned white. Both players stared each other down "Game on" they both yelled in union.

* * *

**KAITO LP 4000 [0] x5**

**Vs**

**UNKNOWN LP 4000 [0] x5**

**TURN 1**

The girl smirked "Well since I killed you friend I guess it's only fair to allow you to have the first move" she informed him. Kaito growled "Fine, my move! From my hand I normal summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon!" Kaito swiped the card on to one of the monster card zones.

A small white dragon with red highlights formed. It had small wings and a tail. The girl laughed "Oh you summoned Galaxy –Eyes' little brother, what was the real one busy?" she asked in a mocking tone.

Kaito then continued his move "Now I can tribute my Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon to summon a monster of astronomical power!" Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon shattered and was sent to the graveyard as an unknown item manifested. Kaito took hold of the object and launched it in to the air.

Kaito raised his arm in to the air "Come my monster with the might of a thousand super novas in one single dragon!" The object expanded as the light flashed a new dragon could be seen. The girl had to shield her eyes form the forging light.

Kaito continued to raise his hand "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" the dragon roared as it expanded its wings. The dragon was a level eight, light attribute monster with three thousand attack points and twenty five hundred defense points.

Kaito lowered his arm "I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn" Kaito place the cards in to his back zone as three face-down cards materialized on to his field behind Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

* * *

**TURN 2**

**Unknown LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 0**

The girl smirked "Now the fun can get started! I draw!" she drew card from her deck and then looked at it "Perfect" she thought to herself "First I'll summon my Sapphire Witch in attack position!" As she placed the monster on to her duel disk a sapphire haired woman wearing a white dress was materialized.

The monster was a level three Earth attribute Spellcaster type monster with fifteen hundred attack points and thirteen hundred defence points. The female duellist then continued "When my Sapphire witch is successfully summoned on to my field I can special summon my Ruby Witch!"

She quickly placed the card on to her duel disk; a red haired woman wearing a black dress was forged on to her side of the field. The monster was a level four, Spellcaster with seventeen hundred attack points and sixteen hundred defence points.

The girl then smirked as she closed her eyes as the weak wind was blowing through her hair "Time for the main event!" her eyes shot open as she placed her hands together "When two souls unite one powerful entity shall emerge from the astonishing light of purity!" as she said her words her two monsters both shun completely white. Next the two monsters both shot up in to the sky as they merged.

The girl continued "Only from blinding light, can true tranquillity be witnessed!" Kaito looked up in to the sky "What's going on?" he asked. The girl once again continued "Now show yourself my servant. I** DIVINE SUMMON** Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"

A white dragon manifested on to the field, it had elongated white wings. Its tale was long with bright light blue spikes on it. Its claws were also bright blue alongside its fangs. Finally its eyes glowed light blue as it roared loud enough for it to travel through the entire of Domino City.

Kaito looked straight at the new dragon "What is that dragon!" he yelled as the same dragon continued to roar.

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**Act 29: Galaxy-Eyes Shattered!**_

_**Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon Powers Revealed!**_

* * *

**Please take the time to review this story. **

**(:**


	29. Galaxy-Eyes Shattered!

**Arc 29**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously…**

Yuya, Vector and IV were swiftly rescued by Yusei, Jack and Crow from Primo, with them finally meeting, another event is happening across Domino City. Kaito met face to face with the mysterious menacing girl.

With Orbital now destroyed Kaito was forced in to a duel for survival by the same pinked hair girl. Kaito summoned his ace monster Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! With his marvelous dragon now summoned Kaito believed it would be an easy win for him, but he was wrong…very wrong.

How will this duel turn out, something's telling me it wont have a good result.

* * *

**_Act 29: Galaxy-Eyes Shattered!_**

**_Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon Powers Revealed!_**

* * *

Kaito and the strange girl stared at each other without any sound coming between them. Kaito had three face-downs in his back row and his ace monster: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The pink haired girl had two monsters on her field: Sapphire Witch and Ruby Witch.

Kaito waited a few moments before speaking "it's your move" he informed her with an annoyed tone. His response came from the girl as a giggle moved from her lips before she talked "What's the hurry? Mr. Tenjo, this is probably the most time you ever spent with a girl…in one go"

Kaito growled and retorted to the girl's words "Don't play game with me, make your next move" he informed her with a harsh tone. This caused the girl to smirk "Duh Kaito were already playing a game, I play your game…so you'll play mine" she responded as she stretched her arm out towards Kaito and used her hand to form a gun shape as she pretended to shoot him in a trigger pulling fashion.

Kaito cringed due to her actions "She's messing with me" he thought to himself, the girl soon lowered her arm back to its original position "Well if you insist I can step this Duel up, if your sure you can handle my creature" she told Kaito with a grin.

Kaito stood still opposite the annoying girl that was messing with him "Do what you want, just know it won't help you win this duel" he told her with his casual expression. The other Duellist just smirked in a dark manner as her eyes quickly flashed pure white before returning to her usual blue "Well then Tenjo Kaito, remember you brought this upon yourself"

She slowly brought her hands together as she locked her hands together and raised her connected arms to the sky "With my Sapphire Witch and Ruby Witch I transcend them in to a being of greatness and purity" Both the monsters turned in to light beams and shot in to the sky. They soon connected with a great impact.

As they connected the girl's Extra Deck container shot open and a card was launched out of the main card holder. She quickly took hold of it and intently placed it on to her black Duel disk.

She placed her hands back together as she continued "Divine entity come to me in this battle as you unleash your holy wrath upon this Duel!" both players watched as a white figure that was shaped like dragon covered completely covered in a unknown bright white light as it roared loud enough that it travelled through the whole city.

She continued her chant "Reveal yourself my beast, as you bring me victory in this Duel, expand your wings and might. So our opponent will know your true power as you illuminate the once dark night" she finished as she added a few more words "**DIVINE SUMMON!" **she yelled with a dark tone unlike before.

The winds picked up as the new monster was still forming itself. Kaito knew what ever it was; it was not going to be good for him. The girl yelled once more while she stated the monster's name "**Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"**

As soon as she finished chanting the monster's name it finished forging itself as the light surrounding it slowly faded, leaving the sight of a white body dragon with blue highlights on its body, tail and wings. Its eyes shun a god like blue as it roared once again.

The new dragon stayed still while in the air, remaining silent as it was levitating above its master. Kaito studied the dragon and noticed several interesting things about it: first of all it didn't have a Level or a Rank. Second of all it had the same attack and defence as his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Finally it was a Divine Extra Deck monster meaning who ever the girl was she was not from any dimension he knew of.

Kaito looked at the girl "You said Divine Summon what is it?" he asked her. She smirked as she clapped her hands together "This world has Synchro summoning, yours had Xyz summoning, and mine has Divine summoning" she informed him.

Hearing her words Kaito smirked "So I was right: you aren't from around here" The girl smirked wider "Is that your best pick up line, because that's not going to get a girlfriend any time soon" she responded with her returned childish tone towards Kaito.

Kaito kept his gaze upon the girl "Who are you?" he asked in a demanding tone, the girl was taken back by his question "Why do you want to know who I am" Kaito smirked "Simple, you somehow have a new type of summoning I never heard of before, you could say I'm just curious"

The girl laughed at his reason "So what you want me to tell you my name, is that it?" she questioned as she raised her eye brow in confusion to his question. Kaito just stood still "If you could, see someone doesn't give their name when they don't want to be known personally" he responded to her confusion.

The girl smirked once again as she raised her hand and check her nails as she thought about her response "Fine you can know my name, but it won't help you…not one single bit. Kaito noticed that she had gained a more serious tone to her words that slightly scared him.

Kaito soon spoke "Uh are you going to tell me or not" he asked in a seriously annoyed tone. The girl gave a dark smirk as her pink hair was flowing with the wing that it was mostly covering her eyes. She slowly opened her lips to speak her next words. She brought her hand from her side to her head as she moved her wavy parts of her hair on her left side behind her ear to stop any further disturbance.

Once she was finished she removed her hand from her hair and brought it back down to her side. As the strong winds weakened after time had past she finally talked "My name is…Annabelle" she had an unfamiliar cold tone to her voice almost as the name brought pain to her.

Kaito took that thought in to account as he noticed that it sounded like it hurt her just to say her own name. Kaito continued to look at her "So Annabelle huh?" he asked in a non caring way. Annabel darted her eyes towards Kaito in anger to him for saying her name alarmed her.

Annabelle closed her eyes and smirked darkly "No more talking, no more talking, no more TALKING" she screamed at him in a high pitched volume. Kaito thought to himself suddenly "Guess I hit a nerve" Annabelle pointed directly at Kaito "Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon destroy his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Divine Stream of Destruction!" she demanded.

Halo-Eyes Devine Dragon opened its mouth and began to charge an energy blast in it. Soon it was fully charged and was launched upon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Kaito quickly acted "I activate my face-down Photon Stream of Destruction! When I control a Galaxy-Eyes monster I can target 1 card on your field and banish that target, I choose your Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"

The card emitted a bright light that shot towards Annabelle's Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon. As soon as it made contact it separated in to lights shot past both sides of the targeted dragon. Kaito's eyes widened "How is your Dragon still on the field" he asked in a shocked manner.

Annabelle just laugh "Oh didn't I mention Divine monsters have some perks over the other Extra Deck monsters for example, They can only be banished by their own effects, but now I activate Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon effect by banishing one Divine material to negate the activation of any card!"

Kaito shot up "You're negating Photon Stream of Destruction? But you even said it won't touch your dragon!" Annabel just smirked "You'll see why, but first I must banish a Divine Material, to explain when it says to banish a Divine material I must banish one monster from my Graveyard" Sapphire Witch ejected from her graveyard as she grabbed it and placed it in to her banish pile.

Photon Stream of Destruction was shattered, Annabelle laughed once more "Now the fun, see whatever card my Halo-Eyes negates, he gains the same effect as the negated card witch he can activate once per turn" Kaito eyes widened "But the card you negated only works on monsters with Galaxy-Eyes in their name.

Annabelle just stood smirking "Sorry, but your wrong: see Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon is treated as all requirements for any effect he gains, so my Dragon is more capable of using the effect then you thought"

As the attack was still approaching Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Annabelle continued "Halo-Eyes banish his Galaxy-Eyes with the power of Photon Stream of Destruction! Halo-Eyes stopped his attack and charged at Galaxy-Eyes. Halo-Eyes took hold of Galaxy-Eyes and shattered the Dragon leaving Kaito speechless.

He was brought out of his state when Annabelle starting talking "Sorry Kaito, but its not over yet see when Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon uses a Divine material he gains an extra one thousand attack points. Kaito looked up at the Dragon above him "It can what?"

Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon was covered by a bright light as its attack raised from three thousand to four thousand as it roared once again. Annabelle smirked "Well I guess this is the end Mr. Tenjo, farewell" she said calmly.

She raised her hand to the sky "Now Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon end this Duel with Divine Stream of Destruction!" Halo-Eyes braced backwards as it recharged the energy blast from its mouth, soon Halo-Eyes unleashed the built up energy and struck Kaito dead centre as he screamed due to the power of the attack.

The attack sent Kaito through the air as he landed and hit a concrete wall that instantly knocked him out as he hit the surface; he then slowly collapsed to the ground as he showed no sign of movements. Kaito lied on the ground completely avoid of any movements as his life point counter popped up: his life points dropped from four thousand to zero as he lost the Duel.

Annabelle slowly walked towards Kaito as Halo-Eyes vanished behind her. Once she was by Kaito she knelt beside Kaito that was knocked down on the floor. She used her hands to turn Kaito so he was lying on to his back "Now Kaito once you wake you'll have no memory of this ever happening. From now on you're going to be my eyes and ears without even knowing it. I will know everything you'll learn from this point on" she whispered to him as she covered her index finger in a dark energy and gently tapped his chest. Kaito was shortly covered by the same energy as she was emitting before it faded.

Annabelle looked in the other direction and smirked "Phase 1 complete now time to pay Yuya a little visit, I can deal with the other two later" she whispered to herself before she stood and started walking away from Kaito's damaged body towards Yuya.

* * *

**NEXT**

**Arc 30: Cooperation Between Worlds!**

**Yuya Out Cold!**

* * *

**Card &amp; Effect**

**Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon**

**Dragon /Divine / Effect**

**Divine Attribute**

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

Requirement 2

When your opponent activate a card or effect that would effect one or more cards on the field, you can banish 1 Divine material to target that card to negate the activation and banish it (ignoring the effect of the target) If the effect of this card was activated and was not negated this card gains the effect of the card banished with a once per turn activation only (ignoring the original card(s) requirement for activation) When any player banishes Divine material this card gains 1000 ATK for every card banished until the End Phase of the next Turn.

* * *

**If you could take the time to review this story, it would be appreciated**

**(:**


	30. Cooperation Between Worlds

**Arc 30**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously **

Kaito and the girl now known by Annabelle continued their Duel, with his ace Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon Kaito thought he would be the one to claim victory, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Annabelle surprised Kaito by using a all new class of monster in the form of…Divine Summoning?

With the new summoning method she used it to summon a dragon of so called purity: Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon. Even though both the dragons had the same attack points, Halo-Eyes easily over shadowed Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes.

With its special ability to turn any card against the card holder, Annabelle had Halo-Eyes turn the Galaxy-Eye's support card in to the weapon of its destruction. With a single move Halo-Eyes managed to wipe out Kaito along with his life points.

With Kaito now defeated Annabelle hatched a scheme to secretly have him spy for her without even knowing. Now Annabelle moves towards her so called next target: Yuya.

What plan does Annabelle have on store for Yuya, only time will tell?

* * *

_**Arc 30: **_**Cooperation between Worlds! -(Lie!)**

**Yuya Out Cold!**

* * *

As the three Duel runners stopped through the satellite Vector sighed in relief as he could finally could get off. He jumped off enthusiastically. As soon as he placed his feet on the ground Jack swiftly launched at him and forced him against a concrete wall.

Vector squalled due to the other man's actions. Jack just stood in place "Who are you!" he asked in a angered expression. Yusei saw the scene going on and removed his helmet, then ran up to Jack "Jack that's enough!" Yusei told Jack with a serious tone to his voice.

Jack took in Yusei's words and released his grip on Vector. Vector fell to the ground gasping for air "You…JACKass" the gasping teen as he made his way up from the ground. IV studied the situation and decided it would be more entertaining to let Vector be the one who talks.

Crow just stood still as well to be honest he feel curious to find out who the two people with Yugo were. Jack stood next to Yusei as he turned to his friend "Are you kidding Yusei, as soon as they show their faces those dragons come out of no where and not to mention he was talking with Primo" Jack stressed at Yusei only for Yusei to respond "We don't know who they are, we just can't assume what ever we want" Yusei informed Jack with a calm tone.

Jack took a long breath and calmed down as he turned back to the teen that he attacked "Uh sorry mate, no hard feelings right?" Jack asked concerned only for vector to walk next to him "Screw you Blondie" Vector said to Jack's face. Jack smirked "Looks who talking red" Jack smirked.

Vector launched a fist at Jack only for Jack to step to the side and take hold of his arm "Bloody hell mate, you need to take breather" Jack advised Vector with now serious expression. Vector eyes darted at Jack "You're right, but I would be able to take a breather better if you didn't choke me!" Vector yelled.

Yusei stood still not wanting any part of this had an idea "Hey Crow do you mind showing Jack's friend around?" Yusei asked. Crow blinked "Uh why me?" he asked in response to Yusei's question. Yusei smirked "You know why" he told crow as he started to walk back to his runner.

Yusei saw Yugo (Yuya) was passed out, he looked at Jack "Jack, you mind helping me move Yugo inside?" Yusei asked. Jack nodded weakly as he released Vector from his grasp and started walking towards Yusei. He took hold of Yuya and placed him over his shoulders.

Yusei and Jack moved Yuya to one of the guest bedrooms of their place. Yusei studied Yuya "I'm no doctor, but he's going to be out for a while longer" he said while still looking at the slumbering Yuya. Jack darted his eyes at Yusei "Yeah no kidding mate, he's going to be out cold" he responded.

* * *

**Across the satellite**

The strange white haired figure stood on the skyline of Domino City. He slowly pulled open his Extra Deck and pulled out a very light blue card with a picture of a black dragon on it as it started to slightly glow.

He studied his own card for a few seconds "That Divine summon was no mistake; she's in this dimension, but where?" he asked himself as he moved his gaze to focus on the view of the city "Annabelle has already caused enough trouble as it is, I can't allow her to continue"

It was almost night time as the sky began to darken. As the day's light soon would be gone. The stranger suddenly turned to face the ground from below and saw a Duel runner drive past the building he was standing on.

The runner had two passenger one was wearing a white duel uniform with a matching helmet. But what caught his attention was the other passenger. She was wearing a white and pink duel runner outfit with a matching helmet, but the biggest detail was how she had medium length pink air. The stranger's eyes widened "Its…her" he thought to himself as he jumped back "There you are Annabelle" he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was now fully dark in Domino City, Yuya was still unconscious as the others around soon started to talk as they sat around a long wooden table Vector decided to take a chance and looked at Yusei who was sitting next to Crow "So, who is this Primo guy?" he asked. Jack snorted before he responded "The Primo fellow is a hard case and then some" he responded to Vector.

Vector raised an eye brow "I wasn't talking to you" Vector spoke as he was pissed off at Jack. Jack just raised his hands "Are you still mad about that, geese grow up will you" Jack responded to Vector.

Yusei just looked at Jack "Jack you're the one who needs to grow up" he commented towards Jack. The blonde smirked at Yusei "You need to lighten up a little mate" Jack responded to Yusei.

Yusei just stayed still on his chair as he continued to stare at Jack "Maybe I could if you would be quit long enough for me to think" Yusei said to jack with no emotion in his words.

Yusei took Jack's silence as him finally shutting up, Yusei looked at Vector "As Jack said Primo is not one to be taken lightly, he's a member of Team New World competing at the upcoming World Grand Prix starting up in a few days time" Yusei informed Vector.

Vector raised his eye brow "World Grand Prix?" he asked, Jack eyes widened "You what mate? How have you not heard of the World Grand Prix" Vector just thought about his response "Well I did just get in to town today" he said with a false confidence he practiced as a Barrian.

Yusei just decided to go with it "Well then let me explain it to you basically multiple teams of 8 are entering, see duels are set in a three against three line up, when one team member loses they swap with the next team mate. You keep all the cards that the last player set, activated or summoned and the new player begins with four thousand new life points. The duel ends when one team's members are all eliminated from the Duel. And to add the duel is played as a ridding duel.

Vector gained a great deal of confusion "Ridding Duel?" he questioned. Yusei's eyes widened "You seriously never heard of a ridding Duel?" Yusei accidentally yelled. Jack was as shocked as Yusei as well as Crow. Jack stood up and slammed the table with both his hands "Bloody hell first you haven't heard of the World Grand Prix: the most anticipated event in decades then you never heard of Ridding Duels when they're practically on the next every day of the week what the bloody hell is wrong with your generation!"

Crow scratch his head in confusion "What is wrong with that guy" he asked to himself. Suddenly their door opened as a tall long red haired woman walkthrough it "Hey Yusei have you got a-" Akiza stopped in her tracks when she saw the same orange hair kid from before sat next to Jack and Yusei "What is he doing here!" she asked with a angered tone.

Yusei turned his head towards Vector "You know Akiza?" he asked Vector, Vector remembered their earlier encounter with her where she painfully slapped him this caused vector to rub his cheek in response "Yes, yes I do" he responded to Yusei.

Akiza started to walk towards Vector "What the hell are you doing her, come to insult me some more?" she asked as both a threat and a rhetorical question. Vector just stared at her and kept himself at the table "Well someone had her bitch – flakes this morning didn't she" Vector slightly smirked to himself.

Yusei, Jack and Crow eyes widened, Jack was the only one to smirk "Oh no he DIDN'T!" Jack expressed in a held a laugh back. Yusei and Crow quickly looked at each other with shocked expressions "Oh this won't be good" Crow said to Yusei. Yusei just nodded "Guy's let's get to cover"

Akiza now absolutely livid jumped Vector and forced him off his chair to the ground. Yusei, Jack and Crow looked at each other with IV smirking to the scene. The entire place was filled with Vector's cries of pain "Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the- Ough My face!" Crow looked at IV "Shouldn't we help him?" he asked. IV just smirked more "No" he responded to Crow's question.

IV then turned to Crow "What's the worst that could happen when were conveniently distracted from noticing anything that could prove to be an issue?" he asked Crow. Crow looked at IV " I Still think we should at least get her off him" IV nodded in disagreement "I wouldn't this the most intimate he's ever been with girl in his life, so let's not waste his opportunity" IV replied to Crow.

Vector continued his cries of plea "Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face!

I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Akiza: Serves you right

PUNCH

Vector: Ough

PUNCH

Vector: Ough!

* * *

**To Be Continued!**

**Next Arc: 31: Yuya's Decent in to Darkness!**

**Face to Face With True Evil or Is It?**

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**


	31. Yuya's Decent in to Darkness!

**Arc 31**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously**

Akiza started to walk towards Vector "What the hell are you doing her, come to insult me some more?" she asked as both a threat and a rhetorical question. Vector just stared at her and kept himself at the table "Well someone had her bitch – flakes this morning didn't she" Vector slightly smirked to himself.

Yusei, Jack and Crow eyes widened, Jack was the only one to smirk "Oh no he DIDN'T!" Jack expressed in a held a laugh back. Yusei and Crow quickly looked at each other with shocked expressions "Oh this won't be good" Crow said to Yusei. Yusei just nodded "Guy's let's get to cover"

Akiza now absolutely livid jumped Vector and forced him off his chair to the ground. Yusei, Jack and Crow looked at each other with IV smirking to the scene. The entire place was filled with Vector's cries of pain "Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the face! Not the- Ough My face!" Crow looked at IV "Shouldn't we help him?" he asked. IV just smirked more "No" he responded to Crow's question.

IV then turned to Crow "What's the worst that could happen when were conveniently distracted from noticing anything that could prove to be an issue?" he asked Crow. Crow looked at IV " I Still think we should at least get her off him" IV nodded in disagreement "I wouldn't this the most intimate he's ever been with girl in his life, so let's not waste his opportunity" IV replied to Crow.

Crow looked at IV speechless "Wow and here I thought you two were friends" crow informed IV with a confused look. IV just smirked "Making a lot of assumptions there" he replied while still smirking

* * *

**Across the satellite**

The strange white haired figure stood on the skyline of Domino City. He slowly pulled open his Extra Deck and pulled out a very light blue card with a picture of a white Pegasus on it as it started to slightly glow.

He studied his own card for a few seconds "That Divine summon was no mistake; she's in this dimension, but where?" he asked himself as he moved his gaze to focus on the view of the city "Annabelle has already caused enough trouble as it is, I can't allow her to continue"

It was almost night time as the sky began to darken. As the day's light soon would be gone. The stranger suddenly turned to face the ground from below and saw a Duel runner drive past the building he was standing on.

The runner had two passenger one was wearing a white duel uniform with a matching helmet. But what caught his attention was the other passenger. She was wearing a white and pink duel runner outfit with a matching helmet, but the biggest detail was how she had medium length pink air. The stranger's eyes widened "Its…her" he thought to himself as he jumped back "There you are Annabelle" he whispered to himself.

The figure used a device on his arm to warp off the roof in a instant. As it was now completely dark through all of Domino City, the day may be over, but the mission to save the dimensions continues through out even the darkest of days.

* * *

**Arc: 31: Yuya's Decent in to Darkness!**

**Face to Face With True Evil**

* * *

After Vector's "bonding" time with Akiza was disrupted by Yusei, Akiza soon was talked in to calming herself down. Even though the scuffle was broken forgiveness still seems out of the question for poor Vector.

Crow managed to fetch an ice pack for Vector's face from the swelling caused by Akiza. Vector sat quietly sat on the table trying to forget what just happened to him. Jack walked in the room and smirked when he saw the emotionless expression "To be honest you seem to have an issue with not shutting up when you should" Jack told Vector in a monotone expression.

Vector laid his head in his arms on the table "Maybe…or maybe she takes things too far" Vector replied with a faint tone to his voice. Jack walked closer to Vector and sat beside him, he then placed his arms behind his head as he leaned back "Listen, I don't say this often…at all, but I'm…sorry for earlier" Jack told Vector in his usual non caring tone.

Vector raised his head from his arms slowly and turned to face Jack "Don't apologize; after the stuff I pulled, I had it coming to me for along time" Vector spoke with an odd quiet voice He then reached in to his Deck box and pulled out Number 104: Masquerade form his Extra Deck.

Vector studied the card and frowned "I thought I was passed my childish ways, but somehow I always mess everything up, when I'm only trying to help" Vector gained Jack's interest for two reasons, the first was that the immature kid he thought Vector was, wasn't as bad as he thought. Secondly the card Vector pulled out was a card type he's never seen before.

Vector then continued "I lost my best friend, I was tricked in to thinking I killed my own parents and… I enjoyed inflicting pain to innocents when I was a barrian" Vector then lowered his head back in to his arms and he started to cry in a dramatic state.

Jack did not know what to make out of Vector's words, soon he just brushed it off and stood up from the table and walked off "I came here to apologize I sure as hell didn't want you life story" Jack spoke harshly before he exited the room.

Vector now alone continued to cry to himself as he remembered all the terrible things he's done throughout his life "Why Yuma it should have been me not him" Vector sobbed to himself as the silence contributed to placing more enthuses on his break down.

* * *

As jack walked out of the apartment he had a clear state of anger expression "Stupid kid, why the hell would I care for his issues, I only known him for a few hours and most of that was the ride on the way here" he thought to himself as he continued to walk through the streets.

Jack was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't realize the girl walking before him. Jack and the girl were knocked to the ground as they impacted. Jack looked at the person he walked in to "Hey watch where the bloody hell your going!" Jack yelled at the figure before he could catch on to the person being a girl.

The girl slowly moved from the ground as she stood up she brushed herself clean "Awfully sorry Mr. Atlas" she yelled in fear of Jack. Jack sighed "Don't apologize, just don't do it again" he responded to the scared teenage girl. The girl then straightened her expression "Uh if I could I ask you something" she asked Jack with a slightly scared tone.

Jack sighed again as placed his left hand on to his head "Fine, but hurry; I got more important things to do today" he exclaimed with an obvious annoyed tone. The girl took her time to answer. Jack crossed his eyes "Well spit it out or you can forget it" Jack warned the teen.

The teenage girl took a deep breath "Is "Yugo" staying at your place Mr. Atlas?" she asked in a shy tone. Jack just growled "You wasted my time for a stupid question like that? If it would get you out of my face, he is now get out of here" Jack responded as he walked past her unconcerned.

Jack instantly stopped when he felt something grabbed his hand, as he turned he saw the same girl he was trying to get away from "Take a hint, get the hell out of here, I said scram" Jack addressed her angrily.

The girl showed a weak smile "Can I see him please?" she asked in a unbelievable sweet tone, Jack just stared at her; he didn't know what, but something about her didn't sit well with him. He just yanked him arm out of her grasp "I don't care what the hell you do" Jack informed her as he started to walk away from her.

The girl ran in front of him as she blacked him from walking off once again "So you're inviting me in?" she asked him in the same sweet tone as before. Jack crossed his eyes "Yes, now leave me alone and go bother Yugo" Jack once again scorned her as he pushed her out of his way as he continued to walk off.

Jack placed his helmet on as he sat on his Duel runner; he soon drove off in to the distance. The girl instantly wore a dark smirk as she moved her sight to one of her hands, as she saw the card she had secretly took from Jack "That was too easy" she thought to herself as she held Red Dragon Archfiend in her right hand.

* * *

She then slowly walked to the apartment, she moved the door open and walked in to the "Now where are you Yuya" she thought to herself as she moved through the structure. When she walked past a room she could hear someone crying.

She secretly peeked her head around the corner to see who it was, she saw Vector as she smirked "Aw poor baby" she thought as she moved past the area. She slowly took in the scents of everything around her, soon she located her target "He's up stairs is he" she once again thought to herself.

* * *

She swiftly moved up the stairs, she soon came in to sight of a door "Let's do a count, Jack's is having a hissy fit that would make a three year old cringe in embarrassment, Yusei is fixing his runner with Bruno across town, Crow's hanging out with the poor children, Akiza is probably still cooling off, IV went searching for the others and Vector is having a mid life crisis at the most inappropriate of times" She smirked to herself "How fortuitous" she commented.

She slowly opened the door as she entered the room one thought went through her head "Finally I can meet Yuya in person, let's see Malice or even Yuko try to stop me now" she thought to herself as she grew a unwelcoming smirk.

She soon stopped smirking when she saw that Yuya was asleep "Oh he better not be slacking on the first date" she thought to herself. She walked over to the bed he was lying on. She sat on to the bed as her body was tilted to face him "Oh this is great, the only time I can meet him and he's sleeping, just great" she thought to herself in a small rage.

When her curiosity got the best of her she grabbed his Deck box that was on the counter beside him, she then opened it and took hold of his deck. She quickly looked through it; she instantly noticed something was wrong about it, she once again check every card again "The dragons are gone" she silently questioned.

She tightened her other hand in to a fist when she realized who took them "Primo" she silently whispered in anger. She calmed down when she saw Rank Up – Fallen Star DARK, she smirked once again as she looked at Yuya "Aw he kept my present I gave to him, that's so sweet" she commented. Her smirk was once again stopped when she saw another Rank up card.

She became confused as she saw Rank Up – Nova Star Nebula; she studied the card as thought to herself "How did Yuya get this? I never gave him this, so how did he…" before Annabelle could finish she came up with a suspect "Crystal, but why would she give Yuya this; she shouldn't even know who he is, unless…" Annabelle clenched her fist tighter "Malice told her to follow me" she thought.

She then continued her thought "No that can't be it, Crystal has never followed an order in her life, if she is in this dimension, she's doing it on her own free will…but if she's here, Raven and the others won't be far behind" she moved her hand on to Yuya's hair as she somewhat toyed with it "What ever their after, they won't lay a finger on you if they know what's good for them" she calmly informed Yuya even know she was well aware he couldn't hear her "I promise I'' look after you" she added as she smirked.

Annabelle's eyes widened when she saw Yuya moved, before she could vanished Yuya opened his eyes and looked directly at her and smiled weakly as he was happy to see her face as he miss her "Yuzu its you, I'm so happy to see you, I thought I would never see you again" Yuya spoke faintly as Annabelle could see that he was fighting to stay conscious.

Annabelle was speechless, she never actually thought he would wake up, she didn't know what to say to him "Oh…no he thinks I'm Yuzu, this could be seriously bad, what do I say?" she thought to herself "I thought he was out cold, but here he is awake and talking to me like were friends" Annabelle was stuck for words as she couldn't afford to blow her cover to Yuya or anyone yet.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Act 32: Calling on a Guardian Angel!**

**Yugo Matched Against The White Haired Stranger!**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**

**(:**


	32. Calling on a Guardian Angel!

**Arc 32**

* * *

**Author Notes**

**None**

* * *

**Previously**

Presented with a perfect Opportunity Annabelle managed to gain access the quarters of Yusei and the others, with no one able to get in her way she made her way to the room Yuya was slumbering in. When searching through his deck, Annabel made an interesting discovery; Yuya had to Rank-up cards in his deck when she only gave him one, with a attempt to discover where the second Rank up came from she suspected a unknown individual by the name of Crystal, but who are they and what do they want with Yuya?

Next thin Annabell knew Yuya was suddenly awake and believed her to be his best friend: Yuzu. Backed against a corner now, she had a hard time trying to think of way to escape without showing the true her.

* * *

**Arc 32: Calling on a Guardian Angel!**

**Yugo Matched Against The White Haired Stranger!**

With the non stop driving Yugo's duel runner ran out of fuel, and the duet were placed to a halt. Yugo and Yuzu stood by the runner as Yugo was trying to fix it. Yuzu looked at Yugo "Great it out of gas!" she yelled at him witch caused Yugo to turn and shake "Only because you didn't let me stop at the last fuel station" Yugo retorted with a slightly scared tone.

Yuzu stopped as she took hold of his jacket with both of her hands "Well its your fault for driving too slow" she screamed at him as she shook him relentlessly "I was going by the limit" he responded why she was still shaking him.

Yuzu looked at Yugo and growled "When since do you care about that!" she continued as she shook Yugo once again. Unknown to them they were being watched by a figure that stood in the shadows of the night, invisible to them.

The white haired figure thought to himself "That's not Annabell, she's from Dimension 6, and the boy is from this one, they're not supposed to even by here in this point of time, Annabelle must be messing with time lines worse then I comprehended"

The stranger the started to move out of the shadows, as he slowly approach the other two figures Yugo turned his head to him "Uh Yuzu, do you know this guy?" Yuzu took in what Yugo said and turned to see who he was talking about.

Yuzu's eyes widened when she saw the white hair figure; he looked exactly like Yuya, not on Yugo's or Yuto's level but even more like him. The only difference was his spiked up white hair and his blue eyes, he looked a little more pale then she remembered Yuya to be, other then that he look identical to Yuya. He was wearing a black plain top and blue track suit and a white jacket with black shoes.

As the white haired stranger studied Yuzu he noticed she also looked exactly like Annabell, she even had the same coloured hair as her and eyes, but he knew she wasn't her.

Yuzu decided to speak to the stranger "Who are you?" she asked almost in a demanding tone. The stranger turned to face Yuzu personally as placed his hands in to his jacket pockets "Greetings Yuzu and Yugo, if you want to know who I am fine, I'll tell you, I'm Yuko" he informed to two.

Yugo raised his eye brow "Never heard of you" he responded to Yuko, Yuko sighed "Of course you wouldn't off you're from the fourth dimension or as you say the Synchro dimension" Yuko responded with his hands still placed in his pockets.

Yuzu became confused "how do you know about the other dimensions?" she asked as Yugo interrupted her "He's from fusion, he has to be" he informed Yuzu with a concerned expression. Yuzu thought to herself after Yugo said his words "I don't think he is; I mean I met the Fusion version of Yuya: Yuri and this guy is definitely not that guy" Yuzu thought to herself as Yuko moved closer to Yugo.

Yuko eyes widened "Did you say Fusion? How do you now about Dimension 3? Your not even supposed to know about Fusion summoning let alone the universe it originates from" Yuko was now confused, he had no idea how they knew about the Fusion dimension, but he did know that the reason wasn't going to be a good one.

Yuzu and Yugo were astonished when Yuko began to talk to them personally "This is wrong, but how could events play out so differently from the original time lines, there's no way Annabell could do it on her own, so that means…Crystallite is… here also" Yuzu noticed Yuko sudden fear when he mentioned the last name.

Yugo was the first to speak up "What the hell are you on about?" Yugo asked with a great deal of frustration in his voice. Yuko just turned to him and responded "Malice has returned" Yuko slowly breeched in fear.

* * *

**Dimension 1**

A teenaged girl with long white hair down to her neck walked through the shrine of the gods, once she was at her desired God she bowled to the tomb "My lord it seems my deer sister has gone against your wishes" she stayed bowling to the deity. She was caught of guard when the being responded "Don't threat child, all is grand, if I did not want a specific circumstance to accrue I would eliminate the seed of the problem before it becme on"

The girl raised her eye brow "My lord, what are you saying?" she asked respectfully toward the God "I assume that you know the legend of the moon stone" the shadowed figure responded. The girl thought for a second and nodded in agreement "Yes, the legend we are all told as kids" she informed the figure.

The deity smirked in the darkness "Correct, in the tale, one warrior is given a magnificent power, but he has no knowledge of its true purpose, so he misuses it and destroys everything along with everyone" the figure said.

The girl the decided to speak "Lord, do you have any ideas of who it may be?" she asked the other figure. The figure just chuckled "Yes I do, now Crystallious I require your presence in the Synchroverse, await further instructions from there" he stated before he walked further in to the shadows.

* * *

Yuko was brought out of his state when he saw Yuzu was approaching him "You know why this is happening don't you" Yuzu asked concerned. Yuko took a few moments to think about his answer, he looked at Yuzu "I don't know what is happening, but what ever it is I think I may hold some information on why it's happening"

Yuko studied Yuzu "There's no doubt about it she's is the 6th Dimensions incarnation of Annabell. There may be a chance that she knows her world's incarnation of me" he thought to himself.

Yuko could tell that Yugo was this world's incarnation of him, so that only left the fusion, Xyz and Pendulum versions of him. Before he could ask any questions he had Yuzu's bracelet shun, and unleashed a bright light that covered the whole area. When Yuzu regained her vision she instantly shrieked when she noticed that Yugo and Yuko had vanished leaving her alone "Yugo? Yuko? Where did you?" she asked before she figure it was her bracelet that had made them disappear from the area.

Yuzu looked at her bracelet "Oh this isn't good" she thought to herself as she looked out to the distance for any sign of them, but to no luck. She soon decided to move on through the city to search for anyone.

Unknown to her she was being followed, as Yuzu walked through the now deserted streets she was worried about where she could of sent Yuko and Yugo to, she froze when she heard someone walk behind her, she slowly turned towards the noise.

Yuzu was surprised when she all a kid with long red hair looking at her "Excuse me lady, but could you possibly help me?" Lester asked her with a smirk. Yuzu thought about her response, but she knew that a kid wouldn't be much of a danger to her "Hello there what's you name?" Yuzu asked Lester with a reassuring smile.

Lester smiled to her as he responded "Lester" Yuzu smiled as she placed her hand on to his shoulder "Hello Lester, I'm Yuzu, why are you out this late?" she asked him. Lester looked up at her "I can't find my parents" he answered her question while trying to sound tearful towards her. Yuzu felt bad for the boy "Do you want me to help you find them?" Yuzu asked. Lester smiled at her "Please" he said in almost trembling tone. Yuzu nodded "Of course I'll help you, do you know where you live?" Lester nodded "Yes I do" Yuzu looked at him "Ok then, we'll just go there then" she informed him. Lester smiled as Yuzu took hold of his hand and allowed him to lead the way. Lester smirked secretly "Primo better thank me for this" Lester thought as he and Yuzu walked together in to the distance.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	33. Further in Depth

Arc 33

* * *

**Author Note**

I'm so sorry I made you wait an entire week, I mostly write the chapters in two to three days, but I was working on a special project on FictionPress: I will reveal what it is in Chapter 34, to be honest I am very excited to kick the project off. The story is going to some what connected to Dimension Wars, but also being its own entity at the same time, so I hope when its up on the website that you will go and see it for yourself. I'm not posting it on here due to the insufficient categories that I will need for the story.

So hold out till the next chapter if your interested in the new story, thanks for reading the Author note.

(:

* * *

**Previously… **

Yugo and Yuzu came face to face with Yuko, another counterpart of Yuya. After they soon talk to get a better understanding of things, as they were digging in to the truth Yuzu's bracelet activated transporting Yuko and Yugo to a unknown location. With them now gone Yuzu was left by her self or was she…? She was approached by Lester: a member of team New World that are set to compete in the World Grand Prix.

With Yuzu in the possession of Team New World, what will it mean for Yuya and the others?

* * *

**Arc 32: Further in Depth **

**Returns!**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Yusei and Bruno were currently working on upgrading his Duel Runner, but so far he had no success. Bruno smirked as he crossed the final wire of the Runner "Got it!" he proclaimed to Yusei.

Yusei nodded to Bruno "Awesome, now we got some major speed power for the World Grand Prix!" Yusei told Bruno with gratitude. Bruno stood up straight "That was too easy!" Bruno complained "Good thing your Runner is based off the older models" he added.

Yusei walked closer to the Runner "Now time for a test drive" he informed Bruno with a smirk. Bruno looked at Yusei "What now? Its like mid night" Bruno responded. Yusei nodded "I know it's a really bad idea, but I also really want to ride it" Yusei sounded like he was mentally weighing the two.

Bruno sighed knowing he was going with ridding the Runner. He just stopped fighting and looked at Yusei "Fine, but be careful" Bruno warned Yusei to witch he nodded. Yusei moved on to his Runner and placed his helmet on. Bruno sighed as he opened the garage door.

Yusei smirked when he pressed his foot on the acceleration. The Runner zoomed out of the garage and on to the streets. Yusei drove past the street as he smirked "That's more like it" he commented.

As Yusei drove through the city the wind was going full force as he his jacket was being lifted b the wind. Yusei smirks wider "Wait until Jack gets a load of this" he thought to himself as he zoomed past the streets.

* * *

Annabelle's eyes widened when she saw Yuya moved, before she could vanished Yuya opened his eyes and looked directly at her and smiled weakly as he was happy to see her face as he miss her "Yuzu its you, I'm so happy to see you, I thought I would never see you again" Yuya spoke faintly as Annabelle could see that he was fighting to stay conscious.

Annabelle was speechless, she never actually thought he would wake up, she didn't know what to say to him "Oh…no he thinks I'm Yuzu, this could be seriously bad, what do I say?" she thought to herself "I thought he was out cold, but here he is awake and talking to me like were friends" Annabelle was stuck for words as she couldn't afford to blow her cover to Yuya or anyone yet.

Yuya tried to moved from the bed, but Annabelle on instanced used her hands to forced him back down "Your staying where you are" she ordered Yuya. Yuya's eyes focused on to her "Yuzu, how did you find me?" Yuya asked her as he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Annabelle kind of felt bad for him "Guess I could play along until he falls to sleep" she thought to herself. She brought her hand to Yuya's face and used her finger to hush him "I'll tell you later. But for now you need to rest as much as you can" she informed Yuya hopping it would be enough to convince Yuya.

Yuya looked up at Annabelle "I can't Primo has my dragons I have to…" Annabelle once again silenced him "Listen if you rest I'll get your cards back, how about that?" she asked. Yuya turned his head in disagreement "No, I need to solve my problem by myself" Yuya told her while having a sad expression on his face "My father never let others fight his battles for him" Annabelle felt like slapping him "Yes Yuya, but those were in your dimension" Annabelle told Yuya. Annabelle noticed that Yuya slightly raised one of his eyebrows before lowering it.

Yuya looked at her "Yuzu I don't care dueling will always be the game I believe in" Yuya added as he once again tried to force himself from the bed, but Annabelle was way ahead of him when she pressed her hands harder on Yuya "No you don't" she threatened him. Yuya looked at her being surprise "When did you get so strong?" Yuya asked in amazement.

Annabelle stared at him with a harsh look "Not important" she informed Yuya with a dark look that shook him. Yuya then spoke again "Why aren't you-?" Yuya was interrupted as Annabelle having enough quickly leaned in to kiss Yuya. Yuya's eyes widened as they made contact. Yuya started to feel weird; something was changing inside of him. Since Annabelle was making sure to block his view he didn't notice the dark energy starting to gather around him.

Annabelle was shot backwards from him as she gasped "No, no, no, no, t can't be" she said between panting for breath "Even worse then I imagined" she managed to say all in a single attempted. When she looked back at Yuya he some how was knocked back unconscious as he took slow breaths, the dark energy soon dispersed. Annabelle sighed in relief, she brushed herself off and had an idea "I going to need to keep a close eyes on him, well maybe using Kaito wasn't such a good idea, guess I'll have to do it myself" she thought to herself. She smirked as she clicked her fingers and was covered in a bright light. When the light faded she was wearing completely different clothes. She was wearing a duplicate of Yuzu's turbo duelling outfit. She also had her hair in the exact same style as Yuzu, so she looked exactly like her. She even could change her voice to match Yuzu's.

Annabelle smirked as she even managed to recreate Yuzu's entire deck and extra deck so they were one hundred percent similar, with the exceptions of the Divine Monsters Annabelle had placed in the Extra deck to go on side with the Fusions monsters.

Annabelle looked at the outfit she was wearing and sighed "This is way too girly for me, but I guess I can get use to it" she thought to herself. She then moved out of the bedroom and made her way down stairs where see saw that Vector had vanished "Where did he go?" she questioned.

She wasn't that curious, but she did need to know where he went, she turned when she sensed someone she knew outside. Her eyes widened as she diffidently knew who it was. She rushed outside to see a white haired girl sat on a railing above her.

Annabelle looked up at the younger girl and growled "Crystallite get lost! She demanded. Crystallite dropped to the ground and smirked "Sorry no can do sis, I'm here to retrieve that boy if you like it or not, and I'm guessing you don't" she said in a smug tone.

Crystallite looked at Annabelle with a dark smirk "See sis if you brought him to us in the first place then I wouldn't of had to waste my energy creating that stupid Rank-Up card and that Xyz" Annabelle looked at Crystallite with a death glare "So it was you then" she replied to Crystallite.

Crystallite smirked again at Annabelle "You're jealous that I can make better cards then you" she responded to the other girl with a grin. Crystallite then noticed that Annabelle was wearing a different outfit then before "Hey loving the new look sis, the pink brings out your eyes" she complimented her sister.

Annabelle's eyes twitched "Enough! You're not getting to Yuya" she warned the other girl. Crystallite blinked "Yuya? So their names do start the same then, I mean Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri that creep and good old Yuko, what are the chances?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.

Annabelle crossed her arms "Apparently five out of five" she added to Crystallite words. Crystallite looked at Annabelle "Now all joking out of the way are you really going to try to stop me?" she asked.

Annabelle smirked "Try more like will" she responded to Crystallite with a confident tone. Crystallite tilted her head "Hum this Yuya must be something for you to actually think you should go against your own sister Anna" said in a childish tone.

Crystallite continued to stare at Annabelle "Fine if you want to play, then the sand box is now open" she said as she raised her right arms as dark blue duel disk materialized on to her arm. Annabelle raised her left arm as a duel disk formed on to her arm.

* * *

**Duel link pending**

**Duel link established **

**CRYSTALLITE LP 4000**

**VS**

**ANNABELLE LP 4000**

* * *

**TURN 1**

**Crystallite LP 4000 [0] x5**

**Annabelle LP 4000 [0] x 5**

* * *

Crystallite looked at Annabelle "I'll take the first move"

Crystallite used her fingers to take hold of a card in her other hand.

"First I'll summon Phallion: Wolf" Crystallite informed Annabelle as she placed the card on to her duel disk.

A tall white wolf materialized, it was a level four, Beast-Warrior type monster with twelve hundred attacks and seven hundred defense points. When it was summoned on to the field it howled as it carried a sword on its back.

**[0] x 4**

Crystallite then continued "When my Phallion Wolf is normal summoned I can special summon one more Beast Warrior from my hand"

Crystallite tool hold of another card and showed it to Annabelle "I choose my Pitch-Black Warwolf" Crystallite declared as she placed the monster on to her Duel Disk.

A black wolf manifested on to Crystallite's field, it was as tall as Phallion Wolf, but had a scare and wore a red torn cape while holding his sword. The monster was level four monsters, Beast Warrior with sixteen hundred attack points.

"Huh two monsters she must be ready to Divine summon" Annabelle thought to herself.

Crystallite saw Annabelle's expression and smirked "I know what you're thinking, but get a load of this, with my two level four monsters I now build the Overlay Network.

"What?" Annabelle yelled.

Crystallite's two monsters became two dark light beams then moved in to the ground as they created the Xyz Network.

"Wise one that watches the stars and knows the secrets of the universe, I call upon you"

"Arise as I call you"

"**XYZ SUMMON!"**

"Rank 4!"

"Stargazer Knight"

A black knight emerged from the portal. It was covered in amour; the knight carried a sword in its left hand with two orbs orbiting around the monster.

"How did you Xyz summon?" Annabelle asked confused.

Crystallite just smirked "It's called being open to new things; you should try it some time" she commented to Annabelle.

"Now I use Stargazer Knight's effect; by using two Overlay Units I can Xyz summon another Stargazer Knight, by Overlaying the Overlay Units.

Stargazer Knight absorbed both or the orbs orbiting it. The orbs then moved to the ground and created another portal as another Stargazer Knight emerged from the portal with the two previously Overlay Units now orbiting itself.

"Oh she can't" Annabelle thought to herself.

"Now I use the second one's effect; once again I use two Overlay Units to Xyz summon a third one" Crystallite informed Annabelle.

"Oh she can" Annabelle thought.

The second Stargazer Knight's ejected its Overlay Units in to the ground as they created a third portal. Soon a third Stargazer Knight launched out of the portal with the two Overlay Units now orbiting it.

"She had three Xyz monsters on her field on her first turn" Annabelle couldn't belief it.

"Next I activate the third's effect by using a Overlay Unit I can Xyz summon any Xyz monster from my Extra Deck" Crystallite informed Annabelle as she pointed at her monster.

Stargazer Knight (3) launched a Overlay Unit in to the ground creating a fourth portal soon a massive airplane shot up in to the sky with one orb orbiting it.

"I choose Dracossack" Crystallite called to Annabelle.

"Now finally I use the last Overlay Unit of my Stargazer Knight" Crystallite proclaimed with a dark smirk.

Stargazer Knight launched its final Overlay Unit in to the ground and created the fifth and final portal. Soon a dark silver dragon shot in to the sky with one orb orbiting it.

Crystallite "Cyber Dragon Infinity take to the sky!" she called to the dragon.

Annabelle became nervous as she saw all the monsters she was up against.

**Stargazer Knight x 3 ATK 2000 X 3 = 6000 *4**

**Dracossack ATK 26****00 *7**

**Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK 2100 *6**

All the monsters were facing her as she stared in amazement of how Crystallite managed to summon all five of those monsters with only two cards.

"This is going to be hard then I thought" Annabelle whispered to herself.

Crystallite smirked when she saw her Sister terror What's the matter sis? You aren't intimidated by my five Xyz are you?

The girls were too distracted that they didn't notice Yusei watching them from a distance, alongside Vector that was hiding behind a tree to stay out of sight. Vector saw the match gave one of his malicious smirks "Nice try, but you can't out vector me" he thought to himself as he continued to watch the match.

Yusei saw the two and decided to watch the duel not knowing what it was about, he figured what ever it was not going to be good "Who are they?" Yusei questioned as he watched the match from his view.

There was also a third person watching the duel. Yuri gave one of his malicious smirks as he saw the girl Xyz summoned all those monsters "So you're the Divine Duellists Haou has been scared of?" Yuri raised his eyebrow "Come on show my the true power of Divine Summoning" he silently demanded from Crystallite and Annabelle "Show me the power that Haou won't mess with" he thought to himself as he stayed hidden in the shadows.

Annabelle was lost for words "Crystal isn't playing around, I can't hold back like I did with Kaito, I got to go all out, no mercy" she thought to herself. Annabelle knew that Crystallite was toying with "I need to make quite the move on my turn to match those Xyz monsters" she thought to herself as the the five Xyz monsters were facing her with ready to strike when they could.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Card and Effect**

Stargazer Knight

Beast Warrior / Xyz / Effect

Rank 4

2 Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior Type monsters.

You can detach 2 Xyz materials from this card: special summon 1 "Stargazer Knight" from your Extra Deck, then attach the detach Xyz materials to the new summoned monster. You detach 1 Xyz material from this card: special summon 1 Xyz Non-Number monster from your Extra Deck then attach the detach Xyz material to the new summoned monster. All special summons from this card are treated as Xyz summons, you cannot control more then 1 Xyz monster with the same name, except for "Stargazer Knight"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! (:**


	34. Trapped in Divine!

Arc 34

* * *

Author Notes

The only worth wiled thing I got to tell you is that I have decided to work on a Yu-Gi-Oh Divine story on FictionPress, if your interested, it will follow Yuko as a eight years old as he is chosen by the very angels themselves to protect the Earth from the ones that desire the thirteen Angelic cards.

Its only on the first chapter so your not really missing much at this point in time, but I do hope that you will check it out on the Skyhigh Productions profile page on FictionPress the story is called Yu-Gi-Oh! Divine Wars, I do hope that you'll spend some time checking the story out.

The story is only being posted on ficition press because on this website there is no Yu-Gi-Oh! Divine category for obvious reasons. The story will mainly focus on the gathering of thirteen Angelic cards (inspired by the numbers in Zexal) But only being thirteen cards it will hopefully won't be longer then it has to be.

As I previously stated Yuko is going to be eight in Divine Wars unlike the Yuko in Dimension Wars that is fourteen, so obviously Divine Wars takes place in the Divine Dimension as well as six whole years before Dimension Wars. Of course Annabelle, Crystallite will be featured along with some other Divine Dimension characters.

Also the main summoning method of Divine Wars will of course be Divine summoning, so if you want some more info on it check out Divine Wars. Also if you want to know Yuko's ace monster check out the story, because the ace card will be summoned in Dimension Wars for quite some time, probably around Ark 47

Any questions are welcomed, just Pm them to me on this site or on fiction press. Thanks for reading the notice. (:

* * *

Previously

As Annabelle was close to her goal, she was disrupted as he sister: Crystallite appeared to claim Yuya. With a apparent objection Annabelle took a stand against her sibling. It soon became known that Crystallite was not going to take the Duel lightly as she showed that she could Xyz summon, with the summoned Stargazer Knight Crystal managed to soon swarm her entire field with five very powerful Xyz monsters, with her field now full Crystallite had showed her confidence.

Unknown to the girls they're match was being observed by three figures, Yusei, Vector and the malicious Yuri as they soon became curious on how the two girls were. Has Crystallite already claimed victory in the match? Who ever wins the outcome of it will still be a mystery.

* * *

_**Arc 34: Trapped in Divine!**_

_**The Duel Continues!**_

* * *

The girls were too distracted that they didn't notice Yusei watching them from a distance, alongside Vector that was hiding behind a tree to stay out of sight. Vector saw the match gave one of smirks "Nice try, but you can't out vector me" he thought to himself as he continued to watch the match.

Yusei saw the two and decided to watch the duel not knowing what it was about, he figured what ever it was not going to be good "Who are they?" Yusei questioned as he watched the match.

Yusei continued to watcher the match hopping to get some answers for his questions. Vector continued to watch the duel "Five Xyz in a single turn? How extraordinary" Vector thought to himself. Yuri smirked as well "Well, well, well I've seem to have hit the jack pot with two Divine duellists, let's see why the mighty Haou won't mess with them" Yuri thought to himself as he kept a close eye on the match.

Vector turned his gaze further on the match "So that rules out them being from fusion, then who are they, they're neither from this dimension nor standard, so where?" Vector questioned.

Yusei thought about what they could be "Xyz? They're not from around here, but something's telling me that its something even more. Yusei looked down to his deck box when he saw it was flashing white. Yusei brought the box closer to him and used his other hand to snap the tab open; he then lifted the glowing card from the deck box.

Yusei's eyes widened when he saw the card was his ace: Stardust Dragon, he studied the card with an emotionless expression "What are you trying to tell me?" he asked the card only for it to glow brighter.

Primo was staring at the darkened city when he noticed that Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was shinning "Interesting" Primo thought to himself as he returned his gaze towards Domino City "It's almost time"

* * *

**Divine Dimension (Paladin City)**

Yuko and Yugo were running from massive black dragon, Yuko looked at Yugo "Hurry up!" he called to Yugo who was way behind him "I'm trying my best!" he informed Yuko. The dragon shot out a massive wave of fire that would have hit Yuko and Yugo if Yuko didn't take hold of Yugo and launched them behind a concrete wall.

"Oh, my god! Oh my God!, What the hell is happening!" Yugo screamed only for Yuko to stare at Yugo "You act like you've never been chased by giant fire breathing dragon before!" Yuko said in sarcasm to Yugo.

Yugo looked at Yuko "What the hell do we do now!" he asked Yuko in a panic only for Yuko to shrug his shoulders "To be honest I haven't got a clue I'm just going with the flow" he replied Yugo did an anime fall "Well look how that turned out!" he yelled at Yuko "To be totally clear I have been in worse situations in my life" he replied to Yugo.

Yugo moved to Yuko "Like what!" he asked in scared tone "Well let's see I once duelled a Werewolf, I went against Dragon rulers and have almost been killed by a giant lava monster, and I made Zoe pissed at me, probably the most dangerous thing I've ever done and will do in my entire life" Yuko yelled to Yugo in a panic

"And now I got to deal with this!" Yuko sighed "Man some times I seriously do question my life, in fact this would be one of those times if you know we weren't about to be toasted by a dragon" Yuko stated as he sighed.

Yugo tilted his eyes at Yuko "Why do you sound so calm?" he asked Yuko, the other teen just sighed "See that's why I question my life" he replied. Yuko then dashed up and grabbed Yugo and leaped of the path in to forest that was underneath. The dragon the blew flames where they were previously.

Yugo instantly looked at Yuko with an angered expression when they landed "Were being chased by a fire breathing dragon and you choose to hide in the forest?!" Yugo screamed at Yuko. Yuko looked at Yugo with a confused glare "I can't see a problem with – Oh ****" Yuko realized what Yugo was saying "Not my best decision in my life, but still not the worse, - wow I had such a weird life"

Yuko looked at Yugo "We should run" he suggested only for Yugo to sigh "If we run he can just scorch us both!" Yuko raised his eyebrow "No, we run in a zig-zag formation "You sure that will work?" Yugo questioned "Not at all, but its something, One, Two, Three split!" Yuko called as he and Yugo ran from the dragon.

While they were running they noticed that both of their deck boxes were glowing, Yugo quickly pulled out the glowing card and noticed it was his Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon "What now?" he asked as he continued running. Yuko took his card out of his deck box and saw it was his ace card as well "What the?" he thought as he continued running.

Yuko leaped to the side as a flame ball just missed from hitting him "Annabelle you're so dead when I get my hands on you!" he screamed as he dodged another flame ball from the dragon. Yugo just about managed to avoid a flame ball as well "God dam it Yuzu!" Yugo called as he dodged another flame ball "I didn't even want a part in this, this, this Dimension conflict!" he thought to himself as he dodged a third flame ball.

Yuko and Yugo halted when the dragon dashed in front of them "Are you kidding me!" Yuko screeched. Yugo stared at the dragon "Uh, were dead aren't we?" he asked Yuko. Yuko slowly nodded "Thanks for saying It instead of me" before any more words could be exchanged the dragon unleashed a massive fire upon Yuko and Yugo, before it made contact Yuko shot out in shock "This is Lava Golem all over again!" he screamed as he became enveloped in the flames alongside Yugo.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension (Synchroverse) **

Annabelle stared at Crystallite and smirked "Come on sis you could never beat me, why even bother?" she asked in her usual tone.

"But if you want to play, I'm more then happy to beat you" Annabelle told Crystallite with a smirk.

"My turn! Draw!"

Annabelle drawled her card.

[0] x 6

LP 4000

"First I special summon Level 3: Malaki The Magic Master!"

Annabell placed the card on to her Duel disk. A a man in white amour formed on to the field,

ATK 1450

"When Malaki is summoned I summon another Spell caster from my hand"

Annabelle chose the monster she wanted and placed in on her Duel disk.

"Sapphire Witch!"

A long blue haired woman manifested no to the field. Crystallite smirked "Two monsters? Well don't keep our audience waiting"

Yusei, Vector and Yuri eyes shot opened "How did she know I was watching?" they all thought in union.

"Shut up Crystal! You should be watching, this is how you Divine summon!" Annabelle informed her sister with a smirk.

Yuri smirked wider "Excellent, go on do it" he whispered in a malicious tone "Show me the power of the Divine monsters"

Annabelle brought her hands together "I use my Malaki The Magic Master and my Sapphire Witch to transcend in to a being of great power and might!"

Annabelle's monsters shot in to the sky and shun completely white as they merged. "With both of my monsters I forged a creature of pure power, a being that can stand against Gods and bring you end! DIVINE SUMMON!"

A white dragon formed, the dragon spread its wings out and roared as it took its place by Annabelle "**Class 2! Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"** Annabelle yelled to her sister. Halo-Eyes shun its bright blue eyes and attracted its claws; it moved its tale and roared once more.

"Now the duel can get started!" Annabelle smirked. Crystallite smirked as well "Well then bring your big bad Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon to battle! Because your going to need to start soon before I decide divine summon as well" she informed Annabelle.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	35. Eclipse Awakening!

Arc 35

Author Note

* For all those who want to know how to Divine Summon it will be explained in the third chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh Divine Wars on FictionPress.

* * *

Previously

**Yuko and Yugo found themselves in quite the situation as they were being chased by an unknown dragon. With them cornered it appeared they had met their end. All of a sudden certain cards started to glow: Yusei, Yuko and Yugo all saw the sight as they were presented with questions.**

* * *

Arc 35: Eclipse Awakening

* * *

Annabelle brought her hands together "I use my Malaki The Magic Master and my Sapphire Witch to transcend in to a being of great power and might!"

Annabelle's monsters shot in to the sky and shun completely white as they merged. "With both of my monsters I forged a creature of pure power, a being that can stand against Gods and bring you end! DIVINE SUMMON!"

she

A white dragon formed, the dragon spread its wings out and roared as it took its place by Annabelle "**Class 2! Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"** Annabelle yelled to her sister. Halo-Eyes shun its bright blue eyes and attracted its claws; it moved its tale and roared once more.

"Now the duel can get started!" Annabelle smirked. Crystallite smirked as well "Well then bring your big bad Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon to battle! Because your going to need to start soon before I decide divine summon as well" she informed Annabelle.

Annabelle smirked "Who says you going to get a chance?" she asked her sister in a menacing tone "Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon, attack the first Stargazer Knight with Divine Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared as it lifted its illuminated wings and clenched its claws. It took a second to seek its target, once he was locked on to the first Stargazer Knight the dragon charged a blast in its mouth and released it at the targeted monster.

* * *

**Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon**

**Dragon /Divine / Effect**

**Divine Attribute**

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

Requirement 2

When your opponent activate a card or effect that would effect one or more cards on the field, you can banish 1 Divine material to target that card to negate the activation and banish it (ignoring the effect of the target) If the effect of this card was activated and was not negated this card gains the effect of the card banished with a once per turn activation only (ignoring the original card(s) requirement for activation) When any player banishes Divine material this card gains 1000 ATK for every card banished until the End Phase.

* * *

Halo-Eye's blast burst towards its target, the attack struck the monster; Crystallite smirked as she stood still without even flinching as Stargazer Knight was destroyed by Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon.

* * *

**CRYSTALLITE LP 4000 – 1000 = 3000**

* * *

Crystallite stayed smirking "Thanks sis, you just helped me out" she informed Annabelle. Annabelle studied the girl in confusion "What are you talking about?" Crystallite smirked "Since you destroyed my monster and inflicted damage to me, I can activate the effect of Eclipse from my Extra Deck" Crystallite smirked. Annabelle studied the other girl "From your Extra Deck?"

Crystallite raised her hand to the air "Now I tribute my four monsters to activate the effect of Eclipse from my Extra Deck!"

The two Stargazer Knights, Dracossack and Cyber Dragon Infinity shattered to dust as their remains started to orbit and created a portal. A white wolf tall wolf emerged and leaped down to Crystallite and howled.

* * *

**_Eclipse _**

**Class 4**

**Beast-Warrior/ Divine / Effect**

**ATK 3500**

**DEF 1350**

**Requirement 4 Beast-Warriors Type monsters**

You can also Divine summon this card from the Extra Deck, when an opponents Divine monster inflicts 500 or more damage, while you control no other Divine monsters, by tributing all other monsters on your field. Once per turn you can banish 3 Divine materials to target 1 monster your opponents controls: the target's effect is negate and its ATK becomes 0 also it cannot declare an attack along as this card remains face-up on the Field, the target also cannot be targeted for an attack. When the target is the only monster on your opponent's; this card can declare a direct attack. This card is unaffected by the effects of other Divine monsters.

* * *

Eclipse stood up on to both of its feet, it had silver chains around his neck, arms and legs. Annabelle looked at the creature and smirked "I knew you were trying to get that mutt out" Annabelle smirked wider. She took hold of on of the cards in her hand and place it in to her spell zone "I activate Divine Stream of Destruction, this allows me to negate the effect of any and all cards on your field for the rest of the Duel" Crystallite widened her eyes in shock "You what?"

Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon strafed backwards and charged another energy blast and released it towards Eclipse. The blast hit Eclipse head on, the blast exploded on contact as it touches Eclipse.

* * *

**Dimension (?)**

A man with brown hair, wearing a long white drench coat turned and looked at his main cards that were lying on his desk. He slowly walked to the cards as his blue eyes studied the three duplicate cards "Blue-Eyes?" he thought to himself as he continued to observe the cards

* * *

**Fusion Dimension**

Haou slowly tilted his at his Duel disk "What is?" he thought to himself as he saw a card in his deck was glowing. Haou moved his hand to his Duel disk and drawled the card out and slightly changed his expression when he saw the card that was glowing was Elemental HERO Neos "Neos? What are they planning?"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

A cloaked figure walked through the streets, and stopped when he gained a strange felling. The figure raised his hand to be level with his chest. He then materialized a card and took hold of it. The card was glowing almost as if it was trying to tell him something. The Xyz was glowing in its frame "Utopia what is it that you foresee?" Astral thought to himself.

* * *

Yusei continued to study Stardust Dragon "What's going on with you?" he asked. Yusei then turned his gaze back towards the duel "This is not going to end well" he thought to himself.

Vector watched the duel "Seriously what the hell is Divine Summoning?" he thought to himself as he watched the duel further. Yuri smirked to himself "This is fantastic I can fell Haou starting to scare" he said out lout, but no one could hear him from the distance.

Annabelle studied Eclipse with a smirk that soon faded when she saw that Eclipse' effect was not negated "What the?" she asked. Crystallite laughed "I knew you were going to do that so that's why I set the bait" she laughed at Annabelle.

Annabelle growled "What did you do Crystal!" she demanded an answer from her sister. The other girl just smirked "By targeting Eclipse with a card effect, you activate the effect of Savage from my Extra Deck, see when a card effect is activated that targets a Beast-Warrior type monster I control, I can send it from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to negate and destroy the card that targeted my monster" Crystal informed Annabelle

Annabelle growled once more "So your Eclipse still has his annoying as ever effect, great, I set one card and end my turn" Annabelle placed one card in to her duel disk that manifested face down in front of her.

* * *

**TURN 3**

**CRYSTALLITE LP 3000 [0] x 4**

**ANNABELLE LP 4000 [0] x 2**

"Now I feel motivated" Crystal thought as she prepared for her next moved.

* * *

Don't forget to review


	36. Reckoning!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars – Chapter 36: Synchroverse – Chapter 10: Reckoning _

* * *

**Fusion Dimension (Dark World)**

* * *

Haou was staring at his Elemental HERO Neos as it glowed brightly "**What is this?"** Haou questioned as he held the card away from him. Haou stayed still and smirked "**Interesting" **Haou thought to himself as he returned the card to his deck and walked off thought his castle "**Time to see the Synchro realm with my own eyes" **Haou continued to walk through his domain.

Haou made his way to his destination as he passed his army he Gave them an emotionless stare **"Await here for orders from me" **he bluntly said as he walked further on. Haou secretly smirked "**If there are Divine duellists in that dimension, then I need do some field research" **Yubel materialized behind Haou as she smirked as well.

Haou activate his duel disk as he was covered in a light that faded along with him. Not far away from the sight two figures were watching the scene take place "Jay, what happened to you pal?" the blue haired one asked as he saw what his friend had become. The other figure scowled "Listen Jesse, we lost Jaden a long time ago; who we just saw is a killer we need to stop him, it's what Jaden would have wanted" the other figure coldly informed Jessie.

Jesse sighed as he lowered himself to the ground and leaned against a rock "Maybe we could do something to help him?" he asked sounding unsure of his words. The figure sighed as well "I knew Jaden, even if we somehow got him back, he would hate himself for what he's done" Jesse sighed again and slammed his fist in to the hard rock ground. Jesse cut his hand as it made contact with a loose rock shard "Why did he have to go and be the hero, Jaden I thought we were in it together, so why did you stay behind?" Jesse asked himself.

* * *

**Flashback **

Jaden, Jesse and Yubel stood in a pyramid formation on a temple created by her field spell. Jesse smirked and turned to Jaden "Its time! I can't believe I'm about to say this!" Jesse exclaimed as he had a cheerful tone in his voice. Jaden smirked in response "Go for it pal" Jaden encouraged his friend.

Jesse braced himself as he knew he wanted to make it special "Since I have a total of seven Crystal Beast in my spell and trap zones and in my Graveyard I can summon my new pal. Jesse smirked as the crystals beasts chards started to glow, Jesse raised his card from his hand witch caused an onslaught of wind that moved from the card.

Jesse's, Jaden's and Yubel's hair being moved by the strong winds "I summon the all mighty and powerful: Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse exclaimed. Jaden saw this and smirked towards Jesse "Let's end this Jesse" Jesse looked at Jaden and gave him a thumb's up "Don't worry we got this"

A massive white dragon materialized. It had golden rings around its body and roared when it was summoned.

Cannot be Norma l Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned(from your hand) by having 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on your field or in your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● During either player's turn: You can send all "Crystal Beast" monsters you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000ATK for each card sent. ● You can banish all "Crystal Beast" monsters in your Graveyard; shuffle all cards on the field into the Decks.

**ATK 4000**

**DEF 0**

Jesse raised his hand "Rainbow Dragon take out his Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Rainbow refraction!"

Uria, Lord of Searing Flames

Level 10

ATK ? (Current ATK and DEF 3000)

DEF ?

Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gain 1000 ATK for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 Set Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation.

Rainbow Dragon charged a multi colored blast that was sent towards Uria, Lord of Searing Flames.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jesse brought his damaged hand towards him as he turned it in to a fist "Why did you have to do it?" he questioned in an angered tone "Why?"

* * *

**Flashback**

Rainbow Dragon was clashing with Chaos Phantom Armityle as they both struggled in a blast struggle. The clash was causing a massive energy wave that was causing the portal to be created in the sky.

Jaden turned to Jesse and smirked "Jesse I need you to go with the others" he told Jesse with a confident tone. Jesse turned "What? But we need Rainbow Dragon to continue power the portal" he interjected, but was stopped when Jaden showed one of his classic smirks "I know, give me the card and please go and help the others" Jaden asked Jesse as he smirked. Jesse thought about his request "But what about you?" he asked. Jaden turned as showed a weak smirk "Jesse trust me when I say its important to me that I can end this by myself, Yubel hurt our friends, she's not the same as I remember as" Jesse nodded as he took the card of his duel disk and through it Jaden.

Jaden swung his arm and caught it with his left hand and instantly placed it on to his Duel disk "Watch yourself Jay" Jesse pleaded him. Jaden looked at him and gave him s up "Don't worry about me, I got my game on" Jesse nodded; he turned off his duel disk and sprinted away from the Duel.

Before Jesse knew it the whole area was covered in blinding light that consumed everything "Good luck pal" Jaden thought to himself as the light continued to cover everything around him until him and Yubel were the only two visible people.

"You'll pay my dear Jaden!" Yubel screamed at him, Jaden smirked "I'll do whatever I have to, to save my friends! Rainbow Dragon take us home!" Jaden smirked as Rainbow Dragon flew in to the portal. Soon the light covered Jaden and Yubel as everything flashed white, when the light faded everyone was gone as the world was left as lifeless as it was before they came to it.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Jesse tightened his fist "Why did I listen to him? If I didn't none of this would of ever happened" Jesse thought to himself only for the other figure to stare blankly "Jaden did always fight for his friends even if it meant endangering himself, he was always the hero type, so much he even wanted to be the next king of games after Yugi" Zane smirked as he remembered back when he first met Jaden "He was an inspiration to everyone even myself" Zane told Jesse.

Jesse smirked as he looked up at the night sky "Are you kidding me? Mr. Bad himself was inspired by Jaden? What a thought" Jesse praised Zane with a smirk. Zane chuckled "Guess it does sound strange when I say it out loud"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

* * *

The night sky was illuminated by the lights of the city, and the two Divine monsters: Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon and Eclipse. Annabelle looked at Crystallite and growled "So you saved your monster big deal! I set one card and end my turn" Annabelle placed a card in to her duel disk, as a face-down card materialized in front of her.

Crystallite smirked "What's the matter you seem stressed sis" she mocked her sister "My turn" Crystallite drawled her card and placed it in to her hand "I activate Eclipse effect; I banish 3 Divine materials to negate your precious Halo-Eye's effects!" The three Stargazer Knights were launched from her Graveyard; she grabbed them and placed them in her banished pile.

Eclipse shot out a massive sonic wave that hit Halo-Eyes head on "Since my Eclipse is immune to other Divine monster effects your Halo-Eyes' effect is useless!" Crystallite told her sister with a smirk. Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon turned from its glowing white color to a dark grey color.

* * *

**ATK 3000 – 0**

* * *

"Since Eclipse used his effect on you dragon I am not allowed to attack it, but I can however attack you instead, quite the trade off in my opinion! Eclipse let her have it, Savage claw strike!"

Eclipse charged towards Annabelle and used his claws to slash her. Annabelle collapse on to her knees as she struggled for air from the attack "Dam it Crystal!" she thought to herself.

* * *

_**Annabelle LP 4000 – 3500 = 500**_

* * *

Annabelle forced her gaze up at Crystallite as she smirked "Seriously Crystal you actually fell for that?" Crystallite raised her eyebrow in confusion "What are you on about?" Annabelle smirked wider "I activate my Face-down: Divine penalty, when you attack me with a Divine monster you take the same damage as I do"

Crystallite eyes widened "What?" a massive light beam struck her in her chest as she was forced backwards "Don't think so, I activate the effect of my Limerick: The Beast Man from my Extra Deck "When I take damage by a card effect I only take half the damage if I send him to my Graveyard!" Crystallite quickly placed her card in to her Graveyard.

* * *

_**Crystallite LP 3000 – 1750 = 1250**_

* * *

Crystallite stopped herself from falling any further "Nice try sis, but you aren't going to beat me that easy" she smirked as Annabelle was struggling for air "Now sis you can make this easy and give up or we could see this duel to the en-"Crystallite slowly turned to see a teen with brown hair wearing a red jacket, black top and dark blue jeans, he had a malicious smile on his face from where he was.

He was standing only a few meters away from them as Annabelle and Crystal both stared at him. Yusei saw the sight "Why did she stop when the new guy showed up?" he thought to himself. Vector saw the new teen "Is he with them as well?" Vector questioned as he watched the event playing in front of him. Yuri smirks "Well looks like he's here on some serious quarrel, bad for those girls, fun for me to see" he thought to himself.

Both Annabelle and Crystallite stared at the stranger "Who the hell are you!" Crystallite demanded as she approached. Haou remained silent as he watched the girls approach him.

* * *

**Duel Mode ****cancelled**

* * *

"Well who are you?!" Crystallite asked in a angered expression witch only increased when she saw that he was ignoring her "Hey don' you dare disrespect me you stupid boy!" she screamed as she charged at him. Haou gave a dark smirk as before she touched him he took his arm and grabbed her around her neck with a tight grip witch caused her to chock "Your nightmares" he responded to her earlier question with a dark chuckle.

Annabelle saw the sight and gained a great deal of anger "You bastard let go of her now!" she demanded as she charged at Haou. Haou smirked as he used his free hand to punch her and grabbed hold of her and lifted her in to the air just like Crystallite with just as a strong grip as he used on Crystallite "Your not going to interfere in my plans any more"

Yusei and Vector watched in shock as he was trying to kill those two girls. Yuri laughed "See Haou you never had a thing to fear" he thought to himself as Haou continued to keep his grip on the two girls.

* * *

Haou's dark energy was being put out all through the area, as it made its way to Yuya he shot his eyes open, his eyes were now red with rage as he forced himself up from the bed, Yuya was covered in a dark energy as he moved from the bed and started to slowly walk through the place to the exit to find Haou.

* * *

_**To Be Continued.**_

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**(:**_


	37. Berserk

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 37: Synchroverse: Chapter 11: Berserk

* * *

Haou stood in silence with a smirk as he had hold of Annabelle and Crystallite around their throats "You will no longer stand in my way" he informed them in his usual cold tone. Annabelle and Crystallite tried to force his hands away from their throats, but with no success.

Yusei watched the event taking place in front of him "Who is he?" he thought to himself as he was deciding on the severity of the situation. Vector batted his eyes as "I recognize that uniform, he's from fusion!" Vector yelled as he lost all control ran towards the new figure.

Haou stood smirking as he tightened his grip on the girls, smirking when he heard them trying to scream. Yuri smirked as he remained hidden through the shadows "This should be fun" Yuri thought.

Haou turned when he saw Vector running towards him as he screamed in rage; Vector launched himself in to the air and was covered by a flash of purple light, when the light faded Vector had changed from his usual form to a grey figure with white hair and wings. Vector landed to the ground and smirked maliciously "You aren't getting away from me!" Vector exclaimed in rage as he launched towards Haou.

Haou smirked maliciously more then Vector as he brought his arms up further and launched the two girls at in opposite directions across the ground "Funny I was about to say the same thing" Haou had metallic echo to his voice.

Haou smirked once again as he launched himself in to the air and placed a card on to his duel disk "NOW YOU WILL KNOW TRUE SUFFERING!" Haou yelled as a dark blue figure with demon wings materialized "Malicious Edge bring everything crumbling down, just like his world" Malicious Edge raised in to the sky and launched a massive energy blast the was shot at the main parts of Domino City, the blasts made contact caused wide range explosions that killed anyone in its radius.

Haou smirked as the sight of the blasts were reflected by his eyes, Malicious Edge let loose another round of blasts that destroyed different sectors of the city, once even landed in the middle of the satellite.

Yusei stared, unable to believe what he just saw "He killed all those people without any hesitation" Yusei thought to himself. Annabelle forced herself from the ground and looked at Haou as he leaped in to the air and took hold of vector and slammed him in to the ground leaving a massive impact "He's not any ordinary fusion user, he's the king of the dimension" Annabelle thought to herself as she stood up. Crystal followed as he barely managed to stand "Oh he's going to pay for that" Crystal growled.

Crystal charged at Haou, only for Haou to quickly turn slide out of her way and once she knew what happened Haou grabbed a grip on her hair and through her once again across the ground by her hair.

* * *

**Across Domino City**

Shark, Mizar, Astral, Kotori and Kaito all looked to the sky where the explosion had come from; they saw a figure in the sky witch they all recognized "Malicious Edge" Astral stated in a quiet voice.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Haou and Yuma were duelling, as it was Haou's turn "I now release my Evil HERO Inferno Wing to tribute summon level 7 Malicious Edge!" **"** A black spiky tall figure manifested with three long metal claws on both hands and he had silver wings shaped like long sharp scythes with twenty six hundred attack points,

**End FLASHBACK**

* * *

Astral closed his eyes "Yuma I swear to you he will not harm another" he thought to himself as he removed his robe and took off in to the sky "Haou cannot be allowed to destroy another dimension, I will not let him"

Shark saw the monster "Haou" he thought to himself as Mizar soon spoke up "He truly is savage without mercy even for the defenceless" he informed Shark as he studied the destruction now plagued on the city.

* * *

Yuko, Yugo looked at the city, Yuko was the first to speak "I see he's not a fan of small talk" Yugo turned towards Yuko "Not the time for jokes!" he yelled at Yuko, only for Yuko turn to face Yugo "Who said I was joking?" Yuko noticed that his card was glowing once again, he took it out of his deck box "What is the matter with you pal? Why are you glowing?" he thought as Yugo saw his card was glowing "Clear-Wing?" he asked in confusion.

* * *

Haou stood in his red slifer dorm jacket, his black shirt and his blue jeans as saw that everyone was either grounded or knocked out "Is that it? I'm kind of disappointed with you lot, I make the effort to come all the way to this world and you through the worse welcoming part ever" Haou smirked. He took a seat on a railing as he used his arms to balance on it "How anticlimactic" he thought with a smirk as Yubel materialized behind him "Seriously I feel so awful I might not even destroy this city, but I'm not saying anything for Malicious Edge" his dark smirk widened as his eyes flashed red and blue.

His attention was caught as he heard a person approach him, he didn't bother to look as he did not really cared, the foot steps became closer, one step at time the sound of them increased. Haou loosened his smirk as he slowly turned his head to see who it was "Well hello" Haou looked at Yuya as he used his arm to rest his neck on "You know you could have showed up before I had to take out your friends, but that's just my opinion" Haou looked at Yuya with a strange look "I don't really care anyway, I was planning to do it sooner or later, but you could of have at least of slept through the whole thing"

Haou raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Yuya was covered in a dark energy and he could sense a even darker energy from within "So you have a spirit in you as well? How interesting, you, me, Yuma had one, Yusei got that crimson dragon, Yugi had the Pharaoh and Yuko has that Guardian Angel from his Extra Deck" Haou stopped when he saw that Yuya was not showing any sign of response "Not much of a talker are you? At least Yuma actually showed some sign of response, before I introduced him to oblivion" Haou lost his smirk as he saw that Yuya wasn't even fazed by his words "Fine be like that" Haou sighed.

Haou continued to stare at Yuya "If you want to duel I wouldn't' you still need your dragons back from Primo" Haou informed Yuya and sighed "God you're boring me, at least say something before I have Malicious Edge destroy another part of this city" Haou flopped his head back to looked at Malicious Edge that looked like he was wanting to destroy more.

Haou turned back to Yuya and smirked "You have till the count of five; otherwise I'm having Malicious Edge destroy the whole city" he warned Yuya. Haou then raised his hand with his fingers spread out "One" Haou lowered his first finger "Two" he lowed another one "Three" Haou smirked as he lowered his third finger. Haou glanced at Yuya seeing that he wasn't even moving "Four" he lowed the second to last finger with only one to go. Haou tuned to Malicious Edge "And, finally, going once, going twice and…" Haou stopped when he heard Yuya talk "You've done enough as it is, now go" Yuya warned Haou with a smirk that could outclass his any day "Oh, yeah? And who's going to make me? You? You don't have your dragons" before Yuya could interject

They both heard a third voice "That would be me who's going to stop you"

Haou turned his head to face a older teen with jet black hair, warring a blue jacket "And who are you?" Haou asked with a smirk only for Yusei to stay with his casual calmness "Doesn't mater, now if you want to duel then I'm more then happy to apply, but if I win you need to leave and never return" Yusei proposed to Haou as he smirking "Oh if you insist the closest thing to a challenge that I ever had was against Yuma, and we all know how that turned out, don't we?" Haou asked with the question obviously being rhetorical "I don't know how you are, but what I do know is that you enjoy inflicting pain to others, that's something I cannot tolerate" Yusei informed Haou.

Halo turned closer to Yusei "Since were in your world, I would find it fitting if we could have a ridding duel" Haou offered to Yusei to witch he accepted. Yusei brought his duel runner to the track as he waited for Haou "Where's yours?" he asked only for Haou to smirk "Give me a second" Haou told Yusei as started to run towards Yusei and leaped in to the air as he materialized on to a black Duel runner with red flames as he landed beside Yusei.

Haou turned to Yusei "You better get you game on or otherwise this is going to be way too easy" Yusei turned to Haou "The person who believes in his friends will always be on top of the duel, now let's rev it!" Yusei exclaimed.

* * *

**Duel link pending,**

* * *

**Duel link successful**

* * *

**Turbo mode detected,**

* * *

**Auto pilot activated**

* * *

"**3"**

Yusei and Haou both turned their gaze to ahead with Haou still smirking.

* * *

"**2"**

Yusei moved his hands to the acceleration as did Haou.

* * *

"**1"**

Yusei and Haou both prepared for the next signal.

* * *

"**GO"**

* * *

Both dualisms sped off in fast speeds as they both prepared for their duel, they both increased their acceleration.

Yusei and Haou "Duel" they both called in sync

**YUESI LP 4000 [0] x 0 SPC 0**

**HAOU LP 4000 [0] x 0 SPC 0**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Don't forget to review,


	38. Synchro Conflicted With Fusion: (Part 1)

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 38: Synchroverse: Chapter 12: Synchro Conflicted With Fusion! (Part 1)**_

* * *

**AN: **This was probably one of my most favourite chapter I've written, due to it being the first technical ridding duel / turbo duel, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it

(:

* * *

_**[Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 0 (SPC 0)**_

_**[Haou LP 4000 [0] x 0 (SPC 0)**_

* * *

Both duellists placed their feet on to the acceleration and zoomed past the duel track. Haou smirked as he took the lead in the duel "Let's get our game on" Haou stayed smirking. Yusei increased his speed and soon found himself tied with Haou with distance. Yusei remained silent as he slightly overtook Haou. Haou moved his gaze towards Yusei "I hope you enjoy this, cuz this is going to be your last duel" he told Yusei in his casual cold voice.

Yusei's eyes darted at Haou "Duels aren't played to hurt people, they're for making friends and having fun while doing it, you're messing with the game even if your not from here, no matter where its played its meant for fun, to make people happy" Yusei preached to Haou.

Both duellists remained silent as they tried to over take each other "If Duels were only meant for friends and entertainment, then how come no one is stopping me from using it for my conquest?" Haou smirked as he returned his gaze to in front of him and to the road Yusei turned his eyes back to the road "Because those people weren't me!" Yusei yelled as he increased his acceleration as he barley crossed the line before Haou.

Yusei turned to Haou "Since I was the first to cross the line, I have the first move" Yusei proclaimed to Haou "I don't really give a dam if you go first or second, just know that you will loose this duel and your life, just like everyone else that dared to defy me!" Haou smirked as his eyes shun golden "You cannot beat the power of darkness!" he informed Yusei.

Yusei turned his gaze the road "Every other person that wanted to destroy said the same thing, but me and my friends defeated them together!" Yusei called to Haou only for Haou to smirk more "Yes, but your alone, all by yourself against me; the king of darkness itself" Haou responded with a dark grin.

Yusei blanked out Haou as he took his hand to his deck and drawled his first hand of five cards from his duel disk, Haou shook his head "Fine be that way" he commented as he drawled his first hand of five cards. Yusei noticed that Haou smirked when he looked at a card in his hand.

"Let's Duel"! They both yelled in union

* * *

**TURN 1**

* * *

_**YUSEI LP 4000**_

_**[0] x 5**_

_**SPC 0 – 1**_

_**\+ 1 SPC for Yusei**_

* * *

_**HAOU LP 4000**_

_**[0] x 5**_

_**SPC 0**_

* * *

_**STANDBY PHASE**_

* * *

_**MAIN PHASE 1**_

* * *

Yusei looked at his hand "First I summon Sonic Chick in defence mode" a small pink chick wearing boots materialized as it tried to run through the wind fast enough to keep up with Yusei and his Duel Runner as he increased his acceleration more.

* * *

**Sonic Chick is a Level 1 Earth attribute, Winged Beast effect monster with 300 ATK points and 300 defence points and cannot be destroyed by battle by an attack of monster with 1900 or more ATK points.**

* * *

"Next I set two cards face down and end my turn!" Yusei set two cards from his hand and placed them face down. Two cards formed in front of his duel runner before they vanished.

* * *

_**END PHASE**_

* * *

_**TURN END**_

* * *

Haou smirked "Oh no a duck! What ever will I do?" he asked trying to place the best sarcasm he could. He then moved his hand towards his deck "My Turn" Haou called as he drawled his card.

* * *

_**TURN 2**_

* * *

_**HAOU LP 4000 **_

_**[0] x 6**_

_**SPC 0 – 1**_

_**\+ 1 SPC for Haou**_

* * *

_**YUSEI LP 4000**_

_**[0] x 2**_

_**SPC 1**_

* * *

_**STANDBY PHASE**_

* * *

_**MAIN PHASE (1)**_

* * *

Haou increased his speed until he was neck and neck to Yusei "I'm going easy this turn; wouldn't want to waste such a duel do we?" he asked as he managed to speed past Yusei "First I normal summon Level 4 Elemental HERO Sparkman from my hand in attack position!" he placed the card on to his duel disk.

A gold and blue figure materialized surrounded by red lightning that was flashing around its whole body

* * *

**Elemental HERO Sparkman is a level 4 Light attribute, Warrior non-effect monster with 1600 attack points and 1400 defence points.**

* * *

_**BATTLE PHASE**_

* * *

Haou smirked "Now Sparkman roast that duck! Attack!" he ordered with his metallic voice echoing. Sparkman braced backwards and used a single hand to charge a red thunder charged at was shot towards the pink chick in question.

Yusei quickly moved his hand to one of his set cards "Your Sparkman isn't roasting a thing, I play my trap: Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei flipped the card face-up; a small grey broken looking figure formed in front of Sonic Chick and took the hit for the monster. After the smoke cleared Scrap Iron Scarecrow flip back face-down on to Yusei's field.

Haou widened his eyes "Would you care to tell me what the hell was that?" he demanded. Yusei looked towards Haou "I used my trap Scrap Iron Scarecrow: once per turn I can use him to negate one attack from my opponent, and then I'm allowed to reset it to use again for later"

Haou smirked "Oh so you saved your monster, what ever, I set one card face down and end my turn!" Haou confirmed as he placed a card in to his duel disk. Sparkman stayed hovering through the air as he kept up with Haou's speeds.

* * *

_**TURN END**_

* * *

_**NEXT PLAYER'S TURN**_

* * *

_**TURN 3**_

Yusei pushed his foot on to his peddle to accelerate past Haou "My Turn! Draw!"

* * *

_**YUSEI LP 4000**_

_**[0] x 3**_

_**SPC 1 – 2**_

_**\+ 1 SPC for Yusei**_

* * *

_**S****TANDBY PHASE**_

* * *

_**MAIN PHASE (1)**_

* * *

Yusei moved a card to his hand "First I activate the spell card One for One!" Yusei announced as he placed the card in his spell zone.

* * *

**Once For One is a normal spell card that allows you to discard 1 monster from your hand to special summon 1 Level 1 monster from your Deck.**

* * *

"I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to summon Flamevell Guard!" A small flame covered dragon manifested on Yusei's field. Yusei darted his eyes at Haou "Now I activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard, If I have a Tuner on my field I can special summon him from my Graveyard!"

A small brown spiky hedgehog appeared on Yusei's field. Haou looked at Yusei and smirked "A duck, now a Hedgehog? If the duelling doesn't work for you, you could always go in to business as an exotic Zoo manger" he smirked to Yusei. Yusei then moved another card to his hand "Next I summon Speed Warrior from my hand!" Yusei placed the card on to his duel disk.

A tall grey figure with roller skates on his feet manifested and was scatting on the ground fast enough to keep up with Yusei.

* * *

**Speed Warrior is a Level 2 Wind attribute, Warrior effect monster with 900 ATK and 400 DEF points. This card's original ATK is double on the turn it is summoned.**

* * *

_**BATTLE PHASE**_

* * *

Yusei decreased his speed to become level with Haou "Speed Warrior, take out his Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Speed Warrior brought his arms out and skated towards Sparkman. Haou saw the monster approaching his "You're crazy your monster is weaker then mine!" Halo called to Yusei.

Yusei looked behind to see Haou "Is that what you think?" he asked as soon as he did Speed Warrior started to glow "What the?" Haou asked in confusion.

* * *

**Speed Warrior ( ATK 900 – 1800)**

* * *

Speed Warrior skated towards Sparkman and started to spin on his skates multiple times until he was in distance to raise his leg and kicked Sparkman in to the air witch caused him to shatter.

* * *

_**HAOU (LP 4000 – 200 = 3800)**_

* * *

Haou's duel runner was slightly brought of balance, but he quickly managed to regain control of the runner "It can double interesting" Haou thought to himself. Yusei accelerated past Haou "Quillbolt Hedgehog attack Haou directly!" The brown hedgehog braced himself as he shot out a shot of his spikes that hit Haou dead centre witch caused Haou to grunt in pain "How dare you!" he threatened as he increased his speed almost matching Yusei's.

* * *

_**HAOU (LP 3800 – 800 = 3000)**_

* * *

Yusei then looked at Haou "Flamevell Guard attack him directly!" The dragon shot out a small flame ball that struck Haou. Haou grunted again as he felt the blast made contact.

* * *

_**HAOU (LP 3000 – 100 = 2900)**_

* * *

_**MAIN PHASE (2)**_

* * *

Yusei then increased his acceleration through the track. Haou raised his head and smirked "I certainly hope you enjoyed that, cuz you aren't getting another, now end your turn so I can show you the real way to strike you opponents" Yusei kept his eyes focused ahead of him "I'm not done yet! Now I tune my Flamevell Guard, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog together!"

"You're doing what?" Haou asked as his smirk faded.

Flamevell Guard tuned in to one light green collared wing ring, Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog gained a yellow outline as they moved through the ring.

* * *

_**(1) + (2) = (2) = (5)**_

* * *

Yusei increased his speed as a light formed behind him "**SYNCHRO SUMMON!" **Yusei announced as he moved his duel runner on a angle so he could drive sidewalls on the track's walls "**Level 5! Junk Warrior!" **Yusei announced as the new monster flew out of the light and hovered above Yusei and his Duel runner. Yusei then moved back on to the track as he remained ahead of Haou "All those people that you harmed, this duel is justice for them, I will defeat you Haou I owe it to the people of New Domino City and everyone else!" Yusei told Haou.

Yusei turned his sight to Haou when he heard him laughing "What's so funny?" Yusei asked Haou in a angered tone. Haou just smirked "You just did exactly what I wanted you to do! You Synchro summoned, just like I thought you would. Now with your Synchro on the field, the game can really get started!" Haou taunted Yusei between his laughs

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Don't forget to Review!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a turbo / ridding duel

**A/N: Yeah I know that I ****ed up with the summon of Junk Warrior, due to it requiring Junk Synchron, witch I am ashamed to admit that I completely forgot, witch I have no idea how I did, because I looked up all the cards going be used in this duel mid way through the week, but I'm hopping you will forgive me for that mistake (eventually)**

* * *

**UPDATE**

**AN: Well I was writing about my screw up I thought I should tell you the Dimension Wars schedule as it has been planned so far.**

**Synchroverse Saga ends in Chapter 52**

** World Grand Prix Championships should be from Chapter 53 - 78**

**Fusion Saga should be from Chapter 80 to 93) being 13 chapters **

**and Finally The Divine Saga ( should be Chapters 94 - 120 **

**Chapter 120 is where I do plan to end DW, hopefully I can rap everything up by them **


	39. Synchro Conflicted With Fusion: (Part 2)

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 39: Synchroverse: Chapter 13: Synchro Conflicted With Fusion! (Part 2)_

* * *

_Haou smirked as he increased his acceleration towards Yusei "Now that you Synchro summoned, I believe it's only fair if I use my Extra Deck monsters from now on" Yusei turned his head to face Haou "Go and Synchro summon if you want, maybe you'll be able to put up a decent duel then" Haou smirked wider "Who said anything about Synchro summoning?" he asked as he moved past Yusei and on to the next lane. _

"_My turn!" Haou drawled his card as he continued to accelerate through the track._

**_Turn 3_**

**_Haou LP 2900 [0] x 5 SPC 1-2 (+1 SPC)_**

**_Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 1 SPC 2_**

**_Standby Phase_**

**_Main Phase (1)_**

* * *

Haou smirked as he looked behind him to see Yusei gaining on him "Let's see how crazy this duel can get! Yusei soon managed to catch up to Haou, Haou moved a card from his hand and brought it up as held it using his two fingers and flipped it to reveal the card to Yusei "I play Dark Fusion! And with its power I fuse Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix! Haou placed the two monsters from his hand to his Graveyard.

Yusei shot a sudden look of confusion "Fuse?" he asked as he studied the card that Haou had played. Haou gave a malicious look "You'll see, but before I kill you, why not have some fun" Haou placed Dark Fusion in to one of his spell zones on his duel disk that was attached to his duel runner.

Haou slowed his speed to match Yusei's "Now by using my two Elemental HEROS I can give wake to a creature of darkness! Clayman and Burstrimitrix both were sucked in to a blue and orange portal and were merged from deep in side "FUSION Summon!" Haou yelled in his echoed voice "Evil HERO Infernal Sniper!" Haou's extra deck container shot open as Haou quickly swiped his arm across and took hold of the card that was shot out.

A red female figured formed from the portal, with golden patches on her body and she had long black hair.

_**ATK 2000**_

Yusei looked at the monster in shock "Fusion summon?" his attention was returned to Haou when he smirked "I'm not done yet!" he warned as he played another card from his hand "He's still not done?" Yusei questioned as Haou increased his speed "I play Fusion Resurrection!" Yusei tuned "Another fusion monster? Does this mean another Fusion summon?" Haou then placed the card on to his duel disk "Now I can fuse any two monsters in my Graveyard to fusion summon one more time oh yeah did I mention that I can have Fusion Resurrection to be counted as Dark Fusion" Yusei widened his eyes "You can what?" Haou smirked.

Haou then removed Elemental HERO Sparkman and Clayman from his Graveyard "I fuse my two heroes to summon another being ruled by darkness FUSION summon!" Haou placed the fusion monster on to his duel disk "Be born Evil HERO Lightning Golem"

A blue and gold giant figure emerged from the fusion portal it was surrounded by red flashes of lightning.

_**ATK 2400**_

Yusei slowed down as he studied the second fusion monster summoned by Haou "This is not going to be goof" he thought to himself as he studied. Haou smirked "Now here comes the chaos! Once per turn Evil HERO Lightning golem can destroy one monster on the field!" Yusei looked at Haou in shock as he increased his speed "Yep I called it" Yusei commented to himself.

Haou smirked once more as he moved past Yusei on the track "I choose to destroy your Junk Warrior!" Lightning Golem charged a massive ball of electricity and released upon Junk Warrior; the blast caused the Synchro monster to shatter to dust "Junk Warrior!" Yusei called out as he saw his monster destroyed by Lightning Golem.

* * *

_**Battle Phase**_

Haou increased his speed and turned around on his duel runner to face Yusei whiles reversing backwards "Lightning Golem time to attack! Lightning charged a massive red energy blast that was shot towards Yusei "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei informed Haou as he swiped the card on his monitor.

Once again a small rusted metal figure flipped from the card and took the hit for Yusei before returning back facedown. Yusei sighed in relief before looking back at Haou "Nice block but did you forget that I have one more monster attack you with? Evil HERO Infernal Sniper direct attack!"

Infernal Sniper brought its gun to use its shoulder to support it and targeted Yusei "Oh this is going to hurt" Yusei thought seconds before the monster shot multiple blasts from its gun. Yusei swiped to the other side of the track, but not before being hit by one of the blasts. Yusei lost control of his duel runner and almost crashed in to the side wall, but he managed to regain control and moved in to the track.

_**Yusei LP 4000 – 2000 = 2000**_

* * *

**Main Phase (2)**

Haou smirked "You can take it from here" Haou told Yusei as he placed the last card in his hand face-down on to his field.

* * *

**End Phase**

**Next Player's Turn-**

Yusei took a few seconds to get his thoughts together "I felt that attack; I need to be more careful "My turn!" Yusei exclaimed as he drawled his card.

* * *

**Turn 4**

**Yusei LP 2000 [0] x 2 SPC 2-3 (+1 SPC)**

**Haou LP 2800 [0] x 0 SPC 2**

* * *

_**Main Phase (1)**_

Yusei looked at his hand worried "I got nothing, I can't do anything, unless if I can hold out until my next turn" Yusei thought as set a card from his hand on to his field "Come on Yusei you can do this, don't let him get to you" he thought before he took another glance at Haou "I can't put my finger on it, but he seems like he's being controlled by something, but what?" he asked as he continued to speed through the track "Let's see I've just set Synchro Reborn, so on the next turn I can summon back Junk Warrior to my field, but if I do he'll just use his Lightning Golem to destroy it all over again, unless" Yusei's eyes shot open "Of course that's it!" he thought as he look at the other card in his hand "Effect Veiler can buy me a turn, but after that if I still have nothing, then I'm done for"

Yusei smirked "If its worth a shot, then I'm up for it, I end my turn" Yusei told Haou as he pressed harder on the accelerator "Your move Haou" Yusei informed Haou.

* * *

_**End Phase**_

_**Next Player's Turn-**_

* * *

_**Turn 4**_

Haou smirked "You seem confident, it will only make it more rewarding when I destroy you and your world! My turn!" Haou drawled his card.

_**Haou LP 2800 [0] x 1 SPC 2-3 (+ 1 SPC)**_

_**Yusei LP 2000 [0] x 1 SPC 3**_

* * *

_**Standby Phase**_

* * *

Haou smirked "But first let's heat things up during my Standby Phase of my turn I can have my Infernal Sniper deal you one thousand points of damage once per turn!" Yusei shot his eyes towards Haou "Great one more thing to worry about" he thought.

Infernal Sniper smirked as she charged a single shot and unleashed it on Yusei, the blast caused Yusei's duel runner to spiral out of control before Yusei gained control again.

_**Yusei LP 2000 – 1000 = 1000**_

* * *

_**Main Phase (1)**_

* * *

_**Battle Phase**_

Yusei sighed "So I do only have my next turn to win, or I'll be taken out by the Sniper" he thought. Haou smirked "Now Infernal Sniper attack Yusei directly!" The monster charged another shot and launched it at Yusei "Once again I use the effect of Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Haou smirked "Yeah I never saw that coming" he commented as the small rusted figure took the hit for Yusei once more, before resetting on to the field.

Haou increased his acceleration "Nice one, but you can't use that card to save you now! Lightning Golem finish this duel once and for all, its been fun Yusei, but you know what they say all good things must come to a unfortunate end!"

Lightning Golem brought his hands together to charge a energy blast, Yusei smirked "Not so fast, I activate my trap!" Haou smirked "Nice try, but I'm aware you can only use that Scarecrow of yours once a turn" Haou replied to Yusei to witch Yusei smirked "I play the trap Synchro Reborn!"

* * *

**Synchro Reborn is a trap card that allows a player to target 1 Synchro monster in their Graveyard and special summon that target to their field in attack position and give the summoned monster an extra 500 ATK**

* * *

Yusei looked at Haou "I summon back Level 5: Junk Warrior!" Yusei exclaimed as the monster chosen was reformed as a bright light emitted from his duel disk. Junk Warrior formed and made its way beside Yusei.

**Junk Warrior**

**LV 5**

**ATK 2300 + 500 = 2800**

Haou looked at his Lightning Golem "Stop your attack!" Haou ordered as the monster heard his master's words at instantly disbursed his attack.

* * *

**Main Phase (2)**

Haou smirked "Nice save, but you forgot about my Lightning Golem's effect and that's going to cost you dearly! I activate his effect to destroy your Junk Warrior once more. Lightning Golem charged another energy blast and launched it at Junk Warrior "Say goodbye to your Junk Warrior permanently this time!" Haou yelled in a dark tone.

Yusei turned to Haou "I didn't forget! I chain the effect of the Effect Veiler from my hand: by discarding her I can negate your monster's effect until the End Phase!" Haou smirked "Very well I have enough time for one more round" Yusei discarded the card to the graveyard witch caused the energy ball to disburse one more time.

Both duellists placed more pressure on the acceleration of their duel runners "Go ahead Yusei you have once more turn before my Infernal Sniper's effect activates during my Standby Phase; inflicting you with one thousand points of damage, and since you only have one thousand life points left, well I'm sure your clever enough to figure it out" Halo turned to Yusei and smirked "Don't make this final turn too boring, if you can help it" Haou told Yusei as they were now level with each other on the track and in speed.

Yusei looked at Haou "This duel will end before your turn anyway, so there's no need to worry about getting bored!" Haou smirked "Then come on Yusei show me the true power of the Synchro by going beyond them" Yusei eyes widened "What do you mean go beyond?" he asked only for Haou to laugh "You'll know one day, if you can survive this duel that is, now go your world is waiting for you to save it"

Yusei turned to focus in front of him "I need to win this duel, no matter what, there's too much riding on this duel, I need to believe that I can win" he thought as he stayed tied with Haou through the track.

* * *

**To Be Continued. **

**Next: **

**Arc 40: ** Don't loose Yusei! Keep Your Ridding Spirit Strong!

The Duel between Synchros and Fusions Concludes with a Blazing Phoenix's Wrath!

Chapter 40 notice: The next chapter will be the conclusion of the duel between Yusei and Haou, also in the chapter Haou decides to share some disturbing news with Yusei that will shock him to his core in only four words Haou will accomplish to break Yusei's spirit and his way of thought.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

* * *

AN

Wow I screwed up with Infernal Sniper's effect I made it activate while she was in attack position...I'm such a moron sometimes...): So that's 2 majour mistakes in a row, hopefully third times the charm.


	40. Don't loose Yusei!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 40: Synchroverse: Chapter 14: _Don't loose Yusei! Keep Your Ridding Spirit Strong!

* * *

_**Yusei LP 1000 / Haou LP 2800**_

* * *

Both duelists droved through the track as they kept their eyes locked on each other. Yusei slightly took the lead as he tried to study the situation "I need to take out his Infernal Sniper if I am to have a chance to survive to me next turn" Yusei thoughts came blasting in to his head all at once "I need to win this turn, even if I take out one of them, the other is going to finish me off when it goes to his turn again"

Yusei traced his thoughts as he was trying come up with a way to win but he knew he had nothing. Haou smirked when he saw Yusei's discomfort "It's turn now draw!" Haou ordered as his duel runner caught up with Yusei "I said draw!" he ordered once more in a harsher tone

Yusei kept himself focused on his thoughts as he took in the look of Domino city from the distance " I need to win this! He will not hurt another person!" he called as he prepared to drawl his card.

From one of the watcher stands Crystal was sat on the top row with her legs crossed, she smirked "Take Haou out Yusei" she whispered as she continued to watch the show.

Yusei sighed as he placed his hand on to his deck "Everything is ridding on this draw, well here goes something, I hope" he thought as he swiped the card from his duel disk.

* * *

**Turn 5**

_**Yusei LP 1000 [0] x 2 SPC 3-4 (+ 1 SPC)**_

_**Haou LP 2800 [0] x 1 SPC 3**_

Yusei looked at the card he drawled and smirked "this is the card I needed Yusei stopped his thought as he drove past the stadium where Crystal was sat as she winked at him "Go get him Yusei" she called out to Yusei.

Yusei looked at her for a second "Just what is she?" he thought as he looked away to face Haou and increased his speed.

* * *

_**Main Phase (1)**_

* * *

Yusei took one last look at the card before he decided to use it. He placed the card in to his duel disk "Guess I don't have a choice" he thought as he increased his acceleration "I play the spell card: **Tuning From Beyond**!" Yusei announced as Haou stared at Yusei "This should be some what interesting" replied to Yusei with a smirk.

Yusei turned his gaze towards the track "Tuning From Beyond allows me to Synchro summon by using the monsters in my graveyard, also did I mention I can also use a monster on my field as a Synchro material!" Haou showed his first sign of being shocked by one of Yusei's moves "Your tuning monsters from your Graveyard?" he questioned as his threatening tone was starting to slowly fade from him.

Yusei increased his speed immensely through the track "I tune my Level 1 Flamevell Guard, my level 2 speed warrior in my Graveyard and my Level 5 Junk Warrior on my field!" Yusei yelled as he increased his acceleration even further to his duel runner's limit "Stardust Dragon can't do much in this situation, but I have another card that can" Yusei looked towards his Extra Deck and smirked "I've been curious to try this card out" he thought as he continued to blaze through the track with Halo quickly following after him.

Yusei smirked as he looked ahead of him at the track "I tune my three monsters together to forge a magnificent bright light of hope!" Yusei called as he continued to speed ahead as Flamevell guard expanded to a green ring and the other two monsters gained a yellow outline as they were moved through the ring.

* * *

**LV 1 + LV 2 + LV 5 = LV 8**

* * *

"**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a black triangular eye with a white star pattern to slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white wing with black spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around from under the dragon, before finally moving up and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_)_

* * *

_**Stardust Dragon Sky-light**_

_**WIND**_

_**LV 8 / Dragon / Synchro / Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 2000**_

* * *

Yusei looked at Haou "This duel's about to be over!" Yusei noticed that Haou was smirking "Please, you think I didn't consider you conducting another Synchro summon?" Haou questioned, before he slid his finger on a set card on his monitor "I activate the trap: Fusion Grave Bound, this allows me to tribute 1 Fusion monster I control to destroy one monster you control, so sorry Yusei looks like your precious last chance didn't work after all!" Haou mocked Yusei.

Haou looked at his Lightning Golem "I release my Lighting Golem to destroy your Stardust Dragon Sky-light!" Haou gained a even more malicious expression "Say goodbye to your dragon!" he threatened Yusei.

Lightning Golem screamed in pain before he was shattered and soon Stardust Dragon Sky-light was covered in a red outline the covered all around its body. Haou's malicious expression weekend when he saw that Yusei was smirking "You just activate Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect; when one or more cards would be destroyed while on the field, I can release him to stop the destruction of those cards!" Yusei informed Haou "Why are you negating the effect?" he questioned as Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as its wings quickly moved outward as it roared. Skylight Stardust Dragon's colours inverted as it zooms around the dragon twice, before zooming into its right eye, as the formed star glowed, as it slow rotated. Zooming out of its eye its zooms around Skylight Stardust Dragon as the dragon raised its arms and whipped its tail as the stars on its body shun and sparkled as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared again as it zooms back into its eyes; showing that the star shrunk as it reversed its life cycle; leaving only a void of darkness. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it sparkled and glowed as it brought its fist up as it glowed in a white flame, the dragon the launched its fist into the ground; causing a stream of white flames to decimate the field as the dragon also vanished.

With Stardust Dragon Sky-light effect chained Fusion Grave Bound was destroyed and Lightning Golem reformed on Haou's field "You fool! Why did you give up your monster when it allowed me to keep mine?" Haou questioned angrily. Yusei turned to Haou and smirked as he decreased his speed to become level with Haou "Simple, because Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect now continues" Yusei informed Haou. Haou looked at Yusei and growled in anger "What do you mean continues?" he asked Yusei with a now gained frown.

Yusei smirked wider as he looked at Haou "Since Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect was used this turn and was not negated you take twenty five hundred points of damage!" Yusei warned Haou as he increased his speed past Haou "What!?" Haou shouted towards Yusei before Stardust Dragon appeared above Haou and charged a blast from its mouth and unleashed it upon Haou. Haou was hit by the blast dead centre as he lost all control of his duel runner and came to drive off the track, almost crashing in to a side wall before barely regaining control a few seconds before he would have made contact.

* * *

_**Haou LP 2800 – 2500 = 300**_

* * *

Haou slowly raised his head to look at Yusei and growled in anger "You'll pay for that with your life, on my turn you'll loose due to my Infernal Sniper's effect to inflict you one thousand points of damage to you, making me the winner of this duel! Haou called out to Yusei "Hear that you loose Yusei!"

Yusei turned to face Haou "No, I've won this duel, I play the effect of Speed World, since I have four Speed Counters I can inflict eight hundred points of damage to you for every speed spell in my hand" Yusei lifted up the last card in his hand "I have the Speed Spell: Wind after storm! So you take eight hundred points of damage Haou, you loose!" Yusei proclaimed to Haou as a massive gust of wind was released from Yusei's speed spell that struck Haou dead on. The force of the impact finally made Haou loose all control of his duel runner as he was thrown of his runner and hit the ground multiple times before finally stopping a few feet away from his crashed runner.

Haou was lying face down on the track from where he crashed; he moved his left arm to the ground to support him so he wouldn't completely fall to the ground "I…I…I…lost, how could I loose to you, how could I…allow myself to loose to the likes of you?" he asked Yusei as he tried to make his way back on to his feet, but he fell to the ground "Dam, you!" he growled as he saw Yusei approaching him.

* * *

_**Haou LP 300 – 0**_

* * *

_**Winner Yusei!**_

* * *

Yusei moved from his runner and ran towards Haou as he moved both his hand to gain a grip on his now slightly torn red jacket as he moved his to eye level "Haou, you are going to answer for everything you've done not only to this city, but everyone else you ever hurt!"

Haou will still in shock of his loss, but he still managed to respond to Yusei "Oh, really? How are you going to do that Yusei?" he asked only for Yusei to tighten his grip and moved to slam Haou against the side wall of the track "ENOUGH! You've hurt all those people without a second thought, no mercy not even with a conscious, you killed all those people, and you destroyed the satellite centre, all those children that you harmed, and you don't even bat a eye? You're a monster!

Haou smirked as he looked Yusei in the eyes "You going to let me go" he told Yusei to witch he slammed Haou against the wall once more "Your not escaping" Yusei informed Haou in a fit of rage "You caused too much harm to this city!" Haou smirked wider "Guess you dad is rubbing off on me" Yusei's mind soon went silent as he studied what Haou had said "What was that!" Yusei demanded for Haou to repeat his last words. Haou laughed "Yusei, your dad is alive and in my dimension, and if you ever want to see him again, you will release me" Haou smirked as he saw the sudden change in Yusei's expression.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

New Card &amp; effect

Stardust Dragon Sky-Light

LV 8

WIND

Dragon / Synchro / Effect

1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

When a card or effect is activated that would destroy 1 or more cards on the Field you can tribute this card to negate the activation of the card, and if you do destroy it, then inflict 2500 damage to your opponent. During the End Phase if the effect of this card was activate and was not negated you can special summon this card from your graveyard and then double this card's original ATK

* * *

Don't forget to review (:


	41. Revelation of Truths

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 41: Synchroverse: Chapter 15:_ Revelation of Truths.

* * *

Yusei halted as his mind wondered on what Haou had just said to him "There's no way he's telling the truth" he thought as he tightened his grip on Haou's slifer red jacket as he held him against the wall of the track "You're not fooling me with that trick" Yusei informed Haou with a hint of anger in his voice.

Haou smirked slightly as he looked down to Yusei "Then why have you loosened your grip?" he asked in a mocking tone. Yusei strafed his head to his hands and noticed that he had somehow loosened his grip on Haou "What's going on with me?" he asked as he moved his gaze to Haou.

Haou just simply grinned "You're aware that if I don't leave this dimension in the next five minutes, your father will be lunch for Camula, and believe me when I say she's a messy eater" Haou saw the sudden change of Yusei's eyes "From what I know your father: Dr. Fudo was the cause for the reverse zero event that eviscerated Neo Domino City all those years ago, I wonder if you have it in you to cause that much destruction?

Yusei growled as he slammed Haou in to the wall "I will never bring the harm that you do!" Yusei yelled at Haou. Haou looked at Yusei with a look of anger "Good to know that I'm still in with my job, but I had enough of our talk" he informed Yusei with a smirk. Yusei shook his head "Tough! Your not going anywhere" he told Haou to witch he smirked wider "I suggest you rethink you decision; I'm not kidding about your father becoming Camula's next meal, so are you really going to sacrifice the only chance you may get to see your humble father again? I know I wouldn't"

Yusei growled in anger "How do you even know my father, when you're not even older then me?" Yusei asked in a sudden rage witch caused Haou to stare at him "Who said I took him?" Haou smirked as he saw the sudden confusion on Yusei's face "If you didn't then who!" he ordered Haou to tell him. Haou continued to stare in a evil expression "Zodiac" Haou whispered to Yusei.

Yusei looked up at Haou "Zodiac?" he asked worried about what the answer would be "To be honest, I'm not fully aware of him, but I do know where your father is imprisoned in my dimension, so I could tell, you but you need to let go of me" Haou saw that Yusei was considering his offer. Yusei grunted as he fully released his grip on Haou. Haou fell to his feet "Guess you aren't that foolish after all" Haou smirked as he jumped backward away from Yusei "It's been fun, but I do have other things to do" he declared as he vanished in a flash of light without leaving a trace.

Yusei took after him, but Haou vanished before Yusei could intercept him "Should of known he was lying!" Yusei quickly brought his hand and released a punch on the track wall "My parents died when the zero reverse incident happened, so why did I even believe him?" he thought to himself.

* * *

**Fusion Dimension (Fusionverse)**

Haou materialized in his black armour instead of his old dorm cloths "Went better then expected" Haou smirked as he walked through his kingdom all the Obelisk soldiers submitted to him as he passed then they all bowled in union. Haou walked passed more of his soldiers when he passed a certain one that caught his attention, she had long green hair and she was wearing a long red dress. He could sense the fear in her as she looked at him "My lord Haou as requested I went to the Synchro Dimension and gave a fatal warming to one of the Standard duellists" she bowled as she informed her master.

Haou stayed emotionless as he turned away from her and started to walk past her "At least you can follow an order, I need you to go back to the Synchro Dimension and collect the counterpart of the standard duellist, I believe his name is Yuko" Camula raised her eyebrow "The Divine duellist?" she asked in confusion. Haou turned slightly "While you're at it capture the Divine counterpart of the girl as well" he ordered her with a harsh tone.

Haou walked past her before she could respond to his demands, he walked through the halls "How disgraceful that I had to through the match to proceed with my plans" he hissed to himself before he found himself in front of his throne. He placed himself on the throne as he waited for his soldiers to confront him.

Not long after they entered his throne room, they bowled at the sight of him, one looked at Haou "My lord, how may we please you?" he asked. Haou focused his gaze upon the soldier "I demand a personal visit to see Dr. Fudo immediately!" he demanded, his voice was echoed through the sector "Time for Neo Domino City to fall victim to another reverse zero event" Haou thought to himself as his soldiers soon left to act on his demands.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension (Synchroverse)**

Yuya slowly opened is eyes as he noticed that he was lying on the ground "How did I-"he wondered as he moved from the ground in to a sitting position. Yuya tuned his gaze towards the other direction wondering if he would see anything important "What happened?" he questioned as he noticed it was still dark as the only light was being emitted by the street lights. Yuya widened his eyes "My dragons! Primo, I need to meet him!" he realized. He quickly jumped from the ground and was about to sprint off until someone took hold of his jacket with their fist "Not so fast!" the figure called. Yuya instantly noticed that the voice was female and sounded like Yuzu's "Yuzu?" he asked excitedly as he turned around to be in shock.

Yuya saw a pinked haired girl she looked like Yuzu, but he knew that it wasn't "Who are you?" he asked her in curiosity only for the girl to smirk "Doesn't matter, now your coming with me!" she ordered only for Yuya to look at her in a serious look "No, now if you don't mind I need to meet Primo" he informed her, but she only smirked wider "Of course you do, where do you think I'm taking you?"

Yuya stared in confusion "Why are you helping me?" he asked, Annabelle grinned "Because I owe it to you…well not exactly, I owe an alternate you the favour, but I think you really need it more then he does" Yuya noticed that she had a hint of sadness in her voice when she mentioned the other him.

Annabelle then moved her hand on to his shoulder "I'm going to show you where to go, but you'll face him on your own" she warned him. Yuya thought for a second before nodding "Fine, but at least tell me your name so I can thank you" Yuya pleased to the girl. Annabelle smiled "So sincere, just like him" she smiled as she closed her eyes in memory before reopening them "My name is Annabell, but please don't call me it" Yuya raised his eyebrow "Why not?" he asked Annabelle. She smirked as looked him in the eyes "Its really complicated I tell at another time, but first you need to recover your dragons" she reminded him.

Before any more words could be exchanged a light flashed through the distance leaving both Yuya and Annabelle blinded for a few moments "Well, well looks who finally decided to wake up" Yuya didn't recognize the voice, but Annabelle knew it all too well "Crystal" she growled as he regained her vision to see the very person she mentioned.

Crystallite sighed as she looked at her sister "Sis you missed the duel, by the way Yusei won just as I predicted" she informed her sister with a innocent smirk and tone. Crystallite then focused her gaze upon Yuya as she took a step towards him. Annabelle saw her actions and quickly moved in front of Yuya "Stay away from him!" she told Crystallite in a threatening voice.

Crystallite shook her head waving her platinum hair in the process. She then places both of her hands on to her hips and swung her head backwards "Oh, my god, are we seriously doing this again? Come on just get over it Annabelle, I get what happened with Yuko, but your just jeopardizing all the dimensions, not very smart" she replied to her sister while sighing.

She leaped towards Yuya when she saw a opportunity, she brought one of her hands of her hips and activated her duel disk " Since you no longer have the toys me and sis have gave you this shouldn't take long at all" Crystallite commented. Yuya was pushed aside by Annabelle as she turned her gaze towards him "YUYA RUN!" she ordered. Yuya tried to argue, but before he could she continued "I SAID RUN! She's trying to kill you!" Annabelle yelled at Yuya.

Yuya had no choice but ran from the scene at his fastest speeds "RUN!" Annabelle ordered against as she moved between him and Crystallite and activated her duel disk as she took hold of her deck and sided it into her deck zone "If you want him you're going to haft to get through me!" she informed her sister to witch Crystallite smirked "If that's what you want!" she replied.

Yuya stopped running when the two girls were out of sight, he took a deep breath as he tried to figure what was going on with them "Annabell and Crystal? What world are they from" he asked.

Yuya looked in to the sky from where he ran from there was a giant blue shinning dragon that was airborne and looked like it was fighting a wolf like creature. Before he knew it the giant wolf leaped at Yuya. Yuya flinched in fear, but before the creature could touch him the bright shinning dragon charged it through the air sending the wolf of course and missing Yuya barley.

Annabelle could be seen as she was standing on her dragon's shoulder, she looked down at Yuya in a scared expression "YUYA GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed down to him. Yuya was about to make another run for it, but Crystallite's Eclipse cut his off as it leaped in front of him "Your not going anywhere, well not until I say so" Crystallite was slowly walking towards the two "My, my, my Yuya you seem a little tired, don't worry thought I'll make sure that you will have a nice long permanent sleep" she smirked "Eclipse will you kill him already!" she ordered.

Eclipse howled as it launched its claws towards Yuya, but was slammed out of the way by Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon at the last second "I don't think so Crystal!" Annabelle once again turned to Yuya "PLEASE RUN! You need to RUN!" she screamed louder then before. Yuya nodded as he started to sprint in to the distance "There you go" Annabelle thought to herself "I'll make sure I won't fail you like I did to Yuko" Yuya ran through the darkened city as he could see the two monsters clashing as they were following him "This is bad, bad, bad, bad, very, very bad!" he exclaimed as he tried to increase his speed.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**NEXT: **__Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 42: Synchroverse: Chapter 16:_ Hidden, Go, Seek!

Chapter 42 summary: After being hunted by the two Divine monsters through Domino City, Yuya is rescued by an unexpected duellist -


	42. Hidden, Go, Seek!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 42: Synchroverse: Chapter 16:_ Hidden, Go, Seek!

* * *

_**Crystallite **_

_**LP 2800 **_

_**[0] x 3**_

_**Annabelle **_

_**LP 2200**_

_**[0] 4**_

* * *

Crystal smirked as Eclipse was closing on Yuya "Strike now!" she ordered her monster to witch it made a leap towards Yuya holding its claws out "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT HIM!" Annabelle screamed as Halo=Eyes Divine Dragon once again managed to knock Eclipse out of the way.

Annabelle scanned the area for Yuya "YUYA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, RUN FASTER!" She screamed out towards the area where she saw him last. Crystallite growled as she looked at Annabelle "This is really getting old!" she exclaimed "Why do you care about what happens to him, you can have Yuko or any of the other" she informed her sister before she came to realization "Ah I see why you're helping him" she smirked as he brought her hand onto her chest "That is very selfish, sis" she informed as she grinned to her sister.

* * *

Yuya managed to locate a hiding spot in one of the allies of Domino City, he stopped running and leaned against the wall and sighed as he took a loon breath "What is going on?" Yuya looked towards the direction from where he ran from "Why does that girl want me dead? I've never met her before" h whispered as he took another breath "Seriously what did I do?"

Yuya soon became scared when he heard a howl of a wolf close by "Oh not again" he thought as he dashed from the wall the moment he removed himself from the wall Eclipse came launching through the same part of it "Where do you think your going!" Crystallite asked as she was walking behind Eclipse as the monster managed to grab Yuya and slammed him against the brick wall witch caused Yuya to grunt in pain.

Crystallite smirked as she was now only a few feet from him as her monster held him against the wall "I won't **hold **you up for long, but I do need to have a little chat with you" she took a more step before her and Yuya's faces were only a few centimetres apart from each other "I'm here to take you back to my dimension, I was planning on keeping you alive, but the whole Haou deal really, really pissed me off, so you have him to thank for your death" she informed Yuya as she grinned.

Yuya tried his best to keep calm "Who are you?" he asked Crystallite to witch she suddenly lost her focus "You want to know who I am?" she asked innocently to Yuya to witch he nodded "If your going to kill me, then can I at least know who you are " he suggested to her.

Crystallite though for a second before answering "My name's Crystallite, but my friends and family call me Crystal" Yuya kept his eyes focused "Well Crystal, where are you from then?" he asked. Crystallite growled from inside as she heard him call her Crystal "Me and my sister Annabelle both come from the Divine dimension" Yuya studied her "The Divine dimension?" Crystallite sighed as she moved closer to Yuya "My home Dimension like yours is standard and Yugo's is Synchro" she explained as she gave herself leverage by balancing on he tip toes " Were all from one of the six dimensions that neighbors each other" she whispered to him. Yuya pondered "Six?" he asked witch caused Crystallite to face palm "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Standard, Divine and the Negative dimension. They all coexist with each other, or so I thought until Haou decided he wanted to rule the dimensions and invaded Xyz" she informed Yuya.

Crystallite smirked "Eclipse try to make it painless " she ordered her monster as it brought up it claws to his neck "Goodbye Yuya" she gave him a sweet smile before she turned to look away from the scene that was about to take place. As she took a single step away from the scene she heard a voice that belonged to the person she hated the most "Knock that wolf out!" the figure ordered as a bright blue Pegasus managed to charged the wolf and knocked it out of the ally before it could touch Yuya.

Crystallite turned around to see Yuko "Yuko?!" she questioned as she saw him approach her "Enough, this more then enough Crystallite, I won't let you harm innocents anymore" he informed as he had an angered expression "Oh, are you going to stop me?" she asked. Yuko raised his arm and activated his duel disk as he brought his arm around his chest "Yes, I am" he responded as he took out his deck from his deck box and sided it in to his duel disk.

Crystal smirked as she looked at her active duel disk "I would be glad to duel you, but see I'm already duelling with my sister, speaking of witch where the hell she is" she asked only for Yuko to sigh "I don't care one bit about her, now if she won't come and find you, I'll take the duel over for her" he demanded.

Crystallite smirked "Well I've never duelled you before so sure you can take her place, but your keeping her current life point count" Yuko stayed still "That won't be an issue!" he called to her as Crystallite reset her duel disk.

"Game on!" they both yelled in union.

* * *

**Crystallite**

**LP 1700**

**[0] x 3**

**Yuko**

**LP 50**

**[0] x 5**

* * *

Yuya noticed that the new guy looked like him just like Yuto, Yugo and Yuri "He must be from Divine" he thought as he looked at the field Crystallite had her Eclipse with 3500 attack points already out, and Yuko only had the cards in his hand "Can he really turn this around?" he asked as he kept his focus on the match.

Yuko drawled from his deck with little effort and place the card in to his hand "My turn"

**[0] x 6 **

"First I start things off by summoning Level four: Summoner Monk from my hand" Yuko informed Crystal of his first move as he places the card on to his duel disk in attack position.

**[0] x 5**

A figure covered by dark blue robe and with long white hair manifested on to Yuko's field.

**Summoner Monk**

**LV ******

**ATK 800**

**DEF 1600**

Crystallite laughed as she saw the monster "You summoned a weak monk to face off against my Eclipse? Wow no wonder Annabelle defeated you all that time ago" she commented as Yuko slightly smirked witch worried her "What are you smirking about?" she asked.

Yuko looked at his monster "When Summoner Monk's on my field I can discard one spell card to special summon a level four or lower monster from my deck one per turn" he informed her as he took hold a spell card In his hand "I discard the spell: Dark Hole to use the effect of my Summoner Monk" Yuko then placed the card in to his Graveyard.

"Now I special summon Shinning Angel from my Deck" Yuko's duel disk shot a card, Yuko took hold of the card and placed it on his Duel disk in attack position. A man materialized that was wearing a white robe, he also had long angel wings with a halo above his head.

**Shinning Angel**

**LV ******

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 800**

Crystallite looked at his field "Your two monsters combined can't even stand up to my Eclipse, so why are you bothering?" Yuko stayed with his expression "Wrong, see my monsters combined can take out your Eclipse, but in a different sense of combination "Crystallite shot him a look "What are you on about?" she asked.

Yuko looked at his two monsters "With my Shinning Angel and my Summoner Monk, I transcend them to forge a being that his the embodiment of all that is right in the worlds" Shinning Angel shun blue and Summoner monk shun red as they shot in to the sky and merged to crated a bright blue portal in the night sky that could bee seen from everywhere in the city.

"Divine beast I call upon you aid me in my quest to preserve all right in this world, shine through the cast darkness and light the way for the innocent and good! DIVINE SUMMON!" as his extra deck container shot open, Yuko grabbed the card and placed it on to his duel disk as a monster flew out of the portal.

A bright blue Pegasus shot out in to the dark sky with its light flowing through Domino City. Its wings were elongated as it galloped to Yuko's side of the field "Class 2, Guardian Angel Pegasus!" Yuko called out to Crystallite.

Yuya studied the new summoned monster in confusion "Divine? Class?" Yuya questioned in thought. He kept his eyes locked on the new monster "Its so bright, what is it?" he asked.

Crystallite studied Guardian Angel Pegasus and unexpectedly applauded Yuko "Well done you Divine summoned a monster that is one thousand attack points weaker then mine, that's such a good move" she snickered. Yuya saw that she was right Guardian Angel Pegasus was only at twenty five hundred, and Eclipse was at thirty five hundred "it can't even scratch Crystal's monster" he thought as he continued to watch the match between the two divine duellists .

Crystallite smirked "You seemed so sure of yourself, but now your probably crumbling from inside, I mean if you couldn't beat my sister there wasn't any chance that you could even challenge me" she snickered.

Yuko placed anther card from his hand in to his duel disk "I 'm not finished yet, I activate the Spell: Trap Booster, by discarding a card from my hand I can activate a trap card from my hand without setting it" Yuko placed a card in to his graveyard "I'll discard Mirage Dragon to use the trap card: Ring of Destruction!"

Yuko placed the trap in to his duel disk a metal ring materialized and latched on to Crystallite's Eclipse "What's happening?" she yelled at him as Eclipse was trying to pull the metal ring off. Yuko smirked "I thought I would be nice and get a collar for you mutt, no need to thank me. I can target any monster on the field with Ring of Destruction, and destroy it and then both players take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points"

Crystal shot her eyes open "You're trying to cause a tie?" Yuko smirked "Most times it would, but not when I have Guardian Angel Pegasus on my field; see he has quite the effect, of negating any damage that would be inflicted to me while I have divine material in my Graveyard" Yuko turned his gaze towards his Graveyard slot "I've got Summoner Monk, Shinning Angel and Mirage dragon in my Graveyard as Divine material so I won't be getting hit by Ring of Destruction, but for you it's a different story" Crystallite widened her eyes "No way! I can't loose to you!" she screamed at him before the ring around Eclipse neck dedicated and caused a massive explosion that knocked Crystallite through the air before slamming in to the ground, she rolled as she impacted the ground and grunted in pain as tears started fall from her eyes.

* * *

**Crystallite **

**LP 1700 – 0**

**Winner – Yuko**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**NEXT: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 43: Synchroverse: Chapter 17:_ Mirrored Image

**Chapter 43 summary: **Yuya confronts his newest double ganger while they do their best to handle a livid Crystallite and soon come in to contact with the last person that Yuko wanted to see…

* * *

New card &amp; effect

* * *

Guardian Angel Pegasus

Winged-Beast / Divine / Effect

ATK 2500

DEF 2000

Requirement 2

.When 1 or more card(s) would be targeted or destroyed by a card effect, or by battle: you can banish 1 Divine material instead. While this card if face-up on your Field, any damage that would be inflicted to you: is negated, as long as there is Divine material your Graveyard.


	43. Mirrored Image

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 43: Synchroverse: Chapter 17:_ Mirrored Image

* * *

Yuko raised his hand as he looked towards Crystallite "Now Ring of Destruction will obliterate your most beloved monster and you" Yuko smirked as he clicked his fingers. Moments after the ring around Eclipse neck exploded and incinerated Crystallite's monster as if expelled its final howl. Crystallite was launched back in to the air "How could I loose to him? How could he beat me, he's never taken dueling seriously" Crystallite was held in thought "No, he's change. He's no longer the eight year old that I knew all those years ago" Crystallite closed her eyes and braced for impact.

She landed on to the ground on lying on her stomach as she just about used her arms to support herself "That's not the Yuko I remember, this one is serious, something the Yuko I knew wasn't" Crystallite raised her head to see that Yuko was just standing where he was and was staring at her with a serious look in his eyes "he's going to pay for this!" she screamed to herself.

* * *

_**Crystallite **_

_**LP 1700 – 0**_

_**WINNER: Yuko**_

* * *

Yuko kept his gaze on Crystallite as Guardian Angel Pegasus shattered and turned in to a light beam that shot back in its card. Yuko grabbed the card and placed it back in to his Extra Deck container. Yuya watched in amazement "He used his monster's effect that is supposed to protect the controller of the card in to something that damages their opponent?" Yuya used his hand to grab his pendent "That's not what's dueling is about, you can't manipulate a force for good and entertainment in to a something that can harm people" Yuya shook his head "How could he change such a creature in to a monster?"

Yuko started to slowly approach Crystallite, as he made his way towards her Yuya looked in fear "What's he doing?" he whimpered to himself. Yuko closed in on her as he was only a few steps away from her limbered body, Crystallite looked up at Yuko and hissed "You beaten me, isn't that enough for you?" she asked in anger as Yuko remained silent.

Yuko stared at Crystallite "No, defeating you did not lessen my recent of you at all, you're going to pay for what you did to Zoe, you're going to pay for every sin you've committed, and finally you're going to pay for messing with this time line" Yuko stayed focused on her. Yuya decided that it couldn't go on any further "STOP IT!" he screamed towards his Divine counterpart "STOP!" Yuya demanded.

Yuko turned to face Yuya "Stay out of this, this is personal with nothing to do with you" he warned Yuya. Yuya grunted "Nothing to do with me? Crystal has been trying to kill me all night" he responded to Yuko as he took a step towards him "How could you duel like that? Your monster's effects revolves around protecting you, but you played it as a way to torture you opponent, you don't have the right to change the nature of a duel monster like that!" he screamed to Yuko.

Yuko turned his gaze back to Crystallite "You have no idea what's she's done, she cannot be allowed to continue her existence" Yuko replied in a harsh tone witch made Yuya loss his thoughts "I…won't…let…duel…like…a…savage" Yuya responded to Yuko as his eyes turned red as he gained a angered expression towards Yuko as a black mist started to move from his body "**This isn't how your suppose to duel!" **Yuya's voice was now full of pure rage "**YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE FUSION DUELLISTS!" **Yuya screeched at Yuko.

Yuko's eyes widened in rage "Don't you dare compare me to those monsters!" Yuko informed Yuya "They enjoy destroying innocents; I'm trying to stop it, don't you see all this happened because Crystallite messed with the Fusion dimension's time line, she's the cause of the destruction of the Xyz dimension and probably all the others as well" Yuko informed Yuya.

Yuya stopped when Yuto suddenly materialized beside him "My world, my friends, my family are gone because of her!" Yuto screamed in a rage. Yuko sighed "Not only that Yuma only lost because Annabelle decided to mess with the outcome of the match, if it wasn't for her Yuma and Astral would of defeated Haou and stopped the dimension war before it even began"

Yuya loss his berserk mode when he heard Yuko's last words "Why would Annabelle do that? She was trying to rescue me from Crystallite…wasn't she?" Yuko turned to face Yuya with a serious expression "Annabelle and Crystallite are sisters that also come from the Divine dimension, with Annabelle being the older of the two. I don't know what Annabelle was trying to accomplish with you, but I can be sure that it would have been for her own gain" Yuko informed Yuya while still making sure to watch Crystallite.

Yuya shook his head "Why were they after me?" he asked concerned. Yuko took a few seconds to respond "I'm not aware of what, but I do know what ever it is, it can't be good" Yuya took another step towards Yuko "STAY BACK!" Yuko ordered as looked at Yuya "Here she comes" Yuko announced as a giant blue shinning dragon came launching from the sky towards him. Yuko jumped out of the dragon's path and rolled on to the ground, then he glanced behind him to get more detail on the dragon "Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon" he thought as he stood from the ground "So that means she's here" Yuko thought as he brought a card from his Extra Deck and placed it on to his duel disk "Come on out Guardian Angel Pegasus!"

A bright blue glowing Pegasus materialized from his duel disk, it launched it wings out and shot up to the sky and charged towards Halo-Eyes. Yuko looked up at his monster "Pegasus take down Halo-Eyes" the Pegasus charged in to the dragon witch caused them both to turn in to light beams and return to their owner's Extra Decks.

Yuko looked at the direction that the light beam from Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon traveled to, sure enough he saw Annabelle "Oh this isn't good" he thought as Annabelle got a good look at him "Yuko?" she asked him as she took a step closer to him "Yuko, you've been here the whole time?" she asked him in a confused tone. Yuko looked to Yuya "Get to cover!" he ordered Yuya.

Yuya looked at Yuko "No I'm tired of running from my problems!" he called to Yuko. Annabelle looked around the area and saw her sister knocked on the ground "So you're the one who took over the duel then, who said you could take over from me?" she questioned in a annoyed, but playful tone. Yuko stood still not making a single movement in response "Oh, come on don't be like that, I said I was sorry, are you still mad at me?" she asked in a friendly tone that would of fooled anyone else that they were friends.

Yuko stared at her making sure he will know if she was try anything to fool him "Annabelle you don't belong in this dimension get of here!" he demanded. Annabelle smirked "Neither do you so why don't we leave together my dear Yuko" she winked at him. Yuko growled as he brought his arm with his duel disk across his chest "Leave now or I will beat you" he warned with an angered look.

Annabelle shrugged "Sure we can duel, but if I win your going to listen to me for a change and follow my orders like you were suppose to" Yuko stared at her and growled "Your rein of treason ends here Annabelle!" he warned her to witch she gained a angered expression "The first few times you said my name I was willing to forgive" Annabell then raised her hand as she lifted three of her fingers "But three strikes…" she then used the same hand to form a fist "And your out!" she called to him as she activated her duel disk as she slid her deck in to it.

Yuko looked at Yuya "Don't stay here, get moving!" he called to Yuya. Yuko then placed his deck in to his duel disk as he stared at Annabelle "I have no choice I need to beat her" he thought as he stepped closer to her so they could have portioned duel arena.

Annabelle smirked "Well let's get this over with shall we?" she asked as looked at Yuko. Yuko nodded "No more distractions this have been waiting to happen since we last dulled, I'm going to win for everyone that you harmed and for the Dimension you doomed" Yuko yelled, but Annabelle just snickered "Yeah sure, but you have to actually win this duel before you can annoy me with your stupid hero speech, but listen when I win and your groveling on your knees for mercy I might consider to spare you"

Yuko and Annabelle both drawled their first five cards from their decks and placed them in to their hands. Yuya watched the event taking place "Do they hate each other that much, what if me and Yuzu were like that?" thought as he watched the match.

* * *

Not far away from the scene a red portal opened and a girl walked out from it, she had short red hair with black strands hanging down from her ears and she also had a set of light red eyes that studied the duel about to take place. She grinned in a darkened expression as she stepped closer to the match "How marvelous, two Divine duelists, this should be entertaining" she smirked as she brought her hand to her hair and brushed it from her eyes as she focused on the match "Yuko? So he's is his dimensional alternate persona that is desired so heavily" She took one more step towards the match "I want to make him suffer before I bring him back with me" she commented.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_**NEXT: **__Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 44: Synchroverse: Chapter 18:_ Going Berserk Has Its Benefits!

**Chapter 44 Summary:** When placed under enough stress and pressure Yuko finally learns to release the anger hidden inside him**.**


	44. Going Berserk Has Its Benefits!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 44: Synchroverse: Chapter 18:_ Going Berserk Has Its Benefits!

* * *

The red haired girl smirked as she approach the scene of the two Divine Duelists "How quaint the perfect opportunity to learn a thing or two of Yuko" she grinned to herself as her red colored eyes leaned on the duel. She stopped smirking when Yuya came in to her sights "Yuko, Yuya and Yugo are all in this world at once, how fortuitous" she thought to herself as she saw the match from her distance.

Yuko and Annabelle continue to stare at each other waiting for one of them to take the first turn "Well, if you don't mind they say ladies first" Annabelle chirped as she looked at her first hand of five cards. Yuko stayed still "Go ahead" he agreed, Annabelle smirked "Very Well!"

* * *

**Annabelle**

**LP 4000**

**[0] x 5**

**Yuko**

**LP 4000 **

**[0] x 5**

* * *

Annabelle looked at her hand and smirked, she took hold of one of her cards and then placed it on to her duel disk "First I summon Anglacy: Hawk!" she announced as a white hawk appeared on to her field.

**Anglacy: Hawk**

**LV ****

**ATK 300**

**DEF 100**

Once per turn when this card is normal / special summoned, you can special summon another Level 4 or lower "Anglacy" monster.

Annabelle looks at Yuko and smirks "Now thanks to my Anglacy: Hawk's I'm allowed to special summon this guy" she informed Yuko as she placed another monster on to her duel disk "Come on out Anglacy: Nightwalker"

A cloaked man formed with a giant sword tied around his back.

**Anglacy: Nightwalker**

**LV ******

**ATK 1450**

**DEF 500**

Annabelle smirks as she raised her hand to the sky "Now I transcend my Anglacy Hawk and Anglacy Nightwalker to summon a magnificent being" Anglacy hawk turns in to a red light as Nightwalker turned blue as they shot up in to the sky and merged to create a portal "DIVINE SUMMON!" Annabelle called out as her Extra Deck slot opened and a card was shot out, she grabbed the card and placed it on to her duel disk "Yuko, meet my pal: Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon, or have you already met?"

As soon as she finished chanting the monster's name it finished forging itself as the light surrounding it slowly faded, leaving the sight of a white body dragon with blue highlights on its body, tail and wings. Its eyes shun a god like blue as it roared.

Yuko sighed " Of course she'll summon her Halo-Eyes, does even have any other Divine monsters?" he asked to himself.

**Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon**

**Class ****

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

Requirement 2

When your opponent activate a card or effect that would effect one or more cards on the field, you can banish 1 Divine material to target that card to negate the activation and banish it (ignoring the effect of the target) If the effect of this card was activated and was not negated this card gains the effect of the card banished with a once per turn activation only (ignoring the original card(s) requirement for activation) When any player banishes Divine material this card gains 1000 ATK for every card banished until the End Phase.

Annabelle lowered her hand "I set two cards face-down and end my turn" Annabelle placed two cards in to her duel disk as two face-down cards formed on to her field.

* * *

**Turn 2**

Yuko "Here I go!" Yuko drawled his card and placed it in to his hand "I normal summon Summoner monk" Yuko placed the monster card on to his duel disk. A figure wearing a dark blue robe formed on to Yuko's field.

**Summoner Monk**

**LV ******

**ATK 800**

**DEF 1600**

Yuko turned his gaze to Annabelle "Once per turn, when Summoner Monk is on my field I can discard one spell card to special summon another level four or lower monster from my deck" Yuko took a card in to his hand and placed it in to his Graveyard "I discard Monster Reborn to special summon level four Shinning Angel from my deck" a card from Yuko's deck was ejected, Yuko took hold of the card and placed it on to his duel disk.

A blonde man wearing a white robe with angel wings and a halo manifested on to Yuko's Field.

**Shinning Angel**

**LV *****

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 800**

Yuko looked at his two monsters "I now transcend Shinning Angel and Summoner Monk to forge a being of wisdom and courage" Shinning Angel turned blue and Summoner Monk turned red as they shot in to the sky and formed a portal "I now call upon the master of blades and justice! DIVINE SUMMON, Guardian Angel: Horizon!"

A light blue knight formed while it was holding two double edge blades in each hand as it moved beside Yuko.

**Guardian Angel: Horizon **

**Class ****

**ATK 2200**

**DEF 1700**

Requirement 2

Once per turn you can banish 2 Divine materials to increase this card's attack by 1000, also this card can declare a second attack the turn the effect of this card is activated.

Yuko looked at Horizon "I activate Guardian Angel: Horizon's effect; by banishing two divine materials he gains one thousand attack!" Summoner Monk and Shinning Angel shot out of Yuko's graveyard; he took hold of the cards and placed them in to his banished pile.

With his actions Annabelle smirked "Moron, you just activated both of my dragon's effects, first by banishing 1 Divine material I can negate the effect of your monster and

Banish it!" Annabelle smirked when she saw Horizon shatter as he was removed from the game "Now second, my dragon gains one thousand attack points for every Divine martial used so far in this turn, your monster used two and mine used one, so that's a total of three thousand attack points" she called out.

**Halo-Eyes Heaven Dragon**

**Class ****

**ATK 3000 + 3000 = 6000 **

Annabelle noticed that Yuko had stayed emotionless though the whole chain link "Yuko are you even listening to me?" she asked only for Yuko to look at her in menacing way "I'll use a Chain – Link four, I chain the effect of the quick play: Angelic Flare Wave" Yuko placed the card in to his duel disk "This card allows me to negate the activation of an effect of a Divine monster controlled, by my opponent"

Annabelle eyes widened in shock "What?" she asked as Yuko's Horizon reformed and Halo-Eyes' attack points returned to three thousand "Oh this isn't good" she thought. Yuko eyes turned white and a unknown white energy started to be emitted from him "**Now since were back in business, Horizon gains those extra** **points, if you recall!"**

* * *

**Guardian Angel Horizon **

**Class ****

**ATK 2200 + 1000 – 3200**

"**Now I equip Horizon with: Divine LIGHT Sword and Divine DARK Sword from my hand!" **Yuko placed the two spell cards in his hand in to his duel disk as he smirked darkly "**Divine LIGHT Swords activates after I attack with the equipped monster, when my monster destroys one of yours by battle, you take the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to your life points" **Yuko smirked wider as he saw the sudden fear in her eyes.

Yuko then turned his gaze towards the other sword "**Divine DARK Sword, stops you from using any set card on your field when the equipped monster attacks" **

Annabelle stepped backwards from Yuko "Yuko, you're scaring me" she whimpered. Yuko smirked wider "**Guardian Angel Horizon attack her Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon! Double Divine slash!" **

Horizon charged towards Halo-Eyes and used both of the Divine Swords to attack, Halo-Eyes roared in pain as it was sliced and shattered.

* * *

**Annabelle **

**LP 4000 – 200 = 3800 – 3000 = 800**

* * *

Annabelle was knocked to the ground by the force of the attacks "Wait until my turn, I'll make him suffer" she thought to herself as she moved from the ground. Yuya sighed "It's over" he thought. The red headed girl smirked "Don't bother getting back up" she thought as she watched the match.

Yuko gave a final smirk "**Now due to Horizon's effect, he can attack once more this turn! Horizon finish her off! **Yuko ordered as the light being emitted from him increased.

Horizon launched towards Annabelle as she grovelled "Please, I give up, you win, just don't attack me!" she begged "I'm sorry! I'm SORRY, for what I did, please don't go through with it, and please Yuko! We were friends, don't you remember, please Yuko!" she cried as Horizon appeared before her. Yuko grinned "**Horizon end this double Divine slash!" **he ordered.

Horizon hesitated before using both of the equipped blades to attack Annabelle, as the blades struck her she spat up blood as she was forced to the ground as she screamed in agony "AGhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she was struck by the last blade. Annabelle had tears falling from her eyes as she hit the ground harder then she ever did in her life "Y…Yu…Yuko?" she whispered in pain as she closed her eyes "I'm...sorr-sorry" she told him in her now weak voice.

* * *

**Annabelle**

**LP 800 – 0**

**Winner: Yuko**

* * *

The light surrounding Yuko faded as his eyes returned to their regular colour, he shook his had in confusion "What happened? Where am I?" he asked as he took in his surroundings. He looked around until he saw Yuya with a shocked expression looking at something, Yuko turned his gaze towards the direction that Yuya was looking and gasped when he saw Annabelle knocked on to the ground with blood dripping from her mouth. He slowly brought his hands up as he looked at them "What did I do?" he asked himself in a scared tone.

The red haired stranger smirked to herself as a portal opened behind her; she stepped backwards and entered it leaving the scene. Yuko ran towards Annabelle in fear "Can you hear me? Annabelle!" he asked. Annabelle brought her hand to her transporter and activated it. She was covered by a flash of light, as she vanished when the light faded.

"ANNABELLE WAIT!" Yuko pleaded, but it was too late; she was already gone. Yuko sighed as he sat down on the ground "What happened to me? I can't remember a thing" Yuko rested his head in to his hand "What happened in that duel?" he asked as he looked at the ground and saw a Divine card on the ground where Annabelle was., he used his hand to pick up the card and brought it closer to him "How could she leave this behind?" he questioned.

* * *

**Across Neo Domino City**

Annabelle dropped to the ground in a ally as she couldn't move a muscle in her body "Dam you Yuko, I'll get you back for this!" she hissed as she moved her gaze to her deck and widened her eyes "Halo-Eyes isn't here! She screamed as she double checked, but confirmed that it wasn't with her "Where is it!" she screamed. Her anger soon faded when she heard another voice "If I was you I would personally be more concerned by the guy standing before you" the figure notified Annabelle as he approached her.

Annabelle lifted her gaze to confront the figure before her. He had purple hair and was wearing a uniform similar to a Obelisk blue student. "Who are you?" she asked. Yuri grinned as he could see the fear in her eyes "The person who's going to bring you to my Lord Haou" he informed her as he approached her more. Annabelle tried to run, but her body wouldn't let off get off the ground. Yuri took one final step before everything went dark for Annabelle as she lost conscious and passed out "One more down, and two to go" Yuri thought as he carried Annabelle over his shoulder "Or so Haou thinks" Yuri smirked as he entered a portal and returned to the fusion dimension.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**NEXT: **__Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 45: Synchroverse: Chapter 19:_ Conflicting Against Primo.

Chapter 45 Summary: With the help of Yuko, Yuya finds Primo, but he doesn't get the one on one duel that he was expecting as Primo brings an unannounced guest to joint the event.


	45. Conflicting Against Primo!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 45: Synchroverse: Chapter 19:_ Conflicting Against Primo!

* * *

Yuya grunted as him and Yuko were running through the streets after Yuko's duel with Annabelle ended. Yuya followed Yuko as he was leading the way for them "How far away is he" Yuko turned his gaze to Yuya "Primo told you to meet him the satellite, so that's how far" he commented as he stopped. Yuya instantly stopped "What is it?" he asked as Yuko looked at him "I don't think we need to be worried to look for him" he informed Yuya.

Yuya tinted his head "What do you mean?" he asked only to see that Yuko was looking up to a building "Because Primo found us" he added as he continued to stare towards the figure standing above him. Yuya turned his gaze towards the same direction as Yuko. He instantly saw Primo smirking as he watched them "Oh, there he is" Yuya thought as he watched Primo.

Primo watched Yuya and Yuko and observed that Yuko was a new counterpart that he hasn't seen before "So he's the divine counterpart" Yuya looked at Primo and took a step towards Primo "Primo! I'm down here, now are we going to duel or not!" Yuya yelled in anger.

Primo grinned "In due time my friend, but first we need a more remote location" he informed Yuya and Yuko. Yuko kept his gaze on Primo "Yuya, we need to be careful and treat all are decisions with an extra amount of consideration" Yuya shook his head "He's got my cards, I need them back" Yuko sighed in annoyance "We should think about this" he suggested. Yuya took another step "No I had it with today, I traveled to another dimension, I can surrounded by the security force, Primo took my dragons and to top it all of I was chased for hours by a giant wolf and dragon, yeah I everything about today"

Yuko turned to Yuya "Me and Yugo know how you feel" he informed Yuya before turning back to Primo "But I'm just as annoyed with today just as much as much as you" Yuko exclaimed as he also took a step towards Primo "Fine! You're on Primo!" Yuko and Yuya both called in union.

Primo smirked when he heard their words "Excellent, now with our talk aside, follow me, I've waiting all night for this" Primo clicked his fingers, a portal forged behind him and in front of Yuya and Yuko "Now we can duel on the other side" Primo announced as he stepped through the portal.

Yuko and Yuya nodded in agreement as they walked in to the portal "It could be a trap" Yuko warned Yuya, Yuya smirked "If it is, it better be a good one" he replied as they were absorbed by the portal "Just what I was thinking" Yuko smirked with Yuya as the made their way to the other side of the portal.

* * *

Yuya and Yuko were greeted by the sight of another part of Domino "Where are we?" Yuya asked, Yuko took in the surroundings of the destroyed buildings "Were in the satellite" Yuko responded and he glanced in all directions "This must have been where Haou had his monster destroy, think about all the lives lost" Yuko whispered.

Yuya growled as he saw the destruction with is own eyes "This destruction also happened to the Xyz dimension, after this duel I swear I'll make Haou regret the day he decided to make an innocent life suffer!" Yuya told Yuko in a enraged voice "He'll pay for this!" Yuya screamed as Yuko could have sworn that he saw another person that looked like him and Yuya appeared beside Yuya as they yelled in union "He'll suffer!" Yuto and Yuya screamed in union with each other.

Yuko did his best to ignore the sight and turned to check the area "Now where is he?" he questioned, Yuko walked through the destruction. Yuko and Yuya soon heard a childish laugh coming from the distance "Who's there?" Yuya asked out in to the distance. Yuko turned to Yuya "We better stay close together as we can" Yuya nodded in agreement as he moved to Yuko.

"Surprise!" a young red haired boy yelled as he sped past them while on a futuristic skateboard "What?" Yuya asked as the boy zoomed past both him and Yuko. Lester halted and stopped his movement as he leaped of his board as quickly placed it on to his back as he landed to the ground on his feet and smirked "Hello, how has your day been so far" Lester asked in a mocking tone. Yuko growled "Now we got him to deal with" he thought as he moved closer to Lester.

After a few moments Primo jumped from his hiding spot and landed beside Lester "Ah, Yuya how nice that you have enough time to join us" he smirked as he lifted his hand to reveal he was holding seven cards in his hands: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Rage-Eyes Rebellious Dragon, were all present in his hands "I'm guessing you want them back don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question Primo made it clear that it was a rhetorical question.

Yuya took a step towards Primo and Lester "Give them back to me right now!" he ordered, Primo grinned "As you wish" he responded as the through the seven cards at Yuya. Yuya quickly swiped his arms across and caught them in his hand. Yuya then placed the six other dragons in to his extra deck and placed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon back in to his deck box "Nice to have you back pal" Yuya thought as he placed Odd-Eyes in to his deck.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon manifested on both sides of Yuya in spirit form "It's good to be back" Odd-Eyes responded to Yuya even thought he knew that he couldn't hear him. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon turned to the white haired figure wearing a whit jacket with his sleeves rolled up that was stood next to Yuya "What did we miss? Gone for a day and there's already another Yuya look alike" Dark Rebellion informed Odd-Eyes. Yuko turned to face Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's spirit form "I'm not just a look alike I'm my own persona from my own dimension, just like Yuto was" Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes both looked in shock when Yuko talked to them "How can you hear us? Odd-Eyes asked. Yuko turned away from them to face Primo and Lester "I have the ability to communicate with duel spirits, that's how I can communicate with you and how I can see Yuto" Yuya looked at Yuko "You could see Yuto for the whole time?" Yuya asked confused.

Yuko looked at Yuya "I'll explain everything after, but first I got the feeling that Primo's is not going to let us leave too easily" Primo grinned "How perceptive" he complimented as Lester begun to laugh to himself. Yuko turned back to Primo "Guess he still wants that duel with you after all" Yuko informed Yuya.

Lester smirked as he looked at Yuko "You're almost right, but you're still wrong, who said that Primo is going to duel on his own?" he asked as he raised his hand and pointed at Yuko "Sorry, but this isn't going to be a single duel" Lester informed Yuko as a red beam of light shot out from his hand and attached to Yuko's arm "What the hell?" Yuko asked as it locked around his wrist and tightened. Primo quickly raised his hand and shot out an energy chain that attached to Yuya's wrist "What is this?" Yuya demanded to know as the chain locked around his wrist and tightened.

Primo laughed as he saw the confusion on Yuya and Yuko's faces' "We are going to have a tag duel, to keep things interesting I've been looking in to what you call an Action Duel, so I thought we could all give it ago, you'll be the one with field advantage due to me, Lester or Yuko never being in one" Yuya growled "YOU LIED TO ME!" Yuya screamed in anger at Primo "Wait did you actually believe you could trust Primo? Believe me when I know full well that you should never take anything he says with faith" Lester laughed as he replied to Yuya.

Yuya stepped closer to Primo and Lester "I'm not duelling; enough people have already been hurt!" Primo chuckled silently "You still don't get it do you, the chains on our wrists will not break until the duel is won, you aren't going anywhere until one of our tag teams win" Primo informed Yuya. Lester then laughed "Plus If you loose one more person you know will be losing their life today!" Lester was laughing uncontrollably. Yuya and Yuko both stared at Lester "What was that?" Yuko questioned "Who are you talking about Lester "Yuya asked. Lester remained silent and he raised his hand and pointed to a ledge of a building "Take a look" Lester suggested in an evil tone.

Yuya took a glance in to the direction that Lester pointed to; Yuya's eyes widened in shock as he saw a third cloaked figure that was holding Yuzu by the edge "YUZU!" Yuya screamed in fear "Yuzu can you hear me?" he asked at the loudest his voice could carry. Primo smirked "Thanks to Lester we managed to capture one of the dimensional counterparts of Katrina, now listen up in our duel when you life point counts becomes zero, our partner Jacob is going to drop your Yuzu" Lester interrupted "Then she'll go splat all on the floor and that will be the end of Haou's plans" Yuko and Yuya eyes widened "Haou, how does he know his plan?" Yuko thought. Jacob focused on Yuya "But if you could claim victory against Primo and Lester, I give you my word that she'll be returned safely to you" he told Yuya.

Lester laughed again "But you need to beat us first, but let's be honest there's no way that is happening" Lester then raised his arm as a energy duel disk shot out of his arm, Primo then did the same as his duel disk formed on to his arm "Only time will tell" Primo thought as he slid his deck in to his duel disk.

Yuya and Yuko both looked at each other and nodded as they activated their duel disks and placed their decks in to their duel disks in union with each other "Time to swing in to action" Yuya called out with Yuko at the same time perfectly in sync.

Primo then clicked his fingers as energy disk placed on Yuya's duel disk arm shun "Duel disk override" he announced as Yuya's duel disk started to shine.

* * *

**Action duel now in pace, holographic environment pending, Action field activated**

* * *

Yuya, Yuko, Primp and Lester found themselves in a space hologram with asteroids everywhere above their original duel plat form "This is so awesome" Lester called out. Yuko looked in all of the directions "My first Action duel, I was hopping to have a turbo duel in this dimension, but I guess that can wait" he thought as he looked above him; he could see a massive red sun in the distance and stars that were surrounding it "Its amazing" he thought as he remember the task at hand "Oh yeah Yuzu, need to focus on saving Yuzu" he reminded himself.

* * *

**Action cards now deployed**: the computerized voice informed all of the players as loads of cards were shot out in to the distance.

* * *

Yuya, Yuko, Primo and Lester all locked on to each other "Let's duel!" they all yelled in union as they drawled their first hand of five cards.

* * *

**Primo &amp; Lester**

**P - [0] x 5**

**L [0] x 5**

**LP 4000**

**VS**

**Yuya &amp; Yuko**

**YY -[0] x 5**

**YK -[0] x5**

**LP 4000**

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 46: Synchroverse: Chapter 20:_ The Action Has Started!

Chapter 46: Summary: The duel quickly gets started by Lester as he and Primo intend to release their ultimate monsters on Yuya and Yuko and their Extra Deck monsters.


	46. The Action Has Started!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 46: Synchroverse: Chapter 20:_ The Action Has Started!

* * *

Kaito and Yuma were opposite each other as they stared intensely, Yuma smirked as the sun's rays covered all of Heartland city. Kaito smirked as he looked in to the distance "Come on Yuma!" he called as he formed a fist "Were waiting" Kaito smiled in a friendly manner. Yuma laughed and looked to Astral, who was floating beside "You're not going to win this time" Yuma announced as he announced as he drawled his card. Yuma looked at the field: He and Astral had Number 39: Utopia and Kaito had his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "Just like old times isn't it Kaito?" Yuma smirked as did Kaito "You got that right, just like are other duels, no matter how many variations we have of our monsters, we always find our originals battling for superiority" they closed his eyes as they remembered their first duel.

Yuma smirked wider "Back then you were after the numbers to help you brother, but now were friends, that's what makes dueling so special, it can turn rivalries in to friendships, enemies to friends, and even make our destiny" Kaito smiled as he listen to Yuma "And it can be a hell load of entertainment!" he informed Yuma with a smirk "Now bring it Yuma!"

A few feet away Vector, Rio, Shark, Mizar, Kotori, Alto, III, VI, V, Shun, Ruri and Yuto watched that match together "They're seriously dueling after the whole Don-Thousand event?" Rio asked as she smirks to the others. Shark lied on the ground with his arms behind his head with his eyes closed "That's Yuma for you, the only person I know that dueling skills are inferior to his stupidity" Shark slightly smirked. Rio looked at her brother and smirked "You're jealous that you weren't the one that Yuma wanted to duel" Shark loss his smirk, but he kept his eyes closed "Whatever" he replied.

Vector was also smirking as he watched the match Mizar saw this and smirked as well "Well this is truly an even that deserves remembrance through all ages" Mizar informed Vector as he stood next to him "How ever I am a tad annoyed by the scrutiny of Yuma demanding to wage battle against Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes and eluding the wrath of mine" Vector turned to Mizar "Last time, I checked Kaito defeated you and proved his right to be the Galaxy-Eyes master"

Ruri turned to Yuto "Who do you thinks going to win?" Yuto thought for a second "From my experiences Kaito is most likely to win" Yuto replied to Ruri with a smirk "But that doesn't mean Yuma isn't going to put up a fight" Yuto smirked at the sight of Number 39: Utopia and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, it was almost like they were trying to stare the other one down "This should be an awesome show" Yuto commented as shun shrugged his shoulders "Yuma is going to loose just like he always does when he duels Kaito" Ruri sighed "Would it kill you to be positive for a change?" she asked her brother with an annoyed look. Shun shrugged his shoulders again "Probably" Shun informed Ruri. Ruri growled "You're worse then Rio's brother!" she yelled at hr brother in a slight anger. Rio looked over to Ruri's direction and coughed "Uh Shun is nowhere as bad as Shark" Rio placed an emphasis when she said shark as he hated it when she called him by his real name.

Shark growled "Rio leave me out of it!" he warned her. Rio scoffed as she returned her gaze to Ruri "See what I mean?" she asked as she crossed her arms "But if you want, we could swap brothers" Rio sounded like she was serious with her proposal. Ruri smirked "Give me minute to consider" she replied as Shark and Shun both widened their eyes in response to her words.

Yuto smirked as he watched the match between Yuma and Kaito "You're both wrong; the best thing that dulling brings is smiles" Yuto thought to himself as he watched the match to its outcome "Its not the duel that brings smiles, but the duellists"

* * *

**Yuya?**

* * *

**Yuya?**

* * *

**Earth to Yuya!**

* * *

Yuya shot his gaze towards Yuko as he took in the surroundings "What happened?" he asked as he saw that him and Yuko were currently in a planetary orbit as they were on a platform, the whole area was lurking in asteroids that were shooting past them. Yuya then turned to see two other figures opposing them "Oh yeah Primo and Lester" Yuya reminded himself "And Yuzu's in danger" Yuya then looked to an asteroid that Jacob was standing on as he was holding an unconscious Yuzu in his arms "I need to save her" Yuya informed Yuko. Yuko looked at Yuya "Yeah sure thing, we'll get right on that" Yuko responded to Yuya as he turned back to Primo and Lester "But first things first" Yuko told himself.

Primo smirked "Well now that Yuya's no longer daydreaming we can start our duel" Lester nodded "Yep, let's start the fire works!" Lester yelled out to the other three players. Primo kept his eyes focused on Yuya "Lester you focus on Yuko, Yuya is my target" Lester smirked "Sure thing…" Lester stopped smiling and turned to Primo "Uh, witch one is Yuko? They look identical" Lester questioned. Primo looked at Lester "Mark the one with the white hair" Primo informed him annoyed with his question.

Lester nodded in agreement "I get the white haired one and you get tomato head, seems simple enough" Lester commented. Primo smirked and turned to Yuya and Yuko "The turn order will be as follows: first Lester will go, then Yuko, me, the Yuya will be last, but since this is a tag team duel, none of us are permitted to attack on the first round or are allowed to draw until the second round, this applies to every player, even the ones who aren't going first" Primo explained with his smug voice "Action duel or not, the basic rules still apply"

Lester took a step towards Yuya and Yuko "No point wasting our time even more, Primo likes to talk way too much, but I'll do us all a favour and spare us all from his rambling, now I believe the first move is mine" Lester informed the other players in his childish tone.

* * *

**Round 1**

**TURN 1**

**Lester &amp; Primo LP 4000 L – [0] x 5 P – [0] x 5**

**Yuko and Yuya LP 4000 YK – [0[x 5 YY - [0] x 5**

Lester moved a card from his hand on to his duel disk "First I summon Triskellion: O'Matu!" Lester calmly announced as a silver robot with red glowing eyes materialized on to his and Primo's field in attack position.

**Triskellion: O'Matu**

**LV ***

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

Yuya and Yuko both shot their eyes at the monster "He summoned a monster with zero attack points in attack position?" Yuya thought as Yuko was thinking the same thing. Lester then smirked when he pointed towards his monster "I activate the effect of Triskellion: O'Matu: by paying five hundred life points I can send the top five cards from my deck to the Graveyard" Lester revealed. Yuya and Yuko were confused by him "He's paying his own life points to loose cards from his deck?" Yuko questioned. Lester then smirked "Now I'll pay five hundred life points, to send the top five cards on my deck!" Lester announced.

**Lester &amp; Primo LP 4000 – 500 = 3500**

Lester drawled the five cards from his deck and placed them in to his Graveyard "Two down and three to go" Lester thought as he saw the cards he sent to his Graveyard as he smirked wider "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" Lester placed two cards from his hand in to his duel disk "You can take it from here Yuko" Lester told Yuko in his childish tone.

* * *

**Round 1**

**TURN 2**

**Yuko &amp; Yuya LP 4000 YK – [0] x 5 YY – [0] x 5**

Yuya looked at his duel disk "Well since it's a tag duel even thought I'm going second I am still not allowed to drawl or even attack" Yuko thought as he moved a card from his hand on to his duel disk "I'll set one monster in face-down defense position and place one card face-down" Yuko placed his cards on to his duel disk "Since' I'm not allowed to get any battle damage on them at this time, I can't risk carelessly summoning my main monsters" he thought as the three cards manifested on to his and Yuya's field "Since I set Shinning Angel on the next round even if they attack over it, I can just summon a new one to take its place" Yuko thought "I'll end my turn!" he called to Primo.

Primo smirked "Is that all Yuko, how disappointing!" Primo yelled in a sinister voice "My turn!"

* * *

**Round 1**

**TURN 3**

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 3500 P – [0] x 5 L – [0] x 3 **

Primo smirked as he placed a monster on to his duel disk "I summon Makeshift: Wirecross from my hand!" An old looking robot materialized beside Triskellion: O'Matu. It had torn wires that stuck out of its body and had green glowing eyes.

**Makeshift: Wirecross **

**LV ***

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

Primo then looked at Lester's Triskellion: O'Matu "Now I play the effect of Triskellion: O'Matu, by paying five hundred life points I can send the top five cards from my deck to the Graveyard!" Yuko and Yuya both became shocked "Now he's doing it too?" Yuya thought to himself.

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 3500 – 500 = 3000**

Primo smirked as he placed the top five card of his deck in to his graveyard "Perfect, only two more to go" Primo then placed a card from his hand in to his duel disk "I'll set one card and end my turn" Primo informed Yuya as the set card formed on to his and Lester's field.

* * *

**Round 1**

**TURN 4**

**Yuya &amp; Yuko LP 4000 – YY – [0] x 5 – YK – [0] x 3**

Yuya looked at Jacob in anger "This is for you Yuzu, I come too far to loose you now!" Yuya thought as he moved a card from his hand and on to his duel disk "I summon Performapal: Hip Hippo from my hand" Yuya told them of his move as a small pink hippo in a magician's clothing materialized and moved his hat of his head and bowled down to the other duellists "What the…" Primo thought as Lester was also astonished "He has access to almost every type of summoning, yet he normal summoned a hippo?" Lester questioned "This cannot get any weirder" Yuko thought to himself.

**Performapal: Hip Hippo**

**LV *****

**ATK 800**

**DEF 800**

Yuya then moved and leaped on to Hip Hippo as the monster started to run across the action field, Hip Hippo jumped on to an asteroid and on to another. Yuya saw an action card and swiped his hand across to grab it "This could come in handy later" Yuya placed the action card in to his regular had of cards as Hip Hippo continued to move through the asteroid belt. Yuko widened his eyes in shock "I was wrong; it just got weirder" he whisperer in disbelief.

Lester watched the scene confused "Is he ridding that Hippo?" he stuttered in a confused tone. Yuya smirked as he swung his arm and grabbed another Action card that was lying on the asteroid he was currently on "I give my word that In this duel that all of you will smile" Hip Hippo then jumped to another asteroid on the belt "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!" Yuya placed two cards from his hand fact-down in to his duel disk.

Lester watched Yuya and smirked "Well I am going to smile, but it won't b because of your little show" Lester then leaped on to one of the asteroids that was speeding past them "My turn DRAW!" Lester drawled his card and placed it in to his hand.

* * *

**Round 2**

**TURN 5**

**Lester &amp; Primo LP 4000 - L – [0] x 4 – P [0] x 4**

Lester looked down to Primo's Makeshift: Wirecross "I activate the effect of Makeshift: Wirecross; during my standby phase I can tribute it to send the top two cards of my deck to the graveyard" Yuya stared at Lester "Why is he sending all those cards in his deck to the graveyard?" Yuko then took a step backwards "I've got a bad feeling about this"

Makeshift: Wirecross then shattered as it was sent to Lester and Primo's graveyard. Lester then drawled the card cards form his deck and looked at them and placed them in to his graveyard "Two left for me and only one for Primo now that Wirecross is in the graveyard" Lester observed with a smirk.

Lester then leaped to another asteroid and looked down to his Triskellion: O'Matu "Now I play the effect of my Triskellion O'Matu; I'll pay five hundred life points to send the top five cards of my graveyard"

Yuya turned to face Lester as Hip Hippo was moving him thought the whole action duel "He's really doing it again?" Yuya questioned. Yuko kept his gaze on Lester "This can't be good" h commented.

**Lester &amp; Primo LP 3000 – 500 = 2500**

Lester then drawled the five cards and placed them all in his graveyard "Perfect, I have enough" Lester smirks as he jumps down to the asteroid below "Time for some fun!" Lester then turned to Yuya and Yuko "Now since I have five Triskellion monsters in my Graveyard, with their own names I can summon their master!" Lester then raised the card in his hand and strong wings were emitted from it that caused Yuya and Yuko to be forced back the its strength "He was planning something by sending all those cards to their graveyard" Yuya exclaimed when Yuko looked at him a little annoyed "Of course he was! What were you expecting?" Yuko yelled agitated at Yuya. Yuya turned to Yuko "Well I was not expecting this" Yuya replied.

Lester held the card in the air with his arm as a massive light beam was shot out from it and widened as the new monster was forged "Now I special summon: Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Lester called out as a giant silver sentinel like robot formed behind him. The monster was covered a dark red pattern and had one green shinning eye that focused on Yuko and Yuya. It released its long silver claws on its hand as it crossed its arms as it stood behind Lester.

Yuya stared at the new monster in shock "This isn't good" Yuko kept his focus on the new monster "Really?" he asked in sarcasm.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion **

**LV ************

**ATK 2000**

**DEF 2000**

Lester then pointed to Yuya's Performapal: Hip Hippo "Mechmaster: Triskellion take out his Hippo!" Lester ordered. Mechmaster Triskellion eye brightened as it launched bright green energy wires that were targeting Hip Hippo. Yuya looked to his monster "Oh no you don't!" Yuya swiftly placed on of the action cards he obtained earlier in to his duel disk "I play the Action spell: Negation, with this I'm allowed to negate an effect of a monster of their attack, I choose to stop your attack!" Yuya called out as the action card took effect as Triskellion's energy wires shattered "Oh you're no fun!" Lester called to Yuya. Primo looked to Lester "Why didn't you attack Yuko's card!" he questioned in anger. Lester turned and shrugged "Does it matter? It's a tag team for reason, you know were all sharing the field with our partner" Lester smirked.

Lester took Primo's silence as permission to continue "I'll end my turn" Lester told Yuko and Mechmaster: Triskellion eye returned it its regular state and tensed less. Yuko stepped towards Lester "My turn! I'm taking that Triskellion down!" Yuko drawled his card and smirked "Perfect"

* * *

**Round 2**

**TURN 6**

**Yuko &amp; Yuya LP 4000 – YK [0] x 4 / YY – [0] x 5**

Yuko looked at Lester's Mechmaster: Triskellion "I could try to take that down, but I would do more damage if I go for O'Matu instead, but that Triskellion may have an effect that could be annoying, they wouldn't wasted over fifteen hundred life points to only bring out a two thousand attack monster" Yuko took another step "I need to think this through, I can't afford to make any mistakes" Yuko looked up to Jacob and Yuzu "I don't know who she is, but if she's cool with Yuya, then she's cool with me" Yuko turned back to Primo and Lester.

Primo smirked "Don't keep us waiting for too long otherwise Jacob's old man bones may become too tired and he might drop poor Yuzu" Yuya growled at Primo's words "Yuko take you turn already!" Yuya called out in anger. Yuko looked to his extra deck "I could go for Horizon; I can use his effect to gain one thousand attack and to attack twice, that will be more then enough to wipe out their life points, but they will probably use an action card or one of their face-downs to either stop my attack or destroy Horizon all together" Yuko turned his gaze at Primo and Lester "If that is the case, I could go for Guardian Angel Pegasus, I can use his effect to stop any chances they have of destroying our monsters, and no matter what as long as Pegasus is on my field we'll be safe from any damage from them"

Yuko slowly closed his eyes "Or if it goes really bad I do have Annabelle's Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon that I can summon, even thought I have no idea why she left it to begin with, but she'll probably come looking for it sooner or later, but right now I'm not going to use it at this time"

Yuko opened his eyes to his duel disk "No my choice is made" Yuko moved a card from his hand on to his duel disk "I summon Summoner Monk" Yuko placed the card on to his duel disk. As man covered in a dark blue robe manifested.

**Summoner Monk**

**LV ******

**ATK 800**

**DEF 1600**

Yuko looked at his monster "Now his effect activates when he's normal summoned he's forced to switch to defence position" Lester laughed "Oh so you summoned a monster in attack just to change it to defence, please tell me you're not that desperate yet" Yuko smirked "No but you should, I now activate his second effect, when he's summoned I can special summon one other level four or lower from my deck "Interesting" Primo thought as he watched Yuko continue on with his move.

A card moved from Yuko's deck, he grabbed the card and placed it on to his duel disk "I summon Level 4: Daybreaker!" A white knight materialized on to Yuko's field. The knight was wearing a red cap and was holding a sword with one of his hands.

**Daybreaker**

**LV ******

**ATK 1700**

**DEF 0 **

Yuko the looked at Lester and Primo "Now when Daybreaker is special summoned I can special summon another Daybreaker from my hand!" Yuko then placed the second Daybreaker in his hand and on to his duel disk. Another Daybreaker materialized besides the first one.

**Daybreaker**

**LV ******

**ATK 1700**

**DEF 0**

Yuko then turned his attention his set Shinning Angel "I flip my Shinning Angel face-up on the field!" the set card flipped as Shinning Angel was formed from the card.

**Shinning Angel**

**LV ******

**ATK 1400**

**DEF 800**

Yuko then smirked when he saw his four monsters on the field "Yuko you've swarmed our entire field" Yuya informed Yuko. Yuko turned to face Yuya "Don't worry my monsters will not be on the field for much longer" Yuko raises both of his hands "First I transcended my two Daybreakers to forge a brave and powerful warrior, that keeps the balance of light in this world!" The first Daybreaker turned red and the second turned blue as they shot in to the upper orbit of the Asteroid belt and created a portal "DIVINE SUMMON!" Yuko called out as his extra deck launched open and slid a card, Yuko grabbed it and placed it on his duel disk "Guardian Angel: Horizon!"

A tall white knight covered in blue highlights formed while carrying a double bladed sword as he launched out of the portal and beside Yuko.

**Guardian Angel: Horizon **

**Class ****

**ATK 2200**

**DEF 1700**

Primo smirked as he took in the sight of his "Just one more Divine monster to go" Lester laughed "Is he actually going to fool for it?" he asked waiting for his question to be answered. Yuko growled "Now for the main show, I transcend Summoner Monk and Shinning Angel, to forge the embodiment of hope and your demise!" Shinning Angel turned blue as well Summoner Monk turned red as they too shot in to the upper asteroid belt and created a portal.

"Be born my winged beast, take to the sky, shine your light upon the upcoming darkness and light the path of victory!"

"**DIVINE SUMMON!"**

A bright blue pegasus with long blue glowing wings launched from the portal. It was bright with a light blue glowing colour, it had darker blue eyes with black slits coming from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. It slammed its feet to the ground as its extended his wings the Guardian angel and neighed violently as it landed by Yuko and Guardian Angel: Horizon.

**Guardian Angel Pegasus**

**Class ****

**ATK 2500**

**DEF 2000**

Yuko looked at Mechmaster: Triskellion and smirked "I activate Guardian Angel: Horizon's effect: by banishing two divine material from my graveyard he gains one thousand attack points and he can attack twice this turn!" Lester smirked "No he won't!" Lester flipped one of the trap cars he placed down on his first turn "I activate the trap: Imperial Iron Wall" the trap activated and froze Guardian Angel Horizon and Guardian Angel Pegasus, they both lost their bright blue glowing look and turned a dark grey as their eyes went from bright blue to a lifeless black "What happening to my monsters?" Yuko asked in shock of the sight of his monster looking like old crumbled statues.

Primo smirked and Lester laughed uncontrollably "My trap happened! Imperial Iron Wall, stops any of us from banishing our cards, and since divine materials are monsters in your graveyard that need to be banished to utilize the effects of Divine monster, you can no longer use your Guardian Angel: Horizon or Guardian Angel Pegasus' effect or any other Divine monsters you have in your extra deck" Lester informed Yuko with a grin "Your Divine monsters are worthless now!"

Yuko looked at his two monsters in disbelief "I fell for their trap, how could I be so stupid, without their effects their just like another Extra deck monster! Trying to play smart elided me in to making a massive mistake" Yuko screamed to himself. Yuko then looked to Lester "My monster's may not be able to use their effects, but they can still attack! Guardian Angel Pegasus attack Triskellion O'Matu!"

Guardian Angel: Pegasus flapped his wings before it launched in to the sky towards and dashed through the asteroid belt charging towards Triskllion: O'Matu "If this attack hits they'll take two thousand five hundred points of damage, but since they only have two thousand five hundred life points left, we'll wing" Yuya thought as Hip Hippo stopped running to watch the attack carry out. Lester smirked as he jumped of the current asteroid he was on and dropped to a lower one where he saw an action card and picked it up and then looked at his second set card on his and Primo's field "I activate the trap: Shift, when you target a monster for an attack or card effect, I can change that target to another monster I control!", ,

"He's doing what?" Yuya asked.

Lester points to his Mechmaster Triskellion "I'll have your monster attack Mechmaster Triskellion instead!" Guardian Angel Pegasus moved to the right to target the new monster of its attack. Yuya focused on the match "Wait Mechmaster Triskellion has two thousand attack, and Pegasus has two thousand five hundred, either they're only doing it to take less damage or..." Lester heard Yuya and smirk as a screen appears in front of Yuya with Lester on it "Or we have a plan? You've got that right!" Lester responded to Yuya.

Lester then placed the Action card he grabbed "I activate the Action card: Hidden Strengths!, when a monster I control is targeted by for an attack I can increase the monster's attack by seven hundred until the end phase!"

* * *

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 2000 + 700= 2700**

* * *

Yuko shot his eyes as he ran and leaped of the platform on to the asteroid belt and rolled on to a asteroid and grabbed an action card and placed it in to his duel disk "I play the Action card: Negation, I can use it to negate an activation of a monster's effect or a card effect!" Yuko announced as he played the card "I'll negate your Hidden Strengths!" Lester smirked as he jumped to a lower asteroid and picked another Action card "I activate the action card: Mirage Mirror, with this I can negate 1 spell card that you activated, I'll negate your Negation!" Yuko growled as he saw another action card on a asteroid nearby. He got on to his feet and leaped to the next asteroid he gaze towards the two monsters: Guardian Angel Pegasus was almost about to attack Mechmaster: Triskellion

Yuko gave himself one final push as he leaped to the other asteroid and grabbed the Action card and landed on his back, he moved the card to his duel disk "I use the Action card: Attack notification: I can negate an attack of a monster, and i choose to negate my Guardian Angel Pegasus's attack" Yuko informed Lester as Guardian Angel stopped in the air and returned to Yuko's side "He couldn't beat Triskellion, so he did his best to save his own monster, I guess I was wrong about him" Yuya thought "He cares for his monster just as much as I do, even thought their weakened due to them not being able to use their effects, he still cares for them"

Yuko stood up on the asteroid and sighed in exhaustion "I'll end my turn" Yuko told Primo as he was trying to pull himself together. Primo smirked "That was quite the show to put on, a poor one, but still a show"

Primo drawled his card "But I can do better!" he stated.

* * *

**Round 2**

**TURN 7**

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 2500 - P [0] x 4 / L - [0] X 4**

Primo first looked at Triskellion: O'Matu "I use the effect of Triskellion: O'Matu, I'll pay five hundred life points to send the top five cards of my deck to the Graveyard!"

* * *

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 2500 - 500 = 2000**

* * *

Primo drawled the five cards from his deck and placed them in to his Graveyard "Finally I have enough" Primo smirked as he raised his arm "Now that I have five Makeshift Monsters in my Graveyard I can special summon this card!" Primo laughed evilly as he placed the monster on to his duel disk. A massive metal figure materialized behind Primo. The figure was silver with red highlights and one glowing red eyes that shun on Yuya and Yuko "Meet Mechmaster: Makeshift"

**Mechmaster: ****Makeshift**

**LV ************

**ATK 2200**

**DEF 1300**

Yuya and Yuko both sighed "Another Mechmaster?" they both thought in union. Primo looked at Yuko's Guardian Angel Pegasus and smirked "It seems that your Pegasus means allot to you, too bad, I activate Mechmaster Makeshift's effect: once per turn it can equip one Extra deck monster to itself and I choose your Guardian Angel Pegasus!" Yuko's eyes widened "You can't!" Yuko yelled to Primo "Watch me!" Primo responded as Mechmaster: Makeshift shot out three red energy beams that attached to Yuko's Guardian Angel Pegasus. Yuko moved to his monster in fear "Pegasus?" he asked as his ace monster neighed in pain as it struggled against Mechmaster: Makeshift. Soon Guardian Angel Pegasus was turned in to a beam of light that the energy beams took hold of and returned to Makeshift along with what ever was left with Guardian Angel Pegasus.

Primo smirked when Makeshift absorbed Yuko's most beloved card "Now to make things worse for you, Makeshift gains the attack points of any monster it absorbs!" Yuko growled "First you take my card, now you're going to use it against us? Yuko formed a fist with his hand "You're going to pay for this! Yuko warned.

**Mechmaster Makeshift **

**ATK 2200 + 2500 = 4700**

Yuya looked at Primo in anger "This is not duelling, its just a way to make people suffer!" he called to Primo. Primo looked to Yuya "I'm the one making people suffer, I'm trying to stop the doomed future from happening" he growled to Yuya "Now I activate Mechmaster: Triskellion's effect: One per turn he can also equip a Extra deck monster to itself!" Yuko stared in anger "Oh you are kidding me!" he called out to Primo.

Primo looked to Yuko's Guardian Angel Horizon "I'll have Triskellion capture your Horizon!" Mechmaster: Triskellion eye glowed bright green as it launched three energy chains at Horizon. They attached to the Divine monster, as Horizon struggled to get free from the chains Yuko stared silently "Please, not you too Horizon" he whispered as Horizon was converted to a glowing orb that was dragged by the chains and into Mechmaster Triskellion as its eye stopped glowing. Yuya looked at Yuko with a saddened expression "Poor guy, he just lost two of his best monsters on the same turn"

Lester smirked "Now Mechmaster Triskellion gains the attack points of the monster it absorbed! he yelled in his childish tone.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 2000 + 2200 = 4200**

Yuko tightened his fist in anger "They took Horizon too? I just lost my two most powerful monster, because I tried to play with my mind instead of using my heart, and look how that turned out, they have one monster with four thousand, seven hundred attack and one with four thousand, two hundred attack, and I can't even use my other divines monsters effects because I'm not even allowed to banish any cards, and even if I did, I don't have a divine monster in my Extra deck that can stand up to that kind of power, what the hell are we going to do" Yuko looked at Yuya "I hope you have a plan, because I have nothing"

Lester, Primo and Jacob smirked "Soon the prophecy will be completed and when it is, our true mission will begin" Jacob thought as he held Yuzu with his arm "And Haou will never collect you" Jacob thought as he looked at Yuzu. Jacob turned back to the match "The real duel will begin now"

Yuya stared at the two giant robots and groaned and shook his head "I've got nothing, if they can just absorb any Extra deck monster we summon, then how are we suppose to beat them?" Yuya then slowly took hold of his pendant "Dad, what am I suppose to do?" he asked as he felt a tear drop from his eyes "Is there even a thing I can do?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**NEXT: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 47: Synchroverse: Chapter 21:_ Go Yuya Double Fusion Summon!

Chapter 47 summary: Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes take the stage as Yuya shows Yuko that you can always smile when duelling, no matter how dire the situation may be.

* * *

Don't forget to review!


	47. Go Yuya Double Fusion Summon!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 47: Synchroverse: Chapter 21:_ Go Yuya Double Fusion Summon!

* * *

Primo smirked as he saw the look of doubt on Yuya and Yuko's faces. Yuko growled in anger towards Primo and Lester "They took my two most powerful cards, and they''re using my monsters power against me" Yuko shook his head "How could I of been so careless?" he groaned as he tightened his fists "As long as they have their Mechmasters, summoning from our extra decks is too risky" Yuko then looked to his extra deck container trying to think of a way to get out of his and Yuya's current situation "I could always go for Annabelle's Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon; he'll be able to negate their Mechmasters effects and as a bonus can use it for itself"

Yuko looked to Primo and Lester's field and sighed "But I won't be able to use Halo-Eye's effect due to their Imperial Iron Wall, witch stops cards from being banished, and as powerful as Divine monsters are, if I can't banish their Divine materials their effects are useless, even if I summon it, they'll just absorbed it like Guardian Angel: Pegasus and Guardian Angel: Horizon, guess its up to Yuya now" Yuko looked to Yuya as they were miles apart "Don't screw this up Yuya; you're friend's life is dependant on our victory" Yuko turned back to Primo "I won't let Yuya and Yuzu turn out like me and Annabelle did" Yuko thought as he stood still on the asteroid he was currently on.

* * *

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 2000**

**Yuya &amp; Yuko LP 4000**

* * *

**Mechmaster: Triskellion **

**LV ************

**ATK 4200**

* * *

**Mechmaster: Makeshift **

**LV ************

**ATK 4700**

* * *

**Triskellion: O'Matu**

**LV ***

**ATK 0**

**DEF 0**

* * *

Yuya stayed still on Performapal Hip Hippo in silence "Dad? What am I suppose to do?" Yuya wondered as he took hold of his pendent "I haven't got anything figured out, how am I suppose to beat them and save Yuzu?" Yuya looked to Primo and Lester, their field consisted of two level ten Mechmaster monsters. Both were shinning with silver, but Triskellion had red highlights and Makeshift had green highlights as they stared at Yuya and Yuko.

Primo smirked as he took in the sight of Yuya "Now no more playing! Mechmaster: Triskellion attack his Performapal: Hip Hippo! Mechanized Assault STRIKE!" Mechmaster: Triskellion eye glowed red and used its hand to form a large metal fist and moved from Lester as it rose up to the upper Asteroid belt and locked on its target. Yuya looked down to his monster "RUN FOR IT!" he called as Hip Hippo dashed off from the monster. Hip Hippo leaped to another asteroid and then on to another, then dropped to one that was below "Need an action card!" Yuya panicked as he couldn't see any action cards "Where are they!?" he screamed in shock as he tried to looked for one.

Mechmaster: Triskellion eye shun as it charged towards Hip Hippo with its massive fist aimed at the monster. As the giant machine reached closer to Hip Hippo Yuya turned to looked in another direction "Where are they!" he screamed as Hip Hippo launched on to another asteroid and soon moved on to a ice ring that was surrounding a weird massive yellowish planet. Hip Hippo dashed on the ring as Mechmaster: Triskellion launched its fist towards as it quickly approached Yuya a screen popped up with Yuko on it "YUYA! USE THE ACTION CARD IN YOUR HAND!" Yuko ordered witch caused Yuya to groan "Oh, I do have an action card!" Yuya admitted feeling ashamed of his actions. Yuya turned to face Mechmaster: Triskellion "I play the action card: Dominate!" Yuya looked to Primo as Hip Hippo and Mechmaster: Triskellion sped through the ice ring "This has one of my monster's attack points become one hundred points higher, then the monster that targeted it for an attack!"

Primo smirked "Lester do you want the honours?" Lester smirked as he leaped of the asteroid and landed on one beneath it "Sure thing!" Lester replied as he picked up an Action card and swiped it on to his duel disk "I play the Action card: Regency, this card can increase one monster I control attack points by five hundred! I choose Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Lester yelled. Yuko growled "DAM IT!" Yuya sighed as he scouted for another Action card "This is not good!"

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 4200**

**Chain Link 1: (Dominate / Action card)**

**Performapal: Hip Hippo - ATK 800 - 4300**

**Chain Link 2: (Regency / Action card)**

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 4200 - 4800**

Yuko quickly made a run for it and leaped to another asteroid and scouted around until he spotted an Action card across on asteroid close to the sun, Yuko tenses up "When I said I wanted my duels to have more heat to them, I had something else in mind" Yuko then sprinted and leaped on to a close by asteroid, he jumped to another and moved to a ice ring around a planet and ran on it going at his top speeds to reach the action card. Triskellion was recharging towards Hip Hippo, Triskellion reformed its fist as it aimed it towards Hip Hippo "If he succeeds in destroying my monster we'll take five hundred points of damage leaving me and Yuko on thirty five hundred life points, and then Primo can attack with his Mechmaster: Makeshift with four thousand, seven hundred attack to reduce our life points to zero" Yuya thought as he was pleading to find a action card.

Yuko saw the card in leaping distance and make one final effort and jumped to the asteroid "Just, a little more!"he reassured himself as he grabbed the card, he slammed on to the surface and slid off the edge. Yuko just managed to grab the ledge with his free hand with his duel disk attached to "Oh this is bad!" Yuko screamed as he looked down to see a bottom of darkness thousand feet below "These holograms are quite convincing" Yuko commented as Lester laughed "Holograms? If you loose your grip you loose your life Yuko! These aren't holograms, we've been duelling in an oxidized part of the galaxy!" Yuko and Yuya widened their eyes "All this time we were duelling in space?" Yuya questioned as he panicked "Wait, so I've been risking my life jumping around this asteroid belt and even this close to the sun?" Yuko growled to Lester. Lester just smirked "Well you never asked" Yuko then returned his gaze to below him "So if I let go I'll be falling forever?" Lester laughed "Only this sector is oxidized, if you move out of it, above or in your case below you'll soon have a hard time trying to breath!" Yuko sighed as he tried to retain his grip "I was scared you were going to say that" Yuko commented as he turned his gaze.

Yuko saw that Mechmaster: Triskellion was still charging at Yuya and his monster "Oh need to deal with that first" Yuko then moved his other hand on to the ledge as reached his duel disk where he played the Action card "I play the Action Card: Misfire! This card can negate 1 attack this turn!" Yuko struggled to tell Primo and Lester as he was placing most of his effort in to keeping his grip on the asteroid, Yuko looked up to Yuya "I got this one, but you're going to need to work on Makeshift" Yuko informed Yuya as he almost lost his grip. Yuko lost his grip with one of his hands and was now left hanging with one "Hurry Yuya!" Yuko turned to looked towards Yuya "Please..."

Yuya turned as Mechmaster: Triskellion lost its red glow and returned it its black colour as it lessoned up and returned to Lester. Yuya widened his eyes when he saw Yuko's situation, Hip Hippo jumped to another asteroid towards Yuko "YUKO HANG IN THERE!" Yuya informed Yuko. Yuko turned to Yuya and sighed "...Really...?" Yuko questioned. Lester smirked "Hey Yuko that's what I call hanging by a thread...or asteroid in your case!" Lester laughed and he pointed towards Yuko. Primo smirked "Hey Yuko nice to know you have a holding your own in this duel" Primo chuckled with Lester. Lester turned to Primo "Here I was thinking that were pass the fall season, no wonder the weather looks so dull" Yuko sighed "Seriously stop, you already took my monsters what else do you want?" Yuko responded annoyed. Lester smirked wider "Nothing were just glad you got the...grasp of things! You're right I'll HOLD off on the puns; I don't want to force you over the EDGE Yuko!" Primo turned to Lester 'That's enough I'm going to ask you to do your best to HOLD back your jokes, any more and he might loose his grip on reality" Lester turned back to Yuko "HOLD on to that thought Primo, we need to focus on the match, or we' might loose our EDGE"

Hip Hippo leaped on to the asteroid that Yuko was hanging on "Yuko are you ok?" Yuya asked concerned as he lowered his hand for Yuko to grab "You know I'm just...hanging here..." Yuko sighed "Great now I'm doing it" Yuya smiled "Don't worry its important that you can..." Yuko darted Yuya a angered glare "Don't... you... even..." Yuya interrupted him "That you can HOLD a strong sense of hummer" Yuko growled "You just had to, didn't you?" Yuko asked in an annoyed tone. Yuko moved his hand and took hold of Yuya's, Yuya pulled Yuko up from the edge and on to the asteroid. Yuko sighed in relief as he took his hand that he was holding with and shook it "Ow, my hand is killing me" he commentated as he looked to Yuya "We have another problem" Yuya looked at Yuko "What? Not even a thank you?" he questioned as Yuko growled "Forgive me, but I thought not pushing you off the edge was gratitude enough"

Yuya looked to Primo and Lester "Now what?" Yuko turned to Yuya "What do you think? They're going to attack with Mechmaster: Makeshift, and will wipe all but one hundred of our life points because your monster's attack points returned to normal after the battle resolved" Yuya looked towards Mechmaster: Makeshift "I meant what are we going to do about that his attack?" Yuya asked as he turned to Yuko "Were about to find out" Yuko called as Primo raised his hand "Mechmaster: Makeshift attack his Performapal!" he ordered his monster. Makeshift eyes glowed green as it it moved it hands towards Performapal: Hip Hippo and launched four energy chains at the monster. Yuya and Yuko both widened their eyes in shock "Have you got a plan?" Yuya asked Yuko. Yuko shook his head "Only one, I activate my trap Nitwit Outwit!" Yuko announced as he swiped his duel disk. One of his face-downs flipped face-up "Nitwit Outwit allows me to discard one monster and the attack points of an opponent's monster is lowered by the same amount until the end of the turn"

Yuko sighed "Shame we really could of used this monster" Yuko thought as he moved a monster from his hand and revealed it to the other three players "I discard: Alexandrite Dragon from my hand" Yuko informed Primo and Lester as he placed the card in to his graveyard "Alexandrite Dragon has two thousand attack points so your monster's attack is lowered by two thousand!" Yuko exclaimed. Primo smirked "Doesn't matter your still going to take damage, and that's good enough for me! Mechmaster: Makeshift continue your assault upon their monster.

Makeshift launched the four energy chains and attack them to Performapal: Hip Hippo and pulled its arms apart witch caused the Performapal to be torn in to two and shatter. a massive wind wave followed afterwards that forced Yuya and Yuko to go through the asteroid belt. Yuya crashed on to a asteroid and fell down to another one on his back as he hit the surface hard enough to leave him unable to move for a few seconds. Yuko was forced to land on to a asteroid even closer to the red sun and by a ice ring, he impacted and grunted in pain. Yuko and Yuya tried to force themselves from the ground, but due to their impacts they couldn't.

* * *

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 4700 - 2000 = 2700**

**Performapal: Hip Hippo ATK 800**

**2700 - 800 = 1900 Damage**

**Yuko and Yuya - LP 4000 - 1900 = 2100**

* * *

Yuya and Yuko tried to get up, but they couldn't find the strength, no matter how much they struggled. Yuya felt a tear fall down his cheek "Dad, what am I suppose to do? I can't even summon any of my strongest monsters; if I do their Mechmasters can just absorb them on their turn, so how am I going to wing and save Yuzu?" Yuya slowly closed his eyes "Please tell me..." Yuya begged. as he was greeted with darkness "Help me" Yuya suddenly noticed that the was a flash of green light with a voice that followed "**Don't give up now son; the show's only begun...show them..." **Yuya took in the words "Dad is that you?" Yuya asked asked as he managed to get himself in to a sitting position "What am I suppose to show them?" Yuya begged to be answered. A few moments later he heard the voice of his dad again "**Show them...how to smile, my son**" Yuya blinked his eyes as he noticed his pendent was glowing "Why would I try that when Yuzu's life is on the line?" Yuya asked near tears "I can't risk any chances..." a tear dropped from his eye "**Live the moment, not the future, this duel is not different from the others, with smiles, hope will follow close behind. Use your emotions, not your thoughts, only then can a duellist truly entertain"**Yuya's pendent stopped glowing, Yuya turned to the two Mechmasters "What am I going to do, the only monster that can stand up to them are the ones in my Extra deck, but how can we beat them when they can just be absorbed by the Mechmasters..." Yuya widened his eyes in realization "Of course that's it!" Yuya pushed himself from the ground and stood up in a slouched position "They don't absorb monsters, they equip" Yuya turned to Primo's duel disk and noticed something "Just as I thought, Guardian Angel: Pegasus and Guardian Angel: Horizon were placed in their spell and trap card zones. Those two Divine monsters are taking up two spaces, Imperial Iron Wall is taking up the third, and their two other set cards are using the remaining two" Yuya showed a weak smile "They can't take our monsters any more, now me and Yuko can go all out without worrying about losing our Extra Deck monsters" Yuya closed his eyes "Thanks dad" Yuya suddenly gained a smirk.

Yuko slowly moved from the spot he landed on and looked to Yuya "What are you smirking about?" he asked annoyed. Yuya smirked wider "Even though there's allot ridding on this duel, its still a duel, and I will make people smile!" Yuya called to Yuko. Yuko growled "YUYA! How can you be taking this likely? Did you land harder on your head then I thought? That girl's life is depending on our victory" Yuya took a step on to another asteroid "Don't get me wrong; we are going to win, but let's put on a show!" Yuya exclaimed. Yuko stared at Yuya "Yuya, tell me, what caused this sudden change in you?" Yuya noticed that Yuko had a serious looked on his face. Yuya sighed "I just thought of what my father Yushou would do, he would take the challenge on without losing his way of duelling" Yuko eyes widened in shock as he tuned to his duel disk and slightly smirked in secret "Yushou is his father? How interesting" Yuko secretly gave a smirk to himself "You learn something new every day" Yuko then turned to Yuya "We'll try it your way, but I'm warning you do not screw this up" Yuya nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Primo smirked "I'll end my turn, by changing Triskellion: O'Matu in defence position" Triskellion O'Matu switched to defence position.

**DEF 0**

**Round 2**

**Turn 8**

**Yuya &amp; Yuko LP 2100**

**Yuya [0] x 4**

Yuya looked at his deck and smirked "Don't fail me now, I need all of you to play your part so we can win" Yuya closed his eyes as he brought his hand to his deck. Just before he drawled he opened his eyes "Its showtime!" he called out as he swiped his arm and drawled his card. Yuya turned his gaze to the card he drew "Welcome to the show pal" Yuko thought as he saw that he drew Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

**[0] x 5**

Yuya turned to Primo and Lester "Ladies and Gentlemen, its showtime! Yuya took two cards from his hand and lifted them up with while holding them between his fingers "I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale Four: Performapal: Trump Witch and my Scale eight: Xiangsheng Magician!" Yuya placed the two monsters on both ends of his duel disk. After the monsters were placed Yuya's duel disk glowed.

**P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M**

Two bright blue lights formed on Yuya and Yuko's field as two monsters hovered to the top of them with three and eight could be seen on the lights.

Yuya held up the three remaining cards in his hand "Now I can special summon any monsters that are level four to seven at the same time" Yuya smirked as he placed the three monsters on to his duels disks "Oh this could be bad" Lester thought. Yuko stayed silent as he saw the summoning taking place. He crossed his arms and darted his eyes towards Primo and Lester's Mechmasters "I Guess Yuya figured it out too" Yuko smirked "Now let's see what sort of damage you can cause"

Yuya saw his duel disk glow "I PENDULUM SUMMON, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Stargazer Magician and Performapal: Trampolynx!" The blue lights brighten as three lights were released and landed on to the field. A red dragon formed with a green and a yellow eye as it roared. A magician formed weaning white armour and holding a shield. Finally a purple small cat formed on to Yuya and Yuko's field. Lester growled "Oh that's not fare" Primo remained silent as he watched the scene play out"

Yuya looked to his Extra Deck and smirked "I use my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and my Trampolynx, to form a creature of unlike any other!" Odd-Eyes and Trampolynx moved in to a orange and blue portal as they were enveloped by it "FUSION SUMMON!" Yuya exclaimed as a red dragon covered by spikes leaped from the portal and beside Yuya "Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Lester looked at Yuya "I'm quite sure that you need a fusion card to fusion summon" Lester informed Yuya in an annoyed tone. Yuya shook his head "See I don't need to use a fusion card when I summon Beast-Eyes"

**Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV **********

**ATK 3000**

Yuya then looked to Yuko and was greeted by the sight of Yuko in anger "What's the matter with him?" Yuya asked as he turned back Beast-Eyes "Time for the duet to take the stage" Yuya swiped his duel disk and activated his Trap "I play: Call of The Haunted" Yuya informed the other players as the trap activated "Now I special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to my field once again" Lester and Yuko both looked at Yuya. Odd-Eyes reformed on to Yuya's field as it roared once more.

"I now activate my Performapal: Trump Witch's Pendulum effect: once per turn I can fusion summon without a Polymerization by using monsters on my field as fusion materials" Lester shot his eyes open "You can't be for real" Yuko smirked "I think he is" Yuya smirked "Now I can fuse my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Stargazer Magician" Odd-Eyes and Stargazer Magician entered the fusion portal and were soon hit the centre where they merged.

"FUSION SUMMON!"

A red dragon formed with gold highlights and had a gold structure around its back. The dragon roared and stomped where it stood in front of Yuya and beside Beat-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

**Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV **********

**ATK 3000**

Lester turned to Primo "Uh I think we have a situation Primo" Lester said worriedly only for Primo to slowly answer "Relax, those fusion monsters only have three thousand attack points each and our Mechmasters each have over four thousand attack points, they're not even a threat" hearing his words Yuko smirked "Are you sure about that?" he asked as he swiped his duel disk and activated his trap "I activate: Extra Burst Stream Strategy , this activates when there is one or more monsters on our field that were summoned from our Extra Decks, I can target one monster you control for each Extra deck monster we control and your monsters loses attack points equal to half of each of our monsters" Yuko then looked to the two fusion monsters "Since they both have three thousand attack attack, both of your Mechmasters losses fifteen hundred attack each" Lester widened his eyes "Oh no!" Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes released a sonic wave that struck the two Mechmasters.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion 4200 - 1500 = 2700**

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 4700 - 1500 = 3200 **

Primo smirked as he crossed his arms "Nice try , but my Mechmaster is still stronger then your dragons" Yuko smirked wider "One more thing, see when the Extra Deck monsters happen to be the same type and same type of Extra deck Level that share the same attack points, your monsters lose double the attack points they normally would!" Primo eyes widened "You're bluffing" Yuko looked at Primo "Oh really? Beast-Eyes and Rune-Eyes would you care to prove him wrong?" Rune-Eyes and Best-Eyes looked to each other and nodded "Sure thing other Yuya" they both yelled in union only for Yuko to growl "My name is Yuko not Yuya, now weaken their Mechmasters once again!" Rune-Eyes and Best-Eyes both shot another blast at the two Mechmasters.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 2700 - 1500 = 1300**

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 3200 - 1500 = 1700 **

"Oh this is bad!" Lester yelled. Yuya raised his hand "Beast-Eyes, and Rune-Eyes prepare to attack! Rune-Eyes attack Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Beast-Eyes' eyes glowed as he charged through the asteroid belt towards Triskellion. Yuko looked to the charging monster "I never thought I would be leaving my faith in a fusion monster, but I guess Yuya can do that to a person, if I'm correct after the attack ends Lester and Primo will take seventeen hundred points of damage leaving them on three hundred, then Rune-Eyes can charge in and destroy Mechmaster: Makeshift, reducing their life points to zero and winning us the duel, but something's telling me that it would be way too easy if it did go down that way" Yuko crossed his arms "Well time to see if we have won" Beast-Eyes charged towards Mechmaster: Triskellion shattering the asteroids it rammed through and soon released a massive blast from its mouth that launched towards the Mechmaster.

The blast made contact and caused a giant explosion that turned everything pure white for a second. A massive wind wave that forced Yuya and Yuko to use their arms to deflect the wind "I think the attack worked!" Yuya yelled to Yuko. Yuko grunted as he tried to get a look at the field but the wind was too strong that he couldn't even open his eyes. When the wind faded there was a massive smoke cloud from the battle "No it didn't" Yuko responded as the smoke cleared leaving the sight of Mechmaster Triskellion was still on the field. Yuya and Yuko both widened their eyes "How did they block that attack?" Yuya asked only for Yuko to sigh "They had two set cards Yuya, they could of been anything. Primo and Lester laughed "You thought you were going to win? You fools, as if we would allow you to destroy one of our Mechmasters, face it this duel is over, you had your chance and you blew it!" Primo yelled to Yuya and Yuko.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**NEXT: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 48: Synchroverse: Chapter 22:_ Divine Awakening!

Chapter 48 Summary: With the **odds **stacked against them Yuya and Yuko pray for a miracle, their prayers are answered as an all new monster is awakened as the tag duel is concluded.

* * *

Don't forget to review (


	48. Divine Awakening!

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 48: Synchroverse: Chapter 22:_ Divine Awakening!

* * *

Yuya and Yuko looked to the sight of the smoke clearing revealing Primo, Lester and their two Mechmasters "The attack didn't work" Yuya stated as he looked to Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuko turned to Yuya "I was thinking that winning with those attacks would been too good to be true, but that begs the question: how did they save Mechmaster: Triskellion?"

* * *

**Yuya &amp; Yuko LP 2100**

* * *

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 2000**

* * *

**Mechmaster Triskellion ATK 1300**

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 1700**

* * *

**Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000**

**Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK 3000**

* * *

Yuko growled and turned to Primo "Tell me, how did you save your Mechmaster?" Yuko ordered "I'm guessing it was one of the set cards on your field" Lester smirked "Well observed Yuya" he commented. Yuko growled "Now you're doing it on purpose" Lester shook his head "Oops my bad, I just can't tell the difference between you" Yuko stared at Lester, he closed his eyes and smirked "Let me help you with that, see Yuya's the one who wants you to smile, I'm the one who's going to make you bleed"

Primo smirked "You're awfully confident, here I was thinking you were the poster boy for pessimism" Yuko opened his eyes "Maybe, but right now I'm really feeling umbrageous at this moment" Yuya, Primo and Lester looked to Yuko confused "...What?" they all said in union. Yuko sighed as he look to Lester. Primo and Lester as he crossed his arms. Yuya turned to Yuko "Were friends aren't we?" he asked only for Yuko to keep his gaze on Primo and Lester "Shut up Yuya" Yuko ordered as he was studying the Trap card that Primo and Lester activated.

Primo smirked "Now to answer your question I activated the Trap: Cybernetic Barrier 2, when a Machine monster we control would be destroyed by battle, we can use it to stop the attack" Yuya smirked "Oh you only negated Beast-Eyes' attack, but there's still Rune-Eyes, speaking of witch, Rune-Eyes attack Mechmaster: Triskellion" Rune-Eyes eyes glowed as it charged towards the Mechmaster. Yuko turned to Yuya "IDIOT! Did you even bother to read their card!" Yuko yelled to Yuya. Yuya eyes widened "It only negated Best-Eyes' attack, its not a big deal" Yuko growled "Fool, it has a secondary effect!" Yuya looked to Yuko "What are you talking about?"

Primo smirked "I believe that Yuko is referring to the secondary of Cybernetic Barrie 2, see when my Opponent is foolish enough to declare another attack, the monster being attacked gains Lone hundred more points then the opposing monster's attack" Yuya widened his eyes "Dammit!" Yuko growled "It looks like playing with your heart stopped you from playing with your brain" he commented.

Rune-Eyes continued to charged towards Mechmaster: Triskellion as it charged through the asteroid belt towards Triskellion.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 1300 - 3100 **

Mechmaster: Triskellion's eye glowed red as it brought up one of its arms and on the right moment whacked Rune-Eye Pendulum Dragon back across the field witch caused the fusion monster to shatter as it was destroyed.

**Yuya &amp; Yuko LP 2100 - 100 = 2000**

Yuko looked to the direction where Rune-Eyes shattered "Never thought I would ever feel bad for a fusion monster" he thought as he then turned to Primo and Lester "But this is bad; since they have another free spell or Trap zone, they can equip Beast-Eyes to one of their Mechmasters, then they'll attack us directly and win the duel, if Yuya actually paid attention, we wouldn't be having this issue"

Yuya silently stared to Primo and Lester "I'll end my turn" he informed them as he had despair in his voice. Lester laughed "Yay, my turn now!" Lester drawled his card and placed it in to his hand of other cards "Time to end this duel!"

* * *

**Round 3**

**TURN 9**

Jacob looked down to the duel field "How disappointing, not one ounce of energy has been absorbed"

Lester smirked "Now with our messing around done, I will end this duel, I play Mechmaster: Triskellion's effect, once per turn it can target one monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck and equip it to itself!" Yuya growled "...No..." he groaned. Mechmaster: Triskellion eye glowed red as it launched four red energy chains that attached to Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Beast-Eyes tried to fight his way out of the lock by trying to slide out "No...I'm not getting absorbed by that thing! Don't let them do this to me!" Beast-Eyes called to Yuya and Yuko as it continued to struggled. Yuko sighed and closed his eyes "I'm sorry, but Yuya can't hear you like I can, there's nothing we can do for you" Beast-Eyes roared in pain as it was converted to an energy ball and was dragged by the chains, placed in to Triskellion.

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 1300 + 3000 = 4300**

"Oh, no" Yuya and Yuko called in union. Lester brought his hand up "Mechmaster Triskellion, end this duel! Direct ATTACK!" Mechmaster: Triskellion eye glowed red as it moved up to the upper asteroid belt and locked on to its target, once it had locked on to Yuya and Yuko its chest opened and revealed a missile holder. It soon launched them from its chest and had them aiming for Yuya and Yuko as they dashed towards them.

Yuko gulped at the sight "Jeez, talk about a explosive personality" Yuko then rolled to the edge of the asteroid and jumped down to one beneath it, he turned his attention to another asteroid way below him with an action card on it "We better win this duel after this" Yuko thought as he leaped of the asteroid and fell through the oxidized sector. He impacted on the asteroid and grabbed the card as he landed on his sides witch caused him to grunt in pain "This is the second most painful thing that I've ever felt in my life, only overshadowed by that time when I made Zoe mad" Yuko saw the missiles coming towards him and placed the action card on to his duel disk "I activate the Action Spell... I do not know how to pronounce the name, but it has the effect to negate one attack" Yuko sighed in relief as he saw the missiles explode before they came any closer to him or Yuya.

Yuko then tried his best to stay concious, but he was too hurt by his fall that he passed out on the asteroid. Yuya looked to Yuko "YUKO!" he called in worry "Yuko can you hear me?" Yuko stayed motionless as Yuya called him "Yuko, answer me!" Lester laughed as he dropped to the floor and laughed harder "HA! One's down, and he did it to himself!" Lester then moved back to his standing position and smirked "Now there's only you left Yuya" Lester looked to Mechmaster: Makeshift "Now attack them directly!" Mechmaster: Makeshift eye glowed green as it released four energy chains that attached to Yuya's arms and legs "How's this for high voltage?" Lester laughed. Mechmaster: Triskellion illuminated green as it placed electricity in to the chains wrapped around Yuya. Yuya screeched in agony as the electricity moved through is body "AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lester smirked "What a **shocking **development"

**Yuya and Yuko LP 2000 - 1700 = 300**

Yuya dropped to his knees and hyperventilated gasping for air. Yuya could barley see due to his eye sight being blurred from the attack. Yuya placed his hands on the asteroid to support his weight "That...really...hurt" Yuya struggled between breaths as he took a gasp a air and looked up to Jacob "No I need to get up, I need to do it for Yuzu" Yuya used both his hands to push himself from the asteroid. Yuya slowly moved in to a standing position, he was slightly leaned over. Yuya then turned to Yuko who was still lying on the other asteroid "Yuko get up! Are you really going to settle with loosing to them?" Yuya called to him in anger.

Yuko slowly turned his had towards Yuya, Yuko's white spiky white and black striped hair had fallen so it was covering most of his face, with the top part of his face covered in darkness so Yuya couldn't tell if Yuko was making eye contact. Yuko slowly moved his hand below his chest to support himself "There's no point fighting it, we've lost, we have no cards on our field except for those Pendulum monsters, and both of our hands are at zero, we can't win" Yuko turned to face away from Yuya "Maybe, this was just one duel where evening combing our efforts, we weren't meant to win, or save that girl. There are just things in life that we can't help, I'm sorry Yuya, but we've loss, so what's the point in fighting it?" Yuko up to the two mechmasters "Our decks heats both rely on our Extra Deck, so without them we can't win, let along hold our own in this match"

Yuya growled as he turned to Yuko "I can forgive you for your recklessness, your annoying sense of hummer, even for being one of the biggest jerks I know, but I will never forgive you if you give up. My dad told me that no matter how bad things may be, it will always eventually go your way, sure my dad may not be beside me any more, but I know that's he's watching over me where ever he is" Yuya showed a more calm expression "Imagine the most important person to you, someone that means the world to you, someone who you can't stand to see suffer, someone who you want to make smile, duel for that person like I'm duelling for Yuzu"

Yuko slowly opened his eyes "Someone I want to make smile?" he questioned as his thoughts suddenly came racing back to a teenage girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, who was wearing a yellow and pink stripped long sleeved top, wearing a short pink skirt that the pink of her top and black leggings that covered her legs to her thigh.

"Zoe?"

* * *

**Flashback (Divine Dimension)**

**(Paladin City)**

A white haired boy with black strips in his hair, wearing a red top with long black sleeves and blue jeans was sitting alone on the school's wall as he was staring at the Divine monster he gained last night. His eyes focused on the card, the card has a bright light blue boarder with the image of a blue pegasus rearing on its back legs on a angle. The pegasus had darker blue eyes with black patches that were on certain parts of its body with its wings were cut off the the boarder of the picture. The pegasus was in a bright blue looking background with a cross on its left shoulder. Yuko sighed "What are you? Where did you come from, cards just don't fall to the sky". Yuko closed his eyes "Guardian Angel: Pegasus? I'm guessing that you'r a good friend to have" Yuko opened his eyes when he saw the card slightly glowing.

Yuko changed his expression "What's going on with you?" Yuko was brought out of his thoughts when he felt two hands came from behind him and covered his eyes "Guess who" a female voice called to Yuko in a friendly tone. Yuko secretly smiled as he recognized the voice "Zoe, what are you doing?" Yuko asked her. Zoe smirked "I wanted to see why you suddenly secluded yourself over here for" Zoe showed a concerned look for Yuko "You do know that you can always talk to me" Zoe showed smiled in a cheerful expression. Yuko saw that Zoe was looking at the card he was holding "Yuko isn't that a divine monster? Where did you get it from?" she asked excitedly.

Yuko tuned to her and smiled "I don't know where it came from, it crashed here last night" Zoe raised her eyebrow "Crashed here last night?" she questioned. Yuko blinked his eyes "Yes, it fell from the sky, not only that, but I saw like twelve other cards that landed in other areas, maybe even out of this city" Zoe smirked as she leaned in beside him to get a better view of the card "Guardian Angel: Pegasus?" Yuko nodded "His effect is too protect other cards on the field, he also can protect my life points as well" Zoe moved her eyes to study the card "What's up with the Guardian Angel categorising?" Yuko shrugged his shoulders "Maybe its one Guardian Angel out of a certain amount of Divine monsters" Zoe moved closer to the card "This is the first time I've ever seen a Divine monster up close like this; they look even more amazing up close" Yuko nodded in a agreement "Check out the card back" Yuko used his hand to flip the card to reveal a bright blue backing instead of the usual brown for a duel monster's card. The card also had a dark blue version of the backing of a regular card as well.

Zoe gained a serious look as she looked to Yuko "You cannot tell anyone, not even Annabelle " Yuko sighed "I know even thought the three of us are friends, we can't risk letting her know" Zoe closed her eyes "Listen, its not Annabelle you need to worry about, its the rest of her family especially Crystal. She'll tell Malice without thinking twice" Zoe returned to her smile "But don't worry you've always got me, were best friends remember, so don't be so down, ok?" she asked concerned. Yuko finally showed her his smirk "I know, we'll always be by each others side, but what about if Annabelle finds out, will she keep that I have a Divine monster a secret?" Zoe smirked wider "Don't worry, just don't go showing anyone or even summon it in a duel; it might raise questions to what you don't have the answers to" Yuko looked to Zoe as he placed Guardian Angel: Pegasus back in to his deck box and moved from the wall and on to his feet "Thanks Zoe, you're the best" Zoe smirked as she closed her eyes "Of course I am, I already know that, but please say as much as you want" Yuko and Zoe started to walk with each other to their next class.

**End Flashback -**

* * *

Yuko shook his head and looked to Yuya. He moved both of his arms on the the Asteroid and pushed himself from the ground until he was stood up straight. He leaped to another asteroid, and another until he was on the same on as Yuya. Yuko looked to Yuya "Thank you" Yuya tilted his head "For what?" Yuko smiled "For reminding me that I duelled for her" Yuya turned his head "Annabelle?" Yuko shook his head "Someone important to me, my best friend: Zoe, as long as I obtain her memory, I will always duel in her memory" Yuko turned to Primo and Lester "Well get a move on with it!" he ordered.

Lester shook his head and chuckled "My,my looked who got so commanding, you think you're better to me?" Lester laughed. Yuko smirked "Well my name is Yuko, so yes, I do, superior is in my name, seriously look it up" Primo smirked "Ah, nice its seems that fall knocked some courage in to you, but unfortunately your intellect must of suffered for you to be saying things like that to me and Lester"

"We'll see..." Yuko gave a serious stare.

Lester laughed "Wow, this is going to be great! Can't wait for you to regret those words of you're s" Yuko smirked "I don't think so from this point on your winning streak has absconded you" Lester gave one more laugh "Sure what ever, I'll end my turn"

Yuya turned to Yuko "This is our last chance, just believe that Zoe is with you, and you'll be able to win this match for us" Yuko stayed focused on Primo, Lester and the mechmasters "Count on it" Yuko commented as he moved his hand to his deck and closed his eyes "Zoe, please help me...I beg you, I'll need your help" Yuko opened his eyes to see Zoe standing beside him transparent "Zoe is that you?" he asked in a sad tone. Zoe nodded and smiled "**Silly Yuko, remember we both promised to be there for each other, no matter what**" Zoe smirked wider "**Let's do it together" **Yuko nodded and smiled "Thank you Zoe" Yuko moved his hand to his duel disk: deck zone and prepared to draw when Zoe placed her hand on to his "**Together**" Yuko and Zoe both drawled his card as a massive flash of light covered everything and Yuko's blue pendent shun a angelic blue. Yuko's deck box glowed as a new card was formed within it.

**Round 3**

**TURN 10**

Yuko swiped the card across and looked at it by tilting his eyes "Perfect, thanks Zoe, I owe you one" Yuko moved his arm up and revealed the card he drew "I summon Guardian: Retros! Yuko placed the card on to his duel disk. A man materialized he was wearing white padded armour with long blue hair with a blue mask covering half of his face.

**Guardian: Retros **

**LV ******

**LIGHT**

**ATK 1900**

Guardian: Retros turned three hundred and sixty degrees and formed a double bladed sword similar to Guardian Angel: Horizon. Retros swiped the sword in the air before holding it by his side. Lester laughed "Wow is that all?" Yuko smirked "Not even close, when Guardian Retros is summoned I can decrease his attack by four hundred to special summon his apprentice" Guardian Restros spun his double bladed sword around ans gained a white outline.

**ATK - 1900 - 400 = 1500**

A card moved from Yuko's deck, he took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "I summon Guardian: Destiny" A woman in black plated armour materialized. She had long blue hair. She was holding two small blades in her hands as she swiped them across the air as he moved beside Yuko and Yuya "Go for it Yuko" Yuya supported Yuko with a smile.

**Guardian: Destiny**

**LV ******

**ATK 1400**

Guardian: Destiny flicked her hair to the side as he placed her left hand on to her hip "When Guardian: Destiny is summon due the effect of Retros she gains four hundred attack points" Yuko smirked as Guardian: Destiny gained a white out line.

**ATK 1400 + ****400 = 1800**

Yuko then looked to Retros "When one other Guardian monster I control gains attack due to a card effect Retros gains the same attack as the other monster" Retros gained a white outline.

**ATK 1400 + 400 = 1800**

"Where is he going with this?" Primo questioned as he crossed his arms. Yuko started to glow with a white aura as he raised his left hand "I transcend my Guardian: Retros and Guardian: Destiny to forge an all new creature the divine force" Guardian: Retros glowed white and Guardian: Destiny glowed black as they shot in to the upper asteroid belt. They created a white portal almost like a white whole as they entered a massive wave wind was released from it.

Yuya, Primo and Lester were struggling against the strong winds, but Yuko was standing still with only his hair moving with the wind "With my two monsters I forged a monstrous being, a harbinger of my foes demise!"

"Show yourself my creature"

"Transcend upon us and show them your might!"

"Show your destructive force, wipe out all my foes and prove that your the most mightiest of all the dragons! SHOW YOU POWER!"

"DIVINE SUMMON!"

A white dragon manifested, it had black long spikes coming from the top of its head all the way to the end of its tale. It has spikes travelling up from its arms and legs with long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. Its tale had a long black dagger on its tip, as well as it having pure black eyes with white dots in the middle. Its wing launched out with black spikes on the top all the way across. From its main part of its chest all the way to the bottom part of its legs were black with white fin lines travelling down. Finally it had long black sharp spikes on its elbows that were elongated massively to the point of them almost reaching to its head. The dragon screeched a roar so powerful that it destroy every remaining asteroid in the upper belt. The dragon then descended to Yuko and Yuya until it just above them.

Yuko raised his hand to his dragon "Say hello to my new best friend: FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON!"

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon**

**Class ****

**ATK 2500**

**DEF 2000**

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon tensed up and roared as it saw the two Mechmasters "Are you kidding me? Remember about Imperial Iron Wall, you can't banish cards, so your monster's effect is useless!" Lester mocked Yuko. Yuko remained smirking "Wrong" Lester stopped laughing "What?" Yuko looked up to his dragon "My dragon has effect that doesn't require the banishment of Divine materials, but don't take my word for it take Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon acceded in to the air and launched out a massive energy blast from its mouth in to the upper belt, until it became out of sight "What's happening?" Lester asked, Primo looked to the dragon "I don't know" soon massive number of smaller energy blasts rained down from the upper belt like spears and decimated every player's field. In the chaos Lester noticed that Imperial Iron Wall was struck with a spear and shattered along with their other spell and traps cards, Yuya saw that his two Pendulum monsters was impaled by the white energy spears and also shattered "What the?" Yuya asked in confusion.

When the decimation finished only Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and the two Mechmasters were the only cards on the Field "What just happened?" Primo demanded. Yuko smirked "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's effect just happened, see when he's special summoned all spell and trap cards currently on their field are destroy if I want them to be or not" Yuko looked to the Mechmasters "And since the monsters your Mechmasters equipped counted as spell cards, they too were destroyed and are now resting in mine and Yuya's graveyard, meaning your Mechmasters go back to their original attack"

"They what!" Lester and Primo both said in union.

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 2200**

**Mechmaster: Triskellion ATK 2000**

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon ATK 2500**

Yuko brought his hand up "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon attack Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Yuko ordered. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon brought out its wings and launched in to the upper asteroid belt. Primo smirked "If he destroys Triskellion we'll only take five hundred, and on my turn I'll just have Makeshift absorb Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and then attack them, looks like Yuko was thinking straight. Yuko looked up to Flare-Soul Divine Dragon "I activate Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's effect, when he battles a level 5 or higher monster I can banish one Divine material so its attack points become one thousand more then the monster it battles" Yuko lifted his duel disk as Guardian: Retros was launched from his Graveyard.

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon dived from the upper belt and charged towards Triskellion.

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon ATK - 3000**

"OH NO!" Lester called out as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon rammed through Mechmaster: Triskellion and shattered it. Primo and Lester were knocked back by the impact.

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

"Fool, now once when its my turn I will destroy them once and for all" Primo planned with a smirk.

Yuko smirked once more "I activate Flare-Soul Divine Dragon final effect: When it destroys a level five or higher monster by battle, it can attack again!" Yuya' Primo and Lester all stared "It can attack again?" they all asked. Yuko raised his hand "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon take out Mechmaster: Makeshift and end this duel!" Flare-Soul Divine Dragon shot up in to the upper belt once more "I activate Flare-Soul Divine Dragon effect again: by using one Divine material its attack becomes higher then your monster by a thousand!" Yuko once again raised his duel disk as Guardian: Destiny was launched from his Graveyard.

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon shot down from the belt and aimed for Makeshift as it used its long black savage claws to form a fist towards Makeshift "No way!" Primo and Lester yelled.

**Mechmaster: Makeshift ATK 2200**

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon ATK 2500 - 3200**

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon charged and used its first to ram through Makeshift causing it too to shatter in to thousand of pieces. Primo and Lester were knocked back on to their backs and they slid acrss the asteroids and landed on the original duelling platform "We lost?" Primo questioned in anger "HOW COULD WE LOOSE TO THEM!"

**Primo &amp; Lester LP 1000 - 0 **

**WINNER: Yuya &amp; Yuko**

* * *

The duel field vanished leaving the sight of the remains of the satellite from Haou's attack. Yuko and Yuya looked up to Flare-Soul Divine Dragon as it shattered and returned to Yuko's extra deck. Yuko quickly moved his hand to his extra deck and pulled out Flare-Soul Divine Dragon. He studied the card "Thank you Zoe"Yuko smiled to himself as he placed the card back to his extra deck "Now next order of business" Yuya and Yuko turned to Jacob who was holding Yuzu "We won, now give her back!" he demanded. Jacob looked at Yuya "I am a man of my words" Jacob through Yuzu and Yuya. Yuya ran and caught Yuzu before she hit the ground. Yuzu fell in to Yuya's arms "You're safe now Yuzu" Yuya thought.

Jacob looked to Yuya "I ensure you boy, this is no where near over. I you want to stop us you must compete in the World Grand Prix and defeat us in a duel for the fate of the world" Yuya turned to Jacob "You're on, you're going to pay for what you did to the others and anyone else you've ever hurt!" Yuko stayed silent as he watched the event before him. Jacob turned "We'll see Yuya and Yuko, but our match is some time away, first you must overcome your toughest challenges yet" Jacob vanished through a portal that opened before him. Lester and Primo were moved through a portal as well as they vanished from the scene.

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT WALKING AWAY!" Yuya yelled in anger as he dropped to his knees in pain and exhaustion from the duel while still carrying Yuzu in his arms. Yuko suddenly dropped to his knees as well as he looked to his right arm "Dammit, I must of strained it from that fall for the action card" Yuko said in pain as it hurt like hell to even move his arm "Guess that duel took a bigger toll on us then either of us want to admit" Yuko thought as he screeched in pain due to his arm. Yuko's and Yuya's duel disk deactivated and retuned to their rest mode. Yuya turned to Yuko "Hey we won!" Yuko growled "Oh really? Thanks for reminding me I forgot for a second" Yuko smirked "Thanks to you Yuya I remembered why I duelled in the first place, for fun" Yuko and Yuya both laughed together in union.

**To Be Continued**

_**NEXT: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 49: Synchroverse: Chapter 23:_ United We Stand

Chapter 49 summary: Yuya, Yugo and Yuko decide to get to the bottom of things as they discuss what happened in their lives and past experiences to end up at this point in their lives as they come up with a plan to stop Team New world and the Fusion Dimension.

* * *

Don't forget to Review!

Also if I could get some feedback on this duel it would be awesome!(:

* * *

Effect change

[original]

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon

Class 2

DIVINE

ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Dragon / Divine / Effect

Requirement 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster

Destroy all Spell and Trap cards currently on the Field when this card is special summoned. When this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster you can banish 1 Divine material: this card's ATK becomes 1000 higher then the Level 5 or higher monster it is battling. When this card destroys a Level 5 or higher monster by battle, it can declare another attack on on a other monster.

* * *

[Current]

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon

Class 2

DIVINE

ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Dragon / Divine / Effect

Requirement 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster

When this card is special summoned: destroy all spell/traps that are currently on the field. Once per turn. you can banish 1 Divine material: target 1 monster on the Field: return that target to the hand (this a quick effect) During your next Standby Phase you can special summon that target on to your field (ignoring the summoning requirements) if a Level 5 or higher monster is summoned by this effect: this card gains 300 ATK equal to the monster's level.


	49. United We Stand

**Author Note - a card's effect has been changed, I'm informing you of this now to save confusion later**

Effect change

[original]

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon

Class 2

DIVINE

ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Dragon / Divine / Effect

Requirement 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster

Destroy all Spell and Trap cards currently on the Field when this card is special summoned. When this card battles a Level 5 or higher monster you can banish 1 Divine material: this card's ATK becomes 1000 higher then the Level 5 or higher monster it is battling. When this card destroys a Level 5 or higher monster by battle, it can declare another attack on on a other monster.

* * *

[Current]

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon (フレア魂神ドラゴン)

Class 2

DIVINE

ATK 2500 / DEF 2000

Dragon / Divine / Effect

Requirement: 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster

このカードが特殊召喚された場合：フィールドに現在あるすべての呪文/トラップを破壊します。1ターンに1度、あなたは1神の材料を追放することができます対象モンスター1体をフィールド上：あなたがフィールドに特殊召喚する上でターゲットにすることができます自分のスタンバイフェイズ時（このクイック効果）の手にそのターゲットを返します（召喚要件を無視して）レベル5以上のモンスターがこの効果で召喚された場合：このカードはモンスターのレベルに等しい300百攻撃を得ます。

When this card is special summoned: destroy all spell / traps that are currently on the field. Once per turn, you can banish 1 Divine material: target 1 monster on the Field: return that target to the hand (this a quick effect) During your Standby Phase you can special summon that target on to your field (ignoring the summoning requirements) if a Level 5 or higher monster is summoned by this effect: this card gains 300 hundred attack equal to the monster's level.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 49: Synchroverse: Chapter 23: United We Stand!

* * *

Yuko and Yuya were on the ground resting on their knees, Yuya also was holding Yuzu in his arms as he turned to Yuko "You ok? That was quite the fall you had" Yuko turned to Yuya "I'm mostly fine, its just my arm, I must of landed on it when I grabbed the action card. How are you holding up?" Yuya sighed in relief as he looked down to Yuzu "As long as she's all right, nothing can bring me down" Yuya then turned to Yuko "By the way, why didn't you summon Flare-Soul Divine Dragon sooner?" Yuko groaned in pain as he tried to lift his damaged arm "Because I only gained it on the last turn, it was like it was calling to me; demanding to be summoned. I had no control over myself at the time"

"HEY!"

Yuya and Yuko looked to the direction and saw: Shark, Mizar, Kaito, Vector, IV, Kotori, IV and a cloaked figure running towards them. Yuya widened his eyes "Guys? how long have you been here for?" he asked. Shark halted and crossed his arms "We saw the whole match" he informed Yuya as he looked towards Yuko "We didn't want to intervene so we decided to watch" Yuko growled "You were watching the entire time! Why the hell did you stand back and do nothing, someone's life was at risk!" Shark sighed as he placed his hands in to his pockets "If we did, then you wouldn't of obtained that new dragon of yours would you?" Shark gained a smug expression.

Yuya turned to Shark "Where were you all day?" Kaito stepped towards Yuya "Turns out this dimension's frequency is interlocked with another format compared to our dimension and yours, causing us to scatter across the city" the cloaked figure looked to Yuya "It seems that even though we were separated it was our destiny to be reunited with each other"

Kotori looked at Yuya then turned to Yuko "Is this your Synchro counterpart Yuya?" she asked curiously. Yuko snorted "My whole extra deck is Divine monsters, so yes, I must diffinately be the Synchro incarnation" he sarcastically informed Kotori. Kotori walked towards Yuko and whacked him on the back if his head with the back of her hand "JERK!" Yuko grunted in pain "Ow!" he called out "Just because your from a certain dimension, doesn't mean you can only use its summoning!" she called to him.

"Your point is?" Yuko asked her in a smug tone. Kotori growled and went to kick him in his sides, but she mist and kicked him in his fractured arm "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Yuko cried in agony as her foot impacted his arm. Yuko couldn't speak due to the pain "Oh I thought a thought boy like you could handle that" Kotori told Yuko. Yuya looked towards the direction of Yuko and Kotori "Lay off him, he fractured his arm when he fell on the asteroid" Kotori turned to Yuya and puffed "Even so he's doesn't need to be so rude" she commented as she walked away from Yuko.

Vector crossed his arms "Well with that over with, now what do we do?" Shark turned to Vector "What do you think? Were going to the Fusion dimension" Yuya looked to them "No, we can't we need to stop the three Mechmaster holders" Shark shrugged "Why should I care?" he asked " Not my dimension" Shark turned to the cloaked figure "What is it? I can feel you staring at me" he asked as the cloaked figure moved his gaze away from Shark and on Yuya "Shark it is imperative that we stop any threat to any dimension, before it can become more dangerous" Shark groaned and looked away in to the distance "I look in to it, but I'm not making any promises" Shark then turned his head to the others "Look's like we've got company"

The others looked in the direction that Shark was facing. four futuristic motorcycles sped towards them and quickly stopped before them. The first duel runner was red, the second was white and the third was black with yellow linings. The three duellists moved from their D wheels and walked towards them. Yusei, Jack, Yugo and Crow all moved closer. Yugo saw Yuzu passed out in Yuya's arms and panicked "Is she..." he asked scared of what the answer would be. Yuya shook his head "She's alive" Yuya said cheerfully "What happened here?" Crow asked as he took in the destruction "It was Haou" Yusei slowly replied as he focused on the damage to the area "I don't recognize that name, but I do however recognize her" Jack growled as he saw Yuzu in Yuya's arms "She stole my Red Dragon Archfiend!" he yelled as he paced towards her "She did what?" Yuya questioned.

Jack looked to Yuya in anger "That gal of yours theft my Red Dragon Archfiend, and I want it back!" Yugo growled as he ran and moved in front of Jack; blocking him from proceeding any further to Yuzu "You're not taking one more step" Yugo warned as he eyes tracked Jack. Jack kept his angered expression as he tracked Yugo "Or what are you going to stop me?" Jack sarcastically replied to Yugo "Now get out of my way! Jack ordered. Yugo stayed where he was and held his arms out "Not a chance, she's innocent, plus why would she even want your Archfiend; the card sucks" Yugo commented. Jack formed a fist "Disrespecting a duellist's card is insulting their passion" Jack warned Yugo as he swiped his fist across Yugo's stomach witch caused Yugo to fall to the floor in pain.

"Now that's over board" Vector thought as he ran and jumped on Jack's back with his arm around Jack's neck "You need to chill out!" Vector yelled to Jack "What? Get off me you stupid kid!" Jack ordered. Shark ran to Jack and Vector and punched Jack in his face witch forced Jack drop to the ground "STAY DOWN!" Shark ordered as Jack hit the floor. Vector moved beside Shark "Now chill" Vector sighed as he turned to see Crow and Yusei. Crow clenched his fists "Yusei shouldn't we do something?" Yusei shook his head "I've seen the girl that Jack is talking about; even though they look identical the girl with Yuko seems too innocent to be the same one that I saw"

**Flashback **

Annabelle brought her hands together "I use my Malaki The Magic Master and my Sapphire Witch to transcend in to a being of great power and might!"

Annabelle's monsters shot in to the sky and shun completely white as they merged. "With both of my monsters I forged a creature of pure power, a being that can stand against Gods and bring you end! DIVINE SUMMON!"

A white dragon formed, the dragon spread its wings out and roared as it took its place by Annabelle "**Class 2! Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon!"** Annabelle yelled to her sister. Halo-Eyes shun its bright blue eyes and attracted its claws; it moved its tale and roared once more.

"Now the duel can get started!" Annabelle smirked. Crystallite smirked as well "Well then bring your big bad Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon to battle! Because your going to need to start soon before I decide divine summon as well" she informed Annabelle.

Annabelle smirked "Who says you going to get a chance?" she asked her sister in a menacing tone "Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon, attack the first Stargazer Knight with Divine Stream of Destruction!"

The dragon roared as it lifted its illuminated wings and clenched its claws. It took a second to seek its target, once he was locked on to the first Stargazer Knight the dragon charged a blast in its mouth and released it at the targeted monster

**End Flashback**

Yusei continued to look at the pink haired girl "The other girl was too over confident and brutal" Yusei thought as he watched the scene play out before him. Kotori knelt beside Yuko "Uh aren't you going to do something?" she asked "Not...really in the best shape right now, but you know what, go and kick him in his fractured arm and see what it does" Yuko groaned slowly as he looked at Kotori. Kotori gained an angered expression "And how was I suppose to know that your arm was fractured?" she asked annoyed. Yuko growled "You said you were watching the entire match, how did you miss me falling of an asteroid?" Yuko asked just as annoyed as her.

**"Time for some fun!" **a teenage girl with black and red hair smirked as she clicked her fingers as her red eyes focused on Yuya, Yuko and Yugo. The next second Yuya, Yugo and Yuko froze, Yuya's eyes glowed red, Yugo's glowed green and Yuko's glowed white. Then four lights shot from their duel disks and in to the sky, one red, one blue, one green, and one white "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Kotori screamed.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon all manifested in to the air and roared in synch with each other and stared at each other. "What are they doing?" Yusei asked. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon all shot further in the sky and took the shape of globes that looked like Earth. Odd-Eyes' was red, Clear-Wing's was green, Dark Rebellion's was blue and Soul-Flare's was white. The globes started orbit around each other before, everyone was watching; stunned at the sight. The four spheres then moved closer to each other, before they could make contact they disbursed and returned to their owners duel disks.

"What was that?" Yuko questioned, Kotori was still knelt beside and looked to him in anger "Flare Soul is your dragon, so shouldn't you be the explaining it?" she asked annoyed. Yuko turned to Kotori "I've got the feeling that you and I aren't going to get along" Yuko was being careful to avoid moving his arm. Yuko used his other arm to move from the ground "A little help" Yuko asked as he turned to Kotori. She puffed "Jeez, I'll help you" Kotori took hold of Yuko and placed his good arm around her shoulder to support him. She then helped him walk to the others.

Yuya tired to stand up, but he couldn't support his and Yuzu's weight, before he fell to the ground Shark caught him by placing both of his hands around Yuya's shoulders"You need to have a break, its been a really long day, plus that duel took a toll on you" Shark informed Yuya as he looked at Yuzu "Listen, let me carry her for you, you're in no shape to do it yourself" Yuya hesitated for a second and then nodded to Shark. Yuya held out his arms while Yuzu was still lying in them, Shark nodded and took hold of her in to his arms "Thanks Nash" Yuya commented. Shark shook his head "Call me Shark"

Yugo moved from the ground and stood up "Oh, no, please don't all come rushing at once to help me up" Yugo called out as he dusted himself off. Kotori looked to Yugo "Maybe if you actually duelled then, we would of helped you" she said annoyed with Yugo's words. Yuko turned to Yugo "Nice to know you did actually bring them here" Yugo puffed "Nice to know you have faith in me" Yuko smirked "But I don't" he said playfully.

Jack stood up and looked at Shark "You're going to pay for that" he warned him as he walked past to Yusei and on to his runner, he sped off through the distance. Yusei looked to Yuya, Yugo and Yuko "Well you have some explaining to do" he kept a serious stare as he leaned against his duel runner. Yuya looked at Yusei "Some? We'll be here for all night, surely we can explain it later" Yusei sighed as he crossed his arms "Maybe moving away from here, would be a nice change of atmosphere" Yusei moved on to his Duel runner "Crow, were leaving" Yusei called to his friend, he then looked back to Yuya "Meet us in the place you were staying at earlier" Yusei placed his helmet on and drove off with Crow not being far behind.

"Wait I don't even remember where it is!" Yuya called out, but Yusei was already out of hearing distance. Vector walked beside Yuya and smirked "Then you should be thankful to have me around, I remember the way" Yuya turned to Vector "What way is it then?" he asked Vector "Oh...no..." Shark thought "Yuya's in for it now" Shark was still holding Yuzu in his arms. Vector moved closer to Yuya and smirked "The ray way!" he whispered to Yuya "What is..." Yuya asked before Vector smirked once more "The best solutions to all of life's problems is the ray way" Kotori looked at Vector and sighed "Here we go" she thought as she continued to help Yuko walk. Yuko turned his head to Kotori "What's the ray way?" he asked only for Kotori to shake her head in annoyance "Its the wrong way"

Everyone followed Vector as he lead towards the direction.

The red haired girl laughed as she look at Yuya and Yuko "Aw, there's no fun to be had with broken toys, but maybe" the girl turned her gaze towards Yugo who was getting on his Duel Runner "Maybe I can find a new play thing" her red tinted eyes focused on Yugo as he placed his helmet on and drove off to the others "I need to be careful with this one, I don't want to break him on the first test run" she smirked. She then looked back at Yuko "But he'll be more fun to torture"

She turned around when she saw a portal opened behind her "What are you doing here!" she asked annoyed. She turned to see a purple haired figure "Answer me Yuri, I did not say that you could be here" Yuri smirked "My king Haou has requested me on a mission" he explained as he stood beside her " The red and black haired girl noticed noticed that Yuri was staring at Yuya, Yuko and Yugo "Don't even think of messing with them, they're my prey, my entertainment" she focused her eyes on Yuko and smirked evilly "The most damage prey makes for the appetiser, and fun to see suffer" She turned to Yuri "Wouldn't you say Yuri" Yuri noticed the venom is her voice; he secretly gulped "Yes" he replied weakly to the girl.

"Got to hand it to Haou, he does know how to cause some destruction, but I can do so much better" She told Yuri "And don't you ever forget it" she warned him with a smirk "Now if you would excuse me I want to stalk my prey" she commented as she vanished through a portal. Once Yuri was sure she was gone he growled "After we achieved our goal, our partnership is coming to an end!" he whispered as he looked at his counterparts "But until then I don't want to make her mad" Yuri turned around and walked through a portal and returned to the Fusion Dimension "I feel bad for those three, she's going to make them suffer" he thought.

* * *

**NEXT: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 50: Synchroverse: Chapter 24: Divided We Fall! Part 1

Chapter 50 summary: The Synchroverse arc finally heads towards its climax with one last duel.

* * *

**New monster next chapter: treated **

Name: 地獄**-アイズルシファードラゴン**

Summoning Condition: 要件：2"ルシファー"モンスター

?: クラス2

Type: ドラゴン/神/効果

Effect

戦闘では、カードの効果では破壊されません。あなたはこのカードから1神の材料を切り離すことができます：ターンの残りの効果が活性化されたとき（それ自身を含む）このターンに活性化し、すべての効果このカードが持つカードで攻撃ポイントを得ることができないため、このカードゲイン千攻撃このターンに活性化されているカードと同じ名前。このカードは、あなたがこのカードをトリビュートすることができますアクティブなエフェクトの数（同じ名前のカードを含まない）このターンに等しい攻撃することができます：すべてのカードをあなたの対戦相手のコントロールが（このカードの効果は否定またはコピーすることはできません）を破壊

名前：ディヴァインシール：闇

効果：

このカードの活性化は否定することはできません。一旦活性化されると、あなたは特殊召喚をあなたのエクストラデッキから1神のモンスターをしなければなりません。召喚モンスターの攻撃が倍増され、それが2攻撃このターンを宣言することができます。このカードの効果で召喚任意のモンスターはダーク属性モンスターとして扱われます。このカードが破壊された場合、あなたのエクストラデッキから「悪魔デストロイ"神の召喚1に神の材料として、このカードの効果で召喚神モンスターを使用することができます。

(:


	50. Divided We Fall Part 1

** A/N: Wow chapter 50, what along way this story has come.**

**Thanks to everyone who is staying with the story. **

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 50: Synchroverse: Chapter 24: Divided We Fall! Part 1

* * *

**With Yuya, Yugo and Yuko. **

Yugo turned to Yuko and crossed his arms as the three were sat at a rounded table "So that's how you got your Pegasus, but how did you get you dragon?" Yugo asked as he looked down to the table: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon were all placed side by side to each other. Yuko looked down to his arm witch was now in a cast "To be honest I'm not really sure, When it came my turn again I blacked out and next thing I knew was that we won because of the dragon"

Yuko turned his gaze towards the four dragons and sighed "I'm scared, for us, what's the connection between us and our dragons?" he questioned as he examined the card.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

Pendulum Effect

Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.

Monster Effect

If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

2 Level 4 monsters  
You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

**Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon **

Requirement: 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster

When this card is special summoned: destroy all spell and traps that are currently on the field. Once per turn during either player's turn you can banish 1 Divine material: target 1 monsters on the Field: return that target to the hand (this a quick effect) During the End Phase the returned monster is special summoned to its owner's field (ignoring the summon requirements) if a Level 5 or higher monster is summoned by this effect: this card gains 200 ATK equal to the monster's level.

* * *

Yuya sighed "We've all been thinking about that, but the only thing we can come up with is that they all have the same name as their card type" Yugo sighed "They also have 2500 attack and 2000 defence with effects that involve level 5 or higher monsters in one way or another" they soon became silent as they all studied the four dragons. Yuya lifted his gaze towards Yuko. Yuko was sitting with his legs crossed with his white jacket placed around his chair. He had his eyes closed like he was concentrating on something "Yuko?" Yuya asked as he turned towards the Flare-Soul Divine Dragon card placed by his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon "I thought my dimension was suppose to have all the summoning methods but I've never heard of Divine monsters or summoning before? How does it even work?" he asked Yuko.

Yuko opened his eyes and uncrossed his legs and leaned ford trying not make too many sudden movements so his arm wouldn't hurt too much "Standard doesn't have divine summoning?" Yuko questioned as he looked at Yuya and then down to Flare-Soul. Yuya nodded "Yeah, I've never seen those types of monsters before" he commented. Yugo looked to Yuko "You know I'm wondering about that too"

Yuko sighed as he took out his deck box and flipped it open with his one hand. Yuko took hold of one card and placed it on to the table. Yuya and Yugo studied the card and noticed it was Guardian Angel: Pegasus "See my dear friend Pegasus has a requirement of two, as it states on top of the card text, in order to summon him it I need to tribute two monsters on my field" Yugo looked at the card "Any monsters?" he asked. Yuko shrugged with his one shoulder "Most times it's not specified, but for the more powerful ones it is, Flare-Soul requires a Light attribute and a Dark attribute monster to Divine summon in to it" Yuko kept his eyes on Guardian Angel: Pegasus and smirked "Its funny how my most treasured card isn't my dragon, but my first Divine monster"

Yuya thought for a second "Tribute in like tribute summon?" Yuko shook his head "No just tributing, more like a special tribute summon that can be conducted more then once in a tern" Yugo crossed his arms "So Divine materials are just monsters in your Graveyard?" Yuko nodded "That's right" he replied as he closed his eyes "God, I'm exhausted" he mentioned as he moved his hand through his white and black hair. Yuya sighed "Guess its been a long day for all of us" Yuko eyes opened as he suddenly moved from his seat with his arm cast still tied around his left shoulder "Something's telling me that the night is still not over" Yuko replied. Yuya looked at Yuko and smirked "Oh yeah before I forget, thanks for helping me save Yuzu" Yuko continued walking "Took you long enough" Yuko told Yuya before he walked out of the room "I swear if I see another counterpart of the girl; I'm going to loose it" Yuko thought to himself as he walked outside.

"Let me get this straight Yuzu, Annabelle, Ruri, Rin and Serena, are all in this dimension, well not too sure about Annabelle, and now that I mention it I don't care" Yuko talked to himself as he continued to walk "You forgot about me Yuko**" **Yuko turned towards the direction of the voice "What?" he asked as he looked in the direction and saw no one "I diffidently hear someone, someone's voice, that I recognize" Yuko turned in all directions scanning for who ever was there. Yuko continued to scan the area when he heard the voice again "Oh my, you're hurt Yuko, and its your duelling arm, what a shame" the voice commented. Yuko once again turned to see no one there. Yuko glanced behind as a hand grabbed his shoulder "Oh not you again" he thought as he saw Crystal.

"Where is Annabelle" she demanded as he stared in anger. Yuko placed his hand in his pocket and started to walk off "HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" she warned him as she moved in front of him "YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, WHAT HAPPENED TO ANNABELLE" Crystallite screamed. Yuko looked to her "She didn't return to our dimension? Then she's still in the dimension" he asked as he walked past her "YUKO!" she called to him in anger "I've checked her duel disk location system isn't showing her in this or our dimension" she informed him as tears fell from her eyes "Something's happened to her!" she screamed. Yuko ignored her and continued walking; Crystallite growled in anger "SHE'S MY SISTER! WE MAY FIGHT, BUT SHE'S STILL MY SISTER!" Yuko continued walking "Who cares; you've got three more sisters, honestly Annabelle is not that drastic of a loss" he continued walking away. Crystal gained an angered expression "HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD! YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS, YOU SMILED, YOU HAD FUN AND YOU CARED FOR EVERYONE" Crystal growled "You and Annabelle were friends!" Yuko turned to her "Me and Zoe were friends, Zoe was the only one out of your sisters that I liked" Yuko turned back and started to walk "YOU'RE COMPLAINING ABOUT LOSING ONE FRIEND, I'VE LOST TWO SISTERS!"

Yuko turned to Crystallite "I don't care, now get lost" Crystal scowled "I checked her last duel; it was against you! So you know where she is!" Yuko halted and turned to Crystallite " If you can even call that duel; yeah I did duel her and honestly she was in a good shape after I beat her" Crystallite formed a fist in anger "You what?" she questioned in anger. Yuko gave a smirk "You heard, I defeated your sister, so if you don't want to end up like I suggest you leave"

* * *

**Flashback**

"**Now I equip Horizon with: Divine LIGHT Sword and Divine DARK Sword from my hand!" **Yuko placed the two spell cards in his hand in to his duel disk as he smirked darkly "**Divine LIGHT Swords activates after I attack with the equipped monster, when my monster destroys one of yours by battle, you take the destroyed monster's ATK as damage to your life points" **Yuko smirked wider as he saw the sudden fear in her eyes.

Yuko then turned his gaze towards the other sword "**Divine DARK Sword, stops you from using any set card on your field when the equipped monster attacks"**

Annabelle stepped backwards from Yuko "Yuko, you're scaring me" she whimpered. Yuko smirked wider "**Guardian Angel Horizon attack her Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon! Double Divine slash!"**

Horizon charged towards Halo-Eyes and used both of the Divine Swords to attack, Halo-Eyes roared in pain as it was sliced and shattered. Annabelle was knocked through the air and slammed in to the ground.

**Annabelle LP 4000 - 3200 = 800**

Yuko smirked "NOW HORIZON'S EFFECT CONTINUES, WITH HIS SECONDARY ATTACK!" Yuko raised his arm "HORIZON STRIKE HER DOWN AGAIN!" Horizon hesitated and looked to Yuko silently as he took in the new sight of Yuko "You don't need to do this" Horizon told Yuko. Yuko smirked "YES I DO! HORIZON FINISH HER OFF!" Horizon took off "Yuko! PLEASE STOP YOU WIN, I GIVE UP! WE WERE FRIENDS, I'M SORRY FOR WHAT EVER I DID! I JUST WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN!" Annabelle screamed in fear. Horizon hesitated before using both of the equipped blades to attack Annabelle, as the blades struck her she spat up blood as she was forced to the ground as she screamed in agony "AGhhhhhhhh!" she screamed as she was struck by the last blade. Annabelle had tears falling from her eyes as she hit the ground harder then she ever did in her life "Y…Yu…Yuko?" she whispered in pain as she closed her eyes "I'm...sorr-sorry" she told him in her now weak voice.

* * *

Yuko stared at Crystal with a smirk "After that she left the dimension" Yuko turned away from her, but suddenly stopped when he saw a card in his deck box was glowing "What now?" he thought as he removed his hand from his pocket and flipped open his deck box; he took hold of a card and smirked when he saw Flare-Soul Divine Dragon was shinning "Interesting" he whispered as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon materialized beside Yuko in spirit form "**I sense another dragon" **Flare-Soul growled "**A strong one, We must face it" **Yuko turned to Flare-Soul "Why?" he asked annoyed. Flare-Soul looked to Yuko "**Because you do as well" **Yuko smirked "This dragon better be a strong as you're proclaiming" before Yuko could moved Guardian Angel: Pegasus appeared on his other side "No, don't listen to him Yuko; this isn't you. This dragon is changing you to enjoy hurting others" Pegasus calmly informed Yuko "Yuko you're hurt you need to rest, you can't even duel in you're condition" Flare-Soul laughed "**Who care's what you think Pegasus; you're a card for defence of course you'll have Yuko run from a challenge, but I and him have something in common: we both desire a challenge" **Yuko looked to Pegasus "Flare's right, I do like a great challenge" Pegasus lowered its head and dropped its wings "This is a mistake, you never use to duel this selfishly before, I don't know what he's doing to you, but I know you're no longer the friend that I considered my family, now I see that Yuko vanished all those years ago along with Zoe" Pegasus demilitarized and left Yuko and Flare-Soul.

Crystallite smirked "WOW, never thought I'd see you be that cruel to you're most beloved card, what have you decided to replace him with that new dragon of yours?" Yuko and Flare-Soul turned to Crystal "Maybe I have, it seems this dragon of mine unlike Pegasus actually has some back bone and is good at offence" Crystal growled "ARE YOU KIDDING ME! PEGASUS IS YOUR MOST TREASURED CARD, THE YUKO I KNEW WOULD NEVER SAY THAT ABOUT HER, what now you're going to through out Horizon or even Rebirth?" she asked in anger. Flare-Soul looked to Crystal "**I'm the only divine monster Yuko requires to be victorious, me and him are bonded by one goal" **Crystal stared at the dragon "Witch is?" she asked only for Flare-Soul to roar "**Total annihilation of our enemies, that may even include you" **Flare-Soul warned.

* * *

Yuya and Yugo were still sat around the table, with Yuzu and Serena joining them "So Yuko helped you save me?" Yuzu asked with a smile towards Yuya. Yuya nodded "Yep we were in a tight spot, but thankfully he somehow managed to win with his new dragon" Yuzu raised her eyebrow "Wait he didn't have before the match?" Yuya shrugged "If he did he would of used it against Annabelle" Serena and Yuzu both looked at Yuya "Who's Annabelle?" they asked. Yuya coughed and rubbed his head "Well she's another you?" Serena crossed her arms "What dimension is she from? Yuya looked to Yugo "I think he said the Divine dimension" Yugo told Yuya. Serena's eyes widened "He?" Yuya smirked "Yuko" Serena looked to Yugo "Are you sure he said Divine?" she asked. Yugo nodded "He even has Divine monsters"

Serena lowered her head "What's the name of his ace monster?" she questioned dreading the answer. Yuya smirked "Guardian Angel: Pegasus and I guess now Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, why?" Yuya questioned Serena. Serena looked at him "And he's your counterpart?" Yuzu asked as she folded her arms, Yuya nodded "Yep, but there's something odd about him, like he's trying to hide something? But I know we can trust him, he has the same goal to bring piece to the dimensions and stop fusion from attacking anywhere else" Serena moved her head to Yuya "You can't trust him" she informed him with a serious look. Yuya looked to Serena "Why?" Serena sighed "I've seen a divine monster before in my dimension when it attacked my world" Yuya raised an eyebrow "Your dimension was attacked?" he questioned "It was a few years ago when it happened I was only a girl at the time, the monster was evil, it as it was the manifestation of hell and rage placed in to one dragon.

"Who used it?" Yugo wondered only for Serena to stare blankly from what I saw it was someone that looked like me and Yuzu, now I know it was Annabelle, her and Yuko must be working together" Yuya shook his head "Yeah I doubt that Yuko hated Annabelle with a passion and that Annabelle's dragon was was a glowing blue and called Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon, it couldn't of been her" Yuzu looked to Yuya "I don't know Serena did say that the attack happened years ago; she could of got a new dragon in that time" she suggested. Serena crossed her arms again "It was still a Divine monster so what ever it belongs to I'm not taking Yuko's word for it" Yuzu turned to Yugo and Yuya "So what Divine monsters does he use?" Yuya thought for a second "Hm, from what I've seen they're all Guardian Angels with the exception for Flare-Soul and Halo-Eyes" Yuzu smiled cheerfully "Guardian Angels?" Yugo leaned towards Yuzu "Yuko said they're thirteen cards that he collected in his dimension, he said they're not just cards, but they're sentient beings with their own thoughts and emotions, they even can communicate with him"

"He can talk to his monsters?" Yuzu asked shocked "The Guardian Angels are alive and are able of expression their own feelings" Yuzu smirked "That must be awesome" Yuya moved his posture "Well he said that even thought all thirteen can talk to him, only Pegasus and Horizon communicate with him on a regular basis"

* * *

**Shark, Kaito, Yusei, Crow**

Shark, Kaito, Yusei and Crow were standing in a garage "So you've seen what kind of destruction fusion can cause" Shark asked with his hands in his jacket pockets. Yusei lowered his head "Haou killed all those people without a second thought" Kaito sighed "We know what you're feeling, our dimension was decimated without mercy" Kaito then moved to one of the work tables and begun to rebuild Orbital.

Shark looked to Crow and Yusei "Don't waste your time worrying about him, he lost his brother to Fusion; he hasn't been the same since" Shark blinked "We've all lost everything we ever cared about, the only important thing I have left is my sister who stayed in the Xyz Dimension along with Durbe" Yusei looked to Shark "Leaving your dimension guarded in your absence, smart" Yusei commented.

"I want to know how Haou escaped You Yusei, I thought you said you won the duel" Yusei's eyes shot opened as Haou's words crossed him thoughts "**Your dad is alive and in my dimension if you ever want to see him again you will release me" **Yusei secretly formed a fist with his left hand "Yusei?" Crow questioned, Yusei turned to Crow "He warped out before I could get hold of him" Yusei then returned to his thoughts "Was he really telling the truth?"

* * *

Everyone shot up when they heard a massive roar from outside and saw flames that shot out in to the sky. Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu and Serena all shot up and ran outside. Shark turned towards the direction "What?" he asked as he ran out, Yusei, Crow and Kaito quickly followed. When Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu and Serena ran out they were greeted by the sight of a red haired teenage girl with fin black strands in her hair. She had red tinted eyes with long eye lashes. She had a neck chain witch had a reversed cross attacked to it with a silver chain. She had a long sleeved leather jacket zipped up with a belt around her waist on an angle. She also she had a set of flame shaped ear rings, and black wrist bands. All of them instantly noticed how she looked like Yuzu and Serena "Annabelle?" Yuzu questioned. The red haired girl smirked "Not exactly" she then moved her hand to Yuya and waged her finger "Hello Yuya, its so nice to meet you in person, but I'm going to get straight down to business give me your dragons and I'll be on my way"

"What?" he asked as took a step towards her "I just got them back, so I'm not parting with them easily!" Yuya warned her. The girl smirked and flexed her head "Who said I was asking? I'm going to pry them from your corpse if it comes to that, I hope it does" the girl then took a step towards Yuya "Go ahead make my day" she took another step. Yuya growled "If you want my dragons...then you'll need to get pass me!" he exclaimed. Yugo looked to Yuya "Are you crazy, you're in no shape to duel after Primo and Lester" Yuzu stepped towards Yuya "Please listen you can't duel as you are" he pleaded Yuya. Serena crossed her arms "Its up to Yuya if he wants to duel we can't stop him"

"Yuya let me take your place!" Yugo asked as he moved beside him, Yuya turned to "Even if I wanted to, she wouldn't like the exchange" Yuya informed Yugo. Yugo turned to the new girl "LET ME TAKE HIS PLACE!" he ordered. She smirked "Sorry Yugo, but I'm saving you for a rainy day" she pointed to him, but please stay after I take care of Yuya...I'm coming for you" Yugo stepped away and looked at Yuya "You don't need to duel, run" Yuya nodded in agreement, but suddenly the girl shot out an energy chain that attached to Yuya's wrist "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, BUT OBLIVION" she warned him with a smirk.

Yuya looked to Yugo "Ok that settle's it, I'm not going anywhere" Yugo looked to Yuya "Guess you're seeing this through" Yuya turned to the girl "I'm low on options" Yuya raised his arm and slid in his deck in to the duel disk "Time to swing in to action!" Yuya announced as he moved his arm to his side and stepped towards the girl. Serena looked at Yuya and sighed "Be careful" she ordered him as she watched the match. Yuzu moved her hand on to her chest "Yuya, please be safe" she thought. Yugo crossed his arms "He shouldn't be duelling like this" he growled. Serena took another look at the girl "Wait a second, if she's who I think she is, Yuya's in serious trouble"

"OH I'M GOING TO SAVOUR THIS!" the girl yelled as she raised her lest arm and through a black blade in to the sky. she then used her other hand to through her deck in to the air. she smirked "YUYA GET READY TO DUEL FOR YOUR LIFE!" Yuya stepped towards her "No thanks I've already done that to day!" he called to her. She smirked as she swiped her arm across at the right timing as her duel disk was falling she managed to slide her arm through the restraints and then swiped her arm up and her deck fell in to the holder. Her duel disk shot out five separate spikes that formed red energy between each other. She then moved her duel disk beside her waist as he drawled her first five cards, Yuya then drawled his five cards "LET'S DUEL!" they both yelled in union.

Shark, Kaito, Yusei and Crow arrived and saw the scene taking place "What's going on?" Shark asked. Yuzu turned to him "That's what were trying to figure out" a few feet away Yuko was watching with his arms crossed "This could be bad" he thought as he remained out of sight.

**Duel mode pending...**

**Duel link successful **

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**? LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**TURN 1**

"To get in to the swing of things I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Yuya placed the two Pendulum monsters on both sides of his duel disk. Yuya's duel disk lit up as the word **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M **appeared on it as Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician both materialized and were levitated to the top his field "A first turn Pendulum Summon, how painfully predictable" the girl thought to herself.

Yuya raised his hand in to the air "Come out my monster! PENDULUM SHOKAN!" a blue light shot from the top and manifested in to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV *********

**ATK 2500**

Odd-Eyes green and yellow eyes glowed as it roared and stomped its feet on to the ground. Yuya then looked to the girl "I'll end my turn with that" Yugo smirked "He got Odd-Eyes out on his first turn this is looking good"

**TURN 2**

**?) LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 2**

The girl drawled her card and smirked "Thanks for summoning your Odd-Eyes, Yuya a girl loves to get a good look at her prize!" she took a card in between her fingers and showed it to Yuya "I summon Lucifer Knight! from my hand!" she announced as he placed the monster on to her duel disk "I can special summon this card when I have no monsters on my field of if you control a special summoned monster!"

A red knight formed, flames were moving from him and it also a a sword with a fire blade in its hand "I use his effect of being special summoned while I control no other monsters"

**Lucifer Knight**

**LV **********

**ATK 2200**

She then moved another card between her fingers "Now since you control a special summoned monster I use the effect of the second Lucifer Knight in my hand" she smirked as she placed the monster on to her duel disk. A second red knight formed beside the first Lucifer Knight.

"She's got two monsters out" Yuko thought to himself as he watched the match "It can't be"

"With my second Lucifer Knight now at my side, the time has come for you to experience your darkest fears, I transcend my two Lucifer Knights!"

"What?" Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Kaito, and Shark all yelled in union.

Both Lucifer Knights turned red and shattered in to thousands of pieces and moved on to the ground and started to melt the ground.

"I Divine summon a savage beast consumed by rage and darkness! AN ACCEDING PHOENIX READY TO WIPE OUT ANY WHO OPPOSE IT, BE BORN MY CREATURE AND TOGETHER WE'LL WIPE THEM ALL OUT! I DIVINE SUMMON CLASS 2: HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON!"

The ground erupted and shot out a massive burst of manga. Everyone backed away when they felt the blazing heat from the eruption "What's going on?" Yuzu yelled. The burst of flames soon narrowed until they created the shape of a dragon could be seem. The figure was twice as big as Odd-Eyes and was surrounded by flames. The flames faded leaving the sight of a dark red dragon with bright eyes that had ongoing flames in them. It has flames spikes going down its back and tail. Its claws were long and sharp but were also the same colour as the flames. Finally it released two massive bursts of flames from both of its sides that shaped in to wings, but were also still flames.

The dragon screeched as it focused its hell gaze upon Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yugo shot up "I know that Dragon it chased me and Yuko when we were in the Divine Dimension!" he tool a step back when he thought he saw Hell-Eyes focus on him. Serena widened her gaze "That's the dragon I saw!" she exclaimed so it was my Divine counterpart.

The dragon screeched as it expanded its flame wings "NOW YUYA YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF AN ACTUAL DEMON!" the girl smirked "Your dragon is as good as mine"

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon**

**CLASS ****

**ATK 3000**

Yuya took a step back "She divine summoned, but how she's not the Divine counterpart, so who is she?"

"Something's telling me I may not get a chance to find out"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

NEXT: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 51: Synchroverse: Chapter 25: Divided We Fall! Part 2

Chapter summary: - The duel really heats up when Hell-Eyes unleashes its power upon Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.


	51. Divided We Fall! Part 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 51: Synchroverse: Chapter 25: Divided We Fall! Part 2

* * *

**1 Year Ago (Divine Dimension) **

A blue haired girl ran through the fast falling heavy rain, she looked back; breathing heavily in panic. She ran through the empty streets calling out for help "Someone help me! Please help me!" she pleaded as she continued to run "Yuko!" she pleaded as she hoped her friend would come to her aid. She was wearing a yellow and pink striped long sleeved top with a pink skirt and leggings that were placed to her knee caps "Yuko!" she pleaded as she looked behind her and saw the raging Phoenix descending from the sky "YUKO HELP ME!" the phoenix shot out a massive flame ball that shot past her and destroyed everything in front of her. Zoe halted as she saw the flames rising before. The rain hammered down through Paladin City, but no matter how strong it was it could not phase the inferno dragon that stayed above her as it watched her and focused its rage filled eyes on her.

The girl's attention turned to a figure that was approaching her. The figure was a girl with red and black hair, wearing a black leaver jacket. She had a neck belt with a reversed cross attached to it. the red haired girl smirked as she approached her target. As she slowly approached the other girl she slowly chanted lyrics "Come little children, I'll take thee away, Into a land of enchantment" she continued to slowly pace towards her "Come little children, the time's come" she took a few more steps before moving her hand across to move her red hair out of her way and smirked "To play here in my garden of shadows..."

The red haired girl looked to the blue haired girl "Zoe, so nice to see you" she commented as she placed her left hand on to hip. Zoe tensed up "Annabelle why are you doing this? Were sisters" the red haired girl puffed a strand of hair from her face "It's nothing personal to you, I just want to toy with Yuko, and since he cares for you more than anything else, this will be appropriate" Zoe growled "I don't know who you are, but I know you're not my sister, AND YOU WILL NOT TOUCH YUKO!" she warned the red haired girl. The other girl smirked "I'll do what I want, and that so happens to take care of you"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

Yuya, Yugo, Serena, Yuzu, Shark, Kaito, Yusei and Crow watch in horror as the flame covered dragon stared at Yuya and screeched.

**?) - LP 4000 - [0] x 3**

**Yuya - LP - [O] x 2**

Yuya had Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on his field and Stargazer Magician, Timegazer magician in his pendulum zones. His opponent had a dragon twice the seize of Odd-Eyes. a dark red dragon with bright eyes that had ongoing flames in them. With flames spikes going down its back and tail. Its claws were long and sharp but were also the same colour as the flames. And it had massive wings, that were stretched flames.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV *********

**ATK 2500**

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon**

**CLASS ****

**ATK 3000**

Yuzu looked up to the dragon in horror "It's stronger then Odd-Eyes" Yugo stepped backwards "I can feel the heat from the dragon, i'm even sweating from its blaze, Yuya shouldn't have to duel in his state!"

"He's in trouble" Shark thought.

The red haired girl smirked "If you think this is heating things up, just wait! I ACTIVATE HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON'S SPECIAL ABILITY!" shar announced only for Yuya to looked at her in shock "Special ability?"

"I NOW BANISH ONE DIVINE MATERIAL FROM MY GRAVEYARD TO USE MY DRAGON'S EFFECT!" the girl raised her duel disk and a glowing orb shot out towards Hell-Eyes. The dragon growled as it quickly shot his head down and devoured the orb "I banish Lucifer Knight, so from now on until the end phase if my dragon inflicts damage to my opponent, my life points go up by the same amount!"

Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's dark red chest glowed bright with flames as it shrieked and covered itself in flames, fully covering itself with flames that shot out and turned blue, to show its new more violent nature "AND MY DRAGON BECOMES IMMUNE TO ANY OF YOUR CARD EFFECTS! she pointed to Yuya "BATTLE! HELL-EYES INCINERATE HIS ODD-EYES! HELL BLAZE STRIKE!" with itself turned to blue flames Hell-Eyes screeched as it shot up in to the sky and unleashed a massive flame beam that struck Odd-Eyes and shattered it "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called as he used his arm to block the heat being emitted.

**Yuya LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**

The red haired girl laughed "Now since you've just lost five hundred life points I gain that amount"

**LP 4000 + 500 = 4500**

"YUYA ARE YOU OK?" Yuzu called to him in a worrying tone.

Yuya turned to her and showed a weak smirk "Not a scratch on me" the red haired girl smirked "LET'S FIX THAT! HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON CAN ATTACK TWICE IN MY BATTLE PHASE THE TURN I USE A DIVINE MATERIAL TO USE ITS EFFECT!" Yuzu, Serena, Yugo, Shark, Kaito, Yusei, Crow and Yuya all gasped "It can attack again?"

"ATTACK YUYA DIRECTLY!" she ordered as the Phoenix screeched and shot back in to the sky. The phoenix shot out a fire blast that formed a ring of fire around Yuya witch was a very high temperature. It then shot out one massive flame blast that hit Yuya head on only leaving flames and smoke to be seen as Yuya became out of sight "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she ran towards the flames, but was stopped when Yugo grabbed hold of her "Yuzu stop!" Yugo told Yuzu as he held her in to place "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed once more "YUYA!" Serena watched the flames "It...can't be" Shark crossed his arms "No..."

The smoke cleared leaving the sighed of Yuya surrounded by a giant ring of flames "Yuya?" Yuzu asked concerned. Yuya instantly fell to his knees and passed out.

"YUYA!"

**Yuya LP 3500 - 3000 = 500**

Yugo ran towards the girl "He can't duel, now let me take his place!" Yugo ordered. The girl turned to Yugo "Sorry, but I want Yuya, but maybe if you have a better offer, I may change my mind, if you try asking nicely" Yuzu growled "I'll take over for him, if that means you'll let him go!" she called to the girl. She smirked and crossed her arms "I'm not interested in you at this point" Yuzu gained an angered expression "Leave him along, who do you want to take over for him!" she asked in anger.

The girl smirked "Well since your giving me a choice, I'll choose the Divine duelist" she informed them with a smirk. Yuzu eyes widened "But Yuko walked off, and we don't know where he is" she tried to reason, but the red haired girl smirked "I wouldn't worry about that; he's been watching the entire duel"

Yuko turned his gaze to the girl "Guess I'm up" he thought as he came out of his hiding spot and walked slowly towards the girl. She smirked when she saw the state of him "Oh, my looks like your already broken, you won't be that much fun" she commented. Yuko remained silent as he walked towards the wring of flames and jumped in to the middle beside Yuya. Yuko looked to Yuya "I'm now cleaning up another of your problems, but I could use some stress release as well" he thought as he took hold hold of Yuya's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the other two Pendulum monsters. Yuko grunted as he used his free hand to remove the cast off his arm. He then placed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon face-up in his extra deck and replaced Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in to his Pendulum Zones on to his duel disk. He also took another card from Yuya's extra deck and placed it in to his own. He then looked to Yuya and through him out of the flame ring beside Yuzu, Yugo and Serena "Yuko you cannot be serious your arm is hurt, you can't duel your state is even worse then Yuya's was.

Yuko smirked as he looked to the red haired girl "Oh, my if you want to duel then I'm more then happy to terminate you both!" she called out to Yuko. Yuko smirked wider "You should be careful you're starting to remind me of Annabelle, and believe me that's one thing you don't want me to associate you with!" he called to her as he launched his white duel disk in to the air "TIME TO FLARE THIS DUEL UP!" Yuko called out as he raised his damaged arm with holding his cries of pain in he slid his arm in to his duel disk and swiped it across his chest "I'll wipe you out!" Yuko called to her as he smirked and drawled his hand of five cards. As his duel disk activated Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician both materialized on to his field and moved above to the Pendulum Zones.

**Duel connection reconfigurating -**

**? - LP 4500 [0] x 3**

**Yuko - LP 500 [0] x 5**

The girl smirked "Fine take his place and pay with your own life!" she warned him. Yuko smirked "First things first since you attacked Yuya directly with your Hell-Eyes, you gain three thousand life points!" he announced as he life point meter showed.

**LP 4500 + 3000 = 7500**

She smirked "Thanks I almost forgot for a second" she placed a card in to her duel disk "I set one card and end my turn" she announced as a face-down card materialized before her.

**TURN 3**

**Yuko LP 500**

Yuko smirked "My draw!" he announced as he swiped his arm across with the card between his fingers, he turned his gaze to the card and smirked wider "Oh this is going to be special" he thought. Yuzu looked to Yugo "Yugo stop him!" Yugo turned to her "And do what?"

Yuko looked to Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician "Here I go!" he thought "With my Stargazer and Timegazer Magicians I PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuko announced as everybody gasped "He's pendulum summoning?" Serena thought as a massive blue lightS shot from the top of the field and landed on to Yuko's field and materialized in to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Guardian: Retros, Guardian: Faith, and Guardian: Moonshine. His four monster formed on to his field and in to his monster zones.

A blue woman with long darker blue hair materialized with bright white eyes and she was holding a shield.

**Guardian: Moonshine **

**LV *******

**LIGHT**

**ATK 1500**

A figure in white padded armour with blue long hair and a blue visor holding a sword materialized. He swung the sword around before placing it to his side.

**Guardian: Retros**

**LV ******

**LIGHT **

**ATK 1900**

A woman in blue armour formed on to the field with a, she had white pale skin with blue eyes, she also had shot silver hair, she had a staff that was placed in to her left hand.

**Guardian: Faith**

**LV ******

**LIGHT**

**ATK 1600**

Finally a red dragon with green and yellow eyes formed on to the field as it stomped the ground and roared.

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV *********

**DARK**

**ATK 2500**

"Four monsters?"Yusei questioned with Crow.

Yuko smirked "Now I play Guardian: Retro's effect when he's summoned I can lower his attack by four hundred to summon a Level four or lower monster from my deck!" Guardian: Retros gained a white out line.

**ATK 1900 - 400 = 1500**

A card moved from Yuko's duel disk, he swiped his arm across and grabbed it "OW!"he mentally screamed as his arm was really hurting "I SUMMON GUARDIAN: DESTINY!" he announced as he placed the card on to his Duel disk. A female figure emerged, she was wearing a black patted armour, she had long blue hair. She moved on to the field and placed her hand on to her hip.

**Guardian: Destiny**

**ATK 1500**

"When Destiny's summoned due to the effect of another Guardian monster she gains four hundred attack points. Destiny gained a blue outline.

**ATK 1500 + 400 = 1900**

'How sad, all that effort and for what, none of your monster can stand up to my Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon" the girl smirked. Hell-Eyes studied his field and screeched towards Yuko. Yuko smirked "JUST WAIT I GOT MORE FLARE!" Yuko turned to his Guardian: Faith and Guardian: Retros and raised his good arm "With my two level four Guardians I build the Overlay Network!" Yuzu, Yugo and Serena eyes widened "What?" they all thought in union. Guardian: Retros and Guardian: Faith both turned yellow as they traveled in to the ground and created a black hole.

"XYZ SUMMON!" Yuko called out as a back dragon moved from the portal and roared on to his field as two orbs orbited it "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

**Rank ******

**ATK 2500 **

**OVU 2**

"He summoned Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes?" Yuzu questioned. Yugo turned to her "He's still got two monsters to use" he added as they watched. Yuko smirked once more "Now only one member is missing from this party! I tribute my Guardian: Moonshine and Guardian: Destiny!" he exclaimed as he placed swiped the two monsters in to his graveyard. "NOW ARISE MY BEAST! DESCEND FROM THE GREAT BEYOND!" he screamed as Guardian: Moonshine and Guardian: Destiny shattered and their remains forged a small cross witch Yuko swiped his arm across and took hold of it "AWAKEN NOW MY TITAN OF DESTRUCTION!" Yuko launched the cross in to the air and smirked "Your demise starts now! Yuko started to ammit a white light from himself.

The night sky turned to a bright blinding blue that covered the whole city. Soon a white dragon with black spikes descended from the sky, its eyes were pure black. It had long black claws with spikes coming down its back to the bottom of its tail "DIVINE SUMMON" The dragon roared as it dashed down between Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion "**So this is the new guy?" **Dark Rebellion thought. Yuko smirked as his eyes glowed white "WELCOME TO THE PARTY FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON!" Flare-Soul roared. Yuko smirked "When Flare-Soul Divine Dragon is summoned every spell and trap card on the filed is instantly destroyed!"

**Flare-Soul Divine Dragon**

**Class ****

**ATK 2500**

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon braced up and shot a massive energy blast in to the sky, it soared in to the sky until it could no longer be seen "What is it doing?" Yuzu asked as she watched the dragon growl. A few moments later the night sky flashed blue and thousands of energy blasts rained down from the sky and decimated the entire filed. One energy blast hit the girl's face-down and shattered it along with a few striking Timegazer and Stargazer Magician and shattering them to dust "What happened to the Pendulum monsters?" Serena and Yuzu asked "Yugo sighed "Flare-Soul destroys any spell or traps cards on the field when its summoned" Yuzu eyes widened "It even turns on its owner's cards?"

The girl smirked "Nice play, but none of your monsters can beat Hell-Eyes its too strong" Yuko laughed "I don't think so! I activate Guardian: Moonshine's effect from my Graveyard!" Yuko called out "When she's in my Graveyard I choose one monster on the field and that monster is treated as Moonshine, including it being treated as the same level as her! I CHOSE YOUR HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON, meaning its now treated as a level five monster!" Yuzu eyes widened "Why would he turn Hell-Eyes in to a level 5 monster?" she asked. Yugo thought for a second before realizing "How the hell did he think of that?" Yugo exclaimed. Serena turned to Yugo "Think of what?"

"Now that your Hell-Eyes is level five, I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect: by using one Overlay Unit it can cut the attack points of a level five or higher monster on your field, just in case you haven't figured it out I choose your Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed one of the orbs orbiting itself and shot out its wings "GO! TREASON DISCHARGE!" Yuko called as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot out a purple voltage that hit Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon "And now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains the lost attack points of your monster"

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon (LV 5) ATK 3000 - 1500 = 1500**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon' ATK 2500 + 1500 = 4000**

**(OVU 1)**

"You've weakened my dragon?" the red haired girl asked. Yuko then smirked again "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect one more time: by using its last Overlay Unit it can cut your monster's attack once more!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed the last orb orbiting itself and shot out its wings again. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot another round or voltage to Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon "TREASON DISCHARGE!"

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon (LV 5) ATK 1500 - 750 = 750**

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 4000 + 750 = 4750**

Yugo watched amazed "It actually worked!" he yelled. Yuko smirked "BATTLE! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon dashed off and charged towards Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon and at the last moment increased its speed and rammed in to Hell-Eyes causing a massive explosion.

**? LP 7500 - 4000 = 3500**

"He did it?" Serena asked shocked. She was sent silent as the field became visible again "Oh..no" Yugo thought as the Phoenix came in to sight "BUT Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was stronger then it, so what happened?" Yuzu asked. The girl laughed "Simple my Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle" Crow shot up "If it cannot be destroyed by battle then how is he supposed to beat it?" the red haired girl smirked "That's the point he can't" she stopped smirking when she saw Yuko smiling "What's up with you" she asked annoyed. Yuko smirked "So what if your monster can't be destroyed? Your still going to take damage, normally when a twenty five hundred attack monster battles a monster with seven hundred and fifty attack points you would take seventeen hundred and fifty points of damage. but since Odd-Eyes is the one attacking the damage you take is doubled"

Yuzu widened her eyes "Wait 1750 doubled is 3500, that's the exact amount of life points she has left, there's no way he could of planned this so accurately, is there?" she asked. Serena kept her eyes focused on Yuko "We cant trust him" she thought as she crossed her arms. Yuko aimed his arm towards Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon "ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATTACK FOR GAME!" he ordered as Odd-Eyes, eye glowed and the dragon started to charged on the ground towards Hell-Eyes "END THIS DUEL!" Odd-Eyes charged up an energy blast in its mouth and released it upon Hell-Eyes leaving a massive explosion when it made contact covering the whole field.

"Did he win?" Yuzu asked as she tried to see through the smoke. Yugo smirked "Of course he did she had not set cards to protect herself Yuko won without even trying!" Yugo called out "Good job Yuko!" Everything went silent as the smoke cleared and revealed Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon was still on the field beside its owner "She's still in the game?" Serena thought as she observed her life point count "Life points haven't even changed"

**Yuko LP 500 **

**? LP 3500**

The red haired girl smirked "So close, but not close enough!" Hell-Eyes screeched in a rage as it focused on Yuko "You aren't going to win Yuko, Now I'm going to get serious" she commented. Yuko stood still and smirked as the flame ring surrounded him "Funny thing is I knew that attack wasn't going to finish you off, I just didn't want any regrets that's all" he replied. The girl smirked "Well then maybe now you will learn that not wanting any regrets just caused the biggest you'll ever have!"

* * *

NEXT: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 52: Synchroverse: Chapter 26: Synchroverse Final


	52. Divided We Fall! Part 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 52: Synchroverse: Chapter 26: Synchroverse Final

* * *

"ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON ATTACK HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON AND WIN THIS DUEL!" Yuko screamed as Odd-Eyes eyes glowed and the dragon charged towards Hell-Eyes "How sad" the red haired girl thought as she smirked. Odd-Eyes charged and blasted an energy blast from its mouth that made contact on Hell-Eyes and caused an massive smoke cloud leaving the field unable to be seen by the others.

"Did he win?" Yuzu asked as she tried to see through the smoke "Of course he did, she took 3500 damage, and as you said, that was her exact life point count" Yugo responded with a smirk. Serena kept her gaze straight "Look closer" she told Yuya with her arms crossed "This duel is still on" Serena watched the smoke as it cleared revealing the sight of Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon and the girl still present. Serena checked their life point count "Uh? her life points haven't changed at all"

**Yuko LP 500**

**? LP 3500**

"Nice try Yuko, but you're not skilled enough to beat me" the girl smirked as Hell-Eyes screeched above her "You can't win, because you aren't dueling like you" she commented "You abandoned your most loyal monster for a dragon that forces out your anger, honestly if I was you, I would of stuck with Pegasus" Yuko smirked "So how did you survive my attack?" he asked with a dark tone. She smirked "You, when you summoned your precious Flare-Soul Divine Dragon you destroyed every spell and trap on the field including my set card Death from Beyond: see when its in in my Graveyard I can banish it to destroy a monster that with the lowest attack on the field, but since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon are tied, I get to choose and I choose your Odd-Eyes" the girl smirked "And not only is your monster destroyed, you take damage equal to its attack, so this the end of our game" Yuzu, Yugo and Serena eyes widened "He's going to take 2500 damage?" Yuzu asked. Serena nodded "But he's only got 500 life points left, if this goes through he will lose"

"Good riddance, you were no fun at all" she smirked as a massive lightning bolt was shot from the sky and headed towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Everyone watched in silence as the bolt cam closer to Yuko "THIS IS IT!" Yugo called out. Yuko suddenly smirked and raised his hand "I ACTIVATE FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON'S EFFECT!" he called out as everyone shot up at his words "By banishing one Divine material: I can return Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to my hand!" the girl growled "What?" she asked in a dark pleased tone. A orb shot from Yuko's graveyard and dashed towards Flare-Soul Divine Dragon. Flare-Soul roared as the orb shot in to its chest , its eyes glowed blue as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gained a blue outline and turned in to a light beam that traveled in to Yuko's hand. The lightning bolt disappeared before it could reach his field "Since your card no longer has a target its effect is negated" Yuko informed her with a smirk.

Yuzu sighed in relief "He's still in" she smiled, Serena stayed emotionless "He's still in the duel for now, but for how much longer" Yuko looked to his opponent "Remember when you said I gave up on Pegasus? Well Pegasus can't do this FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON ATTACK HER HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON!" Yuko ordered. Flare-Soul roared as it stretched out its arms and blasted a massive white energy wave towards the other divine monster "I hope you're good at subtraction, because you're about to loose most of your life points!"Flare-Soul's energy wave struck Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon "And once again Hell-Eyes cannot be destroyed by battle" Yuko smirked "SO WHAT YOUR LIFE POINTS ARE TAKING THE HIT ANYWAY!" the girl smirked as the blast past her "How adorable" she thought.

**? LP 3500 - 1750 - 1750**

Yugo smirked "ALL RIGHT! he still managed to reduce her life points" Yuzu nodded "He still managed to deal her damage" Yuko smirked as he placed two cards from his hand in to his duel disk "With that I'll end my turn, but not before Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's effect resolves, now the monster that was returned to the hand must be special summoned back to the field!" Yuko took Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon between his fingers and flipped the the card to show his opponent "THAT MEANS ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON IS READY TO SWING BACK IN TO ACTION!" Yuko yelled as he placed the card back on to his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon materialized back on to the field beside Dark Rebellion and Flare-Soul. Yuko looked to Flare-Soul "And since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is level seven, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon gains 1400 attack points!" Flare-Soul Divine Dragon roared as it glowed even brighter.

**ATK 2500 + 1400 = 3900**

"Now its stronger than Hell-Eyes normally" Yugo thought.

Yuko then looked to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "But since it's the end of the turn, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's and your Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's attack returns back to normal"

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 4750 - 2500**

**OVU 0**

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon ATK 750 - 3000**

Yuko then fell to his knees and breathed heavily "Your move" he told the girl while he was supporting his arm "I was so caught up in the duel I wasn't noticing how much pain I'm actually feeling" Yuko turned his gaze towards the flames of the ring that was surrounding him "Don't know how much longer I can keep going, to be honest I was hoping that Odd-Eyes' attack would of finished her off" Yuko breathed and dropped his head "She'll probably attack either Odd-Eyes or Dark Rebellion with her Hell-Eyes, if so I can just return the target to my hand or I can use my face-downs to increase their attack.

Yuko moved his hand to support his arm "Come on attack them, you need to do it to win" he thought. The girl smirked "My turn!" she called as she drawled her card and placed it in to her hand.

**TURN 4**

**? LP 750 [0] x 3**

**Yuko LP 500 [0] x 1**

She smirked "I ACTIVATE HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON'S EFFECT BY BANISHING ONE DIVINE MATERIAL, NOT ONLY DO I GAIN LIFE POINTS EQUAL TO ANT DAMAGE THAT YOU TAKE, MY DRAGON CAN ATTACK TWICE AND BECOMES IMMUNE TO YOUR CARD EFFECTS FOR THE TURN SO YOUR FLARE-SOUL'S NOT RETURNING HELL-EYES!" she yelled. A orb dashed from her graveyard to Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon, the dragon screeched and devoured the orb and soon covered itself completely in flames.

"Oh..no" Yuzu saw Hell-Eyes focusing on Yuko "If Hell-Eyes attacks Odd-Eyes or Dark Rebellion, he'll take 500 points of damage and lose" Yugo added. The girl smirked "NOW HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON DESTROY HIS FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON!" Yuko's eyes widened "She's attack Flare-Soul?" he questioned. The girl smirked "Oh are you confused? Well allow me to clear things up for you I play the quickly play Half Strike!" she placed a card between her fingers and revealed it to Yuko "This increases my dragon's attack by half of its original!" Yuko looked to her and growled "Oh this ain't good" he thought.

Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon screeched as it became enveloped in more vicious flames.

**ATK 3000 + 1500 = 4500**

"...no, this can't be happening" Yugo thought as he saw the dragon increase its power "Yuko's going to loose" he added. The red haired girl laughed "You were no fun, but at least you were more entertaining then I thought you would be! HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON INCINERATE HIS FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON!" Hell-Eyes screeched as it moved up to the night sky as it could be seen across the whole city. The phoenix expelled flames from its body and towards Yuko, leaving the whole area where Yuko was in flames that disbursed in to bigger flames. Everyone gasped in horror. Yuya managed to turn his gaze towards the area "Yuko?" he weakly asked.

The girl started laughing "Well all the boys say i'm too hot to handle, guess its the price you need to pay when you look as good as I do!" she laughed as she crossed her arms "Now with him out of the way..." the flames were moved by the winds which showed Yuko still standing. The girl's eyes widened "How are you alive, my dragon should of killed you along with your dragon?" Yuko was surrounded by the flames "I...activated my face-down... Proud Spirit, it gave one monster I control 400 attack points and made it immune from being destroyed by battle" Yuko's white and black hair had fallen so it was covering his face "I used it on Soul-Flare Divine Dragon meaning it raised its attack to 4300, so I only took 200 points of damage"

**Yuko LP 500 -200 = 300**

The girl smirked "Nice, but my dragon can attack again, HELL-EYES ATTACK HIM AGAIN!" the phoenix shot out another round of flames that struck Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, the impact knocked Yuko to the ground and on to his back.

**Yuko LP 300 - 200 = 100**

Everyone watched in horror "YUKO!" Yugo called "YOU NEED TO GET BACK UP!

**? LP 1750 + 400 = 2150**

Yuko closed his eyes "I...can't..." he whispered "I...can't"

Yuzu used her hands to cover her mouth "He...can't even move...just like Yuya, Yuko was only...trying to save Yuya, and this happens to...him? its...not...fare"

The girl smirked "Don't you die on me yet, you've gave me a better challenge then Zoe did" she admitted as she crossed her arms "Of course, you're not doing that much better then her" Yuko slowly opened his eyes "How...do...you even...know her name" he asked weakly. The girl smirked "Because I'm the reason she lost her life"

Yuko's eyes shot open "YOU'RE WHAT!" he screamed as he leaped to his feet "IT WAS YOU!" Yuko screamed in anger. The girls smirked "I remember when my dragon burned her alive, she was so scared, do you know who she cried out to, it wasn't her parents, it wasn't her sisters, she cried out for you in a hope that you would come and save her, but unfortunately Annabelle forced you in to a duel at the time without knowing her sister was about to die, her screams were something that I savoured. And thanks to You I managed to find Annabell and absorb her which gave me the secrets of the Divine, so that's two sisters you can be hold responsible for their deaths" She smirked as she placed one card from her hand in to her spell and trap zone "They both loved you, and you failed them some hero you are Yuko"

Yuzu and Serena looked shocked "She absorbed one of her counterparts?" they both thought in union.

Yuko remained silent as he was slouched over "You...killed, my best friend, and you absorbed Annabelle, you're going to pay for what you did to Zoe" Yuko grabbed hold of his blue pendent "I was dueling you to stop you from hurting others, but now I'm...**motivated" **Yuko growled as he tightened his grip on his pendant "**I WILL KILL YOU! MY TURN!" **Yuko called out as his eyes turned pure white. He violently swiped his arm across and drawled his card, he tilted his gaze at the card "**Screw the dimensions, I want revenge upon you!"**

Yugo stepped backwards "What's happening?"

Yuko smirked darkly as he looked towards Hell-Eyes "**YOU'RE DONE FOR!** Yuko turned to his extra deck. He looked to his field "**I TRIBUTE MY ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON, DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON AND MY FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON TO DIVINE SUMMON!" **the three dragons shattered and shot in to the sky which flashed blue "**WITH MY THREE DRAGONS I SUMMON MY ULTIMATE CREATURE, ARISE DARK-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON!" **the sky flashed once more a roar was shot down from the sky.

A massive white dragon charged down from the sky. It had four wings on its back that looked like black glass shards. It eyes glowed blue with a rage. It had two long spiked tails with long black claws. It roared as it stretched out its long black arms. The dragon had sharp black fangs, and looked at Hell-Eyes and growled.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" Yuzu asked as she could feel the wind from the new creature.

**Dark-Soul Divine Dragon**

**Class 3**

**Dragon / Divine/ Pendulum / Effect**

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

The girl smirked "My monster is on 4500 and your's in only on 3000, your dragon can't even touch mine" Yuko smirked darkly "I PLAY FLARE-SOUL ALPHA DIVINE DRAGON'S EFFECT: By banishing Flare-Soul Divine Dragon from my Graveyard all your monsters lose 2500 attack points!" The girl looked shocked "It can do what?" she questioned. Yuko smirked "I banish Flare-Soul Divine Dragon to activate Flare-Soul Alpha Divine Dragon's effect!"

A orb shot out from his graveyard that moved up to Flare-Soul Alpha Divine Dragon, that shot its head down and devoured the orb. It then glowed completely white and shot a energy blast the hit Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon. The blast hit and soon Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon turned from its violent red to a dull black.

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon ATK 4500 - 2500 = 2000**

"DARK-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON END HER LIFE LIKE SHE DID TO ZOE'S! ATTACK WITH ULTIMATE FLARE STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Flare-Soul Alpha Divine Dragon braced its arms up and shot out three cataclysmic energy blast that dashed towards Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon then the three blasts spun and combined into one bigger one "TAKE HER LIFE!" Yuko screamed in rage. Before the blast made contact the girl smirked "DON'T THINK SO! I PLAY MY FACE-DOWN: **Divine Evolution! **This allows my Hell-Eyes Divine Dragon count a three monster when I use him for a Divine summon and I can Divine summon in my opponent's turn!" she smirked wider "I TRIBUTE MY HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON TO DIVINE SUMMON!" she announced as Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon shattered and moved to ground "COME ON OUT MY ULTIMATE CREATURE!" she called "I DIVINE SUMMON HELL-EYES OMEGA LUCIFER DRAGON!" she screamed.

The ground burst open and a giant blue phoenix shot out of it and screeched as it ascended to the sky, it dashed around the night sky before it stopped and charged a giant blue flame beam that shot out of its mouth that connected with Flare-Soul Alpha Divine Dragon's energy blast, they both were strong enough that the beams were in the middle of each other. Yuko growled "TAKE HER DRAGON DOWN!" he ordered his dragon "DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Yuko screamed to his dragon "MAKE HER SUFFER!"

Yuzu brought her hand to her chest "Flare-Soul Alpha Divine Dragon and Hell-Eyes Omega Lucifer Dragon?" she questioned as she saw the two dragons struggling against each other. The dragons continued to clash until they both stopped and forced their blasts up in to the sky. Both of their blasts disbursed as the two dragons growled at each other "What's going on?" Yuko asked, the girl laughed "Oh guess are play time is up, oh well, I'll finish you next time, but the way that will very soon, but until then I'll keep in touch" she informed Yuko as she recalled her dragon back to her.

**Duel mode ****cancelled**

Both the dragons shattered as the duel ended leaving the field empty. The red hired girl smirked and blew Yuko a kiss "Until next time" she told him as she vanished through a portal "YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING FROM MY WRATH!" he screamed as she left. Yuko dropped to the ground and slammed his fist in to the floor "SCREW YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR TAKING ZOE AWAY FROM ME! YOU SHOULD OF KILLED ME INSTEAD OF HER! IT SHOULD OF BEEN ME!" Yuko slammed his fist again "She didn't do anything to deserve what you did!" tears fell from his eyes "She didn't do anything wrong!" Guardian Angel: Pegasus appeared beside him in silence and dropped its head "Anger has clouded your thoughts, you need to forget about Zoe, all the dimensions are more important than one single life"

Yuko turned to the monster growled "SHE IS TO ME! NOW GET LOST I DON'T NEED YOU, HEAR ME GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he screamed to Pegasus "YOU'RE NO LONGER ANYTHING TO ME!" Pegasus felt a tear in its eye "As you wish" Pegasus replied as it dematerialized. Yuko slammed his fist in to the ground "Zoe, I'm sorry, I guess in the end I didn't live up to my promise"

* * *

The red haired girl stepped out of the portal and smirked "He's going to be fun to torment" she thought as she walked along the path. From above she was being watched by teenaged boy with red and black spiked hair, he had a red eye and a black coloured eye. His eyes followed her movement "What did she do now?" he thought as he continued to watch her across "I'll check in to it later" he thought as he continued to watch her.

* * *

**New card &amp; effect**

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon**

**Class 2**

**ATK 3000**

**DEF 2500**

**Dragon / Divine / Effect**

**Requirement 2 "Lucifer" monsters**

**Cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn during either player's turn you can banish 1 "Lucifer" Divine material: this card becomes unaffected by all of your opponent's card effects until the End Phase, also this card can declare a second attack. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's: your LP increases by the same amount as the damage inflicted.**

* * *

**End of The Synchroverse Saga -**

**Thank you to everyone that read this saga, I personally find this saga a trillion times better then the Xyz saga.**

**Also - please review the whole saga, not just one chapter, but all 26, it will help with how I can improve the thrid saga. (:**

**\- If you could tell me what favorite duel of the Synchroverse was, that would be great (: And also what's your favourite Oc and card to appear in this story so far?**

**\- What do you think of Divine Summoning? I would love to know how you feel about it (:**


	53. Road To Destiny (Season 3)

**AN: So chapter 53 is here! Enjoy and don't forget to review to kick this arc off to a good start! (:**

**Ok nothing major is going to happen in this chapter, this chapter is setting up the Arc, so I hope you won't be too disappointed. (:**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 53: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 1: Road To Destiny

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

**Neo Domino City**

**2 Days Later**

The sun was above the sky as it brightened the city. The sun's rays brought peace to the city as everyone was now enjoying life. Around the city the tracks were filled with turbo duelist as they prepared for the tournament that started tomorrow. Across the city two duelists were speeding across the track with smirks. Kaito looked to Shark "MY TURN, I DRAW! he announced as he drawled his card and placed in to the hold of his runner.

**Kaito LP 1700 [0] x 4**

**SPC 5 - 6**

**\+ 1 SPC for Kaito**

**Shark LP 1500 [0] x 3 **

**SPC 5**

Shark had Number C101: Silent Honor DARK on his field with two face-downs, Kaito had no monsters with one face-down. Shark smirked "Come on, I've obviously won, just give up" he told Kaito as he sped past him. Kaito smirked "I don't think so!" Kaito took took a card from the hold between his fingers and swiped on to his duel desk that was connected to the runner "I activate the effect of Galaxy Soldier from my hand, now by discarding Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I can summon it then I can add another monster to my hand to replace Galaxy-Eyes!" Kaito swiped Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in to his Graveyard and then swiped Galaxy Soldier on to his duel disk.

A white and gold plated figure materialized with blue bright eyes. It stayed still as it alleviated through the air to keep up with Kaito.

Galaxy Soldier

LV 5

DEF 0

Kaito then swiped a card that moved from his duel disk "With Galaxy Soldier's effect I add Galaxy Knight to my hand!" Kaito moved Galaxy Knight to his hand and moved it to the card holder. Shark just smirked "Bring it!" he called out. Kaito smirked "OH ITS BROUGHT!" Kaito placed Galaxy Knight between his fingers and flipped it to show Shark "Since I control a "Galaxy" monster I can normal summon Galaxy Knight without tributing for him!" he swiped the card on to his duel disk. A knight in sliver armour materialized while riding on a white board.

Galaxy Knight

LV 8

ATK 2800 - Effect - 1800

"Since Galaxy Knight was summoned this way he loses 1000 attack points" Kaito smirked and looked to Shark "Now I play the effect of "Galaxy Knight" when he's normal summoned I can special summon a old friend from my Graveyard!" A light shot from Kaito's duel disk and in to the sky "GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" a bright blue dragon with dark blue plating formed from the light, The dragon had long bright blue energy wings with red marking on the end. Its eyes had a galaxy pattern in them and the dragon had a long dark blue tail with a red tip. The dragon roared as it formed and braced out its arms.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

LV 8

ATK 3000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

Shark smirked as he looked back at the dragon "Got any anything better than that?" he asked as he sped through the track alongside Kaito. Kaito looked to Shark "I think you should know that I do! I overlay my level 8 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and "Galaxy Knight!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight turned to yellow beams of light and shot in to the sky and created an Overlay Network portal. "I XYZ SUMMON NUMBER 62!

"62"

"With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon the true incarnation of my Galaxy-Eyes! A brighter blue dragon moved from the portal. The new dragon had bigger energy wings and roared with two orbs orbiting itself.

"NUMBER 62: GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON!"

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

OVU 2

RANK 8:

4000/3000

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)

Shark looked to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon "This could be a problem" he thought as Kaito raised his hand "I activate "Galaxy-Eyes Primes Photon Dragon's effect: It increases all Xyz monsters ranks by one, and gains two hundred two hundred attack points for every rank!"

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon - Rank 8 - 9

Galaxy Soldier - Level 5 - Rank 6

Number C101: Silent Honor DARK - Rank 5 - 6

9 + 6 + 6 = 21 x 200 = 4200

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it glowed brighter and braced its arms.

**ATK 4000 + 4200 = 8200**

"GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON ATTACK HIS SILENT HONOR DARK! EXTERNAL PHOTON STREAM!" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon charged up an energy blast from its mouth and shot it out at Silent Honor DARK.

Silent Honor DARK

**ATK 2800**

3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is destroyed while it has Xyz Material: Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, then gain Life Points equal to its original ATK. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; attach it to this card as a face-up Xyz Material. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach all Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" from your Graveyard.

Silent Honor DARK turned to see the blast coming and spun its staff, but Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon blast managed to force through its defence and shattered it. Shark's runner lost control as he was forced to side of the track as Silent Honor DARK was shattered by Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack.

**Shark LP 1500 - 0**

**WINNER: Kaito**

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Galaxy Soldier shattered as the duel ended.

Shark managed to regain control and drove beside Kaito. Shark smirked "Lucky shot" Kaito turned to him "No just skill" they both sped through the track until they got to station and moved from the runners. Kaito sighed "That was too easy, Shark i'm starting to think that you've lost your touch" Kaito crossed his arms. Shark placed his hands in to his pockets and smirked "At least I defeated Yuya" he added as he walked away.

Yusei crossed his arms and looked to Jack who was sitting next to him with his legs crossed "Hows the other match going?" Jack puffed "Well looks like Vector is winning" Jack responded. Yuya, Yuzu, Serena and Yugo were all sat next to each other. Yuzu looked to Yuya "That was a cool match" she commented. Yugo smirked "Yeah, but I could take them on at the same time" Serena sighed and looked at Yugo "You won't even be able to take out one of them, it took me and Yuya to team up,to duel Kaito and we only won, because Yuya summoned that Xyz monster of his" Yugo turned to Serena "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? Serena shook her head "Yes, but it was also a rank-up version of it" she crossed her arms "Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon" she informed him.

Yuzu looked to Yuya and Serena "You two dueled together?" she asked. Serena smirked "And much more..." she added as she turned her attention back to the duel. Yuzu noticed that Yuya's cheeks started to redden "What's got Yuya so worked up?" she thought as she looked across the stadium and saw Yuko sitting on his own with his arms crossed while he was focusing on the match "I haven't seen him since when he dueled that girl, Yuya and Yugo said that he hasn't said a word to anyone" Yuzu looked closer at him "He has Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, just like Yuya, Yugo and Yuto have dragons named after their summoning types, what's going on with them?"

Yuzu turned her gaze to the match "Even though I grew up with Yuya by my side, can't I like Yuto, Yugo and Yuko the same? they're just different Yuyas" Yuzu saw the match and started to pay more attention to it. Vector and Misael dueling as they sped through the track.

**Misael LP 600**

**Vector LP 1100**

Misael looked to Vector "I do not wish to offend you, but your dueling skills are not that competitive" Vector smirked "Oh what's that? I'm quite sure that i'm winning, but no please go one with your B,S" Vector replied. Misael smirked "I'm going to gain a little more enjoyment from this than I original thought" Misael had no cards on his field and Vector had Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade on his field.

Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade

ATK 300

OVU 0

4 Level 5 monsters

Cannot be destroy by battle except by "Number" monsters When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. If this card has "Number 104: Masquerade" as an Xyz material, it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then you can send 1random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points.

"Look Misael I've won, you got no card in your deck that can save you, just give up and save yourself the embarrassment" as Vector was moving across the tack he wore a black helmet with a red gazer. His hair could be seen moving with the wind "You can't do anything" Misael smirked "You should learn to check you own accountability, because you're wrong" Misael took hold of a card in his card holder and flipped it to reveal it to Vector "I activate "Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One" from my hand!" Vector's eyes widened "Say what now?" he asked in disbelief.

Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One

Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Misael swiped the card on to his duel disk "Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One allows me to summon a over 100 number from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, and we both know who fits that requirments" Vector looked to Misael and gulped "Can we talk about this?" he asked. Misael turned to Vector "Very well...end of conversation!" Misael's Extra Deck container shot open and launched a card out, Misael swiped his arm across and grabbed it "COME FORTH! NUMBER 107! GALAXY-EYES TACHYON DRAGON!" Misael placed the number on to his duel disk.

A black metallic dragon materialized on to the field. The dragon's eyes glowed red as it roared and braced itself.

"Another Galaxy-Eyes?" Yuzu asked. Yuya nodded "Just wait and see what happens next"

Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon

Rank 8

LIGHT

ATK 3000

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn, during either player's turn at the end of the Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up monsters currently on the field, also their ATK and DEF become their original ATK and DEF, and if you do any of these, for each card effect that resolved during the Battle Phase this turn while this card was face-up on the field, except this card's effect, this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. This card can attack again in a row the turn you use this effect.

Everyone in the stadium gasped. One person stood up next to Yuko "How can he summon a monster that strong with only one spell card!" he called out in rage. Yuko sighed "The card said he can, plus that dragon's about to get a lot more meaner" he told the man as he returned back to his silence. Misael looked to Vector and smirked "As you are quite aware, "The Seventh One" has another effect, I can use the "Number" monster I summoned as an Xyz material for its Chaos reincarnation" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon turned yellow and traveled in to the sky and created a portal "I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Chaos Xyz Evolution!"

"C107"

Everyone watched in silence as a giant gold three headed dragon materialized and moved from the portal "NEO GALAXY-EYES TACHYON DRAGON!" the dragon used all three of its heads to roar.

ATK 4500

OVU 1

3 Level 9 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field and the effects of all cards that were used this turn (if any), until the End Phase, also return all other cards that were used during this turn to the same location (hand, field, Graveyard, or Deck) and position they were in at the start of this turn (cards used during this turn that were already banished at the start of the turn are now banished). You choose which cards on the field can activate their effects during this turn. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", it gains this effect.  
● During your Main Phase 1: You can Tribute 2 monsters that did not declare an attack this turn; this card can attack 3 times during each Battle Phase this turn.

"NEO GALAXY-EYES TACHYON DRAGON ATTACK MASQUERADE! ULTIMATE TACHYON SPIRAL OF DESTRUCTION!" the three headed dragon used all of its mouths to charge up three blasts and shot them out at its target, the three blasts spun through the air and combined in to one massive blast that struck Masquerade and destroyed it. Vector was forced by the winds of the impact to the sides of the tracks "OH MAN I LOST!" he called out.

**Vector LP 1100 - 0**

**WINNER: Misael**

Misael smirked "You player well Vector even better than the noblest of warriors" Vector sighed "What ever you say" they both returned to the stadium. Yuya smirked "That was a good match" Yuzu nodded "Yep, Xyz summoning is quite cool I mean I might even try it" Yuya smirked "Well I do use most of the summoning methods, so I'm the person to ask" Yuzu smirked "But you don't Synchro Summon or Divine Summon" Yuya shrugged his soldiers "I might Synchro summon some day, but for Divine summoning, the only good Divine duelist I've met is Yuko and I don't think he's in the mood to teach me" Serena turned to him "Be careful, in this tournament even though they have team matches, they still do normal duels, so you might have to duel Yugo or Yuko, and Yuko may take things too seriously" Yuya shook his head "Yuko isn't going to let it come to that, he might be hurting, but he knows that he can't allow his anger control him" Yuya then halted "Does he?" he thought as he remember the duel between Yuko and that girl from the other day.

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuko remained silent as he was slouched over "You...killed, my best friend, and you absorbed Annabelle, you're going to pay for what you did to Zoe" Yuko grabbed hold of his blue pendent "I was dueling you to stop you from hurting others, but now I'm...motivated" Yuko growled as he tightened his grip on his pendant "I WILL KILL YOU! MY TURN!" Yuko called out as his eyes turned pure white. He violently swiped his arm across and drawled his card, he tilted his gaze at the card "Screw the dimensions, I want revenge upon you!"

Yugo stepped backwards "What's happening?"

Yuko smirked darkly as he looked towards Hell-Eyes "YOU'RE DONE FOR! Yuko turned to his extra deck. He looked to his field "I TRIBUTE MY ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON, DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON AND MY FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON TO DIVINE SUMMON!" the three dragons shattered and shot in to the sky which flashed blue "WITH MY THREE DRAGONS I SUMMON MY ULTIMATE CREATURE, ARISE FLARE-SOUL ALPHA DIVINE DRAGON!" the sky flashed once more a roar was shot down from the sky.

* * *

Yuya closed his eyes "That Yuko was nothing like the one I first met, when he helped me to save Yuzu, he cared about his monsters and even Yuzu, but something's happened, he changed after he first summoned his Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, then after that he became careless and cold, but when that girl said something about Zoe, he lost it, none of us even heard what it was, but Yuko was ready to kill her...his dueling style has changed as well, before he thought out his moves perfectly with backups in place, but on that night, it was as if he was dueling out of rage" Yuya looked over to Yuko "Don't worry Yuko i'll bring back your smile and enjoyment for the game, I promise, we'll have each other's backs, I know that you'll always have mine, no matter what happens, me, Yugo and you are going to work as a team and save all of the dimensions together"

Before Yuya could continue his thoughts a voice was broadcasted through the entire stadium **"Attention, the World Grand Prix will begin tomorrow with Team Revolution and Team Syndicate in a** **team duel, then after a single match will be played by Yuya Sakaki and Yusei Fudo**.

**All the single matches will be as follows **

"Round 1: Yuya Sakaki from Team Revolution Vs Yusei Fudo from Team 5D's, In round 2: Yuzu Hiragi from Team Revolution Vs Lester from Team New World. The third match will be between Yuko Sakaki from Team Revolution Vs Katrina from... that's weird it doesn't say what team she's from. The fourth single duel will be between Vector from Team Revolution Vs Akiza izinski from Team 5D's the fifth will be Shun Kurosaki from Team Revolution Vs Crow Hogan from Team 5D's and the sixth match will be between Kaito Tenjo from Team Revolution Vs Jack Atlas from Team 5D's"

* * *

**Yuya VS Yusei**

**Yuzu VS Lester**

**Yuko VS Katrina**

**Vector VS Akiza**

**Shun VS Crow**

**Kaito VS Jack**

* * *

Yugo growled "Hey Why don't I get to duel!" he questioned. Yuzu smiled "Its only the single matches, your still competing in the team duels" Yugo sighed "You're right" he smiled back to her. Yuko crossed his arms "Katrina? so that's your name, such a nice name for a total *****" he thought as he watched from the corners of the stadium "Just wait Katrina, I'm going to go full out" Yuko formed a fist with his damaged arm "You took Zoe away, so now I'll make sure by the time our duel ends, you'll be begging to die" Guardian Angel: Pegasus appeared beside him "Listen to yourself Yuko, you're thinking about killing someone" Yuko turned to Pegasus "I don't recall asking for your input, now as I said before get lost, before I rip you up" Pegasus's widened her eyes "Yuko how could you say that to your cards?" she asked. Yuko smirked "I'm not saying it to my cards, I'm saying it to you" Yuko then walked away from Pegasus "You're useless to me now that I've got Flare-Soul" he told her as she dematerialized. Yuko brought his fist to his side "I'll make Katrina suffer and no one is getting in my way, no one"

* * *

**Across Domino City**

A portal opened and a girl with long blue hair walked through it and collapsed to the ground. She had tears in her eyes "Shark, help me"she whispered " she managed to regain her balance "Help me" she whispered as she slowly walked through the streets "...Please" she whispered weakly as she continued to walk through the abandoned streets. While a teenage boy with red and black hair studied her "Interesting, seems I'v got lucky and showed up when the real drama is about start" he crossed his arms "Still though I don't need Katrina giving our people a bad reputation. He smirked as he brought out a card from his duel disk "Anti- Matter Negative Dragon" he looked at the card "Well we better get started" he placed the card back into his due disk and started walking.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**NEXT: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 54: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 2: Round 1 (Part 1)

Summary: The WGP finally gets started, with Team Revolution and Team Syndicate, but not before Yuko surprises the other members of his team with some news.


	54. Photon Shockwave

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 54: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 2: Photon Shockwave

* * *

A teenaged girl with long blue hair slowly walked through the city as she was trying to find the stadium, she was trying her best to make it there without collapsing "Shark..." she whispered as she was crying weakly. Tears were falling on to her cheeks "Please..." she pleaded as she slowly limped through the walkway. She was covered in bruises and cuts all over her body. Blood was dripping from her open wounds and splashing on to the ground creating a small puddle of crimson liquid. She was trying to stay conscious, but she wasn't doing too well with it; her eyes were flickering as her body was demanding for rest "I...can't...give...up...now" she told herself as she limped through the end of the walkway.

Rio's body couldn't handle her weight as it was tired and aching, she dropped to the ground on to her knees and started crying harder. Her tears fell faster and splashed on to the ground and mixed with her dripping blood "Someone help me...please"

* * *

"What do you mean you're not competing?" Yuya asked as he looked at Yuko, Yuya and Yuko were standing opposite each other. Yuko looked to Yuya and crossed his arms "I mean I'm not participating in the team" Yuya growled "I thought me, you and Yugo all talked about this and said we were all in it together"

Yuko placed his hands in to his jacket "Listen Yuya, I need to be left alone, I can't afford any distractions" Yuya looked to Yuko in anger "Distractions? Remember our duel between Primo and Lester? They're up to something and we need to stop them" Yuya stepped towards Yuko. Yuko sighed and closed his eyes "Yuya, this isn't the only dimension in danger, we need to make sure that the Divine, Xyz and Synchro dimension are left standing after this"

"We will, but we need to work as a team, we can't afford to go out on our own" Yuya and Yuko both turned their gaze towards each other "Yuko, please you and I both know what Team New World are capable of" Yuko smirked "I couldn't care less for that team right now, nor should you. You have your first team match soon, and since I'm not going to be joining you you need to find a replacement quickly" Yuko then turned and walked away from Yuya.

Yuya growled "This isn't how your suppose to look at dueling! You are supposed to do it for fun and to make friends!" Yuya called out to Yuko. Yuko stopped and swiftly turned to Yuya 'And where do you get off telling me how to play?" Yuko showed an angered expression as he looked to Yuya.

Yuya shook his head "You're supposed to duel to make people happy and entertained, just like my father did" Yuya smirked "That's the best part about dueling; you can make people smile and cheer. You can show everyone that they can have fun, even if they seem unreasonable; dueling can always change their hearts" Yuya walked towards Yuko "So what do you say we work as a team and stop this universe from being threatened by team new world!" he cheered as he placed a hand on Yuko's shoulder.

Yuko quickly grabbed Yuya's hand and brushed it off; Yuko looked at Yuya with a serious look "Have you learned anything? Last time I checked that girl's Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon knocked you out of the duel and I had to take over for you. You claim that your style of dueling is mandatory for every duelist, but Primo, Lester, Jacob and especially that girl seem to be at odds with you"

Yuko then decided to give the final blow as he gained a more serious look "Face it you're fasion of dueling is as worthless for you as it would of been for your father"

Yuya's eyes widened "Yuko?" he asked as he was hurt by his words. Yuko then turned around so he wouldn't haft to look Yuya in the eyes "You need to abandon your foolish teachings of your father and learn to use your aggression to benefit your skills because at the moment if your skills matches your father's, then I'm confused on how he was looked up to as good as you claimed" Yuko then started to walk away "Good luck with your match" Yuko told Yuya in a cold tone.

Before Yuko walked too far away from Yuya he turned his head to Yuya "Don't screw this up Yuya" he warned his counterpart as he continued to walk. Yuya watched Yuko walk away in silence "What happened to you Yuko?" Yuya grabbed hold of his pendent "When we dueled alongside each other I could sense that you would never be so cruel, I thought you would be a great friend to have"

Yuya tightened his grip on his pendent "But I won't let you insult my dueling skills, My father taught me everything I know about dueling" I'll prove you wrong in my match then I'm going to duel you to beat you and show you that you can smile through dueling"

* * *

Yuko walked through the exit of the stadium as he walked through a crowd of people entering the stadium. Yuko noticed that his deck box was glowing; he locked his eyes on to his deck box "Not in the mood Pegasus, so don't even think of showing up" Yuko thought as he knew that him and Pegasus can communicate mentally through their minds. Yuko continued walking as he heard a voice in the back of his head "**It's Flare-Soul" **the voice sounded like a restrained roar from the dragon in question.

Yuko walked through the crowd trying not to bump in to anyone "What is it?" Yuko asked the dragon in a calm voice. The dragon materialized above him in spirit form "**I sensed a dimensional disruption" **Yuko tilted his gaze up towards his dragon "So? Why should we care?" Yuko questioned as he dodged a young kid who was going to crash in to him.

The dragon growled as it looked down to Yuko "**It can mean only two things.." **Yuko returned his gaze to in front of him "Let me take a guess Fusion, but since it seems peaceful i'm going with my second guess and say that it's someone from the Xyz dimension wanting help" Flare-Soul growled "**How perceptive of you" **Flare-Soul commented. Yuko turned to his dragon "We should probably see if they're hurt and tell the others" Yuko suggested as he was about to turn around.

Flare-Soul's eyes flashed red "**I don't think so we can do this on our own!" **it ordered as Yuko's eyes flashed red in sync to his dragon's. Yuko stopped and started to walk further away from the stadium "As you wish" Yuko responded as if he was in a trance"

Flare-Soul then looked down to Yuko and growled "**I must admit joining forces with our new alliance did seem a little troublesome to us, why would you wish to join forces with him?" **the dragon questioned. Yuko smirked darkly as he kept his gaze in front of him "You can't find a hive without tracking a hornet to it" Yuko explained as he continued walking "And we found our hornet" Yuko thought.

* * *

**Duel Stadium **

**17: 34 - Round 1**

Yuya, Yugo and Kaito were changing in to their turbo duel outfits. Yuya had a red full body suit with black markings, a red helmet and his goggles with a blue star on the right side. Yuya looked to Yugo and Kaito "So that's why i'm covering for him? Because he has better things to do?" Kaito asked as he was wearing his casual outfit which consisted of long black drench coat, grey shirt and white track suit.

Yugo looked to Kaito "Hey man he's in pain over what ever that girl said to him" Yuya shook his head "Who ever that was she somehow knew Zoe, i know I heard her mention her name" Yugo turned to Yuya as he placed his helmet on "Zoe?" Yuya nodded "She was Yuko's closest friend, and from what I can tell she's no longer alive" Yugo eyes shot open "Wow, no wonder he's so secluded"

Kaito groaned "I don't give a dam about his girl troubles, all I care about is that we have a duel to win" Kaito smirked as he looked to Orbital "Are you fully collaborated? Orbital saluted his master "I'm fully functional master!" Orbital exclaimed. Kaito looked to Yuya and Yugo "Ok, I'm up first, then if I get knocked out" Kaito quickly changed his expression to a serious one "Its not going to happen, but just for sake of educational purposes only, Yugo will take over and then when he's knocked out it goes to you Yuya"

Kaito then put his helmet on it was dark blue with red markings and bright blue high lights and a black one way visor. Kaito then walked over to Orbital "Let's kattobingu"Orbital saluted "Yes master Kaito!"

Orbital then shifted into his motorcycle form. Yugo eyes widened "That's so awesome" he thought. Kaito then moved on to Orbital and placed his feed on the acceleration pads. Kaito moved his arm to the dashboard of the Runner, his duel disk dismantled from his arm and connected to the top of the dash board. His blade duel disk activated and triggered.

Kaito smirked "Now time to see who I'm up against" Kaito used the accelerator and sped out and on to the track were the stadium was full of people cheering and chanting for the duel to start. Yuya and Yugo noded as they made their way to the Team's Revolution's station.

Kaito sped through the track and looked around for his opponent "Odd, there's no one else on the track" Kaito then saw a Duel Runner enter the track and sped through it until the rider was neck to neck with Kaito "Howdie there fellow" the new figure greeted Kaito with a friendly smile.

The new figure was a man with blue and red spiked hair. He had grey eyes and was wearing a black ridder's uniform. his Duel Runner was completely black. The man smirked "My name's Sinn and you must be Tenjo Kaito from Team Revolution" Kaito smirked as he looked to Sinn "So Sinn I'm guessing you don't need an average IQ to get a driver's license in this city" Sinn looked to Kaito "Fine be like that you brat"

Before their conversation could continue a blonde woman appeared on the screens of the Stadium "Hello! Neo Domino City! AND welcome to the first of the WORLD GRAND PRIX! she yelled enthusiastically "DAY 1 OF THE BIGGEST DUEL EVENT EVER IS ABOUT TO KICK OFF with Team: Revolution and Team: Syndicate!"

The woman smiled "I'm Melissa Claire and I will be reporting every move, every turn and every drawl! And now for those who aren't aware of how the World Grand Prix will work allow me a few moments to explain.

"The team base duels will focus on a 3 Vs 3 format, but only one player per team is allowed to duel at one, when one member of a team LP hits 0 they must return to their teams's station and exchange placed with another player member of their team. The duel win end of all players of a team have been eliminated or if they deck out"

"Also as some other need to know information all three players of a team will be sharing the same Extra deck and cannot use one individually. When one player is eliminated all cards on their field stay placed on the field when the new players takes over"

"And if a player is eliminated the turn is automatically ended with no exceptions to avoid any unfair advantages of the other team"

Melissa eyes shot open as someone informed her of a change of plan to the tournament. She scratched her head "Ok final info: apparently in this tournament Speed Counters will be used along side...Action cards?" she questioned before she shrugged her shoulders "Ok if that's what they want"

She then looked at the two duelists that stopped the runners on the marled lines "Let's introduce the Teams! First up its Team: Revolution...what a odd name but what ever. The team is consists of

"Tenjo Kaito"

"Sakaki Yugo"

"Sakaki Yuya"

"then Team: Syndicate, with Sinn, Dea and Kate Natakski, they're all bothers! Talk about a family dueling session!

"Now! the first players have made it to the starting line and look ready to rev it up!"

Kaito and Sinn both stared ahead of the track and smirked as they waited for the duel to start

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Ridding acceleration!"

Melissa clicked her fingers.

**Duel Mode Engaged **

**Duel holographic system now online.**

**Turbo duel activates, Auto Pilot on standby.**

**Action cards deployed.**

A orb shattered which shot out hundreds of action cards across the field.

Both Kaito and Sinn sped off through the track

"GO PHOTON TRANSFORMATION!" Kaito called out as hit coat turned white and his gained a blue mark around his left eye"

* * *

Yuzu, Serena, Shark, Vector, IV, Kotori, Astral, Misael were watching from the the stadium's seats "This is so exciting!" Yuzu called out. Kotori noded "COME ON KAITO YOU CAN WIPE THEM ALL OUT!" she creamed encouragement towards her friend. Shark crossed his arms "Starting to regret turning down the offer to duel" he thought.

Misael smirked "Show them the true might of the Galaxy-Eyes'"

* * *

Kaito and Sinn both sped through the track, Sinn increased his acceleration and managed to cross the line first. Both players drawled their first hand of five cards and placed them in to the card holders on their dashboard.

"LET'S DUEL"

**Sinn VS Kaito**

* * *

**TURN 1**

**Sinn LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0 - 1 (+ 1 SPC)**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

Sinn smirked as he took hold of one of the card's in his holder and swiped in on to his duel disk "I start things off by setting one monster in Face-Down defence position! And I'll set two cards in my hand face-down and end my turn!" one face-down monster materialized with four other face-down cards appearing in his Spell and Trap card zones.

"I'll end my turn!" Sinn announced as he continued to speed through the track.

* * *

Melissa crossed her arms "Well that's not a productive first turn, hopefully Kaito can easily top that!" she called out

* * *

Kaito smirked "MY TURN DRAW!" Kaito swiped his arm across and drawled his card.

**TURN 2**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 0 - 1 (+1 SPC)**

**Sinn LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 1**

Kaito placed the card in to his card holder and looked at his options "Let's see I have Photon Thrasher, Photon Crusher, Galaxy Expedition, Photon Trident, Accelight and Xyz Reborn"

Kaito smirked "I can make this work" he thought to himself as he took Photon Thrasher in to his hand and swiped it on to his duel disk "I summon Photon Thrasher from my hand! I can special summon him while I control no monsters"

A blue and silver figure materialized with light particles in the middle of its arms and legs he had a sword that he swung around.

**Photon Thrasher **

**LV 4**

**ATK 2100**

* * *

Melissia smirked "Kaito straight up summoned a monster with 2100 attack points!" And something's telling me that he's not done yet!

* * *

Kaito took hold of Photon Crusher and swiped in to his duel disk "Now I normal summon Photon Crusher!"

A green and silver figure materialized as it stood next to Photon Thrasher.

**Photon Crusher**

**LV 4**

**ATK 2000**

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "Another monster and it has 2000 attack points!" What will Kaito surprise us with next?

* * *

Kaito looked to Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher "Now I overlay my two level four monsters! to Xyz summon Rank 4: Starliege Lord Galaxion!" Sinn looked at Kaito confused "Xyz what?"

Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher turned yellow and shot in to the ground, they crated a portal where they entered "Come on out Starliege Lord Galaxion!"

A white knight moved from portal, it had two orbs orbiting itself.

**Starliege**** Lord Galaxion**

**LIGHT**

**RANK 4**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Warrior/Xyz/Effects**

**2000/2100**

Kaito looked to Starliege Lord Galaxion "I activate the effect of Starliege Lord Galaxion: by using two Overlay Units I can summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my deck ignoring its summoning conditions" Starliege Lord Galaxion absorbed the two Overlay Units that were orbiting him. A light shot from Kaito's duel disk and in to the sky "GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" a bright blue dragon with dark blue plating formed from the light, The dragon had long bright blue energy wings with red marking on the end. Its eyes had a galaxy pattern in them and the dragon had a long dark blue tail with a red tip. The dragon roared as it formed and braced out its arms.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

LV 8

ATK 3000

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

* * *

Everyone one from the audience were forced to cover their eyes from the light.

Melissa was no exception as she too was shielding her eyes "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon? That dragons looks stunning! I can't even look at it without my eyes straining! What else is going to do this turn?"

* * *

Kaito took hold of Galaxy Expedition and placed it on to his duel disk "From my hand I activate Galaxy Expedition: when I control a level 5 or higher Photon or Galaxy: I can summon another one from my deck, I'll summon Galaxy Knight!" a card shot out from his duel disk, he grabbed it and placed in on to his duel disk. A knight in sliver armour materialized while riding on a white board.

Galaxy Knight

LV 8

ATK 2800 -

If you control a "Photon" or "Galaxy" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When you do: Target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" in your Graveyard (if possible); regardless, this card loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, Special Summon that target (if any) in face-up Defense Position. This ATK decrease lasts until the End Phase.

Kaito smirked once again "I'll overlay my Level 8's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight and Xyz summon!"

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "Another Xyz summon?" she questioned as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight turned yellow and shot in to the sky as they created a portal.

* * *

"62"

"With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network and Xyz summon the true incarnation of my Galaxy-Eyes! A brighter blue dragon moved from the portal. The new dragon had bigger energy wings and roared with two orbs orbiting itself.

"NUMBER 62: GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON!"

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

OVU 2

RANK 8:

4000/3000

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)

* * *

Melissa quickly covered her eyes from the blinding light "Number?" she questioned as she was referring to the number in its name. She saw that the dragon was even more brighter than the one before it "Who are that?" she asked.

* * *

Kaito looked at his hand and placed Xyz Reborn face-down and took Photon Trident "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect see he increases every Xyz monster's rank by 1"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

RANK 8 +1 = 9

Starliege Lord Galaxion

RANK 4 + 1 = 5

Kaito increased his acceleration and smirked "Now Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon gains 200 attack points equal to the number of the combined ranks and that's 14!"

14 x 200 = 2800

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

ATK 4000 + 2800 = 6800

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "Its seems that Kaito has finally misplayed, Sinn's monster is in defence mode, so even if Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon manages to destroy it Sinn's life points are safe from taking damage!"

* * *

Sinn smirked "Oh Kaito you should think because you can't deal me any damage from your attack" Kaito smirked "I think I CAN AND I WILL"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack his monster! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon charged up an energy blast and shot it at its target. Kaito placed Photon Trident in to his duel disk "I play the quick play spell: Photon Trident!"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

ATK 6800 + 700 = 7500

Sinns eyes widened "7500 Attack points? It doesn't matter! You still can't deal me damage!"

Kaito smirked "Not in this case, see any monster equipped with Photon Trident can inflict piercing damage when it battles a defence position monster!"

"WHAT?" Sinn yelled at the blast came closer and destroyed his set monster.

**XB Sabre**

**DEF 2000**

**7500 - 2000 = 5500 DAMAGE**

Sinn was knocked to the side of the track by the force of wind that transpired through the battle "Oh, I lost!" Sinn yelled as he regained control of his runner.

**Sinn LP 4000 - 0**

**Sinn ELIMINATED **

**Next Player for Team: Syndicate - Dea**

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "KAITO SHOCKED US ALL AGAIN WITH AN IMPRESSIVE ONE TURN KILL, BUT THEY'RE TWO MORE MEMBERS OF TEAM SYNDICATE, CAN KAITO WIN EASILY AGAINST THEM LIKE HEAD WITH SINN?"

Kotori smirked "Yes I knew he could do it!"

* * *

Sinn drove his runner to Kaito and smirked "Well player kid, but there still two more of my team you haft to beat to win this match" Kaito smirked "Please how about a real challenge" Kaito asked as he and Sinn drove side by side "Well good luck Kaito" Sinn smirked as he drove through to his teams: base.

Kaito smirked "Funny, I've fought I lost my will to find duling fun after Fusion invaded our dimension, but this is fun, its been so long since I last had that and not faked it"

Dea moved to his duel runner and smirked "He's formidable, but not even he'll be able to escape the test of time as his hour of destructions nears" Dea placed his helmet on and sped out to the track.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Don't forget to review!**


	55. The Countdown Starts

Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 54: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 3: The Countdown Starts

* * *

Kaito sped through the track and smirked as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon flew above him as the dragon kept up with Kaito's speed. Sinn accelerated past Kaito as he looked at the dragon. Kaito brought out his arm to his side "Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon attack his face-down!" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it braced its arms backwards and unleashed a massive energy wave that vaporized Sinn's monster. Sinn was forced to the side of the track as the blast hit.

_**Sinn LP 4000 - 0**_

Sinn regained control and smirked as he managed to come neck to neck with Kaito. Sinn looked to Kaito "Well played, but don't get too confident; Dea and Keat are still able to duel" Kaito smirked "Please what are they going to do while I have my Galaxy-Eyes by my side!" Sinn turned his gaze to his front and returned to his team's base.

* * *

Melissa smirked as clicked her fingers "WOW! Kaito took out Sinn in one attack from his Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, can Kaito take out Team: Syndicate's next player: Dea?" Melissa then looked closer at Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes and widened her eyes "WOW! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is amazing, I have no idea how holograms can created such bright lights!"

She then looked to Kaito and smirked "And Kaito is quite a looker himself!" she called out before she looked to the crowd that were cheering the duel on "Kaito has the power of Xyz summoning, it seems to be another type of Extra Deck monster than Synchros!"

Yuzu smiled "See they got this!" she called to the others. Vector crossed his arms " Maybe, but I wouldn't count Team: Syndicate out until their last player's LP is at 0" Vector watched the match closely. Kotori growled as she turned to Vector "You need faith in Team: Revolution" she told him with an annoyed tone. Vector shook his head "I have faith in Revolution, but I also have a bad feeling about about Syndicate"

Kotori raised her eyebrow "How come?" she asked as she leaned towards Vector. Vector looked to the track "Sinn set 1 monster and 1 back row; he didn't even struggle against that attack from Prime Photon, almost as if he wanted the attack to go through" Shark nodded in agreement as he placed his hands in to his lap "I'm more concerned for their face-down: if it was something to stop the attack or at least hurt Kaito's LP, he would of used it, so what can it be?"

Yuzu scanned the area in confusion "Uh have any seen Yuko?" she asked as she looked across the stadium "I thought he was sitting with us?" Kotori looked to Yuzu "He's got quite the nerve to quite on the team at last second, and not even come to see his friends first match for support" Kotori crossed her arms to show her anger. Yuzu shook her head "There's something going on with him, something about him changed" Serena smirked "Is it that he's become an arrogant prick" she suggested.

Yuzu eyes shot to Serena "Do you have to -" Kotori interrupted as she looked to Serena "Yep that sounds it up perfectly" Kotori admitted as she smirked.

* * *

Dea moved to his duel runner and smirked "We shall see if Kaito can stand the test of time" Dea pressed down on the acceleration and sped off on to the track. He managed to catch up with Kaito. Dea had shot grey hair and green eyes. He was wearing a grey and red uniform and his duel runner was grey and blue.

Yuya and Yugo watched the duel at their station "So when do we get to duel?" Yugo asked as he layed in his chair; he was sorting out his deck. Yuya turned to Yugo "Uh I hate to tell you, but you can only go one when Kaito's LP hits o, and judging by his field that's not happening anytime soon"

* * *

Melissa checked the field and smirked "Dea has stepped in for Team: Syndicate as its second player, but Team: Revolution is only on their first player and Kaito still has 4000 life points, so Syndicate has some major catching up to do if they hope to win!"

* * *

Dea smirked to Kaito "Time for this duel to finally begin" Kaito locked eyes with him and smirked "Please this isn't even a duel; I had a harder time tying my sneakers" Kaito commented as he increased his acceleration past Dea. Dea smirked "By the rules since you knocked out Sinn, your turn instantly comes to an end, but mine is only starting!

Dea drawled five cards and placed them in to his dashboard's card holder "MY TURN!" Dea swiped his arm across and drawled his card. He tilted his eyes to the card and smirked "Perfect" he thought as he placed the spell in to his card holder.

**TURN 3**

**Dea LP 4000 [0] x 6 (SPC 1 - 2) + 1 SPC**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 2 (SPC 1)**

Dea took a card from his hand and placed it on to his duel disk "I'll set 1 monster in defence position and set 3 more cards face-down!" Kaito eyes widened ''That's it?" he questioned as he kept his speed balanced with Dea's "Not yet; there's still 1 more card I need to play" Dea took hold of a card in between his fingers and flipped it to reveal the card to Kaito.

Kaito studied the card as he saw it was a normal spell card with the picture of a old looking down that has a dark sky with flame balls spinning in it" Dea smirked as he saw the confusion on Kaito's face "Allow me to elaborate; I activate the spell Final Countdown: by paying 2000 life points in 20 turns my team will automatically win this duel"

"You can win this duel without even attacking?" Kaito questioned in surprise "After 10 of your own turns Kaito my team will be declared the winners, so if I were you I would speed things up!"

**Dea LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

* * *

Melissa blinked "Turns out that Team Syndicate have revealed the strategy of an instant win card!

"How cheap is that tactic" Melissa muttered under her breath.

Serena eyes widened "Using an instant win condition how disgraceful" she commented. Astral also watched the scene as he was still covered by his robe "Dimension Wars observation number #2: even in a war between worlds one may still use an unhonorable tactic, those are the ones who are not true duelists"

Yuzu turned to the others "So they can with the duel by just doing nothing?" Vector sighed "Yep and Syndicate made it so that Kaito only has 10 turns to beat him and Keat, and since they aren't going to attack him Kaito may have to wing this entire round by himself"

Kotori growled as she slammed her hands in to her laps "That's no fair!" she said angered. Misael slowly noded "Its truly a strategy that would make any warrior feel ashamed"

* * *

Dea smirked as he took hold of the final card his hand "I'm afraid you time is not as long as you've thought" Kaito looked to Dea in confusion "I have 20 turns to beat you both, not exactly a challenge"

Dea laughed "No you don't!" Dea placed the final card in to his duel disk and smirked "Your time is up! a spell card flipped on Dea's field "I active Exceed Countdown!" Dea smirked "I can only activate this card by chaining it to my own Final Countdown: by paying halve my Life Points Final Countdown effect allows me to win the duel in 10 turns instead of the usual 20" Kaito growled "I only have 5 turns now?" he questioned. Dea noded "Yep! So are you feeling a little under pressure yet?

**Dea LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000**

* * *

Melissa almost dropped her mic as her draw dropped "Dea how lowered the time for Final Countdown, so now Kaito only has 5 turns to win, and judging by his opponents' playing style he's on his own as team Syndicate aren't going to play offencive!" she called out to the entire stadium.

Vector growled "Oh, Kaito only has 5 turns to defeat Dea and Keat, I hate to say it, but maybe Kaito won't be able to take out both duelists before time is up" Kotori turned to Vector "What did I say about having faith?" she asked annoyed. Vector crossed his arms and grunted "And what did I say about having a bad feeling about this match?"

* * *

Rio tried to moved from the ground but she couldn't find the strength to get up. Rio's body was completely worn out, she formed a fist with her hand and slammed it in to the ground as tears fell from her eyes "Dam you Xetarlos, you killed the others like they were nothing...nothing, once I find Nasch and the other Barians we'll kill you for them" Rio closed her eyes and cried harder "Durbe...Alito...Girag...there all gone, how could he do this?"

**Flashback (Xyz Dimension)**

Durbe and Rio were facing a figure covered in shadows as they were trying to stop him. Durbe was in the middle of dueling him where Rio turned up "Durbe forget this! We need go and get Nash and the other emperors!"Durbe turned to Rio "We can't risk leading it to the others, if he managed to get hold of them; every dimension would be doomed: Xyz, Synchro, Standard and Divine, the only one that I wouldn't mind giving him access to would be Fusion"

Rio eyes widened "So you want us to stay here and end up like the others?" she questioned with anger in her voice. Durbe took a few moments before he answered "Only I'm staying" he informed Rio "What?" she asked in confusion to his words. Durbe told her as Number C102: Archfiend Seraph hovered behind him "Now run!" he ordered. Rio nodded while she begun to run as fast as her feet could carry her.

Durbe slowly turned to his opponent where a beam of light spiraled from the sky where a white glowing figure formed as it was a humanoid figure holding a sword and blade. Durbe's eyes narrowed as he straightened his posture "I won't allow you to harm Rio, never!" he called out to the distance only to her a haunting chuckle from a lite feminine voice. Out in the distance a pair of lips curled in a grin "Is that what you think?" the voice asked in a taunting tone as the chuckling continued.

Rio ran fast as she could while taking glances back towards the direction she came "I owe him one" she thought as she ran in to the distance.

* * *

Rio was brought back from her memories as she felt her eyes getting sore from her tears "Who was that guy, he looked like Yuto, did he have a brother? Maybe I can ask him and Shun when I reunite with Shark and the other Barians" she reassured herself as he managed to to stand up and slowly began to walk towards the Stadium. From behind a wall Yuko was hiding and was watching her. Flare-Soul appeared beside him in spirit form "**Shouldn't we confront her?" **the dragon questioned as it looked at Rio limping away.

Yuko shook his head "She needs some time to get herself together" Yuko closed his eyes "She's hurt, she needs help, but why aren't I going over to her now to help? I'm sure that what I would've done a few days ago" Yuko sighed as he crossed his arms "**Are you alright?" **Flare-Soul asked in a growl. Yuko opened his eyes and looked to his deck box "Pegasus?" he asked "Pegasus?" Yuko took a few seconds before he noticed that Pegasus wasn't responding to him "Pegasus are you there?" Yuko didn't hear a response from Pegasus so he decided to turn his attention back to his thinking "Fine ignore me I don't even want you Pegasus" Yuko thought with anger.

"**What's that?" **Flare-Soul asked as it studied his deck box and saw it was glowing. Yuko opened his eyes and reached in to his deck box; he pulled out the card that was glowing in shock "What's going on with this card?" he asked. It started to give off a beacon which Rio heard and turned around to see Yuko "Who are you!" she ordered in anger as her duel disk picked up the beacon. Yuko eyes widened "What? I didn't even make a sound; how did you hear me?"

Rio gave a stare of anger towards Yuko "My duel disk is capable of picking up frequencies from certain types of cards so I'll know where they are, and guess what, the cards it picks up is Fusion monsters, so you must have one!" she yelled in anger "Which would mean you're from the Fusion Dimension!" Yuko's eyes widened "But I'm from the Divine Dimension, plus I don't even have any Fusion monsters" he tried to argue.

Rio growled "Nice try, but my duel disk sensed your Fusion monsters, so lying won't get you anywhere" Yuko tracked her with his eyes "No for real, you can check my Extra Deck, there's no fusion monsters in it" he responded with an annoyed tone.

"We'll see won't we! I will eliminate you Fusion scum!" she called out as she braced her arm and activated her duel disk. Yuko shook his head "Even if I was from the Fusion Dimension, you're in condition to duel" he observed as he saw her sate; she was barley standing as it is.

"Maybe, but i'm still more than capable of taking out a Fusion user. Yuko was about to argue back, but his eyes flashed white, Yuko smirked "I don't know what happened to you, but if you won't believe me, than we're left with no choice" Yuko acknowledged as he brought his gaze to Rio "We'll duel, but I hardly think you'll be able to stand it"

* * *

Kaito sped through the track as he was just in front of Dea. Kaito looked down at the card holder "I've got Accelight and Galaxy Zero with five turns to win.." Kaito smirked "I should be insulted that I had to duel this team" Kaito looked to Dea "Are you done?" he asked. Dea nodded "It all you"

"Good, my turn Draw!"

Kaito drawled his card and saw it was Dimension Wanderer Kaito placed it in to his card holder with Galaxy Zero and Accelight

**TURN 4**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 3 (SPC 1 - 2) + 1 SPC**

**Dea LP 1000 [0] x 0 (SPC 2)**

**FC - TURN 1**

* * *

Melissa looked to the Field as she stood on her heels "Can Kaito win against the other two members of Team: Syndicate before his five turns are up? Were about to find out as Kaito's first turn against the clock has begun!"

"Kaito has Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon with 4000 attack points, just was direct attack with him will be enough to take out Dea, but what about Dea's set cards? They could be traps ready to slay that Photon Dragon of his!" Melissa smirked "Everway this duel this duel does not have much left. Kaito will only have this turn and four more to win this duel so Team Revolution can move on to the second round!"

"Kaito your whole team is counting on you, you better not fail them!" Melissa called out to Kaito.

Kaito and Dea were neck and neck as they sped past the track. Kaito looked to Dea "Starliege Lord Galaxion attack his face-down!" Glaxion raised both of its blades as it charged towards the set monster. Dea smirked "I play my trap Mirror Force!"

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "Mirror Force will destroy all of Kaito's monsters including his Prime Photon Dragon!" she called out to all of the crowd.

* * *

The attack was redirected and shattered Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Galaxion the blast caused a wind wave that shook the whole stadium. Dea smirked "Now I play the trap: Double Destruction, see when one or more monsters are destroyed by a card effect you take damage their attack points!"

* * *

Melissa gasped "That's 6000 points of damage with that Kaito will be terminated from the match!

* * *

Dea smirked "Sorry, but not good enough!"

A blast was shot out towards Kaito and made contact that caused an explosion on the track covering the area in smoke

* * *

"AND IT'S ALL OVER FOR KAITO, NOW YUGO WILL NEED TO STEP UP AND TAKE OVER FOR KAITO!" Melissa announced.

* * *

Before Yugo could move the smoke cleared and showed Kaito still speeding on the track with a smirk on his face.

**Kaito LP 4000**

Dea's eyes widened "How are you still in the game?"

Kaito smirked "Did you think you could beat me with a trick like that!"


	56. Prime Way To Dark Matter

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 55: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 4: Prime Way To Dark Matter_

* * *

Melissa looked to the Field as she stood on her heels "Can Kaito win against the other two members of Team: Syndicate before his five turns are up? Were about to find out as Kaito's first turn against the clock has begun!"

"Kaito has Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon with 4000 attack points, just was direct attack with him will be enough to take out Dea, but what about Dea's set cards? They could be traps ready to slay that Photon Dragon of his!" Melissa smirked "Either way this duel this duel does not have much left. Kaito will only have this turn and four more to win this duel so Team Revolution can move on to the second round!"

"Kaito your whole team is counting on you, you better not fail them!" Melissa called out to Kaito.

Kaito and Dea were neck and neck as they sped past the track. Kaito looked to Dea "Starliege Lord Galaxion attack his face-down!" Galaxion raised both of its blades as it charged towards the set monster. Dea smirked "I play my trap Mirror Force!"

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "Mirror Force will destroy all of Kaito's monsters including his Prime Photon Dragon!" she called out to all of the crowd.

* * *

The attack was redirected and shattered Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Galaxion the blast caused a wind wave that shook the whole stadium. Dea smirked "Now I play the trap: Double Destruction, see when one or more monsters are destroyed by a card effect you take damage their attack points!"

* * *

Melissa gasped "That's 6000 points of damage with that Kaito will be terminated from the match!

* * *

Dea smirked "Sorry, but not good enough!"

A blast was shot out towards Kaito and made contact that caused an explosion on the track covering the area in smoke

* * *

Kotori, Yuzu, Vector, Shark and Misael gasped in shock "It's over for him" Vector stated as he looked to the track. Astral smirked as he watched from the cover of his robe "Don't count Kaito out yet

"AND IT'S ALL OVER FOR KAITO, NOW YUGO WILL NEED TO STEP UP AND TAKE OVER FOR KAITO!" Melissa announced.

* * *

Yuya turned to Yugo "Get going" Yugo nodded as he was about to move from his seat

Before Yugo could move the smoke cleared and showed Kaito still speeding on the track with a smirk on his face.

**Kaito LP 4000**

Dea's eyes widened "How are you still in the game?"

Kaito smirked "Did you think you could beAT me with a trick like that!" Dea growled as he turned to face the track "Your LP was suppose to be wiped out! How is it that you didn't take any damage right now?" he questioned as he increased his grip on the acceleration. Kaito smirked as he looked down to his Duel Disk "Well as a friend of mine would say: I swung in to Action but to be more specific the Action card: Acceleration: with this It negates any damage"

Dea turned to Kaito in surprise "When did you grab that?2 he questioned. Kaito smirked I grabbed it just before you effect could even touch me!" he called out as he looked at his cards in his card holder:

Galaxy Zero, Accelight and Dimension Wanderer

Kaito growled as he thought about his options "I could use Galaxy Zero to summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon back, but if I do he won't be able to attack or use his effect" Kaito turned his gaze to Dimension Wanderer "If I could use Galaxy-Eyes' effect I could discard this card to deal three thousand points of damage to Dea; terminating him from this Duel, than Keat will be up and I can take him out when my Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's is summoned from my Graveyard due to his effect is two turns, and its attack points will double to eight thousand which is more than enough to take him out and win this duel!"

Kaito sighed as he looked to his cards "But since I only have Galaxy-Zero to bring back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon his effect won't be able to be used" Kaito looked to Dea "Your move Dea!" Kaito announced as he increased his acceleration.

* * *

Melissa leaned on to her desk "Looks like Kaito has lost more than his monster! Kaito's luck has finally run out is seems, but can this be one of Mr. Tenjo's tactics? I don't know about you but I wouldn't take my time when facing a Final Countdown deck!"

Melissa then turned to the audience "Now with his move ended Tenjo Kaito only has four turns left to win this duel, CAN HE DO IT?" she asked enthusiastically towards the audience.

Shark smirked as he crossed his arms. Astral smirked as well as he studied the match.

* * *

Dea smirked "So you still find that you can still win? How naive" Kaito shook his head and smirked "No, I just know I'm a better duellist than you and your partners" Dea turned to Kaito "Your arrogance is quite something, I hope you can back that up" Dea commented as he moved his hand to his deck and drawled.

**TURN 5**

**Dea LP 1000 [0] x 1 (SPC 2-3) + 1 SPC**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 3 (SPC 2)**

**FC - TURN 2**

Dea saw the card he drawled and smirked "Swords of Revealing Light? Perfect!" he thought as he looked to Kaito "Now he won't even be able to attack me for three turns and if he manges to take me out on the turn after it aspires the turn will end and with that will be the end of his fifth turn, so Final Countdown will claim me and my team victory" Dea smirked wider "Guess he was all talk"

Dea took held of Swords of Revealing Light and swiped it on to his duel disk "Now Kaito you'll have no chance of winning this duel! I activate the Spell: Swords of Revealing Light!" Kaito looked to him in annoyance "Oh you can't be serious" Kaito commented as yellow energy swords shot down from the sky and launched near Kaito and his duel runner as they locked in to place.

* * *

Yuzu raised her eyebrows "Swords of Revealing Light?" Vector kept his gaze on the duel as he replied to her "Swords of Revealing Light is a spell card that stops the opposing player from attacking for three of their turns, I should have guessed that those cowards would have a copy of it" Yuzu eyes widened "So Kaito can't attack for three turns?" Serena shook her head "I'm afraid so, and the turn after it ends will be Kaito's last turn to end the duel, but once he takes out Dea, his turn will be forced to end and Final Countdown's effect will resolve; winning Team Syndicate the duel"

Misael smirked "There's still one way he can win" he added to the conversation. Serena turned to Misael "What's that?" she questioned in an annoyed tonne. Misael closed his eyes and smirked "Let's just say it really does not Matter Right now" Serena noticed that Misael placed extra enthuses when he said: Matter.

Melissa sank to her chair and sighed "Well this harden things for Team: Revolution and by that I mean Kaito as he can no longer declare attacks for his next three turns!" the crowd noticed that Melissa seemed to have a bored tone in her voice as she face palmed "This duel hasn't really been exciting has it?" she asked herself as he closed her eyes.

* * *

Dea smirked as he turned to Kaito "I end my turn!" he announced. Kaito looked to his deck and closed his eyes "I know you'll come through for me, now let's win!" Kaito thought as he swiped his arm across and drawled his card.

**TURN 6**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 4 ****(SPC 2-3) + 1 SPC**

**Dea LP 1000 [0] x 1 (SPC 3)**

**FC - TURN 3**

Kaito tilted his eyes to the card he drew and smirked when he saw Destiny Overlay he then placed into his card holder with Galaxy-Zero, Accelight and Dimension Wanderer. Kaito looked to Dea "This duel is going to end with my victory, but until then I'll end my turn !"

Dea smirked as he saw that it was his turn again "How sad, you can't even build any offence to attack me with" he laughed.

"My turn!" Dea called as he drawled

**TURN **7

**Dea LP 1000 [0] x 2 (SPC 3 -4)+ 1 SPC**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 4 (SPC 3)**

**FC - TURN 4**

Dea smirked as he placed the card he drawled face-down "Kaito you really lost your touch, but it doesn't matter; i'll end my turn" he announced as he increased his acceleration.

* * *

Melissa was tapping both sides of her face with her finger tips. She yawned and used her hand to cover her mouth "Looks like this first duel wasn't meant to be that enjoyable" she than looked to the crowed "Looks like they think so too" she thought as she started to tap the desk.

Yugo crossed his arms and sighed "If Kaito would have took the damage then I would've joined the duel and I would have won by now" Yuya turned to Yugo "You can't possibly know that; Kaito is smart, he wouldn't take too much of a risk without having a back up"

Kotori sighed as she slammed her hands in to her lap and growled "This is ridiculous; he can't even attack with Swords of Revealing Light on the Field!"she called out in anger. Misael smirked as he kept his eyes close "Patience is key in a situation that may seem dire"

Kotori turned to Miseal "You know something that I don't?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. Miseal stayed motionless "I have knowledge on the Galaxy-Eyes's and Kaito has not yet begun to unleash his dragon's pinnacle of might"

* * *

Kaito increased his acceleration and smirked "Time to get serious!" Kaito swiped his arm across and drawled his card.

**TURN 8**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 5 ****(SPC3-4) + 1 SPC**

**Dea LP 1000 [0] x 2 (SPC 3)**

**FC - TURN 5**

Kaito looked to the card and saw Xyz Treasure, he placed it into his card holder with Destiny Overlay, Galaxy-Zero, Accelight and Dimension Wanderer

Kaito smirked as he kept his eyes focused on the track and slightly turned his gaze to Dea who was driving beside him "Now you like to talk about time? Well yours is up!" Kaito increased his acceleration so he managed to zoom through the track. His new found momentum caused the crowd to cheer and even Melissa smiled to the sight.

As Kaito continued to race through the track a massive portal opened behind him the resembled the Overlay Network. Everyone watched in amazement to the sight. Dea turned to Kaito confused "What's happening?" he asked as he failed to keep up with Kaito's speeds.

Before Kaito could answer Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon moved from the portal and roared as it move over Kaito. The whole stadium applauded

Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon

OVU 0

RANK 8:

4000/3000

2 Level 8 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. All monsters on the field, except Xyz Monsters, are also treated as having Ranks that are equal to their Levels. Once per turn: You can increase the Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field by 1. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains ATK equal to the combined Ranks of all face-up monsters currently on the field x 200, during damage calculation only. When this card leaves the field: You can activate this effect; Special Summon this card during your 2nd Standby Phase after activation. During the turn this card is Special Summoned by this effect, when it declares an attack, multiply its ATK by α. (α is the number of Xyz Materials this card had when it left the field.)

"Your Galaxy-Eyes, is back!?" Dea called out in shock.

* * *

Melissa eyes widened as she shot up from her seat "KAITO HAS BROUGHT SOME NEW EXCITEMENT AS GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON HAS BEEN SUMMONED TO THE FIELD...but how did he summon it back from his graveyard?" she questioned.

Kotori, Yuzu and Serena all leaned towards the scene in shock "It came back? but how?" Yuzu asked as she moved her eyes to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and than down to Kaito. Serena than turned to Yuzu and Kotori "It can resurrect itself? she than leaned backwards into her seat "It can only be destroyed by battle with another number, it already has 4000 attack points, and it can increase its own attack by manipulating all monsters on the field" Serena then growled "Why do I have the feeling that Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon has even more power behind it"

Kotori shook her head and slammed her fists into her lap as she leaned backwards "Oh right I forgot about Galaxy-Eyes Prime's effect" she announced to the others. She then widened her eyes as she leaned back to her original posture "And now that Prime's was brought back by his own effect it can double its own attack points equal to the number of Overlay Units it had!" she called out as her voice carried through the stadium.

Serena and Yuzu both turned to face Kotori as the green haired girl was sat in the middle of them "What?!" Serena questioned in shock to Kotori's words. Yuzu blinked her eyes as she leaned in to Kotori "Yeah sorry can you elaborate more? How did it come back in the first place? Kaito didn't use any other cards this turn, so how did Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon come back to the field?. she asked Kotori in a friendly manner.

Kotori shook her head as she turned to Shark, IV, Vector, Astral and Misael "Can you guys explain it to them?" Kotori asked. The guys remained silent as they all focused on the match, Kaito and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Kotori sighed and blinked "Fine, I'll do it!" she told them even though she knew they weren't listening to her.

Kotori shifted her posture so she she had Yuzu and Serena in her view range "When Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon was destroyed, its effect activated on the turn which means it can be special summoned from Kaito's graveyard during his standby phase, times the number of Overlay Units attached to it" Serena and Yuzu nodded and allowed Kotori to continue. Kotori placed her hands in to her lap calmly "Since Prime had two Overlay Units attached to it meant that it effect made it that it would be summoned during Kaito's second standby phase after it was destroyed, and now this turn was his second standby phase after Prime's effect was initiated when it was destroyed by Dea's effect"

Yuzu stayed faced with Kotori as she crossed her arms "What did you mean when you said Prime can double his own attack?" she questioned. Kotori turned so she was only facing Yuzu "When Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is special summoned due to its own effect its attack points are doubled equal to the number of Overlay Units it had before it left the field" Yuzu nodded as she looked to Kotori and Serena "Since Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon had two Overlay Units when it was destroyed, its own attack points are multiplied by two meaning..." Serena shot up from her seat by a few inches "That means its attack is...8000!" she called out to the other two girls. Kotori nodded as she confirmed Serena's and Yuzu's observations.

On the other side of the stadium Yusei, Crow and Jack sat as they were also watching the duel "So it seems his dragon seems to have even more bite than bark, but still it cannot stand up to my Red Dragon Archfiend Scar-Right's effect" Jack informed Yusei and Crow as Jack crossed his legs.

Crow smirked as he looked to Jack "I thought you were having a day off the ego" Crow teased. Yusei remained silent as he watched the match "From what I know me and Yuya are supposed to be dueling soon after this match, I was hoping to gather some information on him through watching him duel, but I'm only going to see him duel when I face him myself"

Unknown to Yuzu, Serena and Kotori their conversation was broadcast through the whole stadium allowing everyone to hear Kotori's explanation for the conundrum of Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon returning to the field after being destroyed two turns ago.

Melissa heard the girls' conversation and shot up further from her seat "NOW IF WHAT THOSE GIRLS SAID WAS RIGHT THEN KAITO'S GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON IS PACKING TWICE THE POWER THAN LAST TIME IT WAS ON THE FIELD!" Mellisa then leaned on to the table with her left hand while holding the microphone in her right holding it to her mouth "WILL THIS NEW FOUND POWER BE ENOUGH TO ALLOW KAITO TO ZOOM PAST THE COMPETITION? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!" she called out as her voice was carried through the entire stadium.

Kotori, Yuzu and Serena realized that they were listening to the conversation and growled "EVER HEAR OF PRIVACY?!" Kotori called out to the entire stadium as she crossed her arms in frustration. Serena also crossed her arms and dropped her head backwards in disapproval "**** them who do they think they are eavesdropping like that?" Serena asked the other two girls at a volume so only they could hear it.

Yuzu tensed up when she heard a guy behind comment about them "Maybe we wouldn't hear you if you the three of you weren't all loud mouths" he whispered to his two friends, but unfortunately still loud enough for Kotori, Serena and Yuzu to hear his words clearly. The three men saw that the girls in front of them turned around to them and a angered expression directed towards them "What...do...you...want?" one of the guys managed to asked as he was frightened by their stares of annoyance.

SLAP!

Everything went silent as Yuzu slapped the middle one with her paper fan across his face. Kotori and Serena stayed beside her and applauded "You go girl!" they both commented on Yuzu's actions as the three men suddenly shot up from their seats in fear of Yuzu and ran off out of the stadium. Now satisfied Yuzu sat back down in to her seat and crossed her arms and smirked "That'll show them" she stated as she turned her angered expression into a cheerful one.

Kotori and Serena gulped and sat down beside her "Uh, where were you keeping that fan?" Serena questioned as she could only think of one place Yuzu could of hid it, and she didn't feel comfortable saying it out too loud. Yuzu shook her head and smirked "I always keep it close by; just in case I feel that Yuya and Yugo need to be reminded of their place" Kotori crossed her arms and leaned her head towards Yuzu "Forget about them I think that Yuko needs a couple slaps from your fan" Kotori then smirked "And Vector, Shark and maybe IV...Nah better be safe and make it four with Astral" Kotori joked with the other girls.

Yuzu smirked as she leaned in to her seat and placed her hands to her sides "The other three are a maybe, but I do think that Yuko needs to remember his place, so i'll do my best to find an excuse to slap him"

* * *

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it glowed even brighter than before, it than braced its arms to its sides and jolted its head up. Every watcher was forced to shield their eyes from Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon's glow as it could have blinded them instantly.

**Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon - ATK 4000 X 2 = 8000**

**(OVU 0)**

Dea shook his head in shock and slammed his fist on to the desktop of his duel runner "8000!?" he screamed as he was forced to turn away from Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon due to the light it was admitting through the stadium. Kaito smirked as he swiped his duel disk "I play my trap: Xyz Reborn!"

**Xyz Reborn**

Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

"With this I can summon an Xyz monster monster from my graveyard, and I choose my Starliege Lord Galaxion!"

The white knight figure holding blades in both of his hands manifested as moved besides Kaito and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as it levitated to keep up with their speeds. Xyz Reborn glowed as it was magnetized and turned in to a gold orb that moved to Starliege Lord Galaxion and orbited it as an Overlay Unit

**Starliege Lord Galaxion**

**ATK 2000**

**(OVU 1)**

2 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 2 Xyz Materials from this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

With Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion on his field Kaito took Xyz Treasure in between his fingers and swiped it on to his duel disk. Kaito increased his acceleration and smirked "I play the spell card: Xyz Treasure! I can draw one card for every Xyz monster on the field! Since they're two Xyz monsters on the field: Starliege Lord Galaxion and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, I can draw two cards from my deck!"

Kaito swiped his arm across and drawled two cards from his deck and looked at them. Kaito turned his gaze and saw Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon and Photon Stream of Destructions. Kaito placed the two cards into the desktop of his duel runner.

"Time to take Dea out of this duel!" Kaito thought as he took Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon between his fingers and swiped it on to his due disk "Next I'll normal summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon from my hand!

A small glowing dragon materialized as it shook his head and sneezed as it flapped its wings to become airborne and took off in to the air beside Kaito, Starliege Lord Galaxion and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared once again as it braced its arms, Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon braced and raised it head and released a low pitched roar that failed to sound intimidating as all the girls from the audience all squealed in awe at the sight of the small dragon.

**Galaxy-Eyes Cloud Dragon**

**LV 1**

**ATK 300**

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon". You can only use this effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon" once per turn. If this card is in the Graveyard: You can target 1 "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control; attach this card to it as an Xyz Material. You can only use this effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon" once per Duel.

* * *

Melissa secretly squealed as she saw the dragon "Oh, HOW CUTE! I WOULD LOVE TO HUG HIM!" she called out through the stadium before being informed through her ear piece. She tensed up and slammed her free hand on to the desk "THE DRAGON IS WHO I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" she quickly added to avoid any negative publicity for herself and the tournament.

* * *

Dea looked at the new summoned infant dragon "Why do I have the feeling that Cloudragon has an effect that will prove to be problematic for me?" he asked.

His response came when Kaito smirked "Because it's effect will do exactly that!" Kaito increased his acceleration and zoomed through the track "Now by tributing Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon..." Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon roared weakly and shook his head before shattering in to dust as Kaito placed the card from his duel disk into his graveyard. Kaito smirked as he kept his gaze to the stadium "I can special summon an old friend!" RISE ONCE MORE: GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!

"WHAT!?" Dea exclaimed as he saw a light shoot out from Kaito's duel disk.

A glowing blue dragon materialized as it formed from the glowing dust of Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon. The new dragon has dark blue armour plates on its legs and chest. red patches on its head and at the end of its tail. The dragon braced up and its wings formed from energy as they were shinning brightly. Finally Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon eyes were zoomed in on as they showed the sight that resembled a pattern of a actual galaxy in its eyes. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon braced up and raised its head and roared violently as it took off in to the air and beside Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as they roared in synch to each other.

**Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon**

**LV 8**

**ATK 3000**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 2 monsters you control with 2000 or more ATK. If this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card and that monster. The monsters banished by this effect are Special Summoned at the end of the Battle Phase, and if the other monster was an Xyz Monster, send all Xyz Materials from that monster to the Graveyard. This card gains 500 ATK for each Xyz Material you send to the Graveyard by this effect.

* * *

"KAITO HAS SUMMONED BACK THE ORIGINAL GALAXY-EYES TO THE FIELD BY SACRIFICING THE SMALL CUTE GALAXY-EYES! BUT WILL IT FINALLY BE ENOUGH TO TAKE DEA OUT?" Melissa called out to the stadium as she was left leaning on her desk.

Yuzu leaned towards the track from her seat "He has both Galaxy-Eyes' on his field? Serena nodded and crossed her arms "Yep Kaito's going to wipe out Dea with ease" she commented as she leaned back in to her chair" Kotori changed her posture and smirked "Duh Kaito is one of the best duellists I know!" Kotori informed Serena as the dragons were side by side "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon are two of the Galaxy-Eyes's the he has"

Yuzu turned to Kotori "He has even more?" she asked as she brought her hands up from her sides and placed them in to her lap. Kotori nodded and smirked as she moved her hand through her hair to tidy it "He has about six Galaxy-Eyes' monsters and Misael has Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" she replied to Yuzu in a friendly manner.

Serena sighed as she slighter raised her head "So there's like 8 Galaxy-Eyes monsters? Kind of makes me think of how Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon all seem similar to each other" Yuzu turned to Serena after hearing her words "Yeah I was wondering that as well" she added. Serena frowned as she crossed her arms "Why have I got the feeling that the guys know something that they aren't telling us?" she asked Yuzu and Kotori.

Yuzu brought her hand under her chin as she turned her gaze so she could see Yuya and Yugo at their station "Maybe because they are..." she whispered loud enough for Serena and Kotori to hear. Kotori crossed her arms like Serena "Why would they be hiding something from you? I thought you two meant allot to Yuya, Yugo and Yuko? I mean have you seen the way they look at you when you have your backs turned?" Kotori asked.

Serena and Yuzu slowly turned to Kotori with confused looks on their faces "What do you mean by the way they look?" they both asked in synch perfectly with each other. Kotori face palmed as she shifted her gaze to the two other girls and sighed "Are you serious? How have you not see the way they stare at you when you aren't looking, heck even Yuko does it" Kotori mellowed as she gave it a few seconds to give the girls a chance to reply.

Yuzu brought her hand from her chin and placed it to her side "That doesn't answer our question" her and Serena both stated as their voices were in synch one more. Kotori silently growled as she felt a sweat drop from the back of her head "I'm saying that when you aren't looking that they all stare at you with their mouths wide open with googly eyes and dribble like their love sick puppies" Kotori finally made it clear for the other girls.

"Do they? Well they can all have a personal meeting with my fan" Yuzu informed the two other girls "I'm going to bring it up when I next see Yuya" she added as she gained an annoyed expression and crossed her arms. Serena smirked as she turned away from the other girls "Yuya you moron who said you could stare at me without my permission well I guess I'll just have to punish you later before Yuzu gets her hands on you" Serena secretly smirked.

* * *

Kaito looked to Dea and smirked "It's over! Kaito placed Photon Stream of Destruction on to his duel disk "I play the spell Photon Stream of Destruction! This spell card allows me to banish 1 card on the field if I control 1 or more Galaxy-Eyes's monsters, and I have two, so that's more than enough!

"What?" Dea questioned as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon raised its head and stretched out its arms; the dragon roared as it shot out an energy blast that shattered the golden energy swords that were binding his mater, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and itself.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack with PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon braced its arms to the side and raised its head: the dragon braced backwards as it started to glow even brighter than before. Next Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it unleashed a giant wave a white light that locked on to Dea's face-down monster and destroyed it and insolubly shattered the monster.

"OH NO THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Dea called out in fear.

Kaito smirked as he looked to Dea "You're TERMINATED FROM THIS DUEL! GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON TAKE HIM OUT! ETERNAL PHOTON STREAM!"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon braced its wings as its tails slightly moved to the side. The dragon braced its arms to raise them above its chest and soon unleashed a cosmic energy black from its mouth that was shot at Dea as an direct attack.

"OH NO!" Dea called out as the blast struck him and shook the entire stadium. Everyone gasped in shock of the attack. Dea lost control of his duel runner which caused him to spiral out of control "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Dea screamed as he thought he was going to crash in to the side of the track, but he just managed to regain control of his runner and avoided crashing in to the sides.

Dea growled as his Life Point counter on his desktop popped in from the side in to the middle of his screen. It was circler with a dark grey boarder and has multi colours in he boarder with the number digits being white with a fin black outline. The grey boarder spun around as his life point changed.

_**Dea - LP 1000 - 0**_

**_Dea - Eliminated._**

* * *

Melissa shot up in excitement "KAITO HAS TAKEN OUT DEA, MEANING THAT ONLY KEAT IS LEFT TO PLAY FOR TEAM: SYNDICATE AND TEAM: REVOLUTION IS LEFT ON THE FIRST PLAYER! NOW KAITO ONLY NEEDS TO DEFEAT KEAT IN ORDER TO WIN THE FIRST ROUND FOR HIS TEAM, BUT CAN HE DO IT IN TIME BEFORE FINAL COUNTDOWN CLAIMS VICTORY FOR SYNDICATE?!" she announced to the entire audience.

Kotori smirked as she launched her arms in to the air "YEAH YOU GO KAITO!" she called out to her friend. Misael crossed his arms "Now Kaito you now need to go beyond your Prime Photon Dragon an in to the next evolution of your dragon" he thought.

* * *

Dea growled as he zoomed past the track and returned to his team's base. Yuya and Yugo both cheered the partner on "Good job Kaito!" Yuya called out to Kaito "Way to take him out!" Yugo also applauded the Xyz duellist.

As the crowd cheered for team Revolution Keat moved on to his duel disk and smirked "Now that Dea was eliminated Final Countdown will now be on the sixth turn, meaning Kaito will only have two turns to claim victor and since it took him three to take out Dea we should be set for victory" he informed Dea and Sinn as he placed the set cards from Dea's duel disk in to his own. Keat placed on his helmet and zoomed off in to the track.

_**\- New Player - Keat**_

Keat zoomed through the track and caught up with Kaito. Keat slowly turned his head to Kaito "Now since you took out Dea you turn now ends, and mine now begins!" Keat drawled his card.

**TURN 9**

**Keat LP 4000 [0] x 6 (SPC 4-5) + 1 SPC**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 3 ****(SPC 4)**

**FC - TURN 6**

"First I'll play the spell card: Swords of Burning Light!" Keat placed the card on to his duel disk. As soon as he did four blue glowing energy swords rained down from the sky and locked Kaito and his monsters in place "Are you for real?" Kaito asked in annoyance as a sword swung past him, barely missing him.

Keat smirked as he turned to Kaito "Swords of Burning Light, can only be activated while I control no monsters, and thanks to your Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I no longer do, but more importantly you cannot attack while I control no monster or if you have less than five cards in your hand"

**Swords of Burning Light**

**Spell card (Continues)**

While you control no monsters, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare attacks. If you control a monster, or if your opponent has 5 or more cards in their hand, destroy this card.

* * *

Yusie crossed his arms as he showed a calm expression, looking at the duel. Crow kept his eyes on the duel as well "Interesting since Kaito used that Photon Stream of Destruction on his last turn, when he next draws he'll only have four cards in his hand, but if he waited until next turn to play the spell, than when he would of drawled on his turn he would've had five cards instead of four, meaning that Sword's of Burning Light would of been instantly destroyed and the regular Swords of Revealing Light would have expired by then, so Kaito could have attack with his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon then" Crow theorized as he kept his eyes focused.

Jack scoffed as he kept his eyes focused on the match "Crow are you for real? If Kaito waited till next turn and then took out Dea, he would only be left with one turn to win the duel, and since Keat would of activated Swords of Burning Light on that turn instead of the next one, and there's no telling if Kaito would have used any cards by then, so he may not have enough cards to stop Swords of Burning Light, so Kaito and his team would lose if he waited; Kaito played not only safe, but smart" Jack explained to Crow.

Yusei remained silent as he watched the duel trying to focus on every detail. Yusei slowly turned his gaze to his deck box that was attached to his belt; it was glowing , shinning. Yusei moved his hand in to his deck box and brought out Stardust Dragon and Stardust Dragon Sky-Light in between his fingers. Yusei studied the cards closely "Last time this happened Haou came here and hurt all those innocent people. Even though I defeated him, I got the feeling that he's going to be back sooner than later?" he qustioned in thought as he was reminded of the events that accrued that night.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Yusei took one last look at the card before he decided to use it. He placed the card in to his duel disk "Guess I don't have a choice" he thought as he increased his acceleration "I play the spell card: Tuning From Beyond!" Yusei announced as Haou stared at Yusei "This should be some what interesting" replied to Yusei with a smirk.

Yusei turned his gaze towards the track "Tuning From Beyond allows me to Synchro summon by using the monsters in my graveyard, also did I mention I can also use a monster on my field as a Synchro material!" Haou showed his first sign of being shocked by one of Yusei's moves "Your tuning monsters from your Graveyard?" he questioned as his threatening tone was starting to slowly fade from him

Yusei increased his speed immensely through the track "I tune my Level 1 Flamevell Guard, my level 2 speed warrior in my Graveyard and my Level 5 Junk Warrior on my field!" Yusei yelled as he increased his acceleration even further to his duel runner's limit "Stardust Dragon can't do much in this situation, but I have another card that can" Yusei looked towards his Extra Deck and smirked "I've been curious to try this card out" he thought as he continued to blaze through the track with Halo quickly following after him.

Yusei smirked as he looked ahead of him at the track "I tune my three monsters together to forge a magnificent bright light of hope!" Yusei called as he continued to speed ahead as Flamevell guard expanded to a green ring and the other two monsters gained a yellow outline as they were moved through the ring.

**LV 1 + LV 2 + LV 5 = LV 8**

Yusei kept his gaze ahead as he braced backwards "SYNCHRO SUMMON!" a bright white dragon with glowing purple highlights flew through the portal. It has sharp white claws and long extended wings both covered by some sort of glowing dust that illuminated its body as it roared in the most calming tone as It flew fast enough to keep up with Yusei's speeds.

Yusei looked up at his dragon and smirked "Level 8! Stardust Dragon Sky-light!" The dragon looked down to Yusei and showed calm expression towards him "Let's win this pal!" Yusei told his dragon with a cheerful tone.

Yusei looked at Haou "This duel's about to be over!" Yusei noticed that Haou was smirking "Please, you think I didn't consider you conducting another Synchro summon?" Haou questioned, before he slid his finger on a set card on his monitor "I activate the trap: Fusion Grave Bound, this allows me to tribute 1 Fusion monster I control to destroy one monster you control, so sorry Yusei looks like your precious last chance didn't work after all!" Haou mocked Yusei.

Haou looked at his Lightning Golem "I release my Lighting Golem to destroy your Stardust Dragon Sky-light!" Haou gained a even more malicious expression "Say goodbye to your dragon!" he threatened Yusei.

Lightning Golem screamed in pain before he was shattered and soon Stardust Dragon Sky-light was covered in a red outline the covered all around its body. Haou's malicious expression weekend when he saw that Yusei was smirking "You just activate Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect; when one or more cards would be destroyed while on the field, I can release him to stop the destruction of those cards!" Yusei informed Haou "Why are you negating the effect?" he questioned as Stardust Dragon Sky-light's red outline was replaced with a blinding white glow as the dragon shattered and turned in to a beam of light that shot to Yusei's graveyard.

With Stardust Dragon Sky-light effect chained Fusion Grave Bound was destroyed and Lightning Golem reformed on Haou's field "You fool! Why did you give up your monster when it allowed me to keep mine?" Haou questioned angrily. Yusei turned to Haou and smirked as he decreased his speed to become level with Haou "Simple, because Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect now continues" Yusei informed Haou. Haou looked at Yusei and growled in anger "What do you mean continues?" he asked Yusei with a now gained frown.

Yusei smirked wider as he looked at Haou "Since Stardust Dragon Sky-light's effect was used this turn and was not negated you 2500 points of damage!" Yusei warned Haou as he increased his speed past Haou "What!?" Haou shouted towards Yusei before Stardust Dragon appeared above Haou and charged a blast from its mouth and unleashed it upon Haou. Haou was hit by the blast dead centre as he lost all control of his duel runner and came to drive off the track, almost crashing in to a side wall before barely regaining control a few seconds before he would have made contact.

_**Haou LP 2800 – 2500 = 300**_

Haou slowly raised his head to look at Yusei and growled in anger "You'll pay for that with your life, on my turn you'll loose due to my Infernal Sniper's effect to inflict you one thousand points of damage to you, making me the winner of this duel! Haou called out to Yusei "Hear that you loose Yusei!"

Yusei turned to face Haou "No, I've won this duel, I play the effect of Speed World, since I have four Speed Counters I can inflict eight hundred points of damage to you for every speed spell in my hand" Yusei lifted up the last card in his hand "I have the Speed Spell: Wind after storm! So you take eight hundred points of damage Haou, you loose!" Yusei proclaimed to Haou as a massive gust of wind was released from Yusei's speed spell that struck Haou dead on. The force of the impact finally made Haou loose all control of his duel runner as he was thrown of his runner and hit the ground multiple times before finally stopping a few feet away from his crashed runner.

Haou was lying face down on the track from where he crashed; he moved his left arm to the ground to support him so he wouldn't completely fall to the ground "I…I…I…lost, how could I loose to you, how could I…allow myself to loose to the likes of you?" he asked Yusei as he tried to make his way back on to his feet, but he fell to the ground "Dam, you!" he growled as he saw Yusei approaching him.

_**Haou LP 300 – 0**_

_**Winner Yusei!**_

* * *

Yusei forced himself away from his thought as he formed a fist "They want to stop fusion, but how can they when they haven't even seen how Haou duels?" he questioned himself. They're not ready to face him or the Fusion dimension, so I'll need to show them that when my duel with Yuya comes around" Akiza turned to yusei as she secretly stared at him of a split second "Yusei what are you so worried about lately, you haven't been yourself since the other night" Akiza thought as she worried about her friend.

Melissa dropped her head once more as she groaned "Who thought a card with swords in its name was meant to be so defensive? Well looks like Kaito is back at square one as Swords of Burning Light has replaced Swords of Revealing Light, just when things looked like they were getting more exciting" Melissa shook her head and held her face in her hand as she tried to sound enthusiastic, but was failing at it.

Kotori sighed as she once again slammed her fists into her lap "Oh, not again!" she wined. Yuzu saw Kotori's frustration and shook her head "Can't believe they used another Swords" Serena groaned as she face palmed "They're such cowards!"she insulted them as she spat on the ground "Cowards don't deserve to be in any duel let alone a tournament" she yelled furiously.

* * *

Keat turned to Kaito "Your up!" he announce as he placed a set a card in his spell and trap zone.

Kaito instantly on instincts swiped his arm across and drawled his card "My turn!" he announced.

**TURN 10**

**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 4 ****SPC 4-5) + 1 SPC**

**Keat LP 4000 [0] x 4 (SPC 4-5)**

**FC - TURN 7**

Kaito looked at the card he drawled and smirked. The card he drawled was Photon Wyvern. Kaito increased his acceleration "Now I've got everything I need to win! I tribute my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion to advance summon!"

"You're doing what?" Keat asked in confusion as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion shattered to dust.

"I summon Level 7: Photon Wyvern from my hand!" Kaito placed the monster on to his duel disk. A completely blue glowing dragon manifested as stomped on the track and then used its glowing emery wings to ascend in to the sky so it could keep up with Kaito. Photon Wyvern roared as it made its way beside Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.

"But Wyvern is weaker than Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Keat exclaimed to Kaito as all the audience was waiting in anticipation for Kaito's Next move. Kaito smirked as he looked to Keat "When Photon Wyvern is normal summoned I can destroy all your set cards: including your back row!" he informed Keat. Keat activated on of his face-downs and smirked "I activate trap hole! If a monster with 1000 or more attack points is normal summoned I can destroy it!"

"No, way..." Keat whispered.

**Photon Wyvern**

**LV 7**

**ATK 2500**

When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: Destroy all Set cards your opponent controls.

Photon Wyvern screeched as it shot multiple blasts from its mouth that struck Keat's set cards and shattered them. "All my cards are gone except for Swords of Burning Light, which Kaito can't get pass at this moment" Keat reassured himself as Photon Wyvern shattered due to trap hole's effect.

"Time to end this! Kaito increased his acceleration "Now I with Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon I now build the Overlay Network!" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon turned in to a yellow beam of light and shot in to the sky; creating the Overlay Network.

"What's is he up to!?" Keat asked in a panic.

"With my one monster I build the overlay network to Xyz summon another dragon that will be your doom!" The portal widened as a blue glowing dragon manifested with black armour attached around its body. The dragon roared as it braced its wings and made its way to Kaito. The new dragon has one Overlay Unit orbiting itself.

"XYZ SUMMON!" Kaito exclaimed "Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!"

**Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon**

**Rank 8**

**ATK 4000**

You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material, except "Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon". (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Once per turn: You can target up to 2 Equip Cards equipped to this card; attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; destroy it.

* * *

Melissa shot up from her seat and smirked "CAN THIS BE THE END OF THE DUEL! WILL KAITO WIN? AND WHAT IS THAT DRAGON THAT Kaito SUMMONED BY ONLY USING HIS OTHER DRAGON!?"

* * *

Kaito looked to Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon and smirked "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon's effect! By using one Overlay Unit I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Swords of Burning Light!" Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon roared as the Overlay Unit orbiting itself shot in to its chest. The dragon then shot out an energy blast from its mouth that hit Swords of Burning Light and shattered it not leaving any trace of the card's assistance after the blast struck it.

"NOT SO FAST I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF MY CHAIN BLOCKS FROM MY HAND, I CAN EQUIP IT TO ONE OF YOUR MONSTER, SO YOUR MONSTER CAN'T ATTACK!" Keat called out as he swiped the card on to his duel disk "And since your dragon cannot attack you have to end you turn, since you can't do anything else!"

Kaito smirked "I can do allot more! WATCH! I OVERLAY Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon to rebuild the overlay network once again!

"WHAT?!" all of team Syndicate called out.

Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon roared as it turned in to a light beam and shot in to the sky and created the Overlay Network.

"Chaos XYZ Change!" Kaito called out "Rank 9!"

A black mist dragon materialized with mist the resembled spirits were casting out from it. The dragon's eyes glowed a devilish yellow and its wings looked like black fog moving with the winds. The number 95 could be seen on its chest as it roared violently in the stadium.

"Number 95! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" Kaito exclaimed.

"95"

**Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon**

**Rank 9**

**ATK 4000**

**(OVU 2)**

3 Level 9 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except for "Number" monsters. You can also Xyz Summon this card by using a "Galaxy-Eyes" Xyz Monster you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) Cannot be used as an Xyz Material for an Xyz Summon. When this card is Xyz Summoned: You can send 3 Dragon-Type monsters with different names from your Deck to the Graveyard; your opponent banishes 3 monsters from their Deck. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card can make up to 2 attacks during each Battle Phase this turn

"He summoned another Xyz, and since my monster isn't equipped to that one...Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon can attack, and I have no cards to protect" Keat realized as he gripped his runner in fear "I've lost..."

"BATTLE! Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon ATTACK KEAT DIRECT!" Kaito ordered as he turned his runner around to look at Keat "You're finished!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon without moving opened its mouth and unleashed a pitch black energy ball that had electricity running through it without using any effort as the dragon stared at Keat and saw that blast come closer and closer to him.

"NO!" Keat called out moments before the blast hit him and shook the entire stadium causing kids who were watching the match to start crying in fear. The blast left smoke that faded over time revealing Keat barely able to stay conscious after the assault from Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon.

**Keat LP 4000 - 0**

**WINNER: Team Revolution**

* * *

Kotori and Yuzu jumped from their seats and smirked "Yes! they won! they both yelled in union as they high fived each other "THEY DID IT!" they celebrated as Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon slowly faded in to the air.

Melissa cheered as she appeased Kaito "Well done Kaito Tenjo! You have single handedly won the first round for your team!" Melissa then stood up and smirked "Now before anyone goes anywhere the first exhibition match will begin in two hours around nine PM and the two lucky duellists participating will be Yuya Sakaki and Yusei Fudo!" as she announced the duellists a picture of Yuya and Yusie locking each other in the eyes with their helmets one appeared as the hologram showed them with serious expressions on their faces "DON'T MISS THAT MATCH AS IT IS BOUND TO BE LEGENDARY!" she added as she left her post.

Yugo looked to Yuya "Your up against Yusei? Yugo asked as he smirked. Yuya turned to Yugo "So?" Yugo crossed his arms "Yusei never losses, you won't stand a chance" Yuya and Yugo moved from their station to go and see the others after Kaito returned.

* * *

When Yuya, Yugo and Kaito saw the others they all talked about the first match and how Kaito was forced to do all the work. Yuzu walked to Yuya and smirked "Can't wait to see your duel with Yusei" she commented as she placed her hand on to her chest "I know you can win Yuya, do it for the others and for me" she supported Yuya as she smiled. Yuya nodded and smirked to Yuzu "Don't worry Yuzu I'll give them a bashing for us!" Yuya announced with a smirk.

Yuya's attention turned to Serena who had an angered look on her face as she look directly at him with her arms crossed, she then turned away from Yuya and walked off. Yuya turned to Yuzu and smiled "If its ok with you I kinda need some time to prepare for my duel" Yuzu nodded as she placed her arms to the side "Of course Yuya!" she replied in a friendly manner "The duel's going to be tough, so you'll need all the preparation you can get"

With a chance Yuya walked off from the others and went looking for Serena. Yuya walked through the outside of the stadium "Serena?" he called out as he seemed to be the only person left in the Stadium "Serena?" he called out as he walked past the rough of empty seats. He turned to one of the sets of steps that Serena was sitting on with her head lowered. Yuya slowly approached her "Serena what's the matter with you?" he asked concerned.

Serena kept her head lowered "Yuya you need answered something for me, and you need to be honest with me" Yuya nodded as he sat beside her and turned his head towards her "I don't see where your going with this?" Serena raised her head towards Yuya "You need to promise me" she ordered. Yuya nodded "I promise to be honest with you, so what do you want to ask?"

Serena showed a frown as she was preparing to say the question "After we first duelled you said that you loved me" Yuya faced flustered as he slowly nodded "Yeah, I remember, what about it?" Serena growled "What do you mean what about it?" she asked annoyed. Yuya turned to her and waved his hands in surrender "Listen I didn't mean to...have it come across like that I was only asking why you needed to talk about it?"

Serena brought her hands up and placed them in her lap "Yuya, when you said you loved me, were you really talking to me...?" she asked in a depressed tone. Yuya eyes widened as he tried to process the question "I don't know what you mean by that?" Yuya asked as he looked to Serena and saw the sad expression on her face.

Serena tightened her hands as she sighed "I'm asking if you only told me that you love me because I act like me... or because I look like Yuzu?" she whispered, but Yuya could still clearly hear her. Yuya thought as he was now conflicted with himself "Serena...that's not..." Serena interrupted him as she growled "What true? Prove that! Give me a reason to believe that you love me for more than me looking like Yuzu!" she hissed to Yuya.

Yuya couldn't think straight as dozen of thoughts came rushing, conflicting with each other "Serena, why does this matter to you?" Yuya asked trying to sound sincere as possible. Serena dropped her head "When I was growing up I didn't have any friends, the only company I had was from my parents and they were never home, so I was lonely. I lived my whole childhood without having a single friend to play with, to talk to, or even to get to know"

Yuya looked at her and saw that Serena had tears in her eyes "I only joined Duel Academy because I wanted to make friends with people that enjoyed duelling as much as I did, but I was just as alone there as I was at my home. I was an outcast; no one wanting to be friends with me due me being a Slifer Red I was one of the most looked down upon in the entire Academy. Everyone judged me before they even got to know me or even my name.

Serena turned to Yuya with tears in her eyes and cheeks "It was as if I was meant to be alone for my entire life, so when I came her I met you and it changed me; it gave me hope for myself that not only could I find a friend, but maybe something more..." Serena was doing her best to hold herself together "When I found out about how you and Yuzu were friends for your whole childhood I was reminded of the pain I felt, the loneliness I endured even from my own parents. When I met you I gained a feeling that I never felt before; I didn't understand what it was, at first I was scared"

Serena raised her head to Yuya "But when we talked after our duel it all became clear to me: I was longing for a friend for so long, that I couldn't tell that I made one at first and when you said you loved me...it was the first time I can remember being truly happy in my life, so please tell me do you actually love me or was it just that you wanted Yuzu back" Serena then looked away from Yuya "Ever since you were reunited with Yuya you've spent all of your time with her with just barely saying hello to me when ever we cross paths"

Yuya without thinking brought his hand up and took hold of Serena's chin and moved it so they were facing each other. He then moved his hand to wipe away her tears and smiled "Serena your me friend, you one person that I couldn't live my life without now that I met you" Serene looked Yuya in the eyes "Really?" she whispered. Yuya nodded "I promise that I meant what I said...but also were friends no matter what ok?"

Serena slowly nodded as she tried to stop herself from tearing up "Yeah OK Yuya" she whispered once more. Yuya and Serena lost themselves in each others eyes as they slowly begun to approach each other and leaned in. Soon they were only a few inches apart as they enclosed.

Their lips touched as they both were immersed into another world with the contact. They both closed their eyes and Serena moved her hand to lock Yuya's face in place to stop him from moving away. They were out of focused and had no way of knowing if someone was watching them. They separated apart when they heard a voice "Yuya Sakaki?" Yuya eyes widened as he turned towards the voice and saw Yusei standing in front of him.

Yusei was alone as he looked at Yuya and Serena "Not interrupting anything am I? he asked as he crossed his arms. Serena and Yuya stood up to face Yusei "Yusei what are you doing here? Yusei stared at Yuya with a blank expression "I was looking for you, but fortunately this was the first place I looked" Yuya tilted his head "What do you want Yusei?" Yuya tried asking friendly. Yusei continued to ware his blank expression "The duel were having later is going to be more then fun and games" Yuya tensed up "What do you mean our duel is going to be about entertaining people and having fun"

Yusei looked at Yuya and dropped his arms to his sides "Yuya if you want to take on Fusion then you'll need to get pass me, before I allow you to put the fate of this and the other dimensions in your hand, until my life points are 0, I will make sure that you won't take one step towards Fusion and Haou, hear me in our duel we are enemies as I will not be holding anything back against you, so I suggest that you do the same"

Yuya and Yusei stared at each other violently "Between us this duel is for survival of dimensions, but to everyone else our duel is just a fun games where the outcome won't have any consequences, but we both know that it will" Yusei turned around and started to walk off "See you at 9" Yusei told Yuya as he walked off. Yuya looked to Yusei "We can duel for important things like that and still have fun! I'll beat just as my dad would!" Yuya called out to Yusei.

Yusei continued to walk off "We'll see. The winner of the match willbe tasked with taking down team New World as well as Fusion, so if I was you I would play your trump card" Yusei advised Yuya. Yuya braced himself and smirked "Speaking of which I can't wait to crush your Stardust!" Yuya called out to Yusei. Yusei secretly smirked as he had his back to Yuya "Bring it on and Rev it up on the track.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Next: _**_**Chapter 57: Exhibition Exposition -**_

The first single match begins between Yuya and Yusei, but who will be victorious?

Don't forget to review! (:


	57. Exhibition Exposition (Yuya Vs Yusei)

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 56: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 5: Exhibition Exposition _

* * *

The entire stadium was full of anticipation and excitement as the crowd were waiting for the match to begin. Everyone was waiting for the match to begin as the duellists were scheduled to arrive in any minute.

Yuya stared at his deck as he held it in his hand, Yuya blinked as he studied Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that was placed at the top of his flipped deck. Yuya raised his arm to bring Odd-Eyes closer to his face, he then locked his gaze on the card "This duel means more then just winning or loosing; I need to show Yusei that no matter what you can always have fun with duelling" Yuya smirked as he placed his deck in to his Duel disk on his duel runner. When he placed his deck in to the holder it was shuffled "I'll show him first hand when I beat him" he reassured himself.

Yuzu and Serena watched Yuya in concern "He's determined" Yuzu noticed as she looked to Serena. Serena crossed her arms "And maybe he can pull out a victory" Yuzu continued as she turned her sights back to Yuya. Serena smirked "Shame I want him to pull out more then that" Yuzu turned to Serena with a confused stare on her face "What?" Serena stayed smirking "Never you mind" she commented.

Yugo silently watched Yuya, he shook his head "Yuya won't stand any chance against Yusei and his dragon" Yugo thought as the image of a bright white dragon with glowing blue eyes appeared in his head. The dragon then roared as it braced backwards and extended its wings to shoot an energy blast outwards.

"Yuya will need to go all out to even stay one step behind Yusei" Yugo blinked as he turned away. He made his way out of the area, Yuzu looked at Yuya and smiled "Yuya I know you can win, just have fun!" she reassured him. Yuya stayed focused on his deck without even acknowledging Yuzu. Yuzu blinked "Yuya?" she questioned hopping for a response, but still she wasn't greeted with one. Yuzu turned around and headed out; leaving Yuya and Serena.

Serena slightly smiled as she turned from Yuya "Yuya, just remember you don't need to duel for fun to have it..." she whispered to him as she followed Yuzu and exited.

Yuya was all by himself as he turned his sights away from his deck "Yusei, get ready; because I'm ready to swing in to action" Yuya positioned himself on to his duel runner and placed his helmet on. Yuya turned his attention to in front of him.

* * *

Yusei slowly walked to his duel runner, he held his helmet in his left arm as he locked his gaze on the runner "Yuya's not ready to face team New World let alone Haou, this is my chance to tell him that" Yusei kept a serious expression. As Yusei walked along his arms glowed red as a mark could be seen "I haven't seen Yuya duel except against that girl where his look alike took over, and I have knowledge that he has power of Xyz and Pendulum summoning; it doesn't matter how strong you may be as a duellist, if you can be assertive when it comes down to it" Yusei made his way to his duel runner and positioned himself on it, Yusei place on his helmet and placed his deck in to the card holder. The machine shuffled his deck. Yusei retained a calm expression "Time to rev it up"

* * *

Yuzu, Yugo and Serena made their way to the crowd stands to watched the match. Yuzu and the others made their way to their seats "I can't believe the others didn't come to see this duel" Yuzu complained as she saw Kotori and sat next to her. Kotori smiled as she placed her hands in to her laps "There you guys are" she noticed in a friendly tone. Yuzu turned to Kotori as she saw Serena and Yugo sat next to each other "Kotori why are you the only one that showed up?" Yuzu asked trying not to sound hurtful. Kotori sighed "The guys are off on some research, they said I would be best suited to monitor the due"l Kotori informed Yuzu as she crossed her arms.

Serena secretly sighed "Yuya you can win; I know you can" Serena showed a weak smile as she waited for the match to start. Yugo looked at Serena before turning back to face the track "Man I'm still disturbed from when I saw Yuya and Serena kissing, I kind of wish that I didn't decide to follow her; even if she looks like Rin or not" Yugo then slowly turned to Yuzu "I probably should tell her" Yugo then studied Yuzu and her expression; she was happy "Aw, I can't do that to her now, I need to make a note to ask Yuko what to do...wait where is he, why hasn't he come back yet?" Yugo questioned.

Yuzu smiled wider as did Kotori as they waited for Yuya to drive on to the track "Do you think Yuya can win?" Kotori asked as she kept her eyes focused on the track "Just between us we have never seen Yusei duel; he's stated to be the best duellist in this city, so we can only hope for the best outcome" Yuzu replied as she pressed her hand against the left side of her chest.

Jack, Crow, all sat together for the match. They all watched in silence without a single word being passed between them. The whole crowed cheered as Yusei and Yuya both drove from their stations and stopped on the starting line. Yuya turned to Yusei and smiled "Let's make these people smile and have fun" Yuya suggested as he was referring to the crowd. Yusei kept his gaze ahead of the track "This duel is not to show people fun. but to show you that your too weak as a duellist to stand against fusion" Yusei reminded Yuya with a emotionless tone. Yuya turned back to the track "We'll see see about that" Yuya replied to Yuya as he waited for the signal.

From the top of the stadium a red haired teenage girl with fin black strands in her hair. She had red tinted eyes with long eye lashes. She had a neck chain witch had a reversed cross attacked to it with a silver chain. She had a long sleeved leather jacket zipped up with a belt around her waist on an angle. She was wearing a shot black skirt with black leggings that were just below the top of her legs, so some skin on her legs could be seen. She smirked as she saw Yuya come in to sight.

From above on the stadium Melissa smirked as she locked her gaze on Yuya and Yusei "TIME FOR THE FIRST SINGLE DUEL! Now we shall see a clash between two very talented duellists: The undefeated Yusei Fudo from Team 5D's and the rising Yuya Sakaki from Team: Revolution will now shortly begin their match, but who will be victorious?!" Melissa called out through the stadium with her microphone "Now let's begin the countdown!"

A holographic board appeared as it started to countdown.

**3**

Yusei and Yuya both braced up to watch the countdown.

**2**

Yuya and Yusei both turned their gaze to the track.

**1**

They both moved their hands to the accelerator as the crowed cheered.

**GO!**

Yusei and Yuya zoomed through the track as they kept focus on the track ahead of them.

"ACTION FIELD CROSS OVER!" Melissa called out as she clicked her fingers; tons of Action cards were shot all around the track.

**Turbo Duel initializing, Auto Pilot standing by. **

* * *

**YUYA Vs YUSEI**

* * *

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 0 SPC 0**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 0 SPC 0**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

Yuya and Yusei zoomed through the track as they tried to overtake the other. The crowd's cheers only increased when Yusei ended up taking the lead and moving a great distance from Yuya. Yuya increased his acceleration, but it was no use as Yusei's duel runner was too far ahead of him. In the end Yusei managed to easily take the lap: making him have the first move. With the game about to start Yuya and Yusei both drawled their first hand of five cards from the top of their decks.

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

Yusei looked to his hand and saw Junk Synchron, Shield Wing, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, Speed Warrior and Tunning From Beyond in his hand. Yusei then looked up to focus on the road ahead "My turn!"

**Turn 1**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

Yusei took Shield Wing from the card holder and placed it between his fingers as he held out his arm "First I'll summon Shield Wing in defence mode!" Yusei swiped the card across his duel disk and placed it in to his far left monster zone. A small green bird materialized as it flew through a portal and used its wings to shield itself.

**Shield Wing **

**LV 2**

**DEF 900**

Twice per turn: this card cannot be destroyed by battle.

Yusei then placed Scrap Iron Scarecrow between his fingers that were covered by his gloves "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn" Yusei placed the trap card in to his middle spell and trap card zone.

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 1**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 1**

* * *

Yuya looked down to his deck and drawled a card and placed it in to the holder.

**Turn 2**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 1**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 1**

Yuya looked to the card holder and saw Performapal Silver Claw, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Back, Rank-Up Fallen Star DARK, Xiangsheng Magician, Xiangke Magician and Performapal Springoose. Yuya looked at his options and soon took hold of Silver Claw and swiped it on to his duel disk. A white and grew wolf wearing a bow-tie and other performer gear materialized. The wolf ran through the air to keep up to Yuya.

**Performapal Silver Claw**

**LV 4**

**1800/700**

Pendulum Effect All "Performapal" monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Monster Effect If this card declares an attack: All "Performapal"monsters you currently control gain 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase.

Yuya looked at Shield Wing "Battle! Silver Claw attack Yusei's Shield Wing!" Yuya told his monster "When my Silver Claw attacks all of my Pefomapals gain 300 attack until the end of the same turn" . Silver Claw nodded and sprinted across the track (**ATK 1800 + 300 = 2100) ** and when he thought he was close enough leaped to Shield Wing. Before the wolf landed it stretched out its claws and clawed Shield Wing, Shield Wing took embrace in to its own wings, Silver claw landed behind Shield Wing and waited for the monster to shatter, but it became confused when Shield Wing was still on the field. Silver Claw turned around and confusion. The wolf growled as it saw Shield Wing was unaffected by its attack.

Yuya turned his gaze to Yusei who was way ahead of him "What happened with your monster?" Yuya asked as he tried to catch up to Yusei. Yusei kept his gaze ahead "Shield Wing's monster effect: It can survive two attacks per turn" Yuya shot a gaze at Yusei "Wait, I need to attack it three times to destroy it?" Yuya asked. Yuya turned to Yusei "My turn's over" he announced as he increased his acceleration.

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 2**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 2**

* * *

Yusei looked to his deck "My turn draw!" Yusei drawled his card and looked at it to see Hyper Synchron, Yusei placed the card with the others in his holder.

**Turn 3**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 4 SPC 2**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 2**

Yusei took Junk Synchron in to his hand and swiped it in to his middle monster zone on his duel disk "I summon Junk Synchron from my hand!" Junk Synchon moved from the portal and made its way to Yusei's side.

**Junk Synchron**

**LV 3**

1300 / 500

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defence Position, but its effects are negated

Yusei increased his acceleration even further as he looked at his Junk Synchron and Shield Wing "I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron and my level 2 Shield Wing!" he announced that got all the crowd cheering. Junk Synchron pulled the string on its back which caused the monster to to turn in to three stars that shot up in to the sky and then turned in to three green rings. Shield Wing gained a bright yellow outline as it moved through the three rings.

**LV 3 + LV 2 = LV 5**

The three rings shot out a white beam of light through them. Yusei looked up to the beam "SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Yusei's black spiky hair was moving through the wind as he announced it "LEVEL 5: JUNK WARRIOR!" Yusei's extra deck container shot open, Yusei grabbed the card he wanted and placed it on to his duel disk.

A blue, gold and grey figure materialized from the beam of light, the figure spun in the air and took an offensive stance beside Yusei.

**Junk Warrior**

**LV 5**

**ATK 2300**

"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you currently control.

Yusei turned his gaze to Yuya and Silver Claw, Yusei swiped his arm across "BATTLE! Junk Warrior take out his Performapal Silver Claw!" Junk Warrior dashed off towards Silver Claw and formed a fist which started to catch blaze from the speed Junk Warrior was moving. Once he came in close range with Silver Claw he launched his fist down to strike Silver Claw. Silver Claw growled as the wolf shot its head to the side to avoid Junk Warrior's assault, but Junk Warrior launched another punch that hit Silver Claw head on. Silver Claw was knocked backwards and impacted the track, the wolf howled in pain as it bounced from the ground only to be launched back on to it before shattering in to dust.

"SILVER CLAW!" Yuya called out in concern for his monster as he saw its fate. Yuya's life point counter popped in to the screen as it depleted (**LP 4000 - 500 = 3500) **Yuya turned to see where Silver Claw was destroyed; Yuya growled as for a split second his eyes flashed red before returning to their usual colour. Yuya closed his eyes "Don't worry pal, we'll get him next time" Yuya thought as he has thoughts of Silver Claw in the back of his head.

Yusei looked to Yuya "With that I'll end my turn, so now do you understand that you don't have what it takes to save the dimensions?" Yusei asked without any sign of emotion from his voice. Yusei then slowed his acceleration to allow Yuya to catch up to him. Yuya looked to Yusei "I know I can do it, and I'll show you! Right here, right now!" Yuya replied as he turned back to focus his sight on the front. Yusei sighed "You can't convince me because you can't even convince yourself" Yusei replied as he kept his gaze in front of him.

**Turn 4**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 3**

**Yuya LP 3500 [0] x 5 SPC 3**

* * *

Yuzu pressed her hand against her chest "Yuya didn't take that much damage, but he seems like it really hurt him" she acknowledged. Kotori crossed her arms and leaned backwards in to her seat "It's not the physical damage that hurt him, but the emotional; did you see how Silver Claw was destroyed? That would mess with any duellists that cared for their monsters" Kotori responded as she could feel a tear forming in her eyes "Just like Yuma" Kotori whispered as she formed a fist with her hand.

Yugo grunted "Uh, Yuya won't, can't win against Yusei; he's not called the the City's finest duellist for nothing" Yuzu turned to Yugo "What...was...that?" she asked as she was agitated at Yugo's attitude. Yugo slowly turned to Yuzu with a scared look on his face "Please..don't" Yugo pleaded. SLAP, SLAP, SLAP! Yuzu slapped Yugo across his face multiple times with her fan. She slapped him so hard that Yugo was knocked out of his seat and landed on the stairs. Yugo lost his balance and rolled down the concrete stairs. stopping when he whacked in to the wall separating the track from the audience "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE MY YUYA!" Yuzu called out to Yugo before swiftly covering her mouth at the thought of her words. Yuzu blushed as she used her hands to cover her face "Did I just say my Yuya?" Yuzu questioned herself as she secretly smiled to the thought.

Serena scowled in anger "Did she just say her Yuya?!" Serena growled in her thoughts as she tried to calm herself down "Her YUYA!" Serena once again thought as she did her best to restrain herself from seriously hurting Yuzu. Serena breathed silently as she leaned back in to her seat.

Melissa shot up and smirked "Yuya has taken the first damage, and he has no cards on his field! Can Yuya make a come back from behind? There's only one way to find out!" Melissa kept her eyes locked on the duel.

Jack, Crow and Akiza all watched with blank expressions as they all had their arms crossed.

* * *

Yuya sped through the track as he locked gazes with Yusei as they both zoomed through the track. Yuya brought his hand to his deck, Yuya stared at his deck "Let's do it guys" Yuya whispered as he swiped his arm across and took the card from the top of his deck between his fingers and moved his arm from his side. Yuya turned his gaze to the card and saw Performapal Whip Snake. Yuya smirked as he paced Whip Snake in to his card holder with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Back, Rank-Up Fallen Star DARK, Xiangsheng Magician, Xiangke Magician and Performapal Springoose.

**Yuya LP 3500 [0] x 6 SPC 3**

**Yusei LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 3**

Yuya took , Xiangsheng Magician and Xiangke Magician between his fingers and flipped them to reveal them to Yusei "With scale 3: Xiangke Magician and scale 8: Xiangsheng Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale. Yuya placed the two Pendulum monsters on both sides of his duel disk. As he placed them his duel disk glowed **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M **Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician both materialized and livited to the top of Yuya's Field.

**Xiangke Magician **

**LV 7**

**2500 / 700**

**Scale 3**

**Pendulum Effect**

Once per turn: You can target 1 Xyz Monster on the field; it is treated as having a Level that is equal to its Rank, until the end of this turn.

**Monster Effect**

Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT monster on the field; until the end of this turn, its effects are negated, also its effects cannot beactivated

**Xiangsheng Magician **

**LV 4**

**500/1500**

**Scale 8**

**Pendulum Effect**

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; its Level becomes another monster's on the field, until the end of this turn.

**Monster Effect**

Once per turn: You can target 1 monster you control; this card's ATK becomes that monster's, until the end of this turn

The two Pendulum monsters watched from above.

* * *

Melissa eyes widened "OUR FIRST SET OF PENDULUM MONSTERS IN THE TOURNAMENT, HOW REMARKABLE!" she yelled out to the crowed.

* * *

Yuya brought his hand up "Come out my monsters! PENDULUM SUMMON!" three bight blue lights shot down and landed on his field. A white and grey wolf manifested as it howled. A purple snake wearing a performer's hat as it hissed. Thirdly a red dragon with a green and yellow eyes manifested, the dragon stomped the ground and levitated to keep up with Yuya.

**Performapal Siver Claw**

**LV 4**

**ATK 1800**

**Performapal Whip Snake **

**LV 4**

**ATK 1700**

**Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

**LV 7**

**ATK 2500**

Yusei kept his eyes focused ahead instead of looking at Yuya and his monsters "Pendulum?" he thought as he stayed at the same speed not being concerned at all. Yuya looked to his monsters "With my Whip Snake and Silver Claw, I build the Overlay Network! Silver Claw and Whip Snake turned in to light beams and shot in to the ground of the track as they created the Overlay Network Portal. Lightning shot out of the portal as Yuya's extra deck container shot open, Yuya saw it and grabbed his desired card in to his grasp. Yuya's hair was moving to the wind as the new monster was being forged. The figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws. It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it.

Yuya sped through the track as his hair was waving with the wind "XYZ SUMMON! RANK 4: DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon once again roared as it braced out its arms.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

**(OVU 2)**

**Rank 4**

**ATK 2500**

2 Level 4 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Yusei remained focus on the road in front of him. Yuya looked towards Yusei's runner, Yuya swiped his arm across "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect: by using one Overlay Unit Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon can cut one of your level 5 or higher monster's attack points in halve, and then it's own attack points increase by the amount of attack your monster lost!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as one of the Overlay Units that was orbiting around him shot up and entered one of its wings "Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot volts of lightning at Junk Warrior. The volts took hold of Junk Warrior and formed electric chains around the Synchro monster as it was shocked by the chains (**ATK 2300 - 1150) ** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon braced backwards and roared as its own attack points increased (**ATK 2500 + 1150 = 3650) **

Yusei barely acknowledged the events that was happening behind him. Yuya brought his arm back in "I now activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect once more!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as the final Overlay Unit was launched in to its wing, it then shot out another volt of lightning that attached to Junk Warrior (**ATK 1150 - 575) ** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as its own attack increased again (**ATK 3650 + 575 = 4225) **Yuya locked his gaze on Yusei " Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Junk Warrior! LIGHTNING DISOBEY!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled as it shot out its wings and launched in to that. The dragon charged towards Junk Warrior, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed as it rammed in to Junk Warrior which made the Synchro monster shatter to dust. Yusei slightly curved from the track, but managed to regain control of his runner. Yusei's life point counter popped up as it decreased (**LP 4000 -3650 = 350) **

Yuya then looked to his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and smirked "Let's end this! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Yusei directly!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon eyes glowed as it charged up a energy blast and shot it towards Yusei. The red coloured blast quickly approached Yusei as it was spiralling in the air ready to strike.

* * *

Melissa leaned on her desk "CAN THIS BE IT? IS YUSEI GOING TO FINALLY LOSE A DUEL? THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BIGGEST SCOOP OF THE DECADE AND I CAN REPORT ON IT FROM HERE!" she called out as she could see the blast heading towards Yusei.

Yuzu squalled "YES! YUYA'S DONE IT!" she screamed in excitement as she raised both of her hands. Kotori smiled as she closed her eyes "I knew he could handle it!" she called out. Serena and Yugo sat still without showing any emotion "Its not over" Yugo added as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Before the red blast hit Yusei, the duellist turned to Yuya with a serious expression "I activate the trap: Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei's Trap card flipped face-up and a small metal crooked figure moved from the card, the new figure moved in front of the blast to protect Yusei. After the figure took the blast it returned to the card as it flipped back face-down on Yusei's field. Yuya looked to Yusei in confusion "What happened?" Yuya questioned. Yusei turned his gaze back to the front "I used Scrap Iron Scarecrow, see I can use it to negate one attack per turn, and I can even reset it face-down to use for when I may need it" Yuya growled "I end my turn, but now Dark Rebellion's attack points returns to normal" the Xyz dragon lowed itself beside Yuya (**ATK 4225 - 2500)**

**Yuya LP 3500 [0] x 1 SPC 4**

**Yusei LP 350 [0] x 3 SPC 4**

* * *

Yusei looked to his deck and drawled his card and saw it was Creation Resonator.

**Yusei LP 350 [0] x 4 SPC 4**

**Yuya LP 3500 [0] x 1 SPC 4**

Yusie took Creation Resonator and placed the card on to his duel disk "First I'll normal summon Creation Resonator in attack position!" a small grey figure with red glowing eyes materialized as it followed Yusei.

**Creation Resonator **

**LV 3**

**800/600**

Yusei took Tuning From Beyond from his holder and swiped it on to his duel disk "I activate the spell Tuning From Beyond! With this by banishing 1 monster on my field and any number of monsters in my Graveyard that combined levels make a level of one Synchro monster in my extra deck; i can Synchro summon it to my field!

**Tuning From Beyond**

Banish 1 or more monsters in your Graveyard or on your Field that combine levels are equal to a Synchro monster's level in your Extra Deck: if you do special summon that Synchro monster in face-up attack position. This summon is treated as a Synchro summon. (You do not need to banish Tuner monsters to Synchro summon with the effect of this card) Once per draw phase, instead of conducting your normal draw you can add this card back to your hand from the Graveyard.

Yusei looked to Yuya "I banish Level 3: Creation Resonator on my field and level 5 Junk Warrior from my Graveyard to summon one of my most powerful monsters! Creation Resonator laughed as it moved in to the air and turned in to three stars that expanded in to three green rings. Junk Warrior moved through the rings and gained an yellow outline as a white tunnel of light shot from the rings.

**LV 3 + LV 5 = LV 8**

"**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a black triangular eye with a white star pattern to slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a blank wing shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around from under the dragon, before finally moving up and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_)_

Skylight Stardust Dragon flew above Yusei as the dragon only weakly moved its wings through the air. Yusei took another spell card from the holder and placed it on to his duel disk "I pay the spell: Peroration!"

**Peroration**

Every player that controls a monster must target 1 monster they control: the target gains this effect: during either player's turn when "Peroration" is activated the monster you targeted by its effect gain the effect of being able to target 1 monster controlled by the opponent: destroy that target (This is treated as being the targets of "Peroration" effects). You must activate this effect of the monsters targeted by this card the turn "Peroration" is activated.

Yusei looked to Yuya "Now we can target one monster we control and they gain the effect of being able to destroy one monster controlled by the opponent, and they must use the effect right here and now!" Yuya looked to Yusei "You're giving me a chance to destroy your monster? Fine I'll chose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to gain the effect and since your Skylight Stardust Dragon is the only monster on your Field: I have to target it!" Yusei turned to Yuya "For me, Skylight Stardust Dragon will gain the effect and I'll vanquish your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as its wings quickly moved outward as it roared. Skylight Stardust Dragon's colours inverted as it zooms around the dragon twice, before zooming into its right eye, as the formed star glowed, as it slow rotated. Zooming out of its eye its zooms around Skylight Stardust Dragon as the dragon raised its arms and whipped its tail as the stars on its body shun and sparkled as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared again as it zooms back into its eyes; showing that the star shrunk as it reversed its life cycle; leaving only a void of darkness. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it sparkled and glowed as it brought its fist up as it glowed in a white flame, the dragon the launched its fist into the ground; causing a stream of white flames to decimate the field. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shattered as it was launched onto the track Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was the only monster left on the field. Yuya blinked his eyes "Now Yusei's wide open for an attack from my Odd-Eyes, what was he hoping to accomplish with that tactic?" Yuya questioned. Yusei looked to Yuya with a cold stare. Yusei then look to Yuya "I now activate Skylight's effect: When it's effect is activated, and is not negated, you take damage equal it's attack points. Yuya's LP count appeared from the corner (**LP 3500 - 2500 = 1000)**

Yusei then turned back to his original posture "Now that Skylight Stardust Dragon is in my graveyard I can special summon him back to the field!" Yusei called out as a portal opened in front of his D-Wheel as it glowed. "**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a black triangular eye with a white star pattern to slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white wing with black spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around from under the dragon, before finally moving up and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_)_

Yusei turned his duel Runner around to face Yuya "I was hoping that you would prove me wrong and show me that you're strong enough, but now I know that you can never truly be a champion with your duelling as it is a mockery to the entire game!" Yusei swiped his arm across "Skylight Stardust Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and end this duel!" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it swooped its wings and dashed in up in to the sky ans spun around, before diving back down to the stadium. Skylight moved its arm to its side and formed a fist and took hold of Odd-Eyes with both of its hands on Odd-Eyes' shoulders.

Odd-Eyes tried to struggle, but before it could escape, Yusei looked to Yuya "When Skylight is summoned from the graveyard and battles on the same turn: its attack points double. Yuya's eyes widened "I..no way" Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes glowed and it began to glow even more (**ATK 2500 - 5000) **Skylight Stardust Dragon then moved its wings around Odd-Eyes, which locked the pendulum dragon in to place. Skylight Stardust Dragon then growled as it charged up an energy blast and shot point blank range which forced Odd-Eyes out of the hold and made it ram in to the track and shatter in to dust which the impact knocked Yuya off his runner and made him crash in to the track floor. Before he landed Yuya's life point counter popped up (**LP 1000 - 0) **

Yuya then slammed in to the ground, and bounced off the track only to hit the track floor once more as the screen popped up with a picture of Yusei with the word WINNER below it.

* * *

Yuzu, Kotori and Serena all ran out of their seats "YUYA!" they all yelled in union. Yuzu ran down the steps of the stadium, but was stopped by a man wearing a white shirt "LET GO OF ME! HE'S HURT! HE'S HURT!" the man only shook his head "He's be ok; we have medics on their way, your friend is going to be ok" he reassured Yuzu. The man sighed "My name is trudge and I'm one of the supervisors for this tournament, so you can trust me"

* * *

Yusei moved from his duel runner and walked towards Yuya who was still knocked on the track "You said you duel to make people smile, well smiles won't change the destruction of entire dimensions, I thought you would of had some skill to back yourself up, but I was wrong; you're nothing at the moment, maybe we can talk again when you learn to improve your duelling skills" Yusie then turned around and returned to his duel runner. Yusei stopped when he heard Yuya talk "Don't you dare mock my duelling; I learned everything from my father, and he always made people smile" Yuya weakly responded. Yusei halted as he placed his helmet back on "That was then and this is now" Yusei responded as he moved to his duel runner and zoomed off.

Melissa eyes widened "AND THE FIRST EXHIBITION MATCH HAS ENDED IN YUSEI'S VICTORY! CAN ANYONE DEFEAT YUSEI OR IS HE JUST TOO GOOD AT THE GAME!"

From the top of the Stadium the red haired girl smirked "What a pathetic excuse for a duel, he was lucky he was duelling Yusei and not me" she crossed her arms "He better not be broken before I have another chance to play with him" the girl turned to the crowd and saw Yuzu with Serena "Maybe I should deal with them before I do, so I can really screw with Yuya" she thought as she looked off in to the distance and raised her eyebrow when she saw Flare-Soul Divine Dragon in the far distance. She then saw that the dragon unleashed a single energy blast before vanishing. The red haired girl chuckled "Uh, Yuko the memories I've gotten from Annabelle are really heart warming, but I also know that you have Halo-Eyes in your procession and since Annabelle is now a part of me; I think I'm most deserving of it.

* * *

**Author Note**

For the record the outcome of this duel wasn't decided by favouritism, but on the direction I want this story to go.

Also for any questions you may have about the story or characters, I'm thinking of doing a Q&amp;A segment of a chapter to answer your questions, so if you wan to know something about the story please either PM me or leave your question in the Review section. I'm not going to answer questions by PM as I do not want to answer the same question more then once, so hopefully by answering one of your questions I can also answer a load more of people's same question at the same time.

**Next: **_**Chapter 58: An Unorthodox Greeting -**_

_Yuko finds himself face to face with Rio as he decides to help her, but Rio has other plans when she mistakes him for his fusion counterpart...not good for Yuko especially when Rio unleashes her Barian powers upon him without mercy._


	58. An Unorthodox Greeting

Leafeon12

(Q)

In your story are you going to have Yuya synchro summon Enlightenment Paladin because it would be very sweet.

Also for Yuya and Yuto being fused with Yuya to meet Yugi the King of Games being reunited with Yami to see his reaction and all the other characters as well.

Is Yuya going be able to talk to duel monster spirits and is Yuya going to try to get Jaden out of Yubel's control and will Yubel end up using Yuya's darkness against him and end up controlling him. To me Yuya and Jaden go well together they all want people to have fun with duelling.

Oh and is Sylvio Sawatari dead to me I don't care about his character.

Also just one more thing is YuyaXSerena going to be a thing in throughout your story, because that would be so cool! :) Forget about Yuya and Yuzu for now I want YuyaXSerena to be a thing!

Answers.

Answer for the fist question

\- Yes Yuya will summon Enlightenment Paladin (I'm not confirming when he will, but it will be soon)

Answer for the second question

\- Yes Yuya will gain the power to communicate with duel spirits later on in the story and will do his best to free Jaden.

Answer for the third question

\- Shingo is alive and will appear later on in the story.

Answer for the fourth question

\- Yes! and wait until later in the story where Yuya will really have his hands full.

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 58: World Grand Prix: Chapter: 6: An Unorthodox Greeting_

* * *

Far way from the stadium Yuko and Rio were staring intensely at each other. Yuko noticed that Rio did not look like she was in good shape as she could barely stand, and she was slightly leaned in her posture. Rio was having trouble breathing as her chest moved up and down from the oxygen intakes. Rio formed a fist as she changed her gaze from angry to purely pissed "Were you watching me?!" she demanded an answer from Yuko. She then noticed Yuko's silence and growled "ANSWER ME! WHO ARE YOU..." Rio stopped herself in mid sentence as she thought she recognized his facial features. She stepped towards Yuko "Yuto? Is that you?" she asked.

Rio then launched herself at Yuko and took him into an embrace as she buried her head into his shoulder. She began to sob "I thought you...were gone, just like the others!" she cried in to Yuko's shoulder. Yuko was lost for words as he tried to think of something to say over the new girl's cries. Rio dug her face even more into his shoulder "I thought they got to you like Ruri" she whispered as she ran her fingers through Yuko's hair "But now I know that you're all right" she continued as she unintentionally dug her nails into his back as she tightened their contact.

Yuko secretly looked down to her blue hair and noticed that it was the same colour as Zoe's, but their length was way longer than the girl's he once knew. Rio moved her hand from his hair and slowly ran it down his face, she then suddenly slumped over his shoulder, to which Yuko responded by placing his arm around her to support the girl. Yuko was seriously processing his thoughts as he tried to remain calm "Who the hell is she? I know she's from the Xyz dimension, but how is she still alive after all this time?" Yuko used his eyes to studied her body; he could easily tell that she was hurt, she had burn marks from up her arms, her cloths were torn, she had gashes that had a few drops of blood dripping them and she was covered in dirt.

Yuko started to feel bad for her as he could tell that she was desperate for help "She needs medical attention, I need to take her to the stadium for the medical staff and to see the other Xyz users" he thought as he slowly pulled away from Rio's embrace, as he did Rio almost dropped to the floor as she leaned over to her side. Yuko's instincts kicked in as he swiped his arms to his side.

Rio fell over his arm as her stomach was being supported by him. Yuko then moved to behind her and was about to grab her so he could carry her in his arms, but before he could Rio turned around and whacked her hand across Yuko's face. The sound of the contact felt like it was carried through the entire city. Yuko looked at Rio shocked at her actions, Rio stood up in an aggressive stance "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE OTHERS NEEDED YOU!? WHY DID YOU ABANDON US TO GO TO STANDARD?! AND WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Rio called out in a rage as tears fell from her cheeks "I thought we were close, I thought that we shared everything with each other, but now I know who you really are Yuto, you're a liar and I will make you suffer!"

Yuko turned his gaze to his side as he saw Flare-Soul Divine Dragon appeared next to him. The dragon locked its eyes on Rio "We do not know who she is, but you and I both know that she's not going to come quietly, and I think she thinks your her dimension's counterpart" Flare-Soul explained as it stretched out its claws and growled as it moved from the ground and into the air as it slowly moved its wings through the wind. Yuko rolled his eyes "No, she needs help and I don't care how much she thinks she doesn't need it; I'm taking her to medical bay"

Rio's eyes widened as she could see the white dragon beside Yuko. She formed a fist as she locked her gaze on Yuko "So you're one of the counterparts that I heard about, so that leaves the question: are you from fusion?" she questioned with an easy to notice venom in her voice as she moved her arm around her chest. Her arm had a blue coloured duel disk on it that already had her deck and extra deck locked in to it "So tell me I hear the fusion one is called Yuri, so is your name Yuri or are you the standard or Synchro version of my Yuto" Rio asked as her voice was now ice cold.

Yuko blinked "I'm not any of them, but I'm guessing that you don't trust me about not being the fusion counterpart?" Rio slowly nodded "We'll soon see, but if you lose; you're never going to get another chance to convince me" she warned him as he duel disk activated. Her duel disk had a black top with a dark blue light around the corners. Yuko stared at Rio "You know that we don't need to do this, we could talk about what happened, and I can take you to the other Xyz users" Yuko suggested. Rio shook her head violently "Lire! You don't even know where they are!" she argued as she stared at him in anger "Now you're going to duel me if you're willing or not" Rio shot out an blue energy beam that attached to Yuko's wrist as it then shattered.

Yuko grunted "This again, really?" Yuko complained as his disk was activated without him even touching it. Yuko looked at Rio "Are you crazy you can barely stand, so what makes you think that you can duel?" Rio smirked as she placed her arms to her side "Because I am one the seven emperors, and you just a boy trying to be a good duellist" Rio rose her arms and was covered in a blue light. Yuko moved his arms to cover his eyes from the light. Rio's hair grew longer and her body completely changed to a woman with long blue hair, she was wearing a dress and her skin was now a light blue colour. Her eyes remained the same colour, but they held a new even more dark glare towards Yuko, she also had red markings on her face and was wearing a golden crown on her head.

Yuko lowered his arm to regain his view; the girl he was talking to was completely different as he noticed that she seemed to have even more confidence than before. Yuko eyes travelled down her new body "Is it weird that I find you just as attractive now as I did before?" he asked with a smirk. Rio smirked "No thanks, I would love it more if I destroyed you, so don't both with flattery because it won't get you anywhere with me" she warned him. Yuko brought his arm to his side "I know, but you still deserve some acknowledgement for your looks, as it looks like you put some effort into it, seriously you're like the second best looking girl I've seen in my life"

Rio stayed emotionless as she continued to stare at Yuko "Aw, only the second, I'm hurt, no I'm jealous that you find another girl better looking than me" she responded sarcastically "I'll tell you what if you win I'll give you a sneak peek, see if that will get you warmed up for the duel" she suggested. Yuko looked at her concerned "Listen if I win you need to promise me that you'll let me take you to get medical treatment" he demanded in a caring tone. Rio turned her eyes to him "You're saying that you want to help me?" she asked.

Yuko brought his hand up and through his duel disk into the air. Yuko swiped his arm across the air and his timing was good enough that his arm managed to slide into the disk. Yuko then swiped his deck into the holder and moved his arm to the side "Of course I want to help, I know I haven't been the most charming person lately, but I know when I need to help. Yuko smirked "So Rio get set cuz it's time to flare things up!" he announced as he moved his arm around his chest. Rio growled as she took a stance "As you wish, but this duel will end with you losing and when that happens I'll vanquish you!" Rio threatened as her and Yuko locked gazes.

* * *

YUKO LP 4000

Vs

RIO LP 4000

* * *

"DUEL!" they both yelled as they drawled their first hand of five cards.

* * *

Yusei sped through the track as he kept his eyes focused ahead, he then turned to face Yuya as Skylight Stardust Dragon followed above Yusei "Skylight Stardust Dragon attack his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! SKYLIGHT FLASH WAVE!" Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes glowed as the dragon dashed off into the sky and out of the stadium. The dragon roared as it spun in the air multiple times to build up speed. The dragon screeched at it stopped spinning and moved on a angle as it dropped from the sky faster than the speed of light. Yuya looked up to the sky as Skylight Stardust Dragon was descending, the sight of Skylight Stardust Dragon was reflected off from his eyes. The white glowing dragon dashed towards Odd-Eyes and used its hands and claws to take the pendulum monster into a grip.

Yusei zoomed through the track as he looked back over to Yuya "The turn Skylight Stardust Dragon is summoned from the Graveyard and battle; its attack points are doubled to the end of the damage step!" Skylight Stardust Dragon eyes glowed as it moved its wings around Odd-Eyes and charged up an energy blast that the dragon shot from point blank range. The dark blue blast shattered Odd-Eyes, but not before it was knocked on to the track and and gain. The blast then continued moving as it charged towards Yuya. The blast struck Yuya and knocked him off his runner; Yuya was launched on to the track, Yuya then bounced from the ground and once again landed on the hard surface as a picture of Yusei and the word WINNER appeared under it on the screen of the stadium.

Yusei moved from his duel runner and walked towards Yuya who was still knocked on the track "You said you duel to make people smile, well smiles won't change the destruction of entire dimensions, I thought you would of had some skill to back yourself up, but I was wrong; you're nothing at the moment, maybe we can talk again when you learn to improve your duelling skills" Yusei then turned around and returned to his duel runner. Yusei stopped when he heard Yuya talk "Don't you dare mock my duelling; I learned everything from my father, and he always made people smile" Yuya weakly responded. Yusei halted as he placed his helmet back on "That was then and this is now" Yusei responded as he moved to his duel runner and zoomed off.

* * *

Yuya slowly opened his eyes as he took in his surroundings. Yuya slowly rose from the bed that he was led on, but he was suddenly pushed back down and to the bed "NO YOU DON'T!" a familiar voice ordered him. Yuya took a few seconds before he could easily see who it was "Yuzu?" he asked as the pinked haired girl smiled "Oh you are all right!" she exclaimed as she lowered herself to him and hugged him so tightly that Yuya couldn't breath. Yuzu started to cry in happiness "I, was so worried that you was actually hurt!" she informed him as she dug her face into his neck "Never scare me like that ever gain or no matter how hurt you are, I'm going to slapped you so hard" she warned him as she continued crying.

Yuzu smiled as he brought his arm around her "Ok, but for the moment I'm ok" he reassured her with a fake smirk. Yuzu smiled once more as she refused to move from him "Yuzu, can you get off me now" he asked, but she wasn't listening "NO! YUYA you could have been hurt, well hurt worse. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I would do" Yuya noticed that he and Yuzu were alone in the room. Yuya saw her move and gulped, he then turned to Yuzu as he saw that his and her faces were only a few centimetres apart "Yuya?" she asked Yuya in a saddening voice. Yuya nodded "Yeah?" Yuzu smiled as she felt tears falling from her eyes "Listen there's something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time, before this whole dimensional war even happened, back when we were just hanging out and enjoying duelling just for fun"

Yuya continued to carry a blank expression as he continued to looked at her "What is it?" he questioned. Yuzu couldn't find the courage, even though she was screaming at herself mentally demanding herself to tell him. When her words wouldn't listen to her thoughts she thought of the next best thing. Yuzu lowed herself and kissed Yuya on his lips. She even shocked herself as she found out how rough she was being with him. Yuya's eyes widened in surprise "...Oh please not this..." Yuya thought as Yuzu was still connected to him through their lips. Yuya noticed that she was humming which shocked him as it reminded him of another counterpart.

* * *

Flashback

Annabelle stared at him with a harsh look "Not important" she informed Yuya with a dark look that shocked him. Yuya then spoke again "Why aren't you-?" Yuya was interrupted with Annabelle having enough quickly leaned in to kiss Yuya. Yuya's eyes widened as they made contact. Yuya started to feel weird; something was changing inside of him. Since Annabelle was making sure to block his view he didn't notice the dark energy starting to gather around him.

* * *

Yuya growled in his thoughts "What's next is that red haired Yuzu going to kiss me now?" he asked mentally as Yuzu continued to dive in to him. Yuya opened his mouth as he was hoping to catch Yuzu's attention, but she took it as an invitation to to go even further in. Yuzu slipped her tongue into his mouth. Yuya was lost for words and thoughts as he couldn't fight back against her, but when he opened his eyes and looked at her he saw a girl that looked like Yuzu, but her hair was red with fin black strands on her sides, and her eyes were crimson with long eyelashes. She had a neck chain which had a reversed cross attached to it with a silver chain. She had a long sleeved leather jacket zipped up with a belt around her waist on an angle. She was wearing a short black skirt with black stockings that were done up to her knees to show allot of skin on her legs could be seen. She smirked down to Yuya. Yuya's eyes widened as the girl locked her eyes on his "

* * *

Flashback

The girl drawled her card and smirked "Thanks for summoning your Odd-Eyes, Yuya a girl loves to get a good look at her prize!" she took a card in between her fingers and showed it to Yuya "I summon Lucifer Knight! from my hand!" she announced as he placed the monster on to her duel disk "I can special summon this card when I have no monsters on my field of if you control a special summoned monster!"

A red knight formed, flames were moving from him and it also a a sword with a fire blade in its hand "I use his effect of being special summoned while I control no other monsters"

She then moved another card between her fingers "Now since you control a special summoned monster I use the effect of the second Lucifer Knight in my hand" she smirked as she placed the monster on to her duel disk. A second red knight formed beside the first Lucifer Knight.

"She's got two monsters out" Yuko thought to himself as he watched the match "It can't be"

"With my second Lucifer Knight now at my side, the time has come for you to experience your darkest fears, I transcend my two Lucifer Knights!"

"What?" Yuya, Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Kaito, and Shark all yelled in union.

Both Lucifer Knights turned red and shattered into thousands of pieces and moved on to the ground and started to melt the ground.

"I Divine summon a savage beast consumed by rage and darkness! AN ACCEDING PHOENIX READY TO WIPE OUT ANY WHO OPPOSE IT, BE BORN MY CREATURE AND TOGETHER WE'LL WIPE THEM ALL OUT! I DIVINE SUMMON CLASS 2: HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON!"

The ground erupted and shot out a massive burst of manga. Everyone backed away when they felt the blazing heat from the eruption "What's going on?" Yuzu yelled. The burst of flames soon narrowed until they created the shape of a dragon could be seem. The figure was twice as big as Odd-Eyes and was surrounded by flames. The flames faded leaving the sight of a dark red dragon with bright eyes that had ongoing flames in them. It has flames spikes going down its back and tail. Its claws were long and sharp but were also the same colour as the flames. Finally it released two massive bursts of flames from both of its sides that shaped into wings, but were also still flames.

Yuzu looked up to the dragon in horror "It's stronger than Odd-Eyes" Yugo stepped backwards "I can feel the heat from the dragon, I'm even sweating from its blaze, Yuya shouldn't have to duel in his state!"

"He's in trouble" Shark thought.

The red haired girl smirked "If you think this is heating things up, just wait! I ACTIVATE HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON'S SPECIAL ABILITY!" she announced only for Yuya to looked at her in shock "Special ability?"

"I NOW BANISH ONE DIVINE MATERIAL FROM MY GRAVEYARD TO USE MY DRAGON'S EFFECT!" the girl raised her duel disk and a glowing orb shot out towards Hell-Eyes. The dragon growled as it quickly shot his head down and devoured the orb "I banish Lucifer Knight, so from now on until the end phase if my dragon inflicts damage to my opponent, my life points go up by the same amount!"

Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's dark red chest glowed bright with flames as it shrieked and covered itself in flames, fully covering itself with flames that shot out and turned blue, to show its new more violent nature "AND MY DRAGON BECOMES IMMUNE TO ANY OF YOUR CARD EFFECTS! she pointed to Yuya "BATTLE! HELL-EYES INCINERATE HIS ODD-EYES! HELL BLAZE STRIKE!" with itself turned to blue flames Hell-Eyes screeched as it shot up into the sky and unleashed a massive flame beam that struck Odd-Eyes and shattered it "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called as he used his arm to block the heat being emitted.

The red haired girl laughed "Now since you've just lost five hundred life points I gain that amount"

"YUYA ARE YOU OK?" Yuzu called to him in a worrying tone.

Yuya turned to her and showed a weak smirk "Not a scratch on me" the red haired girl smirked "LET'S FIX THAT! HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON CAN ATTACK TWICE IN MY BATTLE PHASE THE TURN I USE A DIVINE MATERIAL TO USE ITS EFFECT!" Yuzu, Serena, Yugo, Shark, Kaito, Yusei, Crow and Yuya all gasped "It can attack again?"

"ATTACK YUYA DIRECTLY!" she ordered as the Phoenix screeched and shot back into the sky. The phoenix shot out a fire blast that formed a ring of fire around Yuya which was a very high temperature. It then shot out one massive flame blast that hit Yuya head on only leaving flames and smoke to be seen as Yuya became out of sight "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she ran towards the flames, but was stopped when Yugo grabbed hold of her "Yuzu stop!" Yugo told Yuzu as he held her into place "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed once more "YUYA!" Serena watched the flames "It...can't be" Shark crossed his arms "No..."

The smoke cleared leaving the sight of Yuya surrounded by a giant ring of flames "Yuya?" Yuzu asked concerned. Yuya instantly fell to his knees and passed out.

"YUYA!"

* * *

Yuya shot up in fear and accidental whacked the girl as he was trying to move. Yuzu was launched to the floor as the girl screeched in pain as she leaned on her knees and was covering her face from Yuya's accidental assault. Yuya stared at Yuzu in shock as he realized that the red haired girl he saw was just his mind playing tricks on him "YUZU?!" Yuya yelled as he moved to her side "I'm sorry, I didn't..." Yuzu slowly turned to Yuya. Yuya eyes shot open as her left eyes was bruised, and she had blood dripping from the right side of her nose. Yuzu was now crying in pain from Yuya's contact. She had tears falling from her eyes as she looked at him with a sad look "I'm sorry Yuya, I didn't think you would've hated me that much for that" she whispered as she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room with her using her arm to cover the damages to her face as she ran out.

Yuya ran after her in concern "YUZU WAIT PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." Yuya stopped when Yuzu was out of his viewing range "Yuzu?" he whispered. Yuya dropped to his knees and sighed "Yuzu" Yuya whispered as he looked down to the floor "Yuya? What are you doing out of bed?" Kotori asked as she just arrived to see him and Yuzu "Where's Yuzu?" she asked as she crossed her arms as she stood only a few centimetres away from him.

Yuya sighed as he turned to her "I hurt her..." he told Kotori with a depressed tone. Kotori raised her eyebrow in response to Yuya "What?" she growled. Yuya shook his head "I didn't mean to..." he was cut off when Kotori slapped him right across his face leaving a red mark. Yuya was swung to the side in pain "Ow," he whined. Kotori growled as she slapped him again "GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! ALL THREE OF YOU HAVE BEEN MESSED UP SINCE THAT NEW GIRL SHOWED UP, AND I'M SICK OF IT! YOU'RE BEING A COWARDS THAT SCARE'S AT THE MENTION OF HER, YUGO IS TRYING IT ON MORE WITH ME AND THE OTHER GIRLS, AND YUKO IS PROBABLY OFF DOING NOTHING IMPORTANT TO OUR MISSION TO SAVE THIS AND THE OTHER DIMENSIONS!" Kotori yelled in anger towards Yuya "AND NOW YOU'VE HURT THE GIRL WHO HAS ALWAYS BEEN BY YOUR SIDE? YOU ARE A MORON!" she finished as she crossed her arms and stepped towards him again. There was a moment of silence between them until Kotori decided to take it one step further and to boot Yuya in his face with her food "I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL THE BOYS BEING STUPID AROUND ME!" Yuya was knocked on to his back as he used his hands to cover his face to stop himself from screaming.

* * *

TURN 1

Rio LP 4000 [0]x 5

Yuko LP 4000 [0]x 5

Rio looked at Yuko in anger "Now time to see if you are my enemy!" Yuko rolled his eyes to the left "Yeah, sure now just make your move, before you collapse" he suggested. Rio growled as she took a cad from her hand and placed it between her fingers "You'll be the one falling!" she swiped the card on to her duel disk as she swiped her other arm across the side "I summon Blizzard Falcon from my hand!" a blue portal opened where snow swarmed from. A small blue falcon with ice wings materialized. The falcon took its placed beside Rio.

Blizzard Falcon

LV 4

ATK 1500

Rio then took another card from her hand and swiped it on to her duel disk "I activate the equip spell: Cold Mirage; this card increase the attack points of one water monster on my field by a thousand points, so Blizzard's is about to get allot stronger" Blizzard Falcon screeched and glowed as it's attack point monitor popped up as its attack points increased (ATK 1500 - 2500) Rio raised her head to Yuko "I'm sorry to give you the cold shoulder, but when Blizzard Falcon's attack points are higher than its original amount; you take 1500 points of damage!" Rio swiped her arm across and pointed to Yuko as she stretched her fingers "Now Blizzard Falcon decimate his life points!" Blizzard Falcon's eyes glowed as it unleashed a blizzard of snow over Yuko. The snow was storming down on Yuko, as it ruthlessly struck him. Yuko's life point counter appeared as it decreased (LP 4000 - 2500) Once the blizzard had settled Yuko shivered and sneezed as his sudden movements forced the snow in his hair to fall to the ground and melt.

Yuko moved his hand to rub his nose "Guess you put your personality into your deck" he told Rio as he shivered once more "But I know that deep down you're nice and warm" he reassured her with a smirk. Rio shook her head "Do you ever shut up?" she asked as she placed one card from her hand into her duel disk "Your move" she announced as one face-down card manifested on to her field.

Yuko smirked "I do shut up now and again when I want to ignore someone, but see that's no way to treat a lady such as yourself!" Yuko drawled his card and placed it into his hand with his other five cards.

TURN 2

Yuko LP 4000 [0]x 6

Rio LP 4000 [0]x 2

Yuko looked at his hand and smirked. Yuko took a card between his fingers and smirked "I summon Breaker The Magical Warrior!" he announced as he placed the card on to his duel disk. A knight wearing red armour with golden outlines materialized. The figure was carrying a shield and sword in each of his hands, he swung the sword around before leaning it on his sides.

Breaker The Magical Warrior

LV 4

ATK 1600

If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.

Yuko looked to Rio "When Breaker is normal summoned he gains one spell counter, which also gives him an extra 300 attack points for as long as he has it. Breaker glowed as it swiped his sword out to his sides (ATK 1600 - 1900) Yuko turned to Breaker "Now by removing one counter from Breaker I can destroy one spell card on your Field, and I'll chose your Cold Mirage" Breaker eyes glowed as it launched his sword at Cold Tactics and shattered it. His sword then bounced back to him as he caught it and placed it by his side.

"And since you card is gone, your monster loses some attack points now" Yuko announced as Blizzard Falcon's attack points dropped (ATK 2500 - 1500) Yuko pointed towards Blizzard Falcon "Breaker attack her Blizzard Falcon!" Breaker launched into the air towards Blizzard Falcon and swiped his sword across him as Breaker landed back to the ground. After a few moments after Blizzard Falcon was slashed it shattered into ice fragments which rained down on Rio.

The fragments were so sharp that they cut Rio's skin as they dropped to the ground from the sky. Yuko's eyes widened as he saw Rio gained new slashes from the shards which caused her to bleed from the bottom of her arms in her Barian form.

Yuko studied her as Rio moved her arms to cover her head from the fragments "Are you alright?" Yuko asked concerned. Rio growled "WORRY ABOUT YOURSELF!" she yelled as the final fragments dropped and landed. She then lowered her arms to look to Yuki "This is nothing compared to the pain of seeing everyone around me being vanquished!" she yelled to Yuko as her life points dropped (LP 4000 - 3900) Yuko shook his head as he placed one card from his hand into his duel disk "Your move"

Rio looked to Yuko "I'm done playing!" her left hand gained a red energy as she swiped her hand across and drawled her card. The card she drew was covered in a red energy, she placed it into her hand and looked back to Yuko "Now this is where the duel gets serious!"

TURN 3

Rio LP 4000 [0]x 3

Yuko LP 4000 [0]x 4

Rio looked at the card in her hand "Guess this duel is going to be over sooner than I thought" she thought to herself as she took the card from her hand and raised it into the air "I activate: Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One!" she called out to Yuko. Yuko looked at the card with his eyes focusing on it.

Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One

Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

"COME ON OUT NUMBER 103! RAGNAZERO

A dark blue skinned figure with blue hair materialized. The figure was wearing a white dress with a pattern on it. She had two ice blades in the hand with having ice shards on her back too.

No. 103: Ragnazero

Rank 4

ATK 2400

2 Level 4 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of an opponent's monster(s) becomes less than its original ATK: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy 1 of those opponent's monster(s), and if you do, draw 1 card

Ragnazero stood before Rio. Rio raised her hand "Now I rank up Ragnazero, to build the overlay network!" Ragnazero turned into a blue beam of light and shot into the ground and created a the Xyz network portal. Rio continued to look at Yuko "Now behold as a new monster will emerge from the last! XYZ SUMMON!" Rio yelled as the new figure emerges from the portal "CHAOS NUMBER c103: Ragnafinity!" Rio called out as a figure wearing a purple dress with black wings. The figure was also holding a scythe in both of her hands. The figure had one overlay unit orbiting around her. Rio smirked as she saw her number appeared on the field beside her.

NO. C103: Ragnafinity

Rank 4

ATK 2800

(OVU 1)

3 Level 5 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 103: Ragnazero", it gains this effect.

● When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Number 103: Ragnazero" from your Graveyard.

Rio looked to Yuko and showed a dark expression "This is the start of the end! RAGNAFINITY ATTACK HIS BREAKER!" Ragnafinity eyes glowed as she raised her scythe with both of her hands and spun around with it until she was in close enough range with Breaker; Ragnafinity launched the scythe in to Breaker which shattered him. Yuko used his arm to block the wind caused by the battle (LP 2500 -1300) Rio looked to Yuko "Your move, and I suggest that you step up your game, I like it when my opponent tries to put up a decent fight, but I can tell that you're holding back, are you trying to convince me that you're not a fusion user, because you need to do better then to through the game" she purred as looked to him.

Yuko's eyes widened "Am I holding back?" he thought as he looked at his hand he had Guardian: Retros "She's right, but if I go all out one of us may not walk away from this, but why do I have the feeling that I'm not just holding back due to her current state" Yuko shook his head "Can think about that now if she wants me to go full force!" Yuko drawled his card and placed it into his hand.

TURN 4

Yuko LP 1300 [0]x 5

Rio LP 3900 [0]x 2

Yuko took Guardian: Retros between his fingers "I'll summon Guardian Retros from my hand!" Yuko placed the card into one of his monster zones. Retros! A man materialized he was wearing white padded armour with long blue hair with a blue mask covering half of his face.

Guardian: Retros

LV ****

LIGHT

ATK 1900

Once per turn when this card is summoned you can have this card's ATK become 1500: special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Guardian" monster from your Deck.

Yuko looked to Retros "I activate Retros' effect, by lowering its attack points by 400 I can special summon another Guardian monster from my deck" Retro's eyes glowed as his attack points lowered (ATK 1900 - 400) Rio secretly smirked "So his monster's attack points change, how fortunate for me, but I better not waste Ragnafinity only overlay unit to deal 400 points of damage" she thought as she continued to watch Yuko.

Yuko looked to his deck. A card moved from Yuko's deck, he took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "I summon Guardian: Destiny" A woman in black plated armour materialized. She had long blue hair. She was holding two small blades in her hands as she swiped them across the air as she moved beside Yuko.

Guardian: Destiny

LV ****

ATK 1400

If this card is special summoned by the effect of a "Guardian" monster: it gains 400 ATK, but it cannot attack for the rest of the Turn.

Yuko looked over to Destine "When Destiny is summoned due to another Guardian monster: her attack points increase to 1900" Destiny glowed as her attack points increased (ATK 1500 - 1900) Rio smirked "So I was right, I'm going to assume that most of his monsters attack points fluctuates, and maybe he'll have a monster that will gain or lose more than 1300 then he'll destroy himself" Rio watched Yuko waiting for his next move.

Yuko looked to his monsters and smirked "You want me to go all out then check this out! I tribute my Guardian Retros and Destiny to forge a creature of power, the embodiment of light and all that is good in the world" Retros and Destiny turned blue and red as they shot into the sky which caused a flash of blue light to fill the sky "Guardian of light I call upon you, bring yourself whole is to this world as you descend from the heavens to shine your light and to terminate the darkness!" Yuko called out. A white pegasus emerged. Its wings extended through the sky. Its blue eyes shun as it moved to the ground, The pegasus reared and neighed violently as it stomped to the ground before bracing up and touching the ground again "DIVINE SUMMON! GUARDIAN ANGEL: PEGASUS!" (ATK 2500)

Guardian Angel: Pegasus

Class 2

ATK 2500

Requirement 2

This card can only be controlled by the player that had this card in their Extra Deck at the start of the Duel. If 1 or more cards on the Field would be destroyed either by battle or by card effect: you can banish 1 Divine Material: negate the card's) destruction. While this card is face-up on the Field and you have Divine Material in your Graveyard with your LP being lower than your opponent(s) : you don not take any damage.

Rio eyes widened as she saw the new monster shining "Divine summon?" she questioned as she now knew where he was from "You're from Divine" she announced in disbelief. Yuko smirked friendly "Yep, but were still in a duel, so were still enemies until one of us loses" he informed her. Yuko took a between his fingers and swiped in onto his duel disk "I play the spell: Divine Reincarnation!" Yuko swiped the card on to his duel disk "Since I just Divine summoned, I can special summon the two monsters that were used for that summon back to my field!" Rio looked at Yuko "What?" she asked.

Guardian Retros and Destiny reformed on to the field as they made their way back to Yuko. Yuko nodded "I tribute my Retros and Destiny to call upon the guardian of the night and darkness" Retros and Destiny shot into the sky and caused it to flash blue "Guardian of the night come forth and descend from the heavens to lock your envy and anger on the ones that wish to harm the innocent!" A man seized black bat materialized and descended from the sky. It had bright blue eyes and its wings were light blue. Its fangs glowed white as it made its way to Yuko. As it couldn't see it used its sonar waves to locate Yuko "There you are" it though as it made its way to Yuko and moved beside Pegasus "DIVINE SUMMON! GUARDIAN ANGEL: NIGHT-WING!" Yuko announced as Nightwing screeched (ATK 2000)

Guardian Angel: Night-Wing

Class 2

ATK 2000

Requirement 2

This card can only be controlled by the player that had this card in their Extra Deck at the start of the Duel. Once per turn during either player's turn you can banish 1 or more Divine material(s): target 1 face-up monster(s) on the Field (or more equal to the number of Divine Materials bashed by this card) negate the target's) effects, but they become unaffected by all other card effects this turn. These effects last until the End Phase.

Rio looked at the two Divine monsters "A second Divine summon?" she asked. Yuko smirked "Yep, but to move things ahead I activate Night-Wing's effect: by banishing 1 Divine material I can negate you Number's effect, so my monsters can now destroy it by battle!" A orb shot out from Yuko's graveyard and headed towards Nightwing, the bat screeched as the orb shot into its chest. Its wings glowed brighter as it launched a sonar sonic wave at Ragnafinity, which made her lose her guard. Rio look at the sight "But my monster's still stronger then both of your monsters!" she called out to Yuko.

Yuko winked at her "Yep she sure does, but not if I do this! I play my trap: Divine Support!" Yuko smirked "Allow me to explain, If I control a Divine monster, I can banish 1 Divine monster from my extra deck and then on of my one my Divine monsters on my field gains the attack of the banished card" Yuko smirked as he took a card out of his extra deck and showed it to Rio "I'll banish Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, so now I chose Pegasus to gain the attack and since your monster's effect is negated you can't deal me damage and also that I have Pegasus on my field too, it wouldn't have mattered!"

Guardian Angel: Pegasus turned to Yuko is shock "He's giving me the attack, and he summoned me instead of Flare-Soul, can it be that the Yuko I know has returned" Pegasus wondered as she turned to face the Number before her. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon manifested above Pegasus and dashed far into the sky.

Flare-Soul charged an energy blast and shot it down at Pegasus. Pegasus absorbed the power and neighed once more as it reared and stretched out her wings (ATK 2500 - 5000) Flare-Soul then looked down to Pegasus as the dragon was shattered. From the top of the Stadium the red haired girl smirked "What a pathetic excuse for a duel, he was lucky he was duelling Yusei and not me" she crossed her arms "He better not be broken before I have another chance to play with him" the girl turned to the crowd and saw Yuzu with Serena "Maybe I should deal with them before I do, so I can really screw with Yuya" she thought as she looked off into the distance and raised her eyebrow when she saw Flare-Soul Divine Dragon in the far distance. She then saw that the dragon unleashed a single energy blast before vanishing. The red haired girl chuckled "Uh, Yuko the memories I've gotten from Annabelle are really heart warming, but I also know that you have Halo-Eyes in your possession and since Annabelle is now a part of me; I think I'm most deserving of it.

Yuko then looked to Rio "Ready? Guardian Angel: Pegasus attack Ragnafinity! Angelic Flare Strike! Pegasus launched into the air and used her wings to charged towards Rio and her monster, as soon as she was close enough she increased her speed and rammed toward the Number. Pegasus charged towards Ragnafinity, as the Number was ready to put up a fight she brought her scythe and swung it towards Pegasus.

The Guardian Angel managed to evade the strike and charged again, but the Number once again swung her scythe again towards the posing monster. Pegasus dashed to the left, just barely evading the scythe before Pegasus could move Ragnafinity swung her scythe downwards at her. Pegasus' eyes glowed as she moved her head so that that she evaded it. The Guardian Angel the neighed as it charged at the Number and succeeded. Ragnafinity shattered to dust and exploded as the Pegasus emerged victorious in the battle. Rio was caught up in the explosion as she was knocked through the air and rammed into a concreted structure before falling to the ground (LP 3900 - 2200 = 1700) Rio gasped as she landed and lost her Barian form; she returned to her human form as she hit the ground.

Yuko ran to Rio's aid as he saw her land "Are you ok?" he asked worried for her as he knelt beside her "Can you hear me? I didn't mean to hurt you" he told her. Rio slightly opened her eyes to look to Yuko "Guess I could really use the medical treatment" she replied as she weakly laughed to him "But I can't get up yet, so you need to wait..." she whispered. Yuko shook his head "Were not waiting for anything I'm taking you to the stadium right now even if I have to carry you" he warned her. Rio slightly smirked "Guess you're carrying me, but if you even think of getting a up skirt view, then I will kick you in your nuts really hard" she warned him as she closed her eyes to rest.

Pegasus trotted beside Yuko and Nightwing moved through the air to Yuko's side "Yuko are you alright?" Pegasus asked Yuko. Yuko turned to Pegasus "Yeah, thanks for your help, even if we went overboard a little" Pegasus stayed next to Yuko "Pegasus, I don't know what came over me the past few days, but I do know how I treated you is unforgivable" Pegasus neighed "Don't worry about it now, but this girl needs help"

Yuko stood up and took hold of Rio; he placed her into his arms "Man she's in bad shape, whatever happened to her must have been dramatizing" Yuko studied her face; she seemed peaceful, but he knew that was only on the surface "If Yuya was here he would find a way to make her smile" he thought as he turned and started heading back to them stadium. As he did Pegasus and Nightwing shattered and returned to his deck box. Yuko looked down to Rio, before he could lower his gaze she shot open one of her eyes "Remember don't even think about looking up my skirt" she warned him weakly. Yuko smirked "Relax I'm not Yugo" Rio then closed her eye as Yuko continued to head back to his destination.

* * *

Yuya was alone on his bed in the medical centre, Yuya looked down to his pendent "Yuzu?" he whispered. Yuya closed his eyes and took hold of his pendent "It's all her fault" he growled. Yuya turned his gaze as he look towards the opened window of his room "Well you're the one who punched her when she was only trying to express her emotions to you" Yuya's eyes widened as he saw the Yuzu look alike with red hair in the same clothing as she had on all those days ago "You!" Yuya screamed as he shot on to his feet, but the girl smirked as she quickly moved her hand to form a grip around his neck and shoved him against the wall which caused it to slightly crack. Yuya tried to struggle "jeez she's stronger than Annabelle was..." he thought as her grip tightened. The girl smirked which sent shivers down Yuya's spine "Yuya, I been wanting to ask you something since we first met and this is the first time since then, so tell me" she warned as she moved closer to Yuya while keeping her grip around his neck.

She then moved her arm up which made Yuya moved higher against the wall. Yuya looked her in the eyes "I'm...guessing...that you...name is Katrina...right?" he asked. The girl smirked "Yep, now back to my questions... Could you tell Yuko that he has something that belongs to me, and that I want it back" Yuya shook his head "And if I don't?" Katrina smirked "I'll snap your neck when you sleep or right now if I'm feeling generous"

* * *

Yuzu looked to Yugo and smiled "I'm fine really, it was just an accident" she reassured him as Yugo was examining her eye "Yuzu you have a black eye because of Yuya, it's not all right" he told her as he brushed his fingers on her left side of her face "Yuzu were friends too remember" Yuzu smiled "I know...but you don't have to worry about me Yuya will take care of me" Yugo growled "Yeah once he's done taking care of Serena" he replied. Yugo eyes widened "Oh I didn't just..." Yuzu looked to Yugo and started to cry as she moved her hands to cover her face "I know, don't bother hiding it, I've seen the signs, I was hoping to be wrong, but now that you said that I now know it's true" Yuzu looked Yugo in the eyes and smiled "But at least I've still got you as a friend and maybe Yuko too"

* * *

Next: Chapter 59: Dragons Rule: Part 1 -

Team Revolution are placed against Team Draconic as the second round begins, with a certain bunch of dragons that have command over the very elements themselves.


	59. Elemental Rule

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 59: World Grand Prix: 7: Dragons Rule: Part 1**

* * *

Yuya slowly opened his eyes. He tilted his head to both sides before looking to the window of the room he was in. Yuya blinked his eyes as he saw it was daytime outside "How long was I out for…" he wondered as he used both of his hands to force himself from the bed. Yuya shook his head as he tried to remember what happened before he lost conscious.

Yuya stood from the bed as he took one step towards the window to see the bright blue sky viewed from out "It looks so peaceful" Yuya thought as he looked to the carbonate besides the bed he was in. He saw his deck box and moved to grab it. Yuya felt something strange as he took hold of it, it felt like someone was watching him. Yuya felt a shiver from the back of his spine "What's going on with me?" he thought as he rubbed his neck.

Yuya eyes tilted to the side of his neck "What that?" he thought as he felt some marks on his neck "What is this?" Yuya walked to the mirror in the room. He tilted his neck, but with him still being able to see a good portion of himself in the mirror. Yuya brought his hand to his neck that's when he felt two small holes as he traced his fingers around his neck. His eyebrows rose as he brought his hand down to his view as saw there was two blood stains on the two fingers which he used to feel his neck "What's happening?"

Yuya then looked down to his deck box "Was she here?" Yuya could sense his own fear as he thought about Yuzu's counterpart that seemed to be cruel and sadistic. Yuya's thoughts were immersed with the image of the red haired girl in question. She then swiped a card on to her duel and smirked as a red flamed covered dragon was forged from a burst of flames from behind her. The Dragon screeched as its wings shot out from its sides as flames which took the shape of wings, but were still clearly flames.

Yuya shook his head; hopping to get the memory out of his head "What's up with all the girls in my life lately?" he thought.

* * *

From the other side of the medical centre Yuko was leaning against the wall of the room as he silently kept his focus and attention on Rio; she was passed out on the bed. Yuko studied her and once again noticed how hurt she was. Yuko had his arms crossed, he turned his glare away from her and to the window "It's just one thing after another lately"

Out of curiosity Yuko took hold of her Duel Disk which was on the stand beside Rio's bed. Yuko used his fingers to explore the replay data from her recent duels. He navigated through the archives and didn't find anything that interested him. Until he came across his duel with her; Yuko placed his gaze to the screen "I wonder…" he thought as he used his fingers to swipe the screen to start the replay.

Everything about the duel seemed fine, but until it came to the end of the first turn where Rio placed the card face-down from her hand. Yuko's eyes shot in shock as he saw the card she placed "Xyz Reborn? But that would mean if she used it to summon back her chaos number, so my Night-Wing wouldn't have been able to destroy it and it would have had an overlay unit" Yuko turned to Rio "Than at the end phase Divine Support's effect would have ended and Pegasus' attack points would have gone back to being 2500, so Rio could have used her monster's effect and dealt me 2500 points of damage, which would mean I would have lost"

Yuko then looked back to the window "And since Divine Support permanently negated my Pegasus' effect, it wouldn't have been able to protect my life points"

Yuko turned back to face Rio and smirked "You're something else" He silently sighed as he once again looked at her "There's no doubt that she's a Barian, which would mean that she has a connection with the others" Yuko thoughts carried through his head as he took one more glance at her "I'll check on her later after I get the chance to speak to the others" Yuko then moved from the wall and put on his white short sleeved jacket . He then made his way to the door as he did he heard Rio whisper something "Don't leave me Yuto" Rio weakly whispered as she tilted her head to the left side on the pillow.

Yuko shook his head and continued to walk out and through the corridors "What is up with all the girls in my life lately?" he thought.

* * *

Yugo weakly opened his eyes and moved his hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. Yugo suddenly jerked as he felt something pull on his jacket. Yugo turned towards the direction and saw Yuzu was leaned on his side with her head resting on his shoulder. She had her arm placed across his chest and her hand had a grip on his right shoulder.

Yugo smiled as he saw she was asleep "She looks so peaceful" Yugo thought as he didn't want to disturb her so he remained in his current posture "She has a match later today; she needs all the rest she needs" Yugo then tilted his eyes in anger "But I need to have a word with Yuya" he thought as he could see the mark on Yuzu's eye.

Yugo then slowly shifted from Yuzu, but he made sure to be gentle enough to wake her. Yugo then placed her to the side and moved a pillow to support her "What is up with all the girls in my life lately?" Yugo thought as he moved a blanket over her to keep her warm. Yugo then smiled as he walked out of the room "See ya later" Yugo thought as he entered the corridors.

* * *

From the tops of Domino City Primo was watching the ground below. His eyes burned in anger as he studied the people walking through the city "Fools have no idea of what's really happening" Primo turned his gaze when he saw a portal opened behind him. He was greeted with the sight of a small child with long crimson hair and green eyes. The boy was wearing a white cloak that covered him up.

"Man Primo, you're in a grumpy mood" Lester mocked Primo with his high toned voice "But at least now you have an excuse" Lester continued. Primo growled "Leave me Lester" he warned the other as he turned his gaze back to his original interest.

Lester smirked as he walked beside Primo "What's got you so engrossed" Lester questioned as he turned his attention to Primo. Primo kept his gaze towards below as he answers "I think Jacob's being true to his word and returning Yuzu to Yuya could have jeopardized our mission, and most likely all the dimensions" Primo mellowed as he laid his arms to his sides. Primo took hold of the sword under his cloak and silently growled.

"Yeah and after all the trouble I went through with capturing her" Lester whined as he crossed his arms and puffed at the top of his lungs "And I do I even get a thank you from Jacob, no I don't!" Lester continued. Primo acknowledged Lester "Jacob's been snapping orders left and right, and I'm sick of it, so I'm going to try something new"

Lester twitched his ears in amusement "Something new? Dare I ask what?" Lester laughed after finishing his words. Primo smirked as he thought about his plan "Let's just say that I think we found three quite useful genie pigs for our experimentations"

Lester smirked as he looked to Primo "Sounds so devious, please keep it a surprise" Primo turned to Lester with his usual scowl "You should be gone, before Jacob finds out that you're here" Primo ordered as he turned back. Lester tilted his head "I would, but see I've got a match between Yuzu after the team duel, so I rather watched this duel"

Primo smirked darkly "Guess we may obtain the chance to eradicate Yuzu and her counterparts after all" he told Lester. Lester smirked as he turned to face the ground "I think its time she faced the music and change her tune, but on that note what are we going to tell Jacob?" he questioned. Prim stared blankly to the ground below "How said we're going to tell him anything, the only thing that matters is annihilation of all extra deck monsters. Fusions, Synchro, Xyz and Divine are all just an endangerment to the future"

* * *

Yugo and Yuko were unknowingly walking through the corridors unaware of the other as they had their attention fully on their Duel disks. Yugo was using his Duel Disk to find out information about the team's opponents. Yugo swiped his duel disk to access the next information page on them "So they use an archetype called Elemental Dragons?" Yugo lifted his eyebrows in annoyance "I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT ARCHETYPE!" Yugo screamed inside of his own head.

Yugo then brought his attention to a memory from when he and Yuko were in the Divine Dimension. His thoughts brought him to recollect when him and Yuko were hiding from that dragon which he now knew belonged to that red haired Yuzu who actually scared him to such an extreme level that he couldn't even look Yuzu or another counterpart in the eyes without feeling fear and thinking of the red haired counterpart.

Yugo then continued to remember what happened in the Divine Dimension. He and Yuko were, the memory played over in his head as Yuko's words played in his head too "I went against Dragon Rulers…" Yugo remembered the words as clear as day, which he found funny as he and Yuko were under allot of stress at the time. Yugo kept his sights on his Duel Disk "He said something about Dragon Rulers. Maybe they're the same archetype, so maybe Yuko is an expert on how to beat the decks" Yugo thought.

Yuko was also focusing on his Duel Disk as he continued to walk through the corridors. He was checking his Duel Disk to see his replay against Rio (luckily fore replays it shows what cards the opponent has in their hand) Yuko was still in disbelief that if Rio wasn't too worn out, that she would have won, and god knows what she would have done to him. Yuko blinked as he re saw the replay even though he's seen it over ten times, he somehow always found something out which interested him "Why am I so fascinated with her?" he questioned "I think her name is Rio, I think it is as it was on her Duel Disk database and archives"

The two counterparts collided with each other which made them crash to the ground and on to the backs "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they called out in union as they launched themselves back to their feet "WHERE I'M GOING?" they yelled in union "YOU WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they also synchronized perfectly. They looked at each other and lost all aggression "Oh it's you" Yuko and Yugo acknowledged in union.

"Where have you been?" Yugo asked as he crossed his arms. Yuko rolled his eyes "Long story see I was just about to tell you abou-" Yuko started to reply as he faced Yugo. Yugo crossed his eyes "Forget about it; it can't be that important" Yugo interrupted Yuko. Yuko shook his head "Actually you might want to…" Yugo growled "Will it in anyway contribute to us winning the match?" Yuko rolled his eyes "No" he replied "But I do think that you need to…" Yugo looked at Yuko "If it won't contribute then save it for later"

Yugo then remembered his question "Hey you know how to beat the…" Yuko had to check his Duel Disk to remember the name of the deck "The Elemental Dragon?" Yuko took a few seconds to think of the archetype before he remembered "Oh them…" Yugo noticed that Yuko's eye twitched as he responded "What is it?" Yugo asked concerned "Please tell me that you have a tip for beating them" Yuko rolled his eyes "Word of warning don't let them banish any cards" Yuko responded to Yugo. Yuko then started to walk off from Yugo.

"What do you mean by that?" Yugo called out to Yuko. Yuko smirked as he turned to Yugo "It means don't screw things up!" he called out as he exited the corridor. Yugo rolled his eyes "Jeez Thanks!" Yugo called out sarcastically. Yugo could hear Yuko voice on through the other corridor "You're welcome!" Yuko called out so Yugo could hear him.

Yugo suddenly shook his head "YUKO YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! THE STADIUM'S THIS WAY!" Yugo called out, but the air was void of an answer from Yuko "Wait why was Yuko in the medical centre? There's no way that he could have known about Yuya, so why was he here?" Yugo questioned. Yugo growled as he turned and headed towards the stadium.

Yuya sighed as he placed his Duel Disk in his holster on his belt along with his deck box "So round here we come, from what I can guess Yuko isn't going to compete again, and Shark and the others are off doing whatever they're doing, so that leaves me and Yugo" Yuya continued in his thoughts "Yuzu wouldn't want to see me, Kotori doesn't even have a deck, so that only leaves Serena"

Yuya then walked out of the room and headed towards the stadium "Get ready Yusei; I'm going to show you what I'm really capable of" unknown to Yuya as he walked out, his extra deck glowed as Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon gained a purple glowing outline.

* * *

Yuya arrived to the track on his Duel Runner. He moved from it and saw Serena in one of the empty seats. Yuya walked to her "Hey Serena?" Serena looked to him "What do you want Yuya?" she asked a little annoyed. Yuya looked to Serena "Were short on players and I was wondering if you wanted to join the Team duel?" Yuya asked. Serena rolled her eyes "Let me guess Yuko got cold feet again?" Yuya shook his head "I haven't seen him since yesterday, honestly I'm starting to get worried"

Serena placed her hands behind her heads and closed her eyes "Sure I'll join you and Yugo, but remember that you owe me one in the future" she warned him as she smirked "Fine whatever just get changed" Yuya suddenly gained a blush as he thought Serena would take his words in a completely different context "Well Yuya if you want a full view, than you'll need to work for it, but I will go and change" Serena moved from her sea and stood next to Yuya.

Serena smirked as she used her hand to tapped Yuya on his nose playfully "But no peaking Yuya, that's for another time and place" Serena then turned and walked to the changing rooms. Luckily Yuya was already in his Turbo Duelling gear so he didn't have to follow her.

Yugo arrived on his Duel Runner as he sped on to the track. He then looked around and saw Yuya. Yugo formed a fist as he caught sight of his counterpart "Once were done with this match we'll have a chat about what you did to Yuzu" Yugo knew that he couldn't divide the team before the match begun as they wouldn't be able to focus.

Serena made her way to the girl's changing room. She entered and moved to a area where she took off her red jacket and placed it on to the hanger by the wall. She then raised her arms up to take off her top as she moved her arms to grab the edges of the fabric. She finished taking her cloths off until she was in her bra and under where. She took hold of her Turbo Duelling uniform and growled "Come on you can do this, you only need to hold your own for as long as you can" she then slipped in to her uniform "You can show that you're better than those Xyz, Synchro and Divine users" she reassured herself as she moved her hand to the zipper of her uniform and pulled her hand up to her chest which moved the zipped to the top of her chest.

Serena's outfit was dark red with a darker vest that could be seen on her chest from above where the zipper was "As an old friend of mine would say, it's time to get my game on" she thought as she took her deck box and placed it to her side. She then walked out of the room. Lester covered his mouth to lower the sound of his laughing. He couldn't take it any longer as he broke into laugher "Ha, Ha, ha I think someone has social issues" Lester mocked between laughs.

Lester then smirked as he turned back to where Serena left "But she might be a challenge for Primo's so called plan" Lester thought as he was still covered in his cloak.

The stadium was jam packed as the crowed cheered. Melissa smirked as she made her way to her desk "Hello NEO DOMINO CITY ITS TIME FOR THE LAST DUEL OF THE SECOND ROUND AS TEAM REVOLUTION WILL TAKE ON TEAM DRAGONIC, BUT WHO WILL WIN AND WHO WILL LOSE! THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! TIME FOR THE TWO TEAMS TO SEND OUT THEIR FIRST PLAYERS!"

* * *

Yuya, Yugo and Serena will all at their stations as they looked at each other. Yugo was typing on the information computer. He was trying to find out more about the members of team Dragonic and their archetype of Elemental Dragons. Yugo groaned in frustration as he couldn't find any valid information on the decks and barely any info on the duellists except for their names, with some info on their play style "Looks like the first player up is Blaze, he uses a fire focus deck which highly revolves around getting out strong high level monsters with effects to destroy cards on his opponent's field " Yugo informed Yuya and Serena as he was scanning the data.

Yugo turned to Yuya "I think its best that I go first; with Clear-Wing's effect I can put a stop to his monsters from destroying our cards" Yugo suggested as he turned back to the desktop. Yuya turned to Yugo "Sounds like a plan, but then whose next for Team Dragonic?" Yugo went back to typing "Looks like his name is Tide and he runs a water base deck which relies heavily on effect damage" Yugo then continued to tap the key pad until the third member appeared on the monitor "His name is Rex and his deck is oriented around earth, wind and dark monsters with a swarming strategy"

Yugo crossed his arms "Yugo I think you should go second and let Serena go first" Yugo and Serena both turned to Yuya "Why?" Serena questioned as she crossed her arms. Yuya threw his hands up in surrender "Hear me out: Blaze seems like the least threat so I think that Serena can deal with him" Serena gained an angered expression "Oh so I have the privilege of dealing with the least dreadful one?" she growled to him.

Yuya shook his head "I mean that with Tide, Yugo seems to be more useful as Tide's deck focus on effect damage, so you can take out Blaze without any trouble then you can work on taking out Tide!" Yuya called out in his defence.

Serena calmed down as she took a deep breath "I see" she cooed as she moved to her purple duel runner and placed on her helmet "Don't wait up for me boys" she called out as she sped on to the track.

Melissa saw Serena coming and smiles as she moved up from her desk "WELCOME ARE VERY FIRST FEMALE DUELLIST OF THE WORLD GRAND PRIX! GIVE APPLAUSE FOR SERENA EVERYONE!" the crowd cheered as she sped past them and moved to the starting line where she stopped and waited for Blaze. Serena saw the crowd cheering and chanting for the duel to start "Well here it goes" Serena leaned further on to her duel runner as she placed her deck in to her duel disk. It shuffled her deck.

Serena turned to see a red duel runner speeding through the track and stopped on the line. Serena took in the man's appearance. He seemed to be in his late teens. He had orange and red hair which was separated in to layers. He wore a black turbo duelling outfit with flames patterns on his gloves and boots. He also had a yellow mark on his left eye.

Serena turned back to his duel runner as she didn't really care about him "You're not from around here are you?" Blaze asked with a smirk. Serena turned to him with a shocked expression "What do you…" Blaze turned to her "People usually like to say high before they duel" Serena growled "Oh believe me when I say I have my own way of saying hello" she replied in a threatening voice. Blaze smirked as he hid his true intentions "Now let's get our game under way" Blaze suggested as he turned to face the front.

Melissa looked to the players "NOW THE FIRST MEMBER OF TEAM DRAGONIC HAS ARRIVED!" Melissa moved her arm up "Looks like these two duellists really want to start!" Melissa smirked as the countdown begun "TIME TO BEGIN THE FINAL OF ROUND TWO!"

Serena and Blaze both stared to the front of the track waiting for the countdown to end.

* * *

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

* * *

**SERENA VS BLAZE**

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!" they both yelled in union.

Serena and Blaze sped through the track. After a few moments of them speeding Serena managed to cross the line which meant the turn went to her. They both drawled their first hand of five cards and placed them in to their card holders "MY TURN!" Serena announced as she looked to her hand.

**TURN 1**

**Serena LP 4000 [0]x 5**

**Blaze LP 4000 [0]x5**

Serena took hold of three cards between her fingers and revealed them to Blaze "I play the Spell card: Polymerization: with this I can send monsters from my hand to Fusion summon one monster from my extra deck"

Polymerization

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials

Serena placed the other two cards she was holding in to her Graveyard "I use my Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly!" a orange and blue portal formed behind her as a blue woman who looked like a car and a woman with butterfly wings moved through the portal and were spun around. Serena increased her acceleration "FUSION SUMMON!" a pink skinned woman materialized and was wearing fancy cloths with her holding two daggers: one in each hand. She had long pink hair and yellow eyes. The woman smirked as she spun around fast and moved to a stance while posing in the air (ATK 2400)

**Moonlight Cat Dancer**

**LV 7**

**2400/2000**

**2 "Moonlight" monsters**

You can Tribute 1 "Moonlight" monster; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but those monsters cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card

"A fusion summon on her first turn?" Yuya questioned. Yugo secretly gave Yuya a dark glare before answering "She's not wasting any time"

Serena took hold of one card from her hold and placed it face-down on her field "I end my turn!" she announced. Melissa yelped "SERENA HAS FUSION SUMMONED ON HER FIRST TURN, Wait? What's Fusion summoning?" Melissa asked confused.

From above on the top row of seats Yusei was leaning against the wall. He moved his eyes through the track "Something's telling me that this duel is going to end badly" Yusei thought with his arms crossed "But how badly"

Kotori was sitting on her own with two seats empty next to her. She was caught up in slight anger "Calm down Kotori she's an ally" Kotori tried to convince herself as she saw Serena Fusion summon "Thank god none of the guys are here" she said to herself. But suddenly Yuko jumped into the seat next to her and smirked "Thank god they're what now?" Yuko asked with only hearing a part of Kotori sentence "YUKO?" she called out as she was shocked by his sudden appearance "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled at him. Yuko smirked "Not making any promises" Yuko replied as he leaned towards the track "Interesting" he stated as he saw the Field.

Kotori had to restrain herself from whacking him "Just shut up Yuko" she warned him.

Blaze smirked as he drawled his card "My Turn DRAW!" he announced as he placed the card into his holder.

**TURN 2**

**Blaze LP 4000 [0]x6**

**Serena LP 4000 [0]x2**

Looking at his hand Blaze smirked as he looked at his options "No point playing with her Primo wanted her taken out" Blaze thought as he took hold of two cards from his hand. He turned to Serena "You know even after I do what I'm about to do, just know that it's not personal" he informed her as he showed her the two cards in his grip: they were two monster cards and both fire attribute "Now I'll activate the effect of my Burner Dragon Ruler of Sparks from my hand: by discarding it and my Inferno Dragon I can special summon the boss of my deck!" Blaze placed the two monsters into his Graveyard and smirked "This sure will heat things up!"

A card moved from Blaze's deck, he took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "COME ON OUT MY VOLCANIC REVENGER OF DESTRUCTION AS YOU BRING THIS WORLD TO ASH!" A black and orange coloured dragon materialized. The dragon has magma flowing down its arms and legs in a pattern. The dragon's eyes burned with anger as it roared "I SUMMON BLASTER, DRAGON RULER OF INFERNOS!" the dragon screeched as it made its way beside Blaze (ATK 2800)

Yuya's eyes widened "2800 attack points?"

Blaze smirked as he turned to Serena "Now I activate my Blaster's effect: by discarding another copy of him and another dragon or fire monster I can destroy one card on the field" Blaze flipped two cards from his hand to show Serena. Serena saw that he did indeed have another Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos and another fire monster in his hand "Just in case you think I'm lying" Blaze laughed as he discarded the two cards to the Graveyard "I'll destroy your Moonlight Cat Dancer with my Burner, Dragon Ruler of Inferno's effect!"

Moonlight Cat Dancer was engulfed in flames as the ground below her cracked and two massive stone hands with magma flowing through them took hold of her legs. The monster screamed in agony as she was dragged down through the ground and shattered "Dam it!" Serena called out as she saw her monster destroyed.

Blaze smirked "Well she if you're so high and mighty after this I activate the effect of my Inferno Dragon: by banishing every copy from my Graveyard I can draw to cards for each one banished, so since I have two, I'll banish them, so I can draw four whole new cards from my deck!" Blaze banished the two monsters and drawled his four cards making his hand six cards again.

"You should just give up; you can hope to defeat the group of the most powerful dragons in the entire game! You're at the mercy of one when they're four more ready to be awakened within this Duel" four dragon black shadowed figures appeared Burner, Dragon Ruler of Infernos "Face it you and your Team are going to lose just as Primo wanted "You're going against nature and the very elements themselves!"

Serena flinched as Burner roared "Dam it am I actually scared of that dragon?" she questioned as she stared in to its eyes and saw an abyss of flames "NO! I won't let down Yuya! I will take that dragon out and defeat Blaze, no matter the cost!" she thought as she readied herself for whatever would come next.

* * *

Don't forget to review. (:


	60. Off Track Record

**Dimension Wars: Chapter 60: World Grand Prix: Chapter 08: Off Track Record **

* * *

Through the Stadium in the medical bay a figure wondered the hallways. She had red hair with black bangs and highlights in her hair with a rose hanging out from the left side of her hair tied with a black band and flame shaped earrings. She had a long sleeved black top with a fin black body warmer that was unzipped. She still had her neck belt on with the reverse cross still attached to it. She was also wearing black tight fitting shorts with a belt strapped around her waste on an angle with a deck box attached to it and her duel disk. She was wearing black boots that came up to the top of her ankles with no clothing covering her legs as they were able to be seen fully now. She smirked as her red tinted eyes focused on the path before her

She was slowly walking through the hallway looking around in amazement. With every step she took she was moving her shoulders to match her movements as she swung her arms by her hips. Katrina smirked as she took in the scent of her target with her nose as she turned towards the direction she wanted to go. She continued moving until she reached another set of hallways blacked off by a lock double sided metal door.

Katrina studied the structure and smirked "Is that really the best they can do?" she thought as she laughed to herself. Katrina quickly turned towards the other direction to see no one in sight; knowing this she slowly turned back and swiftly through her leg up and managed to effortlessly break the door lock "I'm sure they must of not have taken me in to account" she smirked as she walked through the set of destroyed doors.

As she walked into the new area she sniffed with her nose and smirked as she could smell someone near by her. Her eyes slightly glowed brighter as she slowly picked up her own pace "I've only fed a few hours ago and I'm already starving" she thought to herself as she moved through the hallways without paying attention to anything around.

She smirked as she soon caught glance of a figure in a white robe at the end of the hallway. He seemed to be in his teenage years, but it was impossible for Katrina to see anything significant about him due to him being covered by the robe. She halted as they were on opposite ends.

Primo scowled as he secretly moved his hand to his sword covered by his robe. He then looked to Katrina and turned to smirk towards her "You have no place here demon" he called out to her in a cold tone "Be gone" he ordered.

Katrina gave a dark glare towards Primo before smirking and crossing her arms with her tilting her head "Well I'm not really fussy about my meals, so I guess you'll do" she commented as her eyes focused on him before slightly opening her mouth.

Primo stayed silent as he made sure to have a tight grasp on his sword. Katrina slowly started to walk towards him with a smirk "Good boy, now stay still; it will only hurt for as long as I want it to" she informed him as she approached him. Primo stayed focus as he looked directly in to her eyes. Katrina smiled to herself as she could see her reflection in Primo's eyes as she moved closer.

She walked with her arms following the rhythm of her steps as they both were moved In union with each other "Aren't you going to run?" she asked with a her eyes now locked on to him "I like it better when I have to work for my food" she continued as she continued moving towards him.

Primo tightened his grip on his fin blade sword as he was preparing to strike her. As his eyes followed her he took in his memories of her "Just a little closer" he thought as Katrina took the final steps towards him until they were only a few centimetres apart. There was a noticeable height difference as Katrina was a few inches smaller than Primo, but she had not trouble looking him straight in his eyes as they locked on to each other.

Katrina smirked once again as she took in his scent "Looks like that you're not human are you?" Katrina questioned as she moved her hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. Primo made no attempted to stop of her as he only continued to cast his rage in to one single glare towards her.

Primo then decided to speak up to her "And you also are not human as we both know what you truly are" he replied in his smug emotionless tone which caused Katrina to smile darkly as she moved her eyes down and up his body "So? Does that make you fear me?" she questioned as she gave a dark glare towards him as he was doing to her "Because since you don't have much of a pulse I can't hear your heart moving faster" she explained as she then decided to lean in to him and brought both of her arms around his neck "Guess we'll find out sooner or later" she continued as she leaned in further towards Primo.

Katrina moved in closer to lock Primo in his eyes and soon moved her eyes to travel down his face until she reached the sight of his neck "Maybe you can provide somewhat of a decent meal" she then moved her mouth down to his neck "I'll be sure to be gentle" she told him which had the most sarcastic tone ever heard in all of history In it.

As she leaned in to reach his neck she suddenly felt something in her stomach. She batted her eyes in pain as she looked down below to see a sword pierced through her stomach which was held by Primo "Die" was Primo's only word as blood dripped from the blade he pierced through the girl's stomach "You bastard I'll rip you apart" she warned him as she seemed to be unaffected by the blade.

Primo smirked "Looks like you're not the so called unstoppable monster you were in my world" we informed her. Katrina focused her eyes on his and anger "What are you tal-AGH!" Katrina was cut off as Primo forced the blade further through her to the point where the tip of the blade was hanging out her back "You're not interfering in our matters, so now I commend you to hell" Primo laughed as he once gain thrusts the blade further into her, so the handle was at the skin of her stomach and the blade was mostly hanging out her back.

A few moments of silence passed through them as the only sound that could be heard was from the crowd cheering on the other side of the stadium. Primo moved his eyes and looked shocked as Katrina was just silently staring at him with a creepy smirk with her eyes glowing pure red "What?" Primo questioned as he tried to pull out his sword from her so he could try it again, but when he moved his hand Katrina smirked wider as she quicker than Primo could see grabbed his hand and placed it in to a tight grip lock.

Katrina smirked even wider as she increased her grip on his hand as she locked her eyes in to his "Just be thankful that I wasn't wearing me jacket or otherwise I would rip your throat out" she laughed as she then moved her leg and kicked him in his chest which caused Primo to grunt in pain and moved backwards from her. Katrina then slowly moved her hand to the handle of the sword and quickly pulled it out of her stomach without any sign of pain in her actions. When she thrust the sword from her stomach some blood squirted out from her wound. She then kept hold of the sword and smirked as she saw her reflection in the blade "Now where was I?" she asked rhetorically before turning to Primo with a devilish glare "Now what was that about me dying?"

She then started to slowly move towards Primo "You know you weren't my intended target, but you changed my mind" she told him as she moved further to him. Primo growled as he took in the sight of her; she had no wound from where he passed the blade through her.

Primo stood up back in his original posture "Seems you tend to play unfairly, I can respect that but not you" Primo then moved his arm to his side from his cloak which had a grey duel disk with green highlights on It. The monster zones were bright green and so was the desk top "So why don't we get down to business" Primo stood emotionless waiting for Katrina to respond.

Katrina smirked "You stab me and now you want to duel? I like your style but maybe I may enjoy your blood even more" she then continued moving towards him before stopping when she was a suitable distance from him. She then slid her arm down her side where her arm slid in to her duel disk as it locked on to her wrist. She then used her free hand to grab her deck from he deck box and slid it into her duel disk before moving her arm to her chest level.

* * *

**Katrina Vs Primo**

* * *

Primo and Katrina stated at each other waiting for one to speak up. Katrina roller her eyes "So guess I'm up"

**TURN 1 **

**Katrina LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**Primo LP 4000 [0] x 5**

Katrina looked at her hand and roller her eyes. She took hold of one of the cards in her hand between her fingers and showed it to Primo "I summon Manju of The Ten Thousand Hands from my hand" she announced as she placed the monster on to her duel disk.

A dark grey figure moved from the ground. It had red eyes and loads of hands attached to its body (LIGHT/LV 4/ ATK 1400/DEF 1000) Primo continued to show no sign of interest. Katrina looked to Primo "I activate Manju of The Ten Thousand Hands effect: when he's normal summoned I can add one Ritual card from my deck to my hand" A card moved from Katrina's duel disk, she took hold of it and showed it to Primo "I chose Black Swan Ritual" she informed him with a smirk. She then moved Black Swan Ritual to her duel disk "Now I'll play Black Swan Ritual"

Black Swan Ritual

Spell

Reveal 1 "Black Swan" Ritual monster in your hand, then send monster(s) from your Hand or Field that combined levels make the level of the revealed monster in your hand (With at least 1 of those monsters having "Black Swan" in their name) , then summon the "Black Swan" monster that was revealed from your hand (this summon is treated as a Ritual summon) If you summon a level 5 or higher "Black Swan" with the effect of this card: destroy 1 card on the Field and if you do: banish it (except for Ritual monsters) During your Standby Phase instead of Drawing you can add this card to your hand from your Graveyard.

"Now by revealing one Black Swan in my hand I can send cards from my hand or field until I have enough levels as the Black Swan in my hand, so I can summon it" she explained as she took hold of a card in her hand and turned it in her fingers to show Primo "I'm showing Black Swan: Phoenix Blue which is level 8" she announced as the card had a dark blue border. The artwork was of a white skinned woman wearing a black dress who had bright blue flames coming from her hands the woman in the picture also had long black nails almost looking likes claws as she was in a dancing posture with one of her legs being bent up behind her back and it looked like she was about to turn around in the artwork. She was leaned towards the left with blue flames in the background which took over the rest of the artwork.

Katrina then moved another card from her hand and showed it to Primo "Now I'll send my Level 4: Black Swan: Shadow Veiler from my hand and my level 4: Manju of The Ten Thousand Hands from my field" she called out as she took hold of both cards and placed them in to her graveyard.

The ground in front of Katrina burst open as blue flames shot from the ground and into the air "Great beauty coursing through the night and mistress of blue flames form yourself on to the battlefield as you show your true might! RITUAL SUMMON!"

The flames soon moved to be narrower as a white skinned women was formed wearing a long black dress. She had long raven hair with blue highlights and blue glowing eyes. She had long black ripped angel wings and had blue flames covering them down to her hands which had long black claws on them. Finally she had a set of fangs showing from her mouth as she spun around and screeched (FIRE/ level 8/ ATK 2800/DEF 2300)

Black Swan: Phoenix Blue

LV 8

Winged-Beast / Ritual / Effect

2800 / 2300

This card can be Ritual summoned with any "Black Swan" Ritual Spell card. When this card is Ritual summoned you can add 1 "Black Swan: Phoenix Red" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn when you Ritual summon a "Black Swan" monster you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent(s). When this card would be targeted by a monster effect you can discard 1 "Black Swan" Ritual monster to negate the effect. Once per turn you can add 1 "Black Swan" monster from your Graveyard to your hand (you must discard all copies of the card from your hand at the End Phase)

The figure moved beside Katrina while still covered by the blue flames. Katrina smirked as she looked to Primo "Now I think I'll play Black Swan: Phoenix Blue's effect: when she's Ritual summoned I can add one Black Swan: Phoenix Red to my hand" she said as a card moved from her duel disk and she took hold of it. Katrina then gained a darker smirk "Now I play Phoenix Blue's secondary effect: once per turn I can deal you 800 points of damage when ever I ritual summoned, and I did just ritual summon Phoenix Blue" Katrina clicked her fingers which sent the message to Phoenix Blue. She brought up one of her hands covered in blue flames and shot out a single spear of flames that struck Primo through his chest. Primo quickly recovered from the blast as his life point counter decreased on his duel disk (LP 4000 – 800 = 3200)

Katrina then placed a card from her hand face-down on her Field "I'll end my turn with that" She smirked as she saw Prim trying to regain his balance. Primo growled "Is that it?" he mocked as he drawled his sixth card from his deck "I'll show you how real duellists play"

* * *

**TURN 2**

**Primo LP 3200 [0] x 6**

**Katrina LP 4000 [0] x 1**

Primo looked to Katrina "Since you seem to be so enthralled with your mobster I'll gladly take it away from you" Primo took card from his hand and showed it to Katrina "I'll play the card "Card Destruction! Now we both discard our entire hands, then drawl until we have the same number of cards in our hands as before" Katrina rolled her eyes "Whatever" Katrina discarded the last card in her hand and drawled one card from her deck. Prim discarded the five remaining cards in his hand, and then drawled five cards from his deck.

Both players looked at their new hands. Primo secretly smirked as he saw that he drawled Mechmaster: Makeshift "Perfect, now since I discarded four Makeshift monsters I just need one more in my graveyard, which judging by my hand is going to be easy to do" Primo then took hold of another card In his hand "I summon Makeshift: Electrode" Primo swiped the card on to his duel disk.

A tall dark grey mechanical figure with green circles across its body formed. The figure had two glowing green eyes and appeared to be wearing a darker grey helmet with a black mouth piece. The figure also had a black shoulder pads, black elbow pads and knee pads with black metal fingers attached to its dark grey hands (LIGHT / Level 4/Machine / ATK 1600 / DEF 200)

The mechanical figure was formed beside Primo as it crossed its arms. Primo looked to Katrina "When Electrode is summoned I must send one Makeshift monster from my deck to my Graveyard, but I think that it's a good enough cost" Primo then searched his deck and found a Makeshift monster; he took hold of it and placed it in to his graveyard.

Katrina stayed smirking as she had a good idea of what he was planning to do. Her red tinted eyes were locked on to him as she could hear every breath he took. Primo raised his arm and smirked "Now since I have five Makeshift monsters with their own names in my Graveyard I can summon my Titan of destruction!"

Primo held up a monster card between his fingers. It was the standard light brow colour for an effect monster. The card had ten starts on above the artwork. The artwork had the image of a silver massive figure bracing its arms to its sides. It had black shoulder pads pointing to the side as black long spikes. The figure had fin long black arms which were cover by a wider white segment down from its elbows. Its chest was white with a green three sided start pointing on all three angles. A void opened on the card as the monster moved out of the card and on to the Field. It had one green glowing eye that focused on Katrina and her monster. The Mechmaster eye glowed brighter as it lifted its arms and shot out two long blades from its hands (LIGHT/Level 10/Machine/ATK 2200 / DEF 1300)

Mechmaster: Makeshift

LV 10

ATK 2200

Machine / Effect

Cannot be normal summoned / set; must be special summoned (from your hand) while you have 5 "Makeshift" monsters in your Graveyard with different names. Once per turn you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: equip that target to this card and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the equipped monster's ATK. Once per turn you can send 1 monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard: destroy 1 card on the Field.

Primo looked to his monster "I activate Makeshift's effect: once per turn it can absorb one of your monsters" Katrina showed no reaction towards Promo's words. She just stayed smirking as she kept her eyes on Primo even ignoring his monster. Makeshift's eye glowed brighter as three green energy beams shot out of its chest and attached to Katrina's Black Swan: Phoenix Blue. Katrina still showed no reaction towards Makeshift's movements. She rolled her eyes and she used her hand to swipe her duel disk "I activate the Trap: Black Swan Ice field Reinforced" she announced as her face-down card was flipped face-up.

It was a trap card with the artwork of a ice field with multiple Black Swans dancing on it under the full moon. Primo could only make out one of the figures in the artwork, it was Black Swan: Phoenix Blue in the middle with her arms raised above her head and she was smirking while twirling on the ice with the other two monsters copying her.

**Black Swan: Ice Field Reinforced**

**Spell (Counter)**

When an effect targets 1 of your level 5 or higher "Black Swan" monster(s) you can negate the effect and if you do you can add 2 "Black Swan" monsters from your Deck to you hand and,but you must discard all cards in your hand that have the same names as the cards added during your End Phase.

Katrina stayed smirking "Ice Field Reinforced negates any effect that would target one or more of my Black Swan monsters" she explained in a unenthusiastic voice as the three green beams of light shattered from Phoenix Blue. Primo growled in response, Katrina then smirked wider "Now the secondary effect activates: since your monster's effect has been negated for the time being; I can add two Black Swan monsters from my deck to my hand.

Two cards moved from Katrina's duel disk, she took hold of them and revealed them to Primo. Katrina held the two monsters between her fingers "I added Black Swan: Vampire Dancer and Black Swan: Prey Hunter" she revealed before flipping them back to face her in her hand. Primo growled once more before placing two cards from his hand face-down "Your move" Primo announced as to set cards materialized.

Katrina smirked as she looked to him "Too bad you couldn't steal my Black Swan, but don't worry you won't last long enough to regret it" she informed him as she looked down to her Duel Disk "Now instead of conducting my normal Draw Phase I can activate the effect of the Black Swan Ritual from my Graveyard: Instead of drawling I can add it back to my hand, so I'm doing that" she informed him as the spell card moved from her Graveyard. She took hold of it and placed it into her hand.

* * *

**TURN 3 **

**Katrina LP 4000 [0] x 4**

**Primo LP 3200 [0] x 1**

Katrina took hold of Black Swan Vampire Dancer between her fingers and revealed her to Primo "First I'll summon my level 4: Black Swan: Vampire Dancer from my hand" she told Primo as she swiped the card onto her Duel disk. A pale woman wearing a small white dress which came down to her knees materialized. She had red glowing eyes and long white hair coming down to her back. She had stockings coming up to her knees just below where her dress ended. She had long black claws on her hands and feet. Her ears were pointing up and she had two long fangs on the top row of teeth and her bottom. She hissed as she took in the sight of Primo as she raised her arms up and spun around multiple times before stopping to slightly levitate in the air (Fiend/Level 4/ATK 1700/DEF1300)

**Black Swan: Vampire Dancer **

**LV 4**

**1700 / 1300**

Fiend / Effect

Once per turn when this card is summoned you can add 1 "Black Swan" Ritual monster from your Deck or Graveyard to your Hand, then return this card to your hand after the effect resolves. Once per Turn if you Draw this card you can reveal it, then add 1 "Black Swan" Ritual Spell card from your Deck or Graveyard to your Hand.

Katrina smirked "When Vampire Dancer is summoned I can add any Black Swan Ritual monster from my deck or graveyard, so I'm adding the Black Swan: Phoenix Red from my graveyard to my hand" the card moved from her graveyard, she took hold of it and placed it into her hand "Now since I used Vampire Dancer's effect she returns to my hand" she explained as Vampire Dancer shattered. Katrina the smirked wider as she took hold of the Black Swan Ritual spell card in her hand and revealed it to Primo "Now I use my Black Swan Ritual, once again I must reveal a Black Swan Ritual monster from my had to you" Katrina used her fingers to flip Phoenix Red towards Primo "So guess who's coming out?" Katrina mocked.

Katrina then flipped Phoenix Red back and took Blank Swan: Vampire Dancer and Black Swan: Prey Hunter between her fingers. She revealed them to Primo with a malicious smirk "Now I send level 4: Black Swan: Vampire Dancer and Black Swan: Prey Hunter to my graveyard" Katrina then moved them into her graveyard slot on her due disk "Now since both their combined levels add up to eight, I can summon Phoenix Red" Katrina placed the ritual monster on to her duel disk and smirked "Great beauty coursing through the night and mistress of red flames form yourself on to the battlefield as you show your true might! RITUAL SUMMON! BLACK SWAN: PHOENIX RED!"

A burst of red flames overtook the ground and narrowed as a white skinned women was formed wearing a long white dress. She had long white hair with red highlights and red glowing eyes. She had long white ripped angel wings and had red flames covering them down to her hands which had long white claws on them. Finally she had a set of fangs showing from her mouth as she spun around and screeched (FIRE/ level 8/ ATK 2300/DEF 2800)

**Black Swan: Phoenix Red **

LV 8

Winged-Beast / Ritual / Effect

2300 / 2800

This card can be Ritual summoned with any "Black Swan" Ritual Spell card. When this card is Ritual summoned you can add 1 "Black Swan: Phoenix Blue" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn when you Ritual summon you gain 800 LP. When your opponent would special summon a monster with more ATK the this card's original ATK you can discard 1 "Black Swan" Ritual monster to negate the summon and destroy it (except for Ritual monsters) Once per turn you can add 1 "Black Swan"Spell card from your Graveyard to your hand (you must discard all copies of the card from your hand at the End Phase)

Katrina smirked as she held her arm to her side "Now first thing's first since I Ritual summoned Black Swan: Phoenix Blue's effect now activates: so you take eight hundred points of damage, so this may hurt!" Katrina once again snapped her fingers to signal Phoenix Blue. The Ritual monster eyes glowed bright with blue flames as she shot a spear of blue flames at Primo. The spear landed next to him as it shot out a massive heat wave (LP 3200 - 8000 = 2400)

Katrina then smirked wider "But now my Black Swan: Phoenix Red's effect kicks in: once per turn when I ritual summoned I gain eight hundred life points" Katrina smirked as her life point monitor was shown on her duel disk (LP 4000 + 800 = 4800) Katrina saw a card move from her duel disk. She took hold of it and smirked "I'm also aloud to add one Black Swan: Phoenix Blue from my deck to my hand" she flipped the card to show Primo.

"But now I activate Black Swan: Phoenix Blue's effect: Once per turn I can add one Black Swan monster from my Graveyard to my hand, and I'll chose the Black Swan: Phoenix Red you sent to my graveyard with Hand Destruction. The first Phoenix Red moved from her graveyard; Katrina took hold of the card and smirked "But Now not least since I summon a level 5 and above Black Swan monster with Black Swan Ritual I can destroy one card on the field and I'll chose your second to left face-down" Primo saw his card shattered, he removed it from his duel disk and placed it into his banished pile.

Katrina smirked as she moved her hand toward Primo "What do you know I have double the life points and double the skill compared to you, no wonder you're giving the silent treatment, but I do prefer when my prey screams for mercy" she spoke with confidence as she pointed to Mechmaster: Makeshift "Black Swan: Phoenix Red take out his Mechmaster!" she called out in a dark tone. Phoenix Red eyes glowed with red flames as she launched one straight line of burning red flames towards Makeshift. Primo smirked "You should learn that if you fool around with fire...YOU'RE GOING TO GET BURNT!" Primo swiped his arm across "FROM MY GRAVEYARD I'M PLAYING THE EFFECT OF MAKESHIFT: NULLIFIER, ITS EFFECT NOT ONLY STOPS YOUR MONSTER FROM ATTACKING, BUT ALSO FROM USING ITS EFFECT!" Primo announced a a black metallic figure with green highlights formed through a portal and shot three fin energy chains at Phoenix Red; locking her in chains.

Primo smirked as he saw Katrina gain an angered expression. Katrina stopped smirking and gave a dark glare to Primo "Look who finally installed a pair, but I won't matter at all" Katrina looked to her Black Swan: Phoenix Blue and smirked once more "Phoenix Blue take out his Mechmaster: Makeshift!" Phoenix Blue's eyes glowed with blue flames as she launched a line of blue flames towards Makeshift. Primo rolled his eyes "I forgot to mention that for this turn you cannot attack with monsters that have higher attack points then the monster I stopped from attacking" Primo explained as he crossed his arms in confidence.

Katrina smirked as she raised her arms "Since I cannot attack you now, I'll go for something just as good! I tribute my Black Swan: Phoenix Red and Phoenix Blue" both of her monsters turned red and shot into the ground "With my two monsters I create a bing strong then all super novas combined into one being!"

"Dragon of pain and despair be born, ascend from the abyss of infernos that you strive in and unleash your flames of rage as I call your name! HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON!

The ground erupted and shot out a massive burst of manga. The burst of flames soon narrowed until they created the shape of a dragon could be seen. the flames faded leaving the sight of a dark red dragon with bright eyes that had ongoing flames in them. It has flames spikes going down its back and tail. Its claws were long and sharp but were also the same colour as the flames. Finally it released two massive bursts of flames from both of its sides that shaped in to wings, but were also still flames.

**Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon**

**Class 2**

**Requirement 2 **

Cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can attack twice during the turn when you banished 1 or more Divine Materials. Once per turn during either player's turn you can banish 1 Divine Material: this card becomes unaffected by all of your opponent's card effects until the End Phase. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent's: you gain LP equal to the amount of damage inflicted.

Hell-Eyes screeched as it braced backwards and set out its wings in a burst of flames (Dragon/Divine/Effect/ Class 2/ATK 3000/DEF 2500) The dragon was so massive that it was crouching in the hallway as it was behind Katrina, but with its placing its hands on to the floor in front of Katrina which cause the dragon to lean over her. Its flamed filled eyes focused on Primo and his Makeshift as it its flames were moving off of it and into the distance of the medical centre

* * *

Yuko and Kotori were sat in their seats watching the duel. Yuko had his eyes closed and was leaned back into his chair with his arms placed behind his head. Kotori turned to Yuko in annoyance "You know you could show some more support" she suggested with not wanting no as an answer "Kotori hear me out, once Serena plays a card, then I'll get more invested, but until that point I don't really see the point in cheering" Yuko's eyes widened in shock as he heard Flare-Soul Divine Dragon speak to him in one of its roars. Yuko knew what the divine monster was warning him about looked towards the direction he was told to go.

Kotori not hearing Yuko finish talking turned to him and was shocked when Yuko was no where in her sight "Yuko?" she called out, but she couldn't see any sight of him. After a few seconds of scanning the crowd she turned back and crossed her arms with a groan "What's got him all worked up?" she asked herself. Kotori then saw Serena pass another lap without making a move "She must be in deep thought" Kotori thought as she continued to watched the match.

From the team's base Yuya's eyes widened as he shot up from his seat. Yugo turned to Yuya with a confused expression "Yuya? What was that?" he asked. Yuya shook his head "I don't know why, but I suddenly got a really bad feeling that something bad is about to go down" Yuya told Yugo as he secretly brought his hand up to his own neck to feel the puncture marks which appeared only in the morning and that he didn't know how they got there.

* * *

Katrina seemed unphased as she too cross her arms "With this I'll end my turn, but not before discarding Black Swan: Phoenix Red from my hand" she slid the card into her graveyard slot "You're move, don't waste it" she warned him. Primo was about to draw his card "PRIMO YOU HAVE DEFIED MY DIRECT ORDERS!" Primo heard Jacob call him through their communication network "Jacob? What do you want?!" Primo thought back in annoyance. Jacob growled as he had his arms crossed is disapproval "I specifically told you not to engage with any of the counterparts, and yet you still defied my commands" Jacob told Primo in an angered tone "She is more useful in the tournament where she can express her true form and powers to boost the circuit's rate of growth" Primo rolled his eyes "I think I'm doing a good enough job on my own" he responded.

Jacob growled "Katrina and one of the Yuya's Sakaki's counterparts shared a unrivalled hatred for each other; his quest for vengeance even forced him to turn on his most treasured monsters, with that raw emotion placed in their duel, the power generated will super charge to the amount of energy we require for our plans, and with Katrina's true state with her full power placed in that duel too it will be almost enough energy as we need"

Primo growled as he looked back to Katrina who was smirking "Seems our duel will need to wait" Primo then stepped backwards as him and his two monsters entered a blue portal that manifested behind him. The portal closed leaving no trace of Primo. Katrina roller her eyes "Well that was no fun, but I do enjoy it when they run way" Katrina flicked her hair and deactivated her duel disk "Anyway back to my own business now where was Rio's room again?" she asked in thought before remembering. Katrina recalled the location and started to walked towards her destination. As she did Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon shattered.

While walking towards the room at the end of the corridor she smirked as she sang a tune to herself "Come little children, I'll take thee away, in to a land of enchantment" she sang to herself in a surprisingly sweet voice that would make any man blush. She continued to walk through the corridor "He has no idea, but I know what he's been up to, I don't know why, but I do know that it will most likely become a pain for me in the future, it's not really his style to go out of his way to save some girl from another dimension which he never met before, heck he even knows me better than her" she smirked as she almost reached the end.

She heard foot steps at the end of the corridor, comping from behind the edge of the area. She was surprised when she saw Yuko walk through the corridor and beside the door to black her entrance to Rio's room. Yuko was wearing his white and black hair in its usual fashion. He was wearing his black vest which he word a white jacket over. He was wearing dark blue jeans and white shoes with black laces. His blue eyes locked onto Katrina's red ones "I knew it was you guess you never change your style" Yuko crossed his arms as he and Katrina both glared at each other. Katrina smirked "Speaking of change what do you think of my new outfit" she posed for him so he could get a good opinion. Yuko kept his eyes locked on her "Annabelle wore that style better, so are you copying her too? wasn't absorbing her and gaining her powers good enough for you?" Yuko asked in annoyance.

Katrina smirked and crossed her arms and turned on her hills "Nah I kind of want to gain the powers of my other counterparts too of course they will be easy to get as the only tough one that would have been able to put up a fight was Annabele and since you weakened her for me; she couldn't even move as I dug into her and took her powers" Katrina told Yuko. Yuko didn't even attempted to respond to her.

Katrina turned to Yuko and smirked "Tell you what if you step aside and let me get done with my business I won't rip your throat out and feed on your blood, how does that sound?" she asked sarcastically. Yuko still didn't respond to her which slightly agitated Katrina "Fine if you're still standing there when I'm one step from it: I'll just have you as appetiser" she warned him as she started moving again until Yuko decided to speak up "You're not hurting Rio or anyone else as long as I still breathe" Yuko warned her as he changed his posture. Katrina batted her eyelashes as she focused on Yuko "Fine, but that promise won't need to be kept for too long; I guarantee that"

* * *

Don't forget to review! (:


	61. Burn Out

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 61: World Grand Prix: Chapter 9: Burn Out**

* * *

Selena crossed another lap as she remained silent; looking at her cards (LP 4000 [0]x 2). Blaze was way ahead on the track as he was secretly smirking (LP 4000 [0]x 6) as he saw her emotionless expression. Blaze had Blaster. Dragon Ruler of Infernos (ATK 2800) on his field which was following him as it slowly glided behind' slightly moving its wings to the weak winds. Selena silent stared at her cards trying to figure out her next move. Blaze smirked as he looked back to her "You seem distress maybe a young girl like you doesn't belong in a place for the big boys, but I guess this is where I can teach you"

Yuya and Yugo both watched Selena's movements and became concerned. Yuya looked to Yugo "I think she's in trouble, she's wide open to a direct attack of twenty eight hundred now that her Cat Dancer was destroyed" Yugo rolled his eyes as he focus his sights on Blaze "Yeah, but it does serve her right for rushing into things without even a backup plan if her so called strategy goes wrong" Yugo replied as he relaxed himself "She's too reckless, she needs to learn and this duel maybe the best opportunity to do so" Yuya turned back to the track "I know that she can be a little carried away in her duels, but she was our best choice" Yugo batted his eyes "She was our only choice, the Xyz duellists are off somewhere doing god knows what, Yuko doesn't like competitive play and Yuzu is in no shape to duel" Yuya rolled his eyes as he heard Yugo "Even if we had Yuko and the others to help us now, I would still have the same confidence in Selena; I know that she can pull through, that's why we formed a plan right before she sped off into the duel"

Yugo's ears perked in interest "Plan? Why wasn't I told about this?" Yugo questioned slightly feeling agitated with Yuya more than he already was. Yuya smiled as he looked to his deck box "Honestly it's not that drastic of a secret I just thought since the extra deck our team is using is a mix of are own monsters; I thought that we can use each other's monsters" Yugo thought for a second before realizing "Please tell me you didn't" Yugo asked wanting Yuya to be joking. Yuya shook his head "Nah, I honestly think we can trust her with it"

Selena continued to drift past the track. Her attention was caught by Blaze when he turned to her "You seem way too down, but this might cheer you up, see Blaster cannot attack when he's special summon, so this is where my Turn ends, I'll set one card face-down and hand it back to you" Blaze set as he placed a card from his hand into his duel disk and smirked "Let's see if you can do any better than that last turn of yours" Blaze remarked as he kept the same speed without slowing down. Selena growled as she gained a great deal of anger from his words "I'll show you my strengths" she replied in a threatening tone as she increased her acceleration through the track. Blaze smirked in a dark expression "That's just what I want you to do" he thought as he waited for her to make her move "Of course there's nothing she can do to actually be a challenge at this point" he thought.

Next thing he saw was Selena preparing to draw her card as she moved out her arm "Please be something I can use..." she begged to her deck before taking hold of a card on the top of her deck "Please I need this" I'm tired of having Yuya and the others fighting all the battles when I can be just as valuable to them and even our team" she thought as she tightened her grip on her card "I only won against Yuya because I looked like Yuzu and he didn't want to hurt her, next time duel he's going to go all out otherwise I'll make his suffer" Selena closed her eyes and took in the memories of her past few weeks with Yuya and the others "Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Shark, Kaito, Vector, Mizar, Kotori, IV, Astral and even Yuko have all changed my life for the better. If it wasn't for them, then I would be somewhere else taking innocent lives that haven't done anything to deserve what Jaden did"

* * *

**Flashback **

Selena was brought with the memory of a brown hair boy with brown eyes and wearing a red jacket with white markings on it. Jaden was smirking with his eyes closed while point towards the camera as he was having his picture taken with shorter blue haired boy wearing gases and a yellow jacket with white markings on it. The boy was smiling while Jaden had his free arm around his shoulder. A black haired taller teen was also in stood next to Jaden, he was wearing a black drench coat and had his arm crossed with a scowl present on his face. Jaden suddenly opened his eyes and turned to the dorm to see a blue haired girl wearing a Slifer red uniform sat on the stair case with her arms wrapped around her legs. Jaden moved his eyes across to her, he turned to the other two "Uh be back a sec guys" he told them as he jogged away from them and towards the dorm. The black haired one growled "Hey get back her slacker! I'm not enjoying this either, but at least I'm staying for it!" he called out in annoyance. Jun growled as he looked to the blue haired boy "What's up with him all of a sudden?" Syrus placed his hand onto his chin and shoo his head "I don't know, but Jay was the one that wanted us to take the picture for the year book"

Selena held her head into her arms as she was in deep thought, she was suddenly brought out of her thought as Jaden leaped onto the Staircase on the side and took hold of the banister. Jaden smirked as he looked to her "Hey what up?" he asked in a friendly manner. Selena just ignored him as she tried to go back to her thoughts, but Jaden decided to speak again "What are you doing here all by yourself?" he asked trying to sound as caring as possible. Selena turned to Jaden with an angered expression "Leave me alone" she ordered him, but Jaden only smirked "You say that, but do you mean it? I mean I had quite a lonely childhood, so I never skip chances to meat people and even friends" he told her as he moved over the banister so he was sat on it with his legs dangling from Selena's side. Jaden continued as he placed both of his hands on the sides of the banister to support himself "See I want to be friends with you, so what do you say pal?" he asked with his causal laugh "Well?" he asked.

Selena growled "Go way or I'll -" Jaden smirked "What? Listen I want to be your friend and so does the others, maybe not Jun, but don't take that personally as he is a nice guy once you get to know him, so how about it can we be fre-" Selena launched herself up with her hands and swiftly used her hands to push Jaden of the banister. Jaden fell on the other side and landed on the ground, he grunted in pain as three Winged kuribohs formed and circled around his head "Ow" he groaned as he moved his hands to the ground to force himself from the ground and to move into a sitting position. Jaden slowly bought his hand up and rubbed the back of his head "Wow she has some strength" Jun saw the sight and brought both of his hands to the sides of his mouth "Hey slacker I guess when it comes to girls not even you can get your game on!" he called out as Syrus just shook his head in disapproval.

Jaden smirked as he stood up and brushed himself off and walked back to Selena who was still standing "Listen I think you can be our friends, I mean not like any harm is going to come because of it" Selena growled "I never want to be your friend, heck I don't even want to know you, so just screw off and leave me alone" Jaden crossed his arms and smirked "Well how would you know that you don't want to be my friend, if you don't try it" Selena's eyes slightly widened at his words "See think of friendship as just another duel, you always want to find some that shares your passion and understanding of your interests" Jaden then looked her in the eye "I've heard that your deck has a theme of dancing right?" he asked with friendly tone. Selena only nodded as her response to his question, Jaden took the hint and continued "So you should go and talk to Asuka; her deck has a theme of dancing too, so you two must show the same interests as each other. I use a hero themed deck, so I probably will not be as good as Asuka to understanding your passions, but I do promise to try"

* * *

Kotori groaned in annoyance as she turned to face Yuko as he was sat back in his seat with his eyes closed and arms behind his hand and his legs crossed "You know it wouldn't hurt you to show some support for someone who took over for you" Yuko just stayed in his posture "Hear me out Kotori, if I cheer for her: what will that do to alter the outcome for the match especially with the whole crowed chanting her name more then they were yelling out Yusei's name when he owned Yuya in the their duel, so what will adding one more number to that total accomplish?" he asked rhetorically.

Kotori swiftly moved her hand to her side to restrain herself from hitting him "You should because it will show her that you appreciate her" Kotori argued. Yuko just shrugged "It's not that I have an issue with her, but two out of four her counterparts have been a wild card with Annabelle and the red haired one being the wild ones and Yuzu and Selena are just the casual ones - which is kind of worrying to be honest" Yuko added. Yuko then sighed "Just call it a hunch, but I've got the feeling that she can at least beat Blaze, if she gets lucky on her draw" he added "Because sometimes everything can come riding on a single card - no pun intended" Yuko's eyes suddenly widened as he felt his dragon call out to him with its roar. Even thought it was a roar Yuko could understand it as a his dragon warning him "**She's here" **Flare-Soul warned as it suddenly materialized above him in spirit for, making sure to stay low enough so no one could see it. Yuko opened his eyes and looked up to his dragon "Interesting" he thought.

Kotori turned to face Yuko, but soon discovered that he was nowhere in sight "He vanished?" she questioned as she looked around the stadium, but could not see any sign of him. She growled as she scanned around the other members of the audience "He's the only person her with white and black hair, so he shouldn't be difficult to spot at all" she groaned as she returned to her seat with her arms crossed waiting for Selena to make her move.

Selena was completely still as she seemed to be trapped in how own thoughts as she looked to her cards. Blaze slightly smirked as he was still ahead of her "Looks like you've lost the will to duel, so if you must give up and let someone with more talent take over for you, but I got the feeling that you want to prove yourself to someone, regardless you're not going to last much longer, so just make your move and draw your card; were all waiting for you to take your turn" Blaze informed her as Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos (ATK 2800) levitated above him as it moved through the air to keep up with his duel runner "So what's it going to be?" he asked.

Selena slowly raised her head to Blaze and growled "I'll never lower myself to such a degree to surrender to the likes of you or even lose to you; you are fool to even think that, but I'll show you not to under estimate my abilities as a duellist; this game isn't about the fun that Yuya and the others elude themselves into, duelling is to show your dominates and might to gain power from your opponent's fear of you" Selena then took hold of the top card of her deck and smirked "I'll wipe you out and anyone who I duel, I'll never show mercy in my duels!" Selena then increased her grip on the card as she increased her acceleration through the track and sped towards Blaze.

Melissa smirked "It appears that Selena has some fire within her, but can her new found confidence help her beat Blaze and stand against the two remaining members of Team: Dragonic? It all depends on her next moves in her turn as she'll need to get out a monster with more than twenty eight hundred attack points, but Selena is down to one card in her hand and one set card in her back row, with her Moonlight Cat Dancer now residing in the graveyard how is Selena going to do it?" Melissa called out into her mic as it was broad casted through the entire stadium.

Yuya and Yugo both remained seated as the waited patiently for Selena to make her move "What's she planning?" Yugo questioned as he studied the field "Blaze is clearly at an advantage and Selena has no monsters, so what's she going to do, if she can actually do anything to stop Blaster" Yugo added. Yuya shook his head "Don't take her lightly as she will find a way to beat Blaze, that I can promise" Yugo turned to Yuya "You really think she can pull it off?" he asked, Yuya shook his head once more "No, I know full well that she can do it, Selena is not one to go out without putting up a good fight even if she wins or looses, she'll always go out with all her power" Yugo looked back to the track "Maybe sometimes going all out will only lead to your own downfall, but now we need to have faith in her as an ally and a duellist"

Yusie was still stood against the wall of the stadium from above row of seats as his eyes followed Selena through the track "If she's from fusion, then maybe she can tell me if what Haou said was true; if my father truly is alive; if he is, I will find him, and then I'll take out Haou for all the harm he's caused to innocents. A whole dimension was destroyed because of his thirst for power; I will make him pay for every life he has taken during this war of dimensions" Yusei was deep in thought as his deck box glowed with Skylight Stardust Dragon being the cause of the glow in his deck box. Yusei used his hand to flip open his deck box and took out his extra deck, he took out his entire extra deck as more cards in it began to glow. Yusei noticed that the cards that were glowing were his Skylight Stardust Dragon, Stardust Spark Dragon, Stardust Dragon and Stardust Warrior. Yusei noticed that Stardust Warrior was glowing the brightest out of all the cards "What's up with you guys now?" Yusei asked in his head.

Selena was about to draw her card, but she soon noticed the the team's extra deck slot was glowing. She raised one of her eyebrows as she slid the tab on her duel runner's screen. This caused her extra deck container on her duel runner to open, she then took hold of a card from the top which was the one that was glowing. Selena's eyes widened as she saw it was Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowing "What?" she asked in confusion as she could have sworn that she saw the artwork of dragon slightly move "Yuya told me this was... Yuto's card before Yuya gained possession of it; this card belonged to the Xyz dimension's Yuya counterpart, he must have suffered so much because of Haou" Selena then noticed that the card began to slowly glow bright and shun with a light blue light around the edges "What are you trying to tell me? Do you want me to use you?" she asked before quickly shaking her head at the thought "I can use this card; it was the symbol of rebelling against Haou and the fusion dimension, so using it will be disrespectful to his spirit and memory, I owe it to him to not use this card" she argued with herself as she noticed the card stopped shinning and returned to its casual look. Selena closed her eyes and placed Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon back into her extra deck container.

"Even if Yuya wants me to use it, I can't being myself to stain the memory of a warrior like Yuto" she thought as she replaced her hand and grip on the top card of her deck "Plus I don't need it to beat Blaze as I can do it on my own "My Turn DRAW!" she called out as she swiped her arm across and took the card between her fingers

**TURN 4**

**Selena LP 4000 [0] x 2**

**Blaze LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**. **. Selena looked to the card and smirked as she saw it was Monster Reborn, she then placed the card into the card holder around her arm ([0] x 2) Selena increased her acceleration "I told you, that I would not lose to you, and I'm about to follow through on that promise" she warned him "Bring it" was the response that Blaze gave as his voice seemed uncaring "She can't get out a monster stronger than my Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, so I'm not worried as I'll complete the task given to us by Primo" he thought as she waited for Selena's next move.

Selena looked to Blaze "I activate the spell: Monster Reborn" Selena took hold of Monster Reborn between her fingers and showed it to Blaze "I can special summon one monster from either mine or your graveyard: I chose to summon back Moonlight Cat Dancer from my Graveyard" Selena swiped the card onto her duel disk as Moonlight Cat Dancer moved from her graveyard pile, she took hold of it and swiped it on to her duel disk. A pink skinned woman materialized, she was wearing fancy cloths and was holding two daggers: one in each hand. She had long pink hair and yellow eyes. The woman smirked as she spun around fast and moved to a stance while positioning in the air (ATK 2400) the woman smirked with a mask covering half of her face.

**Moonlight Cat Dancer**

**LV 7**

**2400/2000**

**2 "Moonlight" monsters**

You can Tribute 1 "Moonlight" monster; this turn, this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls twice each, but those monsters cannot be destroyed by the first battle with this card.

Blaze smirked as he saw Selena's move "Ha, I thought you would want to get your monster back, but it is inferior to my Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos; you just wasted your time and even more so mine, so why don't you just end your turn now, so I can end this duel once and for all" Selena growled as she increased her acceleration and zoomed through the track. Her blue hair was flowing with the wind as she managed to almost catch up to Blaze "I'm not done! I activate my Trap: Moonlight Shine: I can special summon 1 Moonlight monster from my hand, then I can summon another a Moonlight monster from my graveyard with the same name as the one summoned from my hand.

**Moonlight Shine**

**Trap**

Special summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Moonlight" monster from your hand, if you do you can also special summon another "Moonlight" monster from your Graveyard with its original name being the same as the "Moonlight" monster summoned from the Hand. You can only use this effect once per Turn.

Selena took hold of her last card and swiped it onto her duel disk "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!" a light blue skinned woman with darker blue hair materialized onto the field she was wearing a white and blue dress (Level 4, ATK 1600) Selena then looked to her monsters "Now I can summon the second Moonlight Blue Dancer from my graveyard!" Selena saw the card move from her graveyard, she took hold of it between her fingers and quickly swiped it across her duel disk. Another Moonlight Blue Cat materialized beside the first one as they both moved through the air to keep up with Selena's speeds (ATK 1600)

Selena than looked to her two monsters "I activate Moonlight Blue Cat's monster effect: when she's special summoned I can double the attack of one Moonlight monster on my field!" Selena swiped her arm across to the side "I use the effect to double Moonlight Cat Dancer's attack!" she called out as Moonlight Cat Dancer glowed as she spun around and reposed (ATK 2400 - 4800) Blaze's eyes widened at the attack increase of Moonlight Cat Dancer. He looked to Selena "But you special summoned both Moonlight Blue Cats, so that means you can use the effect of the other one" Selena increased her acceleration with her hair violently moving in the wind "That's right, so now I use the effect of the second Moonlight Blue Cat to double Moonlight Cat Dancer's attack points once again!" Moonlight Cat Dancer glowed as she spun around (ATK 4800 - 9600)

"NINE THOUSAND, SIX HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS?! HOW IS BLAZE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE?!" Melissa called out into her mic which was broadcasted through the stadium. Blaze growled "Her monster almost has ten thousand attack points, if she lands an attack on my Blaster, than I'll loose" he thought as he drove the through the track with Selena and her monsters following close behind. Selena smirked as she swiped out her arms "Now you'll lose! Moonlight Cat Dancer attack his Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!" she ordered. Moonlight Cat Dancer moved further up into the air and smirked as she locked onto her target "Take him out of this duel!" Selena added as Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked wider as she raised her hands with the daggers. Light could be seen reflecting of the daggers as Cat Dancer raised her arms above her head. She then charged towards Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos. She dashed through the air until she was close enough to Blaster as she swiped her arms to her sides to get a good shot at Blaster with her daggers. Blaster quickly turned to face Moonlight Cat Dancer as flames were moving from its body. The dragon roared as it took in the sight of Cat Dancer.

Blaze increased his acceleration as he saw an action card ahead on the track. Knowing this he increased his acceleration towards the card. Selena saw the action card too as she knew that Blaze was going to go for it "Oh no you don't!" she called out as she increased her acceleration, but she was still some distance behind him. While this was happening Moonlight Cat Dancer laughed as she launched her daggers at Blaster, but the dragon quickly moved its arms to take hold of Moonlight Cat Dancer's wrists and formed a grip around them with its claws digging into her skin. The Moonlight monster growled as she struggled to move from Blaster's grip. The dragon's mouth was full of flames as smoke was moving out of it, Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked as she brought her leg up and launched it into the dragon's stomach which caused it to release her.

Once she was released she brought her daggers to up by raising her arms above her head and slamming her arms down while holding the daggers, before they could make contact with Blaster the dragon spun around and whacked Moonlight Cat Dancer with its tail, which knocked her off balance using the opportunity the dragon moved its hands to take her back into its grip around her wrists, but also using its tale to rap around her legs to stop her from kicking it again. At this point Moonlight Cat Dancer was gritting her teeth as she was now full and anger towards the dragon. She growled aggressively as the dragon roared violently in response while locking her into place.

Blaze increased his acceleration to its limit as he came closer to the action card with Selena far behind him "Dam it if he manages to obtain that action card, then this whole thing would be for nothing!" she called out as she increased her acceleration to its limit too. Moonlight Cat Dancer gave a malicious smirk as she launched herself towards Blaster and used her teeth to bite into the dragon's shoulder, now in pain the dragon screeched as it was forced to release her from its grip once more. Now free she didn't waste any time as she quickly regained her balance and moved up further into the air way above Blaster as she launched her daggers down and gravity forced her down too as she moved to the ground, she was almost ready to strike Blaster. The Dragon roared as it through its arm toward her and formed a fist with its hand. Cat Dancer narrowly evaded at in a split second she moved behind Blaster ready to strike.

As Blaze's duel runner was beside the action card he moved his hand out to grab it as he did Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked as she swiped her daggers down past Blaster which caused an explosion with a large smoke cloud following after which concealed the players and the monsters leaving everyone in anticipation to see the result of the attack by Moonlight Cat Dancer on Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos.

Everyone in the audience every other person in the stadium remained silent as the smoke cloud failed to fade away as it was still covering most of the track. Yuya and Yugo both watched in silence, so did Melissa and Kotori "Did she do it? Did Selena beat the first member from Team: Dragonic?" Kotori asked silently.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**


	62. Inner Fire Spirits

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars :Chapter 62: World Grand Prix: Chapter 10: Inner Fire Spirits **

* * *

Blaze increased his acceleration to its limit as he came closer to the action card with Selena far behind him "Dam it if he manages to obtain that action card, then this whole thing would be for nothing!" she called out as she increased her acceleration to its limit too. Moonlight Cat Dancer gave a malicious smirk as she launched herself towards Blaster and used her teeth to bite into the dragon's shoulder, now in pain the dragon screeched as it was forced to release her from its grip once more. Now free she didn't waste any time as she quickly regained her balance and moved up further into the air way above Blaster as she launched her daggers down and gravity forced her down too as she moved to the ground, she was almost ready to strike Blaster. The Dragon roared as it through its arm toward her and formed a fist with its hand. Cat Dancer narrowly evaded at in a split second she moved behind Blaster ready to strike.

As Blaze's duel runner was beside the action card he moved his hand out to grab it as he did Moonlight Cat Dancer smirked as she swiped her daggers down past Blaster which caused an explosion with a large smoke cloud following after which concealed the players and the monsters leaving everyone in anticipation to see the result of the attack by Moonlight Cat Dancer on Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos.

Everyone in the audience every other person in the stadium remained silent as the smoke cloud failed to fade away as it was still covering most of the track. Yuya and Yugo both watched in silence, so did Melissa and Kotori "Did she do it? Did Selena beat the first member from Team: Dragonic?" Kotori asked silently. The smoke slowly moved from the track, but sudden Blaze came zooming out of the smoke with a smirk on his face as he kept his acceleration. Selena quickly followed after him with a decreased speed than before. Melissa shot up "Looks like Selena's assault on Blaze was nothing more than a CATastrify!" she called out through the stadium as Moonlight Cat Dancer followed behind Selena with a growl on her face the monster crossed her arms in annoyance, even though her attack successfully destroyed Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, Blaze's life points were untouched by the attack where the amount of damage he should have taken would have reduced his life points to zero and eliminated him.

Selena silently growled as she took in the sight of Blaze smirking "Nice try, but destroying my dragon, has only worked in my favour" Blaze informed her as he turned his head to face her. Selena looked up to Blaze "How did you avoid taking the damage from my attack?!" she lashed out at him in anger as she felt her entire turn was almost wasted if it wasn't for her destroying Blaster. Blaze kept his gaze to her "Simple, see I used the Action card that I was speeding for, to be honest I was a little concerned that I wouldn't have been able to get it in time, but it seems fate seems to be on my team's side, but if you must know" Blaze lifted up his hand and tilted it to reveal a spell card. It had the artwork of a old man tangled in chains being pushed off a cliff and heading into a pie of magma "I used the action spell: Heated Rivalry: see when a monster I control is targeted by an attack that would reduce my life points to zero, I can negated the damage I would take, but I of course Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos was still destroyed by your attack" he explained with large amount of confidence to his voice.

Selena growled as she gained a great deal of anger. Yuya and Yugo both remained silent as Yugo was typing on his duel disk. Yugo eyes widened as he came across something, he looked to Yuya "You might want to take a look at this" Yugo told Yuya as he continued typing "What?" Yuya asked. Yugo studied the screen of his duel disk "I've got some more info on Team Dragonic, it seems that they aren't listed on any previous tournament participants list or any duel lists in general, its almost as if they appeared out of no where, they don't even seem to have last names or anything that can tie them to Neo Domino City" Yuya raised his eyebrows "Nothing at all?" Yugo nodded "No birth records, no duel date, no nothing I can only find their names and archetype" Yugo responded. Yuya turned his head to the track "If there's no data on them, then who are they?" he asked as Blaze's eyes flashed red as he smirked.

From Team Dragonic's base Rex and Tide both smirked as they were watching the match. Tide had shot light blue hair with dark blue strands. he has hazel eyes. He was wearing a grey jacket that had his team's name on it. Rex had grey hair with a light shade coming down from his hair. He was wearing a brown jacket. Tide looked to Yuya and Yugo "It seems they may be coming onto us" Rex smirked as he crossed his arms "Maybe, but what good would it do once they do figure out who we really are? They'll lose just the same" he spoke in a gritty tone. Tide stayed focused on Yuya and Yugo "Of course, but it seems they may be putting up a better fight than we thought they would have, if not the that action card; Blaze would have lost to the fusion user" Rex smirked "Blaze has enough power to beat Selena, he just needs a little motivation"

* * *

Yuko was looking at Katrina as she was smirking to him with her red eyes now glowing "Ah, Yuko you have no idea what you're dealing with; I'm not just another girl or even a little angle like Annabelle" she told Yuko as she started to slowly approach him "I'm something even more frightening, so do yourself a favour and allow me to make it quick for you" she ordered with a smirk. Yuko looked to Katrina with a scowl "Quick? I've got al day" Yuko responded as he locked his gaze into her eyes with confidence. Katrina shook her hair as she came closer to him "believe me you haven't" she warned him with a cold stare.

Yuko growled "Why did you take her away from me?" he asked in a cold tone. Katrina stopped and tinted her head "Hm, I was just in the neighbourhood and wanted to see how good the food held up" she responded with her eyes now glowing even brighter with a demonic red aimed towards Yuko. Yuko growled "What does that mean?" he asked annoyed as he saw Katrina moving closer to him "I'll show you" she warned him as she suddenly launched at him.

Before Yuko could move Katrina had leapt on him. With the new weight on him Yuko was forced onto the floor with Katrina stranded on his waste. Yuko quickly tried to move, but Katrina instantly brought her hands down and took hold of his wrists which she slammed into the ground and smirked triumphantly. Yuko tried to moved his arms, but it was no good as Katrina was too strong to even bother to try to fight her. Yuko's eyes widened as he looked up to Katrina who was sat on his waste with her legs resting on his sides "I didn't even see you move, how are you that fast?" Yuko questioned as he was in disbelieve of what just happened.

Katrina gave a dark smile as she locked her eyes on to him and lowered herself to above his face "I told you I'm not like the other girls, I'm something deadly, something that you should fear" she whispered as she moved to his left ear "If you miss Zoe so much, I can make sure to reunite you if you want, but not yet as I have plans for you my dear Yuko, but just close your eyes as it shouldn't hurt too much, when I want to be gentle" she breathed down his neck as her hair was now covering her eyes "Get off me!" Yuko called out as Katrina moved to face him and make eye contact "Not yet" she told him. She then moved back to his neck and smirked "I hope you taste as good as Yuya" she told him as she lowered herself further and widened her mouth to reveal to sharp fangs aimed for his neck.

Yuko's eyes widened as he saw her close in on his neck "I said get off!" Yuko then noticed that Katrina has released her grip on his wrist, he good the opportunity and swiped his arm across her face with the spikes of his wrist band making contact to her face, which forced her off him and to cover her face with her hands "Bastard!" she lashed out. Yuya slightly smirked as he dashed to his feet and began to look around him when his eyes locked onto a sword scattered on the floor "A Sword?" he thought as he ran for it. Katrina removed her hands from her face when it was healed and growled like an animal as she saw Yuko running from her "Running? I love cat and mouse" she called out.

Yuko saw the sword in sight "Come on just a little -" Katrina appeared behind him and used her hand to punch Yuko in his back which launched to to the floor with a brutal force. When Yuko landed he grunted in pain, but soon stopped when he saw that he landed next to the sword. Yuko saw that there was blood on the sword from where it was used before, but by who?. Yuko then shook his head "Not the time to think about-" Katrina leaped on him and sat on his back with her legs parted to his sides "Yuko, why are you making things worse for yourself?" she asked in an angered tone as she breathed to calm herself down "I should really rip you to shreds" she informed him as she brought her hand down and too a chunk of Yuko's white and black spiked hair into a grip "Then why don't you shut up and kill me already? I rather die than listen to you trying to sound scary" he smirked as he wanted to have the last laugh. As he knew there was no way he could grab the sword now.

Katrina smirked "I won't kill you, that would be way too easy" She then widened her mouth and attracted her fangs, she then ran her tongue along her fangs "I want you to do my every will" she then raised her arm which brought Yuko's head up to suit her needs. She then moved into his neck and slightly breathed on it "Of course it will wear off, just like last time, that's why you were acting like you were towards the others, but now I think its time to take it up a notch" she then bared her fangs on the skin of his neck, she then moved her other arm across Yuko's neck to lock him into place from moving.

She then pierced his neck with her fangs as two trails of blood dripped from his neck around where she bit him. Yuko screamed Katrina bit into his vein and he could feel her drinking his blood "Agh!" Yuko screeched as Katrina continued to drain his blood. **"YUKO!" **Guardian Angel Pegasus and Flare-Sou Divine Dragon both screamed in union as they saw Katrina feeding on him. Yuko suddenly felt dizzy and tired as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Katrina mentally smirked as she could feel her bite taking effect on him.

Katrina continued to take his blood into her mouth as she continued feeding off him. Yuko was struggling to stay awake as he slowly brought reached out his arm to the sword "Come on just a little more" he thought as he desperately tried to grab the sword while Katrina had her fangs in his neck "Need just one more - PUSH!" he mentally screamed as he brought out his arm further and managed to take grasp of the sword that Primo had left behind after failing to take out Katrina with it.

Without wasting any time Yuko forced himself backwards to whack Katrina off balance which lead to her releasing her grip on him "What?" she thought in shock as Yuko quickly turned on his knees and launched to his feet. Yuko growled as he took handle of the sword with both of his hands and violently swiped it across the air at Katrina. Katrina rolled her eyes and she instantaneously took hold of the tip of the sword between her fingers of her left hand. Katrina smirked as Yuko's blood was dripping from her bottom lip. Katrina ran her tongue across her lips to clear the blood "Now, now Yuko I see your point, maybe I was a little too on edge" Yuko growled as the tip of the sword was so close to her neck, but Katrina had caught it "Dam it" Yuko thought.

Katrina flicked her hair as she saw both hers and Yuko's reflection on the blade "Looks like Primo could take better care of his stuff" she observed. Katrina locked Yuko in his eyes "Now where was I? Oh yeah" Katrina changed her expression to a serious one "I remember" she added as she swiftly swung her right leg under Yuko's feet which caused Yuko to lose his balance and fall on to his back. Katrina took the chance to position herself into a sitting position on to Yuko's lap as she moved her arms to make contact with the wall to black all exits "I'm still hungry" she added as she once again opened her mouth and showed her fangs aimed for his neck. Yuko was about to attempt to escape, but Katrina launched her fangs into the other side of his neck which caused him to scream. Katrina moved one of her hands and used it to cover his mouth to block his screams "Shhhh" she hummed as she bit him so hard that there was two lines of his blood dripping from his neck and onto his white jacket.

Yuko growled as he used his freed hand to take hold of the sword and swung it on an angle at Katrina's neck. Katrina saw the motion and quickly dashed backwards, but not quick enough as the sword managed to slice a segment of her hair. Katrina growled as Yuko brought the sword up "You - Cut - Off - My - HAIR!" she lashed out in a rage as she formed a fist and swung at Yuko with enough force to slam Yuko to the wall, but Yuko's eyes glowed blue as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon appeared behind him in spirit form "**MOVE!" **the dragon screeched. Yuko moved to the side and evaded Katrina's fist and swung the sword again with it almost making contact with Katrina, but she swiped to the side and evaded it with a smirk.

Katrina crossed her arms and smirked wider as she and Yuko looked to each other "Is that the best you can do?" she asked with sarcasm. Yuko suddenly dropped to his knees as he was exhausted from the blood loss caused by Katrina. He was breathing heavily as he used his hands to support himself, Yuko turned to face her and growled "I've - seen... you...before" he said between breaths. Katrina flicked her hair and smirked as she walked towards him "Well I do look like the other girls" she told him as she thought what he said was a stupid thing to point out especially a time like this.

Yuko shook his head "No I've seen you... from somewhere... else" he breathed heavily. Katrina rolled her eyes "You stepped in for Yuya a few nights ago when we duelled, and when I first showed up" she informed him as she walked closer to him while swinging her hips "So stop wasting our time and just accept your fate" Katrina ordered him and her red tinted eyes begun to glow even brighter "Now when I bite you this time, don't bother trying to escape as I'll just do it again, and again until you stop fighting it" she threatened (even thought they both knew it was a promise)

Yuko raised his head to Katrina "No, somewhere else, but I can't remember, but I've got the feeling that we met before long before this" he responded. Katrina stopped as she studied his emotions; his expression seemed convincing, but she honesty did not care at all, if he thought he saw her, as she knew the only time he could have seen her was when she went top the Divine Dimension and hunted down Zoe, and even Katrina knew from Annabelle's memories that Annabelle forced Yuko into a duel when that was happening, so Katrina knew that Yuko was either lying to buy time or was just a fool.

Katrina had every reason to ignore his words, but for some reason she felt strange; she felt anxious all of a sudden as she had no idea what brought on the new emotions. Katrina tried to ignore the feelings, but they only got worse and stronger with every passing second "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked herself mentally. She shook her head and smirked as the feeling eventually faded leaving her regular emotions in check "What was that about?" she asked in thought as she turned to Yuko and smirked "Yuko I wouldn't worry myself too much as I don't think it really matters right now, and plus you've got more important things to worry about - also a more attractive dilemma" Katrina smirked as she turned her hand to herself and pointed to at her chest "Which would be me" she smirked wider. She then started to move closer to him, as she walked through the corridor towards Yuko the cheer of the crowd could be heard from the stadium.

* * *

Selena growled as she looked to Blaze "I'll end my turn" she gritted as she then looked to her Moonlight Cat Dancer "Now that it is my end phase Moonlight Cat Dancer's attack points now return to normal" she informed Blaze as Moonlight Cant Dancer returned beside the two Moonlight Blue Cats and moaned and placed her arms to her sides as she lost the glow surrounding her (ATK 9600 - 2400) Selena gave an angered glare to Blaze. Blaze smirked "You seem annoyed, good thing I grabbed that action card, otherwise I would have lost, but enough about that' its my turn now" Blaze took hold of the top card of his deck and swiped his arm to his side "Draw!"

**Turn 4 **

**Blaze LP 4000 [0]x 6**

**Selena LP 4000 [0] x 1**

Blaze increased his acceleration "Now to begin first I play the spell Sacred Sword of The Seven Stars: by banishing one level seven monster from my hand I can draw two cards" Blaze took hod of one of the cards in his holder on his arm and smirked as he flipped the card to show Selena "Now I'll banish my third and final Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos from my hand" Blaze then slid the card into his banished zone "So now I'm permitted to draw two cards from my deck"

**Sacred Sword of The Seven Stars**

Banish 1 Level 7 monster from your hand or face-up from your side of the field; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Sacred Sword of Seven Stars" per turn

Blaze took hold of the two cards on the top of his deck and swiped his arm across with the two cards in his grasp ([0] x 7). Blaze smirked when he saw he drawled Herald of Creation and Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks "Well this is perfect" Blaze thought as he smirked as he turned to Selena "Now I'll activate the effect of Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Inferno's: when he is banished I can add one fire attribute monster from my deck to my hand" Selena shot her eyes to him "Any fire monster?" she questioned. a card moved from Blaze's duel disk. He took hold of it and revealed it to Selena "I added Blue Flame Swordsman" he informed her as he placed it into his holster ([0] x 8) "Next I will normal summon my Herald of Creation in attack position" he announced to Selena and the crowd as he placed Herald of Creation on his third monster zone of his duel disk. A figure with long golden hair and white clothing holding a staff materialized. The figure's eyes shun as it used its right hand and spun its staff multiple times before holding it pointed up by his side (LIGHT, Level 4, ATK 1800)

**Herald of Creation**

**Level 4**

Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 Level 7 or higher monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.

Blaze looked back to Selena who was way behind him even thought she was going at her maximum speed "I'll activate Herald of Creation's effect" as Blaze said this Herald of Creation's eyes shun as he spun his staff than raised it to the sky as the light from the sun refracted of it which caused two beams of light to form. Once beam of light was pointed at a card in Blaze's hand and the other light beam was aimed at his duel disk in his graveyard pile. Selena eyes batted in confusion "What's up with the light show?" Selena asked annoyed as the crowd was thinking the same thing. Melissa eyes studied the two beams of light as she scratched her head in confusion "What's going on with Herald of Creation?" she questioned as she had no idea what was going on with the monster.

Blaze shook his head and smirked "Allow me to inform you" he called out to Selena, the crowd and Melissa "See Herald of Creation effect allows me to discard one card from my hand. Once I do that I can add any level seven monster from my Graveyard to my hand" he explained in a smug tone as he looked at the cards in his hands and smirked as he took hold of a card from his holder and placed it into his Graveyard "Now I will add one Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos to my hand from my graveyard" he called out as the card moved from his graveyard. Blaze s smirked as he took hold of the card and placed it into his holder on his arm. Selena growled as he smirked to her "He's got one of his Blaster's back, which can only mean one thing..."

Blaze took hold of of two cards from his hand and smirked "Are you worried about Blaster's destruction effect?" he asked Selena in a mocking tone which caused Selena to growl "Well if you are you can relax as Blaster can only use one of his two effects each turn" Selena looked back to Blaze with an annoyed look "So what are you discarding?" she asked demanding an answer. Blaze looked to her and revealed the cards he was holding "I'm discarding Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks and Flame Mandarin special summon the Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos in my graveyard. Blaze paced the two cards in his graveyard.

Blaze smirked as he raised his hand and formed a fist "RISE AGAIN BLASTER, DRAGON RULER OF INFERNOS!" he called out as a giant manga eruption happened behind with lave and flames coursing through the air and ground. Selena had do lean to her side to avoid the flames being released from the ground as they slowly formed into a shape of a dragon, Moonlight Cat Dancer and the two Moonlight Blue cats moved to evade the gashes of flames. Soon the flames vanished leaving the sight of dragon covered in flows of flames of lava. The dragon's eyes were full of flames, the dragon screeched as it slowly flapped its wings to stay behind Blaze (ATK 2800)

"Let's get the show started" Blaze called out as he turned to Selena "Blaster incinerate her Moonlight Cat Dancer, turn it to ash!" Blaster braced its arms as it violently shot out its wings: locking on to its target. Blaster dashed towards Moonlight Cat Dancer as it prepared to strike. Moonlight Cat Dancer tried to move out of the way by dashing higher up in to the air, but Blaster planned for it as he shot his towards her and caught one of her legs in his mouth as he locked it into place while biting into it with the flames and lava in his mouth quickly burning and scolding the flesh of her leg. Moonlight Cat Dancer screamed in agony, Blaster decided to take it to the next level by violently shaking her by shaking its head with her leg still locked in its jaw. The dragon spun Moonlight Cat Dancer like a chew toy.

Moonlight Cat Dancer managed to raise her arms with her daggers held in her hands and was preparing to strike Blaster, but Blaster easily managed to swing her over his head and then shot towards the ground as it released its grip, which caused Moonlight Cat Dancer to fall to the track, but Blaster was not done yet as the dragon shot one massive beam of flames with molten rocks orbiting the beam which struck Moonlight Cat Dancer. She was covered by the flames and instantly denigrated moments before she would have hit the floor. Selena moved her arm to cover her face from the disburse of flames (LP 4000 - 400 = 3600) "I thought Blaster couldn't attack on the turn it's special summoned!" Selena called out in a rage.

Blaster smirked "You would normally be right, but you should have paid better attention when I used my Herald of Creation's effect" Selena batted her eyes "What do you mean?" Blaze turned back to face the track "With my Herald's of creation's effect I discarded one card to add the first Blaster to my hand, did you not even think what card it was that I discarded?" he mocked her "See I discarded a little monster known as Venquize: This card allows me to ignore Blaster's effects for the rest of the turn, so Blaster can attack, but enough about him and now focus the might of my Herald of Creation!" Herald of Creation eyes shun as it dashed to one of the Moonlight Blue Cats. The Moonlight Blue Cat tried to dodge, but Herald of Creation swiftly used its staff and pierced it through her chest which caused the parents in the audience to cover their children's eyes as they all shrieked in surprise to the sight. Herald of Creation removed its staff from Moonlight Blue Cat and watched as she fell on to the track and shattered as she hit the ground. Selena growled as she knew she was low on options (LP 3600 - 200 =3400)

Blaze smirked "Well you've lost your main monster again, if only if you has a more powerful monster this might be interesting, that's too bad" he mocked. Selena growled at him as she was still way behind him.

* * *

Don't forget to Review


	63. Changing Tides

A/N: High there I would like to inform you of three things before you continue reading.

The first is that I think that if you like this story you should go and check out Leafeon12, as he does have some great stories which I think deserve more attention.

The second thing is that Jalen Johnson has begun to post a story called "Dimensional Love" which can be considered a follow up of Dimension Wars, so I think that it would interest you, but be warned it is a lemon based story with very high sexual content.

The final things is that is is going to be the last chapter before new year as I'm going to be taking a couple weeks off from this site, So I thank all of you for reading up to this point.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 63: World Grand Prix: Chapter 11: Changing Tides**

* * *

Yuko breathed heavily as he looked over his shoulder to see Katrina standing behind him with her arms crossed. Yuko grasp the sword with both of his hands and slightly lifted it with a struggle. Yuko quickly turned and swung his sword to her, but Katrina's eyes flashed red as she gained a red glow as she instantly warped behind him and smirked. Before Yuko could react Katrina shot her left leg up between Yuko's legs and full strength "AIGH!". Yuko eyes went dead white as he fell to his knees and landed on the ground motionless.

Katrina smirked as she saw her handy work "Thought you could use a little more kick" she laughed to herself as she moved to sit on her knees next to Yuko and took in his sent to make sure he was alive "Good to know" she thought as she leaned her herself above Yuko's neck from the side and smirked "Just one more feeding and then I'll leave you be" she smirked as she slowly leaned in and launched her fangs into his neck is the same holes she created earlier with them. As her fangs pierced his neck two trails of blood dripped from his down and even splashed on her cheek and chin. She slowly began to take his blood in to her mouth and slowly gulped it down as she loved and wanted to relish the taste as she slowly drank from his neck. She continued to gulp the blood with a thirst for it as she was starving.

Once she was full she bit down even harder to leaved a bruise then released her fangs from his neck. As she moved away she used her arm to wipe the blood dripping down from her bottom lip away, she smirked as she moved to her feet and blew a kiss to Yuko "See you soon" she teased as she started to walk away from the sight while holding her arms behind her back. She continued walking through the hallway as she came closer to the door she was aiming to go before both Primo and Yuko showed up "Men, they never learn" she thought as she continued moving until she came into reaching distance of the door. She swiftly landed one single kick to it which caused it to be damage on the hinges. She scanned the room and suddenly gained a shocked expression as Rio wasn't in her bed "What?!" she screamed in anger towards the sight "WHERE DID SHE GO" she screamed mentally as she took the sent of the air in and knew that she couldn't track her. Katrina smirked "Oh this is going to be fun"

* * *

Selena (LP 3400) zoomed through the track way behind of Blaze (LP 4000) with Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos (ATK 2800) and Herald of Creation on his field (ATK 1800) Selena only had one Moonlight Blue Cat on her field with no cards on her field and once card in her hand. Selena looked to Blaze "This duel is not over!" she called out. Blaze smirked as he looked back to her as his eyes glowed red under his helmet "Give it time Selena" he reassured her as he smirked "I'll end my turn with that" he announced. Selena growled "You think you're going to win? How pathetic" she thought as she zoomed through the track "I will destroy your team's chances in this tournament" she called out as she took hold of the top card of her duel disk between her fingers "My turn!" she called out as she swiped her arm to the side while still holding the card between her fingers ([0] x 2)

**Turn 5**

**Selena LP 3400 [0] x 2**

**Blaze LP 4000 [0]x 6**

Selena tilted her eyes to her side to see the card and saw that it was a third Moonlight Blue Cat, Selena's eyes widened "I can't use this to win!" she screamed mentally "That's it I can't beat Blaster or even his Herald or Creation" she thought as she looked to Blaze and his two monsters. Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos: a giant magma covered dragon with blazing eyes and Herald of Creation both faced her ready for the next turn to attack "I need to think of something, there must be something that I can do" Selena thought as she looked to her holster and saw Moonlight White Tiger and another Monster Reborn "If I use Monster Reborn to summon back my Moonlight Cat Dancer she won't be strong enough to take down Blaster, but she could take down Herald of Creation, but if I do Blaze can just use the effect of the Blaster in his hand to destroy my Cat Dancer and attack me with Blaster, and he could have another monster on his field by then" Selena secretly looked to her team's station and looked to Yuya.

She saw Yuya was standing up while giving her a thumbs up "What's he trying to tell me?" Selena questioned while she turned back to Blaze. Selena felt herself sweat as she stare at Blaster once more "I can't win!" she screamed to herself as she slammed her fist into her desk top of her due disk. Selena looked to her hand again hopping that a more useful card had showed up from nowhere, but of course it was the same two cards like before "I need to think of some way I can take out Blaze, but the question is how?" she thought as she increased her grip on her D-Wheel.

Selena looked to Yuya once more and saw that he was smiling to her Selena stared for a few moments before shaking her head "What is he trying to tell me?" she questioned as she turned her gaze back to the track and shook her head "What ever it is, I need to figure it our fast" she thought as she continued to speed through the track way behind Blaze. Selena was conflicting with herself as she was starting to think that she should just give up as she had no idea how she would win against Blaze but her pride refused she was going to see the match all the way through even thought she would lose it would be better than just giving up on her friends and herself.

"I'm not giving up: Yuya or Jaden would never just give up and allow themselves to be walked all over, I will win no matter what even even if that means forsaking the memories of fallen allies" she thought with a decisive tone "No matter how I will win" she assured herself as she looked up to Blaze and gave a smirk to him "Time to get my real game on" she called out. Blaze turned his head to her in amusement as his eyes flashed red "It seems you've gained some of your confidence - good now I can wipe it away once more" he called out with a smirk that matched Selena's.

"Bring what ever you've got girl, it won't do you any good" he laughed to her as he turned his gaze back to the front of the track. Selena smirked "Fine I'll indulge you, but I warn you your own destruction begins with my next move" Selena took hold of Moonlight Blue Cat from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand in attack position!" she called out as the card was placed on the far left.

Selena took hold of her last card and swiped it onto her duel disk "I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!" a light blue skinned woman with darker blue hair materialized onto the field she was wearing a white and blue dress (Level 4, ATK 1600) she spun around before moving beside Selena as she zoomed through the track. Melissa saw Selena's move and leaned over her desk "Selena now has two Blue Cats on her field now, but unfortunately Moonlight Cat Dancer is still in the graveyard, so what will Selena do next?" Melissa called out to the stadium with a smirk as the crowd cheered Selena's name.

Selena smirked as she raised her left arm and looked at her two monsters. Melissa looked at Selena and widened her eyes "What on earth is she doing now?" she asked to the crowd. Blaze tilted his eyes to the sight in wonder "What are you up to?" he thought as he stayed at his speed through the track. Tide and Rex watched the sight with their arms crossed. Tide looked to the two monsters as he moved his arms and begun to type on his duel disk "It says nothing about either Moonlight Blue Cat being able to do instant fusion nor are they tuners, so what could it be?" Tide asked as his eyes were scanning his duel disk for any information as the data from the duel disk was being shown in his eyes "Nothing, I have no idea what it can be" Tide continued as he continued typing in hopes of finding something on Selena's move.

Rex scanned Selena's two monsters before quickly widening his eyes "THEY'RE THE SAME LEVEL!" he called out as he shot upward and leaned his hands on the desk. Tide turned to Rex is shock "Wait that means..." Tide begun to say before Rex interrupted him "She's not going for either fusion or Synchro summon" he announced.

Selena kept her arm raised and smirked "With my two level four Moonlight Blue Cats I now build the overlay network!" she called out as both of her Moonlight Blue Cats turned into purple beams of light and shot into the ground as they created the overlay network bridge. As this happened Selena suddenly was brought into a what appeared to be a black void with no light only darkness Selena saw two glowing yellow eyes form as they stared at her with anguish. Selena shook her head "No can't think about Yuto now, I need to win no matter what!" she called out.

Selena' s extra deck container shot open, she saw it and grabbed his desired card in to his grasp. Selena's blue hair was moving to the wind as the new monster was being forged. The figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws. It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side. Selena increased her acceleration as she saw the beast emerging "XYZ SUMMON!" Selena yelled the two words she thought she never would have yelled in her life, but here she was actually doing an Xyz summon. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (ATK 2500) "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" Selena called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms to the side as it looked to Blazer, Dragon Ruler of Infernos with rage in its eyes. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon had an unusual purple aura that casting of it like purple flames even the sound of fire could be heard from the dragon.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

**(OVU 2)**

**Rank 4**

**ATK 2500**

2 Level 4 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase.

Blaze smirked as he saw the new dragon on the field "Interesting" he thought as he smirked as his eyes glowed red. The crowd cheered. Melissa smirked and raised her hand "SELENA HAS XYZ SUMMONED! WHAT A SURPRISE LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS MASTERY OVER MULTIPLE SUMMONING METHODS! SHE TRULY IS REMARKABLE!" Melissa cheered for Selena as she watched the match continue. Yugo crossed his arms "Was it a smart move to give her Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Yugo asked as he turned to Yuya.

Yuya smirked "Of course It was she can do it" Yuya reassured her Yugo. Yugo silently growled as he tried to retain his anger "Yuya we don't know if anyone, but us can control the dragons, I mean we are aware that they're not like other monsters as they hold special powers" Yugo added. Yuya staid still and watched the match "That's crazy Yugo she's strong enough to handle Dark Rebellion" Yuya assured Yugo with a smirk. Yugo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "We'll see" he thought.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was levitating in the are as if followed behind Selena and her D-Wheel. Selena turned to face the dragon and instantly noticed the dark aura it was emitting "What's going on with you?" she thought as she looked at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with concern as its eyes glowed a devilish yellow aimed at her instead of Blaze or his monsters. Selena also noticed that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's overlay unites were orbiting around the dragon faster than usual and violently as the dragon unleashed a low sound roar that only she heard.

Selena suddenly gained a great deal of fear after hearing the dragon's roar "Maybe this was a bad idea..." she thought as she looked back to Blaze and Blaster "NO! I will beat him, no matter what needs to be done!" she called to herself and took hold of Monster Reborn in her hand and swiped it onto her due disk "I activate the spell: Monster Reborn!" she called out as Blaze turned to her "Your bringing your Cat Dancer back again?" he asked. Moonlight Cat Dancer moved from her graveyard pile, she took hold of it and swiped it on to her duel disk. A light pink skinned woman materialized, she was wearing fancy cloths and was holding two daggers: one in each hand. She had long pink hair and yellow eyes. The woman smirked as she spun around fast and moved to a stance while positioning in the air (ATK 2400) the woman smirked with a mask covering half of her face, she then moved beside Selena and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon which caused the dragon to stare at the fusion monster with a secret rage.

Moonlight Cat Dancer through a inviting smile to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon returned with a cold stare, Moonlight Cat Dancer sighed and returned to look to Blaze and Blaster. Selena looked Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and slightly felt herself sweating as she lifted her arm "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect: by using one Overlay Unit it can cut your monster's attack points in halve!" she called out to Blaze.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it shot forward as one of its Overlay Units orbited around it and shot into its wing "TREASON DISCHARGE!" Selena called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot out purple coloured electricity the struck Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos which formed a chain around the dragon: trapping it as its attack decreased (2800 - 1400) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then roared violently as it braced its arms as its own attack increased (2500 + 1400 = 3900) the roar sent a massive shock wave through the whole entire stadium which caused most of the kids in the crowd to start crying in response to the new strong winds.

Blaze looked back in shock "She lowered my Dragon Ruler's attack, and she's not done yet..." he thought. Selena smirked as she raised her hand "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect again! By using the last Overlay Unit it can once again weaken your monster! TREASON DISCHARGE!" she called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed bright the last Overlay Unit orbiting it was absorbed into its chest as it shot out purple electricity from its wings that struck Blaster reinforcing the chains around the Dragon Ruler which decreased its attack again (1400 - 700) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon then roared even louder than before as it became stronger (3900 + 700 = 4600) the aura on Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was becoming uncontrollable as it began to flow off from it and into the air which some members of the crowd noticed which caused some fear from them.

Selena eyed Blaze with a smirk "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Blaster Dragon Ruler of Infernos! LIGHTNING DISOBEY!" Selena called out. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gave once threatening roar as it braced its arms and launched further into the air and dashed towards Blaster with rage. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon brought up its head and revealed a like dagger object on its chin aimed straight for Blaster. Blaze scouted around in hopes of finding an Acton card, but with no luck.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed once more as it was in range of the other dragon and soon put all of its strength to charged towards the dragon knowing that it couldn't evade due to the chains. With one swoop Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon crashed through Blaster which caused an explosion. Blaze's eyes widened as he swiped the screen of his duel disk "I activate my Trap: Dragonic drought: it stops one dragon of mine being destroyed by battle this turn!" he called out as his life points took a massive hit (4000 - 3900 = 100) but Blaster remained on the field unphased. Blaze growled as he looked to Selena "Guess you win this round" he whispered. Selena raised her hand and aimed to Herald of Light "Moonlight Cat Dancer attack Herald of Light and terminate Blaze from this duel!"

Moonlight smirked as she saw Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon return beside Selena as she brought up her daggers and charged at Herald of Light, but she actually smirked as she warped behind the unsuspecting monster. Herald of Light saw a shadow in front of him and turned around to see the fusion monster aiming her daggers at him, as she swiped them across Herald of Light lifted his staff and blocked the daggers, but unfortunately for him Moonlight Cat Dancer was too strong as her daggers broke his staff and impaled him without any effort. Herald of Light shattered leaving Blaze's field only with only Blaster reaming. Blazer was sent aspirating out of control as his life points decreased (100 - 0)

**Blaze terminated! **

Melissa shot up "AND SELENA HAS TAKEN OUT THE FIRST MEMBER OF TEAM DRAGONIC, BUT NOW ITS TIME FOR TIDE TO ROLL IN TO ACTION, CAN SELENA WIPE OUT TIDE TOO?" she called out to the crowd. Yuya smirked as he looked to Yugo "See I told you she could do it!" he told Yugo. Yugo rolled his eyes "It's not over yet they're still two more members to go" he reminded Yuya. Yuya smiled even more "Even so, Selena is truly amazing" he told Yugo. Yugo turned away from Yuya "What ever you say"

Kotori brought her hand up to her chest as she looked to Selena and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "I don't believe that she used Yuto's card" she whispered as she soon shook her head "It's what he would have wanted" she thought as she watched the match.

Blaze rolled up to his team's station and moved from his D-Wheel and moved to Tide "Here you go!" Blaze said as he gave Blaze Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos. Tide smirked as he placed it on to his duel disk "We've lost just one battle, but the war shall be ours" Tide looked to Blaze and Rex "For the glory of Yliaster" Tide continued as he moved on to his dark blue D-Wheel and placed his dark blue helmet on as Blaze passed him their team's extra deck "Let the hunters become the prey" Tide whispered as he zoomed off and onto the track behind Selena.

Selena turned to Tide "Bring it as you'll meet the same fate as your friend" she warned in a aggressive tone. Blaster materialized on to Tide's field as it looked to its new master. Tide looked to Selena and smirked "Be wise little girl as me and Blaze are as different as fire and water are two different elements" he told her as he drew five cards from the top of his deck and placed them in his card holster on his arm and smirked "Since you reduced Blaze's life points to 0 it is now the end phase and your Xyz Dragon's attack now returns to twenty five hundred" Selena looked to her monsters and saw the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glowed as it braced its arms down (4600 - 2500)

Tide than moved his left arm to the deck holder of his duel disk on the duel runner and took hold of the card on top of his deck between his fingers "Just as water I can see that you can be calm and caring, but you can also be cold and ruthless" Tide looked to Selena "A great will for any warrior" he complimented as he swiped is left arm across with the card from the top of his deck being taken along with it "My turn!"

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 6**

**Selena LP 3400 [0] x 0**

Tide looked at the card he drew and placed it into his card holster on his right arm "I am not one for wasting time, so I'll wipe you out quick" Tide said as he took hold of two cards from his holster between his fingers and revealed them to Selena as he turned to see the cards in his hands "Now by discarding Steam, Dragon Ruler of Droplets and Mermail Abyssturge from my hand I can special summon my own Dragon Ruler" Tide explained as he slid the two monsters into his graveyard slot of his duel disk.

A card moved from Tide's deck, he saw the card and took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "Behold of ruler of aquas TIDAL, DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS!" he called out a wave of water shot from the ground and into the air as a blue large dragon materialized, the dragon roared as it extended its wings (2400) the dragon looked to field and moved beside Tide and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos.

**Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls**

If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 WATER and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WATER Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" effect per turn, and only once that turn

Tidal and Blaster both flew through the air side by side as they looked to Selena and her two monsters "Two Dragon Rulers, just great" Selena thought as she was greeted the sight of the two dragons the controlled their own element. Tide looked to Selena "Now as I swore this would be quick I will uphold that burden!" he called out as he launched his arm into the air "I OVERLAY TIDAL DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS AND BLASTER DRAGON RULERS OF INFERNOS!" he called out as Tidal glowed and turned into a blue beam of light and Blaster turned into a orange beam of light as they shot into the ground and created a black hole "With my two level seven Dragons Rulers I build the Overlay Network!" he continued as a new figure begun to move from the portal. The new monster was rounded at the top, but got finer from the bottom to almost a triangle shape at the end with a golden ring surrounding it with the number eleven on it. Next the monster opened its one big eyes as it took sight of Selena's monsters with two Overlay Units orbiting it "XYZ SUMMON! BEHOLD NUMBER 11: BIG EYE!" Tide called out.

**Number 11: Big Eye**

2 Level 7 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

Melissa almost doped her microphone as she saw the new monster "A Number monster? WHAT A SHOCK WHO KNEW THAT TEAM DRAGONIC HAD ACCESS TO SUCH MONSTERS, COULD THIS BE THE TURNING POINT OF THE MATCH?!" she questioned as the crowd cheered. Yuya and Yugo both shot up "A NUMBER MONSTER? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE? Astral has all the numbers, so how did they get that card?" they both yelled in union. Kotori brought her hand to her chest "How do they have that that card?" she questioned.

Blaze and Rex smirked "How confused they must be to see the sight of the number we have" Blaze said as his eyes flashed red. Rex smirked as he crossed his arms "They're so clueless of our true motives, it was almost too easy"

Tide looked to Selena and smirked "I activate Big Eye's effect: by using one overlay unit I can take control of one monster you control" Selena shot her head to him "Your taking one of my monsters!" she yelled annoyed. Tide smirked "Don't get too concerned as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was not yours to start with, so I will claim it" Big Eye absorbed one of the overlay units orbing it as it launched a chain at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and dragged it to Tide's field.

Yuya eyes widened "Oh no this is bad!" he called out in shock as Yugo did the same. Melissa eyes widened "TIDE HAS TAKEN OVER DARK REBELLION! WILL THIS BE WHERE SELENA IS TAKEN OUT OF THE DUEL?!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed as it tried to struggle, but it proved to be no good as he was dragged to the opposing side.

"Dam he had Dark Rebellion on his field" Selena cursed as she saw Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Big Eye beside each other. Moonlight Cat Dancer crossed her her arms at the sight.

Tide took a card from his holster between his fingers and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the spell: Overlay Charge boost: this allows me to use two monsters in my graveyard as overlay units for any Xyz monster on my field and I'll choose MY Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" he informed Selena as a portal opened in front of Tide and two orbs shot out and begun to orbit Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (OVU 2) Selena eyes shot opened "It has both of its Overlay Units back" she thought in a panic. Before Tide continued he placed one card from his holster face-down on the field.

**Overlay Charge boost **

Target 1 Xyz monster you control: equip this card to that target. Once per Turn if the equipped monster has no Xyz materials attached to it: you can target 2 monster with the same level in your Graveyard: attach those targets to the equipped monster as face-up Xyz Materials. If the equipped monster would be destroyed either by battle or card effect: you can detach 1 Xyz material from the equipped monster or destroy this card: negate the card's destruction.

Tide looked to Selena "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's ability: with the price of one Overlay Unit it can weaken your monster's attack by half" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed on the orbiting Overlay Units and shot out a volt of electricity that struck Moonlight Cat Dancer which formed a chain around the female duel monster (2400 - 1200) Tide than showed a smirk "And if I'm not mistaken Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points increase by the same amount as the attack lost from your monster. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed as it roared and braced its arms (2500 + 1200 = 3700) "AND why stop there when I can utilize its effect once more!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it absorbed the last Overlay Unit with that it shot out another volt of electricity that struck the already weakened Moonlight Cat Dancer (1200 - 600) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon braced backwards as it roared violently and sent strong shock waves out to the stadium (3700 + 600 = 4300)

Tide raised his hand and smirked "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack her Moonlight!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it launched further into the air and charged at its target. The dragon took Cat Dancer in sight and lifted its head to aim its dagger like object at the Moonlight Cat - at the last second Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gave more effort into its assault and rammed Moonlight Cat Dancer which caused an explosion and strong winds that send Selena's D-Wheel out of control (LP 3400 - 0)

**Selena Terminated.**

Yuya stood up and growled "He beat her!" he called out. Yugo stood up and crossed his arms "So? she's one member of a team we still need to go" he told Yuya as he made his way to his D-Wheel. Melissa shot up "AND SELENA IS OUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR YUGO TO WHEEL IN FOR TEAM REVOLUTION CAN YUGO PREVAIL WHERE SELENA DID NOT!? WERE ABOUT TO FIND OUT!" she called to the crowd.

Selena drove back to her team's base and moved from her D-Wheel. She took of her helmet and lowered her head to the ground. Yugo moved to Selena and took the Extra Deck out of her duel disk and placed it in to his own duel disk on his D-Wheel. He placed on his helmet and moved onto his D-Wheel "Time to rev it up" Yugo thought as he slammed his foot onto the accelerator and sped on to the track and zoomed past to become level with Tide.

Selena looked to Yuya slowly "I'm sorry I failed..." she whispered in a sad tone. Yuma shook his head and smirked "Are you kidding? You did amazing no wonder you beat me" he supported her as he moved beside her. Selena rolled her eyes "Tide has Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon under his control and thanks to his card he can give it up to two Overlay Units every turn, meaning it can attack over any thing we play and even if it can't Tide can use that Number of his to take control of our monsters" she replied. Yuma smirked "Not every monster it was a good thing I had Yugo go second" Yuma thought as he saw Yugo speeding beside Tide.

Tide smirked as he turned to Yugo "Let's see if you're any better than that fusion girl, so Yugo are you an ally with her" Tide said as he drove beside Yugo growled and pointed to his chest with his hand "My name is YUGO!" he called out as he closed his eyes with the gesture. Tide rolled his eyes "I see, very well Yugo are you ready for this duel?" Tide mocked. Yugo smirked as he drew his first hand of five cards "You betcha" he called out in a cheerful tone.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Yugo an Tide both yelled in union.

**Yugo Vs Tide **

Melissa smirked "Yugo has entered the duel and looks rearing to go! Can Yugo pull off a miracle and beat Tide? Were about to find out!" she cheered as Yugo and Tide zoomed through neck and neck "Its so exciting!" she cheered again.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

NEXT: **DW****: Chapter 64: WGP: Chapter 12: Play Seriously Yugo! **

**Summary **

**\- **Yugo intends to duel his way, but is instantly regretful of his choice when Tide uses his Number to take control of his ace card, meanwhile a certain red haired girl watches the duel from the crowd tampering with the duel for her amusement.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (:**


	64. Play Seriously Yugo!

I know what I said about the last chapter being the last before the New Year, but I had some time to kill, so I decided to work on DW, so I hope you don't mind me uploading this.

(:

A/N: The next chapter will be uploaded on the 25th of December as there doesn't appear to be anything substantial happening on that day, so I thought I might well upload the chapter to celebrate the lack of holiday due to there being nothing on the 25th of December - anyway that chapter will have an important A/N that I think all of you should read to get a better understanding of what's happening in the next few weeks.

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 64: World Grand Prix: Chapter 12: Play seriously Yugo!**_

* * *

"Look at them..."

"Waging wars against each other, like fools..."

"Guess it can't be helped as they may not know it..."

"But they all have the same goal in sight..."

"They just have different morals and ethnics..."

"One's a killer..."

"Another is caught in a world of illusion.."

"Another with a memory of a friend that he strives to hold onto..."

"A pretentious one that deny's her emotions, no matter how strong they make her..."

"One that holds hope for the future in her heart, but will end up suffering the most..."

"One that eludes himself into a will of reserving a balance..."

"One that carries hate where the others do not..."

"One engulfed in anger and a world of lies..."

"And one that is so denial of his emotions, that he's not even sure of what he feels is real, or just a dream that he's awaiting to be awoken from..."

"How can we reserve our hope in them, if they're not even willing to hold hope in their selves..."

A girl with pale skin crossed her eyes as she brought up her hand and fiddled with her long white hair as she thought about the crises.

"And to make matters worse all the dragons have been gathered in one dimension, which will only bring destruction and harm..."

"Especially now with them loosing control of one for the dragons to a foe..."

"Rebellious' spirit will now be empowered to cause grate danger to all that oppose it..."

"And with another Dimensional dragon about to conflict with it, there's no telling what anarchy will be brought on by their clash..."

She closed her eyes as silence swept the air.

"I fear that this is only the calm before the storm that will plague the dimensions..."

* * *

_***Synchro Dimension***_

Yugo and Tide sped through the track at the full acceleration as they looked ahead of them knowing that they were neck and neck to each other. Tide (LP 4000 [0] x 1) smirked as he slightly moved ahead of Yugo. Tide had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK 2500) on his field as it was following behind his D-Wheel on his side of the track. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes were glowing more than usual with a brighter yellow that seemed devilish. The Dragon was also covered in a purple aura that was flowing off it and into the air as the dragon quietly growled towards both duellists.

Beside Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was a monster with a rounded top that got finer as down its body to almost a triangular shape. It had one large eye with a red pupil that was looking at the front of the track just like Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Tide. The monster had a golden ring around its body with the number eleven on it and the monster had one single overlay unit orbiting it (ATK 2600)

Yugo (LP 4000 [0] x 5) sped beside Tide focusing his sights of the track in front of him. Yugo swiftly looked to Tide and saw the confident look on his face. After a few seconds Yugo secretly smirked as he brought his hand to his duel disk and took hold of the top card of his deck between his fingers "This is it. The moment of my life that me and Rin worked so hard for, and I'm going to wing in her memory. I promise"he thought as he swiped his arm to the side with taking the card he held with him "My Turn!" Yugo called out in a cheerful voice.

**Turn 6**

**Yugo LP 4000 [0] x 6**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 1**

Yugo looked at his card and smirked as he placed it into his card holster on his arm. Yugo tilted his eyes to his holster to look at the cards he had to use "Let's do it Rin" he smirked wider as he took hold of one of the cards in his holster between his fingers and swiped it onto his duel disk "First thing's first when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand" Yugo announced to Tide as a red set of disks materialized all connected by an energy beam. The monster manoeuvred in a insect way. The front disk had two blades with one being on each side pointed towards the front (ATK 1200)

**Speedroid Terrortop**

If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn.

The multi disk monster followed by the side of Yugo's D-Wheel as it easily kept up with its speed. Yugo looked to his monster and swiped his arm across "Speedroid Terrortop monster effect now activates, see when it's normal or special summoned from hand, I can add one Speedroid monster in my deck straight to my hand, and that's exactly what I'm going to do" Yugo announced as he swiped his duel disk's touch pad to select the card he wanted. He tap the card he wanted, as he did a card moved from his deck zone, Yugo saw the card and took hold of it. Yugo then revealed the card to Tide "I chose to add Speedroid Red Eyed Dice to my hand" he then placed it into his holster with his other five cards.

Before he did anything else Yugo took hold of a card from his holster and swiped it on to the back row of his duel disk "I'll set one card and end my Turn" Yugo announced as the face-down card materialized by the side of his D-Wheel. Tide looked to Yugo with an odd glance "That's it?" he asked as he moved his hand to his deck and took hold of the top card.

Selena growled as she leaned forward in her seat as she was violently typing on her duel disk "Whatever those guy's are I can't find anything on them on the duelling network" she said agitated. Yuya looked to her duel disk as he saw what she meant.

* * *

**World Grand Prix - Team Database **

**Team ****Dragonic **

**Blaze **

DOB: ?

DR: ?

Deck: ? - Only info is that it is Fire attribute.

W/L: ?

**Tide**

DOB: ?

DR: ?

Deck: ? - Only info is that it is Water attribute.

W/L: ?

**Rex (Leader)**

DOB: ?

DR: ?

Deck: ? - Only info is that it is a mix of Earth/Wind (and possibly more) attribute.

W/L: ?

* * *

"Nothing worth noting" Selena cursed. Yuya rolled his eyes across the text before turning to Selena and giving her a smile "Don't worry Yugo had the same issue, but I'm sure were not missing anything too important" he reassured her as he turned to the track "Well I hope we aren't" Yuya thought as he watched Yugo and Tide complete another lap of the track. From above the stadium a boy wearing a white cloak stood on the edge with a childish smirk on his face. He had long dark red hair and bright green eyes.

"Yeah, don't bet on it Yuya" Lester spoke with a grin "The less you know the better" he added as he turned to Yugo and Tide as they zoomed through the track. Lester's eyes widened as he saw Number 11: Big Eye and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on his field. His shocked expression soon changed to another grin "What a change of pace, quite a nice one too, but why does Tide have a number for..." Lester suddenly realized and smirked. He crossed his arms and slowly shook his head with a devilish grin "Oh, boy Jacob is going to blow a fuse when he finds out that Primo gave them the parallel Number monsters" Lester laughed as he brought his hand to his face and wiped the tears of joy away from his eyes "Oh I'm staying to see how this turns out, plus I need to be here anyway" he added in thought as he continued to grin.

Meanwhile in the crowd a guy from the crowd was violently twitching in his seat as blood dropped down to his shirt and even on the seat and floor. His mouth was covered by a hand that belonged to a girl that silenced him from calling for help. Katrina was leaned over to the left side of his neck with her fangs currently pierced through his the vein in his neck. Due to the whole crowd going wild over the duel she managed to find a victim to feed on. As she slowly drained the blood from his body she made sure to keep her ears focused on the match, so she could still hear what was going on with Yugo and Tide.

She gulped down the through her mouth with ease as blood dripped from her bottom lip and onto her chin as some blood managed to escape her mouth. When she was sure she drank every last drop of blood from the guy and that his heart stopped beating, she leaned away from him and ran her tongue over her lips and fangs to take in any reaming blood. She then released her fangs from his neck and walked away as the man fell from the chair and onto the floor without anyone noticing or seeing the sight.

She smirked as she made her way to the next row and found another target "Weird why am I so hungry all of a sudden?" she thought as she walked towards the woman that was sat on her own with the rest of the people on the row were standing up and chanting for the duel. As she moved closer to her target she was swinging her shoulders in rhythm that matched her steps. The woman saw Katrina and smiled as she waved to her just thinking that she was just a friendly girl.

Katrina smirked as she leaned in to the woman which confused her, but not for too long as Katrina moved in from the side and launched her fangs into the woman's neck which caused the woman to scream in terror, but Katrina just simply moved her hand to cover the woman's mouth as she began to drink the woman's blood as soon as he fangs pierced through her veins. Katrina gulped down lumps of the lady's blood as if she was starving which to be honest she somehow was "Why am I so hungry? Back with the moron in the ER, I should have been full after I first bit him and drank his blood, but somehow I was still hungry enough that I ended up biting him two more times, which usually is my weekly amount of blood I have" Katrina thought as she wasn't really concerned with her new found hunger.

The woman started to twitch as she closed her eyes as she fainted, but Katrina still took in her blood to her mouth and drank it with a lust for it. Katrina noticed that the woman's heart was starting to slow down "Don't worry soon all the pain will be gone" she thought as she was referring to the lady. Katrina gulped down a couple more pints of blood before she completely drank all of the woman's blood to the very last drop. Katrina released her fangs and licked her lips once more, but soon became annoyed "I'm still starving? How am I still this hungry? I've drained over 10 people in the crowd within the last five minutes" she thought as she became annoyed as she looked around for another target.

As Katrina scanned the crowd for people that she could feed on without being seen, that's when she to the side of the stadium and saw Yusei standing against the wall with his arms crossed paying attention to the duel. Katrina smirked as she took in his scent "Oh, you smell delicious, can't wait to dig my fangs into your neck" she smirked "With him too focused on the track I can easily drop down from above and drain him dry" she planned as she grinned.

Katrina started to walk towards the section Yusei was at, but before she could take another step she felt something take hold of her hand "What the?" she thought as she looked down to his legs and saw a small boys crying while using his free hand to wipe his tears way. He looked up to her with a sad expression "I lost my mummy" he whined as he burst into more tears "Can you help me find my mummy?" he asked her as he was begging for her help.

Katrina stared at the boy for a few moments before blinking and giving a false friendly smile to the boy. She leaned down to his level and placed her hands on her legs "Sure I'll help you" she replied in a friendly manner which worked excellently to hide her true nature. She gave another smile to the boy as she looked to him, her eyes travelled down from his face to his neck. Katrina ran her tongue over her fangs making sure her mouth was shut while she did.

The boy returned with a weak smile "Thank you miss" he seemed thankful as he thought she was intending to help him. As Katrina was now aware that the crowd would not notice her, she brought her fingers her his lips and hushed him "You'll see your mother soon" she then slowly leaned into his neck "But for now I need to you to be a brave little boy. Can you do that for me?" she whispered as she leaned in further. The boy nodded "Yeah I'm a brave boy" he smiled to her. Katrina rolled her eyes and smirked "Good to know" she whispered as she retracted her fangs and slowly and softly broke the boy's skin with them.

The boy was about to scream, but he decided not to as he promised her he would be brave and plus she was going to help him find his mum, he was sure he could deal with it now. The boy noticed that he was feeling a strange sensation in his neck almost as something was sucking on it, but he didn't think much of it. Katrina slowly gulped down his blood trying her best not to hurt him as she still sort of have a heart.

As the crowed cheered louder for the duel no one once saw the boy on the verge of dying thanks to Katrina. Soon Katrina had drank so much of his blood that the boy closed his eyes and lost his balance, but Katrina continued to drain his blood until there was no blood left, not one single drop.

Yugo and Tide sped through the tack as Tide swiped his arm across and took the card from he top of his deck in to his hand "Beware yourself as it my turn!" Tide called out.

**Turn 7**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 2**

**Yugo LP 4000 [0] x 4**

Tide looked at his card and placed it into his holster on his arm. Tide smirked as he looked to Yugo "Now I attack your Terrortop with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" he announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared and braced out its arms "ATTACK LIGHTNING DISOBEY!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon launched into the air charged towards its target as flashes of purple lightning covered the dragon. Yugo looked ahead and saw an action card "There!" Yugo mentally screamed as he increased his acceleration as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon quickly approached his monster with an intention of destroying it.

Yugo sped through the track reaching out his arm to grab the Action card "I'm going to make it!" he called out as he knew he could grab it. From the crowd Katrina removed her fangs from a teen boy's neck and turned to the crowd to see Yugo racing for the Action Card "Well looks like its a good time to try out my new powers, curtsies of Annabelle she thought as her hand was covered with a bright red glow. She then pointed to the Action card Yugo was aiming to get and smirked as she shot a red energy beam that shot through the stadium and struck the Action card: shattering it. Katrina then turned back and dived back into her meal as she began to gulped his blood down again.

Yugo eye's widened as he saw the card shatter "What just-?" Yugo was cut off as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged as struck his Terrortop: causing it to shatter and cause a massive wind wave (LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800) Yugo was speechless as he could not believe what just happened "But, but, but,but, but,but I would have got it..." Yugo whined as he couldn't see any Action cards nearby "That's not fare..." Yugo whined again.

Tide smirked as he looked back to Yugo "It appears that you seem troubled, but don't threat too much it will be over all too soon EYE promise" Yugo tilted his head in confusion as he thought he heard Tide put more effort in his voice when he said the word I "I don't get it?" Yugo admitted in embarrassment. Tide rolled his eyes "Figures BIG EYE ATTACK YUGO DIRECTLY!" Tide ordered as his Number moved further into the air and shot one beam of light from its eye that struck Yugo. Yugo was sent spiralling out of control as his life points dropped (2800 - 200) Yugo managed to regain control of his D-Wheel, he then looked to Tide "Oh, now I get it..." Tide looked to Yugo surprised "Do you think this is a joke?" he asked annoyed. Yugo smirked "No, just fun" he replied as he increased his acceleration.

"Is that so? Let's see if you stick by that statement I'll end my Turn"

"YUGO HAS TAKEN SOME CRITICAL DAMAGE! HOW WILL YUGO COME BACK FROM THIS ONE!" Melissa called out as she looked at the track.

Selena growled "Yugo's screwing around!" he hissed as she looked at the duel. Yuya shook his head "I doubt that he would go to this extent to screw about, there's something else going on here, but what?" Yuya asked himself.

**Turn 8**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 5**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 2**

Yugo smirked as he took hold of the top card of his deck and smirked "I'm feeling in the groove!" Yugo swiped his arm across with the card being held between his fingers. Yugo looked at it and smirked "Bingo!" He placed the card into his holster and took hold of another card from the holster he thought as he instantly swiped the card on to his duel disk "I summon Speedroid: Tri Eyed Dice in defence mode and end my turn!" Yuko called out a small blue pyramid shaped monster materialized beside Yugo.

**Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice**

During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect).

"That's it?" Melissa called out as she could not believe that Yugo's move was so simple "Is the his way of showing defeat?" she questioned.

**Turn 9**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 3**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 4**

Tide rolled his eyes and drawled his card without any effort "How disappointing" he mocked. Tide looked to Yugo "If I use my Big Eye's effect to take control of his monster I can have Dark Rebellion take him out in one swoop, but I need him to get out his dragon before I can wipe him out" Tide swiped his arm across "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack his Dice and bring this duel on a role!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glowed as it braced upward and charged into the air before launching at Yugo's Tri Eyed Dice, before it rammed into it: which caused it to shatter.

Yugo was force to the side of the track due to the shock wave created by the battle. Yugo regained control and looked to Tide "Good thing my monster was in defence mode otherwise I would be history" Yugo smirked. Tide looked to Yugo and growled "Why put off today, when you'll never see tomorrow!" he called out. Yugo rolled his eyes "Actually I thinks it's why put off till tomorrow what can be done today" Yugo replied.

"I'm done with this! BIG EYE ATTACK YUGO DIRECTLY!" Tide called out as Big Eye prepared to charged an attack aimed towards Yugo. When it was charged it unleashed a beam of light that headed towards Yugo. Yugo acted quickly as he took hold of a card in his hand "DON'T THINK SO!" Yugo flipped the card and showed Tide "I activate the effect of Speedroid Menko!" When you would attack me directly I can special summon this card from my hand to my field" Yugo swiped the card onto his duel disk and smirked "This is when the magic happens!"

Speedroid Menko materialized and deflected the attack back to Big Eye and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The beam struck Big Eye and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon which caused them to tense up as they switched their positions to defensive. Big Eye (DEF 2000) and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (DEF 2000) both turned back to looked to the front of the track. Yugo was surprised when Tide smiled in response "What's so funny?" Yugo asked as his D-Wheel was now riding beside Tide's on the track.

"It seems you do have some moves left, so I hope that you wont disappoint" Tide replied as he kept his gaze on the front of the track "I'll end my turn, so now show me what you got" Tide added as he looked to Yugo. Yugo smirked "You betcha!" he called out as he took hold of the top card of his deck and swiped his arm across while he had the card in his grasp "Let's go Rin!" Yugo thought as he placed the card in to his holster.

**Turn 10**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 4**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 3**

Yugo looked to all of the card in his holster and smirked when he saw the card he wanted. He took hold of it between his fingers "From my hand I summon Speedroid Red Eye Dice!" Yugo called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. A portal formed and through it a yellow cubed shaped monster with red markings on it materialized the moved through the portal. The monster had one blue eye with red outlines and a red pupil. The monster moved beside Yugo as he sped through the track (LV 8 ATK 100)

**Speedroid Red Eye Dice**

When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn.

"I know what you're thinking only a hundred attack points what can it actually do, it's useless?" Yugo said as he looked to Tide. Tide remained silent as he kept his eyes focused in front of him on the track. Yugo rolled his eyes and smirked "WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" Yugo called out as he looked to his monsters "I activate Speed-Eyed Dice's effect: When it's normal or special summoned it can have any other monster on my field level become any number between one and six" Yugo called out with a smirk "Now since that's out of the way I'll have my Red-Eyed Dice turn my Speedroid Menko to become level six"

Speedroid Menko glowed (LV 4 - 6)

Yugo smirked as he zoomed through the track "Now get set! I'm tuning my level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with my Level 6 Speedroid Menko!" Yugo called out as Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice turned green as it moved further into the air and was transformed in to a one green ring. Speedroid Menko followed as it gained a yellow outline and moved through the ring, a beam of a green light shot through the ring as the sound of a roar of a dragon could be heard.

**LV 6 + LV 1 = LV 7**

"SYNCHRO SUMMON" Yugo called out as a white dragon shot out from the portal. The dragon was white white with blue shards on its chest and arms. Its wings were green shards with multiple sections to them. It had black stripes on its tail and even the bottom of its face was black with white fangs and yellow eyes with a blue dagger pointing upwards on its head. The dragon roared as it braced out its arms with have two sets of hands on each arm (ATK 2500)

"Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo called out as his dragon moved beside him and followed him while in the air it looked to Tide's field and growled as it saw Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

**Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster on the field activates its effect: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets exactly 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card destroys a monster by its own effect, it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster, until the end of this turn.

Clear-Wing begun to emit a green aura from its body as it stared to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon who was emitting a purple aura from its body. Yugo looked to Tide and smirked "Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon attack his Number 11: Big Eye!" Yugo called out which caused Yuya and Selena to widen their eyes "Did he just...?" Selena asked as she was astounded by Yugo's stupidity. Yuya couldn't believe it "He does know that only a number can be destroyed by another number right?" he thought.

Kotori face palmed and shook her head to the sight "Yugo you idiot" she commented. Katrina moved her fangs from a woman's neck and snickered "Yugo you can't be serious?" she asked as she begun to laugh uncontrollably "Oh, this is going to be hilarious" she commented as she wiped the blood from her mouth with her arm "Good thing you're so cute other wise your stupidity would put any girl off" she thought with a smirk.

Yusei dropped his head and he face palmed to Yugo's actions "Well at least I know Rin was the one paying attention in the lessons I taught the pair of them" Yusei thought as he fully focused on the match.

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon spun in the air before returning to is original position and charged up the sky, spiralling in the air at it gained altitude. Once Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon was high enough it turned on it axis and dived from the sky while still spiralling as it green coloured aura increased. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon then rammed into Big-Eye from the sky which caused a massive shock wave and a smoke cloud the covered the field.

"YEAH!" Yugo called out as he raised his arms "Yeah! You can't take our monsters any more!" he called in a smug tone "YEAH IN YOUR FACE YUGO'S IN THE HOUSE YO!" Yugo called out even louder, until he heard Tide respond "Your a fool" Yugo was about to question what he meant, but the answer became clear as Number 11: Big-Eyes was shown to still be on the field after the smoked cleared "How is it on the field...?" Yugo asked as his voice lost all enthusiasm.

Tide scoffed as he looked to Yugo "If you was not so caught up in such nonsense childish fantasies you would have realized that a Number monster can only be vanquished by another Number" Yugo widened his eyes "He's right how did I forget about that?" he thought as he looked to his Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and sighed "My dragon isn't a Number so I should have remembered that it couldn't destroy a Number, guess I got too caught up with the fact that I'm competing in this tournament" he thought as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon returned to his side of the field as it followed behind him.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn" was all Yugo could say as he placed a card from his holster into his duel disk as a face-down card materialized onto his field "Your move" he called out as he decreased his speed. Tide smirked as he turned to Yugo "Shame for you as I thought this was going to be the start of a true enduring duel, but I was mistaken" Tide told Yugo as he moved his hand to the top of his deck and took hold of the top card "It's my Turn!" he called out as he swiped his arm across with the card still in his grasp.

**Turn 11**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 4**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 3**

"Now I play the effect of my Overlay Charge Boost" Tide announced as he looked to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as he switched him and Big-Eyes to attack position and smirked "I now use two monster from my graveyard to grant my Dark Rebellion two shiny new Overlay Units" a portal opened in the ground and two yellow glowing orbs shot out of it and were magnetized towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they begun to orbit around the dragon (OVU 2)

**Overlay Charge boost**

Target 1 Xyz monster you control: equip this card to that target. Once per Turn if the equipped monster has no Xyz materials attached to it: you can target 2 monster with the same level in your Graveyard: attach those targets to the equipped monster as face-up Xyz Materials. If the equipped monster would be destroyed either by battle or card effect: you can detach 1 Xyz material from the equipped monster or destroy this card: negate the card's destruction.

Tide looked to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and smirked "Now I'll play its effect: by using one Overlay Unit it can slice you're monster's attack points in half and gain the lost attack of your monster" he announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced backwards as one of the Overlay Units orbiting it was absorbed into it's chest. The dragon roared as it braced its wings and shout out purple electricity that struck Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon.

Yugo looked to Tide and growled "Nice try, but I activate Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect: when a monster effect targets one Level 5 or higher monster on the field: I can negate the effect and destroy that monster!" Yugo called out as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon. roared and braced its arms out as it deflected the the electricity and shot bright tube of light towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in a rage. Tide smirked "No you don't: I'm using the secondary effect of my Overlay Charge Boost: if the equipped monster would be destroyed: I can send one of its Overlay Units to the graveyard to negate its destruction. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled as its last Overlay Unit moved from its body and shot to the ground as it entered a black portal. Before the light could touch Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon it faded moments before it would have struck the dragon.

"Wait a sec if you knew that my Clear-Wing's effect could destroy you're monster, then why would you take the chance?" Yugo asked. Tide smirked as he looked to Yugo "Simple I needed a decoy for your dragon's effect since it can only use it once per turn, so now its an easy target for my Big Eye" Tide smirked as he raised his arm and looked to Big-Eyes "I play Number 11: Big-Eye's effect: by using one Overlay Unit I gain control of your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Tide called out.

"No way..." Yugo thought as he looked at Big-Eyes "That's why he used Dark Rebellion's effect on my Clear-Wing, so my dragon would use up its effect..." Yugo thought annoyed. Big-Eye shun its eyes with Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon in its sight as the last Overlay Unit orbiting it was absorbed into its body.

"What's happening...?" Clear-Wing thought as it was taken hold of by two strings of light and dragged onto the opponent's field as it struggled, but it was pointless as it was still dragged on to Tide's field beside Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they glowed with their aura with their own colours as they stared at Yugo with dark glances. Yugo looked to Clear-Wing and growled "CLEAR-WING!" he called out. Tide smirked as he turned to Yugo "Don't bother Clear-Wing is on my team now and bends to my will only" he told Yugo.

"We lost two dragons, this is really going to be hard to overcome" Yugo thought as he looked to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "I might need to take this seriously" he thought as he zoomed through the track.

Melissa eyes widened at the sight "CLEAR-WING HAS ABANDONED YUGO AND JOINED WITH TEAM DRAGONIC ALONG SIDE DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON THAT WAS TAKEN FROM SELENA, WITH THE TWO DRAGONS NOW AGAINST TEAM REVOLUTION, HOW WILL YUGO AND YUYA COPE THAT THEIR MOST TREASURED MONSTERS ARE NOW THE ENEMY!" she called out into her microphone "THIS IS GONG TO BE A HARD ACT TO FOLLOW AFTER ALL THAT!"

The crowd begun to chant loudly as the duel got fired up. Yusei was watching the duel intensely that he did not realized the red haired girl sat on the railing above him. Katrina looked down to Yusei and smirked "This is too good of a opportunity to pass up" she thought as she ran her tongue a cross her fangs as she looked down to him "With everyone so thrilled with the duel I couldn't get a better chance" she thought as she took in Yusei's scent and smirked "Oh you're going to be a great snack"

From above the stadium Lester turned to see Katrina on the railing above Yusei. His eyes widened in fear as he saw her "What's Vamperia's daughter doing here..." he thought as he locked his gaze on her and noticed who she was above "Yusei?" he asked silently "Oh this is bad" he thought.

* * *

Don't forget to review! (:

**NEXT: Chapter 65: Soul Searching **

Summary -

Who is this new woman that is going through all of Yuya's and his friends toughest duels and what is her purpose as she shockingly confronts a certain someone.


	65. Soul Searching

A/N:

-Yeah I know I said I was taking time off, but hear me out I thought it would be nice to get out the thirteenth chapter of the World Grand Prix (WGP) arc, because that will mean that we're mid-way through the arc, so I thought it would be a good place to leave it before I officially take my hiatus from working on fanfiction and writing in general.

So you're probably wondering when I will come back to continue this story and my others well to be honest I have no clue I'm hopping for just a few weeks, but to be honest it may turn out to be a few months it's highly dependant on when I feel up to it after at least a few weeks as my life has been very hectic lately and will mostly likely stay like it or become even worse in the next few weeks

But when I have a clear idea of when I'm coming back to continue my stories I will most likely notify you in a way, but till then I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

One more thing this chapter is not what I originally had planned it was originally supposed to come later as chapter 75 or 76 - I can't really remember at this time, but I thought it had too good of a cliffhanger not to use it for the midway break. I hope that you like this chapter all the same. With that said it would be sweet if DW can reach 200 or over on the reviews.

With my boring notes which I would guess most people ignored out of the way enjoy!

Merry Christmas!

(:

\- If you want to see the character designs of the OCs or the cards featured in DW/RV, even updates on DW/RV and other bonus content please check out my Timblr page "Skyhigh107", so please feel free to pay my page a visit.

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 65: World Grand Prix: Chapter 13: Soul Searching**_

* * *

"I think it's time to see to see if they're able…"

"Yes the time has come to observe their strengths…"

"To determine if they are worthy"

"Worthy to be trained by a Goddess such as myself"

A pale white haired woman tracked her red tinted eyes across the bright blue sky as she looked passed through dimensions. Her long white hair shun as light was reflected from the moon as her hair came down to her back. Her hair was also falling onto her shoulders as it came down to her sides to equal length as it came down to her back. She has gold hoop earrings strung to her ears. Her ears were pointed. Her eyes were a strong tint of red that slightly glowed through the night sky. She was wearing a white tight fitting dress that started from her neck with a slit to the top of her chest with the dress coming down to her thighs. Her dress has gold Egyptian style spirals and patterns coming up from the sides.

She had white stockings coming up from her feet to her thighs slightly under her dress allowing some skin on her pale legs to be seen. Her stockings had a golden rounded top the rounded across her whole top of her legs. She had white fingerless arm gloves with the same golden pattern as her stockings.

Finally she wore a golden neck chain with a golden cross dangling from it with white swirl patterns on it which was glowing as the light of the moon shun on the woman. She had gold rings on both of her index fingers with them having a Egyptian styled pattern on them with her nails being plain,but sharp enough to cut through steel. She looked young, very young almost like teenager in their late years before becoming an batted her eyes as she looked to her side and took hold of white long staff that was taller than her own body. The staff was fully white with the same golden markings coming on its sides as on her own dress. The staff has a see through diamond on the top which sat tightly on it.

She begun to slowly walk as she held her staff to her side "The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" She thought as she brought her staff up and spun it over ten times the speed of light while she wasn't placing any effort in the motion. The wind created by her staff forged a portal which was white in colour and was wide.

The woman slowly walked to towards it "You cannot escape the responsibility of tomorrow by evading it today" she mellowed as she braced her feet and slightly moved from the ground and levitated in the air as she moved through the portal by flying through it and was covered by the white flash of white which covered everything.

* * *

**Historic Duel - 0909329**

***Standard Dimension***

The white haired beauty emerged from the portal. She looked around the sky before looking down and seeing a sight that peaked her interest ""The past is never where you think you left it" she thought in her mind as she studied the scene below her. Her red eyes tracked the movement of the three figures and their monsters.

It was night time and the stars were covering the sky as she tracked the movements even more like a predator lurking in secret for the hunt of its prey. She lowed herself in the air to receive a better view.

Kaito stood opposing both Yuya and Selena with a dark glare with a bright blue glowing giant dragon with blue plated armour as bright blue wings. The dragon had two dark blue plated tails and roared as it locked on to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Xyz Dragon and growled. Kaito swiped his arm to the side and pointed to Yuya's monster "GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON ATTACK YUYA'S PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A DRAGON! EXTERNAL PHOTON STREAM!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon braced backwards and charged an energy attack through its mouth.

Moments after it released its attack in one massive strong beam of bright blue energy that spiralled towards Yuya's Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon roared as it braced up to try to block the blast by moving its hands to the blast to deflect it, but unfortunately the dragon was too weak as the spiral struck past the dragon's hands and rammed through its chest which caused the dragon to give one single shriek before being obliterated and shattered to nothing, but small specks of dust that were carried over the field, but the weal, but slightly strong winds.

The force of the impact was enough to send Yuya hurdling in the air and to crash on to the ground full force due to the blast. Yuya was knocked unconscious due to the rough landing on the ground, Selena looked to Yuya worried YUYA! Can you hear me!?" she asked, but gained even more concern when she did not receive a response from him.

Selena growled as she turned to Kaito "You bastard!" she called out as she gave an angered glare "I'll make you suffer!" she called out. Kaito smirked as he looked to her "Why the aggression? You got what you wanted, you said this duel was between me and you, so I did you a favour" he replied with a smirk as he swiped his arm across "STARLIEGE LORD GALAXION STRIKE HER DIRECTLY!"

The goddess locked her eyes on the duel with her full attention "The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown" she said quietly as she looked over to the side of the field as saw a pink haired girl sat on a bench with her legs crossed. wearing a long white sleeved top covered by a fin zipped up body warmer. She was wearing pink blue shorts with black stockings and pink shoes. Her hair was covering her left eye and even fell on her right shoulder. Her blue eyes stared at Yuya while she grinned "Oh, poor little Yuya did the big bad Xyz duellist give a boo-boo" she said in a childish manner as she giggled.

Annabelle snickered as she moved her hand from her side and pointed to Yuya "Guess it wouldn't be fun if you lost all ready" she giggled as she covered her hand in a bright pink mysterious energy and shot a beam of light at Yuya which struck him.

Moments later Yuya moved from the ground as he was emitting a dark aura which caught goddess' interest "Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent then the one derived from fear of punishment" she thought as she as she studied the aura "Such power as this seems to be both" she continued to turn her sights back to the duel.

Yuya slowly walked towards Kaito with a dark expression on his face as his eyes shun red as he carried a smirk. He stopped moving when he was back at his original position "It's my turn now!" he whispered in a sinister tone as he brought his hand to his duel disk and took hold of the top card of his deck, he swiped his arm up into the air with the card being held between his fingers.

The white long haired girl eyes followed the card and saw it was also covered by the same aura that was covering Yuya "So this must be where is was first summoned" she thought as she used her hand to move her staff behind her while she was still holding onto it. She then sat down on it in the air and crossed her legs while using her other hand to part her white hair to the side behind her right ear "Inside each of us, there is the seed of both good and evil. It's a constant struggle as to which one will win. And one cannot exist without the other" she said as she continued to brush her hair back.

"I activate: Rank-Up Magic - Fallen Star DARK! From my hand!" Yuya called out in anger as he looked to Kaito "With this card I can use Rank 4: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from my graveyard and an Xyz material to summon a greater force of destruction" Yuya explained with a smirk that was unsettling.

"You can what?" Kaito asked as he was shocked by the fact that Yuya had a Rank-Up Magic card is his possession "How does he have that" Kaito asked.

A portal was forged in the ground as jolts of dark blue lightning struck out from it as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon emerged from it as it roared and braced backwards. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon focused its yellow glowing eyes on Kaito and his Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon.

"Now with this one monster I build the Overlay Network!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed dark purple as it turned into a light beam as it shot into the ground; creating a black hole as it entered to evolve into something more destructive.

**Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark**

You can target 1 DARK Xyz monster on the field or in your graveyard: treat that monster as an Xyz material to special summon from the Extra Deck 1 DARK CXyz monster 1 Rank higher than the targeted Xyz by using the targeted monster as a Xyz material (any Xyz materials attached to the Xyz monster also become Xyz materials to the summoned monster) this special summon is treated as a Xyz summon. The monster summoned due to the effect of this card is the only monster that can attack the turn you activate this card.

A black dragon materialized and flew out of the void. The dragon was almost twice the size of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The dragon's wings were shaped like an angel's but black with purple glowing spikes. The dragon had 1 glowing Overlay Unit orbiting it. The dragon roared loud enough to scare Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, it also stared at the Number monster with its demonic yellow eyes.

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon**

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects ( on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Xyz summon into it, to activate and resolve these effects

"There are dark shadows on the earth, but its lights are stronger in the contrast" she thought as she saw the duel continue. Yuya stayed smirking as he raised his hand "I activate Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon's effect: by using one Overlay Unit it cuts your Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack points all the way to zero!" he called out as Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared and braced its arms as it absorbed the only Overlay Unit orbiting it.

Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon as it shot both of its wings forward and released two massive beams of purple lightning from them that struck Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon head on. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it was encased within the volts of electricity "Chaos Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as the voltage hit. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon growled as it lost its bright blue colour and turned to a dark dull grey colour as its eyes no longer shun with the galaxy pattern and were just plain black. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared as it became stronger due to the other's dragon's suffering. Yuya smirked as he looked to the weakened dragon "When my dragon battles a monster that was targeted by its effect: all your cards are useless to stop it" he announced as he raised his hand.

"Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attack his Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon with Shadow Claw Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared as it charged up into the air and strided towards Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as it quickly charged through the air towards its defenceless target "If I can't use my cards than I can't stop it from destroying my monster!" Kaito called out. In one swoop Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon rammed through Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon which caused an explosion and a giant gust of strong winds that knocked Kaito back as he hit the ground full force.

As Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon vanished the white haired woman looked closely at Yuya before blinking and moving from her staff so she was holding it to her side with her eyes tracking Yuya as he fell to the floor with Selena catching him. The goddess turned to face Kaito with a glance as she brought her staff up and spun it faster than light and shot a beam to Kaito which caused him to vanish in a flash of light. She then turned back to Yuya and Selena as they were walking away with her supporting Yuya in her arms.

She spun her staff again as she vanished in flash of white light.

* * *

**Historic Duel - 0982784**

***Standard Dimension***

When the light slowly faded the white haired woman look a glance around; it was day time as she appeared to be in the same dimension as the duel before. She locked her red eyes on a roof of a building and saw two figures duelling while spectators watched as Yuya and Shark faced off, but with something off Shark was in his Barian form which was off putting to the woman. She spun her staff around before placing it behind her, she then sat on it and crossed her legs.

"Strange they were brought back as humans, yet they still possess the power of their Barian reincarnations" she thought as she steadied her red eyes on the match.

he is powerful but he can't take the entire fusion dimension by himself and I'm going to show him that right now." Nash thought. "I got to admit Yuya you gain my respect after your last ditch effort to win the duel." Nash then closed his eyes "But it's still not enough and I'm not talking about this duel you can't possibly hope to take down the fusion dimension by yourself especially with the way you are now, and I'm going to show you why right now!" Nash said as he open his eyes giving Yuya a intense glare. Yuya clinch his teeth in anger at Nash's statement towards him.

"My turn! Draw!" Nash said as he drew his card without even looking at it knowing that the keys to his victory was right on the field "I activate my trap card "Sharkokon" when trap card is on the field it is treated as Nash looked at Yuya with newfound respect with the last ditch effort to win the duel he will have admit he almost had him there."If it wasn't for Life Force Fortification I would have lost the duel still though level five monster, But I'm not done yet I activate my other face down another 'Sharkokon' I don't have to explain to you what comes next" he said. "Tch" Yuya gritted his teeth obviously knowing he was in deep trouble "Whatever monster he planning to Xyz summon with their nothing that me or Cxyz Dragon can do" Yuya thought "I overlay my two Sharkokon" Nash said bringing Yuya out of his thoughts as the two Sharkokons turned into beams of light and travel into a portal. "Almighty creature from the sea awaken from the depths where you sleep" Nash chanted " Xyz Summon appear Number 73 Abyss splash!".

A giant humanoid creature which was wearing blue and golden like amour with the number 73 at the bottom of the right side of his amour appear behind shark next to Shark Drake and Silent Horror Dark it also was holding a trident in his right hand and it had two blue overlay units around it. "I activate Abyss Splash effect by using one overlay unit I can double his attack points for the rest of his turn." Abyss Splash absorbed the overlay unit and was cover in blue aura and it's spun it's trident around (2400 X 2 ATK= 4800 ATK)

Yuya widen his eyes in shock "No way 4800 Attack Points!" he said "Battle! Abyss Splash destroy Yuya's Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon and end this duel!" Nash ordered his monster Abyss Splash swung his trident around and charged at Cxyz Dragon and once he got close to the dragon he released a blue energy beam from his trident and the beam destroyed Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon. "No Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon!" Yuya said covering his eyes from the attack and brace himself for the impact but sadly the attack caused him to fly in the air and hit the surface of the Roof. (Yuya LP 1-0) Winner Nash

Abyss Splash, Shark Drake, and Silent Horror Dark all returned to Nash's deck Nash was then covered in a red light, After that Shark went up to the roof and started to walk up to Yuya had to force himself from the ground but was in pain " I- I lost How could I" Yuya started but Shark interrupted him as he walked over to him and said "Do you see now Yuya if you can't defeat me by yourself how can you possibly hope to defeat the fusion dimension I hope you realized that we need each other's help in order to stop the fusion dimension. Listen Kaito has found a dimension that can be quite helpful to we are done here we are going to the Synchro Dimension to find more comrades to aid us." Shark then stopped himself and said "That girl you're so fond of may not be a threat but her former allies are I only used her so that you can duel me and I can tell during our duel you're a great person so Yuya will you help us.

Yuya then closed his eyes and held his head down after a minute or two he put his head up open his eyes and gave Shark a serious expression "If it means saving Yuzu and saving the dimensions I'll gladly team up with you" Shark then smirked and said "Good answer and Thanks Yuya." The cloaked figure looked at the sky and said "Fate has chosen us to have a new ally" "Now I wonder what would it have install for our futures "New world observation 1: Even in another world you can still find the same hope.

The white haired women rolled her eyes as she moved from her staff and spun it over 7 times the speed of light with her hands without any effort. She looked to the cloaked figure "Or even in another dimension you can also find the same doom as before" she thought as she vanished in a flash of light leaving the scene.

* * *

**Historic Duel - 0999999**

***Synchro Dimension***

Yuko was emitting a bright white aura as his eyes were plain with no emotion, but anger as he looked to the red haired girl in front of him. He gave one single growl as he looked to his monsters: Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were lined next to each other, but with Odd-Eyes standing on the ground unlike the other two dragons that were in the hair slowly flapping their wings. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon growled as it was emitting a white aura that was slowly burning like flames, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was emitting a similar aura, but it was was red in colour and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was emitting a dark blue aura.

All three dragons were fiercely staring at Katrina and her flamed covered dragon: Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon. The three dragons roared as their eyes glowed towards the fourth opposing dragon. The white haired woman positioned herself so that she was sat on her staff as she crossed her legs. She then moved her gaze to the girl and slightly widened her eyes as she moved her hand to brush her long hair behind her ear "Why must you follow this path?" she questioned as she stared to Katrina with a sad look, she blinked as she turned to see Yuko.

Yuko looked to his three dragons and smirked as the aura plaguing his body increased immensely as he raised his harm to the darkened sky with the reflection of the flames from Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon in his eyes "I transcend my Flare-Soul Divine Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to forged a creature from the great beyond!" he called out as Katrina just smirked.

The three dragon turned white and shot into the sky which caused the sky to flash white multiple times as the sound of a dragon's roar disguised as a thunder storm could be heard "Dragon, Dragon shining in the sky I call upon you to my side!" Yuko whispered which was followed by multiple strikes of lightning and blasts of thunder that shot down from the sky that missed Yuk by only a few centimetres as they struck by his sides and behind him "Awaken your destructive might as you and I cast out grace within this night" Yuko continued as he glanced to Katrina with a number of lightning bolts striking by the ground he was stood by Descend from the sky above and rain down your wrath!" as soon as Yuko finished one more jolt of lightning struck the ground behind him, but this lightning bolt was different as it wasn't leaving; it was staying behind Yuko with it slowly changing its shape.

"DIVINE SUMMON!" he called out as his extra deck container shot open, Yuko looked to the card and grabbed it with on his instincts he swiped the card onto his duel disk. His duel disk shun to confirm the summon. With one giant blast of thunder followed by a screech of a dragon the bolt of lightning expanded as it formed a shape of a massive dragon the size of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

The light faded and slowly revealed the sight of a black dragon. The dragon's body was black, the dragon had white plain eyes that glowed with white fangs and white markings up its body. It had long white claws on its hands and feet. With having two long black tails with white spikes covering them from top to bottom. The dragon had white spikes coming down from the top of its head, down its back with the spikes matching up with the ones on its tails. Finally the dragon had two long black wings with white spikes covering the tops of the wings all the way across. The dragon roared as it looked to Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon, both dragons screeched to each other as almost a war cry knowing that that one of them would be vanquished. Yuko looked to Katrina and smirked as one more bolt of lightning and thunder struck the ground "Dark-Soul Divine Dragon!" he called out as he swiped his arm to the side.

**Dark-Soul Divine Dragon**

**Requirement 3 Monsters summoned from the Extra deck that were all summoned on the same Turn.**

When this card is Divine summoned with "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon" being used as a Divine Material for the summon: negate the effects of all your opponent's monsters and if you do all those monsters lose ATK equal to the ATK of "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon" ATK when used to Divine Summon this card. Once per turn when this card is targeted by a card effect or by battle: you can banish this card: special summon 1 "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon" from your Graveyard or banished: negate the activation of the effect or negate the attack. Once per Turn if this card is currently banished when 1 "Flare-Soul Divine Dragon"you control is targeted by battle or by card effects: you can banish it: special summon this card: negate the effect activation or negate the attack.

Dark-Soul Divine Dragon roared as it begun to emit a black aura from its body as it stared at Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon. Yuko swiped his arm across as he growled "Dark-Soul Divine Dragon take out her Hell-Eyes with dark spiral of transcendence!" Yuko called out as Dark-Soul Divine Dragon braced its arms and shot a black beam of energy from its mouth towards Hell-Eyes, the spiral has white glowing specks in it as it spirals towards its target.

Before the blast made contact Katrina smirked "DON'T THINK SO! I PLAY MY FACE-DOWN: Divine Evolution! This allows my Hell-Eyes Divine Dragon count a three monster when I use him for a Divine summon and I can Divine summon in my opponent's turn!" she smirked wider "I TRIBUTE MY HELL-EYES LUCIFER DRAGON TO DIVINE SUMMON!" she announced as Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon shattered and moved to ground "COME ON OUT MY ULTIMATE CREATURE!" Katrina called "I DIVINE SUMMON HELL-EYES OMEGA LUCIFER DRAGON!" Katrina screamed.

The ground burst open and a giant blue phoenix shot out of it and screeched as it ascended to the sky, it dashed around the night sky before it stopped and charged a giant blue flame beam that shot out of its mouth that connected with Dark-Soul Divine Dragon's energy blast, they both were strong enough that the beams were in the middle of each other. Yuko growled "TAKE HER DRAGON DOWN!" he ordered his dragon "DON'T YOU DARE LOSE!" Yuko screamed to his dragon "MAKE HER SUFFER!"

Yuzu brought her hand to her chest "Dark-Soul Divine Dragon and Hell-Eyes Omega Lucifer Dragon?" she questioned as she saw the two dragons struggling against each other. The dragons continued to clash until they both stopped and forced their blasts up into the sky. Both of their blasts disbursed as the two dragons growled at each other "What's going on?" Yuko asked, the girl laughed "Oh guess are play time is up, oh well, I'll finish you next time, but the way that will very soon, but until then I'll keep in touch" she informed Yuko as she recalled her dragon back to her and vanished in a red flash of light.

The white haired women blinked as she looked below and saw Yuko fall to the ground in a rage as he started to punch the ground in fury. She shook her head with her eyes closed "Only if you knew…" she thought as she turned from the sight and moved from her staff as she spun it once more "I've seen enough, they're not suitable to face the challenges ahead" she thought as she spun her staff and vanished in a flash of white light as if she was never there.

* * *

**Ritual Dimension **

"Grampa? Are you home?" a teenage boy wearing a black vest top and lever trousers with a belt angled around his waist with a deck box attached to it called out as he used his hands to ruffle his golden and purple spiked hair with a blue towel as he walked down the staircase of the house "Grampa?"Yugi called again as he dropped the towel into a washing basket. Yugi's eyes focused on his surroundings as he gradually grew more concern "Where is he?" Yugi thought to himself as he looked to one of the desks where his Duel Disk was placed. Yugi's eyes slowly narrowed as he tried to hear out for anything that he could hear "It's just you and me" a voice called behind him.

Yugi's eyes widened as he quickly turned, grabbing his duel disk and placing it onto his wrist. A light blue beam formed attached to his wrist. Yugi took a card from his deck box and swiped it onto his duel disk. Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier formed in front of Yugi as it swung its blade through the air and pulled its shield closer. Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier's eyes glowed "Who are you and where is my Grampa!?" Yugi demanded as his eyes tightened with anger.

Soul blew a strand of hair from her face and rolled her eyes "Don't worry he's out, it's just the two of us and we need to talk" Soul told Yugi. In response Yugi raised a single eyebrow "You got ten seconds" he warned. Soul looked to the Duel Monster beside Yugi "Do you mind this is private" Soul stated. Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier crossed its arms and shattered.

"Yugi, what do you know about other dimensions?" Soul asked Yugi as she held her arms behind her back. Yugi's eyes studied Soul before speaking "Probably not much, but I have the feeling that you are going to change that?" Yugi retorted as he continued to look at Soul. Soul shrugged "Guess you might be right, but you need to hear this" Soul scolded Yugi.

"Just speak you're already over ten seconds" he snapped back at her "In order for you to believe it, you must first see it" Yugi rolled his eyes "Fine, I'll go and grab my jacket" he told her as he headed for his bedroom.

* * *

***Synchro Dimension***

She and Yugi walked into the portal and walked onto the other side of the portal which brought them to the Synchro Dimension. Yugi looked to Soul as they walked along the sidewalk waiting for her to speak up. Soul looked to him and stopped walking which caused Yugi to also stop.

She looked to him "This is the Synchro Dimension, this is a realm where the only extra summoning method is Synchros, just how your world is the Ritual Dimension" she informed him. Yugi nodded as he looked down "So there's a Dimension for every summoning method? No two worlds have the same method, right?" he asked. Soul rolled her eyes "Not exactly, there is the Standard Dimension where all the Summoning Methods exist" she replied.

Yugi was astonished by the sight as he looked all around the city "So why did bring me here?" he asked. Soul turned from him "You're one of the best duellists in the Ritual Dimension, we need to help stop this war" she answered.

"The war is it really that brutal?" he asked as he studied the duel disk. He also looked down to his belt and saw a deck box. Soul crossed her eyes in annoyance "Thousands of lives have been lost...on both sides, its is as bad as it sounds" she replied "Even though I'm a Goddess of Life even I'm held back by limits" she answered as she looked into the distance and saw that the sun was almost gone leading the way to night.

Yugi looked to her he tampered with his duel disk settings "Is there a Wifi hot spot somehere?" he said as he swiped the screen, but stopped when he saw the glare that Soul was giving him "...Or not..." he trailed off as he looked away from Soul.

"You'll need to go on your own for now" she responded as she looked back to him. Yugi caught her in his gaze "What do you mean you mean? Where are you going?" he asked as he continued to swipe the screen of his duel disk.

Soul sighed as she once again looked out to the distance "We are both aware that limits are placed to reserve a fair adversity within my own and other dimensions even if the limitations must be placed on gods or in my case goddesses" she replied as she took in the sight of the dusk sky "Even though I'm a giver of life, I cannot stay for too long in this world" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"This is where we separate Yugi" she told him as she brought her hand as her staff materialized into her grasp. She then spun the staff around as she looked to him "Head towards stadium you can't miss it" she told him as she was soon covered by a white light and some wing began to pick up making her hair flow. Yugi looked to her "Why? What's at the stadium?" he asked. Soul looked him in the eyes "The start of your new journey" she replied as she was covered by a flash of light before vanishing.

"Soul wait!" he called out, but she was too far gone. Yugi turned to see the stadium, he too a good long look at it before sighing "Who am I to go against a god?" he thought as he stretched his legs and ran off towards the direction of the Stadium.

* * *

***Ritual Dimension***

Kaiba slammed his desk in aggravation as he yelled "That's it! I have had it with the presidents's ways, he keeps jeopardizing this city " he continued as he closed his eyes and smirked "Kaiba?" a female voice called to him.

Kaiba looked behind him and saw Soul standing before him "What - the…?" Kaiba stuttered as he was total shock of the new figure. Soul looked directly at him "Seto Kaiba I have a proposal for you" she told him. Kaito looked at her "This has to be a trick, It got to be there's no way you coul-" Soul rolled her eyes "Kaiba I need your help" she suggested as she raised one of her eyebrows.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope that you enjoyed the story so far and this chapter! (:

Merry Christmas!


	66. Crystal Clear Victory!

_**Yu-Gi-Oh DW: Chapter: 66: World Grand Prix: Chapter 14: Crystal Clear Victory **_

* * *

Kaiba slammed his desk in aggravation as he yelled "There's no way Yugi could have been the king of games, he only beat me because of his Egyptian best pal, with him not here any more I can finally prove that I'm the best duellist in this city, no in the world!" he continued as he closed his eyes and smirked "What about the best in the dimensions?" a female voice called to him. Kaiba looked behind him and saw Soul standing before him "What - the…?" Kaiba stuttered as he was total shock of the new figure. Soul looked directly at him "Seto Kaiba I have a proposal for you" she told him. Kaito looked at her "This has to be a trick, It got to be there's no way you coul-" Soul rolled her eyes "Kaiba your rivalry isn't with Yugi, but with Atem, so I think it would be in your best interest to listen to my words carefully" she suggested as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Kaiba was speechless; he could not believe that this strange woman in front of him managed to sneak into not only his building, but his own office. Kaiba looked at her with a cold expression as he spoke up in anger "Whoever you are; get out of my office now or I'm calling security to drag you out" he stared at him blankly before turning to her side as she used her hand to brush her white hair behind her ear, she turned back to him with an ice-cold stare "I would not recommend doing that…" she replied; Kaiba tracked his blue eyes on her red eyes as he viciously stared in hopes of deterring her off. Soul looked directly at Kaiba as she brought her staff "Kaiba what's the issue? I'm use to men kneeling at my presence" she said in a cold tone as she studied the duellist in front of her. Kaiba crossed his arms and smirked "This is great; you break into my corporation, threaten me and now you're demanding me to pay you respect. Oh I'm going to have a field day signing the papers for your trip to the men in the white jackets" he snickered as he closed his eyes as he turned to his deck and pressed the button on the bottom of his deck "Security get in here…" Kaiba halted as he suddenly felt something grabbed him. Soul used her free hand to take a chunk of Kaiba's white trench coat used it to turned Kaiba around and slammed him on his desk "Too bad now we need to go somewhere more peaceful…" she told him in a cold tone as she moved her other hand and spun her staff.

A portal formed bright white in colour, Soul looked Kaiba in the eyes as hers begun to glow a bright red.

* * *

***Synchro Dimension***

Katrina sat on top of the railing above her next destine target, the best duellist in the Synchro Dimension Yusei Fudo. She smirked knowing at how easy this was going to be "Still I would have thought Yusei would have sense that I was coming for him" Katrina said to herself. "Oh well not that it matters even if he did know I was near him there nothing that he could do to stop me from having his blood" she said as she started to lick her lips as if she was a predator waiting for her prey to drop its guard down at the last moment. "Still it doesn't make any sense why is it that my increase for blood has grown I only need at least one person to fulfil my needs so why I am targeting more people than usual" she thought to herself "I need to look into this later when I have the time", she then smirked "Right now there a certain duel king's blood I need to get my hands on" she thought as she prepared herself to jump from the railing.

Yusei on the other hand watched the duel with great interest watching to see if Yugo can pull himself out of the jam he put himself in, But knowing how Yugo is Yusei knows that Yugo will find a way to turn the tables that just the way he is especially in duels."Yugo may be an idiot and doesn't pay attention but I know that somehow he is going to find a way out of this that's just the type of person he is" Yusei said to himself. Yusei then turn to his extra deck box and notice that it was glowing brighter than before he then took out the cards that was glowing the brightest Starlight Stardust Dragon and Stardust Warrior two of his most powerful cards. "What's going on with you two are you trying to tell me something" he said to himself, as Yusei tried to figure out what's going on he felt a pain in his chest "What's going on?" he asked himself feeling the pain in his chest. Yusei turn around to face the railing above him but before he could see what's going on a certain red-haired girl had already attack him.

Katrina had dropped now and grabbed Yusei from behind and put her right arm around his neck and used her left hand to tilt his head so it would be easier for her to bite Yusei. Yusei widen his eyes in shock and then tried to release Katrina's grip on him but whenever he had the slightest advantage Katrina would just tighten the hold on him. "Impressive you're doing a better job at struggling more than the people I fed on so far your reputation precedes you Yusei" Katrina said giving high praise to Yusei, she then smirked."But it's time for you stop struggling and let me have what I want". Katrina then put her right hand over Yusei's mouth to cover his screams "Aw, don't be scare it doesn't hurt...much" she smirked before she widened her mouth and shot out her incisors as she used them to pierce his neck effortlessly. As her fangs broke the skin of Yusei's neck to lines of blood dripped from his neck and on to his jacket.

Yusei then felt all the blood being drained from his body but he couldn't do anything about it because of Katrina's strong grip on him and him losing his strength due to blood loss. He could feel himself losing consciousness already."Mmmmm his blood taste so delicious it would be a shame to kill him now if I drink all of his blood in one go I think I'll let him live and savour the taste of his blood before I come back for more." After about a minute as past Katrina then let go of Yusei and let him fall down on the floor along with his cards.

She then began to walk away to look for another person to feed on until she heard Yusei say " Wait we're not done yet" he said weakly fighting to stay conciseness. "Oh you're still awake impressive but sadly I have no use for you it's almost time for my next meal and you're holding me up" She then blew a kiss to Yusei " Until then Yusei I will see you again very soon" after that Katrina keeled beside him with a smirk "Don't worry tonight I will drain even more of your blood from your veins, so just wait for me to night and leave your window open for me" she ordered him as she moved her hand to her duel disk as reached into her extra deck; she pulled out a card and placed it beside him "Annabelle took this from Jack, and since I have no use for it can you give it back to him for me?" she asked in a mocking tone before moving to her feet. Katrina the walked away and had left Yusei behind and went back into the crowd looking forward to her next meal.

Yugo (LP 200) was in a tight spot as he looked to Tide (LP 4000) and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (ATK 2500) beside Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with both dragons growling and emitting an aura. Yugo had no monsters on his field, he looked back to Tide's field; not only did he have the two dragons that he had taken, he also had Number 11: Big Eye (ATK 2600) too as it focused on Yugo. Tide looked to Yugo and smirked "This was too easy, as for you this where you get off!" Tide called out as he swiped his air "Since I used Big Eye's special ability to tame your dragon it itself cannot wage an attack upon you this turn, but that does not apply to the dragons it captured" Tide called out to Yugo as they both increased their acceleration "How fitting that your own downfall will be brought on by your own dragons! DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON ATTACK LIGHTNING DISOBEY!" Tide called out ordering the dragon to destroy its former masters.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled as it shot in to the air and charged towards Yugo in one frightening roar cracking the entire stadium. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it prepared to ram Yugo and take out his life points. As the dragon came dashing in through the air Yugo looked up to it and slowly begun to smirk "I play the effect of my Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice: by banishing it I can negate one of your monster's attacks this turn!" Yugo called out as he swiped his arm across "So Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack is getting cancelled out!" Yugo called out as a wall of energy shot from the ground and reflected Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the moment the dragon touched the barrier. The dragon roared as it swooped through the air and returned to Tide's side. Yugo sighed in relief "That was too close..." Yugo thought as he looked to Tide.

Tide smirked as he looked to Yugo "Are you forgetting that I have another dragon by my side, I suppose it was only fitting to loose to your own dragon. CLEAR-WING SYNCHRO DRAGON ATTACK YOUR FORMER MASTER AND LEAD MY TEAM TO VICTORY!" Tide ordered. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon glowed bright green as it locked its eyes on Yugo as it shot into the air and begun to spiral through the sky as it gain altitude with great speeds before turning on its axis and begun to dive down from the sky while still spiralling down towards Yugo.

Yugo looked to the track and saw a action card on the track "Come on I can do it!" Yugo called out as he increased his acceleration to max as he sped through the track as the shadow of Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon came closer with one loud roar. Yugo looked the card and moved his arm out as he leaned on his side. Yugo grabbed the card and swiped it across his duel disk "I play the Action Spell: Acceleration! I can negate one attack!" Yugo called out as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon froze in place as the tip of its head was only centimetres from Yugo's helmet. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as in shot back up into the air and moved back beside Tide and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"Yugo amazingly survived attacks from both dragons, but even with that Yugo is far behind Tide in field and life point advantage, Yugo really needs to step up his game!" Melissa called out as her eyes were tracking Yugo and Tide's movements. Tide looked to Yugo and smirked "You are persistent, I will give you that, but seeing if it will matter will be a different praise all together, I'll end my turn" Tide called out as he placed both of his arms of his D-Wheel "Now what ever you have left, even though how pointless it will be" Yugo smirked as he looked to his deck and smirked "We'll see, but I doubt that will happen, because I'm feeling it!" Yugo called out as he took hold of the top card of his deck and smirked "Let's do this!" Yugo called out as he swiped his arm to the side with the card being held between his fingers "C'mon"

**Turn 12**

**Tide LP 4000 [0] x 4**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 4**

Yugo looked to the card he drew and slowly begun to smirk "This will do!" he cheered as he looked to Tide "Look who was...wrong!" Yugo called out with a grin as he placed the card into his holster with his other cards and took hold of another card, he swiped the card onto his duel disk "First thing's first I'll summon Speedroid Levelwerver from my hand in attack mode!" Yuya called out as a bright blue portal opened beside Yugo and a dark blue metal figure moved from it. The figure was a small humanoid shape with green eyes (ATK 100)

**Speedroid Levelwerver**

When this card is normal summoned you can special summon 1 "Speedroid" monster either from your hand or Deck, then all monsters your opponent controls Levels decreased by the level of this card.

"Only one hundred attack points, I would be coriaceous if not for Yugo being a moron" he thought as he looked to the monster "What harm can that thing do" Tide mentally smirked. Yugo looked to Tide and smirked "When Levelwerver is normal summoned I can special summon one Speedroid monster from my hand or deck, so I'll summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice from my deck" Yugo called out as a card moved from his deck and into his hand. Yugo smirked as he placed the card onto his duel disk. A portal formed as a yellow coloured cuboid shaped figure formed as it moved beside Yugo. Yugo smirked as looked to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon "Now the second effect of my Speedroid Levelwerver activates, all of your monsters levels decrease by the same level as it, but since Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon is the only monster on your field that is not an Xyz monster it's the only one that level decreases" Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roar as it started to glow blue (Level 7 - 2 = 5)

"Why would he decrease a monster's level that I control?" Tide thought as he looked to Yugo "I see what you're up to..." Tide told Yugo with a smirk. Yugo turned to Tide with a shocked expression "You do?2 he asked. Tide turned ahead to the track "You think by decreasing its level I won't be able to use it to Xyz summon a rank seven, well it will not do you any good" Tide warned Yugo with a smirk as his eyes flashed red. Yugo smirked "You almost had me worried for a sec, but good think you don't know what I'm about to do!" Tide looked back to Yugo "So you're trying to stop me from Xyz summoning?" Yugo smirked as he took hold of the card he drew "I never said I wasn't planning for that, I activate the Spell: Destiny Tuning: I can target any number of monsters on my field, which I can then use as Synchro Material for a Synchro summon"

**Destiny Tuning **

Target any number of Face-up monsters on the Field; Synchro summon using those monsters as Synchro Materials.

Tide looked to Yugo and growled "That means you can..." Yugo smirked "Take back my dragon to use for my own...yep, so now I'm tuning my level one Red Eyed Dice, with my level one Levelwerver and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo called out as Red Eyed Dice turned in to a single ball of light that shot into the sky which turned into one green ring. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it gained a yellow outline before moving towards the rings. Levelwerver gained a yellow outline as it too shot towards the rings. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Levelwerver moved through the rings.

***5 + *2 + *1 = *8**

"SYNCHRO SUMMON!" Yugo called out as his extra deck container shot opened, Yugo took hold of the card and smirked as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "LEVEL 8! BRIGHT LIGHT OF VICTORY I CALL UPON YOU!" A beam of light shot through the rings as one roar was heard "What kind of monster is he summoning; I've never felt such a force" Tide thought as shocks of strong winds casted through the stadium before a bright light shun "CRYSTAL-WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!" Yugo called out as the new brighter dragon spiralled out of the beam of light and roared (ATK 3000)

**Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters, and at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK that target had on the field until the end of the turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, during damage calculation only

Melissa smirked as she raised her arm "YUGO HAS TAKEN BACK HIS DRAGON AND HAS TURNED IT INTO A EVEN MORE POWERFUL CREATURE!" Melissa called out with a smirk. Katrina wiped a smudge of blood from her bottom lip as she looked to Yugo "Well what a turn of events, you just earned yourself the next place on they list..." Katrina thought with a smirk. Yuya and Selena's eyes were stunned by the sight "Why...didn't...he...do...that...sooner...?" Selena asked as she crossed her arms. Yuya smirked "It's Yugo what else can you say"

Yugo looked to Tide and smirked "Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo called out. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared a it shot into the air and spiralled towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared once more before it spiralled into the dragon causing the Xyz dragon to explode and cause a massive wind wave. Tide growled as shock waves were sent directly at him (LP 4000 - 500 = 3500) Tide looked to Yugo "Nice try, but I activate the effect of my Overlay Charge Boost: since Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon has no Overlay Units, I'm forced to destroy Overlay Charge Boost, but by doing so Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will remain on my field" Tide called out as the spell shattered.

**Overlay Charge boost**

Target 1 Xyz monster you control: equip this card to that target. Once per Turn if the equipped monster has no Xyz materials attached to it: you can target 2 monster with the same level in your Graveyard: attach those targets to the equipped monster as face-up Xyz Materials. If the equipped monster would be destroyed either by battle or card effect: you can detach 1 Xyz material from the equipped monster or destroy this card: negate the card's destruction.

"Dam it, he's still got Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on his field, but since Crystal-Wing can just negate any monster effect Tide may use it won't matter for now" Yugo thought as he took hold of a card from his holster and placed in his back row "I set one card and end my turn" Yugo called out as the card materialized onto his field. From the crowd three figures were sitting in the crowd as they watched the duel "It seems this duel still has a lot more to come, but I fear it will not be good..." the silver haired one said as he reached into his deck box and took out a card Neptune: God of The Orion Constellation. He studied the card as the Xyz begun to glow "When the gods themselves our nervous of what is to come, then the need to worry is even more brought to mind" he thought. The two other figures also brought out their own cards as they looked at them. Venus: Goddess of The Orion Constellation a fusion monster and Pandora: Guardian of The Orion Constellation a Synchro monster also begun to glow in sync with Neptune: God of The Orion Constellation.

Neptune was a rank 10, Venus was a Level 10 and Pandora was also a Level 10 monster with all of them having three thousand attack and defence points "A great darkness is about to be casted upon this world, maybe to the way of the gods this is a warning, but to everyone else it could mean extinction" Athillion thought as his grey eyes tracked the field.

* * *

***Fusion Dimension***

Haou stood in the middle of a darkened hall with his golden eyes focused on the sight in front of him. A hologram of a blue three dimensional Neo Domino City was reflecting of his eyes "Now my king we only need your orders to go in and exterminate those Synchro scum" Camula informed her kind sounding respectful as she knelt down to him. Haou kept his eyes focused on the hologram before giving an motionless stare to Camula "No, not yet..." he told her as his red cape was slowly moving through the weak winds. Camula looked up to Haou "Supreme King may I ask why?" Haou turned as he looked to his duel disk and saw Elemental HERO Neos was glowing "Silence! I and I alone not only decide the invasions, but I also control if you will continuing breathing" Haou's voice was cold and sounded metallic "Plus there's nothing that can even come close to my power" his eyes shun as she looked to a crowd of Obelisk Soldiers "You have your orders now go" he ordered as the soldiers knelled and left "No one and nothing can stand against me"

***Synchro Dimension***

Kaiba and Soul were looking to each other as they were standing opposite. Kaiba growled and crossed his arms "Oh I had enough of this nonsense who the hell are you and where did you bring me?" Kaiba ordered the woman for a answer. Soul rolled her eyes "Kaiba maybe if you would actually listen to me, I'll tell you, my name is Soul and I am one of the seven Goddesses, with me being the Goddess of Life, I brought you her for good reason"

Kaiba smirked as he looked to her "A Goddess? Please what kind of moron do you take me for? You're awfully young to be a self acclaimed Goddess" Soul growled mentally, but brought her hand up and brushed her white hair past her ear "So I may only look like a eighteen year old I assure you that I am over twenty thousand years older than you, so I know a thing or two about men, and don't be worried as arrogance is the most common aspect of a man, but you may take it a tad further" Soul said. Kaiba crossed his arms "You seem awfully annoyed with men in general, what don't you swing that way?" Kaiba asked.

Soul turned around and swung her hips in sync "Talking to a Goddess in such a manner will have dangerous consequences" she warned as she crossed her arms. Kaiba rolled his eyes "Oh what are you going to do? Kidnap me against my will and take me to anot- Oh right look what's happening right now" Kaiba replied. Soul turned back to him and smirked "Forgive me, since all my species are female I have so little experience dealing with a likes of you as arrogance of your level can only exist within a man" Kaiba rolled his eyes and Soul started to pace around him "Kaiba if I was not so desperate I would never ask you for your help" Kaiba rolled his eyes once more "Let me stop you there you never asked I was abducted against my own will, wow now that I think of it this must be what it's like for Mokuba" Kaiba added.

Soul was about to reply, but she suddenly shot down to her knees screaming as she held her head in pain as she screamed louder. Kaiba looked to her as he kept his arms cross "Well this...just got weird" he thought as Soul screamed louder and louder "NO!" Soul screamed as her eyes flashed pure glowing red "IT'S TOO LATE" she screamed as she held her head tighter. Kaiba watched in confusion, but did not ask as he knew he wouldn't care much for whatever it is"

***Unknown***

From below the crust of the land a figure laid dormant, or so it once did as it was surrounded by spirals of flames and magma. The figure was pure black with spikes on its arms and shoulders and had black horns on its head. It had long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. It also had a long black spiky tail what started to slowly move. The demonic figure quietly begun to growl as over time the sound of it got higher and higher. The figure slowly opened its pure red eyes as it took in its surroundings of flames. The demon formed fists with both of its hands as it hissed, then released one loud scream of anguish and rage almost sounding as a roar "**...SOUL!"**

* * *

**Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters, and at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK that target had on the field until the end of the turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, during damage calculation only


	67. Odd Occurrence

**A/N:**

**\- To be clear by "Review" I'm not talking about you guys and lovely ladies putting like "OMG best story EVER!" or "You have serious amazing super duper astonishing amazing spectacular LEGENDARY super awesome talent" by "Review" I mean you giving me feedback on the story to improve it to make your enjoyment of the story more, so any feedback such as what to do next, and what you like about the chapter or story in general.**

**\- Anyway moving on with it I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a great day or night.**

* * *

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapter 67: Wor**__**ld Grand Prix: Chapter 15: Odd Occurrence**_

* * *

Soul screamed in agony as she held her head as she was kneeling. Kaiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "So what's this place again? The future? A simulation? Another dimension?" he asked in his annoyed voice.

From below the crust of the land a figure laid dormant, or so it once did as it was surrounded by spirals of flames and magma. The figure was pure black with spikes on its arms and shoulders and had black horns on its head. It had long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. It also had a long black spiky tail what started to slowly move. The demonic figure quietly begun to growl as over time the sound of it got higher and higher. The figure slowly opened its pure red eyes as it took in its surroundings of flames. The demon formed fists with both of its hands as it hissed, then released one loud scream of anguish and rage almost sounding as a roar "...**SOUL!"**

The figure smirked as it moved it shoulders and hunched up "My time will soon come, the time to scorn the worlds with my wrath" the demon thought as it looked upward "Until then I need more power, and I know the best host..." the figure growled as it broke through the metal chains locking him, the figure then shot out its wings and grinned mischievously with thought "Soon, so very soon I will be reborn" the demon screeched as it flapped its demonic wings and shot into the air, shattering through the sky, as it gained a red aura.

Yuya, Vector and IV watched Security close in as they were backed into a corner by them. One security officer raised his gun and pointed it to Yuya "All of you place your hands in the air!" he called out in a demanding voice. Vector looked to Yuya with a worried expression "What's the plan?!" Vector asked with a scared tone towards Yuya. Yuya raided his head to Vector "Maybe we can..." Yuya was cut as he started to scream in agony and panting as he dropped to the ground on his knees "AGHH!" he screamed. Vector was speechless as he saw that Yuya was emitting a dark aura. Yuya screamed louder as the pain increased.

The security officers were stunned by the event taking place before them "What's going on?" one of them asked. Suddenly a shock wave was released from Yuya as it did a black phantom figure appeared behind Yuya copying the same position as him, the the phantom was transparent with red glowing eyes and having black long spikes on its arms and shoulders. The Phantom also had long black eight centimetre claws. The figure emitted Yuya's screaming, but with a louder tone and an echo that haunted the security officers with its tune. The phantom only remained for a split second before vanishing another dark shock wave as it did Yuya's eyes turned red.

The security officers slowly backed away from Yuya in terror as several dragon were released from Yuya and scattered across the sky.

* * *

{*Synchro Dimension Present Day}

Tide smirked as he moved his hand to his deck as he turned to Yugo "Got to give you credit when due pulling off a Synchro Summon like that was quite astonishing, but don't think for a moment that you are anywhere closer to winning this match" Yugo looked to Tide and smirked "Only one way to find out" Yugo replied with a grin as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it closely followed behind him as the dragon slightly moved from side to side. Tide locked his eyes and smirked "Yugo you really are something, but as much as I wish things would be different, THEY'RE NOT! MY TURN!" Tide called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared in sync with him as the dragon stared towards Yugo and Crystal-Wing.

Tide swiped his arm across with the card between his fingers "Enough is enough I grow tired of you, I activate the spell: Sacred Sword of The Stars: at the cost of banishing one level seven monster from my hand I am allowed to draw to extra cards this turn" Tide took hold of a card from his holster and revealed it to Yugo "I will banish a copy of Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls from my hand" Tide told Yugo as he swiped the card into his banished pile "Now I can draw two cards from my deck" Tide said as he swiped two cards from his deck before looking to Yugo again "Now Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls effect now kicks in, with it banished I can now

**Number 11: Big Eye (ATK 2600)**

2 Level 7 monsters

Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; take control of that monster. This card cannot attack the turn you use this effect.

**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (ATK 2500)**

2 Level 4 monsters

You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Level 5 or higher monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, this card gains that lost ATK. These changes last until the End Phase

**Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon** (ATK 3000)

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters, and at least 1 Level 5 or higher Synchro Monster

Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field that activated its effect in this Chain; negate its effects, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains ATK equal to the ATK that target had on the field until the end of the turn. If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, during damage calculation: This card gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster it is battling, during damage calculation only.

**TURN 13**

**Tide LP 3500 [0] x 5**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 2**

Tide looked to his card and smirked as he placed it into his card holster, he then took hold of two other cards in his holster "No more fooling this is your end Yugo!" Tide flipped the three cards to Yugo; revealing them "Now by discarding Steam, Dragon Ruler of Droplets with another water monster, I can reunite you with an old friend, by friend I mean signer of your own defeat!" Tide said as he brought the cards to his duel disk and slid them into his graveyard "Another Tidal? Great" Yugo thought with a smirk.

Tide swiped his arm across and grabbed the card that moved from his deck "Drown my foe in defeat my beast! Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls awaken once more!" Tide called out as spiral of water shot up from the track, soon the water formed the shape of a dragon, one single roar was heard before the dragon finished forming. Tidal roared as it moved beside Tide, looking to Yugo and his field.

**Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls**

f this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 WATER and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard; send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WATER Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls" effect per turn, and only once that turn

.

Tide looked to Yugo and smirked "Now since I summoned Tidal this way I can still normal summon, so I'm bringing out Abyss Soldier!" Tide took hold of a card in his hand and slammed it onto his duel disk with a smirk. Abyss Soldier (ATK 1800) formed through a portal and moved beside Tide with a growl. Tide continued to looked to Yugo with a smirk "Now say goodbye to your dragon, because I am using Abyss Soldiers special ability, see by Discarding one water monster, I can target one monster on the field, then that target gets booted back to the owner's deck, So I will discard my Abyss Warrior to activate my Abyss Soldier's effect, so now say good riddance to your dragon" Tide looked to Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon and smirked "Bye-Bye Crystal Wing, It's really a shame that it didn't last longer!"

**Abyss Soldier**

Once per turn: You can discard 1 WATER monster to the Graveyard to target 1 card on the field; return it to the hand.

Abyss Soldier shun as it locked on to Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon, as soon as it looked directly at Crystal-Wing, Abyss Soldier lost its glow and turned a dark grey colour. Tide swiped his head to Yugo with a confused expression "What did you do to my Abyss Soldier?!" Tide called out as Abyss Soldier turned to stone and begun to crumble slowly. Yugo smirked as he looked to Tide "Oh I didn't do anything, But my dragon is another story, see Crystal-Wing has the effect of being able to to negate the effect of any monster I chose, by targeting it with it, so I negated your Abyss Soldier's effect and not only that I can destroy it, so say good riddance to your monster, Crystal-Wing you know what to do!" Yugo called out as he stood on his D-Wheel and pointed to his dragon.

Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it glowed as it charged an energy blaster unleashing towards Tide's Field "Your monster can negate any monster effect activation? Such a powerful creature" Tide thought as Abyss Soldier was struck by the energy blast and shattered to dust leaving a shock wave the shook the stadium. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared once more as it braced its arms and shun (ATK 3000 - 4800) Tide looked to Yugo in confusion with the dragon's increase of power "How did Crystal-Wing gain those attack points?" Tide asked as he looked to Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon with a growl. Yugo smirked "See when Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon destroys a monster by its effect, it also gains the attack of that destroyed monster until the end of the turn" Yugo through his fist in the air "My Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon is way too strong for you!"

Tide growled as he looked to Yugo "So be it, I'll end my turn with one card face-down!" Tide called out as he placed a card into his duel disk "Your turn!" Yugo smirked as he placed his card to his deck "You know it's been fun, but all good things come to an end!" Yugo called out as he drew his card.

**TURN 14**

**Yugo LP 200 [0] x 3**

**Tide LP 3500 [0] x 1**

Melissa scratched her head as he watched the two duellists zooming through the track "Wow just when one gets ahead, the other bounces back stronger than before, this is really intense!" Melissa called out. Yugo looked the the he drew and smirked "Time to finish this!" Yugo called out with a childish grin as he placed the card onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Psychic Blade from my hand!"

**Psychic Blade**

Target 1 Level 5 or higher monster you control: equip this card to that target. It gains 2000 ATK and DEF, but it cannot declare a direct attack.

"I equip Physic Blade to my Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon, so it gains a power boost!" Yugo called out as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared; glowing as it braced its arms (ATK 3000 + 2000 = 5000) "Five thousand!?" Tide screamed as he saw the dragon locking on to him "Now Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon attack Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls!" Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spun in the air before returning to its original position and charged up the sky, spiralling in the air at it gained altitude.

Once Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon was high enough it turned on it axis and dived from the sky while still spiralling as it green coloured aura increased. Yugo smirked as he swiped his arm across "Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon effect, when it battles an Level 5 or higher monster it gains the attack points of that monster!" Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon shun roared (ATK 5000 - 7400) Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon then rammed into Tidal from the sky which caused the water dragon to be vanquished in an instant without any trace of it.

Tide looked to his duel disk and swiped it on instinct "I'm not done yet! I activate the Trap: Vengeance of The Dragon Rulers! When I take damage involving the destruction of a Dragon Ruler monster I control, the player that was responsible for its destruction will be hit with the attack of the Ruler, Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls had twenty four hundred attack points, so you will take twenty four hundred points of damage plus the attacking monster is destroyed. Considering you only have two hundred life points to your name, well this is your final lap as well as my own!" Tide showed one single smirk as he and Yugo were struck by two separate shock waves. The one hitting Tide was bright green and the one that struck Yugo was dark blue as it did Crystal-Wing screeched as it shattered, both players lost control for a few seconds before regaining control of their D-Wheels "Dam it!" Yugo called out (LP 200 - 0) Tide growled as he looked to Yugo "Now our path to victory is one step closer" Tide thought (LP 3500 - 0)

"AND WHAT A SHOCKING OUTCOME! YUGO AND TIDE WERE BOTH ELIMINATED NOW ONLY YUYA AND REX REMAIN IN THIS DUEL! THIS IS SO NERVE STACKING!" Melissa yelled in amazement "What else can possibly happen to make me even more shocked?"

Yugo and Tide returned to their team's bases. Yugo moved from his D-Wheel and dashed over to Yuya "HERE YOU GO NOW HURRY UP! Yugo called as he gave Yuya the Extra Deck and the graveyard pile. Yuya nodded as he quickly placed his helmet one and moved to his D-Wheel. Selena looked to Yuya with her arms crossed and smirked "Go and get em Yuya!" she said in a friendly manner. Yuya smirked as he moved his goggles down and gave a thumbs up to both Yugo and Selena "Bet on it guys!" Yugo called out as he moved to the accelerator, zooming on to the track.

As Yuya zoomed through the track waiting for Rex to show up, something strange was accruing as his shadow on the track wasn't shaped like him, but a figure with spikes on its shoulders, arms, with long claws could be seen following behind Yuya in a shadow state. The shadow was casted way behind Yuya with where its head was there was two red glowing demonic eyes.

Rex placed the extra deck and graveyard into his duel disk and smirked "Now, now Yuya all will be shown to you, just be patient" he thought as he sped onto to the track easily catching up to Yuya. Melissa smirked as she leaned onto her desk "The last pair of duellists have entered the track, now let's see who the winning team will be!" Rex and Yuya both drew their first hand of five cards from the top of their decks while looked ahead of the track.

Rex smirked as he took hold of the top card of his deck "Yuya this is the showdown, Now let's see if you can bring smiles to everyone as I will be intending to bring tears and screams!" Rex called out with a crazy tone as he swiped his arm across; taking the card in his grip with it.

**TURN 15**

**Rex LP 4000 [0] x 6**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 5**

Rex looked to his hand and smirked as he took hold of two cards in his hand "I'll start knocking the wind out of you by discarding Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts from my hand along with another wind monster to indeed, you guessed it I can summon a dragon ruler from my deck, but before I do that" Rex moved the cards in his hand to the graveyard.

**Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts**

You can discard this card AND 1 Dragon-Type or WIND monster; Special Summon 1 "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" from your Deck. It cannot attack this turn. You can only use the effect of "Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts" once per turn.

A card moved from Rex's deck, he took hold of the card and swiped it onto his duel disk "Come on out TEMPEST, DRAGON RULER OF STORMS!" A strong gust of wind formed on the track as it spun around in a typhoon. After a few seconds of the strong winds it formed into the shape of a dragon as it roared (ATK 2400) Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms roared as it braced backwards and moved beside Rex, Big-Eye and Dark-Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

**Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms**

If this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can banish a total of 2 WIND and/or Dragon-Type monsters from your hand and/or Graveyard, except this card; Special Summon this card. During your opponent's End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Return it to the hand. You can discard this card and 1 WIND monster to the Graveyard; add 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is banished: You can add 1 WIND Dragon-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use 1 "Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

Rex looked to Yuya and smirked "Since the last turn resulted in a tie I am not allowed to attack you this turn so consider yourself lucky...for now I will end my turn with one card face-down" Rex said and he placed one card from his hand into his duel disk.

Yuya looked to Rex "If he had attack me that turn I would of been wiped out, thanks Yugo for screwing up" Yuya thought as he took hold of his card and swiped his arm across.

**TURN 16**

**Yuya LP 4000 [0] x 6**

**Rex LP 4000 [0] x 3**

Yuya looked to his cards and slowly begun to smirk as he prepared to draw, he gripped the top card of his deck "Time to Swing into -" Yuya eyes widened as he stopped all of his motions in an instant. as Yuya drove through the track the devilish shadow following him eyes glowed a brighter red as a growl could be heard from it as it elongated its arms to reach the top of Yuya D-Wheel **"Embrace me..."** the echo voiced of the shadow ran through Yuya heads "What, what's going on, who is that...?" Yuya thought, but when he did he heard the voice again "Embrace your darkness, Embrace me" the echo tracked through Yuya's thoughts.

Yuya felt a sharp pain in his chest and screamed as his eyes glowed red, bright red with an echoing scream "AGH, AGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, AGH, AGH, AGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya screeched as a dark aura emitted from Yuya "What's going on?!" Yuya could barely think as the pain increased to unbearable levels "**Embrace your Darkness!**" the echoing voice ordered as Yuya's eyes glowed completely red as a shock wave was unleashed through the stadium which shook it drastically as he gave another scream.

Yugo felt a pain in his chest, he screamed violently as his eyes glowed green as he screamed louder as he emitted a green aura. Yugo shook his head as he screamed again, Selena looked to Yugo and backed away from his in shock speechless at the sight in front of her. Yuko slowly shot open his eyes as he screamed awoken from his sleep, he screamed as his eyes glowed bright white and he emitted a white aura as he screamed, he moved to his feet and screamed once more as he grasp his chest with one more scream.

From above the Stadium Yuri was secretly watching the match, but he was suddenly taken over by a overwhelming pain as he screamed in agony as his eyes glowed purple. He emitted a purple aura as he screamed louder. He screamed louder as he tilted over in pain. Yuri shook his head violently as pain overtook him once more. From far way in view of the Stadium a cloaked figure watched, but he too was consumed by pain and agony. he shook his head as he gained a black aura as she shook his head in pain with another scream.

Katrina looked to Yuya as she tilted her head "What's going on with you?" she thought as she looked to her wrist and saw her bracelet glowing brightly rapidly. She focused on her bracelet in confusion "What's going on?" she asked as it glowed brighter. Selena backed into a corner as she saw Yugo screaming and panting. She heart a chiming, she tilted her eyes to her bracelet and saw that it was flashing "What's happening?" she thought.

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as she blinked a few times before noticing a strange sound, she looked to her bracelet and saw that it was flashing. She widened her eyes in shock as she moved from her seat "Why is it glowing?" she thought in confusion.

Yuya eyes glowed as slowly a smirk formed on his face. Another shock wave was transmitted through the stadium which caused a flash of light. When the light faded a black transparent phantom materialized behind Yuya. The phantom had red glowing eyes and had two long spikes on its arms, one on each arm. It also had a long black spike on each of its shoulders. The phantom formed fists with both of its hands and gave a dark smirk in sync with Yuya. Both Yuya and the Phantom's eyes shun brighter in sync as the phantom looked to its opponent while continuing to smirk. The phantom launched its right arm to the side as it did five black spikes shot out from its arm, as it did black energy forged between each spike leaving the image of a duel disk.

The phantom moved its arms to imitate Yuya's actions as it stretched out its claws **"Destroy all that stand against us and shatter their graves**" the phantom and Yuya said in sync with the phantom's voice echoing behind Yuya's voice "**We will destroy our enemies and bring anguish to all the dimensions!**" Yuya and the Phantom smirked as they synced with each other "**We have** **embraced each other!**" they both screeched as their red demonic eyes locked onto Rex and all the monster's on his field **"This is going to be a good way to entertain myself...for once I can** **entertain myself, forget the worthless audience duels are now only for decimating our opponent and only that!**" Yuya and the phantom called out once more with them both smirking.

Melissa scratched her head in confusion "Why is Yuya referring to himself as we?" she thought as she could only see Yuya and Rex on the track "Has the stress broken that poor kid already?" she thought as locked onto him "What is going on?" Kotori thought she looked to Yuya "Why is he talking like a monster? He suppose to see duelling as fun just like Yuma" Kotori thought as she felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Also don't forget to review! (:**

**NEXT: Chapter 68: Devil's Advocate **

**\- Also for a bonus here are a few more chapter tittles **

**Chapter 69: Harbinger of Decimation **

**(A/N: Hahaha 69, so funny, seriously anyone who laughed at that...I envy you)**

**Chapter 70: Path to Enlightenment **


	68. Devil's Advocate

**Arc 68:**

** Devil's Advocate - Beware The Devilish Phantom**

**悪魔の支持者は - 悪魔のようなファントムを注意してください**

* * *

A flash of lightning shot down from the sky, swiftly followed by another strike, and another, and another as the darkened night sky flashed violently. Strong winds overtook the streets with a godly strength and rain shot down likes sprees and it was carried by the winds. From the medical centre Yuzu was stunned as she looked down to her bracelet and saw it flash. Her eyes travelled across to it "Its glowing again. Why do I have the feeling that Yuya is in danger..." she whispered as eyes moved her eyes from her arm and used her other hand to cover her bracelet "I need to help Yuya!" she said as she moved her hand to her eye and sighed "I hope he's all right" she thought as she exited the room and begun to sprint through the centre.

Katrina's red eyes focused on her bracelet and was also stunned by the sight of a red glowing coming from it "This again? It only glows when I'm around my one, but now it's glowing when Yuya's duelling?" Katrina moved her eyes to Yuya and growled "I know the type of dork Yuya is and this aggressiveness may be a turn on for me, but even with that this new person is not Yuya, its someone more violent, someone more cold and ruthless" Katrina thought as she moved her eyes back to her bracelet "What is going on?" she thought as she moved her eyes back to Yuya "You never fail to amuse Yuya"

Selena was leaned against the corner of the station as Yugo was violently yelling with his eyes glowing green. Selena header chiming, she moved her eyes to her wrist and saw that her bracelet was glowing blue "What's this? Why is it glowing?" she thought as she forgot all about Yugo "It has never done this before" she then looked back to Yugo "What is happening?"

From above Lester smirked as his eyes followed Yuya and Tide around the track. Lester chuckled when he saw the Phantom behind Yuya "You can't hide from me, Jacob said that you would turn up sooner or later, thankfully its when I'm here and not Primo hahaha" Lester laughed "Now I wonder what will be the next shocker!"

Melissa showed a confused expression as she scratched her head "Yuya seems to have gained a great deal of rage, can this anger help him to win this duel, or will it lead to Team's Revolution's demise" Melissa said as she looked directly at Yuya "This may be a strong finisher to the match, but who will be the victor, and what team will be moving on further into the World Grand Prix and who will be going home! Team Dragonic or Team Revolution, this truly is exciting, either way this duel may go out with a bang!"

The phantom smirk as its red devilish eyes locked on to its target as it followed behind Yuya (LP 4000). Yuya's eyes were red and glowing with a dark grin locked on his face as he looked to Rex (LP 4000). a black mist was flowing from Yuya as he moved his hand to his deck "Are you ready to feel my wrath, the scorn of darkness?" Yuya asked as the black transparent phantom and him were talking perfectly in sync with the phantom's voice echoing after Yuya's. The phantom moved its left hand to cover over Yuya's as its hand phased through Yuya's and too took hold of the card on top of Yuya's deck "This is our awakening!" Yuya and the phantom called out as they swiped their arms to the side while still having hold of the card. Yugo, Yuri, Yuko and another cloaked figure both drawled from their decks. Yuya and the phantom's eyes travelled across to the card and their eyes shun in sync as they showed matching smirks on their faces.

The card they drawled was a Pendulum monster with a Pendulum Scale of 1. The monster as Level 4 and artwork was of a black demon figure with blue eyes and horns as it carried a scythe in its hands with its claws wrapped around it surrounded by the night sky. Yuya and the Phantom took hold of another card in their hand and smirked. Yuya and the phantom looked to Rex as they sped through the track with godly speed "Get set for destruction!" they both yelled in union as Yuya flipped the cards to show Rex "With scale one Xaberxone Magician and scale nine Xaberonslaught Magician I'm setting the Pendulum Scale!" they both called out.

**Xaberzone Magician**

**Pendulum Effect**

During your Battle Phase you can target 1 "Odd-Eyes" or "Dark Rebellion" monster you control; when it battles an opponent's monsters: double its attack until the end of the Battle Phase.

**Monster Effect**

Once per turn you can add this card from your Graveyard to your Hand.

**Xaberonslaught Magician**

**Pendulum Effect**

When 1 "Odd-Eyes" or "Dark Rebellion" monster you control battles an opponent's monster and does not destroy it: the monster can declare another attack, but its effects are negated until the end of the battle Phase.

**Monster Effect**

Once per turn you can add this card from your Graveyard to your Hand.

Yugo's eyes glowed as he smirked "Now we can summon any monsters from my hand to bring devastation upon you and this track!" Yugo smirked as he swiped his arm to the side "And bring terror to all that oppose us!" Yuri smirked as he violet glowing eyes watched over the track "Now and for the rest of time we will be feared" the cloaked figure smirked "And will be merciless!" Yuya, Yugo, Yuko, Yuri, the cloak figure and the black phantom all looked up to the sky and smirked as both of the monsters formed and rose above the field "I activate the spell Rank-Up Magic Fallen Star DARK!" all of them called out."Come forth our seeker of destruction" Yuya and the Phantom called out as they looked to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and smirked "You're ours now" they both smirked wider.

**Rank-Up Fallen Star Dark**

You can target 1 **DARK **Xyz monster on the field or in your graveyard (if in your graveyard special summon it) special summon from the Extra Deck 1 **DARK **CXyz monster 1 Rank higher then the targeted Xyz by using the targeted monster as a Xyz material (any Xyz materials attached to the Xyz monster also becomes Xyz materials to the new summoned monster) this special summon is treated as a Xyz summon. The CXyz summoned is the only monster that can attack the turn you activate this card.

Yuya eyes flashed red as he wore a expression of pleasant anger "Now we overlay Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on your field to conjure up a dark siren of destruction!" Yugo called out as he moved his arm to the side. Yuri eyes glowed bright purple "With this one monster we build the overlay network!" Yuri called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon turned purple and shot into the ground creating a portal. In one frail clash of thunder and lightning a screech could be heard from in the portal "GO! Chaos Xyz EVOLUTION! the phantom yelled for once on its own.

A black giant dragon materialized as it shot out its left arm and released its long claws, only to form its purple glowing wings with spikes on them. The dragon than shot out its right arm to released its claws and then its spike covered wing. The dragon was slowly moving both of its black tails with purple spikes on it "RANK ! DARK REBELLION CXyz Dragon!" all the figures called out. Finally its yellow eyes shun like a demon as it roared, spinning around and screeching as its roars sent shock wave out through the stadium. The dragon flapped its wings (ATK 3000)and it moved behind Yuya and the black haunting phantom with one overlay unit orbiting itself as the moved through the air violently with a screech.

**Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon **

Once per turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; target 1 special summoned ATK position your opponent controls; Its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated, if this effect is activated and was not negated this card gains the lost ATK of the targeted monster until the End Phase. If this card battles an opponent's monster that was targeted by the effect of this card (on the same turn) your opponent cannot activate card effects ( on the field) until the end of the Damage Step. This card must be Xyz summoned by using "**Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**" to Xyz summon in to it, to activate and resolve these effects.

"He took Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from me? Both him and Yugo have used their own dragon on my field to summon a more stronger version of it? This truly is a day unlike another" Rex thought as he had lost his smirk. Yuya and the phantom smirked as he looked to his field.

"Now shall we start?" Yuya and the Phantom said in sync "We're activating Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon's effect!" Yugo continued "By using one overlay unit it can dismantle your dragon into a pile of dust!" Yuri added.

Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed the only overlay unit orbiting around itself and roared violently "Your dragon's attack points are reduced to zero and its effects are negated, and to make this even better..." Yuko added "My dragon gains your dragon's lost attack and and on this turn you cannot use any cards on your field in response to a attack by my dragon when it attacks your's!" Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared as it shot out multiple strikes of purple lightning that all struck Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms. The dragon ruler turned to a dark grey tint as it roared in agony (ATK: 2400 - 0) on the other side of the track Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon braced backwards and screeched (ATK: 3000 - 5400)

"NOW Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon GET READY TO DESTROY THE DRGON RULER TRASH ON THE FIELD! ATTACK WITH MERCILESS REBELLIOUS STRIKE!" all the counterparts yelled as they were echoed by the phantom.

Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared a it gained a purple aura as it charged up to the sky and charged towards Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms, in one swoop the CXyz moved quicker to its target as its eyes glowed brighter "NOT SO FAST!" Rex smirked as he swiped his arm to his side as a trap card lifted up onto his field "I activate the trap: Dragon Ruler - Infinite 100 Counter Attack, now when ever you battle my Tempest, it's attack points will automatically rise above any attacking monster you have be one hundred points, so your Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon is about to be demolished!"

**Dragon Ruler - Infinite 100 Counter Attack **

If you activate this card from your hand by discarding 1 card. Until the End Phase, if a "Dragon Ruler" monster you control is attacked you can target that monster and have that card's ATK and DEF become 100 higher than the attacking monster's ATK, during the End Phase the target's ATK and DEF becomes its original ATK and DEF.

"I activate Xaberzone Magician pendulum effect" Yuya and the phantom said harshly, "during my battle phase I can target one odd eyes or dark rebellion monster I control!" Yuto said. "And when it battles my opponents monsters its attack points double!" Yugo continued, "The monster that I choose is Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon!" Yuri said. Xaberzone Magician had swung its scythe around and fire a beam at Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon and the dragon had gained a dark purple aura as it's attack points went up (ATK: 5400 X 2 = 10800). "What! Impossible! how can a monster gain that much attack points!" Rex said in shocked and fear of Yuya's dragon.

"Battle!" Yuya and the phantom said "Go Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon!" Yuko said "Attack Dragon Ruler Tempest with Shadow Claw Lighting Disobey!" the cloaked figured said. The dragon then flew up into the air a little bit and once it did it started to flew down to Dragon Ruler tempest and was about to ram it's head into the beast until Rex said. "I activate my trap card Dragon Ruler -Infinite 100 Counter Attack if a dragon ruler monster I control is being attacked I can make the attack and defence points 100 points higher than the monster that's attacking it so say goodbye to your Cxyz dragon!" Rex said as Dragon Ruler Attack points went up (ATK: 10900)

"I activate Xaberonslaught Magician pendulum effect" Yuya and phantom said "If an Odd-Eyes or Dark Rebellion monster fails to destroy my opponent's monster it cannot be destroyed in battle!" Yuri said. "Tch even so you still take damage" Rex declared (Yuya LP: 4000-100= 3900 LP), "I'm not done yet!" Yuko said "Because thanks to Xaberonslaught Magician I can attack again!" Yugo said. Rex was shocked at what Yuya was saying "Are you crazy! why would you attack me when my trap card is still in effect!" he said to Yuya. But Yuya just ignored him and said "Go Cxyz Dragon attack his Dragon Ruler Tempest! he order his monster.

Dark Rebellion Cxyz had flew up in the air once again and flew down to attack Dragon Ruler Tempest "Xaberzone Magician pendulum effect activates!" the cloaked figure said "I can double Cxyz dragon attack once again!" Yuto said as the dragon attack points increased (ATK: 10800 X 2 = 21600). "You must have truly lost your mind I activate my infinite 100 Counter Attack once again" Rex said as his dragons attack points went up once again. (ATK: 367,001,700) and the dragon had deflected Cxyz Dragon attack. (Yuya LP: 3900-100=3800 LP). Despite losing life points Yuya smirked and said once again "Xaberonsalught magician effect activates again!" My dragon cannot be destroyed by battle and it can attack again!" "Now go Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon" Yuri said "Attack his monster once again!" Yuko said.

"Xaberzone Magician Pendulum effect activates once again!" the cloaked figure said "It can now double my dragon's attack power once more" Yugo said as the dragon attack points double again as it attacked Dragon Ruler Tempest (ATK: 21600 X 2 = 43200) "Fool" Rex thought "I activate Dragon Ruler-Infinite 100 Counter Attack trap card again Rex said as once again Dragon Ruler Tempest attack points went up again. (ATK: 43300) and then it defended itself from Cxyz dragon attack once again causing Yuya life points to drop. (Yuya LP: 2800-100=2700 LP)

"HAHAHAHAHAHA MORE MORE MAKE ME FEEL THE PAIN MORE!" Yuya and the phantom said as the dark aura intensified around Yuya. "Xaberonslaught Magician effects actives again" Yuya and the phantom continued, "My Cxyz dragon cannot be destroyed and it can attack again!" Yuko "Now go Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon!" Yugo said "Attack Dragon ruler Tempest once again!" Yuto said as the dragon went up to attack Tempest again. "I activate Xaberzone Magician effect once again!" Yuri said. "It allows my dragon to double its attack points again!" said the cloaked figure as Cxyz dragon attack points double. (43300 x 2 = 86600). "I guess you truly have lost your mind I activate my trap once again" Rex said as Tempest attack rose once more (ATK: 86700) Tempest have deflected Cxyz dragon attack again.

Yuya life points had decreased by 100 points again (Yuya LP: 3700-100=3600) THAT'S IT MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE ONCE MORE!" Yuya and the phantom said "Xaberonslaught Magician effect!" Yugo said "Cxyz Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle and it can attack again!" Yuto said "Now go!" Yuri started "Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon!" Yuko continued "Attack Dragon Ruler Tempest once more!" the cloaked figure dragon had once again attacked Dragon Ruler Tempest "Xaberzone Magician pendulum effect I can now double it's attack once again" Yugo said as Cxyz dragon attack went up (ATK: 86600 x 2 = 173200) "This is really getting old!" Rex said as he activated his trap card once again raising his dragon's attack points. (ATK: 173300) and Dragon Ruler Tempest deflected Cxyz dragon attack causing Yuya's life points to decrease (Yuya LP: 3600-100=3500)

"STRIKE AGAIN MY DRAGON! HAHAHAHAH" Yuya and the phantom said "Xaberonslaught Magician pendulum effect activates!" the cloaked figure said. "Dark Rebellion Cxyz dragon won't be destroyed and it can attack again!" Yuto said "Now go attack Dark Rebellion Cxyz dragon!" Yuko said as the dragon once again charged and attack tempest "Xaberzone Magician pendulum effect activates it can allow my dragon to double it attack points again" Yuri said as Cxyz dragon rose up (ATK: 173200 x 2 = 2346400 ) "I grow tired of this I activate Dragon Ruler-Infinite 100 Counter attack once again" Rex said in a annoyed tone as his dragon ruler tempest attack point rose again (ATK: 2346400)) and defected the attack but surprisingly Cxyz dragon was destroyed and Yuya did not use Xaberonslaught magician effect as his life points decreased (Yuya LP: 3500-100=3400)

"I believe that enough fun for now I end my turn, now hurry up and make your move because it's going to be the last move you would ever make!" Yuya and phantom said as the dark aura grew more intense sending a shock wave through out the pressure was so heavy everyone around the stadium couldn't breath and was even more terrified of Yuya and the phantom.

"This is really starting to scare me" Melissa thought as she scratched her head "Yuya seems to be only damaging himself, but does it have a strategy to it or is it just madness?"she announced through her mic.

Yuzu was still looking down a her bracelet in worry "Please be all right Yuya..." she thought as she ran through the streets "Hold on Yuya" she thought. Katrina's eyes were focused on Yuya with disbelief "He's gone mad, he's not getting anything out of this except for damaging his own life points" she then moved her eyes back to her bracelet. Her silver chained bracelet with a small silver scorpion holding a ruby in its claws flashing red violently "This thing is shinning even more brighter than when I'm near..." Katrina stopped as she gained a great deal of rage thinking of the person she knew "I don't want to think about him" she told herself mentally. She then moved her eyes up her wrist and saw the other bracelet shinning "Even Annabelles's is glowing" she thought.

Selena was busy looking at Yugo and her bracelet "My bracelet has been glowing since Yugo started this, no since him and Yuya started going crazy"

**_*Somewhere Else*_**

Kaiba looked down to Sold and grunted "You really are getting on my nerves, your suppose to be a "Godess" and yet you can't even stand a migraine?" Kaiba asked in an annoyed tone. Soul looked up to Kaiba and growled "Silence!" her once kind and noble voice was replaced with a venomous tone "It's not just a migraine, something much worse...I fear this is to be a dire time for salvation" Kaiba rolled his eyes "It's that time of the month already? maybe you need batter pads" he suggested in a mocking tone.

Soul had to lower her head to avoid Kaiba seeing her blush "Shut up! this dimension is in danger, and who know's what will happen?" Soul asked rhetorically. Kaiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Now you said you needed my help, and since you were begging for me to give it to you, I guess I have no choice after all I can't deny a pretty lady like you" Kaiba said as he walked past Soul.

Soul turned her head to Kaiba in annoyance "Where are you going?!" she called out in anger as she was still filled with agony. Kaiba did not even turn back "To find this so called threat you said is going to put this world in danger"A portal opened and as it did a over thirty Obelisk members marched out and were all smirking as they looked to the city. Kaiba turned to face them with his arms crossed "So nice of you guys to show up; you saved me the trouble of finding you myself" Kaiba said as he brought his arm around his chest and activated his duel disk and smirked as the obelisk force moved closer to him and activated their duel disks "I gotta to warn you that I'm not as merciful as Yugi" Kaiba said as his blue eyes locked on to the obelisk force "You are a disgrace to the name obelisk, but don't worry I'll show you what a true got of torment is like soon enough" Kaiba said as a small gust of wind moved through the ground among his coat; slightly lifting it "Now are you ready because It's time to duel"

Kaiba locked on to the obelisk force "Let's go"

Another strike of lightning struck the ground, then another struck, then another, and another. From the top of the stadium Haou stood dressed in his red jacket over his black shirt and dark blue jeans. his duel disk was stranded on his arm and had red markings on it. His golden eyes were changed to Jaden's regular brown colour. Haou looked to Yuya with a blank expression as Yubel appeared hovering above him "Yuya me dear, you're about to make me quite happy" Yubel smirked as she crossed her arms. Haou stayed focused on Yuya, before turning his gaze and saw Katrina in the crowd and Selena in the team's base. Haou slowly smirked "Just as I predicted by allowing Yusei to win all the pieces has come together, and now nothing can get in my way, nothing no evn you"

Haou tilted his eyes as he heard someone appeard behind him "What do you want?" Haou asked in his cold toned voice. Camula knelled before him "I and the others have located Yugo, Yuri, Yuko, and Katrina's boy" she said as she growled. Haou kept his cold expression "What about the girls?" he asked. Camula looked up to him and smirked "They have been located too, what should we do?" Haou sighed as he looked to her "take all the girls back to my domain, and have your fun with the boys!" Haou ordered as he focused on the match. Camula looked to him as she stood up "Does that mean I can drain them?" Haou grunted "I don't care"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Chapter -**

**Harbinger of Destruction - Awaken Legendary God Of Torment!**

**破壊の先触れ - 苦悩の目覚め古代の神! **


	69. Harbinger of Destruction!

**Arc 69**

**Harbinger of Destruction - Awaken Legendary God Of Torment!**

**破壊の先触れ ****\- 苦悩の目覚め古代の神****!**

* * *

"AIIGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What is he?" the Obelisk soldier whimpered as four of his comrades crashed (LP 0) to the ground and vanished "There's no way anyone can be this good except for the Supreme King!" another exclaimed in shock. A few others were shaking; consumed by fear as they looked at their opponent. Before them stood Kaiba smirking as he had his arm around his chest with his duel disk activated with his other arm hung down his side while carrying three cards in his hand. Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked "Now I knew you were pathetic, but not even I could have guessed you were as skilled as Yugi's pals, oh well I'm use to disappointments" Kaiba said as he looked to his field and turned his eyes to his monsters as he raised his arm and swiped the card from the top of his deck "Time to show you how a true duellist gets the job done!" Kaiba called out as he looked to his card he drew.

The card had a dark blue boarder with a lighter blue colour in the text box "Now time for me to bring on the real deserver of the name Obelisk!" Kaiba called out as he raised his arm up while still holding the card "Now arise mighty Divine creature awaken from your ancient slumber! I sacrifice three of my monsters to you!" Kaiba announced as a blue volt of lightning struck from the sky leading a way for a godly roar and unmeasurable powerful gusts of winds that knocked all of the Obelisk Soldiers to the ground effortlessly. Another strike of lightning struck the field and with a flash turned the sky bright blue revealing the sight of a shadow of a gigantic figure. The figure was completely covered by shadows, but its godly red eyes could be seem as too could it figure's shape.

This card cannot be Set. You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. While face-up on the field its Type is also treated as Warrior. This card is unaffected by Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects that would destroy, Tribute, or change control of this card, except Field/Continuous Spell/Trap cards or Divine Monsters' effects. Any Equip Cards that target this card are destroyed immediately. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: • If Summoned in face-up Defence Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card. • It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. Once during the Battle Phase, you can Tribute 2 monsters to apply 1 of the following effects: • Destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 4000 damage treated as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. • If your opponent cannot reduce the Battle Damage inflicted by this card to 0, you win the Duel.

"What is that!?" a member of the force called out as they saw the titan tower over all the buildings in the city. The giant shaded figure growled as it looked to its field. Kaiba smirked as he looked up and moved both of his arms to his side "OBELISK THE TORMENTOR! NOW I OFFER YOU MY TWO REAMING MONSTERS TO FULFIL YOUR NEVER ENDING MIGHT OF POWER!" the god brought down both of its hands and took hold of the remaining two monsters on Kaiba's field. After that the figure growled as it braced its arms as a number of lightning bolts struck the ground Beneath it "Good riddance I know what kind of the people you are, you like to destroy for your own amusement! I didn't allow my Step father to go unpunished for his actions, and I'm about to make the same outcome with you! OBELISK DESTROY THEM WITH YOUR ALMIGHTY FIST OF FURY!"

Within a single moment a shock wave moved through the city as the attack impacted. All through the city every window shattered and every light flickered violently before blacking out and leaving the city in darkness for a few moments before the lights flashed back on. Kaiba stood laughing with his arms by his sides as every remaining member of the Obelisk force collapsed (LP 0) to the hard ground unconscious and vanished "Never think of coming back unless you want me to duel seriously!" Kaiba warned as the giant figure behind him slowly faded away into the night sky.

Kaiba's smirk slowly faded as he turned to Soul and widened his eyes when he saw her laying on the ground on her sides motionless "What the?" he asked as he walked to her and crossed his arms "What is it now?" Kaiba asked annoyed. Soul looked to Kaiba as she slowly lifted her eyes to him as a tear fell from her eyes "I failed her..." Kaiba batted his eyes at her "Who are you talking about?" Soul slowly moved so she was in a sitting position as she used her hand to support herself with using her other to cover her face as she felt herself tearing up "My sister I failed her, I wanted to save her, I thought I could keep her daughter safe as she always asked of me, but...but...I can't do that any more...Now that he's awakened" Soul preached as she tightened her grip on her face in anger "I'm suppose to be the goddess of life, but where ever I look I see life's being lost... I'm not even able to do my own birth title!" Soul said as her voice had an unusual anger in it "Everything has been for nothing!" she screamed.

Kaiba stood with his arms crossed with a blanked expression as he focused on the sobbing goddess "I would say that is an accurate interpretation, if I may say so" Kaiba and Soul turned as she moved her hand from her face as they both looked towards the location the voice came from. A figure wearing a black spiked mask with spiky dark brown hair, with a black shirt wearing a black drench coat slowly walked through the remains of the obelisk force. The figure was smirking as he saw Kaiba's handwork "I must say you did quite the job with cleaning out the vermin, now there is no one to get in our way" the figure continued walking towards Kaiba and Soul.

Kaiba smirked as he too had his arms to his sides, he slowly brought his arms up and crossed them "And you are?" Kaiba asked in his usual tone. The figure smirked as he crossed his arms to mimic Kaiba "Name's Nightshroud and I couldn't help, but notice that you're quite the duellist I couldn't imagine the Obelisk force even being remotely on the level of the dirt in the ground you stand on, and I also saw your god card"

"Your point is?" Kaiba asked annoyed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Nightshroud lowered his arms "Nothing much, I just think that Obelisk is a tad overkill you could have won easy without even summoning it, yet you did" Nightshroud looked to Kaiba and smirked "I thought that your Blue-Eyes White Dragon's could wipe them out any time they wanted?" Kaiba smirked "Please and give them the privilege of being wiped out by such a majestic creature such as my Blue-Eyes?"

Nightshroud reached to his duel disk and took out the card on top of his deck, he lifted it and flipped it between his fingers to Kaiba. The card had a light brown boarder with a picture of a black dragon on it with glowing red eyes "You have the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I have the merciless Red-Eyes Black Dragon, with us both having these dragons I think destiny has stepped in to unite us together"

"Please don't be ridiculous, destiny is just a myth" Kaiba replied.

Nightshroud smirked as he raised his arm and looked to Kaiba "Maybe it is, but I only hope you're strong enough to be my opponent" Kaiba rolled his eyes "Opponent? Please I don't think your rank high enough to consider me that lightly, but if you think you have the power to beat me, then go one I'll give you a fare shot" Kaiba said as he moved his arm around his chest and slid in his deck to his duel disk. His duel disk glowed as it activated. Nightshroud smirked "Oh be careful what you wish for my friend, because as you see, I may just come to fruition!" Nightshroud called out as he raised his arm as his black duel disk activated before he lowered his arm to his side as he smirked.

Kaiba and Nightshroud looked to each other as blue circle formed underneath their feet and expanded through out the field.

**"Holographic wiring activated"**

**"Duel guiding system now on-line!" **

"LET'S DUEL!" Kaiba and Nightshroud called out as they looked to each other as they both drawled five cards from their decks.

* * *

**Kaiba LP 4000**

** VS **

**Nightshroud LP 4000 **

* * *

_**Turn 1**_

_**Nightshroud LP 4000 [O] X 5**_

_**Kaiba LP 4000 [O] X 5**_

"I'll think I will start thing off!" Nightshroud said as he looked to his cards in his hand and smirked. He moved his other hand and took hold of one card from his hand and flipped it to Kaiba. It was a spell card "I will start by activating Card of Red Stone from my hand: see by discarding one Red-Eyes monster from my hand I can draw two new cards from my deck, then I send another Red-Eyes monster from my Deck to my Graveyard" Nightshroud explained as he took hold of another card from his hand and flipped it to Kaiba "Now I'm sending Red-Eyes Black Dragon to my graveyard, so I now drawl two cards" Nightshroud said as he placed the card into his graveyard and moved his hand to his deck and took hold of two cards on top of his deck and swiped his arm across taking the two card's with him.

**Card of Red Stone**

Send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your hand to the Graveyard;draw 2 cards, then you can send 1 Level 7 "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Cards of the Red Stone" per turn

"Now of course I must also send another Red-Eyes monster to my graveyard from my deck, but that's a small price to pay for the cards I have just got!" Nightshroud said as a card moved from his deck. He took hold of it and swiped it into his graveyard now I'll sent Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon to my Graveyard" Nightshroud said as he looked back at the two cards he drawn with a grin. Kaiba stood silently with Soul behind him "Kaiba be careful" she told him. Kaiba rolled his eyes "Careful? Now what fun is that?" he thought with a smirk.

Nightshroud took hold of one of the cards he drawn and swiped it onto his duel disk "Now I think I will summon The Black Stone of Legend from my hand in attack mode!" Nightshroud smirked a small blast of fire shot from the ground, which formed the shape of a black coloured stone "Do not allow this stone to fool you as it is going to be a key element to my next move, so watch closely, wouldn't want you to miss a chance to learn" he mocked.

**The Black Stone of Legend **

You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes" monster from your Deck, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick". If this card is in your Graveyard: You can target 1 Level 7 or lower "Red-Eyes"monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; shuffle it into the Deck, and if you do, add this card to your hand. You can only use 1 "The Black Stone of Legend" effect per turn, and only once that turn.

"Now with The Black Stone of Legend, I can only use one of its effect per turn, but that won't be any sort of inconvenience take my word for it Kaiba!" Nightshroud said as he swiped his arm to the side "I will use the first effect to tribute it, to summon one level seven or lower Red-Eyes monster from my deck to the field. so say bye to my Black Stone of Legend..." a flamed enveloped the stone "And say hello to Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Nightshroud exclaimed as a card moved from his deck to his hand, he then swiped it on to his duel disk.

A spiral of magma shot from the ground as it did the magma formed the shaped of a dragon before turning black (ATK: 2400) the dragon roared as the magma disbursed leaving only the dragon. The dragon formed in front of Nightshroud.

**Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is a Normal Monster on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it become an Effect Monster with this effect. ● If damage calculation is performed involving this card, at the end of the Battle Phase: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's original ATK. You can only use this effect of "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon" once per turn.

Nightshroud smirked a huge smug expression "Now that I have him out my next play is all, but ensured now" Nightshroud said as he took hold of another card and swiped it on to his duel disk "I will activate the spell: Silver's Cry, now I can special summon a non-effect dragon monster from my graveyard, and I think we both knew who it's going to be!"

**Silver's Cry**

Target 1 Dragon-Type Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You can only activate 1 "Silver's Cry" per turn.

"Raise Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Nightshroud yelled as another stream of magma shot out of the ground. Just like before it formed the shape of a dragon (ATK: 2400) . The Dragon formed beside Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon as they both roared in union. Kaiba stood silently and smirked "Is that all? Or are you going to actually summon a good monster?" Kaiba teased. Nightshroud smirked as he crossed his arms "As I said before be careful for what you wish form... because you are about to get it!" Nightshroud called out as a burst of magmas shot up from the ground behind him, He separated his arms and smirked as she through his head back "Now I overlay my Level seven: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" Nightshroud called out as both the Red-Eyes monsters turned bright purple and shot into the ground and created a portal.

"With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!"

"Awaken darkness gatherer, released your dark chaotic forces!"

A flame burst shot out and formed a black wing.

"Bring about a blackness upon this world..."

Another flamed burst formed a black dragon arm with black sharp claws.

"Burst your rage and bring destruction to all that oppose you my destroyed of worlds!"

A long black spiky tail formed as it waved violently.

"XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7!"

From the darkness two red eyes glowed as the dragon was forged. The dragon shot out its wings as it spun around and braced backwards "RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!" the dragon roared as the movement of its tail increased as two overlay units orbited around it. The dragon swiped its claws through the air before moving into a standing position in the air (ATK: 2800)

**Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon **

2 Level 7 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by card effects while it has Xyz Material. While this card has Xyz Material, each time your opponent activates a card or effect, inflict 500 damage to your opponent immediately after it per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 "Red-Eyes" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it.

Kaiba looked to the monster confused "Xyz what?" Kaiba thought. Nightshroud smirked "Now to further my move I will play Red-Eyes' effect, by using One Overlay Unit I can special summon a Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon roared as it absorbed one of the two overlay units orbiting it "Come back Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" a burst of flames over took the field as the dragon materialized (ATK: 2400) Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon moved beside Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (ATK: 2800) both dragons roared in sync "Now, now Kaiba don't let my dragons worry you, they are very playful, but unfortunately they can be a little rough at times, so they may seem like they want you dead, but deep down they only one to get to know, very closely" Nightshroud smirked as he took a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk "Now I will set one card face-down and end my turn. ([0] x 3)

Nightshroud lowered his arms and smirked "So Kaiba show me the power of your Blue-Eyes, I'm waiting..." he teased. Kaiba looked to Nightshroud's Xyz "I've never seen any kind of summon like that before" Kaiba thought. Soul gazed up to Kaiba in concern "Kaiba...look...in...ex...tra...deck..." Soul struggled to say as she held her head in agony. Kaiba looked down to his duel disk and swiped it. As he did his extra deck list appeared with the image of the card next to the name "What is this...?" Kaiba thought as he looked at his extra deck "Synchro?" Kaiba thought as he moved his sight from his duel disk and back to Nightshroud "I need to show him how a true duellist plays"

***Stadium***

Yuya and the Phantom smirked (LP: 1500) as they swiped their arm across "DARK REBELLION CXyz DRAGON ATTACK TEMPEST, DRAGON RULER OF STORMS ONE MORE!" Dark Rebellion CXyz struck Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms again, but of course Tempest's attack points rose to one hundred points higher than Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon's as it through its arm to the CXyz dragon; causing the dragon to be pushed back again. Yuya smirked maliciously (LP: 1500 - 100 = 1400) "What is it with him?" Rex asked "He's only hurting himself..." he thought as Yuya eyes flashed red again "NOW DARK REBELLION CXyz Dragon attack AGAIN, AND NOW ITS ATTACK POINTS ARE DOUBLED YET AGAIN!" Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared as it glowed purple and roared (ATK: 615094681600)

"STRIKE ONCE MORE!" Yuya backed up by the Phantom and the others yelled. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared as it approached "NOW ATTACK AND DESTROY Tempest!"Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon scratched as it launch its fist at Tempest. Rex looked to Yuya "The effect of Counter Attack activates raising Tempest's attack points one hundred points higher than your monster's!" Rex called out. Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms attack points increased again (ATK: 615094681700) Tempest once again deflected Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon spiralling backwards. Yuya grunted as he felt the pain of the attack (LP: 1400 - 100 = 1300)

"Now DARK REBELLION CXyz DRAGON ATTACK ONCE MORE MY DRAGON! ON MY COMMAND!" Yuya called out. Haou smirked as he placed his hands into his pockets of his red jacket "This is a strange darkness, interesting, but strange I may need to look into it later" Haou thought as he looked across and saw Katrina again "Hm looks like her mother al right guess my men aren't blind after all" Haou looked down to the floor of the stadium and dropped down to the ground with out being seen. Haou then moved through the crowd towards Katrina. Once he was close enough he pretend to trip and fell on top of Katrina while she was distracted. As they hit the floor hard Katrina took in his scent and sight with also slightly blushing. Haou widened his eyes and quickly moved from her "Sorry I really should look where I'm going" Haou said as he followed up with a friendly laugh. Katrina shot up from the ground and took hold of Jaden's jacket "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL RIP YOUR BODY LIMB, FROM LIMB! YOU UNDERSTAND!" Katrina screamed in anger as she released her grip on Halo.

Before Haou could reply both of them turned when they heard a voice "YUYA! YUYA! YUYA" they both watched as Yuzu ran through the entrance to the stadium. Yuzu looked down to the track and saw Yuya "YUYA SNAP OUT OF IT! PLEASE YUYA LISTEN TO ME THIS IS NOT YOU!" Yuzu called out as she ran down the stairs and to the edge behind the track and Yuya sped past. She looked him straight into his red eyes "YUYA! PLEASE FIGHT WHAT EVER IS CONTROLLING YOU, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!" she called out.

Yuya instantly turned to her; showing off his red eyes to her as he growled "YUYA PLEASE FIGHT IT, YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS, FIGHT IT FOR OUR FRIENDS, YOUR FAMILY...for me..." Yuzu whispered. Yuya looked Yuzu in to her eyes as his eyes opened and returned to their normal colour. As they did the Phantom behind him vanished as a shock wave was released through the stadium.

"Yuya? Can you...hear me?" Yuzu asked concerned. Yuya suddenly shot his head up as his eyes turned completely red "AIIIIIIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in agony as did Yuri, Yugo, Yuko and the cloaked figure as they did each one released a beacon up into the sky with each beacon glowing the same colour as their eyes. Yuzu placed her hands onto her chest "Yuya? Please come back to us, no please come back to me I'm begging you..."

***Has Yuzu finally managed to free Yuya from the darkness controlling him? **

**Or has she only escalated the problem into something even more dangerous?**

**And what who will be victorious in this duel, team Dragonic or Team Revolution, as hope holds out for a light to guide Yuya away from the brink of darkness and evil, what will be the aftermath of the most scariest moment in all of Yuya's life?**

**Find out next chapter on - Yu-Gi-Oh! DW! **

* * *

**Next **

**Path To Enlightenment - Rise Bright Brilliant Light: Synchro Summon!**

**パスは悟りへ - 明るい鮮やかな光を上昇：シンクロ召喚を!**

**A/N: Chapter 70 is the last chapter in the "World Grand Prix" arc or WGP, and chapter 71 and onward will be known as the "War Against Gods" Arc.**

**Please review it really will help! (:**

**I want to make chapter 70 perfect as possible, so it may take me a few weeks to fully complete, so do not expect it within next week. Just to let you know if you were wondering, but the chapter has been started and is in the works. **


	70. Path To Enlightenment

**Arc: 70:**

**Path To Enlightenment - Rise Bright Brilliant Light: Synchro Summon!**

**パスは悟りへ ****\- ****明るい鮮やかな光を上昇：シンクロ召喚を****!**

* * *

A lightning bolt struck the ground as heavy sweeps of rain daggered down like spheres. The crowed quivered as the strong gust of winds swarmed the crowd. The temperature quickly decreases to a really cold feeling in the air. Haou looked over to Yuzu as Katrina still had a grip on his black shirt. Katrina growled as she did her fangs could slightly be seen with her lips covering most of them. Haou looked back to Katrina and smirked "Can you let go now? I said I was sorry what more do you want?" Haou asked as he gave one of Jaden's regular kind expressions.

Katria snorted and turned her head away "Whatever, just get out of my sight, and never show your presence before me again, got it?" she snapped back with with a growl before releasing her hold on Haou. As she released him, his expression changed to a malevolent one as his eyes glowed gold again as he swiftly through his arm through the air and took hold of the cross tied around Katrina's neck "What ARE YOU?" Katrina asked quickly as Haou pulled on her cross with all his might and ended of snapping the cross off from the chain. A clunk could be heard as Haou released his grip on the cross, the cross dropped to the ground flat as Katrina tracked her red tinted eyes over it. Katrina quickly moved her hand over her head and growled "Do you have any idea of what you just done?!" she snapped at him as she formed a fist and through towards him, but Haou only smirked as he brought his palm up and caught her fist into his hand. Haou then enclosed his fingers around her wrist.

Haou smirked before swiping the same hand to his side and released his grip; Katrina was flown on to the floor as she landed on her side. She looked up to Haou and smirked "Oh no you didn't just do that!" she mocked as she brought her arms to the side and forced herself up before looking to Haou. Haou walked to her with his arms to his sides and smirked as he looked her in the eye and moved to her ear "I know one word, a single word that will make you give up and submit to my rule" he mocked back to Katrina.

Katrina scoffed as she crossed her arms, tilted her head and smirked "Please I would never submit myself to a boy like you, actually it depends if you meet my...expectations" Katrina said in a with a playful expression and tone to her. Haou stayed smirking as he leaned into her ear and whispered "Valle" ; Katrina's widened her eyes and and gasped as she took in his cold and devious voice "How do you know that name…?" Katrina asked as she lost all confidence and started to shake "No, you can't, you can't know, how do you know…?" Katrina leaned her arms to her sides as became expressionless "You...can't...know" she whispered.

Haou walked around her and leaned into her other ear "I told you so, now let's talk about your interference in my matters, I may not be able to kill you, but I can capture you and make you suffer till the end of time" Katrina slowly moved her eyes to Haou with caution "What do you want?" she asked in a low voice. Haou smirked wider "Thought you would never ask…"

"Yuya?"

"Yuya?"

"Yuya?"

"YUYA!"

Yuzu pleaded as she saw her childhood friend pass by her through the track. Yuzu felt tears falling from her eyes as she slowly sobbed "Yuya, why are you doing this? Whatever is going on you would never do this…"Yuzu cried.

"Yuzu" Yuzu turned away from the track to try to get Yuya to notice her and snap out of whatever was controlling him to the person that was calling to found out that it was Kotori standing behind her and Yuzu noticed that her eyes were pretty pink so that must mean that she must have been crying recently. "Kotori what's wrong did something happen to you?" Yuzu asked concern that another one of her friends were in some type of choked as if she was about to cry again "I-I'm fine but what about Yuya what's going on with him I never seen act this way before it's like he..he's gone berserk" she said as she was holding back her tears.

She may have not long Yuya for long but Kotori already considers Yuya one of dear friends sure he can be a bit slow when it one comes to girls but the way he tries to connect people and make them smile through his duelling and personality she started to immediately like the entertainment duellist he reminded her so much of breaks her heart so much to see Yuya like this because that's not the real him he would never harm himself or other people.

She thought that maybe he's gone crazy due to the burden of saving all of the dimensions but she knew Yuya was a stronger person than that so Kotori knew that wasn't the kind hearted boy she came to know.

Yuzu turned back to look at the back as Kotori walk to stand right next to her "I don't know Kotori I don't know how to explain it but it's like something or someone is controlling Yuya, whatever it is but the person that is duelling isn't the person I fell in love with" Yuzu said sadly. "YUYA! WHATEVER IS HAPPENING TO YOU PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS ISN'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOUR FATHER SAID TO YOU NO MATTER THE SITUATION YOU ALWAYS HAVE FUN AND MAKE PEOPLE SMILE WITH YOUR DUELLING" Yuzu yelled out to him. She then continued to yell "REMEMBER THE PROMISE WE MADE TO EACH OTHER WE PROMISE THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR EACH OTHER AND HAVE EACH OTHERS BACKS WELL I'M HERE TO GET RID WHATEVER PAIN YOU ARE IN YUYA SO PLEASE LISTEN TO MY VOICE AND SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Kotori yelled as well "YUYA PLEASE COME BACK TO US THIS ISN'T YOU! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! REMEMBER WHY YOU ARE HERE! IT WAS TO PROTECT THE PEOPLE YOU HOLD DEAR TO AND TO STOP THE FUSION DIMENSION IF YOU ARE IN PAIN BECAUSE OF THE PRESSURE JUST REMEMBER YOU'RE NOT ALONE YOU HAVE ME, YUZU AND THE REST OF US THAT CAME TO THIS DIMENSION TO SHARE THE BURDEN WITH YOU SO PLEASE YUYA COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES!." After Kotori and Yuzu called out to Yuya to snap out of the state he is in Yuya turns to them slightly still having his eyes glow bright red and the darkness all around him before turning back his attention to the duel.

Kotori clinched her fist in anger as tears falls from her face "It's not fair why does this always happen to the people I care about" she said thinking about Yuma and the rest of the friends she lost during the invasion and now what's going on with Yuya. "No more! I already lost Yuma and so many other friends to the fusion dimension I'm not going to standby as we may about to lose Yuya too!"

Yuzu held her hands up in a prayer like manner and closed her eyes that was still flooded in tears "Yuya please…please come back to be…I need you with me..so come back to me…please" she turn away from his attention from the duel and looked directly at Yuzu "Yuya? Is that you?" she asked with a sad expression.

***Across Neo Domino City***

Shark and the other Xyz users were standing of a garage with Shark leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his head dropped. Vector was sat on a bench while holding his head in his palm as he sighed of boredom. Misael was sat on the corer of the bench while looking through his deck and came across his Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon "Fear not my friend you shall have your way of showing your might in a duel soon enough" Misael smirked. IV sighed as he taped his cheeks to show his patience was wearing fin. Finally Kaito was working on his blade D-pad on his arm as he was typing corroborates "This might do it" Kaito informed the others. As he did Vector shot up in joy "hallelujah!" he called out as he raised his arms and then crossed them. Vector saw that Misael and IV both were looking to him with blank expressions "What are you looking at?" Vector asked harshly, before turning away from them. Misael turned back to his Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon "A fool it appears"he thought.

Astral looked down to his bright glowing hand as he was illuminating the night sky "I sense a all new dark prescience, what is happening in the stadium?" he thought as Shark looked to him "You sense it too, don't you?" Shark asked rhetorically knowing Astral's answer. Astral nodded "I fear that are prescience has brought more harm than good" Astral crossed his arms and cross his arms "Yuma if you can hear me, please guide me" he thought.

"Yuya!"

"Yuya!"

"YUYA!"

YUYA!"

The phantom was in the shape of Yuya, but was still completely black and led on the floor as he looked up to Yuya "You need me Yuya, you need me to help you cross the line, to go further than you ever would, someone that is not afraid to destroy my opponents. You don't you see you need me if you want to save the dimensions from the Supreme King" the phantom preached as he looked to Yuya with an exhausted expression "Without me you will fail not only yourself, but your friends, the dimensions and especially...our father" the phantom panted. Yuya looked down to the phantom and growled "You made me a monster!" Yuya screamed out "You made me go against everything my father taught me!"

The black shaded Phantom looked to Yuya while it was still breathing heavily "Wrong, I only implemented your desires, I never gave you new ones; you can't blame me for your own selfishness Yuya, you can only blame yourself, and only yourself. Everything that you ever thought you believed in was only you trying to elude yourself from the truth; you enjoy being powerful your just like Haou, the only difference is that he was brave enough to embrace his desires for power. You denial will only result in your own demise along with your friends - accept who you are, embrace your darkness, embrace me"

Yuya growled as he looked away from the phantom "Good riddance" Yuya called to the figure as he begun to walk way from it "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE KAITO, MISAEL, PRIMO, LESTER AND EVEN THIS MATCH YOU WON BECAUSE OF ME, AND ME ALONE, YOU WILL DOOM YOURSELF!" the phantom yelled in anger as he moved to a sitting potion and slammed its fist into the ground "YUYA I WILL NOT BE DENIED BY YOU!" he continued.

Yuya ignored the entity and continued walking away from it "Too late" Yuya replied as the phantom begun to glow bright as it screamed "YUYA! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The phantom yelled before turning completely white and shattering leaving nothing left of it. Yugo, Yuri, Yuko and the cloaked figure all fell to the ground and breathed heavily "What was that?" they all asked in union.

Yuya opened his eyes and smirked as "Time to swing into action!" Yuya called out as he looked to his Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon (ATK:615094681600) Yuya blinked when he noticed its attack points "Wow" he thought as he swiped his arm across and took hold of one card; placing it face-down and looking to Rex "I will end my turn with that" as he did Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon roared and shot backwards (ATK: 615094681600 - 3000) as it returned to its standard attack points and growled once more. as the dragon growled Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms also roared as its attack returned to normal (615094681700 - 2400) the dragon ruler glowed as it calmed down beside Rex "Interesting it seems that you have conquered your darkness" Rex thought as he smirked "I knew he could do it, but unfortunately that does not conclude our duel, but since you've ended your turn Tempest's special ability activates: returning it to my hand now that it is your end phase" Rex called out as Tempest glowed yellow; turning into a stream of light, moving into his hand.

"Yuya" Yuzu whispered with a smile "I knew you could do it" Kotori crossed her arms and smiled "About time"

Rex looked to Yuya and smirked "Nice, to have you back Yuya, but unfortunately it's too late" Rex took hold of of the card on top of his deck "You shall lose!" Rex called out as he swiped his arm across with the card held between his fingers.

**TURN 17**

**Rex LP 4000 [0] x 4**

**Yuya LP 1300 [0] x 3**

Rex looked to his card, before placing it back into his hand "I will discard Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles along with another monster from my hand, to summon the fourth and final dragon ruler from my deck to the field" Rex said as he took hold of both of the monsters in his hand and swiped them in to the graveyard "I may have lost one dragon, but I got another to replace it!" Rex said as a card moved from his deck, he took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "Radox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders RISE!" Rex ordered.

A stream of a bright grey light shot up through. A roar was set through the stadium as a dark grey stone dragon materialized (ATK 1600) the dragon stomped the ground, sending currents through the ground as it roared again. Yuya looked to the dragon, then back to his own "His monster only has 1600 attack points, so why would he summon it?" Yuya thought as he he locked onto Rex "He's planning something"

Rex took hold of another card in his hand and swiped it across his duel disk and smirked "Now I will use the Spell: Dragon Ruler - Relive: this card allows me to summon any dragon ruler from my Graveyard to the field" Yuya looked to Rex in shock "Wait, you can summon any dragon ruler?" he asked. Rex nodded "Indeed and I'm choosing Blast, Dragon Ruler of Infernos to be resurrected from my graveyard. A spiral of flames shot up from the track and formed the shape of a dragon. A roar could be heard as Blaster looked down to Yuya (ATK: 2800) Yuya looked up to the dragon, before looking back to his own "Both of his dragons are weaker than mine, so what is he planning to do?"

Rex looked over to Yuya "You may be wondering why I summoned two monsters with lower attack than yours? Well let me sum it up for you, my monsters have more in common than just their status', but also their levels" Rex explained. Yuya's eyes widened "He's right they're both level seven!" he thought. Yuzu and Kotori both looked to Yuya worried "If I was a betting girl I would say that..." Yuzu said. Kotori looked back to Rex with a serious expression "He's going to overlay his monsters" Kotori finished as she placed her hands on the bars "Yuya's in trouble" Yuzu shook her head and looked to her bracelet that was still glowing "So, he can do this, he just needs to know that we believe in him with all our hearts"

Rex looked to Yuya as he lifted his arm and smirked "Now this is your final hour! With Level 7: Radox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos I build the Overlay Network!" Rex called out as Blaster turned red and Radox turned brown as they both shot into the track; creating a portal.

"Dark Ruler be known as I call for you"

A black long tail materialized with black spikes running down it with a black dagger on the tip with a black smoke hiding most of it.

"Claim your right of dominance upon this track"

A long black arm with long black claws materialized with a red glow emitting from it.

"Raid your power as you cast your darkness! XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7: Shadow, Dragon Ruler of Darkness!" Rex called out as the black dragon formed and roared viscously with a growl. The dragon had two overlay units orbiting itself as it moved beside Rex "There's a Xyz Dragon Ruler?" Yuya asked. Melissa looked to the new monster and yelped "This may be the last turn after all!" she called out as the crowd waited in anticipation.

**Shadow, Dragon Ruler of Darkness**

2 Level 7 "Dragon Ruler" monsters

Once per Turn you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card, and discard 1 "Dragon Ruler" from your Hand: Target 1 card on the field: banish that target, then increase this card's ATK, by half of the ATK of the banish target then inflict 500 damage to your opponent, this card cannot attack the Turn you use this effect. Once Per Turn you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, and discard 1 "Dragon Ruler" from your hand: special summon 1 "Dragon Ruler" from your Graveyard. You can only apply 1 effect of "Shadow, Dragon Ruler of Darkness" per Turn.

Rex looked to Dark Rebellion Cxyz Dragon and smirked "I use Shadow's effect, by using one overlay unit and discarding one dragon ruler from my hand: I can banish one card you control, so I'm sending Tempest to my graveyard to banish your dragon!" Rex called out as Shadow absorbed one of the orbs orbiting itself. Rex discarded Tempest, then looked to Yuya "Say goodbye to your dragon" Rex yelled as Shadow shot a red energy blast, that struck Dark Rebellion Cxyz: the dragon instantly shattered "NO!" Yuya called out as he moved his arm to block the shock waves created from the blast (1300 - 500 = 800)"Since I've used Shadow's effect this turn it cannot attack, so I will end my turn with that" Rex announced.

Yuya looked to Rex, then to the ground of the track as he hung his head low "This can't be happening I've lost the only monster that could have won me this duel, I've got not monsters, and no set cards" Yuya slowly moved his eyes to his holster and saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The dragon almost seemed to be starring back at him. Yuya closed his eyes "I'm going to lose, then all the dimensions will be doomed, my friends, my family, everyone will be doomed" Yuya thought as a tear formed in his eye "Yuzu, Selena, Yugo, Yuko, Kotori" I'm sorry I have failed, I've let everyone down even you father. I thought I could continue your way of duelling, by making people smile, but I only ended up destroying any hope they had"

Yuzu looked to Yuya with a caring expression "Yuya were all with you! don't give in, you can do this we all know you can!" Yuzu called out with a smile "Show him how to duel the right way!" Yuzu continued as she leaned on the railings. Kotori smiled as she called out "Yuya! show him your kattobingu!" she cheered as she through her arms into the air. Yuya ignored their encouragement as he was secluded in a curtain of darkness, their voices were blurred and they were blocked out "Dad I'm sorry" Yuya whispered as he took hold of his pendent "You taught me that life is like a pendulum; if everything seems to be going bad, it would soon swing the way I wanted, but when has it ever done that? I didn't want this war, I didn't want all these lives lost and I did not want to be the one that everyone is depending on, how can I deal with that pressure?"

"Yuya...?"

Yuya slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the sound of the voice; Yuya was stunned when he saw Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon in front of him "What's going on?" Yuya asked as he looked to the dragons. Odd-Eyes looked directly to Yuya "Yuya we heard your doubt, we're gathered here to tell you that you're not alone" Yuya looked through the dragons and saw all of them starring back to him "Yuya, you and Yuto have both showed me that nothing is hopeless and that going full force is never the solution, you taught me that in a duel having fun overshadows winning, and for that I can never thank you enough. I never listened to Yuto, but I swore never to make the same mistake for you" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon informed Yuya as its yellow eyes looked Yuya in his.

Yuya then turned to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon as it begun to speak "And you've taught me never to go rushing into things, that you need to think things through and to always to be a tad more serious when it comes to duels, for the short time I've known you, you have change me more than I ever thought possible, and for that I thank you"Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon said as it locked its yellow eyes to Yuya. Yuya turned to Flare-Soul Divine Dragon as it followed the pattern of the others "I too am grateful for you, when I was first played my only thought was to destroy everything that a posed me, I believed that brute force could win any duel, but you've showed me that enjoying destruction is wrong, and I now know I was wrong too, but that still does not excuse me for my actions, but now we must move on" Flare-Soul Divine Dragon looked to Yuya with its eyes meeting Yuya's.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked as he looked to the dragons. Odd-Eyes looked to Yuya "Through your duels you have created a light of hope, a beacon revelation, a path to enlightenment, and we have just unlocked that path" Odd-Eyes said as it and Dark Rebellion moved to their left and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon moved to their right. As the dragons moved Yuya noticed that a bright light being emitted from the distance Yuya had to tighten his eyes due to the brightness of the light. Yuya was greeted with a figure turned away from him. The figure had spiky brown hair and was wearing a white and black outfit "Who are you?" Yuya asked. The figure slowly tilted its head towards Yuya which showed the figure's crimson eyes as he looked into his eyes "Your destiny" the figure responded. Yuya brought out his arm and reached towards the light; Yuya was covered by the light, turning everything plain as the light faded.

Yuya opened his eyes and saw Yuzu standing next to Kotori. Yuya smirked as he brought his hand to the top of his deck and took hold of the top card "Get set cuz its time to swing into action!" Yuya called out as he swiped his arm across; and looked to the card he drawn "Perfect!" Yuya thought as he looked to Rex "I'm not giving up on myself if they're not giving up on me!"

**TURN 18**

**Yuya LP 800 [0] x 4**

**Rex LP 4000 [0] x 4**

Yuya looked up and smirked wider "Here we go! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Prepare for a sight that will bring smiles to all of you!" Yuya called out as he raised his arm "Come forth my monster!" Yuya called out as a blue energy beam shot into the track. A red dragon materialized with duel coloured eyes. The dragon roared as it ran on the track beside Yuya (ATK: 2500) "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya looked to Odd-Eyes "Can you hear me?" Yuya asked his dragon. Odd-Eyes turned to Yuya and nodded "I'm with you all the way" Odd-Eyes responded before turning back to face Rex and his dragon. Yuya took hold of the card he drew and swiped it onto his duel disk "I play Monster Reborn, this card allows me to special summon a monster from our graveyards, and I know the perfect one!"

"Is he going to go for one of the other dragon rulers?" Melissa asked. Yuya looked to his graveyard "I chose level 1: Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my graveyard!" Yuya called out as the gold cuboid monster formed and moved beside Yuya (ATK: 100) Rex looked to Yuya and blinked "Out of everything you chose that worthless monster?" Rex asked as he smirked "No monster is worthless as you'll see!" Yuya yelled as he looked to his two monsters "I now tune level 1: Red-Eyed Dice with my level: 7 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" at that point Haou and Katrina both turned to see Yuya "What did he just say?" Haou thought as he showed a dark smirk as he still has his hands over Katrina.

Red-Eyed Dice moved up to the sky as it turned into one ball, before turning into a green ring, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon soon followed as it moved through the ring and gained a yellow outline (level 1 + Level 7 = Level 8) Come forth bringer of light and courage, upon the stage I call you, show your might through this call!" the ring blasted out a green beam of light through it "SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

The figure's crimson eyes shun as he took hold of his daggers and spun them; swinging them through the air as he grunted moving beside Yuya (ATK: 2500) "Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya called out as he increased his acceleration and sped through the track with Enlightenment Paladin following swiftly behind.

**Enlightenment Paladin**

**LV 8**

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

If this card is Synchro Summoned using a "Magician" monster as Material: You can target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; return it to your hand. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster had on the field.

Enlightenment Paladin stared at Shadow, Dragon Ruler of Darkness "Attack Shadow!" Yuya called out as he swiped his arm across. Rex looked to Yuya shocked, but my Dragon has 2600 attack points! Your'e monster is not strong enough!" Rex called out. Yuya smirked as he zoomed past an Action card and swiped his arm across: grabbing it and swiping it onto his duel disk "I play the spell: Gap Difference: this gives one monster I control attack points equal to half of the difference in our life points" Rex looked to Yuya shocked "Wait that's sixteen hundred points - WAIT! those attacks with your Cxyz dragon weren't just you loosing it, you were purposely lowering your life points?" Rex questioned "How could I be so blind?" he asked himself. Enlightenment Paladin brought his daggers up (ATK: 2500 + 1600 = 4100)

"NOW ATTACK REX'S SHADOW, DRAGON RULER OF DARKNESS!" Yuya called out. Enlightenment Paladin charged towards Shadow and brought his daggers together and slashing down on the dragon, Shadow was sliced in half, by the daggers causing it to shatter; sending out a shock wave. Rex groaned as he felt the shock wave hit him (LP: 4000 - 1500 - 2500) "Enlightenment Paladin's effect now kicks in you take damage equal to your monster's attack points" Rex looked to Yuya "What?" he asked as Enlightenment Paladin formed his daggers together and released an energy attack that struck him directly. Rex screamed (LP: 2500 - 0) as his D-Wheel stopped on the track.

* * *

"Yuya has done it! HE HAS WON THE SECOND ROUND - TEAM REVOLUTION IS MOVING ONTO THE SEMI FINALS TO FACE TEAM: ORION!" Melissa cheered as she through her arms into the air. Haou smirked at the sight before lowering himself down to Katrina's ear "Now that there's no more distractions I have a job for you, one that I want done ASAP, got it red?" Katrina moved her eyes to him and growled "Just because you know that name, doesn't mean you know what danger it brings" she warned him. Haou smirked wider "That's what I'm counting on" he whispered "Now are you going to do my request?"

Katrina looked to him and growled, slightly showing her fangs as a warning to him "You won't get way with this you bastard" she cursed, pulling his arm off her shoulder "I'll do it, but I'm only doing it, because I was already planning to" she replied as she walked off. Yuya moved from his D-Wheel and was waving to the crowd as they were cheering. Melissa smirked as she looked to Yuya "Well done Yuya, keep this up and you'll give Yusei a run for his money, I only hope that you can - who's that?" Melissa asked as she saw Katrina walking through the track towards Yuya " Come little children, I'll take thee away" Katrina sang graciously "Uh miss you're not allowed to be on the track" Melissa told her. Katrina continued walking as she moved closer to Yuya "Into a land of enchantment, come little children, the time's come to play" she continued to sing. Yuya turned around to see Katrina only a few metres away from him "In my garden of shadows"Katrina? What do you want?" he asked. Katrina stopped, she moved her palm up as she check her nails "Yuya, Yuya, Yuya how have you been? I was thinking of how good of a show you put on for these people, maybe you could give me a private show or at least a tease of what your hiding" Katrina replied as she has a suggestive tone in her voice "But if not you can also ask me for a show, I will be more than willing to, of course you need to ask nicely"

"Its been about four days since our duel, where you were wiped out by my dragon, let's see if history does repeat itself my dear Yuya" Katrina teased as she bent her arm upward past her chest with her duel disk on her arm "Let's show these people what kind of havoc we can create" she smirked with her red eyes focused on him. Yuya looked to her and brought his hand to his D-Wheel he detach his duel disk and moved it onto his arm "Guess I have no choice" Yuya thought.

"Hey guys you can't duel here, the single match does not involve you" Melissa called down to them. Katrina stayed smirking "No one can help you now, they can only watch as I destroy you and feast on whatever is left of you my dear" she threatened. Yuya gained a serious expression as he got into a stance with removing his helmet. He had his duel disk on his arm around his chest "Time to swing into action, my Yuya" Katrina teased.

"YUYA! RUN!" Yuzu and Kotori both called out to him. Katrina rolled her eyes and smirked "Please, he's not going anywhere until I had my fun with you, and then some" she replied. Selena looked to Yuya "GET OUT OF THERE!" Selena called out as she ran towards him "STAY BACK ALL OF YOU! she wants me and only me, I don't want anyone else to get hurt!" Yuya called out "Good choice sugar" Katrina winked as she and Yuya prepared themselves.

* * *

**Arc: 71:**

**Beware The Black Swans - Shrouded In Darkness **

**ブラック白鳥の用心 - 闇に包ま**

As Yuya and Katrina's match take off, another continues with the summon of a certain blue eyed dragon.

* * *

**Author Note**

I am here to confirm that from now on each chapter will be longer, as I want to add more quality to the story instead of quantity and for that the upload will be changed from weekly to a new dependant schedule to give me enough time to fully check the chapter after completion and to allow me to get ahead of the scheduling, this is important as want to make each chapter as good as possible: something that I can be proud of. Another thing is _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	71. Beware The Black Swans (DOC)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars**

_**Dimension Of Chaos **_

**Arc: 71:**

**Beware The Black Swans - Shrouded In Darkness**

**ブラック白鳥の用心 ****\- 闇に包ま**

* * *

The crowd was full of silence as everyone looked to Katrina and Yuya, Melissa eyes were locked onto Katrina "She's not supposed to be duelling now, what is she up to and why does she look like Selena, are they sisters?" she asked as she leaned over the railing. Katrina smirked as her eyes locked on to Yuya's. Yuya starred back knowing what she could do if he turned his back on her. A silence carried through the crow and the track. Yuzu and Kotori both looked scared of the possible outcome of Katrina winning against Yuya "Yuya please don't let her get the upper hand" Yuzu preached with sorrow. Kotori looked away "He's in trouble, who ever Katrina is, she's not human" Kotori added. Selena looked over to Yuya from her position "Yuya don't risk it, you're going to be playing for more than your record, your life is on the line!"Selena called out.

Katrina grinned as she brought her hand up checking her red polished nails "The Gal has a point, you just can't play with me for just your own pleasure, I like to get something out of it too, so believe me when I say that you'll not be pulling out of this one, until I drained you dry" Katrina said as she had a odd tone in her voice "But don't worry your wearing some protection" Katrina said as she looked at his duelling gear. Yuya growled as he stepped towards Katrina "This won't end like last time" he told her with a confident tone. Katrina shook her head "You're right, It'll end drastically worse than before for you" she teased bringing her arm up "But enough of the future, let's focus on the present my Yuya" Katrina said as she took a step towards him. As she did her eyes glowed a bright shade of red "Let's not keep our audience waiting, I want to reach the climax sooner than later, so ready or nor, her I come!" she called out as she moved her arm to her side and took hold of her duel disk' launching it into the air. Katrina through her other arm in the air with perfect timing; her arm managed to slide into her duel disk's restraints as it locked onto her arm. She then flipped her deck box open; taking one of her decks out, and placing it into her duel disk, and moving her arm around her chest.

"Time to get your pain on!" Katrina teased as she grinned "So what say you?" she asked. Yuya looked to Yuzu and Kotori "I need to distract her so they can have time to escape, so I have no choice!" Yuya thought as he activated his duel disk, placing his arm around his chest. Yuya and Katrina both looked to the other; waiting for one to make the first move, both players brought their hands to their decks and took five cards from the top of their decks "Let's do it!" Yuya called out. Katrina grinned "Not in public my dear, maybe we can have that sort of fun back stage" she replied as she looked over to Yuzu "Your gal may get jealous if she knew" Katrina smirked "Ladies first!"

"Duellists locked in battle!" Yuya looked to Katrina as he swiped his duel disk.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Katrina continued from Yuya as she too swiped her duel disk as it synchronized with Yuya's. She twirled on her heels and grinned as she winked to Yuya.

"They storm through this field! Behold!" Yuya added as he moved backwards from Katrina.

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Duelling!" Katrina moved her arm to her chest flashing Yuya her fangs.

"ACTION DUEL"! they both called out through the stadium.

* * *

**Katrina LP 4000 ****VS ****Yuya LP 4000 **

* * *

Katrina (LP: 4000 [O] x 5) took hold of one card in her hand between her fingers; revealing it to Yuya with a smirk the card was light brown and had the picture of a pure plain white woman wearing a black dress, and with long white hair. She had black angel wings and red glowing eyes. She has one leg up behind her back and held her arms down while holding a long metal chain in her hand "Now I can discard Black Swan: Prey Hunter, by doing this I can add one Black Swan Ritual monster and one Black Swan Ritual spell card from my deck to my hand" she told Yuya and placed the card into her graveyard; smirking as she tapped her duel disk; selecting her cards to add. Two cards moved from her deck, Katrina took hold of the cards, as she flipped them to show Yuya "Just to let you know I add Black Swan: Phoenix Blue and Black Swan: Ritual" to my hand" Katrina informed Yuya. Yuya looked to Katrina's cards and saw the monster that she added the card had a dark blue border. The artwork was of a white skinned woman wearing a black dress who had bright blue flames coming from her hands the woman in the picture also had long black nails almost looking likes claws as she was in a dancing posture with one of her legs being bent up behind her back and it looked like she was about to turn around in the artwork. She was leaned towards the left with blue flames in the background which took over the rest of the artwork.

"This can't be good" Yuya thought as he looked to Katrina. The red haired girl took hold of one of her cards; showing it to Yuya "Now I'll play Black Swan Ritual: see by showing you one Black Swan Ritual monster in my hand I can send one or more monsters to my graveyard that total levels make up to the Ritual monster"Katrina showed Yuya her Black Swan: Phoenix Blue in her hand "So I will reveal my Phoenix Blue to you, and she's level eight, now I need to discard one or monsters that combined level add to her's" Katrina looked to her hand and picked out her card; showing Yuya "I'll discard my Black Swan: Phoenix Red from my hand, by the way dear she's level eight" Katrina placed the card in her graveyard and grinned. The ground burst with blue flames that covered Katrina with her smirking.

"Great beauty coursing through the night and mistress of blue flames form yourself on to the battlefield as you show your true might!" Katrina called out as she moved her arms so her hands were touching her shoulders. A flame busted as a bright white skinned woman wearing a long black dress. She had long raven hair with blue highlights and blue glowing eyes. She had long black ripped angel wings and had blue flames covering them down to her hands which had long black claws on them. Finally she had a set of fangs showing from her mouth as she spun around and screeched.

"RITUAL SUMMON!" Katrina called out as she moved her arms into the air "Level 8!" Phoenix Blue growled as she moved into a stance of her holding her left keg up and had her arms to the side with her eyes watching Yuya "Black Swan: Phoenix Blue!" Katrina grinned as she looked to Yuya. Melissa looked to the monster sighed "This is not the single match meant for today, oh well I guess we just have to deal with this one, they're lucky that I'm giving up my break to announce" Melissa thought as she moved both of her hands on to her desk "Hopefully this won't be too long of a duel"

**Black Swan: Phoenix Blue (X3)**

LV 8

Winged-Beast / Ritual / Effect

2800 / 2300

This card can be Ritual summoned with any "Black Swan" Ritual Spell card. When this card is Ritual summoned you can add 1 "Black Swan: Phoenix Red" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn when you Ritual summon you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent(s). When this card would be targeted by a monster effect you can discard 1 "Black Swan" monster to negate the effect. Once per turn you can add 1 "Black Swan" monster from your Graveyard to your hand (you must discard all copies of the card from your hand at the End Phase)

Katrina looked to her monster and gave dark grin "Now when I Ritual summon I can cut your life points down by eight hundred due to Phoenix's Blue's effect, so this might burn you up" Katrina called out as she swiped her arm and pointed to Yuya "Sorry if I'm too hot for you, but maybe it was just not meant to be!" she called out as Phoenix Blue launched a blue flame at Yuya, that struck him through his chest; sending him through the air'; crashing to the track with a pain filled grunt (LP 4000 - 800 = 3200)"YUYA!" Katrina smirked as her hair covered her eye as they flashed red. Katrina begun to slowly walk towards Yuya as she moved her shoulder in a rhythm "Aww, poor, pathetic, weak Yuya needs a rest? Did you waste all your power on those losers?" Katrina teased with a lustful growl "Guess you're no use to me, not even as a slave if you're this worn out, but too bad they're another five of you to chose from, so you won't be too much of loss" Katrina looked to Yuya with a smirk Yuzu called out as she tried to move over the railing , but was moved back when Kotori grabbed around her waist; yanking her back "YUZU HOLD UP!" Kotori called out as she looked to Katrina and Yuya as the red haired girl walked closer to Yuya as Katrina swung her hips.

Katrina soon stood beside Yuya while still smirking she brought her leg up and placed the boot of her heel on the side of Yuya's head; firmly looking down to him. Yuya moved his eyes to Katrina and gave a growl to her filled of hate and anger "Why are you doing this? What have I or any of my friends ever done to you?!" Yuya called out as he slammed his hands into the track. Katrina smirked as she tilted her head as she moved her finger to her lips and hushed Yuya "Let's be honest here; you're asking a blood thirsty vampire with the way to survive is to drain the blood from my victims why she's attacking someone? Wow I thought Yugo was the dumb one" Katrina joked as she knelt down to the track with her leg now laid onto Yuya's face. Yuya almost shivered as he felt the coldness of her skin; it was friezing.

Katrina looked to Yuya as she moved her hand to his cheek and begun to playful stroke his cheeks "Awww, You're still so innocent Yuya, even after all that has happened to you, I almost feel bad for this...almost" she whispered into his ear. Yuya looked to Katrina; keeping his eyes locked to hers "Why are you doing this?" Yuya weakly asked. Katrina rolled her eyes and smirked "Have you not been paying attention? I told you that I'm a blood sucker" Katrina said with a smirk. Yuya growled "NO! if you are just in it for the blood, then why would you go through all the effort that you have? You could have drained me dry days ago even when we first met" Yuya argued back.

Katrina's eyes gained a brighter glow as she leaned further onto Yuya "So? I could have killed you then, and I can kill you right now, the end result will be the same, but we need to have a little chat about you taking such a mean tone with me Mr Tomato" Katrina teased as she brought her hands to his chest and leaned her finger tips on his shirt "Yuya I hope that you're a bleeder" Katrina teased as she braced her red nails and dug into his chest; causing Yuya to scream in agony "AIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"YUYA!" Yuzu, Kotori and Selena all screamed. Melissa looked to her desk and pressed down the alert button "SECURITY COME TO THE STADIUM NOW! I REPEAT CODE... WHATEVER IT IS WHEN SOMEONE'S LIFE IS BEING THREATENED BY A RED HAIRED GIRL!" she called into the mic "COME AND HELP!" she called out. Katrina continued to dig her nails into his flesh and smirked when she saw the sight of blood coming from the wounds she had created "AAIIIGHHHHHHHH! AGHHHHHHHH! AIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuya screamed out as he shook his head. Katrina marvelled at the sight as she looked to Yuya with a smirk "My, my, my sugar you might was to quiet down; it's like your screaming bloody murder" she told him as she moved her nails from his chest and moved her arm to her side once more. Yuya stopped his screaming as he begun to hyperventilate; taking long deep breaths and slowly breathing in.

Katrina moved her hand to her mouth and saw the blood on her finger tips. She smirked as she brought her hand closer and ran her tongue across the trail of blood; gasping as she tasted the blood "So..good, you know I could keep you alive to have you as my personal blood supply, but of course if I do you're bound to run out of blood soon due to how much I'll be drinking your blood, but for whatever time it will last it will be so amazing" she whispered to Yuya as she used her other hand to stroke his cheek "Will you like that sugar?" Katrina asked. Katrina then moved off Yuya and stood up, she stretched her arms and yawned "It's getting late my dear, now let's put you to sleep...a permanent one that is!" Katrina called out as she swung her leg forward and kicked Yuya in the groin. Yuya eyes flashed red as he screamed in pure agony. The force of the strike forced Yuya off the ground and into the air; Katrina grinned as just before he was launched above her she held out her elbow and slammed it into his stomach; a loud thud to be carried through the stadium as the audience cringed at the sound and sight. Yuya groaned and land on the track with a hail of breath on impact.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she tried to escape from Kotori's hold on her "LET ME GO! YUYA NEEDS ME! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO KOTORI PLEASE!" she screamed as tears shot from her eyes "She's going to kill him!" Yuzu called out as she was kicking and waving her arms. Kotori used all of her strength to retain her hold on Yuzu "Yuzu you can't do anything! you'll end up getting hurt or worse, you need to trust Yuya on this he must have a plan!" Kotori argued.

Haou smirked "I'm not needed here" he thought as he vanished within a portal leaving the scene.

"Still got some life in you?" Katrina asked with a smirk. She then lifted her left leg up behind her, she then through her leg forward as she struck Yuya in his sides causing Yuya to the launched at the fence of the stadium. Yuya crashed into the sides, and fall onto his stomach "Why won't you fight me? Why won't you fight back? I'm not Selena nor that bitch in the stadium which you like so much, i'm Katrina, or Kat, don't care which you use, but I am a killer and have not interest in dating you or going anything beyond that" Katrina explained as she walked towards Yuya while swinging her holders and hips "You there Yuya?" Not getting an answer out of him Katrina decided to kick him while he down and continued saying "Is it because you might hurt little old me that's so sweet of you, how about this as a reward for not trying to hurt me I'll give you a nice little bite I promise it won't hurt much" she said in a sweet a mocking tone. "So what do you say Yuya are you in?" What Yuya did next startled Katrina a bit Yuya hair became more wild and when he looked up at Katrina his eyes were bright red and he gave her a angry glare that might have scared the supreme king himself. "Go to hell!" Yuya said in a deep menacing voice "Their no way I'm letting a crazy bitch like you bite me!" Katrina growled a bit at what he said and the look he gave her. Sure it was a turn on that he was showing some back bone but that look it's the same angry look that "he" use to gave her whenever he gets a bit mad at her.

Yuya giving her that same look was making her even angrier by the minute; Katrina clinched her fist and took a deep breath not wanting to think about that person again. She then sigh and shook her head "Looks like I'm going to have to change your mind then" Katrina said as she leans into his neck and started to bite down on it with a painful crunch breaking Yuya's skin with her fangs. Once Katrina had reach the blood veins in Yuya's neck she started to pierce the veins and once she did she started suck the amount of blood from him in order to have her fill.

It was at that moment that Yuya hair went back to normal and his eyes went back into their natural colour and he started to scream in agonizing pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Yuya yelled as he screamed unable to handle the pain Katrina was giving him."YUYA!" Yuzu and Kotori yelled they both had horrified looks on their faces as they couldn't believe what Katrina was doing to him if was as if she was feeding off of him like she was some sort monster or wanted to go out there and help Yuya out so bad but they knew that it was nothing they could do.

Selena was horrified as well in all of her life she has never seen anything like this and whatever she was doing it was causing Yuya so much pain, she then clinch her fist in anger "Damn it I need to go out there and help Yuya" she thought as she turn to look at Yugo who was lying down on the ground knocked out after Yuya came back to his senses against Rex thus snapping Yugo out of the state he was in just a few moments ago as well. "But I can't just leave Yugo here" she said to herself. "Damn it! of all the times to be powerless" she said in frustration.

Melissa was horrified and scared as well she never seen anything like this in all of her life and the years covering the WGP and to be honest she feels bad for Yuya judging from the way he duels he seems like a happy go lucky kid that wanted to entertain the crowd during his duels and call it a hunch but she believes that he could go toe to toe if not beat Yusei in a rematch and she couldn't wait to cover that seeing him in so much pain..it breaks her heart to see a kid his age go through something like this. "It's not fair he didn't ask for this he didn't ask for any of this at all" Melissa muttered as she felt a tear falling down her face.

"LET HIM GO!" a voice called out as something struck Katrina on the side of her head; causing her to grunt and to be launched to the side way from Yuya. Yuya looked to the voice and saw Selena with a spanner in her hand. She had a angered expression on her face as she was holding the spanner with both of her hands wrapped around the handle "Don't you dare lay a finger on him or any of my friends again!" Selena called out in anger. Katrina smirked as she stood up and wiped her mouth clean "You know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're eating" Katrina told Selena as she moved her arm to her hair and brushed it back behind her ear, and then crossed her arms.

Selena growled as she lifted her spanner "Eating? you were trying to break every bone in his body!" she called out. Katrina chuckled "What can I say; I like to play with my food" she said as she looked Selena in the eyes. Katrina then leaped to Selena, so she was only a few steps away from her "I don't know who you think you are you blue haired bitch, but you just made the worse mistake you'll ever make!" Katrina screamed in anger as she swung her arm out and whacked Selena full force in her face; Selena was launched to the ground where she bounced off the track and slammed into the ground. a trail of blood begun to drip from Selena's nose as she closed her eyes "...Yuya..." she whispered.

Yuya looked to Selena and growled as his eyes glowed light blue. While Katrina was distracted looked to Selena with her arms crossed, Yuya growled as he started to moved his hands to the track's surface and pushed himself from the ground. Katrina turned to Yuya and tilted her head; smirking at Yuya "You can still stand? Thank goodness; now I can knock you back down again" Katrina told him as she brought her hand to his chest as her hand started to emit a red aura "I always wanted try this trick of Annabelle" Katrina smirked as she brought her hand to his forehead as she flicked her fingers which made contact to his forehead. Yuya was send crashing back into the fence of the track. Yuya gave another grunt of pain, but he remained standing as he lowered his head.

Katrina grinned at her handwork as she moved her hands together and begun to slowly clap "Awww did the big meanie vampire give you a boo-boo" Katrina teased as she looked down Yuya who was now in a sitting position with his head lowered as she knelt down in front of him "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Katrina cooed as she leaned into Yuya with a grin "Actually why don't I just give you another love bite?" she wooed as she slightly opened her mouth which caused the sight of her fangs to be seen "Hmmm? Would you like that?" murmured with a pleasurable tone as she leaned in and grinned knowing what state Yuya must have been in after her ruthless number of assaults on him.

Yuya did not even move he only slowly breathed. Katrina tilted her head as she looked to Yuya "Yuya don't IGNORE me, that's now really how you should treat a lady...especially one that could easily kill you without any effort" Katrina smirked when she saw Yuya looked to her "That's a good boy" she complimented as she moved her hand to his hair and roughly patted him. Yuya looked to her with a cold look "Why are you like this? Why are you hurting all these innocent people?" Yuya asked as he formed fists with his hands as he slammed them to the track "It's not fair I or my friends haven't done anything to you!" Yuya screamed.

Katrina grinned wider as she looked Yuya in his eyes and brought her hand up; grabbing hold of his chin and forced him to look at her "You know what they say sugar, hell bares now wrath like a woman scored" she grinned as she then moved her hand to his neck "True, you may have not done anything to deserve my anger, but someone that looks like you from my dimension does, and honestly I really don't want to hurt you Yuya, but it's just so much fun!" she cheered.

* * *

Kaiba looked to Nightshroud with a smirk as he had his arm across his chest and with his other arm hanging on his sides. Kaiba tracked his eyes on Nightshroud's dragon. Black-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, the dragon was pure black with red outlines around its body. It's glowing eyes tracked over Kaiba as it had a red glowing aura with growl the came from it (ATK: 2800) Kaiba then looked to Nightshroud "Well, I must give you credit where credit is due; you do now how to use Red-Eyes better then Yugi's looser friend, but don't think that gives any way of winning this duel" Kaiba smirked "I've been wanting to let myself loose for quite sometime ever since that ceremony I have felt empty inside, avoid of all challenge, because at the end of the day being the best duellist in the world means nothing if no one's good enough to challenge you for the tittle"

Nightshroud smirked as he held his arms crossed "Don't worry about that, that's why I'm here; to destroy your so called winning record, so are you going to get a move on before your ego get's too bloated or is it already too late?" Nightshroud smirked. Kaiba looked to his duel disk "No, but it is too late for you" Kaiba then took hold of the top card of his deck and swiped it into his hand "My turn!"

**Turn 2**

**Kaiba LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**Nightshroud LP 4000 [0] x 3**

Kaiba looked to his hand and took hold of a card; swiping it on to his duel disk "I'll play the spell: Trade in, allow me to show you how it works, by discarding one level eight monster from my hand I can draw two cards from my deck, so I'll discard this" Kaiba said as he placed a card from his hand into his graveyard, he then took two cards from his deck into his hand. Nightshroud stayed smirking at the sight "Looks like you're already desperate; trying to get something to help you? Well too bad I activate Red-Eye's Flare Metal Dragon's effect! since you used an effect you take five hundred points of damage, so this may hurt!" Nightshroud called out as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon roared and glowed red. The dragon breathed a blaze of flames that just missed Kaiba, but Kaiba did not even flinch as his surroundings were burnt (LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500)

"Figures you would try such a cheap tactic to win, go on do your burn strategy, but once that dragon of your's is gone, then all bets are off!" Kaiba called out as he took hold of a card in his hand and revealed Blue-Eyes White Dragon is his hand and smirked "Now by revealing Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand I can used the effect of another dragon in my hand!" Kaiba called out as he took hold of another card; revealing it to Nightshroud "Now since I showed you my Blue-Eyes White Dragon I can now special summon this: Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my hand!" Kaiba swiped the card on his duel disk.

"Come forth majestic dragon of light!" Kaiba called out as a white sparkling materialized as it braced up and roared as it launched out is claws. Its eyes shun an angelic blue which opposed Red-Eyes Black Dragon's devilish red eyes (ATK: 3000)

**Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon**

Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) by revealing 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in your hand. You can only Special Summon "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon" once per turn this way. This card's name becomes "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while it is on the field or in the Graveyard. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that monster. This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

"Nice dragon, but it's going to cost you, since you used its effect to summon it you're now taking another dose of damage, RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Nightshroud ordered as the dragon screeched as it released another blaze that barely missed Kaiba. Kaiba held up his arm to shield himself from the heat (LP: 3500 - 500 = 3000) "What too hot for you?" Nightshroud asked with sarcasm.

Kaiba ignored Nightshroud and took hold of another card in his hand "I will now activate Silver's Cry, with this I can special summon one non-effect dragon monster from my Graveyard, so now I'm using it to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I discarded with Trade it!"Kaiba raised his arm and smirked "Awaken Dragon of legend! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON!" a white dragon formed as it shun in the night's sky with the light of the stars and moon reflecting off it (ATK: 3000) "Once more you will take damage!" Nightshroud smirked as his Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon released heat waves through the ground, which caused a burst of magma behind Kaiba. The flames missed Kaiba (LP: 3000 - 500 = 2500)

"I hope it was worth all the trouble as you're down some life points due to your little show" Nightshroud uncrossed his arms and placed them to his sides. Kaiba looked to Nightshroud "Don't worry about that I'm just getting warmed up! Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon attack his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon with Alternative Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba called out Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon released a white spiral blast from its mouth which struck Nightshroud's dragon. Nightshroud smirked as his dragon screeched before shattering to dust "Fool" Nightshroud called out as his life point counter decreased (4000 - 600 = 3400)

"You activated my Trap: Red-Eyes Burn! Since you have destroyed one of my Red-Eyes monsters by battle we both take damage due to its original attack points, so brace yourself my friend its about to get bumpy!" Nightshroud called out as a blast from the card caused Kaiba and him to be launched through the and to crash on to the ground. With one thud Kaiba and Nightshroud were knocked on the ground. (Kaiba LP: 2500 - 2400 = 100) Nightshroud smirked as he looked to Kaiba (Nightshroud LP: 3400 - 2400 = 1000)

**Red-Eyes Burn**

If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn.

Soul moved her hand from her face and looked over to Kaiba with a growl "Is that it? I thought you were something special, oh well I guess I should have just got Atem and left it" Soul said in anger. as her red eyes glowed brighter and shun. Kaiba growled as he looked over to Soul "Don't you dare underestimate me, I'll show you, no I'll show everyone that I am the best duellist in the dimensions, and no one will stand in my way, not this upcoming darkness, the obelisk soldiers, not this looser in front me and not even Yugi will stop me!" Kaiba called out as he moved to his feet as did Nightshroud "I have come too far to just fall again!"

"Too bad, because that's what's going to happen weather you like it or not" Nightshroud smirked "You only have one hundred life points left, what can you possibly do?" Kaiba smirked "That's simple...I'm going to win this duel" Nightshroud rolled his eyes "Honestly if I was you I would just roll over and accept that it's hopeless" Kaiba stayed smirking "That's just it. You're not me" Kaiba looked to his monsters "You have no cards damage me if I take out your last dragon! BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON TAKE OUT HIS DRAGON WITH WHITE LIGHTNING!" Kaiba ordered to his dragon. Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared as it released a strike of lightning that struck Nightshroud's Dragon "NO!" Nightshroud called out as he saw his dragon screech before shattering. Nightshroud was struck with the strong winds generated by the battle (LP: 1000 - 200 = 800)

"Looks like you're not as good as you thought" Kaiba smirked. Nightshroud growled "I'll make you regret those words" he said as he looked to Kaiba "Every word"

* * *

Katrina through Yuya across the track with a smirk. She slowly walked to him and moved her hips in sync with her steps. Yuya weakly opened his eyes as he looked up to see Katrina stood above him "Stop this, we can be friends, just stop hurting people and we could be friends. Katrina rolled her eyes "Friends with you? Don't make me laugh I rather just make you suffer" she replied as she knelt above Yuya's face "Listen sugar, friends aren't my thing, so just shut up and be a good meal for me you only survived this long due to how much I love your blood and it would be a shame to waist it by killing you, but I can change my mind, so be quiet.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Yuzu screamed as Kotori continued to hold her back. Katrina lowered her head to Yuya's face and smirked "I think I won't, he's all mine now" she teased. RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone turned up to the sky as it was no longer the dull night colour, but instead looked like a rainbow through it with a flash of colours as a silhouette of a long massive dragon could be seen moving through the sky. Katrina looked up confused as she tilted her head "What?" she asked unsure of what was going on.

"Hey you should listen to the lady, not very nice to steal another girl's boyfriend like that!" a voice called out. Everyone in the stadium looked towards the direction of the voice. When they looked they saw two figures. One had blue hair and was wearing a blue vest and a light purple shirt with dark jeans. He had his arms crossed with a duel disk on his left arm. The other figure had silver hair and wore a grey suit with a duel disk on his left arm "He has a point you know? You are coming on way too strong" the silver haired one said as he stood beside the blue haired one.

Katrina looked to the figures and rolled her eyes "Great another pair of boys that want to die, well fine by me" she said as she stood up and crossed her arms "So who shall be first?" she asked. Jesse looked to Aster and nodded as he moved his duel disk to level with his chest and smirked "How about me red? Jesse asked. Aster looked back to Jesse worried "Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked. Jesse nodded and gave Aster a thumbs up "Don't sweat I got this pal" he said to reassure Aster.

"Ok then" Aster nodded as he ran up into the audience "Hey everyone you need to evacuate now! Hear me get out of here like you should have done when this thing all started!" Aster called out to the crowd. Melissa scratched her head at the sight "Now who's this? They seem like they want to help? Well they're right about getting out of here!" Melissa thought as she stood up to address the crowd "Do as he says its not safe her any more!" she called out to the crowd. Everyone moved from their seats and begun to moved out of the stadium.

"It's clear now Jesse!" Aster called out. Jesse nodded "All right, now for the hard part" Jesse thought as he turned to Katrina "We need to get rid of her if we want any hope of stopping Haou's assault" Jesse told himself as he saw Katrina move towards him. Katrina looked to him and sighed with her arms crossed "As much as I like fresh blood, I'm a little caught up with Yuya to deal with you now, so just run along I'll catch up to you later" she cooed. Jesse rolled his eyes "Who do you think you are? picking on people that won't fight back? even for a pretty girl like you that's low, let's see you try to duel someone that can fight back" Jesse called out.

Katrina rolled her eyes "Whatever let's just get to the part where you knelling before me begging for your life" she teased as she moved her arm to her side "Don't count on it miss, because I'm about to get my game on" Jesse then looked to his duel disk "Let's bring it!" Katrina smirked as she looked over to Yuya who was lying on the track "Sorry sugar, but I need to step out for a sec" she said as she brought her hand to her lips and blew him a kiss, before turning to Jesse "Ok Jesse is it? Time to get your pain on"

* * *

**To Be Continued...!**

* * *

**Arc 72: **

**Surge of Fury - An All New Threat Awakens, The Darkest Transcendence Is Born!**

**フューリーのサージは - すべての新しい脅威は、最も暗い超越が生まれている目覚めました！**

**don't forget to review! (:**


	72. Surge of Fury

**Arc 72:**

**Surge of Fury - An All New Threat Awakens, The Darkest Transcendence Is Born!**

**フューリーのサージは - すべての新しい脅威は、最も暗い超越が生まれている目覚めました！**

* * *

Katrina looked to Jesse with a smirk as silence past between them. Kotori and Yuzu all looked at the sight without a sound passing between them as the entire stadium remained silent, Melissa dropped her mic as her eyes were locked on the two figures standing in the stadium. Aster looked all around and saw that the stadium was fairly evacuated "Come on Jesse I know you can do it" he thought. Katrina looked to Jesse with a smirk as she tilted her head "Wait, you're actually serious about this?" she laughed "Fine, have it your way" she added as she looked to her Black Swan Phoenix Blue and smirked "Since I Ritual summoned her I can add Black Swan Phoenix Red to my hand, so I'll do that" she told him as she took the card from her deck and showed it to Jesse to prove that it was Phoenix Red, she placed in with her other cards in her hand. She then took hold of two cards in her hand, and placed them into her duel disk "Since I'm feeling so generous I will placed two cards face down and end my turn with that"

Jesse looked to her "How noble, if I didn't know any better I would have no idea that you're the same gal as before" he said as he looked to his deck. Katrina smirked "Oh, being royalty I need to keep a good image - when I can be bothered" she grinned as she placed her right hand on her hip as she waited for Jesse to make his move. Jesse looked to Aster as they both nodded "Oh, right time to through down!" Jesse called out as he took hold of the top card on his duel disk and swiped it. As he did his duel disk flashed with a warning {Interference Penalty - 2000 Damage} Jesse looked to his duel disk as it shot out jolts of electricity which took all his will power not to react to the charge (LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000) Jesse wiped his forehead "Not the best way to start the duel" he thought as he looked to Katrina.

**Turn 2**

**Jesse LP 2000 [0] x 6**

**Yuya LP 3200 [0] x 5**

**Katrina LP 4000 [0] x 2 **

Jesse looked to all of his six cards and smirked "All, right guys time to show off" he said to his cards and he took hold of one of those cards and swiped it onto his duel disk "First, I'll think I'll summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode, so she'll be ready to claw herself in!" Jesse called out as a pink crystal formed on to the field, before shattering to reveal a pink large card with gold armour. The card growled as she moved beside Jesse as she stretched out her claws and ran them along the track (ATK: 1200)

**Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat**

This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell &amp; Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Jesse looked to Amethyst Cat "You ready Gal?" Jesse asked. Amethyst Cat looked to Jesse "Of course, let's cut her down to seize" she purred as she stretched her black claws out as light refracted off them "Ok, gal!" Jesse called out as he looked to Katrina "Battle! Amethyst Cat attack!" Katrina's eyes widened as she tilted her head "Uh right, your kitty cat is going to take on my Phoenix Blue?" she laughed, Jesse stayed smirked "Who said I was attacking your monster?" Jesse responded with a innocent smirk. Katrina looked to Jesse confused "But if you're not attacking Phoenix Blue, then what are you attacking?" she asked. Jesse crossed his arms and smirked "Amethyst's effect allows her to attack you directly, but of course her attack points are cut in half, so you won't be too hurt by it, Amethyst Cat attack Katrina directly!" Jesse called out as Amethyst Cat lunged at Katrina as she slashed her, as she launched past her. Katrina moved her arm to cover her face "If you do any damage to my face I'll kill you!" she warned him (LP: 4000 - 600 = 3400)

Amethyst Cat jumped back to Jesse as moved to his side. Jesse smirked as he brought his hand up and patted her on her head "Good job pal" he complimented as Amethyst Cat purred. Jesse then looked to Katrina and smirked as he took hold of two cards in his hand and placed them into his duel disk "I'll end with setting two cards" Katrina looked to him and sighed "You really know how to get on a GAL'S bad side don't you" she teased sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and puffed.

Jesse nodded "Yep, I do try my best" Katrina smirked as her eyes tracked him "Try harder" she added as she walked towards him "If you want to get on really good side, you need to get me a drink" she teased as she flashed her fangs. Jesse waved to her and smirked "Nah, I think a gal like you needs a diet" he shot back with a friendly smirk. Katrina widened her eyes in anger "WHAT!?" she yelled as her face turned red with rage as her eyes glowed brighter. Jesse laughed "Oh, I forgot that's one thing you should never say to a teenage girl"

Katrina growled, before taking a deep breath to intense herself "Oh, I'm going to enjoy crushing you" she said as she moved her hand from her hip and moved it to hand by her side "Every moment of beating that grin off your face with be preserved in my memory"she whispered as she smirked wider as she then crossed her arms "So, this is when I lose all my remorse for you, just to let you know" She warned him with a grin.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders "Whatever you say" Jesse commented as he looked to her. Yuya looked up to Katrina and Jesse and he pushed himself from the track until he was, standing. Yuya was slouching as he looked to Katrina "I know you're not a bad person, and I'm about to show you that" Yuya looked to Katrina as he showed a weak smirk "I'm going to show you that you can be a good person, you're just scared to show off how human you really are" Yuya told Katrina as he looked down to his deck and smirked "Here goes something...I hope" Yuya thought as he took hold of the card on top of his deck and drawled his card.

**Turn 3**

**Yuya LP 3200 [0] x 6**

**Katrina LP 4000 [0] x 2**

**Jesse LP 2000 [0] x 3**

Yuya looked to his cards and smirked as he flipped them; showing them to Katrina and Jesse "First I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Yuya called out as he swiped the two cards in his hand onto his duel disk. As they made contact with his duel disk it glowed as P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M appeared on his duel disk. As the two monsters materialized and hovered to the top of the field. Jesse looked to Yuya with a smirk "Pendulums too?" Jesse thought. Katrina rolled her eyes "Fair enough that you're standing, but if you think you can beat me in a duel - you're sadly mistaken" she cooed as she crossed her arms "Go on tomato head, bring it"

"Its brought!" Yuya smirked as he took three cards from his hand and swiped them on to his duel disk "I'm going all out Katrina!" he warned with a friendly tone as three lights shot from the top of the stadium "Come out my monsters!" Yuya raised his arm as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon materialized as its eyes glowed. The dragon roared violently as it braced its head backwards (LV 7 ATK: 2500) Performapal: Silver Claw materialized as it howled and stuck its claws out (LV 4: ATK: 1800) finally Performapal Lacoodown formed as it stood still on all four of its legs (LV 4: ATK: 800) Yuya looked at his three monsters "Let's go guys"

Amethyst Cat hissed as she saw Silver Claw. The crystal beast hastily stretched out her claws, Jesse turned his gaze to her and chuckled "Easy gal, the dog is a friendly" Jesse reassured her. Amethyst rolled her eyes as she relaxed "Of course Jesse" she purred. Yuya looked to Jesse with a emotionless look "I don't know who you are, but we can talk about it later" Jesse nodded as did Aster who was leaned on the railing.

Yuya then looked back to Katrina who was tapping her foot impatiently on the ground "Well hurry up" she ordered as she checked her nails. Yuya looked to his monster "I overlay my level four: Silver claw and Lacoodown" Yuya announced as his monsters turned into light beams that shot into the ground

Yuya's s extra deck container shot open, he saw it and grabbed his desired card in to his grasp. Yuya's hair was moving to the wind as the new monster was being forged. The figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws. It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side "XYZ SUMMON!" Yuya yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (ATK 2500) "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" Yuya called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms to the side as it looked to Phoenix Blue with rage in its eyes (ATK: 2500)

Yuya looked to Phoenix Blue and smirked "I activate Dark Rebellion's monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit I can cut your monster's attack points in halve" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it absorbed one of the overlay units orbiting around it. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon launched shot purple jolts at Phoenix Blue. Katrina smirked "Please Yuya you have to do better than that to...Hertz me" Katrina teased as she waved her finger to him "I activate Phoenix Blue's effect, see when she's targeted liken she is being now, I can discard one Black Swan Ritual monster from my hand to negate the effect, so as your feeble mind should know thanks to my Phoenix Blue's effect, I now have Phoenix Red in my hand, so by discarding her, Phoenix Blue puts a stop to your big, bad dragon's effect" Katrina showed Yuya the Phoenix Red in her hand as she slipped it into her graveyard "Nice try Yuya, but no dice" Phoenix Blue covered herself in blue flames which bounced the electricity from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon off "Too bad, too sad" Katrina teased.

Yuya smirk caught her off guard as she tilted her head "What are you smiling about...?" she questioned as Yuya looked to her "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon still has one overlay unit and if I'm a betting man, you have no other ritual cards in your hand do you?" he smirked. At that moment Katrina lost her smirk "Oh...No...I don't" she thought as she gained a serious expression. Yuya raised his arm and smirked "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect, by using one overlay unit it can cut your monster's attack points in halve, then gain attack equal to the attack that your monster lost" Yuya announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as the last overlay unit shot into its chest. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot out a jolt of electricity which succeeded in in striking Phoenix Blue.

The Ritual monster struggled as the electricity formed a chain around her (2800 - 1400) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced up (2500 + 1400 = 3900) Yuya looked to Katrina "Sorry about this, but it needs to be done! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Phoenix Blue with Lightning disobey!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed and braced upward as it shot into the air as it charged towards Phoenix Blue. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gave one final roar before it rammed into Phoenix Blue which caused the monster to shatter and for a massive gust of wind to spiral across the track, through the destruction Katrina was pushed backward due to the blast (LP 3400 - 2500 = 1100) Katrina was thrown back through the air as she landed on her feed, but with a smoke emitting off her where she was struck with the blast. Her hair had fallen and was covering her eyes and face, she stood still with her arms by her side.

Yuya noticed the her motionless stance and started to worry "Katrina?" he asked as he walked toward her "Katrina can you hear me?" he was greeted with no response as Katrina was looking down at the track. Yuya took another step toward her, Jesse stayed where he was without any change in expression. Aster kept leaning on the railing. Yuzu and Kotori both looked to Katrina with a scared look "What is she up to?" Yuzu asked as Kotori was as lost as her. Yugo looked to the scene confused "Jeez I'm out for a few minutes and I miss this!" Yugo thought as he rubbed his head "I really pick the worse times to nap" he said. Yuko looked to Yuya with an angered expression "What is he doing, just attack her with Odd-Eyes and be done with it!" he thought as he gained a great deal of annoyance.

Yugo looked to the track and saw Selena knocked out on the track "Selena?" he thought as he ran to her air, knelling by her side, and placed his hand on her left breast. He blushed when he felt her heart beat "Thank god your ok" Yugo was still blushing uncontrollably. Aster saw the sight and rolled his eyes "Hey you!" Aster called down to Yugo. Yugo looked up to him and waved to him "High, whacha doing here and who are you, you need to excuse me I kinda was kipping?" Yugo gave a weak smirk. Aster looked down to him "You picked a good time to catch up on your beauty sleep" Aster said "My name's Aster, Aster Phoenix, who are you?" Aster asked. Yugo looked up to him and pointed to himself "Name's Yugo" Aster raised his eyebrow "Your from fusion?"he asked. Yugo shook his head in annoyance "NO! Yugo!" he called out. Aster through his hands up in surrender "Fine I'm sorry, but you should really get that girl out of here, while your at it you might as well get the other two out as well" Aster pointed over to Yuzu and Kotori. Yugo nodded as he placed his hands around Selena and through her over his shoulder "On it!" he called out as he moved up to the rows to Yuzu and Kotori.

Yuya stepped closer to Katrina when he heard her speak "...Come...Little...Children...I'll...take...thee away...into...a...land...of enchantment" she sung to herself as a tear fell from her eye. Yuya tilted his head to Katrina "Come little...Children...the...time's come...to...play...into...my garden...of shadows" she continued to sing quietly as another tear fell from her eyes "Follow...sweet...children, I'll show...thee the way... through all the pain...and sorrow, weep not...poor children, for life is...this way" she closed her eyes to block the tears "Murdering beauty and...passions" Yuya looked to her and decided to ask her what he was thinking "Why do you always sing that song for?" he asked concerned. Katrina kept her eyes closed as she dropped her head "When I was younger, my mother would sing that to me every time she tucked me into bed, she had the most beautiful voice, she always helped my forget the pain I felt, all the bad memories, everyone bad thought, every tear, every grief was gone, with only my mother's voice remaining" Katrina opened her eyes "That's why, that song reminds me of my mother, but that all changed, when it did I couldn't find comfort in my mother any more, not even my father could help me" Yuya looked to Katrina worried "What happened?" he asked. Katrina kept her head dropped as a tear slid down her cheek "He did..." she sobbed.

* * *

**{Flashback}**

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

"Freak!"

those words tore Katrina apart as she was shaking in fear as a group of older class mates surrounded her "Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak! Freak!" they chanted as they smirked and giggled as Katrina crossed her arms and looked down to the ground. a stream of tear fell from her sore eyes as she subbed. Her tears splashed onto the ground she stood up, Katrina continued cry as she shook her head trying to ignore them "Stop please! I'm begging you please stop!" Katrina cried and sobbed in terror as one they came closer to her "Leave me alone!" she called out as she turned her head causing her tears to launch off of her cheeks and eyes.

"I haven't hurt anyone! I'm not a monster!" she screamed with sobs as she saw one boy come up to her. He had red and black spiky hair and was wearing a black shirt. He had orange eyes, and he braced his arm as he looked down to her "Wrong: Your kind are killers, even the so called Goddess that's your mother, you all prey on humans like were just food, well I'm dealing with any more deaths, I know this must be hard on you, but why would you care? you're a blood thirsty killer, which no human could ever like or love, you'll just be a freak, an outcast, just some lonely unloved person that will be waiting to die" the boys meanly called out as two other boys stood beside him "Your kind can't find love with humans, it's impossible" he added as he closed his eyes. Katrina looked up to him with a mix of anger and depression "That's not true! we can live with you! My father is human and my mother is a vampire! they fell in love, they married and had me! they love each other just as any human couple would, maybe even more!" Katrina argued back.

"Yeah some marriage last time I checked your mother was dead?" the boy shot back "And with her gone, not even your father wants to see you" Katrina looked to the boy with anger "He loves me! He loves me and I love him! He's just busy!" she called out. The boys shook his head "Shame out of all the girls that I like, you decided to ask me out? Maybe if you kept your mouth shut, you might of been able to skip this day and go on with your worthless life" Katrina fell onto her knees and cried "LEAVE ME! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" she screamed as she shook her head "I HATE YOU YUFU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HAVE JUST HAVE ONE LITTLE BIT OF HAPPINESS IN MY LIFE!" she continued to sulk as the crowd closed in on her...

* * *

Katrina growled as she fell to her knees. She shook her head violently as she heard a set of steps approach her, it took all of her will power to look up and to see Yuya walking towards her, she growled again as she formed a fist with her left hand and slammed it into the track; causing the area where she hit to crack "No..." Katrina cried as tears fell from her eyes "NO! I won't lose to you when you have the same face as the guy who made my life hell!" she screamed as she shook her head "He ruined my life, he made everyone hate me! And now I'm loosing to someone who looks just like him! IT'S NOT FAIR!" she begged as her eyes were sore from the outburst of tears as she dropped her head and continued to sob "It's not fair!" she screamed with venom in her voice.

Yuya looked down to Katrina with a sad expression "Listen Katrina, its all right to cry, don't be ashamed of your emotions" Yuya told her in a caring tone as he knelt down before her so they were level with each other "I can't possibly know what you went through, but I can sort of understand" Yuya whispered as he placed his hand on Katrina's shoulder. Katrina turned from him with a hiss "YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! I'M A MONSTER, A KILLER! I once thought that I could live like my mother and find love with someone that would love me just as much too, but I now know that love between my kind and yours can never have a happy ending, I only wanted to have someone who would love me for what I was... the only boys that ever liked my were only for my looks, and they pretended to love me, but once they found out what I was... they hated me, they insulted me, they...hurt me, HOW CAN YOU EVER KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE!" Katrina looked to Yuya with tears poring from her red eyes "You have your friends, your family, you have people who love you! I don't have any of that; my mother died years ago and I haven't seen my father for years too, I don't even know if he's still alive, and my only sister hates me, to top that all off no one ever wanted to be my friend! everyone just sees me as a killer, they judge me before they even get to know me, yet alone my name" Katrina loss all her pride and will as she just remained silent, before looking to Yuya "Please...just...end...this" she whispered. Yuya looked to her with an confused looked "What?" he asked.

Katrina refused to looked at him and only looked down "Just...kill...me...and end my suffering" Katrina begged as she continued to cry. Yuya eyes widened as he looked to her "NO! Listen you may have done some bad things, and you must be in so much pain right now, but that's not the answer!" he called out as he placed his other hand on Katrina's shoulder "You can be good, and caring if you do that you can easily find friends, even love, you just need to be yourself instead of this false version of yourself that you have created!" Yuya told her which caused her to look up to him "Yuya..." she whispered as her tears softened "Why...are...you...?" she asked. Yuya smiled "Easy, I know good person when I see them, you're not the vicious killer that you want to believe that you are, so please stop this and be my friend" he said as he looked her into her red eyes which for a second flashed blue "...Yuya" she whispered as she moved her head and leaned onto his shoulder as she continued to cry "I never had...anyone...be nice...to me like...you before" she sobbed. Yuya brought her arms around her back and patted her "It's all right, let it all out, you need to do this"

Yuko growled as looked to the sight "Idiot!" he called as he uncrossed his arms "He'll get us all killed" he added as he swiped his duel disk, and started walking towards Yuya and Katrina "I'm going to end this mess for once and for all" he thought as he took five cards from the tops of his deck and moved the cards into his hand. Yuko looked down to his deck and took hold of card on top of his deck and swiped his arm across and looked at it.

{**Interference Penalty 2000 Damage} **

**Yuko LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000**

Yuko looked down to his cards and took hold of one, and swiped it onto his duel disk. Guardian Retros materialized beside Yuko as the monster spun his sword by its tip and placed it by his side (ATK: 1900) Yuko continued to walk towards Katrina and Yugo "I use the effect of Retros, by lowering its attack points, by four hundred I can special summon another Guardian monster from my deck, I'll chose Guardian Destiny" he said as he took the card from his deck and swiped it on to his duel disk. Guardian Destiny materialized beside Retros. Yuko continued to pace towards Katrina as he looked to them as Guardian Retros and Guardian Destiny shot up into the sky causing the night sky to flash white as a lightning struck the track, another shot of lightning struck the track as heavy rain also drifted from the sky as it stormed the track "No more lives will be lost to her" as Yuko thought that a beam of light shot down from the sky and clashed to the track, with a roar following it. A white dragon manifested, it had black long spikes coming from the top of its head all the way to the end of its tale. It has spikes travelling up from its arms and legs with long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. Its tale had a long black dagger on its tip, as well as it having pure black eyes with white dots in the middle. Its wing launched out with black spikes on the top all the way across. From its main part of its chest all the way to the bottom part of its legs were black with white fin lines travelling down. Finally it had long black sharp spikes on its elbows that were elongated massively to the point of them almost reaching to its head (ATK: 2500)

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon followed behind Yuko as it also looked to Katrina. As it did Flare-Soul moved up into the air as it braced its head and released multiple blasts that struck the field; destroying every spell and trap on the field. After that Flare-Soul moved back to Yuko. Yuya moved his gaze from the crying Katrina and to the approaching Yuko. Yuya growled as he turned his head to him "Yuko what are you doing?!" Yuya called out. Yuko looked to him as he continued approaching "What am I doing? What are you doing?" Yuko shot back as he stepped closer to Katrina. Yuya stood up and braced his arms outward to block Yuko's path to Katrina "This isn't right can't you see that she's in pain?! Listen to she didn't mean any of what she did, can't you see how much pain she is in?" Yuya asked as he looked to Yuko with a serious glance. Yuko looked to Yuya as he returned the same dark glare "Everyone can cry, but not everyone can actually mean it!" Yuko called out. Yuya shook his head "She's crying, because she's in pain, she's been through hell her whole life, she's not entirely to blame!" Yuya argued. Yuko tutted "Crocodile tears, she is to blame, she sure didn't look in pain when she was laughing as she through you across the track, Yuya I get that you like to change people, but that freak behind you is beyond salvation, she asked you to kill her, so either you do it, or I'll deliver on her request" Yuko added.

Yuya looked Yuko in his eyes "For vengeance? For what happened to Zoe?" Yuya asked in an annoyed tone. Yuko growled "Don't you dare! Katrina needs to die she's too dangerous to be left alive look at who then people she hurt and will hurt if she is left alive" Yuya growled "How can you say that about someone who has the same face as a friend of your and mine!" Yuya called out as Katrina remained knelt crying behind him. Yuko formed a fist "Yuzu and Selena are your friends, they don't mean anything to me, and Annabelle and I were as far away from being friends as possible, and Katrina absorbed Annabelle like you did to Yuto, so do you want to risk Yuzu or Selena's safety like that? For all we know Katrina could just be using her current state to have a chance of making you let your guard down to kill you and to absorb your girlfriends!" Yuko argued.

Katrina still sobbed as she looked to the ground as she heard the two boys bickering. Katrina continued to listen as she slowly smirked "Fool!" she called out which caused the two boys to looked to her as she stood up with not one tear in her now clear eyes "You actually fell for that old trick? Aww poor me, oh help me I'm so sad!" Katrina mocked as she moved her sight to Yuya "You're so adorable; always taking the side of the crying girl instead of the people who were right, you should learn to trust people with my face less" she laughed as she lifted her head and looked up to the sky "You're such an idiot, the pair of you, not only did Yuya come rushing to my aid, but Yuko you were the bigger moron as you summoned your precious Flare-Soul Divine Dragon as I predicted, as its effect destroyed every spell and trap on the field, you placed Yuya and Jesse at a disadvantage as its my turn next, so they'll be wiped out without a hope. How does that feel?" Katrina grinned as her eyes flashed brighter than ever before "But I thing its time I stop putting on the bad girl, and let my killer instinct be let lose!" Katrina screamed as she raised her arm as she begun to glow.

Masses of wind was released from the track she was standing on as the red glow around brightened and flashed violently "What's going on!" Yuzu asked as she was forced to moved her arm to block the light from Katrina. Yuko and Yuya had to turn their heads to avoid looking at the bright blinding devils light "Enjoy your last moments of your life as I rip you apart! I know I will!" Katrina called out before she screamed as she glowed even brighter, brighter than the sun as she shot a red light beam upward into the sky which caused the sky to turn blood red with the clouds and moon being turned black. She screamed once more as he screams were louder than anything in the city. Yuko and Yuya looked to each other confused "What's...going...on?!" Yuya asked as she braced away from the burning light. Yuko had to keep his eyes shut due to the light "I...don't...know...but...it's...bad...for...us!" Yuko responded as he could barely hear Yuya over Katrina's screams. Yuya and Yuko's hair was waving violently due to the winds, they were even being pushed back by them. At long last Katrina's eyes went pure bright red and her skin went pure white as she disbursed large amounts of red light beams that burned everything they made contact with. Yuko looked to the beam as it was heading towards him and Yuya, he instantly moved and took hold of Yuya and jumped over the track fence, Jesse and Amethyst Cat quickly followed as they tow jumped over to cover, as even one second late the beam would have hit them, Aster quickly dropped to the floor to evade a beam of light that past over him. Yuya, Yuko and the others remained hidden as the beams of light soon shattered leaving only Katrina in a orb of red glowing light. With a few more shock waves the red light competently disbursed leaving the sight of a new figure in the air slightly above the fourth row of seats.

Yuya and Yuko heard the sound of laughter, but it sounded more terrifying than anything they heard before. They slowly rose as they peeks over the stand to see Katrina, but not like the one they saw before, now Katrina was plain white, which looked like a lack of life, Katrina's hair was longer as her red hair was down to her back and her black bangs were down to her shoulders. She had long black claws on her hands and feet. And she wore a black cloak that covered her body with her hood lowed to her back. Finally she opened her eyes which were just glowing red with a yellow pupil as she smirked which showed her now longer fangs to Yuya and Yuko. Katrina sniffed, as she did she moaned in pleasure "I can smell your blood, and I want it" she cooed as she she slowly turned her sights to Yuya and Yuko "Ready or not here I come..." she chuckled as she moved her cloak, so that two black demonic wings could be seen on her, she slowly flapped them as she flew closer to her targets "You only have yourself to blame Yuya" she chuckled as she ran her tongue across her fangs "And you'll pay the price..." she grinned as she started to emit a red aura. Yuko and Yuya looked to each other scared as their monsters all were scared to as they started to shake and become nervous "This isn't good" Jesse told the others "No kidding!" Aster called from the below the railings.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon all looked to each other as they were cowering as they all shot back into their cards placed on their owners duel disks. Amethyst Cat rolled her eyes "...Boys...such cowards" she purred as she looked to Jesse as he was looking at her annoyed. Amethyst Cat looked back to Jesse "What? They are though" she added. Jesse rolled his eyes and followed after the boys as he perched over the railing and saw the new Katrina slowly flying towards them with a malicious intent covering her emotions "I think she was right, we might just be about to get our pain on" he thought as he looked up to the new blood red sky with the black clouds and moon in plain sight.

Soul screamed as she punched the ground "No! Katrina I thought you were taught better than that!" she called out in anger. Soul brought her hand to her chest and pressed it "You really are beyond help aren't you" she thought as she looked to the sky which was still blood red "My dear Katrina I thought I could help you, but now I know its too late for that" Soul cried as she looked to Kaiba and growled "Why am I only greeted with failures today?" she asked in a rage.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

**Thanks for reading (: don't forget to review as it really does let me know what to improve on. **

**Next - **

**Arc 73:**

**Yuya You Fool! - Can't You see that She's beyond salvation, Just finish her off for the greater good!**

**裕也あなたはばか！ - あなたはちょうどより大きな善のために彼女を仕上げる、彼女は救いを超えていていることを見ることができません！**


	73. Yuya You Fool!

**Arc 73:**

**Yuya You Fool! - Can't You See That She's Beyond Salvation, Just Finish Her Off For The Greater Good!**

**裕也あなたはばか！****-****あなたはちょうどより大きな善のために彼女を仕上げる、彼女は救いを超えていていることを見ることができません！**

* * *

Red lightning struck the ground of the stadium as the sky shadowed over the ground. Katrina now pale white with longer hair and red piercing eyes was hovering above the ground. She smirked as her fangs could be seen on display. Yuya and Yuko both looked scared as they slowly lifted their sight to her "This – I never knew this would happen…" Yuya thought as lowered his head. Yuya looked to his side and saw Yuko with his eyes closed. As well too he looked to Jesse and Amethyst Cat. Amethyst Cat was looking over the fence as her eyes tracked over. Aster slowly lifted himself from the ground. All of them waited in silence as they all waited as the red sky stormed on them. Lightning struck the ground, as it did it ended the silence with one loud shock wave past through the stadium.

Katrina smirked as her blood red lips curled with her red eyes now targeting the boys like a predator towards its prey "Yuya... Yuya... Yuya, Yuya, Yuya come out to play, I'm really need something to break, and nothing suits better than my own personal boy toy" she cooed as she tilted her head as she was now hovering above the boys. Yuya slowly raised his head to Katrina "Katrina, I thought you was calling out for help, I thought that you had finally realized that you're not alone, that you had friends willing to help you" Yuya argued to Katrina to which she just smirked and stretched how white pale arm to Yuya and stroke his cheek with her claws tracking down his face "Yuya, you did make me realize something... just now what you were hopping for my dear, but at least you tried my lovely Yuya, what I realized was something that I have never thought about before, you made me realize that I am a monster and that I should not be afraid, I should be the one to bring fear to people instead of me being the one scared, so I'm about to make you shiver in fear"

Yuko looked to Katrina and stood up "Really? Cuz its still my turn, so if a certain dragon can grow a pair and get back out here we can continue the duel!" Yuko called out as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon reformed behind Yuko as it roared and held out its arms. Yuko then looked to Katrina "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FLARE-SOUL DIVINE DRAGON UNLEASH YOUR MIGHT! DIVINE SPIRAL OF AWAKENING!" Yuko called out as he pointed to Katrina "Wipe her out!" Yuko called out as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon begun to glow, it then braced its arms and unleashed a white energy wave from its mouth that spiralled at Katrina. Yuya looked to Yuko worried "Yuko stop! We can talk to her!" he called out as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's Soul's attack spiralled further towards Katrina.

Katrina stayed smirking as she looked to Yuya "Nice try Yuko, but from my graveyard I activate the Trap: Gateway Of Fallen Angels, from my graveyard" Jesse looked to Katrina as he too stood up Amethyst Cat "From her Graveyard, man I think this is going to be tougher than I thought, and I thought it was virtually impossible" Jesse said as he looked straight at Katrina. As she stayed focused on Yuya "Gateway Of Fallen Angels does not only negate your dragon's attack, but I can also chose from two effects, either I can special summon a Black Swan from my Graveyard, or I can draw two cards from my deck" Katrina moved her eyes to her duel disk "I think I'll special Black Swan: Phoenix Blue from my Graveyard" she said as a roar of Blue flame was unleashed revealing the pale skinned figure to be seen. Phoenix Blue's eyes shun as she spun around as held her arms to her side as she was covered in flames (ATK: 2800)

"By the way this is counted as a Ritual Summon, so brace yourself boys its going to be rough for you" Katrina smirked as Phoenix Blue glowed brighter "Decimate them!" Katrina continued as Phoenix Blue unleashed multiple blue flame balls that struck their targets. Yuya, Yuko and Jesse were knocked on to the ground viscously. Jesse landed on his side with a grunt with Amethyst Cat moving to his aid (LP: 2000 -800 = 1200) "Jesse are you al right? she asked concerned. Jesse moved his eyes to her and smirked "Don't worry I'm good" Yuko landed on his sides with Flare-Soul looking down to him "Yuko? You awake?" the dragon asked. Yuko looked to Flare-Soul "I'm just fine" Yuko responded (LP: 2000 - 800 = 1200) Jesse looked over to Yuya as he brushed himself off "You cool pal?" Jesse asked as Yuya looked to him (LP: 3200 - 800 = 2400) Yuya looked up to Katrina as she smirked to him "Well what's you next move Yuko?" she asked in a cold tone. Yuko turned to Katrina and growled "Nothing, I'll end my Turn" Yuko told Katrina.

Katrina plucked her lips and smirked "Good boy" she complemented as she used her wings and moved lower until she was standing on the ground. She closed her eyes as she took hold of the top card of her deck "I'm sorry" she thought as she swiped her hands across "I never wanted this..." she thought as she moved her eyes to look at her card. Katrina opened her eyes and was greeted with a spell card "It's almost over, just need to be strong for a bit longer, don't let him get to you" she thought as she looked to Yuya. Katrina swiped her card onto her duel disk "I activate the Spell: Black Swan - Void of Hope: this allows me to Ritual summon any Black Swan Ritual monster from my deck, but I need to also Banish another Black Swan Ritual spell and Black Swan Ritual monster from my graveyard, so I'll banish Black Swan: Phoenix Red and Black Swan Ritual to activate Black Swan - Void of Hope" Katrina explained as two lights shot out from her due disk and into the sky. Katrina looked to her duel disk as a card moved into her hand, she looked at it and swiped it onto her duel disk, she placed her hands together as she closed her eyes.

"Dark Queen rise from the abyss of darkness and take rule of this duel!"

White flames shot out through the track as a figure could be seen.

"Stagger our foes with your might, as the night casts over,

RITUAL SUMMON!"

Katrina smirked as the figure formed into a pale skinned women wearing a black dress with two sets of black wings. The figure had a blue flaming aura surrounding her (ATK: 2400).

"LEVEL 8!"

"Black Swan: Fallen Angel!"

Yuya, Yuko and Jesse both looked at the new summoned monster "Great, now what does this one do?" Jesse asked as he looked panicked. Yuko looked to Yuya and Jesse instantly with instinct "Don't worry about that now we have bigger problems!" he called out. Katrina smirked as she moved her fingers to her lips to silence Yuko "Bingo, see I did Ritual summon Fallen Angle, so the effect of my Phoenix Blue is still activated, so sorry for this - oh wait...I'm not" Katrina teased as Phoenix Blue placed her hands to her chest. She moved her hands apart and launched the formed flames at her targets. Jesse was struck in his chest and was thrown onto the track due to the force of the strike (LP: 1200 - 800 = 400) Yuko was also struck with a blast that launched him into the wall of the track (LP: 1200 - 800 = 400) Yuya was was struck, and landed onto his knees as he panted (LP: 2400 - 800 = 1600) Yuya looked up to Katrina as he panted "Please, listen Katrina, you are not a monster, you're just scared, scared that if you allow yourself to become friends with us, that you'll just end up hurt, but please listen we want to be your friends, we want to help you! We forgive you for all the bad stuff you've done, I'm begging you to be my our friend, we want to help you" Katrina rolled her eyes as she stepped towards Yuya as her cloak moved with the wind "Are you still trying to save yourself?" she chuckled with a grin "You aren't fooling me with that, so try something original" she then moved her hand and took hold of Yuya's shirt as she lifted his up so they were both eye level with each other "Katrina I'm not trying to fool you, I want to help you, I can tell that you're only pretending to be this creature so you won't have to feel worthless, you think that you're powerless when you try to be yourself, but being who you are will only make you stronger!" Yuya called out as he looked into Katrina's red glowing eyes.

Katrina looked into Yuya's eyes "Suit yourself!" she snapped back as she looked to Black Swan Phoenix Blue "Phoenix Blue attack Jesse's Amethyst Cat, Phoenix Blue Nova!" she called out as Phoenix Blue brought her hands together to charge her attack. Jesse and Amethyst Cat as they both watched "This ain't good!" Jesse thought as Phoenix Blue suddenly appeared before him with a smirk on her pale face as she released the flames upon him "Jesse!" Aster called out as Jesse dropped to his knees and allspice onto the track. Smoke was slowly moving off him as he was violently breathing (LP: 400 - 0) Yuya and Yuko both looked to Jesse worried "Jesse..." Yuya thought as he looked to him and subconsciously formed a fist with his left hand "Stop it!" he called out Katrina smirked as she leaned into Yuya "Looks like I finally hit a nerve? Well let's not stop here then, I activate Fallen Angel's effect, by discarding a Black Swan Ritual monster I can now target one monster on the field, and cut it's attack points in half" Katrina took hold of a card in her hand and showed it to be another Fallen Angel "So I'll slice your Flare-Sou Divine Dragon's attack in halve" Katrina said as she dropped Yuya to the ground and looked over to Yuko "About time I did this" she thought as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon glowed blue and roared almost like it was in pain (ATK: 2500 / 2 = 1250) "I activate Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's effect, by banishing one divine material I can return your Fallen Angel to your hand until the End Phase of this turn!" Katrina abruptly shushed him "Fallen Angel cannot be targeted by any cards that do not have Black Swan" in their name, so your Flare-Soul Divine Dragon is worthless right now, but hey at least you tried" Katrina teased as she looked to Yuko "Fallen Angel strike down Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and the pest controlling it!" Katrina called out as Fallen Angel charged at Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and smirked. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon roared as it moved its hand into a fist and through a punch at Fallen Angel.

Fallen Angle took hold of her wings and tore out talons which she used to slice Flare-Soul Divine Dragon. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon roared once before it exploded due to the impact. Yuko was sent through the air and struck the track on his back as he was knocked out (LP: 400 - 0) Yuya anger only grew as he saw the sight. With a sudden surge of power that forced Katrina to turn to Yuya with a confident look "You seem a little annoyed, well guess I got my point across, so do you still think that I'm secretly a nice girl?" Katrina grinned with joy as she saw the now angered look on his face. Yuya looked to Katrina as his eyes begun to glow. Yuya slowly closed his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides "No" Yuya responded. Katrina tilted her head "Oh guess I win the argument after all" she thought as she brought her hand to reach out to Yuya "Don't feel too bad Yuya; you're not the first person to give up on me" Katrina reassured him. Yuya kept his eyes closed "I never said I gave up on you, when I see good in a person I will always do my best to bring it out" Yuya responded as he kept his posture. Katrina lost her smirk and showed a fragile expression "Why would you want to do that for me?" she asked as her voice now started to have a hint of weakness to it. Yuya slowly opened his eyes to confront her "...To make you smile" he responded.

At that moment Katrina's whole world shattered around her as she looked to Yuya "No... you can't mean that..." Katrina whispered as she continued to look to Yuya. Yuya nodded "I do, I want you to be my friend, you are a good person and I would do anything to get you to smile" Yuya said as he brought his hand to his neck to move his shirt away "Listen I imagine that you're quite thirsty from all of this, so here you go, just bite me of it'll make you happy" Yuya smiled. Katrina "I can't, I need time...to...to" Yuya looked to her "Just do it, it's ok" he added. Katrina eyes widened as she placed both of her pale hands on his shoulders "Are you sure...?" she asked. Yuya gave one final nod which after Katrina opened her mouth to show her fangs as she bit into his neck and started to drink his blood. Yuya moved his hand and placed it on Katrina's head and brought her in an embrace as she slowly gulped his blood. A minute after she released her fangs and moved her head into his shoulder.

Yuya soon noticed that his shoulder was getting damp, he turned to Katrina and saw that she was crying heavily. Yuya brought himself and her kneel on the ground as Katrina continued to cry as she too brought her arms around him. As they embraced a figure watched them, Yusei stood on the top of the rows with his arms crossed. Yusei looked to Yuya and Katrina with his eyes focusing. With a movement Yusei smiled at the sight "Now you're beginning to learn" Yusei complimented as he turned to look up at the red sky "Actions don't always speak louder than words" Yusei thought. Katrina continued to cry as she was covered in a flash of red light that when faded showed Katrina in her regular state before she changed. Yuya realised this and smiled "So does this mean were friends?" he asked in a friendly tone. Katrina smiled and tilted her eyes "Maybe, but I'm just enjoying this moment, so please shut up" she ordered in a friendly manner. From far away a figure covered in a black robe watch the scene as he pulled down his hood to get a better view of the sight. The figure had red and black spiky hair with orange eyes. Yufu brought a card out of his deck box and looked at it. It was a Ritual monster "I should had suffered for my past mistakes...I did this to her. I was the one that turned her into a monster. I can never forgive myself" he thought

Katrina then in one swift movement moved away from Yuya as she looked to the distance. Yuya looked to her as she started to walk away from him "Hey, where are you going?" Katrina turned to him "Sorry, but I got matters that I need to attend, see ya, tell the others I'm sorry for KO-ing them, but not that sorry" she swiftly added as she walked away. Yuya stood there motionless as he looked to her as she walked away. Yuya turned when he heard the sound of someone running towards him. He was greeted with the sight of a blue haired girl with crimson eyes. The girl was wearing a white and green school uniform with black leggings and a green skirt. Rio gave him one look before speaking "Yuto... I thought you were Yuto..." she whispered weakly. Yuya moved to her and caught her as she lost her balance into his arms "Hey she looks familiar"

* * *

"I fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Now my might dragons merge your might to forge a gigantic titan!" Kaiba called out as a massive three headed white dragon materialized as it roared. The dragon braced its arms and it looked to Nightshroud "This is your end" Kaiba called out with a smirk. Nightshroud smirked too as his Red-Eyes faced the three headed Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon without fear "Oh really?" Nightshroud smirked as he looked to his face-down "Go ahead attack" Nightshroud said as he looked to Kaiba. Kaiba smirked as he swiped his arm across "BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON END THIS DUEL! ATTA-" Kaiba was cut off as a Haou jumped down beside Nightshroud. Haou smirked as he turned to his servant "Were done here now leave" Haou ordered Nightshroud as his eyes shun golden. Nightshroud nodded as he feared to defy Haou's orders "Yes my king" Nightshroud deactivated his duel disk and looked to Kaiba "Sorry, but we need to finish our game another time" Nightshroud said as he vanished in a flash of light with Haou too.

Kaiba eyes widened "He can bet on it" Kaiba said as he looked to Soul, as she stood up "Oh you're still here" Kaiba crossed his arms as he looked to her "For once you were being quiet" Soul rolled her eyes as she looked to the sky "Thank you Yuya, you may have just gave her something she finds worth living for" Soul thought as she placed her hand onto her chest.

Rain poured down violently Katrina walked through the streets with her arms crossed as she cried, as she slowly moved. She felt the drops of rain splashing on her face as she couldn't tell if they were rain drops or her own tears "Why did you have to say those things to me? Why did you want to be my friends, why did you want to make me smile?" Katrina sobbed as she dropped to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground "How could you even stand the sight of me? After all the things I've done you still smile at me, why do you have to make me feel this way...?" she whispered. It's been so long since I felt any sort of happiness that I can't tell if I am happy or just scared..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! **

**(:**

**Next: ****Arc 74: Confrontation Between Teams – This Is Team Orion!**

* * *

**Future Chapter Titles **

**Arc 75: Yuzu Vs Lester – The Second Exhibition Match Begins - Lester's Crafty Trick?**

**Arc 76: Yuya Stay Strong - An Unlikely Duellist Returns - Listen To Her Yuya; She Knows How To Deal With Loosing a Love One**

**Arc: 77: Jesse Vs Aphelion – The Duel With Gods Gets Started - Be****lieve In Rainbow Dragon's Colossal Power!**


	74. Confrontation Between Teams

**Next: Arc 74: Confrontation Between Teams – This Is Team Orion!**

**{One Week Later)**

***Arena* **

* * *

"Well, why do they want us to meet the next team were facing so early?" Yuya asked as he looked to Kaito and Jesse "And why did they ask for only us?" Yuya furthered his question. Kaito looked to Yuya as he walked with his hands in the pocket of his trench coat "Is is not obvious? They want us three to compete in the team duel, this time, and I'm never one to back away from a challenge" Kaito responded as he walked further in front of Yuya and Jesse. As the trio moved through the corridor they saw an elevator at the end of it "But don't you think that something is up with the them suddenly calling us out like this?" Yuya asked as he looked to Kaito and Jesse. Jesse looked to Yuya and smirked "Chill, we don't know they're bad until we get to know them, so we should at least give them a chance to explain themselves for wanting to chat, plus getting to know new people is always a good way of making new friends"Jesse added. Kaito looked to Jesse "I doubt they want to make friends after all the crazy stuff with the last match" Jesse looked to Kaito "Yeah, that stuff even caused the tournament to be stopped for the week" Yuya thought to himself silently "It's weird that Team Orion called this meeting a day before the World Grand Prix is supposed to be continued, but I am glad that the chaos is over, now with Katrina no longer wanting to hurt anyone...too much"

Yuya, Kaito and Jesse both made it to the end of the hallway and looked to each other. Kaito gave a small grin as he looked to his deck box "Let's get one thing straight; if they say anything or do anything that we don't like; we leave" Yuya and Jesse both nodded "Good" Kaito responded as he move his hand out of his coat and pressed the control panel. Yuya and Jesse looked to each other "But I've got a feeling that they will want to do more than talk" Kaito looked to Yuya "If they want a demonstration of what I can do; then I have no control over it; after all we're their guests" Kaito and Jesse both nodded "Let's put on a show if they want it" Jesse added.

After a few moments the elevator arrived as the doors slid open as they did a familiar person could be seen. Jack Atlas stood leaning on the wall on the back of the elevator. He had his arms crossed and his eyes focused on Yuya and the two others. His blue eyes tracked across as he walked out of the lift with his arms hung down by his sides "Come on Yuya" Kaito ordered. Yuya and Jesse moved into the lift. Yuya, Jesse and Kaito both stood next to the right side as Jack started to walk away before stopping "You want something?" Kaito asked. Jack kept his arms crossed "I've seen you duel, and I see that you duel with your soul; I respect you for that. You understand that duelling isn't something you inherit, but something you make yourself, I can see that in your Galaxy-Eyes, you believe in it as it believes into you and that's the calling for a true duellist I look forward towards our match. Hopefully you can teach others to believe in their own duelling instead of leeching off of others" Jack looked to Yuya with the corner of his eyes "I understand that you three are duelling for Team RV?" Kaito looked to Jack and grinned "Yes we our, and I promise to put up a good show" Jack turned to Kaito with his own grin "It would be a nice warm up for our match after" Jack then turned and walked away "Next time we meet; we will be opponents" Jack called out as he continued walk away.

"Yuya!" Jack called out as he walked away "What is it Jack?" Yuya asked. Jack stayed facing away from him "To defeat Yusei you must first defeat yourself, as you're the toughest opponent you'll ever face" Yuya looked confused "What did he mean by that?" Yuya thought as the lift doors closed. Kaito closed his eyes "Now that that's over we can meet our opponents" Jesse said as he waited impatiently. Yuya had a blank expression "I must defeat myself, that's what Yusei said in our duel"

* * *

**Flashback**

Yusei turned his duel Runner around to face Yuya "I was hoping that you would prove me wrong and show me that you're strong enough, but now I know that you can never truly be a champion with your duelling as it is a mockery to the entire game!" Yusei swiped his arm across "Skylight Stardust Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and end this duel!" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it swooped its wings and dashed in up into the sky and spun around, before diving back down to the stadium. Skylight moved its arm to its side and formed a fist and took hold of Odd-Eyes with both of its hands on Odd-Eyes' shoulders.

Odd-Eyes tried to struggle, but before it could escape, Yusei looked to Yuya "When Skylight is summoned from the graveyard and battles on the same turn: its attack points double. Yuya's eyes widened "I..no way" Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes glowed and it began to glow even more (ATK 2500 - 5000) Skylight Stardust Dragon then moved its wings around Odd-Eyes, which locked the pendulum dragon into place. Skylight Stardust Dragon then growled as it charged up an energy blast and shot point blank range which forced Odd-Eyes out of the hold and made it ram into the track and shatter into dust which the impact knocked Yuya off his runner and made him crash into the track floor. Before he landed Yuya's life point counter popped up (LP 2500 - 0)

* * *

"I can never be a champion? But my father was and he duelled the way he wanted, I'm just duelling to make people smile like him" Yuya thought. After a minute the lift's doors opened as they reached their destination "We get off here" Jesse announced as the three of them stood in formation "Get ready for anything" Kaito told Yuya and Jesse. They all had serious expressions on their faces and the doors slid open...

They were greeted with the sight of a tanned woman in a purple jumpsuit zipped up to the top of her neck with wearing a short black sleeve jacket over her suit, with a black belt strapped around her waist with her deck box attached to it. She had long dark blue hair down to her waist and had a blue fringe the came down to her eyes that was a lighter shade of blue. She had bright blue eyes and had diamond shaped earrings. She had black strapped boots. She woman was sat an office chair with her legs resting on a round wooden table with her head resting in her palm. She looked over to the boys with a grin "Hey there, please make yourself comfortable" she said in a sweet tone as her eyes tracked over the three boys with a smirk.

Kaito rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "we'll stand, why did you bring us here?" Kaito asked impatiently. The girl shrugged her shoulders "I have no clue, Saigon wanted you here, but I have no clue why" she answered in a sweet tone. as the sun set the light passed through the windows and into their office looking area. There was a man stood facing out the window with his arm held behind his back. The man had silver hair. The man was wearing a dark grey riding outfit with the arms and legs being black coloured instead of the grey on his chest and back "Allow me to explain, we have called you here due to our concern about the circumstances with the dimensional war going on as we speak" Yuya eyes widened as he looked to the man "How do you know about that?" Yuya asked. The man slowly turned to Yuya. The figure had grey eyes with a scar on his left eye. He was also wearing an orange scarf around his neck that was only visible from the front due to the back of his riding suit covering it "My name is Aphelion and to answer your question we must first answer our's" Kaito looked to Aphelion scarf "I know that, you're from the resistance? But how is that...?" Kaito asked stunned.

Aphelion "Ah I see, you come from the Xyz Dimension too, I had a hunch when you Xyz summoned your Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" Kaito looked to the girl who was still sat on her chair "Is she from our dimension too?" Kaito asked. Aphelion "No, and I think she deserves to introduce herself to you" Aphelion said. The girl stood up and showed to be taller then all three boys. She looked to Kaito with her blue eyes "Greetings, I'm Sapphire, and I'm from the Fusion Dimension" she announced. Kaito looked to her "You're from fusion?" he asked. Sapphire looked to Jesse "And I'm not the only one in the room it appears" Sapphire mentioned as walked to Jesse "Hm... Yep I can recognize that outfit anywhere, and the duellist: Jesse Anderson, which means you have the seven crystal beast" Sapphire eyes looked down to him "I can't wait to see what you've got up close and personal" she added. Jesse looked to her and smirked "Thanks, can't wait to see you in action either" Jesse gave a friendly laugh.

"I'll ask again; why did you bring us here?" Kaito asked "Allow me" Yuya, Jesse and Kaito turned to see a red haired man with teal eyes wearing a white riding outfit with black his chest area being black instead of the white on the arms of the suit. The man eyes looked to Kaito as he gave a friendly smile as he walked closer to Kaito "My name is Saigon and I am relative to this dimension, we've called here not only because we felt worried about the war, but also a closer threat that endangers this dimension" Yuya looked to Saigon "You mean Team New World don't you?" he asked. Saigon , Sapphire and Aphelion all nodded "Indeed, we fear that if something is not done soon; they'll accomplish their goals which would mean the end of this dimension as we know it" Saigon answered "Me, Sapphire and Aphelion as you know come from different dimensions, we have seen the Dimensional war from our own views"

Saigon looked to Yuya "I understand that you wish to stop this war, but answer one question for me" Saigon said. Yuya looked to Saigon "What is it?" he asked confident. Saigon closed his eyes "If you do somehow end the war; what will happen in the after storm? How do you know another stronger foe won't just emerge and continue the war?" Saigon asked with his eyes tracked onto Yuya. Yuya looked to Saigon with uncertainty "I...know we can end this war" Yuya answered which caused Saigon to shake his head "So you are going to battle any threat to the dimensions, every single one? As suspected you only have planned for the best outcome, such a foolish plan" Saigon said.

Jesse looked to Saigon "Hey back off, I doubt any of us can actually predict how this war is going to end, Yuya is just going with his heart which is the best anyone can do right now" Jesse responded. Sapphire smirked "We understand where you're coming from, but no war has ever been won by just going with what your heart tells you. A war needs strategy more than anything else" Sapphire responded with her arms to her sides. Yuya looked to Saigon as he moved a card from his deck and showed it to him. Yuya flipped Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Saigon "Listen we have a plan, first we save this dimension and then we beat Fusion" Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon shun "There's something going on with these dragons, whenever they're in close range of each other I can sense a great power trying to be awakened, trying to break free, calling out to me, with that power I know that we can beat Fusion"

Saigon smirked "You're confident, or is it just arrogance, I know about the dimensional dragons, well more like heard the legends or rumours, when all six are united peace shall be brought through the dimensions, but I don't take chances with legends, I take my chances with facts" Saigon said as he looked to Yuya. Jesse looked to Team Orion "Well maybe we can work together to make sure we do end the war, you can only benefit from each other" Jesse suggested.

Saigon looked to Jesse "I wish it could be that simple, but it's not, we have no right to question the gods" Saigon said as he moved his hand to his deck box and took out a card. Sapphire and Aphelion followed after. Saigon pulled out a Synchro monster, Sapphire showed a Fusion monster and Aphelion revealed an Xyz monster. Aphelion was holding a Rank 10 Xyz. With Sapphire holding a Level 10 Fusion and Saigon holding a level 10 Synchro. Sapphire was the first to speak "I am the wielder of Venus: Goddess of The Orion Constellation" Venus has three thousand attack and defence points and was a fire attribute monster. Aphelion was the next to talk "I am the holder of Neptune: God of The Orion Constellation" Neptune also has three thousand attack points, but had zero defence points and was a water attribute. Finally Saigon spoke "I am the guardian of Saturn: Saviour of The Orion Constellation" Saturn has three thousand, five hundred attack and had thirty two hundred defence points, Saturn was a wind attribute monster.

Saigon continued "The gods do not deem you worthy as an ally, I wish our situation could have been different, but we have to deal with it" Saigon added as he placed Saturn back into his deck box. Sapphire and Aphelion both returned their gods to their decks too. Yuya looked to Saigon "So I guess we have to prove to you our worth through our duel when we beat you" Yuya responded. Saigon looked to Yuya "If we shall lose, so be, if you're too loose, then so be it, tomorrow destiny shall chose choose the winner" Saigon added.

Kaito rolled his eyes as he marched to Saigon "Is that it? You dragged us up here, only for you say nothing worth value, from what I can tell you just wasted our times, and nothing more" Aphelion smirked "I know I promised to Saigon that I would pretend not to know you, but you're annoying me with your attitude, even now you're still as ruthless as ever Kaito Tenjo" Kaito looked to him shocked "How do you know me?" Aphelion growled as her formed a fist "You forgot me! You stole my soul after you beat me in our duel!" Aphelion screamed. Kaito's eyes widened "No, I remember you...you was the first person I duelled as a Number hunter"

Aphelion eyes glowed with rage "What do you mean I was the first! How many people suffered because of you!" Aphelion demanded "How many souls did you take?" Kaito eyes showed a lack of confidence "I had to...my brother needed me...I need to help him no matter what, I would had let the entire world burn for him" Aphelion smirked "Oh your brother was in need? So you decided to destroy other people's lives, because of you I missed my Sister's funeral, I lost my chance to say goodbye to her before she died, I woke up to a world where my only remaining family was gone, you have any idea what that's like. I will never forgive you. How many others woke us to losing someone important to them" Aphelion yelled to Kaito "When we were deciding on who to call here I just sparkled at your name, tomorrow I am going vengeance not only for me and my sister, but for anyone else that you have hurt"

Saigon looked to Aphelion "That's enough, if you must heal a scar of the past then do it tomorrow" Saigon ordered. Kaito soon wore a serious expression "If you want a shot at me tomorrow then I'm game for it, but It will just end just like before, but this time I'll let you keep your soul so you can live with the feeling of failure" Kaito responded. Yuya looked to Kaito "Did Kaito actually steal souls?" Yuya asked to himself "What if I lost to him in our duel, would he have taken my soul too?" Yuya thought.

"Then it's settled tomorrow will not only determine which team will face Team New World, but the conflict between Kaito and Aphelion too" Kaito smirked "That's fine with me" Yuya and Jesse nodded too. Sapphire looked to Jesse and Yuya "If it lightens the situation I don't have a grudge against any of you from what I know of" Sapphire gave a friendly smile, but I'm not going easy tomorrow and I hope you stay on long enough for us to duel Jesse I want to see that Rainbow Dragon of yours so badly" Sapphire then turned around and walked away "See you tomorrow boys" she called out. Saigon looked to Yuya "I do wish for our duel to be something special, I wish you the best of luck" Saigon said as he held out his hand to Yuya. Yuya smirked as he took hold of Saigon 's hand and shook it "Let the best team win" Yuya said, Saigon nodded and smiled "We'll see tomorrow my friend, no matter what the result is tomorrow; you are a friend of mine" Yuya nodded "The same goes for you" Yuya smiled back.

Aphelion looked around before walking to Jesse "You seem like a nice fellow, I heard from Sapphire that you use cards made from crystal?" he asked. Jesse smirked "Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but it's true" Jesse replied with a smirk. Aphelion smirked "That's so sweet, well can't wait to face them tomorrow, I want to have some fun before I beat you" Aphelion said in a friendly tone with a smile. Jesse smirked "Funny I was about to say the same thing" Aphelion smirked "Oh great minds think alike" he said as formed a fist with his hand "Bring it" Jesse smirked as he too formed a fist, and fist bumped with Aphelion. As they did a surge of blue electricity surged through Jesse's hand which caused Jesse to looked down to his hand as he felt a slight pain in his hand "See ya" Aphelion said as he turned and walked away.

Yuya, Jesse and Kaito re-entered the lift as the doors closed "They're nicer than I thought they would be" Yuya said. Jesse smirked "Yeah they're friendly al right" Jesse said as he moved his hand to his head "You ok Jessie?" Yuya asked. Jesse smirked "Nah I'm fine, just a little drained that's all, how about you Kaito?" Jesse looked to Kaito who was stood silently with his hands in his pockets. Kaito had his eyes closed "Never felt better" Kaito reassured Jesse. Yuya looked to Kaito with a concerned look "That stuff that Aphelion said, did you actually do those things?" Yuya asked. Kaito sighed and slowly opened his eyes "When you're desperate you'll do anything, it was nothing personal, never was, but that doesn't change what I did" Kaito answered. Yuya looked to Kaito "Are you feeling bad for those people that you hurt?" Kaito looked to Yuya "No, I feel bad for what I did, but not for the people I hurt, there's no point feeling bad for yourself has never gotten you anywhere I learned that the hard way, plus we have more pressing matters that need our full attention"

Before they could continue their conversation the speakers through the stadium turned on with Melissa's voice "Due to some...events which I can not mention, the tournament was stopped for the week, but as you know the tournament is going to continue tomorrow, but the exhibition match from last match will be carried out tomorrow too in the morning which would be Yuzu and Lester who will be the ones duelling before the team match of Team Revolution and Team Orion and then since as I said the whole deal with last week the single matches have been reorganized for your entertainment! Now after the Team match you will be treated to a real spectacle of Kite Tenjo Vs Jack Atlas in a one on one battle of the strongest!" Melissa called out as a hologram of Kaito and Jack formed on the track floor "Both duellists have been seen to have strong and powerful monsters, Kaito with his Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and Jack with his Scar-Light Red Dragon Archfiend! These two were meant to duel!"

Kaito listened to Melissa and closed his eyes "They must be trying to make everyone forget about the whole Katrina thing" Kaito said. Yuya looked to Kaito "I know she may seem bad, but I told you that she's not like that any more" Yuya responded. Jesse looked to Yuya "That doesn't matter right now we should tell Yuzu about her match just in case she didn't hear it" Yuya nodded "You're right" Unknown to them Lester smirked as he was hiding on the top of the lift "Enjoy your time with her while you can" he smirked.

Saigon approached Aphelion "I hope you do not allow your rage to interfere with our goal of saving this dimension" Aphelion nodded "I know, I'm not going to let it distract me, but I just need closure on it, you know?" Saigon nodded "I believe you, but I would not interfere unless I see it is needed" Saigon then walked away from Aphelion. Aphelion gave a weak glare "I'm not taking any chances Kaito, I'm going to avenge those people you hurt, even if I have to play a little dirty..." Aphelion thought "If Neptune has no issue with playing this way, than neither should I"

Sapphire was stood as she looked out of the glass window as she looked down to Yuya, Jesse and Kaito with her blue eyes focusing on them. Saigon slowly walked behind her as he looked to her view and noticed that she was looking to the three boys that walking through the streets "Sapphire I know what you're thinking, I need you to swear that you'll keep your secret to yourself, you cannot tell anyone, not even us" Saigon said as he looked to Sapphire "We have all been giving secrets by the gods, but we are forbidden to tell anyone, but ourselves" Sapphire looked to Saigon with a tear in her eyes "I know I can't tell anyone, and that's when a secret is the hardest to keep" Saigon eyes focused on Sapphire "Then try harder to keep it, what you know could change everything, and turn the world to ash, so I suggest that you keep it" Saigon said "I do not know why the gods have only entrusted you with the secret, but I know that it must be for some reason, that me and Aphelion cannot know, so hide it away in the back of your mind until Venus says it's time"

From the top of the duel tower a figure covered in a red cloak looked down to the arena. The figure's face was covered by the shadow created by the hood covering them. The wind was slowly moving the bottom of the cloak, the figure looked down to the streets where they saw Yuya, Jesse and Kaito walking together and were talking to each other. The figure moved their eyes to Yuya as they did their eyes glowed red as they tracked Yuya. The figure then jumped off the tower as they kept their eyes on Yuya and only on him.

* * *

**Please Review as it really helps out**

* * *

**Next: Arc 75: Yuzu Vs Lester – The Second Exhibition Match Begins - Lester's Crafty Trick?**


	75. Yuzu Vs Lester

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 75: Dimension of Chaos: Arc 5: ****Yuzu Vs Lester – The Second Exhibition Match Begins - Lester's Crafty Trick?**

**A/N:**

**It has come to my attention that a lot (I mean a few people) have asked if Asuka (Alexis) is going to be in DW (Dimension Wars) to answer this question I might as well explain it to you all reading instead of answering one person at a time. Asuka (Alexis) is CONFIRMED to be in DW, but I just to be clear , she is going to be refereed to as he original Japanese name of Asuka and she will not appear in this arc. Another thing to add to: Luna from the Zexal Manga is also going to feature in DW for the next arc or DW II based in the Xyz Dimension. More characters from each series are going to be featured too but will only be revealed before the arc if I get enough requests to reveal them, with that aside there is one more announcement when Dimension Wars II starts there will be a much more darker tone compared to Dimension Wars, just for the heads up.**

**If you have any more questions feel free to PM me **

* * *

Saigon looked to Sapphire as his teal eyes looked over her shoulder towards the direction she was looking at. Saigon realized that Sapphire was looking to Yuya, Jesse and Kaito as they were walking through the streets below. Saigon closed his eyes as he moved beside Sapphire with caution "Sapphire..." Saigon called to her with care in his voice. Sapphire kept her eyes on the boys "What is it Saigon?" she said as her voice sounded weak. Saigon opened his eyes as the sun reflected of his body "I know what you are thinking...but as a friend I would suggest that you keep what you know to yourself, for all of our sakes" Saigon said as he looked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "I know that what I am asking of you is hard for you, but I know that you're strong enough to handle the burden of it" Sapphire looked to Saigon with a blank expression "I know, you always say that I'm strong, but that doesn't mean that I believe it" Sapphire said as she held her arms to her sides.

Saigon smiled "Is that so? If you were not strong enough to control a god, then you would not be in possession of one" Saigon said as he looked back out through the window "In due time you will prove to yourself that you're stronger than you think, I promise that, but only if you're willing to accept that you can let go of your past..." Saigon said facing the window "But will the others let go of her past if they were to discover her true nature..." Saigon thought as he looked to Sapphire as she looked through the window in silence "Yuya Sakaki...Yushou's son?" Saigon questioned in thought "Who would have thought this day would come so soon" Saigon smiled "Maybe I'm not over estimating him enough"

* * *

Shark closed his eyes as he held Rio's hand as she laid in a hospital bed. Shark sighed as he gently squeezed her hand "What happened to you Rio?" Shark whispered as he opened his eyes only to be reminded of the state if his sister. Rio had bruises on her arms with small cuts on her arms and legs. She was only slightly breathing "What happened to you?" Shark asked as he brushed a tear in his eyes away "When I find who has done this; I'll make them suffer" he growled. From outside the room Kotori, Vector, Misael, IV and Kaito all waited patiently. Kotori held her hands together into her lap as she looked up to the others who were standing "Do you think that she'll be ok?" Kotori asked concerned. Vector stood with his arms crossed as he looked to her "Listen Kotori, Rio's strong. She can come back from anything" Vector said as he gave a weak smile. IV also tried to give a smile as he looked to Kotori "Vector's right, she will pull through" he responded. Misael stayed silent as he looked to Kaito with a blank expression "What is he hiding? There's something going on with him"

Everyone looked to the entrance of the room as Shark marched out with a serious posture with a frown on his face, and anger in his eyes. Shark looked to Kotori, Kaito, Vector, Misael and IV "Listen if the situation back in our dimension has got worse enough to put Rio in this condition, then we must go back to solve the problem" Shark stated as he singled out Kotori with his stare "You're staying her along with Kaito and Vector" Shark then looked to Misael and IV "You're coming back with me, once we find Luna and Michael we can catch up on what we missed in our absence" Shark explained "Hey why do we have to stay behind?" Vector asked. Shark turned to Vector "Kotori is staying her due to her not even duelling and for the fact she'safe guarding Astral, Kaito has two duels today that he needs to win, and Vector, if anything happens in the Xyz Dimension, at least there is still one Barian Emperor that can still be able to duel" Shark explained as he looked to Kotori "Keep Rio safe, please" Shark said as he heard foot steps approach. Shark turned towards the direction and saw Shun walking towards them with his regular scowl "I don't think that's a wise plan" Shun said which caused Shark to looked directly towards him "What?" Shark asked annoyed. Shun looked to him "I'll go in your place, so you can stay her with your sister" Shun replied. A few moments of silence passed between them until Shark spoke up "I'm trusting you Shun" Shark replied.

* * *

"Lester... this is our chance to elude Yuya into our vision for the future..." Jacob said as he was covered in his white robe "Failure will not be tolerated" Jacob continued as Primo and Lester were stood at his sides covered in their robes. Primo smirked "If you want to ensure her loss, then you should just have me duel Yuzu instead" Primo suggested with confidence in his voice. Jacob stayed silent as he looked to Lester "No, Lester is the one who will duel Yuzu" Jacob commanded. Lester showed a grin as he looked down to his duel disk "About time I get to have my own fun, I'll do my best to get the most out of it as possible" Lester cheered as he swiped his deck into his duel disk "Plus seeing Yuya's face when I destroy Yuzu will just be a spectacle!" Lester smirked. Primo looked to the stadium with anger in his stare "I'm looking forward to my chance to get payback on Yuya, I'll be sure to make his pay"

* * *

{2 Hours Layer}

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! TO THE WORLD GRAND PRIX, IT HAS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE WE LAST HAD THE MATCHES, DUE TO SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES, BUT NEVER MIND THAT, WE'RE BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER AS NOT ONLY DO WE HAVE THE TEAM MATCH OF TEAM RV VERSES TEAM ORION, WE ALSO HAVE TWO AWESOME SINGLE MATCHES TODAY!" Melissa called out into her mic as she was looking to the crowd "THE FIRST SINGLE DUEL IS GOING TO BE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO HAVE HAPPENED LAST WEEK, BUT JUST FOR YOU, IT WAS CARRIED OVER TO TODAY, THEN THE NEXT SINGLE DUEL WILL BE A GROUND SHAKING ONE, KAITO TENJO AND JACK ATLAS WILL DUEL WITH THEIR VERY SOULS, ALL OF THIS EXCITEMENT IS GOING TO MAKE ME EXPLODE!" Melissa called out with smile.

"BUT FIST THE FIRST SINGLE MATCH WILL BEGIN RIGHT NOW! FIRST UP IT'S YUZU FROM TEAM RV!" Melissa called out as Yuzu sped on to the track on her D-Wheel and stopped on the starting line. Yuya waved to the crowd as some whistled to her. Melissa smiled as she looked to Yuzu "Wow she's popular" she thought as she continued the announcements "AND NOW THE OPPONENT! ROLLING IN FROM TEAM NEW WORLD; THE YOUNGEST MEMBER: LESTER!" Melissa called out as Lester shot out from the stand while wearing rocket powered Rollerblades that sped on the track with having having a bright red energy duel disk on his left arm with his deck placed in it. Lester zoomed through the track until he was at the start line along with Yuzu. Melissa couldn't believe that Lester was using Rollerblades to duel "Oh let kids be kids" she thought as she moved into the chopper as it took off into the sky "ARE YOU READY TO DUEL!" Melissa called out which the whole crowd cheered to. Lester smirked as he was waiting for the duel to begin.

**3!**

**2!**

**1!**

**GO!**

"LET'S DUEL!" Lester (LP 4000) and Yuzu (LP 4000) both called out as they sped of through the highway. Lester zoomed through the track with his turbo blades. As they sped fast Yuzu looked to Lester "I'm not going to be saved this time, this time I'm going to save Yuya!" she called out to Lester who was just smirking "Good luck pinky! Something tells me that you'll need it. Lester took the lead and crossed the line before Yuzu "Lester crossed the line; meaning he has the first turn!" Melissa called out as she hung onto the railing to the chopper "What does Lester have up his sleeve for this duel!?" Melissa questioned as she looked down to the two duellists.

Lester smirked as him and Yuzu both drawled their first hand of five cards from the top of their decks "It's my turn if I'm not mistaken"

**Turn 1**

**Lester LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

**Yuzu LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

Lester looked to his hand to took hold of a Trap card, and swiped it onto his duel disk "I think I'll start a little easy on you pinky, I activate the Field Spell: N-Zone Reaction!" Lester called out as he moved from side to side on the track as he was ahead of Yuzu "He activated a field spell in an action duel, I never thought that it was possible?" Yuzu asked as she looked to the card and noticed the artwork look to have an Xyz, Synchro and Fusion monster wrapped in chains. Melissa looked to the card and scratched her head "N-Zone Reaction?" she asked as she looked to Lester "This could be bad" she thought. Lester looked to Yuzu "N-Zone Reaction, isn't just any regular Spell, this card is a dimension in it's self..." Lester cheered. Yuzu's eyes widened as she looked to the card "A dimension in it self?" she questioned.

Lester smirked "Yep, see N-Zone Reaction is so powerful that I can only activate it while I control no cards, so getting this card on my first Turn was quite useful, see when this card is on the field; let's just say that we might be feeling a little more than the wind in this duel, and there's also one more little thing, but that will be clear enough soon..." Lester said as a outline of a white circle both formed, surrounding Yuzu and Lester as they sped on the road. Yuzu looked down to the outline confused "What is that?" she asked as she turned to Lester. Lester smirked "As I said before, it will all become clear in due time" Lester cheered as he looked to the road ahead of him as he took hold of another card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I will summon Triskellion: O'Matu from my hand in attack mode!" Lester called out as a silver robot materialized. The figure had red highlights and red beaming eyes. O'Matu crossed his arms as it looked to Yuzu viscously (ATK: 0) O'Matu then uncrossed his arms and skid on the track next to Lester.

"Zero attack points?" Yuzu questioned as she studied the monster that was skating on the track "What is he up to?" Yuzu asked. Lester smirked as he looked to the three remaining cards he was holding. Lester took hold of the middle card and swiped it between his fingers "I activate the effect of my Triskellion: Re-Ray from my hand, when I summon a Triskellion monster with zero attack I can special summon this guy from my hand in attack mode, but it's attack becomes zero" A robotic figure formed with red highlights and red eyes, the figure was silver with black shoulder pads (ATK: 0) the figure swiped its right arm through the air as it started skating on the track beside O'Matu and Lester. Lester looked to O'Matu and grinned "I activate Triskellion: O'Matu's effect: Once per turn by giving up five hundred life points I can send the top five cards on the top of my deck to my Graveyard"Yuya looked to Lester "You're paying your own life points to send cards from your deck to your graveyard?" she questioned.

Lester smirked (LP 4000 - 500 = 3500) "That's right, so now time I send those cards" Lester cheered as he took hold of the top five cards of his deck,he then swiped them into his graveyard. As he did Lester smirked "Three down, two to go!" Lester smirked wider as he looked down to his duel disk. Lester then looked to his two monsters with a grin "I activate Triskellion: Re-Ray's monster effect: Once per duel when Re-Ray is on my field: I can destroy it and destroy all monsters on the field with zero attack points" Yuya turned to Lester suddenly "But you're the only one with zero attack points monsters" Lester smirked in response "Duh I know that!" Lester called out as Re-Ray shun red as itself and O'Matu both shattered on the field "Now I take five hundred points of damage for every monster destroy by this effect" Lester announced as his life point monitor on his duel disk appeared (LP 3500 - 1000 = 2500)

"Why is he being so careless with his life points, he needs those!" Melissa questioned as she looked down to the highway the duel was taking place on. Lester looked to his duel disk and smirked "I now have five Triskellion monsters in my graveyard, so I now have the means to summon Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Lester cheered in thought as he looked to the two remaining cards in his hands, he looked to the one on the left. which was a monster card. The card has two thousand attack points and was a ten star monster. The card's artwork was of a giant silver mechanical being with red glowing eyes and high lights around its body. The background had a red sky with destroyed with a dark red pattern that almost looked like spirals in the background too. Lester smirked as he focused on Mechmaster: Triskellion "If I want to I can summon this bad boy right now, and then used his effect to equip one of Yuzu's monsters in her extra deck to itself, then I can use it's third effect to destroy itself and then deal its attack as damage to Yuzu; wiping her out!" Lester thought with a grin only to shake his head "That's no fun at all, I want to have to have at least a smudge of hope, no matter how small; that all make it all the sweeter for when I beat her!" Lester smirked as he looked to the other card in his hand and took hold of it "I'll place one card face down!" Lester said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk as the card formed in front of him "With that the stage is set!"!" Lester called out as he held his arms to his side as he moved from side to side on the track with a smirk "Now I'm about to show you that you shouldn't fight you own battles!" Lester called out as he took hold of the last card in his hand and held it up as a light beam spiralled our of the card and onto the track "Now witness a summon of a monster unlike you have ever seen before! Awaken Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Lester called as A large silver mechanical figure formed as it struck onto the field. The figure was massive as it over took the track with its hight. The figure had silver legs and arms with black mechanical hands and feet. The Triskellion had bright red pattens on its chest and arms with one bright glowing red eye as it looked to Yuzu. Triskellion held its arms out as it shot out red spikes out of its arms which formed into wings shapes as the red spikes glowed too as Triskellion followed behind Lester (ATK: 2000)

* * *

Yuya looked to floor and saw that it was a hatch that fell, Yuya looked at it when suddenly he head a female voice call "Up here!" Yuya looked up towards the sound and saw a teenage girl above him in an air vent .The girl had black hair down to her shoulders with red highlights with black pig tails and red bangs, she was very pale and had red pupils. She was wearing a chocker with sharp metal spikes attached all around it. She was wearing a black blouse with black and white arm gloves with her nails painted black with black spike wrist bands. She wore a black skirt with shorts underneath with black and white stripped stockings, with black laced boots up to her knees . The girl leaned down through the hatched in the air vent which caused her to be upside down with her hair facing downward. The girl scanned Yuya and gave a creepy smile "Hey, I think you're like going the wrong way" the pale girl said as she tilted her head to Yuya. Yuya eyes tracked her "Who are you! I need to get to the Arena, Primo locked me out, I need to get to Yuzu!" Yuya called out. The girl rolled her red eyes as she dropped down to the ground on her tip toes with her arms hanging out to her sides like she was balancing "jeez talk about a mood killer, by the way mister I don't really think crying like a baby will get you anywhere" the girl cheered.

Yuya looked to her "I don't have time for this, I need to get to Yuzu!" Yuya said as he started to run past the girl. In response to his actions the girl leaned her foot out as Yuya ran past her, Yuya tripped and landed onto his sides in pain, he looked to the girl with an angered look "What was that for!?" he asked annoyed as he tried to move from the ground. The raven haired girl looked at him enthusiastically with her eyes widened "Silly, you were running the wrong way, you need to go that way to get to the Stadium duel ground!" the girl said as she pointed her fingers to a locked metal door. Yuya swiftly looked to the door annoyed "Yeah, but there's no way I can get through that, I need another way" Yuya said as he scanned the area.

The girl thought heavily before jumping up, waving her arms in the air to catch his attention "I know! I know! I know!" she squealed. Yuya looked to her confused as he faced her "What do you know?" The girl smiled sweetly "I know a way to the duel ground, and its here!" she yelp as she raised her arm and pointed to the sealing. Yuya raised his eyebrows "WHAT! are you crazy? there's no way we can move through the walls!" Yuya argued. The girl shook her head as she continued to point "No, the air vent silly, we can use that to get to the duel ground!" she chirped as she tilted her head and smiled.

"We..?..." Yuya questioned as the girl ran past Yuya and locked his wrist in a firm grip with her hand as she dragged him behind her "Yeah, just sit back there and be quiet..." the girl said as she launched Yuya up to the air vent with brutal force "Mind your head on the way up!" she cheered as she clapped her hands before jumping up into the vent herself. She jumped up and use her hands to latch onto the air vent as she pulled herself. She looked to Yuya and grinned "Now if I remember like I kinda almost definitely maybe actually sort of affirmative that I do" the girl cheered as she leaned towards Yuya "Now let's go!" she grinned as her eyes were widened with excitement. Yuya gulped as he looked into her red eyes "Ok..., but who are you...?" the girl tilted her head and grinned as she leaned in "My name is Valle! Now let's play catch!" she called as she moved her hand and tapped Yuya on his nose "You're it!" she cheered as she moved over Yuya and quickly crawled form Yuya "This way!" she cheered as Yuya was forced to follow her.

After a few minuted Yuya called up to the girl in front of him "Hey, Valle, uh not like I'm complaining, but why are you helping me, and how did you know I was looking for Yuzu?" Yuya asked as he followed behind her. Valle grinned as he continued to crawl without looking back to Yuya "Hum, guess you screaming YUZU! YUZU! YUZU! could have gave my that idea, and to answered your question for why I'm helping you: maybe I felt really nice, plus you kinda remind my of someone that I use to know" Valle said as she continued to crawl until they were at at a wider section with a vent going downward, with a fan spiralling around at the bottom of it. Valle studied the route before grinning "This way!" she yelp as she was about to jump down, Yuya saw what she was about to do and took hold of her wrist with his hand and pulled her back "Are You CRAZY!?" he yelled at her "That fan will tare you to shreds!" he warned her. Valle grinned "Crazy? Nah, My mother always said that I was just overly enthusiastic" Valle replied with a grin as she used her other hand to force Yuya's grip off her hand "See you in a tick!" Valle cheered as she jumped down through the vent faster than Yuya could react "Vale!" Yuya called out "She's crazy!" he thought.

Unknown to Yuya, Vale miraculously landed on the centre of the fan on her tip toes with holding her arms out and with one leg lifted "I'm quite the fan-girl lately!" she cheered as she looked down through the quickly spinning blades. Her red eyes looked to the blades with great effort until the blades looked to be moving very slowly to her as she grinned as she kicked her lifted leg down and lightly taped the top of the fan with her heel as she did the sound of a clank raised through the air vents with made contact with Yuya's ears. Yuya moved to get a better look down the vent where Vale had leaped down. Valle smirked as she saw each of the blades begin to crack, and after a few seconds shatter as the centre she was on fell through the vent and crashed through to the lower floor. Valle smirked as she raised her head and looked up through the vent as she could see Yuya "Coming?" she asked as she skipped through the corridor while humming "Come little children, I'll take thee away into a land of enchantment!" Vale hummed to herself as she continued to skip as she waved her arms as Yuya jumped down and landed standing as he started to follow her "Who is she?" Yuya thought as he had to run to keep up to her. Valle suddenly turned a corner as she skipped; hair waving as she jumped and landed repeatedly with a grin and open eyes. Yuya dashed quickly around the corner to catch in to her, but when he did move through the corner the girl was no where in sight as if she had vanished. Yuya explored the area with his eyes with no signs of the girl that recently "helped" him. Yuya then looked out through the hallway and saw a unlocked double wooden door. Yuya ran towards the door as it opened for him as he ran through it. Yuya was greeted with the sight of the blue sky with white clouds and the sun. Yuya looked to the crowd as they cheered, Yuya looked to the track and saw Lester and Yuzu moving on the monitor as it seemed they were duelling on a highway instead of the track in the stadium "YUZU!" Yuya called out as he saw that Mechmaster: Triskellion was following behind Lester as they boy seemed to have a malicious smirk on his face "Triskellion?" Yuya thought as he looked in terror "Please Yuzu" Yuya pleaded. Yuya was suddenly thrown off balance and landed on his back as he saw Primo approached him with his mischievous smirk. Primo looked to Yuya with a smirk "I think I had enough of you, Jacob thinks too highly of you; it sickens me to know that he higher's you above myself, but we both know the truth don't we? You're nothing, just some kid that is way too big for his boots" Primo warned as he glared down to Yuya as he aimed his sword at Yuya's neck so the tip was touch "I have seen the future, I know what will happen if you get in our way, so I will make sure to stop your interference once and for all!" Primo scorned "Any last words?" he smirked. Yuya closed his eyes and turned from Primo "No...I need to save Yuzu..." he pleaded. Primo grinned "How honourable, but worry about yourself!" Primo warned as he prepared to move his sword further.

"He's not the one who should be worrying" a female voice called to Primo. Primo turned to the direction of the sound, Primo turned until he could see a woman slowly walking up to him. The girl was and wearing a dark purple jumpsuit zipped up to the top of her neck with wearing a short black sleeve jacket over her suit, with a black belt strapped around her waist with her deck box attached to it. She had long dark blue hair down to her waist and had a blue fringe the came down to her eyes that was a lighter shade of blue. She had bright blue eyes and had diamond shaped earrings. She had black strapped boots that were up to the top of her knees. Yuya looked to the woman as she slowly approached Primo while she held her arms to her sides "...Sapphire...?" he asked as his eyes tracked her.

Sapphire was wearing a malicious smirk on her face as her blue eyes shun purple as she focused on Primo "I would give you a warning...but that's no fun" Sapphire cooed as she showed only a smirk with no other expression "I don't think I like you hurting hurting a friend of Saigon and Jesse" Sapphire coldly added as she moved closer to Primo. Primo smirked as he looked down to Yuya "One more step, and he'll never swing into action ever again" Primo threatened. Sapphire grinned "You know what the greatest benefit of wielding a god for all these years...?" Sapphire asked as her eyes tracked Primo as she took another step "You tend to learn a few tricks..." Sapphire added as when she took one last step her foot sent out a heat wave that formed a around all three of them, with another step the flames rose around them, and they only grew with every step Sapphire took "Venus is quite close to the sun. so I'm use to this sort of heat, every day since I got my god card my soul has been burning, screeching in pain, calling for help" Sapphire smirked as the flames surrounding them turned to blue as they became even hotter than before. Primo eyes tracked her movement with a grin "Nice moves, but the heat won't ware me out" Primo acknowledged victorious. Sapphire smirked wider "I know you won't be tired out by the flames, but you can still be melted if I crank up the heat" Sapphire said as she took one step which caused the flames to become unbearably hot; Yuya was sweating and hyperventilating viscously as he gasped for air. Primo used his arms to block the flames "This is where you get off..." Sapphire's eyes flashed as the blue flames disburse with great force which sent Primo and Yuya through the air as they screamed in shock. Yuya was lucky enough to grab hold of a ledge of the building, holding onto it with all of his strength "Sapphire?!" Yuya called out in help as he scanned the area for her, but there was no sign of her "Where did she go?" Yuya asked.

Yuya looked up to the sky "I can't...hold...on...I need help" Yuya thought as he closed his eyes "YUYA TAKE MY HAND!" Yuya's eyes shot open as he looked up only to see Katrina knelt down; reaching out her hand to him. Yuya instantly nodded as he raised his hand to Katrina and took hold of her hand. Katrina gripped Yuya's hand and pulled him up from the edge. Yuya looked to Katrina "Thanks Katrina, you saved my life" Yuya said thankfully only to turn from him and to cross her arms "Don't be stupid, I only did it to save the cleaners from scraping your splatted corpse from the ground" Katrina argued back viciously "But you're welcome, you would do the same for me, (you're the only one that would)" Katrina half thought in her head. Katrina and Yuya both looked to the track. Katrina looked to Lester and laughed "Is he duelling on Rollerblades? That's ridiculous!" she laughed. Yuya looked away "Yeah I would never be caught dead duelling on Rollerblades" Yuya said "Dam it, I thought I was the only one to think of that!" Yuya thought as he started to blush. Katrina rolled her eyes as she looked to Yuzu "Oh, she's not doing well is she?" she thought. Katrina was wearing a black blouse, she was also wearing a short black skirt with red and black stripped stockings to her legs with black boots to the top of her knees. her red hair was parted into pig tails, her duel disk was attached to her right arm. She also had a black fingerless glove on her left hand with red markings and outline.

Lester smirked as he turned to Yuzu and swiped his arm "I activate Mechmaster: Triskellion's third effect: Once per turn I can name one card, and then you reveal your extra deck; if you have that same monster in your extra deck as the monster that I have named; Triskellion can instantly equip that monster from your Extra deck, then it gains the attack of the equipped monster" Lester said as he grinned to Yuzu "So I'm going to say that I do you have "Vivaldi The Melodious Diva"?" Lester smirked as he already knew the answer to his question. Yuzu's eye's widened as she looked to her duel disk in shock "How did he?" Yuzu asked stunned. Lester smirked "So I'll take it that I'm correct, but you need to reveal your extra deck as Triskellion equips not only one of the named monsters, but all copies of the named monster from your extra deck!" Lester announced. Yuzu's eyes widened in fear as she swiped the screen on her D-Wheel which revealed her extra deck on a hologram bored. Lester smirked wider when he saw that Yuzu had three copies of the monster that he had named "You have an entire play set? THIS IS AMAZING...for me" Lester cheered as he looked up to Triskellion with a grin "Well I activate: Mechmaster Triskellion's effect, now all three copies of your diva is going to better use now...!" Lester pointed to Yuzu "Mechmaster: Triskellion absorb all of her Vivaldi The Melodious Divas!" Lester ordered.

Triskellion glowed red as three red energy chains from its chest that struck and attached to Yuzu's duel disk. Yuzu noticed that the energy chains ripped out all three of her Vivaldi The Melodious Divas from her extra deck as they were moved up through the chains until they entered Triskellion's chest. Triskellion flashed red as it held its mechanical arms outward as its wings spikes glowed. Triskellion's eye glowed brighter as it became stronger. Melissa looked down to the Mechmaster in disbelief "Each Vivaldi The Melodious Diva has twenty five hundred attack points, so three times that is... SEVENTY FIVE HUNDRED ATTACK POINTS!?" Melissa called out as she started to feel scared. Triskellion braced its arms outward as it started grow massively until it was over five times its original seize; making the Mechmaster gigantic (ATK: 2000 + 7500 = 9500) Yuzu looked up to the now giant Triskellion as it towered above her "No...way..." Yuzu thought as her eyes would not leave Triskellion. Lester grinned as Triskellion followed him as it crashed through some buildings on the side of the track "This is where we part ways; I activate the effect of my N-Zone Reaction; see if I control a Machine Monster and if that Machine type monster is the only card beside N-Zone Reaction, that I control: I am allowed to attack you regardless of any rules or game mechanics!" Yuzu eyes widened "NO WAY HE CAN DO THAT!" Yuzu thought as she was now stunned in fear. Melissa looked down from the chopper "There can't be a card that can do that?" she questioned.

Lester smirked as he swiped his arms "Go Triskellion, ATTACK YUZU DIRECTLY! FUTURE REPRISED CRUSH!" Lester grinned as he skated from side to side of the track as Mechmaster Triskellion eye glowed even bright as it brought its fist and raised it until it was touching the sky "End this!" Lester smirked which Mechmaster: Triskellion launched its fist back through the air as it glowed red, as it moved further towards the track with its target in sights. With one fatal blow Yuzu was sent spiralling out of control, screaming in fear her D-Wheel was launched off the track as she screamed louder and louder (LP: 4000 - 0) Yuzu fell for what felt for an eternity to her as she headed towards her doom. Everyone in the crowd was was scared of what was about to happen as Triskellion's attack left a shock wave through the city. Kotori and Vector watched shocked as they watched the broadcast from Rio's room "No..." Kotori whispered as she held her hands to her chest. Yuya watched in shock "YUZU!" he screamed at the top of his voice.

From the top of the tower Saigon stood next to the window as he looked out to the track with Yuzu in his sights. He tracked her as she fell through the air "We can't have that now, can we?" Saigon thought as he closed his eyes and slowly opened his hand flat. As he did his hand was covered in a energy, as he opened his eyes and looked back at Yuzu he made a fist with his hand, as he did Yuzu suddenly slowed down the rate she was falling from as she landed onto her back past out on the ground. Saigon then released his grip "When prayed to; a god will answer" he said as he looked back to the track.

* * *

Yugo eyes widened as he look his D-Wheel "We have to fix this!" Yugo said as he brought a spanner and he lad under his D-Wheel "How's it looking Yuko?" Yugo asked. Yuko rolled his eyes as he typed away on his laptop as he looked at the schematics for the D-Wheel "Yugo how many times your model is too old to properly modify, honestly it'll just be cheaper to buy a newer model instead of fixing up your current one" Yuko tried to explained. Yugo smirked "Get a newer model? Nah that won't have the same feeling as this one" Yugo grinned. Yuko sighed "This is the last time I ever do you a solid" Yugo looked to Yuko "But this is the first time?" Yuko sighed "Exactly, and I thought you would have been at Yuzu's match?" Yuko questioned as he type away. Yugo's eyes widened "WHAT!? I FORGOT!" Yugo screamed as he jumped to his feet in a panic as he jumped on his duel runner "Yugo, Yuzu told you last night about her match and also this morning when you agreed to be there to support her" Yuko explained "Oh what's the worst that she can do to you, besides maybe castrate you..." Yuko trailed off. Yugo gulped.

* * *

Yuya dropped to his knees and tears bursts from eyes "Yuzu..." he sobbed as he shakes his head "Please don't be...you can't be..." he whispers as he formed a fist and slammed it into the ground. Katrina looked down to Yuya "Yuya...it's al right, just calm down, I know that she must be ok" Katrina tried to reassure him "Once you find out that she's ok, you can beat team New World then beat Fusion!" Katrina tried to cheer Yuya "We'll be the judge of that!" a voice called out above them. Katrina and Yuya looked up see a white haired woman wearing a short white dress; with white stockings and holding a staff. Kaiba was also with Soul as Soul moved them to the ground. Katrina looked to Soul with a growl "Oh great, what do you want now?" Katrina asked annoyed as she crossed her arms. Soul looked to Katrina "Please Katrina this is hardly the time and place my dear" Soul said as she looked to Katrina.

Katrina grunted "Nah I think it is Soul" Katrina shot back in a harsh tone as she looked to Soul. Kaiba stood with his arms to his side with his regular scowl as he looked to Katrina "You know her?" Kaiba asked. Soul nodded "Yes, that girl is Katrina and she's my niece" Soul explained as she looked to Katrina "Katrina why are you here?" Soul asked. Katrina rolled her eyes "Does it matter?" Katrina snapped back. Soul showed a weak smile "No it doesn't I was just wondering" Soul looked over to Yuya "Yuya Sakaki, may I have a word with you dear?" Soul asked. Yuya looked to her before turning away "I need to find Yuzu!" he answered as he moved to his feet. Soul closed her eyes "Very well if I take you to Yuzu, will you listen then?" Soul asked. Before Yuya could respond Kaiba took a step forward towards Yuya with a smirk "Not so fast I have a batter proposal for you" Kaiba said as he looked to Yuya "We're about to duel and if you win, then you can see your most likely dead girlfriend" Kaiba smirked as he brought his arm up "What do you say?" Kaiba asked with a grin. Yuya growled as he looked to Kaiba "I'll find Yuzu alive, I know she is!" Yuya shot back as he activated his duel disk. Kaiba smirked wider "That's the spirit, the more hope you have you make you want to win more, but that means nothing without your passion" Kaiba added as he swiped his duel disk and brought his hand up, as he through something at Yuya. Yuya brought his hand up and caught what ever Kaiba through. Yuya looked at it as it appeared to be a computer chip "What is this?" Yuya asked Kaiba. Kaiba smirked "Simple, the next evolution of duelling, just put it into your duel disk's decoder" Kaiba explained. Yuya placed the chip into his duel disk, as he did his duel disk shun "What the?" Yuya asked as he looked to Kaiba.

"You'll see" Kaiba said as he looked to Yuya with a grin "Now let's see what you've got kid" Kaiba smirked. Yuya growled as he looked to Kaiba "Let's duel!" they both called out Kaiba (LP: 4000) and Yuya (LP: 4000) took hold of their first hand of five cards from their decks,

**KAIBA LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**Vs **

**YUYA LP 4000 [0] x 5**

"Time to duel" Kaiba smirked.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Arc 76: Yuya Stay Strong - An Unlikely Duellist Returns, Where's Your Passion?**


	76. Yuya Stay Strong

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Arc 76: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 6: Yuya Stay Strong - Where's Your Passion?**

* * *

The sky greyed over Neo Domino City as darkness started to sweep the land. Kaiba (**LP 4000 [0] x 5**) wore his scowl as he looked over his so called opponent: Yuya (**LP 4000 [0] x 5)**. Kaiba held his right arm to his side with his left arm lifted with his duel disk activated. Kaiba remained silent as he waited for Yuya to make his move. Yuya looked back to Kaiba as they stared viscously at each other, Yuya held his duel disk with tension as he held his five cards in his other hand. Katrina uncrossed her arms and lowered them to her sides slowly as she watched the two male duellists. Katrina kept her red tinted eyes to Yuya as she waited patiently to make his move. Soul watched in silence as she held her arms to her sides while holding her staff into her hand being tilted. Katrina with no patience sat on a metal railing and crossed her legs and placed her head into her palm "The tension is too much" Katrina thought as she sighed. Yuya without wanting to waist any more time looked down to his hand. Kaiba rolled his eyes as he looked to Yuya "If you need some inspiration, then I'll be the one to start things off!" Kaiba called out as he took hold of a monster card and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'll start things off by summoning Kaiser Sea Horse!" Kaiba announced as Kaiser Sea Horse materialized onto his field as it spun its staff (**Level 4: ATK: 1700**) Kaiba looked down back to his hand and took hold of two more cards "I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" Kaiba said as he slotted the cards into his duel disk; two set cards appeared in front of Kaiba as he looked to Yuya "Not Let's see what you got" Kaiba thought as he blankly looked to Yuya. Yuya looked to Kaiba as he slowly reached to his duel disk "Now or Never" Yuya thought as he took hold of the top card of his deck and swiped the card "It's my turn" Yuya called out.

Yuya looked to his hand, Then looked to Kaiba "He seems confident, too confident" Yuya thought as he took hold hold of the two cards in his hand and placed them onto his duel disk "First I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician!" Yuya's duel disk glowed as the two Magicians formed onto the field and levitated to the top of the field in blue beams of light "I can now summon monsters with levels two to seven!" Yuya called out as a light beam shot down from the centre of the Magicians "Let's get this show on the road!" Yuya called out as Timesword Magician materialized as he took his sword and spun it through his hand and placed it to his side (**Level 3, ATK 1400**) Yuya looked to Kaiba who was looking blankly at him "I activate Timesword Magician's effect, since I only Pendulum summoned him, his attack points are doubled!" Yuya called out as Timesword Magician glowed (**ATK: 1400 - 2800**) Yuya looked to Kaiser Sea Horse "Timesword Magician attack Kaiser Sea Horse!" Yuya ordered. Timesword Magician raised his sword and leaped into the air above Kaiser Sea Horse, as it sliced his sword through the air down towards Kaiser Sea Horse. Soul watched the attack in motion "Hm If this is to land then Kaiba will take eleven hundred points of damage" Soul thought as she clenched her staff. Kaiba stayed calm with his scowl he swiped his duel disk which caused a Trap card to activate "Trap Activate: Negate Attack" Kaiba announced as a energy barrier formed on Kaiser Sea Horse which bounced Timesword Magician's sword from making contact wit it. Yuya looked to Kaiba with an annoyed expression "He had a Trap waiting for me" Yuya thought. Kaiba still had a blank expression "To put it simple, Negate Attack; negated your attack and ended your Battle Phase" Kaiba explained. Yuya looked to his hand and placed a card into his duel disk "I'll end my Turn" Yuya announced as a set card formed onto his field.

Kaiba scowled as he took hold of the top card of his deck "Your pathetic, you let a single Trap stop you, why didn't you? Where's the spirit that I was told that you had? Where's your passion?" Kaiba asked rhetorically as he swiped his arm across and showed a smug smirk as he looked to the card he drawled. Kaiba looked to his Kaiser Sea Horse "When Kaiser Sea Horse is tributed for a light attribute monster; he counts as two monsters, so now I'll tribute him!" Kaiba called out Kaiser Sea Horse shattered. Kaiba raise his arm into the air as he held the soon to be summoned monster in his hand "Now awaken Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. A gust of wind was unleashed as a roar could be heard as Blue-Eyes White Dragon formed above Kaiba. The dragon shun as it stretched out its claws (**Level 8, ATK 3000**) Blue-Eyes roared again. Kaiba looked to Yuya "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack his Timesword Magician with White Lightning!" Kaiba declared to which Blue-Eyes White Dragon braced up and roared as charge an energy ball in its mouth, after a few seconds Blue-Eyes White Dragon released the blast from its mouth. The blast spiralled towards Timesword Magician, to which the Magician raised his sword, but the blast stuck him; shattering him. Yuya raised his arms to block the blast created by Timesword Magician's destruction (**LP: 4000 - 200 = 3800**) Yuya looked back to Kaiba who was still showing a blank expression "Strike one" Kaiba commented "It's your turn" Kaiba announced as he waited for Yuya to make his move.

Yuya draws his card and looks at It. Yuya eyes crossed the card as he drew Tuning Magician "This card?" Yuya thought as he instantly stopped thinking about it and looked to Kaiba "I need to get to Yuzu, no matter what" he thought as blinked his eyes. Yuya raised his arm to the two pendulum magicians in his Pendulum Zones "Now I will start a real show! I Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called out as three lights shot down from the sky. The first light reformed into Timesword Magician as he spun his sword (**ATK 1400**). The second light formed into Performapal Silver Claw (**ATK 1800**) as he stood on all four legs as he looked to Kaiba. The third light formed into Tunning Magician, she smiled as her green eyes winked (**ATK: 100**). Tunning Magician then looked to Silver Claw and Timesword Magician greeting them with a smile. All three of Yuya's monsters stood beside him "When Tuning Magician is Summoned I loose four hundred life points and you regain four hundred life points" Yuya announced as Tuning Magician glowed. Yuya (**LP 3800 - 4000 = 3400) **stayed looked to Kaiba (**LP 4000 + 400 = 4400**). Kaiba slowly smirked weakly "You wasted all that time summoning those weak monsters and you even wasted your own life points too?" Kaiba chuckled. Yuya looked to Kaiba "Wrong, for what they lack in strength; they make up for in their purpose" Kaiba smirked wider "Interesting, then what is their purpose then?" Kaiba asked . Yuya looked to Kaiba with a serious look "Their purpose is to win" Yuya announced as he raised his arm "I'm Tuning my Level one Tuning Magician with my Level three Timesword Magician and Level Four Silver Fang!" Yuya announced. Tuning Magician smiled as she turned into one yellow ball that moved up into the sky. Silver Claw and Timesword Magician both turned and nodded to each other as they flew towards the yellow ball. As they flew closer the yellow orb turned into a green ring that both Timesword Magician and Silver Claw moved through and gained a yellow outline

**LV 1 + LV 3 + LV 4 = LV 8**

"**SYNCHRO SUMMON!" **Yuya called out as a white beam of light shot through the rings "Level eight! ENLIGHTENMENT PALADIN!" Yuya called out as Enlightenment Paladin moved beside Yuya (**LV 8, ATK 2500**) Enlightenment Paladin looked to Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the dragon roared a it looked to the Synchro monster. Kaiba smirked in response to Yuya's move "You traded out those weak monster out for something more powerful you sure are ruthless to your monsters aren't you?" Kaiba questioned. Yuya looked to the corner of his eye as he saw an Action card on the ground. Yuya quickly ran and rolled onto the ground and took hold of the card, and swiped it onto his duel disk "Action Spell: Spirit Boost: This gives one monster I control five hundred extra attack points and one monster my opponent controls looses five hundred attack points!" Yuya announced as Enlightenment Paladin glowed with a yellow aura (**ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000**) Blue-Eyes White Dragon gained a orange aura as it roared in pain (**ATK 3000 - 500 = 2500**) Yuya looked to the weakened Blue-Eyes White Dragon "Enlightenment Paladin attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon!2 Yuya declared. Enlightenment Paladin moved through the air as he prepared to strike down the Blue-Eyes white Dragon. Kaiba smirked as he swiped his duel disk "You never learn, I activate my Trap Kunai With Chain: This not only switches your Enlightenment Paladin into defence mode, but my dragon gains five hundred attack points" Kaiba announced as a barrier was created around Blue-Eyes White Dragon which bounced Enlightenment Paladin off as he switched to defence position (**DEF: 2000**) Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared one more as it stretched out its claws and tail (**ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000**) Kaiba smirked once more "All that effort and for nothing, that's too bad, maybe if you were actually good at this game, then you might just have stood a chance, but oh well" Kaiba mocked. Yuya looked to Kaiba "I... end my turn" Yuya said as he looked down to his duel disk.

Kaiba smirked "I'll end this duel on this turn" Kaiba declared as he drew his card and instantly revealed the card he drew to Yuya "I activate the Spell: Polymerization, from my hand, with this card I can use monsters on my field and monsters in my hand as Fusion materials for a Fusion Summon, so I will fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon on my Field with the other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand" Kaiba explained as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon moved into the air with the other two Blue-Eyes White Dragons in his hand. The three dragons spiralled into a yellow and blue vortex. Yuya eyes widened "He use Polymerization? That means he's... he can' be" Yuya thought. Kaiba smirked "**FUSION SUMMON!" **Kaiba called out as a giant three headed white dragon formed as it roared viciously "BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!" Kaiba called out. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon towered above in the air (**ATK: 4500**) Kaiba looked to Yuya "Maybe you aren't ready to face someone of my level, and I'm sorry about that, but you brought this upon yourself Yuya, YOU NEED THIS WAKE UP CALL!" Kaiba called out as he raised his arm up to his dragon "BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON ATTACK ENLIGHTENMENT PALADIN WITH ULTIMATE BURST STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Kaiba yelled at the top of his voice.

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged three energy blasts from all of its mouths as it soon released all three upon Enlightenment Paladin without remorse or mercy. Yuya desperately looked around and saw an Action card. Yuya sprinted as fast as he could, he jumped into the air and rolled down onto the floor and grabbed the Action card. Yuya swiped the card onto his duel disk "Action Spell: Negation, this card can be used to negate an attack once!" Yuya called out as all three energy blasts shrunk and exploded before they could make contact with Yuya. Kaiba looked to Yuya with a blank expression. Yuya stood up and looked to Kaiba "I'm not loosing, I can't loose; everyone is counting on me, and I won't let them down" Kaiba suddenly grew a smirk "You can't loose? That's some nonsense, they say that if you think about defeat, then you've already lost, you only loose if you have no life points left! A duel will go until the final card is played, that feeling of possible defeat, keep it in your mind. Only when you can man up to duel even know you may loose; you can truly call yourself a duellist. Don't duel with your mind, don't duel with your heart, only duel with your passion, once you learn to do that then loosing should never scare you, never run again, just find your passion and then released it" Kaiba said calmly as he took hold of the final card in his hand "I'll show you how to use your passion" Kaiba said as he swiped the card into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Defusion" Kaiba revealed as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as it glowed white; splitting into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba looked Yuya into his eyes "Hopefully one day when this is all over we can duel again, where you can show me your passion, until that day I'll be waiting" Kaiba calmly said as his coat was moving through the winds Yuya looked to Kaiba "When we duel again I'll make sure to win" Yuya responded with a smirk. Kaiba showed a friendly smile "You better win, I'm counting on you to give me a greater challenge that Yugi ever could" Kaiba responded while still smiling. Yuya looked to Kaiba "Yugi?" Kaiba looked to Yuya "He'll continue where I left off, he'll teach you ways of duelling that I can only dream of" Kaiba smiled. Yuya smiled "Thank you Kaiba" Yuya said sincerely to which Kaiba closed his eyes "Don't thank me, I have done nothing, but started you on this journey" Yuya nodded with a smile. Kaiba moved his arm to Yuya "Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack!" Kaiba announced as all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons charged an energy blast and released them as they spiralled towards Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin. As they came closer all three of the blasts spiralled into each other; combing in strength the blast grew in seize as it spiralled towards Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin. Yuya smiled and closed his eyes as Yuto appeared to him in spirit form with his eyes closed and smiling too. Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin were engulfed in the blast as everything turned white...

* * *

Yuya?

Yuya?

Yuya?

Yuya?

Yuya slowly opened his eyes to see Yuko, Kaito, Vector, Aster and Jesse all looking down to him. Jesse was the first to speak "What happened to you Yuya?" Jesse asked worried. Yuya slowly smiled "Don't worry I'm fine, but where's Yuzu?" Yuya asked weakly as he sat up. Vector smiled "Don't worry she survived the fall with only a few cuts and bruises" Vector reassured Yuya. Jesse continued "She's just being checked over by the doctors, she should be fine" Jesse smiled friendly as he held out his hand to Yuya. Yuya smiled and took hold of Jesse's hand and allowed for him to lift him up. Jesse looked to Kaito and Yuya "We need to get moving; our match is soon" Jesse reminded them. Yuya nodded "Yeah, we have a tough duel on our hands now" before they walked away Yuko decided to speak up "Yuya!" he called out. Yuya turned to face him "Hi, Yuko haven't seen you for a while" Yuko rolled his eyes "Never mind that I need to give you something, I think these may come in handy in the match" Yuko explained as he held out to cards to Yuya. Yuya looked down to the cards and saw that they were Guardian Angel: Pegasus and Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon "Yuko, these are yours I can't take them" Yuya tried to explain. Yuko looked to Yuya "Listen since what happened with Katrina in that Stadium I realized that I need to help more, I want to do more, so since I can't duel in the match I might as well give you these I think they'll be very useful" Yuko argued back. Yuya nodded and smiled as he took hold of Guardian Angel: Pegasus and Halo-Eyes Divine Dragon and walked off with Jesse and Kaito by his side "With the bonds of my friends I know we can win this" Yuya thought as he placed the two Divine monsters into his deck box

* * *

Shark held Rio's hand as he looked down to the floor "Rio can you hear me? If you can then I'm sorry for what you've been through, I'm your brother, it is my job to protect you, and look how well that turned out, you been in a hospital bed so many times, even when we were first Barians Vector wanted to vanquish us, only for us to be reborn in the human world" Shark had tear drip from his eye as he thought about their past. Shark continued to stare at the floor with grief and despair "And now this? After everything an inter dimensional war starts and destroys our world" Shark continued to look to the ground as he suddenly spoke "You should have gone with the others to the Match" Shark said as Kotori stood behind him. Kotori looked down to Shark with a sad expression "Shark, Rio needs to have more than just her brother with her, she needs her friends Vector didn't want to stay due to how guilty he still feels for what he did to You and Rio" Kotori whispered as she placed her hands onto her chest "Rio is strong, she'll be fine; she always pulls through, but maybe you should go and watch the duel to take your mind of this, I know that you need to worry less, I'll watch over her" Kotori said as she looked to Shark.

Shark turned to her "Every battle I have ever thought, every card I'v played, every time I've won has only been for her, I only came this far for her and no one else. When I joined the Barians I did it for her, so she could finally be home. When I duelled Yuma for the survival of Barian World, I did so for Rio. This war, I have fought for her. She matters to me more than anyone else, I can't leave her, I won't leave her, even if it costs my my life I will always protect her. Kotori felt a tear slide down her cheek "You always protected her, but what about when she has protected you? She joined the Barians to stay with you so she could protect you too. She fought this far in the war so she can be there to protect you, you matter to her more than anyone too, but she also wants you to have fun, she wants to know that her brother can still smile and have a good time, it's true we lost our world, but that doesn't mean that we have to loose ourselves too, shouldn't loosing our world want us to keep who we are more?" Kotori asked. Shark looked to her in silence as he stood up to face her "Yuma would go to the match, so if he would then I will too. The key around Kotori's neck glowed as Astral materialized before her and Shark. Astral looked to Shark with a smile *Synchro Dimension Observation 3: Remembering who we are we teach others of where we came from and where we are going* Astral said as he floated in the air with his arms crossed "Thank you Kotori you have reminded me of who I am" Astral said as he smiled again "A duel seems too good to pass on at this time of oppression" Astral nodded with his words "Yuya's duelling brings smiles and takes after a style of duelling that his father once held, I am reminded of Yuma with his brilliance, but let's hope they don't have Yuma's foolishness in common too" Astral smiled.

* * *

Kaito, Jesse and Yuya were changed in their ridding gear and were preparing for their match. Yuya was wearing a red ridding outfit with a red helmet with his goggles on them. Jesse had a blue ridding outfit with white lines with a blue helmet with a white diamond shape on the front. Kaito was wearing his regular outfit but with shin pads and arm pads, He was also wearing a red helmet with bright blue markings on it resembling Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The three duellists were waiting at their stations as Melissa started to talk "HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE THIRD ROUND OF THE WORLD GRAND PRIX! NOW THIS DUEL IS SURE TO BE AMAZING; I'M ALREADY SHAKING IN EXCITEMENT!" Melissa smiled as she announced through through her microphone "HERE ARE THE TEAMS: TEAM RV VS TEAM ORION! JESSE ANDERSON, KAITO TENJO AND YUYA SAKAKI VS APHELION, SAPPHIRE AND SAIGON IN THE SEMI FINALS, GET READY CUZ WERE ABOUT TO GET STARTED! THE FIRST MEMBER WHO WILL BE DUELLING FOR TEAM RV IS JESSE ANDERSON!" Melissa announced as she did Jesse stood up with his arms to his side as he looked to Yuya and Kaito "Go get em!" Yuya cheered. Kaito remained silent as he was deep in thought. Jesse smirked "You got it pal" Jesse responded as he made his way to his D-Wheel.

Melissa smirked as she continued "JESSE IS A NEW COMER TO TEAM RV, AND HE'LL BE FIRST BE FACING APHELION FROM TEAM ORION!" Melissa called out. Aphelion stood up in his regular outfit with a dark grey helmet. Saigon and Sapphire sat peacefully with Sapphire having her eyes closed. Saigon looked to Aphelion with a serious look "If your trick angers the gods then you will be on you own if they see fit to punish you" Saigon said calmly with his arms crossed. Aphelion smirked "I'm sorry but I need to duel Kaito no matter what, no matter the cost I am going to get justice for every soul that he has taken" Saigon looked to Aphelion "There's a fine line between justice and vengeance, one that I am quite aware of, keep that in mind" Saigon warned him in a sudden dark tone in his voice. Saigon made his way to his D-Wheel and placed his Duel Disk on it as he got on the D-Wheel as he sped off onto the track. As soon as he left Sapphire spoke up "I understand why he wants revenge, but I don't see why he needs it" Sapphire said as she clicked her fingers, as she did a spark of flames shot out. Saigon looked to the crowd "You are not one that thirst for vengeance Sapphire, so I do not see why you would understand the need for it" Sapphire moved her arms behind her head as she leaned back "Yeah, you got me there"

Jesse and Aphelion both stopped at the starting line as they looked to the track in front of them. Both waited patiently as they were ready to duel. Aphelion secretly smirked as he looked to Kaito "Soon I'll have the payback that I am owed, just you wait Kaito, just you wait" Aphelion thought Melissa started to talk "WITH BOTH OF THE FIRST SET OF DUELLISTS SET, WE CAN FINALLY KICK OFF THIS MATCH! READY HERE IT GOES!" Melissa called out as the bored started to countdown.

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

_"RIDDING ACCELERATION!" _Melissa called as she snapped her fingers as the action cards shot out across the track. Jesse and Aphelion both sped off the starting line as the whole crowd cheered in response. Yuya looked to Sapphire with a worried look "Sapphire is going to be dangerous if she gets out of control, hopefully we can beat her before she becomes too big of an issue. Yuya thought as he looked over to Saigon. As Yuya looked to him Saigon somehow new Yuya was looking at him as he returned the stare with a sweet smile "Now that I know Yuzu is ok I can focus on this duel as I just have a feeling that even though Jesse and Kaito a great duellists I don't think they can beat all three of the gods by themselves. Yuya opened his extra deck and took out Guardian Angel: Pegasus. Yuya smiled as he looked down to the card 'I've got a feeling that you may be our best chance to win, I've seen you in action; I know how pure of a creature you are it weird to even call you a duel monster as you an whole entity that likes to protect the people you care about, I'm asking you to help us, can you help us?" Yuya asked. The card glowed as Guardian Angel: Pegasus blinked its bright blue eyes. Yuya smiled in response "Thank you, with you on our side I know we can win" Yuya thought. Jesse and Aphelion both sped through the track at maximum speed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next: Arc 77: The First Divinity - ****Be****lieve In Rainbow Dragon's Colossal Power!**


	77. The First Divinity

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches as the logo of DW appears, behind the logo was images of the colour of those images was the colour of their hair Yuya who was red and green to Yuto who was purple and black to Yugo who was blue and yellow to Yuri who was pink and purple to Yuko who was black and white and to Yufu who was red and black.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track.

Aphelion smirked as he swiped a card onto his duel disk, As he did Neptune formed behind him and slammed his metal fists into the ground shaking it. Next Sapphire jumped in front of Aphelion as she held her card up to the sky as it shun, Venus appeared as she sent a burst of flames outward as Sapphire clicked her fingers; causing a burst of flames from her hand, Sapphire winked and moved her finger to her lip to silence you. Finally Saigon formed in front of her while he held a smirk; swiping his card onto his duel disk. Saturn formed as everything around it loss it gravitation pull; moving up into the air.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Stardust Warrior and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Stardust Warrior were clashing with each other.

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Arc 77: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 7: The First Divinity - Believe In Rainbow Dragon's Colossal Power**

* * *

The entire crowd cheered as Jesse and Aphelion sped through the track as they moved at their top speed. Sapphire kept her eyes closed as she held her arms behind her head "Let's see what you've got Jesse, I've been waiting for all of these years to see what you are truly able to do. Don't disappoint me" Sapphire thought with a smirk as she held out her hand flat as a spark of fire shot out from her hand before closing her hand. Saigon sat with his arms crossed as he looked to the two duellists "The stakes have been set, we know that we must act" Saigon thought as he turned and looked to Yuya "I can sense something more to him, like a hidden darkness and a brilliant light waiting to shine, he truly is interesting I'll give him that" Saigon smiled "But we have come too far to allow ourselves to falter now, today we shall know who will be the team to face Team New World" Saigon thought as he looked back to the track. Yuya and Kaito were sat on their seats and Yuya was looking through the date collection on Team Orion "This does not sound good" Yuya thought as he scanned the data with his eyes. Kaito looked to the track and at Aphelion "I've seen a tone of people who wanted revenge, and not a single one of them played fare, god or not I don't think they'll start now" Kaito thought with his arms crossed.

Jesse and Aphelion zoomed through the track as they were almost to the turn of the track. At last moment Aphelion managed to get ahead of Jesse and managed to cross the corner first; giving him the first go. Aphelion looked to Jesse "Good luck pal" Jesse said with a smile to which Aphelion responded with a smirk "I don't need luck" Aphelion shot back as he and Jesse both drew their first hand of five cards and placed them into their card holders on their arms"GAME ON!" Jesse and Aphelion both yelled in union. Aphelion smirked as he looked to his hand "The first Turn is mine!" Aphelion called out as he looked to the track ahead of him.

**TURN 1 **

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

**JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 0**

Aphelion took hold of the card on the far right of his card holder and swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Atlantean: Osmosis, from my hand!" Aphelion called out as a Atlantean: Osmosis formed onto his field. The figure held a bow and arrow which he was holding with having a fish tail with golden arm bands (**LV 4,VATK 1600**) Aphelion smirked as he continued to look ahead "I activate: Osmosis's effect. when he is normal summoned I can special summon another Level four Atlantean monster from my hand to my field" Aphelion then took hold of another card in his card holder and swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Atlantean: Prayer!" Aphelion called out as a green haired woman formed with light armour and a mermaid's tail. She moved beside Aphelion and Osmosis. Prayer (**LV 4, ATK 1500**) moved in the air to keep up with Aphelion. Jesse looked to his two monsters with uncertainty "He now has two monsters the same level, that can only mean..." Aphelion smirked as he raised his hand "With my Level four Osmosis and Prayer I construct the Overlay Network!" Aphelion called as Osmosis and Prayer turned into blue beams of light that shot into the ground; shooting into the ground.

"Knight of the sea, honourable and brave I call you!" A metal hand formed as clenched its fist "True and Vice come forth and shake the sea with your might!" Two blue eyes shun "Awaken and seek justice **XYZ SUMMON!**" The metal figure had cranks and bolts on its shoulders and pelvis that attached its arms and legs to it as it the figure looked to be worn out due to how long its been under sea. The figure took hold of its sword which he held in its right hand. The figure's pain seem to have faded and worn too, the figure had two orbs orbiting around him at a slow speed "RANK 4! Atlantean: Achilles!"Aphelion called out as Achilles eyes shun as it moved above Aphelion as it kept up with little effort (**Rank 4, ATK 2000, OVU 2**) Aphelion smirked as he took hold of two cards from his holder and placed them face down "I will end my Turn, but not before using Achille's effect, during each of my end phases while he's on the field I can add one Level Ten monster from my deck to my hand" Aphelion announced as he swiped his duel disk which caused a card to move from his deck, he took hold of it and revealed it to Jesse "I chose Neptune's Servant" Aphelion said as he moved the card to his card holster "Now you can take your turn" Aphelion said with a smirk.

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 1**

**JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 1**

"APHELION HAS XYZ SUMMONED ON HIS VERY FIRST TURN, CAN JESSE FIGHT BACK AGAINST THAT XYZ? LET'S SEE!" Melissa called out. Jesse looked to his deck and smirked "Now let's do this guys" Jesse said as he drew his card. As he did he felt a pain in his chest unlike anything before "What's...was that?" Jesse asked as the pain vanished quicker than it came.

**TURN 2**

**JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 1**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 1**

Jesse shook his head as he looked to the card into his card holster "I need to try to beat him before he can summon Neptune, because if he does then my only hope is Rainbow Dragon" Jesse thought as he took hold of the card he drew and swiped it onto his duel disk "First I'll summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse said as Sapphire Pegasus formed onto the field as he flapped his wings and reared before stomping onto the ground and running on the track to keep up with Jesse (**ATK 1800**) Jesse looked to Sapphire Pegasus and smirked "I activate Sapphire Pegasus effect, when he is summoned I can place another Crystal Beast from my deck into my Spell and Trap zone, and I'll choose Ruby Carbuncle" Jesse announced as placed Ruby Carbuncle into his spell and Trap zone. A large Ruby formed as he placed it.

Aphelion smirked as he looked to Jesse "That monster is just too weak to fight Achilles, so unless you've something else planned, this is going to be a boring duel" Aphelion said as he looked to Jesse "So he's still fighting it? He's thought than I thought" Jesse then took hold of another card in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I know, but I have something else called Crystal Release, this card increases Sapphire Pegasus' attack by eight hundred points" Jesse called out as Sapphire Pegasus reared and neighed (**ATK 1800 + 800 = 2600**) Jesse looked to Achilles and smirked. Melissa looked down and smirked "SAPPHIRE PEGASUS NOW HAS MORE ATTACK THEN APHELION'S ACHILLES!" Melissa called out. Jesse swiped his arm "Sapphire Pegasus attack Achilles!" Pegasus looked down as its horn glowed as it shot a beam of light towards Achilles. Aphelion smirked as he saw Achilles struck by the light and shatter "You activated Achilles' effect, when he's destroyed by battle I can special summon both of its Overlay Units as Level ten monsters and I don't take any damage from his destruction either" Aphelion smirked as Prayer and Osmosis formed one more (**LV 4 - 10**) Jesse looked ahead of him "You wanted me to destroy Achilles" Jesse stated. Aphelion grinned "Yes I did, so now I have everything that I need!" Aphelion smirked. Jesse looked down to his holster and placed one card face down "I'll end my Turn" Jesse announced.

**JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 2**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 2**

Aphelion smirked as he kept his sights ahead of the track "Nice try, but not good enough as you'll see, things about to get more destructive" Aphelion then took hold of the card on the top of his deck and swiped his arm; grasping the card and placing it into his holster.

**TURN 3 **

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 2**

**JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 2**

Aphelion took hold of Neptune's Servant and flipped it to Jesse "Neptune's Servant's effect allows it to be special summoned from the hand when I control one or more Level ten monsters as I do" Aphelion then swiped the card onto his duel disk. A male figure formed with gold plated armour. holding a sphere with long white hair. Neptune Servant moved beside Prayer and Osmosis (**LV 10, 1700**) Aphelion grinned as he and Jesse completed another lap through the track "No more waiting, this duel is about to get real" Aphelion said as he raised his hand "With my Level 10; Prayer, Osmosis and Neptune's Servant I construct the Overlay Network!" Aphelion called out as all three of the monsters turned into three blue beams of light that shot into the ground creating a portal "With these three monsters I will awaken the Titan from Below!" Aphelion called out "God of the Sea I call you, awaken your wrath!" A blue armoured hand formed as he clenched its fist "Rule this Land, just like the sea that you command" a set of yellow glowing eyes formed as they showed the future in its very eyes. Destruction only showed "Storm this world, make it crumble before you! **XYZ SUMMON!**" Aphelion preached as The blue armoured plated giant figure formed as it held a trident in its left hand "RANK 10! NEPTUNE: GOD OF THE ORION CONSTELLATION!" Neptune's eyes glowed once more as it spun around and revealed metal triangular wings on its back. Neptune was completely mechanical being with being dark blue and having white patterns around its body. Its had pointed white shoulder pads. Neptune's wings were white plated with silver. Neptune's chest was hollow with cranks being present in it as they slowly turned Neptune had three golden orbs orbiting around him as it held its arms to its side as it towered over the Stadium. As it towered even the tallest building in Neo Domino City (**ATK 3000. OVU 3**) Melissa almost dropped her microphone as she was speechless "What is that thing?" she whispered as she fainted. Jesse looked to Neptune "Not good" he thought. Saigon looked up to Neptune in grace as he started at it blankly "Let the duel ensue, this is where everything will be brought back" he thought. Sapphire continued to sit with her eyes closed. Yuya looked up to Neptune in shock "That thing is gigantic, how are we suppose to beat that thing?" Yuya asked. Kaito kept his eyes only focused on Aphelion "If you think that thing is dangerous now, just wait I know its effect is going to cause trouble" Kaito responded.

Aphelion smirked as he kept his eyes focused on the track "I activate Neptune: God of The Orion Constellation's effect, Once per turn Neptune gains two thousand attack points by using one Overlay Unit!" Aphelion revealed as Neptune's eyes glowed as it absorbed one of the orbs that orbited it through its transparent chest. The orb made contact with the crank; which made it spin faster than before, which was followed by Neptune gaining a white glowing outline (**ATK 3000 + 2000 = 5000**) Jesse looked shock as he looked to Neptune "Oh that ain't good" Jesse thought. Aphelion smirked as he swiped his arm "NEPTUNE: GOD OF THE ORION CONSTELLATION ATTACK SAPPHIRE PEGGASUS!" Neptune's eyes glowed with fury and it raised its left and clenched its hand into a fist. Neptune then swiped down his fist towards Sapphire Pegasus, which caused the Crystal Beast to looked to Jesse "Jesse do something!" Sapphire Pegasus begged as Neptune's fist connected with the beast; shattering the beast and causing a shock wave which sent Jesse spiralling out of control (**LP 4000 - 2400 = 1600**) Jesse managed to gain control of his D-Wheel as he shook his head "When Sapphire Pegasus is destroyed you goes to my Spell and Trap zone as a continuous spell, not only that since he was equipped with crystal Release I can add another Crystal Best from my deck to my spell and Trap zone and I chose Cobalt Eagle" Jesse said as the card moved from his deck, Jesse took hold of it and placed it into his spell and trap zone as he did a sapphire and cobalt formed into his spell and trap zones. Aphelion smirked "I end my turn and now that I have Neptune's attack points return to normal" Aphelion said as the crank in Neptune's chest slowed down to his normal speed (**ATK 5000 - 2000 = 3000**)

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 3**

**JESSE LP 1600 [0] x 3 SPC 3**

Jesse looked to his deck and drew his card without hesitation and looked to it as he saw that he drew Crystal Beacon "Alright!" Jesse cheered as looked ahead to the track.

**TURN 4**

**JESSE LP 1600 [0] x 4 SPC 3**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 3**

Jesse smiled "Time to get my game on!" Jesse chanted in a friendly tone as he swiped Crystal Beacon into his duel disk ",Let's do a head count I have Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus and Cobalt Eagle in my spell and Trap zones. I have Crystal Beacon in my hand which I can use to summon a Crustal Beast from my deck, so that would be four, so I just need to get the other three which is going to be easy" Jesse thought as he swiped Crystal Beacon onto his duel disk "I activate Crystal Beacon, when I have two or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell and Trap Zone I can special summon another one to my field, so I'll summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Jesse called as the card moved from his deck. Jesse took hold of it and swiped the card onto his duel disk. Topaz Tiger formed as he roared and moved beside Jesse (**ATK 1600**) Jesse then took hold of another card in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I now activate the Spell: Crystal Value, If I control two or more Crystal Beats in my back row you can targeted one to go to the graveyard, then I can draw two cards" Jesse explained. Aphelion tilted the corners of his eyes to Jesse "I'll chose your Sapphire Pegasus" Aphelion chose. Jesse took hold of Sapphire Pegasus and placed him into his graveyard "Sorry buddy" Jesse said as he looked to Pegasus. Jesse then took hold of the top two cards of his deck "Here goes something I hope" Jesse thought as he drew the two cards and looked at them "Sweet!" Jesse commented as he looked at the two cards "This is just what I needed!" Jesse thought as he smiled. Aphelion noticed this as he rolled his eyes "What did you get that made you so hopeful when you're up against a god?" Aphelion asked. Jesse flipped the two cards he was holding and smiled "With scale two Crystal Defender and scale five Crystal Vanguard I set the Pendulum Scale!" Jesse said as he swiped the two Pendulum monsters on each side of his due disk. As he did his duel disk glowed and P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M flashed on it. Crystal Vanguard and Crystal Defender both formed as they were lifted in blue beams of light. Jesse raised his hands and smirked "Now get set as I'm about to do a multi summon" Jesse said "**PENDULUM SUMMON!**" Jesse announced as two beams of light shot down. First light formed into Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise (**ATK: 1200**) and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (**ATK: 1200**). Both monsters formed Jesse smirked "With that I end my Turn" Jesse said "I'm only missing Amber Mammoth, once I get him out Rainbow Dragon will be set" Jesse thought.

**JESSE LP 1600 [0] x 0 SPC 4**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 4**

Aphelion looked to his deck as he prepared to draw "Why would he summon all those weak monsters?" he thought as he drew his card.

**TURN 5**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 4**

**JESSE LP 1600 [0] x 0 SPC 4**

Aphelion looked to Neptune and smirked "I activate Neptune God of The Orion Constellation's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; he gains two thousand attack points until the End Phase!" Aphelion said as one Overlay Unit that orbiting Neptune shot into his transparent chest and connected with the crank; causing it to spin faster as Neptune gained a white outline (**ATK 3000 + 2000 = 5000**) Aphelion looked to Neptune with a grin "Attack Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" Neptune's eyes glowed as he lifted his fist up to the sky; towering over every building as it launched its fist down towards Topaz Tiger. Jesse looked around and saw an Action card and managed to reach out and grab it; he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Action Spell: Acceleration, this negates an attack once!" Jesse called out. Neptune fist suddenly made contact with a energy barrier that was trying to deflect the assault "Nice try, but I activate Neptune's secondary effect, by cutting its attack points by half: Neptune becomes immune to all effects this Turn and you can't use any spell cards either" Aphelion explained as Neptune glowed (**ATK 5000 - 2500**) Neptune's fist shattered the Barrier as it crushed Topaz Tiger "One more thing when Neptune destroys one of your monster they all go!" Aphelion called. Jesse looked to Aphelion "No they won't my Crystal Defender protects my Crystal beasts from being destroyed!" Jesse shot back which caused Aphelion to smirk "You have no idea of the power of Neptune do you? When Neptune's effect is activated you can't counter it!" Aphelion called back as Emerald Tortoise and Amethyst Cat both shattered. Jesse's eyes was in shock (**LP 1600 - 900 = 700**) Aphelion smirked as Neptune stopped glowing "Now that it's my End Phase, Neptune's attack returns to normal" Aphelion said as the crank in Neptune's chest slowed down (**ATK: 2500 - 3000**) Aphelion smirked "I'll end my turn"

**TURN 6**

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 1 SPC 5**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 5**

Jesse looked to his deck "Come on Amber Mammoth I'm counting on you!" Jesse thought as he drew his card and smiled when he saw it was Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth "Yes!" Jesse thought as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Amber Mammoth materialized onto the field as it moved beside Jesse. Jesse smirked as he swiped his duel disk "I activate my Trap!" Jesse said as the trap on his field flipped open "I activate Rainbow Gravity,with all Seven Crystal Beasts now either on my Field or in my Graveyard I can activate this card!" Jesse called out a beam of light shot down from the sky as the light struck the sky a roar was sent out in every direction "What's going on?" Aphelion asked as he looked up into the sky. Jesse smirked "You'll see" he responded. Saigon smiled as he saw the sight "The legendary Rainbow Dragon? What a sight to behold" Saigon said. Sapphire shrugged her shoulders "I don't see the big deal" Sapphire responded with her eyes still closed. Yuya smirked "Yes, this what Jesse needed!" Kaito stayed focused on Aphelion. Aster looked down to the track as he held the railings "Here it goes, the battle of the giants" he commented.

The light narrowed as Rainbow Dragon formed (**ATK: 4000**). The dragon roared as it looked to Neptune. Rainbow was in the air above the track due to his seize. Both monsters looked to each other, Jesse, he looked to Aphelion and smirked "I'll end there" he said. Aphelion smirked "You summoned that thing and you won't even attack? how disappointing" he commented.

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 5**

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 0 SPC 5**

Aphelion took hold of the top card of his deck and drawled it; placing it into his holster as he looked ahead of him.

**TURN 7**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 4 SPC 5**

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 0 SPC 5**

Aphelion increased his speed as he narrowed around the corner of the track as Jesse followed closely behind. Aphelion looked to Neptune and smirked "Time to put that dragon to rest, I activate Neptune's effect by using one Overlay Unit; Neptune gains two thousand attack points!" Aphelion said said as the last Overlay Unit orbiting Neptune shot into his chest, and into the crank; increasing its speed. Neptune eyes glowed as it gained a white outline (**ATK 3000 + 2000 = 5000**) Aphelion swiped his arm and smirked "Neptune attack Rainbow Dragon!" Aphelion ordered as Neptune formed a fist with its metal hand; lifting it into the air "Strike down his dragon!" Aphelion ordered as Neptune was rushing its fist towards Rainbow Dragon. Jesse smirked "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect, I can send all Crystal Beasts on my field to the Graveyard; Rainbow Dragon gains one thousand attack points for everyone, and since I have four now due to you destroying all of my monsters; that's an extra four thousand attack points!" Jesse called out as all the Crystal Beasts on his field were absorbed by Rainbow Dragon. The dragon glowed and roared (**ATK: 4000 + 4000 = 8000**) Jesse smirked "Rainbow Dragon strike back with Rainbow Refraction!" Jesse called out. Rainbow Dragon opened its mouth and charged a multi coloured energy blast. After a few moments Rainbow Dragon shot its blast at Neptune.

Neptune eyes glowed as its fist charged at Rainbow Dragon, but the blast from the dragon pushed Neptune's fist away from it, until the blast was too much and shattered Neptune's hand. The blast then continued at rammed through Neptune's chest; destroying the crank. Neptune's glowing eyes turned to black and lifeless as Neptune exploded; causing a massive shock wave through the Stadium. Yuya smirked "He did it!" he cheered as Kaito remained silent. Aphelion swiped his duel disk "I activate the Trap: Neptune's Wake; I take no damage from Battle" Aphelion explained. Jesse smirked "Doesn't matter I've taken out Neptune, so I'm good" Jesse smiled wider. Aphelion smirked "That's what you think?, I'll end my Turn!" Aphelion said. As he did a shock wave struck the Stadium "What?" Jesse asked to which Aphelion chuckled "You've caused this! From my Graveyard I activate Neptune God of The Orion Constellation's effect, during the end phase of the turn he is destroyed I can summon him from my graveyard!" Aphelion announced as he held out his arm as a portal opened in the ground "RISE AGAIN NEPTUNE!" he called out. Neptune shot out of the portal as he took hold of his trident and clenched his fist. Neptune's eyes glowed as the crank in its chest started turning (**ATK 3000**) Aphelion smirked "Now that Neptune has resurrected due to him being destroyed by battle he gains the attack of the monster that destroyed him" Aphelion pointed to Rainbow Dragon "AND THAT WOULD MEAN YOUR RAINBOW DRAGON'S EIGHT THOUSAND ATTACK POINTS!" Aphelion yelled as Neptune's eyes glowed as he lifted its Trident and aimed it at Rainbow Dragon. The trident and Rainbow Dragon glowed as Neptune eyes glowed too (**ATK 3000 + 8000 = 11000**) Jesse's eyes widened in response "Eleven thousand?" Jesse questioned. Aphelion smirked "It's your turn" he responded as he placed a card from his hand face down.

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 6**

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 0 SPC 6**

Jesse looked to his deck and drawled his card and placed it into his holster

**TURN 8**

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 1 SPC 6**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 6**

"I have no choice I activate Rainbow's dragon's effect; by banishing all Crystal Beasts in my graveyard; all cards on the field are returned to the our decks!" Jesse explained as Rainbow Dragon roared as it glowed. Neptune eyes locked onto Rainbow Dragon s they glowed "How quickly you forget I activate Neptune's effect; by halving his attack; he becomes immune to card effects!" Aphelion announced as Neptune glowed (**ATK 11000 - 5500**) Rainbow Dragon's eyes glowed as it sent a shock wave returned all of Aphelion's face downs and itself and Jesse's Pendulum monsters to the decks of the duellists. Aphelion and Jesse's decks shuffled. Jesse looked helpless as he looked to the card in his holster and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'll set one card face-down and end my Turn" Jesse announced as he felt only hope in the card he set. Jesse looked down the card "With Shatter Jem, when I'm attacked directly I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard and deal damage to Aphelion equal to the card that I sent attack, and if I send Rainbow Dragon, we'll both loose; its the best option that I have" Jesse thought as he looked to Aphelion "I end my Turn" Jesse announced as he and Aphelion completed another lap. Neptune's eyes glowed as he returned to normal strength (**ATK 5500 - 11000**)

**JESSE LP 700 [0] x 0 SPC 7**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 3 SPC 7**

Aphelion smirked as he drew his card.

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 4 SPC 7**

**JESSE LP 1600 [0] x 0 SPC 7**

Aphelion looked to his holster and took hold of two cards; placing them into his duel disk "I'll place two cards from my hand face-down" Aphelion then raised his arm "Neptune attack Jesse directly!" Aphelion ordered as Neptune eyes glowed as it clenched its fist and raised it before charging towards Jesse. Jesse quickly swiped his duel disk "I activate the Trap Shatter Jem!" Jesse said before widening his eyes when he saw that his Trap did not activate "What?" Jesse asked as his duel disk has a Error warning on the screen "What's going on? Why can't I use this card?" Jesse questioned as sweat dripped down from his cheek. He looked to Aphelion "Hold up My duel disk is on the Fritz I need to have it checked out!" Jesse called out to Aphelion. Aphelion smirked "Finally it worked" Aphelion smirked wider as Neptune's fist struck Jesse. A massive shock wave swept the track as Jesse yelled in terror (**LP 700 - 0**) Yuya's eyes widened "He lost!" Yuya asked. Jesse eyes dazed as he struggled to keep them open as he returned to his team's station. Once Jesse reached the station he fell of his D-Wheel and landed onto the ground heavily bruised. Yuya ran to his aid. Yuya knelt beside him. Jesse nose was bleeding and he couldn't keep his eyes shut. The whole crowd was stunned in fear. Aster was in shock "Oh no" Yuya looked to Kaito with a worried look "He's hurt, we should stop this match, Melissa is still passed out from earlier too, what should we do?" Yuya asked.

Kaito suddenly stood up with a devilish smirk with his arms to his sides "That's simple in that duel Jesse's duel disk was messing up, so he couldn't use the card he set, and by the looks of it that card could have changed everything" Kaito said as he looked Aphelion who had stopped his D-Wheel and he was looking back and Kaito "He must be the cause of it, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it" Kaito said as he took the cards out of Jesse's duel disk and placed them into his "You best call me a Number hunter as your number is now up!" Kaito yelled as he appeared on the Screen in the Stadium "Now let's finish what we've started all those years ago!" Kaito yelled as he pointed to Aphelion. Kaito placed his helmet on and moved onto his duel runner and sped off onto the track. Kaito focused on Aphelion "Prepare to loose!" Aphelion yelled in anger towards Kaito. Saigon looked to Aphelion "I know vengeance would blind him" Saigon said. Sapphire kept her eyes closed "Well if he did cheat then I may just get a chance to duel Jesse" she responded. Kaito and Aphelion rounded a corner as Kaito drawled his starting hand of five cards and placed them into his holster "It's my move!" Kaito yelled as he drawled the top card of his deck. Kaito smirked as he looked to it and saw that it was Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "Now I shall wipe you out!" Kaito grinned darkly.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview (Yuya P.O.V)**

"Hi it's Yuya! Kaito's really going all out, who knew he was this strong of a duellist!"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon charged an energy blast and struck Neptune. Neptune's eyes glowed as he absorbed one of its overlay units into his chest; increasing the turn of the crank. Neptune raised its fist up into the sky and after a few moments launched it down; charging towards its target. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it too moved its fist and collided with Neptune; causing a blue coloured shock wave through the sky. Every building in Neo Domino City turned off as the city blacked out. Kaito looked to Aphelion as Kaito glowed blue.

"Kaito please tell me that what he is saying is a lie. Unless you really did those things?"

Sapphire opened her eyes and stood with a smirk. Kaito glowed red as he placed Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon onto his duel disk. Sapphire widened her eyes. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it charged red energy blasts from all three of its mouths. Sapphire placed her hands together as her monsters spiralled into the red and blue portal. Yuya looked to Saigon who was also looking back to him. Sapphire smirked as she placed her fusion card onto her duel disk that caused an outburst of flames

"Next time! A Duel For Vengeance - Go Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!: Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Rage!"

Kaito screamed in pain as Sapphire smirked.


	78. A Duel For Vengeance

_**DIMENSION WARS 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY CELEBRATION! **_

_**WOW, an entire year! I can't believe it that DW has come this far! I just want to say thanks to everyone that has stuck with this story; it means a lot to me, and to add that DW is on route to its 100th chapter! I can't believe it! I know this story was weak at the start, but I like to think as I became more of a confident writer, that I tried even harder to improve DW not only for the readers, but also for myself as I can say that I do feel proud of how DW has come along. Let's help for another successful year for the 2 year Anniversary!**_

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Arc 78: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 8: A Duel For Vengeance - Go Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!: Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Rage!**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches as the logo of DW appears, behind the logo was images of the colour of those images was the colour of their hair Yuya who was red and green to Yuto who was purple and black to Yugo who was blue and yellow to Yuri who was pink and purple to Yuko who was black and white and to Yufu who was red and black.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track.

Aphelion smirked as he swiped a card onto his duel disk, As he did Neptune formed behind him and slammed his metal fists into the ground shaking it. Next Sapphire jumped in front of Aphelion as she held her card up to the sky as it shun, Venus appeared as she sent a burst of flames outward as Sapphire clicked her fingers; causing a burst of flames from her hand, Sapphire winked and moved her finger to her lip to silence you. Finally Saigon formed in front of her while he held a smirk; swiping his card onto his duel disk. Saturn formed as everything around it loss it gravitation pull; moving up into the air.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Stardust Warrior and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Stardust Warrior were clashing with each other.

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

* * *

"With the third match ready to finally start, team Orion and RV quickly begun their duel. Without any time to waste Aphelion summoned Neptune: his God card. Even with the presence of Jesse's most formidable card: Jesse was still outclassed as Neptune revealed to be able to resurrect, now with Kaito stepping up: the match is going to become even more dangerous!"

* * *

Kaito looked ahead of the track as he looked down his deck and drew the first card on top of his deck and smirked when he saw the card he drew was Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "Now I shall wipe you out!" Kaito smirked darkly as he place Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon into his holster with Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon, Photon Stream of Destruction, Galaxy Expedition , Swordsman of Revealing Light and Battle Simulation. Kaito's eyes widened in shock as he looked to his cards "I don't believe it; this is the same hand I had when I first duelled him" Kaito thought.

**TURN 10**

**KAITO LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 8**

**APHELION LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 8**

Kaito looked to his cards and took hold of Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon, and swiped it onto his duel disk. Kaito turned a corner as he looked Aphelion "Remember this card Aphelion? I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon from my hand in attack position" Kaito announced as the small Galaxy-Eyes formed (**ATK 300**) . The dragon moved beside Kaito. Aphelion eyes flashed with fury as Neptune (**ATK** **11000**) towered above him. Neptune's amber eyes glowed as the crank in its chest slowly turned. Aphelion looked to Kaito with fury "All these years, have been leading to this one moment; the moment I finally get justice for all that you have done!" he yelled. Kaito looked back to Aphelion with an angered look "I understand that you're mad at me, but I know that you've cheated, and that is unforgivable!" Kaito yelled as he raised his hand "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Clourdragon's effect: I can tribute it to special summon something even more powerful from my hand!" Kaito yelled as he raised his hand as Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon shattered. Kaito took hold of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and swiped it onto his duel disk "Here's an old friend that wants to hello!" Kaito called out as a flash of light enveloped the stadium "Prepare for a monster stronger than a super nova!" Kaito continued as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon formed. The dragon roared as it braced its arms and moved its tails. Its eyes held galaxies in them as they focused on Neptune. The dragon clenched both its hands into fists as it shun (**ATK: 3000**) "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"Kaito called out as the dragon followed behind him. Aphelion growled as he looked to the dragon "Galaxy-Eyes? The same monster he harmed me and all those people with, now I can finally destroy it" Aphelion thought with a smirk.

Kaito took hold of Galaxy Expedition an revealed it to Aphelion "Now I activate the Spell: Galaxy Expedition, when I control a Galaxy or Photon monster that is Level five or above, I can special summon another Galaxy monster!" Kaito called out as he swiped a card that moved from his deck onto his duel disk "I summon Galaxy Knight!" Kaito called out as a white night formed that looked to be surfing on a board through the air (**ATK 2800**) Galaxy Knight moved beside Kaito as it followed him. Aphelion secretly looked to Kaito with growl. Kaito looked to his hand and took hold of a card: swiping onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Photon Stream of Destruction, when I control Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon I can banish one card that you control, and I'll chose your Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared, and started to charge an energy blast from its mouth. Aphelion smirked in response "Nice try, but did you forget about Neptune's ability? By halving his attack points he becomes unaffected by all other card effects!" he called out as Neptune's amber eyes flashed as the crank in its chest started to turn at a faster rate (**ATK 11000 - 5500**) Galaxy-Eyes shot the blast at Neptune which disbursed before it could make contact "How pointless,, you thought you could vanquish a god that easily?" Aphelion teased to which Kaito smirked "Of course not, I just needed to lower its attack, that's all" Kaito responded which Aphelion eyes widened "What is he planning?" he asked. Kaito smirked "You'll see!" Kaito yelled "With my Level eight: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Knight, I build the Overlay Network!" Kaito called out as his monsters turned into beams of light and shot into the sky; creating the Xyz portal.

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kaito called out as the dragon formed. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon eyes held a galaxy pattern as it braced its arms and moved its tails. Its wings shot out as it looked to Neptune as it shun, lighting up the shadow that Neptune had created. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared had two orbs orbiting around it (**ATK 4000, OVU 2**) Kaito swiped his arm across Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation!" Kaito called out. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it moved up further into the sky and shun as it charged an energy blast through its mouth aimed for Neptune. Aphelion looked up to Neptune and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon "Fine by me; Neptune has more attack points than your Galaxy-Eyes" Aphelion yelled. Kaito slowly smiled as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon started to roar and glow with a brighter light (**ATK 4000 - 7800**) Aphelion's eyes widened as he saw the sight of Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon "How did it gain that much attack!?" he questioned. Kaito looked to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon on his duel disk "This dragon is more than just any ordinary Galaxy-Eyes, and not just because it's a Number, no it's one of they keys to the Numeron code, so this dragon has the power of increasing its attack by every Rank on he field when it attacks multiplied by two, since Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is Rank eight and your Neptune is Rank ten, the total number is eight so that increased Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack by thirty six hundred" Aphelion looked to Kaito "But your dragon gained thirty eight hundred?" Aphelion questioned. Kaito looked to the road ahead of him as he shun blue "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon also has the effect of increasing every Rank on the field by one, but since you used your Neptune's effect, only Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon was effected" Kaito explained as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon released the blast that spiralled towards Neptune "Eternal Photon Stream!" Kaito ordered as the blast moved closer to Neptune. The God moved it palm to the blast in hopes of stopping it, but Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's blast shattered its hand, as the blast shot through the crank in its chest. Neptune's eyes turned dark as it exploded and caused a massive shock wave through the Stadium. Aphelion growled as he briefly spun out of control (**LP 4000 - 2300 = 1700**) Aphelion growled he looked to Kaito "I'll get you for that!" he threatened.

Saigon looked to Aphelion with disappointment as he sat silently. Sapphire still sat with her legs up on the desk and with her arms behind her head, her fringe covering her closed eyes. Sapphire slowly opened her right eye to look at her deck box that was glowing; she smirked before closing her eye again "In due time, I know you want to be part of the action, just like I do" she thought. Yuya knelt beside Jesse. Yuya looked in worry as he looked to Jesse, the blue haired teen smiled as he sat up "Man, what a rush" Jesse said with a laugh. Yuya looked to him "You Ok Jesse?" Yuya asked to Jesse who just smiled and brushed the back of his head "Well I could be in worse shape" Jesse smiled.

Kaito looked to his holster and took hold of Battle Simulation and swiped it into his duel disk "I'll end my Turn and now that I have ended my Turn Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack points return to normal" Kaito said as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed as it braced its arms (**ATK 7800 - 4000**) Kaito then looked ahead of the track "Now for the fun part" Kaito thought as he heard lightning and thunder. Aphelion smirked "Now that its the end phase Neptune will now rise again!" Aphelion yelled as the sea out far from the city started to part as Neptune slowly rose from from it. Neptune's dark eyes glowed bright amber as it fully emerged from the sea. Neptune then slowly walked to the stadium as it destroyed the roared and ground it walked on. Neptune's crank slowly turned. Aphelion then looked up to Neptune "Now that Neptune has risen it gains attack equal to your Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Aphelion called as Neptune held up his staff that locked onto Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. Neptune shun (**ATK 3000 + 4000 = 7000**) Yuya looked to Jesse "It just gained Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack points, what was Kaito thinking?" Yuya asked. Jesse smiled "Nah he's playing smart, think about it now that Neptune's attack points is seven thousand if it used its effect, it would only have thirty five hundred attack, so Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon can easily take it out and if he attacks with Neptune without using that effect Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon can just use its effect to increase its attack" Jesse explained.

**KAITO LP 4000 [0] x 1 SPC 9**

**APHELION LP 1700 [0] x 2 SPC 9**

Aphelion looked to his deck "Its been so long, but today I will get payback" he thought as he drawled his card and placed it into his holster.

**11**

**APHELION LP 1700 [0] x 3 SPC 9**

**KAITO LP 4000 [0] x 1 SPC 9**

Aphelion looked to Neptune "I activate Neptune's final effect, when it has no Overlay Units, it can turn a monster in my graveyard into a Overlay Unit" Aphelion explained as a light shot out from his duel disk and was flung to Neptune as it turned into a orb and begun to orbit around him (**OVU 0 - 1**) Neptune's eyes glowed "I activate Neptune's special ability, by using one Overlay Unit, Neptune gains two thousand attack points" Aphelion announced as the orb orbiting Neptune shot into his transparent chest and connected with the crank; increasing the speed it turned. Neptune's eyes glowed as it clenched its fists (**ATK 7000 + 2000 = 9000**) "Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation attack Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Aphelion ordered as Neptune's glowed with a blue aura as it clenched its right hand into a fist; raising it to the sky, before forcing it down towards Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon with brute force. Kaito looked to Neptune "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect, it once again increases its attack for every Rank on the field, and now that you haven't used Neptune's other effect he is also treated as having an extra Rank!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed, and braced its arms out (**ATK 4000 + 4000 = 8000**) as Neptune charged its fist towards Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, the dragon eyes shun as it roared as it too clenched its left hand into a fist which connected with Neptune's fist. As they connected a blue shock wave was created that circled out through the city. The shock wave passed all through the city, every building it made contact with blacked out as every light in the city outside of the Stadium cut off; leaving the city in darkness. The clash continued as neither Neptune or Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon would give up. Aphelion and Kaito's eyes locked onto the two monsters "Neptune has more attack points so why they able to keep up with each other?" Aphelion questioned. Kaito was speechless as he too had no idea how the two monsters could still be clashing.

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation both looked each other in the eyes as they resonated with each other as they started to give off a bright light outward. Neptune then charged Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon with his other fist, in which Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon formed another fist and connected its fist with Neptune, both monsters were giving all their strength as they tired to push the other back. The light they were putting out was increasing in strength as it moved through the track. Kaito and Aphelion both looked at it as they tried to avoid it, but they were both enveloped both of them...

* * *

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and quickly became aware of his surroundings he was hovering over a destroyed city "Where am I?" Kaito asked as he took a few moments to realize "Wait, this is Heartland...my home" Kaito thought as he looked down to the ground that was covered in rubble and dust as he saw some people running in terror "What's going on?" Kaito then looked up to the grey dull sky as he saw that Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon was also hovering above the city "My past, no our past, the world that we once knew, now the world we can never recognize, once our hope, now our regret" Kaito looked behind him and saw Aphelion with Neptune behind him "Why did you drag me here!" Kaito yelled with an angered tone. Aphelion looked to Kaito "I may held anger towards you, but remember I too have suffered from this, Neptune and your Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon have brought us here" Aphelion explained as he looked to the ground "Here we go" he thought as he pointed to the ground which caught Kaito's attention "What?" he asked as he too looked.

On the ground there was a group of four people that were running from five others who were wearing either yellow or red jackets "Fusion?" Kaito thought as he saw one of the brown haired kid who was wearing a yellow jacket swiped his duel disk which shot out a purple light that enveloped one of the kids running away. as the light faded a card fell to the ground in silence. Kaito's eyes widened with rage "Why am I seeing this!?" Kaito yelled. Aphelion looked to Kaito "Keep looking" Kaito continued looking to the ground as one of the people trying to escape was running in fear. Kaito eyes widened "Wait, that's you?" Kaito questioned to which Aphelion remained silent as he watched his younger self. Aphelion ran from the soldiers as he ran with all his strength. Aphelion then suddenly tripped over some rubble, which caused him to fall to the ground. Aphelion looked in terror as he saw the soldiers approaching him as they soon surrounded him. He looked to the Obelisk Blue that appeared. Aphelion clenched his fist "I can't die, like this, not without getting my revenge, I refuse to be taken out so easily!" he yelled as his eyes suddenly widened as a white beam of light shot down the ground; causing a massive shock wave. Aphelion slowly looked up to see Neptune before him. Neptune locked its eyes on Aphelion as it reached down and moved its hand to Aphelion and lifted him up to be level with his eyes. Aphelion was shaking nervously as he looked to Neptune "What are you?" he hesitantly asked. Neptune's eyes shun as he looked to Aphelion "**From far away I could hear your thirst for vengeance, your anger is strong, you have showed your worth to me, for that I gift you with my power, we shall be partners with us we shall make a formidable force**" Neptune said as he started to shine "**Be warned Vengeance is not a valiant feeling to hold yourself to**" Neptune warned as he shun brighter which enveloped the scene. Aphelion suddenly looked up to the Obelisk Soldiers as he forced himself from the ground. Aphelion swiped his duel disk which activated it as his eyes glowed yellow "I will get vengeance, even if I must destroy all of you" he warned the soldiers.

Kaito looked to Aphelion "Your anger against me was strong enough to call a God to your side?" Kaito asked. Aphelion nodded "I held anger for you, so much that even I truly had no idea" he responded as he looked to Kaito "I hate you more than Fusion, when they arrived I had no family to loose, or friends, I lost them when we last duelled" Aphelion said. Kaito looked to Aphelion "I think I understand you now, you think I was being selfish right? Well maybe you are right, but I know that all I ever wanted was to protect my BROTHER!" Kaito yelled back "Everything I have done has always been for my brother, he's why I became a Number hunter; to help him!" Kaito argued as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon from above him eyes shun as it released a bright light that enveloped Kaito and Aphelion.

Aphelion and Kaito both appeared to be in a room with large glass windows. They noticed that there was fire soaring outside with every building destroyed. Kaito looked to the floor and saw a scared little boy with blue hair "Haruto?" Kaito questioned as Aphelion looked to Kaito "You know him?" he asked. Kaito nodded "He's my brother..." Kaito responded. Haruto was curled up with tears in his eyes as he sat next to the wall. Kaito and Aphelion then both saw Kaito stood in front of Haruto as he faced a Obelisk Blue member. Kaito eyes glowed with rage "You dare invade my home and threaten my brother!" Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm across "I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Kaito called out in a rage "YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FROM FUSION IS NOT GETTING THEIR HANDS ON MY BROTHER!" Kaito called in anger as he looked to the dragon stood before him. Kaito swiped his arm as he looked to his opponent "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, attack him directly!" Kaito ordered as the Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon eyes glowed as it charged an energy blast in its mouth and released it at the Obelisk force member. The blast sent the Obelisk force member crashing into the wall across the room as he yelled in pain (**LP 0**) as he vanished in a flash of light. Kaito looked back to his brother with worry as he ran to him as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shattered. Kaito knelt beside his brother as he brushed Haruto's hair with his hand "Haruto, it's al right, they're not going to get you, I promise I'll protect you" Kaito tried to reassure his brother with a weak smile. Haruto looked to Kaito and faintly nodded.

Aphelion eyes widened "He was telling the truth, he only ever wanted to protect his brother, I've been the selfish one here" Aphelion thought as he looked to Kaito "Listen I'm sorry..." Aphelion said as he noticed that Kaito was still focusing on Haruto. Kaito looked to his past self "I'd do anything to hold my brother again" Kaito said. Kaito and Haruto both looked to each other until Haruto yelled "Brother, look out!" he warned Kaito. The older brother looked to the window as saw Antique Gear Chaos Giant outside facing them. Kaito quickly took hold of Haruto into his arms as Antique Gear Chaos Giant through its fist through the building; destroying all support for the building; causing it to collapse to the ground. Haruto cried in terror to which Kaito held him tighter "Haruto I never going to let them hurt you!" he told his brother as he took a card from his extra deck and swiped it onto his duel disk "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito called as the dragon formed and looked to Kaito. Kaito took hold of Haruto with one of his arms and took hold of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's as the dragon shot out of the building with Kaito and Haruto holding onto it "Get us out of here!" Kaito ordered to his dragon which it obeyed; shooting through the sky with its wings, but it was no good as eight other Antique Gear Chaos Giants saw the dragon and shot at it with all of their weapons. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon managed to evade most of the blasts, but not all of them as it was struck; shattering. Kaito and Haruto fell through the air screaming. Kaito looked to the ground "ORBITAL!" Kaito ordered. Orbital slung to him and attached to his back. Forming into a glider. Kaito quickly scanned the air for Haruto, but with no sign of him "HARUTO!" Kaito yelled down to the ground "HARUTO!" he called once more, but with no response as Orbital and Kaito both landed to the ground "HAURUTO! BROTHER! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Kaito called out "Haruto!" he called once more before he dropped to his knees emotionally broken "I promised I would protect him, I swore to him that nothing bad would happen to him" Kaito whispered as he slammed his fist into the ground "I WANTED TO PROTECT HIM!" he yelled as his eyes lit up with rage "I AM DONE WITH THIS! THEY CAN ALL GO TO HELL!" Kaito screamed in a fury that burned through him as he took one card from his extra deck and swiped it onto his duel disk "AWAKEN YOUR FURY NEO GALAXY-EYES PHOTON DRAGON!" Kaito yelled as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon materialized with a red glow. Kaito growled as he too gained a red glow "I USED THIS CARD TO SAVE MY BROTHER, NOW I WILL USE IT TO AVENGE HIM AND DESTROY YOU BASTARDS!" Kaito yelled as he raised his hand "WIPE THEM OUT! ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRUCTION!" Kaito ordered as his dragon charged an energy blast in all three of its mouths and released them at its targets; destroying every Antique Gear Chaos Giant in Heartland.

Aphelion looked to Kaito "I'm sorry, I allowed my anger to blind me; Saigon was right, I was too caught up with my loss, that I've never thought about your's" he said in a sad tone. Kaito looked back to him with a frown "We all loose people, but what makes things different is how we deal with it do you use it as an excuse to feel sorry for yourself ot do you use it as a way discover yourself even further, I loss my brother, but he's still with my in my memory as long as he is; he'll always be alive" Kaito explained as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's eyes glowed as it roared "Both our monsters knew we needed to understand each other and that's why they brought us here, because they care about us" Kaito explained to which Aphelion nodded. Kaito looked to Aphelion "It still doesn't excuse you for cheating like that" Kaito warned. Aphelion nodded "Understood, I blinded myself, and for that I can never forgive myself" he said to which Kaito growled "Forgiving yourself is the hard part, but that doesn't matter, what does is having someone forgive you" Kaito said to which Aphelion looked to him "Kaito Tenjo will you forgive me?" he asked. Kaito rolled his eyes "I forgave you from the start, but you need to apologize to Jesse for cheating him" Aphelion closed his eyes "Agreed I will, now what?" he asked. Kaito smirked "We have a duel to finish, so let's not hold it off any longer" Kaito said Aphelion smirked "Let's do it" he said as him and Kaito were enveloped with the same white light from before.

* * *

Kaito and Aphelion both looked up and saw Neptune and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon clashing; trying to push the other one back. Kaito looked up to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and smiled "Even though Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is weaker, since he's a Number he isn't destroyed by this battle, but however I do still take damager from the attack" Kaito called out as Neptune finally got the upper hand and pushed Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon back. Kaito smiled (**LP 4000 - 1000 = 3000**) as he looked to the two monsters "Thanks guys" he thought as he looked to Aphelion who was also smiling "Don't expect me to go easy on you now Kaito!" he called out with a friendly tone. Kaito smiled back "By the way you were duelling I thought you were" Kaito shot back with a smile. Aphelion chuckled "Really?, oh my bad" Aphelion responded with a grin "I'll end my Turn, which means both of our monster's attack goes back to normal" Aphelion said as Neptune (**ATK 9000 - 7000**) and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon both (**ATK 8000 - 4000**) glowed. Aphelion smiled "Now let's see what you've got" Aphelion said as he smirked.

**APHELION LP 1700 [0] x 3 SPC 10**

**KAITO LP 3000 [0] x 1 SPC 10**

Kaito looked to his deck and smirked "Oh I've got a lot, let's see how well you handle it!" Kaito smirked as he drawled his card and placed it into his holster "My Turn!" he called out.

**TURN 12**

**KAITO LP 3000 [0] x 2 SPC 10**

**APHELION LP 1700 [0] x 3 SPC 10**

Kaito looked to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as it too looked back to him "Let's do this!" he called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon followed between him and spiralled in the air multiple times almost like it was showing off to the crowd as they cheered the dragon on. Kaito smirked as "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation!" Kaito ordered as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed as it spiralled up the dark sky caused from the sun set. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon moved through the and stopped as it was in front of the sun set; its eyes glowed as it opened its mouth and started to charged an energy blast through its mouth. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed brighter than before as it locked its galaxy patterned eyes onto Neptune as it braced its arms and moved its tails. Aphelion smirked "Bring it Kaito, if you have it in you!" Aphelion called out. Kaito smirked as he glowed blue. Kaito raised his arm "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon give it all you got; I activate your effect, once more Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon gains two hundred attack points for every Rank on the Field, and also both of our monsters are treated as being on Rank higher!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon shun bright (**ATK 4000 - 8000**) Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon eyes flashed as it released its blast towards Neptune, that tried to move its large metal hand towards the blast to try and block it, but the blast shattered its hand and spiralled through its chest; causing the God to explode once more; causing a massive shock wave through the stadium. Aphelion smiled as the sight (**LP 1700 - 1000 = 700**) "Impressive" he complemented towards Kaito. Kaito smirked as he took hold of one of the cards in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'll set one card before ending my Turn, which now means two things first my Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's attack points return to normal and second Neptune is now returning to the party!" Kaito and Aphelion both yelled in union. Neptune rose from the Sea as its eyes glowed, as the water fell off of it (**ATK 7000**)

Sapphire opened her eyes at Kaito and Aphelion "I'm confused I thought they hated each other?" she questioned which Saigon smiled "No hate was really nothing to do with it, it really only came down to if they understood each other, which I now I'm proud to know that they do" Saigon said with a smile. Sapphire rolled her eyes and closed them again "Way to kill a touching moment" she responded. Yuya looked to Kaito "They seem different, what happened?" he asked. Jesse smiled "I thought that would happen" Jesse thought Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus stood behind him in spirit form.

Kaito and Aphelion both smirked as they passed a corner "Let's show them a show!" Aphelion said as he took hold of the top card of his deck and drawled. Kaito smirked and nodded as he too agreed.

**TURN 13**

**APHELION LP 700 [0] x 4 SPC 11**

**KAITO LP 3000 [0] x 1 SPC 11**

Aphelion looked to his hand and swiped a card onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Atlantean Quake, by giving up half of my Life Points I can give one monster I control an extra two thousand Attack points" Aphelion explained (**LP 700 - 350**) as Neptune glowed as it clenched its fists; eyes glowing brighter (**ATK 7000 + 2000 = 9000**) Aphelion then looked to Neptune "I activate Neptune's effect, since he has no Overlay Units I can turn a monster in my graveyard into a Overlay Unit!" Aphelion yelled as a portal opened. A blue light shot as and was magnetized towards Neptune as it came closer to light turned into a yellow orb that started orbit around Neptune. Aphelion then raised his hand "I activate Neptune other effect, by using one Overlay Unit, he gains two thousand attack points!" Aphelion called out as Neptune's eyes glowed as the orb shot into its chest; connecting with the crank; increasing the speed it was turning. Neptune glowed (**ATK 9000 + 2000 = 11000**) Aphelion then smirked as he took hold of another card in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate, Atlantean Pressure Break, this doubles the attack of any Aqua-Type monster that I control, and I chose Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation" Aphelion called out as Neptune glowed once more (**ATK 11000 - 22000**) "I'm not done, I activate my Trap" Aphelion called out as he swiped his duel disk "Revolution, of The Warrior, with this I can double one monster's attack points that I control, and we both know who's getting the boost" Aphelion called out as Neptune glowed (**ATK 22000 - 44000**) Neptune eyes focused on Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as both monster looked at each other "Now time to take this further!" Aphelion called out as he played another card in his hand onto his duel disk "I play the Spell: Atlantean Retribution, I can target one Aqua-Type monster that I control and double its attack points!" Aphelion called as Neptune clenched its hands into fists and it braced its arms (**ATK 44000 - 88000**) Aphelion smirked as he raised his hand "I did not think this would be necessary, but just as always you proved me wrong, so now I hope you can deal with this! Neptune attack Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Aphelion called out as Neptune formed a fist and launched it into the air before launching it back down towards Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, as fast that his fist caught fire. As the fist approached Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon Aphelion smirked "Too bad you weren't ready for this, it's just a shame, but you loose!" Aphelion called out as Neptune's fist collided with Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. A shock wave and a smoke cloud engulfed the stadium as Neptune's attack landed.

Aphelion smirked "Too bad, I thought you could handle it" he called out. Saigon, Sapphire, Yuya and Jesse both looked at the sight "Kaito lost?" Yuya questioned as Jesse continued to watch in silence as the smoke slowly begun to clear. Aphelion laughed "I hope that we can still be friends, I mean it would be a shame if- WHAT?!" Aphelion shouted in shock as the smoke cleared and revealed that Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon had managed to collided its own fist with Neptune as they both struggled against each other "How is this possible, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon is no where near strong enough to take on Neptune like this!" Aphelion called out as Kaito sped out of the smoke cloud and looked to Aphelion "You never noticed that I activated my Trap that I set last Turn: Photon Current, when a Light attribute Dragon-Type monster I control is targeted for an attack, my dragon gains the attack points of the monster that is attacking it!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it glowed and managed to push Neptune away from itself as it braced its arms (**ATK 4000 + 88000 = 92000**) Aphelion eyes widened "OH NO! Neptune is done for even if I use its effect to become unaffected; his attack points will return to seven thousand, and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon can still use its effect, I've loss" Aphelion thought as Kaito smirked "You played well, but not well enough! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon counter attack!" Kaito ordered as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared and shot up into the sky; spiralling through the air faster than light as in mere moments Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon was hovered with the starts as it reached space as the moon was behind him; causing Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon to feel at home as it charged an energy blast through its mouth "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon ATTACK Neptune!" Kaito ordered. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon shun as it released the stored blast and blasted it at Neptune down to Earth. The darkened sky shun with the blue beam of light that shot down.

Neptune looked up as it moved its hand to deflect the attack, but the blast instantly shot past and incinerated Neptune. As the blast disbursed the sight of Neptune burnt and with smoke slowly moving off him could be seen as it still barely stood. Mere moments after Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon charged down through the sky as it spiralled towards Neptune as it clenched it left dragon hand into a fist and rammed into Neptune with its fist breaking his chest and the crank. After that Neptune crumbled to the ground and exploded leaving no trace, moments after the whole city lit up ans every light turned back on one after the other leaving no darkness in the city. Aphelion smiled as as his hair slowly was brushed by the wind (**LP 350 - 0**) Aphelion smirked as he looked to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon who was following above Kaito "Wow what a play, that was awesome" Aphelion said as he and Kaito were side to side on the track "This was fun, I hope we can do this again someday, because then I'll beat you" Kaito smiled in response back "I'll hold you to that"Kaito responded as he and Aphelion both bumped their firsts in respect to each other. The whole crowd cheered and applauded Kaito and Aphelion "Now I can focus on the real enemy: Fusion" Aphelion said which Kaito agreed. A shock wave could be heard as Neptune rose from the sea once more. His eyes glowed (**ATK 3000**) Kaito looked to Neptune confused "Why did he not gain attack points?" he asked. Aphelion smirked "I chose not to increase Neptune's attack, as a token of gratitude for forgiving me for my unfair ways, anyway I better get back to my Team, it's been fun" Aphelion called out as he sped off.

Sapphire opened her eyes as she stood up from her seat and looked to Kaito "Looks like you have to deal with me now" Sapphire grinned darkly as she slowly moved to her D-Wheel as she placed on her helmet "He's Xyz and I'm Fusion, let's see if he's strong enough to put that behind us in this duel" she thought as she looked Aphelion who was returning to their base. Aphelion stopped his D-Wheel as he looked to Sapphire "Please don't go all out" Aphelion begged her as he handed over Neptune to her. Sapphire looked him into his eyes and darkly smirked "I'll consider it" she responded as she placed Neptune onto her duel disk as she jumped onto her D-Wheel. She pressed her boot on the acceleration and sped off through the track. Sapphire caught up to Kaito as she drawled her first hand of five cards "It's my Move" Sapphire announced as she drawled her sixth card from her deck and placed it into her holster and grinned.

**TURN 14**

**SAPPHIRE LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 12**

**KAITO LP 3000 [0] x 1 SPC 12**

Sapphire looked to her holster and took hold of a spell card and swiped it into her duel disk "I activate Polymerization, and with it I fuse my two Venus, Fly Traps!" Sapphire announced as her two monsters spun in a red and blue portal as they merged "Come beautiful and deadly creature, arise your forms and roots! **FUSION SUMMON**!" Sapphire called out as a giant Venus Fly Trap with ars with spikes on them and with long roots out to the side "Level 5! Venus Caller!" Sapphire called out as Venus Caller growled (**ATK: 100**) "I activate Venus Caller's effect, when its summoned, once per turn I can destroy one card on the field, and I'll destroy your Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" Sapphire called out as Venus Caller whacked Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon with one of its spike covered roots Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon shattered at it made contact "You also take five hundred points of damage" Sapphire added as Venus Caller moved its spiky roots above Kaito and whacked him with it. Kaito screamed in pain as it struck him (**LP 3000 - 500 = 2500**) Kaito's eyes widened "I've never felt damage like that before" he thought as he shook his head. Sapphire smirked as she saw Kaito hurt, she bit her lip as she looked to Venus Caller "Venus Caller cannot attack, but I can use her other effect of special summoning another Venus Caller from my Extra Deck!" Sapphire announced as her hair waved due to the wind. Another Venus Caller formed with each one being on Sapphire's sides "Now since this Venus Caller was summoned I can destroy another card on your Field and I chose you set card" Sapphire said as the second Venus Caller moved its spiky roots and whacked the set card on Kaito's field; shattering it "And don't forget you take five hundred points of damage too" Sapphire reminded Kaito as the second Venus Caller moved its spiky root whacked Kaito on his back again which caused him to yell in pain (**LP 2500 -500 = 2000**) Kaito eyes focused on Sapphire "There's no mistaking it, that damage was really real, nothing like what I felt from Neptune" Kaito thought. Sapphire smirked as she looked up to Neptune "Neptune, ATTACK Kaito directly and end it for him!" Sapphire ordered as Neptune's eyes glowed as it raised its fist up into the sky and charged it down straight towards Kaito. Yuya eyes widened "KAITO!" he called out as Jesse also looked concerned as Neptune's fist charged towards Kaito. Kaito looked up to Neptune with only a few words coming to mind "Oh great..." he thought as the reflection of Neptune's fist could be seen in Kaito's eyes

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview (Vector P.O.V)**

Vector "Hi, what up, with Melissa KO'ed I think its time that I took over, this match is really heating up and not in fun way, literally there's fire everywhere" Vector said as he talked into the microphone he was holding as he talked to the camera. Vector smiled as he started to announce, only for the cameraman to speak up "Uh, Sir you do realize that the Mic isn't plugged in?" he asked which caused Vector to cross his arms "Of course I - DIDN'T"

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon looked to Venus, Goddess of The Orion Constellation with fury in its eyes as it charged an energy. Jesse and Sapphire both looked to each other as they locked sights with Sapphire smirking. Rainbow Dragon roared as it looked to Venus as it charged an attack straight at her. Sapphire smirks darkly. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it locked on to both Neptune and Venus. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed as it turned into a yellow energy beam that shot into the ground. Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon roared as it blasted both Venus and Neptune; destroying them.

Vector "Jeez this is going to one hot mess, and I'm not talking about Sapphire, well I am, but not in that context, are you ready to see the next stage of the duel, cuz something's telling me that its about to go down soon!"

"Next time! T**rue Intentions**

Vector "What? Not every Title is going to be ridiculously long! Sometimes Seize doesn't matter, what does is how interactive you are with it Ladies...and gents! Don't miss it!

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon appeared next to Yuya in spirit form as they watched the match.

Vector: "ALSO, HELP CELEBRATE THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY BY FOLLOWING AND SUPPORTING DW!"


	79. True Intentions

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Arc 79: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 9: True Intentions **

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track.

Aphelion smirked as he swiped a card onto his duel disk, As he did Neptune formed behind him and slammed his metal fists into the ground shaking it. Next Sapphire jumped in front of Aphelion as she held her card up to the sky as it shun, Venus appeared as she sent a burst of flames outward as Sapphire clicked her fingers; causing a burst of flames from her hand, Sapphire winked and moved her finger to her lip to silence you. Finally Saigon formed in front of her while he held a smirk; swiping his card onto his duel disk. Saturn formed as everything around it loss it gravitation pull; moving up into the air.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other.

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!.

* * *

Sapphire (**LP 4000 [0] x 3**) eyes tracked over to Kaito as Neptune's eyes glowed (**ATK 3000**) as its assault charged towards Kaito (**LP 2000**) Kaito look distraught as he had nothing that could counter that attack, in only a few seconds Neptune eyes flashed as its fist connected with the track; sending shock waves outward towards Kaito. The waves struck Kaito as Yuya and Jessie's eyes widened in shock. Kaito closed his eyes and prepared for the damage that he would receive, but he soon noticed that he felt nothing, no pain; nothing. Kaito flickered his eyes as he looked to Sapphire who was laughing "Oh I forgot to mention the Turn where Venus Caller is Fusion summoned, you only take damage from Plant-Type monsters, I just thought it would be funny to see your reaction to the thought of you loosing, but to be honest it was kind of boring" she commented with a disappointed expression as she took hold of one of the cards in her card holster on her arm, and placed it into her card holder "I set one card, I end my Turn" Sapphire said as she curved around the corner of the track.

Kaito followed as he looked to Sapphire "She's playing with me, well it's time that she learned that I'm the true hunter in this duel" Kaito thought as he moved his hand and grasp the card on top of his deck as he looked to the track with Sapphire being reflected into his eyes, Kaito flinched his eyes in anger "Ore No Turn!" Kaito called out as he viscously swiped the card he was holding.

**TURN 15**

**KAITO LP 2000 [0] x 2 SPC 12 MAX**

**SAPPHIRE LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 12 MAX**

Kaito placed the card into the holster on his arm, before looking back to the track "I use the effect of Speed World 2, by paying four speed counters, I can draw one card, I will use the effect three times, so I draw three cards!" Kaito called out as he looked to his duel disk (**SPC 12 - 0**) Kaito swiped three cards from his duel disk and looked to them, which caused him to give a menacing smirk. Jesse looked to Yuya "He just used all of our speed counters" Jesse acknowledged. Kaito placed the cards into his holster, Kaito looked to his holster and took hold of Galaxy Soldier and flipped it to show Sapphire "By sending Photon Thrasher, to my Graveyard, I can special summon Galaxy Soldier in Defence mode!" Kaito called out as he swiped Photon Thrasher into his Graveyard, he then followed up by swiping Galaxy Soldier onto his duel disk. Galaxy Soldier's eyes shun as he formed as he formed a defence position by over lapping his arms (**LV 5, DEF 0**) Kaito then grinned "Galaxy Soldier's monster effect, after he is special summoned this way, I can add another Light-Attribute monster to my hand!" Kaito yelled as a card moved from his deck, Kaito instantly swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Galaxy Knight, when I control a Galaxy monster I don't need to tribute for it!" Galaxy Knight (**ATK 2800**)formed as its eyes glowed as the monster moved on his bored "Galaxy Knight's monster effect, when he's summoned I can summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my graveyard!" Kaito called out "Go, Galaxy resurrection!" Kaito ordered. A eye shun with the pattern of a galaxy in it as it zoomed out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it braced its arms, viscously moving its tail and clenching its two bright glowing hands into fists; bracing its arms (**LV 8, ATK 3000**) Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon slowly moved its blue energy wings in the air as it moved above Kaito.

Kaito then took hold of another card in his hand and played it on his duel disk "I activate, Overlay Booster's monster effect, when I control a monster with two thousand or more attack, I can special summon it in defence mode" Kaito announced as Overlay Booster formed as it hovered above the track beside Kaito. Sapphire eyes studied Kaito "Four monsters in one Turn?" she questioned with a smirk. Kaito looked to the track "With my Level five, Galaxy Soldier and Overlay Booster, I construct the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as Galaxy Soldier and Overlay Booster turned yellow as they shot into the ground; creating a portal.

"Flame filled heart and soul, I commend you to be my servant in this duel, scorn the field" Kaito called out a burst of flames sparked. A triangular eyes opened filled with flames "XYZ SHOKAN!" Kaito called out "RANK 5, Volcasaurus!" Kaito called out as Volcasaurus screeched as it spiralled around with two orbs orbiting around it. Volcasaurus had flame aura as it braced its arms before as a burst of flames shot out behind it (**Rank 5, ATK 2500, OVU 2**) Kaito was still not finished as Sapphire expected, Kaito raised his hand as he looked to his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight, with my two Level eight, Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I once again, build the Overlay Network!" Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed yellow as they turned into beams of light that shot into the ground, creating the Xyz Network.

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness, wipe out all evil with your wrath!" Kaito called out. A blue eye shun with the pattern of a galaxy in it. A multicoloured energy wing shot out, a dark blue tail slowly moved "**XYZ** SHOKAN" Kaito called out as the light of the portal refracted onto his face,** "DESCEND NOW, RANK 8" **Kaito called out as the dragon roared as it spun around "**Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon eyes glowed as it viscously swiped its arms downward. The dragon had two orbs orbiting around it (**Rank 8, ATK 3000, OVU 2**) Kaito looked to Sapphire "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon takes control of one of your monsters!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed one of the orbs orbing around it, the orb shot into its chest "Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon eyes flashed as it released a glow of light "I chose your Venus Caller" Kaito announced as the monster was enveloped with in the light as it shattered. Moments later Venus Caller reformed onto Kaito's Field "Now Venus caller name becomes the same as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and also its attack points also change to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's" Kaito explained as Venus Caller glowed as it transcended into another copy of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**ATK 100 - 3000**) both Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons roared. Kaito then looked to Volcasaurus "I activate, Volcasaurus' monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit, Volcasaurus can destroy one monster and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points" Kaito called out, to which Volcasaurus absorbed one of the orbs orbiting around itself. An outburst of flames over took the track "I chose to destroy, Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation" Kaito called out as the flames moved towards Neptune.

Sapphire smirked " I activate Neptune's monster effect, by lowering its attack by half; Neptune becomes unaffected by all of your card effects!" Sapphire countered as Neptune glowed (**ATK 3000 - 1500**) Kaito's only response was to smirk "Now with the Venus Caller treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, I attack Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation!" Kaito grinned as his the Venus Caller treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon eyes glowed as it as charged an energy blast from its mouth, its multicoloured wings glowed brighter when it released the blast, the energy blast spiralled towards Neptune.

Neptune's yellow eyes caught glimpse of the blast as it moved its hand to block the blast, but without any luck as the blast shot past its hand and blasted through its transparent chest; vaporizing the gears and cranks. Neptune's eyes turned black as it exploded sending a massive shock wave through the stadium. Sapphire growled as she was caught in the shock wave (**LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**) flames filled her eyes as she gained a angered look. Kaito then looked to Volcasaurus "Volcasaurus attack her Venus Caller!" Kaito ordered as Volcasaurus caught sights of it target; Volcasaurus stomped its foot onto the track's ground, sending out a burst of flames that moved through the track. Venus Caller was incinerated by the flames as it turned to dust. Sapphire still remained silent (**LP 2500 - 2400 = 100**) Sapphire looked to the track while still wielding a angered look.

Aphelion and Saigon both watched as Aphelion looked to Saigon "You don't think...?" he asked, but before he could finish Saigon answered "Yes, Sapphire is going to let hell loose soon, Kaito has managed to anger her, which is not a wise thing to do" Saigon answered. Yuya looked to Sapphire with a concerned expression "I don't like the vibe she's giving" Yuya said as Jesse nodded "I feel the same way" he commented. As the teams thought, Yusei watched from the top row as he rested his arms on the railings. Yusei moved his blue eyes over to Sapphire as he silently stared in concern.

Kaito looked to his last monster; Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, as he looked determined to win "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, battle, attack Sapphire directly!" Kaito ordered causing Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to glow as it charged a blast within its mouth. Its multicoloured wings glowed as it released the blast towards Sapphire that spiralled towards her. Sapphire grinned evilly and started to laugh with a dark tone to it "Trap, activate!" Sapphire called out with the same grin as the trap on her field flipped up "Death Re-caller" Sapphire announced as she continued to laugh "This card, negates your attack, and allows me to summon Venus Caller, from my graveyard, but its effects are negated" she explained as the blast spiralling towards her was reflected and disbursed. Venus Caller than reformed onto her field. Kaito eyes moved to the track "At this point, Venus Caller is no longer effected by Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and returns to your field and with its original attack" Kaito announced as the second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon glowed as it shattered, only to reform back onto Sapphire's field as Venus Caller (**ATK 3000 - 100**) Kaito took hold of one of the cards in his holster on his arm and swiped it into his card holder "I set one card and end my turn" Kaito said as the card formed on to his field in front of D-Wheel.

Sapphire continued to grin "I activate Neptune's effect, since he was destroyed; I can special summon him" Sapphire said as she held out her arm. Neptune once again rose from the sea as it lifted itself into the air, moving to the stadium as it once again stood out of it due to its seize (**ATK 3000**) Neptune's eyes glowed as it looked down to the stadium. Aphelion looked to Neptune "Hey why didn't he gain attack from Kaito's monster?" he questioned to which Saigon and Yuya both widened their eyes "It' is true that Neptune when destroyed by battle gains the attack of the opponent's monster that destroyed it, but since Venus Caller is back onto Sapphire's Field, it no longer counts as Kaito's monster, so there was no target for Neptune. Kaito know this all along" Saigon explained with a calm and noble voice.

**KAITO LP 2000 [0] x 1 SPC 1 **

**SAPPHIRE LP 4000 [0] x 2 SPC 12 MAX**

Sapphire smirked "That was some quick thinking, I'm impressed, but does that mean I'll go easy on you? Hah, Hell no, you're gonna burn!" Sapphire threatened as she took hold of the top card of her deck and swiped her arm outward "My Turn!"

**TURN 16**

**SAPPHIRE LP 100 [0] x 3 SPC 12 MAX**

**KAITO LP 2000 [0] x 1 SPC 1 **

Sapphire looked to both of her Venus Callers and grinned "I use my Venus Caller's monster effect, since this one can still use its effect, I can special summon another Venus Caller from my Extra deck" Sapphire's eyes held flames in them as she grinned more darkly. Another outburst of flames shook the track as a third Venus Caller formed as it was beside the other two Venus Callers "I activate the third Venus Caller's monster effect, when its special summoned I can destroy one card on your field and you take five hundred points of damage" Sapphire explained as she wave her hand and started to point as Kaito's cards "I think I'll destroy your Volcasaurus" Sapphire said in a teasing tone. Venus Caller moved its spiky roots and whacked Volcasaurus; shattering it. Kaito then saw the spiky root above him as it whacked him too which caused him to grunt in pain as his eyes widened. Kaito gasped (**LP 2000 - 500 = 1500**) Sapphire slowly formed a smirk "Now no more miss Nice girl" Sapphire commented as she looked to her monsters "I fuse my my three Venus Callers together!" Sapphire announced which caused Kaito to look to her shock "You can't" he responded to which Sapphire smirked "For this monster I don't need to use a Fusion spell" she retorted as her three Venus Callers moved into the air and spun in a red and blue portal as they merged.

"Godess of Love and rage, storm this field with your flames of agony!" A burst of blue flames formed into the shape of a feminine hand "Scorn this world!" Sapphire placed her hands together as she swiped them down "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" Sapphire announced as a burst of red flames formed into a wing shape "Level 10!" A woman made of blue flames with red flames for eyes and with long hair down to her feet made of red flames. She had wing attached to her back made of red flames too "VENUS, GODDESS OF THE ORION CONSTELLATION!" Sapphire called out as Venus too towered above the stadium, but at the same time being shorter than Neptune by a large scale. Venus's red flamed eyes bursts. She appeared to be wearing a dress that was a darker shade of blue flames. Venus looked to the track as she stood beside Neptune. Venus laughed in a female voice (**LV 10, ATK 3000**) Sapphire smirked as she looked over to Kaito "I activate Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation's effect, now I can turn a monster in my graveyard into an Overlay Unit for Neptune" Sapphire explained as a portal opened, that shot out a yellow orb that started to orbit around Neptune "Now I activate Neptune's effect, by using one Overlay Unit, it gains two thousand attack points!" Neptune's eyes shun as it absorbed the orb that orbited around him. The gears in its chest spun faster as Neptune glowed (**ATK 3000 - 5000**) Sapphire continued to look at Kaito "Battle! Neptune attack Galaxy-Cipher Dragon!" Sapphire called out as Neptune clenched its hand into a fist and raised it above into the sky as it soon charged its arm back towards the ground towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon locked onto Neptune as it roared. Kaito looked to the track and saw an Action card in front of him. Kaito turned the corner of the track and swiped the Action card as he played it "Action Spell, Acceleration, this card negates one attack once" Kaito explained as Neptune's fist was reflected off of a invisible barrier. Neptune backed way as it continued to look to Kaito's field. Sapphire grinned as she placed a card from her holster into her duel disk "I'll end my Turn" Sapphire smirked with confidence which caused Kaito to feel nervous as he moved his hand to his deck. Yuya and Jesse looked to Sapphire "Why didn't she attack with Venus?" Jesse questioned as he managed to stand with the help of Yuya "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it..." Yuya responded.

From the stadium the camera suddenly turned to some who started took in the announcement room as the camera panned Vector could be seen holding the microphone as he talked into it with a smirk "GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, I'M VECTOR, SINCE MELISSA IS UNABLE TO ANNOUNCE I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE IT UPON MYSELF TO ANNOUNCE, YOU CAN THANK ME LATER!" Vector winked to the audience as he swiped his arm across with a smile "Here it goes! The beautiful, the deadly, the easy on the eyes: Sapphire has summoned Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation, in a literal and metaphorical BLAZE of glory, but why has she refused to ATTACK, is she scared of Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon or is she plotting something that will put Kaito's duelling in this match to a end?" Vector asked as he lifted his hands and lowered them like scales as he was thinking about the answer until he got bored "Oh, guess we'll find out! BUT NOW IT'S KAITO'S TURN ONCE MORE, will he managed to take out the gods?" Vector snapped his fingers in a friendly manner. Vector suddenly turned to the cameraman that was sending hand signals to him "What?" Vector asked to which the cameraman responded "You do realize The mic is not on sir?" he answered which caused to Vector to smile "Of course I-DIDN'T!" Vector yelled annoyed as he through the mic to the ground, before bearing a innocent smile as he swiftly picked up the Mic and coughed into his hand, as he flipped the switch on the Mic "As-I-Was-Saying, Were about to see the real duel between Kaito and Sapphire begin!" Vector's voice echoed through the stadium.

**TURN 17**

**KAITO LP 2000 [0] x 2 SPC 2**

**SAPPHIRE LP 100 [0] x 2 SPC 12 MAX**

Kaito's eyes widened as he started to glow blue "Ore no Turn, DRAW!" Kaito screamed as he swiped the top card off his deck, but Sapphire suddenly smirked "I activate Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation's effect, once per your Standby Phase I can deal you five hundred points of damage!" she called out as Venus's eyes flamed as she moved her hand; blue flame sparked out as struck Kaito. The Xyz duellist only hissed in pain (**LP 1500 - 500 = 1000**) Kaito soon smirked "You're duelling, is to hurt people? I am sick of duelling that hurts people!" Kaito yelled as he raised his hand "Descend now!" Kaito called out as a a pair of eyes with a galaxy pattern in them shun as Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon materialized onto the field as it roared, bracing its arms and tails as looked angered. Sapphire's eyes widened "What? How is that thing back?" she questioned to which Kaito soon over took her on the track "Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon's monster effect, when it leaves the Field it can be summoned back a Turn times how many Overlay Units it has, Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon had two, so when it was destroyed its effect allowed itself to be summoned in two Turns times" Kaito explained as he moved his hand up to the air "Now Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon's next effect activates, Now its attack points are also doubled!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Primo Photon Dragon roared as it shun brighter (**ATK 4000 X 2 = 8000**) Sapphire smirked "Sorry, but Venus' effect makes it so that you can enter your Battle Phase while she's on the Field" Sapphire explained confidently.

Kaito soon smirked back as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his due disk "I activate: Galaxy Zero, I can special summon a Photon or Galaxy monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated and it can't attack either" Kaito explained as "Descend once more. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito called out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared, bracing its arms (**LV 8, ATK 3000**) Sapphire shook her head as she grinned "What does that do, to help you?" Sapphire asked. Kaito took hold of the card in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "Spell activate: Triangle Evolve, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is treated as three monsters when I Xyz summon!" Kaito revealed as he lifted his hand "I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon that is treated as three monsters!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon turned yellow and parted into three different light beams that shot into the sky; creating the Xyz network "**XYZ SHOKAN!**" Kaito yelled "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito called as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared with all three of its mouths with its red energy glow around its body (**ATK 4500**) Kaito looked to Sapphire "Since I use Triangle Evolve, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon losses one thousand attack points" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon hovered above Kaito (**ATK 4500 - 3500**)

Sapphire rolled her eyes "And yet you have not said why summoning that thing helps you" she said. Kaito smirked "If Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is used as an Overlay Unit for Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; I can negate the effects of every face-up card on the field!" Kaito explained as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon howled shock waves through the track. Neptune's eyes turned black and Venus loss her flames colours as she turned grey with her eyes also turning black "Negate their effects?" Sapphire asked. Kaito raised his arm "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito ordered as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon charged a red energy blast in all three of its mouths. Vector stood with his leg on the desk as he looked down to the track "Is this where Sapphire gets off, or does she still have a trick up her sleeve?" Vector yelled as the mic echoed. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon released the blasts as they spiralled into one blast as it charged towards Venus. Sapphire just smirked as she swiped her hand onto her duel disk "Trap activate: Flame Wall, your Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack may still destroy Venus, but since she is a Plant-Type monster, due to this effect I take no Battle damage the Turn where a level 5 or higher Plant-Type monster I control is destroyed by battle" Sapphire called out as Venus was struck by Neo-Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon blast. Venus flames spiralled outward as she deformed due to the shock wave. Sapphire smirked "I'm not going out that easily" she warned. Kaito looked to the track "Turn end" he said as he increased his acceleration so he and Sapphire were side by side. Sapphire grinned with a smirk "Now that it's the End Phase, Just like Neptune, Venus is now resurrected by her own effect" she informed Kaito and the crowd as she lifted her finger up.

Kaito watched closely as he saw a spark of flame above Sapphire's finger, she then lowered her hand to the track. The flame moved onto the track. Only to burst moments later. Venus reformed as she looked down to the track (**ATK 3000**) Sapphire then looked to the card on her duel disk "Venus' monster effect, when she resurrects after being destroyed by battle, she destroys the monster that destroyed her, and then inflicts five hundreds points of damage to the owner of that monster" she explained as she pointed to Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon "Venus, destroy his dragon, Merciless Flame!" Venus looked to her targeted as she held her hand up and started to formed a blue flame ball in her hand as she launched it at Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; shattering the dragon without mercy. Kaito moved his arm to protect himself from the shock waves that struck him (**LP 1000 - 500 = 500**) Sapphire then suddenly stopped her D-Wheel; placing her right boot to the track as she looked straight into Kaito's eyes "It's over, Venus destroys all of your monsters that have no attacked at the End Phase, and you take five hundred points of damage for every monster destroyed - this is goodbye" Sapphire said as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon were consumed by searing blue flames from below. Both dragons screeched in agony as they were turned to ash. Kaito's eyes shot open as a blue flamed shock wave struck him; Kaito yelled in pain as he flinched his eyes (**LP 500 - 0**)

Vector's moth was wide open as he dropped his mic "...Oh...no..." he gasped and gulped. Jesse looked with one eye closed as he hung by Yuya's shoulder "He lost, now what?" he asked as he turned to face Yuya who was had a worried look on his face "Guess I'm up" he responded as he looked to team Orion's base and saw Saigon, who was looking at him. Yuga looked back with a serious expression in response. Saigon's eyes glowed as if they were in sync Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed in front of Yuya and Jesse in spirit form as they glared to Saigon. Almost as if they were warning him to back off from Yuya. Saigon returned with a gentle smile before looking back to the track. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed "I don't trust him" the dragon roared to which Odd-Eyes responded "You never trust anyone" the dragon replied as both dragons deformed. Yuya looked to Sapphire as he lowered his hand to his deck box "Not so fast tiger" Sapphire called out as she looked to Yuya with a smile "It's not your Turn!" she added as her blue eyes focused on Yuya and Jesse. Yuya's eyes widened "What? I don't understand" he weakly responded. Sapphire smirked wider as she pointed to Jesse "Remember, his duel disk malfunctioned, so he did not technically loose. I think it's time that he stepped back into the match, after all we have a history after all" Sapphire explained as she moved her hand away and stroke her hair backwards. Yuya looked to Jesse "What's she talking about?" Jesse weakly smirked "I thought I recognized that tan" Jesse chuckled as he moved from Yuya's support. Moving back to his duel disk.

Kaito returned to the team's bast as he looked to Jesse with a serious look "Careful...she...hurts..." Kaito winced as he held his right shoulder. Kaito then took hold of the last card in his duel disk and slowly passed it to Jesse "Out of all the cards that she's destroyed, she chose to spare this one: the card that you set, she wants... you to play it, that's why she kept it on the... field" Kaito winced as he violently took hold of Jesse''s vest "If you screw this up; I'll turn into a card" Kaito threatened before slowly smirking as he flickered his eyes, before falling unconscious. Jesse took hold of the card and placed it into his duel disk. Vector applauded slowly "So heart warming, NOW DUEL!" Vector called out before smiling as he looked to Kaito "He'll be fine"

Jesse sped through the track as his life point counter retained from before he was eliminated. Sapphire smirked "If you want me, you need to work for it" she called out as she pressed her foot against the acceleration. Sapphire boosted off as Jesse quickly caught up. Jesse looked to Sapphire "I thought it was you, but I wasn't too sure, after all you've changed - especially in the looks department, and in a good way" Sapphire eyes watched over Jesse as she growled "You're still the same, I like that. Too much" Sapphire responded as she curved around the corner of the track and Jesse followed in pursuit. Sapphire looked to Jesse as she showed a lighter smile "You're Crystal Beasts are banished, you have no cards in your hand, and you only have one card set on the field" Sapphire observed as she started to grit her teeth "You always liked to challenge low odds" Jesse looked to her "No, you're the one who taught me not to give up and told me that as long as I align my self with light, then I'll always grow as a duellist" Sapphire closed her eyes and smiled "You were always my best student, but it was always great to see how you've grown, I'm proud of you, never forget that" Sapphire smirked. Jesse's eyes widened as he remembered his memories of her...

* * *

Jesse was launched on to the ground onto his sides as he winced in pain (**LP 0**). Before him stood Sapphire who was looking to him worried as Venus Caller shattered. Sapphire ran to him as she knelt down beside him and shook him "Jesse? Jesse can you hear me?" she asked scared of what state he was in. Jesse slowly looked to Sapphire and grinned "I'm good...that was such a good duel" Jesse complimented which caused Sapphire to roll her eyes "You're such a natural when it comes to women, but duelling on the other hand..." she trailed off, before looking back to him as she held her hand out to him. Jesse took hold of her hand and allowed her to pull himself up. As Jesse stood he looked to Sapphire "You really are something" he said to Sapphire, which caused her to secretly blush "I'm not sure that you talk to all of your teacher's like that" Sapphire smiled and laughed. Jesse rubbed the back of his neck as he laughed too "Only the ones that I like" he replied which caused Sapphire to glare at him "I'm not the only one... oh what a shame" she said annoyed which caused Jesse to hold his hands up in a surrendering stance "No, you're the only one" Sapphire quickly laughed before brushing Jesse's hair with her hand "You're a fast learner, I wonder what other tricks I can teach you" they both laughed.

* * *

"Then you left that night" Jesse directed towards Sapphire, she only closed her eyes "That day, may have been a good day for the both of us, but it was not perfect" she responded as she smirked again "But it was good enough" Jesse looked Sapphire in her eyes as he reflected into her eyes too "But, my Team needs me, and I don't want to disappoint them" Jesse said as he swiped over his duel disk "Trap, Shatter Jem, by sending one monster from my deck to the graveyard; we both take damage equal to its attack" Jesse explained as he took a card from his deck and revealed it to Sapphire "I chose to send Rainbow Dragon, to my Graveyard" Jesse said as he swiped it into his graveyard with a smirk "Looks like even after all these years, we're still in this together" Jesse smiled as he said those words. Sapphire smiled too "Looks that way" she responded as a beam of light shot up from the ground; causing the whole track to shake violently as a roar was sent in all directions.

Rainbow Dragon materialized within the light. The dragon seize over took the stadium as it roared viscously. Jesse raised his hand and smirked "Rainbow Dragon, end this with Rainbow Refraction!" Jesse called out to his dragon. Rainbow Dragon braced itself as it opened its mouth which showed that it was charging an energy attack that was multicoloured. Jesse and Sapphire both closed their eyes and smiled "It feels so good to see you again" they both thought in union as Rainbow Dragon released the blast, sweeping across the track. Jesse (**LP 700 - 0**) and Sapphire (**LP 100 - 0**) both winced as they were struck by the blast as they both stopped on the track. Vector was star struck with excitement as he clapped "Talk about bond between Teacher and student" he commented as he continued to applaud which was followed as the crowd also cheered.

Saigon stood up with his arms by his sides as he and Yuya looked at each other. Saigon smirked as his deck box glowed "This shall be the end of our journey in the match, but not all journeys have happy endings" Saigon warned as he and Yuya continued to stare at each other. Jesse and Sapphire both stood from their D-Wheels and embraced each other with a hug as they laughed and smiled "We need to catch up later" Jesse suggested as he and Sapphire separated. Due to Sapphire's tears of joy, her eye-liner ran down her face as she smiled, brushing her hair behind her ears "Oh, Yes we do" Sapphire agreed as she leaned in and pecked Jesse on his right cheek "Luckily I'm not your Teacher any more, so I can get away with that" she smiled. They both then moved back onto their D-Wheels as they returned to the Team's bases.

Yuya eyes still focused on Saigon, Yuya watched as Saigon crossed his arms as he too locked to Yuya as silence passed between them, the slow moving wind carrying the silence through as they just simply stared...

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview (Yuya P.O.V) **

Yuya: "Here comes the toughest part, taking out Saigon" Enlightenment Paladin raised his daggers as he slashed Neptune. Saigon's monsters gained a yellow outline and moved through the green rings; causing a beam of light "Saigon, seems like he's trying to tell me something, but what?" Saigon swiped his arm on to his accelerator as Prehistoric, Terroron roared as it charged at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon "WAIT! he can't be telling the truth can he?" Yuya's eyes widened in shock as Saigon told him. Yushou appeared next to Saigon as Saigon explained. Yuya's eyes flashed red and his pendent glowed. Saigon raised his hand as his monsters entered the green rings, a shock wave over took the stadium as the final god rose...

Yuya: Next time: - Prehistoric

**Prehistoric**


	80. Prehistoric

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Arc 80: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 10: Prehistoric**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track.

Aphelion smirked as he swiped a card onto his duel disk, As he did Neptune formed behind him and slammed his metal fists into the ground shaking it. Next Sapphire jumped in front of Aphelion as she held her card up to the sky as it shun, Venus appeared as she sent a burst of flames outward as Sapphire clicked her fingers; causing a burst of flames from her hand, Sapphire winked and moved her finger to her lip to silence you. Finally Saigon formed in front of her while he held a smirk; swiping his card onto his duel disk. Saturn formed as everything around it loss it gravitation pull; moving up into the air.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other.

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!.

* * *

Yuya and Saigon sped through the track as they wasted no time to start their duel. Yuya and Saigon both drawled their first hand of five cards and placed them into his duel holster on his arm, they both turned a corner of the track as Saigon slightly took the lead "Since the last part ended with a draw I think I'll let you decide when you want to go" Saigon said as he look to Yuya as he soon was over taken by Yuya. Yuya looked to the track, as he took hold of the top card of his deck "Guess I'll take the first move!" Yuya called out as he swiped the card and placed it into his holster as he and Saigon both looked to the cards in their own holsters.

"I activate Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation's effect, during each of your Standby Phases, you take 500 points of damage" Saigon called out as Venus charged an flame ball in her hand and launched it at Yuya. He was struck by the blast slightly lost control (**LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**)

**TURN 18**

**YUYA LP 3500 [0] x 6 SPC 3**

**SAIGON LP 4000 [0] x 5 SPC 12 MAX**

Yuya looked to his hand and took hold of two cards from his holster; swiping them onto his duel disk "With Scale 3 Xiangke Magician and scale 8, Xiangsheng Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya called out as his two magicians both formed, shinning as they moved upward within a beam of light on each side of Yuya. Yuya's duel disk shun in response. Yuya then took hold of another card in his holster and played it onto his duel disk "Pendulum Shokan! Yuya called out as Timesword Magician formed as he swung his sword before moving beside Yuya (**ATK 2400**) Yuya looked to Saigon "Timesword Magician's monster effect, when he's the only monster Pendulum summon when I Pendulum Summon; his attack points double!" Yuya announced as Timesword Magician shun as he swung his sword through the air, before holding his sword facing the ground (**ATK 1400 - 2800**) Yuya then took hold of another card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk "I end my Turn by setting one card" Yuya called out as he sped through beside Saigon "Venus' effect now activates, during your End Phase you take 500 points of damage for every monster that you control that did not declare an attack this Turn" Yuya was struck once more (**LP 3500 - 500 = 3000**) Saigon then followed as he abruptly drawled his card the moment Yuya ended his Turn "My Turn!" Saigon announced.

**TURN 19**

**SAIGON LP 4000 [0] x 6 SPC 12 MAX**

**YUYA LP 3000 [0] x 2 SPC 4**

Saigon looked to his cards, before taking hold of one of the cards in his holster on his arm. He swiped the card onto his duel disk "I summon: Predawn: Razor!" Saigon called out as a grey coloured dinosaur formed. The beast had yellow eyes with black slits with spikes up its arms (**LV 4, ATK 1700**) Saigon looked past the track as he took hold of another card in his hand and swiped it on to his duel disk "Razor's monster's effect, when he's normal or special summoned I am permitted to summon another Dinosaur-Type monster from my hand, and I select Predawn: Slay Terrordon, from my hand, but due to Razor's effect, Slay Terradon's attack points becomes 0" A darker green figure with long outstretched wings formed as it slowly flapped it wings; screeching outward (**LV 4, ATK 1500**) Yuya looked to the monster shocked "It's a Tuner Monster, that only means..." As Saigon looked to his monsters he caught glimpse of Yuya "So much like him..." he thought before making his next move "Slay Terradon's monster effect, When I conduct a Synchro summon which includes Slay Terrordon as a Synchro Material: instead of counting as a level 4 monster, he can split into 2 Level 2 monsters, with one only be treated as a Tuner" Saigon announced as he raised his arm. Slay Terrordon glowed green as it slowly separated into 2 identical copies of itself (**LV 2, ATK 1500**) "I will now Tuner my Level 2, Slay Terrordon with my other Slay Terrordon and my Predawn Razor!" Saigon announced as Yuya turned to act cautious "It can't be Saturn, Saturn's level is 10, and his monsters combined levels is 8" Yuya thought.

Slay Terrordon screeched as it soared like a vulture through the sky as it glowed and split into two orbs that moved above each other, before expanding into rings. The other Slay Terrordon and Razor both gained a yellow outline as they moved through the rings (**LV 2 + LV 2 + LV 4 = LV 8**) "Predator, sore the skies, lock your blood thirsty sights on your prey!" A dark purple feather wings shot forward with three longs sharp claws on the edge of the wings "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!" **Saigon announced "LEVEL 8! Prehistoric Terrorn - Blood Seeker!" a yellow eye with a black slit blinked before it flashed pure yellow. Terrorn screeched as it circled through the sky (**LV 8, ATK 2600**) "I activate Neptune's effect, once per turn I can turn one monster in my graveyard into a Overlay Unit for Neptune!" a light shot out of Saigon's graveyard which turned into a yellow orb that orbited Neptune.

"I activate Neptune's effect, by using One Overlay Unit, he gains 2000 attack points until the end Phase!" The orb orbing around Neptune shot into his transparent chest; connecting with the gears and cranks in his chest; increasing the speed they were turning. Neptune's eyes flashed as he braced his mechanical arms (**ATK 3000 - 5000**) "I activate Terrorn - Blood Seeker's effect. when a monster that I control attack changes; his attack changes by the same amount!" Terrorn - Blood Seeker screeched as it continued to circle through the sky (**ATK 2600 + 2000 = 4600**) "BATTLE! Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation, attack his Timesword Magician!" Neptune's eyes flashed as he braced his hand into a fist as he raised it into the sky; locking onto his target, before violently charging towards his target. Yuya sped through the track and caught view of an Action card, he increased his acceleration; swiping the card and placing it into his duel disk "Action Spell, Triumph, when our monsters battle, the monster that battles on my field gains 1000 attack points and your monster losses 1000 attack points!" Yuya called out to which Saigon immediately responded by swiping his arm "Neptune's monster effect, if you activate an effect of a spell, I can cut his attack in half to negate your affect and Neptune also becomes immune to all other card effects this Turn" Saigon responded as Neptune's eyes glowed (**ATK 5000 - 2500**) "Since Neptune's attack dropped by 2500, Terrorn - Blood Seeker's attack also lowers by that amount too" Saigon announced as Terrorn - Blood Seeker screeched again (**ATK 4600 - 2500 - 2100**)

Saigon then raised his hand "I activate Terrorn - Blood Seeker's effect, once per Turn if a card I control would be destroyed by battle, I can negate its destruction, but by sacrificing Terrorn - Blood Seeker in the process" he explained as Terrorn shattered into dust. Neptune continued to charge towards Timesword Magician only for the monster to bring up its sword to block Neptune's fist. Saigon slightly flinched as he felt a slight shock wave from where the two monsters collided (**LP 4000 - 300 = 3700) **Yuya looked to Saigon "Venus attack Timesword Magician at once!" Saigon called out. Venus' eyes flashed with flames as she held her hands together to launch a beam of flames towards Timesword Magician. The Magician's eyes reflected the onslaught coming towards him. He was struck by the flames; shattering. Yuya's eyes closed to block out the strong winds enveloping the stadium (**LP 3000 - 200 = 2800**) Yuya slowly reopened his eyes as his hair still moved wildly through the air. Saigon took hold of three cards in his holster and swiped them all into his duel disk "I'll end my Turn by setting three cards" he called out as the three cards formed facing downward beside his D-Wheel. Yuya instantly took hold of the top card of his deck and swiped it through the air "ORE NO TURN!"

**TURN 20**

**YUYA LP 2800 [0] x 3 SPC 5**

**SAIGON LP 3700 [0] x 1 SPC 12 MAX**

"Since it's your standby Phase, you take another 500 points of damage due to Venus' effect" Saigon reminded Yuya as he was struck by a flame shock wave from Venus' foot. Yuya flinched (**LP 2800 - 500 = 2300**) Yuya's eyes started to shine red "This is where the duel will start, you can count on it" Yuya said as he looked up to his Pendulum zones "I activate the effect of Speed World, by using four speed counters I can draw another card"Yuya announced as he took hold of another card on his deck and drawled "Swing Pendulum of my Soul!" Yuya called out as he raised his right arm to the bright blue light above "Come my monster servants, PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuya called out as five blue lights shot down from the top. Timesword Magician formed as he spun his blade, Tunning Magician formed as she twirled and winked, Silver Claw formed as he howled, Performapal Hip Hippo formed and Performapal Bowhopper formed as all five monsters stayed beside Yuya. He looked to Tunning Magician "Tuning Magician's monster effect, when she's summoned I loose 400 life points and you regain 4000 life points" he explained (**LP 2300 - 400 = 2900**) Saigon watched closely (**LP 3700 + 400 = 4100**)

"I Tune my Level 1: Tunning Magician, with my Level 3 Timesword Magician and my Level 4 Silver Claw!" Tuning Magician smiled as she turned into one yellow ball that moved up into the sky. Silver Claw and Timesword Magician both turned and nodded to each other as they flew towards the yellow ball. As they flew closer the yellow orb turned into a green ring that both Timesword Magician and Silver Claw moved through and gained a yellow outline

**LV 1 + LV 3 + LV 4 = LV 8**

"**SYNCHRO SUMMON!" **Yuya called out as a white beam of light shot through the rings "Level eight! ENLIGHTENMENT PALADIN!" Yuya called out as Enlightenment Paladin moved beside Yuya (**LV 8, ATK 2500**) Yuya then looked to his two remaining monsters "If I am going to have any chance to win I need help from a certain monster, let's hope that they will listen" Yuya thought as he looked to Saigon "I Tribute my Bowhopper and Hip Hippo!" Yuya called out as his two monsters glowed bright blue as they shot into the sky and turned to light beams that clashed with each other through the night sky, before finally connected fully; the night sky flashed bright blue for a fraction of a second "Guardian of light and peace, I ask you to descend from the heavens, to aid me!" Yuya called out as his extra deck container shot open revealing a card. Yuya took hold of it and swiped it onto his duel disk "**DIVINE SHOKAN!" **Yuya called out as a set of bright blue shining eyes shun. A feathered wing reached out "**Class 2, Guardian Angel: Pegasus!**" Yuya called out as Guardian Angel: Pegasus reared before stomping on the track before using its wings to move into the air to follow above Yuya easily (**Class 2, ATK 2500**) Enlightenment Paladin and Guardian Angel: Pegasus both followed Yuya.

Yuya looked to Venus "Enlightenment Paladin, attack Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation!" Yuya called out as he scanned for an Action card and spotted one, he accelerated towards it; grabbing it and swiping it onto his duel disk "Action Spell, Awaking Spirit, this card increases one monster that I control attack by 600!" Yuya called out as Enlightenment Paladin glowed (**ATK 2500 + 600 = 3100**) Enlightenment Paladin tightened his grasp on his daggers as he locked onto Venus as he charged towards her "Nice try, but it will not do!" Saigon called out as he swiped his duel disk "Trap card, Gravity Bind, this card stops any monster from attacking that has a lower level then a monster from battling than the monster they targeted by an attack!" Saigon announced as Enlightenment Paladin was knocked back by a energy barrier "but in exchange you can draw one card and if it's a monster; you can special summon it, but if not you must discard it" Saigon announced to Yuya.

Yuya took hold of the top card of his deck and drawled, Yuya looked to the card and smirked when he saw it was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, he then swiped it onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon eyes glowed as he stomped into the ground (**ATK 2500**) Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon looked to Yuya *How's it going partner?* Odd-Eyes asked as he looked back towards Saigon. Yuya smirked "I may be in a bit of trouble, but its nothing that we can't handle" Odd-Eyes nodded *Sounds like I'm going to have quite the night* Odd-Eyes responded. Yuya then looked to Saigon "With Odd-Eyes now by my side; I'm set" Yuya smirked.

Saigon slightly looked stunned "So confident, this is what I was expecting" Saigon then looked to Yuya "Just like him you are, you are so much like him, it's so heart-warming to know that his legacy lives on in you" Yuya's eyes widened "What?" Saigon smirked "Yushou was always the noblest of duellists, Duelling you is just like duelling your father, this is quite the pleasure to relive again" Yuya looked to Saigon confused "You knew my father?" he asked to which Saigon nodded "Indeed, but not in this world, we first met in Standard...

* * *

**Flashback**

Saigon was sat on his bed in the darkness with a raging storm happening outside with thunder and lightning flashing. Saigon was wearing a fin black vest with brown cargo pants. He looked down to his wrist as he looked over the scar running across his wrist. Saigon closed his eyes as he held the picture of him and his daughter in his arms with them both smiling in a flower field. There was also woman who had her arms wrapped around Saigon's neck as she smiled too. Saigon felt a tear drip from his eyes as he looked back to his wrist, he then looked to his bed and saw the blade lying on his pillow. He slowly moved his right hand over his left wrist to reach the blade. Saigon then wrapped his fingers around the handle of his blade and lifted it above his wrist; looking back to the picture he left on his bed. He then sighed as he placed the blade by his side, looking straight to the photo and took hold of it with his left hand; lifting it to his view.

Saigon reached into his pocket and slowly brought out a litre towards the edge of the photo. He then took one final glimpse of the memories before running his finger against the litre and setting the edge of the photo on fire. Saigon eye's reflected the flames as screams filled his head as the flames moved through the whole picture. Saigon then closed his eyes once more as he felt a bolt of lighting that was strong enough to shake the windows opened before him as the wind forced its way through his window a white glowing card slowly moved through onto his lap. Saigon eyes opened to the new glow in his lap that shun brightly.

* * *

"After obtaining Saturn, I was brought to a new revolution, our world need heroes, strong warriors, peace keepers to retain order, This where I met Sapphire, then soon after Aphelion. But before them both I met my first glimpse of hope; your father" Aphelion explained as Yushou appeared next to Saigon as he closed his eyes "So in order for me to take you seriously, you must find the will to surpass your own blood, your father!" Saigon called out "Reveal your passion!" Saigon called out which caused Yuya to widened his eyes "My...passion...?" he whispered...

* * *

**Flashback **

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon charged three energy blasts from all of its mouths as it soon released all three upon Enlightenment Paladin without remorse or mercy. Yuya desperately looked around and saw an Action card. Yuya sprinted as fast as he could, he jumped into the air and rolled down onto the floor and grabbed the Action card. Yuya swiped the card onto his duel disk "Action Spell: Negation, this card can be used to negate an attack once!" Yuya called out as all three energy blasts shrunk and exploded before they could make contact with Yuya. Kaiba looked to Yuya with a blank expression. Yuya stood up and looked to Kaiba "I'm not loosing, I can't loose; everyone is counting on me, and I won't let them down" Kaiba suddenly grew a smirk "You can't loose? That's some nonsense, they say that if you think about defeat, then you've already lost, you only loose if you have no life points left! A duel will go until the final card is played, that feeling of possible defeat, keep it in your mind. Only when you can man up to duel even know you may loose; you can truly call yourself a duellist. Don't duel with your mind, don't duel with your heart, only duel with your passion, once you learn to do that then loosing should never scare you, never run again, just find your passion and then released it" Kaiba said calmly as he took hold of the final card in his hand "I'll show you how to use your passion" Kaiba said as he swiped the card into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Defusion" Kaiba revealed as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as it glowed white; splitting into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba looked Yuya into his eyes "Hopefully one day when this is all over we can duel again, where you can show me your passion, until that day I'll be waiting" Kaiba calmly said as his coat was moving through the winds Yuya looked to Kaiba "When we duel again I'll make sure to win" Yuya responded with a smirk. Kaiba showed a friendly smile "You better win, I'm counting on you to give me a greater challenge that Yugi ever could" Kaiba responded while still smiling. Yuya looked to Kaiba "Yugi?" Kaiba looked to Yuya "He'll continue where I left off, he'll teach you ways of duelling that I can only dream of" Kaiba smiled. Yuya smiled "Thank you Kaiba" Yuya said sincerely to which Kaiba closed his eyes "Don't thank me, I have done nothing, but started you on this journey" Yuya nodded with a smile. Kaiba moved his arm to Yuya "Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack!" Kaiba announced as all three Blue-Eyes White Dragons charged an energy blast and released them as they spiralled towards Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin. As they came closer all three of the blasts spiralled into each other; combing in strength the blast grew in seize as it spiralled towards Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin. Yuya smiled and closed his eyes as Yuto appeared to him in spirit form with his eyes closed and smiling too. Yuya and Enlightenment Paladin were engulfed in the blast as everything turned white...

* * *

Yuya's eyes shot open as his pendent shun brightly, but his eyes changed from his devilish red eyes to bright blue eyes "What the?" Yuya questioned as his Pendent was glowing and swinging with a great force. Odd-Eyes' eyes glowed brighter as he suddenly brought his arms up and yelled as he begun to glow red "What's going on?" Odd-Eyes questioned as it was followed by his own roar. Yuya looked down to his duel disk and noticed that it was flashing violently ***Unknown energy surge detected, WARNING Unknown energy surge detected, Unregistered Anomaly detected, recommended safety measures unavailable at this time*** Yuya's duel disk warned as it continued to flash. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's shun brighter as it braced its arms (**ATK 2500 - 2505 - 2510- 2524- 2537**) Yuya and Saigon both widened their eyes "How is Odd-Eye's attack increasing when no effect was activated?" Saigon questioned as Odd-Eyes continued to flash red (**ATK 2545 - 2552 2575 - 2624**) Odd-Eyes was soon enveloped by the red light as it formed the shape of a large red spear, moving up into the sky. Yuya and Saigon were beyond belief as the sight before them. Yuya looked down to his duel disk and realized that the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was also glowing red "What's is going on?" Yuya thought confused. From within the spear Odd-Eye's hand reached out as it suddenly elongated as grew more spikes on it as well as its claws also becoming longer. His tail slowly separated into two tails as they both formed spikes along them facing downward. his Torso became slimmer as gold plated armour grew on his shoulders and chest *Power, unlike before...* Odd-Eyes thought as his eyes shun. From outside the spear Yuya and Saigon still watched the sight confused, they were speechless. With one final roar the spear disbursed leaving the sight of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, but not as before. Yuya, Saigon and the entire crowd was stunned as they saw the reveal.

Kaito, Jesse, Sapphire and Aphelion both looked stunned at the sight as they all watched in silence

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was standing as it was before, but its arms and legs were more equally portioned to its body with gold markings. Its claws looked more savage than before. His arms were braced out allowing for golden coloured wings under his arms to fully stretch. His two tails slowly moved opposite directions to each other. Odd-Eyes' Pendulum Dragon's neck was longer too and more slimmed down allowing for better movement for its head. Black marking below its eyes still could be seen, but a more tamer version. Finally Odd-Eye' eyes were the same colour as before, but with black slits in his eyes too. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as it carried its wings upward with its arms (**ATK 2656 - 2689 - 2705 - 2723 - 2738 - 2746 - 2750**) Yuya looked back down to his duel disk and saw that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's card had changed as the artwork was the same as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's new appearance with its body being in frame only above its waist, with is arms lifted and wings covering some of space left. Yuya also saw that it's attack and defence had changed to having 2750 attack points and having 2200 defence points. His Pendulum Scale also increased to 7 too "Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon?" Yuya thought as he read the card.

Odd-Eyes looked down to itself *What's happened to me? I feel stronger, better and more faster* Odd-Eyes whispered as it could see its wings and slowly started to flap them through the wind as he hovered above Yuya *I don't know what happened, but I'm liking it* Odd-Eyes continued as its eyes glowed, lifting its wings as it stretched his new longer arms that were attached to each of his shoulders, giving them really good movement. Saigon eyes continued to study Odd-Eyes "He's completely changed, he's nothing like he was before" he thought as Neptune and Venus both looked to the new Odd-Eyes in all its glory. Yuya and Odd-Eyes looked to each other "What's going on?" Yuya asked as he questioned his sight of what he saw. Odd-Eyes' eyes glowed *I'm not too sure, but I think our bond could have gave us both the will and power to become stronger* Odd-Eyes answered as he and Yuya suddenly saw white specks in the air gather onto Yuya's hand "What's going on?" Yuya asked confused as the specks formed the shape of a card that shun causing Yuya to be unable to read it. After a few moments the chard stopped shinning and revealed to be a quick play spell card. Yuya looked to it stunned, without a clue of what was going on. Yuya's eyes traced across the card as he read it, scanning it as his eyes widened "Reaction Force?" Yuya thought as he swiftly swiped it into his duel disk.

Once he did his duel disk shun brighter as it scanned the card "Action Magic, Reaction Force" Yuya called out as the card flipped onto his field that started to glow below Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon; causing the dragon to roar as he raised his arms and wings, looking towards Venus and Neptune "Reaction Force, decreases the attack of all other monsters attack points equal to half of Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon's!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon charged multiple blasts in its mouth, quickly firing them towards his targets. Neptune and Venus were struck as the blasts connected to the ground near them. A shock wave spiralled through Neptune (**ATK 3000 - 1375 = 1625**) Venus was the next victim as she was too struck (**3000 - 1375 = 1625) **Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon eyes shun as Yuya raised his hand "Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon can battle all of your monsters that attack was lowered, and also all of the cards that were effected by Reaction Force, effects are negated!" Yuya called out as he looked upward to Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon "Battle! Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon take out Venus and Neptune!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon roared as it raised its arms and wings, looking towards Venus and Neptune, as it viscously swiped its wings downward; causing a red shock wave from the force he used. The shock wave spiralled towards Venus and Neptune; shattering both monsters on contact. Saigon's eyes shot open as he felt the impact of the blast that obliterated both gods (**LP 4100 - 3425 = 675**) "Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon inflicts double battle damage when he battles a level 5 or above monster" Yuya explained "With that I end my Turn"

In mere moments after Neptune and Venus both reformed onto the field as they watched Odd-Eyes as they started to glow, but soon faded which caused Saigon's eyes to widened "Why are their effects not activating?" he asked to which Yuya smirked "Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon's effect, monsters that you control cannot use their effects the turn they are special summoned from the graveyard" Yuya explained.

Saigon then drawled his card and placed it into his holster "My turn!"

**TURN 21**

**SAIGON LP 677 [0] x 2 SPC 12 MAX**

**YUYA LP 1900 [0] x 0 SPC 1**

**"**I activate, Terrorn's effect, once per turn I can summon him back to their field!" Saigon called out as Terrorn screeched; reforming in the sky circling around it (**ATK 2600**) Saigon then took hold of one card in his holster and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Gravitational Tunning, I can summon one monster from my hand and it counts as two monsters for when I Synchro Summon" Saigon announced as he swiped his remaining card on his duel disk "I summon: Prehistoric: Claw-Tyrant!" Saigon called out as a small black dinosaur with red markings on its side (**LV 1, ATK 700**) "I Tune my two Claw-Tyrants with my Terror!" Terrorn eyes flashed as he separated into eight orbs that turned into rings, The Claw-Tyrants then followed as they gained a yellow outline as they moved through the wings. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse and the entire audience all watched in fear as a giant beam of light shot out of the other end of the ring; moving up through the sky causing shock waves to over take the stadium

***8 + *1 + *1 = *10be**

Strong winds over took the air, with no mercy leaving everything victim to its wrath. The beam of light shot through the sky as it widened before narrowing until it formed the shape of a figure taller than both Neptune and Venus "**SYNCHRO SUMMON! LEVEL 10!**" Saigon called out as a white giant crystal with two giant golden rings orbiting around it. The rings moved outward as the top of the crustal separated turning into arms, with the rings orbiting around the figure's chest. A pair of green eyes shun as the figure now towered over even Neptune and Venus "Saturn, Saviour of The Orion Constellation!" (**ATK 3500**) Saigon called out as Venus, Neptune and Saturn all looked down to Yuya. Yuya looked slightly scared as he looked up to all three gods as they were ready to battle with their full power...

* * *

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter Preview (Yuya P.O.V)

Yuya: Hey, what up? Saigon is not really pulling any punches, now that all three gods are on the field, I will need to step up my game!" Yuya looked to Saigon. Odd-Eyes and Guardian Angel Pegasus eyes shun in sync to each other. the fusion portal spun around as a new shadowed figure emerged with a roar. The shadowed figure then started to glow bright as its blue and red eyes shun as it charged an attack. Nightshroud smirked with his arms by his side and he and Yuya both looked to each other. Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared. Yuzu and Selena both backed away in fear as Yuri slowly approached them with a dark grin. Yugo growled as his swiped his duel disk. Yuri grinned as his dragon lurked above him as it looked to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Next time! - **Fall From Grace **


	81. Fall From Grace

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapters 81: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 11: Fall From ****Grace**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!.

* * *

**"**I activate, Terrorn's effect, once per turn I can summon him back to their field!" Saigon called out as Terrorn screeched; reforming in the sky circling around it (**ATK 2600**) Saigon then took hold of one card in his holster and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Gravitational Tunning, I can summon one monster from my hand and it counts as two monsters for when I Synchro Summon" Saigon announced as he swiped his remaining card on his duel disk "I summon: Prehistoric: Claw-Tyrant!" Saigon called out as a small black dinosaur with red markings on its side (**LV 1, ATK 700**) "I Tune my two Claw-Tyrants with my Terror!" Terrorn eyes flashed as he separated into eight orbs that turned into rings, The Claw-Tyrants then followed as they gained a yellow outline as they moved through the wings. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse and the entire audience all watched in fear as a giant beam of light shot out of the other end of the ring; moving up through the sky causing shock waves to over take the stadium

***8 + *1 + *1 = *10**

Strong winds over took the air, with no mercy leaving everything victim to its wrath. The beam of light shot through the sky as it widened before narrowing until it formed the shape of a figure taller than both Neptune and Venus "**SYNCHRO SUMMON! LEVEL 10!**" Saigon called out as a white giant crystal with two giant golden rings orbiting around it. The rings moved outward as the top of the crustal separated turning into arms, with the rings orbiting around the figure's chest. A pair of green eyes shun as the figure now towered over even Neptune and Venus "Saturn, Saviour of The Orion Constellation!" (**ATK 3500**) Saigon called out as Venus, Neptune and Saturn all looked down to Yuya. Yuya looked slightly scared as he looked up to all three gods as they were ready to battle with their full power. Neptune (**ATK 3000**) Venus (**ATK 3000**) and Saturn (**ATK 3500**) all towered above the stadium with their might.

Saigon (**LP 675**) looked over to Yuya as victory was assured for him. Yuya (**LP 1900**) looked to the three gods as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon, Enlightenment Paladin and Guardian Angel Pegasus all stood still and looked to the gods *Their power is over whelming* Odd-Eyes yelled as Saturn looked directly to him. Saigon looked to Yuya "Show that your father's teaching is not the only thing that you've learned from duelling, I activate Saturn, Saviour of the Orion Constellation's effect, once per Turn I can banish one card from my Deck, hand or Graveyard; and Saturn gains the effect of the card that is banished" Saigon said as a card moved from his deck to which he he showed Yuya "I use Extinction of Jurassic Giants, now Saturn's effect becomes the same as it, so now Saturn can now banish any monster that is destroyed this Turn" Saigon said as Saturn started to glow as Neptune and Venus both glowed beside him "Saturn also gains 500 attack points too" Saigon said as Saturn glowed (**ATK 3500 + 500 = 4000**)

Saigon raised his hand "I activate Neptune's effect, once per Turn I can turn one monster in my graveyard into a Overlay Unit for Neptune!" Saigon called out as a light shot from his duel disk that was magnetized towards Neptune, that soon turned into a orb that orbited around it. "I activate Neptune, God of The Orion Co constellation's effect, by using one Overlay Unit, I can increase its attack by 2000 until the End Phase!" Saigon called out as the orb shot into Neptune's chest, and connected with the gears; making them turn faster (**ATK 3000 - 5000**) Saigon then smirked "Saturn, attack Yuya's Enlightenment Paladin!" Saigon called out as Saturn's eyes glowed.

Saturn brought up his sword that glowed as he swiped it into the ground; causing a stream of blue light to erupt from the ground as it shook violently "I activate Guardian Angel Pegasus' effect, when a card on the field would be destroyed, I can banished one Divine Material; to negate its destruction -" Yuya was cut off as Saigon started to call out "When Saturn attacks your spell, traps and monster effects are useless!" he interrupted "Oh no" Yuya called out as the stream of light struck Enlightenment Paladin . The monster shattered as it yelled. Yuya spun out of control as he flinched due to the impact (**LP 1900 - 1500 = 400**) Yuya opened his eyes as Saigon raised his hand Neptune, God of The Orion Constellation, attack his Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon!" he called out as Neptune raised his fist into the air as it locked onto its target. It then launched its fist downward towards its target "I activate Guardian Angel Pegasus' effect, I can negate the destruction of a card, by banishing one Divine Material!" Yuya called out as Timesword Magician ejected from his duel disk. Guardian Angel Pegasus reared on its back legs as it extended its wings and covered Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon with them; creating a barrier that Neptune's fist bounced off "While Guardian Angel Pegasus is on my Field, I take no damage" Yuya explained as his life points did not changed.

Saigon looked to Yuya "You can just negate the destruction and also not take damage, you must be desperate" Saigon said as he decreased his acceleration "I'll end my Turn" Saigon announced as he and Yuya were at the same speed. Yuya looked to Saigon "Thanks for this duel, it was fun, we entertained so many people" Yuya said.

Yuya took hold of the card on the top of his deck as he drawled it and looked at it; smirking as he nodded "Here it goes!" Yuya thought.

**YUYA LP 400 [0] x 1 SPC 2**

**SAIGON LP 675 [0] x 1 SPC 12 MAX**

his Pendent started to shine and slowly swing as Yuya saw flashes of a white dragon with two different shades of blue eyes as it looked directly at him. Yuya looked ahead of the track "Since its my standby Phase I would take 500 points of damage, but since Guardian Angel Pegasus is on my field; the damage is negated" Yuya said as Guardian Angel Pegasus shun. Yuya looked to Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon and Guardian Angel Pegasus as he moved his head upwards "I fuse Guardian Angel Pegasus with Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon!" Yuya called out as the two monsters glowed in sync with each other. Saigon's eyes widened as he was beyond shocked "You're fusion without Polymerization? That's impossible!" Saigon called out as Guardian Angel Pegasus and Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon started to move up into the air as they continued to glow before Guardian Angel Pegasus glowed completely blue and Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon fully glowed bright red. Jesse and Kaito were stunned as they sight was reflected off from their eyes. Sapphire and Aphelion also were speechless as they too saw the sight "With this monster I do not need to use any sort of Fusion card, as it can be summoned by contact fusion" Yuya explained as his two monsters spiralled together forming a red and blue portal and spun into each other. Vector was stunned as he dropped the mic "What's this?". From the hospital Shark was holding Rio's hand as she was still unconscious as he looked out towards the stadium with a blank expression "Do it Yuya" Shark thought as Astral and Kotori both looked towards the stadium too "Synchro Dimension observation number 8 - When in a duel, who ever smiles more it the true winner" Astral thought as he closed his eyes. Shark then suddenly turned as he heard a large group of people approaching their area as he growled

Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon's hand stretched out as it was covered by specks of light until it was completely glowing white "Dragon forged from both Darkness and light, awaken" Odd-Eye's two tails slowly moved as they too were covered by specks until they were also glowing white "Battle the opposing evil intent" Odd-Eyes's green eye glowed as it flashed until it changed to a bright blue colour "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" Yuya called out as a dragon that looked like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon but with different shade of blue eyes and was plated in a white glowing colour with silver shoulder plates roared as it braced backwards as it shun with a bright light before stomping its foot to the track "**Level 8**! Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon looked directly towards Saigon (**ATK 3000**)

Yuya looked to Saigon "Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon attack Saturn, Saviour of the Orion Constellation!" Yuya called as he and Saigon both turned a corner of the track "Wait! Saturn has more attack than your Odd-Eyes, so why are you attacking?" Saigon questioned with a fearful expression "When Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon battles another monster, he gains attack equal to half of the combined attack from its Fusion Materials, until the end of the damage Step!" Yuya called out which caused every in the Stadium was become shocked "That's 2500 attack points!" Aphelion called out as Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon started to glow as it roared (**ATK 3000 - 5500**) Yuya swiped his arms across and smirked "Ladies and gentlemen, get ready for the final move! Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon attack Saturn and end this match!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon's eyes glowed as it charged an energy blast from its mouth as specks of light gathered to form the blast, moments later Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon released the blast through a beam of light "Reaction Force Light end!" Yuya called out as the blast spiralled towards Saturn and struck him' shattering him as Saigon spun out of control on the track (**LP 675 - 0**) Venus and Neptune both shattered too as Odd-Eyes Guardian Dragon also shattered.

Everyone in the audience cheered and waved their arms in excitement, within in them Yusei was slightly smiling as he too was applauding Yuya "Good job kid" Yusei thought. Kaito and Jesse were also clapping as Sapphire and Aphelion was also smirking and cheering. Yuya and Saigon stopped their D-Wheels as they looked to each other "Well done Yuya, I know that your father would be proud of your duelling" Yuya nodded "Thanks, but what now?" Saigon smirked as he looked to Yuya "There's someone that you should see, Yuzu might be wanting to see you now, and I don't want to keep you love birds away from each other" Saigon smirked. Yuya's eyes widened as he waved his arms "Hold on, it's not like that!" Yuya called out to defend himself. Saigon smirked "Very well, either way you deserve some alone time with your friends, we will talk tomorrow" Saigon said as he and Yuya nodded.

Their conversation was ended as a scream could be heard from the medical centre which caught Yuya and Saigon's attention with their team mates too "That doesn't sound good" Saigon said as he looked to his duel disk "Sounds like it was close by" he confirmed. Yuya's eyes widened "That sounded like... no it can't be!" Yuya called out as he took off on his feet and ran towards the Arena's medical centre to which Saigon followed after "Yuya hold on, you can't go rushing off like that!" he called out as he ran beside Yuya. Kaito and Jesse both nodded as they shared the same thought as they quickly followed behind them. Sapphire and Aphelion looked to each other "Should we follow?" he asked to which Sapphire rolled her eyes "Please in these heels, I don't think so, plus they might need some ground support" she replied.

Selena quickly took cover as a silhouette of a dragon swiftly passed her. She closed her eyes as she started to tear as she looked up and saw Yuri standing above her on a edge. He smirked menacingly as he looked down to her "You know, I'll never understand why you all insist on running, you're only delaying the inevitable" Yuri smirked as his cape blew in the wind. Selena opened her eyes as she growled "I'll never just let you take me, not after I learned what Academia is really doing" she shot back while Yuri stayed smirking "So? We're only following the Professor's orders, even Haou bends to his will, so I don't question it" Yuri answered back as he moved his arm up with his purple glowing duel disk shun as it had a single fusion monster on the middle monster zone "So are you going to be a good girl, or are you going to make my day?" Yuri smirked as he moved his arm up to chest level as a dragon covered in a violet glow with only a set of red eyes showing stood behind him. Selena moved her arm to chest level as she was scared to even activate her duel disk "I can't..." she thought as she suddenly turned and ran which caused Yuri to smirk "That's how it is then" he teased. Selena ran into the medical centre where she hid under a desk.

Shark eyes widened as he moved his arm to his chest as he blue glowing duel disk as he drawled his card "I activate Abyss Splash's effect, by using one overlay unit; he can double his attack!" Shark called as he looked to the three obelisk force soldiers before him. Abyss Splash absorbed its remaining overlay unit as he glowed (**ATK ****2400 - 4800**) "BATTLE! Abyss Splash attack!" Shark called as Abyss Splash eyes glowed as he used his trident and swiped the obelisk force, causing them to crash into the ground as they yelled (**LP 0**) the moment they struck the ground Abyss Splash shattered. Shark looked at the three Obelisk Soldiers as he lifted his duel disk as he swiped it; causing them to be covered in a purple glowing light as they were no where in sight when the light faded. Shark breathed heavily as he saw another group of Obelisk soldiers enter the room. He growled as he swiped his duel disk as he did his duel disk activated.

Yuya and Saigon who were followed by Jesse and Kaito managed to reach the medical centre. Unfortunately they were ambushed by a group of Obelisk soldiers. Kaito and Jesse both nodded as Kaito moved his duel disk as a black blade with blue glowing highlights shot out of his duel disk as he moved it so it was level with his chest. Kaito remained silent as he looked at his hand of five cards and took hold of one; swiping it onto his duel disk "I summon Cipher Wing from my hand!" he called out as Cipher Wing formed in front of him (**ATK 1400**) . Jesse, Yuya and Saigon all took the chance to run away as he kept them occupied "Cipher Wing's monster effect, when its summoned I can special summon another Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk as another Cipher Wing formed (**ATK 1400**)

Jesse, Saigon and Yuya continued to run further into the medical centre as they soon came across another group of Obelisk Blue soldiers. Jesse stopped in his tracks as he looked to Yuya and Saigon "Go on ahead, I'll catch up to you soon" Jesse called out as he held his duel disk up in the air as it shot out a purple glowing energy board as Jesse drew five cards from his deck zone. The Obelisk Force smirked as they activated their duel disks too. Soon Jesse was out of sight of Yuya and Saigon "Let's duel!" Jesse called out as he looked to his opponents as he took hold of a card in his hand "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" Jesse called out as Sapphire Pegasus formed in front of him as he reared (**ATK 1800**)

Yuya and Saigon managed to reach the stairs to which they started to run up, until they heard foot steps on the floor below them. Saigon looked to Yuya "Go Yuya, I'll take this duel!" he called to Yuya. Yuya nodded as he turned around and continued to climb the stairs. Saigon gave a single smirk as he activated his green glowing duel disk "Make him proud" Saigon thought as he drew the top five cards from his deck. Yuya reached the top of the stairs as he moved into the corridor and saw a shocking sight in front of him. Nightshroud stood while holding Yuzu around her beck with his arms which had his duel disk "About time Yuya" Nightshroud's eyes flashed red as he clenched his fists "YUZU! LET HER GO!" Yuya ordered to which Nightshroud shrugged off "I don't think that's in our best interest" he replied with a grin as Yuzu struggled to get free as she called out to Yuya "...Yuya..." she could barely say as Nightshroud tightened his grip around her neck. Yuya growled "Get off her!" he screamed to which Nightshroud just smirked "Sorry, but I have my orders" Nightshroud then smirked wider "It's nothing personal, but It's not optional either, either way she's coming with us back to Fusion" Nightshroud said with a grin.

Yuya looked to Nightshroud with a glare as he move his duel disk up "If you want her, then you'll need to go through me!" Yuya called out as his duel disk glowed yellow. Nightshroud shrugged "With pleasure!" Nightshroud called out as his gauntlet shot out a red glowing energy board as he grinned. (**Yuya (LP 4000 [0] x 5) Vs Nightshroud (LP 4000 [0] x 5)**) Yuya and Nightshroud both looked to each other as Yuya made his move "I set the Pendulum Scale, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician!" Yuya called out as he placed the two Magicians onto his duel disk. His duel disk shun as the two Magicians formed and moved to the top of the field. Yuya raised his hand "Come my monster servants! Pendulum Shokan!" Yuya called out a beam shot down and struck the floor as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon formed as he spiralled through the air backwards (**LV 8, ATK 2750**) the dragon roared as looked to its target. Yuya then took hold of the remaining two cards in his hand and swiped them into his duel disk "I'll place two cards face-down and end my Turn!" Yuya called out "I'll beat you, no matter what I'm getting Yuzu back!" he called out.

Nightshroud slightly smirked as he took hold of the card on top of his deck "So that's how it's going to be? You sir just made my night" Nightshroud grinned darkly as he drawled his card (**Nightshroud LP 4000 [0] x 6**) Nightshroud looked to the six cards in his hand, before swiftly taking hold of one, and swiping it onto his red glowing gauntlet "Since you control your Odd-Eyes, I can special summon Red Hurricane Dragon, from my hand, but its attack points half" Red Hurricane Dragon spiralled out through the Field as it screeched (**LV 4, ATK 1000**) "Now that I have a Special Summoned monster on my Field, I can summon Red Sentry Dragon, from my hand, but its attack points are halved just like Red Hurricane Dragon" Nightshroud explained with a smug tone as he swiped the card onto his gauntlet, a red light flashed as Red Sentry Dragon formed as it spun its wings through the air (**LV 3, ATK 800**) Yuya looked silently towards Nightshroud, as he waited for his next move. Nightshroud held his arms downward as he grinned once more "Red Sentry Dragon's monster effect, one per Turn, he can increase itself and another Dragon-Type monster Level that I control, by each other's levels" Red Sentry Dragon glowed red as it and Red Hurricane Dragon both roared in union (**LV 7**) "He has two monsters of the same level" Yuya thought worried.

Nightshroud raised his hand as he looked to his monsters "With Red Sentry Dragon and Red Hurricane Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" he called out as his monsters turned purple as they turned into narrow beams of light that moved into the ground; creating a portal. ""With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" "Awaken darkness gatherer, released your dark chaotic forces!" a flame burst shot out and formed a black wing "Bring about a blackness upon this world..." Another flamed burst formed a black dragon arm with black sharp claws. "Burst your rage and bring destruction to all that oppose you my destroyed of worlds!" A long black spiky tail formed as it waved violently. "**XYZ SUMMON! RANK 7!**"From the darkness two red eyes glowed as the dragon was forged. The dragon shot out its wings as it spun around and braced backwards "RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!" the dragon roared as the movement of its tail increased as two overlay units orbited around it. The dragon swiped its claws through the air before moving into a standing position in the air (**ATK: 2800**) Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's eyes shun as it roared, bringing its arms upward above its chest as it moved its tail slowly through the air as the two orbs slowly orbited around the dragon as the two overlay Units crossed forming a X shape momentarily.

Selena sat with her arms wrapped around her legs as she tried to hide, but it was all pointless as seconds later the desk was knocked through the room as the glowing violet covered dragon appeared behind it and whacked it with its right hand. The dragon's eyes focused on Selena as it roared "I told you that it was pointless" Yuri mocked as he was in front of the dragon "Now are you going to come quietly, because it would be a shame if I'm forced to hurt a beautiful girl such as yourself" Yuri smirked as his eyes tracked Selena's every movements. Selena looked up as she stood up and slowly moved her duel disk "I can't run even if I want to, so I have no choice" she said as she activated her duel disk. Yuri chuckled as he looked to her "Finally stepping up?" Yuri observed as he too moved his duel disk.

Selena closed her eyes as she moved her hand to her deck to draw her five cards, but she never had a chance as she suddenly heard the sound of an engine rapidly approaching them. Selena and Yuri both looked towards the window as a D-Wheel crashed through it and spiralled through the room. The D-Wheel stopped as the rider was still wearing his helmet as he looked to Yuri "You, you took Rin!" the duellist called out as he removed his helmet to reveal that he was Yugo. Yuri smirked as he waved his hand to him "I'm honoured that you've remembered me" Yuri smirked as he looked to Yugo to which the Synchro duellist growled "Tell me where you took Rin!" Yugo ordered as he pointed to Yuri. The Fusion duellist chuckled "Where do you think I took her? she's at Academia" Yuri smirked. Yugo's eyes widened as he formed a fist with his hand "You...bastard! You took my best friend!" Yugo screamed in anger as he activated his duel disk on his D-Wheel as it released a glowing green energy disk. Yuri smirked "Fine, but if you want to get your vengeance, then you won't mind if I take the girl with me?" Yuri smirked to which Yugo growled "You are never taking anyone ever again!" he called out as he held up a Synchro card to Yuri. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon materialized behind him as it roared. Yuri smirked as he too held up a card, but it was a fusion card as the purple covered dragon formed "Fine, but no one has ever survived against Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri threatened as his duel disk shot out a curved blade that black and was glowing violet around its corners. Yugo and Yuri both looked to each other as silence passed through them

* * *

**Next **

**Chapter 82: A Fearful Choice**

Yuya and Nightshroud's Duel continues, but Yuya soon finds himself in a desperate Situation where he might be forced to choose between the girls… Meanwhile another two dragons are battling

* * *

**Chapter 83: Stardust **

Yusei and Jack join the conflict with the Obelisk Force, where they are placed in a tag duel against the Obelisk Force…

**Chapter 84: Utopia **

Greeted with a chance for vengeance for his friend Astral decides to take it as he shows his merciless side as a certain foe from Astral's past is trying to corrupt him...

**Chapter 85: Too late to Save Her - D/D/D Returns**

The duel between Yuya and Nightshroud's approaches the conclusion as Nightshroud is successful in capturing a certain someone… As Yuya is filled with guilt a Duellist finds his way to the Dimension to set him straight...

**Chapter 86: Total Divas – IN4M8 – The Robot with a Heart?!**

After all the Xyz duellist's efforts to research Team New World, Yuzu, Kotori and Orbital go against their friends orders as they infiltrate a Factory that is believed to be run by Primo, but things turn bad fast as the girls are forced to to go against one of the most sophisticated robots ever... or is it?

* * *

_**Neptune God of The Orion Constellation**_

_**Rank 10**_

_**Water**_

**_Aqua/Xyz/Effect_**

**_3 Level 10 Monsters_**

**_ATK 3000_**

**_DEF 0_**

_Once per Turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: target 1 monster that you control: that target gains 2000 ATK until the End Phase. During any player's turn, you can half this card's ATK: this card becomes unaffected by all other card effects and your opponent cannot activate or use effect of Spell cards until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can special summon it from your Graveyard during the End Phase of the same turn it was destroyed and if this card was destroyed by battle: it gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card. Once per Turn if this card has no Xyz Materials attached to it; you can select any 3 monsters from you Graveyard: attach those targets to this card as face-up Xyz Materials._

**_Venus, Godess of The Orion Constellation_**

**_Level 10_**

**_Fire_**

**Pyro / Fusion / Effect**

"**Venus' Caller" +**"**Venus' Caller" + **"**Venus' Caller"**

**ATK 3000o**

**DEF 3000**

Once per Turn during either Player's Turn, you can reduce this card's ATK to 300 until the End Phase; your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase. While this card is face-up on the field,at the End Phase of your opponent's Turn if your opponent controls a monster(s) that have not declared an attack that Turn: destroy those monsters and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent for every card destroyed. If this card is destroyed you can special summon it during the End Phase of the same Turn it was destroyed, and if this card was destroyed by Battle: destroy that monster that destroyed this card, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During each Standby Phase inflict 500 to your opponent.

_**Saturn, Saviour of The Orion Constellation**_

**_Level 10_**

**_LIGHT_**

**_Warrior/Synchro/Effect_**

**_1 Syncrho Monster_****_\+ 1 or more Tuner LIGHT monsters_**

**_ATK 3500"_**

**_DEF 3500_**

_Once per Turn you can Banish 1 card from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard, and if you do; this card gains the effect of the Banished card with a Once per Activation only, and this card gains 500 ATK each time this effect is activated and is not Negated. If this card is destroyed by Battle or by Card Effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase, and if you do you can destroy all other cards on the field with out "Orion Constellation" in their name__ this card gains 500 ATK for every card destroyed by by this effect. _


	82. A Fearful Choice

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapters 82: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 12: A Fearful Choice**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

Yuya looked to Nightshroud with a glare as he move his duel disk up "If you want her, then you'll need to go through me!" Yuya called out as his duel disk glowed yellow. Nightshroud shrugged "With pleasure!" Nightshroud called out as his gauntlet shot out a red glowing energy board as he grinned. (**Yuya (LP 4000 [0] x 5) Vs Nightshroud (LP 4000 [0] x 5)**) Yuya and Nightshroud both looked to each other as Yuya made his move "I set the Pendulum Scale, with Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician!" Yuya called out as he placed the two Magicians onto his duel disk. His duel disk shun as the two Magicians formed and moved to the top of the field. Yuya raised his hand "Come my monster servants! Pendulum Shokan!" Yuya called out a beam shot down and struck the floor as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon formed as he spiralled through the air backwards (**LV 8, ATK 2750**) the dragon roared as looked to its target. Yuya then took hold of the remaining two cards in his hand and swiped them into his duel disk "I'll place two cards face-down and end my Turn!" Yuya called out "I'll beat you, no matter what I'm getting Yuzu back!" he called out.

Nightshroud slightly smirked as he took hold of the card on top of his deck "So that's how it's going to be? You sir just made my night" Nightshroud grinned darkly as he drawled his card (**Nightshroud LP 4000 [0] x 6**) Nightshroud looked to the six cards in his hand, before swiftly taking hold of one, and swiping it onto his red glowing gauntlet "Since you control your Odd-Eyes, I can special summon Red Hurricane Dragon, from my hand, but its attack points half" Red Hurricane Dragon spiralled out through the Field as it screeched (**LV 4, ATK 1000**) "Now that I have a Special Summoned monster on my Field, I can summon Red Sentry Dragon, from my hand, but its attack points are halved just like Red Hurricane Dragon" Nightshroud explained with a smug tone as he swiped the card onto his gauntlet, a red light flashed as Red Sentry Dragon formed as it spun its wings through the air (**LV 3, ATK 800**) Yuya looked silently towards Nightshroud, as he waited for his next move. Nightshroud held his arms downward as he grinned once more "Red Sentry Dragon's monster effect, one per Turn, he can increase itself and another Dragon-Type monster Level that I control, by each other's levels" Red Sentry Dragon glowed red as it and Red Hurricane Dragon both roared in union (**LV 7**) "He has two monsters of the same level" Yuya thought worried.

Nightshroud raised his hand as he looked to his monsters "With Red Sentry Dragon and Red Hurricane Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" he called out as his monsters turned purple as they turned into narrow beams of light that moved into the ground; creating a portal. ""With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" "Awaken darkness gatherer, released your dark chaotic forces!" a flame burst shot out and formed a black wing "Bring about a blackness upon this world..." Another flamed burst formed a black dragon arm with black sharp claws. "Burst your rage and bring destruction to all that oppose you my destroyed of worlds!" A long black spiky tail formed as it waved violently. "**XYZ SHOKAN! RANK 7!**"From the darkness two red eyes glowed as the dragon was forged. The dragon shot out its wings as it spun around and braced backwards "RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!" the dragon roared as the movement of its tail increased as two overlay units orbited around it. The dragon swiped its claws through the air before moving into a standing position in the air (**ATK: 2800**) Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's eyes shun as it roared, bringing its arms upward above its chest as it moved its tail slowly through the air as the two orbs slowly orbited around the dragon as the two overlay Units crossed forming a X shape momentarily.

Yuya looked to Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon as he saw the anger of the dragon. Nightshroud took hold of two of the cards in his hands and swiped them onto his Duel Disk as the two cards formed on the field in front of him "I end my Turn" Nightshroud smirked as he waited for Yuya.

Yuya looked to Yuya who was held by Nightshroud "Yuzu, I won't let them take you" he thought as he drawled his card (**[0] x 1**) Yuya looked at the card and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate Performapal Dramatic Theater, each monster I control gains 200 attack for each Type of Monster that I control" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon roared as he glowed (**ATK 2750 + 200 = 2950) **Nightshroud smirked "Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's effect now activates, since you activate that spell; you take 500 points of damage, so prepare for some pain!" Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon screeched as the two overlay units orbited around the dragon once again creating the x shape.

The dragon's red eyes flashed brighter as it whipped its neck and opened its jaw; releasing a red narrow beam of light that spiralled towards Yuya. Yuya braced himself as the beam of light struck the ground in front of him; knocking Yuya into a wall, he collapsed onto his knees as he looked to Nightshroud (**LP 4000 - 500 = 3500**) Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon just looked to Yuya with its red eyes. Yuya looked to Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon "Battle! Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon - "Reaction Delta Force-"Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes looked to Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon and roared as it charged an blast with in its mouth; releasing the blast towards Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon.

Nightshroud smirked as he swiped his duel disk "Trap Card Open, Red-Eyes Trinity. This card allows me to target 1 Red-Eyes Extra Deck monster on my Field, and special summon another monster with the same name. by using Red-Eyes Trinity and one of the original Red-Eyes' overlay units to summon it" Nightshroud explained as Yuya quickly interrupted "Stargazer's Pendulum Effect: it negates the activation of your Trap card" Yuya called out as Nightshroud smirked "Really? I don't think so, Red-Eyes Trinity can't be stopped that easily" Yuya's eyes widened "What?" he questioned as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon screeched as the dragon glowed with a red outline. Nightshroud's extra deck zone opened as another copy of Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon slides out. Nightshroud took hold of the card and swiped it onto his duel disk.

"With Red-Eyes Sentry and one of Red-Eyes Metal Flare's Overlay Units, I construct the Overlay Network!"With my two monsters I build the Overlay Network!" "Awaken darkness gatherer, released your dark chaotic forces!" a flame burst shot out and formed a black wing "Bring about a blackness upon this world..." Another flamed burst formed a black dragon arm with black sharp claws. "Burst your rage and bring destruction to all that oppose you my destroyed of worlds!" A long black spiky tail formed as it waved violently. "**XYZ SHOKAN! RANK 7!**"From the darkness two red eyes glowed as the dragon was forged. The dragon shot out its wings as it spun around and braced backwards "RED-EYES FLARE METAL DRAGON!" the dragon roared as the movement of its tail increased as two overlay units orbited around it. The dragon swiped its claws through the air before moving into a standing position in the air (**ATK: 2800**) Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's eyes shun as it roared, bringing its arms upward above its chest as it moved its tail slowly through the air as the two orbs slowly orbited around the dragon as the two overlay Units crossed forming a X shape momentarily as the dragon hovered beside the other Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon.

Odd-Eyes released the blast as it spiralled towards the first Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon. The blast struck Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon; shattering it, but the second Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon screeched as it curved its tail. Nightshroud smirked (**LP 4000 - 150 = 3850**) as he looked to Yuya. Yuya looked to Nightshroud "I'll end my Turn" Yuya commented as his eyes tracked Yuzu who was looking back to him "Yuya..." she thought as Nightshroud drawled his card and smirked swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Effect of Black Metal Dragon, this equips onto Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon, and also gives it a 600 attack point boost" Nightshroud explained as Black Metal Dragon formed as it materialised in a flash of light as it latched onto Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon. Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon glowed as it screeched and it flung its head to the side (**ATK 2800 + 600 = 3400**) "Battle! Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon attack his Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon, Inferno Fire Oblivion!" Nightshroud called out as he raised his arm as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon eyes flashed as its overlay units crossed once more. Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon screeched as it lifted its head; opening its mouth; preparing to charge a red purple coloured blast. Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon released the blast as spiralled and struck Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon; shattering the dragon. Yuya was dragged by the shock wave as he slammed into the wall, falling onto his knees again and hyperventilating (**LP 3500 - 550 = 2950**) Yuya looked up to Nightshroud "Odd-Eyes Premium Dragon's monster effect, once per turn when it is destroyed, I can special summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from my deck" Yuya weakly called out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon moved from his deck. Yuya took hold of it and swiped it onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's eyes shun as the dragon spun and roared (**LV 7, ATK 2500**) "Don't get carried away Kid, Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's effect now activates, since you've activated that dragon's effect, you take another blow from my dragon!" Nightshroud called out. The dragon's red eyes flashed brighter as it whipped its neck and opened its jaw; releasing a red narrow beam of light that spiralled towards Yuya. Yuya braced himself as the beam of light struck the ground in front of him; knocking Yuya into a wall, he collapsed onto his knees as he looked to Nightshroud (**LP 2950 - 500 = 2350**) "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she saw Yuya hurt. "I'll place one card face-down and end my Turn" Nightshroud smirked as he placed the card into his duel disk.

Yuya used his hands to push against the ground, to lift himself as he looked to Nightshroud "I'm not letting you take her, I won't let you" Yuya whispered as he carefully moved his bruised body from the ground. Yuya slumped over as his vision was blurred. Nightshroud smirked "Her? Who said that were only here to take her" he smirked as Yuya's eyes widened "What are you talking about?" Yuya questioned as he looked up to Nightshroud "We're here on a all or nothing mission. We will take her, and the Selena, they're all prey for us, you'll see, see the scared looks on their faces... it will be priceless" Nightshroud cheered as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon looked to Yuya as its overlay units crossed each other again. Yuya's eyes glowed red as he growled "You're not taking anyone, no one else is going to be hurt!" Yuya called out as Yuto and Yuya image overlapped as they spoke "Ore no Turn!" they called as Yuya swiped his card from his deck. Yuya looked to the card that he drew and saw that it was a new card: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Yuya looked to Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician "Swing Pendulum of my Soul!" Yuya called as his two Pendulum monsters glowed "**Pendulum Shokan**!" Yuya called out as a single beam of light shot down from the Pendulum Zones. The light struck the ground and narrowed in seize as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon formed as it roared (**LV 7, ATK 2500**) Yuya and Yuto still overlapped looked to Nightshroud "You're going to meet your end!" they both called out.

Kaito showed a blank expression as three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons were in front of him as he lifted his arm and curved it, before pointing at the three Obelisk Soldiers "I attack with my three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito called out as the three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons roared as they released energy beams from their mouths that struck the Obelisk Soldiers; forcing them to the ground due to the shock waves, they landed on their sides. Kaito eyes grew with anger as he started to slowly pace towards them. Once of the Obelisk Soldiers looked up to Kaito with fear "Please spare us, please were only following orders!" he begged as Kaito stared coldly towards the Soldier "Are you ready to repent?" Kaito rhetorically asked as he lifted his arm to his chest as he tapped his duel disk. The Obelisk Soldiers screamed as they were enveloped by a flash of light. All went silent as three cards fell to the floor as they landed they up; showing the Obelisk Soldiers in fear. Kaito slowly turned around and started to walk away.

Jesse lifted his arm "Pegasus, you know what to do!" Jesse called as Sapphire Pegasus flew into the air and rammed through the Obelisk Soldiers; knocking them of balance to the ground where they were knocked conscience. Moments after their duel disks glowed as they vanished in a flash of light. Jesse turned around as he heard sounds from the floor below him "Kaito?"Jesse asked as he ran to the hallway.

* * *

Yugo and Yuri both stared at each other. Yuri was the first to break as he smirked "Since you're serious about this, since its your dimension, you should go first" Yuri commented with a grin which Yugo returned with a glare "What did you do with Rin!" Yugo called out to which Yuri snickered "Are you that stupid? Where do you think she is? Academia, you fool" Yuri responded with a grin. Yugo eyes widened "Liar! I'll make you tell me where she is!" Yugo called out as he looked to his hand "Since that I control no other monsters I can Special Summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand!" Yugo called out as he swiped the card onto his Duel disk.

Speedroid Terrortop formed from a flash of light (**LV 3, ATK 1200**) Yugo looked to the other four cards in his hand and took hold of one of those cards, showing to Yuri "Since Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice, is a Wind-Attribute monster, I can now normal summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my hand!" Yugo explained as he swiped the card onto his green glowing Duel Disk. Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice formed through a flash of light in front of Yugo (**LV 1, ATK 100**) "I activate Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice's monster effect, when its summoned I can target 1 other Speedroid monster, and change it level between 1 and 6, and I chose to change Speedroid Terrortop to Level 6" Yugo called out as Speedroid Terrortop glowed (**LV 3 - LV 6**) Yugo raised his arm "I Tune my Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice, with my Level 6 Speedroid Terrortop!" Yugo announced as Red-Eyed Dice glowed, as it moved up into the sky; turning into one star, before expanding into a green ring. Speedroid Terrortop followed as it gained a yellow outline as it moved through the ring.

**LV 1 + LV 6 = LV 7**

Yugo's eyes widened as a beam of light shot out of the ring "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!" **Yugo called out as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the air as its green wings shun as the dragon slowly moved its hands, and moves its tail (**LV 7, ATK 2500**). Yuri smirked as he looked at the dragon "Interesting..." he commented as he grinned wider. Yugo's eyes held anger "Tell me, where is Rin!" he called out. Yuri shook his head "I've told you, she's in Academia now, there's no saving her, in fact there's no saving yourself any more, you had a chance to walk away, but you were too foolish too" Yuri smirked as he looked to his deck. Yugo growled as he took hold of two cards from his hand and placed them onto his duel disk "I set three cards, and end my Turn" Yugo commented.

Yuri moved his hand to his deck and smirked as he drew his card with force, he looked at the card and grinned wider as he flipped it to show Yugo "I Activate Polymerization!" Yuri announced with venom in his voice as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Yugo looked to Yuri as he was prepared for anything. Yuri smirked as he took hold of two cards in his hand "I Fuse Predator Plant Fly Hell and Predator Plant Moray Nepenthes from my hand" Yuri explained as his two monsters formed, as the spun around in a red and blue portal that spiralled. Yuri smirked as brought his hands together as he raised his arms before quickly dropping them "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" Yuri called "STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!" he continued as Starve Venom Dragon (**ATK 2800**) eyes shun as the dragon slouched over Yuri as it looked over to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon as it roared as the other dragon roared back in sync with each other as Yuri and Yugo's eyes shun. Yuya''s eyes shun as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared in response to the other two dragons. Nightshroud stood silently as if he was unnerved by the sight.

From not too far away Yusei and Jack sped through the empty streets on their D-Wheels as they had emotionless expressions. They turned through a corner of the streets as the streets as they saw some debris blocking the road. Yusie took hold of a card from his Extra Deck, and swiped it onto his duel disk. "**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled.

Yusei brought his arm outward "Skylight Stardust Dragon clear a path for us!" Yusei called out. Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as it zooms into its eyes to reveal that the star expands as it zooms out to show that its eyes are bright blue with a white star pattern. Skylight Stardust Dragon's wings shot out further than before as it zooms around the dragon twice before zooming in on its front as it crossed its arms making an X shape with them, as the dragon started to sparkle brighter and glowed as quickly whipped its tail as the stars on its body started to connect as a fin white energy line shot out from its chest and connected all the stars together as the dragon roared as its uncrossed its arms and braced them as its energy wings expanded and stretched out through miles as its whipped its neck and opened its mouth "**Cosmic Nebula Wave!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes that could be seen as it zooms around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast, that spiralled outward striking the debris; destroying it as Skylight Stardust Dragon followed behind Yusei and Jack before it glowed bright white, and shot back into Yusei's Extra Deck.

Yusei and Jack both looked at each other as they nodded as they separated; taking separate roads

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 83: Stardust**

Yusei and Jack join the conflict with the Obelisk Force, where they are placed in a tag duel against the Obelisk Force, but things become even more rough when Jack and a certain duellist decides that Jack will become a hindrance...


	83. Stardust

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapters 83: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 13: Stardust **

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

Yusei and Jack stopped their D-Wheels when they were confronted by three Obelisk Force members who smirked at them as they activated their duel disks. Yusei and Jack jumped off their D-Wheels as they too activated their duel disks. Yusei and Jack stepped forward towards the Obelisk Force Members "Let's end this ASAP" Jack suggested as Yusei nodded in agreement

**YUSEI &amp; JACK VS OBELISK SOLDIERS **

The Obelisk Soldier looked to their hand as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked as they placed a card from their hand face down"I end my Turn"

The next Obelisk Soldier drawled their card with a smirk "My Turn!" they called out as they looked to their hand as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked as they placed a card from their hand face down "I end my Turn"

The third Obelisk Soldier drawled their card with a smirk "My Turn!" they called out as they looked to their hand as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked as they placed a card from their hand face down "I end my Turn"

Yusei and Jack both looked to each other and nodded Yusie took hold of the top card of his deck as he looked to the Obelisk Force "My Turn" he softly spoke as he drawled his card (**[0] x 6**) Yusei looked to the card that he drew as he placed it into his hand with the other five cards. Yusie then took hold of one of the cards as he swiped it onto his white energy duel disk "I play Double Summon: this card allows me to Normal summon twice" Yusei explained as the spell flipped on his field as it shun. Yusei then took hold of another card as he swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Speed Warrior" Speed Warrior formed as he spun and skated on the ground, bracing its arms as he grunted (**LV 2, ****ATK 900**) Yusie then took hold of another card from his hand as he swiped it onto his duel disk with no emotion "Due to Double Summon I can summon once again" Yusei called "I summon the Tuner monster: Hyper Synchron" he announced calm as Hyper Synchron formed as it hovered through a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1600**) both of Yusei's monsters were motionless.

Yusei then held his arms to his sides as his blue eyes tracked the Obelisk Soldiers "I Tune Speed Warrior with Hyper Synchron, Tunning" Yusei announced as he stayed calm. Hyper Synchron moved up into the air as he glowed and separated into four orbs as they turned into green rings. Speed Warrior skated as he moved faster than the eye could see as he skated towards a wall as he skated up the wall so fast as he started to catch fire. Once he was half way up the building he back flipped off as he dived through the four rings; gaining a yellow outline. "Star cross'd knight heed my call" a volt of lightning shot through a green background as a blue shinning wrist shun with a darker blue fist stretched outward. "Olympus rise forward, shine through the shadows" Yusei called out as a card moved from his Extra Deck, as he took hold of it; swiping the card onto his white glowing duel disk (**LV 4 + LV 2 = LV6**) "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN, LEVEL 6!** **Stardust Charge Warrior**" Stardust Charge Warrior blue eyes shun as he braced his arms; releasing a blue bolt of electricity (**LV 6, ATK 2000**)

"Stardust Charge Warrior's monster Effect, when he's Synchro summoned; I can draw 1 card" Yusei took hold of the top card of his deck, and swiped it into his hand. Yusei then tilted his eyes towards Stardust Charge Warrior "Since I used Hyper Synchron as Synchro Material for Stardust Charge Warrior's summon, he gains 800 attack points" Yusie announced as Stardust Charge Warrior glowed as he braced his arms as the image of Hyper Synchron overlapped onto him as he glowed blue; releasing more electricity (**ATK 2000 + 800 -2800**) Yusei then took hold of another card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell Synchro Evolutionary-Stance" Yusei called out as his duel disk released a jolt of electricity that made him flinch (**LP 4000 -2000**) "By paying half my Life Points I can double the attack of one Synchro Monster on my Field until the End Phase" Yusei announced as Stardust Charge Warrior eyes glowed as he raised his arms to the sky as he knelt one of his legs (**ATK 2800 - 5600) **The Obelisk Soldier's eyes widened as they saw the sight of Stardust Charge Warrior glowing "Battle! Stardust Charge Warrior attack Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Yusei called out as Stardust Charge Warrior eyes glowed as he released a high voltage of electricity as he charged towards Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem as it charged through it; shattering it causing the Obelisk Soldier to flinch due to the shock wave (**Obelisk Soldier (1) LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**) The Obelisk Soldiers smirked "Is that all that you got? it's going to take more than that to be an elite like us" they teased as they returned to their stance.

Yusei held his arms to his sides as he focused on the Obelisk Soldiers "Stardust Charge Warrior can attack all of your Special Summon monsters once during each Turn" he explained causing the Obelisk Soldiers to widen their eyes "What?" they called out as Yusei brought his arm up "Battle! Stardust Charge Warrior attack the second Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Yusei ordered as Stardust Charge Warrior eyes shun as his body glowed blue too as he charged through another of the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems. Stardust Charge Warrior shattered the second Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem; causing a shock wave that knocked the second Obelisk Soldier backwards (**Obelisk Soldier (2) LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**) Yusei quickly followed up as he raised his arm again "Battle! Stardust Charge Warrior attack the last Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Yusei ordered as Stardust Charge Warrior's eyes glowed as he released a burst of electricity as he charged through the find Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem; causing the last Obelisk Force Member to be knocked backwards due to the shock wave (**Obelisk Soldier (3) LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800**)

All three Obelisk Soldiers smirked "Since you destroyed our Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems we can Special Summon the Ancient Gear Golem that was used for their summon!" they all called out in union three portals opened in front of them as three Ancient Gear Golems rose from them as their red eye glowed (**ATK 3000**) Yusei blinked his eyes as he held his arms to his sides "That's going to cost you since they were Special Summoned: Stardust Charge Warrior can battle all of them" Yusei held out his hand "Battle! destroy all three of their Ancient Gear Golems Light Vortex!" Yusei called out as Stardust Charge Warrior charged three jolts of electricity as all three of the golems were reflected of its blue glowing eyes as he released the blasts; striking all of the Ancient Gear Golems; shattering them, and causing the Obelisk Soldiers to be pushed back by the shock wave created by the blast (**Obelisk Soldier (1,2 and 3) LP 2800 - 2600 = 200**) Yusei took hold of one card from his hand and swiped in into his white glowing Duel Disk "At this time Stardust Charge Warrior's attack returns to normal" Yusei explained as Stardust Charge Warrior stopped glowing (**ATK 5600 - 2800**)

The Obelisk Soldiers smirked as they activated their the cards that they set "Trap Activate - Fusion Reborn, this allows us to Special Summon a Fusion monster from our graveyard; ignoring its summoning conditions!" they explained as their Ultimate Ancient Gear Soldiers reformed as they over took the field once again (**ATK 4400 X 3**) their red eyes glowed as they towered above Yusei and Jack. "Now you don't stand a chance" one of the Obelisk Soldiers commented with a smirk, which soon vanished when Jack stepped forward "Enough! Time for a King to show why he rules!" Jack called out as he violently swiped the top card of his deck "Ore no Turn! Draw!" he called out.

Jack had anger in his eyes as he took hold of a card form his hand and swiped it onto his blue energy duel disk "I activate Double Summon, this grants me the power to summon two monsters this turn!" Jack called out as he swiped two cards onto his duel disk "I summoned Skilled Red Magician and Top Runner!" Jack called out as his eyes appeared to have flames in them. Skilled Red Magician formed as he held his staff as he stood in front of Jack (**LV 4, ATK 1600**) next Top Runner formed as he spun around as he moved like a blue (**LV 4, ATK 1100**) Jack looked to his two monsters as his eyes squinted in anger "I Tuner Level 4 Skilled Red Magician with Level 4 Top Runner!" Jack called out as Top Runner glowed green as he separated into four orbs that moved into the sky, and expanded into four green rings. Skilled Red Magician gained a yellow outline as he moved through the ring as a beam of light shot through "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN! ****Come forth my very soul! Level 8! Red Demons Dragon Scarlight!" **Red Demons Dragon Scarlight flame filled eyes tracked its foes as the dragon roared, as it braced its arms; moving its right hand with had a flame pattern on it. The dragon had horns on its head that gave it a demonic look. The dragon slowly swirled its tail as it roared again, as it stretch out its wings (**ATK 3000**) "Only three thousand attack points? it can't even touch our monsters" one of the Obelisk Soldiers mocked to which Jack Atlas gained an angry look "Never take the force of my dragon so lightly!" he warmed as he took hold of another card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I Activate Synchro Evolutionary-Stance, by paying half my Life Points; I can double my dragon's current attack points!" Jack called out (**LP 4000 - 2000**) as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight gained a flame aura as it roared (**ATK 3000 - 6000**)

"Six thousand?" one of the Obelisk Member asked shocked to which Jack looked to "I shall wipe you bastards at once!" Jack called out as he raised his arm "Red Demons Dragon Starlight's monster effect: Once per Turn Scarlight can destroy all other monsters on the Field with equal or less Attack to itself, and you our hit with 500 damage for everyone destroyed!" Jack called out as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight right fist started to glow "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack called out as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight struck the ground with its right fist which sent an inferno of flames outward towards all other monsters. All three of the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems were struck and so was Stardust Charge Warrior to which Yusei activated his set card; causing Stardust Charge Warrior to pass through the flames as the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems were vanquished before Red Demons Dragon Starlight's power as the Obelisk Soldiers were sent hurdling through the air (**LP 0**) Jack and Yusei looked to each other as they nodded, but soon realized that Red Demons Dragon Scarlight and Stardust Charge Warrior still remained on the Field.

"Interesting" Yusei thought as he and Jack turned to see three more Obelisk Soldiers as they activated their due disks (**Intrusion Penalty 2000 damage**) flashed on their duel disks as their life points dropped by two thousand points, but they continued smirking as stepped closer. Jack looked angered as he took hold of two cards from his duel disk as he swiped them into it "Turn end" Jack said as he dropped his arms to his sides.

The Obelisk Soldier drawled his card and looked to their hand. Jack slowly lifted his arm Trap Activate - Red Tolerance, if I control a Red monster I can half its attack points during each main phase and if I do I can cancel out the Battle Phase of that Turn" Jack said as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight roared **(ATK 3000 - 1500**) The Obelisk Soldier looked to their hand as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked "I end my Turn"

The next Obelisk Soldier drawled their card with a smirk "My Turn!" they called out as Jack interrupted "I apply the Effect of Red Tolerance, by halving Red Demons Dragon Skylight's attack once more: i cancel out the Battle Phase for this Turn" Jack called out as Red Demons Dragon Skylight glowed (**ATK 1500 - 750**) the Obelisk Force member looked to their hand as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked "I end my Turn"

The third Obelisk Soldier drawled their card with a smirk "My Turn!" they called out as they looked to their hand as they took hold of a card. Jack eyes widened as he interrupted I use the Effect of Red Tolerance, so your Battle Phase is not going to happen" he explained as Red Demons Dragon Skylight glowed once more (**ATK 750 - 375**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked as he swiped the card onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked "I end my Turn"as they took hold of a card; swiping it onto their purple duel disks "I activate Polymerization, I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with the two Ancient Gear Soldiers" the Obelisk Force member called out as the three monsters glowed, as they moved through a red and blue portal as they spiralled through it. The Obelisk Force Member brought their hands together as they smirked maliciously "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" they called out as a silhouette formed within the portal "**LEVEL 1O! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"** Ultimate Ancient Golem red eyes flashed as it towered above the duellists (**ATK 4400**) The Obelisk Soldier smirked as he placed a card from his hand into his Duel disk"I end my Turn"

Yusei's eyes widened as he drawled his card, he looked to the card he drew as it was reflected in his eyes as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk "I Activate the Spell: Desynchronise, this card returns a Synchro monster to my Extra Deck, and special summons all the materials used for its original Synchro Summon" Yusei explained as Stardust Charge Warrior shun white as he separated into Speed Warrior and Hyper Synchron. Yusei then took hold of another card from his hand as he swiped it onto his Duel disk "I summon Quilting Hedgehog" Yusei called out as Quilting Hedgehog formed above a flash of light (**LV 2, ATK 800**) Yusei then raise his left hand "I Tune Level 4: Hyper Synchron with Level 2: Quilting Hedgehog and Speed Warrior!" Yusei called out as Hyper Synchron glowed green as he separated into four orbs that expanded into large green rings. Quilting Hedgehog and Speed Warrior gained a yellow outline as they moved through the rings.

**LV 4 + LV 2 + LV 2 = LV 8**

"**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_)_

Yusei then looked to the Obelisk Soldiers "Since Skylight Stardust Dragon was summoned by using Hyper Synchron as Synchro Material; he gains 800 attack points" Skylight Stardust Dragon sparkled as it zooms around the dragon as its wings brightened. The dragon roared as it through its neck forward, and slowly curled its tail (**ATK 2500 + 800 = 3300**) Skylight Stardust Dragon stayed sparkling in mid air as it looked to the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems. One of the Obelisk Soldiers smirked "I Hope that you aren't relying on that dragon too much" they called out as they swiped their arm across as the Trap activated on their field "Fiendish Chain, this card negates your dragon's effect, just in case you were planning on using it against us" they explained as shackles and chains wrapped around Skylight Stardust Dragon. The dragon roared as the chains tightened as a clunk sound could be heard. The Obelisk Soldier was surprised when he saw Yusei smile for the first time in the entire duel, but not a cheerful smile, a smile that displayed power "You just lost, I activate Skylight Stardust Dragon's monster Effect: when 1 or more cards are targeted or would be destroyed, I can Tribute Skylight Stardust Dragon to negate the activation of your card, and inflict damage equal to Skylight Stardust Dragon's attack points" Yusei called out.

_Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as its wings quickly moved outward as it roared. __Skylight Stardust Dragon's colours inverted as it zooms around the dragon twice, before zooming into its right eye, as the formed star glowed, as it slow rotated. Zooming out of its eye its zooms around __Skylight Stardust Dragon as the dragon raised its arms and whipped its tail as the stars on its body shun and sparkled as __Skylight Stardust Dragon roared again as it zooms back into its eyes; showing that the star shrunk as it reversed its life cycle; leaving only a void of darkness. __Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it sparkled and glowed glowed as the dragon narrowed into a beam of light that shot upward towards the sky. The light curved at it charged downwards and struck Fiendish Chain; shattering it. _

The Obelisk Soldiers were sent moving through the air as they were launched into the ground due to the shock wave (**LP 2000 - 0**) All six of the Obelisk Soldiers laid unconscious as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight shattered. Yusei and Jack nodded as they watched over the Obelisk Soldiers "We need more help to deal with them" Yusei spoke as he turned away. Jack also turned away to face Yusei as they started walking away when they heard a voice "Useless all of you, useless" Jack and Yusei turned to see a brown haired boy in a red jacket and dark blue jeans. The boy had golden eyes as he looked down to the Obelisk Soldiers "Worthless" he commented as he lifted it the Obelisk Soldiers had fear in their eyes "No please, were on the same side" they begged as the boy smirked evilly "Is that what you think?" he smirked as his red duel disk emitted a flash of purple of light which was followed by the Obelisk Soldier's screams, as they vanished. The boy smirked as he held six cards in his hands that had the pictures of the Obelisk Soldiers. They boy continued to smirk as he tore up all six of the cards as he through the remains into the wind "Good riddance" he smirked as he turned to Yusei and Jack.

Yusei instantly moved in front of Jack as he activated his Duel Disk "Your again?" Yusei commented towards the boy. The brown haired teen smirked as he moved his arm to his chest "Guarding your best friend? how cute, but don't worry I'll card him after I'm done with you" he smirked wider as he and Yusei looked to each other as silence past between them. Both duellists were ready as they looked intensely. The silence broke as a golden eye widened "Not so fast!" a voice called out as Astral lowered to ground level in front of Yusei causing Yusei and the brown haired teen to look at him "This duel belongs to me!" Astral called out as he moved his arm to chest level as a Duel disk formed on his wrist "I've been waiting until we met once more, and now that moment has arrive, I shall make due on my Vow of taking you out" Astral called out as he hovered off the ground. The teen smirked "Thought you looked familiar, oh I waited to wipe you out too, time to see who had the most worth from waiting" he snickered as he and Astral looked to each other as he activated his red glowing Duel disk. Astral raised his arm as his bright blue glowing Duel disk activated and shot out the blue energy field.

**Jaden Vs Astral **"Game on!" they both yelled in union as it zooms out of the city to the skyline...

* * *

**Chapter 84: Utopia**

Greeted with a chance for vengeance for his friend Astral decides to take it as he shows his merciless side as a certain foe from Astral's past is trying to corrupt him...


	84. Utopia (Astral Vs Haou)

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapters 84: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 14: Utopia**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrincs [No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

Yusei instantly moved in front of Jack as he activated his Duel Disk "Your again?" Yusei commented towards the boy. The brown haired teen smirked as he moved his arm to his chest "Guarding your best friend? how cute, but don't worry I'll card him after I'm done with you" he smirked wider as he and Yusei looked to each other as silence past between them. Both duellists were ready as they looked intensely. The silence broke as a golden eye widened "Not so fast!" a voice called out as Astral lowered to ground level in front of Yusei causing Yusei and the brown haired teen to look at him "This duel belongs to me!" Astral called out as he moved his arm to chest level as a Duel disk formed on his wrist "I've been waiting until we met once more, and now that moment has arrive, I shall make due on my Vow of taking you out" Astral called out as he hovered off the ground. The teen smirked "Thought you looked familiar, oh I waited to wipe you out too, time to see who had the most worth from waiting" he snickered as he and Astral looked to each other as he activated his red glowing Duel disk. Astral raised his arm as his bright blue glowing Duel disk activated and shot out the blue energy field. Yusei and Jack took the hint as they returned to their D-Wheels as they sped off towards their destination .

"Game on!" they both yelled in union as it zooms out of the city to the skyline. Jaden smirked as he looked to his hand as he took hold of the right card he was holding, and swiped it onto his duel disk "I' summon Elemental HERO Blazeman" Haou announced with a sinister grin as Blazeman formed above a flash of light as Blazeman turned and moved his arms into a fighting position (**LV 4, ATK 1200**) "E - HERO Blazeman's monster effect, when he's summoned I can add 1 Polymerization to my hand" Haou grinned as a card moved from his deck. Haou took delight in adding it to his hand. Haou then looked to his monster "E-HERO Blazeman's monster effect, by sending one other E-HERO monster, from my deck to the Graveyard: Blazeman becomes that monster's Attribute" Haou looked to his deck as a card moved outward. He flipped the card to Astral "E-HERO Bubbleman is a Water attribute, so Blazeman also becomes Water Attribute" Haou smirked as he bit his lip as he slid Bubbleman into his Graveyard.

Blazeman held out his arms as he grunted, as his eyes glowed (**ATK 800**) Astral watched patiently as anger filled his eyes. Haou took hold of another card from his hand as he swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate Polymerization, and with it I'm Fusing my E-HERO Blazeman with the E-HERO Clayman in my hand" Haou called out as Blazeman and Clayman both moved upward and spiralled into a red and blue coloured portal behind. Haou placed his hands together as shock waves moved from the ground below him.

"**Warrior - cold as Ice" **a pair of crystal blue eyes formed. "**Frozen will, follow me to battle, hale down - FUSION SUMMON!" **Haou moved his hands downward "Level 8! E-HERO Absolute Zero!" Haou called out as Absolute Zero landed on the ground in front of Haou, as he touched the ground shards of ice formed and a blizzard rained down, as his cape slowly moved to the wind (**LV 8, ATK 2500**) Haou smirked as he took hold of a card from his hand, and swiped it onto his Duel disk "End Turn" Haou smirked as looked to Astral "Bring it" he commented as he lowered his arms.

Astral brought his hand upward as he took hold of the card on top of his deck "Watashi No Turn!" Astral yelled as he swiped his card. Astral raised a card from his hand upward "First I shall Summon Gagaga Magician from my hand!" Astral announced as he swiped the card onto his glowing duel disk. Gagaga Magician opened his eyes as formed above a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1500**) zooming up on Astral as his eyes held nothing but coldness "Since I control Gagaga Magician, I may Summon Gagaga Child too" Astral had a hiss in his voice as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Gagaga Child formed through a flash of light (**LV 2, ATK 800**) "Gagaga Child's monster effect, when he's summoned due to me having Gagaga Magician on my field, his level changes to mirror his attack points!" Gagaga Child closed his eyes as he glowed (**LV 2 - 4**)

"I overlay my two Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl" Astral called out as his monsters turned purple as they turned into light beams, moving into the ground creating a portal "I construct the overlay network!" Astral called out as lightning struck the portal. "**LIGHT of HOPE, wield through oppression, shield the innocent from casters of ****despair, BRAVING through**!" Astral called out "**XYZ SHOKAN!**" Astral's eyes widened. Utopia appeared in his sealed form as it rose from the portal as two orbs orbited around it. Utopia then transformed as it changed to its unsealed form. Utopia raised his blades as his wings separated into sections as moved in front of Astral "**RANK 4! Number 39: UTOPIA!" **Utopia stayed still as his Overlay Units crossed each other (**Rank 4, ATK 2500**) Haou smirked "Utopia" he thought "The memories..." he trailed off.

Astral took hold of another card from his hand as he swiped it onto his Duel Disk "I Activate Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force!" Astral called "Numeron Force grants me the ability to change Utopia into a Xyz that is a higher Rank!" Astral explained as Utopia turned yellow as he shot into the ground; creating a portal "**LIGHT of HOPE, Shine Through to the Ray of Victory, Challenge The Game with your Braving LIGHT! Rank Up XYZ Change!**" Astral announced as another figure moved from the portal "**Rank 5! Chaos Number 39! Utopia Ray Victory!" **Astral raised his arm as Utopia Ray Victory shun as he wielded his blades. Three Overlay Units orbited around him (**Rank 5. ATK 2800**)

Astral continued as he swiped another card onto his duel disk "I Activate the Spell: Rising Sun Slash!, this stops my Utopia Ray Victory from being destroyed by card effects!" Astral explained as he swiped his arm across "BATTLE! Utopia Ray Victory attack his Absolute Zero!" Astral ordered as Utopia Ray Victory raised his blades as he moved through the air "At this moment Utopia Ray Victory's effect activates, when he battles you cannot use your Trap cards, and by Using one Overlay Unit: Utopia Ray Victory gains attack equal to the monster that he is battling!" Astral called out as Utopia Ray Victory shun as one of the Overlay Units shot into his chest (**ATK 2800 + 2500 = 5300**) Utopia Ray Victory moved his blades as he above Absolute Zero. Utopia Ray Victory swiped his blades through Absolute Zero; shattering the monster. Haou was pushed back by the shock waves created by the battle as he used his arms to shield himself (**LP 4000 - 2800 = 1200**) Haou smirked devilishly.

Astral looked to Haou "I end my Turn with that" Astral commented to which Haou smirked as he drawled his card. Haou smirked "I Activate Dark Fusion, and with it I fuse Evil HERO Malicious Edge with Evil HERO Satanic Claw" Haou informed Astral as his two monsters formed as they spiralled through a red and blue portal "**Malicious Fiend, Conjurer of DARKNESS, Unholy spirit - lethal - black hearted entity come forth to decimate all HOPE!" **Haou brought his hands together "**FUSION SHOKAN! LEVEL 8, Evil HERO Malicious Fiend**!" Haou announced as Malicious Fiend demon shapes wings shot outward. Three claws shot out from each hand. Malicious Fiend growled as he glowed with a red aura (**LV 8, ATK 3500**) Haou smirked as he brought his hand outward "BATTLE! Malicious Fiend decimate his Utopia Ray Victory!" Haou ordered as Malicious Fiend's eyes glowed as his wings expanded "**Heartless Strike!**" Malicious Fiend his left hand up and slashed through the air; sending a shock wave outward towards Utopia. Malicous Fiend slashed through the air with its right hand; releasing another shock wave towards Utopia Ray Victory.

Both shock waves struck Utopia Ray Victory "You're spell only stops your Utopia from being destroyed by card effects, so it can still be destroyed by battle" Haou commented as Utopia Ray Victoria was flung through the air "Maybe normally, but Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers, so Utopia Ray Victory is staying by my side!" Astral called out as he shielded himself from the shock wave (**LP 4000 - 700 = 3300**) "Trap Activate!" Haou called with a smirked as a Trap flipped on his field "Malevolent HERO, if a "HERO" monster I control battles an opponent's monster and does not destroy it, while still inflicting battle damage, I can have that HERO monster attack again, with it gaining half its original attack points" Haou called out as he grinned "There's more: your monster's effects are negated until the End Phase" Haou continued as Malicious Fiend glowed (**ATK 3500 + 1750 = 5250) **"BATTLE!" Haou smirked as he swiped his arm across "Malicous Fiend, turn Utopia into a Dystopia **Heartless Strike**!" Haou ordered.

Malicous Fiend's eyes glowed as his wings expanded. he swiped both sets of his claws through the air towards Utopia Ray Victory. Utopia Ray Victory was struck by the shock waves as he shattered on sight. Astral eyes widened as he was hurled through the air as he crashed into the ground, as he bounced off and hit the ground again: laying on his back (**LP 3300 - 2450 = 850**) Haou smirked "Just like your Friend, you fall before me, I starting to feel a trend" Haou said as he placed a card into his duel disk. Malicous Fiend stopped glowing (**ATK 5250 - 3500**) as he hovered above Haou "Your move" Haou called to Astral.

"Yuma... I will not let everything that we worked so hard for crumble without first giving it everything that I've got!" Astral thought as he moved back into the air. As his hand glowed "A Truly powerful duellist can forge the very cards that his heart calls for!" Astral called out as he drawled his card "Shinning Draw!" Astral called out as he next raised his arm "We've come too far, to lose to your people, we've lost to much... to stop our path now" Astral thought "Trap Activate: Xyz Reborn!" Astral announced as the Trap shun "Xyz Reborn allows me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard! Rise Number 39: Utopia! You may have decimated Utopia, but decimate means to leave one tenth, and that is more than enough for Utopia to rise once more" Astral called out as Utopia reformed as he moved through a portal that was created in the ground "Xyz Reborn also becomes a Overlay Unit for Utopia" the Trap turned into a orb that started to orbit around Utopia.

Astral raised his arm to the night sky "I overlay Number 39: Utopia, by using him as an Overlay Unit, I can summon another monster from my Extra Deck!" Astral announced as Utopia turned yellow as he shot into the ground; creating a portal. Lightning struck the portal as Astral stood in front of it "**LIGHT of HOPE, surge through the darkest days. Rejoice, shine through the siege of DARKNESS - RANK UP Xyz CHANGE!"** Astral called out "**Rank 5: Utopia The Lightning!**" Utopia The Lightning eyes shun as he raised his blades as electricity ran through his body. Two Overlay Units orbited around Utopia (**Rank 5, ATK 2500**) Haou looked coldly at the monster as he held a grin. Astral moved his arm upward "Utopia The Lightning, BATTLE! ATTACK Malicous Fiend!" Astral announced as Utopia The Lighting took hold of his blades as he locked onto his target "Are you crazy? Utopia has less attack points than Malicious Fiend" Haou pointed out as he looked to Astral, to which Astral smiled "Check again! Utopia The Lightning's monster Effect, by using all of his Overlay Units: his attack points double until the End Phase!" Astral announced as Utopia The Lightning absorbed all of his overlay units through his blades (**ATK 2500 X 2 = 5000**)

Utopia The Lightning brought his blades upward as he slashed down on Malicous Fiend. Haou moved his upward "Trap Activate: Evil HERO - Valle of Demon's Resistance: this card negates the destruction of one monster that I control, and the Battle Damage is halved" Haou explained as he lifted his arms to block the shock waves as his hair waved through the wind (**LP 1200 - 750 = 450**) "Malicous Fiend also gains 500 Attack points" Haou continued as Malicious Fiend growled as his wings shot outward (**ATK 3500 + 500 = 4000**) Astral lowered his arms as he growled "He was prepared for that attack, how could he have known" Astral thought as he looked to Haou. Astral's eyes widened as he saw another figure overlap over Haou. Yubel smirked as she brought her hand up and hushed Astral as she disappeared "I set one card, and end my Turn" Astral said as he placed the card into his duel disk. Utopia The Lightning glowed (**ATK 5000 - 2500**)

Haou smirked as he drawled his card. Haou moved his hand upward "Malicious Fined, strike down Utopia The Lightning **Heartless Strike!**" Haou ordered as Malicous Fiend expanded his wings as he moved his left arm out ward and charged it downward as a shock wave struck Utopia The Lightning. Astral quickly swiped his duel disk "Trap Activate: Half Unbreak, this card halves any battle damage that I would take due to battle" Astral quickly raises his arms to black the shock waves (**LP 850 - 750 = 100**) Astral was knocked backwards due to the shock waves as Haou smirked as he placed a card faced down "I end my Turn, sooner or later you'll run out of ways to save yourself, but just remember: you wanted this Duel" Haou grinned as Yubel appeared beside him.

Astral looked to his deck as he drawled "Ore no Turn!" Astral looked to the card that he drew as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "I activate the Effect of Zexal Weapon - Tornado Wing, this card increases Utopia The Lightning's attack by 1300" Astral called out as Utopia The Lightning glowed as Tornado Wing turned into a blade, that Utopia The Lightning took hold of (**ATK 2500 + 1300 = 3800**) "Next I equip Zexal Weapon - Multidimensional Cyber Panther, this gives Utopia The Lightning 1300 attack points!" Astral called out as Cyber Panther separated into shoulder blades that attached to Utopia (**3800 + 1300 = 5100**) "Battle! Utopia The Lightning attack Malicous Fiend!" Astral ordered as Utopia The Lightning raised his blade (made from Tornado Wing) as he held it up high as he charged Malicous Fiend. Utopia The Lightning raised his blade as he slashed through Malicous Fiend "Trap Activate: Evil HERO - Numinous Burst" Haou called out "When a Evil HERO I control is attacked, I can increase that monster's attack so that it is 100 higher than the attacking monster" Haou explained as Malicous Fiend's wings expanded as he glowed (**ATK 4000 - 5200**) "It's over for you" Haou laughed as raised his arm "Malicous Fiend strike back! **Heartless Strike**!" Haou ordered as Malicous Fiend moved his left hand, but Astral quickly interrupted "I activate Cyber Panther's other Effect, when he is equipped to a Utopia Monster, I can negate Utopia The Lightning's effect, but he gains 100 attack for every card banished, since you banished Utopia Ray Victory that's 100 extra attack points!" Astral announced as Utopia The Lightning glowed (**ATK 5100 + 100 = 5200) **Utopia The Lightning continued his assault as he and Malicous Fiend struck each other: causing each other to shatter.

Astral and Haou both raised their arms to block the shock waves "Cyber Panther's last effect now activates, when he's sent to the Graveyard due to the monster it was equipped to was destroyed by battle, you take 100 points of danger equal to the Rank of that destroyed Xyz monster, Utopia The Lightning was Rank 5, so that's 500 points of damage!" Astral called out "I Activate another effect of Evil HERO Numinous Burst, when I would take damage that would reduce my life points to 0, I can banish Numinous Burst, and if I do my Life points becomes 100, and I take no other damage" Haou responded . Haou was struck by a shock wave as he was knocked backwards (**LP 450 -100**) both Haou and Astral's hands were at 0, they had no cards on their field either. they stared to each other in anger "You are not winning this Duel, not after what you've done, the people that you hurt" Astral called out to which Haou smirked "Depends on my next draw all I need is a monster with more than 100 attack points to win" he smirked as he moved his hand to his deck "I'm feeling lucky" he commented with a cold tone as he prepared to draw, but he stopped when he heard a voice in the distance "Judai!" Haou's eyes widened as he turned in the direction of the voice "No..." he thought as he saw Jesse looking to him "Judai, stop this! you were my friend, but if I have to card you to save lives, then I won't hesitate once bit!" Jesse called out as he looked to Haou. Haou's golden eyes focused on Jesse "Jesse...?" Haou stuttered as his eyes turned brown as he shook his head "What's going on? Where am I...?" he asked as confusion run through his voice. Jesse's eyes widened "Judai? Is that you?" he asked. Judai had fear in his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks "What happened? What have I done to all those people?" Judai screamed in pain as he clutched his forehead.

Jesse took a step towards Judai, but Judai quickly revealed that his eyes returned to being golden "STAY BACK! OR I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Haou threatened as he swiped his duel disk; releasing a flash of red light. Jesse and Astral both covered their eyes as they light enveloped Haou. Jesse and Astral both uncovered their eyes when the light faded, and when they did Haou was gone, there was no sign of him. Jesse turned away slowly "Dam it Judai, just when I think were pulling you back, you always go back to being Haou" Jesse whispered. Astral closed his eyes as he formed a fist with his left hand "Dimensional Observation number 6: Vengeance is not justice, if we forget that, then were not better than they are..." Astral thought. Astral and Jesse quickly turned when they heard an explosion in the hospital where the others were.

Kaito walked towards the eight Obelisk Soldiers as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shattered. Kaito had a scowl on his face as he moved his duel disk "Please spare us, we have friends, families too. Don't hurt us please" they all begged as Kaito looked down to them "Are you prepared to repent?" he asked coldly as all of the Obelisk Soldiers were enveloped by a flash of light. Eight cards slowly moved to the floor where Kaito stepped over them as he walked away "Family means nothing to me, not any more" Kaito spoke as coldness filled his voice.

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 85: Too late to Save Her - D/D/D Returns**

The duel between Yuya and Nightshroud's approaches the conclusion as Nightshroud is successful in capturing a certain someone… As Yuya is filled with guilt a Duellist finds his way to the Dimension to set him straight...


	85. Too Late To Save Her

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars: Chapters 85: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 15: Too Late to Save Her - D/D/D Returns**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

Yuya (**LP 2350) **looked to Nightshroud with anger as Yuto overlapped over him. Nightshroud (**LP 3850**) smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon (**ATK 3400**) curved its tail as both of its overlay units crossed. Yuya and Yuto both looked towards Yuzu as she was held by Nightshroud in anger. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom both looked towards Nightshroud emotionless "You know, I find you quite entertaining. It's not everyday where I can really cut loose and wipe the floor with someone, but I thank you for being the volunteer, before you showed up I was going to duel her" Nightshroud smirked as he squeezed his arm around her neck. Yuya growled as his eyes flashed red "Enough!" Yuya called out as he raised his arm "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon - OVERLAY!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom both turned purple as they narrowed into beams as they shot into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out through the portal.

"**Aqua, absolute arcane - forge from above, dragon from abyss - come forth!" **Yuya called out "**XYZ SHOKAN**!" a blue coloured dragon formed as it roared, spinning around, as it viscously swiped its tail "Rank 7! Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's eyes shun as two orbs orbited around the dragon (**Rank 7, ATK 2800**) Yuya and Yuto stayed overlapped "I end my turn" they announced "That's all you got? Even after that Xyz summon you're still trying to survive against my dragon" Nightshroud smirked as he drawled his card. He looked to Yuya "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon attack his Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Nightshroud ordered. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's eyes flashed as it charged a blast from its mouth as it curved its tail. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon shot the blast towards Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon.

Yuya's eyes widened "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit: Your attack in not only negated, but I can Special Summon another "Odd-Eyes" from my Graveyard" Yuya raised his hand as Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon absorbed one of the glowing orbs that orbited around it. Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's blast struck Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, but the dragon was protected by a shield around its body "Rise Again, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya and Yuto both called as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon formed onto the field "Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect now activates, you take another 500 points of damage!" Nightshroud called out as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon released another blast the struck Yuya; causing him to slam into the wall (**LP 2350 - 500 = 1850**) Nightshroud smirked "I'll end my Turn" he called out as he lowered his arms.

Yuya took hold of the top card of his deck and drawled, he looked to the card, and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate "Refine Pendulum" by destroying all cards in my Pendulum Zones; I can draw cards equal to the number of cards destroyed!" Yuya called **out** as Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician shattered "As of now Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon's effect activates: you take another 500 points of damage!" Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon charged another blast that stuck Yuya; he was launched to the ground: unable to move (**LP 1850 - 500 =1350**) Nightshroud smirked as he looked to Yuya "Give up and stay down we only want the girls, then we'll leave" Nightshroud smirked as looked to Yuya "Never" he commented as he gave all his strength to move only to fall to the ground as he was hurt from the strikes "Yuya..." Yuzu whispered as she saw him wounded...

* * *

Kaito drawled his card, he looked to it and swiped it onto his Duel Disk "I summon my third Cipher Wing!" he called out as Cipher Wing formed through a flash of light (**ATK 1400**) Kaito looked to the three Cipher Wings on his field "Cipher Wing's monster effect, by releasing it; the other two Cipher Wings levels double" Kaito announced as he looked to the Obelisk Soldiers as the third Cipher Wing shattered. The other two Cipher Wings glowed (**LV 4 - 8**) Kaito's eyes flashed with anger as he raised his right arm "With my two Level 8 Cipher Wings, I construct the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as his two Cipher Wing glowed yellow as the narrowed into beams of light as they travelled into the ground: creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal "**Galaxy Shining In The Darkness**" A galaxy shun as it zooms out to be a dragon's eye "**Embody The Demon Of Revenge and Become my Servant**!" Kaito called out as a dark blue tail whipped outwards "**Descend NOW! Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon**!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon spun around as his multicoloured wings shot outward before deforming. The dragon roared as it braced its arms. Two Overlay Units orbited around Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as it roared (**ATK 3000**)

Kaito swiped his arm across "By using One Overlay Unit: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon can take control of your monster, and its becomes Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed one of its Overlay Units "Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon eyes glowed as his body shun. One of the Obelisk Forces' monsters was enveloped by the light as it shattered. The monster reformed onto Kaito's field as it glowed: changing into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**ATK 3000**) The Obelisk Soldiers looked scared as the two Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons roared "Battle! I attack your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem the mirage Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as the mirage Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast from its mouth "At this moment Cipher Interfere activates; doubling the attack of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as the mirage Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon glowed (**ATK 3000 - 6000**) "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito yelled with anger as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon released its blast and shattered Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. The Obelisk Soldier that controlled the destroyed monster was flung into the air as he collided with the ground (**LP 1300 - 0**) "Prepare to Repent!" Kaito yelled as he raised his arm "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack the last foe directly: Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito ordered as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon released an energy stream towards the remaining soldier: he was knocked backwards to the ground (**LP 700 - 0**)

Both Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons shattered as Kaito raised his Duel Disk; releasing a flash of light that enveloped the two defeated soldiers: moments later two cards fell to the floor face-down. Kaito looked away to the sound of a duel. Kaito eyes flashed with rage "What's going on over there?" Kaito thought as his eyes moved in the direction of the sound.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he swiped his arm across as he did he dropped the card he was holding onto his blue glowing Duel Disk "I activate Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One, with it I can use Silent Honor ARK Knight in my Extra Deck as an Overlay Unit!" Shark announced "Take to the sky Number 101!" Silent Honor ARK Knight formed as it moved through a portal through the sky. The Number stayed in the sky (**ATK 2100**) "I now Use Number 101: Silent Honor ARK Knight to construct the Overlay Network!" Shark announced as Number 101: Silent Honor ARK turned blue as it narrowed into a beam of light that shot into the sky: creating a portal, a light beam shot out of the portal "Rank Up Xyz Change!" Shark called out as his eyes flashed "Appear Rank 5! Chaos Number:101!" Shark announced as held a Xyz card with his index finger and his thumb up in the air "Silent Honor DARK Knight!" he called as Silent Honor DARK Knight spun around he tightened his hands into fists, turning around as Silent Honor DARK Knight shun, turning to face his opponents as one orb orbited around him (**Rank 5, ATK 2800**) Silent Honor DARK Knight stayed in the air above Shark as the duellist raised his arm "I activate Silent Honor DARK Knight's monster Effect, once per Turn he can turn one of your monsters into a Overlay Unit!" Shark announced as Silent Honor DARK Knight eyes glowed as he lifted his staff and locked onto Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem as he spun his staff a beam of light struck the Fusion monster: turning it into a beam of light that moved towards Silent Honor DARK Knight: soon changing into a Overlay Unit that orbited around the Number monster "Battle! Silent Honor DARK Knight DIRECT ATTACK!" Shark yelled as Silent Honor DARK Knight spun his staff: striking the Obelisk Soldier with a beam of light: sending the soldier crashing into the ground as he screamed (**LP 0**)

Shark slowly paced towards the soldiers as he raised his Duel Disk towards the Soldier. Shark lacked emotion as he tapped his Duel Disk: releasing a flash of light that illuminated the entire room. As the light faded Shark looked to his duel disk as he saw a new card: he took hold of it seeing that it was the soldier that he just fought, he dropped the card to the dust of the ground "Good riddance" he growled as he lowered his arms and looked behind him to see his sister peacefully sleeping. Silent Honor DARK Knight shattered as Shark completely turned to Rio.

Yusei looked to the three Obelisk Soldiers in front of him "I Tune Excel Synchron, Speed Warrior and Synchron Explorer, Tunning!" Yusei called out Excel Synchron turned into four yellow orbs that moved into the sky: expanding into four green rings. Speed Warrior and Synchron Explorer both gained a yellow outline as they moved through the rings: a beam of light shot through the rings.

"**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a bright blue slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_) Skylight Stardust Dragon shun as the dragon roared (**ATK 2500 - 3300**)_

"Skylight Stardust Dragon: DIRECT ATTACK!" Yusei called out. _Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as it zooms into its eyes to reveal that the star expands as it zooms out to show that its eyes are bright blue with a white star pattern. __Skylight Stardust Dragon's wings shot out further than before as it zooms around the dragon twice before zooming in on its front as it crossed its arms making an X shape with them, as the dragon started to sparkle brighter and glowed as quickly whipped its tail as the stars on its body started to connect as a fin white energy line shot out from its chest and connected all the stars together as the dragon roared as its uncrossed its arms and braced them as its energy wings expanded and stretched out through miles as its whipped its neck and opened its mouth "**Cosmic Nebula Wave!**" __Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes that could be seen as it zooms around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast, that spiralled outward striking the Obelisk Soldiers: as they all fell to the ground (**LP 0**) all of the soldiers vanished. Yusei looked emotionless towards the sight._

Jesse ran through the hallway as he looked for Yuya "Where is he?" Jesse thought as he stopped and looked towards all directions. Yuya try again to force himself up, but to no success as he dropped to the ground "Give up" Nightshroud teased with a grin as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon looked down to Yuya as both of its Overlay Units. Yuya moved his hand to one of the cards that he drawled and swiped it onto his duel disk "First I summon Performapal Silver Claw" Yuya announced as Silver Claw formed (**ATK 1800**)"Next I activate Odd-Eyes Fusion, this let's me fuse a Odd-Eyes Monster on my Field!" Nightshroud grinned "now Red-Eyes' effect activates!" Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon released another blast that struck the ground near Yuya (**LP 1350 - 500 = 850) **Yuya announced as he stood up slightly slouching "I Fuse Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon moved upward as they spiralled into a red and blue portal behind Yuya "Vortex Vice come forth! **FUSION SHOKAN**!" Yuya called out "Level 8! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon formed in front of him, the dragon roared (**ATK 2500**)

Nightshroud smirked "Nice try, but my Red-Eyes is superior to your Odd-Eyes" Nightshroud explained "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's monster Effect, when he's special summoned I can return one of your monsters to your hand, but since Red-Eyes is an Xyz, it will be returned to the Extra Deck" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon glowed "Once again my Red-Eyes' effect activates: inflicting another 500 points of damage to you" Nightshroud smirked to which Yuya raised his arm "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's other effect: he can negate the activation of any effect, and destroys it" Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon shot out a beam of light that narrowed upward to which Nightshroud widened his eyes "If he destroyed my Red-Eyes I'll be open to direct attacks from both of his monsters that combined attack points are higher than my life points: meaning that I will loose the duel" Nightshroud thought before he smirked "That would be true - if I did not have my set card" he thought as the beam of light shot downwards and struck Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon: shattering it. Nightshroud smirked as he swiped his arm across "Trap Activate: Red-Eyes Burn: If a "Red-Eyes" monster that I control is destroyed: we both take damage to its original attack points!" Nightshroud called out as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon reformed as it glowed red and exploded: causing both the duellists to be pushed back by a shock wave, but Yuya was flung into the air as he crashed into the wall and dropped to the ground (**LP 850 - 0**) Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon and Silver Claw both shattered.

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed as she struggled.

Nightshroud smirked as he grabbed Yuzu by her hair and started to drag her: causing her to scream "Time I take you to your new home" Nightshroud smirked as horror filled Yuzu's mind as she was dragged "HELP!" Yuzu screamed as her and Nightshroud heard a voice yell "Academia scum!" a female voice called as Yuzu and Nightshroud turned to see a blue haired teen with a blue glowing Duel Disk "Ragnafinity take out that creep!" Rio called out as her eyes widened. Ragnafinity eyes shun as she spun her scythe and swung it at Nightshroud. Nightshroud barely moved out of the way of the attack. Nightshroud smirked as launched himself over the banister: failing to the bottom floor. Rio dropped her arm as Ragnafinity shattered. Rio looked to Yuzu "Can't a girl get some rest in peace" she spoke. Yuzu looked to Rio "Thank you" she responded to which Rio winked "Hey us girls got to stick together, can't have the boys have hog all the Academia Soldiers that we can have fun with" Rio responded as she looked over to Yuya "He used Fusions" she said as she walked over to him and brought her arm up to her chest level "Got to get rid of you academia scum" Rio spoke as he brought her hand to her duel disk to which Yuzu grabbed her hand "WAIT! Yuya's my friend, he's not from academia" Yuzu quickly explained which caused Rio to look to her "Oh... man that could have ended really bad" Rio thought as she lowered her arm and turned to Yuzu "Hey you look familiar?" Rio commented causing Yuzu to through her hands up "I get that a lot" she responded "I know you're not Ruri, she wouldn't be caught dead in a outfit as ugly as that" Rio explained as she turned away.

Yuri (**LP 4000**) and Yugo (**LP 4000**) both stared to each other as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (**ATK 2800**) and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**ATK 2500**) also stared to each other as they glowed. Yuri raised his and as he smirked deviously "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon prepare to strike!" Yuri called as he smirked wider. Yugo retained a serious look "I'll make you bring Rin back to me!" Yugo called out as his eyes narrowed. Yuri tilted his head and raised his hands "Nah I don't think so, but that girl of yours: she's quite the looker, I was this close from closing in on her and..." Yugo's eyes widened "SHUT UP!" Yugo threatened to Yuri. The Fusion counterpart smirked wider "Are you getting jealous? I've probably gone further with her then you ever have" Yuri then moved his hand upward "I might just teach her how to Fusion Summon, if you know what I'm talking about" Yuri said as he winked with his right eye to Yugo to taunt him. Yugo clenched his fist as his stared in anger.

Nightshroud dropped into the room from above he looked to Yuri "Is it me or am I seeing you everywhere Yuri" Nightshroud smirked as he turned to see Selena "There you are" he thought as he slowly walked towards Selena who was leaned against the wall of the room. Nightshroud smirked "One out of two isn't so bad, that's fifty percent" Nightshroud spoke with a smirk as Selena eyes widened as Nightshroud used his hands to take hold of both of Selena's wrists, he through her over her shoulders. Selena struggled as she punched him and kicked him"Let me go! LET ME GO!" she screamed. Nightshroud smirked as he turned to Yuri "Meet you back at academia, also if you see a girl with long blue hair: please card her for me" Nightshroud smirked as he swiped his Duel Disk: Nightshroud was enveloped by a flash of light; disappearing when the light faded "YUYA HELP ME! YUYA! YUYA!" Selena screamed as her voice echoed as it faded...

Yugo's eyes widened as he stood stunned on the other hand Yuri was still smiling "What's that you said? You're not going to let us take another one, you couldn't even last five minutes without breaking that Promised" Yuri teased "Yet again you not being able to last five minutes might explain why you didn't get it on with that girl that I kidnapped" Yuri grinned. Yugo looked to Yuri "I'm going to beat you, and nothing is going to get in the way!" Yugo announced. Moments later Yuzu and Rio ran into the room "What's going on?" Yuzu asked, but her bracelet glowed as Yugo and Yuri both looked to Yuzu as they vanished in a flash of light" Yuzu's eyes widened as Rio was also confused "Maybe only I should have investigated?" Rio told Yuzu as they stood beside each other.

* * *

Yuya slammed his fist into the wall as he screamed "I couldn't save her... she gave everything she had to help us, and I failed to save her..." Yuya whispered as Yuzu moved in and hugged Yuya as she wrapped her arms around his back "Yuya... I'm sorry, but there was nothing you could have done... it was out of your hands" Yuzu tried to support Yuya "No, I wasn't able to beat Nightshroud, If I defeated him, then no one would have been hurt" Yuya whispered. Yuzu looked Yuya in his eyes "You can't win every duel, but you can learn from them: improve from them" Yuzu responded to which Yuya brought his arms around Yuzu "I know, but now loosing always comes with a cost, unlike back home when duelling was meant for fun even if you won or loss... I want to duel for fun, but I can't knowing that how many people have suffered, knowing that duelling a game a fun is the instrument in a war..." Yuya responded "Yuya... I'll always be here for you, never forget that, I'm your friend and we'll face every challenge together" Jesse, Rio, Shark, Vector, Kotori and Astral all looked to the sight in silence. Jesse looked around confused "I haven't seen Aster, all night and he didn't even engage the Academia troops" Jesse thought as he crossed his arms "Where is he?" Jesse thought.

From the Roof Top of the Hospital Aster looked to his Duel disk as a shaded figure could be seen on his duel disk. Aster's blue eyes locked on the figure "Unfortunately we only managed to grab one of the girls, if you want I can easily take her..." Aster said in a cold tone. The shaded figure stayed still "No, stand down: you're mission is to keep an eye on them as Ryo handles things in Xyz, keep an eye on our main target" the shaded figure ordered to which Aster nodded "Yes professor..." he said respectfully as the transmission cut off. Aster looked to the city skyline as he grabbed on the railings of the roof "Now Soulless Hunter, show me your strength" Aster thought as he looked to the ground and saw Kaito pacing through the entrance "Death to Xyz" Aster spoke.

Yuya and Yuzu still hugged as they were lost in their thoughts. Rio crossed her arms as she turned away "Maybe I should have carded him - it would have saved us this sight" Rio rolled her eyes. Astral looked to Rio "Observa-" Astral was cut off by Rio "If you even think about finishing it: I'll card you" she warned. Astral crossed his arms as he looked away from Rio. Yuya and Yuzu both looked as they heard the sound of an explosion. Yuzu and Yuya with the others ran out of the hospital where they saw over ten Obelisk Soldiers unconscious on the ground. Yuya and Yuzu's eyes widened "No way..." a red scarf moved to the wind. A red glowing duel disk hung on a arm, and a hand tilted a pair of glasses as a set of blue eyes looked to Yuya and Yuzu "Akaba Reji" Yuya called out as Akaba Reji stood a few meters away with D/D/D Alexander above him. Reji raised his Duel Disk as he looked to Yuya "You missed a few" Reji informed Yuya as D/D/D Alexander shattered "Yuya Sakaki we need to have a chat in private" Reji announced as Gongenzaka, Sora and Reira stood behind him. Kaito leaned against a tree as he paid no attention to the sight, he leaned his eyes towards the roof where he saw Aster "Prepare yourself to repent" Kaito commented as he looked to Yuya and the others.

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 86: Cataclysmic Battle **

Chapter Preview

Melissa eyes widened "Prepare for the match we've all been waiting for! Kaito Tenjo Vs Jack Atlas!" she called out. Kaito and Jack both looked to each other as they stood opposed to each other. Kaito drawled a card from his deck "This duel is furious! How can Jack come back after Kaito's assault. Jack's eyes narrowed as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight right fist glowed as it slammed it into the ground sending out an outburst of flames. Kaito swiped his arm as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon released its blast from its mouth: striking Red Demons Dragon Scarlight. Jack used his arms to block the shock wave "Who will win? This is exciting!" Melissa called out. Kaito raised his hand as he held up a Rank-Up card. Jack had a flame aura as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight released a blast attack towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Kaito spun around as he drawled his card. Both Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons roared as they released energy blasts from their mouths. Jack was flung upwards in the air "This is really something else... they're giving this duel every ounce of their strength" Jack swiped his arm as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight glowed with a flame aura. Kaito used his arms to block the shock wave as he was pushed backwards.


	86. Cataclysmic Battle (Kaito Vs Jack)

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 86: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 16: Cataclysmic Battle**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

Kaito slowly moved through the grounds of the Stadium as he held an emotionless expression on his face. He looked around as saw people smiling, cheering and families having fun. Kaito had to look away to avoid his emotions. The image of his brother haunted him. Gave him guilt. The sound of his brothers screams gave him nightmares. Kaito closed his eyes as he shook his head. Kaito then gained a sad expression on his face as he forced his eyes shut. The sun was setting leaving the sky to be a orange colour. Kaito then opened his eyes as he saw Vector approach him "Hey Kaito you won't believe who just landed the job as co-commenter in the tournament!" Vector grinned as he pointed to himself "This guy" he commented, but Kaito walked past him: ignoring him as he continued walking "Aren't you happy for me?" Vector over dramatic as he braced his arms. Vector stopped fooling around as he saw Kaito's state "Oh right today would have been Haruto's birthday..." Vector thought as turned away "I feel like a jerk now" Vector whispered.

Kaito continued walking as he started walking up a set of concrete stairs, Kaito started to whistle to himself in a tune of a music box. Kaito reached the stop of the stairs as he heard a voice behind him "Forgetting something!" an inpatient voice called out. Kaito knew the voice as he didn't even turn around. Jack stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up to Kaito "Our duel is today, and you're just mopping around" Jack commented harshly to which Kaito looked to him "I forfeit, you can take the win" Kaito responded as he started to walk away to which Jack's eyes narrowed "Is it about the Xyz Dimension" Jack questioned. Kaito's eyes narrowed "How do you know about that?!" Kaito asked with a cold tone only for Jack to point to Vector "I over heard that moron when he tried to flirt with a few cheerleaders" Jack explained. Vector's eyes widened as he whistled innocently and placed his hands behind his back. Melissa stood next to him as she rolled her eyes "Come on guys get to the Stadium" she ordered. Jack looked to her with annoyance "Don't order us around: we'll duel where we see fit" Jack responded.

Jack then looked to Kaito "Or is it more personal like your Brother?" Jack asked. Kaito looked to Jack with a cold look "Vector?" Kaito asked. Jack nodded "Vector" Melissa looked to Vector "Why would you use that information to flirt?" she asked annoyed to which he through his hands up in surrender "You know how many girls you can get if you say that you're best friends with a son of a billionaire? A lot, that's how many, just look how many girls' numbers that I got" Vector rolled up the sleeve of his jacket and showed that his arm was plastered in ink and numbers. Melissa examined his arm before scratching her head "They're all the same number, and its for the the mental institute for the hospital" Melissa told Vector to which he looked down to his arm "Oh, that might be why they asked my if I left my white jacket at home" Vector responded as pulled his sleeve down. Jack and Kaito both looked to each other "You're not leaving until we finish our duel" Jack told Kaito.

Kaito and Jack both stared to each other with their cold eyes in silence as neither showed any sings of backing down. Melissa looked between the two Duellists confused "Hold it! You can't duel outside of the Stadium, this is Ridding Duel event, you can't just duel normally!" Melissa called out to Jack and Kaito. Both Duellists ignored her as they both had cold looks in their eyes as they stood their ground against each other "Stand in my way and I shall vanquish you" Kaito threatened as clenched his right hand into a fist. Jack scoffed as he placed his hand on his waist "A true king never backs down from a challenge" Jack replied as they locked onto each other. Melissa stepped forward Kaito and Jack "Can you settle this dispute on the track, not out here where people can get hurt" she asked causing Kaito and Jack to look at her "STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both yelled at her: causing her to shiver in fear. Vector's eyes widened "Kaito..." he thought as he placed a arm around Melissa's shoulder "We best move out of the way" Vector suggested.

Kaito raised his arm as his Duel Disk activated releasing a blue energy blade from it "I will take out anyone that stands in my way foe or ally" Kaito warned as he held anger in his eyes. Jack looked to Kaito coldly "So be it..." Jack warned as he raised his arm. His Duel Disk activated: releasing a blue energy blade from it "Let's see if you can stand against a king!" Jack called out as Kaito looked down to him from the top of the stairs.

* * *

**JACK ATLAS LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**VS**

**KAITO LP 4000 [0] x 5**

* * *

Jack looked to Kaito with a cold look "I'll go first!" Jack called out as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his Duel Disk "I play the Spell: Double Summon!" this card gives me the power to summon twice this Turn" Jack explained as he took hold of another two cards from his hand and dropped them onto his Duel Disk "I summon the Tuner monster Top Runner and Skilled Red Magician!" Jack announced as Top Runner formed through a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1100**) Skilled Red Magician formed too as he moved beside Top Runner (**LV 4, ATK 1600**) Kaito stood silent as he watched Jack "I Tune my Level 4: Top Runner and Level 4: Skilled Red Magician!" Jack announced as his eyes widened. He raised his arm as Top Runner glowed green as he separated into four orbs that moved up into the sky: expanding into green rings. Next Skilled Red Magician gained a yellow outline as he moved through the rings. Jack eye's narrowed "Come forth my very soul!" Jack announced as a beam of light shot through the rings "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" he called out as flames bursts through the sky "Level 8! Red Demons Dragon Scarlight!" Jack announced as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight formed as the dragon raised its right arm that had a flame pattern on it. Red Demons Dragon Scarlight stretched out its claws. Red Demons Dragon Starlight's eyes were filled with flames. The dragon curved its tail as it roared, moving its arms upward as the dragon stood behind Jack (**LV 8, ATK 3000**) Jack narrowed his eyes to Kaito, Jack placed the last two cards in his hand into his Duel Disk. The two cards formed onto his field face-down. Jack looked up to Kaito "Now time so see who's soul is stronger!" Jack called out to Kaito who stood silent.

A crowd of people surrounded around Jack and Kaito who cheered for them. Melissa and Vector both looked to each other as they raised their microphones "Jack has summoned his ace monster on his first turn, these duellists aren't going drag the duel out!" Melissa announced alongside Vector. Everyone watched in silence as Kaito remained silent as he looked to Jack. Kaito moved his hand to the top of his deck as he narrowed his eyes "Academia or not... I will never forgive you!" Kaito yelled as he violently drawled his card "Ore no Turn!" Kaito announced as he placed the card he drew with his other five cards. Jack tightened his fist , and narrowed his eyes.

Kaito took hold of a card from his hand and swiped his arm across his chest: dropping the card onto his Duel Disk "Since you control Red Demons Dragon Scarlight, and I control no monsters: I can special summon Cipher Twin Raptor, from my hand!" Kaito announced. Cipher Twin Raptor formed through a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1600**) "Next I summon Cipher Wing" Kaito continued as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk. Cipher Wing materialized in a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1400**) Kaito continued to look at Jack "Cipher Wing's monster effect, by releasing Cipher Wing: I can increase all Cipher Monster's levels by 4!" Kaito announced as Cipher Wing shattered as Cipher Twin Raptor shun (**LV 4 -8**) Kaito looked down to Jack "Cipher Twin Raptor can be used as two monsters when I summon an Xyz monster" Kaito explained as he raised his hand "I overlay Level 8: Cipher Twin Raptor!" Kaito called out as Cipher Twin Raptor turned yellow as it narrowed into a beam of light, spiralling into the ground: creating portal "With this one monster I built the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as a beam of light shot out of the portal in front of him.

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness" a galaxy shun as it zooms out to be a dragon's eye "Embody the demon of revenge and become my servant!" Kaito called out as a dark blue tail slowly curved. A multicoloured energy wing shout outwards: before it vanished "**Xyz SHOKAN**! Descend now Rank 8: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon spun around as it raised its arms: the dragon roared as it lowered its arms. One Overlay Unit orbited around Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK 3000**) Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Red Demons Dragon Scarlight roared at each other. Jack narrowed his eyes as Kaito raised his arm "By using one Overlay Unit: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon can take control of your Red Demons Dragon Scarlight until the End Phase" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed the only Overlay Unit through its chest "Cipher Projection!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon multicoloured wings shot outward as the dragon released a flash of light. Jack further narrowed his eyes "Trap activate: Red Deterrence, this card stops your Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect from taking my Red Demons Dragon Scarlight" Jack explained. Kaito eyes narrowed "Then Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack Red Demons Dragon Scarlight!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast in its mouth "Our dragons have the same attack points!" Jack called out as he looked Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shot out its multicoloured wings as released the blast towards Red Demons Dragon.

Jack narrowed his eyes as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Red Demons Dragon both released blasts from their mouths that struck the other. Both dragons shattered: a shock wave moved through the ground. Kaito and Jack both used their arms to block the wind waves. After the wind faded Kaito took hold of three cards from his hand and swiped them into his Duel Disk "I set three cards and end my Turn" Kaito announced. Jack narrowed his eyes in anger "He took out both of our dragons without a second thought, almost as if he abandoned his soul itself" Jack thought as he moved his hand to his deck as he looked over Kaito "Ore No Turn!" Jack announced as he drawled his card "Trap Activate!" Kaito announced as a card on his field flipped upward "Xyz Reborn, this allows me to Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my graveyard, plus Xyz Reborn becomes a Overlay Unit for my Galaxy-Eyes" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed back onto the field with one Overlay Unit (**ATK 3000**)

"So, he destroyed both of our dragons as he know he could summon back his Galaxy-Eyes, quite the gambol" Jack thought as he looked to Kaito "If you think you seen the last of Red Demons Dragon, then you're wrong!" Jack announced as he swiped the card that he drew onto his Duel Disk "Spell Activate: Alignment of The Signers" Jack announced as the card formed onto his Field "Alignment of The Signers effect allows me to target 1 Level 6 to 8 Dragon-Type Synchro monster in either my Extra Deck or Graveyard: the target is special summoned, and can be summoned once per Turn if it is destroyed!" Jack announced as he stood still "By the way this is treated as a Synchro Summon!" Jack announced as he raised his hand to the sky as his gained a flame aura "I SYNCHRO SUMMON Red Demons Dragon Scarlight from my Graveyard!" Jack announced as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight formed as it roared (**ATK 3000**)

Jack's eyes narrowed "Red Demons Dragon Scarlight's monster effect: once per Turn Red Demons Dragon Scarlight can destroy all other monster that have equal or less attack points than itself plus it inflicts 500 points of damage for every monster that falls to its power!" Jack called out as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight raised its right hand as it was covered in flames "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack called out as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight launched its fist into the ground: sending out bursts of flames that shattered Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Kaito used his arms to block the shock wave from the blast (**LP 4000 - 500 - 3500 [0] x 1**) Kaito's eyes narrowed as he swiped his Duel Disk "Trap Activate: Cipher Spectrum, I special summoned Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Graveyard!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon reformed onto his field as it roared (**ATK 3000**) "Next I can summon another copy from my Extra Deck!" Kaito announced as he swiped another copy onto his Duel Disk. A second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed as it roared (**ATK 3000**)

Jack raised his hand "Red Demons Dragon BATTLE attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! The Turn Alignment of The Signers is activated: the summoned monster cannot be destroyed by battle!" Jack announced as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight raised its fist and charged it towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he swiped his Duel Disk "Trap vaccinate: Cipher Bit: this negates the destruction of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shun "Cipher Bit also becomes a Overlay Unit for Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" Kaito added as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon received a Overlay Unit that orbited around it. Jack lowered his arms "I end my Turn" he commented to which Kaito brought his hand to his deck

"Kaito I know that you feel responsible for what ever happened in the Xyz Dimension, but we're not your enemy. We want to stop this dimensional war, and we can only do it if we work together" Jack narrowed his eyes "I use to be like you, consumed by hated, I wanted to help people of the Satellite; they were unfairly picked on, because they were of the lower class. I wanted to make them smile, give them something to hope for, and I wanted to see the orphans smile, those kids" Jack lowered his arms "I gave it everything that I had to bring smiles to everyone, but I've learned that you can't make everyone smile through duelling. People will suffer, but you should remember the people that are happy" Jack continued as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight slowly moved its wings.

Kaito's eyes narrowed as he remembered the photo of him and Haruto as his brother smiled on the swing. He remembered his brother laughter, the sound that he missed to hear, the haunting sound that keeps him awake at night. Kaito's eyes filled with rage "SILENCE!" Kaito yelled which caused Jack to narrow his eyes "Kaito..." Jack thought as Kaito drawled his card "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect, by using one Overlay Unit: my Galaxy-Eyes takes control of your Red Demons Dragon Scarlight!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed its only Overlay Unit "Cipher Projection!" Kaito called as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon glowed brightly: shattering Red Demons Dragon. Moments later Red Demons Dragon Scarlight reformed on Kaito's field as it glowed: changing into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**ATK 3000**)

"BATTLE! I attack you with my true Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons! DIRECT ATTACK!" Kaito ordered as both of his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons charged blasts in their mouths: releasing them upon Jack "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito called as the blasts struck their target. Jack was flung into the air as he impacted into impacted into the ground as the bottom of that concrete stairs. Vector and Melissa were stunned as they saw Jack hit the ground "Oh boy that was good well it lasted..." Vector commented only for Melissa to silence him "LOOK!" she called out to the crowd to where Jack was lying on the ground (**LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000**) "How is he still in the game? he should have taken 6000 damage from both dragons" Melissa asked as she looked to Kaito who was standing still.

Jack moved his hands to the ground as he pushed himself upwards "I activated my Trap: Red Half, by banishing a Tuner from my Graveyard, I can half all battle damage this Turn" Jack explained as he stood up to face Kaito "He's strong too strong, I can finally go all out" Jack slightly smiled as he placed his hand onto his deck. Kaito looked down to Jack "At this moment Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's effect ends" Kaito commented as The third Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shattered only to reform onto Jack's field as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight Kaito placed a card from his hand into his duel disk. Jack narrowed his eyes "Ore no Turn!" Jack yelled as he drawled his card. Jack looked to Kaito "He'll be expecting for me to use my Scarlight's effect to destroy his monsters, so he'll be shocked about this!" Jack thought as held a card in his hand "I summon Mirror Resonator!" Jack announced as he swiped it onto his duel disk. Mirror Resonator formed (**LV 1: ATK 0**) next Jack raised his arm "I activate the other effect of Alignment of The Singers, by banishing it from play: I can Special Summon a "Signer" token that is treated as a Tuner, and I will have it be Level 1!" Jack announced as the Signer Token formed.

"I've tried talking too you, so let's how beating you might make you listen!" Jack narrowed his eyes "I Tune my Level 8: Red Demons Dragon Scarlight with my Level 1 Mirror Resonator and Signer Token!" Jack called out as he gained a flame aura "Double Tunning!" Jack announced as Red Demons Dragon Scarlight moved through two flame rings as the dragon did the crimson dragon moved behind it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN**!" Jack announced as a burst of flames shot through the ground "Level 10! Red Demons Dragon Tyrant!" Jack announced as Red Demons Dragon Tyrant moved through the air. Red Demons Dragon Tyrant roared as it wings stretched outwards (**ATK 3500**) Kaito's eyes narrowed in response.

Jack retained his flame aura "Red Demons Dragon Tyrant's monster effect: one per Turn I can destroy all other monsters on the Field!" Jack held his hand out as Red Demons Dragon Tyrant released a stream of flames that struck both of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons: shattering them. Jack looked up to Kaito "It's over!" Jack called out as he raised his hand "Red Demons Dragon Tyrant DIRECT ATTACK!" Jack ordered which caused Red Demons Dragon Tyrant to charge a blast from its mouth. Kaito's eyes narrowed "Quick Play Spell activate: Rank-Up Galaxy Instant Force!" Kaito yelled as he raised the card into his hand "I can Rank-Up a Galaxy-Eyes monster on my Field or in my Graveyard by a Rank!" Kaito announced only for Jack to narrow his eyes "Red Demons Dragon Tyrant's effect negates the activation of your card, and increases its own attack by 500!" Jack called out as Kaito's eyes widened Red Demons Dragon Tyrant glowed as it roared (**ATK 3500 + 500 = 4000**) "Kaito's lost!" Melissa called out in shock. Red Demons Dragon Tyrant released the blast as it spiralled towards Kaito.

Kaito's eyes tracked the blast as his memories of his brother plagued his mind. His laughter filled his thoughts, but soon they were replaced with the screams and cries of his brother. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he took hold of card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Effect of Swordsman of Revealing Light from my hand! When I'm attacked directly: I can special summon him from my hand, and he takes the attack instead of me!" Kaito announced as held out the card.

Swordsman of Revealing Light formed as knelt on the field (**DEF 2400**) Red Demons Dragon Tyrant's blast struck Swordsman of Revealing Light: shattering it. Jack lowered his arms as he looked to Kaito "I end my Turn" Jack announced to which Kaito brought his hand to his deck "You were right..." Kaito responded as he drawled his card "Some people will suffer, unfortunately you're one of them!" Kaito called out as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "I summon Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon from my hand!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon formed (**ATK 300**) "Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon's monster effect: by releasing it: I can summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster from my Graveyard!" Kaito narrowed his eyes "Descend Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito yelled. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed as it roared (**ATK 3000**) "Next I use Galaxy-Eyes Clourdragon's other effect I can turn it into a Overlay Unit for Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito raised his arm as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon gained a Overlay Unit that orbited around the dragon.

Jack's eyes widened as he lowered his arms. "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit: I can take control of Red Demons Dragon Tyrant until the End Phase!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed its Overlay Unit "Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon glowed as Red Demons Dragon Tyrant shattered and reformed onto Kaito's field "Next he becomes a duplicate of my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito called out as Red Demons Dragon Tyrant glowed as it changed into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**ATK 3000**) "This won't bring your brother back" Jack warned to which Kaito narrowed his eyes "No, but it will silence you!" Kaito called out as he raised his arm "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon DIRECT ATTACK!" Kaito ordered. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast in its mouth "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon released the blast as it spiralled towards Jack. The blast was reflected in Jack's eyes as he was struck by the blast. He was flung up into the air as yelled. he crashed into the ground and he bounced off the ground before impacting the ground again on his back (**LP 1000 - 0**)

Kaito looked down to Jack as he saw the state the Jack was in. Kaito placed his hands to his sides as both Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shattered. Kaito slowly paced down the stairs as he started to whistle a tune that sounded a music box. Vector and Melissa looked in horror with the crowd as Kaito continued the tune as he walked down the stairs to Jack. Kaito raised his Duel Disk to Jack as he coldly stared at him "Say your prayers" Kaito said as he moved his hand to his Duel Disk. Kaito's fingers with inches away from pressing it when his eyes narrowed "**Kaito I know that you feel responsible for what ever happened in the Xyz Dimension, but we're not your enemy. We want to stop this dimensional war, and we can only do it if we work together**"Jack's word ran through his mind. Kaito lowered his Duel Disk as he turned away and started to walk away from the scene. Melissa's eyes tracked the whole scene as she grabbed her microphone "Even thought this wasn't a Ridding Duel, would it have ended with a different outcome? I guess we'll never know, but this was the third exhibition match, we will have more matches that will lead to the final of Team RV VS Team New World: Vector and Aki shall be the next two to duel - and this time it will be a Ridding Duel!" she winked to the camera.

Kaito silently walked off as he left the scene. Kaito had an emotionless look in his eyes as he continued to walk through the city while Melissa attended to Jack. The sun begun to set as darkness over took the city.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 87: Untold Secrets **

Yuzu, Kotori, Rio drag Orbital with them to investigate a Factory below Neo Domino City, but things quickly turn bad as their are a few surprises waiting for them. It only get worse as they run into a cloaked figure that proves to be a challenge. Who else can possibly interfere?


	87. Untold Secrets

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 87: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 17: Untold Secrets**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger, but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero, one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself. How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself, but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle, no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal, accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down, along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

"Hey, have you ever heard of the story about the dragons?" Rio asked as she sat on a metal railings, in front of Yuzu and Kotori. "What story?" Yuzu asked confused as she turned to Kotori who also had no idea what Rio was talking about. Rio kicked her legs as she held onto the railing "I heard it first when I was a little girl back in my past life" Rio told Yuzu and Kotori. Yuzu looked to Rio "Past life?" she questioned. Kotori gently nodded "It's a long story" she replied.

Rio looked to the darkening sky as she closed her eyes. She leaned up and breathed slowly. She opened her eyes as they focused on the stars in the sky and the full moon "It's really more of a legend I guess, I don't think even Ryoga remembers it" Rio continued her stargazing. The light of the moon was reflecting off her face as she closed her eyes to think "All six united, A new path shall be known, A brighter future shown, Despair shall end, All souls will mend, New hope will come, Darkness shall descend, When the six dragons are one, Another journey shall commence, When they are one, No where near the end, When the six dragons are one" Rio sung in a low pitch.

Yuzu and Kotori both looked to Rio in amazement of her singing talent "Wow" Yuzu applauded her. Kotori also smiled to Rio "Your voice is beautiful" she complemented to which Yuzu shyly smiled "Thanks, but I don't think my brother would agree with that" she smiled back as she moved from the railing and brushed herself up. Yuzu smirked "Are you crazy? With that voice you could get any boy that you want" Yuzu preached . Kotori nodded too "She has a point you know, isn't there anyone that catches your eye?" Kotori asked. Rio looked away as she a pain in her hear "No there's no one like that..." Rio replied in a sad tone. Yuzu noticed Rio's tone "What's wrong?" she asked to comfort Rio.

Rio weakly smiled to Yuzu "Nothing, just thinking..." she then looked up to the sky. Yuzu and Kotori looked to Rio concerned "It's so wield without the guys" Kotori said as she looked up with Rio. Yuzu nodded "Yeah, where are they? I know Yuya's with Reji, but what about the others?" Yuzu asked. Rio slowly dropped her arms to her sides as she looked up "Shark's gone off searching for Kaito, and that probably won't end well, Vector's is attending a party with Melissa. Astral is in the Emperor Key which Shark has" Rio informed Yuzu and Kotori "What about Jesse and Aster?" Kotori asked to which Rio looked to her "I don't know, but I don't trust them if I ran into them first I would have carded them without thinking twice"Rio replied.

Yuzu desperately thought of a way to lighten the mood "So how well did you know Yuto and how did you meet?" she asked Rio. The blue haired teen thought for a moment to process the question before she sat back down on the railing and crossed her legs "What a question" she commented as she grasped the railing "Guess the first time I saw him was the day where he was transferred to our Duel school, but I wasn't really in the best of moods that day..." Rio explained

* * *

***Flashback * **

"Are you a moron!" Rio screamed in anger.

"No, but I'm your older brother, so you should listen to me" Shark replied with his arms crossed in a calm voice.

"Listen to you!?" Rio argued as she crossed her arms to mimic her brother "You're not letting me go to the dance because you don't want me getting close to a guy?!" Rio expressed her rage as she scolded her brother. Shark rested his head in his palm "Rio I think you're too young to - actually you are too young to hang with a guy by yourself" Shark answered her as his usual chilled voice. Rio unfolded her arms and slammed them on the table "You're not boss of me! I can go to the dance with a guy if I want to!" Rio argued back against her brother. Shark rolled his eyes "No you can't, what if anything happens?" Shark asked.

"If anything happens?" Rio's eyes narrowed "How stupid do think I am?" she asked. Shark stood up "I don't think this is the best time to express my honest opinion, but Rio what if you're..." Rio placed her hands on her hips in annoyance "You're what...? Go on finish it" Rio threatened. Shark crossed his arms as he slowly waved his right hand "You... know... what if it's your..." Shark trailed off. Rio's eyes lit with anger "That's non of your concern!" she answered her brother's question. Shark innocently rolled his eyes "Non my concern you force me to buy those... hygiene products because you're too embarrassed of that guy that works at the counter, plus I have to put up with you while you're on your very long and brutal cycle" Shark replied.

Rio growled as she turned away from her brother "Is there any guy that you'll let me go with?" she asked. Shark shrugged his shoulders "Probably not" he replied as he took a glass of water and begun to drink it. Rio tilted her eyes towards her brother "How about Yuma?" she asked to which Shark almost chocked and he spat out the water that he sipped "It's June not April, a little late to the party, plus he's going with Kotori" Shark commented "How do you know that?" Rio asked.

Shark grunted "They say good friends listen to each other's problems, but it ever says that you need to actually care, plus it's all over his Tumblr" Shark answered as he pulled out his phone, he started to use his finger to swipe down on it "Let's see... shippings... who the hell is Naruto and Sauske?" Shark asked as he continued to swipe down seeing another post"... Gotta catch them all...?" Shark's eyes widened as he quickly as he swiped down "Here we are" Shark said as he found the post "Really excited, going with Kotori to the Dance gonna kattobingu" Shark tapped his phone and started to type on the post "Know that you didn't mean it in that way but you couldn't have made it sound worse, also can I come over your's today: Rio is on the edge of killing me, she must on this month (:" Shark entered his comment "Now Rio where were we...?" Shark looked up from his phone and saw that Rio was gone and the front door was open "Well played" Shark commented.

***Later***

Rio roamed the school grounds in fury unlike any other. She stomped with anger as she gritted her teeth "Stupid Ryoga" she thought as she moved violently as she swung her shoulders forward. Rio's eyes moved through the grounds as she saw everyone smiling and having fun. Her attention mainly focused on Kaito who was currently duelling three other students. She noticed that Kaito was wearing a pink shit which made him look cute. She watched him closely only for him to turn to her and give a warming smile to her as Cipher-Wing formed in front of him. Rio blushed when he smiled at her: it warmed her to see him so happy after everything that happened.

She then turned and walked up a set of stairs towards the School "Stupid, stupid Ryoga wait till the next time a see you..." she thought to herself as she continued to stomp through the grounds "I need to find someone that I like for the dance... but who? I'm only friends with Yuma and a few others.. wait what about Kaito" she thought as she turned around: Kaito was still in sight as he was still smiling. Rio noticed that Kaito managed to summon Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon as it was hovering above him "Shark wouldn't mess with him" Rio thought as she smiled to herself "Perfect" she commented, but she was quickly interrupted as she heard yelling from behind her.

Rio turned to see a student that she never seen before being. He had back and light violet spiked hair. He was wearing the usual school uniform with it being the first year version of it. Rio saw that the boy was running in a panic as a girl chased after him in anger "Yuto! Can't believe that you started a food fight on OUR first day!" the girl yelled as she stormed after him. Rio was taken back as she "What?" she thought as she didn't anticipate that the boy would crash into her. They both fell to the floor. Rio landed on her stomach as Yuto fell onto his back. Yuto's deck fell out of his holster as his cards scattered across the ground where they fell.

The girl chasing Yuto gasped as she ran towards them. She ignored Yuto as she knelt beside Rio "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. Kaito ran up the stairs worried "Rio!" he called as he ran to her side. He knelt beside her alongside the new girl "Are you alright?" Kaito asked as he gently shook Rio's shoulders. Rio moved her arm upwards and grabbed Kaito's shoulder: Signalling Kaito to lift her. Kaito gently lifted her into his arms, he then lowered her to the ground where Rio could set her feet on the ground. Kaito let go of her as she had an enraged look on her face. Yuto pulled himself up as he gathered his cards up "Sorry about that" Yuto apologized as he took hold of an Xyz card that he dropped.

Yuto turned to Rio who was enraged, but as soon as saw his face all of her anger faded instantly "Sorry about that, by the way I'm Yuto. Ruri and I are new here" he told Rio as Ruri smiled as she waved to her and Kaito. "Hey welcome to our duel school, I'm Rio and this is Kaito" Rio replied as she pointed to Kaito who was smiling "Kaito's the top duellist from the other Duel School, he's here visiting and he's on track to become the champion of Heartland" Rio informed Yuto and Ruri. Kaito smiled as he shrugged his shoulders "Hopefully I can become the Champion: my brother is rooting for me" Kaito smiled. "Ruri!" a voice called out from the distance. They looked and saw that another student was walking towards them. they were struggling as they were carrying a heavy load of books "Why do I have to carry your books? Why do you even have books? this is a Duel School" Shun argued as he dropped the books on the ground and stretched his arms "Sorry, but you wouldn't want poor me to strain myself from carrying those awfully heavy books do you?" Ruri batted her eyelids innocently as she held her hands together.

Shun rolled his eyes "Taking advantage of your own sibling like that is really harsh" Shun placed his hands into his pockets. Ruri smirked "Stop complaining" Ruri replied as she crossed her arms "Yuto some support" Shun asked to which Yuto looked towards Ruri who was glaring at him "No I don' t think I should" Yuto looked away. Rio couldn't keep her eyes off Yuto as she tried to move her eyes away from him, she just couldn't. Kaito continued smiling as he looked to Yuto and Ruri "It's good to see fresh faces: I'll be sure to duel you guys when I get the chance, but I really need to leave now. See you guys" Kaito gave one last smile as he turned and started to walk off "Dam it" Rio mentally slapped herself as she forgot to ask Kaito to the dance "Well at least Ryoga doesn't go to this school" Rio said to herself which caused Ruri to look to her "Ryoga?" she asked. Rio smiled "He's my moron of a brother he goes to the more advanced Duel School, him and Kaito are the best Tag Duellists in all of Heartland. They know each other's decks and strategies back to front" Rio answered Ruri question. Yuto smiled to her "Wow that must mean that you're a great duellist too" Yuto commented. Rio smiled "I'm not the best but I could easily mop the floor with you" she replied in a friendly tone causing Yuto to smirk "We'll see" they both smiled and laughed.

* * *

Rio looked back to Yuzu and Kotori "That's most of how we met, with a few details left out" Rio told the two other girls as she moved from the railing as she took a few steps away from Yuzu and Kotori "Yuto was a good friend of mine, I loved the way he duelled just the free feeling spirit as Yuma and as Kaito once had heck even Ryoga use to duel for fun, but those fun and good times have ended" Rio looked up to the night sky "Yuto's gone... Kaito is bent of eradicating anyone that stands in his way and Shark well he's trying so hard to stay with us, Shark is only trying to stay as he is because of me, If I was no longer able to be beside him: Shark may just loose it" Rio explained as she looked to the stars "But now I'm seeing so many people with the same face as Yuto, and it's... hurting me that one of closest friends is gone forever, and there's people with the same face as him. Ruri too I worked so hard not to mistake you for her Yuzu" Rio turned to Yuzu "It's really hard to try and save this dimension when mine has been pushed to the brink of destruction"

Yuzu and Kotori both looked to Rio "Rio I know that it's hard to stay strong with everything going on, but Yuto wouldn't want any of us to dwell over the loss of him, he would want us to carry on and to stay strong" Kotori tried to reason with Rio "Yuma wouldn't want us to give up would he" Kotori continued. Rio looked to her "This isn't about Yuma. This about Yuto and that fact that Kaito and Shark are barely hanging on to reality. We need to do something to help them" Rio shot back to Kotori "Like what?" Yuzu asked Rio.

Rio placed her hands onto his chin and thought for a moment before she smiled to Kotori and Yuzu "I have an idea" Rio caught the curiosity of Yuzu and Kotori "Kaito and the others have been looking into Team New World, and they discovered that there's a fully operational factory under the city in the its schematics" Rio explained. "Factory under the city?" Yuzu questioned which Rio walked towards her "We could investigate and save the others the trouble. We need to help out somehow" Rio commented as she placed her hands on Yuzu's shoulders "We could take out Team New World before the finals" she continued "It would make things easier for Yuya..."Yuzu thought as she nodded. Kotori also agreed. Rio held out her hand "Ready girls?" she asked, Yuzu and Kotori both held out the hands as they high-fived "Ready!"

***Under Neo Domino City***

Yuzu, Rio and Kotori both shun their torches around the ruins. Orbital groaned as he rolled along the dirt on the ground "While are you forcing me to come with you" Kotori groaned "Because you have the schematics that we need" Kotori explained as they reached a flight of stairs which caused Orbital to secretly cheer "Oh guess I can't go one well nice seeing you" Orbital started roll away until Yuzu placed a hand on his shoulder "How durable are you?" she asked which caused Orbital to turn to her "Kaito built me to withstand the greatest of impacts" Orbital announced which caused Yuzu to smirk: making orbital to feel nervous "Wait why did you ask?"

"Aigh!" Orbital yelled as Yuzu through him over the railings. Orbital landed: causing a crater in the ground where he landed. Yuzu, Kotori and Rio walked down the stairs where they saw Orbital's state "Not the time to nap" Rio warned Orbital as the robot pushed himself upward "THAT'S NOT COOL! I'M A HIGHLY REGARDED IN THE ROBOTICS WORLD AS BEING THE MOST ADVANCED ROBOT OUT THERE AND YOU JUST THROUGH ME OVER RAILINGS!" Orbital yelled in annoyance. Rio rolled her eyes "Why are you so made? did you land on your nuts and bolts?" she asked as she continued walking. Orbital lowered his head and followed "Wait until you face my Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon, then you'll be sorry" Orbital thought to himself.

They soon made there way to a staircase in the middle of the ground where it seemed to do deep down into the city "This must be the entrance" Yuya said as she looked down into it "This is the lead that we needed" she smiled as she started walk towards it. She suddenly stopped when she looked up to a gargoyle statue where there was a cloaked figure stood on it. "Were not alone" Rio warned the others. Yuzu and Kotori both looked to the cloaked figure. The cloak was black with red markings on it. The cloak completely covered the person who was wearing it with only the sight of two eyes with black pupils "You shouldn't be here" the figure commented as he slowly turned to the girls "Really? Who the hell are you?" Rio asked annoyed to which the figure looked to her directly "Be gone otherwise I must force you to leave" the figure warned "You're not going to let us go are you until we leave?" Yuzu asked to which the figure looked to her as they quickly swiped their right arm outward which caused a energy chain to shoot from his hand and to attach to Yuzu and Rio's legs "No, but I have the feeling that you won't leave quietly will you? Well then I may need to play a little rough" the figure warned as he had a black aura "Last chance abandon this quest of yours or suffer the wrath of my dragon"

"You think you can beat us both?" Rio and Yuzu both called out in union. The figure's black pupils followed the girls "Think? I'm not one to take chances" they commented as their cloak moved with the slow movement of wind. Rio and Yuzu both nodded as they looked to Kotori orbital "Don't worry about us, we've got this" they reassured them "Since this is two against one none of us can attack on the first round" Yuzu explained to which the figure looked to her "So be it..." the figure replied.

Rio swiped her arm across as her Duel Disk activated. Her duel disk released a dark blue coloured energy blade. She lifted her arm to her chest. Yuzu twirled as her Duel Disk released a pink energy blade she then lifted her Duel Disk to her chest "Let's duel!" Rio and Yuzu both called out the cloaked figure stayed silent as he moved his left arm from under his cape which had a black duel disk attached to it. His duel disk released a red energy blade. The figure looked to the two girls "You can go fist" Rio called out to the figure which Yuzu nodded to.

**Rio [0] x 5 &amp; Yuzu [0] x 5 LP 4000 Vs Unknown LP 4000 [0] x 5**

The figure took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his due disk "I summon "Darkmatter Dusk" from my hand in defence mode and end my Turn" the cloaked figure announced as a purple glowing orb rose from a flash of light. The orb had a black mist orbiting around it (**LV 3:****DEF 1000**) the figure looked to the girls "Dusk cannot be destroyed by battle and up to once per turn: it cannot be destroyed by card effects" the figure explained.

Rio rolled her eyes "You call that a Turn? This how you do a turn" Rio called out as she drawled from her deck. Rio lifted a card from her hand "I summon Blizzard Thunderbird!" Rio announced as Blizzard Thunderbird formed through a flash of light (**LV 4, ATK 1600**) "I activate Blizzard Thunderbird's effect: I can discard one card from my hand to Special summon 2 Winged-Beast monsters" Rio explained as she swiped a card into her Graveyard "I summon Blizzard Falcon and the Aurora Wing from my Graveyard!" Rio announced as Blizzard Falcon moved through a portal (**LV 4, ATK 1500**) Aurora Wing formed through a portal in the ground as it hovered upwards (**LV 4, ATK 1200**) "Since I used Blizzard Thunderbird's effect: it returns to my hand" Rio announced as Blizzard Thunderbird narrowed into a beam of light that shot back into her hand "She has two monsters with the same level now" Yuzu commented.

"Not yet!" Rio announced as she swiped a card onto her duel disk "I activate the Spell: Aqua duet, if I control two Water-attribute monsters I can increase one of those monster's attack by a thousand points until the End Phase" Rio raised her arm "I chose Blizzard Falcon!" Blizzard Falcon glowed (**ATK 1500 - 2500**) "Now Blizzard Falcon's effect activates! when his attack points are higher you take 1500 points of damage" Rio announced as Blizzard Falcon flapped its wings as a portal opened above it. A blizzard stormed the field as the cloaked figure was slightly knocked backwards as ice rained down on them (**LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**) "You summoned two monsters and took a chunk of their life points off" Yuzu praised Rio "Thanks but now it's time for the main even" Rio announced as she raised her right arm.

"I overlay Level 4: Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing!" Rio announced as her monsters turned into blue beams of light that shot into the ground "With these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network!" Rio called out as her two monsters created a black hole looking portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Heart cold as Ice, cold to the touch - the empress of beauty!" Rio called out "**Xyz Shokan**!" she announced "Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Rio announced as Ice Beast Zerofyne hovered above her (**Rank 4: ATK 2000**) "Since I cannot attack I'll end my Turn with this" Rio announced as she placed a card into her duel disk and looked over to Yuzu who nodded "Do it" Rio reassured Yuzu.

Yuzu took hold of the top card of her deck and drawled "My turn! Draw!" she announced as she drawled her card. Yuzu looked to her card and smiled as she swiped it onto her duel disk "I activate Polymerization: I fuse Aria the Melodious Dive and Melodious Maestra in my hand!" Yuzu announced as Aria the Melodious Dive and Melodious Maestra formed as they spiralled into a red and blue portal "**Fusion Shokan**!" Yuzu called out "Level 6: Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu announced as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir formed in front of her (**Lv 6: ATK 1000**) Yuzu then took hold of another card from her hand and placed it into her duel disk "Turn end" Yuzu announced to the cloak figure "Try your best" Yuzu dared him. Rio also watched the cloaked figure carefully.

"My Move: Draw!" the cloaked the figure announced as they drawled their card. The figure looked to the card for a moment as they took hold of another card from their hand "I summon "Darkmatter Jury" the figure announced as a totem pole formed as it had a set of red eyes on it (**LV 4: ATK 1500**) Rio and Yuzu both looked to the figure as they waited for his next move. The figure then took hold of a card from their hand and held it "I activate the Ritual Spell: Awakened Disrepair" Rio and Yuzu's eyes widened "Ritual Spell?" Rio asked confused. "Once of the only people that I saw use Ritual cards was... oh no... it can't be" Yuzu thought shocked.

The cloaked figure raised their hand "I sacrifice Dusk and Justice to bring live into my beast" the figure called out as his two monsters shattered as they shot outward and spiralled through the air."Antitheses to hope " two red eyes flashed as red fangs could be seen "Dark world where everything has an equal and opposite Envelop all Light and bring only darkness leaving pain and destruction in your wake!" The cloaked figure called out as a a black slimy hand with three long fingers with red claws lowered. A long black tail with red spikes curved around the entire duel field five times "**Ritual Shokan**!" the figure announced as a black scaly dragon with red eyes and spikes down its chest and up on its back. It had red wings spiked into three sections on each side. The dragon's tail was over fifteen times longer than its actual body that it curved around the duel field multiple times "Level 7!: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the figure called out Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon lowered its long neck towards Yuzu and Rio as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon braced its arms as it screeched: shattering the glass windows. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon had a red aura as it looked to Yuzu and Rio...

* * *

_**Next Chapter 88: Darkest of Nights**_

_The duel continues where _ Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon powers are revealed giving the girls a hard time, but when all hope seems lost another dimensional Dragon wielder is brought into the duel as the two dragons call out to each other.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**


	88. Darkest of Nights

**y Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 88: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 18: Darkest of Nights **

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!

* * *

"My Move: Draw!" the cloaked the figure announced as they drawled their card. The figure looked to the card for a moment as they took hold of another card from their hand "I summon "Darkmatter Jury" the figure announced as a totem pole formed as it had a set of red eyes on it (**LV 4: ATK 1500**) Rio and Yuzu both looked to the figure as they waited for his next move. The figure then took hold of a card from their hand and held it "I activate the Ritual Spell: Awakened Disrepair" Rio and Yuzu's eyes widened "Ritual Spell?" Rio asked confused. "Once of the only people that I saw use Ritual cards was... oh no... it can't be" Yuzu thought shocked.

The cloaked figure raised their hand "I sacrifice Dusk and Justice to bring live into my beast" the figure called out as his two monsters shattered as they shot outward and spiralled through the air."Antitheses to hope " two red eyes flashed as red fangs could be seen "Dark world where everything has an equal and opposite Envelop all Light and bring only darkness leaving pain and destruction in your wake!" The cloaked figure called out as a a black slimy hand with three long fingers with red claws lowered. A long black tail with red spikes curved around the entire duel field five times "**Ritual Shokan**!" the figure announced as a black scaly dragon with red eyes and spikes down its chest and up on its back. It had red wings spiked into three sections on each side. The dragon's tail was over fifteen times longer than its actual body that it curved around the duel field multiple times "Level 7!: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the figure called out Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon lowered its long neck towards Yuzu and Rio as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon braced its arms as it screeched: shattering the glass windows. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon had a red aura as it looked to Yuzu and Rio.

Rio, Yuzu and Kotori all widened their eyes in shock as they realized something about the dragon "What am I missing?" Orbital asked as he scratched his head. Kotori narrowed her eyes towards Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon "It doesn't have any attack points!" she called out which caused Orbital to look at it (**ATK 0**) Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it looked over to Yuzu (**LP 4000 [0] x 2**) and Rio (**LP 4000 [0] x 2**) "It's useless you can't destroy anything with your dragon" Rio commented. Yuzu stayed silent as she didn't like the look of Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon as they didn't know anything about it. The cloaked figure looked down to Yuzu and Rio from the gargoyle as they stood calmly and patently "My dragon is more than capable of baring its fangs into your monsters, just watch" the figure said as they continued to look down "BATTLE! Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Ice Beast Zerofyne" the cloaked figure ordered his dragon "What? Your monster is weaker to mine, what are you thinking?" Rio questioned.

Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started form a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's monster effect now activates when Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon battles an opposing monster: neither monster is destroyed and no player receive any damage" the figure announced as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released the blast towards Ice Beast Zerofyne. Every was shocked when they saw Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack change direction as it shot back towards Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. Th dragon opened its mouth as it devoured the blast that it created "What's going on?" Rio and Yuzu both watched stunned as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released a bright red light that shun through the darkness of the night. Shock waves carried through the duel field where Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it violently whipped its tail and braced its arms as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon spun as it started to release red flames out of its shoulders (**ATK 0 + 2000 = 2000**)

"What happened?" Yuzu questioned as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon slightly became larger "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's effect: after it battles a monster and when I used its previous effect: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon gains attack points equal to the monster that it battle" the cloaked figure explained, they then looked to Yuzu's monster "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon can attack all monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, so Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack her Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" the cloaked figure ordered. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started form a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's monster effect now activates once more: Both monsters are unharmed and neither of us takes battle damage" the cloak figure explained.

Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon change direction as it shot back towards the Dragon. Th dragon opened its mouth as it devoured the blast that it created "What the hell?" Rio and Yuzu both watched stunned as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released a bright red light that shun through the darkness of the night. Shock waves carried through the duel field where Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it violently whipped its tail and braced its arms as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon turned spun as it started to release red flames out of its shoulders (**ATK 2000 + 1000 = 3000**) "Not so fast, since you attacked Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, you take the difference in their attack points as damage!" Yuzu announced but soon looked confused when nothing happened "What? while hasn't he took any damage?" Yuzu asked.

"Check your monster, when Ant-Matter battles battles a monster: that monster's is hit with a "Shard" counter. All monsters with Shard counters effects are negated while Anti-Matter is on the Field" the cloaked figure announced they placed a card into their Duel Disk "I'll end my Turn" the figure announced.

Rio and Yuzu had worried looks on their faces "This is not good" Rio thought as she took hold of the top card of her deck and drawled. She looked down to the card she drew and lifted it into the air "I activate Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One, with this I summon Number 103: Ragnazero!" Rio announced as Ragnazero formed onto her field (**ATK 2400**) "Now I can Overlay Ragnazero to summon a more powerful monster!" Rio called as she raised her hand "I use Rank 4: Ragnazero to construct the Overlay Network!" Rio announced as Ragnazero turned blue as she narrowed into a beam of light and shot into the ground: creating a portal "Rank-Up Xyz change!" a beam of light shot out of the portal "Appear Chaos Number 103!" Rio called out "Ragnafinity!" Rio announced as Ragnafinity formed as she spun her scythe (**ATK 2800**)

Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's tail wrapped around the duel field as it looked to the new monster "I activate Ragnafinity's effect: by using one overlay unit: you take damage equal to the change in your monster's attack points: since its 3000 and your life points are only 2500, this will wipe you out!" Rio warned the cloak figure. Ragnafinity absorbed her only overlay unit as she spun her scythe and launched it towards Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon.

The cloaked figure widened their eyes as the figure swiped his arm across "I activate Darkmatter Jury's effect from my Graveyard: I can banish it to reduce a monster that I control attack points to 0. but I draw two cards" the Cloaked figure explained as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon change screeched (**ATK 3000 - 0**) "Since there's no longer any change in Anti-Matter's attack points: you can't use your monster's effect" the cloaked figure explained as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon change quickly moved its tail and whacked the scythe away from it sending it back to Ragnafinity. Rio growled as she swiped her arm across "Ragnafinity attack Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" Rio ordered as Ragnafinity spun her scythe towards Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon "I activate Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's effect: neither monster is destroyed and no damage is inflicted" the figure explained. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon used its tail to knock Ragnafinity off balance as it glowed (**ATK 0 - 2800**) "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon also gains your monsters attack points. Rio growled "I end my Turn" she announced causing the figure to look to her.

"Now that it's the end of the Turn: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon regains the attack points that it lost due to Jury's effect" the cloaked figure explained as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as the red shards on its body glowed (**ATK 2800 + 3000 = 5800**) "Also your Ragnafinity now has a Shard counter: negating her effects" the cloaked figure explained as they lowered their arms as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon slowly moved its tail around the duel field.

Yuzu looked to Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon as she desperately tried to think of a plan, she looked to the cards in her hand and couldn't see how any of her cards could help beat Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon "None of these cards can even make a dent in that dragon, we can't even attack it because it will just gain the attack of our monster and negate the effect of our monster too..." Yuzu mentally fought with herself. Yuzu widened her eyes "No! Yuya wouldn't just give up like that" Yuzu thought as she took hold of the top card of her deck. Yuzu noticed that she was shaking as she looked up to see the cloaked figure something about the figure peeked her interest, she then looked to Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon "My Turn!" Yuzu finally found her courage as she drawled her card. As she drawled her card it was glowing. Yuzu looked to the card and was shocked "Score the Melodious Diva? This could work, but it will be risky" Yuzu thought as she stared to the card she drawled "I don't have a choice... It's the only way" Yuzu thought.

Yuzu then took hold of a card from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I Activate Polymerization, with this I fuse my Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir and the Mozarta the Melodious Diva in my hand!" Yuzu announced as her two monsters formed and spiralled in a red and blue portal. Yuzu placed her hands together "**FUSION SHOKAN!**" Yuzu announced "Level 7! Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu announced as Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir formed (**ATK 1900**) "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir gains 300 attack for each Fusion Material that was used to summon it!" Yuzu explained as Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir glowed (**ATK 1900 + 600 = 2500**) "Next I activate my face-down, Fortissimo, this card increase the attack of 1 "Melodious" monster that I control by 800 points" Yuzu called as Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir glowed (**ATK 2500 + 800 = 3300**) " Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir ATTACK Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" Yuzu called out.

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir sung as she prepared to attack. Rio's eyes widened "But Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir has lower attack!" Rio tried to argue, but Yuzu ignored her "Trust me, Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir attack!" Yuzu called out. The cloaked figure narrowed their eyes as their black pupils focused on Yuzu "She's not dumb enough to attack without a plan... wait that card in her hand... she must be planning to use it to bounce back the damage to me..." the figure thought as they raised their arms "I activate Anti-Matter's effect: both monsters become invincible in this battle and all damage is candled out" the figure called out as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon glowed as the shards on his body shun as it used its tail to deflect the attack "Now Anti-Matter Negative Dragon gains your monster's attack points!" the figure called out as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched (**ATK 5800 + 3300 = 9100**) "It have over 8000 attack points" Kotori's eyes widened.

Yuzu smirked "I knew you would do that!" Yuzu called out as she held a card from her hand "I activate Score the Melodious Diva's effect after a "Melodious" monster that I control battles I can discard Score to reduce the opponent's monsters attack points to 0 until the end of the turn" Yuzu explained as she swiped Score the Melodious Diva into her graveyard: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it lost its red aura (**ATK 9100 - 0**) "What?" the cloaked figure yelled with a shocked tone "Anti-Matter is back to 0 attack, so its defenceless right now" Yuzu explained as she raised her arm "Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir can attack twice during this Battle Phase, so your dragon and you are going to be wiped out Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir attack Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon and end this!" Yuzu called out "And since you can only use Anti-Matter's effect once during our Turns, you can rely on that effect to save you" Yuzu called out as Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir prepared to strike the dragon.

Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir released the blast as spiralled towards Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon, the dragon moved its tail to block the blast, but it couldn't as the blast connected and struck the dragon. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it was knocked backwards as it shattered. The blast created a shock wave that spiralled through the area "Trap Activate: Destruction Antitheses" this card negates the destruction of Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the figure explained as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon reformed (**ATK 0**) "I also Activate the Effect of Darkmatter Nightwalker, from my hand, by discarding it I can negate the Battle Damage" the figure explained as they sent the card to their graveyard. Yuzu and Rio's eyes widened "No way, he survived" Yuzu commented as she lowered her arm "No way... I tried Yuya, I'm sorry" she thought as she looked to the figure in silence.

"Since you have no cards in your hand, I'm guessing that your turn has ended" the figure told her as they looked to them "So Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's attack returns to how it was before you used Score's effect" the figure announced as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it regained its red aura (**ATK 0 - 9100**) The cloaked figure drawled his card swiftly as he looked to Rio and Yuzu "I didn't want this, you could have just walked away, but you brought this upon yourselves!" the figure called out as he raised his hand "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started forming a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released the red sphere of destruction towards Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir. The blast struck the Melodious monster as she shattered.

Yuzu was sent hurdling through the air due to the blast as she screamed. She landed onto her stomach on the other side of the duel field. She impacted with great force as she was knocked out cold (**LP 4000 - 0**) "Yuzu!" Rio and Kotori both called to her "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon can attack all Special Summoned monsters from the Extra Deck so there's no sanctuary for you either, Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Ragnafinity!" Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started form a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target. The dragon released the blast towards Ragnafinity. The spear stuck Ragnafinity as she was vaporized by the blast. Rio was send hurdling through the air as she screamed, she landed on the other side of the duel field as she impacted just as hard as Yuzu. Rio laid on her side (**LP 4000 - 0**) Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon shattered.

The cloaked figure watched the girls in silence "Leave now..." they ordered. Kotori and Orbital were on their own as they watched the cloak figure up on the gargoyle. Kotori was shaking in fear due to the figure staring at her "I have a better idea!" a voice called out from the other gargoyle stature opposite the the cloaked figure. The figure and Kotori looked to see Yuko who was looking to the figure "Why don't you get out of here?" Yuko asked to which the cloaked figure looked to "You have a dragon? don't you" they commented to which Yuko smiled "Yep, and I saw your dragon, so that must mean you're..." Yuko trailed off as he activated his duel disk. A white energy blade released from his duel disk "One of us" Yuko continued as he gained a white aura as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon formed behind him. The cloaked figure gained a black aura as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon formed behind them. The figure activated their Duel Disk. A red glowing blade released from their duel disk.

"I'm up!" Yuko announced as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his Duel Disk "I summon Guardian: Sage" Yuko announced as a blue haired women forced who wore silver armour formed (**LV 4: ATK 1400**) "Guardian Sage is treated as two monsters when I use her as Divine Material" Yuko announced "I release Guardian Sage!" Yuko called out as Guardian Sage shattered as she turned into to beams of blue light that shot into the sky. "Show yourself my creature, Transcend upon us and show them your might! Show your destructive force, wipe out all my foes and prove that your the most mightiest of all the dragons! A white dragon manifested, it had black long spikes coming from the top of its head all the way to the end of its tale. It has spikes travelling up from its arms and legs with long sharp black claws on its hands and feet. Its tale had a long black dagger on its tip, as well as it having pure black eyes with white dots in the middle. Its wing launched out with black spikes on the top all the way across. From its main part of its chest all the way to the bottom part of its legs were black with white fin lines travelling down. Finally it had long black sharp spikes on its elbows that were elongated massively to the point of them almost reaching to its head "**DIVINE SHOKAN! **Class 2: Flare-Soul Divine Dragon!"

Flare-Soul Divine Dragon roared as it braced its arms as it curved its tail (**Class 2: ATK 2500**) "I'll end my Turn with setting one card face-down" Yuko called out as he placed a card into his duel disk. The cloaked figure drawled his card and swiped it onto his duel disk "I activate the Ritual Spell: Awakened Disrepair, and with it I sacrifice Darkmatter Dusk and Darkmatter Jury in my Hand " the figure called out as his two monsters shattered as they shot outward and spiralled through the air."Antitheses to hope " two red eyes flashed as red fangs could be seen "Dark world where everything has an equal and opposite Envelop all Light and bring only darkness leaving pain and destruction in your wake!" The cloaked figure called out as a a black slimy hand with three long fingers with red claws lowered. A long black tail with red spikes curved around the entire duel field five times "**Ritual Shokan**!" the figure announced as a black scaly dragon with red eyes and spikes down its chest and up on its back. It had red wings spiked into three sections on each side. The dragon's tail was over fifteen times longer than its actual body that it curved around the duel field multiple times "Level 7!: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the figure called out Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon lowered its long neck towards the ground. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon braced its arms as it screeched: shattering the glass windows. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon had a red aura (**LV 7: ATK 0**)

"Battle! Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Flare-Soul Divine Dragon!" Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started forming a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released the red sphere of destruction towards Flare-Soul Divine Dragon "I activate Flare-Soul Divine Dragon's effect, by banishing 1 Divine Material: I can return 1 monster to the owners hand, I'm returning Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon to your hand" Yuko announced as Flare-Soul Divine Dragon absorbed a light that shot out from Yuko's duel disk. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon stuck Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon with a blast: turning Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon into a beam of light that shot into the figure's hand "What?" the figure commented towards Flare-Soul Divine Dragon.

The cloaked figure looked to Yuko "I end my Turn" they commented to which Yuko raised his arm "Now Flare-Soul Divine Dragon effect continues: your monster is special summoned to the field, and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon gains 200 attack points equal to the level of your monster" Yuko announced as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon reformed on the cloaked figure's field, next Flare-Soul Divine Dragon shun as it roared (**ATK 2500 + 1400 = 3900**) Flare-Soul Divine Dragon was glowing furiously with a white aura and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon glowed with a black aura. Yuzu opened her eyes as she looked up to see the cloaked figure and Yuko with their dragons "This is not good" Yuzu called out as she managed to pull herself up from the ground as she ran towards the duellists "Stop it, those dragons can cause some serious damage!" she called out as her bracelet flashed. Yuko and the cloaked figure both vanished within the flash with their dragons also being gone "Not again..." Yuzu thought as the two were gone. Rio and Kotori looked to Yuzu as silence past between them.

* * *

**Please R&amp;R**

* * *

**_NEXT: Chapter 89: Thorns of The Rose_**

Vector and Aki (Akiza) begin their 1 Vs 1 match where things heat up in celebration of the final single match before the finals begin.

* * *

**Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon**

**WATER**

**Level 7**

**ATK 0/ DEF/0**

**Dragon/Ritual/Effect**

Can be Ritual Summoned with "Awakened Despair" This Card can Declare an attack on all Monster that were Special Summoned. During either Player's Battle Phase, if this Card Battles an opponent's monster, you can have neither monster be destroyed by that Battle. All Damage involving this card is also Negated, also this Card gains ATK equal to the Monster that it Battles (You can only use this Effect once per Monster) During the end of the Battle Phase, if this card Battled an opponent's Monster; you can place 1 "Shard" counter on it, and if you do: that Monster's cannot activate its effects. Once per Turn when this Card is in your Graveyard; you can Target 1 Level 5 or higher Monster that is controlled by your opponent; Special Summon this Card, then if you do; this Cards' ATK becomes equal to the Target's ATK.


	89. Thorns of The Rose (Aki Vs Vector)

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 89:****Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 19: Thorns of The Rose**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

"Since you have no cards in your hand, I'm guessing that your turn has ended" the figure told her as they looked to them "So Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's attack returns to how it was before you used Score's effect" the figure announced as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon screeched as it regained its red aura (**ATK 0 - 9100**) The cloaked figure drawled his card swiftly as he looked to Rio and Yuzu "I didn't want this, you could have just walked away, but you brought this upon yourselves!" the figure called out as he raised his hand "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started forming a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon released the red sphere of destruction towards Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir. The blast struck the Melodious monster as she shattered.

Yuzu was sent hurdling through the air due to the blast as she screamed. She landed onto her stomach on the other side of the duel field. She impacted with great force as she was knocked out cold (**LP 4000 - 0**) "Yuzu!" Rio and Kotori both called to her "Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon can attack all Special Summoned monsters from the Extra Deck so there's no sanctuary for you either, Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon attack Ragnafinity!" Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's eyes glowed brighter as the red shards on its body glowed brighter. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon's red wings combined to form one section on each side as surges of red energy ran through Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. The dragon started form a red energy blast from its moth as it locked onto its target. The dragon released the blast towards Ragnafinity. The spear stuck Ragnafinity as she was vaporized by the blast. Rio was send hurdling through the air as she screamed, she landed on the other side of the duel field as she impacted just as hard as Yuzu. Rio laid on her side (**LP 4000 - 0**) Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon shattered.

along as I see the fun waiting in the distance!Lightning shot down from the darkened night sky. Thunder clashed from high above the city as lightning continued to strike the city. Rain stormed down as it struck everything in its path, as lighting shot down beside the drops of rain. Strong gusts of winds carried the rain through the city. Complete darkness carried over the city as clouds blocked the stars from shinning onto the city. From deep below Neo Domino City three figures sat in silence on their own thrones. Primo, Lester and Jacob all looked to six holographic spheres that slowly orbited around each other. One was green in colour, another green, the third blue, the fourth being purple. The fifth being white and the last being dark blue. All six spheres shun as they continued to turn "Soon at long last our mission shall be completed" Jacob commented.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms in a rage "How could you!?" he yelled in anger towards Rio who was shaking from her Brother's outburst. Rio soon returned the same cold stare towards her brother "I wanted to help out! I wanted to help in some way all all did" Rio argued as Yuzu and Kotori both nodded weakly. Shark and Yuya were both stunned as they looked to the girls "It was dangerous, you could have been hurt even worse" Yuya tried to reason with Rio to which she placed her hands onto her hips "So, you're taking his side!?" Rio yelled to Yuya.

Yuya brought his hands up in defence "No, I just think that he has a point. Going off on your own and..." Yuya was silenced as Rio glared at him "I don't remember when you two became the boss of us" she argued as her memories were brought back to her and Yuzu's duel

The cloaked figure raised their hand "I sacrifice Dusk and Justice to bring live into my beast" the figure called out as his two monsters shattered as they shot outward and spiralled through the air."**Antitheses to hope** " two red eyes flashed as red fangs could be seen "**Dark world where everything has an equal and opposite Envelop all Light and bring only darkness leaving pain and destruction in your wake!**" The cloaked figure called out as a a black slimy hand with three long fingers with red claws lowered. A long black tail with red spikes curved around the entire duel field five times "**Ritual Shokan**!" the figure announced as a black scaly dragon with red eyes and spikes down its chest and up on its back. It had red wings spiked into three sections on each side. The dragon's tail was over fifteen times longer than its actual body that it curved around the duel field multiple times "Level 7!: Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the figure called out Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon lowered its long neck towards Yuzu and Rio as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon braced its arms as it screeched: shattering the glass windows. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon had a red aura as it looked to Yuzu and Rio.

Rio held her arms to her sides as she glared to Shark "You're not the boss of me" she commented as she turned and begun to walk away in rage. Shark and Yuya both had troubled looks in their eyes only for Reji to look to Yuya "Forget about her we don't need to waste valuable time on such meaningless nonsense" he tilted the centre of his glasses as Yuya looked to him "What's the plan? You haven't told me yet" Yuya asked to which Reji narrowed his eyes "You caused this mess by going off on your own, now I expect you to fix it" he responded as he looked out to the city "You're not alone though" Reji added as he walked away with a calm tone.

"Vector's duel is going to start soon" Shark reminded Yuya as he crossed his arms "I know, but I he can handle it" Yuya responded as he too looked out to the city "I'm not alone?" Yuya thought as he blinked his eyes "Something tells me that I'm going to need to remember that to keep me strong" Yuya thought .

From the Stadium Vector and Aki were preparing for their match. The crowd cheered for both duellists. Vector waved to the crowd as he had a smile on his face "Don't worry I'll make you all smile!" Vector smiled. Aki remained silent as she looked ahead of the track. Melissa smirked as she held her microphone "Get ready for this match! It's going to be something to remember!" Melissa winked as she brought her right arm into the air "Let's start this match!"  
3!  
2!  
1!  
GO!

"RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!" Melissa shouted as both Vector and Aki had taken off on the duel track on their D-Wheels. Aki had the lead over Vector over who would take the corner of the duel track "oh no you don't!" Vector said as he put his foot on the gas and accelerated until he reached aki when he did he gave her a little bit of bump to throw her off course and that enough made Vector take the corner of the duel track giving him the first turn of the duel. "And Vector has taken the first corner folks which means he gets the first turn of the duel" Melissa said to the audience.  
Aki just growled in anger and annoyance to the xyz duellist "you bastard that was a dirty trick!" Vector just smirked at her and said "sorry sweetheart sometimes I play a little rough hope you can take it" he said. "Now then let's get this show on the road folks!" Vector said as the crowd the cheered over time Vector had somehow became one of the fan favourites in the WGP.  
(Vector: 4000 x5/Aki: 4000 x5)

Vector saw the first five cards in his hands which contained Umbral Horror Ghoul, Umbral Horror Uniform, Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force, Spikeshield with Chain and Umbral Horror Will'o The Wisp. "Hmm not a bad hand" Vector thought "ok first things first I summon Umbral Horror Ghoul in attack mode!" Vector said as he played a purple wolf like monster with a cape.  
(Umbral Horror Ghoul LV 4 Fiend ATK: 1800/DEF:0)

"Next I play a card face down and end my turn" Vector said as he places a card on his duel disk. "It's your move show me how strong the duellist of this dimensions are" Vector said in a challenging tone. "Hmph going to regret eating those words it's my turn!" Aki said as she drew her card in her hand were the cards Half Counter,Overdoom line, Lord Poison, Glow up bulb, Twilight Rose and Violet Witch.  
"I summoned the tuner monster Twlight Rose Knight!" Aki said as she placed the card on her duel disk a small girl that with blue hair was wearing a black armour with a pink cape appeared and flew by AkI's side.  
(Twlight Rose Knight LV 3 Warrior ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000)  
"I activate Twlight Rose Knight effect since she is normal summoned I can special one level 4 or lower monster from my hand so come on out Lord Posion!" Aki said as she summoned lord posion to the field

(Lord Posion LV 4: Plant ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1000)  
Vector just narrowed his eyes knowing what Aki is about to do "you wanted to see what I can do then you're about to see right now I tune my level three Twlight Rose Knight with my level four Lord Posion!" Aki said as Twlight Rose Knight turned into rings and Lord Posion jumped nto the rings and turned into a beam of light. (LV 3+4=7) "Synchro Summon! Appear dragon of beautiful petals Level 7 Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!. The beam of light turned into a twister of roses and once the roses cleared up it revealed a red and black dragon with rose like petals on its wings and its tail has thorns all over it. The dragon let out a terrifying roar. (Moonlight Blackrose Dragon LV 7 Dragon ATK:2400/Def:1800)

"There it is folks Aki synchro summoned one of her ace's monsters moonlight black rose dragon! On her first turn" Melissa said on the audience.  
Battle! Moonlight Blackrose Dragon attack Umbral Horror Goul" Aki commanded her monster. Moonlight Black Rose Dragon flew up into the air leaving petals behind and released a huge energy like beam towards Umbral Horror Goul. "Trap Card Opened Spkiesheild Chain! " Vector said reveling his face down card. "With this my monster gains five hundred attack points" Vector said as umbral goul attack points went up (1800+500=2300). "Regardless your monster still getting destroyed" Aki said as the blast destroyed Vector's monster.  
(Vector: 3900 x3/ Aki: 4000 x3)

"How was that!" Aki said "I place one card face down and end my turn" Aki then placed a card face down on the field and materialized face down on the field. Vector then turn to face Aki "not bad but if that's all you can do then you won't survive in the dimensional war sweetheart" Vector said "what was that" Aki said "are you telling me I'm weak!" "By what I saw just now yeah you are, now it's my turn!" Vector said as he drew his card. "I play the spell card monster reborn with it I can revive one monster from my graveyard return once again Umbral Horror Goul" Vector said as Umbral Horror Goul returned to the field.

(Umbral Horror Ghoul LV 4 Fiend ATK: 1800/DEF:0)  
"I activate his effect by making his attack points 0 I can special summon one umbral monster from my hand so come on out Umbral Horror Will'o the Wisp"  
(Umbral Horror Will'o the Wisp LV 1 Fiend Atk:0/DEF:0)

"I activate Will'o the Wisp effect if I have a Umbral monster on the field it's level becomes the same as that monster!" (LV 1-4). "Next I summon Umbral Horror Unifrom" Vector said as he summoned a blob like monster. (Umbral Horror Uniform LV 4 Fiend ATK: 0/Def:0) "I overlay my three Umbral Monsters to summon a monster you ever seen!" Vector said as his three monsters turned into yellow lights and jumped into the potal. "Xyz summon! appeared Number 104: Masquerade" Vector said as a gold and white humanoid figure with hoops and has a blue and cape like object appeared with three overlay units around it appeared and flew right beside Vector speed for speed.  
(Number 104: Masquerade Spellcaster ATK: 2700/DEF: 1200)

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Vector said "what's going on why isn't he attacking" Aki thought. "It's my turn!" Aki said as she drew her card. "I activate my quick play spell card limited barian's force with it I can make my monster one rank higher" Vector said as he interrupted Aki. Aki widen her eyes in surprised you can Xyz summon during my turn!" she said as number 104: masquerade turned into a purple beam of light and flew it up into the air. "Go chaos Xyz Evolution!" Vector shouted "Now appear C104: Masquerade Magicial Horror !"  
A humoid figure wearing a red like coat and carrying a staff appeared out of the portal next to Vector (Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade Xyz Rank 5 ATK: 3000/DEF: 1500). Aki was shocked for a bit but she regained her composure "I activate Moonlight Blackrose Dragon effect if a level 5 or higher monster was summoned to the field I can return that special summon monster back to my opponents hand" Aki said as Moonlight Blackrose Dragon tried to whack it's tail at the number monster.

Vector sighed "useless I activate Horror Masquerade effect since Number 104 was use as a Xyz material for this card I can use one overlay until to negate your dragon's effect!" Vector said as C104 used his staff to whack Moonlight Blackrose Dragon tail away. "Oh no" Aki thought "Not only that but C104 effect allows me to choose a card in your hand and you have to discard it and I choose the card on the far left" Vector said. Akiza then sadly had to discard overloom drive and send it to the grave yard. "Now for Horror Masquerade final effect it can now cut your life points in half!" "What!" Aki yelled.

Umbral Horror Masquerade fired a beam from its staff and it struck Aki causing her to rapidly lose control of D-Wheel but luckily she took control just in time as her life points was cut in half. (4000-2000). "Now then I believe you have no other options right" Vector said knowing that he was right. "I-I end my turn" Aki said lost for words at how Vector completely taken over this duel. "Amazing in just one quick turn Vector has completely taking over this duel" "who would have thought this goofy guy turned out to be a very powerful duellist" Melissa thought.  
(Vector: 3900 x0/ Aki: 2000 x2)

Vector just drew his card "what a shame I guess you were just all beauty and no skill there no way yor ready for the battles that lie ahead. "Shut up!" Aki yelled "you don't know anything about me what gives you right to say I'm not ready to defeat Academia!" "Because you're scared" Vector said simply. "Scared?" Aki repeated "You heard me I know you have a dormant power within you but you're afraid to use it that kind of hesitation can get you killed trust me I seen too many people die because of that" Vector said refering to the invasion. "And I'm not going to let somebody who has a weak heart get killed for some reason Aki I have a feeling me and you are more alike than you think the difference is your afraid to use your power while I'm perfectly fine to use mine as long as it can help my friends and end this war instead of using it for evil like I use to and I'll show you right now!" Vector said.

"C104 Umbral Horror Masquerade attack her Moonlight Blackrose Dragon!" Vector said as C104 Horror Masquerade fired a beam from his staff at Moonlight Blackrose Dragon. "I active my trap card half counter" Aki said as her trap card was flipped face up on the field "when a monster I control is being attack my monster gain half of your monsters orginal attack points." Vector just narrowed his eyes "I activate "C104 Horror Masque red effect by using one overlay unit he can destroy one spell or trap card on the field so say goodbye to your half counter trap card." "What impossible!" Aki said as an overlay unit was absorbed into its staff and it fired a beam at the trap card and destroyed it. "Now Masquerade continue you're attack!" Vector ordered his monster. The numbered card just fired a another beam from his staff destroying Moonlight Blackrose causing a bit of a shock wave and Aki barely hanging on her D-Wheel (2000-600=1400).

"I end my turn do you see now do you see how weak and pathetic you are if this is the best you can do then go home before you become a burden to everyone else" Vector said with no emotion. "On my next turn I should be able to finish her off but Aki is better than that I can see some potential she just need someone to push that potential out of her" "This like that Vector has taken a bigger lead can Aki climb out of this whole. Meanwhile Aki was sitting there thinking about was Vector said "is he right? would I really be a burden to everyone else, am I really afraid and really this weak" she thought. She began to think about Yusei, Jack, Crow and Bruno and thinking about what would happen if she lost them all in the war because she couldn't protect them.  
"NO!" Aki thought "I can't lose them I will protect my friends no matter what" she continued thinking. She looked at Vector "Vector you were right I have a feeling were more alike than we think after this duel is over I want to speak to you about some things in private" she said with a smile on her face but then re focused on the match "but for now I'm going to prove you wrong that I can be by yours and the other sides in this war" Aki said with determination. "Then show me show me your true power" Vector said. Aki just nodded and placed her hand on her deck and once she did the signer mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on her arm.

"It's my turn!" Aki said as she drew her card and looked at it "perfect" she thought. "I activate card of sanctity with this we get to draw until we have six cards in our hand" Aki said as her and Vector drew until both of them had six cards "Excellent this is what I needed" Aki thought "I now play the spell card monster reborn to revive my "Moonlight Blackrose Dragon from the graveyard" Aki said as her dragon was revived from the graveyard and let out a huge roar. (Moonlight Blackrose Dragon LV 7 Dragon ATK:2400/Def:1800)  
"Next I play the spell card double summon which allows me to summon two monsters at once so I summon two monsters at once so I summon the tuner monsters of majestic dragon and glow up bulb" Aki said as she summoned her two monsters.

(Majestic Dragon LV 1 Atk:0/Def:0) (Glow up blub Lv 1 ATK: 100/DEF: 100)  
"Now I tuned my level one Glow Up Bulb, My Majestic Dragon with my Moonlight Blackrose Dragon Double Tuning!" Aki shouted surprising everyone in the stadium including Yusei and Jack. "She using the same tactic as Jack" Vector thought remembering Jack's duel with Kaito and his Red Demon's Dragon Tyrant. Aki tuner monsters turned into rings and Moonlight Blackrose Dragon flew through the rings and suddenly it turned into the Crimson Dragon. "Dragon of beautiful petals bloom into the beautiful rose with the power of the Crimson Dragon! Synchro Summon appear Level 9 Majestic Rose Dragon!" Aki said.

Once the Crimson dragon disappeared stood a huge dragon similar to Moonlight Blackrose Dragon but it has white flower like wings on the top and on the bottom. The dragon let out a huge roar (Majestic Rose Dragon LV 9 Dragon Synchro ATK: 3700/DEF: 2800) Vector just smirked "there it is her potential is unsealed I guess there is more than her than her huge rack after all" the xyz duellist thought. "Vector it was thanks to you I was able to gain this power and I'm going to show you I won't be a burden to you or everyone else" Aki said.  
"I activate Majestic Red Dragon's effect once per turn I can lower an attack points monsters to zero with its effects negated." "What!" Vector said in surprise as Majestic Rose Dragons eyed glowed and C104: Umbral Masquerade turned grey as it's attack points went down to zero. (3000-0) "Not only that but Majestic Red Dragon gains all of that monsters attack points." Aki said as Majestic Red Dragon gained a red aura as it attack points went up. (3000+3700=6700)

"6700 attack points" Vector said "Now Majestic Rose Dragon attack C104 Umbral Masquerade and end this duel! " The dragon let out a huge roar and folded it wings on it back and shot at C104 Umbral Masquerade like a jet going 120 miles an hour and it shot through the monster destroying it. Vector just closed his eyes and smiled as his life points dropped down to zero and his duel runner stopped.  
(Vector: 0/ Aki: 1400)

Winner Aki  
"What an amazing comeback by Aki by managing to synchro summon Majestic Rose Dragon she was able to beat Vector lets give a hand to these two amazing duellist in this final singles match" Melissa called out in excitement "Now as the final match approaches what other surprises will happen?" Melissa asked with a grin. Vector looked to Aki and smiled "Good job for a scrub" he directed towards her with a friendly smile. Aki looked to Vector "Those things that you said... you knew that I would become stronger if I felt that my friends were in danger, why?" she asked. Vector dusted off his shoulder as he looked to Aki "Because you're truly amazing. A true fighter, but caring and passionate at the same time... You could say that I just wanted to see your full potential when you wouldn't hold back" Vector replied as he removed his helmet "Those things I said may have been harsh and uncalled for, but since you became a better duellist from it I would say that it was worth the trouble" he finished. Aki smiled towards him "Thank you" she simply responded as she grinned "Thanks Vector" she continued as Vector smiled too.

Yuya was looking to the two duellists as he suddenly looked up to the top row of the stadium and saw Yusei looking down to him "Yusei!" Yuya called out as he fully turned to face the Sycnhro duellist. Yusei held his arms to his sides and stood tall. He brought his gaze upon Yuya "What do you want?" Yuya asked. Yusei kept his calm stance as he continued his gaze at Yuya "It's time" Yusei replied. Yusei batted his eyes "Time for what?" Yuya asked cloudlessly. Yusei used his blue eyes to stare to Yuya "To prove yourself to me for once and for all!" Yusei announced as Skylight Stardust Dragon formed behind Yusei in a transparent state. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and violently moved its tail. Yuya was stunned as he looked to Yusei as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon formed behind Yuya as it was too transparent as it also roared. Yuya's eyes narrowed as Yuto also formed beside him as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him too. Yusei's eyes narrowed "You're last test before the fate of the Dimension is brought into the balance" Yusei commented.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Chapter 90: Aliment of Duellists **


	90. Aligned Duellists (Yuya Vs Yusei Part 1)

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 90: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 20: Aligned Duellists **

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

Yuya was looking to the two duellists as he suddenly looked up to the top row of the stadium and saw Yusei looking down to him "Yusei!" Yuya called out as he fully turned to face the Sycnhro duellist. Yusei held his arms to his sides and stood tall. He brought his gaze upon Yuya "What do you want?" Yuya asked. Yusei kept his calm stance as he continued his gaze at Yuya "It's time" Yusei replied. Yusei batted his eyes "Time for what?" Yuya asked cloudlessly. Yusei used his blue eyes to stare to Yuya "To prove yourself to me for once and for all!" Yusei announced as Skylight Stardust Dragon formed behind Yusei in a transparent state. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and violently moved its tail. Yuya was stunned as he looked to Yusei as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon formed behind Yuya as it was too transparent as it also roared. Yuya's eyes narrowed as Yuto also formed beside him as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him too. Yusei's eyes narrowed "Your last test before the fate of the Dimension is brought into the balance" Yusei commented. Yuya continued to look up to Yusei as he took step towards Yusei "Yusei... I don't know if I'm ready to duel you..." Yusei kept his eyes focused on Yuya "This isn't about defeating me, this is about defeating yourself, the doubt that you have, well in this Duel it will be exposed for you to see" Yusei commented.

"Yuya... are you sure you're up to it?" Yuzu asked concerned for her friend. Yuya nodded as he finished recalling his encounter with Yusei "I have no choice, not that he's forcing me to duel, but I'm forcing myself to duel he said all my doubt will be shown, If that is the case then I need to duel him to overcome it, not only that but I need to duel him to prove to him that my father's duelling is the best way to duel" Yuya responded to Yuzu as they both sat on a railing "I need to do this I need to protect my father's name, it's the only way to reserve his reputation" Yuya continued. Yuzu slightly frowned as she looked downward: kicking her legs "Yuya... please listen to me when I say that I think that Yusei wasn't trying to insult your father... maybe he was trying to tell you something..."

**[**Yusei moved from his duel runner and walked towards Yuya who was still knocked on the track "You said you duel to make people smile, well smiles won't change the destruction of entire dimensions, I thought you would of had some skill to back yourself up, but I was wrong; you're nothing at the moment, maybe we can talk again when you learn to improve your duelling skills" Yusie then turned around and returned to his duel runner. Yusei stopped when he heard Yuya talk "Don't you dare mock my duelling; I learned everything from my father, and he always made people smile" Yuya weakly responded.**]**

"He said that smiling wouldn't change destruction, almost as if he has experience the pain of it" Yuzu added as she looked over to Yuya "Maybe he wants to help you understand something that he's trying to tell you" Yuzu continued. "Maybe" Yuya responded as he grabbed his pendant, maybe" "Yuya..." Yuzu thought as she closed her eyes before looking back to Yuya "But don't worry I will be cheering for you all the way!" Yuzu smiled as she cheered as she shot her arm into the air "You can do it Yuya!" she continued. Yuya could only smile as he saw the happy look on Yuzu's face "She's right, she always is right, don't know why I don't always listen to her" he thought as he smiled "But still I need a way to show Yusei that I can hold my own against Team New World, and there's only one card in my deck that can show him that" Yuya thought as he took hold of Enlightenment Paladin with his thumb and index finger holding the card "Both Enlightenment Paladin and Skylight Stardust Dragon have the same attack. The same defence and the same level" Yuya thought as he looked down to the card "But somehow I need to use Enlightenment Paladin to show Yusei I can beat them"

* * *

Yuya was on his Duel Runner as he looked at the track. He saw Yuzu smiling at him as Rio and Kotori sat with her. Jesse and Aster also sat together on the row above the girls. Reji stood on the top row as he looked silently. Jack sat with his arms crossed as he sat on the bottom row beside Aki who had her legs crossed with her arms resting in her lap. Crow sat with his arms behind his back as he seemed to be relaxed. Shark, Vector and Kaito stood on the bottom row "Let's see how the dork will do" Shark thought before smirking.

Melissa smirked as she looked to the track "Now its time for the rematch! Yuya Vs Yusei, who will be victorious? Yuya or will it be Yusei: the undefeated duellist, only time will tell!" Melissa called out as she folded her arms, but since I'm under strict orders not to commentate on this duel, guess I'm just a normal watcher which is fine with me" she thought.

Everything paused as Yusei moved onto the track as he drove towards the start line. Yusei had a blank expression as he looked ahead to the track "Yusei I..." Yuya stopped when he saw the blank expression on his face "Hope you're ready" Yusei commented as he continued to look to the track. Yuya looked to the track too. As they looked to the track the countdown started. Once the counter reached 0 Yuya and Yusei both sped through the track as they were neck and neck, but Yusei increased his acceleration and managed to pass the corner first.

"Now Yusei gets to choose who goes first" Melissa announced.

"The first move goes to you" Yusei called as he and Yuya continued to move round the track. Yuma nodded "Here I go! My Turn" Yuya announced as he looked to his hand and took hold of a card "First I summon Silver Claw in attack position!" Yuya announced as he placed the card on his duel disk. Silver Claw formed as it ran beside Yuya's D-Wheel (**ATK 1800**) "Next I place two cards face down and end my Turn" Yuya placed the two cards onto his duel disk "Yusei this duel is going to be so much fun! After all fun is what duelling is all about!" Yuya added as he smiled to Yusei "My father taught me this way of duelling so how can he be wrong if duelling is all about fun and smiling!" Yuya asked.

Yusie looked ahead of the track as he drawled his sixth card. "My Turn" He looked to it with a blank expression. He took hold of a card from his holster and gently placed it onto his Duel Disk "I Special Summon Dynatherium from my Hand" Yusei called out as Dynatherium formed as it was beside Yusei (LV 4: **ATK 1600**) "You haven't leaned anything have you? You're still blinded by the glory of your father, well let's see if his duelling is really the way you believe in!" Yusei continued by placing another card onto his duel disk "Now I summon Level 4: Hyper Synchron !" Yusei announced as Hyper Synchron formed (**1600**) Yuya looked over to Yusei "I'm following in his footsteps his way of duelling is for making people smile!" Yuya countered as he was behind Yusei on the track "Don't live in the past believe me dwelling on the past will only cause you pain!" Yusei announced as he swiped his arm across "The past should always stay as just the past!" Yusei called out as he looked to Yuya "Next I'm tuning my level 4 Dynatherium with my Hyper Synchon!" Yusei announced as Hyper Synchron glowed as he separated into four starts that expanded into green rings. Dynatherium moved through the rings as he gained a yellow outline "Here it comes!" Yuya thought as a beam of light shot through the rings.

"**Emblem of Light and hope**" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "**Against the conjuring darkness**" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "**Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!"** The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a bright blue slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it "**SYNCHRO SHOKAN!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "**Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**_LV 8, ATK 2500_**_)_

"Hyper Synchron's monster effect, when used as Synchro Material the Synchro Monster that it was used for gains 800 attack points!" Skylight Stardust Dragon glowed with a white aura as it roared (**ATK 2500 + 800 = 3300**) "Let's see you own your father's legacy after this blow! Skylight Stardust Dragon attack his Silver Claw!" Yusei ordered. Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as it zooms into its eyes to reveal that the star expands as it zooms out to show that its eyes are bright blue with a white star pattern. Skylight Stardust Dragon's wings shot out further than before as it zooms around the dragon twice before zooming in on its front as it crossed its arms making an X shape with them, as the dragon started to sparkle brighter and glowed as quickly whipped its tail as the stars on its body started to connect as a fin white energy line shot out from its chest and connected all the stars together as the dragon roared as its uncrossed its arms and braced them as its energy wings expanded and stretched out through miles as its whipped its neck and opened its mouth "**Cosmic Nebula Wave!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes that could be seen as it zooms around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast, that spiralled outward towards Silver Claw.

The blast struck Silver Claw: shattering the monster. The blast then spiralled further and struck Yuya. Yuya screamed as his D-Wheel spun out of control "Yuya!" Yuzu screamed as she saw Yuya spiral out of control (**LP 4000 - 1500 = 2500**) Yuya regained control as he looked to Yusei. Yuya breathed heavily. Skylight Stardust Dragon then turned around and continued to follow Yusei. Yusei then placed two cards from his hand face down "I'll end my Turn!" Yusei called out.

Yuya looked to Yusei "He's not fooling around, but I need to show him the truth in my father's duelling!" Yuya announced as he drawled his card. Yuya looked to it and smirked when he saw it was Monster Reborn "This will come in handy later" Yuya thought as he placed the card with his other three cards. Yuya then swiped his Duel disk "Trap Card open! Pendulum Reborn, I can special Summon a Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck!" a card moved from Yuya's Extra Deck. He took hold of it and swiped it onto his duel disk "Welcome back Performapal Silver Claw!" Yuya smirked as Silver Claw reformed as it ran beside his D-Wheel "I'm guessing you're not done yet" Yusei responded as he focused on the track in front of him. Yuya smirked as he took hold of a card from his holster and placed it onto his duel disk "I activate the spell: Monster Reborn, this card allows me to special summon a monster from our graveyards: I'll chose your Hyper Synchron!" Yuya announced. A beam of light shot out from Yusei's duel disk towards Yuya. The light formed into a card that Yuya took hold of. He then placed the card onto his duel disk.

Hyper Synchron formed on Yuya's field (**ATK 1600**) "Let's see how he handles my own Synchro monster!" Yuya thought as he looked to his monsters "I'm tuning my level 4: Hyper Synchron with my Level 4: Silver Claw!" Yuya announced as Hyper Synchron moved into the air as it separated into four stars before expanding into four rings. Silver Claw moved through the rings as the monster gained a yellow outline "**Synchro Shokan**!" Yuya announced "Level 8: Enlightenment Paladin" Enlightenment Paladin swiftly moved beside Yuya (**ATK 2500**) "Hyper Synchron's monster Effect: When used as Synchro Material it gives the Synchro monster 800 attack points!" Yuya announced as Enlightenment Paladin glowed (**ATK 2500 + 800 = 3300**)

Enlightenment Paladin glowed with a white aura as he looked to Skylight Stardust Dragon who roared, bracing its arms and curving its tail as the dragon glowed with a white flame aura. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared again as it stretched out its claws. Both Synchro Monsters looked to each other in the air as they moved above their owners as they followed in the air "Both monsters have the same attack points, almost as if they're trying to prove themselves to each other" Rio commented as she studied the two monsters. Yuzu looked to Yuya as she placed her hands into her lap "Yuya what are trying to do" Yuzu thought as she looked to Yuya "Be careful" she whispered.

"This could be a problem" Kaito commented. Shark nodded in agreement "Both monsters have the same attack pints, and due to Hyper Synchron's effect both monster cannot be destroyed by battle, plus due to Hyper Synchron's other effect: both monsters monsters will be banished after two of their owners standby phase. Vector's looked to Shark "But surely Yusei's dragon will be banished before Enlightenment Paladin" Vector responded, but Kaito shook his head "But then in Yuya's turn Enlightenment Paladin's will also be banished" he held his arms to his sides.

Rio folded her arms "So Yuya's in a predicament not only can Skylight Stardust Dragon not be destroyed by battle now, but if Yuya uses a card effect to destroy Skylight, then it can just activate it's effect to release itself to negate the effect, but it can also inflict damage equal to its own attack points" Rio explained. Yuzu looked to Yuya "She's right, Skylight currently has 3300 attack points, and if it uses its effected: Yuya will take 3300 points of damage, which will reduce Yuya's Life Points to 0, I hate to admit it, but Yuya might be in trouble"

Yuya then brought his sights towards Skylight Stardust Dragon "Battle! Enlightenment Paladin attack Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yuya announced as Enlightenment Paladin raised his blades "Skylight cannot be destroyed via battle, so you're wasting your time!" Yusei announced as he kept his eyes focuses on the track "Is that what you think? guess you don't know the true power of my father's duelling!" Yuya smirked as Enlightenment Paladin charged towards Skylight Stardust Dragon. Yuya increased his acceleration as he leaned to the side and grabbed an Acton card, he then swiped it onto his Duel disk "Action Spell: Attack Force, this boosts Enlightenment Paladin's attack points by 600 attack points" Yuya announced as Enlightenment Paladin glowed (**ATK 3300 + 600 = 3900**) "Now continue your attack Enlightenment **Paladin!"** Yuya smiled as Enlightenment Paladin's blades connected with Skylight Stardust Dragon. A shock wave was sent in Yusei's direction. Yusei moved his hand and swiped his Duel Disk "Reverse Trap open!" Yusei announced as a Trap on his field flipped upward "Stardust Counter Spark, If I control a "Stardust" monster this card negates all Battle damage and reflects double the damage back to you" Yusei explained.

The shock wave heading towards Yusei struck a barrier that caused the wave to go in the opposite direction towards Yuya. Yuya's eyes widened as he was struck by the blast. Yuya spiralled out of control as he felt the impact (**LP 2500 - 1200 = 1300**) "Yuya!" Yuzu called out as she watch in fear as Yuya continued to spiralled out of control. Yuya managed to regain control again as he shook his head. Enlightenment Paladin moved above him as Yuya continued to shake his head "I don't understand I'm duelling just like my Father, but is not working for me?" Yuya asked himself as Yusei over heard him. Yusei turned around on his D-Wheel as he looked directly at Yuya "Because you're not your father!" Yusei announced causing Yuya's eyes to widen in shock "I'm not my father..." Yuya thought. He then remembered what jack told him.

*****"Yuya!" Jack called out as he walked away "What is it Jack?" Yuya asked. Jack stayed facing away from him "To defeat Yusei you must first defeat yourself, as you're the toughest opponent you'll ever face" Yuya looked confused "What did he mean by that?"*** **

"Jack was telling me the same message as Yusei is, I'm not my father, I'm not my father, I'm not my father" Yuya lowered his head "He's right I'm not my father, I'm Yuya Sakaki, and I have my own style of dulling, but what is it?" Yuya thought as he drifted through the track. Yusei saw this as he placed his hand onto his deck "My turn! Draw!" Yusei announced as he drawled his card. Yusei looked to it: he placed into his holster "I activate the equip Spell card: Synchro Boost, this card equips onto Skylight Stardust Dragon: it increases Skylight's attack points by five hundred and also increases its Level by 1!" Yusei announced as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it glowed (**LV 8 - 9 3300 + 500 = 3800**) "Skylight Stardust Dragon attack his Enlightenment Paladin!" Yusei called out.

Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as it zooms into its eyes to reveal that the star expands as it zooms out to show that its eyes are bright blue with a white star pattern. Skylight Stardust Dragon's wings shot out further than before as it zooms around the dragon twice before zooming in on its front as it crossed its arms making an X shape with them, as the dragon started to sparkle brighter and glowed as quickly whipped its tail as the stars on its body started to connect as a fin white energy line shot out from its chest and connected all the stars together as the dragon roared as its uncrossed its arms and braced them as its energy wings expanded and stretched out through miles as its whipped its neck and opened its mouth "**Cosmic Nebula Wave!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes that could be seen as it zooms around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast, that spiralled outward towards Enlightenment Paladin. The blast struck Enlightenment Paladin: forcing the monster sideways in the air as the spiral shot past him and struck Yuya.

Yuya yelled in pain as the blast connected. Yuya slightly lost control of his D-Wheel. He curved on the track (**LP 1300 - 500 = 800 [0] x 2**) Yusei looked to Yuya "Now that you've realized that you were forcing yourself to live in your father's legacy you're scared. You fear the thought of not knowing what to do with yourself, believe me I know what that is like, that's why we look to the future because we can't fear what we don't know is going to happen, Yuya Sakaki you must make the choice: Will you dwell in the memories of your Father or will you strive in your own future!" Yusei called out to Yuya.

Yuya lowered his head as his eyes looked to the ground "I don't know what to do..." Yuya thought as he looked to Skylight Stardust Dragon "My Father taught me to duel to make people happy, what is wrong with wanting to make people smile with duelling, but it's not my duelling that people smile for it's my father's..." Yuya shook his head "What am I suppose to do?" Yuya questioned. Yuzu held her hands close to her chest "Yuya... please you can do this I know that you can" she felt a tear round down her cheek "Come on Yuya"

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Chapter 91: Star-crossed **

_The duel continues, but Yusei and Yuya decide to take the duel into their own hands... _


	91. Star-Crossed (Yuya Vs Yusei Part 2)

Hi, I would like to apologize for not posting in a while, I haven' really felt well enough to continue the story lately, but I'm feeling much better now. Anyway enjoy the continuation of the epic rematch of Yuya and Yusei.

Enjoy

Please R&amp;R

I really need long and informative reviews to suggest any improvements as just a single sentence doesn't really help know how to improve the story. Sorry for asking, but I would like to hear all of your thoughts on the story so far and any possible improvements that can be made.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 91: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 21: Star-crossed **

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes shun as it zooms into its eyes to reveal that the star expands as it zooms out to show that its eyes are bright blue with a white star pattern. Skylight Stardust Dragon's wings shot out further than before as it zooms around the dragon twice before zooming in on its front as it crossed its arms making an X shape with them, as the dragon started to sparkle brighter and glowed as quickly whipped its tail as the stars on its body started to connect as a fin white energy line shot out from its chest and connected all the stars together as the dragon roared as its uncrossed its arms and braced them as its energy wings expanded and stretched out through miles as its whipped its neck and opened its mouth "**Cosmic Nebula Wave!**" Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes that could be seen as it zooms around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast, that spiralled outward towards Enlightenment Paladin. The blast struck Enlightenment Paladin: forcing the monster sideways in the air as the spiral shot past him and struck Yuya.

Yuya yelled in pain as the blast connected. Yuya slightly lost control of his D-Wheel. He curved on the track (**LP 1300 - 500 = 800 [0] x 2**) Yusei looked to Yuya "Now that you've realized that you were forcing yourself to live in your father's legacy you're scared. You fear the thought of not knowing what to do with yourself, believe me I know what that is like, that's why we look to the future because we can't fear what we don't know is going to happen, Yuya Sakaki you must make the choice: Will you dwell in the memories of your Father or will you strive in your own future!" Yusei called out to Yuya.

Yuya lowered his head as his eyes looked to the ground "I don't know what to do..." Yuya thought as he looked to Skylight Stardust Dragon "My Father taught me to duel to make people happy, what is wrong with wanting to make people smile with duelling, but it's not my duelling that people smile for it's my father's..." Yuya shook his head "What am I suppose to do?" Yuya questioned. Yuzu held her hands close to her chest "Yuya... please you can do this I know that you can" she felt a tear round down her cheek "Come on Yuya"

Yusei looked back to Yuya "I set two cards and end my Turn" Yusei called out as he passed a corner with Yuya falling behind. "Now let's see if you can grow now that you have nothing limiting your duelling" Yusei said as he looked to the track, he pressed his foot against the accelerator. Yuya slowly placed his hand onto his deck "I don't know what to do. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I now know that there was not duelling for my future, but for my father's past" Yuya thought. Yusei picked up on Yuya's new weakened state. Yusei took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I set 1 Card and End my Turn" Yusei announced as as he looked over to Yuya.

Yusei decreased his acceleration so he could face Yuya as he drove beside him "I understand you. You spent so long in your fathers shadow that now that you accepted it, you do not know how to handle the emotions" Yusei told Yuya as he closed his eyes "The emotions are strong... to strong that they feel like they're tarring you apart" Yusei continued as Yuya looked up to him confused. Yusei continued to drift "My father was a good man just like yours, too good. He was too accepting of people..."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Doctor Fudo stood in shock as the momentum reactor spiralled out of control. He ran to the dashboard on the side of the reactor. He started to type on the terminal "Come on! Need to stop this!" He panicked as attempts were futile "There's nothing I can do! It's going to blow" He closed his eyes as if he surrendered "Yusei..." he whispered as the reactor glowed brighter as it became stronger than before as it beam of energy released from the container as the energy enveloped the city. Doctor Fudo slightly smiled "Make me proud" he thought as he was enveloped by the light.

"_That moment, that one single moment, changed my destiny, my life, forever"_

_"The city was segregated into two groups, the tops and the satellites, my whole life was just about survival"_

_"But the path that I was forced to ride on brought me to Crow, Jack and Kiryu: my family that I trusted"_

_"But fate had another plan in store for us: One day Jack went awal and headed for the tops to be king, unknown to him that he started a journey that only happens one in each 5000 years, I pursued Jack in hopes of reclaiming my Dragon and a friend. It was then that we met Aki which brought the the power of the legendary dragon closer to grasped" _

_"Jack may have thought he was doing what he did to be King, but Godwin was just manipulating him for his own goal: to resurrect the legendary power that had awakened at long last"_

_"Jack and I duelled once more as we gave it all we had to be the winner, to settle the score between us with only little knowledge of our true purpose..."_

_"Before our Duel was concluded was saw it: The crimson Dragon was brought back into our world due to the battle between our Dragons, the sheer might of Skylight Stardust Dragon and Scarlight Red Demons Dragon forged the path for the Crimson Dragon"_

_"What followed was like nothing we saw before... the Crimson Dragon showed us a glimpse of the future, a dark and dead future, we saw a geoglyph the rained over the destroyed city... Even thought the duel ended in my favour, the victory was short lived..."_

_"Soon after the group known as the dark singers were revealed, they held the power of hell itself. The only way to beat them and save the world was to destroy the Earthbound Immortal that was held by each member, only then could we have a peaceful future"_

_"We were forced to take on the toughest of challenges, even to go against Kiryu, who was manipulated by the dark signers"_

_"It was a long and tough battle, but in the end we were victorious, but it was to no avail... Godwin had one final scheme, he secretly conspired to gain the power of both light and darkness to rule the world. With only once chance to save the world Jack, Crow and I engaged in a duel for the fate of the world. Godwin was no pushover either, he held the most dangerous Earthbound God..."_

_"__Wiraqocha Rasca was tough to deal with as Godwin used its effect to reduce Jack and Crow's life points to only 1: knocking them out of the duel, but I held the hopes of my friends within me. The Crimson Dragon sensed this and gave me its power to forged a new dragon, and to save the world from destruction..."_

_Skylight Stardust Dragon moved through two blue glowing rings as a beam of light. Rex Godwin shielded his eyes as a bright glowing dragon-shaped figure roared. Moments later the glowing dragon shaped figure charged towards Wiraqocha Rasca at Godwin's shock "I've lost... there's nothing I can do!" he pancaked as the dragon shaped figure that glowed brightly rammed through Wiraqocha Rasca; destroying the Earthbound God. Godwin's eyes widened "No!" (**LP 0**)_

_"Soon after the city and satellite was brought together. After discovering who I was I wan't held back by my father as I realized that I'm not my father, I'm Yusei Fudo, and I'm happy with that. I don't need to dwell on the past as I can see the future unfold before me!" _

* * *

Yusei looked to Yuya "Now tell me: What are you Yuya Sakaki, tell me!" Yusei announced. Yuya slightly smiled "You're right, this is my duel and my way!" Yuya announced as he smiled more "Ore No Turn! Draw!" Yuya announced as his Pendulum glowed. He drawled a card from his deck "Ladies and gentlemen prepare to be amazed by this act Yuya called out as he raised his arm "I summon Level 2: Performapal Turn Toad!" Yuya announced as Performapal Turn Toad formed as it leaped onto the track (**LV 2: DEF/0**)

Yusei looked to Yuya surprised "A lot of hype of a weak monster, should be careful" he thought as he and Yuya passed a corner "I Activate Turn Toad's Monster Effect, once per Turn it can switch your dragon's Attack points with its Defence points!" Yuya announced to which Yusei slightly smirked "You must have forgotten that Skylight can negate and destroy any and all cards that target it, then you will be inflicted damage equal to my dragons attack points"

Yuzu's eyes widened "Skylight Stardust Dragon's Attack is 3800, that's way higher than Yuya's life points!" She thought in horror. Shark and Jesse's eyes widened "Oh boy, this ain't good" Jesse exclaimed. Crow rolled his eyes "He's done for" Jack kept focus on the track "Don't count him out yet" he responded. "Skylight Stardust Dragon effect now activates!" Yusei announced as Skylight Stardust Dragon raised its arms as it started to sparkle.

Yuya looked to the track and managed to grab an Action Card: he took hold of it and swiped it onto his Duel Disk: Action Spell: Negation, this negates Skylight Stardust Dragon's effect!" Yuya exclaimed. Skylight Stardust Dragon dimmed as it lost its glow. Yusei looked blankly at Skylight Stardust Dragon "Now Turn Toad can Turn Skylight Stardust Dragon's attack and defence around!" Yuya announced as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it gained a green outline (**ATK/3800 - ATK/2000**) Yuya smirked "I'm going to forge me own path, starting right now with this attack, but first a drum roll everyone!" Yuya announced as he raised his arms "As I reveal the next spectacle, I'm tuning Level 2: Turn Toad with my Level 8: Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya announced causing Yusei to widen his eyes "Turn Toad isn't Tuner, so you can't Synchro Summon!" Yusei called out.

"I thought you would say that, but just watch!" Yuya announced as Turn Toad glowed as it separated into stars that moved into the air: expanding into green rings as Enlightenment Paladin moved through the rings: gaining a yellow outline as a beam of light shot through the rings "With this Monster I shall further evolve the realm of Pendulum Monsters" Yuya held a blank card up "Behold a Monster so magnificent that it turn any Pendulum Monster into a Tuner, a round of applauds for the newest member of entertainment duelling!" Yuya announced as the card turned in a synchro card. He swiped the card onto his duel disk "I Synchro Shokan: Level 10: Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuya announced.

Nirvana High Paladin formed as it held its sword behind its back and held out its hand (**LV 10: ATK/3300**) "Nirvana High Paladin can add any card from my Graveyard to my Hand, when Nirvana is summoned by using a Pendulum Monster as a Tuner, and I'l add Monster Reborn to my hand" Yuya called out as he took hold of Monster Reborn as it ejected from his graveyard. Yuya placed it into his holster. Shark looked down to Yuya "Clever, since he Synchro summoned now because on his next Turn Enlightenment Paladin would be banished due to Hyper Synchron's effect, but Skylight Stardust Dragon won't be so lucky because as soon as Yusei's turn begins: his dragon will be banished after he draws" Shark thought.

"Time for the next event! I attack your Skylight Stardust Dragon with my Nirvana High Paladin!" Yuya announced as Nirvana High Paladin raised its sword as it glowed brightly "Battle!" Yuya announced as Nirvana High Paladin hovered higher. Moments later the monster swung its sword downward. Skylight Stardust Dragon turned towards Nirvana High Paladin as it tried to shield itself from the assault. Nirvana's blade slashed downward and struck Skylight Stardust Dragon: causing a shock wave and a cluster of smoke. Yusei slightly winced (**LP 4000 - 1300 = 2700**) Yuzu smiled "He did it!" She cheered.

The applauding soon stopped at Skylight Stardust Dragon flew out of the cloud of smoke with full force. Yusei looked to Yuya "Hyper Synchron's effects stops Skylight Stardust Dragon from being destroyed by Battle, remember?" Yusei questioned as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared from above him. Yuya smiled "Of course, but I just wanted to get even for my Odd-Eyes from our last duel, plus it would be my only chance to attack Skylight Stardust Dragon, because come your turn: its going to be banished" Yuya explained as he looked over to Yusei.

Yusei swiped his arm on his Duel Disk "Trap Card open: Imperial Iron Wall, this stops any card from being banished, so Skylight Stardust Dragon won't be going anywhere, actually he is!" Yusei announced. Yuya narrowed his eyes as looked to Yusei "I end my Turn" he announced as he and Yusei both continued on the track "Time for me to show you my own evolved Synchro Monster" Yusei called out.

Yusei looked to his deck as he saw the top card of his deck as he saw the top card was glowing. Yusei moved his hand to his deck as he closed his eyes "Ore No Turn! DRAW!" Yusei announced as he drawled his card. Yusei looked to the card that he drew as it formed into a spell card "No more tests! Time for the true duel to begin!" He called out as he swiped the card into his Duel Disk "I activate the Spell Card: One for One! By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon one Level 1 Monster from my deck!" Yusei announced as he swiped a card into his graveyard "I call the Tuner Monster: Changer Synchron!" Yusei announced as Changer Synchron formed as it hovered in the air (**LV 1: ATK 0**)

Yusei then looked to another card in his hand "Next since I control Changer Synchron, I can summon Boost Warrior from my hand in defence mode" Yusei called out as he placed the card onto his duel disk. Boost Warrior formed as it too hovered (**LV 1: DEF 200) **"I now Tune Changer Synchron with my Level 1 Boost Warrior" Yusei announced as Changer Synchron turned in a ball of light that moved into the air as it expanded into a green ring. Boost Warrior then moved through the ring as it gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot out of the ring (***1 + *1 = *2) **"Synchro Shokan: Level 2: Formula Synchron!" Formula Synchron formed as it moved on the track (**LV 2: ATK/200**)

"When Formula Synchron is Synchro Summoned, I can draw a card from my deck!" Yusei called out as he drawled a card from his deck. Yusei then closed his eyes as he increased his acceleration "Now its time: I tune my Level 8: Skylight Stardust Dragon with my Formula Synchron!" Yusei announced as Formula Synchron glowed as it separated into two stars as they lined up in the air as the expanded into blue coloured rings with a star pattern on them. Skylight Stardust Dragon flew low on the ground as the spikes on its body clawed the track: leaving marks on it. The dragon the boosted into the air as it crossed its arms in an X shape as it moved through the rings. As the dragon travelled through the rings a red long flame dragon with yellow eyes moved behind Skylight Stardust Dragon as the Synchro Dragon glowed with a bright blue aura. A beam of light shot through the rings (***2+*8=*10) **"Clear Mind!" Yusei announced as he increased his acceleration.

A blue glowing eyes that held a star pattern sharpened. A white long arm with a star pattern shot outward as five claws stretched outward on a thick white armoured hand. A blue flash of light flowed through the arm to the claws "Transcendent Dragon heed my call from the centre of the universe. Shine your glory through all creation and unveil yourself" A long white plated armour tail slowly curved. A white glowing curved down wing with a black star pattern slowly positioned outward "Accel Synchro Summon: Level 10: Shooting Nebula Dragon!" The white sparling dragon spiralled in the air as it positioned its wings to hover in the air. The dragon had a blue aura with white sparks that moved through its body (**ATK 3300**)

Yuya's eyes widened as Shooting Nebula Dragon glowed with a godly aura "Both of our monsters have the same attack points, so they're equal" Yuya thought. Yusei's eyes widened "I activate Shooting Nebula Dragon's monster: When I have the same number or less Special Summoned monster on my field, then my opponent: I can destroy all other Special Summon Monsters on the field" Yusei announced as Shooting Nebula Dragon roared as it shun brightly "Nova Extinction!" Yusei announced as Shooting Nebula Dragon shun brighter than the sun. Nirvana High Paladin was enveloped by the sun as he instantly decomposed by the heat of the glow. Yuya's eyes widened in shock as the glow dimmed as Shooting Nebula Dragon roared again. "I Activate Nirvana High Paladin's effect, when its leaves the Field I can place it into my Pendulum Zone" Yuya announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Meaningless, its over! Shooting Nebula Dragon attack Yuya directly! Nebula Incineration!" Yusei called out as Shooting Nebula Dragon spiralled up into the air as it locked onto its target. ]

Shooting Nebula Dragon raised its left hand as a blue ball of blue flames formed as it expanded and became larger until it was the seize of the entire track. Shooting Nebula Dragon then absorbed the blue flames onto its left fist as it charged downward towards the track as it impacted the track. The flames shot outward in all directions. Yuya's eyes widened as the flames charged towards him as the shock wave created by the impact pushed the flames towards Yuya as he was enveloped by the flames as they created a dome around Yuya. A beam formed from the flames shot outward from the top into the sky as the flames moved through the sky.

Yuzu's eyes widened "YUYA!" she called out as she was filled with horror "YUYA. Shooting Nebula Dragon roared as it lowered its arms. Shark, Jesse, Kaito, Rio, Vector, Kotori, Reji, and Reira all looked shocked as the flames continued to spread through the track "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 92: Battle of Synchros**


	92. Battle of Synchros (Yuya Vs Yusei Part 3

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 92: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 22: Battle of Synchros**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

Shooting Nebula Dragon raised its left hand as a blue ball of blue flames formed as it expanded and became larger until it was the seize of the entire track. Shooting Nebula Dragon then absorbed the blue flames onto its left fist as it charged downward towards the track as it impacted the track. The flames shot outward in all directions. Yuya's eyes widened as the flames charged towards him as the shock wave created by the impact pushed the flames towards Yuya as he was enveloped by the flames as they created a dome around Yuya. A beam formed from the flames shot outward from the top into the sky as the flames moved through the sky. Yuzu's eyes widened "YUYA!" she called out as she was filled with horror "YUYA. Shooting Nebula Dragon roared as it lowered its arms. Shark, Jesse, Kaito, Rio, Vector, Kotori, Reji, and Reira all looked shocked as the flames continued to spread through the track "YUYA!" Yuzu screamed.

The flames continued to rampage through the track as the crowd looked to the track in shock. Everyone's eyes widened as Yuya drifted out of the flames as he increase his acceleration and appeared to have a monster on his field. Yusei's eyes widened "How could you take that attack head on and still have life points, plus you also have a monster?" Yusei asked causing Yuya to look to him "I activated my set card: Performapal Pinch Helper, this Card negated your Dragon's attack and let's me special summon Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer (**LV 4: ATK/1500**" Yuya explained as he managed to catch up to Yusei "I'm sill in this!" Yuya announced as he and Yusei passed a corner. Yuzu cheered as she smiled "I knew he could make it!" she thought as Rio and Kotori also smiled "Maybe your Action Cards saved you that time, but my Dragon is far from finished in this Turn!" Yusei told Yuya as he looked up to his Dragon "I Activate Shooting Nebula Dragon's Monster effect" Yusei announced causing Yuya to widen his eyes "Effect? Great" Yuya commented.

Yusei increased his acceleration as he closed his eyes " With Shooting Nebula Dragon's effect after its first attack of the turn I can Draw cards from my deck until I'm holding 5 Cards" Yusei announced "Go Nebula Resurgence!" Yusei announced as Shooting Nebula Dragon roared as it shun "Since I have three cards I now Draw 2 more" Shooting Nebula Dragon screeched as it started to sparkle. The glowing particles fell from its body and landed onto Yusei's deck as the top two cards of his deck started to flash. Yusei brought his hand to his deck and swiped the two cards from his deck. Yusei then rolled his eyes to look at Yuya "Next Shooting Nebula Dragon gains 700 attack points from this effect, also it can attack again for every Tuner Monster that I just drawled" Yusei looked to the cards that he drawled "I drew Junk Synchron, so that's one extra attack"

Shooting Nebula Dragon glowed as it braced its arms and claws as it roared (**ATK/3300 + 700 = ATK/4000**) "Direct Attack!" Shooting Nebula Dragon raised its hand as it was covered in flames as it expanded into a dome of flames "Nebula Incineration!" Shooting Nebula Dragon launched the flames towards Yuya as they spiralled in a beam down towards him. Yuzu's eyes widened. Yuto appeared beside Yuya "Yuya use the Trap!" he called out. Yuya nodded "I use the other Effect of Performapal Pinch Helper, by sending it to the Graveyard; I take no damage from this attack, but my Pendulum Sorcerer is still destroyed!" Yuya announced as Pendulum Sorcerer was bombarded with flames as it shattered"

"Doesn't matter how hard you try to keep me down I'll always find a way to turn the odds in my favour Yusei, as you once did to reunite the city. Loosing this duel will go against not just what I was taught, but what you learned as well. So If you knocked be back one step I shall take another two!" Yuya announced with a smirk. Yusei looked blankly towards Yuya "I end my Turn" he announced as Shooting Nebula Dragon turned around and moved above Yusei. Yuya looked to Yusei as he brought his hand to his deck "This is it, If I don't destroy Shooting Nebula Dragon this Turn, then on Yusei's Turn I'll be a goner for sure... no pressure" he thought "Ore No Turn DRAW!" Yuya drawled his card as it shun. He looked to the card and saw that it was Stargazer Magician that he drew. Yuya slowly smiled "Yusei it's time I show you what I'm made of. I set Scale 1: Stargazer Magician in my remaining Pendulum Zone!" Yuya announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk. Stargazer Magician formed as he hovered above the track "It's time, Pendulum Swing, further, FURTHER! I Pendulum summon: Performapal Silver Claw and Pendulum Sorcerer from my Extra Deck" Yuya announced as two beams of light shot downward onto the track.

Performapal Silver Claw formed (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) and Pendulum Sorcerer formed (**LV 4: 1500**) Yusei watched silently as he increased his acceleration. Yuya smirked as he stood up on his D-Wheel causing everyone to gasp "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... and Shark, I know what you're thinking. That my monsters are too weak to stand against Shooting Nebula Dragon, well under normal circumstances that would be the case, but a Duel Entertainer such as myself likes to spice things up" Yuya called as he swiped a card from his hand onto his Duel Disk "Welcome back a previous Performer: Monster Reborn, and with it I bring back my good friend: Enlightenment Paladin" Yuya announced as Enlightenment Paladin moved out of a portal (**LV 8: ATK/2500**)

"He got his Synchro Monster back" Rio commented "Now all he needs to do is to somehow have it destroy Shooting Nebula Dragon, then its over..." Yuzu thought as she looked to Yuya "I know you can do it. You aren't going to loose now. I know that you will do this" she continued. Kaito was looking at Nirvana High Paladin in Yuya's Pendulum Zone. He narrowed his eyes "Cleaver" he commented. He stood with his arms crossed. Reji watched in silence without a single thought.

Yuya continued as he pointed up in the air with his hand "If you would be so kind to look at my good old pal Nirvana High Paladin that's residing in my Pendulum Zone, please don't say that you've forgotten Nirvana, even though I can no longer attack with Nirvana, he is more useful in the Pendulum Zone" Yuya continued "Allow me to demonstrate as I have Performapal Silver Claw attack Shooting Nebula Dragon!" Yuya smiled as Silver Claw leaped towards Shooting Nebula Dragon "Shooting Nebula Dragon has more attack unless..." Yusei's eyes widened as he realized what was going on "Nirvana High Paladin's Pendulum Effect. Not only does it protect my Pendulum Monsters from battle and negates all damage, but Shooting Nebula Dragon loose attack points equal to the Pendulum monsters that it battles!" Yuya announced as Silver Claw clawed Shooting Nebula Dragon. he dragon roared as it used its tail to knock Silver Claw away. Shooting Nebula Dragon darkened as it lost its glow (**LV 10: ATK/4000 - 1800 = ATK/2200**)

"Its your Turn Pendulum Sorcerer!" Yuya called out as Pendulum Sorcerer struck Shooting Nebula Dragon. The dragon screeched as it completely lost its glow (**LV 10: ATK/2200 - 1500 = ATK/700**) Yusei closed his eyes as he showed a hidden smile "Do it. Become our light of hope Yuya Sakaki" Yusei called out with a smirk as he looked up to Shooting Nebula Dragon "Ready partner?" Yusei asked as Shooting Nebula Dragon looked down directly at him. Yuya's eyes widened as he swiped his arm upward "Enlightenment Paladin attack Shooting Nebula Dragon!" Yuya called out as Enlightenment Paladin slowed. He brought his daggers together to form a blade. Enlightenment Paladin raised his blade and swung it downward upon Shooting Nebula Dragon. The blade struck Shooting Nebula Dragon and shattered it.

Yusei brought his arm up and shielded himself from the blast (**LP 2700 - 1800 = LP 900 [0] x 5**) Yusei then looked up as he started to glow "Enlightenment's Paladin's Monster Effect deals damage to me equal to Shooting Nebula's attack points, right?" Yusei smiled as he decreased his acceleration (**LP 900 - LP 0 [0] x 5**) All cards on the field shattered. Yusei stopped his D-Wheel. Yuya followed as he stopped his D-Wheels besides Yusei's D-Wheel. Yusei walked up to Yusei "Yusei! that was a great duel, i..."

Yuya stopped when he noticed that Yusei was looking out at Neo Domino City "Yuya, this duel was not for fun... it was to determine who was stronger, and able to defeat Team New World, you won, so you and your team shall be the ones to challenge New World. I'm finished my task now. This city, no this world's fate is in your hands" Yusei told Yuya "Yusei...?" Yuya questioned. Yusei continued to look outward to the city "My home, my world. My everything is now in your hands. You came to this world in order to save all the dimensions from Academia. You were looking for reinforcements, but instead you got muddled up in this mess" Yusei continued "Now you're this dimension's best hope" Yusei then turned his head to look to Yuya "But I promise you when this is all over. When you win against Team New World: I will have your back in this Dimensional War, not only me, but Jack, Crow and Aki will also help you to save the dimensions, but first we must combat Jacob and his team" Yusei added.

"I know that times seem tough, but as long as we can still smile we will will never be beaten. We are both who we are because of our fathers, and it's because of them that we are strong enough to take on any foe, so why don't we smile for them in away of showing them that we are stronger than before" Yuya smiled. Yusei remained silent, after a few seconds he turned to face Yuya as he smiled too "Ok. Let's try it your way, good luck in your match" Yusei commented as he raised his hand. Yuya nodded "Luck? Never heard of it" Yuya said as he also raised his hand and high-fived Yusei.

Jack stood up and stated applauding with a smile. Crow copied jack as he also applauded. Aki smiled as she joined them. Shark smiled as he too applauded too, Vector clapped with enthusiasm. Jesse whistled "Go Yuya!" he commented as he applauded. Aster followed after Jesse but clapped slowly with less effort. Rio raised her arms in the air "You go Tiger!" she complemented. Kotori waved in the air "Congratulations Yuya!" she called out. Kaito tried to fight it, but he ended up smiling and applauding. Astral gave one single smile "Sakaki... of course he is his son, he proved it in this duel" . Yuzu had tears in her eyes as she was smiling "He did it. I know that he would" she thought as she jumped out of her seat "Amazing Yuya, I'm so proud!" she called out. The whole crowd joined and applauded Yuya and Yusei. Yusei and Yuya both looked to each other as they looked to the crowed as they raised their arms and waved to the crowd. Yuya and Yusei were smiling "Unbelievable Yuya has won! This means Team RV will be the ones to face Team New World!" Melissa announced as the cheering continued. Smiles rained through the stadium.

But it was stopped when a hologram of Jacob, Primo and Lester appeared in the stadium. Silence passed through the stadium. Jacob was the first to speak "Yuya Sakaki are duel shall be the toughest challenge that you ever faced... you shall be defeated tomorrow" Jacob told Yuya. Primo smirked "We will crush your hopes and dreams and everything that you care about. There's no escape" Lester snickered "But not before making you squirm, by the way how's Yuzu holding up? Not too hurt I don't hope" Lester laughed as he held his sides. Yuya looked up to the hologram "Jacob, Primo and Lester get ready to loose tomorrow!" Yuya called out as he pointed to them "We'll see" Jacob responded "See you tomorrow Team RV" he announced as the hologram disbursed.

"Now what?" Yusei asked. Yuya smiled as he held Enlightenment Paladin between his fingers "Simple. We'll win tomorrow, and stop them" Yuya responded as he placed the card into his deck box "Other wise this world is done for..." Yuya thought as he looked up into the sky. Yusei held his arms to his side as he "Tomorrow will be the final match... and our last chance to stop them" Yusei thought.

* * *

"It is almost our time..."

"Our plan has been placed in motion for so long..."

"But now we shall rejoice as our time is now..." Jacob commented as he looked to Primo and Lester who sat on their thrones "Tomorrow is where all are work pays off, we shall rid this multiverse of those retched Extra Deck monsters, soon the only monsters to rule will be the Mechmasters with their might" Primo grinned "The future is good as saved from the Extra Deck Monsters, now we shall embask in the glorious new world order" Lester laughed as he swiped a tear from his eye "They will feel so helpless it will be an amazing sight"

* * *

Yuya placed his Deck into his Deck Holder around his waist. He looked to Kaito and Jesse. Kaito stood against a wall with his arms crossed. Jesse sat on a chair around a wooden table holding a coffee in his left hand "This is it. The biggest duel that we faced so far in our lives, we need to work together, we need to trust each other and our own decks. We have to believe in not only our own decks, but each others. We must know each others deck in and out" Yuya told Kaito and Jesse. Kaito slowly nodded, Jesse smiled "Sure thing" Jesse responded as he reached into his deck holder and placed his deck onto the table's surface face-down.

Yuya smiled as he placed his deck onto the table also face-down besides Jesse's "Come on Kaito" Yuya asked. Kaito sighed as he removed his deck from his Duel Disk and placed it on the other side of Yuya's deck "We need to believe in each others decks" Yuya reminded them as he took hold of Jesse's Deck with both of his hands and shuffled it "We need to have total faith in each other's skills and cards" Yuya continued as he stopped shuffling and placed the deck back onto the table beside his own deck. Yuya smiled "I Draw" he commented as he took hold of the top card of Jesse's deck and drawled it. He looked at the card he drew and smirked. He flipped it to show Jesse and Kaito.

They were both surprised when they saw that Yuya had drawled Rainbow Dragon "I drew Jesse's most powerful monster first try" Yuya said as he placed the card face-up on Jesse's deck "Your try" Yuya said. Jesse smiled as he took hold of Kaito's deck and shuffled it. He placed the deck back onto the table and drawled the top card "Oh I be dammed" Jesse said as he showed the card to the others. The card he drawled was Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Yuya smiled "See if we call the cards then they will answer" Yuya commented. Kaito took hold Yuya's deck and also shuffled it. He placed the deck back onto the table and drawled the top card. Kaito's eyes studied the card for a moment. He then revealed the card to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"This shows that we have faith in each other... even you do Kaito, this will not only improve us as a Team, but as Duellists. Believing in yourself gives you strength, but believing in others makes us unbeatable" Yuya said as he held out his hand "Let's bring it to them Team RV!" Yuya called out with a smiled. Jesse gave a thumbs up "You got it. We'll make Team New World wish that they were in another world, one where they can escape us!" Jesse responded as he placed his hand above Yuya's.

They both looked to Kaito "C'mon, It's a team thing to do" Yuya told him with a smirk. Jesse smirked too "Come on bud, it's time to get our game on for real" Jesse told Kaito. Kaito slowly broke into a smile as he too placed his hand above Jesse's "Let's see if they're prepared to repent" Kaito said with a smirk "Team RV all the way! ReVolution for the win!" they all cheered as they through their arms into the air.

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 93: Battle for the Dimension **


	93. Battle for the Dimension

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 93: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 23: Battle for the Dimension**

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determine look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleaders skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Dragonic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Dragonic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces expect for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskellion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

The sun begun to set. The light across the city started to dim. In the Stadium Yuzu approached the team base with a smile on her face. She looked to see the three duellists stood together. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse. Yuzu may not know Kaito or Jesse as well as Yuya, but she still held confidence in them. Kaito stood with high right arm held down to his side and with his left hand resting on his waist. He still wore he casual outfit, but without his drench coat for safety reasons. So he wore his long grey top with shoulder and elbow pads. He also had knee pads. Yuzu noticed that Kaito seemed to have a more cheerful tone to him than before when he first appeared. Yuzu noticed that Yuya, Kaito and Jesse were in the middle of having a group discussion.

Jesse smiled with his arms folded. He was wearing a his usual outfit too, but he also was wearing protective gear such as elbow pads. He was also wearing dark blue padded fingerless gloves. Jesse moved his arm and rested his chin on his knuckles as he looked to Yuya and Kaito. Yuzu then looked to Yuya. He was wearing his red Ridding Duel gear. Yuya looked to Yuzu and smiled to her and waved. Yuzu smiled and ran to him "Yuya, this is going to be one though duel, you best bring your A-game" Yuzu smirked. Yuya smiled "That's my only game" he responded as he looked to her. Yuzu nodded "Still be careful, Team New World aren't one to play fair" Yuzu looked to Yuya "I know, but we'll beat them I promise you" Yuya replied, Yuzu smiled in response "That goes for you too guys" she said as she looked to Kaito ans Jesse "Don't sweat it. We got it handled" Jesse responded. Kaito turned his attention to Yuzu "Rur- Yuzu, you should tell our opponents to be careful, not us or me" Kaito responded as he looked to the other side of the Track and saw the opposing Team. Primo, Lester and Jacob were in plain sight. They were sitting in their respective seats.

"Yuzu we need to prepare for the match" Yuya told Yuzu. She nodded "Sure thing. I'll be cheering for you guys all the way" she told them as she exited the Team's base. Yuya turned to Kaito and Jesse "This is our toughest duel we had face so far, even if the situation may seem helpless we can't loose faith in ourselves; that's what they want, what they need to win" Yuya told the others. Kaito and Jesse nodded.

"Hey Kid" a voice called out with a gentle tone. Yuya turned to the direction of the voice. Yuya saw Yusei stood up next to the railing with his arms resting on them. Yuya then noticed that Jack and Crow stood beside Yusei "Yusei?" Yuya questioned. Kaito and Jesse both looked towards Team 5D's "We came to wish you luck. Any minute from now the final match shall begin" Yusei explained. Jack nodded "That's right. Now it's up to you to show Team New World that they're not welcomed in our world" Jack told Yuya. Crow smirked "Take the stage. It's time for the real fight to begin" Yuya nodded "Right. We will save this world with you backing us up" Yuya smirked. Jesse nodded "More support doesn't hurt"Kaito shook his head "Cheer all that you want, but I certainly won't be encouraged by it" he explained.

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL DUEL" Melissa announced through the stadium. Yusei looked to Yuya "Good luck" he wished as he and the others turned. Yuya smiled "Let's go guys!" Yuya cheered. Kaito and Jesse nodded. Kaito moved to his D-Wheel and placed his Duel Disk on it. Kaito took hold of his helmet and put it on. Orbital rolled over to him "Mater, Ca- Can I be of any assistance?" Orbital stuttered. Kaito glared to orbital "Yes, you can: Give me the card" Orbital's eye widened "But-But I can't; you have programmed me to never..." Kaito continued glaring "Override Protocol code Divine Knight" Kaito announced.

Orbital flashed as his chest opened allowing for a metal tray to release from it. Kaito moved his hand to the tray and touched a metal cuboid container. He pressed his thumb on the centre as it was scanned. The container opened as a Card that was flashing was pushed upward on a metal pole. Kaito took hold of the flashing card as he glared at it "This Card is my greatest fear, but strongest hope" Kaito thought. Orbital placed his square metal fingers together as he leaned over nervously "Are you sure Master?" he asked. Kaito nodded "Positive" Kaito responded as he continued looking at the flashing Card "It had to be done eventually I couldn't hide from it forever" Kaito responded as he placed the card into his Duel Disk "I'm only doing this to take care of Team New World"

"This is going to be quite the show" a tanned woman in a purple jumpsuit zipped up to the top of her neck with wearing a short black sleeve jacket over her suit, with a black belt strapped around her waist with her deck box attached to it. She had long dark blue hair down to her waist and had a blue fringe the came down to her eyes that was a lighter shade of blue. She had bright blue eyes and had diamond shaped earrings. She had black strapped boots. She was sat with her arms crossed. She also had her legs crossed.

A man had silver hair sat next to her smiled "Should be Sapphire; the whole world is on the line, so let's hope that it's not anticlimactic . The man was wearing a dark grey riding outfit with the arms and legs being black coloured instead of the grey on his chest and back. The figure had grey eyes with a scar on his left eye. He was also wearing an orange scarf around his neck that was only visible from the front due to the back of his riding suit covering.

a red haired man who sat between the two glared to the track "This is not laughing matter extinction could very well be upon us" the man continued to look on with his teal eyes. He was wearing a white riding outfit with black his chest area being black instead of the white on the arms of the suit. The other two nodded "This duel is nothing more then a small hindrance compared to what is to come"

Kaito then moved onto his D-Wheel. He pressed his foot against the accelerator. Kaito took off onto the track as he moved to the starting line "Kaito is first to make it to the track" Melissa called out. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he looked to his Duel Disk "Don't make me regret this" Kaito thought. All eyes moved to Lester as he came racing onto the track on a board that was hovering above the ground. Lester kissed to the crowd "Thank you! Thank you. You're too kind!" he called out. Kaito looked to Lester's hover board "Kindergarten called you've missed nap time" Kaito directed towards Lester.

Lester snickered "You're funny, but not as funny as your dead brother!" Lester responded with laughing afterwards. Lester slapped his knee and snickered "What? Too soon?" Lester questioned with a smirk. Kaito narrowed his eyes and remained silent. Melissa raised her arm up in the air "Time for the final match to begin! Team RV VS Team New World shall commence in...!

"3!" Kaito and Lester both moved their foot above their own accelerators.

"2!" Kaito and Lester both looked to the track.

"1!" Lester and Kaito both tensed up.

"Action Field crossover!" Melissa announced as a ball of Action Cards shot outwards onto the track.

"DUEL!" Kaito and Lester both announced as they placed their feet on their acceleration. They both zoomed across the track at maxed speed. Kaito looked to Lester and noticed that he was smirking "If you want their first Turn, then you'll have to be faster than that" Lester suggested as he used his right foot to his board to increased his Acceleration. Lester passed through the corner first with a smirk on his face. Kaito glared at Lester as they both drawled five cards from their Deck (**Kaito LP 4000 [0] x 5/ Lester LP 4000 [0] x 5**) "Lester got the first turn!" Yuya said "This may just give him an edge"

Lester snickered as he looked at his Hand "Excellent" he thought as he took hold of a card from his hand "I think that you'll remember this card" Lester commented as he placed the card into his duel disk "I Activate the Spell: N-Zone Reaction" he announced as the outline of a white circle surrounded Kaito and Lester: creating a barrier that sealed them from the outside. The circle spun around as it slowly formed into an infinity sign that had Kaito and Lester trapped in each side. Kaito looked to the sign "This is the Card..." Lester smirked "Yes I used it on poor Yuzu, now you'll be the victim of it's wrath" Lester snickered.

"Now that this card is in play it's a whole new game, as you'll see" Lester explained. Yuzu's eyes widened "That card again?" she thought. Lester then took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his Duel Disk "Next I shall call out Triskellion Core" he announced as a blue ball of energy in a metal transparent casing formed (**LV 1: ATK/100**) "Triskellion Core's monster effect now activates, I can send three Machine-Type Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard, then increase Core's Attack points by 800 for each one with a Different Name" Lester called out as the cards from is deck glowed. They turned into beams of light and shot into his Graveyard "I send: Triskellio O'Matu, Triskellion Generator, and Triskellion Recharge, so Core gains some attack points" Lester announced as Triskellion Core glowed (**LV 1: ATK/100 + 2400 = ATK/2500**)

"I hope that you remember N-Zone Reaction's effect, no? Well regardless of any hindrances I can still attack, it even applies for the Turn" Lester shook his hand as he smirked. Kaito's eyes narrowed "Attack on the first turn? How pathetic" Kaito responded. Lester snickered as he pointed to Kaito "Battle! Triskellion Core direct attack!" Lester called out to his monster. Triskellion Core shun as hit as it released four missiles from its sides that spiralled towards Kaito. The missiles connected with the ground beside Kaito's D-Wheel. Kaito screamed as he felt the force of the blasts. His D-Wheel spiralled out of control. Kaito push his foot on the breaks of his D-Wheel. He regained control as he bashed against the edge of the N-Zone Reaction seal.

Kaito hyperventilated as smoke lifted off of him (**LP 4000 - 2500 = LP 1500 [0] x 5**) "Ah look at the poor thing, we best put it out of it's misery" Lester snickered as he laughed as placed a card into his Duel Disk "I set one Card and End my Turn" Lester announced as he looked to Triskellion Core "At this moment Core's attack goes back to its original attack" Triskellion Core glowed (**LV 1: ATK/2500 - 2400 = ATK/ 100**)

Kaito placed his hand on his deck and drawled his Card "It's my Turn! DRAW!" (**LP 1500 [0] x 6**) Kaito looked to his hand. He took hold of a card from his holster and swiped it onto his Duel Disk "I activate the Spell: Photon Sanctuary, this card summons two tokens with 2000 ATK to my Field" Kaito announced as two Photon tokens formed on his Field (**DEF/ 0** x 2) "I Now tribute these tow tokens to Summon Photon Caesar from my Hand" Kaito called out as the two tokens shattered. He swiped Photon Caesar onto his Duel Disk. Photon Caesar formed as he swung his blade (**LV 8: ATK/2000**)

"Photon Caesar's monster Effect, when he's summoned; I can summon another Photon Caesar from my deck" Kaito announced as a card moved out of his deck. Kaito took hold of the card and swiped it onto his Duel Disk. The second Photon Caesar formed as he too swung his blade (**LV 8: ATK/2000**) "Aw look at you trying to fight back" Lester mocked as he accelerated on his hover board. He drove across the wall of the track "Bring it" Lester taunted. Kaito's eyes widened "Careful for what you wish for" Kaito responded as he raised his arm into the air "With my two level eight Photon Caesar, I built the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as his two monsters turned into yellow beams of light and shot into the ground: creating a portal in front of his D-Wheel. A beam of light shot out of the portal.

Kaito's extra deck container opened as a card moved from it. Kaito took hold of the card "This one Card can make all of your Mechmasters useless against me" Kaito announced as he smirked. Lester looked to Kaito out of interest "Please none of your Galaxy-Eyes can stop our Mechmasters" Kaito heard Lester and grinned "Who said that it was an Galaxy-Eyes Monster?" Lester's eyes widened "Then it's not?" he questioned.

Primo sat silently beside Jacob "Nothing can stop the Mechmasters" Primo commented. Jacob looked to the match "Nothing is definite, if he does have a way to counter the Mechmasters then it will not last long" Jacob responded. Yuya sat with his arms crossed "A way to beat the Mechmasters?" Yuya asked. Jesse sat with one arm leaning on a chair "Not too sure, but he should have told us about this so amazing card" Jesse responded.

Kaito swiped the card onto his Duel Disk "I Xyz Summon! Rank 8: Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!" Kaito announced as Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand swung his blade. Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand had two overlay units that orbited around him (**Rank 8: ATK/2800**) Kaito increased his acceleration "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand attack his Triskellion Core! Divine Blade Slash!" Kaito called out as Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand raised his blade and swung it downward: slicing through Triskellion Core: Triskellion Core exploded into dust.

Lester brought his hand up to shield himself from the damage (**LP 4000 - 2700 = LP 1300 [0] x 2**) "Nice one, but Triskellion Core's second effect activates. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can send another Triskellion Monster from my deck to my Graveyard" Lester announced as he placed a card into his graveyard "I send Triskellion Core #2" Lester announced as he then swiped his Duel Disk "Next I activate the Trap: Infinite Aura" Lester announced as the Trap flipped open "This Card gains a Counter for every 100 points of damage that I take, since I just took 2700 points of damage, Infinite Aura gains 27 Counters" Lester explained as Infinite Aura glowed (**Counters 27**)

"What do they do?" Kaito ordered an answer from Lester. Lester snickered "Wait and see..." he responded. Kaito took hold of two cards from his hand and placed them into his Duel Disk "Set two cards. End Turn" Kaito declared as two set cards appeared before vanishing.

"Guess that it's my Turn..." Lester smirked as he tool hold of the top card of his deck "Watashi No Turn: DRAW!" Lester called out as he drawled his card (**LP 1300 [0] x 3**) Lester looked to the card that he drawled and smirked "Here it is" Lester thought.

Lester held the card in the air with his arm as a massive light beam was shot out from it and widened as the new monster was forged "Now that I have five Triskellion Monsters in my graveyard: I can now special summon: Mechmaster: Triskellion!" Lester called out as a giant silver sentinel like robot formed behind him. The monster was covered a dark red pattern and had one green shinning eye that looked to Kaito It released its long silver claws on its hand as it lowered its arms to its sides (**LV 10: ATK/2000**)

"Thanks to N-Zone Reaction: I have Triskellion absorb monsters from your Extra Deck, so Now I think that I'll equip all of your Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons" Lester commented as Triskellion glowed. Triskellion released three red coloured energy chains from its chest that charged towards Kaito's Duel Disk. Kaito smirked as he looked to Lester "I activate Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand's monster effect: By using one Overlay Unit: Felgrand can negate your monster's effect until the End Phase, but in return you monster becomes immune to other card effects" Kaito announced as Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand absorbed one of his overlay units through its blade "What?" Lester questioned as Triskellion's energy chains shattered. Lester growled "I end my Turn" he announced.

"He managed to stop Triskellion's effect so easily" Primo commented. Jacob failed to reply as he remained silent. Jesse smirked "Now that Kaito can negate Triskellion's effect like that we have nothing to worry about" Jesse commented. Yuya shook his head " Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand is the only thing stopping Triskellion's monster from using it's effect and since Felgrand only has one Overlay Unit left; Kaito can only use it's effect one more time. After that Triskellion can just keep absorbing his monsters" Yuya added "We also need to keep in mind that Primo still has his Mechmaster. Jacob also has a Mechmaster, and we don't even know the power of it. We need to keep our guard up" Yuya continued. Jesse nodded "You're right"

"Kaito brought his hand to his deck "Ore no Turn! DRAW!" Kaito declared as he drawled the top card of his deck (**LP 1500 [0] x 3**) "Felgrand take out his Mechmaster Triskellion! Divine Blade Slash!" Kaito announced as Felgrand raised the blade into his hand. He swung the blade down towards Triskellion. The attack sliced Triskellion into two, before it shattered. Lester raised his hand and shielded himself from the shock wave (**LP 1300 - 800 = LP 500 [0] x 3**)

"Turn end" Kaito commented as he and Lester passed through a a corner and completed their second lap. Lester smirked "Not so fast! Since I took 800 points worth of damage, infinite aura gains 8 counters" Lester explained as infinite aura glowed (**27 + 8 = 35**)

"Next I activate Triskellion Core #2's effect by sending a Machine-Type Monster from my deck to my hand, I can bring back 1 Level 10 Machine-Type Monster from my graveyard, however it's attack becomes 0 and it's effects are negated, but that's a small price" Lester announced as a revealed a card to Kaito "I send Triskellion Skiel to my graveyard to bring back Mechmaster Triskellion" Lester snickered as he swiped Mechmaster Triskellion onto his duel disk on the middle card slot "Rise again from the depths of Armageddon Triskellion!" Lester called out as Mechmaster Triskellion formed behind him. Triskellion raised its firsts (**LV: 10 ATK/2000**) "You cannot stop Triskellion!" Lester warned as he placed his hand onto his deck.

"Watashi No Turn! DRAW!" Lester declared as he drawled the card (**LP 500: [0] x 3**) and snickered "Great!" he cheered as he swiped a card onto his Duel Disk "I'm activate the Spell Machine Duplication" Lester announced as the card flipped on his field beside him. Mechmaster Triskellion glowed "Machine Duplication is not just any old Spell Card, this Card comes from the future to save the present and to vanquish you!" Lester called out "See with Machine Duplication I can target 1 Machine-Type monster that I control with 500 or less attack points, I can then summon two other copies of that monster from my deck" Lester explained with a smirk. Kaito narrowed his eyes "That's why he weakened his monsters" Kaito thought.

Two cards moved from Lester's deck. Lester snickered as he swiped the cards onto his duel disk "Come forth my two other Mechmaster Triskellions!" Two more copies of Triskellion formed beside Lester as they locked to the track with their eye (**LV 10: ATK/2000 X 2**) "What's that they say? two's company, and 3's the sing of your end!" Lester taunted as he raised his arm "I know what you're thinking. I can only summon Triskellion from my Hand, but due to N-Zone Reaction, I can ignore their summoning conditions" Lester explained.

"Now I use the effect of N-Zone Reaction, see I can use one MechMaster monster that I control and have it absorb one Monster from your Extra Deck, but my monster's effect is cannot be activated this Turn, so I absorb your Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and if it equips one, then all of them are equipped!" Lester announced with a grin "Triskellion absorb his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" he ordered. One of the MechMasters glowed as it released three beams of light that attached to Kaito's duel disk. Kaito's eyes widened as he saw his three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon started to be dragged out from his Duel Disk.

"This is looking bad! All three of them?" Melissa announced. Jesse narrowed his eyes "Monsters!". Treating other people's cards so cruelly is unforgivable" Jesse commented. Yuya narrowed his eyes too "That's how they play" Yuya growled.

The three dragons screeched as they were pulled against their rule "I activate Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand's effect, by using one Overlay Unit, your monster's effect is negated, and it becomes unaffected by card effects so N-Zone reaction will no longer empower your Monster" Kaito announced as Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand' absorbed its last overlay unit. Triskellion's eye turned dark and it limped over. The energy chains that were attached to Kaito's duel disk shattered.

"Foolish move, I activate my other Triskellion's effect, he can now absorbed your Felgrand! Guess he wan't the ultimate weapon after all" Lester taunted "Triskellion absorbed his Felgrand!" Lester ordered his monster. Triskellion's eye glowed as he released three energy chains that spiralled towards Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand. Kaito smirked "Is that what you think?" he questioned as he tapped his duel disk "Trap Card open! Xyz Reflect" Kaito announced as the Trap flipped onto his Field "Xyz Reflects negates the activation of a card that targets one or my Xyz Monsters and destroys it as well as inflicting 800 points of damage" Kaito announced.

"...What?" Lester gulped as an energy beam shot out of Xyz Reflect that struck one of his Triskellions. The Mechmaster shattered, Lester brought his arms up and shielded himself from the blast (**LP 500 - 0: [0] x 3**) Lester narrowed his eyes "When my life points become 0: All Triskellion monsters are banished from the game regardless of any effect in play due to N-Zone Reaction" Lester explained as both of his Mechmaster Triskellions shattered "Also since I took 500 points of damage: Infinite Aura gains 5 counters" Lester announced as Infinite Aura glowed (**35 + 5 = CNR 40**) Lester increased his acceleration as he turned through a path towards his team's base

"He did it!" Jesse cheered. Yuya nodded with a smile "I knew he could" he replied. Melissa smiled as she curved her fingers around her mic "With one Trap Kaito manages to take out Lester! But what about Primo who is taking his place on the track" Melissa announced as Primo took onto the track as full speed "**Lester may have gone with Jacob's plan, but I won't; I can take them all out with my own deck, the I can duel Yuya and destroy him" **Primo thought as his lips curved into a sinister smirk "You're turns are numbered" He thought as he swiped Infinite Aura into his Duel Disk "After all my Mechmaster Makeshift is far superior to Lester's, I will dominate this duel and bring a new order to this world" Primo smirked as a card from his deck glowed with a dark aura "You're time shall come Makeshift" Primo thought as he swiped his Duel disk as a result shuffled his deck that was placed into his Duel Disk.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

NEXT: Blade of War


	94. The Blade of War

Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 94: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 24: The Blade of War

* * *

The scene opens when a bright light appears through the darkness and thousands of cards flies through the air from the light and Yuya who manage to get a card while riding on his D-Wheel which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum then smiled as he played the card on the duel disk on his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuya who put his deck on the shuffle machine on his wrist he then turned the machine and once he did that the machine started to shuffle his then grabbed his helmet and walks outside of his garage as he walked and stopped by his D-Wheel.

The scene switches to Yuzu who was in her garage by her D-Wheel she held the helmet towards her chest as she looks out into the track with a determined look on her e scene switches to Selena who was busy typing down coordinates on her D-Wheel in her e scene switches to Kaito was finishing putting on his e scene switches to Yusei who was adjusting his helmet pushing a button on his helmet as the visor slid down.

The scene switches to Yugo sitting on a chair in his garage trying to lean back to get a look under the cheerleader's' skirt but Yuzu sneakily got behind Yugo and almost whacks him with her fan and quickly leaves causing Yugo to lean back up and quickly looks around with a scared look on his face.

The scene switches to Team Draconic on the left side and the obelisk force on the right side, above team Draconic are Primo and Lester on the left side and above the obelisk force are Nightshroud and Primo and Lester on the left side is Jacob and above Nightshroud and Camula is Haou.

Yuri then appears and twirl his whole body around that caused the whole scene to change he then flick his right arm to the side showing all of the counterparts with the boys holding their dragons and the girls had worried looks on their faces except for Katrina Selena and Annabelle who was holding their cards as if they were ready for a battle.

3,

2,

1,

GO! You could see Yuya on his D-Wheel racing off on the track.

The scene switches to Yuya who was on his D-Wheel he flick his hands to the side as two beams of light came out which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz en three more beams came out which turned out to be Timesword Magician Tuning Magician and Silver Claw.

The scene switches to Yugo who summoned his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon as he did that the dragon had twirled around before soaring through the skies of New Domino City.

The scene switches to Team Orion who all three members were on the track as they all simultaneously summon their gods cards and the god cards were towering over the stadium.

The scene switches to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Galaxy Eyes Cipher Dragon the two dragons were clashing with each other as Jack and Kaito were right behind them racing through the track as the two dragons collided their fists

Primo opened his eyes as he stood between Jacob and Lester, as he held his sword high as he did a beam of light shot out from behind them for narrowed and formed Mechmaster: Makeshift as the monster eye glowed green, Makeshift Triskelion formed beside it behind Lester as its eye glowed red. From there another figure formed that was covered in a yellow bright glow that stood taller than the other Mechmasters.

The scene switches to switches to white fire as Skylight Stardust Dragon came out of the white flames with Yusei right behind him on his D-Wheel

The scene switches to Yuya on his D-Wheel in berserk mode summoning Enlightenment Paladin who swipe his daggers in a x shape cross and a second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon came soon after him.

The scene switches to Yuya riding in a tunnel on his D-Wheel and Yusei appearing right beside him as he played his Skylight Stardust Dragon and the two duellist and their dragons exited out of the tunnel.A second later Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon were clashing with each other, their heads collided as they tried to push each other back, but sparks sparked between them grinding and clashing as they parted and dashed up through the sky

The scene changes as it showed Kaito Yusei Yuya Yuzu Selena and Yugo by three D-Wheel looking out at the Race track

Lyrics

[No Regrets]

I've been here before

Always falling down as I turn from my challenges

Never could find the strength within me

To face the day with bravery

Seeing my friends as they hold their faith in me should make me stronger

But it doesn't as the pressure only makes it harder for me to show my potential to overcome my darkest fears.

Seeing myself makes me tear as I know that I'm the one that people have to believe in as the world shatters around me

Can this day be my time to show my evolution as I've become stronger,

but why can't I find the strength to show the world that?

My friends all see me as a hero,

one person that can overcome any odds and have faith in myself.

How can they see me when I'm blinded to myself,

but just guess myself as a lost soul without a purpose?

Looking back I now see that path that I chose

My friends I have

My rivals I've gained

And the life I've obtained

Can this be my sign to finally see what I can do at my full potential; knowing that I'll always be in my father's shadow?

Light fades as I move, never looking back to the darkness behind, moving onward to my next battle,

no regrets, just smiles; testing myself, another light shall come.

Next stager waits!

The Toughest battles are my determination.

Challenging the Stars themselves will be my next goal,

accelerating towards fate has never been so overwhelming.

Sun rising, New hope is here, no more dark days will drag me down,

* * *

Primo glared as his card as he brought his hand to his deck "Boku No Turn!" Primo announced as he drawled his Card (LP 4000 [0] x 6) Primo locked his eyes on the card "I start my Turn, by summoning Makeshift Ironhammer, from my hand in attack position" Primo announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. A rusty metal humanoid figure emerged from a portal. The figure had red glowing triangular eyes and was using his right hand to carry an oversized mallet over it's shoulder (LV 4: ATK/1500)

Primo moved his hand and took hold of a card that was in his holster "Next I activate the spell Limiter Removal" Primo announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel disk "Now I can double my Ironhammer's attack points, but it's destroyed at the end of the Turn" Primo smirked as Ironhammer glowed (LV 4: ATK/1500 X 2 = ATK/3000) "Battle! Ironhammer take out his Felgrand!" Primo ordered as Ironhammer lifted the mallet that it was wielding and swung it across Felgrand. The xyz monster was crushed by the blow and shattered.

Kaito brought his right arm up to shield himself from the shock waves (LP 1500 - 200 = 1300: [0] x 3) Kaito shook his head as he breathed heavily "The damage… I felt it" Kaito thought as he and Primo passed through a corner.

Primo looked coldly to Kaito as he took hold of the remaining four cards in his hand "I Set four cards and and activate Ironhammer's monster effect" Primo announced as he held his hand out "Once Per Turn I can destroy as many set Spells or Traps on my Field, since I have four; I destroy all four" Primo explained as his four set cards shattered "Next I can summon 1 Level or lower "Makeshift" monster from my deck for each card destroyed, since four set cards were destroyed I can summon four Makeshift monsters that meet the effect's requirements" Primo explained as four cards moved from his deck.

He took hold of the four cards and swiped them onto his Duel Disk "I Shokan Makeshift Core" a blue ball of energy in a metal transparent casing formed (LV 1: ATK/500) "Makeshift Wirecross shokan" An old looking robot materialized. It had torn wires that stuck out of its body and had green glowing eyes (LV 1: ATK/0) "Makeshift Override Shokan!" Primo swiped the card onto his duel disk. A dark grey humanoid figure formed with red glowing eyes. It had red glowing wires through its body (LV 4: ATK/1200

"Finally I shokan Makeshift Protocol" Primo announced as swiped the card across his duel disk. A dark grey figure with two pair or long arms pointing outwards formed. It had a red visor and had a long metal tail on the bottom half of it's body. It also had red glowing torn wires hanging loose from it's body (LV 4: 1700)

"Five monsters in one single turn?" Melissia said in shock "This could be a problem" Jesse thought.

"I now End my Turn and with that Limiter Removal effect now activates; destroying my Makeshift Ironhammer" Primo grinned. Ironhammer glowed and shattered. Primo sniggered as he formed his right hand into a fist "Warhammer's effect now activates; when it perishes due to a card effect by a Card effect; It can take all other Makeshift monsters with it" Primo addressed.

Makeshift Override, Makeshift Core, Makeshift, Makeshift Wire-Cross and Makeshift and Makeshift Protocol all shattered before Primo. His lips curved into a terrifying grin. He then laughed towards Kaito "Makeshift Core, when destroyed; can add one Level 10 Machine-Type monster to my hand" A card slipped from his deck. He took hold of it and smirked

"Furthermore Makeshift Override effect when in the Graveyard effect activates; It can override the Turn, so that it returns to the Previous phase: it returns to my Main Phase 2 once again" Primo told Kaito.

"Now that it's my Mainphase again I can now summon my ultimate monster; I have five Makeshift Monsters in my graveyard, the stage is set!" Primo laughed evilly as he placed the monster on to his duel disk. A massive metal figure materialized behind Primo. The figure was silver with red highlights and one glowing red eyes that shun on Kaito " Mechmaster: Makeshift arise!" (LV 10: ATK/2200)

"Great…" Kaito narrowed his eyes. Primo smirked "N-Zone Reaction now activates; I may not be allowed to use Makeshift regular effect, but in return It can absorb one of the monsters and all others with the same name in your extra deck"

His grin growed wider as he looked to Kaito "I...Choose… Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Primo announced as he pointed to Kaito.

Makeshift released three red beams of light that attached to Kaito's Duel Disk "This can't be!" Kaito thought as all three Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon cards were ripped from his duel disk and were flung backwards Makeshift.

The three cards transformed into their monster forms as they screeched and struggled to be released. The three dragons were pulled into Makeshift's chest. The Mechmaster glowed as it formed its hands into fists (LV 10: ATK/2200 + 9000 = 11200)

"With that I will now End my Turn" Primo announced with a smirk (LP 4000 [0] x 0) "Next Turn will be your last Kaito" Primo warned "This will be my doing. I will destroy them all to show them that I'm the most powerful. I shall single handedly save the future" Primo thought as he looked to his duel disk.

His eyes watched over Mechmaster Makeshift "Soon… I will eradicate them" Primo smirked. Kaito took notice of his opponent's actions. He narrowed his eyes "You think you've won?" Kaito questioned with a blank expression "How Pathetic… one powerful monster and you think that I am done for?"

Primo glared over to Kaito "Spare me. You have no hope. You're outclassed and outmatched! You have no monster that can defeat my Makeshift's 11200 attack points!" Primo responded.

Kaito slowly smirked "Let's see about that" Primo's eyes widened at the sound of Kaito's words. Kaito brought his hand to his deck "Ore No Turn!" Kaito called out as he drawled his card.

KAITO LP 1300 [0] x 3

PRIMO LP 4000 [0] x 0

Kaito looked the cards in his hand and studied them. He took hold of one of the cards from his holster and flipped it to show Primo "I Activate Galaxy Soldier's effect, by discarding another light-attribute monster from my Hand; I can Special shokan Galaxy Soldier from my hand" Kaito announced as he discarded a card to his graveyard. He then swiped the card onto his duel disk.

Galaxy Soldier formed as it crossed its arms in an x shape (LV 5: DEF/0) "Galaxy-Soldier's effect now Activates; when it's special summon; I can add a Light monster from my Deck to my Hand" Kaito announced as a card moved from his deck. He took hold of the card and revealed it to Primo.

"Galaxy Knight can be summoned without tributing for it since I control Galaxy Soldier!" Kaito called out as he dropped the card onto his Duel Disk. Galaxy Knight formed as it surfed through the air on its board (LV 8: ATK/2800)

"Galaxy Knight's monster effect activates; when it's summoned like this: I can bring back a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my graveyard in defence position" Kaito announced. Primo looked to Kaito "You don't have… wait; Galaxy Soldier's effect" Primo responded with shock.

"I discard Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon due to Galaxy Soldier's effect" Kaito confirmed as he took hold of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and raised it "It's time!" Kaito announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Come forth the Light of Hope! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito called out.

A galaxy shun as it zooms out to be an eye with a galaxy pattern. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon raised it arms and roared (LV 8: DEF/2500)

"I overlay my Level 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight turned into yellow beams of light that shot into the ground; creating a portal.

"With these two monster I construct the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as the two beams of light spiralled into the portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Behold my hope!" Kaito yelled as a blue coloured sword formed from white sparks of light.

Kaito took hold of it "Appear now! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Number 62!" he yelled as he launched the sword in the ground. The sword started to flash as the whole area was covered in the flashes of light…

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was in its own reddish coloured galaxy as it roared as it starts to shine brightly and flashes. The galaxy orbited around the dragon as it started to glow "The Universe Wanders alongside light and darkness" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon''s right arm started to glow as it shattered and revealed a large more brighter arm with longer claws.

"Sleeping in the interstice is the sorrowful dragon" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon right paw flashed as it shattered and revealed a larger brighter foot with larger claws. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's top half flashed as it shattered to reveal a more brighter dragon. "It's the power of creation that opens the door of the truth!"

Kaito's eyes widened "XYZ SHOUKAN!" Kaito announced as he swiped his right arm upward as the reddish galaxy was behind him "Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kaito announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk.

The glow faded as revealed a blue armour plated dragon with glowing blue skin and eyes that held the reddish galaxy in them. The dragon had massive blue glowing energy wings. The dragon braced its arms upward as it roared as it glowed (Rank 8: ATK/4000)

"He got his Number out" Primo thought as he narrowed his eyes. Yuya and Jesse both looked to Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon "That's Kaito's ultimate monster!" Yuya called out. Jesse nodded.

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as two orbs orbited around it. The two orbs crossed creating an X-shape. Primo smirked "Nice Try, but Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon only has 4000 attack points whilst my Mechmaster Makeshift has 11200 attack points!" Primo announced.

Kaito smirked "Is that what you think?" Kaito questioned as swiped his arm across "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack his Mechmaster Makeshift!" Kaito announced. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as glowed brighter "Eternity Photon Stream!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon charged a blast from it's mouth that spiralled towards Mechmaster Makeshift.

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's monster effect!" Kaito announced as he swiped his arm upward "When it battle's in increases all Xyz ranks by 1, also it gains 200 Attack points for every Rank on the Field, did I mention your monster's level are changed into ranks!" Kaito called out.

"What?!" Primo questioned. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed (Rank 8 - 9: ATK/ 4000 + ATK/ 1800 + ATK/2000 = ATK/ 7800)

"My monster's still stronger!" Primo reminded Kaito. Kaito eyes narrowed as he swiped flipped a card from his hand to show Primo "I Activate Honest's effect, when a Light-attribute monster that I control battles an opponent's monster: it gains the opposing monster's attack points for this battle!" Kaito announced.

"What?" Primo's eyes widened as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared. The dragon braced it's arms as it enlarged the size of its blast (Rank 9: ATK/ 7800 + 11200 =19000)

Primo looked nervously to his Duel Disk "I Activate the Effect Makeshift Protocol; by banishing it: I can half the battle damage!" Primo announced as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon blast struck Mechmaster Makeshift: shattering it.

Primo yelled in pain as he lost control of his D-Wheel and almost crashed. His eyes glowed as he regained control of his D-Wheel (LP 4000 - 3900 = LP 100 [0] x 0) Primo growled as he shook his head "Since I took 3900 points of damage; infinite aura gains 38 counters" Primo announced as Infinite Aura glowed (CNR 40 + 39 = CNR 79) "Do not stray from the plan again Primo" Primo heard Jacob warn him. Primo growled as he slammed his fist into his D-Wheel "How could I let him get the better of me!" Primo thought in rage. Kaito took noticed of Primo "You see the world how you want to view it; helpless, weak and inferior to you, but you never once payed attention to the people, you never once consider the strength the strength of a simple human" Kaito told Primo.

"No Human is weak! Everyone has a light in them waiting to shine. Even if that light may dim it will always glow again to show greatness and HOPE!" Kaito continued as he swiped his Duel Disk "Trap Card open Xyz Reborn!" Kaito announced.

"With it I Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from my Graveyard!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared as it formed with one Overlay Unit orbiting around it (Rank 8: ATK/3000) beside Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 9 - 8: ATK/19000 - 4000)

"Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon direct attack!" Kaito announced "Cipher Stream of eradication!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast with its mouth and released it: spiralling towards Primo.

Primo's eyes widened as he engulfed by the blast. He yelled in shock of the blast (LP 100 - 0 [0] x 0) Primo lowered his head and growled "I...I lost…" Primo thought. Kaito looked to Prime "Infinite Aura's effect activate… Since I took 100… points of damage: Infinite Aura gains 1 counter" Primo said as Infinite Aura glowed (CNR 80)

Primo drifted off the track towards his team's base. Kotori cheered "Awesome Kaito!" she chanted. Rio smirked "That's two down!" Rio cheered only for Yuzu "I don't think that sets them back at all" Yuzu responded. Kotori and Rio both looked to Yuzu "What?" Rio asked. Yuzu looked to the track "These guys are going down way easier then they should have, plus that Infinite Aura has 80 counters, because of the damage that they took. Something's telling me that there's something else going on here and whatever it is: it's not good..." Yuzu explained.

Meanwhile at Team New World's base Primo returned and growled "This plan better be worth it" he warned as he looked to Jacob "Calm down Primo you're throwing a bigger fit than a child and believe me I know" Lester laughed. Jacob slowly walked to Primo "Fear not, our time will soon come. We shall be the saviours that Yuya has deluded himself into thinking that he is. Now we shall rule this world" Jacob announced as his eyes glowed a golden colour.

To Be Continued….

NEXT!:

The Endless Despair - Jesse's Only Hope: The Legendary Rainbow Dragon!

無限の荒廃 - ジェシーの唯一の希望: 伝説の虹のドラゴン!


	95. The Endless Despair

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars: Chapter 94: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 24: The Endless Despair - Jesse's Only Hope: The Legendary Rainbow Dragon!**

**無限の荒廃 - ジェシーの唯一の希望: 伝説の虹のドラゴン!**

* * *

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he took the track in sight. He moved onto his D-Wheel and moved through to the track. He removed his cloak and swiped his Duel Disk Duel Mode set Autopilot standby

He took five cards from the top of his deck and placed them in his holster. Kaito watched over him studying every movement that he made. Jacob glared to Kaito "Foolish kid, you have no idea of which you are intruding on" Jacob warned as he placed his hand onto his deck "It's my turn!" Jacob announced as he drawled his sixth card.

JACOB LP 4000 [0] x 6

KAITO LP 1300 [0] x 0

He peered at the card before placing it into his Holster "I do know what I'm dealing with, but you don't" Kaito warned. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 8: ATK 4000 OVU 2) and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8: ATK 3000 OVU 1) both roared and braced their arms downwards.

"Teenagers; you can't reason with them" Jacob spoke with a cold voice as he took hold the last card on the right in his holster and swiped it onto his duel disk. His duel disk flashed as the Spell Cards appeared face-down on his field before flipping upwards.

"I activate the Spell Takeover" Jacob announced as Infinite Aura glowed brighter and shattered. Kaito's eyes widened in response "You destroyed Infinite Aura?" Kaito questioned. Jacob kept his empty look "Takeover destroys Infinite Aura, and I receive 100 Life points for each counter that it held.

"It does what?" Kaito questioned in shock to his words.

"Not good!" Yuya called out as he heard Jacob's words.

"It has 80 counters so that means…" Jesse trailed off as he held a shock expression.

"I gain 8000 life points" Jacob confirmed as he begun to glow with a golden colour. He held out his arms as sparkles of light covered him "Come to me. The power to save the future will be unleashed" Jacob called out.

JACOB LP 4000 - LP 12000 [0] x 5

"12,000!?" Melissa yelped in shock.

"This can't be real?" Yuzu questioned as she leaned towards the track from her seat.

"Next I shall end my Turn" Jacob announced as he engulfed Kaito with his emotionless stares. Kaito narrowed his eyes "He's too confident to the point of not even playing another card to protect himself" he thought as he placed his hand onto his duel disk "My Turn. I draw!" Kaito announced as he drawled his card.

KAITO LP 1300 [0] x 1

JACOB LP 12000 [0] x 5

"Here I go! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack him directly! Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon braced its arms upward as it released a multicoloured blast from its mouth towards Jacob.

The blast spiralled towards Jacob. The blast struck the ground near Jacob. He retained his calm expression (JACOB LP 12000 - LP 9000**) **

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he swiped his arm upward "Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect activates" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared. The dragon glowed. The two overlay units crossed each other as it curved its tail.

"Galaxy- Eyes Prime Photon Dragon increases the Rank of all Xyz monsters by 1" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as formed its hands into fists. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared as well as it through its head backwards. Both Galaxy-Eyes' eyes glowed (Rank 89)

"Furthermore Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon gains attack points equal to the total number of Ranks on the field x 200" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed with a blue aura and roared (Rank 9: ATK 4000 - ATK 7600)

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon direct attack!" Kaito called out to his dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it braced its arms "Eternity Photon Stream!" Kaito called out as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon released a blue energy beam from its mouth down towards Jacob.

The blast struck the ground beside Jacob. He still stayed with his calm expression after taking the blast head on (JACOB LP 9000 - ATK 1400)

"Hm something's up here" Kaito thought as he took hold of a card and swiped it onto his duel disk "Set one card and end my Turn" Kaito announced as a set card appeared on his field before disappearing.

"Jacob didn't even try to stop the damage" Yuya told Jesse.

Jesse nodded "Yep, something is seriously wrong here" Jesse assured as he narrowed his eyes "This whole duel has been a cakewalk for Kaito, maybe they're were planning for this to not only give Jacob 12,000 life points, but they may also have another surprise in store for us"

Everyone was focusing on Jacob as they watched in silence. Jacob answered them all as he took hold of the middle card in his holster. He slowly lifted the card "Foolish brat, I told you that you have no comprehension of what is to come" He warned

Kaito raised his eyebrow in response to his warning "What do you mean by that?" Kaito questioned with a cold voice.

Jacob flipped the card to reveal to Kaito "Behold Mechmaster - Salvation" Jacob announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk.

A gold metal arm braced upwards with its hand forming into a fist. A yellow eye shun. A golden coloured giant robotic figure descended from the sky. The figure was lowered in a beam of light. The golden figure had yellow highlights coursing through its body. The figure's golden feet crushed the track as it landed "Behold Salvation" Jacob called out.

Mechmaster Salvation's yellow eye shun (LV 10: ATK 10600) it lowered its arms. Kaito's eyes widened in shock.

"Over 10,000!?" Melissia announced as she dropped her mic. Yuya and Jesse were speechless as they failed to release any word.

"Salvation cannot be summoned like the other Mechmasters, see he can only be called out during my Opponent's end phase in the same Turn where I take damage. I can Special Summon him from my Hand, plus his attack points become equal to the Number of life points that I have lost in this turn" he explained

"Now it's my Turn" Jacob announced as he drawled from his deck (LP 1400 [0] x 6) "I now use Salvations next effect; once during my Standby Phase I gain life points equal to its attack points" Jacob announced as he begun to glow.

"What?" Kaito questioned as he lossed his calm expression which was replaced with a fear filled expression.

JACOB LP 1400 - LP 12000 [0] x 5

"Salvation attack his Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" Jacob calmly announced. Salvation's eye glowed as it bent over and reached out with its arms towards Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon. It took hold of the dragon. Lifting it up further into the air.

Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon screeched in pain as it struggled to escape its grasp. Kaito's eyes widened as he saw an Action card. He increased his acceleration towards the Action Card. He leaned over and reached his hand out for it "Come on!" he screamed to himself.

He managed to grab the card and swiped it into his duel disk "Action Spell: Acceleration; this negates your attack!" Kaito called out.

Jacob kept his cold stare "Look again" he commented. Kaito looked to his Duel Disk and saw that the Action Card was cancelled out "How?" Kaito questioned.

"Salvation negates the Effects of all Spells that are added to our hands" Jacob announced.

Salvation continued to life Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon upward and took hold of each side of the dragon. Salvation tore Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon apart causing the dragon to stop roaring.

"But it's a Number" Kaito called out in disbelief.

"Xyz, Synchro, Fusion, and all others that resides in the Extra Deck are worthless. Salvation negates all of their effects on the Field and Graveyard" Jacob explained "But farewell" he added.

The torn Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon exploded with light waves that spiralled towards Kaito. The beam of light reflected in his eyes as it struck him.

Kaito screamed as he spiralled out of control. He screamed further as smoke moved from him. Kaito lost his speed and crashed onto the track. He launched onto the track and grinded against it. Sparks travelled underneath it.

His helmet was destroyed as well the lens of the helmet was broken with one of his eyes could be seen through the helmets. Kaito laid face down on the track. Motionless (LP 1300 - LP 0)

Yuzu, Kotori, Rio, Shark, Vector Orbital, Astral, Yuya and Jesse all watched in shock.

"KAITO!" Yuya called out.

"KAITO!"

"KAITO!"

Kaito managed to pry open his eyes "KAITO!" he heard his words "GET UP!" Kaito squinted his eyes towards Yuya "I can't...give...up" Kaito commanded himself as he pushed himself from the ground. Kaito struggled to keep his eyes open. He held his right arm with his left hand.

He was slouched over. He spat blood out onto the track as he slowly started to limp to his D-Wheel. He keeled over as used both of his hands to lift it from the ground.

His D-Wheel was barely holding together. He placed his hands on the front of the D-Wheel and started to push it with his own strength through the track.

Kaito push through the barrier of his Team's base. He then collapsed to the ground. Jesse and Yuya both ran over to him, kneeling beside him.

"KAITO!" Yuya called out.

Kaito looked up to Jesse "...Take...These…" Kaito could barely speak clearly as he reached out to Jesse with his set card and Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Jesse nodded "Don't worry I'll make him pay!" Jesse reassured Kaito as he took hold of the two cards and placed them into his Duel Disk.

Moments later Jesse came speeding out on his D-Wheel. He looked over to Jacob "Monster! You have no right hurting someone like that!" Jesse called out.

"You are from Academia, so you must know what it's like to hurt people" Jacob replied. Jesse narrowed his eyes "I was smart enough to know that hurting people is wrong no matter what" Jesse said as he placed his hand onto his deck "My Turn draw!" Jesse announced as he drawled his card.

JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 6

JACOB LP 12000 [0] x 5

Jesse looked to his hand and took hold of one of the Cards. He swiped the card onto his Duel Disk "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus from my hand in Attack mode!" Jesse announced as Sapphire Pegasus formed (LV 4: ATK 1800)

"Furthermore I can use Sapphire Pegasus' effect to place one Crystal Beast monster into my Spell and Trap zone" Jesse explained as a card moved from his duel disk. He took hold of the Card and swiped it onto his Duel Disk

" I place Cobalt Eagle" Jesse announced as a Crystal formed on his Field. Jesse then took three cards from his Hand and placed them into his Duel Disk "I set three cards and Place Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon to defence position. I end my Turn" he announced.

"I hate to admit it, but I can't beat Salvation. The only most that stands a chance is Rainbow Dragon" Jesse thought as he looked to his holster and saw Rainbow Dragon "I need to last long enough to summon it" he thought.

Kaito was being lifted onto a wheeled stretcher by Ambulance wheeled him away. Kaito was unconscious. Yuya looked worried as he was forced to look back to the duel "Come on Jesse you can do this"

Jacob placed his hand onto his deck "My Turn Draw!" he called out as he drawled his card. Jacob looked to Jesse "Salvation's effect activates; now I shall receive life points" he announced as he glowed again.

JACOB LP 12000 - LP 22600 [0] x 5

"Salvation attack his Sapphire Pegasus!" Jacob called out. Mechmaster Salvation's eye glowed as it brought its hand downward towards Sapphire Pegasus.

Jesse quickly swiped his duel disk "Trap Open: Negate Attack; this card negates an Attack and ends the Battle Phase " he called out as a barrier formed: blocking Salvation's attack.

"But N-Zone Reaction will still let Salvation attack?" Kotori questioned as she leaned forward. Yuzu laid her chin on her right hand "I think Salvation can't attack; Negate Attack also ends the Battle Phase" Yuzu answered Kotori.

"You hang on for dear life don't you?" Jacob mentioned as he placed a card from his holster into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn"

Lester smirked and laughed "Wow that Jesse kid is really doomed!" he continued to laugh. Primo sat with his arms crossed "Seeing them crushed will be quite the show" he agreed with Lester.

"My Turn Draw!" Jesse announced as he drawled his card.

JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 3

JACOB LP 22600 [0] x 5

Jesse looked to the card "Crystal Tree, this should help" Jesse thought as he took hold of Crystal Tree, looking at Jacob "From my Hand I activate Crystal Tree!" Jesse called out as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk.

Jesse then looked to Jacob "I place Sapphire Pegasus in defence mode and end my Turn" Jesse announced "You are a fool your monsters stand no chance against me; they're too weak" he warned.

Jesse narrowed his eyes "Insult me all that you want, but don't you dare insult my monsters" he replied. Jacob looked to Jesse "How pathetic" Jacob announced as he placed his hand onto his Deck "My Turn Draw!" Jacob drawled from his deck.

JACOB LP 22600 [0] x 6

JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 2

"Now is the moment where Salvation's effect activates; increasing my own life points once again" Jacob announced as he glowed with a golden tint (LP 22600 - ATK 33200)

"Salvation attack his Sapphire Pegasus!" Jacob ordered. Salvation listened to its master as it glowed and brought its fist and struck Sapphire Pegasus: destroying it.

Jesse squinted his eyes as he was struck by a shock wave created by the blast "Since my monster was in defence position; I took no damage from that battle" Jesse informed Jacob.

"Buying time; you can only survive for so long" Jacob warned Jesse. The blue haired duellist smirked "When you destroyed my Sapphire Pegasus' effect, when it's destroyed; I can place it in my Spell and Trap card zone as a continuous Spell"

Jesse swiped Sapphire Pegasus into his duel disk. A blue Crystal formed beside the other Crystal "Next since a Crystal Beast was placed in my Spell and Trap zone; I can add one Crystal Counter onto it" Jesse announced as the Tree glowed.

"I end my Turn" Jacob announced as he and Jesse passed through a corner and completed another lap.

"Guess I'm up! Draw!" Jesse announced as he drawled his card.

JESSE LP 4000 [0] x 3

JACOB LP 33200 [0] x 6

"I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in defence position!" Jesse announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Emerald Turtle formed as it was hiding in its shell (LV 4: DEF 2000) "I end my Turn" Jesse told Jacob.

"That desperate to die" Jacob questioned as he brought his hand to his deck "My turn! Draw!" Jacob announced as he drawled his card.

"Now my Mechmaster Salvation's effect once again activates; increasing my life points" Jacob announced (LP 33200 - LP 43800) "I activate the Spell: Mechmaster - System Override" Jacob announced as he swiped a card onto his duel disk.

"Mechmaster System Override; allows me to Target 1 Mechmaster: and allow it to attack twice this Turn" Jacob announced as Salvation glowed.

"Mechmaster Salvation attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon" Jacob ordered. Salvation's eyes glowed as it released five chains from its chest that spiralled towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. The chains attached to Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon.

Once the chains attached to the Dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon screeched as Salvation widened its arms apart; causing for the dragon to shatter. Jesse brought his hand up to shield himself from the shock wave.

"Salvation now attack Emerald Turtle!" Jacob called on his monster. Salvation released the same energy chains as before towards Emerald Turtle. The chains attached and destroyed Emerald Turtle.

Jesse once again brought his arms to block the shock wave. Jesse swiped his duel disk "Trap Open Crystal Pair, this card activates when you destroy my one of my Crystal Beast monsters, I can take one other Crystal Beast from my deck and place it into my spell and trap Zone" Jesse announced.

Jesse swiped his duel disk selecting the card that he wanted "I choose Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" Jesse announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk. A amber coloured crystal appeared by the Sapphire and Cobalt Crystal.

"I end my turn" Jacob called out.

"My Turn Draw!" Jesse announced as he drawled his card. Jesse looked to it "I have three Crystal Beast in my spell and trap zone along with one in my Graveyard; I only need to get three more out, hopefully I can do this" Jesse thought.

Jesse took hold of the card that he drew and swipe it into his duel disk "I activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck" Jesse announced as he drawled two cards from his deck.

Jesse looked to the two cards and smirked "I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Jesse called out as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk. A pink large cat formed and growled (LV 3:DEF 400)

"I end my Turn" Jesse announced as he and Jacob turned past a corner. Jacob placed his deck "Drawing for time will no longer save!" he warned as he drawled his Card. Jacob looked to Salvation "First I gain life points due to Salvation's effect" he called out as started to glow again (LP 43800 - ATK 54400)

"Salvation Attack Amethyst Cat!"

Mechmaster Salvation braced its arms as it released the same energy chains that launched and locked onto Amethyst Cat. The chains wrapped around Amethyst Cat and crushed her to dust. Jesse brought his right up and blocked the shock wave.

"Now due to System Override Salvation can attack once more; it's over" Jacob announced only for Jesse to smirk "Not just yet I activate Crystal Beacon, when a Crystal Beast Monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; I can place another Crystal Beast from my Deck into my Spell and Trap Zone" Jesse explained.

"I'm placing Topaz Tiger in my Zones" Jesse announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. A topaz coloured formed on his Field "Plus I again take no damage for the rest of the turn" Jesse explained further.

"I set 4 cards and End my Turn" Jacob announced as he swiped the cards into his duel disk. Jesse looked down to Rainbow Dragon "I have Sapphire, Emerald,Topaz, Amethyst, Cobalt and Amber, I just need Ruby" Jesse narrowed his eyes "I need to make this draw count" he thought as he placed his hand onto his deck.

"Here goes everything!" he called out as he drawled his card, He swiped the card across. Jesse moved his sights to the card and slowly smirked "Time to get my game on" he whispered to himself.

"Now It's time I summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" Jesse announced as he dropped the card onto his Duel Disk. Ruby Carbuncle formed as it dashed through the track (LV 3: ATK 300**) **"Next I activate Monster Reborn" Jesse announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel disk "I can Special Summon Amethyst Cat from my Graveyard" Jesse announced as Amethyst Cat reformed.

"Something special is about to happen. When I have Sapphire Pegasus, Emerald Turtle, Cobalt Eagle, Topaz Tiger, Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth and Ruby Carbuncle either in my Graveyard or on my Field; I can summon my ultimate monster!" Jesse announced

A beam of light shot out from Jesse's duel disk up into the night sky. The beam of light spun light a tornado. Giant gusts of wind shot outward from the beam of light. Jesse swiped the card onto his duel disk "Come forth Rainbow Dragon!" Jess announced.

The beam of light narrowed into the shape of a white long ginormous dragon with yellow markings on its body. Its wings shot outward. The dragon roared (LV 10: ATK 4000)

Rainbow Dragon curved its body over and roared "I end my Turn" Jesse announced. Jacob brought his hand to his deck "What a waste of time" Jacob insulted as as he drawled his card.

"Once again Mechmaster Salvation's effect implements to increase my life points" Jacob announced (LP 54400 - LP 65000)

"Now I'm fully aware of your Dragon's effect, If I was to attack it; you would use it's effect to increase its attack points by a thousand for each Crystal Beast Monster that you would send to the Graveyard…"

"However you only have six; meaning you will only increase its attack to 10,000 while Salvation stands stronger with 10,600 points, but it will not matter as I am activating my set card!" he stated as he swiped his duel disk.

"The Trap: Soulas Override Charge" he called out as the Trap flipped onto his Field "This card increases Salvation's power to the combined attack of all Mechmasters and Extra Deck Monsters: of course I am to discard my whole hand and to give up all but 1 of my life points" Jacob called out.

JACOB (LP 65000 - LP 1)

"3 Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons, Galaxy Eyes Prime and Felgrand all reside in the graveyard, along with three Triskellions and 1 Makeshift. They will now flow through Salvation" Salvation glowed (ATK 10600 - ATK 34600)

"34600!?" Jesse widened his eyes "Salvation destroy Rainbow Dragon, and destroy Jesse" Jacob announced. Salvation's eye glowed as it released the chains from its body that attached and ripped Rainbow Dragon apart.

"AHH!" Jesse screamed (LP 4000 - LP 0) Jesse lowered his head as he slowly drove to the Team's base. Once he reached it he collapsed off his D-Wheel to the ground "Jesse!" Yuya called out as he ran to his aid.

"Two down" Lester grinned and laughed. Prime shared a more darker smirk "They are now flies to us" he commented and crossed his arms.

Yuya growled as he looked to Jacob "No more! I am sick of this! We will settle this for once and for all!" he screamed in anger "Hear me!" Yuya called out. Jacob continued to move through the track "How right you are Yuya, now come and show me your power!" he replied as Salvation stood over the track.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Next Chapter 96:**

**Truth of the Future! The True Duel Begins - Beware Aporia: The Warrior From the Time Beyond Our Own!?**

**未来の真実!真のデュエル開始 - アポリアを用心しなさい: 私たち自身を超えて時間から戦士**


	96. Truth of the Future!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Wars:Chapter 96: Dimension of Chaos: Chapter 26: Truth of the Future! The True Duel Begins - Beware Aporia: The Warrior From the Time Beyond Our Own!?**

**未来の真実****!真のデュエル開始 ****\- アポリアを用心しなさい****: 私たち自身を超えて時間から戦士**

* * *

"Jacob!" Yuya called out as he turned to come to sights with the man in question. Yuya slouched over Jesse "Jesse? Can you hear me?" Yuya questioned. Yuya's fears only increased when he saw the lack of movement coming from the blue haired duellist "Jesse?!" Yuya half called out to him. All of his efforts showed to be in vein. Jesse laid unconscious on the ground; motionless "Jesse..." he whispered as he lowered his head "...Please don't do this I need you and Kaito by my side to win" Yuya told Jesse.

Jesse weakly opened his eyes "Th...the Card..." he whimpered. Yuya stared to Jesse confused "The card?" he questioned before he locked his eyes onto Jesse's Duel Disk "The card that Kaito placed" Yuya thought "Come on let me help you" Yuya suggested only for Jesse to shake his head "Forget... about me, you need to go and duel! The world is counting on you, I'm counting on you!" Jesse called out as he tried to push himself from the ground "I've lost one great friend in this war and I don't want to... make it another" Jesse told Yuya as he winced in pain "Don't move!" Yuya responded as he saw Jesse's battered body. Jesse winced with one eye closed. He held his Shoulder "...G...Go!" he screamed at Yuya.

Yuya nodded as he slowly leaned away from Jesse. He stood up and shook his head "Jacob...Why are you doing this!?" he whispered to himself as he narrowed his eyes. He looked down to Jesse "With you, Kaito and the others by my side; I will not loose I promise"

"Yuya!" Yuya sharply turned to see Yuya standing behind the railing while resting his arms on it "Yusei?" Yuya questioned. Yusei lifted his hand and showed that he was holding a card "If you're going to do this then this might come in use!" Yusei replied as he through the card. Yuya swiped his arm across and caught the card. Yuya looked to the card and widened his eyes "You're giving this to me?" Yuya questioned.

Yusei nodded "It's yours, use it" he reassured Yuya

Yuya nodded as he placed the card into his duel disk. Afterwards his duel disk shuffled his deck. Yuya looked back to Yusei "This is your last chance Yuya. Show them what you're capable of" Yusei called to Yuya.

Yuya nodded.

Moments later Yuya sped onto the Track on his D-Wheel. His face was filled with concentration as he looked to Jacob. Jacob simply ignored his stares as he drifted along with Yuya "Such foolish actions, you continue to fight us when you should help us" he told Yuya as he leaned his glare over his shoulder; facing Yuya,

"I will never help you! You're wanting to cause harm, I will never be part of that!" Yuya replied as he placed his hand on his deck "I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Yuya called out as he drawled his card.

YUYA LP 4000 [0] x 6

JACOB LP 1 [0] x 0

"I'll start my turn with setting the Pendulum Zone with Scale 3 Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, and Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Unicorn!" Yuya announced as he placed the two Pendulum Cards onto his Duel Disk. Afterwards his duel disk glowed.

A light blue Unicorn with a red and blue eyes formed. With dark blue hooves and pink hair. With a dark blue horn on its head.

A large bird with yellow and orange wings formed. It was wearing a dark blue hat and suit.

Both monsters were lifted in blue beams of light on each side of Yuya.

"Now I can simultaneously summon monsters between Level 4 and 7" Yuya informed Jacob as raised his hand "Swing Pendulum of my Soul! Pendulum Summon!" Yuya called out as three beams a two beams of light shot to the ground "I Pendulum Summon: Level 7: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Level 5 Performapal Gumgumouton" Yuya announced as the two monsters formed in front of him.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared (LV 7: DEF 2000) Gumgumouton (LV 5: DEF 2400)formed beside Odd-Eyes "With that I end my turn, your move" Yuya increased his acceleration to catch up to Jacob.

"Sakaki Yuya how disappointing. I had hope in you to make the right choice, but I'm afraid that you now leave me no choice" Jacob called out as he drawled his card. Jacob then looked up to Salvation as it hovered above him in the air (LV 10: ATK/ 34600)

"Salvation's effect activates; After I loose life points I regain that same amount during each of my Standby Phase" Jacob announced as he glowed (LP 1 - 65000 [0] x 1) "Yuya I have studied you, how you have grown, but you most come to realize that if you save everyone; there will be no fear of death, and then no one will appreciate their own lives. People die to remind us how frail we are, and that not one single person can change the world for the better" Jacob told Yuya.

Yuya narrowed his eyes as he locked onto Jacob "You are right about one thing; one person cannot change the world, but I'm not alone! I have my friends by my side where they have always been and will be and together we will stop you from hurting anyone else!" Yuya replied as he formed a fist with his hand "You think you're doing what's right? Well you should know that no matter how noble your cause is; if you harm just one person, then it will never be the right thing to do" Yuya spoke with courage.

Jacob narrowed his eyes towards Yuya "Nonsense you are guilty of the same things that you fault me for. How many innocent people have been carded by Academia? Too many, you want to play the hero? Then you should know that being a Hero doesn't make always do what's right. Doing what's right is what will elevator you to being a hero, but you will never do the right thing as you are so foolish with your duelling to make people smile!"

"Now I will activate the Card: Spell Shattering Arrow, with this card I can destroy all face-up spell cards on your field, including your two pendulum monsters, as an added bonus you will be inflicted 500 points of damage for every card that is destroyed by its effect" Jacob announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk.

"Not good! Yuya has six cards that are going to be destroyed by Spell Shattering arrow; meaning he'll take 3000 points of damage!" Yuzu dreaded her own thoughts as they plagued her mind "Yuya hang on in there!" Yuzu ordered her friend with care.

An large arrow formed as it shot down from the sky and impacted onto Yuya's field; sending out an whirlwind of shock waves towards Yuya. Odd-Eyes Unicorn and Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix shattered along with all the Crystals on Yuya's field. Yuya's eyes widened as he was sent spiralling out of control through the track. Yuya yelled in shock from the repeated slashes from the shock waves that connected to him (LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000 [0] x 2)

Yuya managed to regain control of his D-Wheel as he skidded across the track. Sparks shot out from his wheels due to the friction.

Yuya shook his head "I lost three quarters of my life points already and he hasn't even attacked yet. Kaito, Jesse this pain is what you two felt too, I've never felt such a power. It was almost as if that card was real" Yuya thought as he looked down to his duel disk.

"Now I shall have have Salvation attack your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Salvation's eye glowed as three beams of light shot out of its chest and leached onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The Pendulum Dragon roared as Salvation raised its hands and took hold of the energy chains as he forced them apart; causing Odd-Eyes to shatter.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called out he raised his right arm to block the shock wave created by the battle "Worry not for it, but for yourself!" Jacob called out "As you recall my Salvation has the power to battle twice in a turn, so now Salvation take out his Gumgumouton!" he ordered.

Salvation released the same energy chains as they wrapped around Gumgumouton and raised it into the air before slamming it back to the ground. Yuya raised his arm to block the whirlwind caused by the impacted "Gumgumouton's effect allows to not be destroyed by battle once each turn" Yuya explained as Gumgumouton appeared to be unharmed "Your monster's time is limited on the field, so enjoy its company while you can, I end my Turn" he announced giving Yuya some relief.

Yuya sighed as he looked to his card holster "I have Performapal Fireflux and Performapal Helpprincess, if I summon Fireflux I can summon Helpprincess due to her effect to be summoned after I summon another Performapal" Yuya narrowed his eyes "Then I could Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; with its effect I can use an Overlay Unit to slice Salvation's attack in half, then Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains that lost attack, and I can use that effect twice" Yuya thought about his actions

"Salvation has 34600, and If I used Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect; Salvation will have 17300 attack and Dark Rebellion will have 19800 attack points, then if I used the effect again. Salvation will have 8650, and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will have 28450; meaning if the battle is successful then Jacob will take 19800 points of damage from the attack" Yuya planned through with his strategy "And then since Salvation only negates Extra deck monster's effects during the Battle Phase, then Dark Rebellion can slip right through it" Yuya thought as he agreed with his own plan.

"Jacob your Mechmaster - Salvation is going to be destroyed this turn for good!" Yuya called out as he drawled his card (LP 1000 [0] x 3) Yuya's eyes widened as he saw the card that he drawled "This card..." Yuya thought as he placed the card into his holster "I'll save that for when I need it" Yuya commented as he moved his attention towards the other cards in his holster. He took hold of one and swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Performapal Fireflux!" Yuya announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk.

Fireflux formed (LV 4:ATK/1200) as it hovered beside Yuya "Now since I summoned Fireflux; I can summon Performapal Helpprincess from my hand too!" Yuya swiped the other card onto his duel disk. Performapal Helpprincess (LV 4: ATK/ 1200) formed beside Yuya.

"Yuya Sakaki I highly recommend that you do not summon the Xyz Dragon, it will only makes things worse for every dimension" Jacob warned Yuya to which he shook it off "I will not be scared by you. Not when there are so many lives in danger!" Yuya shot back. Jacob only narrowed his eyes to Yuya "If you go through with the Xyz summon then even more lives will be endangered" Jacob warned Yuya again.

"No, because I'm not like you!" Yuya replied before raising his arms "With my Level 4: Fireflux and Helpprincess I construct the overlay network!" Yuya announced as Fireflux turned into a yellow beam of light and Helpprincess shifted into a purple beam of light. Both beams of light spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. Moments after a beam of light shot out from the portal. Yuya's s extra deck container shot open, he saw it and grabbed his desired card in to his grasp. Yuya's hair was moving to the wind as the new monster was being forged.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now XYZ SUMMON!" Yuya yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (ATK 2500) "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" Yuya called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms to the side as it looked to Phoenix Blue with rage in its eyes (ATK: 2500)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared above Yuya as the dragon was covered with a dark blue aura. The two overlay units orbited around Dark Rebellion in a cycle, crossing each other as they moved above its chest. Jacob narrowed his eyes "What have you done..." he thought as he looked to Yuya and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"There it is, the Dragon fuelled by rage, such sorrow is coming from it" Primo commented as he looked to the dragon. Lester growled "That dragon... is responsible for our hopeless lives, the ones that took everyone that I ever loved away" Lester continued to growl.

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's monster effect, by using one overlay unit; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon halves your monster's attack, and also gains attack equal to the attack lost of your monster!" Yuya announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as one of its overlay units shot into its chest "Go Treason Discharge!" Yuya announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon released volts of purple lightning from its wings that stuck Salvation; the volts of lightning wrapped around the Mechmaster; restraining it (LV 10: ATK/ 34600 - 17300)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms (Rank 4: ATK/ 2500 - 19800: OVU 1) "I now use the remaining overlay unit to activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect one more time!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed the last overlay unit. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon tightened its hands as its claws reflected the light from the moon "GO! Treason Discharge!" Yuya pointed towards the weakened Salvation.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as released volts of purple lightning towards the already restrained Salvation. The volts of lightning wrapped around Salvation (LV 10: ATK/ 17300 - 8650) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched as the dragon slowly raised its head and braced its arms upward (Rank 4: ATK/19800 - 28450 OVU 0) Yuya looked up to Jacob "This monster is the symbol of the bond of me and my friends from the Xyz dimension. This very monster shows that there is still a reason to have hope! With this monster the bond beyond dimensions is stronger than any other force" Yuya called out to Jacob.

Jacob narrowed his eyes as he looked over to Yuya "You're so foolish! Giving your faith into a monstrous being is unforgivable! You have only decreased the amount of time that the worlds have left" Jacob warned Yuya.

"That's enough lies!" Yuya called out as he swiped his arm outward "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Mechmaster - Salvation! Lightning Disobey!" at the sound of his words Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon braced its arms as it shot upward into the air and charged towards Mechmaster - Salvation. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched at it rammed through Mechmaster - Salvation; causing for the monster to shatter.

Jacob raised his right arm to block from the block waves (LP 65000 - 19800 = 45200) "And since Salvation was destroyed its effects reduces your life points equal to your monsters attack at the start of this turn!" Yuya warned Jacob (LP 45200 - 34600 = 10600) Jacob lowered his head. Yuzu, Kotori and Rio all cheered as Yuya's attack succeeded.

"Do you understand now? That our bond is stronger than any force that you can use against us!" Yuya announced only for Jacob to narrow his eyes "I...wanted to save the worlds, all of them, I was hopping that i could reason with you, but since you used that Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, you leave us no choice!" Jacob called out as he raised his right arm "It is time" he called out as he glowed with a golden aura. Primo smirked as he glowed with red aura, Lester glowed with a green aura as they both glowed.

"What's going on?!" Yuya asked.

Shark and Vector looked up to the sky shocked "What's he doing!" Shark questioned.

Jacob, Primo and Lester shot into the sky as they overlapped each other; releasing a bright light that covered the whole track. Yuya looked up to the sky as his eyes widened "What?" he questioned as a new figure hovered high in the sky. The new figure had dark red eyes with grey and red spiked down hair. He had a green rounded jem on his forehead. He wore a white armoured with golden highlights.

Yuya looked up to the figure unknown "Who are you?" he questioned. The figure focused on Yuya with an emotionless tone "My name is... Aporia" he answered his question. Yuzu's eyes widened as she saw that the smoke cloud created by the previous battle finally lifted revealing a giant metallic figure that was platinum coloured "What? How did he summon that?" she asked as the figure appeared to be taller than the other three Mechmasters combined.

The figure had red highlights running down its body. With one large silver eyes. Yuya's eyes widened "How?" he asked only for Aporia to coldly look at him "I knew you would destroy Mechmaster Salvation, just like I hoped you would, but now after Salvation comes, the Saviour is born" he replied to Yuya.

"Saviour?" Yuya questioned unknowingly answering his own question. Aporia continued to focus on Yuya "The true ultimate Mechmaster - Saviour of the Future" Aporia explained to Yuya "By destroying Salvation you allowed me activate Saviour's effect, since I have Triskellion, Makeshift and Salvation in the graveyard, I could summon Saviour from my deck" Aporia continued explaining as he formed his hand into a fist "You brought this upon yourself; you've summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; one of the most evil dragons in history"

"What?" Yuya said shocked "Evil?"

"Indeed there is so much that you don't know like how there will be no winner in the dimensional war, only losers as in the end everyone is destroyed, no one was spared from the threat the gloomed over the dimensions" Aporia told Yuya.

"What threat?" Yuya asked confused awaiting Aporia's answer "You still haven't figured it out? Try looking at your duel disk!" he suggested. Yuya complied as he looked down to see Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on his duel disk "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? Are saying that it somehow destroys everything?"

Aporia shook head "Not quite, all the dimensional Dragons joined their power to eradicate all life" the words haunted Yuya the second he heard them "All of them...? No I don't believe it" Yuya replied weakly to Aporia "Really? Then you will"

"Picture this city, the happiness, the brightness and hope all gone; shattered to dust not by Academia, but the dragons that you call your friends" Aporia called out to Yuya as he formed a orb in his hand which glowed brightly.

* * *

People ran through the streets scared in panic as they rushed away. A mother and Father holding their son's hands ran through the streets among the other rushing people. They ran as fast as they could. The boy looked with his green eyes to his parents as his red hair flowed through the air. In one single second his parents were restrained by purple volts of electricity; as they were electrocuted. The parents collapsed to the ground motionless.

The boy cried as he saw the state of his parents. He slowly turned as he heard a growl from behind him. Once he turned to a dark blue dragon with piercing yellow eyes and red markings on its body. The dragon stared at the boy without making a single movement. The boy was struck with fear as the dragon continued staring towards him. His fears only worsened as the dragon screeched loudly which carried through the city.

A light grey dragon with large green glowing crystals for wings spiralled through the air as it released blast from its mouth that struck the ground from below and destroyed the You-Show duel school. It was covered in flames afterwards as smoke from the destruction carried through into the air and across the city. The dragon focused its yellow eyes on the destruction. Clear-Wing then turned to another set of buildings and released another blast that reduced the structures to fallen debris covered by flames.

Starve Venom Dragon looked to the the crowd running away from it. The dragon roared as it formed a purple energy blast on each of its soldiers and released upon the fleeing people; incinerating them. Starve Venom growled with pleasure after roaring. It slowly marched through the destruction that it had caused; stepping on the ashes of its victims. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon screeched as it launched and took of into the air.

Yoko cowered under his kitchen table. Making sure to stop herself from making any sounders. Moments later a red coloured dragon with a green and yellow eyes launched released a blast from its mouth that destroyed the front of the house; making a clear path to the kitchen. Odd-Eyes marched into the kitchen and walked towards the table that Yoko was hiding under. The table was launched to the wall leaving Yoko exposed. She looked up in fear as her last moments saw the dragon releasing a blast from its mouth towards her...

A black slimly dragon with purple shards down its back leaned down to take hold of a school bus with its jaws as he swung its head to the right and launched the bus into a large fire the was spreading through the city. The dragon screeched as it released the shards from its back outward into the buildings surrounding it. The shards exploded destroying the buildings that they made contact with.

A white glowing dragon with black wings roared as it formed a fist with its hand and launched it into a building; knocking the structure over. The fallen building fell onto other buildings; crushing them as well. The dragon then screeched as it launched a blast from its mouth up into the air. Moments later thousands of smaller blasts rained down from the sky destroying everything and everyone that the blasts struck

Before long Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon all released blasts from their mouths into the ground and the core of the planet. Earth glowed red before it exploded with force. Across the dimension destruction reined through it as everything shattered. Leaving only darkness through all creation.

* * *

"Now do you see? Your dragons are going to kill everyone in all dimensions" Aporia called out to Yuya "Do you understand why I must destroy your dragons!?" he continued. Yuya's eyes widened. Yuya looked down to his duel disk and noticed that he was slightly shaking "My Mother is going to..." Yuya whispered "And Yuzu, Serena, even you will fall victim to your own dragon, Everyone dies if you are allowed to continue in your quest, and this is why will loose" Aporia warned Yuya.

"Now Prepare to meet your end Yuya Sakaki!"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 97: Righteous Saviour - The New Shinning Light of Hope**

**救い主 - 希望の新しい輝く光**


	97. Righteous Saviour

**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**

**Author: Scorpio 229**

**Arc: Dimension of Chaos Chapter 27 **

**Chapter: 097**

**Title " ****救い主 ****\- 希望の新しい輝く光" (**** Righteous Saviour - The New Shinning Light of Hope)**

* * *

*Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon all released blasts from their mouths into the ground and the core of the planet. Earth glowed red before it exploded with force. Across the dimension destruction reined through it as everything shattered. Leaving only darkness through all creation*

"This is where the true story starts, and where we must forget about the past" A pale white haired woman tracked her red tinted eyes across the bright blue sky as she looked down to the track. Her long white hair shun as light was reflected from the moon as her hair came down to her back. Her hair was also falling onto her shoulders as it came down to her sides to equal length as it came down to her back. She has gold hoop earrings strung to her ears. Her ears were pointed. Her eyes were a strong tint of red that slightly glowed through the night sky. She was wearing a white tight fitting dress that started from her neck with a slit to the top of her chest with the dress coming down to her thighs. Her dress has gold Egyptian style spirals and patterns coming up from the sides.

She had white stockings coming up from her feet to her thighs slightly under her dress allowing some skin on her pale legs to be seen. Her stockings had a golden rounded top the rounded across her whole top of her legs. She had white fingerless arm gloves with the same golden pattern as her stockings.

Finally she wore a golden neck chain with a golden cross dangling from it with white swirl patterns on it which was glowing as the light of the moon shun on the woman. She had gold rings on both of her index fingers with them having a Egyptian styled pattern on them with her nails being plain,but sharp enough to cut through steel. She looked young, very young almost like teenager in their late years before becoming an batted her eyes as she looked to her side and took hold of white long staff that was taller than her own body. The staff was fully white with the same golden markings coming on its sides as on her own dress. The staff has a see through diamond on the top which sat tightly on it.

She looked down from the sky she "Now is your chance" she commented. Beside her was a figure with brown her with blue eyes. He wore a white trench coat and had his arms crossed. Kaiba narrowed his eyes and looked to the new formed Aporia "It's really nerving that was not the most weirdest thing that I have seen happen" Kaiba commented as he uncrossed his arms; lowing them to his sides "How can you still say that you do not believe in a higher force of power? does not even this has shown you the light" Soul responded as she crossed her eyes towards him.

Kaiba scoffed "Dimensional Travel is no big deal I was working on it for my own show and tell project in seventh grade, in face I really am not seeing anything that should really surprised me. Even with us staying still in the air would be down to manipulation of Aerial dynamics, which I was working on before I even went to school " Kaiba explained with a smug look plastered on his face. Soul narrowed her eyes "Let's see how well your aerial dynamics work when I let you drop to the ground" she responded with an annoyed tone.

Kaiba ignored her threats and focused on Yuya "Don't you dare loose to that clown, if you are a true duellist then you should easily grind that Mechmaster to dust" Kaiba thought as he narrowed his eyes

* * *

Yuya (LP 1000 [0] x 1) watched in horror as Mechmaster Saviour's (LV 12: ATK 5000) glare pierced through him. Aporia grinned as his lips curved into a smirk "I tried to warn you Yuya. You forced this upon yourself" Aporia announced as he continued to grin "Now your probably wondering how I was to summon Saviour with no cards in my hand, no? well allow me to explain how, see when you destroyed Mechmaster - Salvation you've activated it's last and most devastation ability. You want to know what it is?" Aporia taunted Yuya "When it is destroyed via battle involving a monster summoned from the extra deck. I can summon a "Mechmaster" monster that's level is higher than it" he continued as the silver coloured giant machine tyrant's eye flashed upon Yuya "That's only the first effect, see then I am banish all monsters from my deck, plus I must give up life points equal to my new monster's level x 1000" Aporia grinned as he lowered himself into his D-Wheel.

Yuzu's eyes widened "But he only has 10600 life points whilst his monster's level is 12, so that means..."

"HE TAKES 12000 POINTS OF DAMAGE!" Rio continued with Yuzu.

Kotori looked back to Yuzu and Rio confused "But that means his life points will be 0? so he'll loose the duel" Kotori told the other two girls.

"Maybe no" Yuzu thought as she narrowed her eyes.

Aporia shun (LP 10600 - LP 0 [0] x 0)

"Wait that means Yuya wins!" Melissa called out through the stadium.

"Not exactly, see as long as Saviour is in play so shall I, moving on now I shall banish all monsters from my deck" Aporia continued with his plan as his deck glowed. 20 beams of light hurled from his deck into the air as they spiralled around before shooting up further into the sky "What is he trying to do?" Yuya desperately thought. Aporia grinned wider "Now what are going to do now Yuya?" he mocked Yuya.

Yuya looked at his holster and took hold of his remaining card and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn, which means Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points return to normal" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's glow darkened ((Rank 4: ATK/ 28450 - 2500 OVU 0) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon remained above Yuya as it slowly curved over.

"Now Yuya this is where your path shall end so others may begin" Aporia grinned as he reached for his deck to draw a card "Now it's my tur-..." Aporia's eyes widened as he stopped mid-sentence. He was frozen, unable to move ***Aporia!*** a dark voice full of anger ran through his head "What?" Aporia questioned ***Aporia I will not let you remain in control any further*** the voice warned him.

Aporia narrowed his eyes "Who... are you!? Why can't I move?" he questioned ***Who I am is beyond you! I shall take control of your body to duel instead* **the voice commanded Aporia "But you can't I'm so close to defeating Yuya. I'm so close to save the future. You can't stop me" he begged only for a response of a demonic laugh to be shot back ***That is non of my concern, now I need to get some well deserved practice***

"But you..."

***You would have not have won; one of Yuya's cards is Breakthrough Skill; with that it would negate your Saviour's effect, and since it's effect requires you to send a card from your hand to the graveyard. to attack; it's worthless"**

**"Plus it can only attack while its effect is active"**

**"And the card that Kaito set was Xyz Go, which would give Dark Rebellion an overlay unit while it has no other overlay units. You may have summoned your new Mechmaster, but to now avail" **The dark voice echoed through aporia's head.

**"You're done now it's my turn!" **The voice continued. Aporia drifted on his D-Wheel. He slowly turned around to see a shadow of a figure on the track following his D-Wheel. Aporia grabbed his head with both of his hands as he screamed. Yuya's eyes widened "APORIA? Are you all right?" Yuya asked in concern.

* * *

Kaiba narrowed his eyes "What's going on with him?" Kaiba asked as he looked over to Aporia. Soul narrowed her eyes as she sighed "Were too late... he's here..." she replied as she gained a nervous gesture "Who's he? Don't play the pronoun game with me" Kaiba said irritated. Soul shook his head "He's only known as "Phantom" ..." she told Kaiba as she continued to look down "Ok, I give up who's Phantom" Kaiba asked Soul with an annoyed tone.

"Not who, what. And it's dangerous, really dangerous" she informed Kaiba.

"Take us down" Kaiba told Soul as he looked to her.

"NOW!" Kaiba yelled at her.

Soul nodded in response.

* * *

Aporia continued to scream as he violently shook his head. His body was consumed with a black aura. His screams were soon replaced with laughter. Dark laughter that haunted Yuya "**My Turn**!" the shadow consumed Aporia yelled as he drawled his card. Aporia smirk as he looked to Yuya "**Now it's time that we get acquainted Yuya**" he told Yuya as he revealed the card to Yuya "**I now activate the spell; Card of sanctity, now we both draw until we have five cards in our hands" **He told Yuya as both of their duel disks glowed. Yuya and Aporia both placed their hands onto their decks as they both drawled five cards from their decks. Yuya's eyes widened as he drawled his fifth card "The card that Yusei gave me" he thought as he placed all his cards into his holster.

Aporia did the same as Yuya as he then took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "**I play the spell: Polymerization, with it I'm fusing my two Armageddon - Sieges" **Aporia announced causing Yuya to widened his eyes "Fusion summon? But he would never use fusion" Yuya thought in confusion of his opponent's actions.

Two black armoured demon-shape figures formed with red eyes as they both spiralled into a red and blue portal that spun.

"**Dis-gracious envy form into a one body full of rage" **three black long sharp claws formed as they shot outward. Blood dripped from the claws to the ground as it created a puddle of blood where a set of two red eyes were reflected "**Bring forth the last days of hope and devour those who challenge your will**" a long black foot with black claws pressed into the puddle of blood. The blood was splattered as the foot landed "**I FUSION SHOKAN LEVEL 9: A.B - Blood Tyrant!**" Aporia called out as he was consumed with a dark aura.

A black humanoid figure with black spikes covering its body. With two long fin arms. Its hands were more larger than its torso. A long black thick tail resided at the bottom of its waist (Lv 9: ATK/666/DEF/666) "A.B?" Yuya questioned as he looked to the new demonic beast. Aporia grinned **"Armageddon Bringer - Blood Tyrant**" he explained as he told Yuya the meaning behind the name.

"What is that?" Yuzu questioned as she looked to the new monster shocked.

"**Now I activate A.B - Blood Tyrant's effect activates when its summon; if your life points are higher than my monster's attack; I can use two effects, but right now I will only use its less powerful effect; which is the power to negate all of your set cards until the end phase**" Aporia grinned as Blood Tyrant's eyes glowed as it widened its mouth and shot out a stream of blood from its mouth that flowed over Yuya's set cards; drowning them in the red liquid.

"**Blood Tyrant's effect now increase my life points by 500 for each card that cannot be activated" **Aporia continued as his dark aura continued to glow (LP 0 - 1000 [0] x 2) "**Now that my life points have increase; Mechmaster Saviour is destroyed**" Aporia grinned as his monster shattered. Yuya was in disbelief by Aporia's actions "You destroyed your monster? Why?" he questioned before he came to realization "Wait! That's no longer Aporia, he's somehow being controlled but by who?" he thought as he looked to the now corrupted Aporia "Who are you!?" Yuya called out to the figure in front of him.

Aporia smirked "**Don't you remember me? I thought we were partners" **Aporia laughed as he mocked Yuya "What are you... wait I remember you were there in the duel with team Dragonic, where I lost control of myself" Yuya said as he realized who the new presence was "I thought I destroyed you..." Yuya thought.

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuya growled as he looked away from the phantom "Good riddance" Yuya called to the figure as he begun to walk way from it "DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! I MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE KAITO, MIZAEL, PRIMO, LESTER AND EVEN THIS MATCH YOU WON BECAUSE OF ME, AND ME ALONE, YOU WILL DOOM YOURSELF!" the phantom yelled in anger as he moved to a sitting potion and slammed its fist into the ground "YUYA I WILL NOT BE DENIED BY YOU!" he continued.

Yuya ignored the entity and continued walking away from it "Too late" Yuya replied as the phantom begun to glow bright as it screamed "YUYA! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The phantom yelled before turning completely white and shattering leaving nothing left of it.

* * *

"**Do you really think I could be taken out so easily, I really should destroy you for thinking like that, what you destroyed wasn't me, but just a small part of my essence" ** Aporia explained with a smirk as he held out his hand "**A.B - Blood Tyrant attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon - Shallow Blood!" **Aporia called out as Blood Tyrant screeched as it as it stretched out its claws as it sprayed blood from its mouth that shot around Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; drowsing it "But my monster's stronger" Yuya called out "**Blood Tyrant is so dangerously contagious that it destroys any monster that it battles instantly" **Aporia called out as the Xyz Dragon shattered.

"**But there's more see when A.B - Blood Tyrant destroys a monster by that effect; you take 4000 points of damage" **Aporia announced as Blood Tyrant looked over to Yuya as it slowly widened its mouth "4000?" Yuya called out as he swiftly looked to a card in his holster "I thought it would come in handy if I waited!" Yuya called out as he took hold of a card from his hand and flipped it to show Aporia "I activate the effect of Effect Veiler, by discarding it; I can negate one of your monster's effects until the end of the turn!" Yuya announced as he swiped the card into his graveyard.

Blood Tyrant glowed as it slowly closed its mouth "Thanks Yusei!" Yuya thought to himself as he then sighed in relief. Yuya and Aporia passed through another lap "**Yuya you are really trying to keep yourself together, that's good as it will be even more fun for when I break you" **The corrupted Aporia called out as smirked "**Now I end my turn which means I can use my Blood Tyrants last effects, see each of our end phases I can place one "A.B" counter on it, and when it has 2 counters; I win the duel, but furthermore during each End Phase I can make both of us discard are entire hands**" Aporia revealed with a grin.

"discard their whole hands? Yuya's in trouble!" Shark commented.

"Not only that but at the end of Yuya's turn; Aporia will win the duel

Yuya's eyes narrowed as he discarded the four remaining cards in his hand "I'm in a bad situation, Blood Tyrant can destroy any monster that it battles than deals me 4000 points of damage, and at the end of my turn; I'll loose the duel, I can't do anything; I only survived last turn because I used Effect Veiler's effect to negate Blood Tyrant's effect for the turn, but on my turn its effect will be back to normal; meaning it can use its effect.

"Yuya!" Yuya's eyes widened as he turned to the top of the stadium's roof and saw Kaiba standing with his arms lowered "Kaiba!?" Yuya questioned. Kaiba looked down to Yuya coldly "Is this really your best Yuya? I have to say that I'm disappointed with you. I mean I can't leave you alone for five seconds without you somehow screwing up" Kaiba commented. Yuya's eyes widened "But..." Kaiba quickly shot back to Yuya "Don't use excuses; All I see is that you're submitting to some freak with one decent card, where is that brave duellist that I duelled before!" Kaiba yelled to Yuya.

"There's...nothing that I can do!" Yuya argued back only for Kaiba to chuckle "Really? Because I can see one easy way to win this duel. In fact I think that you were already aware of it" Kaiba replied with a smirk "There is a way now let's see if you're good enough to figure it out" Kaiba commented as he crossed his arms as Soul appeared next to him "Out of interest what is the way to win?" Soul asked only for Kaiba to narrow his eyes "It's simple; What comes around goes around" Kaiba replied to Soul.

Yuya's eyes followed Aporia through the track "Kaiba... I think I know what you meant"

* * *

**Flashback**

Yuya stood up and looked to Kaiba "I'm not loosing, I can't loose; everyone is counting on me, and I won't let them down" Kaiba suddenly grew a smirk "You can't loose? That's some nonsense, they say that if you think about defeat, then you've already lost, you only loose if you have no life points left! A duel will go until the final card is played, that feeling of possible defeat, keep it in your mind. Only when you can man up to duel even know you may loose; you can truly call yourself a duellist.

Don't duel with your mind, don't duel with your heart, only duel with your passion, once you learn to do that then loosing should never scare you, never run again, just find your passion and then released it" Kaiba said calmly as he took hold of the final card in his hand "I'll show you how to use your passion" Kaiba said as he swiped the card into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Defusion" Kaiba revealed as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared as it glowed white; splitting into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Kaiba looked Yuya into his eyes "Hopefully one day when this is all over we can duel again, where you can show me your passion, until that day I'll be waiting" Kaiba calmly said as his coat was moving through the winds Yuya looked to Kaiba "When we duel again I'll make sure to win" Yuya responded with a smirk. Kaiba showed a friendly smile

* * *

"I still don't know if I can get the card that I need... it all comes down to this..." Yuya thought as he slowly brought his hand to his deck. His hand refused to remain steady and it shook with nervousness "I can't...do...it, I can't bring myself to draw..." Yuya hated himself as he sensed his own fear "Come...on..." he yelled to himself "If you don't draw the right card; everyone will die, in this dimension and everyone else; I need to do this!" Yuya mentally argued with himself.

"Hey Yuya over here!" two voices called out to Yuya. Yuya's eyes widened as he saw Kaito and Jesse on new D-Wheels as they drove beside him "Jesse! Kaito!" Yuya called out with a smirk. Jesse nodded "Don't you worry pal, we got this far as a team; we aren't going to let you face this on your own!" Jesse responded with a smirk as he gave a thumbs up. Kaito nodded "He's right Yuya; you're never on you own; we are here to support you! Like the team, no the friends that we are!"

"This is sure something else! Friends to the very end!" Melissa called out shocked.

"Go for it Yuya!" Kaito and Jesse both yelled in union.

"Kaito...Jesse" Yuya smirked as he placed his hand onto his deck "My Turn! Draw!" Yuya called as he swiped the card from his deck. Kaiba smirked "Here we go" he commented. Yuya looked to the card and smirked "Perfect!" he thought to himself as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "I know activate the Spell Monster Reborn!" Yuya called out with a smirk. The corrupted Aporia smirked "**Let's see what monster that you'll bring back from your graveyard, your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon? You're other more pathetic monsters? It matters not as I will win if you do attack me with any of them!" **Aporia grinned as his aura grew larger.

"Who said I was summoning a monster from my graveyard?" Yuya smirked causing Aporia to loose all of his confidence "**But I don't have anything!" **He argued with Yuya only for Yuya to grin more "Really? Because I know the perfect monster to summon!" Yuya announced as he raised his arm "With Monster Reborn, I summon Mechmaster - Saviour, from your graveyard!" Yuya called out. "**What?**" Aporia yelled shocked as a beam of light shot from his duel disk "**Impossible...**" he stuttered as Mechmaster - Saviour reformed onto Yuya's field. The giant silver robotic figure's eye glowed as it hovered above Yuya. Saviour (LV 12: ATK/5000/DEF/5000)

"Since Saviour was summoned I must send all other monsters from my deck to my graveyard and reduce my life points to 0" Yuya called out (LP 1000 - 0) as he took all the monsters from his deck and placed them into his graveyard. Yuya looked to Aporia and narrowed his eyes "I'll free you from whatever is controlling you. I know that you only wanted to help people, but how you did it was wrong. You should never sacrifice anyone even if it would save the world"

"For so long you must have been alone, and I'm sorry, but Mechmaster Saviour is not meant to save this world... it's meant to save you; It's your light of hope!" Yuya called out as he swiped his arm across "I activate my Trap: Breakthrough Skill!" Yuya called out as his trap flipped upward "With this I can negate the effect of Blood Tyrant for the rest of the turn!" Yuya explained as Blood Tyrant was frozen in place as it turned to stone.

"**No...!" **Aporia called out shocked.

" I send Xyz Go to the graveyard to the graveyard, so that Saviour can attack; Mechmaster - Saviour attack Blood Tyrant and save Aporia!" Yuya called out as Mechmaster - Saviour's eye glowed as it raised both of its hands as they glowed brightly as three white energy chains spiralled out of each hand towards Blood Tyrant as they attached to the Fusion Monster; after the chains wrapped around the fossilized Fusion monster Saviour forced its arms further apart; causing Blood Tyrant to shatter into dust.

A immense shock wave struck Aporia violently "**I'll be back Yuya...!**" the Phantom warned as its shadow behind Aporia's D-Wheel shattered. Aporia yelled in pain as he was struck the multiple shock waves. The waves pushed Aporia off of his D-Wheel and violently crashed into the track's surface. He was forced into the air due to the him bouncing off of the track due to the force of impact. He finally landed onto his back and skidded across the track by a few feet.

Aporia (LP 1000 - 0) lied on his back as he was badly bruised "...you...saved...me" he whispered before he fell conscience. Yuya quickly stopped his D-Wheel as he did Saviour shattered as the duel ended "Aporia!" he called out as he jumped from his D-Wheel and ran to Aporia's aid. He knelt beside him "Aporia?"

Kaito and Jesse also stopped their D-Wheels as they ran over to Yuya. They both stood beside Yuya as they looked down to Aporia "Aporia?" Yuya asked concerned. Aporia slowly opened his eyes to face Yuya "You...were...right...I'm sorry... for what I have done, I understand now, prevention is better than a cure. I hope that one day you will forgive me" Aporia whispered only for Yuya to shake his head "I already forgave you the moment we started duelling. Please join us. You can be a great ally to have" Yuya added.

Aporia chuckled "I will...Help...but not like...this I will separate into my three parts once more" Aporia replied as he started to glow "Farewell Yuya" he commented as he was covered by a flash of light as he separated into Primo, Lester and Jacob as they laid conscience. They were too badly damaged but no where near as bad as Aporia. Yuya smirked as he stood up beside Kaito and Jesse they all looked to the crowed as they cheered to them.

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Yuzu,, Rio, Kotori, Shark, Vector, Astral, Aster, Orbital, even Kaiba and Soul applauded for Team RV along with the entire crowd. Melissa smirked as she shot her arm into the air "The winners are Team ReVolution!" she announced as stadium was full of a more cheerful and lighter atmosphere. Jesse turned to Yuya "That thing controlling Aporia. Is it gone for good?" Jesse asked along with Kaito showing some interest "Yes. It's gone for ever. It was destroyed when Aporia was released by the light of his monster" Yuya explained "It's gone" he reassured Jesse and Kaito.

Kaiba crossed his arms "Now I can go home, I do have a company to run" he told Soul as he turned around and started to walk away "Hold it there. There's still one more thing that we need to do" Soul told Kaiba. Kaiba turned his head towards Soul "That would be what?" he asked her. Soul smirked "It's time to reunite with your rival" she responded causing Kaiba to turn to Soul "You don't mean...?" he trailed off as he was suddenly forced with the instinct to look to the entrance of the stadium. His eyes widened as he saw someone that he recognized "Yugi?" He thought as he saw Yugi (Atem) walking down the stairs to the track.

Atem turned and saw Kaiba. He was shocked by the surprise of seeing him "Kaiba!?" he questioned in confusion. Kaiba scuffed as he walked up the stairs slowly towards Yugi. Both rivals looked each other in the eye as tension and silence passed between them as they walked closer to each other.

* * *

**Another Dimension...**

From within a volcano with rising lava. The lava started to bubble as a beam of lava shot up from the other pool of lave. The burst of lava shot up violently. As it spiralled up in the air a set of red eyes shun in the blast of lava "**The real war begins now... and Yuya won't even see it coming**" a voice echoing from the bean of lava grinned maliciously.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**NEXT: Chapter 98: Duel of Friends - Yuya and Yuzu Rematch! **

**友人の裕也とゆず再戦の決闘!**


	98. Duel of Friends

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Dimension of Chaos (Chapter 28) - (Final) **_

_**Chapter: 098**_

_**Title "友人の裕也とゆず再戦の決闘****!" (Duel of Friends - Yuya and Yuzu Rematch!)**_

* * *

The sun rays bloomed through Neo Domino City's blue sky with no clouds. The city was in peace after the end of the tournament of the city. Leaves fell from the trees; carrying through the city by the slow, but gentle winds.

The bright green grass fields within the city's sector were full of laughter of families. Most importantly within the field there were a familiar group of people, and with two of the group opposing each other as they stood opposite to the other. Yuya and Yuzu were not playing around as they looked intensely to each other. They remained silent, waiting for the other to speak. Vector, Shark Kaito and Jesse all sat on a dark blue blanket as they looked to Yuya and Yuzu.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Vector asked as he held a packet of popcorn. He flung the popcorn into his mouth. Shark sat with his arms crossed "Like hell I care" he responded with a annoyed tone. Jesse looked over to Vector "Is the popcorn really necessary?" he questioned. Vector shrugged his shoulders "I made the mistake of not having any on my with the last duel, so I figured why not?" he added as he continued to much the popcorn.

"What's up with him?" Jesse asked as he looked over to Shark. Vector gradually continued devouring the popcorn "He's just so salty that he isn't the one duelling. Seriously he's so salty that he could cause snail genocide" Shark silently growled at Vector's words "Dude did you just growl at me?" Vector questioned shocked. Not too far away Rio was sat on a metal railing with her legs crossed. Kotori sat beside Rio as they watched with smirks

"I hope that you're sure of this. You might end up regretting it" Yuzu grinned as she and Yuya opposed each other. Yuya snickered back to her as he grinned too "Nah this is going to be too easy" he commented to her as he narrowed his eyes "Winning the tournament is child's play compared to what I am capable of" Yuzu shot back as she and Yuya smiled "This has been along time in the waiting. This one duel is going to be the most challenging I hope" Yuya replied only for Yuzu to snicker "Don't worry it will be... for you"

"Don't even think of holding back Yuya, it won't be nowhere as satisfying for when I best you duelling" Yuzu warned Yuya as she brought her arm up across her chest; her duel disk activated; releasing a pink coloured holster. Yuya nodded "Only if you do the same" he replied as he activated his duel disk. Yuzu and Yuya both narrowed their eyes "I won't go easy for Yuya, not one bit" she warned him further. Yuya and Yuzu both drawled five cards from their decks as they looked back to each other. as blue coloured platforms materialized in the air around them along with a bunch of Action Cards being scattered across their duel field

"Let's Duel!" Yuya and Yuzu both called in union.

**YUYA (LP 4000 [0] x 5) ****\VS/ YUZU (LP 4000 [0] x 5)**

"Well you know what they say; Ladies first" Yuzu told Yuya only for Yuya to smirk "Yeah but men just before" he replied. Yuzu rolled her eyes with a smirk "Fine take the first move if you want" she encouraged Yuya "If you say so" he coaxed as he looked to his hand. He took hold of two cards from his hand and revealed them to Yuzu "I'll start off this duel off my setting the Pendulum Zone with Scale 1: Stargazer Magician and Scale 8: Timegazer Magician!" Yuya announced as he placed the two Pendulum Cards onto his duel disk that glowed. Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician formed above Yuya in a bright blue beam of light.

"Pendulum Summoning already?" Yuzu mused.

"Need to stay on top of you" Yuya replied before blushing "That sounded so much better in my head" he commented on his previous words. Yuzu smirked "Please. If anything I'm going to be on top of you this entire duel" Yuzu grinned as she too started to blush. Vector's eyes widened as he pulled out a yellow card from his jeans and waved it in the air "There's kids here so do that somewhere else!" Vector warned.

"I now Pendulum Summon Timesword Magician!" Yuya announced as a beam of light spiralled down onto his field. Timesword Magician formed as he held his blade (LV 3:ATK/1400) "And now-" Yuya tried to explained before Yuzu interrupted "When it's the only monster that you Pendulum Summon; it's attack doubles" Yuzu finished for Yuya. Yuya smirked "uh wow you're a fast learner" Yuya laughed.

Yuzu saw his motion and grinned too "Confident are you? That will soon change Yuya" she replied. Timesword Magician glowed (LV 3: ATK/1400 - 2800) Yuya then looked to Yuzu"That will be enough for now, I end my turn, let's see what you've got" he informed Yuzu.

Yuzu narrowed her eyes "Let's see how quickly l I can beat him" she thought to herself as she placed her hand onto her deck "My turn draw!" she announced as she drawled her card (LP 4000 [0] x 6) Yuzu looked to Yuya "Here I go Yuya!" she called out as she brought her fingers to take hold of one of the cards in her hand and flipped it to Yuya "First off I'm using the Spell Polymerization" she announced as she swiped the card into her glowing duel disk.

"Oh no" Yuya thought as he gulped.

"I now fuse my Mozarta the Melodious Meastra with Elegy the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu called out as Mozarta the Melodious Meastra and Elegy the Melodious Diva formed beside her as they swirled into a red and blue spiralling portal. Yuzu held her hands together and raised then "I Fusion Summon!" she called out she dropped her arms downward "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" she called out as Bloom sung (LV6:ATK/1000)

"Hey Yuya you should brace yourself, I attack with Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! Attack his Timesword Magician!" Yuzu smirked as she pointed her monster's target out. Bloom Dive the Melodious Choir sung at a high pitch that it formed into a shock wave charged towards Timesword Magician. Yuya's monster saw the blast coming towards him as he raised his blade and managed to block the attack "Bloom Diva's effect activates, she's not destroyed by battle also you'll be taking that battle damage instead - think of it as a present from me" she cooed with a smirk.

The wave increased in strength as it managed to knock Timesword Magician backwards as struck him. Yuya's eyes widened as he was end hurling into the air as he impacted back into the grass field on his stomach (LP 4000 - 1800 = 2200 [0] x 1) "Dam" Vector commented as he engulfed a mouthful of popcorn "If you're going to do that then at least share some with us" Jesse responded. Vector shrugged his shoulders as he held the bag out to Jesse "Help yourself" Vector told Jesse.

Jesse nodded as he reached into the bag and grabbed a handful. He then moved his hand from the bag and through a piece of popcorn into the air and into his mouth. Jesse's eyes widened as he spat the popcorn from his mouth "Salted? That's horrible, What is it with you and salt today" Jesse questioned. Jesse then looked to the match and saw that Yuya was knocked onto the ground "Dam it! I missed that part" Jesse called out.

Vector looked to Jesse "Saying that you're mad that you missed the chance to see your friend hurt is such a rude to say"Vector responded. Jesse raised his eyebrow "Seriously you can curse if you want" Jesse reassured Vector who shook his head "Can't, they can be anywhere" Jesse's eyes widened "Who?" Vector gulped "4Kids...or 4K Media or whatever they are now" he replied. Jesse slowly turned away from Vector.

Rio looked to the match and smiled "Is it bad that I like seeing Yuzu beating Yuya?" she asked. Kotori nodded "Just a bit"

Yuya pushed himself from the ground as he smirked to Yuzu "I'm impressed. You're really not going easy on me poor me" Yuya stood up straight "But you should really give up while you are on a high-note" he continued to smirk. Yuzu's lips curved into a smile "Clever Yuya, but trust me I'm prepared for every monster that you can through at me" Yuya slightly smirked at Yuzu's words "Are you saying that you know all of my monsters?" Yuya questioned.

"Yes I do Yuya" Yuzu reassured him "Let's test that shall we" Yuya smirked as he drawled his card "My turn" Yuya looked to the card that he drawled and smirked. He looked to Yuzu "Hey remember when I discovered that you were learning Fusion Summoning?" Yuya asked he caught Yuzu's attention. Her eyes widened "Of course , I wanted to become stronger so that I could protect You-Show duel school like you did. I made Sora not to tell you because I wanted us to duel like we are now, so you could be the first to experience my new found strength" Yuzu replied to Yuya.

"Wait so you only learned to Fusion Summon because you wanted to protect our school like I did" Yuya directed to Yuzu. Yuzu nodded "I thought that if I stayed too far behind you that you would forget about me and move onto other people, new friends; forgetting about me" Yuzu continued "I know that you're going to say that you'll always be my friend, but I just have a feeling at the back of my head that one day you'll be gone, and I'll never see you again" Yuzu lowered her head.

"And you were right about I am going to say to you, but you missed out one thing" Yuya continued "We will always be friends, but you may have stronger because you wanted to be as strong as me, but I wanted also to be stronger than you too. That's how I learned Fusion Summing, so that I could be on the same level as you. Sure I had Pendulum monsters, but they are nothing compared to our friendship. I wanted our friendship to last forever too that's why I became stronger so that we can always watched out for each other and other people" Yuya explained to Yuzu.

Yuzu raised her head to Yuya "Thank you" she told Yuya as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Yuya smirked "No, it's all because of your strength that we are how we are now. You made us both stronger, you're the real hero of this dimension. Yusei, Aporia and that darkness that took him over, I managed to beat them because I knew that you were always behind me, believing in me when I couldn't" Yuya replied.

"Guess that makes me an Idiot doesn't it" Yuya chuckled "I had no faith in myself when you were putting all of your heart into me, the least I could have done was believe in myself too" Yuya slightly chuckled "You may be an Idiot sometimes, well most times, but that's ok with me, because you are my idiot" Yuzu commented with a grin. Yuya smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way" he replied. Yuzu smirked "I'll normal summon Aria the Melodious Diva and set one card I end my Turn" she called out as Aria the Melodious Diva formed (LV 4:ATK/1600)

"Hope you don't think that your adorable moment just now would change my mind to go easy on you, because it hasn't" Yuzu glared over to Yuya with a smile "Now make your move!" she called out to Yuya. Vector applauded "Beautiful you too, now is this a duel or a wedding seriously!" Shark's eyes narrowed "Can't really tell at this point"

"You asked for it!" Yuya called out as he swiped a card from his hand into his duel disk "This is how strong you have made me! I activate Odd-Eyes Fusion from my hand!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Fusion formed in its card state above him "With this I can Fusion a monster from my extra deck, by using Dragon-Type monsters either in my hand or field" Yuya announced as the two remaining cards from his hand glowed as they formed above him "I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon from my hand" Yuya exclaimed.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon both roared as they spiralled into a red and blue spinning portal. Yuya's eyes narrowed "Yuzu this is the power that you gave to me!"

"Vice Dragon come forth "A set of red eyes flashed "Grant strength to the brave. Guard over all that is good with your very soul!" A green armoured shoulder pad reflected the light off it. A set of golden claws stretched outward! Fusion Summon! Level 7! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (LV 7: ATK 2500) roared as it stomped on the ground behind Yuya (LP 2200 [0] x 0)

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon?" Yuzu questioned "That's a new one. Guess you are hiding some tricks from me" Yuzu observed "All of my Odd-Eyes monster are because of you. You gave me the will to grow stronger and I have" Yuya reminded Yuzu. Yuya then raised his arm to Yuzu "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect activates, when its summoned I can return one of your monsters to your Hand. Since your Bloom Diva is the only monster on your field, I guess that it looses by defeat! Go Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon! Vortex Manipulation!" Yuya announced.

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon roared and flashed its eyes. A purple portal formed behind Bloom Dive and was trying to suck her into it "Bloom Diva!" Yuzu announced as winds created by the portal. The grass was being ripped from the ground due to the force of the portal. The ripped grass was dragged into the portal. Bloom Diva tired to move away from the portal only causing for the gravitational pull to increase tremendously. Yuzu looked up to one of the blue glowing platforms and narrowed her eyes "Hang on Bloom!" she called out.

Yuzu ran towards the platform; knowing that she hardly any time to make it. She ran at her top speed towards the platform. She narrowed her eyes as she front flipped into the air and landed on her knees on the platform. She then looked to the surface of the platform and saw a set card "Come on please be good!" she called out as she quickly picked it up only to be in shock "Encore? This won't help guess I have no choice!"

Bloom Diva screamed as she was dragged into the portal. Next the portal narrowed into a beam of light that shot into the air and into Yuzu's duel disk "Since Bloom was Fusion Monster she returned to my Extra Deck instead" Yuzu stood up on the plat for "I activate the Action Card Encore, with this I can add one Spell back to my hand, I choose Polymerization" she announced as the card moved from her graveyard. She took hold of the card and added it back to her hand.

Yuya looked up to Yuzu "Now its time Timesword Magician attack Yuzu's Aria the Melodious Diva!" Yuya announced. Time sword's Magician raised its blade as it moved above Aria the Melodious Diva. He swung the blade downward on Aria; shattering her. Yuzu used her arms to block the force of the shock wave created (LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800 [0] x 2) "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attack her directly! Vortex Vice!" Yuya called out.

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon roared as it released a vortex from its mouth towards Yuzu. Yuzu raised her arms to block the blast, but the vortex manoeuvred above her as it used its gravitation pull to drag Yuzu through the portal. Moments later another portal formed above the ground. Yuzu fell from it and landed onto the ground onto her stomach (LP 2800 - 2500 = 300 [0] x 3) "Yuzu are you okay?" he asked.

Yuzu chuckled as she stood up from the grass patch where she landed "Worry about yourself Yuya" she smirked as she placed her hand onto her deck "My turn draw!" she called out as she spun around and drawled her card. As she drawled her card it was flashing. Yuzu raised her hand in the air as she held one of her cards "I activate Polymerization to fuse Sophia the Melodious Meastra and Serenade the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu smirked as her two monsters formed beside her as they spiralled into a red and blue portal.

"I fusion summon Level 6! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir once more!" Yuzu called out as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir formed as she twirled (LV 6: ATK/1000) "Now I use my Trap Card!" Yuzu called out as she swiped her duel disk. Her Trap flipped upward "I activate Melodious Illusion, see it makes my Bloom Diva immune to the effects of all Spell and Trap effects that you may use against me" she explained.

"But I don't have any, unless she means to stop me using action cards?" he thought.

"Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir attack his Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" she called out. Bloom Dive the Melodious Choir sung at a high pitch that it formed into a shock wave charged towards Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon. The blast hit Yuya's dragon forcing Yuya to shield himself "Remember Yuya you take any of the damage that I would have taken" Yuzu reminded Yuya with a grin. Yuya was slightly forced backwards by the blast (LP 2200 - 1500 = 700 [0] x 0) Yuya breathed heavily as he looked to Yuzu "Is that the best you got?" he asked with a smirk.

Yuzu slowly smiled "Actually it isn't. See Melodious Illusion also has another effect; allowing Bloom Diva to attack again, guess I'm going to stay on a high note while your all out of tune" Yuzu responded as she pointed to Yuya "Bloom Diva attack his Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" she called out with a smirk. Bloom Dive the Melodious Choir sung at a high pitch that it formed into a shock wave charged towards Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

The blast struck the dragon; creating another shock wave. Yuya's eyes widened as he was sent hurling it to the air. He impacted into the grass field onto his back (LP 700 - 0 [0] x 0) {WINNER YUZU} Bloom Diva, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Timesword Magician, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician all shattered. The platforms also vanished. Yuzu ran up to Yuya "Yuya are you hurt?!" she asked only for Yuya to chuckle "I'm fine Yuzu"

Yuya stood up and brushed the dirt from his cloths "That was a good duel Yuzu, I know you would be the toughest opponent in this dimension (Besides Yusei) Yuya thought the last part in his head. Yuzu giggled "Please I know I'm amazing, but if you must continue than I won't complain" she smirked as she looked to Yuya "Please tell me that you didn't let me win Yuya, please tell me that you did your best" Yuzu asked. Yuya nodded "I gave it all I had. If there's anyone I wouldn't mind loosing too; it's you" Yuya replied as he laughed.

Yuzu blushed "Aw thanks Yuya" she responded as she looked to Yuya "Yuya there's been something I have been wanting to ask you..." Yuzu slightly sounded nervous. Yuya's curiosity got the better of him "What's that Yuzu?" he asked in a friendly manner towards her. Yuzu gulped as she her right hand to hold her left arm "See... I... really wanted to say that I..." Yuzu trailed off. Yuya focused on Yuzu's saddened expression "You can ask me anything" he responded to her.

"I...I...just...thought... screw it!" she exclaimed as she leaned in and used her lips to plant a kiss on Yuya's right cheek. She moved away after a few moments. She looked to Yuya frozen of her actions. Yuya was completely red, blushing to the extreme "...Yuzu...I" Yuya whispered "I had no idea...that..." Yuzu quickly narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms "Don't get the wrong idea I only did that to kiss your cheek better; one of Bloom Diva's blast struck you there, so it's the least I can do!" Yuya yelled at him before turning around before he could see her blush "Not another word of it!" she warned him.

"But..."

/WHACK!/

Yuya dropped to his knees holding his now hurting head as Yuzu was holding her fan in both of her hands "I SAID NOT ANOTHER WORD YUYA!" she called annoyed "Got..it!" Yuya yelled back in pain "Where do you hide that bloody thing!?" Yuya yelled in pain "Not the point!" Yuzu shot back. Vector and Jesse both laughed uncontrollably. Shark sat with his arms crossed without giving a single care. Rio and Kotori also laughed "Poor Yuya" Kotori laughed "Yeah and Yuzu she really got in the **rhythm** of things with Yuya" she laughed "You know I now think that we have a good chance at taking down academia for good" Rio told Kotori "I mean beside the freaks at Academia what else could we run into that would be a threat?" she asked rhetorically "There's nothing else that could get in our way now..."

* * *

**Elsewhere in the Ruins of Heartland (Xyz Dimension)**

The grey cold sky gloomed over the ash filled streets. debris covered the streets, no lights glowed through city, leaving a cast of darkness. The rivers were filthy with the water being contaminated. The lifeless streets were suddenly shook as three academia soldiers ran in fear of their lives. They spirited at full speed. They were screaming "HELP US!" they begged for someone to hear them, but no one did, well almost no one. The soldiers continued to run even if they could no longer physically run.

One of the Academia Soldiers wearing a red jacket ran around a corner to hide. He breather heavily, sweating from his face "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" he panted as he looked down and screamed as a black coloured mist oozed out from below the building he was leaning against. The ooze begun to climb up his legs. The student continued to scream until the ooze completely covered his body.

One of the other students heard the cries of his fellow soldier. On instinct he ran towards the sound. He turned a corner and saw a card that was on the ground. As he inspected the card he grew with fear as he realized that it was the soldier that was screaming moments ago. He froze in fear as he felt something cold on his neck. He quickly sobbed as something quickly took hold of him and launched him against the same brick wall the other soldier was held against. Moments later a black ooze substance wrapped around his legs and tripped him down to the ground as the soldier was dragged further in the ally way as he screamed at the top of his lungs, being dragged into the shadows.

The soldier dug his nails into the ground, but it was to no avail as he was dragged further into complete darkness as he nails scragged the surface of the ground he was dragged through "HELP!" he begged and screamed - his screams were soon stopped as silence passed through the streets.

The third soldier was scared. She was nervous to all of her surroundings. She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she could vaguely see a shaded figure within the shadows created by one of the few standing buildings "...Who...Are...you!?" she shook with fear as she looked to the figure. Her eyes widened as she saw that the figure was started to walk closer towards her. She quickly back way until she was backed against a wall with no where to run.

The figure walked closer to her as they intentionally wanted to strike the soldier with fear "Stay back! I'm warn...ing you!" she called out hopping the figure would listen to her warning. The figure stopped before he was out of the shadows. Only two specks of white could be seen from the darkness. They specks of white being the figure's eyes. The Soldier moved her her duel disk to her chest and activated her duel disk "Stay...back...this...is your last chance!" she warned the figure again as she continued to shake in fear.

The shaded figure activated their duel disk which glowed blue. The soldier gulped as she moved into a duelling stance "Fine, after I win; I'll card you!" she called with fear. The figure secretly grinned sinisterly. Moment's later a burst of flames consumed the same street that they were duelling on. As the flames disbursed the Academia soldier collapse to the ground unconscious. The figure then slowly walked out of shows.

As the light touched the figure. The figure was wearing a light blue trench coat with black jeans. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck. His eyes tracked the knocked out student. As he did Raid Raptor Rise Falcon shattered. Shun slowly smirked as he admired his handy word. A black - like mist flowed up from his body as he moved his duel disk to the solder. A flash of purple covered the entire street, when it faded the soldier had vanished and was replaced with a card.

Shun malevolently laughed "It feels so good to be back again after so long" he commented as he continued to laugh. His laughter was carried through the whole city "I made I good choice choosing this body, so much hate to feed off of" he continued laugh further "Soon not even Astral will be able to challenge me, not without his pet human by his side" the laughter continued as darkness rained over Heartland.

* * *

Next:

_**Chapter 99 **_

_** Dismay of Heartland - The Darkened Falcon Blazes** _

_**ハートランド - 激怒ファルコン炎の狼狽**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Now that the Synchro storyline is now finished I now need to tell you that the Xyz Dimension is going to be the focus of some upcoming arcs. As I have mentioned before DW will now become serious with the its atmosphere compared to the Synchro Arc.

Thanks for reading so far; I know that the Synchro arc felt way too long to some people, but I promise that the Xyz Dimension story will be more condensed and controlled - trust me; I have been planning it since the start of the Synchroverse arc - so I have had almost half a year to get the plot of the arcs together. I hope I do not disappoint anyone with it. Usually when writing the chapters I just go with the flow and did not really plan for the key plot points before hand, but as previously mentioned I have strongly planned for the Xyz Dimension arc. Hopefully this will excel it above the previous plots of the story.

Thanks for reading so far if you have.


	99. Dismay of Heartland (Season 4)

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 1**_

_**Chapter: 099**_

_**Title "ハートランド **__**\- 激怒ファルコン炎の狼狽**__**" (Dismay of Heartland - The Darkened Falcon Blazes)**_

* * *

**Astral World**

A blue skinned female slowly walked through the bright coloured path before her. Her long bright blue hair hung low to her waist with two blue orbs. She wore a white dress to complement her look. She also had three blue jems down her neck. She reached a field consisting of bright blue grass. She walked between the field; continuing on her current path until she reached a bright blue tower. She looked up to the top and saw the Astral-being that she wanted to see. She stood still as she narrowed her eyes "I'm sorry to disturb you Hogosha, but you're needed to report" Ena bellowed with her soft voice.

From above the tower the Astral-being turned and looked down to Ena. The Hogosha's bright blue eyes tracked Ena's movements. His long bright blue hair was resting on his face within three thick spikes. The middle spike between his eyes and the other and each side of his face. His hair continued as it was spiked at the top pointing to the left. He had a blue jem under each of his eyes along with one larger jem between his shoulders. from his shoulders hung a golden cape with jems on each of his shoulders. He hovered above in the air before lowering himself from the tower to the ground before Ena.

"What troubles Ena" the Astral-Being asked the other. Ena looked him straight in the eyes "We've sensed a strong evil directly in Heartland City" The other Astral-Being narrowed his eyes "By "We" you actually are eluding to yourself Ena, aren't you?" he questioned as he stood with his arms lowered. Ena softly nodded "Only I sensed it, but I know that what I sensed was something evil" she matched the other's stance.

"You just sensed some Academia Soldiers Ena, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less" he addressed her. Ena continued to stand tall "Please hear my words Celestial, there has only been two forces in our world to ever come close to the darkness that I experienced" she attempted to reason with him. "Those two forces which you speak of no longer continue to exist, If they ever returned I would be fully aware of it Ena" he opposed her as he looked to her.

"I find it hard to comprehend that you managed to identify an Evil that I have no knowledge of" he continued to argue with a respectful tone "Trust me - something else is bound to happen" she softly spoke "Without any proof of your claim it would be beyond unreasonable to analyse the so-called evil" he explained to Ena; causing for her to narrow her eyes "Heartland is..." the opposing Astral-being shook his head in a calm manner "Heartland is none of our concern, our only priority should be to watch over our own world Ena"

"You may be risking the lives of the remaining Heartland resistance" she brought up "If I'm wrong and if those people die, I will grant you my sincerest of apologies Ena, but till then and only till then; leave this nonsense behind you and focus on your own world" Celestial ordered with a calm tone towards "If you say so Hogosha" Ena surrendered as she slowly turned away from Celestial "If it has you worried then I will take a look if that will stop you from opposing me Ena" he gave up. Ena slightly smiled "Thank you Hogosha" she slowly moved to her knees and bowed.

* * *

_**Heartland City **_

The grey sky flashed as lightning shot down, followed by a heavy storm of rain that struck Heartland City. The never ending drops of rain splashed on the ground covered by ash and debris. None of the buildings were standing near the edge of the city. As the splashes of rain continued a black boot ran past into the puddle. As a result the rain splashed outward further to the ground. Lighning continued to strike the ground, quickly followed by another loud explosion of thunder and lightning shot down near that last spot that was struck.

The rain only became heavier over time as it refused to give up. Another puddle of rain as ran past by a white boot with red and orange markings on it. Lightning shot from the heavens once again, bring the the sound of thunder with it. Following after a blue boot with golden markings ran along the same road as the previous figure. Lightning struck the city again as the rain increased further. At the end of the road. All three figure grouped together as they continued running.

The first figure had bright blue hair that was spiked upward. He was wearing a white body suit with blue markings along with a bright blue cape. The figure also wore a red eye mask with his other cloths. He had a dark blue duel disk on his left arm. The second figure running along the first had red and orange spiked hair. Wearing a white and pink top with a green zippier. Her waist had a brown and orange belt around it. The girl was also wearing a pair of black shorts. She had a bright red duel disk on her left wrist.

The third figure was running the fastest. He had bright red hair at the front with darker red hair behind the brighter shade of red. He was wearing a red shit with a grey trench coat with orange fur around the collar of his coat. He had two brown belts around his waist with black jeans and black boots with white markings. He had a dark red duel disk around his left wrist.

Fuya, Anna and Gauche ran through another street. They suddenly stopped their movement as they saw three Obelisk Soldiers grinning. The commander of the group laughed, bringing his hand upward "Looks like you're trapped, there's no escape for you" he warned them as he looked to his other members "You should have stayed hiding like the rats that you are scum" one of the other Obelisk Members grinned.

Gauche, Fuya and Anna took the Obelisk Force by surprise as they raised their arms and activated their duel disks. Gauche's duel disk released a bright orange blade from the side of it, Anna's released a yellow coloured diamond shaped bored. Fuya's duel disk released a long blue curved blade "You're the ones that are trapped, we knew that if we exposed ourselves it wouldn't be so long until you treacherous Villains would reveal yourselves" Fuya called out as he raised his duel disk "Now prepare to face the justice of The Sparrow!" Fuya called out as he formed a fist with his hand. Gauche nodded "Nice words kid" Anna shrugged her shoulders "Guess he's always in character" she thought.

The Obelisk force members all grinned as they looked to their opponents "We'll accept your challenge" the leader replied as all the members' duel disks released purple glowing blades.

**{FUYA, ANNA, GAUCHE 4000 X 3 [0] x 5 X 3|VS| OBELISK FORCE LP 4000 X 3 [0] x 5 X 3}**

Fuya looked to his hand and took hold of a card from his hand "I'll start this duel off by summoning Wind-Up Soldier from my hand in attack mode!" Fuya swiped the card onto his duel disk. Wind-Up Soldier (LV 4: ATK/1800) formed in front of Fuya. Wind-Up Soldier was struck by the weakened rain drops that continued to fall "Now since I summon Wind-Up Soldier I can summon Wind-Up Shark" Fuya swiped the card onto his duel disk. Wind-Up Shark (LV 4: ATK/1500) Formed. Wind-Up Soldier and Wind-Up Shark hovered in the air beside each other "Now I use Wind-Up Shark's monster effect to increase its level by 1" Fuya explained as he held out his hand. Wind-Up Shark glowed (LV 4 - 5)

"Furthermore I can use Wind-Up Soldier's monster effect to increase its own level too" Fuya continued as he looked to Wind-Up Soldier that started to glow (LV 4 - 5) "He has two level 5 monsters" one of Obelisk Soldiers informed the other two members. Fuya raised his hand into the air "With my Level 5 Wind-Up Shark and Wind-Up Shoulder. I construct the overlay network!" Fuya announced as Wind-Up Shark turned into a blue mean of light whilst Wind-Up Soldier turned into an orange beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal.

"Steel-hearted warrior - Crank the gear of victory and release your charge! Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh!" Fuya called out as Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh (Rank 5: ATK 2600 OVU 2) hovered above him with two overlay units that orbited around the monster "Since we can't attack for the thirst round; I sent two cards and end my turn" Fuya swiped two cards into his duel disk. Two set cards appeared onto his field; before vanishing.

"I'll go next!" Gauche announced as he drawled his card from his deck. Gauche looked to the card and narrowed his eyes "I'll start my turn by summoning Heroic Challenger - Double Lance from my hand in attack mode!" Gauche announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Double Lance (LV 4: ATK/1700) formed in front of him "Now Double Lance's effect allows me to summon another Double Lance, from my hand" Gauche swiped the second card onto his duel disk. A Second Heroic Challenger (LV 4: ATK/1700) formed beside the other "Now with my two Level four monsters; I build the overlay network!"

his two monsters narrowed into orange beams of light as they spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Legendary Warrior heed the cry for battle" A long metal red arm with a silver hand formed into a fist, "raise your blade to challenge the foolish oppression!" A set of yellow eyes flash. A blade was held up "XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Gauche called out as Heroic Champion - Excalibur (Rank 4: ATK/2000 OVU 2) towered in front of him with two overlay units orbiting around it.

"I set one card and end my turn!" Gauche announced as he swiped another card into his duel disk. A set formed onto his field before vanishing. Gauche looked to Anna and nodded. Anna nodded back to him as she brought her hand onto her deck "It's my turn draw!" she called as she drawled a card from her deck. She looked to it before looking back to the Obelisk Soldiers "Since I have no cards on my field; I can summon this card from my hand" she announced as she swiped the card onto her duel disk "I Special Summon Rocket Arrow Express from my hand" she announced as a portal opened in the sky above her.

Rocket Arrow Express (LV 10: ATK 5000) moved through the portal "5000 attack points so easily?!" one of the Obelisk Soldiers called out in shock. Anna saw the shock in the Obelisk Soldier and enjoyed the sight of it "That's nothing, just wait" she responded to the Obelisk Soldier "Since Rocket Arrow Express was summoned; I can summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, from my hand as well by halving its attack points" Anna swiped the card onto her duel disk. A portal opened on the ground. Moments after Heavy Freight Train Derricrane (LV 10: ATK/ 1400) railed onto the field.

Anna looked to both of her monsters as she raised her hand into the air "With my Level 10: Rocket Arrow Express and Level 10: Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, I build the overlay network!" she called at the top of her voice as her two monsters turned into orange beams of light; spiralling into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "I Xyz Summon: Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Anna announced as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max lowered its cannon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (Rank 10: ATK/3000 OVU 2)

Anna narrowed her eyes as she brought her arm up and pointed to the Obelisk Force "I hope that you're ready for the pain that's about to come your way! I activate Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max's monster effect!" Anna called out as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max absorbed one of its Overlay Units "By using one Overlay Unit; Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max can inflict 2000 points of damage to my opponent's; meaning that all three of you are in for some pain" Anna called as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max charged a blast from its cannon.

Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max released the blast striking the three Obelisk Force members (LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000 X 3) the Obelisk Force was knocked back onto the ground as they yelled as they were struck "I set three cards and end my turn" Anna called out as she swiped three cards into her duel disk. Three set cards appeared on her field before vanishing. Fuya looked to Anna "Good job Anna, I knew you could easily handle them!" he commented "Thanks" Anna replied as she focused on the three Obelisk Soldiers standing back up.

* * *

Not so far from the duel sight a shaded figure watched from a distance. His eyes focused on the duel as he grinned maliciously "I think I found my next victims, I mean opponents" he corrected himself before boasting out into laughter once again. He stopped laughing and snickered to himself as he saw Anna, Gauche and Fuya "You recognize them don't you?" the figure questioned before smirking "Ah, your old pals uh? Don't worry I'll make sure that they will never get in trouble ever again" he smirked wider as a dark aura flowed off from his body.

* * *

The far one on the right smirked "Is that all that you got?" he asked as he placed his hand onto his duel disk "My turn! Draw!" he called out as he drawled his card. He looked to the card and smirked "I activate Polymerization!" he called out as he swiped the card face-down. "With it I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with Ancient Gear and Ancient Beast" he announced as his three monsters materialized as they spiralled through a red and blue spinning portal "Ancient from long past time - break through and rejoin in time! Fusion Summon!" the Obelisk Soldier called out as they held their hands together "Level 10! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" he called out as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem towered above him (LV 1O: ATK/4400) "I'll end my turn with one card face-down" he called out as a card formed on his field before vanishing.

The far one on the right smirked "Is that all that you got?" he asked as he placed his hand onto his duel disk "My turn! Draw!" he called out as he drawled his card. He looked to the card and smirked "I activate Polymerization!" he called out as he swiped the card face-down. "With it I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with Ancient Gear and Ancient Beast" he announced as his three monsters materialized as they spiralled through a red and blue spinning portal "Ancient from long past time - break through and rejoin in time! Fusion Summon!" the Obelisk Soldier called out as they held their hands together "Level 10! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" he called out as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem towered above him (LV 1O: ATK/4400) "I'll end my turn" he called out as a card formed on his field before vanishing.

The far one on the right smirked "Is that all that you got?" he asked as he placed his hand onto his duel disk "My turn! Draw!" he called out as he drawled his card. He looked to the card and smirked "I activate Polymerization!" he called out as he swiped the card face-down. "With it I fuse Ancient Gear Golem with Ancient Gear and Ancient Beast" he announced as his three monsters materialized as they spiralled through a red and blue spinning portal "Ancient from long past time - break through and rejoin in time! Fusion Summon!" the Obelisk Soldier called out as they held their hands together "Level 10! Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" he called out as Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem towered above him (LV 1O: ATK/4400) "I'll end my turn" he called out as a card formed on his field before vanishing.

"We've won it seems Anna's monster can use its effect on her turn to take out the rest of their life points" Fuya thought to himself as he smirked "Those bastards will get what's coming to them!" Fuya called out to Gauche and Anna.

"Agreed"

Fuya, Anna, Gauche and the Obelisk Members looked towards the voice. They looked to a stature of a falcon, but what really caught their attention was that there was someone standing above it covered by the shadows "I can't just let them keep living without consulting me first" the shaded figure continued. As the figure finished talking a bolt of lightning struck the ground behind the statue; momentarily lighting up the shaded area. The figure was wearing a light blue trench coat with black jeans. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck.

"Shun!?" Gauche called to the re-shadowed Shun "Thanks for the help, but we have this handled!" Gauche called to Shun. From the shadows Shun smirked "We'll see, but now I'm joining!" he called as he activated his duel disk {**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 points}** (LP 4000 - 2000 [0] x 5)As the electricity ran through Shun's body he failed to react as he stood still with the same smirk "I draw!" he announced as he drawled the card from his deck.

"I summon Raid Raptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand" he called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Vanishing Lanius formed beside (LV 4: ATK/1300) "Why stop at one when I can have 2" Shun commented as he swiped another card onto his duel disk "When Vanishing Lanius is summoned; I can summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand" he announced as another Vanishing Lanius formed (LV 4: ATK/1300) "Now the second's one effect activate; allowing me to summon a third" Shun smirked as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. The third and final Vanishing Lanius formed beside the other two (LV 4: ATK/1300)

"Shun I said we had this handled!" Gauche called back to Shun "Shut up, you'll be next I promise" Shun replied with a smirk as he raised his arm into their air "With my 3 Level 4 monster I construct the Overlay Network!" Shun announced as all three of his Vanishing Lanius turned into purple beams of light that shot into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal. Shun laughed menacingly "I Xyz summon the last thing that you'll ever lay your eyes on - that goes for all of you" Shun grinned as a shaded giant silhouette of a falcon rested on the ground before the Obelisk Soldiers, Fuya, Anna and Gauche.

Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon was curtained by the shadows as only its glowing eyes could be seen. The falcon had a dark aura to it "I activate Rise Falcon's effect, by using one overlay unit; it can bring about your eternal doom!" Shun called out as Rise Falcon absorbed one of its overlay units (_**ATK/ 100 + 4400 + 4400 + 4400 + 3000 + 2600 + 2000 = ATK/ 20900**) "R_ise Falcon allows it to battle everyone of your pathetic monsters" Shun called as he raised his arm "Make sure to make it messy!" he called out with a grin.

"Shun! Wait!" Gauche called out shocked.

"What are you doing?!" Anna screeched.

"Stop this!" Fuya called to Shun.

"BATTLE!" Shun's grin grew as he spoke that word. Lightning shot down from the sky again as the rain begun to become heavier like before. Rise Falcon screeched as it was covered by flames as it nosed dived towards the ground "Shun stop!" Gauche called out again as Rise Falcon was reflected from his eyes "Sto-" Rise Falcon sliced through the three Ultimate Ancient Gear Golems, Heroic Champion - Excalibur, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max and Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh; causing a shock wave so powerful that is destroyed all the standing buildings in the area and shattered all of the monsters. The Obelisk Soldiers, Fuya, Gauche and Anna were struck by multiple shock waves forcing them to collapse to the ground (Obelisk Soldiers LP 0/Fuya, Gauche, Anna LP 0/WINNER SHUN/ Rise Falcon shattered.

Shun smirked as he lifted his duel disks to the Obelisk Soldiers; they were enveloped by a purple flash; before long that had vanished and were replaced with three cards where the soldiers were. Shun turned to see Gauche, Fuya and Anna still lying on the ground. He stepped towards them with a smirk "You know I'm feeling in a generous mood today" Shun smirked as he looked down to the three duellists "I'm only going to card one of you, but which one? It's so hard to deicide?" Gauche looked up to Shun and widened his eyes as he saw an white figure hovering above Shun "Astral...Why?" he questioned only for Astral to smirk "I'm cleaning the streets up, and bringing peace to this world, and for there to be peace there cannot be any people around to stop it" Astral grinned evilly as he faded back into Shun.

"I know how to choose now" Shun grinned as he pointed to Anna "Eeny" he then pointed to Gauche "Meeeny" he then pointed to Gauche "Miny" he pointed to another duellist "Moe" he pointed to another dullest again "You..." he pointed to another duellist "...Are.." he finally pointed to the last person as he touched their knows with his finger "...It..." Shun smirked as he rained his duel disk at his target. Moments later a scream could be heard as a flash of light covered one of the duellists.

Lightning shot down again behind Shun. Rain hammered down as it grew in strength. The strong winds carried the rain across Shun as another bolt of lightning struck...again...again...and again...

* * *

**Astral World**

Celestial's eyes narrowed as he saw Shun slowly walk away. Celestial place his hands to his sides as he turned to the edge of tower. He hovered off it and descended onto the blue grass. As hit feet touched the grass Ena looked to him "Hogosha?" she questioned. Celestial nodded "I has looked into this so called "Mysterious Darkness of yours..." he told her. Ena looked to him shocked "Did you find who or what it was?" Celestial nodded once "That's correct, I have a suspicion and a suspect" Celestial replied. Ena looked to him dazed "Who is it Hogosha Celestial?" Celestial shook his head "Bring Astral into custody" he ordered her.

Ena looked shocked "But..." Celestial narrowed his eyes "That's an order, and do not bring any of his human friends. Astral is now to be considered a fugitive by Astral World and all other Dimensions including Synchro..." he trailed off. Ena looked to him "Hogosha, what are you saying?" she questioned. Celestial looked to her as he narrowed his eyes "That's an order, I don't care how good of friends you are with Astral, go and bring him here before I loose my patience with you. I could always find a second in command Ena, probably one with more intelligence to put their world before foolish friendships" Celestial warned.

Ena nodded "I will go right now Hogosha!" she replied as she turned around "Ena one more thing; never question my judgement, you don't have any understanding of what is about to happen. I do so I call the shots, got it?" Celestial asked. Ena nodded "Yes Hogosha" she bowed, followed by her walking away. Celestial ascended back up to his tower as he landed on the balcony. He slowly walked to a golden large stand with a metal jar on it. Celestial narrowed his eyes "Astral, he's always been the favourite. I'm sick of it. I spent all six million years of my life watching the Xyz World, and for what? Nothing. Astral and that foolish kid save the world one time and they're thought of as heroes, and here I am spending all my life watching over that world as they had fun, while I was always struck here - forever. forbidden to leave" Celestial sighed as he blinked "But even so if that was what I think it was then we are all doomed" he thought as he too hold of the jar. He flipped the top off.

He looked inside to see a black fog swirling around in it "Just the smallest of parts, not even a molecule and he was reformed so quickly..." Celestial thought to himself as he placed the lid back on "He's grown so powerful almost as if its two working as one body..." he thought as he placed the jar back. He then turned around and walked towards the balcony "Much destruction is to come, it's only a matter of time..."

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**NEXT: CHAPTER 100!**

**Call From Ena - Astral is a Wanted Criminal? Journey To the World of Light!**

_**恵那 - アストラルからの呼び出しと思った犯罪者は光の世界への旅!**_


	100. Call From Ena

_**A/N:**_

_Wow 100 Chapters! That is unbelievable. I have written over 100 chapters!_

_Sorry, but I can hardly believe it. I am so amazed with it. Thanks to all of you that have stuck with the story for this long and thanks to any new reader. I am so grateful for you reading this Story. Thanks to all the followers too for following my story you are the best! So in return Chapter 100 is going to be double length._

_Thanks you so much! (:_

_Please I would love to hear your thoughts on the story so far. _

_Sincerely _

_Scorpio 229 _

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 2**_

_**Chapter: 100**_

_**Title "恵那 ****\- アストラルからの呼び出しと思った犯罪者は光の世界への旅****!" (****Call From Ena - Astral is a Wanted Criminal? Journey To the World of Light!)**_

* * *

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Astral World (Xyz Dimension)**

Celestial slowly walked through the glowing green grass of his world. His blue eyes narrowed as he continued to walk. He looked up to see a blue glowing butterfly flying towards him. He held out his glowing blue hand allowing for the butterfly to land. As the Butterfly landed onto his palm Celestial's eyes narrowed "I see..." he spoke to the butterfly as it continued to gently flap its wings "A future battle between two Galaxy-Eyes'... how fortuitous; maybe this can work to my benefit" Celestial's eyes narrowed further A battle between the Galaxy-Eyes' should create an catalysis of might" Celestial continued before the Butterfly moved from his hand."Maybe then he shall think twice before returning" Celestial thought as he relaxed his eyes "If two Galaxy-Eyes can't do it, then nothing will" he watched as the butterfly flew away.

"...Astral." Celestial growled.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension **

Yusei and Jack looked down to the map of heartland that was given to him by Shark. Yusei leaned over the table. Yusei was not wearing his jacket with it being on the chair beside him. Jack looked to the map too.

"I think that we should thing about this plan" Yusei said as he looked to a map of Heartland that was placed on the table of his garage. He studied the map nervously "By the looks of this map; Heartland is swarming with Academia soldiers; too many for us to handle, we need to be smart" Yusei logically called to the others. Jack stood beside Yusei as he looked down to the map "I see; maybe we should go in separate groups"

"Maybe, but even then too many of us being in Heartland would easily give us away, maybe we should do patrol cycles where only a small number of us goes at one time"

"No. It'll take more than that; we need to be organized here. If they know that we are in Heartland then thousands more soldiers could come" Yusei tried to reason with Jack as he looked down to the map "Heartland... seems to have a underground tunnel system; untouched by anyone for years; maybe this could be a good way to travel through Heartland without drawing any attention to us" Yusei explained.

"Seems good enough" Jack crossed his arms; closing his eyes "Now we just need away to get to Heartland" Jack reminded Yusei. Yusei nodded as he looked to Jack "Maybe; but I think it won't be too difficult; the Xyz duellists' duel disks are codded with coordinates for the Xyz Dimension" Yusei explained as he walked over to his laptop. He typed through the program; narrowing his eyes "And its not too hard to decipher" Yusei commented as he continued to type.

* * *

Yuya sat along on a stone step. He looked down to the ground with his head lowered. He rested his arms on his knees. Yuya sighed as he closed his eyes. Silence passed through for a minute before it was stopped. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon formed beside Yuya in spirit form *_Yuya, what's wrong_?* Odd-Eyes asked his wielder. Yuya sighed again as he slowly looked up "Just thinking about what Aporia said..." Yuya replied to his dragon. Odd-Eyes remained motionless *_Yuya, what he said about me being part in the destruction of everything is impossible. I would never enjoy senseless destruction. I have remained by your side through all of this chao_s* Odd-Eyes told Yuya.

"I know; you've been with me through my toughest duels" Yuya communicated through his thoughts. Odd-Eyes turned to Yuya *_You have reason to take this seriously; these days you can never be sure of anything; every corner you turn will just reveal ten other paths_* Odd-eyes told Yuya as the dragon looked up to the sky *_Yuya you and I are partners; I would never do anything to ruin our friendship; Aporia must have been lying or there's more to the story then even Aporia knows_...* Odd-Eyes responded through the link with Yuya. Yuya nodded "Can't really ask him can we? He's vanished" Yuya responded.

*_This may be the start of a whole new journey, but no matter what; we need to stick together; we can't doubt each other* _Odd-Eyes told Yuya before vanishing. Yuya lowered his head as he placed his hands onto his legs. Silence passed through the area. Time slowed down as Yuya fell deep in thought.

* * *

**_Somewhere Else..._**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon looked over to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they opposed each other "This is quite the revelation..." Dark Rebellion growled. Odd-Eyes stayed motionless "Maybe, but we should be concerned; we need to figure out what caused us to cause that destruction..." Odd-Eyes answered back. Dark Rebellion growled "One Problem at one time; I still think going to Xyz is our prime priority; we need to save my world" the dark dragon replied.

"I understand your concern, but we just can't leave this news without even putting any research into it" Odd-Eyes tried to reason with the other dragon. Dark Rebellion placed its hands into fists "We will, but only after we save Heartland" he continued his argument "Those attacks happen in the future, but Heartland's destruction is happening as we continue to waste our time talking when we could go to Xyz dimension" Dark Rebellion argued as the two dragon continued to stare.

* * *

**Heartland City (Xyz Dimension)**

Rain continued to soak the streets of Heartland. Thunder and Lightning followed after the Rain. Gauche was slowly limping through the streets; he slouched over. Breathing heavily as Anna tried to support him on her shoulder. She too was badly injured as she could barely stand. She started to whimper as tears dropped from her eyes getting lost among the drops of rain on her cheeks. Gauche growled as he gave all of his strength just to walk. The rain speared down on them; mercilessly striking them. Lightning shot down through the city. Thunder roared through the clouded sky.

Anna looked to the grey sky. The rain dripped from her face as she continued to tear up "He's...gone..." Anna cried as she continued to look up to the sky. Gauche looked down to Anna as he narrowed his eyes "Don't be stupid!" he responded causing Anna to release her hold on Gauche. Gauche barely remained standing as he locked his gaze on Anna "Fuya's gone forever. Deal with it. We have lost more people than that. It's time for you to toughen up Anna. You have only survived this far because me and Fuya had your back" Gauche told her as he growled "You need to toughen up! And the only way to do that is too leave you on your own to survive. Find me if you're alive tomorrow" Gauche warned as he moved his foot forward to walk away.

"No please don't leave me along!" Anna begged as she wrapped her arms around his wrist. Gauche growled as he forced his arm away from Anna's grip "This is what I'm taking about! I'm not always going to be here to save you! You need to learn to fend for yourself!" Gauche warned her as he continued to walk away. Anna moved in front of him as she held her arms outward "Please! I will do anything!"

"Then get out of my way!" Gauche called out as he pushed Anna to the ground into a puddle of water formed from the rain. Anna looked up to Gauche from the puddle that she was sat in as the rain continued to pour from the sky. Thunder roared from the sky "Now. Go" Gauche told her as he walked away from Anna. She looked to Gauche who was walking away from her "Please I can help!" she called out as Gauche ignored her.

Lightning shot down to the ground; leaving silence through the destroyed streets until Anna growled as she pushed herself up from the ground she looked over to Gauche with rage "No. I am done listening to you!. I am strong. I don't need you telling me that I'm not. Fuya made me strong. Now that's he's gone so was the strength that he gave me" Anna cried as she looked to Gauche. Gauche turned to her growled "You are a fool! Just because he is gone does not mean that everything he did for people is. What he did mattered to people and you. You're strength isn't what you lost; it's your courage!" Gauche pointed to her "Unless you show me your strength right now; I'll leave you here for Academia" he threatened.

Anna growled as she activated her duel disk; a orange energy blade released from it. She stood in a stance; looking at Gauche "I'll show you!" she called to him. Gauche snickered as he raised his arm as his duel disk activated "Have it your way Anna" he smirked as he looked to her. Both Anna and Gauche glared at each other; concentrating on the opposing duellist "Duel!" both Gauche and Anna called out.

* * *

**"**Duel Link established - holographic projection ready"

**ANNA (LP 4000 [0] x 5) VS GAUCHE** **(LP 4000 [0] x 5) **

* * *

Anna looked to her hand as she took hold of a card from her hand "I summon Night Express Knight, from my hand by using its effect to lower its Attack Points to 0" she swiped the card onto her duel disk. Knight Express Knight formed above Anna through a portal. Night Express Knight held its shield upward along with lowering its blade (LV 10: ATK/0) Anna narrowed her eyes as she saw Gauche made no effort to react. She took hold of another card and dropped it onto her duel disk "Since Night Express Knight was summoned I can now summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from my hand, by cutting its attack points in half" she called out as Heavy Freight Train Derricrane (LV 10: ATK/ 1400) formed onto the field beside Night Express Knight.

Anna raised her hand into the air "With my Level 10: Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane; I construct the Overlay Network!" she announced as Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane turned into orange beams of light that spiralled into the air; creating a portal "Xyz Summon!" Anna announced as a beam of light shot through the portal. Anna's extra deck slot opened as she took hold of the card that shot outward and dropped it onto her duel disk "Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Anna announced as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max lowered its cannon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (Rank 10: ATK/3000 OVU 2)

"Let's see if you think this is weak! I activate Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max's monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit; you take 2000 points of damage!" Anna called out out as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max absorbed one of its Overlay Units into its cannon (OVU 1) Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max charged a shot from its cannon and released it towards Gauche.

The blast struck Gauche as he brought his arms to shield himself. He was pushed back by the force of the blast (LP 4000 - 2000 = 2000 [0] x 5) he growled as he tried his best to stay on his feet. He succeeded as the blast disbursed before it could push him back any further. Anna narrowed her eyes as she took a card from her hand and swiped it into her duel disk. A card formed onto her field; before vanishing "I'm not...week. Please don't leave me along!" She begged as she started to cry.

Gauche smirked "This is exactly what I'm talking about you can bark all day, but you'll never bite" he called to her as he placed his hand onto his deck "Ore no Turn!" he announced as he drawled his card from his deck. He swiped a card onto his duel disk "I summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance from my hand!" Gauche called out as Heroic Challenger - Double Lance formed (LV 4: ATK/1700) "And why stop at one, when Double Lance allows me to summon another Double Lance from my hand!" Gauche explained as he swiped another card onto his duel disk. A second Heroic Challenger - Double Lance formed (LV 4: ATK/1700)

Gauche narrowed his eyes "Crying won't stop me. It won't stop Academia either! With my two Level 4: Heroic Challenger - Double Lances, I construct the Overlay Network!" Gauche raised his arm into the air. His two monsters turned into orange beams of light as they shot into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Legendary Warrior heed the cry for battle" A long metal red arm with a silver hand formed into a fist, "raise your blade to challenge the foolish oppression!" A set of yellow eyes flash. A blade was held up "XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Heroic Champion - Excalibur!" Gauche called out as Heroic Champion - Excalibur (Rank 4: ATK/2000 OVU 2) towered in front of him with two overlay units orbiting around it.

"I use Heroic Champion - Excalibur's effect, by using all of its Overlay Units; his attack points double!" Gauche called out as Excalibur absorbed both of the Overlay Units orbiting around him through its sword (ATK/ 2000 - 4000) "Next I activate the Spell: Heroic Chance from my hand" Gauche announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk "I can double the attack of on "Heroic" monster that I control until the End Phase; and I think that we know which one I'm going to chose!" Gauche's eyes widened as he raised his arm as Excalibur glowed (ATK/4000 - 8000)

"Excalibur derail her Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Gauche called out as Excalibur raised its blade with both of its hand and it used its blade to slice downward. Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max fell victim as the blade sliced through it; shattering it. Anna yelled as she was struck by the shock wave created by the force of the blast. She struck the ground with force; landing onto her stomach (LP 4000 - 0 [0] x 2)

{WINNER GAUCHE}

Gauche looked to Anna "Anna you being with me is what is making you weak; you are too dependant on me; but there's going to be a time where I won't be able to be there for you. I'll stay with you if you promise me that you'll depend on yourself more" Gauche suggested as he walked to her and held his hand out to her. Anna wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded in agreement as she took hold of his hand; Gauche lifted Anna to her feet.

They nodded to each other as they turned around only for a blast to hit the ground in front of them. Gauche and Anna instantly stopped as they looked out and see Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon above them in the ascended in the air "That's..." Anna commented as she looked to Gauche who narrowed his eyes "Mizael's Monster" Gauche added as he looked up to the dragon. A blonde haired figure watched from one of the destroyed rooftops as he smirked malevolently.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

Shark groaned; of boredom. Shark was lying on a grass field "How long will it take?" he asked with an annoyed tone. Rio shook her head as she glared to her brother "You need to learn to be patient; Yusei and the others are trying the best they can to make a battle plan; just give them time" she responded as she sat on a rounded table beside the ground her Brother was lying. Shark rolled his eyes "I still don't think that we need their help. I say just go to Heartland and wipe out all Academia Soldiers" Shark told Rio.

Rio slightly smirked "Remember. We need to be smart about this. We need to keep a low profile, you just can't go into Heartland and start taking out Academia without raising some red flags" Rio responded as she rested her head into her right palm "Maybe they could be Colour Blind..." Shark argued back. Rio sighed "Idiot. After we come up with a suitable plan; we can regroup with Shun and the others" Rio explained to her Brother.

"Fine, whatever you say Sis, now can't a Barian sleep in peace" he moaned as he stretched his arms. Rio sighed at her brother's actions. She turned away from Shark to look over to Jesse and Vector. The two were in the middle of a game. They were sat on a rounded table with a two playmates on each of their sides. They had their cards set on the playmat instead of using their duel disks. Both Vector and Jesse looked confident; using their poker faces.

Vector had Number 104: Masquerade on his mat while Jesse had no monsters, but was holding four cards "Bring it Rainbow boy" Vector taunted with a confident smirk. Jesse brought his hands together and cracked his knuckles "Careful what you wish for Vexy, I'm just getting warmed up" Jesse took a card from his hand and placed it onto one of his monster card zones on his mat "Since I have no Monsters on my Field; I can Special Summon Rainbow - Reflector from my hand" Jesse calmly explained as he looked down to the Card "When Rainbow Reflector is summoned by this way; I can summon another "Rainbow" monsters that is Level 4 or lower, so I summon Level 4: Rainbow - Refractor from my hand too" Jesse placed the card onto his mat "Next I summon Rainbow -Lightning Bull. From my hand" he dropped his third and final monster.

"I now activate Rainbow - Lightning Bull's effect; once per turn I can Fusion summon using "Rainbow" monsters that I control, plus Rainbow Reflector and Refractor each count as two monster when I fusion summoned with them so; I'm fusing 5 monsters" Jesse explained as he took hold of his monsters and placed them into the Graveyard "I Fusion Summon Level 8: Over the Rainbow" Jesse announced as he placed his Fusion Monster onto his mat.

Kaito and Orbital were sat around another table. Kaito was sipping his Coffee alluring Orbital's attention "Lord, why can't I have a coffee? my processors are in need of charge" Orbital asked his master. Kaito continued drinking his coffee as he looked to Orbital "Because you are a Robot; don't want to malfunction even more then you are now" Kaito replied as he returned to his coffee. Orbital swung his arms into the air "But - But I'm water proof!" the robotic assistant stuttered "That doesn't really help if you drink the fluid that you're protected from" Kaito raised his eyebrow towards Orbital. Kaito's eyes widened as he pulled out Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon from his deck box. He studied the card as he saw it flashing like a beacon.

Yuzu slowly walked over to Yuya who had a emotionless expression with his head lowered "Yuya?" she asked with her caring voice. She sat down beside Yuya on the stone steps "Yuya I would ask if you were okay, but I can clearly see that you're not" she expressed to him as she placed her hands into her lap. She looked over to Yuya "Please, Please talk to me Yuya. I know that you are hiding something from me, so please tell me" Yuzu's sad emotion bloomed from her eyes "Yuya please tell me. I know you have never had an easy time telling others how you feel; ever since we were kids; you always put other people's smiles before your own. You may think that putting others before yourself is unselfish, because you are helping other people smile" Yuzu looked to Yuya who showed no signs of moving.

"But its not. Putting others ahead of yourself is selfish. You're making everyone who loves you scared for you. Yuya you always try to smile, but I know you. Deep down I can tell that you are only smiling because you feel that you have to smile. That you are somewhat forced to smile to entertain people" Yuzu looked down to the ground like Yuya "What's the point in making people smile if you can't even really smile yourself? Sometime's smiling won't always be the answer, maybe you should learn to cry. It's okay to cry Yuya" Yuzu raised her head to Yuya "Crying is not the sign of weakness, but it's a warning of strength" Yuzu reassured her best friend

"Save your breath" a figure called down from the top of the stone steps. Yuzu looked behind her and saw Kaiba "What do you want?" Yuzu asked slightly annoyed. Kaiba snickered "Nothing, I'm just not too fond of a duellist showing such weaknesses. Yuya can cry, he can yell and can even through a fit, but he'll never be able to get rid of that feeling of doubt slowly creeping up his back. I have seen this before. He's not upset he's just confused. He doesn't know that if he fails to get his head back into the game; all of his dearest friends will die. He'll become lonely and hate himself for giving up so easily. He'll carry that hate for himself until the day that he too dies" Kaiba grinned as he looked to Yuya.

"SHUT UP!" Yuzu yelled as her eyes darted towards Kaiba "He doesn't need you making him feel worse. If you want to help then get away from us!" Yuzu threatened Kaiba. Kaiba crossed his arms and laughed "Funny I would have thought that Yuya could threaten me by himself, but I guess you have to do it for him. How tragic; honestly I thought you were so much better then this Yuya, but as much as I hate to admit it; I have been wrong before" Kaiba uncrossed his arms and lowered them to his sides "Let me know when you grow the Kuribohs stand up for yourself instead of having your friend fight your battles" Kaiba turned away from Yuzu and Yuya and begun to walk off.

Yuzu brought her arms around Yuya's shoulders "Yuya don't listen to him. He's trying to anger you" Yuzu tried to comfort him. Yuya shook his head "Kaiba may appear to be cruel, but he's more caring then you think. He's right I can't just leave the war to my friends; I can't bare to loose my friends" Yuya weakly responded to Yuya. Kaiba slowly walked through the street above Yuya and Yuzu. Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he looked to the lower level and saw Yugi (Atem) leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Atem looked to Kaiba as the Pharaoh slowly smirked to Kaiba. Kaiba narrowed his eyes towards Atem as he too slightly smirked.

Suddenly the blue sky above the city flashed bright blue as a beam of bright blue light spiralled downward towards the centre of the centre of the city where the group was hanging out. The beam of light narrowed. Jesse and Vector looked away from their match towards the light "What the...?" Jesse questioned. Vector raised his arms as he yawned "Too bad guess we can't finish our game" he gradually yawned.

Rio looked over to the light; widening her eyes "Shark you may want to look at this!" she called to her Brother. Shark remained lied down "No. I don't" Shark responded as he continued to rest "Ryoga, I swear I will hurt you!" she warned her brother causing Shark to sit up and look to the beam of light "Oh..." Shark commented as he rubbed his eyes. Kaito and Orbital also turned their attention to the light "So it's going to be one of these days huh?" Kaito thought as he continued to sip his coffee. Orbital jumped into the air "That energy signature it's...!" Orbital called out only for Kaito to use his fist to knock Orbital back to the ground as he sipped his coffee "I know what it is!" Kaito responded to Orbital

Kotori looked to the light as the Emperor key around her neck begun to glow as Astral materialized in the air with his arms crossed "Kotori you and the other remain here" Astral ordered Kotori as he hovered through the air towards the centre of the light. Astral narrowed his eyes as he descended to the ground "Be careful Astral!" Kotori called out. Astral looked to the light as it faded revealing A blue glowing skinned female with long bright blue hair that hung low to her waist with two blue orbs. She wore a white dress to complement her look. She also had three blue jems down her neck.

"Ena?" Astral dressed the other Astral-being. Ena nodded as she looked back to Astral "Astral I was sent here to return you to the Xyz Dimension" Ena responded to Astral as she lowered her arms down to her waist. Astral looked to Ena "Good timing, me and the others were planning to go to Heartland" Astral responded to Ena. Ena's eyes narrowed "You misunderstand, you have no been asked to return to Heartland, I'm here to arrest you and to take you back to Astral World where the Hogosha has requested your attendance" Ena explained.

Astral widened his eyes "Eliphas must be aware that there are more pressing issues to deal with" Astral added as he looked to Ena. Ena eyes stayed steady as she continued to look to Astral "Eliphas was not the one to request this Astral" Ena explained causing Astral to become shocked "But you said the Hogosha, and Eliphas is the Hogosha" Astral said startled only for Ena to shake her head "It'll be explained when I take you to Astral World"

"Astral!" Kaito, Vector and Shark both ran towards Astral and Ena. Ena looked over to the three boys as she raised her hand "Stay back" she called out as three beams of blue glowing light released from her hand that charged towards Vector, Shark and Kaito. The beams of light struck the boys as they were send crashing into the ground, The beams of light shattered leaving the boys on the ground "ENA! Leave my friends alone!" Astral ordered the Female Astral-being.

"You just harmed the Galaxy-Eyes wielder" Astral warned Ena; causing her to widen her eyes "Last time I checked Kaito ranks higher then most important Astral beings. He even out ranks you; so assaulting him is a highly foolish move" Astral explained to her "I didn't know!" she responded as she narrowed her eyes before she narrowed her eyes "But he doesn't out-rank me any more; Kaito was in the top 5 most important people according to Astral world. Kaito was Number 4 whilst I was Number 5. But now I'm Ranked the second highest, while the Galaxy-Eyes wielder is the third and least important than myself" Ena responded with a cold expression.

"But that's impossible! Eliphas was the first, followed by me and Celestial, along with Kaito following after him" Astral responded with an annoyed tone "Times change Astral World as so do people" Ena replied as she locked onto Astral "Now are you going to come quietly of are you going to force my hand, Astral?" She questioned. Kaito sat up as he held his right shoulder with his left hand "Astral. Don't even think of going with her!" Kaito yelled.

Astral nodded towards Kaito before looking back to Ena "I'm not going with you Ena, there's more important things happening right now, so leave!" Astral told Ena. Ena narrowed her eyes "So be it Astral, this is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt me" she commented. Vector rubbed his head as he looked to Ena "Does she mean that it will hurt her more then it'll hurt Astra-" Vector asked. Ena raised her hand towards Astral as two beams of light spiralled from her hand and wrapped around Astral's wrist.

Before Astral could react; pulses of electricity shot through the beams; moving through Astral's body. Astral yelled as he was electrified through both sides of his body. Astral continued to yell as he was struck with even more energy. Astral collapsed to the ground where the electricity continued to run through his body. Astral could no longer move; weakened from the volts he laid on the ground "Astral!" Kaito called out as he stood up from the ground as he slowly limped towards Ena only for the Female Astral-Being to raise her other hand and to release another chain from her hand. The chain wrapped around Kaito's right wrist; sending pulses of energy through his body. Kaito yell as he collapsed onto the ground too "Watch it Galaxy-Eyes wielder I only spare you from my full force due to my promise to Eliphas" Ena warned.

"Kaito, Astral!" Yuya called out as he ran towards them. Ena sharply looked to him as she narrowed her eyes; releasing the chain from Kaito she aimed towards Yuya. She released the chain towards Yuya. Yuya stopped as he raised his arms to try to shield himself. Ena's eyes locked to Yuya as her chain continued to spiral towards Yuya. Yuya closed his eyes as the chain charged closer to him but it never made contact. Ena's eyes widened at the sight before her. Yuya opened his eyes and lowered his arms "What happened?" he questioned as he looked upward; he too was shocked by the sight...

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon stood behind Yuya as it leaned over his right shoulder; catching the chain in its closed jaws. Ena's eyes widened "The Xyz Dragon?" she yelled surprised. Yuya was speechless as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was standing behind him when he was not duelling as in solid vision "How...?" Yuya questioned. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled as it tugged at the chain; lifting Ena from the ground she was standing on swung her through the air; the chains around Astral's wrist unwrapped and shattered. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled again as it swung Ena into the air; before tugging down on the chain; causing Ena to hit the ground.

Ena fell to the ground as she groaned. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward before shattering. Yuya shook his head before running to Astral and Kaito "Are you too okay?" he asked as Kaito stood upward; badly bruised "Check on Astral Yuya!" Kaito called out to Yuya. Yuya nodded as he ran to Astral. The Astral-Being ascended back into the air "Yuya, I'm...fine" Astral said breathless. Yuya turned to Astral "Ena she's..."

"Right here" Ena warned Yuya as she walked over to Yuya "You have the Xyz Dragon...I didn't know" Ena panted as she looked to Yuya and Astral "Forgive me. I was given direct orders to bring you to Astral World no matter what" Ena told Astral.

"You're forgiven" Astral smiled. Kaito's eyes narrowed "Speak for yourself" he commented towards Astral as he continued to support his right shoulder "Lord Kaito!" Orbital rolled to Kaito's side. Kaito looked to Orbital "If only I could fire you" he told Orbital. Astral looked to Ena "How did you find us? Even though you knew we were in Synchro. There's more then once city, even more than 1 country, so how did you know?" he asked.

Ena looked to Astral with her arms lowered "I used this Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon as a beacon; since it is powered from the power of Astral World; it was easy to follow it" Ena explained as she looked over to Kaito. Astral descended to the ground; looking to Ena "Ena, I will go to Astral World if you wish, but Kaito and Yuya will be accompany me" Astral crossed his arms as Yuya and Kaito nodded. Ena widened her eyes "I can't I have direct orders not too" she tried to reason with Astral "Kaito has every right to journey to Astral World since he controls a Galaxy-Eyes along with Yuya wielding the Xyz Dragon and Pendulum Dragon" Astral explained with reason to Ena.

Ena conflicted with herself before sighing "As you wish; Kaito and Yuya may come too, but no one else" Ena warned. Astral nodded in agreement to her terms. Astral, Kaito and Yuya walked to Ena. Ena looked to Astral "I don't want you to do anything foolish Astral" she asked. Astral nodded " kattobingu!" he commented with a slight smirk. Ena's eyes narrowed as she and the others glowed completely white as they narrowed into beams of light; spiralling into the sky "YUYA WAIT!" Yuzu called out as Yuya vanished. Her eyes widened as she saw her friend vanish "He left..." she whispered.

Rio moved over to Yuzu as she placed her hands onto her shoulders "Don't worry; he'll be back for you; he'll be a fool not too" Rio tried to comfort Yuzu. She shook her head towards Rio "It's not like that!" Yuzu defended herself. Rio smirked "Please you can't hide secrets from me" Rio winked to Yuzu. Yuzu blushed "No...he's not..." Rio chuckled "Keep telling yourself that girl" Rio tapped her shoulder.

Vector and Shark stood up as they looked to the sky "We need to go to Heartland right now" Shark commented as he growled. Vector looked to Shark "I know, but even if we do go to Heartland, how are we going to get to Astral World?" Vector asked. Shark's eyes narrowed "We'll find a way" he replied. Jesse looked up to the sky too "Yuya" he whispered as he narrowed his eyes "Good luck pal" Jesse thought.

* * *

**Astral World (Xyz Dimension) **

Four beams of light spiralled into the bright blue field of grass. The beams shifted into Yuya, Astral, Kaito and Ena. Yuya's eyes widened as he looked to his surroundings "This place looks like heaven" Yuya commented; focusing on everything in his line of sight. Ena looked to Yuya "It once was" she replied to Yuya as she started to walk onto a bright blue path. Astral looked to Yuya and Kaito "We need to follow her" Kaito looked to Astral "You trust her?" Kaito questioned as he raised his eyebrow. Astral looked to Kaito "No, No I don't, not any more; keep your eyes pealed for anything" Astral told Yuya and Kaito as he ascended into the air as he followed Ena.

Yuya and Kaito soon followed. Yuya looked to Kaito as they walked through the path "Is it usual this quiet?" he asked. Kaito turned to Yuya " No. There are usually loads of kids running about; playing" Kaito looked to the field of grass "That field is where most of the kids would play. No matter what time of day; they would always be there; having fun" Kaito informed Yuya as they continued to follow after Astral and Ena.

Astral's eyes narrowed "Are you going to tell me; what's going on here? Or are you going to play this game" Astral questioned with an annoyed tone. Ena ignored Astral as she continued to walk. They continued their journey as they were brought to a structure that looked like a church with stained church. The building glowed bright blue. Ena stopped from the entrance; looking to Astral, Kaito and Yuya "Before you enter; you must know that what you're going to learn is going to destroy whatever hope that you have epically you Astral" Ena warned as she narrowed her eyes.

Moments after the doors to the church slowly opened; Astral descended to the ground beside Yuya and Kaito "Prepare yourselves for anything" Astral warned Yuya and Kaito as they walked into the Church. They looked in the building and saw it was even bright blue inside. The alter shun with blue, Yuya, Kaito and Astral continued to walk through the aisle; staying on guard for anything. They stopped when they saw a bright blue figure at the front of the Church.

He had long bright blue hair that was resting on his face within three thick spikes. The middle spike between his eyes and the other and each side of his face. His hair continued as it was spiked at the top pointing to the left. He had a blue jem under each of his eyes along with one larger jem between his shoulders. from his shoulders hung a golden cape with jems on each of his shoulders. Astral's eyes widened "Celestial?" he questioned shocked.

Celestial looked towards Astral as his lips curved into a smirk "Welcome back Astral, I have quite the reunion planned for us" Celestial grinned as he and Astral glared to each other. Yuya and Kaito looked to the two Astral Beings. Celestial continued to smirk towards Astral who remained glaring at Celestial "Been some time hasn't it, brother?" Celestial commented. Causing Yuya and Kaito to be filled with shock "B..B..Brother?" Yuya questioned. Kaito nodded "Well their names sound similar, so maybe its true" Kaito responded. Silence passed between Astral and Celestial as the sound of dust falling to the ground was echoed through the walls. Astral and Celestial narrowed their eyes; tension filled the room as the two Astral-Beings opposed...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**Next: **

**Chapter 101: ****Sacred Duel Ground - Double Duel; Entertainer and Galaxy-Eyes Wielder Versus The Guardian of Astral World!**

_**聖なる決闘場 - 二重決闘;タレント、アストラル世界の守護者と銀河眼の使い手!**_

* * *

Please R&amp;R.


	101. Sacred Duel Ground

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 3**_

_**Chapter: 101**_

_**Title "**__**聖なる決闘場 - 二重決闘;タレント、アストラル世界の守護者と銀河眼の使い手!" (**_**Sacred Duel Ground - Double Duel; Entertainer and Galaxy-Eyes Wielder VS The Guardian of Astral World!)**

* * *

**Astral World (Xyz Dimension)**

Celestial and Astral glared to each other. Astral narrowed his eyes "Why did you have Ena bring me here?!" he questioned with a growl towards the other Astral being. Celestial slowly smirked "Nice to see you too" he sarcastically spoke to Astral as he ascended into the air; reaching his arms outward "That's not an intelligent manner to address me in Astral, yet again you always did put those humans before your own people" Celestial continued as he slowly hovered towards Astral.

Astral's eyes narrowed "I'll ask you again; why have you brought me here" Astral asked again with an angered tone. Celestial slowly applauded "You seem so angry to return home, don't forget this World is where you belong; where you're supposed to spend the rest of you days, Not that back-watered Planet; and definitely that city you call Heartland. Only someone as selfish as you would choose that over your own world" Celestial slowly frowned, looking down to Astral.

Celestial then moved his gaze over to Kaito and Yuya. Celestial slowly narrowed his gaze to them "The Galaxy-Eyes wielder, very interesting; Remember this; you only continue to exist because the Galaxy-Eyes only listens to you" Kaito narrowed his eyes; refusing to back down. Celestial then turned his attention to Yuya "You look familiar - oh yes I see; the one from Standard; you have no right to be here; but since you contain the soul of the Dragon wielder from this dimension; I shall allow you to continue your assistance in this realm" Celestial then turned back to Astral with a angered expression "But you my Brother are not so lucky" Celestial told Astral as he descended.

"I wouldn't be threatening him if I was you" Kaito warned Celestial as the Galaxy-Eyes wielder crossed his arms "You might not like what it'll lead to" Kaito continued. Celestial rolled his eyes to Kaito "You have no idea of what is going on here, so stay out of it. It's between me and Astral" Celestial told Kaito only for him to narrow his eyes "If you threaten Astral, then I will get involved that's how it works" Kaito continued as Yuya nodded "He's right. We got Astral's back. Now tell us why Astral was forced here!"Yuya ordered.

Celestial looked to Yuya "You don't demand answers from my. He's is to be destroyed before he can continue his path of destruction" Celestial warned Yuya and Kaito "Destroy? You won't lay a glowing blue finger on him!" Yuya responded "Don't threat. I don't need to make contact to destroy him" Celestial replied only for Astral to collapsed to the ground "Astral!" Yuya called out "What did you do to him!?" Kaito's eyes widened with rage.

Celestial's eyes narrowed "Actually nothing. He must still be weak from Ena's assault; makes things easier for me. Now there will be no screaming" he commented as he raised his arm upward "Wait! We won't let you hurt Astral!" Yuya called to Celestial. The Astral being looked to Yuya and grinned "Just how do you intend to stop me?" Celestial mocked Yuya as he looked back to Astral "He will destroy everything. I will save this world by destroying him!" Celestial narrowed his eyes.

Kaito looked to Celestial "How about this you and me duel! and If I win: Astral goes free!" Kaito called out to the Astral being. Celestial slightly grinned "The mighty Galaxy-Wielder wants to challenge me? fine, but only because it will be fun crushing you" Celestial looked to Kaito with a grin as he moved his hand from Astral "Promise me that'll you will keep your end of the deal if I win" Kaito asked.

"Of course. I am a Astral-being of my word, but if I win... I get you Galaxy-Eyes'" Celestial narrowed his eyes as he glared at Kaito "Fine, whatever let's just get to duelling already" Kaito yelled as he looked back to Celestial. The astral-being caught Yuya in the corner of his eyes "How about we make it more interesting. I'll duel you, but only if Yuya joins with you. What do you think?" Celestial grinned.

"Two on one?" Yuya questioned.

"Fine. Let's just do this!" Kaito continued as he looked to the astral-being "Also I'll be taking his Dark-Rebellion, when I win the duel" Celestial smirked wider. Yuya narrowed his eyes "Me and Kaito can easily beat you. You won't be getting your hands on Dark Rebellion nor Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes!" Yuya called out. Celestial grinned "Whatever you say. Now you two shall have your own field and set of life points , there shall be no communication over your strategy, but normal talk is fine since I know how much you love your speeches of friendship. Also we will be duelling with Astral World acting as our duel field" Celestial informed Kaito and Yuya.

Yuya and Kaito agreed to his conditions as they prepared for the duel "Little do they know that Astral World is going to give me a huge home-field advantage over them. Yuya and Kaito will be finished in no time at all" Celestial grinned as Astral World glowed even brighter. The church glowed brighter until it had vanished leaving the three duellists and Astral on a huge bright blue platform with the area surrounding it glowing bright blue. No where past the platform could be seen.

"I'll take you both on at once; I can kill two birds with one stone" Celestial commented as he placed his deck into his duel disk. A white glowing blade released from the disk on his right arm. Yuya and Kaito followed as they swiped their decks into their duel disks activating them as they glowed. Kaito and Yuya looked to Celestial "It should be known that no one is allowed to attack on the first round" the Astral being explained.

**Duel link pending...**

**Duel Link successful **

"Duel!" Celestial, Yuya and Kaito both yelled.

KAITO (LP 4000 [0] x 5 /YUYA [0] x 5 VS CELESTIAL LP 4000 [0] x 5

"Since I'm on my own I'll go first" Celestial requested as he looked to his hand "Duelling in my own realm will only benefit me, and will bring your demise" Celestial grinned. Yuya and Kaito looked around their surroundings as the blue energy of the world glowed brighter "What's going on?" Yuya asked as Kaito looked to him "Don't care. I'll easily crush him" Kaito secretly smirked.

Celestial looked down to his hands "I will summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin from my hand along with setting one card; that'll end my turn" Celestial swiped the cards onto his duel disk. Jain, Lightsworn Paladin (LV 4: ATK 1800) formed beside Celestial. A set card formed onto his field before vanishing. Celestial looked to Jain, Lightsworn Paladin "When it comes to my End Phase; Jain, Lightsworn Paladin's effect requires me to send two cards from my deck to my graveyard" Celestial announced as he took the top two cards of his deck and swiped them into his graveyard slot.

Celestial slowly smirked as he looked to Yuya and Kaito "Now from my Graveyard I summon Felis Lightsworn Archer" Celestial announced as he held his hand out. Felis Lightsworn Archer (LV 4: ATK/1100) formed beside Celestial. Yuya and Kaito's eyes widened "In case you were not aware Felis can only be summoned when he is sent to my graveyard due to a monster Effect" Celestial explained.

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he drawled his card. "I'm next!" he announced as he looked to Celestial. Kaito looked to his hand and took hold of a card "I'll start my turn by summoning Cipher Wing from my hand!" Kaito swiped the card onto his duel disk. Cipher Wing formed (LV 4:ATK/1400) beside Kaito "Now I summon another Cypher Wing since I control the first Cipher Wing" Kaito continued with his move as he dropped the card onto his duel disk. The Second Cipher-Wing formed (LV 4:ATK/1400).

"Next I activate the Spell: Double Exposer from my hand" Kaito flipped the card to show Celestial "I use this card to double the Levels of my two Cipher Wings" Kaito explained. Both Cipher Wings glowed (LV 4/-8) "With my Level 8 Cipher Wings I construct the Overlay Network!" Kaito called out as his two Cipher Wings turned into beams of light and spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal. His extra deck box shot open as a card moved from his duel disk

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness" a galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a dragon's eye "Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant!" Kaito called out as a dark blue tail slowly curved. A multicoloured energy wing shot outwards: before it vanished "**Xyz SHOKAN**! Descend now Rank 8: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon spun around as it raised its arms: the dragon roared as it lowered its arms. two Overlay Unit orbited around Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK 3000**)

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared as it stood behind Kaito. Kaito took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I end my turn with setting this card" a set card appeared in front of Kaito before vanishing. Kaito looked over to Yuya "Go for it Yuya" Kaito commented. Yuya nodded as he brought his hand to his deck "My Turn!" Yuya announced as he drawled his card (LP 4000 [0] x 6)

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 4: Performapal Trump Witch Scale 8: Xiansheng Magician!" Yuya announced as he placed the two Pendulum Cards onto his duel disk. His duel disk glowed as his two Pendulum Monsters formed beside him as they ascended in a blue beam of light "Now I can summon Monsters that Level 5 to 7!" Yuya called out as he took two cards from his hand and dropped them onto his duel disk.

A portal opened in the sky as two beam of light spiralled downward onto his field "PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 7: ATK/2500) and Stargazer Magician (LV 5: ATK/ 1200) formed onto his field. Yuya smirked at his play only to see Celestial showed no signs of interest towards his Pendulum Monsters "Hey, Aren't you going to comment on the Pendulum monsters? like everyone else?" Yuya questions

Celestial slowly brought his hands together and slowly applauded Yuya "Congratulations on your Pendulum Summon - there are you done with your whining?" Celestial raised his gaze towards Yuya "Pendulum Summoning is not really that exclusive any more, you're no longer special Yuya, so stop fooling yourself; now show me something that's actually worth my time" Celestial commented as he lowered his arms to his sides "Or are you too reliant on Pendulum Summoning that you can no longer duel without them?" Celestial questioned with a smirk.

"You want to see something impressive, then here we go!" Yuya called out as he looked upward "I activate Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect, she allows me to use my monsters to Fusion Summon!" Yuya called out as he raised his arm "I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Stargazer Magician!" Yuya called out as his monsters ascended into the air before they spiralled into a red and yellow portal "I fusion summon!" Yuya announced as he swiped his card onto his duel disk.

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out as Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared (LV 8: ATK/3000) behind Yuya who smirked "Who about this? Is this good enough" Yuya questioned with confidence only to be shattered as Celestial once again applauded him "Got to hand it to you. You must be really brave or stupid to use a Fusion monsters on the sacred grounds of Astral World, but never mind that you'll be punished for it" Celestial announced as he raised his hand into the air.

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon screeched in pain as it violently shook about as it glowed with a dark aura after a few moments Rune-Eyes lost all of its colour as it was turned into stone (ATK 3000 - ATK/0) "What happened to my Monster?" Yuya questioned as Rune-Eyes slightly started to crumble "Astral World is more than just a world, it is its own Duel Field with its own special effects, for instance while on the Field and Graveyard all monsters summoned from the Extra Deck that are not Xyz Monsters are treated as have 0 attack points and their effects are negated" Celestial announced.

Yuya's eyes widened with shock "...No way..." he stuttered "On the contrary Yuya it is so, plus Astral World has another effect, but I'll save it for later" Celestial smirked. Kaito looked to Yuya "He needs to get rid of Rune-Eyes, otherwise he's in for some serious trouble" Kaito thought. Yuya looked to Celestial "I end my turn" he announced as he narrowed his eyes towards Celestial. Celestial smirked as he pointed to Yuya "Astral World's last effect now activates during a Player's end phase while they control no light-attribute monsters; the player takes 500 points of damage" Celestial explained to Yuya while smirking.

Yuya's eyes widened as he widened his eyes "You can't..." Yuya looked up to the bright blue sky of Astral World as lightning shot down and struck Yuya. The Pendulum Dullest yelled in pain as he collapsed onto his knees and breathed heavily (LP 4000 - 500 = 3500 [0] x 2) Celestial smiled maliciously as he looked down to Yuya "Are you beginning to realize that you are facing a god. The Souls of Astral world prayed to me; wished for me to help them"

"You're nowhere on my level boy, just forget about winning" Celestial looked down to his duel disk as he narrowed his eyes. Kaito looked to Yuya "I don't think that Yuya even has any Light monsters; meaning that he has 7 more turns at best, plus any damage he takes will limit his time in this duel. Yuya may need to duel harder then he ever has to just survive let along win" Kaito looked to Celestial "Both Celestial and I have a deck full of light monsters, and he would have known about my deck, so maybe he planned this just for Yuya" Kaito thought as he looked back to his field. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon stood before Kaito as the Overlay Units crossed.

"It's my turn once again" Celestial announced as he drawled his card (LP 4000 [0] x 4) Celestial's eyes narrowed as he saw the card he drawled "Perfect" he thought as he took hold of another card from his hand " I will activate Lightsworn Sanctuary from my hand" Celestial announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. Lightsworn Sanctuary formed behind him as he grinned. Kaito and Yuya looked to Celestial "What does it do?" Yuya asked.

Celestial eyes narrowed "Why don't you try reading the card, but since I can see that your intelligence isn't your greatest asset, I shall explain; I can send 1 "Lightsworn" Monster from my hand to my graveyard, and then get a light Sworn monster back to my hand also" he explained as he swiped a card into his Graveyard "Now by sending Shire Lightsworn Spirit to my Graveyard I can add the Ryko Lightsworn Hunter I sent to my Graveyard last turn" Celestial addressed as a card moved from his graveyard. Celestial then placed a card from his hand face-down in his monster zone "I shall set 1 monster, then I shall use my Level 4: Jain Lightsworn Paladin and Felis Lightsworn Arch to construct the Overlay Network!" Celestial announced.

Jain Lightsworn Paladin and Felis Lightsworn Archer turned into beams of yellow light as they spiralled into the ground; creating a portal as the beams of light entered the portal a beam of light shot through the portal "Brilliant Light Coursing through the Veins of creation" A staff was held up. A owl cooed "Exile all tainted souls and cast our rein! Xyz summon!" Celestial called out as he swiped his monster onto his duel disk "Rank 4! Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" Celestial called out. Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn (Rank 4: ATK/2000 OVU 2) formed in front of Celestial. Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn had two overlay units orbiting around it.

Yuya and Kaito started to Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn "It's not strong enough to take out my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, so he must not be planning to attack with it" Kaito thought to himself "Unless it's has an effect to help out" Kaito continued studying Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn. Yuya's eyes focused on Celestial "No one has ever looked that cold, not even the soldiers from Academia" he commented.

"I activate Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn's effect: by using one Overlay Unit; I can send the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard" Celestial announced as Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn absorbed one of her overlay Units (OVU 1) Celestial drawled three cards from his deck and swiped them into his graveyard "I send Raiden Hand of the Lightsworn, Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress and the Spell Lightsworn Sabre to my Graveyard"

Celestial smirked as he then raised his arm "Now first since Lightsworn Sabre was sent to my Graveyard from my deck; it now equips to Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn; increasing her attack points!" Lightsworn Sabra formed. Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn took hold of the Sabre. She begun to glow (Rank 4: ATK/2000 - 2700 OVU 1) "Next up my Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn's effect continues; since I sent three cards to my Graveyard; I can now draw 3 from my deck" Celestial announced as he drawled three cards from his deck (LP 4000 [0] x 7) "I now attack your Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" Celestial declared his attack towards Yuya.

Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn spun her staff as she used it to whack Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Shattering the fossilized dragon. Yuya was thrown to the blue ground. He yelled as he landed onto his back (LP 3500 - 2700 = 800) "Yuya!" Kaito called out as Yuya was knocked to the ground "He already has less than 1000 life points" Kaito thought worried as Yuya showed no signs of movement.

Celestial smirked with pride "Serves him right for using Fusion in this pure world. Maybe now he learn his place, and not to challenge those above him" he grinned. Kaito's eyes widened with rage as he swiped his arm across "Above him? You're not a guardian! You're a bully picking on someone because you want to prove that your strong, but deep down you and everyone knows that your weak and pathetic, so you take your anger out on others. I might not like many things, but Bullies are on the top of that list" Kaito responded to him in rage.

Celestial slightly chuckled. He then narrowed his eyes, holding out his hands "Fine call me bully, or whatever you want, but soon you'll be calling me your destroyer" Celestial grinned as he glared to Kaito "You're next to feel my wrath Galaxy-Eyes wielder" he warned as "Soon I shall release my true beast upon you and you'll suffer the full extent of my wrath" with a grin Celestial laughed as he and Kaito glared to each other.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**_NEXT: Chapter 102_**

**Judgement Dragon - Summoning of an Angel **

_**判断ドラゴン - 天使の召喚**_


	102. Judgement Dragon

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 4**_

_**Chapter: 102**_

_**Title "**__**判断ドラゴン - 天使の召喚" (**_**Judgement Dragon - Summoning of an Angel)**

* * *

Celestial (LP 4000 [0] x 7) continued to smirk with Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn on his field (Rank 4: ATK/2700) as Kaito (LP 4000 [0] x 2) and Yuya (LP 800 [0] x 2) Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8: ATK/3000 OVU 2) slowly curved its tail as it roared behind Kaito. Kaito had one set card in his Spell/Trap Zone. Yuya only had

"Now since I sent monsters from my deck to my Graveyard; Lightsworn Sanctuary gains one counter" Celestial explained as Lightsworn Sanctuary glowed "I'll end my Turn with three cards face-down!" he announced as he placed three cards into his duel disk. Three set cards materialized before vanishing "Guess it's your Turn Galaxy-Eyes Wielder" he commented. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he took hold of the top card of his deck "My turn! prepare to be crushed!" he yelled as he drawled his card (LP 4000 [0] x 3)

Kaito took held the card upwards "I play the Spell Xyz Treasure! Since there's two Xyz Monsters on our fields. I can draw two cards!" Kaito drawled two cards from his deck "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effect!" Kaito yelled as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed one of the overlay units orbiting around it "By using one Overlay Unit. I can take control of your Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" Kaito explained as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon braced its arms outward as its multicoloured wings shot outward as they flashed "Cipher Projection!" Kaito yelled as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon trapped Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn in its glow.

Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn shattered on Celestial's Field and reformed onto Kaito's Field. Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn glowed "Her effects are negated and she cannot be attacked directly, but however she becomes a duplicate of my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in appearance and power" Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn continued to glow as she shifted into a copy of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 4: ATK/2700 - 3000) both Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons roared in union.

"Next I play the Continuous Spell: Cipher Interfere" Kaito announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. The card formed in front of Kaito "When I control two Cipher Monsters I control have the same name; I can double one of their attack points when they attack or are attacked" Kaito explained as he narrowed his eyes "I now attack with the Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito raised his arm "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Kaito commanded as the second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast from its mouth "Attack his set monster!" Kaito selected.

Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon screeched as it released the blast from its mouth spiralling towards Celestial's Monster. The blast connected; flipping the monster face-up Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter formed as it glowed (LV 2: DEF 100) "Not so Fast, see when Ryko Lightsworn Hunter is flipped face-up I can use its effects, for instance I can send the top 3 Cards of my deck to my Graveyard" Celestial smirked as he took three cards of his deck and swiped them into the Graveyard; furthermore "Now since I sent Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to my Graveyard I can Special Summon it to my field" he continued as Wulf, Lightsworn Beast formed (LV 4: ATK/2100) beside him "Also since I sent a cards from my deck to my graveyard. Lightsworn Sanctuary receives another counter" Lightsworn Sanctuary glowed (CNR 2)

"Finally Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter's second effect activates; allowing me to destroy your other Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Celestial slowly smirked as Kaito's eyes widened as Ryko narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled towards Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon. Kaito quickly swiped his duel disk "I activate my Trap: Double Cipher!" Kaito explained as his Trap flipped upward "By using all of my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon roared as its remaining Overlay Unit shot from it and spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "I can summon another Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito explained as he held out his arm as a portal opened in the ground before him. A beam light shot through the portal.

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness" a galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a dragon's eye "Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant!" Kaito called out as a dark blue tail slowly curved. A multicoloured energy wing shot outwards: before it vanished "Descend now Rank 8: Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon spun around as it raised its arms: the dragon roared as it lowered its arms. (**Rank 8: ATK 3000**)

Ryko continued spiralling towards its target as it rammed Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon; shattering it. Kaito narrowed his eyes as his two remaining Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon "You may have lost a Galaxy-Eyes, but you managed to easily summon another" Celestial applauded. Kaito raised his arm "I now attack with my other Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast from its mouth "Attack Wulf, Lightsworn Beast!"

Cipher Interfere flipped upward "Now since I'm attacking with my Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon whilst I control another; Cipher Interfere doubles its attack!" Kaito called out. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK/3000 - ATK/6000) screeched as it released the blast. The blast spiralled towards Wulf, Lightsworn Beast "Are you prepared to repent!" Kaito called out as the blast spiralled towards Celestial.

The Astral being slowly grinned as he raised his hand "I reveal my Trap: Lightsworn Barrier!" he announced as his Trap flipped upward and flashed "When one of my "Lightsworn" Monsters are attacked; I can send the top two cards of my deck to my Graveyard; to negated your attack" Celestial announced as he drawled two cards and swiped the two Lightsworn Monsters he drew into his Graveyard. A barrier formed reflecting Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack "Too bad" Celestial commented "And since other monsters were sent to my Graveyard; due to my Barrier; Lightsworn Sanctuary is now on its third counter" Lightsworn Sanctuary glowed (CNR 3)

Kaito narrowed his eyes as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "Set 1 Card; Turn End" Kaito announced as the set card formed onto his field before vanishing "Now Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Effects end returning your Monster" Kaito explained as his second Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon shattered. Moments later Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn reformed on Celestial's Field.

Kaito looked to Yuya "Yuya be careful you need to get a light monster onto your Field, before your turns end. If not your life points are going to get hit" Kaito informed Yuya. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he looked to his deck "Not only that I can only summon Xyz Monsters from my Extra Deck. Any other summoning Method is worthless" Yuya thought to himself "Unless I summon a Dark Monster my Life Points will drop to 300, also Celestial also has two more set cards; since he hasn't used them yet they must be ways to stop our attacks; unknown to him that I have one monster that can make all of his cards on his field useless, but I need to draw a certain card to do it" Yuya thought as he placed his hand onto his deck "Here it...goes!" he called out as he drawled his card.

As he drawled the card was covered in a pinkish aura. Yuya raised the card to his line of view and widened his eyes "Rank-Up Magic - Fallen Star DARK. This is the card that I needed" Yuya relaxed himself as he moved the card into his hand "This Card can summon my darkest monster, but at what cost?" Yuya thought to himself as he shook his head "I can't hesitate, not now!" he called out as he took hold of a card from his hand "From my Hand I normal Summon Performapal Secondonkey from my hand" Yuya swiped his card onto his duel disk. Performapal Second Donkey (LV 4: ATK/1000)

"Secondonkey's effect activates; allowing me to send one Performapal monster from my deck to my Graveyard" Yuya announced as his deck glowed. Celestial smirked "And why would you wish to do that? Oh yes, since you have a set of cards in your Pendulum Zones; that card is added to your Hand instead" he shrugged. Yuya narrowed his eyes "Yep, I'm adding Performapal Life Swordsman to my hand from my deck" Yuya showed the card to Celestial "I see. That is quite the strategy you have there Yuya, but I ensure you that it won't do you much good" Celestial blinked his eyes following with a grin "But please continue if that's what you wish"

Yuya took hold of another card from his hand "Since I summoned Secondonkey this Turn I can summon Performapal Helpprincess from my hand" Yuya swiped the card onto his duel disk. Performapal Helpprincess formed (LV 4: ATK 1200) as she moved beside Yuya. Kaito looked to Yuya "Here it comes" he thought. Yuya raised his arm into the air "With my Level 4: Performapal Help princess and Level 4: Secondonkey. I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya called out as his two monsters narrowed into beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now XYZ SUMMON!" Yuya yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (ATK 2500) "DARK REBELLION XYZ DRAGON!" Yuya called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms (Rank 4: ATK/: 2500 OVU 2)

"Intriguing, but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon can only use its Effect on Monsters that are Level 5 or above. It's piratically worthless" Celestial commented as he grinned. Yuya slowly narrowed his eyes as he tried to take hold of a card in his hand "Maybe, but I have a way to make my Dark Rebellion stronger" Yuya shot back as his hand shook with fear as it refused to take hold of the card "Can I really use this Card. Every time I've used it people suffered" Yuya argued with himself as he narrowed his eyes "No! I have to use this Card, no matter what me and Kaito have to win if we want to keep our dragons"

"What's the hold up? You starting to realize that you cannot win against my divine power?" Celestial smirked as Yuya's dismay. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he took hold of the card and revealed it to Celestial "I activate Rank-Up Magic - Fallen Star DARK, and with it I now can use my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to summon a more powerful creature!" Yuya announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk.

As he did Rank-Up Magic - Fallen Star Dark formed on his field as it glowed with a dark pinkish colour that narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the glowing blue sky. Tearing the sky apart as Purple lightning shot downward with thunder. The blue sky turned to a dark pinkish colour as the Purple lightning continued to strike the ground near Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Celestial and Kaito brought their arms upward to block the gusts of winds. As Lightning struck again Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon slowly backed behind Kaito.

Covered by the pinkish Aura Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growled as it was struck by the lightning; narrowing into a purple beam of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a large portal within the darkened sky. Multiple beams of purple light shot down from the sky as they scorched the pure ground of Astral World. Lightning followed after as it struck the entire duel field. Three large purple glowing spikes shot outward in a dark purple background with pinkish lightning "Slave to Eternal Darkness..." three glowing purple spikes released from the a black pointed shoulder with red markings "Crush those who stands for the foolish oppression!" a set of purple glowing devilish eyes shot open as lightning shot down. Two black tails covered in black spikes shot outward as they overlapped.

"Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 5: Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon!" Yuya announced as he dropped the card onto his duel disk. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon spun around as it screeched releasing its wings outward; bracing its arms upward with three dark red orbs orbiting around it (Rank 5: ATK/3000 OVU 2) The lightning stopped as the CXyz Dragon hovered above in the sky of Astral World. Yuya raised his arm "Now behold one of the most mightiest Xyz Monsters in existence and to prove it I will activate my CXyz Dragon's Effect!" Yuya called out.

Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon absorbed one of the orbs orbiting around it "By using one Overlay Unit; I can reduce your Monster's attack points to 0 and furthermore my Dragon gains that lost attack!" Yuya announced as shot his arm upward "Treason Death Drain!" Yuya called out. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon screeched as it stretched out its wings releasing hundreds of beams of light that wrapped around Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn. The power from the beams electrified her (ATK 2700 - 0) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched (ATK 3000 - 5700) "Now your Monster's effects are negated, also you can't use any cards on your Field this Turn!" Yuya called out.

"Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon attack Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn!" Yuya clutched his fist as he aimed at Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon screeched as it swiftly glided through the air with a dark punish aura. The dragon continued to screech as it rammed through Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn: shattering her. Celestial made no movements as the whirling of power disbursed (LP 4000 - 3000 = 1000) Celestial raised his arm outward "Reveal Trap Card: Lightsworn Reversal, by sending a card from my deck to my graveyard for each 1000 points of damage that I took; I regain 1000 life points" Celestial explained as he drawled three cards and swiped the into his graveyard (LP 1000 - 4000)

"But Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon has 5700! That should have took out his LP?" Ena questioned as Astral crawled on the blue ground "CXyz Dragon only does full damage when Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was the only Xyz Material when Yuya used CXyz's effect" he explained as he glared to Celestial.

Yuya took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'm using Performapal Life Swordsman effect; since you gained Life points outside of the damage step I can summon him, plus his attack points become equal to the amount of life points that you gained" Performapal Life Swordsman formed (ATK 3000) "What's that you said about that not working?" Yuya smirked. Celestial slowly applauded "Bravo for bringing out two powerful monsters, but I mean what I said" he narrowed his eyes.

"See even though I may have lost Minerva, the Exalted Lightsworn, she's nothing compared to my true beast awaiting in my hand" Celestial smirked. Yuya growled "I set 1 card and end my Turn" he announced as he swiped a card from his hand into his duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing. Celestial smirked "Too sad, now that it's your end phase you take 500 points of damage due to Astral World, maybe you should hold onto something" he snickered as lightning shot down from the sky and struck Yuya. The pendulum Duellist collapsed onto his knees (LP 800 - 500 = 300 [0] x 0)

. It's my turn" he announced as he placed his hand onto his deck "Watashi No turn!" he called as he drawled his card (LP 4000 [0] x 5) He added the card to his hand "It is time that you become acquainted with the true embodiment of light residing in my hand" Celestial announced as he lifted a card up into the air "This monster can only be summoned by having four Lightsworn Monsters with different names in my Graveyard. With Celestia, Lightsworn Angle, Felis, Lightsworn Archer, Jain, Lightsworn Paladin and Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter I now have the power to summon this creature!" Celestial announced as the card held glowed bright.

A portal opened in the sky; restoring it to its bright blue colour "I summon Judgement Dragon!" Celestial announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. A beam of light shot through the portal and rammed into the ground. Yuya and Kaito's eyes widened as they saw a large white wing extend outward. Four red claws clawed at the ground. Judgement Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) formed as it roared.

Yuya's eyes widened "That's thing...is unbelievable" he commented. Celestial chuckled "It is more than just another Dragon Yuya, its powers rival those of the Dimensional Dragons. For example by paying 1000 life points; Judgement Dragon can destroy all other cards on our fields" Celestial explained as he glowed (LP 4000 - 1000 = LP 3000 [0] x 4) "Destroy all other cards?!" Kaito's eyes widened "We'll be defenceless" he exclaimed. Celestial grinned "That's the point, now Judgement Dragon wipe out all of other cards with your mighty Judgement Extinction!"Celestial called.

Judgement Dragon glowed as it released a swarm of blasts from its mouth. The dragon reared as it released the blasts outward. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Kaito's set card were struck with the blasts; shattering them. Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon along with Performapal Life Swordsman, Yuya's set card and both of his Pendulum Monsters were also hit with the blasts; destroying them. Next Lightsworn Sanctuary, Celestial's set card and Wulf, Lightsworn Beast shattered.

"Just like that; he destroyed our cards" Yuya commented as Kaito stayed speechless "It seems you no longer have your tough attitude. I warned you that this would happened, but you continued to fight against me. Now you shall understand the power of Astral World. But which one should I attack? Yuya would be wiped out if I did attack, however the Galaxy-Eyes Wielder will take a massive blow to his life points" Celestial monologued as he held his right hand on his waist "Guess I should do the kind thing and put little Yuya out of his misery, wouldn't you agree?" he smirked as he pointed towards Yuya "Judgement Dragon be sure not to wipe him out too badly; after all he is just a guest. The view is to die for! Judgement Dragon direct attack!" Celestial ordered.

Judgement Dragon roared as it clawed into the ground; releasing a blast from its mouth "Yuya!" Kaito called out as the blast spiralled towards Yuya. The blast reflected in Yuya's eyes as it spiralled closer to him. Yuya's eyes widened as the blast reared closer to him "You dragon is mine" Celestial snickered as the blast continued towards Yuya. The blast expanded as it rammed into Yuya; creating an explosion and causing a whirling of strong winds to take the field by storm "Yuya!" Kaito yelled.

_**To Be Continued **_

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**_NEXT: Chapter 103_**

_Knight of Hope_

希望の騎士

* * *

**A/N: **

_Hey apologies but the chapter updates will become less frequent due to me starting Collage very soon. I will try to update as regularly as possible, but I will not be able to keep my current __schedule. Thanks for understanding._

_Scorpio 229_

* * *

_Please R&amp;R. It really helps out. _


	103. Knight of Hope

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 5**_

_**Chapter: 103**_

_**Title "**_希望の騎士" (Knight of Hope)

* * *

Judgement Dragon roared as it clawed into the ground; releasing a blast from its mouth "Yuya!" Kaito called out as the blast spiralled towards Yuya. The blast reflected in Yuya's eyes as it spiralled closer to him. Yuya's eyes widened as the blast reared closer to him "You dragon is mine" Celestial (LP 3000 [0] x 4) snickered as the blast continued towards Yuya. The blast expanded as it rammed into Yuya; creating an explosion and causing a whirling of strong winds to take the field by storm "Yuya!" Kaito (LP 4000 [0] x 3) yelled.

"...No" Astral tried to push himself upward only to fall back to the ground. Ena watched silently; crossing her arms; embracing herself. Celestial smirked as the smoke slowly vanished. His eyes widened as he saw the the shape of a silhouette in the smoke "What? How?" he commented in shock as the sight of Yuya (LP 300 [0] x 0) standing after the blast of Judgement Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) Kaito's eyes widened as he saw Yuya was still in the game

Yuya looked unharmed; untouched by the attack. Celestial narrowed his eyes "How could you survive that!?" he questioned. Yuya's eyes focused on Celestial "I would have been out if your attack worked, but I'm afraid that it didn't, so I'm still in this game. Thanks to my Trap Card" Yuya explained. Celestial's eyes widened "...Judgement Dragon destroyed all of your cards, so there was no Trap cards on your Field to save you" he argued.

Yuya took hold of a card from his duel disk and flipped it to Celestial "It's because you destroyed it that I could use it. See when I'm attacked directly while this card is in my graveyard; I can special summon this card to defend me. but afterwards Phantom Knight of Shadow Veil is banished when it leaves the field" Yuya explained. Celestial slowly smirked and applauded "So you survive the turn? so what see it only gives you no time. During the end of your Turn your Life Points will become 0 due to my Astral World field spell" Celestial explained as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "Since I am feeling so generous I shall give a chance to win. I play the spell Card of Sanctity. We all draw until we are holding six cards in are hands " Celestial showed a confident look as he, Yuya and Kaito drawled from their decks until they all held six cards in their hand "Why would he let us replenish our hands?" Yuya questioned as he looked to the cards in his hand. "I'll end my turn with setting 4 card" Celestial announced as four set cards formed on his field before vanishing.

"Next Judgement Dragon's effect requires me to send 4 cards to my graveyard" he took hold of four cards from his deck and swiped them into his graveyard "I end my turn with 1 card face-down" Celestial announced as a set card formed on his field before vanishing. Kaito looked to his deck "It's my move!" he announced as he drawled his card ([0] x 7) Kaito took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I Normal Summon Odd-Eyes Cloudragon" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon (LV 1: ATK/300)

"By releasing my Cloudragon I can summon another Galaxy-Eyes from my Graveyard" Kaito explained as Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon flashed as it expanded into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (Rank 8: ATK/3000 /OVU 0) "Now due to its effect; Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon becomes a overlay unit for my Dragon" a portal opened as a beam of light shot through it and begun to orbit around Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (OVU 0 - 1)

"I now use my dragon's effect. By using one overlay unit. I can negate the effects of your Judgement Dragon, plus I can take control of it as a Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito explained as his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbed its only overlay unit. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's multicoloured wings shot outward as the released a flash of light "Cipher Projection" Judgement Dragon shattered and reappeared on Kaito's field were it glowed; changing into Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (ATK/3000)

Kaito raised his hand in the air "I may have lost my last Cipher Interfere, but unluckily you, you have the same Life points as my Dragon's attack points so once this attack connects; you're finished" Kaito called out as he looked to his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons/

"I will have my original Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon attack you directly, let's see you survive after this!" Kaito called out as his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon charged a blast from its mouth "Cipher Stream of Eradication!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon released the blast towards Celestial. Astral's eyes widened "If this hits, then..." he thought as he managed to stand up slouched "They will be the victors." Ena remained silent.

The blast spiralled towards Celestial. He narrowed his eyes "Reverse card open!" he called as his card flipped upward revealing to be a Trap "Draining Shield. This negates your attack and increases my Life points by the attack of your Dragon" Celestial explained (LP 3000 + 3000 = LP 6000) Celestial glowed as his blue aura increased "He gained my dragon's power" Kaito's eyes widened. Yuya's eyes widened as well as they saw Celestial new found strength "6000 life points. How can we win?" Yuya questioned. Celestial grinned "Simple. You can't" Celestial smirked as he laughed.

Astral crossed his arms as he managed to ascend into the air "Not good. In hopes of claiming victory Kaito has helped Celestial become even stronger. Their chances of winning seem slim. It will take a miracle" Astral commented.

Kaito's eyes narrowed "If you think just because you gained some Life points that you're safe. Well you're wrong!" Kaito took a card from his hand "I play Galaxy Expedition. If I control a Level or higher Galaxy or Photon Monster. I can summon another one from my deck" Kaito explained as Celestial focused on his field "You don't have any..." widening his eyes in shock as he realized. Kaito smirked "Guess you figured that your Level 8 Judgement Dragon treated as a Galaxy-Eyes Monster is the Target of my Galaxy Expedition" Kaito took hold of a card between his fingers "I'm summoning Level 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" he dropped the card onto his duel disk.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) formed beside the two other Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragons "I now overlay my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and the Judgement Dragon treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito called out as his two monsters narrowed into beams of light. Shooting into the ground; creating a portal.

"Behold my hope!" Kaito yelled as a blue coloured sword formed from white sparks of light. Kaito took hold of it "Appear now! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Number 62!" he yelled as he launched the sword in the ground. The sword started to flash as the whole area was covered in the flashes of light. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was in its own reddish coloured galaxy as it roared as it starts to shine brightly and flashes. The galaxy orbited around the dragon as it started to glow "The Universe Wanders alongside light and darkness" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon''s right arm started to glow as it shattered and revealed a large more brighter arm with longer claws.

"Sleeping in the interstice is the sorrowful dragon" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon right paw flashed as it shattered and revealed a larger brighter foot with larger claws. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's top half flashed as it shattered to reveal a more brighter dragon. "It's the power of creation that opens the door of the truth!"Kaito's eyes widened "XYZ SHOUKAN!" Kaito announced as he swiped his right arm upward as the reddish galaxy was behind him "Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kaito announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk. The glow faded as revealed a blue armour plated dragon with glowing blue skin and eyes that held the reddish galaxy in them. The dragon had massive blue glowing energy wings. The dragon braced its arms upward as it roared as it glowed (Rank 8: ATK/4000)

"I'm afraid now. I activate my Trap" Celestial raised his arm as one of his Traps flipped upward "Torrential Tribute activates when you summon a monster; with its power it will vanquish all monsters on the field" Celestial smirked as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon screeched as they shattered leaving Kaito's field empty. Kaito's eyes narrowed "My dragons..." he growled forming a fist with his hand.

He slowly took two cards from his hand and swiped them into his duel disk "I two cards and end my turn" Kaito announced as two cards formed on his field before vanishing. Celestial smirked "Now since you do not have a Light Monster you will now fall victim to Astral World's power" Kaito looked up as a bright blue volt of lightning shot downward and struck him (LP 4000 - 500 = 3500 [0] x 1) Kaito fell to his knees. He breathed heavily.

"Kaito! Are you okay?" Yuya asked concerned. Kaito held his shoulder as he continued to breath heavily "Yeah...I'm fine" Kaito reassured Yuya. Looking back to Celestial Yuya placed his hand onto his deck "Here it goes. I need to get something good here, If I don't at my End Phase I'll loose instantly due to Astral World's effect, plus I can't summon Fusions or Synchros from my Extra Deck. If I do their Attack points will be 0 and they'll be unable to use their effects" Yuya's eyes widened "That's it!" he thought as he looked to his Graveyard "I can't summon Fusions from my Extra Deck, but I can summon them from my Graveyard and I've got the best Monster to use" Yuya thought as he tightened his grip on his deck "My turn draw!" Yuya announced as he drawled his card (LP 300 [0] x 7)

Yuya looked to the card he drew and smirked "Perfect" he commented as he saw the Pendulum Monster that he drawled. Celestial's eyes narrowed "Well what is it?" he asked impatiently. Yuya slowly grinned as he flipped the card to show Celestial "I will set Pendulum Knight - Odd-Eyes Magician, in my Pendulum Zone" Yuya announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. A Magician with two different coloured eyes formed. He had long black hair with dark red armour with green markings. Odd-Eyes Magician's (Scale 10) eyes opened as he ascended in a beam of light in Yuya's right Pendulum Zone.

"Now due to Odd-Eyes' Magician's effect he can only be placed in the Pendulum Zone while I control no Monsters, furthermore if he's the only card in my Pendulum Zone I can placed 1 Pendulum Monster with "Odd-Eyes" in its name in my other Pendulum Zone" Yuya explained as a card moved from his Extra Deck "I set Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in my other Pendulum Zone" Yuya announced as he placed it onto his duel disks. Odd-Eyes Rebellion formed as it ascended in a beam of light.

His duel disk glowed "Now with Scale 4 Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Scale 8: Pendulum Knight - Odd-Eyes Magician I can summon monsters between level 5 to 9!" Yuya announced as he raised his arm in the air "Come forth my monster!" Yuya announced as a purple beam of light spiralled downward onto his field. Celestial's eyes widened as Rube-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) "But how it was in your Graveyard" Celestial's eyes widened. Yuya smirked "My Odd-Eyes Knight allows me Pendulum Summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard as long as I do not Summon a monster from my hand during this turn" Yuya explained.

"But since Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was summoned from my Graveyard it is not affected by Astral World, so its at full power" Astral stated. Ena nodded "it seems Yuya has managed to find a way to escape the power of Astral World" Ena replied. Yuya raised his hand "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon direct attack!" Yuya called out. Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as it charged a violet coloured blast from its mouth "Rune Stream!" Yuya called out as Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon released the blast as it spiralled towards Celestial.

The violet blast continued to spiral towards Celestial as it struck him; hurdling him into the air; with force. Yuya and Kaito shielded themselves with their arms as the blast created strong and powerful winds that struck the field. Celestial's eyes widened as he was pushed back further as the blast remained on his chest. Celestial's eyes widened as the blast damaged him. He was launched onto the ground (LP 6000 - 3000 = LP 3000)

"Now Celestial is back where he started" Astral observed as the smoke created by the blast covered the duel field. Astral's eyes widened as he a bigger silhouette in the cloud of smoke. Yuya and Kaito's eyes widened at the sight as the smoke cleared "What?" Yuya questioned as "38" formed on the silhouette. Celestial brushed his mouth as he smirked standing next to a flipped up Trap Card "You honestly thought that I would let my guard down that easily? I knew you would do that Yuya, and now you have to deal with my true ultimate beast" Celestial smirked as he held his hands out "Behold Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" the smoke cleared revealing the Number Monster in all of its glory as it ascended above Celestial. Yuya and Kaito looked up to Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (Rank 8: ATK/3000) "I played right into his hands" Yuya thought as the Number roared; sending shock waves through the air and ground. Yuya and Kaito used their arms to shield themselves but they were dragged backward by the winds.

"Now Yuya you will see the true power of my Number, as Kaito would say..."

"Are you prepared to repent?" Celestial grinned as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy hovered behind him.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Next

Chapter 104:

**_Darkness Supreme - Rage Calling_**

**_(闇最高 - 怒りの呼び出し)_**

**_-_**_ Summary _

_With the Duel near its end Yuya and Kaito are forced to duel with all of their strength. Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension Shark and the gang prepare to head to the Xyz Dimension. Once they arrive they run into someone that they class as a ally, but..._

(18/09/2016)

* * *

Chapter 105:

**Fallen Falcon - Honour Among Comrades **

_**(落ちた隼 - 名誉の仲間の中で)**_

_While duelling Shark tries to reason with Shun, no matter what he reuses to listen. With no choice Shark is forced to use all of his power but unknown to him there is a certain figure watching..._

(25/09/2016)

* * *

Chapter 106:

**_Absolute Power Flame_**

After being separated from Yusei, Jack and Jesse explore the tunnels in hopes of finding an escape, however it does not go as planned as Jack is forced into a duel by Gauche and Anna.

09/10/2016

* * *

Chapter 107:

_**Tangled in Strings - The Blood Stained Silk**_

**(文字列 - に絡まって血液中絹の染色)**

Rio confronts her fears as she relives her pains of the past, but can she survive through it when she is placed against not 1 but 2 of her greatest fears?...

16/10/2016


	104. Darkness Supreme

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland**_

_**\- Chapter 5**_

_**Chapter: 104**_

_**Title "**_**_闇最高 _****_\- 怒りの呼び出し_****_" (Darkness Supreme - Rage Calling)_**

* * *

The grounds of Astral world quaked as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (Rank 8: ATK/3000 0VU 2) crushed its feet onto the platform. Yuya (LP 300 [0] x 6) along with Kaito (LP 3500 [0] x 1) Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) looked up to Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy "How is that possible?" Yuya's eyes tensed. Celestial (LP 3000 [0] x 3) continued to smirk as the Trap on his field flashed. He looked down to his glowing duel disk "Did you think that you landed that attack because of your skill? I used Torrential Tribute last turn not to destroyed Kaito's Galaxy-Eye's Monsters, but to send my Judgement Dragon to my Graveyard" he grinned. His blue hair laid down on his face. His cloak hovered in the wind created by his Number.

Kaito narrowed his eyes "That does not explain how you got that Number out" he commented. Celestial continued to look to his duel disk. I used one of the Traps the I set on my last turn, behold the Trap: Rank-Up Magic - Xyz Adaptation" the Trap glowed with the picture of a hand belonging to an Astral Being holding an object that looked like the Emperor's Key. The key flashed "When an Opponent's monster declare's an Attack. After damager calculation I can use this card either from my Hand, Field or Graveyard, to special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that's Rank is equal or less than the attacking monster's Level. Since your Rune-Eyes is Level 8 that allowed me to summon Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" Celestial explained. Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy roared.

"But it has Overlay Units? How did it do that?" Yuya questioned as he stood strait and faced the Astral-Being. Celestial closed his eyes and grinned "Think of it as Xyz Reborn, just like it Xyz Adaptation and the top Card of my deck also becomes Overlay Units for the Xyz Monster that it summons, but it increased my Monster's Rank by 1, also I must send cards from my deck to my Graveyard equal to its new Rank" Celestial explained. Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy screeched as it ascended into the air (Rank 8 + 1 = 9) Celestial used his index and middle finger to take the top 9 cards of his deck and slid them with his palm into his Graveyard.

Astral calmly studied Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy "Celestial should not have access to any of the Numbers. Only I can grant the Numbers to others. This proves to be worrying" Astral commented. Ena looked to Astral "I may have an answer" Ena responded as she embraced herself. Astral's attention was caught. He turned his body towards her as they both ascended into the air "What is it Ena?" Astral asked with curiosity.

Ena batted her eyelids "There's a lot that you do not understand just yet. In a time of dire Celestial gave most of his life energy to recreate his own copies of the Number Cards. Just like you his Memories were also scattered into the numbers that he had created. Even though he knew it could very well destroy him he continued anyway. But not only was his Memories scattered into the few Cards he created. His personality was also ripped apart. His emotions were also locked into the Numbers that he had created" Ena explained.

Astral's eyes narrowed "Why would he only replicate a select few Numbers?" Astral questioned as his eyes focused on her's. Ena reopened her eyes "His body could only managed twelve Number Cards any more and it would have certainly have killed him. It would have not have stopped him if the drainage of his power did not critically damage his body so soon" Ena continued. Astral listened to her words as he looked down to Celestial "twelve Numbers?" he questioned before his eyes widened "Don't tell me. That the duplicate Number 11 that we saw in Synchro was the Spawn of Celestial" Astral exclaimed.

* * *

**_Flashback _**

Tide looked at the card he drew and placed it into his card holster on his right arm "I am not one for wasting time, so I'll wipe you out quick" Tide said as he took hold of two cards from his holster between his fingers and revealed them to Selena as he turned to see the cards in his hands "Now by discarding Steam, Dragon Ruler of Droplets and Mermail Abyssturge from my hand I can special summon my own Dragon Ruler" Tide explained as he slid the two monsters into his graveyard slot of his duel disk.

A card moved from Tide's deck, he saw the card and took hold of it and swiped it on to his duel disk "Behold of ruler of aquas TIDAL, DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS!" he called out a wave of water shot from the ground and into the air as a blue large dragon materialized, the dragon roared as it extended its wings (2400) the dragon looked to field and moved beside Tide and Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos

Tidal and Blaster both flew through the air side by side as they looked to Selena and her two monsters "Two Dragon Rulers, just great" Selena thought as she was greeted the sight of the two dragons the controlled their own element. Tide looked to Selena "Now as I swore this would be quick I will uphold that burden!" he called out as he launched his arm into the air "I OVERLAY TIDAL DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS AND BLASTER DRAGON RULERS OF INFERNOS!" he called out as Tidal glowed and turned into a blue beam of light and Blaster turned into a orange beam of light as they shot into the ground and created a black hole "With my two level seven Dragons Rulers I build the Overlay Network!" he continued as a new figure begun to move from the portal. The new monster was rounded at the top, but got finer from the bottom to almost a triangle shape at the end with a golden ring surrounding it with the number eleven on it. Next the monster opened its one big eyes as it took sight of Selena's monsters with two Overlay Units orbiting it "XYZ SUMMON! BEHOLD NUMBER 11: BIG EYE!" Tide called out.

* * *

"I thought that Number was created by Team New World" Astral commented as he ascended further into the air beside Ena "No. When Celestial formed Number Cards he did not wield enough of his own energy afterwards to keep a Mental hold on the Numbers and they were scattered across all the Dimensions. Since two were placed in each Dimension. Two remained in our own Dimension" Ena explained as she and Astral slowly orbited around each other "I see. However there must have been one that remained in this world?" Astral asked.

Ena nodded "Fortunately Yes. The Number that he yields now is the same one that remained in this Realm with the other belied to be in Barian World. The other ten are in the other five dimensions awaiting to be gathered with their Ranks being higher than the last. Each Number has a Rank that is between 1 and 12. We had dubbed them the Zodiac Keys. Just like how when your Numbers were gathered when the Zodiac Keys are united it will reform the Numeron Code. Allowing for us to change our Dimension back to before Academia invaded and will make us able to repel their forces" Ena explained.

Astral's eyes widened as he looked back to Ena "The Numeron Code is the most powerful think in our Dimension. It can rewrite both the future and the past. I thought it could only be used once per millennium?" Astral asked as he crossed his arms. Ena blinked as she shook her head "Usually yes, but only when the Numbers are gathered, if you were to use Numbers created from another. It will be able to bypass that rule due to it being counted as another set of number cards" Ena added as she and Astral looked to the platform where the duel was happening.

Celestial grinned as he and Yuya glared to each other "But never mind that my dragon has an Overlay Unit Yuya. You now must end you Turn, there's nothing else you can do. The moment you announced your End Phase; Astral-World will demolish your remaining life points" Celestial reminded Yuya with a satisfied grin. Yuya's eyes narrowed "You won't win that easily" Yuya warned as he took hold of two cards from his hand "I sent two cards and end my turn" Yuya called as he injected the cards into his duel disk. Two set cards formed before him vanishing moments after.

Yuya looked up as the blue sky roared. A volt of lightning shot downward towards him. Astral and Ena's eyes widened at the sight of the lightning that spiralled down towards Yuya. Kaito, Astral and Ena stared to Yuya as the blast moved closer to him. Before it made contact Pendulum Knight - Odd-Eyes Magician moved in front of the lightning and used his sword to block it from coming any closer. Odd-Eyes Knight used all his strength to push back the lightning.

Celestial's eyes narrowed "What's this?! How did you have your Monster do that? He was in your Pendulum Zone!" Celestial yelled. Yuya smirked as he looked to his Odd-Eyes Magician "Because it was in my Pendulum Zone I can use its effect. When I would take Effect Damage that is greater than my life points I can destroy him to negate the damage" Yuya explained. Celestial smirked "Fool I use the Effect of Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. Once per turn when a when a Spell Effect is activated I can negate the Activation, plus the Spell becomes an Overlay Unit for Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" Celestial smirked as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy glowed.

Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy roared as a blast formed in its left palm as it spiralled towards Odd-Eyes Magician "If this goes through then Yuya's finished!" Kaito thought as he looked to the blast as it prepared to strike Odd-Eyes Magician. Before it made contact another figure formed in front of the Pendulum Monster. Celestial, Kaito, Astral and Ena's eyes widened as a figure with long blue hair wearing a white dress with a the top of it being red. She had a blue fabric belt wrapped around her waist. With black leggings and dark pink shoes. She also had angel wings that expanded outward as she created a barrier for Odd-Eyes Magician.

Celestial growled as he formed fists with both of his hands "How did you block that one?" he hissed. Yuya smirked as he revealed a card from his hand "I used the Effect of Effect Veiler, by discarding her I can negate the Effects of a Monster until the End Phase" Yuya explained as he and Effect Veiler shared the same smirk of triumph. Effect Veiler used her powers to deflect the blast from Odd-Eyes Magician and redirect it upward into the sky. The blast spiralled upward in the bright blue sky as it soon became out of sight.

Immediately after Odd-Eyes Magician used his sword and pushed the Lightning backward as it shot back up into the sky. Effect Veiler turned to Yuya and smiled as she gave a peace sign and shattered. Yuya looked to the Effect Veiler card and smirked "I owe you big time Yusei if you haven't gave this to me I would have lost for sure also thanks Effect Veiler you did great" Yuya thought as he swiped the card into his Graveyard.

Odd-Eyes Magician then glowed as he rammed his sword into the platform "Now that is over with Odd-Eyes Magician effect continues; meaning that he is destroyed, but not with out brining a friend to the field; I can summon the Monster in my other Pendulum Zone to the Field as long as I negate its effects" Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes Magician shattered. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon shattered in his Pendulum Zone as it reformed onto Yuya's Field. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (Rank 7: ATK/3000 OVU 0) roared as it hovered above Yuya. "That was too close" Astral spoke. Ena nodded "This could be the final round, but who will have the last move?" she questioned.

"Now It's my turn!" Celestial announced as he drawled his card from his deck. Celestial placed the card with the other that he was holding "Now I will attack with my Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy" he announced as he grinned "I will have my Dragon attack Kaito directly!" he announced as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy charged a blast from its mouth as it braced its arms backwards. its eyes flashed as it released the blast from its mouth as it spiralled towards Kaito.

The blast reflected in his eyes as the blast struck Kaito as it sent him hurling through the air as he landed on the edge of the platform. Kaito breathed heavily (LP 3500 - 3000 = 500) he used his right arm to garb his left shoulder as he remained on the ground panting for air "Kaito!" Yuya called. Celestial grinned "Too bad. Guess he can't handle it any more" he snickered. Yuya's eyes narrowed "You call yourself a Guardian? You're supposed to protect not harm!" Yuya yelled as Yuto formed beside him "_Yuya, you need to control yourself. You won't win if your anger is allowed to take hold of you. Believe me when I say that I know what that is like" _Yuto looked to Yuya.

"Yuto?" Yuya questioned as he looked to the transparent figure "_Yes. Somehow our bond has more strength while in my Dimension, it feels more powerful" _Yuto responded as he looked to Kaito "Yuto, we need to think about this. Kaito needs to have a Light monster on his Field by the End of his turn otherwise he will loose_" _Yuya told Yuto "_Do not worry for Kaito. He can handle himself, but we need to focus on ourselves. Kaito may be able to destroy Celestial's Number, but however there is a chance that he may not. We need to be prepared in case that it happens" _Yuto told Yuya. They both nodded. Yuto slowly faded.

Kaito slowly stood up slouched as he remained holding his left shoulder "Is that...best that you got?" Kaito questioned with an angered expression. Celestial shrugged his shoulders "You're glutton for punishment aren't you Galaxy-Eyes wielder" Celestial smirked as he held his right hand out towards Kaito "Dancing with the Devil will only get you so far. Maybe you should just surrender and save yourself" the Astral being smirked sinisterly.

Celestial raised his arm "I activate my Trap: Xyz Nexus, this allows my Dragon to attack a again however it cannot attack directly, so Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy attacks Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Celestial smirked as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy roared as it charged a blast from its mouth releasing it towards Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The blast struck Rune-Eyes shattering it. Yuya brought his arm up to block the winds created from the blast (LP 300 - 100 = LP 200) "When a Monster equipped with Xyz Nexus destroys an opposing monster by battle. My the controller of that Monster takes 100 points of damage"

Celestial continued grinning "Since Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy is a Number it can only be destroyed via another Number Monster" he explained to Yuya as then smirked wider "Xyz Nexus'effect continues since I destroyed a Monster by battle I can attack again with Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. Once again it cannot be a direct attack, Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy attack his Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy released another blast from its mouth that spiralled towards Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. The blast rammed through Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon; shattering the Dragon as it screeched. Yuya was shoved backwards by the winds (LP 200 - 100 = LP 100) "Since Nexus is still in Effect you take another 100 points of damage" Celestial grinned as Yuya could barely stand. Yuya breathed heavily as his knees shook.

"I'll end my turn with that" Celestial announced as he lowered his arms "You're move Kaito" the Astral Being said impatiently. Kaito slowed his breathing as he moved his hand to his duel disk. He slowly used his index finger and middle fingers to drawl the the top card from his deck. He looked down to the Card he inserted the card into his Duel Disk "I activate the Spell: Message in a Bottle" Kaito announced as Message in a Bottle formed onto his field as it glowed "This Card let's me summon up to 3 monsters with different Levels from my Graveyard by reducing their attack points to 0 also their Effects are negated" Kaito explained between breaths as his Duel Disk glowed.

"I summon Level 1: Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon, Level 4: Cipher Wing and Level 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Kaito took the three cards from his Graveyard and swiped them onto his duel disk. Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon (LV 1: ATK/0), Cipher Wing (LV 4: ATK/0) and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (LV 8: ATK/0) formed on Kaito's Field through flashes of light. Astral's eyes studied Kaito "Risky move. If doesn't Xyz summon this turn he'll loose to either Astral World and Message in a Bottle" he stated. Ena looked to Astral "Not much for him to loose then" she commented. Celestial smirked "Very well, get on with it I'll let you do this" he grinned.

Kaito took hold of the last card from his hand and raised it "By releasing both Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon and Cipher Wing I can summon Photon Caesar from my hand" Kaito announced as both Galaxy-Eyes Cloudragon and Cipher Wing shattered. Kaito swiped the final Card onto his Duel Disk "I advance Summon Photon Caesar!" Kaito called out as Photon Caesar formed as he lowered his blade (LV 8: ATK/2000) "Photon Caesar's effect activates allowing for me to summon another from my deck" Kaito announced as a card moved from his deck. Kaito took hold of the card and swiped it onto his duel disk. The second Photon Caesar (LV 8: ATK/2000) formed as it swung its blade.

Kaito looked down to his Duel Disk "With my Level 8: Photon Caesars and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; I construct the Overlay Network!" Kaito raised his arm into the air as his three Monsters turned into beams of light that spiralled into the sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal "Xyz Summon!" Kaito announced as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" he called as a red glowing dragon with dark blue armour formed. The dragon had three heads and red glowing energy wings (Rank 8: ATK/4500 - OVU 3 ) Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared with all three of its heads as the dragon flashed.

"When Neo Galaxy-Eyes is summoned with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon used as an Xyz Material. It can negate the Effects of all other Face-Up Cards on the Field!" Kaito announced as he begun to glow with a red energy. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared as it shock pulses of energy across the whole field. The bright Blue sky of Astral World darkened as its effects were negated. Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy also lost its colour due to its effects also being negated. Celestial's eyes narrowed in response to the effect. Astral's eyes widened "Neo Galaxy-Eyes managed to negate the Effects of Astral World, so now its back to a regular duel" he commented. Ena nodded "Astral World is still technically a field spell so the dragon could easily negate it" Ena confirmed.

"Next I use my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's Effect. Once per Turn by using one Overlay Unit it can absorb all of your monster's Overlay Units" Kaito announced as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon absorbed one of its own Overlay Units through its mouth. Neo Galaxy-Eyes glowed as it roared. Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy's Overlay Units moved from it and shot into the ground as a portal opened. The Overlay Units spiralled into the portal.

"Now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gains 500 attack points for every Overlay Unit absorbed" Kaito explained as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared (Rank 8: ATK/4500 + 1000 - ATK/5500 - OVU 2) "Now Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!" Kaito called out. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon released a blast from all three of its mouths that spiralled towards Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. The three blasts spiralled into one larger one that charged towards its target. Celestial's eyes widened "Reveal Trap!" he announced as his Trap flipped upward "Number Wall. This Card stops my Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy from being destroyed by battle!" Celestial smirked as a barrier was formed around Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. Celestial was slightly pushed back by the force of the blast (LP 3000 - 2500 = 500) "I'm not finished yet!" Celestial lost his confidence.

"It's over. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can attack equal to the Number of Overlay Units that it absorbed!" Kaito announced as he raised his arm. Celestial's eyes widened as he dropped his arms "No...This can't be!" he called out in shock. Kaito's eyes narrowed "Are you prepared to repent?!" he questioned with force as he raised his arm "Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito announced as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon charged another round of blasts from its mouths. The Blasts spiralled towards Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. Celestial's eyes widened as the blast struck Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy. Celestial was flung backwards across the platform (LP 500 - 0) Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon shattered.

"They did it" Ena questioned in shock. Astral looked to Ena "Never underestimate others just because you feel that you are above them" Astral warned Ena as he descended downward as hovered towards Yuya and Kaito. Yuya and Kaito deactivated their duel disks. Kaito breathed as his red glow vanished. Kaito and Yuya slowly walked towards Celestial as the Platform shattered leaving the sight of the Church where they were before.

Kaito noticed that Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy glowed on the ground as it shattered. Moments later the Card reformed before Kaito. His eyes narrowed as he used his middle and index finger to take hold of Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy between his fingers. Kaito scanned the Card "This Number feels different from the others, it feels more powerful" Kaito thought. Kaito placed the Card into his deck box around his waist as he and Yuya continued walking towards Celestial.

Astral moved between Yuya and Kaito with his arms crossed "Now I believe that it's time that you start explaining what has been going on. Where are the other Astral People?" Astral commented as he looked down to Celestial. The other Astral-Being pushed himself from the ground facing away from Astral "Others? There are not others... they are all dead... wiped out so easily" Celestial responded as his grin changed into a frown as he stood up from the ground while still facing away from Astral "I never wanted this... it all happened so fast. I only wanted to help" Celestial explained "Even Eliphas could not survive the attack on Astral World" Celestial continued. Yuya, Kaito and Astral's eyes widened in response "...No..." Astral sighed. Zooming out of the the Realm of Astral World.

* * *

**Barian World**

The red sky covered the lifeless city as lightning shot down from the sky. Shun, Mizael, IV, Gauche and Anna bowed as they faced a golden framed throne. Misael looked to the Throne "We await your orders my lady" he jested as he was covered by a dark aura. Shun and IV remained bowing along with Gauche and Anna. From the throne a female figure smirked as she held her chin in her palm as she rested her arm on the throne. The female figure had pink hair with it being purple lower down. She had piercing green eyes. She had a red ribbon tied around her neck. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress down to her thigh with black stockings on her legs which she had crossed. She wore black strapped boots. She wore black a single arm glove on her left arm where her duel disk was located. With her right arm being bare with a black strapped fingerless glove on her right hand. She looked cold, ruthless and malicious as she focused on the people before her as she slightly grinned.

She raised her right hand where Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark materialized as it hovered above her hand. She looked at the Number Card and grinned as a dark aura slowly formed around her "Soon. So soon, then he can be reborn" she preached. Shun, IV, Misael, Gauche and Anna remained bowed down. Luna looked to Shun as the card shattered from above her hand "Shun. I have a job for you"she purred while she narrowed her eyes. Shun looked up to Luna as she grinned maliciously.

* * *

**Heartland (Underground) **

A white vortex formed through the dark tunnels of Heartland City. The portal expanded as Shark, Rio and Vector walked through the portal. They looked to their surroundings "We're home" Shark told the others as he and the others followed after him. The vortex remained opened as Jack drove through the portal on his D-Wheel. The wheel of Fortune. Moments after Yusei followed beside Jack as he too was ridding his D-Wheel. He and Jack looked ahead as they followed behind the Barians. Jesse and Sora also walked through the portal; looking around the tunnels. Finally Atem and Kaiba followed out of the portal. Kaiba's eyes tracked the tunnel as silence haunted the tunnel. Atem looked around silent.

Shark, Rio and Vector continued to lead the way as they walked through the tunnel "Shark..." Rio whispered. Shark remained emotionless "Rio...not now. No more hiding, no more running" Shark growled as he took front of the group. Jack and Yusei slowly followed behind on their D-Wheels. Jesse continued to walk beside Sora "Academia will pay for this" Jesse growled to himself. Sora's eyes took in the destruction. Atem and Kaiba continued to take in the destruction "They did...this" Kaiba thought as he turned and saw a torn teddy bear on the ground in a puddle of dirty water. Kaiba's eyes widened as he say it "That must have belonged to a kid..." Kaiba's eyes twitched.

Shark continued leading the ground until the reached a route with three tunnels. Shark's eyes widened as he saw a shadowed figure leaned against one of the runes of the middle tunnel. Shark continued to approach the figure. He looked back to Vector and Rio "Stay here" he ordered as he marched towards the figure "What took you so long?" the shadowed figure questioned with the Tunnel causing his voice to echo. Shark's eyes widened as he stopped walking towards the figure "Shun?" Shark questioned as he looked to the figure.

The figure moved from the air and faced Shark as he walked closer to Shark. The figure stepped out of shadows and revealed himself to be Shun who had a cold look on his face. Rio's eyes widened "Shun!" she cheered as she attempted to greet him. Before she could Shark held his arm out to block his Sister's path "Shark what are you...?" she was cut off as Shun smirked as he swiped a card onto his duel disk. Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon materialized as it barely fit in the Tunnel "Shun?!" Rio questioned as Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon screeched as it covered itself in flames as it charged through the tunnels with its deafening screeched being amplified by the tunnel "BACK!" Shark called out as the flame covered Raid Raptor reflected in his eyes.

Yusei and Jack reversed their D-Wheels as Yusei grabbed Sora and Jack grabbed Jesse as they spun their D-Wheels around and accelerated down the tunnels. Shark took hold of Rio's wrist and shoved her to the side of the Tunnel. Rise Falcon scorched past as it barely missed Rio but still managed to burn on of her hairs. Vector and Shark dropped to the ground moments before Rise Falcon charged passed them. The flames from the Falcon disused through the tunnels. Atem and Kaiba hid in another Tunnel as their eyes widened. Rise Falcon's force caused each Tunnel to collapse in on themselves. Shark looked up to the sealing where it to started to collapsed "RIO!" he screamed as the Tunnel that he launched in also collapsed.

One final shriek from Rise Falcon echoed through the Tunnels as it shattered. Shark looked up to Shun to had a malicious smile on his face as a dark aura appeared around his body "Don't die on me yet...I still haven't had my blood shed yet. And once I'm finished with you I make sure your Sister is the next to go..." Shun smirked with a dark humour to it. Shark's eyes narrowed "You...!?" Shark growled. Kurosaki cackled as he lowered his arms "Now...let's see what else I can break" Shun's eyes narrowed as his voice gained a dark tone with his dark aura increasing in size.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Next: Chapter 105:

**Fallen Falcon - Honour Among Comrades**

_**(落ちた隼 - 名誉の仲間の中で)**_

_As the group as now Separated Shark and Shun begin their Duel. Shark tried to reason with Shun, however he refuses to listen. The other's roam the tunnels, but they are confronted by others but... _

(25/09/2016)


	105. Fallen Falcon

_"The virtuous City of Heartland destroyed by the darkness in the hearts of humans. A Darkness so strong, can only be challenged by a stronger darkness; creating a never ending cycle; sending the world into endless despair..."_

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

Yuya's eyes widened as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the bright blue sky as it ascended further. Celestial's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to call Judgement Dragon to chase after Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. The two monsters spiralled in the air. The two monster's heads contacted as they tried to push each other back. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as it transcended into Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon giving it enough power to push back Judgement Dragon. Only for Judgement Dragon to turned into a beam of light; shooting into the bright blue sky; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy formed as it charged back up to Dark Rebellion CXyz Dragon; knocking it backwards.

The Barian red sea rippled as a black fog charged out of it; the mist formed into a humanoid figure that was the shape as Astral, but covered by darkness. Jack drove through the streets on his D-Wheel as Scarlight Red Demons Dragon followed above him. Yugo growled as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled through the sky above Academia as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon chased after the other dragon. Crystal-Wing sharply turned as it through its fist towards Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. The Fusion Dragon screeched as it returned the punch; connecting both of their fists. Yugo suddenly turned to see a shadowed female figure with only her green hair being viable as he reached out to her; she vanished.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland **_

_**\- Chapter 6**_

_**Chapter: 105**_

_**"落ちた隼 - 名誉の仲間の中で" (**_**Fallen Falcon - Honour Among Comrades)**

* * *

"RIO!" Shark screamed echoing through the tunnels as they collapsed. Shark's eyes widen "Rio!" he calls again as he forms his hand into a fist which he and punches the ground. His eyes narrow as he looks up to be figure standing before him. Shun wielded a grin on his face. Shun stood with his arms crossed as he looked down to Shark "Don't bother worrying about you dear sister believe me when I say it's best to forget about them and to focus on yourself" Shun queried. Shark growled as he looked glared to Shun "Bastard. How dare you do this. I'm not going to put up with this" Shark threatened as he stood from the ground "Anyone who hurts my sister will pay" he continued.

"You're still weakened by your sister? Forget about her, then you can be set free. From the fear of the war. From the foolishness that follows. In the end you only need to forget about your friends and loved ones" Shun grinned as he and Shark glared to each other. Shark's eyes glowed with rage "You loved your sister. Ruri is the reason why you fought so hard. You overcame every challenge for her. Now you're going to tell me that you don't care about her? The Shun I know may be an angry, arrogant and foolish. But he always loved his sister. Even after Academia first invaded you remained by her side" Shark snarled.

Shun uncrossed his arms and grinned "And looked how that turned out? She's gone. Kidnapped by Academia. In the end she was always worthless to me. She only held me back from becoming even stronger. Now that she is finally out of life I can finally live for my true purpose. To destroy you Nash" Shun gleaned to himself. Shark's eyes widened from his words "You know my Barian name? How?" he questioned. Shun looked down to his duel disk "I was told by the priestess of Barian World. Once I defeat you. You're life energy will fuel the new world order and bring Barian World back from its ashes" Shun explained as his Duel Disk glowed. Releasing a blue energy blade from it.

"Priestess?" Shark questioned as he swiped his deck into his duel disk. The duel disk released an aqua blue coloured energy curved blade. His duel disk shuffled his deck "Once I defeat you?" Shark quoted Shun "Getting ahead of yourself there. You have nothing on me. If it's a duel that you want then I won't disappoint" Shark continued as he and Shun drawled their first five Cards "That was the old me. I now have a new life. A new purpose and a new belonging" Shun grinned.

"Duel!" Shun and Shark both called in union.

* * *

SHARK

{LP 4000

[0] x 5}

VS

SHUN

{LP 4000

[0] x 5}

* * *

"Now why don't you start us off?" Shun smirked. Shark looked down to the five cards that he was holding "Shun wants to go second because of his Monster's Effects. Most likely he'll summon Raidraptor - Rise Falcon. Which only has 100 attack points unless it effect is used so it can absorb the attack points of all my special summoned monsters" Shark planned as he looked at his options "Either way Shun may not be himself, but if he thinks that being controlled will persuade me to go easy, then he has a lot to learn about me" Shark thought as he took hold of the middle card that he was holding "From my hand I summon Level 3: Big Jaws, from my hand" Shark placed the card onto his duel disk.

Big Jaws (LV 3: ATK/1800) formed beside Shark. He then took another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk beside Big Jaws "Since I summoned Big Jaws I can summon Shark Stickers from my hand" he explained as Shark Stickers (LV 3: ATK/200) formed through a flash of light. Shark's eyes glared at Shun "With my Level 3 Big Jaw and Shark Stickers I build the Overlay Network" Shark announced as Big Jaws and Shark Stickers narrowed into blue beams of light; spiralling into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Xyz Summon. Rank 3: Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark swiped the card onto his duel disk.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (Rank 3: ATK/1900 - OVU 2) formed above Shark with two Overlay Units orbiting around itself. Shark looked to Shun "You know what happens now? You really should I used this Card to crush you before. See by using an Overlay Unit. I can deal you 400 points of damage for every card in my hand" Shark then looked down to the three cards he was holding "Since I have three cards in my hand. That's 1200 points coming directly out of your life points" Submersible Carrier Aero Shark absorbed one of its Overlay Units (OVU 2 -1)

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark released four missiles. The missiles spiralled through the air as they landed near Shun. Exploding on impact. Shun remained still, showing no signs of concerns. Wielding the same malicious grin before the last one could land Shun brought his duel disk up and deflected the missile from his direction as it exploded. Shun (LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800 [0] x 5) showed no signs of emotion from the blasts. He remained standing waiting for Shark to continue.

Shark's eyes focused back to the two cards he was holding "He didn't even flinch with that attack" Shark monologues to himself. Shun's eyes focused onto Shark "I summon Raid Raptor - Avenge Vulture" Shun placed the card onto his Duel Disk. Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture (LV 4: ATK/1700) materialized on Shun's Field. Shark looked to Shun confused "It's still my turn" Shark reminded hum.

"I know, but since I took battle damage this turn I can Special Summon Raid Raptor - Avenge Vulture, from my hand, even if it's your turn" Shun explained with confidence. Shark took hold of one of the two cards in his hand and injected it into his Duel Disk "Shun, I don't know what's going on with you, but if even one strand of her hair is damaged I will make you pay" Shark warned as a card formed onto his field before vanishing.

"You are so foolish. You still fight for your sister? You need to learn that it will be so much easier if your sister just died. That way she would never get in your way again. Family makes you soft, weak and easily to be pushed over by others. Academia does not care about their own whilst we did and looked what happened. Our loved ones were killed. Carded by the forces of Academia. If we were not so emotionally weak; We would have had more of a chance to destroy them just like how they destroyed us" Shun preached to Shark.

Shark glared to Shun as he lowered his arms "Selling out your own family to save yourself? Shun you're a coward. Having family, having friends and having Rio by my side as always motivated me to become a better duellist. Knowing that I have someone that believes in me will always allow me to overcome any challenge. Even if it means I will never be at my true potential I rather have my sister then to just abandoned her like you have" Shark looked to the collapsed area where Rio was when he last saw her.

Shun grinned as he placed his hand onto his deck "Leaving your weaknesses behind won't hurt you more than it will help you. Imagine a world where you could have brought back Barian World's population? A world where you could have ruled as the emperor. You were so close to getting that perfect world of yours, all you had to do was allow yourself to be untamed. Release you anger and you'll be set free from you shackle" Shun advised Shark as he drawled his card.

Shark noticed that the card Shun drawled was flashing red. Shark's eyes narrowed "I wanted to rule Barian World I won't deny that. I had no intentions of going back to my life as Shark. I fixated on resurrecting the Barian People. I was even willing to turn my back on my closest friends. But deep down I know that I could not do it. Because unlike you I know that my sister was suffering because of the choice I made for her. She always chose to follow after me and I'll always be there for her. Ruri loved you. She was your sister yet you turned you back on her?" You're just as bad as Academia" Shark growled.

Whilst grinning Shun (LP 2800 [0] x 5) slowly placed a card onto his duel disk "From my hand I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, from my hand" Vanishing Lanius (LV 4: ATK/1300) materialized. Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius and Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture screeched "Now since I summoned Vanishing Lanius I can now Summon Raid Raptor - Napalm Dragonius" Shun smirked as he placed the card onto his duel disk.

Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius (LV 4: ATK/1000) materialized beside Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture (LV 4: 1700) and Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (LV 4: ATK/1300) "Now I use my Napalm Dragonius' effect, once per Turn it can scorch 600 points from your life points" Shun explained as Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius screeched as it released a stream of flames from it's mouth. The ray of flames struck Shark who screamed as he felt the heat of the flames. Shark closed his eyes and brought his arms up to shield himself (LP 4000 - 600 = 3400 [0] x 2)

The flames disbursed leaving Shark to fall to his knees, breathing heavily. His jacket had scorch marks from the blast. Shark's eyes narrowed as he looked to Shun "That hurt too much for just six hundred points. There must be something else going on here" he spoke between breaths. Shun looked to Shark and smirked "It hurt didn't it? Being proven wrong. Being told that the one thing that you desire to be is the one thing you can never achieve. I can do what I desire, because no one can hinder me. I am unstoppable" Shun provoked Shark as he was covered in a dark Aura. Shark continued to breath slowly "Let's see about that..." he responded as he stood back up.

Shun raised his arm into the air and grinned "Why only see how powerful I have become when you can be on the receiving end of it. With my Level 4: Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture, and Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, I construct the Overlay Network!" Shun announced as all three of his monsters narrowed into beams of light and spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "Obscured Falcon, rise against the foolish oppression! Xyz Summon!" Shun called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shun called as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Rank 4: ATK/100 - OVU 2) screeched. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ascended in the air above Shun with three Overlay Units orbiting around it.

"Rise Falcon. I knew it. Shun will always be predictable" Shark thought to himself "Go one use your monster's effect and attack my Submersible Carrier Aero Shark. Since you're monster's effect will make it 100 points stronger than mine; attacking is the most logical thing to do" Shark taunted Shun. Silence passed between the two of them until Shun spoke up "You think I summoned my Rise Falcon to attack you with? You are not that fortunate I'm afraid" Shun grinned as he took hold of a card from his hand "I activate the Spell Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force" Shun announced as he injected the card into his Duel Disk. Shark's eyes widened "Rank-Up? So soon?" he thought.

"Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force, allows me to Rank Up a "Raidraptor" Monster that I control into an Xyz Monster that is Two Ranks higher than itself" Shun explained. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon narrowed into a beam of light as it spiralled into the ground "Behold the power that I have gained by only believing in myself! Rank-Up Xyz Double Evolution!" Shun called out as a beam of light shot through the portal "Behold Rank 6: Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!"

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (Rank 6: ATK/2000 - OVU 4) screeched. Shun looked to Shark "Do you like what you see? A powerful monster that bends only to my will. I have been given a second chance at life. a life that you once craved. But now you will be the victim of" he looked down to his duel disk at his Xyz Monster "Maybe you just need a taste of power that could have been yours" he grinned.

Shark returned Shun's glare "What's the point in having power if you have no one who cares about you? I will never will regret my choice, however I'll make sure that you'll regret yours" Shark growled back to him. Shun shrugged his shoulders "You can't win because you you're weakened by your loved ones. A foolish mistake I made myself, but not any more. Everyone I once knew is dead to me. I would happily card anyone who I come across. You, Rio, the others even Ruri" Shun maliciously grinned. Shark's eyes narrowed at his words "You would even hurt your sister? That's low even for you. Shun I don't know what's happening with you, but if I have to destroy you to save my friends, I won't even think twice" Shark warned him.

"That's it. Give in to your anger" Shun taunted "You want to destroy me? The do it!" he called to him as he raised his arm "I now activate Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon's monster effect. When I use a Xyz "Raidraptor" Monster as Material to summon him I can destroy one of your Monster's each one of my turns" Shun explained. Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon screeched as the spikes from its wings released outward and sliced through Submersible Carrier Aero Shark; shattering it.

Shark's eyes widened as he was pushed backward by the blast created (LP 3400 - 950 = 2450) "Did I mention that you take half of your destroyed monster's attack points as damage?" Shun taunted. Shark stepped back towards Shun "I had a guess" he responded. Shun raised his arm "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, direct attack" he demanded. Revolution Falcon screeched as it released the daggers from its wings towards Shark.

Shark's eyes narrowed "Reveal Set card! Poseidon Wave" he announced as his Trap flipped upward. Poseidon materialized as he held his trident. Waves of the ocean flowed outward "Poseidon Wave negates your attacks" Shark explained. Revolution Falcon descend from the air. The daggers shattered. Shun's eyes focused on his duel disk "You survived this Turn? Oh well just means that you have to suffer more" he grinned as he took hold of one card from his hand "I set one card and end my turn" he injected the card into his duel disk. A set card formed on his field before vanishing.

"Shun...you have forced my hand!" Shark called as he drawled his card. Shark's eyes focused on the Card that he drawled (LP 2450 [0] x 3) Shark's eyes then locked onto Shun "Ruri was your sister. She was your family, and you turn your back on her? That's not what Shun would do. He swore that he would save his sister" Shun continued grinning "That was the old me. I'm new and improved" he commented back.

"No. Shun is being controlled. I know that you are controlling him" Shark pointed to Shun "I will save him even if I have to tear you apart, life point, by life point" Shark then raised the card the he drawled "I activate the Spell Rank-Up Magic - The Seventh One" he revealed the Card to Shun "This Card instantly use an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck that is has a Number from over 100 to summon the chaos form of it" Shark injected the card into his duel disk "Come forth Number 101: Silent Honor ARK!" Shark called as he held his Number Card upward as it glowed.

The Number Card ascended from his hand and into a the air as it created a portal "Take to the sky Number C101: Silent Honor DARK!" Shark swiped the card onto his duel disk. Silent Honor DARK (Rank 5: ATK 2800 - OVU 1) descended beside Shark. Shun's eyes narrowed "His Barian Number just what I needed" he thought. Shark raised his hand "Let's how well you power does now, I use Silent Honor DARK's effect, once per turn it can turn one of your Monsters into an Overlay Unit for itself" Shark started.

Silent Honor DARK raised its staff as he aimed it at Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon. A beam of light shot out of the staff and struck Revolution Falcon. The Raid Raptor screeched; narrowing into a beam of light that was magnetized towards Silent Honor DARK. The light orbited around Silent Honor DARK as it converted into a Overlay Unit. Shun remained smirking causing Shark to become slightly nervous "He's confident, however it could just be a bluff. I can't give up this chance" Shark said conflicted as he pointed to Shun "Silent Honor DARK attack Shun directly!" Shark order.

Silent Honor DARK brought its staff and released a curved energy wave upward "Not so fast I use my Trap!" Shun declared "Negate attack, this negates your attack!" Shun explained as the Trap flipped upward before as he was struck the energy wave. Shun stood his ground as he was not phased by the attack. Shun grinned "Looks like my admiration for power does serve me well. Now that your attack is over what will you do now? Don't keep in suspense any longer"

Shark growled "I end my turn" Shun chuckled "How many times must I tell you. You won't win. You're just not strong enough to face me. It's just like placing a Falcon against a weak land animal. It will only end if the Falcon's favour" he laughed. Shark's eyes narrowed "Sharks aren't as weak as land animals, when it comes to the sea. Sharks reign supreme" he responded. Shun took hold of the top Card of his deck and drawled (LP 1400 [0] x 2)

"I play the Spell: Monster Reborn, this let's me summon back a monster from my Graveyard. I'll summon Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" Shun announced as he injected the card into his duel disk. Monster Reborn formed above Shun as it was covered by flames. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Rank 4: ATK/100) "That one again?" Shark thought. Shun continued grinning as he took hold of a card from his hand "I activate Rank-Up Magic Raid Force! This let's me Rank-Up 1 "Raidraptor" Monster that I control. So I'm Ranking up Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shun announced as Rise Falcon narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal.

"Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Rank 5: Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" Shun announced as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon (Rank 5: ATK/1000- OVU 2) hovered above Shun "Blaze Falcon's effect allows me to attack you directly whilst it has Overlay Units" Shun explained as Blaze Falcon was covered by flames as it charged down the Tunnel; ramming through Silent Honor DARK and released its flames on Shark (LP 2450 - 1000 = 1450 [0] x 1) Shark's eyes widened as he fell to his knees "That...hurt..." Shark thought as he held his shoulder.

"And now when Blaze Falcon succeeds in dealing you damage; I can destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to your Silent Honor DARK" Shun grinned as Blaze Falcon covered itself in flames as it rammed through Silent Honor DARK. The Number Monster shattered "When Silent Honor DARK is destroyed while is has Overlay Units. I can summon it back" Shark announced. Silent Honor DARK reformed (Rank 5: ATK/2800) "Furthermore I gain 2800 life points each time it revives" Shark (LP 1450 + 2800 = LP 4250)

"I use my Blaze Falcon's second Effect, by using one Overlay Unit. It can destroy all Special Summoned monster on your Field, as an added bonus you also take 500 points of damage for each one destroyed" Shun explained as Blaze Falcon absorbed its only Overlay Unit; covering itself it its flames again as it charged down the tunnel and rammed through Silent Honor DARK again; shattering it. Shark's eyes widened (LP 4250 - 500 = LP 3750) as he was pushed backward by blast of the attack.

"Since your monster had no Overlay Units attached to it. It can't come back, so you can no longer take my monsters" Shun grinned as Blaze Falcon returned to its position above him. Shun looked to his duel disk "I now end my turn" Shun smirked as Blaze Falcon screeched. Shark brought his hand to his deck and drawled "Don't count me out yet" he warned as he placed the card onto his disk "I summon Double Shark, from my hand" Shark called as Double Shark (LV 4: 1200) formed.

"Double Shark, attack Blaze Falcon!" Shark called out. Double Shark moved through the air and caught Blaze Falcon in its jaw. Shattering it, Shun's eyes widened as he brought his arm up to shield himself from the attack (LP 2800 - 200 = 2600) "Double Shark is double the Trouble because it can attack twice, Direct attack!"Shark called again. Double Shark clutched its jaw around Shun's arm (LP 2600 - 1200 = 1400 [0] x 0) Shun used his strength to know back Double Shark "Is that all?" Shun questioned with a smirk. Shark's eyes looked back to Double Shark "I guess that ends my turn, now let's see what you've got" Shark narrowed his posture.

Shun laughed as he looked down to his deck "Oh. You haven't seen anything yet!" he called as he drawled his card. Shun smirked as he looked at the card he drawled "You still believe that keeping your friends is greater than any power? How naive. I have moved on from the weakened shell that I once was. That Shun was dead, he died so that I can now live" he smirked as he raised the card he was holding "I Activate the spell Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force!" Shun announced as he was covered by a dark aura.

"By paying half my Life Points. I can Rank-Up one Xyz Monster in my Graveyard by 2 Ranks" Shun (LP 1400/LP 700 [0] x 0) explained with a sinister grin "I'm Ranking up Rank 6: Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, from my Graveyard!"Shun explained as a stream of flames shot out from the ground. The silhouette of Revolution Falcon materialized in the flames with glowing red eyes. Revolution Falcon screeched (Rank 6: ATK/ 2000) Shark's eyes narrowed as he tensed up at the sight.

"Now with my Rank 6: Revolution Falcon, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Shun exclaimed as Revolution Falcon narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating the Overlay Network "Xyz Evolution!" Shun grinned as a screech echoed through the tunnel "Rank 8: Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun announced with anger in his voice. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon (Rank 8: ATK/3000) as its mechanical wings expanded. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as it appeared before Shun.

"Now Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon attack his Double Shark!" Shun smirked. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as two energy wings formed on its sides in the shape of the crest on its chest. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as its cannot raised upward. Shark's eyes widened as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon released lasers from its cannons that struck Double Shark. Shark was launched into the collapsed part of the tunnel as his monster was obliterated. Shark (LP 3750 - 1800 = 1950) eyes focused on Shun who had a look of triumph on his face "What's the matter Nash? Too much for the Barian Emperor?" Shun teased as he followed by laughing.

Shark placed his hand on his deck "My turn!" his eyes widened as he drawled his Card (LP 1950 [0] x 3) "I'll summon Silent Wobby" Shark announced. Silence Wobby (LV 4: ATK/1000) Shun's eyes widened as he saw the monster appeared onto his field instead of Shark's "What's it doing on my field?" Shun questioned annoyed. Shark smirked "Think of it as a present. See I can summon it to your side of the Field, and you get to draw 1 card" Shark explained. Shun drawled a card from his deck in response to Shark.

"Then I gain 2000 life points" Shark (LP 1950 + 2000 = 3950) explained. Shun's eyes tracked Shark "Why would you give me a monster so willingly?" he questioned. Shark smirked as he took a card from his hand "Simple. Since you now control two Monster, I can summon Panther Shark from my hand without having to tribute another monster" Shark explained as he placed the monster onto his duel disk. Panther Shark "LV 5: ATK/1000) formed beside Shark.

"Now since I control Panther Shark, I can Summon Eagle Shark too" Shark continued as he placed his last card onto his duel disk. Eagle Shark (LV 5: ATK/1000) materialized beside Panther Shark. Shun's eyes narrowed "Can't be..." Shun thought shocked. Shark raised his arm into the air "I Overlay my Level 5: Panther Shark and Eagle Shark!" he announced as his two monster narrowed into beams of light as they spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network" Shark announced as a beam of light shot through the portal "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Shark called out. Number 73: Abyss Splash (Rank 5: ATK/2400) raised its trident.

"Abyss Splash attack his Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shark called out. Abyss Splash raised his Trident "By using one Overlay Unite; I can double its attack points" Shark announced as Abyss Splash absorbed one of its Overlay Units (ATK 2400 X2 = 4800) "Abyss Splash end this!" Shark called out as Abyss Splash used his Trident and prepared to strike Raid Raptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon. Shun's eyes widened as he grinned "Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect activates" he declared. Shark's eyes widened "What?" he questioned in shock.

"By using one Overlay Unit Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon can decrease your monster's attack points by 800 points for every Raidraptor monster that is in my Graveyard" Shun called as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbed its only Overlay Unit. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as it cannot raised and struck Abyss Splash with the blasts "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture, Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon, and Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon; your Monster loses 4000 attack points" Abyss Splash (ATK 4800 - 4000 = 800) curved its trident. Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as it used its blasts to shove Abyss Splash backwards.

Shark's (LP 3950 - 2200 = LP 1750 [0] x 0) stance faltered as he slightly slouched from the damage he took. Shark looked down to his Duel Disk where he saw Number 73: Abyss Splash "If Shun attacks Abyss Splash on my next turn; I can use Abyss Splash's effect to double its attack points to 1600, so I will only take 1400 points of damage. Thereby surviving..." Shark thought as he looked back up to Shun who was smirking "Are you beginning to see that I am the best duellist out of the both us? You cannot win" Shun looked to Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon "It's as good as over for you Nash"

Shark straightened his posture "I'm not losing to someone that abandoned their own family. I'm the stronger duellist. And I'm going to prove it" Shark replied as he glared at Shun. Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius screech echoed through the tunnel. Shun placed his hand onto his deck "My turn!" he announced as he drawled his Card ( LP 700 [0] x 2) Shun looked to the cards in his hand and grinned "Now by discarding Raidraptor - Wild Vulture, and banishing Rank-Up Magic - Raid Force from my Graveyard I can use its Effect to add Rank-Up Magic - Skip Force from my Graveyard to my Hand" Shun explained as he shoved Raidraptor - Wild Vulture in to his Graveyard.

Rank-UP-Magic - Skip Force ejected from his Graveyard. Shun took hold of the Card and grinned "This is where you shall die. I'm sure that you regret foolishly giving up the power of Barian World, well now" he allured as he raised Rank-Up-Magic - Skip Force "I activate the Spell Rank-Up-Magic - Skip Force, with this I can Rank-Up Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon by 2 Ranks" Shun grinned as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "IT'S OVER!" Shun grinned as a beam of light shot through the portal "Rank Up Xyz Evolution" Shun declared as a beam of light shot from the ground with the silhouette of a Falcon. The ground shook as a soul shattering screech echoed.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 10: Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon (Rank 10: ATK/3500 - OVU 1) screeched. Shark was pushed back the wind created by Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon. Shun grinned "By using one Overlay Unit; all of your Monsters lose 1000 attack points" Shun explained as Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon absorbed its Overlay Unit. Abyss Splash (ATK/800 - ATK/ 0) weakened its stance "...No" Shark's eyes widened " Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon attack Abyss Splash! Final Glorious Bright!" Shun grinned as Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon glowed as formed a purple energy blast from above itself and released it towards Abyss Splash. The Blast struck Abyss Splash; shattering it. Shark's (LP 1750 - 0) eyes widened as he struck by the blast. Shun grinned as he saw Shark collapsed onto the ground "...Rio..." he whispered as he touched the ground. Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon and Abyss Splash shattered.

Shun grinned as he paced towards Shark. He knelt beside him and took hold of Number 101: Silent Honor ARK and Number C101: Silent Honor DARK "5 down 2 to go" he grinned. Shun looked to Shark "Oblivion is where you will next wake" he grinned "Holding your family makes you weak. I have become stronger without mine" Shun smirked as Number 101: Silent Honor ARK. Number C101: Silent Honor DARK flashed as they shattered.

* * *

Barian World

Luna keeled on the edge of a shrine on the edge of the red sea. She looked down to the red sea as she grinned as she held Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon in her right hand "Soon you shall be resurrected once more" she preached as her eyes glowed. Number 101: Silent Honor ARK materialized above her. She graciously wrapped her finger around the Number Card "Well done Kurosaki Shun, you have made your Family proud. Now return to us" she closed her eyes as she glowed with a dark aura "Two more Over one Hundred Numbers remain. We are almost there..." she smirked "Soon we shall be graced with your presence my master. Just wait a little longer until we can bring you back into our realms" Luna continued as she looked to her duel disk. She grinned as she placed the Numbers into her extra deck "He'll by pleased for us to have taken Nash's Number" she preached as she held her hands as down to the red sea and grinned as a silhouette formed under the sea.

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Chapter 106:

**_ Absolute Power Flame_**

_**(**_**対的な力の炎_)_**

After being separated from Yusei, Jack and Jesse explore the tunnels in hopes of finding an escape, however it does not go as planned Jack and Jesse are forced into a duel by Gauche and Anna.


	106. Absolute Power Flame

_"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its __people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"_

_100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code._

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

_**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**_

_**Author: Scorpio 229**_

_**Arc: Heartland**_

_**\- Chapter 7**_

_**Chapter: 106**_

_**"対的な力の炎" **** ( Absolute Power Flame)**_

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

Orbital's processors went haywire as he quickly typed on a terminal "This could be a problem!" the robot panicked as Orbital continued to scan the results. Kotori looked to Orbital worried "What's wrong Orbital?" she asked as she leaned in beside him. Orbital started shaking "Their duel disk beacons are being jammed, most likely due to them being underground or some other variable is blocking their signals. Either way I cannot get a lock on their signals" Orbital stressed.

"WHAT!" Kotori yelled as she wrapped her arms around Orbital's neck and shook him "You lost then?! THEN FIND THEM!" Kotori ordered Orbital as she continued to shake him. Kotori then released her grip and sighed "I should have gone with them" she commented as she crossed her arms and turned her head from Orbital. The robot slowly turned to Kotori and burst out with laughed "You should have gone with them?!" he laughed as wiped a drop of oil from his scanner.

Kotori glared back to Orbital "What's so funny!?" she asked with an annoyed tone. Orbital ceased laughing and looked to her "You don't even have a deck! You can't help then; you'll only get in the way of them" Orbital responded causing Kotori to growl as she re-latched onto his neck and shook him "Why! You!" she yelled as she violently shook Orbital. From not too far way Yuzu sat on a set of stone stairs as she held her head in her palms that rested on her knees. She looked down to the ground. Yuzu's eyes locked on to the ground as her hair was blown by the gentle winds "Yuya's be gone for hours and knowing how he can get himself into trouble is really worrying me" she thought as she shook her head "Yuya is more than capable for looking after himself" she reassured herself.

* * *

As the tunnels begun to cave in itself Yusei and Jack increased their acceleration of their D-Wheels to maximum speed. Jesse was being dragged by Jack and Sora was sitting behind Yusei "We won't make it!" Jack called out to Yusei as he looked ahead to see two tunnels. Yusei continued to look ahead of himself "Jack! split up!" Yusei replied "One of us is bound to find a way out!" Yusei reassured Jack" as he drifted to the side; barely avoiding some falling debris.

Jack nodded as he and Yusei moved outward and entered a different tunnel from each other. Jack used his strength to lift Jesse up and threw him onto the back of his D-Wheel "Hold on!" Jack yelled as he traversed to avoid the fallen debris. Jack pressed his foot against his accelerator in hopes of increasing his speed, but to no avail. Jack's eyes widened as he saw a dead end in front of him.

With no choice Jack continued to accelerate down the tunnel. Jesse looked to Jack and screamed "You aren't going to do what I think you are, right?" Jesse asked frightened. Jack turned to Jesse and grinned "If you're thinking is driving through that wall, then you are correct!" Jack grinned as he fearlessly continued his route as he approached further to the wall. Jack's D-Wheel gained a flaming aura as Jack took a card from his Duel Disk and swiped it onto his duel disk "GO Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" Jack called as a spiral of flames ejected from his duel disk.

The flames spun continued to spiral as a roar could be heard. Moments before they hit the wall Jack raised his arm "ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!" Jack yelled as the flames narrowed into the shape of Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, but covered in flames as it raised its right arm and struck the wall. Flames breached through the wall as they disbursed from it; destroying most of the wall. Jack's D-Wheel landed on the ground on the other side of the wall.

Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight narrowed into a beam of light that shot back into Jack's duel disk. Jack looked around and saw that he was in a an opened space in the undergrounds. Jack's eyes narrowed as he looked around in more detail "This must be an entrance so it will also be an escape" Jack thought as he looked behind him and saw that Jesse was gone "Hey kid. Can you hear me!" Jack called out, but got no response.

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked behind him and saw that the way he came was closed off by debris "Where did he?" Jack questioned only to hear laughter from close by. Jack looked to the sound of the laughter and saw the shaded part of the area. Jack looked up to the stairs where he saw two glowing eyes looking back at him. Jack's eyes narrowed "Get down here and face me!" Jack yelled while low on patience.

"Did you take the guy who was with me?!" Jack questioned. The laughter ceased as a voice echoed through the area "Never mind him he's busy with one of my associates" the voice held venom in it as it appeared to be coming closer. When the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows. Gauche grinned as he was covered by a black aura. He slowly walked down the stairs "You just need to focus on me, after all we can't have outsiders interfering with the mistress' plan" he grinned as he looked to Jack.

"I'll take it that you're not from Academia" Jack commented as he remained on his D-Wheel. Gauche chuckled "Indeed I serve another master then those retched Academia Soldiers" he responded as he reached the bottom of the stairs "And she's telling me that you need to be carded, and I love to give her what she wants" Gauche grinned. Jack's eyes narrowed "You enjoy being a puppet of someone else's dream?" Jack questioned as he locked onto Gauche.

"Yes. If it makes her pleased then I will happily do her bidding" Gauche chuckled. Jack's eyes widened "Fool! Living someone else's' desire will only make it impossible fulfil your own!" Jack yelled as he placed his arm on his chest. Jack's eyes narrowed once more when he saw the orange scarf wrapped around Gauche's right arm "That's a the same scarf that Aphelion wore in the match against Yuya and his team, from what I remember that's a scarf worn by the resistance" Jack thought "That means he's being controlled, but by what? It's not Academia" Jack continued to think as Gauche walked closer.

"Now prepare yourself to be crushed" Gauche grinned as he raised his duel disk "A duel?" Jack questioned to which Gauche nodded as he held his arms outwards "Think of all this open space. With this we can duel without worry of being crushed by the debris. If you win you can go free, but if I win, then you'll be carded and added to my Mistress' collection" Gauche grinned. Jack narrowed his eyes "Find. I'll beat you are save you from whatever is controlling you!" Jack yelled.

Jack looked to his duel disk on the side of his D-Wheel and swiped it. A long blue streak of light released from it; creating an energy blade. Gauche grinned as he raised his arm as a orange energy blade released from it "Soon you will fall to my feet" Gauche grinned. Jack narrowed his eyes "I fall to no one" he responded as he and Gauche drawled five cards from their decks. Jack and Gauche faced each other as they both yelled "LET'S DUEL!" in union.

* * *

_**JACK LP 4000**_

_**VS**_

_**GAUCHE LP 4000**_

* * *

Jack took hold of a card from his holster and placed it onto his duel disk "I summon Red Resonator from my hand" Jack announced as his duel disk glowed. Red Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect: LV 2: ATK/600) formed as it chuckled "Red Resonator's Monster Effect activates. When summoned I can Summon another Monster from my hand" Jack explained as he slowly took hold of another card from his holster and revealed it to Gauche "I summon Red Sprinter" Jack placed the card onto his glowing duel disk. Red Sprinter (Fiend/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1700) formed as flames covered its back. Jack's eyes widened as he reversed on his D-Wheel and pressed his foot on his accelerator. Jack used his D-Wheel to drive around the open space "I use Red Resonator's last effect. Once Per Turn I gain Life Points equal to one Face-Up monster on the Field. My Red Sprinter will do nicely" Jack (LP 4000 + 1700 = LP 5700 [0] x 3)

Jack then looked ahead of him and curved spun his D-Wheel around and faced Gauche. Jack moved his right arm onto his chest "I'm Tunning Level 2 Red Resonator with my Level 4: Red Sprinter!" Jack called as Red Resonator glowed as it separated into two orbs that moved upward; expanding into rings. Red Sprinter gained a yellow outline as it ran towards the rings and leaped through them. A beam of light shot through the rings.

* * *

_**LV 2 + LV 4 = LV 6 **_

* * *

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN!" Jack roared with his voice as flames bursts outward "Level 6: Red Wyvern!" Jack continued as Red Wyvern (Dragon/Synchro/Effect: Level 6: ATK/ 2400)glided through the air above Jack. Afterwards Jack then took hold of another card from his holster and injected it into his duel disk "I set one Card and end my turn!" a set card formed onto his field before vanishing "Let's see what you've got!" Jack looked to Gauche as he stopped his D-Wheel

"Synchro?" Gauche smirked "I thought you were from Academia, oh well you get to have the honour of being the first Synchro duellist to be held my Mistress. I think she'll enjoy having you in her collection, heck once I card you, you might even turn out to be an Ultra Rare card" Gauche grinned. Jack's eyes widened "Check again I'm ultimate rare" Jack responded as he looked down to Red Wyvern on his duel disk.

Gauche grinned as he placed his hand to his deck "You're not apart of this outsider! You don't belong here. But I'm more than happy to crush you!" Gauche yelled as he drawled his card (LP 4000 [0] x 6). Gauche took hold of a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk "I'll start my turn by summoning Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd" he announced as Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd (Warrior/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1800) formed "Since you control a Monster when I don't I can summon Assault Halberd" Gauche grinned as he then took hold of another card from his hand "Next I summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades from my hand" He placed the card onto his Duel disk. Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades (Warrior/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1300)

"Now I can use Thousand Blade's Effect: once per turn I can discard one "Heroic Challenger" from my hand" Gauche explained as he revealed Heroic Challenger - Spartan. He then injected it into his graveyard "To summon a Heroic Challenger from my deck; and I will Summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance!" Gauche grinned as a card ejected from his deck. He took hold of it and placed it onto his duel disk. Double Lance (Warrior/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1700) formed in front of him "Now Double Lance's effect allows me to summon another Double Lance, from my hand" Gauche swiped the second card onto his duel disk. A Second Heroic Challenger (Warrior/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1700) formed beside the other "Now the second Double Lance's effect activates; allowing me to summon another Double Lance from my hand" Gauche grinned as he placed the third onto his duel disk. The third Heroic Challenger - Double Lance (Warrior/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1700) formed beside the others as they raised their lances.

"Five monsters in one turn?!" Jack's eyes widened. Gauche grinned "Yes. I know you must be quite lost after all you're nowhere on my level" he smirked as he looked to the two remaining cards in his hand "Now let's see how long you'll last for" Jack's eyes looked to him "Just because you have 5 monsters on your Field is meaningless; Red Wyvern is the strongest monster on their field. You cannot overpower me!" Jack warned as he looked to Gauche from his Helmet. Gauche grinned "Let's see about that" he responded as he raised his arm "Now with my 3 Level 4 Heroic Challengers - Double Lances, Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades, and Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd; I build the Overlay Network! Gauche announced.

the three Heroic Challengers - Double Lances, Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades, and Heroic Challenger - Assault Halberd narrowed into beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. a beam of light shot through the portal "Virtuous Champion rise from your fallen brethren; face the foolish oppression!" Gauche called as a card moved from his extra deck. He took hold of it and placed it onto his duel disk "XYZ SUMMON! Rank 4! Number 86!" Gauche grinned as the card flashed on his duel disk "Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad!"

Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's eyes flashed as it raised its blade. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad had white and golden armour that that jointed together. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad spun around as it braced its arms upward as all five of its Overlay Units orbited around it (Rank 4: ATK/1500 - OVU 5) Jack's eyes narrowed as he watched silently. Gauche grinned wider as he looked down to his duel disk "Now I can start to destroy you" he commented as he raised his arm.

"When Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad has 2 or more Overlay Units its Attack points increases by 1500" Gauche explained as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad raised his blade (Rank 5: ATK/1500 - ATK/ 3000 - OVU 5) "Now when Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad has 5 Overlay Units; I can destroy all of your cards!" Gauche grinned more as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad raised its arms and held its blade upward.

The blade flashed as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad swung it downward to the ground. Red Wyvern and Jack's set card shattered. Jack's eyes narrowed at the destruction of his cards "Now Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad Direct Attack!" Gauche announced as he lowered his arms. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad raised its blade and swung it downward to the ground that struck Jack.

Jack's eyes widened as he yelled from the force of the attack. Jack (LP 4000 - 3000 = LP 1000 [0] x 2) slowly breathed as he looked back to Gauche who remained smirking "Now you will be destroyed on my next turn" Gauche looked down to his hand and took hold of a card. He injected the card into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn" Gauche then placed one card into his duel disk. A set card formed on Gauche's field before vanishing.

Jack placed his hand onto his deck "3000 attack points? is that all that you got? Since your monster will not have 5 Overlay Units any more on your next turn; it can no longer destroy all of my cards like before" Jack explained as he drawled his card. Jack looked to it, before looking back to Gauche "You can only hide beside your monster for so long" Jack warned as he prepared to place a card onto his duel disk "I summon - " Jack's eyes widened as Gauche started to laugh "Don't you know? While Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad has 4 or more Overlay Units. You cannot summon any monsters"

"What?" Jack's eyes widened as he formed a fist with his hand "You stop your opponent from even summoning any monsters? How low of a duellist can you be" Jack looked down to his duel disk "Not only can your monster not be destroyed by Battle or Card effects. It can destroy all of my cards, plus I cannot summon this turn?" Jack said before grinning; causing Gauche to look shocked "You find this amusing? You're moments away from being carded and you're laughing?" Gauche hissed. Jack continued laughing "To stop the king is impossible. The more I'm pushed back the more I will fight back! That is the spirit of the satellite. Even those we were weak we always fought back together, and with my deck I will crush you! Starting right now!" Jack declared as he took hold of a card and swiped it onto his duel disk "Set one card and end my turn" Jack announced as a set card formed onto his field as it soon vanished.

"since it's the end phase I must send one of Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's overlay units to the graveyard" Gauche announced as he took hold of Heroic Challenger - Double Lance from under Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad and injected it into his graveyard. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's eyes flashed as it absorbed one of its overlay units. Gauche then placed his hand onto his deck "My turn. Draw!" he announced as he drawled his card.

"Now Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad direct attack!" Gauche announced as he raised his up. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad raised its blade as it prepared to strike "Monster Effect activate!" Jack announced. Gauche's eyes focused on Jack "You can't summon any monsters, remember?" Gauche questioned with an angered look. Jack grinned "Who said that I was summoning?" he grinned as he took a card from his holster and revealed it to Gauche "I activate the Effect of my Swift Scarecrow, by discarding it. I can negate the attack and end the Battle Phase" Jack explained as he injected Swift Scarecrow into his graveyard; Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's blade shattered.

"You...!" Gauche yelled as he looked to Jack "You survived for one turn, so what? it's not like you can win" Gauche warned as he looked to his duel disk "I end my turn" he announced with hate in his voice. Jack's eyes widened as he drawled his card. Jack scanned the card as he placed it into his duel disk "End Turn, now you have to detach another Overlay Unit, from your Monster" Jack grinned.

Gauche's growled as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad absorbed one of its Overlay Units (Warrior/Xyz/Effect: Rank 4:ATK/3000: OVU 3) "It's my turn!" Gauche announced as he drawled. He looked to Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad and grinned "Escape this attack!" Gauche grinned "Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad direct attack!" he called a Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad raised his arms as it wielded the blade.

Jack grinned "If you say so. Trap Card open!" Jack announced as one of his traps flipped upward and glowed "Descending Lost Star gives me the power to summon a Synchro monster back to my field, however its attack and defence points are reduced to 0, also its Level is decreased by 1 and its Effects are negated" Jack announced as Descending Lost Star glowed as a burst of flames covered the card "Return! Red Wyvern!" Jack raised his arm.

Red Wyvern formed within the wall of flames as it took its position above Jack. Red Wyvern raised its wings as its eyes released flames (Dragon/Synchro/Effect: LV: 5: DEF/O) Red Wyvern screeched as flames covered its wings. Gauche smirked at the show of his monster "Pointless its has no defence points, plus it can't even use its effect" Gauche argued as he looked to Jack who smirked "Then try to attack it why don't you?" Jack taunted "Or are you too scared to attack my monster now that your Xyz is not as powerful as it once was?" Jack continued to taunt Gauche.

Gauche growled in anger "Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad attack his weak Red Wyvern!" Gauche screamed in anger. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad continued to lift its blade only for Jack to grin "Trap Card open!" Jack announced "Remember when you used your Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's effect to destroy my cards? Well when you did you destroy the Trap: Red Crystal, see by banishing it from my graveyard; my Red Wyvern cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Jack announced as he placed his arm to his chest "Red Wyvern fight back!" Jack called out to his monster.

Red Wyvern screeched as the flames covered its body. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad blade struck Red Wyvern. The Synchro monster managed to use its head to push back the blade. Gauche's eyes narrowed "I destroyed that card so your monster only survived because of my monster destroying your cards" Gauche expressed shocked. Jack's blue eyes reflected Gauche in them. Jack continued to grin "Exactly. I know that you would have a monster that would destroy my Red Armour, that's what a true duellist does. They are never manipulated or controlled. I only ever listen to two voices: My own, and my friends. They give me strength. If it wasn't for them I would have never evolved as a duellist" Jack raised his arm upward "You can't be king without having people that you can trust by your side" Jack yelled with power as flames covered his body.

"My burning soul is always calling out for the next challenge! Beating Yusei was always my goal, but now I know that in order to be the best I must allow my soul to guide me instead of me guiding it. My soul is telling me that beyond you, there will be a stronger challenge. And the only way to get there is to defeat you not just with my deck, but with my words through duelling. I can hear your deck. It's suffering. It's in pain" Jack told Gauche "Our decks are the reflection of ourselves, so if it's calling to be helped, then you are as well!" Jack's eyes widened as he placed his hand onto his deck "ORE NO TURN!" Jack yelled as he swiped his card from his deck. Jack turned to face the card "It's here!" he thought.

Gauche grinned "I don't need help. I've never been stronger thanks to my new life of serving under my mistress" Gauche replied. Jack's eyes narrowed "Living as a slave is no way to live. It's a fate worse than death!" Jack's eyes widened as he took the card he drawled and swiped it onto his duel disk "I summon Level 3: Flare Resonator!" Jack announced as his eyes were filled with flames. Flare Resonator (Fiend/Tuner/Effect: LV 3: ATK/300) materialized beside Jack's D-Wheel.

"Ignore the voices that is limiting you! You cannot be your best when you are restrained by the limits of others!" Jack called to Gauche as he raised his arm "Use the power of your will then hearing the will of others. You must fight it, otherwise you are nothing but just a mind slave" Jack yelled. Gauche chuckled as he grinned "So? What if I like being a mind slave. It makes everything easier. There's no worry about the war. The only thing I need to worry about is making my master happy" Gauche was covered by a dark aura as he held out his arms "What's wrong with that?" Gauche grinned.

Jack pressed his foot on the accelerator of his D-Wheel. Jack sped through the open area as he looked to his monsters "I'm going to show you how powerful freedom is! I'm Tuning Level 3: Flare Resonator with the now Level 5: Red Wyvern!" Jack raised his arm. Flare Resonator glowed as it separated into three green orbs that moved into the air and aligned with each other. The orbs glowed as they expanded into green rings. Red Wyvern ran on its legs as it leaped up into the air and through the rings. Red Wyvern gained a yellow outline as it moved through the rings.

* * *

_**LV 3 + LV 5 = LV 8**_

* * *

"Behold the soul of my deck!" Jack's eyes widened as a card ejected from his duel disk. Jack took hold of it with his index finger and middle finger. A beam of light shot through the rings "Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of a unrivalled tyrant!" Jack chanted as he gained a aura of red burning flames. Jack's eyes filled with flame once again as his flame aura increased in size.

"SYNCHRO SHOUKAN!" Jack announced as his flaming aura even covered the card he was holding as he swiped it onto his duel disk "Rampaging Soul!Level 8! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" Jack's eyes widened as a beam of light shot down behind him. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight lifted its right arm as it glowed. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight (Dragon/Synchro/Effect: LV 8: ATK/3000)spun around as it roared above Jack. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's wings expanding as the Dragon stayed ascended in the air.

Gauche's eyes narrowed "It has the same attack as Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad. You can't win remember Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad is a Number card, and they can only be destroyed by another Number Monster, plus Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad is immune to all of your effects as well" Gauche grinned only for Jack to close his eyes as he stopped his D-Wheel "Any monster summoned with Flare Resonator gains 300 attack points" Jack opened his eyes.

Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight was covered with an aura of flames as it roared (LV 8: ATK/3000 + 300 = ATK/3300) Jack looked to Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad and raised his arm "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight, attack Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad!" Jack yelled. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight curved its body upward and braced its arm upwards as its aura increased. The dragon opened its mouth as its eyes flashed. A ball of flames formed from its mouth and released it upon Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad.

The blast struck Fine. Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad; knocking the Number card backwards. Gauche's eyes widened as he was pushed backwards (LP 4000 - 300 = LP 3700 [0] x 4) Gauche growled as he looked to Jack "Well you actually did some damage. I have greatly underestimated your skills, yet again their still not that good to be honest" Gauche responded. Jack looked to his holster and took hold of his two remaining cards and injected them into his duel disk "Set two Cards and end my turn" Jack announced as two set cards formed before vanishing on his field.

"Now that my turn has ended another one of Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad's Overlay Units must be attached; so it will only have 2 Overlay Units left; meaning that it can be affected by my card effects!" Jack announced as he raised his arm. Gauche's eyes narrowed as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad absorbed another of its Overlay units (Rank 4: ATK/3000: OVU 2) "Don't think that this the end of your struggle; you're wrong!" Gauche announced as he drawled his card.

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Heroic Chance!" Gauche grinned as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "This card doubles the attack of one "Heroic" Monster on my field!" Gauche smirked as the card flipped upward onto his field. Jack's eyes narrowed "Trap Card activate!" he announced as one of his Traps flipped upward "Red Vanish, while I control a "Red" Monster I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card and destroy it" Jack explained.

Heroic Chance was covered in flames as it shattered. Gauche's eyes widened as he growled "How dare...you!" he yelled to Jack. Through his helmet Jack narrowed his eyes "Make your next move" Jack glared to Gauche. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight growled as smoke released from its mouth. Gauche's eyes narrowed as he swiped his duel disk "I activate the Trap: Heroic Retribution Sword" the Trap flipped upward and glowed "This Card locks onto my Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad, any battle damage that I would take will also be inflicted to you!" Gauche explained with a grin.

Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad glowed as it raised it sword and swung it at Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight; causing a shock wave between both Jack and Gauche (LP 3700 - 300 = LP 3400 [0] x 3) Jack's eyes widened as the waves pushed him and his D-Wheel backward. Jack slowly brushed himself off "LP 1000 - 300 = 700 [0] x 0) "And now due to Heroic Retribution Sword effect it destroys the monster that my Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad battled. So say farewell to your Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" Gauche' smirked as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight shun with a bright outline.

"Trap open!" Jack's eyes widened as another Trap flipped upward "Red Crystal!" Jack's called as his aura of flames returned stronger than before as Red Crystal glowed "This stops my "Red" Monsters on my field being destroyed by Battle or by Card Effects" Jack explained as the glow around Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight shattered and its flaming aura replaced it. Gauche's silently growled "I end my turn" Gauche announced.

Jack's eyes widened as he drawled his card "ORE NO TURN!" Jack announced as he placed the card into his holster. Jack's eyes narrowed as he took off on his D-Wheel. Jack pressed his foot onto his acceleration and increased his speed. Jack looked down to Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight on his duel disk before looking back up to Gauche "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Monster Effect activates: Once each turn my Dragon can destroy all monsters on your field that attack points are equal or less than itself" Jack called. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's eyes flashed with flames as it raised its right arm

"ABSOLUTE POWER FLAME!" Jack yelled as his flame aura blistered outward. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's right fist was surrounded by flames as it launched it downward as the flames snared the field. The flames swarmed the field as Heroic Champion - Rhongomyniad shattered due to the sweltering flames that struck it. Gauche's eyes widened as he was knocked backward (LP 3400 - 500 = LP 2900 [0] x 3) "For each Monster destroyed by Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect, you take 500 points of damage" Jack explained as he reversed on his D-Wheel as it spun around to face Gauche "Now Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's DIRECT ATTACK!" Jack's flame aura disbursed and surrounded Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's Dragon; giving it another layer to its aura of flames.

"Infernal Crimson Hell Burning!" Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's braced upward as it released a ball of flames from its mouth that charged towards Gauche who trembled at the blast. The blast struck Gauche; forcing him to collapsed to his knees and to rest his arms to the ground. Gauche (LP 2900 - LP 0 [0] x 3) lowered his head to the ground as he ceased all movement and acted lifeless. Jack's eyes widened as he stopped his D-Wheel and ran off. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's shattered.

Jack ran to Gauche and knelled next to him. He brought his hands to his shoulders and shook Gauche "Break through the words of the one trying to control you! They only want to help themselves, they will never care what happens to you" Jack yelled to him as he continued to shake him "Listen to the screeching of your deck, they want you back to your normal self. You're conflicted soul is also harming them!" Jack continued.

Gauche slowly looked to Jack causing him to release his hold from his shoulders. Gauche's eyes were almost closed as he looked to Jack "...Thank...You" he said in a weakened tone. Jack's eyes tracked Gauche's movements "...you fr-eed me,...thank-you, but it's too...late...for me, she won't...accept...failure...not at all" Gauche continued as he stammered as he slowly breathed. Jack's eyes softened "Hold on...let your soul guide you through the darkness, release yourself from your shackles" Jack's gentle words made their way to Gauche.

Gauche slowly smiled to Jack "...Save...my friends - they...have been captured...by her, they are...also, under...her...control, please...save them..." he whispered to Jack as he smiled. Jack's eyes softened even more. He held a gentle smile "I will save them with you by my side. I will help you" Jack smiled back to Gauche who lowered his head back down "...She...won't allow...me continue, after...this, save...them..." Gauche begged as his duel disk begun to glow "She...must...be...stopped" Jack's eyes widened as he saw Gauche's duel disk "Take it off!" Jack called to Gauche who continued smiling "...Stop...her...please...before she...hurts..anyone..else-" Gauche spoke as his duel disk flashed purple; covering him in a violet flash.

"NO!" Jack yelled as he used his arms to cover his eyes from the flash. Moments after the light faded Jack lowered his arms. His eyes softened further as he looked to the ground and saw a card lying on the ground where Gauche was sat. Jack stared at the card as he lowered his arm to the ground and took hold of the card. Jack slowly flipped the card to reveal that the card was blank while having a picture of Gauche that had his eyes close as he looked down.

Jack's eyes narrowed as he held the card "Bastard. Carding the soldiers that they took control of against their will" Jack said with venom as he continued to look to the card "I promise that I'll save them" Jack warned as the card he was holding shattered. Jack's expression softened as a tear fell from his left eye "Whoever did this will fall. I will avenge you" Jack narrowed his eyes as he wiped the tear away from his cheek. Jack then looked to his D-Wheel and slowly walked towards it.

* * *

Astral World

"What do you mean they're gone?!" Astral questioned with rage in his voice. He remained ascended into the air as he looked down to Celestial who was standing on the blue isle of the church. Yuya and Kaito remained beside Astral. Ena separated herself from Astral as she looked to both Astral beings. Celestial's eyes locked onto Astral as he held his arms downward. Silence passed through the group. Celestial finally gave in as he narrowed his eyes.

"I mean that they have all perished" he answered as he raised his arms and crossed them. Astral's eyes widened as he descended to the ground "Academia?!" he hissed with venom. Celestial shook his head as his eyes flashed "No. It was not them. The destroyers of our people comes from Barian World" Celestial growled at the mention of the Barians. Astral's eyes shot opened with shock "Barians? There's none left except for the emperors. Who are not able to cause such harm" Astral responded.

Celestial's eyes narrowed as they flashed "Never said that Barians were responsible. Whatever attacked us did originate from Barian World" he explained. Yuya looked to the two Astral Beings "Barian World?" he thought as Yuto formed beside him "Barian World is the home-world of the Barians. Before I knew Yuma and the others they mentioned a war between Astral and Barian World. The two worlds fought with force in hopes of destroying the other. However Yuma and the others stopped the war before any of the worlds could be destroyed" Yuto explained as he looked to Yuya "Astral then used the Numeron code to reverse any damage that was caused to the worlds. With all the Barians returned to Heartland, Barian World became deserted" Yuto finished.

"Not quite" Celestial interrupted. Yuya and Yuto's eyes widened "You heard that?" Yuya questioned. Kaito's eyes narrowed to Yuya "Don't be too shocked we could see Yuto all this time. We just didn't really see the point in bringing it up here" he explained as he looked from Yuya. Astral nodded "It seems that being in the Xyz Dimension has somehow strengthened your bond. This is quite peculiar" Astral commented.

"Never mind that. I will explain your circumstances later, but for now I must tell you how the fate of our people came to be" Celestial told the others as he raised his hand upward as it was covered by a blue aura "Look deep into my soul. My very being and see what the past had showed" he ordered as his aura increased. Yuya, Kaito and Astral looked into Celestial's eyes and they glowed. Silence passed between them. Moments after Celestial begun to talk.

"The day I would never forget would be the day I wished I had died along with my brothers and sisters. One day as the bright blue sky shun above our world. The stars perfectly aligned. Children smiling with their parents. All seemed well, just like any other day of our world. But that was not to be... the sky suddenly darkened and with the new darkness, destruction followed after. Dark energy rained down from the sky. Energy created from darkness struck our world and our people. Anyone who came in contact with it was corrupted..."

"Corrupted?" Yuya questioned.

"Yes, Corrupted to the brink of death. An Astral being is created from the Astral-Force. The force made of light, hope and purity. But the Astral force was tainted by the Barian-Force, the essence from Barian World. The live force believed to have been created by Don Thousand, the Barian God. A force so corrupt and evil that it destroys any Astral-Force that it touches. Any Astral-being that was infected with it became corrupted and full of evil" Celestial explained.

"The infected Astral Beings were contagious and infected any Astral being that they touched or even were close enough to. The Barian-Force became a pandemic that challenged the continued existence of our world. More the pandemic spread; the more inhabitants we lost to it. Soon there was no one left, only what the darkness has transformed them into. Their was even a time where me, Eliphas and Ena were the only three remaining from it"

"We would have all be corrupted too if it was not for Eliphas. By destroying his solid body. His life force was released and with it being as strong as it is; he hoped that it would purify the corrupted, however it did succeeded in destroying the Barian Energy; it was too no avail. Since the Astral Beings were corrupted; it did more than just corrupted them. It changed their very being into darkness, whist destroying all light that existence prior to their infection; so when Eliphas' soul tried to breach the darkness it managed to destroy it, but since the Astral-Beings were completely made from darkness; they were all fully destroyed"

"With Eliphas gone I was the only remaining Guardian so I was forced to become the new Astral World guardian with no one to protect the title seems worthless. I always wanted to become the top Guardian, but at what cost? My people are destroyed" Celestial's eyes narrowed "In the aftermath I scanned the a small substance of the Barian Force, I managed to discover that the substance was sent from Barian World" he explained.

"How is that possible? There's no one is Barian World; it was locked in its own pocket dimension just like our world, so no one without knowledge can reach the worlds" Astral crossed his arms. Celestial's curved in shape as he lowered his arms "Yet here we are. If there is something going down in Barian World it would be ideal to check it out, before any-more people are destroyed by the darkness that struck this place" Celestial acknowledged as he placed his arms behind his back "And you two will be the perfect tool to do so..." he narrowed his eyes at Yuya and Yuto

"Your souls are in sync. Just like Astral and Yuma were. Maybe its the same Symbiotic relationship between you two. Without a body Yuto cannot exist outside of your vessel Yuya. Maybe it's too similar to Astral's once bond with Yuma; so maybe you can too tap into the ancient power of Astral World" Astral's eyes widened as he heard Celestial's words "You cannot mean..." he trailed off only for Celestial to grin as he moved his right hand out and formed a fist with it "Indeed. With these two we can make them be reborn as Zexal, and with that power at my fingertips; I can initiate Barian World's destruction and all that inhabit it!" Celestial started as his blue aura returned.

"We can avenge our people vanquish the centre of evil in our Dimension. Astral World will be glorious once again" Celestial continued as he showed grace in his words. Yuya's eyes widened "You can't make us destroy a whole world. We won't play as your pawns" Yuya retorted as Yuto nodded in agreement to Yuya's words "Enough destruction has already happened. We need to stop it right now otherwise it will just continue" Yuto spoke in his transparent form.

"It will stop. Right after I can hold the ashes of Barian World in my hand. The dust from the Barians can flow through the gaps through my fingers. The screams of Barian World echoing through the universe, only then will I put an end to the destruction of your wretched world" Celestial explained as his lips curved into a menacing grin. "Are you forgetting what you were taught Celestial? The way of a Guardian is not to wish to destroy but to take the liberty to protect, not just only our world, but all others" Astral explained to the other Astral-Being.

"Of course I know my role Astral, I will protect all the worlds, I just need to do one little job of...vanquishing Barian World. You have wasted more than enough of my time. I thought that you would have enjoyed helping me destroy what little remained of the Barians, but you are too weak. I should have known. Ena take them back to the Synchro World" Celestial ordered as he turned from the others "Goodbye Astral" Celestial told Astral as he started to walk down the aisle.

"Don't be foolish Celestial. No good can come from Revenge" Astral warned the other Astral-Being. Celestial secretly grinned "Revenge? No It's not that simple. You'll learn that when you fall into my plan without even knowing it" he thought as he continued walking. Astral's eyes narrowed. Yuya looked to Astral "What did he mean by Zexal?" Yuya asked. Astral narrowed his eyes as Ena looked to Yuya and Yuto"One of the greatest powers in all 6 dimensions. It has even been banned by the dimension Gods. Soul herself was on-board to ban it, from even this dimensions. However the God of this dimension: Azimuth opposed it; as they knew that the power of Zexal would be needed one day to give hope to the dimension" she responded.

"Soul's a God!?" Yuya questioned confused. Ena slowly looked up to Astral. Yuto too looked to Ena "Azimuth?2 he questioned. "You haven't told them?" Ena asked as she placed her hands together "I will inform you once we reach the Synchroverse" she informed them as her hands glowed. Ena, Astral, Yuya and Kaito narrowed into beams of light and spiralled into the sky; leaving Astral World uninhabited except for one being. The bright blue sky above the city of Astral World.

Celestial descended back onto the balcony of the tower in the middle of Astral World. He looked ahead of himself and saw the golden stand with a metal container. Celestial slowly walked towards the stands as he grinned to himself. He reached the stand and wrapped his right hand around the container. He lifted it upward and used his other hand to open the container. His eyes narrowed as placed his hand into the container "Astral you were always one to do what you thought was right. However what you think is right is exactly what I'm planning for you. Knowing you, I know that you'll go to Barian World to check out what is happening there when you get the chance"

Celestial grinned as he move his hand from the container and revealed a black substance crawling onto his hand "And you'll hide from my line of view in hopes of helping the Barians that you have befriended, but you will only help my plan form even faster. As I have left you with a parting gift. Soon you will be my tool in the destruction of Barian World, so that I can avenge our people" Celestial's eyes narrowed his eyes "I always did hate you Astral, now I can finally make you suffer for your treason" Celestial laughed.

Meanwhile Astral was moving through a blue spiralling vortex along with Kaito, Yuya and Ena in front of him "Celestial, was always so foolish. His heart may be in the right place, but his soul has been tainted from the loss of his people. I must talk some sense into him before he does something to destroy any chance we have of saving our dimension. Celestial may endanger everything just to destroy Barian World. I must not let him succeed; Yuma fought too hard to protect Barian World. I will not let Yuma's efforts be in vain" Astral thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. Unknown to him as he moved through the vortex a black substance was wrapped around his right foot as it submerged into his body.

"Now there's just one more thing that I need to do..." Celestial said as he looked to the sky "The Barians have been trapped, this could be my chance" he thought as he grinned as he placed his hand at the entrance of the container. The black substance flowed from his hand and back into the container. Celestial then placed it back onto the stand. Moments after he slowly walked out to the balcony and looked the sky.

* * *

_**Barian World**_

Luna was sat on her throne as she held her hand out. A card materialized, she took hold of the card with her middle and index finger. She grinned as she flipped the card to see Gauche. She chuckled at the sight "Poor Gauche, all you had to do was win. But now I guess you can be used as placeholder in my binder until I get something more special to use" she grinned as she she took the card and placed the card on the arm of her throne and traced down the card with her fingertips "Oh well I still have more servants to use" She raised her hand as she did a card binder formed. She took hold of it and opened it to reveal five pages full of Academia soldiers and two other Pages containing the Resistance members.

Lune grinned as she used her other hand and took hold of the card containing Gauche. She laughed as she slides the card into the last slot of the seventh page "That's another page completed!" she cheered as she applauded herself as she proceeded to crack her knuckles "Now I just need 64 more people to be carded until I complete my binder so I can move onto a new one" she grinned maliciously.

She then crossed her legs as she looked to the figure bowing before her "You know Shun, I am a little sad that you didn't card Nash, like you were told to, you know going against the orders of a girl can get her quite mad" she told Shun as she rested her head in the palm of her right hand as she looked down to Shun "Well? Speak up" she ordered as her playful voice was replaced with anger.

Shun looked up to Luna "I couldn't do it...he was my...friend" Shun responded causing Luna to grin "Friend?" she laughed as she used her arms and pushed herself from her throne. She knelt beside Shun and smiled "You remember your friendship, don't you? That warm feeling you'd get when you duelled?" she asked before shifting to an angered expression "Or is it that he mentioned your sister?" she growled as she used right hand and wrapped it around Shun's neck and proceeded to life him upward from the ground while still grabbing his throat as Shun tried to struggle.

Luna growled "If you even screw up again I will card you myself and place you in my binder where you'll be placed next to Academia soldiers for the rest of assistance. Please don't make me do that. you know that I hate disorganization" she hissed at him as she lifted him further into the air "If you even mention your sister or defy my orders this fate awaits you, and all that defy me!" she yelled as she gained a dark aura.

"We need to be ruthless in order to make Astral World suffer for attacking us; remember how they destroyed all the Barians with their Astral essence. We need to stop Astral World before they can make any-more lives suffer!" Luna yelled to Shun. After she released her aner she dropped Shun to the ground. He looked up and saw Luna looking down to him "Astral World must face justice for their sins for their unprovoked attacks" she finished as she turned around "Get out of my sight and card Nash, because by the end of the day I'll make sure that either one of you is residing in my binder" she threatened as she slowly walked away, swinging her hips and shoulders as she held her arms to her sides.

Shun rubbed his throat as he narrowed his eyes "As you wish...mistress" he responded in thought as he caught his breath. Luna continued walking from the Shun as she grinned "We must destroy Astral World for the sake of this Dimension, even if I must revive one of the greatest threat ever in this Dimension to destroy Astral World" Luna grinned to herself as she continued to walk from Shun "It's the only way to ensure the survival of our dimension" she thought.

* * *

**Underground (Heartland) **

Rio breathed heavily, supporting her shoulder as she limped through the Tunnel that she was in. Her eyes looked in front in hopes of finding a way out. Silence passed through the tunnel making her feel nervous almost as if something was watching her. Rio stopped her movement and turned to look behind her where she saw no one there. She sighed before turning back to face her previous direction of the seemingly endless tunnel.

She continued to limp through as she then noticed a figure standing further in the tunnels. Rio's eyes softened "Hey, is that you Shark?" she pleaded with sadness in her voice. The figure started laughing as they turned to her and grinned. Rio's eyes widened as she IV stood before her with a dark aura "IV? What are you doing here?" she asked as she stopped moving. IV continued to grin as he looked to her...

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Next

**Tangled in Strings - The Blood Stained Silk**

**(文字列 - に絡まって血液中絹の染色)**

Rio confronts her fears as she relives her pains of the past, but can she survive through it when she is placed against not 1 but 2 of her greatest fears?...


	107. Tangled in Strings

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darkened expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**

**Author: Scorpio 229**

**Arc: Heartland - Chapter 8**

**Chapter: 107**

**Title "****文字列 - に絡まって血液中絹の染色" (****Tangled in Strings - The Blood Stained Silk)**

* * *

Rios stood slouched as she inspected IV "IV, how did you get down here? Why are you here?" Rio questioned as she continued to support her damaged shoulder. She slowly breathed as she saw that IV was smirking at her with a cold expression. Rio's eyes narrowed "IV! Can you even hear me? What are you doing down here!?" she called out to him. IV grinned as he glowed with a dark aura as he held out his arms "I need to be there for my fans, I love to give fan service to my adoring fans" IV chuckled as he looked to Rio "After all I must keep my fans entertained" IV continued as he raised his arm.

Rio's eyes locked to IV "IV what is wrong with you!?" she snapped at IV as she leaned forward. IV held his palm against his face as he laughed "Wrong with me? I'm just giving my fans what they want; to see me in action" he chuckled as pointed to Rio "Now, Merag let's start the fan service for my fans, I'm sure that you'll savour the honour to face me" IV cackled with a grin. Rio gritted her teeth to restrain herself from lashing out "Why did you call me by my Barian name!?" she questioned in shock of IV's words.

IV looked down to his duel disk "Poor Merag...you have no idea what's going to happen to you, once you fall. You will be sacrificed to bring life back into our last hope for this dimension" IV beamed as he looked back up to Rio as he swiped his duel disk. A violet blade materialized as it flashed "Now let's get the show on for the fans" he smirked as his eyes tracked Rio who raised her arm. A pale blue blade formed attached to her duel disk "Listen IV, I don't know what's going on, but you're being more annoying than usual" she commented as she and IV both drawled five cards from their decks and looked to each other

"DUEL" Rio and IV both yelled in union.

* * *

**IV LP 4000**

**Vs**

**RIO LP 4000**

* * *

"I will go first. My fans need something to get them started to cheer!" IV grinned as he looked to his five cards. He snickered as he took hold of one of his cards with his index and middle finger. He slowly lifted it into the air and flipped it to show Rio "I'll start of our performance by calling out level 4 Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms" IV grinned as he placed the card onto his duel. Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms (Machine/Effect: LV 4: ATK/1200) formed as its top half shaped as scissors reflected the little amount of light in the tunnel. IV grinned as he looked down to his deck "When Scissor Arms is Normal Summoned, I can send any "Gimmick Puppet" from my deck to my Graveyard" he explained as he swiped the screen on his duel disk.

a card ejected from his deck, IV took the card between his fingers and showed it to Rio "I'm sending Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll to my graveyard" IV explained as he pushed the card into his graveyard. IV then looked to his hand and took hold of two cards from his hand "I'll set two cards and end my turn. Now you can start your turn to entertain our fans" IV grinned as he placed the cards into his duel disk. Two set cards formed before vanishing. IV grinned as he saw Rio's distress. Rio slowly backed up from IV as she locked onto him.

She lowered her arm from her shoulder and onto her deck she took the top card of her deck between her fingers "IV, why are you doing this? you're acting like you were back then when you..." she faltered causing IV to maliciously laugh "What? Hospitalize you? Don't worry you won't be making a recovery from what I'm going to do to you" he spoke with a dark tone. Rio raised her eyebrows as she growled "...IV"

"My turn now, draw!" Rio announced as she drawled her card; so she was holding six cards in her hands. She looked to one of the cards in her hand "Whatever is going on with IV; it is making him act like his old self. I need to end this quickly" she thought as she used her right hand to take hold of one of the cards she was holding in her left hand. She flipped it to show IV "From my hand I activate the Spell Rank-Up-Magic - the Seventh One, from my hand" she announced as the Spell card she was was holding glowed "From my Extra Deck I summon Number 103: Ragnazero" Rio announced as the slot to her extra deck opened. A card ejected from it, she took hold it and placed it onto her duel disk.

Number 103: Ragnazero formed as she twirled in the air as she raised her daggers. Ragnazero's eyes flashed as raised her posture (Warrior/Xyz/Effect. Rank 4: ATK/2400) IV grinned as he looked to Rangnazero "Her Number, perfect" he commented as he was covered by a dark aura. Rio's eyes narrowed as she raised her arm into the air "Now the Effect of Rank-Up Magic - the Seventh One, allows me to Rank-Up my Rangnazero into a Chaos Number" she explained as Ragnazero narrowed into a bright blue beam of light that spiralled into the ground; a portal opened in the ground as the beam of light spiralled through the portal.

A stream of light shot out of the portal moments after "Cold hearted spirit, rise against this foolish oppression with your freezing touch! Rio called as her eyes widened "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" she yelled as a silhouette holding a scythe formed. The figure spun the scythe with both of their hands as one overlay units orbited around them "Rank 5: Number C103: Rangnafinity!" Rangnafinity continued to spin her scythe as her eyes flashed (Warrior/Xyz/Effect. Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 2)

"If you won't listen to my words then you might feel this! Ragnafinity attack his Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms!" Rio held out her arm as she called her attack to show her target. Ragnafinity's eyes flashed as she raised her scythe and spun it as she raised it with arms further into the air and used it to slice Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms. Scissor Arms was knocked backwards before shattering. IV's eyes widened as he used his arms to block the winds created by the attacks. IV (LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400) grinned at Rio's actions.

Rio took three cards from her hand and placed it into her duel disk "You need to listen to me. Stop this before one of us gets hurt" she told him as three set card formed onto her field before vanishing. IV laughed uncontrollably in responds to her words. He placed his hand to his duel disk "That's the idea Merag!" he called as he drawled his card. IV's eyes looked the the card and as he did his lips curved into a malicious grin "By banishing Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms, from my Graveyard I can Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll from my Graveyard" IV widened his grin as Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms ejected from his graveyard.

A beam of light spiralled out of his duel disk and onto his field. The light expanded as it formed into a casket formed with a red bow wrapped around it. Suddenly the lid of the casket was pushed to the side as a blond doll wearing a pink dress rose up. The doll had a bandage covering her eyes as a haunting laugh escaped her mouth (Machine/Effect. LV 8: ATK: 0) Rio's eyes softened as she felt uneasy about dreary doll "Don't get jealous Merag I'll make sure you'll have a better casket then my doll" he grinned as he took hold of another card from her hand. He flipped it to show Rio "Since we both control Monsters and that mine is a "Gimmick Puppet" Monster I can Special Summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll, from my hand" IV explained as he placed the card onto his duel disk.

Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll (LV 8: ATK/1000) formed beside Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll. IV grinned as he raised he arm into the air "Time for my fans to get what they deserve. I overlay my Level 8 Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll and my Magnet Doll" IV announced as both of his monsters narrowed into purple beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal.

"Come before us Number 15! The messenger from hell. The puppet the controls the strings of fate!" IV called out. The sealed form of the Number beats like a heart as its two Overlay Units orbited around it. Its gears slowly turned and connected. a eyes opened as a piercing green pupil stared soullessly. Strings slowly lifted up a dark grey wooden arm as a marionette controlled the strings from above it "XYZ SHOKAN! Rank 8: Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer!" IV announced as Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer (Rank 8: ATK/1500 - OVU 2) was strung up behind him.

"Merag here take the power of my monster...no strings attached" he grinned as he held out his arm "By detaching one Overlay Unit; Giant Killer can destroy all Xyz Monsters on your Field, and you take the combined attack points of any destroyed monsters as damage to your life points" IV explained as Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer absorbed one of its Overlay Units through its crown. Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer raised its hands as strings shot out of them and attached onto Rangnafinity as they pulled her closer to Giant Killer.

Rio's eyes widened as she saw the fate of her monster as Ragnafinity was dragged into Giant Killer's chest where she was grinded into dust. Rio collapsed to the ground onto her knees as looked down to the ground (LP 4000 - 2800 = 1200) Rio panted as she looked down to her duel disk "When Ragnafinity is destroyed while she has an Overlay unit. I can Special Summon her back" Rio explained as Ragnafinity ejected from her graveyard. She placed the card back onto her Graveyard. a silhouette holding a scythe formed. The figure spun the scythe with both of their hands "Rise again Number C103: Rangnafinity!" Rangnafinity continued to spin her scythe as her eyes flashed (Warrior/Xyz/Effect. Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 0)

"Bad move" IV grinned "By using one Overlay Unit; I can destroy your Ragnafinity again and inflict damage to you equal to her attack points" he explained to her as Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer absorbed its last overlay unit. Giant Killer raised its hands as strings shot out of them towards Ragnafinity. Rio held her arm out to her side "Trap Card open!" she announced as her set card flipped upward "Xyz Reflect, when an opponent's card effect targets one of my Xyz Monsters; I can negate the activation and destroy it whilst hitting your life points with 800 points of damage" Rio explained as Xyz Reflect glowed as a beam of light shot out of the card and struck Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer; shattering it and creating a storm of winds. IV (LP 2400 - 800 = LP 1600) growled as he was struck by the blast.

"This doesn't help you" IV warned her as he swiped his duel disk. One of his trap card flipped upward "Xyz Reborn! This card allows me to summon back my Giant Killer, plus Xyz Reborn becomes a Overlay Unit for my Giant Killer" IV explained as Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer (Rank 8: ATK/1500) reformed as a overlay unit orbited around it "Now where was I? Oh yes I was using my Monster's effect, by using one overlay unit; you'll not only loose your Number Merag, but you'll loose this duel!" IV threatened with anger as he glowed with a dark aura. Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer absorbed its overlay unit.

Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer stretched out its hands as strings formed as they shot outward. Rio's eyes widened as she swiped her duel disk "I activate the Continuous Trap: Xyz Bail; while this card is in play my Xyz Monster cannot be targeted by your effects as long as they have no Overlay Units" Rio explained as her Trap flipped upward and glowed. Ragnafinity glowed as she gained a white aura as the strings attached to Giant Killer shattered "Since your monster does not have any Overlay Units; it doesn't gain the same privilege as mine" Rio told IV.

IV's eyes widened as he growled "You think you're smart?! Stopping me from destroying your monster won't save you. I'll just have to destroy your monster by other means" IV hissed as he looked to the three cards in his hand. Rio widened her eyes at IV's threat "How? My monster is 1300 points stronger than yours?" she questioned the creditability of IV's threat. IV grinned "Allow me to show you!" IV grinned as he held out a card from his hand and grinned "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force!" IV announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk "With Argent Chaos Force I can Rank-Up Giant Killer into a Chaos Number!" IV grinned as Gimmick Puppet Giant Killer narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal in the ground. A stream of light shot through the portal.

"Tainted Soul, possesses your murdering instinct into others and use your razor sharp blood stained strings to slice through your victims souls!" IV yelled as he raised his right arm "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" IV yelled. as a golden figure spun around as its eyes flashed "Rank 9! Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer!" IV screamed with rage as Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer glowed (Rank 9: ATK/2500 - OVU 1) Rio's eyes narrowed as she still remained knelt on the ground.

"I activate Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's effect, by using one overlay unit; I can destroy all of your monsters!" IV grinned. Rio's eyes widened "But Xyz Bail prevents my monster from being destroyed" Rio argued. IV grinned "Check again, you're card prevents your monster from being Targeted, but Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer, doesn't target. It destroys every monster!" IV laughed as Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer absorbed one its Overlay Unit. Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer crawled on the ground and opened its mouth as it did a turret gun slowly rotated from its mouth as it locked onto Rangnafinity. Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's shot hundreds of bullets at Ragnafinity.

Rio's eyes widened as she swiped her duel disk. Her last set card flipped upward "Double Xyz" Rio called out as her Trap glowed "This card negates Ragnafinity's destruction, and then let's me add one "Xyz" Card from my deck to my hand, but I have to pay half my current Life Points" Rio (LP 1200/ LP 600) explained as Ragnafinity glowed as she gained a force shield which deflected the bullets. A card ejected from Rio's deck. She took hold of the card and added it to her hand. IV growled as he took hold of two cards from his hand and swiped them onto his duel disk "I equip my Serial Killer with Xyz Unit and Xyz Territory" IV announced as both the Spell cards formed onto his field.

"Xyz Unit increases Serial Killer's attack points equal to its Rank x 200, and Xyz Territory increases my Monster's attack points by its Rank x 200 when ever it battles another Monster!" IV growled as Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer glowed (Rank 9: ATK 2500 + 1800 = ATK/ 4300) "Battle! Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer attack Ragnafinity!" IV ordered as Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's eyes flashed as it opened its mouth "At this Moment Xyz Territory activates; increasing my Monster's attack even more!" Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer (Rank 9: ATK 4300 + 1800 = ATK 6100) "Serial Killer end her life right here!" IV grinned as Serial Killer turret gun rotated outward as it locked onto Ragnafinity "Good riddance! IV yelled as Serial Killer shot out hundreds of bullets.

"Not so fast!" Rio called out as Double Xyz glowed "I activate Double Xyz second effect, by paying half my current life points and discarding one "Xyz" Card I can negate the Battle Destruction of my Xyz Monsters" Rio (LP 600 - LP 300) announced as Ragnafinity glowed. IV laughed as he swiped his arm outward "But you'll still take the damage" IV called to her only to be shocked when Rio stayed calm "No I do not since I have under 500 life points; I don't take damage thanks to Double Xyz" she explained as Ragnafinity repelled the bullets.

IV sighed as he face palmed "My fans aren't going to like this" he commented as he looked to Rio "I have a strong monster with over six thousand attack points, and you have the nerve to deny my fans the show that they wanted. Shame" he spoke with a disappointed tone "Anyway since its the end of my Turn Serial Killer's attack points decrease" Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer lost its glow (Rank 9: ATK/6100 - ATK/4300)

"Turn end" IV sighed with an inpatient tone as he looked down to Rio with a grin "At least you're lasting longer than Nash did" he smirked. Rio's eyes slowly softened as she looked to IV "What are you talking about?!" she demanded. IV's eyes tracked Rio "Oh... Shun has beaten your Brother and he should have also carded him "Nash was so determinant to win he wanted to show how having love for others would make you a better duellist, but it didn't go to plan; he lost and has probably been added to my Mistress' collection" IV grinned as he tilted his head "Your Brother is gone...now and forever. It's quite the shame really his last words were even..."Rio", you were his last words, isn't that adorable he fought so hard for you, but you haven never fought for him. He did with faith in you and look at you. You have barely any life points. You're monster is useless and when it comes my turn; you'll loose" IV taunted as he laughed

"You couldn't even have Yuto every time you tried to show your feelings for him, Ruri showed up and captured his attention. You're heart yearned for him, but you just couldn't find a way to express your feelings. Yuto is gone forever. You'll never see him again nor your Nash. The only two people that you had really ever cared for. Your Family: Nash and your first love: Yuto they're gone and they have left you alone to roll over and die" IV continued to laugh as Rio lowered her gaze to the ground. her eyes were shadowed out as a tear dripped from her cheek. She formed her hand into a fist as she growled. IV's laughter ceased as he felt a surge of energy from Rio "What?" he questioned.

"You're wrong I have always fought for my brother, he has always been there for me and I know that's he not gone. He's still here I can sense him...I trust him enough to know that he's okay" Rio growled to IV as she slowly stood to her feet. She looked down to the ground as her lips curved into a malicious grin. A pale blue aura covered her body as she clenched her fists. IV's eyes widened as the whole tunnel suddenly became colder then 0 degrees. He shivered at the coldness. Soon strong winds shot out from Rio's feet. The winds were so strong that they pushed IV back and threw him against the wall of the tunnel on his end "What's...going...on..." he whispered.

Rio slowly looked up to IV as her eyes glowed "I love my Brother with all my heart, but I love Yuto with my very Soul. He would not give up, so neither will I. Yuto if you're out there please listen to my soul calling out for you!" she called as she raised her right arm as she was covered by a bright flash of light; flashing through the tunnels. Yuya, Astral, Kaito and Ena moved through a bright blue vortex as they saw the Synchro Dimension on the other end. Yuya's eyes focused on it. Yuya''s eyes widened as he felt a surge of power through him. Yuto appeared next to Yuya "Yuya, can you feel that?" Yuto questioned. Yuya nodded "It's almost as if someone is calling out for you" Yuya replied in thought. Yuya nodded "Could it be Ruri?" he thought to himself. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon secretly formed above them "...Idiot..." Dark Rebellion commented as it looked down to Yuto. Odd-Eyes looked to Dark Rebellion "Please you can't talk I've seen the way you look at Lunalight Cat Dancer" Odd-Eyes replied with a smug tone causing Dark Rebellion to growl.

As the light faded Rio's hair grew longer and her body completely changed to a woman with long blue hair, she was wearing a dress and her skin was now a light blue colour. Her eyes remained the same colour, but they held a new even more dark glare towards IV, she also had red markings on her face and was wearing a golden crown on her head. Rio's eyes flashed as her long blue hair slowly flowed through the air. She raised her left arm to her chest as she brought her right hand to her deck "WATASHI NO TURN!" Rio yelled as she drawled her card. Rio looked to her card as it glowed with a red aura

Rio rolled her eyes "IV, I had enough of this I don't care if you were a friend, you're now a enemy and that means that I have to destroy you!" Rio called out as she drawled from her deck. Rio lifted a card from her hand "Prepare to loose. I summon Blizzard Thunderbird, from my hand!" Rio announced as she swiped the card onto her duel disk. Blizzard Thunderbird formed through a flash of light (Wing-Beast: LV 4:ATK 1600) "I activate Blizzard Thunderbird's effect: I can discard one card from my hand to Special summon 2 Winged-Beast monsters" Rio explained as she swiped a card into her Graveyard "I now Special Summon Blizzard Falcon and the Aurora Wing from my Graveyard!" Rio announced as Blizzard Falcon moved through a portal (Wing-Beast. LV 4: ATK 1500) Aurora Wing formed through a portal in the ground as it hovered upwards (Wing-Beast: LV 4: ATK 1200) "Since I used Blizzard Thunderbird's effect: it now must return to my hand" Rio's eyes narrowed as Blizzard Thunderbird narrowed into a beam of light that shot back into her hand.

"I overlay Level 4: Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing!" Rio announced as her monsters turned into blue beams of light that shot into the ground "With these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network!" Rio called out as her two monsters created a black hole looking portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "Heart cold as Ice, cold to the touch - the empress of beauty!" Rio called out "Xyz Shokan!" she announced "Rank 4! Ice Beast Zerofyne!" Rio announced as Ice Beast Zerofyne hovered above her (Rank 4: ATK 2000 - OVU 2)

"What good does that do for you?" IV asked annoyed. Rio's eyes remained glowing as she raised her right arm "I activate Ice Beast Zerofyne's effect, by using one overlay Unit. I can negate all effects other face-up cards until the End Phase and for each one card negated your Serial Killer looses 300 attack points" Rio announced as Ice Beast Zerofyne glowed as she absorbed one of her Overlay Units "What?" IV yelled shocked as he gulped.

Xyz Bail, Double Xyz, Ragnafinity, Serial Killer, Xyz Unit and Xyz Territory all darkened as they turned black and white. Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer's eyes darkened (Rank 9: ATK 2500 - 1800 = 700) Rio raised her arm further "Ice Beast Zerofyne attack Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer!" she ordered. Ice Beast Zerofyne's (Rank 4: ATK 2000)eyes flashed as she held her hands together, looking at Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer. A small ball of light formed between Ice Beast Zerofyne's hands as she batted her eyes. A blizzard spiralled from her hands as it charged towards Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer. The blizzard struck the Number Monster; destroying it; causing an explosion through the tunnels. IV was knocked back by the blast (LP 2400 - 1300 = LP 1100) as he groaned in pain.

"This is the last blow! Ragnafinity DIRECT ATTACK!" Rio called out. Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she spun it and struck IV with the blunt end. IV screamed in pain as he moved from the wall and collapsed onto his front on the ground. IV groaned (LP 1100 - 0) as he expressed his pain. Ice Beast Zerofyne and Ragnafinity shattered. Rio's eyes softened as she ran to IV's side. She knelt beside him and looked down to him "IV! VI! Thomas!" Rio called to him still in her Barian form. She shook IV until he slowly opened his eyes and looked to her.

He slowly breathed as he started to cry "...I'm...sorry, I never wanted to hurt you...ever after before,...please...forgive...me, please...I know you...should-nt, but just...for, this...one second,...please, for-forg-forgive...me" he slowly whispered as he reached out with his hand. Rio slowly held his hand "...I...never held it against you. If...I was put...in the same situation. I would have...done the same thing" Rio softly spoke to him. IV slowly smiled as his duel disk started to glow "...Thank...You...Ri..." his eyes widened as he was covered in a flash of light. Rio leaned away from the glow and shielded her eyes.

When the light faded she looked to the ground and saw a card on the ground "...No..." she whispered as she slowly reached down to the card, but before she could take hold of it; the card shattered "Thomas!" she screamed as her voice echoed through the tunnel. She looked down to the ground as she growled "...I'm...sorry...Thomas..." she whimpered as she brushed the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

**Barian World**

Luna grinned as she raised her hand into the air. A card formed as it descended into her palm. She slowly chuckled "What a twisted irony that you served as my puppet, but don't worry I'll cut your strings. I mean after all what good are you when you loose" she smirked as she held the card with both of her hands "At least you can now join your brothers. I think they missed you young Thomas" she softly spoke as she released her grip with her right hand. She lowered her right arm "That only leaves Shun, Anna and the Galaxy-Eyes Wielder: Misael" Luna thought to herself as she grinned "Everything is going to plan better than even I had planned, I only need two more Over hundred Numbers to complete my plan" Luna then looked out to the Barian red sea and grinned. under the red sea a silhouette with red eyes looked up to Luna as she grinned.

* * *

**Undergrounds **

Vector slowly walked through the tunnels as he helped supported Shark with both of his arms. Vector's eyes narrowed as he saw daylight from the other end of the tunnels. Shark looked to the ground "Rio...please be okay" he thought as Vector looked to Shark "I know what you're thinking. She is strong. She can easily defend herself against anything and anyone" Vector reassured Shark as he continued to support him. Shark's eyes softened as he and Vector continued through the tunnel.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. Shun, IV and Mizar who was standing on the field looking at the beautiful sky scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**Chapter 108**

**The Violent Machine Dragon - Descent of the Futuristic Dragon**

**暴力的なマシン ドラゴン - 未来的なドラゴンの降下**

Jesse faces of against Anna. With Jesse being an ex-student of Academia the mind controlled Anna savours the chance to destroy him. Meanwhile in the grounds of Academia Yugo find himself with an extraordinary ally named: SAL. SAL agrees to escort Yugo to the the prison where SAL claims to have seen Rin along with two more girls with the same face as her. Yugo takes his chance to look for his childhood friend; Rin. Unknowingly allowing himself to cross paths with the most notorious Academia Traitor.

**Chapter 109**

**The Dying Masquerade**

**死の仮面舞踏会**

Vector and the badly injured Shark reunite with Rio. Brother and Sister embrace as they joy. Shark then discovers that Rio is trapped in her Barian form since her duel with IV. The trio make their way out of the tunnels where they are greeted with Shun before them. While trying to protect Rio at all cost Vector takes the challenge against Kurosaki Shun. Vector fights a selfless battle where the looser shall be vanquished. With neither duellist backing down Vector gives the duel everything he can, but to what cost?

**Chapter 110**

**Starve Venom Fusion Dragon **

**毒融合ドラゴンを餓死します**

Back in the Synchro Dimension Yuya and the others are shocked to find his Counterpart: Yuri before them. Yuri greets them with malicious intent as he initiates a duel between him and Yuya. With Yuri overpowering Yuya after summing his Dragon, Yuzu's Bracelet glows, but when the light fades both Yuya and Yuri remain in front of her but she sees that Yuya starts to act differently but why...?


	108. The Violent Machine Dragon

Author Note

Hey (Awkward kinda don't know how to address you) It's just occurred to me that I do not really do many author notes unlike other authors. Is it weird not to do them often? Anyway with my weirdness out of the way I have an announcement for DW.

during the second week of November (November, 13th) there will not be an update that week; my Birthday is in that week so I want to take the week off from posting. I'll still be available to PM for your questions during that week. During the second week of December (December, 11th) DW will upload the last updates for this year (I'm taking the rest of December off along with January and February of 2017) This is to give me some rest from the story along with allowing me to focus more on my college work.

The first Sunday of March is when the chapters will start posting again.

* * *

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Story: Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW)**

**Author: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 108**

"**暴力的なマシン ドラゴン - 未来的なドラゴンの降下"** (**The Violent Machine Dragon - Descent of the Futuristic Dragon)**

* * *

"...What happened...?" Jesse groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Jesse looked to his surroundings and realized that he was still in the undergrounds, but was somewhere else than before "Where...am...I?" Jesse questioned as he stood up and flexed his right arm. He saw that he was in a another tunnel, but at the end of it was the light from the outside world. Jesse sighed in relief as he started to run towards the light "Jackpot!" he commented as he continued to run.

Jesse suddenly stopped as he saw a figure move from the shadows of the tunnels Hey, who are you?" Jesse asked as he slightly raised his right arm with his duel disk. The figure chuckled as she stepped out of the shadows. Revealing a girl with red and orange spiked hair. Wearing a white and pink top with a green zippier. Her waist had a brown and orange belt around it. The girl was also wearing a pair of black shorts. She had a bright red duel disk on her left wrist. Anna grinned menacingly as she was covered with a dark aura "What do you know I found some Academia target practice, lucky me" she grinned.

Jesse's eyes widened as he looked to her "You have to trust me when I say that I'm not from academia. I'm really just a transfer student that was transferred to the wrong school" Jesse told Anna as he lowered his right arm. Anna's eyes narrowed "Nice try Academia scum. I'm going to paint the tunnels with your blood" she threatened as she raised her right arm. As she did a orange blade ejected from her duel disk. She held her left hand out to Jesse "No duel me and accept your fate Fusion user" she hissed

"DUEL!" they both yelled in union.

* * *

**JESSE LP 4000**

**VS**

**ANNA LP 4000**

* * *

"I'll go first" Jesse announced as he looked to the cards in his hand "This is my first time actually using this deck for an actual game" His eyes scanned through his five cards until he hit his target. He used his index and middle finger to take hold of a Monster Card. Jesse looked to Anna "By discarding Rainbow Swordsman I can Special Summon Rainbow - Tamed Dragon, from my hand" Jesse explained as he swiped Rainbow Swordsman into his graveyard. He then swiped Rainbow - Tamed Dragon onto his duel disk. Rainbow Tamed Dragon materialized as it stretched out its multicoloured wings and widened its jaw with different glowing coloured fangs. The spikes on its tails flashed (Dragon/Effect. LV 4: ATK/1600)

"Rainbow Tamed Dragon's monster effect now activates, when its summoned by its own effect; I can add 2 "Rainbow" Monsters from my deck to my hand" Jesse announced as his duel disk glowed. Two cards ejected from his duel disk. Jesse took hold of them and flipped them to show Anna "I added Rainbow Reflector, and Rainbow Lightning Bull" Jesse confirmed as Anna saw his cards that he added. Jesse then looked to Rainbow Tamed Dragon again "Rainbow Tamed Dragon's second effects also activates now, when he is summoned while I have no other Monsters on my field, I can Special Summon one "Rainbow" Monster from my Graveyard" Jesse raised his arm as a portal opened in the ground.

"Come forth Rainbow Swordsman!" Jesse announced as a knight covered in blue armour formed. The knight had a white cape and held a multicoloured sword with both of his hands. Rainbow Swordsman spun around and lowered his blade (Warrior/Effect. LV 4: ATK/1600) Jesse continued to look to his four remaining "Next by discarding another "Rainbow" Monster. I can summon Rainbow Mirage, from my hand" Jesse explained as he injected Rainbow Reflector into his graveyard. He then took hold of Rainbow Mirage and placed it onto his duel disk. Rainbow Mirage (Beast/Effect. LV 4: ATK/1000) materialized as it took the shape of a glowing humanoid being with multicoloured eyes.

"Rainbow Mirage's effect now activates. He becomes the same monster that was discarded for him. So he now becomes a Mirage of Rainbow Reflector in Name and effect wise" Jesse explained as Rainbow Mirage glowed as he shifted into Rainbow Reflector (ATK/1000 - ATK/ 2000) "Now since I control "Rainbow Reflector I can also summon Rainbow Refractor as long as I cut his attack points in half" Jesse explained as he placed Rainbow Refractor onto his duel disk. Rainbow Refractor (Warrior/Effect. LV 4: ATK/2000 - ATK/1000) formed beside Rainbow Reflector.

"When Rainbow Refractor is Summoned by having Rainbow Reflector out on my field. I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Rainbow" Monster from my graveyard, however it looses its name and gains the effect and name of another "Rainbow" Monster on my field. So I call back from my Graveyard Rainbow Reflector and have it become a second Rainbow Refractor" Jesse called as the Rainbow Reflector materialized and glowed as it shifted into a second Rainbow Refractor (ATK/2000)

"Five monsters in one single turn?!" Anna questioned with shock as the two Rainbow Refractors, Rainbow Reflector, Rainbow Swordsman and Rainbow Tamed Dragon all stood beside each other. Anna's eyes narrowed "Fusion scum" she commented. Jesse took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I cut ties with Academia, I want to help you not hurt Heartland. I Set 1 card and end my turn" Jesse called as a set card formed onto his field before vanishing.

Anna growled as she took hold of the top card of her deck "You're still going to die by my hand!" she called and drawled her card.

Anna looked to her hand as she took hold of a card from her hand "I summon Night Express Knight, from my hand by using its effect to lower its Attack Points to 0" she swiped the card onto her duel disk as she growled. Knight Express Knight formed above Anna through a portal. Night Express Knight held its shield upward along with lowering its blade (LV 10: ATK/0) Anna narrowed her eyes "This is the beginning of your demise!" She took hold of another card and dropped it onto her duel disk "Since Night Express Knight was summoned I can now summon Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from my hand, by cutting its attack points in half" she called out as Heavy Freight Train Derricrane (LV 10: ATK/ 1400) formed onto the field beside Night Express Knight.

Anna raised her hand into the air "With my Level 10: Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane; I construct the Overlay Network. In order to make this tunnel your tomb!" she announced as Night Express Knight and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane turned into orange beams of light that spiralled into the air; creating a portal "Xyz Summon!" Anna announced as a beam of light shot through the portal. Anna's extra deck slot opened as she took hold of the card that shot outward and dropped it onto her duel disk "Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" Anna announced as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max lowered its cannon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (Rank 10: ATK/3000 OVU 2)

Jesse's eyes widened as he saw that Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max was crushing the tunnel as it broke the top half; revealing the light from the surface "That thing is going to kill us both if it destroys the tunnels!" Jesse warned as he looked worried. Anna laughed at Jesse "So? It will be worth in order to see your last breaths" Anna growled with rage as she looked to her duel disk "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max's effect activates, by using one overlay unit; I can cut your life points by 2000" Anna announced as she held out her arm as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max absorbed one of its overlay units (OVU 1) as it raised its cannons and blasted Jesse.

The ground beside Jesse was struck by the blasts. Jesse screamed (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000) Jesse was flung back by the blast and breathed heavily "Had enough? no? Good!" Anna grinned "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max attack Rainbow Tamed Dragon!" she ordered as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max raised its cannons and locked onto Rainbow Tamed Dragon!" she ordered.

"Quick Play Spell!" Jesse announced as his set card flipped upward and glowed "Instant Rainbow. This lets me perform a Fusion Summon by using all 5 Monsters on my field as Materials to Summon a Fusion Monster, from my Extra Deck. I'm Fusing Rainbow Swordsman,Rainbow Tamed Dragon, Rainbow Reflector and both of my Rainbow Refractors!" Jesse called as Rainbow Swordsman ,Rainbow Tamed Dragon, Rainbow Reflector and both Rainbow Refractors moved into the air and spiralled into a spinning portal with all seven colours of a rainbow spinning "The struggle between unfortunate souls now meets its end when the storm stops revealing a brighter future!" Jesse called as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan!" he announced as the portal spiralled behind him.

A dark red armoured humanoid figure formed as he had rainbow coloured shoulder pads. His knee caps were multicoloured too. The figure also had a pointed helmet which showcased its multicoloured eyes as if they were their own rainbow. The figure formed its hands into fists and it spun in the air. It had multicoloured wings attached above its shoulders as they pointed upward. The figure's eyes flashed as he braced its arms upward and growled "Shine Bright! Level 8: Over, the Rainbow!" Jesse yelled Over,the Rainbow hovered above him as he lowered its arms arms (LV 8: ATK/2800)

"You summoned a Fusion Monster using five monsters?!" Anna questioned as her eyes widened. Jesse looked to her and shrugged his shoulders "You aren't that lucky. See even though I used five monsters Monsters to summon Over,the Rainbow in fact both Rainbow Refractors and my Rainbow Reflector are treated as being two monsters each when used for a Fusion Summon, so I fusion Summoned with 8 Monsters" Jesse told Anna as he looked to her.

"8 monsters...?" Anna questioned before narrowing her eyes with rage "I don't care how many monsters to use. A Fusion monster is still a Fusion monster!" she raised her and pointed to Over, the Rainbow "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max attack his Over, the Rainbow!" she ordered as she covered by a dark aura "Die!" she screamed as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max raised its cannon.

Jesse raised his arm and looked upward "Over, the Rainbow's effects activates. When it battles another Monster I can increase its attack points by 500 for each monster used for its summon" Jesse announced as Over: the Rainbow braced its arms upward. Anna's eyes widened "What?!" she questioned as she looked to Over, the Rainbow as it glowed through the tunnels "Since the total amount of Fusion Materials was eight; Over, the Rainbow gains 4000 attack points" Jesse held out his arm as Over: the Rainbow glowed even brighter (ATK/2800 + 4000 = 6800) "GO! Over: the Rainbow counter attack with Rainbow Slash Revelation!" Jesse ordered.

Over, the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it held out its hands as long multicoloured curved blades formed attached to its wrists. The blades glowed as they were raised into the air as Over, the Rainbow spun around as the blades followed the same route. The blades sliced through Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max. Over: the Rainbow's eyes flashed again as it raised its right arm and sliced downward vertically through Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max. Over: the Rainbow then raised both of its blade and slice through Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max one final time as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max shattered; creating a surge of wind that shocked the entire tunnel. Anna screamed as she was knocked backwards and onto her back (LP 4000 - 3800 = LP 200 [0] x 4)

* * *

**Academia (Fusion Dimension)**

"...Rin..." Yugo groaned with lust as he puckered his lips. His eyes shot open when he realized that his lips connected with the cheek of a monkey that looked confused. Yugo screamed as he spat from his mouth and frantically crawled backwards. Yugo wiped his mouth and shook his head "Yuk!" he stressed. The monkey slowly crawled towards Yugo as it looked fascinated. Yugo held out his hands and waved them "No Monkey business..." Yugo slowly cracked a smile at his own joke. Yugo's eyes softened as he saw that the Monkey was wearing a metal helmet that covered its eyes with a red visor. Yugo then lowered his view to the monkey's arms where he also saw a duel disk on its right arm.

Yugo slowly leaned into to get a closer look at the monkey "Why would a stupid monkey have a high piece of technology like a duel disk?" Yugo questioned. The monkey growled "stupid monkey will kick Banana Hair's ass next time banana hair calls Monkey that again!" the monkey yelled as it waved its arms in the air. Yugo sighed as he nodded "Sorry about that. I didn't mean..." Yugo froze in shock and suddenly crawled away "DID YOU JUST TALK!?" Yugo yelled.

The monkey sighed "SAL. Name SAL. SAL is project. SAL tested on" the monkey whined as his visor glowed in sync with his words. Yugo's eyes locked onto the monkey and gulped "So your name is...SAL?" Yugo acknowledged. SAL nodded "SAL is name. Name is SAL. SAL is me" he replied. Yugo slowly stood up and brushed himself up. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed "Did I hit my head? Actually how did I get here...?" Yugo questioned as he tightened his grip through his hair "...I was duelling him, when..." Yugo groaned "It's all a blur. I can't make out anything what happened besides...Yuri" Yugo tilted his eyes and looked to SAL "Where am I?" Yugo asked.

SAL's visor glowed "You not know? You not from here? Academia is here" SAL replied as his visor stopped flashing. Yugo's eyes widened "...Ac...Academia. That means...RIN!" Yugo called. SAL swayed his arms and whacked Yugo's legs. Yugo's eyes widened as he held his leg in pain "You son of a...!" Yugo yelled as he hopped frantically as he supported his leg "Banana Hair quiet! Banana hair lead them to me!" SAL told Yugo.

Yugo dropped his leg to the ground and looked around. Yugo saw that he was in a forest and had no idea on how to escape "Academia... but I'm all alone. I was somehow warped into Academia and by myself" Yugo commented as SAL moved beside Yugo "Banana hair not alone. Banana hair got SAL" SAL told Yugo in his metallic toned voice echoed from his helmet. Yugo looked down to SAL "Do you know your way out of this forest? Can you show me" Yugo begged.

SAL looked to Yugo and saw the desperation. SAL turned and raised his limber arm and pointed above the forest where a volcano was "Banana hair go to Volcano. Banana hair find escape" SAL told Yugo as he turned and started to crawl away. Yugo looked to SAL "Wait! I need to you to show me more around. What do I do after I reach the Volcano" Yugo questioned. SAL turned to Yugo "Banana hair no need SAL. Banana hair leave SAL alone" SAL replied.

Yugo's eyes softened "C'mon SAL you need to help me find someone close to me. She was captured by Academia. Please lead me to her. I need your help!" Yugo begged as he lowered his gaze to SAL. Yugo placed his palms together "Please help me" he asked. SAL suddenly stopped "Girl is Banana Hair's mate?" SAL questioned. Yugo smirked "She is the greatest mate I could ever ask for. She's tough, strong and always sorted me out" SAL turned to Yugo "SAL help banana hair help mate. Get banana hair's mate back so they mate" SAL replied.

"What mate look like?" SAL asked as he tracked Yugo as he moved beside him. Yugo rested his chin on his palm "Let's see. She has orange eyes. Green hair and green bangs. If only I had a piece of clothing with me so you could track her" Yugo sighed. SAL showed frustration as he looked to Yugo "SAL no dog. SAL not track girl!" SAL replied as he crossed his arms. Yugo brushed the back of his head as he slowly laughed "Sorry. I'm not all familiar with monkeys. Heck you're the first monkey that I saw in person" Yugo tried to apologize "But have you seen anyone who fits that description?" he questioned.

SAL slowly nodded "SAL indeed saw green haired girl. She at lab where SAL escaped" SAL told Yugo. The Synchro Duellist's eyes widened "You have actually seen Rin!?" Yugo questioned as his eyes glowed with happiness. SAL uncrossed his arms and rested them on the ground "Truth. When I escape. I saw Green haired Girl , two others with her. Same face they had" SAL explained as he continued to look to Yugo.

"Two other girls with same face? Could that be Ruri and Serena?" he questioned as he knelt to face SAL "Tell me everything that you saw" Yugo asked. SAL crawled closer to him "SAL saw Rin. Two, or more girls. SAL too scare to know. I saw green haired girl strapped to table. Girl motionless. Not moving. Same other girls. Remember blue haired girl. Purple haired girl. Red hair maybe too" SAL told Yugo. "Where is this lab?" Yugo questioned. SAL slowly looked away "SAL take you, but no go back for me. SAL not want back. Many pain there" SAL explained. Yugo nodded "Deal. I wouldn't expect you too. I'll find the bastard behind this and make them suffer for taking Rin away" Yugo exclaimed as he looked to SAL.

Yugo smiled "Thanks...wait what do you mean back there when you said "So they mate"?" Yugo questioned as he blushed. SAL slowly crawled to Yugo "Mate. Mate for family" he responded causing Yugo to blush even more "No, no, no, no. You got it all wrong. I'm mean..." SAL looked to Yugo "No shame banana hair. Natural to mate" he reassured Yugo who had to take a deep breath "Moving on. Thanks for wanting to help me. My name is Yugo" Yugo thanks SAL as he looked over by the tree he awoke to see his D-Wheel.

SAL looked to Yugo "Banana hair name Yūgō?" Yugo's eyes widened "It's Yugo not Yūgō!" Yugo informed SAL. the monkey crawled alongside Yugo "Banana hair name Yūgō not Yugo?" he questioned. Yugo groaned "Yugo" he replied as SAL looked to him "Yūgō" he replied. Yugo reached his D-Wheel "Listen carefully it's Yugo. Not Yūgō" Yugo responded again with an annoyed tone "Yūgō?" SAL replied. Yugo groaned "You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" Yugo questioned as he sat onto his D-Wheel. SAL shook his head "STUPID MONKEY not purposely do it" he slightly laughed. Yugo sighed "Fine. Stick with Banana hair" he surrendered as SAL leaped onto his D-Wheel behind Yugo. Yugo pressed his foot on his accelerator and drove off through the forest.

* * *

**Undergrounds (Xyz Dimension) **

Jesse (LP 2000 [0] x 2) looked to Anna (LP 200 [0] x 4) as she stood to her feet. She growled "If you think that you have won. Then think again" she warned as she took hold of one of the cards from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I activate the quick play Spell: Xyz Double Back" She announced as the Spell materialized onto her field "This card let's me Special Summon an Xyz monster that was destroyed this Turn and one other monster that is just as strong!" She explained as the card glowed. A portal formed in the ground "I Special Summon Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max and Night Express Knight" she announced as Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max (Rank 10: ATK/3000) and Night Express Knight (LV 10: ATK/3000)

"Since its still my Battle Phase. I can still attack, and since Over, the Rainbow can only use its Effect of increasing its attack once per Turn. It can't save itself from this assault" Anna warned as she raised her arm "Night Express Knight attack Over, the Rainbow!" she yelled. Night Express Knight raised its blade and sung it across Over, the Rainbow (LV 8: ATK/2800) Jesse's eyes widened as he flipped the only remaining card in his hand and showed Anna "I activate the Effect of my Spell: Rainbow Counter Evolved" Jesse announced as he swipes the card into his duel disk. The spell flipped upward onto his field and flashed. The card had the artwork of Over, the Rainbow glowing with a blue aura as it had two shadows that were multicoloured "Since I control a "Rainbow" Fusion Monster. I can Activate this Card from my hand since I only control "Over, the Rainbow" I can negate its destruction for the rest of the Turn, but any Battle damage I take from battle is doubled" Jesse announced as Over, the Rainbow was slashed by the blade of Night Express Knight.

Jesse (LP 2000 - 400 = LP 1600 [0] x 0) was knocked backwards by the force of the attack. Jesse remained standing from the attack as he retained his position. Anna grinned as she looked to Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max attack Over, the Rainbow!" Anna demanded as her dark aura returned. Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max raised its cannons and released two missiles that spiralled towards Over, the Rainbow and struck the Fusion Monster.

Jesse's (LP 1600 - 400 = LP 1200 [0] x 0) eyes widened as he was flung backwards by the barrage of blasts. Jesse's eyes narrowed as he looked down to his duel disk and sighed in relief. Anna took hold of the three remaining cards from her and swiped them into her duel disk "I set three cards and end my turn" she announced as three set cards formed on her field before fading away "Now that it is the end of my turn. Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max and Night Express Knight are now destroyed" she explained as Night Express Knight and Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max shattered.

Jesse took hold of the top card of his deck "My turn, draw!" he announced as he drawled his card. Jesse's eyes widened as he saw the card he drawled "Rainbow Plus" he thought as he looked to Anna "If I'm going to win then I'm doing it in style" he thought as he took the spell and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'll activate the Spell: Rainbow Plus. By banishing 2 "Rainbow" Monster from my Graveyard; I can Fusion Summon a "Rainbow" Monster from my Extra Deck" Jesse explained as Rainbow Plus materialized onto his field and glowed.

"By banishing Rainbow Tamed Dragon and Rainbow Swordsman I now can summon a Fusion Monster" Jesse continued as his extra deck slot opened as a card ejected from it. Jesse took hold of the card and dropped it onto his duel disk. Rainbow Tamed Dragon and Rainbow Swordsman formed as they spiralled through a multicoloured portal. "The struggle between unfortunate souls now meets its end when the storm stops revealing a brighter future!" Jesse called as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan!" he announced as the portal spiralled behind him.

A dark red armoured humanoid figure formed as he had rainbow coloured shoulder pads. His knee caps were multicoloured too. The figure also had a pointed helmet which showcased its multicoloured eyes as if they were their own rainbow. The figure formed its hands into fists and it spun in the air. It had multicoloured wings attached above its shoulders as they pointed upward. The figure's eyes flashed as he braced its arms upward and growled "Shine Bright! Level 8: Over, the Rainbow!" Jesse yelled Over,the Rainbow hovered above him as he lowered its arms arms (LV 8: ATK/2800)

"Trap Card open: Gravity Bind!" Anna announced as Gravity Bind flipped upward and flashed "This stops all Level 4 or above monsters from battling. So it does not matter how many Over, the Rainbows you have. It won't do you any good. Fusion Scum" she hissed. Jesse's eyes widened as he knew that he could not attack "I can't attack with my monsters right?" he questioned in shock. Anna nodded "Your monsters can't touch me or my life points" she grinned.

Jesse slowly grinned "Is that so?" he questioned causing Anna to widen her eyes "Yes. You can't damage me any more" she reminded him. Jesse's eyes narrowed as his duel disk glowed "True. My Over, the Rainbows can't touch you. But I knew that you would have a trick like that. Makes sense since Xyz monsters aren't effected by Gravity Bind due them not having Levels, but I have a surprise" Jesse replied as his duel disk glowed brighter "I activate the Effect of Instant Rainbow, by Banishing it and at the cost of half my life points; I can perform a Fusion Summon with monsters that I control, by using them as Materials for it" Jesse (LP 1200 - LP 600) explained as both Over, the Rainbows moved into the air as they spiralled into a spiralling portal with all seven colours of a rainbow in the background spinning around.

The extra deck slot shot open as a card was ejected from it. Jesse took hold of the card and swiped it onto his duel disk "Warrior enchanted from the stones of light. Cast a marvellous beacon through the depths of despair to guide sorrowful souls to the heavens!" Jesse announced as he placed his palms together as the multicoloured spiralling portal spun behind him"Yūgō Shokan! Shine brighter! Level 10: Rainbow Winged - Angelo!" Jesse called out.

A white armoured figure spiralled through the multicoloured spiralling portal. The armoured figure had angel shaped wings which the feathers on the wings were different rainbow colours. The wings flapped as the figure increased its speed. The figure had multicoloured eyes that glowed brightly. The figure had a golden halo on its shoulders which its wings attached to. Rainbow Winged - Angelo charged out of the portal as it had a large multicoloured jem on its chest. Rainbow Winged - Angelo (LV 10: ATK/3000) glowed through the tunnels.

Anna narrowed her eyes as she gritted her teeth "So what? It still cannot attack due to Gravity Bind" Anna reminded Jesse. The Fusion Duellist remained calm as he looked down to his duel disk "Rainbow Winged Angelo's effect now activates. Once per turn if my Life Points are lower than 1000. I can have Rainbow Winged - Angelo gain 100 ATK for every the combined Levels of all "Rainbow" monsters in my Graveyard" Jesse explained as his duel disk started to flash.

Rainbow Winged - Angelo glowed as its multicoloured wings glowed brighter (LV 8: ATK/3000 + 2800 = ATK/5800) "Your monster still cannot attack" Anna repeated with an aggressive tone. Jesse's eyes softened as he slowly turned away from Anna causing her to growl "Hey. This duel isn't over. I haven't finished killing you" she called out to him. Jesse continued walking away "Wrong. This duel is over. When Rainbow Winged - Angelo's attack points are altered you take damage equal to the difference between its current and original attack" Jesse explained as he slowly looked to her "Sorry about this. But you gave me no choice but to duel you" he told her as Rainbow Winged - Angelo's eyes flashed as its entire body glowed as its lights covered the entire tunnels covering Anna and Jesse "By the way this Effect cannot be countered with any set card on your field" Jesse added.

Anna's eyes widened as she brought her arms up to block the light "I can't...lose...Luna...will be furious!" she screamed as the jem on Rainbow Winged Angelo's chest flashed as a beam of multicoloured light spiralled from it and struck Anna. The blast knocked Anna backwards as it also struck her duel disk; breaking it. Anna was thrown onto the ground due to the force of the blast (LP 0) Rainbow Winged - Angelo shattered. Anna groaned as the dark aura surrounding her body slowly faded.

Jesse turned to face the unconscious Anna. He slowly walked to her "I can't leave you here can I?" he thought as he used both of his hands to life Anna over his righter shoulder where he could easily hold her. Jesse slightly groaned in pain due to her weight "Man, she's more heavier than I thought. Seriously I never knew they could add so much more weight to a girl" Jesse thought as he took off in the tunnels towards the light "They usually say that you should never head to the light at the end of the tunnel, but I don't really have a choice" he thought as he ran faster.

* * *

**Academia (Fusion Dimension) **

Yugo looked through the forests as he increased his acceleration "Are you sure this is the way? It looks like we've been travelling in circles" Yugo questioned. SAL looked over Yugo's shoulder "This the way. Banana Hair keep going!" he replied as he pointed to the direction. Yugo groaned "Fine. This better not be you trying to get payback for that insult I said to you" Yugo warned half serious. SAL nodded "Really. This way. Green haired girl that direction" SAL continued to point Yugo in the right direction.

Yugo followed SAL's directions "So you said that you escaped from the same lab they are keeping Rin. I may not have the greatest IQ, but I know that Monkey's just can't talk. So what happened to you?" Yugo asked. SAL looked ahead of the forest and sighed "Before I talk. Before named SAL. I normal monkey. Normal life. With family of mine. One day I captured by Academia. I taken to lab, me experimented on" SAL told Yugo.

Yugo kept his eyes ahead to the forest "They experimented on you? Why would Academia experiment on Animals?" he questioned. VAL lowered his head "Academia working on Microchips. Bad Microchips that control mind. Take way will, makes you no longer you. They tested it on VAL. They not know Microchip not work on VAL. Doctor built helmet that read VAL's thoughts. Makes thoughts to words" VAL continued.

"Doctor not know Microchip not work. He leave VAL alone. Helmet help VAL learn. Learn good. I learn basic talk. One day VAL had enough. VAL wanted out" VAL raised his head "VAL studied Doctor. VAL knew more Doctor. Knew way out. VAL used way out" Yugo slightly tilted his sights to VAL "That's where you saw Rin and the other girls right?" Yugo asked. VAL nodded "VAL see green haired girl, others too. Me too rush to escape. Me not get too good look. But green haired girl strapped to table; Rin yes" VAL answered.

"That means not only will I save Rin, but like two others with the same face as here. I'm so getting thank you smooches from then" Yugo chuckled as he looked to VAL "By the way. What happened to the Microchip inside you?" VAL used his hand and pointed to the side of his forehead where a visible scar was "Me not like chip. Me dig chip out with my nails. VAL hurt, but VAL free" VAL replied as his visor glowed.

"Academia try capture VAL. VAL fight back, VAL card soldiers to defend VAL" VAL told Yugo. The Synchro Duellist narrowed his eyes "You carded people who hunted you?" VAL nodded "Any Soldier. Me not take chances. Me not card you. VAL know you not Academia. Banana Hair is VAL's friend" VAL replied. Yugo's eyes softened "Aw thanks VAL" Yugo smiled as he returned to face the direction he was driving.

Yugo's eyes suddenly widened as he saw five Academia Soldiers running towards him. Yugo stopped his D-Wheel and looked to the Soldiers. They were all Obelisk Blue Students and had their duel disks activated. Yugo grinned as he swiped and activated his duel disk "Bring it" Yugo announced. SAL looked above Yugo's shoulder "Not you!" he called to Yugo. The Synchro Duellist tilted his eyes to SAL "What?" he questioned "Not you!" SAL repeated "They no run from you. They scared like SAL" SAL informed Yugo.

Yugo turned back to the Academia Soldiers and noticed the scared looks on their faces. Yugo's eyes widened he saw the sky darken as a green portal with glowing green circuits formed in the sky. From the distance he could hear a voice calling out he and VAL looked into the sky as a metallic roar was released from the portal "Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future. Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants!" the voice called with power behind it "Yūgō Shokan! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" the voice continued "Massacre Cannon!" the voice yelled as thousands of green glowing beams spiralled downward from the portal. The beams had brighter circuit boards that travelled down the beams and travelled through the forest; incineration everything caught in its path.

The Academia Soldiers screamed as they was struck by the onslaught of blasts; they ceased screaming as they were covered by a flash of light. Moments after five cards rested on the incinerated ground. Yugo's eyes widened as he pressed the acceleration on his D-Wheel and took off through the trail of destruction "What Banana Hair doing?" VAL questioned. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he he used his D-Wheel and leaped into the air over the flames and landed on the ground. He pressed his breaks. Causing his D-Wheel to spin on the ground before stopping. Yugo removed his helmet as he saw the silhouette that had the shape of a dragon.

Yugo's eyes followed the silhouette as his eyes locked onto a pair of green glowing sharp eyes from the metallic Dragon with its neo green wings. The owner of them monster had dark blue spiked down hair. along with wearing a white trench coat with dark blue highlights on it that was unzipped with a black neck shirt. He wore an angled belt which had a deck box attached to it. The belt also had the initials R and M on the buckle. The figure also wore dark blue jeans and black boots. The flames created by his monster remained behind him as they trees burned. The figure grinned as he held his right arm to his chest. On his wrist was a silver gauntlet with a long bright green pointed rectangular shape with glowing circuits on it along with a Fusion Monster placed on it.

The figure continued to glare to Yugo "You are not supposed to be here you know? I thought this day was going to be boring but it seems there is maybe a worthy challenger to face me" the figure said in a cold tone. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he tensed up. SAL hid behind Yugo as the whole area around them continued to burn. Silence passed between them as Yugo raised his duel disk. Lightning struck the ground as the metallic screech of the shadowed out monster behind the figure shattered. Ryo Marufuji retained his calm expression as he and Yugo locked onto each other...

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**NEXT:**

**The Dying Masquerade**

**死の仮面舞踏会**

Vector and the badly injured Shark reunite with Rio. Brother and Sister embrace as they joy. Shark then discovers that Rio is trapped in her Barian form since her duel with IV. The trio make their way out of the tunnels where they are greeted with Shun before them. While trying to protect Rio at all cost Vector takes the challenge against Kurosaki Shun. Vector fights a selfless battle where the looser shall be vanquished. With neither duellist backing down Vector gives the duel everything he can, but to what cost?

* * *

Cards and Effects

**_Over, the Rainbow_**

**_LIGHT_**

**_LV 8_**

**_Warrior/Fusion/Effect_**

**_2800/2500_**

2 or more "Rainbow" monsters

During ether players Turn, when this Fusion Summoned card Battles an opponent's Monster; you can increase this card's ATK by 500 for each "Rainbow" monster used for the Fusion Summon of this card until the end of the Damage Step. Once per Turn during your Turn; you can you Target 1 "Rainbow" Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; for the rest of the Turn you cannot activate the Effects of monsters except for "Rainbow" Monsters; Special Summon that Target and if you; negates its Effect.

_**Rainbow Winged - Angelo **_

_**LIGHT**_

_**LV 10**_

_**3000/2300**_

_**Warrior/Fusion/Effect**_

2 "Rainbow" Fusion Monster

Once per Turn if this is Card's current ATK is different from its original ATK; you can inflict Damage to your opponent equal to that difference (Cards and Effects on the Field cannot be activated in response to this Effect). Once per turn if this is the only Monster that you control and if your Life Points are 1000 or lower: this Card gains this Effect; your opponent takes no Battle Damage for the rest of the Turn, Also you can increase this Card's ATK equal to the combined Levels of all "Rainbow" Monster in your Graveyard x 100. You can only use this Effect of "Rainbow Winged - Angelo" once per Turn.


	109. The Dying Masquerade

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars ****(DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 109**

"死の仮面舞踏会" **(****The Dying Masquerade) **

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

The sky above Neo Domino City glowed as four beams of light spiralled downward into the city. As the lights struck the ground Yuzu's eyes widened as she saw four figures form. Kaito, Yuya, Astral and Ena materialized. Yuya looked around as he stepped forward "We're back in Synchro?" he questioned. Ena nodded "Yes. The world of the Crimson Dragon" She confirmed as she turned to see Astral. Yuzu instantly started running towards Yuya as she smiled "Yuya!" she called as she raised arms and hugged Yuya before Yuya could even react "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she questioned as she released her hold on him and wrapped her palms around his wrists with a worried look.

Yuya smiled to reassure her "Yuzu. I'm fine. We weren't hurt. We went to Astral World to make sure that Astral would be all right" he reminded her as he looked into her blue eyes. Yuzu nodded "I know Yuya, but what happened? Was it just a mistake like you thought?" she asked as she looked into his eyes. Yuya slowly lost his smile and silence passed between them. Yuzu realized the worried look covering his face "...Yuya? What's wrong?" she weakly asked as she felt Yuya's hand slightly shaking against her wrists "Yuya...?" she asked again as her eyes saw the distraught that haunted his eyes.

Kaito stood with his arms crossed. He looked to Yuya and Yuzu as he slowly uncrossed his arms "It's best to explain while with the others too. Where are they?" Kaito questioned. Yuzu slowly turned to Kaito confused "You don't know? They returned to Heartland with Yusei and a few others" hearing her words caused Astral to widen his eyes "They have returned to Heartland without out informing us? This may prove to be troublesome with Celestial's motives" Astral openly expressed his worry.

"Celestial?" Yuzu questioned. Yuya looked to her "I'll explain later, but we need to get the other back here. The Barians are in danger, Shark, Rio and Vector's lives are being threatened as we speak by another Astral-being" Yuya informed her. Yuzu's eyes softened "...Rio's in danger? Orbital has been trying to get in contact with them for around a hour. Maybe he might have had some luck since I last saw him" Yuzu told Yuya.

Yuya nodded as Yuzu started walking away while keeping her grip on him to lead him. Astral looked to Ena with a calm expression "Ena I forgot to ask you before you left. Are you going along with Celestial's plans to destroy Barian Word?" he asked her. Ena showed no expression as she begun to follow after Yuya and Yuzu "My loyalty is to my people, not you Astral. I must protect our world at all cost. I may not want it to be like this, but sometimes we can't have that choice" she responded.

Kaito prepared to follow behind Ena and Astral, but before he could he saw that his duel disk was flashing a bright colour. His eyes narrowed as his eyes noticed that the top card of his deck was flashing almost as a beacon. He used his left hand to take hold of the card. Kaito held Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon between his fingers. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon flashed repeatedly "Could it be? Another Galaxy-Eyes calling out between dimensions?" Kaito questioned as the card started to glow brighter "You're calling back to it. Take me to it" Kaito ordered as the card flashed brighter as he was covered in a flash of light.

* * *

**Heartland (Xyz Dimension)**

Shark and Vector slowly moved through the ends of the tunnels. Vector supported Shark as he looked ahead and smiled "We're almost there Shark. Just to go a little further" Vector told Shark. They both slowly walked as they stepped into the light; exiting the tunnels and onto the streets of Heartland. They both looked the destroyed debris through the streets; causing for both of them to lower their heads "I...almost forgot what it was like out here. For a second I thought we would see our friends" Vector whispered as his smile faded. Shark remained silent as he too looked to the ground.

"Brother!" a female called from the distance. Vector and Shark quickly turned to see Rio running towards them. Vector and Shark quickly realized that Rio was in her Barian form which caused them to show a concerned look. Shark's eyes locked onto his sister as Vector slowly let go of Shark. Rio wrapped her arms around her brother "Ryoga you're okay! IV said that you were gone..." she sobbed as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

Shark tilted his head "I...Kurosaki is being controlled by someone" he told his sister. Rio slowly looked up to Shark and nodded "Same thing was with IV. he was being controlled. He was acting different. He was addressing me as Merag" Rio told Shark who looked down to her "Shun knew my Barian name which should be impossible. He wasn't with us when we fought against Astral World. Something bad is really going on and Academia cannot be behind it" Shark told Rio.

Vector looked over to Rio as he showed confusion "Rio? Why are you in your Barian form? I should only be able to be used when you duel" Vector brought to Rio and Shark's attention. Shark nodded at Vector's words "He's right. How are you retaining your Barian form since you're neither duelling nor in Barian World" Shark backed up Vector. Rio looked down to her body as she raised her hands "I don't...know. I had no choice, but to had transform against IV to win our duel. After the duel ended I...tried to change back, but I couldn't" she explained as her body had a light blue outline to it "Rio...this is strange. This is impossible. I don't know how you can even..." Shark replied as he seemed shocked.

"You don't but I do..." a voice called from above them. Rio, Nash and Vector all looked upward and saw Kurosaki Shun stood on fallen debris as he had a malicious grin "Shun!?" Rio questioned in shock. Shark's eyes narrowed as he looked up to Shun "What do you mean that you know. Do you know why Rio is trapped in her Barian form?" Shark demanded an answer. Shun slowly grinned "It's quite simple actually" he commented as his body casted a dark aura "Right now Merag is the most valuable being in all six dimensions" Shun added as he raised his hands.

"What!?" Rio's eyes widened in shock. Shun chuckled "Yes. It's true from the day you arrived in the Synchro Dimension; you have become a key component to the Dimension War, and the very foundation of our reality" Shun smirked as the slow breezes of winds caused his trench coat to wave from the ground "Our Reality?" Vector and Shark's eyes widened as they repeated Shun's words.

"Enough talk. For now I must gather your Number Cards" Shun grinned as he swiped his right arm backwards as his duel disk activated "But now that you are her Vector you have a specific Number Card that I want" Shun narrowed his eyes as looked to Vector "Number...?" Vector asked in disbelief. Shun slowly raised his right arm to his chest and grinned "I believe that you call it...Number 96" Shun pointed to Vector with his left hand.

"Number 96!? That's...Dark Mist. That Number is bad news" Vector warned Shun who continued to grin "It may be a surprise to you. But I am fully aware of its true nature. With its power Astral World shall be burned to ash" Shun grinned. Vector, Shark and Rio's eyes widened as they heard his words "You want to destroy Astral World, why?" Rio asked as she leaned forward. Shun shook his head "You three call yourself Barians? If you are truly accept your heritage then you would share our desires to destroy Astral World" he explained as he locked onto Vector "Now Vector are you prepared to embrace your execution. Your over hundred Number and Number 96 shall belong to my master when you are vanquished"

Vector glared to Shun as he stepped forward "Rio take Shark and run!" he ordered her. Rio's eyes locked to Vector "You want me to leave you here on your own?" she questioned. Shark looked to Vector "Don't be a hero. Shun should duel me" Shark told Vector as he breathed heavily. Vector looked to Shark and Rio with an angered expression "I said go! Shark's hurt and if he's after you Rio the last place you should be is near him. Now go!" Vector screamed to her.

Rio's eyes saddened as she quickly turned as she ran while supporting Shark "Rio! I'm not leaving Vector!" Shark yelled as he looked to her "You go! I'll stay with Vector!" Shark yelled to Rio as his sister continued to carry him. Rio shook her head "Not happening. Vector's right; you're in no shape to duel!" she called back as she ran as fast as she physically could. Shark's eyes widened with rage "I'm your Brother so listen to me!" he replied. Rio shook her head "I'm not leaving you!" she warned her brother.

Rio and Shark were suddenly thrown onto the ground as a beam of light struck the ground in front of them. Vector, Shark and Rio's eyes locked onto the light as it fade revealing female figure with pink hair with it being blue lower down. Along piercing green eyes. She wore a sleeveless light blue dress down to her thigh with black stockings on her legs. Her feet were covered by black strapped boots. She wore black a single arm glove on her left arm where her duel disk was located. With her right arm being bare with a black strapped fingerless glove on her right hand.

She grinned as she looked down to Rio and Shark "Nash and Merag what a honour it is be in your presence. It's not everyday that I see something sickening like you two" she commented as she placed her right arm onto his hip "You're probably wondering why Shun is so different, no?" she narrowed her eyes "He has seen my view on this world. This sickening world where Astral beings has plagued its soil. Shun now abides only to may will" she continued as her lips slowly curved into an allusive grin.

Rio's eyes widened as she looked up to the figure before her "Who the hell are you!?" she directed towards the girl in front of her. Luna retained her grin as she raised her right eyebrow "Interesting. Don't you recognize me Rio? Look closer" she suggested with a grin. Rio looked to her in confusion as she concentrated on her. Luna reflected in her eyes causing her look away from the Luna "It's burns. Burns to look at you?" Rio asked as she showed clear signs of pain.

Shun saw the sight and smirked "Are you going to tell her. Why she is so important to you?" Shun looked to Luna. The girl chuckled as her green eyes flashed "Nah. I want to see if she can figure out why she and I are bonded" Luna grinned as she raised her right arm to Rio and Shark "Now you two I'm going to strip you of your Numbers, and your Brother" She grinned as she locked onto Rio.

Vector turned to Rio "Rio run!" he screamed. Shun grinned as he looked to Vector "Don't worry. She will take care of Shark and Rio" he smirked as he raised his duel disk. Vector quickly turned to Rio and started to run towards her. Seeing this Luna raised her eyebrows and grinned "No You don't!" she called out as she vanished in a flash of pink light. Rio and Shark's eyes widened as they saw her vanished. Vector ran closer, but stopped when Luna appeared before him in another flash of light with a grin on her face as she raised her right arm and thrashed her fist across Vector's face.

Vector was flung backwards by the brute force of the blow. Vector's eyes widened as he landed onto his knees. Luna warped in front of him again as she raised her foot and pressed her heel against Vector's head. Luna slowly sniggered "Vector...darling you need to learn your place" Luna mocked as she pressed her boot down further onto his head; forcing more pressure down on vector as his head was pushed to the ground as he screamed. Luna gave a satisfactory grin "You have your own duel to worry about" she reminded Vector as she continued to use her mocking tone. She slowly turned her head to Rio and Shark who stood from the ground begun to run away.

Luna grinned wider as she glowed with a pin aura as she narrowed into beam of pink light that spiralled towards Rio and Shark. Quickly spiralling upward and landed on the ground before then. the light expanded into Luna as she stood in front of Rio and Shark; stopping them in their tracks. Luna grinned as she spun around and raised her leg to strike Shark's chest with her foot. Shark's eyes widened as Luna's leg landed onto the ground as she brought her right arm up and dealt a blow to his stomach; causing Shark to collapse in pain to his knees. .

Rio's eyes widened "Ryoga!" she yelled in concern as Luna scowled to her as she raised her hand upward and thwacked Rio across the face with her palm; Rio was pushed backwards by the blow from Luna as she grinned "Is that sympathy I heard?" she slowly narrowed her eyes as she warped behind Rio and wrapped her right arm around Rio's neck with force "I'm sick of hearing that sound" Luna growled as locked Rio into her hold "All those years, all the destruction..." she continued as she released her arm from Rio's neck. Rio fell to the ground onto her sides "For what? To hear that tone of sympathy..." she hissed.

"...Rio...Shark..." Vector groaned as he pushed himself upward "...You..." Vector continued as he stood up straight to face Luna "I...won't...let...you...HARM THEM!" Vector screamed as he started to run towards Luna as fast as he raised his fist towards her. Luna turned to Vector as she showed a displeased expression as she moved her arms to her sides as she vanished again. She appeared behind him as she stretched out her arm and took hold of his jacket. She pulled him back to her and used her elbow to slam into the back of his neck; Vector collapsed to the ground again as he groaned.

Luna looked to Shun on the debris "Well?" she commented with no patience as she started walking towards him. As Luna stepped forward Vector dragged himself from the ground and growled "I'm...not letting, get away with this!" he called to Luna and Shun as he stood upward. Vector raised his arm and activated his duel disk "I...will defeat you two!" Vector threatened as his eyes glowed with anger as he limped forward.

Luna and Shun grinned to Vector "The both of us?" Luna questioned as she crossed her arms "You can duel Shun by himself. I have no need to duel you I'm only to make sure that Shun does not mess up. If he does I'll personally card him myself then only then I will duel you" she grinned as she waved her index finger to him as if she was telling him off for his words. Luna then turned to Shun "Don't make me regret choosing you" she warned him as she slowly walked away from Vector.

Vector's eyes narrowed as he reached out to her. He stopped when he saw Luna tilt her head towards him "Do you want to try that again after the last two times?" she questioned as she continued walking away from him. Vector's eyes widened as he turned back to Shun who looked down to him. Vector raised his duel disk and he and Shun glared to each other "DUEL!" they both yelled in union. Luna's eyes narrowed as she looked back to Shark and Rio. Luna begun to slowly pace toward them

* * *

**VECTOR LP 4000**

**VS**

**KUROSAKI LP 4000**

* * *

Vector looked to the five cards in his hand and took hold of one "I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One!" Vector announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One materialized onto his field as it flashed "With this Rank-Up-Magic I can Special Summon one over one hundred Number from my Extra deck" Vector announced as his duel disk glowed. His extra deck slot opened as a card was ejected from it. Vector took hold of it and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'm summoning Number 104: Masquerade!" Vector announced as a portal opened in the ground before him.

Number 104: Masquerade materialized as it spun around above Vector. Masquerade's eyes flashed as he held his lasso with both of its hands. Masquerade (Rank 4: ATK/2700) hovered above Vector as it toyed around with the lasso. Shun showed no signs of interest as he looked to Vector as he raise his arm "Furthermore Masquerade also gets Ranked-Up into a Number "C" monster" Vector explained as Masquerade narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal"

"With this one monster I rebuild the Overlay Network" Vector announced as his extra deck slot shot open as a card ejected from it. Vector took hold of it and swiped it above Number 104: Masquerade on his duel disk "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Vector's eyes widened as a beam of light shot through the portal "Come forth! Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade (Rank 5: ATK/3000) materialized as it took its position in front of Vector.

"I set three cards and end my turn!" Vector announced as he took three cards from his hand and swiped them into his duel disk. Three set cards formed before vanishing. Vector glared to Shun as he waited for his to make his move. Shun slowly brought his hand to his deck and drawled "Vector. I hope for you know that you shall not have a quick death. It will be dragged out" he called as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "From my hand I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, from my hand" Shun announced as Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius formed (LV 4: ATK/1300) as it screeched.

"When Vanishing Lanius is Summoned I can use its effect to Summon another one from my hand" Shun explained. Vector's eyes widened as he raised his arm "No you don't! I activate the Effect of my Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Vector announced as Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade absorbed its overlay unit "During either of our Turns when one of your Monsters activates its effects; Umbral Horror Masquerade can use one Overlay Unit to negate the Activation and send one random card in your hand to the graveyard!" Vector explained as Vanish Lanius slowly lowered its head to the ground. Shun's eyes narrowed as one of the five cards in his hands flashed. he took hold of it and injected it into his graveyard.

"And then you lose half your current Life Points" Vector continued. Shun's eyes widened "What?" he asked as he was suddenly forced to the ground as his duel disk shot electricity through his body. Shun (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 4) growled as he looked to Vector. Shun took hold of two cards from his hand and swiped them into his duel disk. Two set cards formed before vanishing "I end my turn" he growled.

Vector raised his arm "Trap Card open!" Vector announced as one of his set cards flipped upward and flashed "With Xyz Reborn. I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard and have Xyz Reborn become an overlay unit for it" Vector explained as a beam of shot out from the ground. Number 104: Masquerade (Rank 4: ATK/2700 - OVU 1) formed ad it held its lasso. Shun slowly growled as he looked to Vector.

Luna stood beside Shark as he laid motionlessly on the ground. She slowly grinned as she looked down to him "I can't believed that I once use to be foolish enough to listen to you" she commented as she narrowed her eyes "It makes me sick that I was that loyal to you" she growled. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned to see Vector announce his Turn "My turn, draw!" he called as he drawled his card. Vector glared to Shun "I activate my Masquerade's effect, during my Standby Phase I can send the top card of your deck to the Graveyard" Vector explained as Masquerade stretched out its lasso and whipped it forward. The lasso struck the top card of Shun's deck. Moments after the card glowed; shattering and reformed in his graveyard. Shun's eyes narrowed due to his actions

Vector raised his arm as he widened his eyes "Take my wrath! Masquerade, attack Vanishing Lanius; devastate his life points!" Vector called as Masquerade took hold of its lasso and launched it towards Vanish Lanius. With the force it was thrown; the lasso struck the Raidraptor; shattering it. Shun's eyes widened as he was knocked backwards from the blast created by Masquerade destroying Vanishing Lanius. Shun (LP 2000 - 1400 = 600 [0] x 2)

"Trap Card open!" Shun grinned as his Trap card flipped upward "Raidraptor - Return, when a "Raidraptor" monster that I control is destroyed by battle; I can add it back to my hand" Shun explained as Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius ejected from his Graveyard. Shun took hold of it and added back to his hand between his two other cards. Vector's eyes narrowed as he held out his hand "That doesn't matter. I will finish this duel RIGHT NOW!" he swiped his arm upward "Umbral Horror Masquerade, DIRECT ATTACK!" Vector announced as Umbral Horror Masquerade raised its arms and prepared to attack. Shun's eyes stiffened at the sight.

"Action Magic - Big Escape" a voice called out; causing Vector and Shun to widen their eyes as they turned to the direction of the voice. They saw Luna holding her right arm to her chest as her duel disk was activated. A glowing pink blade curved in the shape of a moon crest attached to her duel disk with the points of the blade pointing at Luna. She was holding a spell card which she swiped into her duel disk. Big Escape flashed as it formed onto the field.

Luna raised her eyes to see Vector "Big Escape end the Battle Phase" she explained as Umbral Horror Masquerade ceased its movement. Luna lowered her arms as her duel disk flashed ***Intrusion Penalty*** her duel disk echoed as Luna was covered by electricity (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000). She showed no signs of pain as she retained her calm expression. "Action Card? She used an Action Card?" Vector questioned with shock "How does she know about them. Her duel disk is compatible with them?!" his minded wandered.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he tried to push himself upward from the ground. Luna's eyes narrowed as she vanished in a flash of pink light only to reappeared beside Shun on the debris while her duel disk was still activated. She looked down to Vector and grinned "I must give you some credit. You're a lot better than when we last met" she commented as she raised her right arm while placing her left arm onto her hips. She leaned her right leg forward as she slightly curved her back; leaning forward.

"When we last met?" Vector's eyes softened a he showed confusion. Luna slightly nudged her eyebrows upward "You may not think that you know me. But I am all too familiar with you" she replied in an ominous tone. Shun looked to Luna with an annoyed expression "I had it handled" he told Luna. The girl turned to Shun with a allusive grin "You had nothing handled" she responded as she turned back to Vector "Now Vector, I think it is time you paid for your sins" she grinned.

Vector slowly backed up as he saw Luna gain a pink aura with purple mixed in with it. Vector's looked down to his duel disk as he growled "I end my turn" he announced with displeasure. Luna grinned as she raised her left hand to her duel disk as she drawled her card. She looked to the card and smirked as she flipped the card to reveal it to Vector "You might recognize this card" she commented as the card she was holding flashed "I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" she grinned as she raised the card between her fingers.

Shark, Vector and Rio's eyes widened "How? that card only belongs to the Barian Emperors, how could you get your hands on it?" Shark groaned as he stood up from the ground. Luna grinned "With this Card I Special Summon an over Hundred Number, straight from my extra deck" she announced as her extra deck revolved open. An Xyz card ejected from it. She gladly took it between her index and middle finger; showing to Vector "Behold Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" she grinned as she swiped it onto her glowing curved blade.

A portal opened through the ground. A beam of light shot through the portal as Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus materialized as a figure with blue and gold armour. Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (Rank 4: 2500) "And now I overlay my Rank 4: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" she continued as Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus narrowed into a red beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal that it moved into to. Luna slowly smirked as her extra deck slot revolved open as another Xyz card moved out of it. She took hold of it and placed it above Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" she chanted as a beam of light boomed through the portal. Luna's hair waved in the wind as a figure moved through the portal "Rank 5:! Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" she announced.

Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus' eyes glowed as he threw punches through the air with his fists. Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 2) Vector's eyes widened "How did you get that Number!?" he ordered her to answer. Luna raised her eyebrow and smirked "You still don't get it? You three are not the first Barians that we have ran into. There was four others who stood in our way. All four of them fell before us. We couldn't afford having them contacting you; so we carded them along with taking their Number cards for our goal" she explained as her eyes narrowed "Quite a shame though. They fought so hard hoping for their precious leader; Nash to come help them. Unfortunately for them you had already gone to the Standard Dimension and Synchro. With you Nash out of the way I was free to do as I please" she looked over to Vector.

"You carded...them" Vector's eyes widened with rage "You...dare..." he growled. Luna shook her head "Oh I do..." she cooed as she brought her arm upward "I activate Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus' monster effect, by using one Overlay Unit; I can instantly K.O one of your monsters along with severely damaging your life points" she explained as Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus absorbed its overlay unit through its right hand; the hand formed into a fist covered by flames. Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus raised its fist and rammed it into Umbral Horror Masquerade; shattering it.

Vector's eyes widened as he was thrown through the air as he crashed into the ground (LP 4000 - 3000 = LP 1000 [0] x 3) Vector used his arms to push himself upward. Luna continued her movement as she raised her left arm "I attack your Masquerade with my Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Luna declared as Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus raised its right hand; covering it into flames. Vector slowly raised his right arm "Trap Card open!" he announced as one of his cards flipped upward "Xyz Revenge Shuffle, by returning my Masquerade to my extra deck. I can summon Umbral Horror Masquerade, from my graveyard. My trap card also becomes an overlay unit for my summoned monster" Vector announced as Masquerade gained a golden outline before shattering. Moments later Umbral Horror Masquerade materialized (Rank 5: ATK/3000 OVU 1)

"Furthermore I use Umbral Horror Masquerade's effect. When he's special summoned; I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards" Vector explained as the remaining set card on Shun's field shattered. Vector stood up and glared to Luna and Shun "I'm not letting you hurt any more of my friends. Even if I die where I stand; I'll fight for them till my last breath!" he yelled as he held out his arms. Rio looked to Vector with sadness in her eyes "...Vector" she whispered.

Luna shrugged her shoulders as she took hold of a card between her fingers and swiped it into her duel "Whatever suits you. I'll let Shun take it from here" she told Vector as a card formed onto her field before vanishing. Shun placed his hand onto his deck and drawled. He looked to the card he drawled and grinned. He took hold of a card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius, from my hand" he announced as Vanishing Lanius (LV 4: ATK/1300) formed "Vanishing Lanius' effect activates allowing for me to summon another "Raidraptor" from my hand" Shun placed a second card onto his duel disk. A second Vanishing Lanius (LV 4: ATK/1300) formed beside the first. "The second effect now activates; summoning a third Vanishing Lanius" he announced as he swiped one final card onto his duel disk. A third Vanishing Lanius (LV 4: ATK/1300) formed beside the other two.

Shun raised his arm into the air and grinned " With my 3 Level 4: Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius I construct the Overlay Network!" Shun announced as all three of his monsters narrowed into beams of light and spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. Luna raised her eyebrow at the sight and grinned "Obscured Falcon, rise against the foolish oppression! Xyz Summon!" Shun called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shun called as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Rank 4: ATK/100 - OVU 3) screeched. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ascended in the air above Shun with three Overlay Units orbiting around it.

"Even if you use your Rise Falcon's effect to gain the attack of my Umbral Horror Masquerade. My monster is still a Number, so it won't be destroyed" Vector warned Shun. Luna laughed as she looked down to Vector "He's not attacking with it observe" she commented as she raised her right arm. Her set card flipped upward and glowed "I use my Trap Xyz Universe! By sending 2 Xyz monsters to the Graveyard; I can summon an Xyz monster with a Rank equal to the combined Ranks or with one less Rank, also Xyz Universe becomes an overlay unit for that monster" Luna grinned as Umbral Horror Masquerade' and Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus shattered "Both Umbral Horror Masquerade and my Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus combined Ranks was 10. So I can summon a Rank 9 Monster straight from my Extra Deck" she gave a lecherous grin.

The moon shaped crest on top of Luna's duel disk revolved as it it did an Xyz card ejected from her extra deck slot which the crest was concealing. She took hold of the card between her fingers and swiped it onto her duel disk "I Xyz summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere!" she announced as the grey sky became even darker as a shadow casted over all of Heartland; giving the appearance of night time. Dyson Sphere filled the skyline of Heartland. Vector looked up to Dyson Sphere "No. Not V too" Vector weakly spoke.

Luna smirked "Fortunately for you due to Xyz Universe you take no further damage this turn" she explained. Shun glared to her with anger "You didn't tell me that you were doing that! I could have finished him off this turn" Shun told her. Luna continued to look at Vector "We need him to get Number 96, before we can finish him" she told him in a whisper. Shun looked away from Luna as he took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I end my Turn" a set card formed before vanishing.

Vector looked down to his duel disk and prepared to draw. Before he could react Shark stepped beside him and raised her right arm "Shark?" Vector questioned as Shark looked to Luna and Shun. Shark turned to Vector "I've already lost too many friends to Academia. Now there's her taking away are remaining friends. I'm standing for it any longer!" he yelled as he swiped his right upward. his duel disk glowed as a blue blade formed beside it "No one else is going to their life as long I live" he called {Intrusion Penalty - 2000 damage} his duel disk flashed as it shot electricity through his body (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5)

Vector looked to Shark worried "Please go! Take Rio with you!" he begged. Shark shook his head "I'm not leaving you. We are going to show her what us Barians can really do!" Shark replied. Vector hesitantly nodded to his words. Luna looked down to the two Barians and smirked "We can vanquish Vector and Nash? Count us in" she grinned as she looked down to her duel disk where Dyson Sphere was "It's been so long since we duelled Shark. I almost missed the feeling" she said as she looked back to Shark.

Shark's eyes narrowed "I have never seen you before. So what do you mean that we duelled before?" he questioned. Luna cracked a smile "Wow don't you recognize me? I know that I look different, but I thought that you would know who I was. After all we were quite close at one time" she responded as she held out her hands to him "Enough" Shark growled as he looked to her "We're going to defeat you and free Shun from your control!" he announced. Luna raised her eyebrow as she raised her duel disk "The come at me and make me"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

Yuya, Astral and Ena looked over to Orbital "You found their signals?" Yuya asked. Orbital saluted him "Aye, Aye. Three recognizable energy signatures which all are Barian oriented" Orbital explained as he typed on the keyboard. Yuzu looked over to Yuya "Rio, Vector and Shark, right?" she asked. Yuya nodded "Yep that's them" he replied as he smiled to her "Luckily, they are all right" Yuya continued.

"That's stra- strange. Shark and Vector are duelling against two unknown signals" Orbital showed distress. Astral looked down to Orbital "Two unknown energies?" he questioned. Orbital frantically typed on the terminal "That's even stranger...one of the signals seems to be very similar to a Barian signal" he explained further. Yuya looked to Astral "We need to go to Heartland, right now" he told him.

Astral was about to answer Yuya, but stopped when he looked over and became shocked. Yuya noticed his actions and turned to the same direction "No..." he commented as he saw someone walking towards them. The figure walked closer and stopped. Yuri grinned as his cape was blown through the wind. Malicious intent filled his expression as he raised his right arm. Yuri slowly looked to Yuzu and gave a cohesive grin to complement his expression "Worry not the trash from the Xyz Dimension frail souls. Hiragi Yuzu, I am here to collect you" he grinned as a silhouette of a dragon appeared as his shadow that casted over Yuya, Yuzu, Astral and Orbital

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

NEXT

**Starve Venom Fusion Dragon**

**毒融合ドラゴンを餓死します**

Back in the Synchro Dimension Yuya and the others are shocked to find his Counterpart: Yuri before them. Yuri greets them with malicious intent as he initiates a duel between him and Yuya. With Yuri overpowering Yuya after summing his Dragon, Yuzu's Bracelet glows, but when the light fades both Yuya and Yuri remain in front of her but she sees that Yuya starts to act differently but why...?


	110. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 110**

"**毒融合ドラゴンを餓死します**" **(****Starve Venom Fusion Dragon****)**

* * *

"So did you miss me Hiragi Yuzu?" Yuri grinned.

Yuzu slowly backed away form Yuri as she started to shake in fear. Yuri continued looking to her as he slowly raised his right arm to her "I sure did miss you" he chuckled grasping his hand into a fist. Yuri then turned to Astral and Ena. His eyes locked onto them "I'm not too sure what the hell you two are, but I can't help but notice that the male is the only one not wearing any cloths? If he's anything to go from than your race shouldn't have any gentiles. So why are you wearing the dress if there's nothing conceal?" Yuri questioned as he streaked his hair.

Yuya turned to Yuzu "Yuzu don't you think that its time that your Bracelet did its thing and warped him away?!" Yuya questioned. Yuzu looked to him frightened as she started to shake "I don't know, but it's not reacting at all this time" she told him. Yuri caught the two talking and grinned "What's the matter princess? Bracelet not working" he taunted as he braced his right arm upward. Yuzu continued to back away "How did-you stop it from activating!?" She stuttered as fear consumed her.

Yuri looked intensely to her and shrugged his shoulders "Dunno" he commented "How ever what I do know is that your coming with me" he chuckled. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he stepped in front of Yuzu to confront Yuri. The Fusion Counterpart tweaked his eyes at his actions "It's just like looking into a mirror, that is if my Reflection was a weak pathetic piece of trash and was nowhere as adorable as me" Yuri smirked.

"If there's any vacancies for your Girl; I would happily take her" Yuri continued. Astral's eyes narrowed "Yuri... I can sense a darkness from in greater than I have ever felt" he thought as Ena also had the same thoughts. Yuya took a step towards Yuri "You're not taking Yuzu!" he called with anger as he raised his right arm and glared. Yuri rolled his eyes and sighed "You know I am awfully busy. You know how it is got dimensions to destroy, people to card. Can you do me favour and just card yourself" he asked with a polite tone as he waved his hand to Yuya.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon materialized beside Yuya in spirit form. Odd-Eyes curved its neck and looked to Yuya "Don't do anything reckless; he wants you angry Yuya. You need to be smart about this" Odd-Eyes tried to calm Yuya down as Dark Rebellion growled through its throat "Don't be foolish. He wants you angry? The show him your anger to him and erase him from this world" Dark Rebellion countered Odd-Eyes.

Yuya turned to both of the Dragons "You two? I can actually hear you now?" Yuya questioned with confusion. Odd-Eyes nodded "It seems that our bond becomes even stronger when more Dimensional Dragons are close by, so that means that he has one"The dragon informed Yuya. Dark Rebellion's eyes flashed "Than all more reason to duel him. When we destroy him Yuya can take his dragon; the strengthened bond may also give us tangible bodies outside of duelling" Dark Rebellion added.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuri tweaked his eyebrows "Or are just going to talk to yourself?" he questioned with a grin. Yuya looked away from his dragons and glared to Yuri "You are on the wrong side. Think about if. You and I are connected somehow. We have the same face. We both have dragons that represent our dimensions" Yuya told Yuri who rolled his eyes from him "Don't you think that we need to work together. You don't have to duel to hurt people. Yuri you can duel to make people smile and to enjoy themselves like it is mean to be" Yuya continued.

Yuri shuddered and creased "Duel for smiles? You are so cheerful that just listening to you trembling makes me realize how depressed my life has been" Yuri waved the back of his right hand to Yuya "What's next are you to try to get through to me with your futile attempts at duelling?" Yuri coxed as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he raise his right arm and looked over to Yuzu "Yuzu stay back. I don't want to give him a chance to hurt you. The same goes to you guys" Yuya said as his attention turned to Astral, Ena and Orbital along with Kotori.

"Aw you think I'm going to hurt them? You're right, but I thought you would want them to have a better look at our show" Yuri shrugged as he raised his arm. Yuya looked back to Yuri as he too raised his arm. Both of their duel disks glowed as they activated "Be careful Yuya" Yuzu prayed. Yuya and Yuri locked onto each other as they drawled five cards from their decks "Before we begin I think that you should know that I am going to smile in this duel. But only when I can see the look of terror on your face as I card you before Yuzu's very eyes" Yuri wooed his own words as he and Yuya faced each other "You're not touching Yuzu" Yuya called back.

* * *

**YUYA LP 4000**

**VS**

**YURI LP 4000**

* * *

**Xyz Dimension (Heartland) **

Shark (LP 2000 [0] x 5) and Vector (LP 1000 [0] x 2) looked to Luna (LP 2000 [0] x 3) and Shun (LP 600 [0] x 2) "You know boys that you can just surrender" Luna grinned as she held her right arm to her chest. Shark's eyes narrowed as he placed his hand onto his deck "Surrender? You wish!" he called as he drawled his card. Shark looked to the card that he drawled before placing with the other five cards in his hand. Vector looked to Shark and nodded. Number 9: Dyson Sphere (Rank 9: ATK/2900 - OVU 1) and Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (Rank: 4: ATK/100 - OVU 3) both aimed at Shark and Vector.

Shark took a card from his hand and revealed it to Luna and Shun "Since you two control a total of two monsters while I control none; I can summon this!" Shark announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk "I summon Eagle Shark!" Shark explained as a whirlwind of water stormed the field. Eagle Shark (LV 5: ATK/1100) formed as it moved it the air beside Shark.

Now since I control Eagle Shark, I can Summon Panther Shark too" Shark continued as he placed his last card onto his duel disk. Panther Shark (LV 5: ATK/1000) materialized beside Eagle Shark. Shun's eyes narrowed "How predictable" Luna thought. Shark raised his arm into the air "I Overlay my Level 5: Panther Shark and Eagle Shark!" he announced as his two monster narrowed into beams of light as they spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these two monsters I construct the Overlay Network" Shark announced as a beam of light shot through the portal "Xyz Summon! Rank 5! Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Shark called out. Number 73: Abyss Splash (Rank 5: ATK/2400) raised its trident.

"Oh wow congratulations" Luna mocked as she looked to Shark as she crossed her left arm onto her leg. Shark's eyes narrowed as he looked to her "Let's see Attacking Dyson Sphere is pointless due it not being able to be targeted for an attack while it has Overlay Units. So that only leaves Raidraptor - Rise Falcon to attack. Since its in attack position; Shun will be knocked out of the duel; leaving only Luna to deal with" he comprehended his moves as he raised his arm "With Abyss Splash; I attack Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shark announced as Abyss Splash raised his Trident and as he did a giant wave of the ocean raised with it.

Shun's eyes narrowed as he took hold of a card from his hand and flipped it with his fingers; revealing it to Shark and Vector "Nice try, but not good enough; I activate the Effect of my Raidraptor - Booster Strix" Shun announced as the card shattered in his hand "By banishing it from my hand I can destroy one of your monsters that battles a "Raidraptor" Monster that I control" Shun explained as Abyss Splash started to glow.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he took a card from his hand revealed it to Shun "As if. I know all of your tricks, I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos, from my hand" Shark announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk "By Ranking my Abyss Splash into a chaos Xyz Monster, not only does your Booster Strix get washed out, but I can summon a more powerful Xyz Monster" Shark explained as Abyss Splash narrowed into a blue beam of light that spiralled into the ground "With this one monster I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Shark announced as he raised his left arm.

"Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Shark's eyes widened as a beam of light shot through the portal "Ascend now! Rank 6: Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash!" Shark announced as Abyss Supra Splash (Rank 6: ATK/3000 - 0VU 3) spun around and raised its staff "And now Abyss Supra Splash continue where Abyss Splash left off! Take out Rise Falcon and Shun from this duel!" Shark raised his right arm as Abyss Supra Splash's eyes flashed.

Luna rolled her eyes and vanished in a flash of light catching Shark and Vector's attention "Where did she go?" Vector questioned. Shark's eyes narrowed as he held his arms to his sides "I don't know?" he responded. Luna appeared as she rolled onto the ground and took hold of an Action card; swiping it into her duel disk "Action Spell: Blinding Blizzard; this Card end the Battle Phase" she explained as Abyss Supra Splash's eyes darkened and lowered his trident.

Luna glared to Shun "Strike two. If you think I'll save you three times in a row. Then I might as well card you myself" she spoke with an annoyed tone. Shark's teeth gritted "She used another Action Card, just who is she?" Shark thought as he and Vector looked to her "It's almost as If I've seen here before. Like there's something familiar. Something so obvious that I can't tell" Vector told Shark.

"I have the same feeling" Shark responded as he continued to look to Luna as he took the three remaining cards from his hand and swiped them into his duel disk "I set three cards and end my turn" he announced as three set cards formed before vanishing. Luna secretly grinned as her eyes peered at Shark "Ryoga...I've waited so long to see you, so that I can crush you" she thought as she turned to face Shark and Vector. She swiped her left arm across "It's my turn now!" she announced as she placed her fingerless gloved hand onto her deck "I draw!" she called as she drawled a card from her deck.

She vanished in a flash of light. She reappeared beside Shun as she held a card in her hand "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barians Force!" she announced as her eyes flashed. Shark and Vector's eyes widened in shock "Another Barian Card?" Vector questioned as he was frozen with shock. Shark's eyes narrowed "How can she have the ability to use Barian Cards?!" Shark added as he also was shocked.

Luna grinned as she raised both of her arms "I now rebuild the Overlay Network with Rank 9: Number 9: Dyson Spear!" she announced as Dyson Spear narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into a portal. Luna smirked as her Extra Deck slot opened. A card ejected from it which she took hold of and swiped it onto her duel disk "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" she grinned as her eyes flashed "Come before us Number C109!" Luna exclaimed as her hair was waving through the wind created by the portal.

"Rank 10: Chaos Dyson Spear!" Luna called out as darkness was once again casted through the city of Heartland. Shark and Vector looked upward as they saw a Chaos Dyson Spear in the sky with two orbs orbiting around it. Chaos Dyson Spear (Rank 10: ATK/3600 - OVU 2) "Chaos Dyson Spear's effect activates; once per Turn; I can deal you five hundred points of damage for every Overlay Unit that it has; Since it has two that is a thousand points of damage coming at one of you" Luna flicked her hair as her eyes scanned Vector and Shark "I'll choose you Shark" she announced as she raised her arm to him.

Vector's eyes widened as Chaos Dyson Spear glowed as it charged a blast from its core "Shark!" he called as the beam continued to be charged before it was aimed downward to Shark and released. A missive beam of yellow energy spiralled downward from Chaos Dyson Spear's core. Shark brought his arms upward as the blast struck him faster than lightning with even a greater force then it. Shark's eyes widened as he was launched into the air and landed on to the ground; skidding with force as he flipped onto the ground and bounced back into the air only to land back onto the ground (LP 2000 - 1000 = 1000 [0] x 0)

"Shark!" Vector yelled concerned. Shark slowly moved to sit on his knees "Don't worry about me!" Shark reassured him. Vector nodded as he turned back to Luna "Why did she use that Effect on Shark? If she used it on me then my life points would have dropped to 0; taking me out from the duel" Vector thought as his eyes narrowed "Unless she has some sort of vendetta against Shark or is planning something else" he thought as he looked to the two cards in his hand "Wait Shun said something about Number 96: Dark Mist, maybe they want me to summon it?" he continued.

Luna's eyes remained focused on Shark as she grinned "I will continue my Turn, by overlaying Number C9: Chaos Dyson Spear" she grinned. Shark and Vector looked to her as she raised her left arm "By using a Rank 10 or higher Dark-Attribute Xyz Monster I control; I can rebuild the Overlay Network!" she announced as Chaos Dyson Spear narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground before her.

Shark and Vector both looked startled as they looked to Luna "With this one monster I reconstruct the Overlay Network!" she announced as a beam of light shot through the portal. The wind lifted her hair as her eyes flashed "Embodiment of the sin of mankind" six circular eyes flashed as the last two were on top of the four below "Show to the world the true nature of humans as you reveal the seven acts against god with your very existence!" Luna chanted "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" she yelled as she continued to raise her arm. A white metal leg with a circular part connect the lower black part of the curved leg that ended in a spike "Rank 12! The Seven Sins!" she yelled as The Seven Sins scuttled and braced its fangs (Rank 12: ATK/4000 - OVU 3)

"The Seven Sins?" Rio questioned as she turned to Luna. Shark and Vector both braced themselves as they saw The Seven Sins look to them. Luna lowered her arms to her sides and smiled "I thought that it would be fitting to use The Seven Sins against what remains of the Barian Emperors" she commented as he lips curved "Since I The Seven Sins by using Chaos Dyson Spear; I cannot use its effect this Turn. So I'll set two cards and end my turn" she announced as she placed two cards into her duel disk. Two set cards formed onto her field; before vanishing.

"Eh? Why didn't she attack me or Shark?" Vector asked as he looked to Shark "Unless she knows about Abyss Supra Splash's effect, but that doesn't explain why she didn't attack me" Vector thought as he looked to the two cards in his hand "Guess I have to take the chance" he encouraged himself as Shark nodded to him "Go for it" he told Vector. Luna grinned as she saw the looks on their face.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension **

Yuya and Yuri looked to each other. Yuya took two cards from his hand and flipped them to Yuri "With scale 1: Stargazer Magician and Scale 8: Timegazer Magician I set the Pendulum Scale!" he announced as he placed the two monsters onto his duel disk "With these two in my corner I can can Summon multiple monsters from that hand from Level 2 to 7!" Yuya announced as Stargazer and Timegazer Magician materialized as they ascended into a blue beam of light "Pendulum Summon!" Yuya announced as a beam of light shot from the sky and landed onto his field "Level 7! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon spun around and stomped onto the ground (Level 7: ATK/2500)

At that moment's Yuri's eyes widened as he placed his hand onto his chest "It's the same feeling from before" he commented as he grinned. Yuya looked to Yuri "I end my turn with that" he announced. Yuri raised his eyebrows "That's it!? How disappointing yet again you are not me" he mocked as he placed his hand onto his deck "My turn draw!" he announced as he drawled his sixth card.

"I activate the Spell: Polymerization" Yuri grinned as he swiped the card into his duel disk "To Fuse Predator Plant - Fly Trap and Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes!" Yuri raised his left arm as Predator Plant - Fly Hell and Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes materialized as they spiralled into a red and blue spiralling portal "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan! !" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiralled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool fell from it. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8: ATK/2800) shook its head across as its eyes locked to the opponent.

"2800?" Astral questioned.

Yuri grinned as he pointed to Yuya "Soon your dragon will be called black and blue eyes when my dragon strikes with its fangs" Yuri warned as he raised his arm "I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's monster effect; Once per Turn it negates the Effects of one Level 5 or greater monster until the end of the turn, but don't worry; that effect does not go to waste; see the effect negated becomes Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's own effect" Yuri explained as he waved his hand to Yuya "I think I'll have Starve Venom gain your Dragon's effect to deal double damage" Yuri grinned as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon glowed with a purple aura.

"Now attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri grinned as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's tail quickly moved upward as the end of it opened to mimic a jaw as it charged to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; shattering it "Odd-Eyes!" Yuya called in distraught. Yuya (LP 4000 - 600 = 3400 [0] x 2) glared to Yuri "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon has more attack points than any of my Dragons" Yuya planned as he looked to his hand "I don't know what to do" he continued.

Yuri rolled his eyes and took hold of a card and swiped it into his duel disk "I set 1 card and end my turn" he announced as a set card formed before vanishing "I think it is time you gave up and allow me quietly take that girl of yours" Yuri smirked. Yuya's eyes narrowed "You're not touching a strand of her hair while I still stand!" Yuya announced as he drawled his card "Believe me when I say I want to touch more than that, but please go on" Yuri grinned.

Yuya looked to the card he drawled as Yuto appeared beside him as they nodded. Yuya raised his arm "With my two Magicians in my Pendulum Zones I can Pendulum Summon again!" Yuya announced as three beams of light spiralled onto his field. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (LV 4: ATK/2500) Performapal Silver Claw (LV 4: ATK/1800) and Performapal Swingcobra (LV 4: ATK/300) formed "All those monsters in a single turn?" Yuri asked as his attention was caught by Yuya.

Yuya raised his arm "With my Level 4 Silver Claw and Swingcobra; I build the Overlay Network!" Yuya announced as Silver Claw and Swing Cobra narrowed into beams of light; spiralling into the ground. "Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now XYZ SUMMON!" Yuya yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (ATK 2500) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuya called out its name as the dragon roared and braced its arms to the side as it held rage in its eyes (Rank 4: ATK: 2500 - OVU 2)

"Another Dragon, eh?" Yuri grinned as his eyes glowed with enthusiasm. Yuya swiped his arm backwards "See this proves that we are connected. How else would not even have the same face but also have similar dragons" Yuya told Yuri. The fusion counterpart cringed "Don't you compare Starve Venom to your pathetic dragon" Yuri grinned as he looked to his duel disk. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he gritted his teeth.

Yuzu looked over to Yuya worried. Her eyes lowered her sight to her bracelet that started to weakly flash "Why aren't you working?" she questioned as she shook her wrist "C'mon work!" she thought "It has never done this before so what's going on?" she wondered as her attention was brought back to Yuya and Yuri. She softened her eyes as she lowered her arms "Please Yuya; you can do it!" she cheered Yuya.

Yuya looked to her and smiled "Thanks Yuzu. I will beat him to protect you" Yuya nodded. Yuri rolled his eyes "So are you going to continue the duel or continue making me want to vomit" he questioned as his eyes showed impatience. Yuya turned to Yuri and held out his arm "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect, by using both of its Overlay Units; It can cut your monster's attack points in half twice and gain that lost attack" Yuya announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed both of the orbs that orbited around it (OVU 2 - 0) "Treason Discharge!" Yuya called out as Yuto appeared beside him.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon shot out purple lightning that wrapped around Starve Venom Fusion Dragon; locking the Fusion Monster (LV 8: ATK/2800 - 1400 - = ATK/1400 - 700 = ATK/700) at the same time Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms (Rank 4: ATK/2500 + 1400 = ATK/ 3900 + 700 = ATK/ 4600) Yuri grinned as he looked to Yuya "Oh no not my dragon whatever will I do" Yuri expressed in a sarcastic tone.

Yuya continued to look to Yuri "Now Odd-Eyes atta-" Yuya ordered as Yuri suddenly swiped his arm to his side "Before you attack I activate my set card" he grinned as a Spell flipped upward onto his field "Defusion separates Starve Venom Fusion Dragon back into the monsters used as its Materials" Yuri explained as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon glowed as it separated into two orbs. The two orbs expanded into Predator Plant - Fly Trap (LV 2: DEF/800) and Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes (LV 4: DEF/1000)

"Since I use Defusion before you declare your attack; your Stargazer Magician cannot be used to negate it" Yuri grinned. Yuya's eyes narrowed "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Predator Plant - Fly Trap! Reaction force!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes charged a blast from its mouth that spiralled towards Predator Plant - Fly Trap; destroying it. Yuri grinned as he brushed himself off "Since my Fly Trap was in defence position; I take no damage" Yuri raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's wings shot outward as the dragon begun to hover through the air and charged towards its target "Lightning Disobey!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon rammed though Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes; shattering it. Yuri continued to grin "Yet again I don't take any damage" he lowered his arms.

"I end my turn with that. At this moment Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points return to normal" Yuya explained as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed (Rank 4: ATK/4600 - ATK/2500) Yuri grinned as he placed his hand onto his deck "Finally I can get this over with!" he cheered as he drawled his card. Yuri grinned as he looked to the card that he drawled. With a sigh Yuri turned to face Yuya "It's quite the shame that I don't have the time to drag out your torment. Shame that I have to take you down during my turn" Yuri expressed in a saddened voice.

"He's going to win the duel during his turn now?" Yuzu repeated. Astral nodded "I'm afraid so, but I fail to see how he can pull off such a task. Yuya has two monsters with 2500 attack points each and with two Pendulum Monsters to stop any Spells or Traps that he can use. Yet Yuri has no cards on his field and only three in his hand. However his confidence remains" Astral answered Yuzu. Yuri grinned as he took hold of a card from his hand and injected it into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Predator Planter, see for 800 points each of my Standby Phases; I can summon 1 "Predator Plant" from either my Graveyard or my hand" Yuri grinned as he held out his arm.

"I will Special Summon Predator Plant Fly Trap back to my field" Yuri announced as a portal formed in the ground. Predator Plant - Fly Trap (LV 2: DEF/800) formed "Next I summon Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii" Yuri swiped the card onto his duel disk. Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii (LV 2: ATK/600) formed beside Predator Plant Fly Trap. Yuri then looked to Yuya. The two glared.

"Now time for the real show stopper" Yuri grinned as he looked to his monsters "Now I activate the Effect of my Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii. Once per turn I can Fusion Summon by using one of my monsters "Yuri explained as Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii started to glow. Yuya's eyes widened as he was pushed back by the wind created by Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii "If he gets out his dragon again then Yuya's done for!" Yuzu called as the wind pushed her backwards.

I now Fuse Predator Plant - Fly Trap and Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii!" Yuri raised his left arm as Predator Plant - Fly Hell and Predator Plant Predator Plant Sundew Kingii spiralled into a red and blue spiralling portal "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan! !" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiralled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool fell from it. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (LV 8: ATK/2800) shook its head across as its eyes locked to the opponent.

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its upward and begun to glow which caught Yuya's attention "What's going on?" he asked with confusion. Yuri chuckled as he held his arms out "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's effect is what is happening. When Starve Venom is summoned by only Materials that are on the field, then it gains the attack points of all your special summoned monsters" Yuri explained as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roared (LV 8: ATK/2800 + 2500 + 2500 = ATK/7800)

"7800!?" Astral, Ena and Yuzu all exclaimed. Yuri grinned as he raised his arms to his chest "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuri called. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes flashed as the dragon spun around and used its tail to whack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon whilst catching Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon too. The two dragons shattered as Yuya was flung into the air and dropped to the ground (LP 3400 - 0)

"YUYA!" Yuzu screamed. Yuri grinned as he saw Yuzu running towards Yuya "How boring; I was hopping for at least some blood splatter" Yuri groaned with disappointment as he walked over to Yuzu as he grinned. Yuzu knelt beside Yuya and begun to shake him "Yuya! Yuya! Wake up!" she told Yuya. Yuri grinned as he wrapped her hand around her wrist and begun to pull her away from Yuya "Come on. I've already wasted enough of my time!" Yuri told her with an annoyed tone.

Yuzu looked to Yuri and yanked her hand away from Yuri and growled "You monster. I would never go with you!" she screamed as she she rested her left hand on Yuya's shoulder. Yuri rolled his eyes as he quickly took hold of her right wrist and yanked her upward "I wasn't asking" he narrowed his eyes as he increased the force that he was using to pull her. Yuzu's eyes widened as she prepared to retort but stopped when she noticed that her bracelet was starting to flash "Uh?" Yuri questioned as the Bracelet fully flashed; covering the whole area.

When the light faded Yuzu opened her eyes to see that Yuri had vanished and was no where in sight. Yuzu looked down to her bracelet "So you're working now?" she thanked. She then turned to see Yuya still lying unconscious "Yuya!" she yelled as she turned back to him "Yuya?" she started to shake him. Yuya slowly opened his eyes as they quickly flashed purple. He suddenly sat upwards; catching Yuzu by surprise. She managed to back away before Yuya could knock into her.

"Yuya are you okay!?" she asked concerned. Yuya suddenly turned to her with a confused expression "What did you say to me?" he slightly growled. Yuzu looked down to him "I asked if you were okay...Yuya" she repeated. Yuya's eyes widened as he looked down to his duel disk and hands. His eyes were shadowed out as he slowly secretly grinned. Yuzu noticed his lack of movements as she leaned into his shoulder "Yuya...?" she asked again. Yuya continued to look away as he held his hands out "I'm fine Yuzu I just don't feel like myself" Yuya responded.

* * *

**Xyz Dimension (Heartland)**

Vector placed his hand onto his deck and drawled "I summon Malicevorous Spoon from my hand!" Vector announced as Malicevorous Spoon (LV 2: ATK/100) Vector then took hold of another card from his hand and revealed it to Luna and Shun "Now by discarding Malicevorous Knife I can Special Summon Malicevorous Fork!" Vector swiped the card into his duel disk and held out his hand as Malicevorous Fork (LV 2: ATK/400) "And now since I summoned Malicevorous Spoon Fork; Malicevorous Spoon's effect activates; summoning back the Malicevorous Knife in my Graveyard!" Vector announced as Malicevorous Knife (LV 2: ATK/600) materialized.

Luna grinned as she predicted his next actions "Finally he's going to do it" she batted her eyes at Vector. Raising his arm into the air Vector's eyes narrowed "I Overlay my Level 2 Malicevorous Spoon, Fork and Knife!" Vector announced as his three monsters narrowed into beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these three monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Vector announced as his extra deck slot opened.

He took hold of a card that was ejected from it and placed it onto his duel disk. A beam of light shot through the portal "Xyz Summon! Rank 2: Dark Mist!" Vector announced as Number 96: Dark Mist formed with three overlay units orbiting around it. Dark Mist (Rank 2: ATK/100 - OVU 3) raised its claws as its darkness started to flow through the dead grass from where the four duellists were standing. Luna grinned as she saw Dark Mist "Perfect" she commented as she folded her arms.

Vector raised his arm as his eyes narrowed "I activate Dark Mist's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; I can half your Seven Sins' attack points in half furthermore Dark Mist's attack points gains that same amount!" Vector announced as Dark Mist absorbed one of its Overlay Units. The Seven Sins (ATK 4000 - ATK/2000) started to loose its balance as Dark Mist's (ATK/ 100 + 2000 = 2100) darkness overflowed from its body.

"Dark Mist attack Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Vector called out as Dark Mist raised its claws. Luna grinned as she saw Shun running towards an Action Card. She stretched her arms "I told you...three strikes and your out" she reminded him as she vanished in a flash of light. Shun reached out for the Action card, but before he could grab it Luna appeared before him and took hold of the Action Card before he managed to.

Luna grinned as she ripped the Action card with her hands making Shun's eyes widened "Why would you?!" he yelled only for Luna to chuckle "If you can't be useful to me then you're going to die" she warned as she raised her eyebrow "Shame that you never got to see your sister again isn't it?" she smirked as Dark Mist's claws sliced through Raidraptor - Rise Falcon; shattering it. Shun's eyes widened as he was launched into the air and collapsed to the ground onto his front. Shun (LP 600 - 0)

"Shun!" Shark yelled out to him. Luna grinned as she knelt beside him "You think I'm stupid? I know that you were holding back the whole game. I can't have you defying me. Remember I said that either you or Nash would be carded, looks like you've got the shot straw" Luna smirked as she stood up and raised her right arm towards Shun. Shark and Vector's eyes widened as they saw her actions "Don't do it!" Vector yelled.

Luna turned to Vector "Why should I listen to you?" she mocked. Shark's eyes narrowed as he through his arm back "Take us on before that. If we beat you then spare Shun!" Shark called out to Luna. The pinked haired girl grinned as she looked to Shark "You are in no position to be making demands" she reminded him as she placed her heel on Shun's neck "However it would be more fun to card him after destroying you too" she smirked.

Vector looked to Luna as he growled "I end my turn" he announced as Dark Mist hovered above him. Luna placed her hand onto her deck and grinned "My turn draw!" she called out as she drawled her card. Luna glowed with a pink aura as she held out her right arm "I activate The Seven Sin's monster Effect, by using two Overlay Units; I can banish all of your Special Summoned monsters on your field" she announced as The Seven Sins absorbed two of its three overlay units.

Vector and Shark's eyes followed The Seven Sins as is glowed. Number 96: Dark Mist and Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash shattered "Not good" Vector yelled "Now The Seven Sins attack Vector directly!" Luna called out as the Seven Sins raised one of its eight large legs and just like a predator pierced its leg through Vector's chest. Shark and Rio's eyes lost all focus as they saw Vector gashing for air as the metallic leg stayed in his chest as he started to shake (LP 1000 - 0) "VECTOR!" Shark screamed as he saw Vector slowly drool blood from his mouth as the metallic leg of The Seven Sins ripped out of his chest.

Vector's eyes bulged as he slowly collapsed to the ground without any resistance "Vector!" Rio screamed. Vector slowly traced his hands along the ground as he turned to Rio and Shark "..I...tried, to help...but I can...never do...any-thing, right" he whimpered as his eyes winced "Ryoga...Rio...I'm...sorry...I couldn't help...you should...have ran..." Vector closed his eyes as he stopped his movement. Shark and Rio's eyes filled with sadness.

Luna grinned as she appeared before Vector as she raised her right arm "Now your Numbers and life energy is mine" she snickered as her duel disk started to glow. A tear slid down Vector's cheek "...Yuma...I did the best I could...now it...looks like...I'll be joining you pal" Vector weakly thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see Luna with her duel disk flashing "...Stay strong...Kotori" he bellowed silently as he slowly closed his eyes as the flash from Luna's duel disk covered Vector...

"VECTOR!" Shark's eyes filled with tears as he yelled his name. Shark held out his hand as the light faded a card drifted down to the ground through the soft, gentle breezes of the wind. Tears dripped down from the ground as Rio sat shocked by the sight before her "...Vector...you can't...be" she whispered with sadness in her voice. Luna brushed her hair from the side of her face. Shark's tears continued to flow as he dropped to the ground and punched the ground with his right arm "I...promised that we would beat you together...I promised him that we would both make it through...this duel" Shark's eyes were possessed with rage as he stood up and brushed his chin with the sleeve of his jacket "I PROMISED HIM!" Shark yelled as the top of his voice.

Luna simply grinned as she held her hands out "You did, but I didn't. Vector may have fought for you but that did not excuse him from his sins, but now I have what I need" she told Shark as she held Number 96: Dark Mist and Number 104: Masquerade between her fingers in her left hand "You went through all that for just some stupid cards!" Shark yelled with rage as he glared to Luna "You took a life just so you have his Number cards?!" Shark yelled unable to control himself.

Luna closed her eyes and smirked "I do what I have to, but as an constellation prize; you can keep Shun" she opened her eyes as she vanished in a flash of light as she appeared standing next to Shun's collapsed body. She used her leg to kick Shun from the debris and back onto the streets where he landed beside Rio. Shark's eyes followed Luna "Luna...I will kill you" he yelled "Hear me!? I'm going to make you suffer for this!" he screamed as his Barian aura surrounded his body.

Luna lost her grin as she looked away from Shark as a tear slid down her cheek "If you want to meet again then come back whenever you're ready; I'll be waiting" she told him as she narrowed into a beam of light and spiralled into the sky "Don't you dare run!" Shark yelled as The Seven Sins shattered. Rio covered her face her palms as her long blue hair covered her hands too. Shark screamed again as he punched the ground again with blood dripping from his hands "Luna..." he growled with anger.

Jesse walked out of the tunnels while carrying Anna on his back as he saw the sight. His eyes softened as he saw Shark sitting beside a card that was on the ground "...Vector" he pieced together as he slowly walked. Yusei slowly drifted from the tunnels as Sora sat behind him on his D-Wheel. Yusei lowered his head as he placed his foot onto his breaks; stopping his D-Wheel. Sora looked down to the ground too.

Atem and Kaiba also watched from a distance as Atem too showed signs of sadness while Kaiba stood emotionless with his arms crossed as he stood against a wall. Atem closed his eyes in respect for Vector. Kaiba kept his eyes open he lowered his head to the ground. From above the streets of Heartland Jack sat on his D-Wheel as he too was speechless by the scene. Jack closed his eyes.

Shark raised his hand as he felt small drops of rain dripping from the sky. Moments later the rain turned heavier as lightning shot down from the sky. Shark continued to remain motionless as they rain picked up in force. Shark slowly took hold of the card left behind by Luna. He covered it with his right arm to shield it from the rain. Shark's eyes were covered in rain and tears that it was impossible to tell them apart. Shark turned the card around to reveal a picture of Vector peacefully lying with his eyes closed with a tear down his cheek.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Vector smiled as he, Shark and Jesse watched the duel with Yuya and Yuzu as he took a handful of popcorn from his bag. Vector smiled as he and Melissa Claire stood beside each other as they both held their microphones as they announced together. They both laughed and help their thumbs up. Vector's eyes widened as he held his arms outward to protect Rio and Shark. He glared at Luna and Shun; standing his ground for his friends.

Vector swiped Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One onto his duel disk as Umbral Horror Masquerade formed as it raised its staff. Shark and Vector looked to each other and nodded as they turned to Luna and Shun. Vector swiped his arm upward as Masquerade, attacked Vanishing Lanius. Vector and Kotori both smiled as they looked to each other as they walked through the arena. Umbral Horror Masquerade face Black Rosen Dragon as the dragon screeched as its rose petals wings expanded

Vector screamed as he started to run towards Luna as fast as he raised his fist towards her. Luna turned to Vector as she showed a displeased expression as she moved her arms to her sides as she vanished again. She appeared behind him as she stretched out her arm and took hold of his jacket. She pulled him back to her and used her elbow to slam into the back of his neck; Vector collapsed to the ground again as he groaned.

Vector's eyes bulged as he slowly collapsed to the ground without any resistance from the attack of The Seven Sins. A tear slid down his cheek as he closed his eyes. Vector and Jack glared to each other. Finally Vector held his microphone while winking to the camera as his eyes glowed with joy. Vector stood beside Shark and Rio as he held his arms out to defend them. Shark and Rio nodded to each other as he smiled.

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Note: Chaos Dyson Sphere is a DARK attribute monster in the Anime

* * *

**Chapter 111:**

**The Renegade of Academia**

**アカデミアの背教者**

In the hunting grounds of Academia Yugo and Marufuji Ryo start their duel. All of Yugo's best efforts show to be in vein as Marufuji remains unphased by Yugo's moves. However it soon becomes apparent that they may not be enemies. Academia itself trembles as Marufuji summons his Ace monster. Back in the Synchro Dimension Yuya and the gang discuss the events that have happened in the Xyz Dimension. With no choice they prepare to travel to Barian World where they hope to stop Luna's ambitions.

**Chapter 112**

**The Fastest Dragon Soars**

最速ドラゴン急上昇

After arriving at the facility of Academia Yugo, SAL and Marufuji separate after Yugo hears the cries of a familiar voice. Yugo comes to be greeted by Rin who forces him into a duel where they will be inflicted real damage when ever they loose life points. After trying to express his emotions to Rin through his new dragon; Yugo soon realizes that Rin is completely different. The duel continues as three more girls with the same face as Rin interfere forcing Marufuji to assist Yugo against the four bracelet girls.

**Chapter 113:**

**Wavering Feelings - All or Nothing Duel **

揺らめく感情 - すべてまたは何もの決闘

Yugo and Marufuji continued their duel against the four bracelet girls as they are over powered by the combined force of the girls. With no other choice Marufuji has to even fight against Yugo in order to claim victory for them if they hope to survive. Meanwhile Yuri wakes up in the grounds of Academia and is confused about his whereabouts.


	111. The Renegade of Academia

**A/N: **

Under some weird circumstances I have chosen to upload this week after all, please note the break planned for December will still go as planned. As a reminder I am available to PM, so please do not ask questions in the forms of reviews. Any questions you have will be answered if you PM me. I will more than likely get back to you in 12 hours of less.

Also for those wandering Zarc and Ray will be involved in DW, however their roles will be drastically different compared to the Arc-V counterparts. And they will also show unique characteristics not found in the show in this story. Their role will however be fundamental in the events of DW from this point forward for the last of this Arc and the last two after the current one concludes next year.

* * *

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 111**

"**アカデミアの背教者**" **(The Renegade of Academia)**

* * *

The Academia Soldiers screamed as they was struck by the onslaught of blasts; they ceased screaming as they were covered by a flash of light. Moments after five cards rested on the incinerated ground. Yugo's eyes widened as he pressed the acceleration on his D-Wheel and took off through the trail of destruction "What Banana Hair doing?" VAL questioned. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he he used his D-Wheel and leaped into the air over the flames and landed on the ground. He pressed his breaks. Causing his D-Wheel to spin on the ground before stopping. Yugo removed his helmet as he saw the silhouette that had the shape of a dragon.

Yugo's eyes followed the silhouette as his eyes locked onto a pair of green glowing sharp eyes from the metallic Dragon with its neo green wings. The owner of them monster had dark blue spiked down hair. along with wearing a white trench coat with dark blue highlights on it that was unzipped with a black neck shirt. He wore an angled belt which had a deck box attached to it. The belt also had the initials R and M on the buckle. The figure also wore dark blue jeans and black boots. The flames created by his monster remained behind him as they trees burned. The figure grinned as he held his right arm to his chest. On his wrist was a silver gauntlet with a long bright green pointed rectangular shape with glowing circuits on it along with a Fusion Monster placed on it.

The figure continued to glare to Yugo "You are not supposed to be here you know? I thought this day was going to be boring but it seems there is maybe a worthy challenger to face me" the figure said in a cold tone. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he tensed up. SAL hid behind Yugo as the whole area around them continued to burn. Silence passed between them as Yugo raised his duel disk. Lightning struck the ground as the metallic screech of the shadowed out monster behind the figure shattered. Ryo Marufuji retained his calm expression as he and Yugo locked onto each other.

"Who are you? Why are you turning against Academia?" Yugo asked abruptly. Ryo kept his composure "You have no idea of the rage for them that dwells in my soul" he gritted as he continued to look to Yugo "But you're wearing an Obelisk Blue jacket. So you're obviously with Academia. So you better listen really clear when I say that you are going to lead me to Rin otherwise I'm going to unleash a 80 mile per hour of butt kicking" Yugo threatened as he pointed to Marufuji "Now what are you going to do!" Yugo's eyes locked onto Marufuji.

Marufuji inspected Yugo as he locked to Yugo "I should be left unsaid that your not from Academia since you clearly lack any maturity. So that begs the question where are you from?" Marufuji asked with his cold stare. Yugo gritted his teeth as he swiped his arm backwards "Hello? Answer my question first! Take me to Rin now! Do you understand me!?" Yugo called out with anger. Ryo scoffed as he lowered his arms to his sides "I understand that your so blinded by your desire to save some girl; that you have made yourself totally oblivious to the situation" Marufuji responded. Yugo's eyes softened "What are you talking about?"

Marufuji shook his head "You probably spent so much time wanting to save her that you never actually thought it through. You're here in Academia, but with thousands of soldiers ready to swarm you with one word from the professor. You thought that you could just waltz in and just take the girl home; cuddle in the sunset maybe?" Marufuji elaborated. Yugo growled as SAL looked up to him "Banana hair mad? Mad not suit Banana hair" SAL told Yugo.

Marufuji's eyes narrowed "You even have a talking monkey as a companion? This is just getting more comical by the second" Marufuji told Yugo as he raised his right arm "I know what lab you came from SAL. You were quite the big project for Academia for creating more powerful soldiers; I'm surprised to see you out in the open" Marufuji continued as he looked to SAL and Yugo. SAL's visor flashed "Me not soldier! Me just SAL!"

"SAL knows the way but he doesn't know a way to sneak into the lab that he was captured" Yugo explained as he looked to Marufuji; catching his attentions "Hold up. You mean the same lab that SAL was kept?" Marufuji questioned. Yugo nodded "SAL said that was where Rin and the others are" Yugo explained causing Marufuji to loosen his glare "The girl that you mentioned; Rin does she have a bracelet on her left wrist" Marufuji asked as he catechized.

Yugo was taken back by the question "What do you mean?" he responded. Marufuji continued to look to Yugo "Rin does she have a bracelet?" he asked again. Yugo slowly nodded "Yes she does so does the other girls that are captured with her, but how do you know about their bracelets?" Yugo added. Marufuji's eyes slightly curved in anger "Those girls are desired by the professor. I'm not sure why he would want to bring them here, but whatever it is it cannot be good " Marufuji responded as he looked to Yugo "I will assist you in getting into the lab, however you must prove your strength to me" Marufuji told Yugo as he raises his right arm as his duel disk activated.

"That escalated quickly" Yugo commented "But if it means that you'll get me to Rin then duelling you is worth the trouble" Yugo called as his duel disk activated. SAL shook his head "SAL not think this is good idea" he told Yugo. Marufuji and Yugo both locked onto each other as both of their duel disks suddenly flashed blue ***Underground Duel initiated* **Marufuji's duel disk announced as a link formed between his and Yugo's duel disks.

"Underground duel?" Yugo questioned. Marufuji looked down to his duel disk as he showed his eyes narrowed "Here in Academia it is all about survival. Every time you loose life points; you'll be in for quite the "Shock" but I'll explain more later" Marufuji announced as he and Yugo looked to each other. Their duel disks shuffled their decks and glowed as they drawled five cards from their decks.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Marufuji announced.

* * *

**MARUFUJI LP 4000**

**VS **

**YUGO LP 4000**

* * *

Marufuji looked down to his hand "I'll be taking the first move, by summoning Cyber Valle from my hand" Marufuji flipped the card to show Yugo as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Cyber Valle (LV 1: ATK/100) formed as it screeched and slivered through a portal, raising the top half of its body to Marufuji's level "Zero attack points?" Yugo thought as he saw Marufuji placed two cards into his duel disk "I set two cards and end my turn" he announced as two set cards formed behind Cyber Valle before vanishing.

([0] x 2)

Yugo looked to his deck and grinned "This should be easy if the best thing he could do was summon a monster with no attack points. Yet again I'm thankful that he's actually using his own deck and not another Ancient Gear deck" Yugo thought as he took hold of the top card his deck "My turn!" he called out as he drawled his sixth "I summon Speedroid Double Yuyo" Yugo announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk

Speedroid Double Yoyo (LV 4: ATK/1400) formed beside Yugo "Next since I control a Wind attribute monster; I can Special Summon this!" Yugo called out as he took hold of a card from his hand and revealed it to Marufuji "Say hello to Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo placed the card onto his duel disk. Speedroid Taketomborg (LV 3: ATK/600) materialized beside Speedroid Double Yoyo. Yugo looked to Speedroid Taketomborg as he held out his arm "Now I activate my Speedroid Taketomborg's effect; once per I can tribute it; to summon a "Speedroid" Monster from my deck "However it must also be a Tuner" Yugo explained as Speedroid Taketomborg shattered.

"C'Mon out Level 3: Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice!" Yugo placed the card onto his duel disk. A blue pyramid shaped figure orbited around with a red marked eye on it. Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice (LV 3: ATK/300) moved beside Yugo as he held out his arm "I'm following up that by Tunning my Level 3: Try-Eyed Dice with my Level 4: Double Yoyo!" Yugo held out his arm as Try-Eyed Dice glowed as it separated into three orbs that moved into the sky and aligned with each other. Speedroid Double Yoyo moved through rings as it gained a yellow outline "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed!" Yugi announced as a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Synchro Summon!Come forth Level 7! Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo announced as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as its yellow eyes flashed. The dragon drifted through the air as the green large crystals on its body sparkled. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward as it spiralled through the air (LV 7: ATK/2500) Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon hovered above Yugo as it roared.

"Synchro Summon?" Marufuji questioned as his eyes looked to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon "Interesting" he commented as he looked back to Yugo "Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon? That card is in Academia's database, but he is not" Marufuji thought as he ran his left hand across the screen of his duel disk. As he did Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon appeared on the screen in its card form. Marufuji's eyes examined the Card's texts.

"I can't activate my Level 5 or higher Monsters' effect nor can I target a Level 5 or higher Monster, otherwise Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon can just negate and destroy my monster whilst increasing its own attack points; This dragon may prove to be somewhat challenging to deal with" Marufuji thought as he swiped the card off his screen as it returned to its normal state "I can't use my high level monsters without them being destroyed and increasing Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon attack points, unless I want the Monster in my Graveyard after all the stronger his monster is; the more pain he'll feel from my loyal servant" Marufuji turned his attention back to Yugo.

"Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon attack Cyber Valley!" Yugo yelled as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled into the air as it locked onto its target and spiralled downward at light speed "Take out Cyber Valley!" Yugo swiped his arm backwards as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's eyes flashed. Marufuji looked down to his duel disk and slowly drifted his arm to his side. He held his left arm outward and opened his palm "Not so fast; whenever Cyber Valley is Targeted for an attack I can banish it to end the Battle Phase" Marufuji explained as Cyber Valle's eyes flashed as it shattered; sending a shock wave through the air to repeal Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon backwards.

Yugo's eyes narrowed as he puffed "You just ending my Battle Phase?!" he asked annoyed. Marufuji continued looking down to his deck "Cyber Valley's effect also allows me to drawn a card from my deck" Marufuji explained as he drawled from his deck. Marufuji looked to the card as he added it to his hand. Yugo took two cards from his hand and placed them into his duel disk. Two set cards formed onto his field before vanishing "I set two cards and pass it to you" Yugo told Marufuji. SAL looked to Yugo "SAL not like where this is going" SAL told Yugo.

Marufuji placed his hand onto his deck "My turn Draw!" he called as he drawled a card from his deck; adding it to his hand. Marufuji took one of the four cards in his hand and placed it onto his duel disk "I call out Cyber Dragon Core" he announced as Cyber Dragon Core (LV 2: ATK/400) slivered as its dark metallic armoured plating scragged against the ground "When Cyber Dragon Core is Normal Summon; I can add any "Cyber" Spell or Trap card to my Hand from my deck" Marufuji explained as a card ejected from his deck. He took hold of the card and flipped it to show Yugo "I activate the Spell: Cyber Fusion; by using only Machine-Type Monsters on either my Field or in my Hand; I can Special Summon a Machine-Type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck" he swiped the card into his duel disk. Cyber Fusion flipped upward onto his field as it flashed.

"I'm Fusing my Cyber Dragon Core and my Power High-Tech Dragon" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon Core and Power High-Tech Dragon materialized as it and Cyber Dragon Core ascended into the air and spiralled into a green glowing portal with brighter circuits. Cyber Dragon Core's eyes flashed as it and Power High-Tech Dragon slowly roared as they braced their arms upward as they spiralled deeper into the neo glowing portal. "Here comes his ace" Yugo called out as SAL clung to Yugo's leg.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. A metallic tail covered in green glowing spikes violently shook as green glowing circuits moved up its tail and up through its metallic spike covered back. Five bright green claws stretched out ward as they flashed.

"Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated"Yūgō Shokan!" Marufuji's eyes widened as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (LV 8: ATK/2800) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

"Going from only being able to summon zero attack points monster to a Fusion Monster?" Yugo asked as he watched Marufuji. "Fool. I was only using Cyber Valley to see the strength of your deck. I thought you were summon your ace monster of the bat if you believed that you could deal a large blow to my life points. However I've seen right through you and your Synchro Summons" Marufuji explained as he raised his duel disk "You planned that I would summon Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon?" Yugo asked shocked.

Marufuji nodded as he raised his arm "I activate Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's monster effect!" he announced as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched. It's green eyes flashed along with its wings "Once Per turn, I can declare 1 Monster-Type, then immediately after my Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon destroys all monsters on the Field that are the same type as the one I chose, furthermore you take damage equal to the combined attack points of all monsters destroyed by this effect" Marufuji held out his arm "I chose Dragon-Type; so your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon is being destroyed" he raised his arm as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon roared as its chest opened up into three sections as its bright green core was be seen as a green beam of light slowly spiralled in it.

"Banana Hair in trouble!" SAL commented. Yugo shook his head "Nice try but if you were as able to take down me as you thought then you should have known about Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect. Once per Turn Clear-Wing can negate the activation of an effect of a Monster that is Level 5 or higher, as well as increasing its own attack by the destroyed monster's attack!" Yugo countered as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as its green crystals sparkled and braced its arms.

A surge of energy spiralled from its body that struck Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon; destroying the Fusion Monster. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 7: ATK/2500 + 2800 = ATK/5300) growled as it looked down to the ground. Yugo grinned as he pointed to Marufuji "Looks like your Fusion Monster was nothing but talk. What are you going to do now!?" he asked in a joking manner while Marufuji kept his calm composure "What I'm going to do is Activate my Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect" he informed Yugo as he looked to him "When Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon is destroyed while I control it; I can Special Summon both of the Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon" Marufuji explained "What?" Yugo gasped.

Cyber Dragon Core (LV 2:ATK/400) and Power High-Tech Dragon (LV 1: ATK/0) formed back onto Marufuji "He got both his monsters back" Yugo thought as he raised his right arm "Due to my Power High-Tech Dragon's effect; when it is Special Summoned; I can return 1 Machine-Type Fusion monster in my Graveyard to my Extra Deck" he took hold of Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blast Dragon as he pushed into his extra deck "Finally with the last effect of my Fusion Monster. I can add one "Cyber" or "Power" Spell from my deck to my hand" Marufuji looked down to his deck as a card ejected from it. He took hold of the card and flipped to show Yugo "I activate the Spell Power Bond, by using Machine-Type Monsters that I control to Fusion Summon; I can double the attack points of the Fusion Summoned monster, however I will take damage equal to my Monster's original Attack points when I end my turn" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon Core and Power High-Tech Dragon spiralled into a portal "You need someone to knock some sense into you. And looks like I have to do it! " Marufuji explained "If he can summon a Fusion Monster, that means he's going to summon..." he trailed off.

Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future, Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. A metallic tail covered in green glowing spikes violently shook as green glowing circuits moved up its tail and up through its metallic spike covered back. Five bright green claws stretched out ward as they flashed.

" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated"Yūgō Shokan!" Marufuji's eyes widened as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Dragon Blaster!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (LV 8: ATK/2800) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

"That monster again?" Yugo groaned. Marufuji calmly looked to Yugo "You thought that I wasn't prepared for that? I knew about your monster's effect. Your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's Effect may be enough for when you face off against lesser experienced duellists. However you don't have that privilege right now "Marufuji raised his arm as he narrowed his eyes "Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect activates; which I will use to destroy all Dragon-Type monster, along with dealing you your own dragon's attack points!" Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes flashed as its chest opened up into three sections as its bright green core was be seen as a green beam of light slowly spiralled in it.

The beam spiralled from its chest and it struck Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon; shattering it. Yugo's eyes widened as he was shoved to the ground from the blast. SAL jumped backwards at the sight. Yugo (LP 4000 - 0) groaned as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon glowed as it slowly deteriorated. SAL gulped as he saw Marufuji look down to Yugo as he held his arms down to his sides. Yugo rubbed the back of his hair. He stopped as he saw Marufuji walk towards him.

Yugo slowly pushed himself so he was sitting up with his hands in his lap. Marufuji stopped as he looked down to Yugo "You want to know something?" Marufuji asked as his eyes softened. Yugo looked up to him and placed brushed his hair with his hands "Humour me" he answered. Marufuji held his hands to his sides as his trench coat was blown by the wind "This duel wasn't to see if you deserved my help, it was to see if you needed it. Yugo, right? There's no doubt in my mind that you want to save this girl of yours, but you need to learn that you can't do it on your own. Every body needs help every now and them, but what's important is that you remember that you have the help when you need it" Marufuji told Yugo.

"Let me guess. You want to be her hero. You want to tell her that your feelings for her gave you the will to fight against the odds. You want her to know that she can always rely on you to be there for her. And that no matter how tough times may become; you'll be there for her. You're scared to accept help in case that she thinks less of you" Marufuji continued as he closed his eyes. Yugo slowly nodded "I...have to save her. I need to, she's all that I think about" Yugo took his hands from his hair and placed them onto his knees "She's the only family I've ever known. I need her by my side. Please get me in to the lab so I can save her. Please I'll do anything!" Yugo cried as he got onto his knees and cried as his tears dropped from his cheek and splashed onto the ground beneath him "...Rin...is my world. My...friend...My even my love...take me to her, so I can hold her...I need to look...into her...eyes...again" SAL remained silent as he slowly moved beside Yugo and patted his back.

"I...need...her...back" Yugo pleaded as he continued to cry "I'm...tired of trying to fake my emotions. I thought that...if I-could somehow forget my sadness; I would have a chance to...save her...but I maybe in...Academia, but I feel no where closer to holding her in my arms...again" he continued as he sobbed. Marufuji slowly sighed as he opened his eyes "You know a simple Please would have done. Enough with the waterworks; I'll get you in there, but if you think I'm going to leave you on your own in this state, then you have another thing coming"

Yugo rubbed the tears away as he looked to Marufuji "Why are you helping me?" he asked with sadness clear in his voice. Marufuji slowly held out his hand to Yugo "I have my own business with Academia. I'll help you get Rin back, but only so I can burn that lab to the ground. It's Academia's top research centre. Loosing it will definitely delay whatever they are planning" Marufuji replied as he looked to Yugo.

Yugo reached out and took hold of Marufuji's hand allowing Marufuji to pull him up. Yugo stood up as he nodded "Anyone who wants to take shots at Academia is okay with me" Yugo told Marufuji who retained his calm expression "Take shots? No...I'm going to burn it to ash" he responded as he released his grip from Yugo's hand and turned around "Follow me. And bring your pet monkey too" Marufuji ordered. SAL growled "SAL no pet!" he called out only for Marufuji to turn to him "I wasn't referring to you" he responded as he started walking off.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

"Yuya!?" Yuzu asked as she titled her head, looking at Yuya who was gazing down at his own hands almost as if he was amazed by them. Yuya ignored her as he continued to examine his body. Yuzu slightly growled as she stormed over to Yuya. She stood beside him and placed her hands onto he hips. She leaned in as she narrowed her eyes to Yuya's "Yuya? What the hell are you doing? You've been looking at yourself for the past hour. Seriously Yuya you're starting to annoy me with the silent treatment" she scolded him.

Yuya looked at his duel disk as his eyes showed a shocked expression "Quiet. I'm thinking" he coldly retorted as he used his left hand to type onto his duel disk. His bluntness caused Yuzu tilt her head, crossing her arms as she backed away from him "Yuya I'm talking to you to make sure that you're okay after that encounter with that freak" she told him with her dagger like glare. Yuya continued examining his duel disk "And I'm ignoring you because I have better things to do then waste my precious time with you" he countered as he swiped through the screen of his duel disk; scrolling through all the cards in his extra deck.

Yuzu saw Yuya's eyes widened as he reached the end of the cards on the screen "It's not here. My dragon is not here" he gasped. Yuzu looked down to his duel disk as her curiosity overtook her "What are you on about? Odd-Eyes is in your main deck and Dark Rebellion is right at the front of the list" Yuzu reassured him. Yuya's eyes slowly narrowed to resemble a malicious expression as he lowered his arms and gritted his teeth "If I have his dragons then that means..." he thought as he growled.

"Yuya you're staring to really worry me. What's wrong?" Yuzu asked as she showed concern in her eyes. Yuya rolled his eyes as he turned from her "You're what's wrong. Now leave me alone!" he yelled as he started to walk away from her. Yuzu slowly brought her hand to her mouth and gasped at his harsh words "...Yuya..." she whispered as he continued to walk away from her. Yuzu slowly turned away as a tear dripped down her cheek "...What is wrong with you" she thought only to look up as she saw a portal open before her "The others?" she asked.

Orbital slowly curved its head "Yep. Their signals are coming through" he informed her as Kotori looked down to him "Good job Orbital. They might have Kaito with them too" she commented as she smiled. Her smile slowly faded as she saw Shark slowly walk through the portal beside Rio as he carried Shun They looked down to the ground. Kotori's worry grew as she saw Yusei and Jack driving on their D-Wheels behind Jack and Sora behind Yusei. Jesse followed after as he held Anna over his shoulders Yugi (Atem) and Kaiba followed behind. Yami looked to the ground as Kaiba was the only one to look upwards toward the direction he was walking.

Kotori slowly looked at Shark and Rio; realizing that Vector was not with them. Her eyes slowly bulged as she realized why Vector was not with them "...no..." she begged with sadness "No...him" she thought as Shark looked to her and slowly shook his head. Moments after Kotori dropped to her knees in shock as she covered her eyes with her hands "Vector...why?" she cried as her tears slid from her hands and dripped to the ground.

Shark looked down to Kotori "He saved us. If it wasn't for him...we wouldn't be here" he told her with sorry in his voice. Astral's eyes narrowed "Academia?" Astral hissed. Rio kept her head lowered to the ground and gently shook her head "No. It was someone else. She was the one to vanquish Vector" Rio explained as she continued looking down. Astral looked to Rio "She? Is it a past foe?" he questioned while crossing his arms.

Shark shook his head " No. She's unlike anyone we faced before. Luna managed to control Kurosaki and the others" Shark crossed his arms and turned his head "Gauche, IV and Anna, were all controlled" he added. Jack nodded "Luna not only had enough nerve to control another person's life, she had the audacity to get rid of them when they lost" Jack looked down to his duel disk. Jesse took over as he looked to Anna resting on his shoulder "I was lucky enough to have managed to break her duel disk during the duel, so she wasn't carded"

Shark then turned to Yuzu "Where's Yuya we have some questions for him" he told Yuzu as his eyes narrowed. Yuzu looked over to Shark "Yuya is really acting strange, but I guess from the encounter with Yuri might have shaken him. And what do you mean you have questions for him?" Yuzu asked as she saw the anger in his eyes. Rio looked over to Yuzu as her eyes beamed with sadness "Luna, the girl who killed Vector was using Action Cards"

"Action Cards?" Yuzu asked.

Rio nodded "Not only was she using Action Cards she was also duelling with an entertainment style" she further explained. Yuzu's eyebrows raised at her words "She was entertainment duelling?" Yuzu repeated in disbelief. Shark looked from Rio and back to Yuzu "Do you know someone called Luna from your world?" he asked. Yuya looked over as he slowly grinned "Interesting" he thought. Yuzu shook her head to Shark "I have never heard of anyone by that name" she responded to Shark.

"She may not even be from Standard Ryoga" Rio told her brother "Luna seemed to have known us. She knew our Barian Name" she explained to her brother. Shark leaned his eyes to his sister "You have a point. She would have no way of knowing us if she was from Standard, plus there is also the factor of her having the power to use Barian cards. There's no way that she would have the durability to use a Barian Card, especially one as powerful as Rank-Up-Magic - the Seventh One" Shark added.

"I think I have an idea to deal with her to make sure she'll never hurt you again" Yuya told the the others as he grinned "Yuya...?" Yuzu looked to him worried as she saw he sinister grin "I think we should go to her and duel her. I'll make sure to deal with her, but of course it won't be too pleasant to look at" he added as he looked to the others "Wait? Why did I offer to help?" Yuya questioned himself through his mind.

"Sounds good to me; We'll go to her again, but I'm going to duel her" Shark formed his hands into a fist "She dares to take my friends away. I'll destroy her with my own hands for what she did to our friends" he growled as he looked to his duel disk "Ryoga, I think it's not going to be that simple. We don't know why she is doing this. She could be up to anything, we could even be walking into a trap; she even invited you back to meet her" Rio countered her brother.

"You might be right, but I don't care if it is a trap or not; I'm going to make her suffer" Shark shot back as he slapped his palm over his knuckles. Rio slowly looked away from Shark and softened her eyes "Luna...who is she? I have no idea who she is, but there's something in the back of my mind telling me that she seems slightly familiar, but why?" Rio thought to herself as she looked down to her hands "Luna..."

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Rio's eyes widened as she looked up to the figure before her "Who the hell are you!?" she directed towards the girl in front of her. Luna retained her grin as she raised her right eyebrow "Interesting. Don't you recognize me Rio? Look closer" she suggested with a grin. Rio looked to her in confusion as she concentrated on her. Luna reflected in her eyes causing her look away from the Luna "It's burns. Burns to look at you?" Rio asked as she showed clear signs of pain.

* * *

"There's something strange with Luna, just looking at her makes my chest burn. And being close to her feels like my bones are crunching" she thought as she placed her right hand onto her chest "Almost as we were being called to each other" Rio thought as she clenched her chest; tightening her grip "Does she feel the same pain as I do?" Rio continued as she shook her head "Who is she really?" Rio shrieked in her mind.

Shark caught sight of Rio's actions as he titled his eyes to her "Rio are you okay?" he asked his sister. Rio quickly looked to him and nodded "Yeah I'm fine, just still shaken up about Vector" she responding as she looked lost her thoughts of Luna. Shark looked away from his sister and raised his arm "She wants us to go to Barian World. So I say we best not keep her waiting. The faster I crush her, the better" Shark exclaimed.

Rio nodded before removing her hand from her chest, lowering it to her side "What about Kaito where is he? We need all the backup we can get" she told Shark who shrugged. Kotori leaned over the desktop beside Orbital "We are not sure of his location, but from what we can tell we do sense the energy beacon of a Galaxy-Eyes in Heartland, so if I was to guess; Kaito will also be in Heartland too" Kotori explained "But we can tell which Galaxy-Eyes it is" she added.

"This may be interesting after all. I might just stick around to enjoy the show" Yuya thought as another grin crept onto his face.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

NEXT:

Chapter 112

* * *

Card and Effect

Cyber Dragon - G.B.C

LIGHT

2800/2000

Machine/Fusion/Effect

2 Machine-Type monsters

(1) Once per Turn during your Main Phase, You can declare 1 Monster Type; immediately after this effects resolves destroy as many monsters on the Field as possible that are the same Type as the declared type, then inflict the combined ATK of all destroyed Monsters to your opponent(s) (2) If this Fusion Summoned Card is destroyed; you can add 1 "Power" or "Cyber" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your Hand, also Special Summon the Monsters used as Material for the Summon of this Card.

* * *

Yugo, I loved you. I was your friend, but I now know the truth. I now know that you were just using me for your own goals" Rin hissed. Yugo's eyes softened as he looked to Rin "What are you talking about? Rin you're my friend. I would never use you. I am your friend, we grew up together, remember?" Yugo sorrowed.

Rin gave a lifeless glare as she slowly grinned "Liar. Even if you do not know it. You were just using me as a way to survive. You tricked me, you made me care for you for me and to hope for you to come and save me, but I now know the truth. I must kill you" Rin growled

"...Rin..." Yugo whispered.

Wind Witch - Winter Bell's eyes flashed as a blue coloured ball of energy formed above it as it expanded. Yugo continued to look to the ground causing Rin to growl "Wind Witch - Winter Bell strike him!"

"Rin tell me what happened to you?" Yugo asked. Rin's eyes narrowed "You happened. You destroyed my life and the lives of others. You and your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon destroyed all of us" she replied

"Faster then light as your nimble wings push through the winds; escaping any darkness that tries to claim you!" Yugo yelled as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "SYNCHRO SUMMON! LEVEL 7!" Yugo yelled as glowing dragon soared with green glowing eyes. "I activate my dragon's effect: Once per Turn I can decrease that attack points of a Monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck to 0, along with negating its effects" Yugo explained as the dragon glowed with a green aura that spiralled outward.

Wind Witch - Winter Bell moved through the ring as she gained a yellow outline "The winds shifts a new tone as a breath taking breeze soars through the sky; sweeping its foes off their feet!" Rin yelled as a beam of light shot from behind her into the air "Synchro Summon!" she yelled as she swiped her left arm into the air as a red glowing mark formed on her arm.

"..Rin..." Yugo whispered as he stood up to face her "Why...? Why would I come all this way...fought all the battles that I have and pushed myself for my very limit if I didn't care about you. The truth is that you were my friend...but then I felt something more for you...feelings that I can't explain...a pain that would only stop when I was by your side, when I could hear you voice, see you with my own eyes..you dare tell me that those feelings for you are fake?!"

"Are you saying my love for you was only a joke!?" he screamed.

Save me? Fine job you did. Do you know how long I was waiting for you? The times I cried to see you. But now that you're here all I can feel is anger towards you!" Rin yelled as her eyes glowed with a bright green flash.

NEXT:

**Chapter 112**

**The Fastest Dragon Soars**

最速ドラゴン急上昇


	112. The Fastest Dragon Soars

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 111**

"最速ドラゴン急上昇" **(****The Fastest Dragon Soars****)**

* * *

Yugo drove on his D-Wheel with SAL clinging onto him. Yugo looked ahead to see Marufuji running ahead; leading him. Marufuji stopped as he held his hand to Yugo "Leave the wheels. We can't risk that giving our location away" Marufuji explained. Yugo nodded as he removed his helmet and moved from his D-Wheel and followed behind Marufuji. SAL lingered onto Yugo as he and Marufuji continued running alongside a path through the forest.

"You must be really want to save her; you haven't opened your mouth since we started heading this way" Marufuji told Yugo who just shrugged it off "I just can't believe that I am going to get to see Rin again. I've dreamed about this moments since the day she was taken away" Yugo replied. Marufuji looked ahead "Follow me, every step, every movement, every breath" he ordered as he looked to an opened field where there was a giant building on the other side.

"Why? We can just walk through the field" Yugo commented as he prepared to take a step. Marufuji's eyes widened as he grabbed onto Yugo's shoulders and pulled him back "When I say Follow me; I mean it" he shot back as he swiped his duel disk; activating it. As he did hundreds of purple coloured crossed lasers appeared between them and the building on the other side. Yugo's eyes widened "What are they Alarms?" he questioned.

Marufuji shook his head "No. They were created by the same technology that allows people to be carded; just one touch from them and you'll be carded, plus we can only see them as long as we have our duel disk active, unfortunate we can't get through those gaps since our duel disks will be too large. We need to get through their blind. So take a good look at where they are. You won't get another shot at it" Marufuji explained calmly.

"You're joking right...?" Yugo hopped as he gulped "If we can't remember we are done for?" he asked. Marufuji nodded "Luckily I have spent a few days planning for this. Let me explain each laser is around 10.5 meters apart and 2 centimetres in length. So as long as your good at judging distance; you will be fine" Marufuji explained. Yugo curved his fingers together and looked to Marufuji "What's a centimetre? I never really had the chance to go to school" Yugo responded.

Marufuji's sighed as he turned from Yugo "Just do what I do then" he ordered as Yugo nodded. Marufuji took off his jacket; dropping it to the ground; leaving him in his long sleeved neck shirt as he cracked his knuckles. Marufuji jumped past the first set of lasers and then front flipped over the second set. When he landed he skidded on the ground and slid under the third set of lasers. As he stood back up to determine where the last set of lasers were. Marufuji then jumped over the last set and landed on the other side. Safe from the lasers.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Yugo yelled as he waved his arms in the air. Marufuji activated his duel disk; revealing the lasers "This is the best I can do to help you" he replied. Yugo slowly braced his arms and he gulped "If Rin is on the other side, then I'll do it!" he thought as he prepared to jump, but before he could the lasers shattered "Uh?" Yugo thought. "They just vanished" Marufuji stated.

"How is that possible?" Yugo asked. Marufuji's eyes narrowed "They must be expecting us" he answered as he and Yugo continued to run towards the building "Then let's not keep them waiting" Yugo replied as and Marufuji realized that the entrance to the building was open. Yugo and Marufuji ran into the entrance. Yugo saw that he was in a long narrow hallway "Where are we?" he asked. Marufuji "We are in the facility. That's already enough to know now we need to be careful. They may have all sorts of traps for us. They may even try to get to you by..." Marufuji was cut off as a voice belonging to a female echoed down through the hallway "Help me! Yugo!" the voice screamed.

"That voice that's...Rin!" Yugo yelled as he dashed up towards the direction of the voice. Marufuji and SAL both looked annoyed "I was going to say that they would try to use Rin as bait for a Trap. And that we should check to see if it was really her" Marufuji finished knowing he was out of Yugo's hearing range. SAL nodded "SAL know what you would say" he agreed to Marufuji "Anyway I think I can get those files now" Marufuji added. SAL nodded "SAL help you"

Yugo continued running until he reached a larger room with the roof being made of glass; so that darkening sky could be seen. Yugo continued to look around and saw that he was also in a small forest with butterflies and birds flying around the area "For an Evil lab. It actually is quite nice here" he mentally noted. Yugo scanned the area "Rin! Rin! Where are you!" he yelled only to turn as see a girl standing in front of him.

The girl has shoulder length aqua green coloured hair with two light green side tails and orange eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue studded she wore a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and elbows, pink shorts and white and pink boots that reach up to her thighs "RIN!" Yugo yelled as his eyes glistened with joy. He ran up to her while holding out his arms "RIN! I'm so happy to..." Rin's eyes narrowed as she formed her left hand into a fist and used it to punch Yugo's face "Don't touch me!" she gritted.

Yugo held his nose as he fell to the ground onto his knees "Ah!" he exclaimed "What was that for?" he questioned; showing signs of pain. Rin looked down to Yugo "You...bastard. You dare show your face here" she yelled as she brought her legs up and kicked Yugo's chest. Yugo screamed as he fell from his knees to the ground "...Rin...I don't understand. Why?" he questioned as he gritted his teeth in pain; holding his chest. Yugo sat up and looked to Rin.

"I'm here to vanquish you in the name of Academia!" she announced as she brought her left arm up and activated her duel disk. Yugo's eyes widened "Academia?" he questioned as he narrowed his eyes "Rin...what is going on?" he asked. Rin grinned as she pointed to Yugo "I have seen the truth. You must die here in order for Academia to succeed. And I'm the one whose going to finish you" she added as she swiped her duel disk.

Yugo looked down to his duel disk as it flashed {Underground Duel mode in sync. Duel mode in gauged} his duel disk informed as it activated by itself "What? I didn't do that" he thought. Yugo looked to Rin "I don't know what's wrong with you, but I promise you that I'll save you!" Yugo called out as he and Rin looked to each other "DUEL!" they both yelled in union with each other as they raised their left arms.

* * *

**RIN LP 4000**

**VS**

**YUGO LP 4000**

* * *

"The first Turn is mine!" Rin yelled as she drawled five cards from her deck. She scanned through the five cards before taking hold of the furthest right card "Yugo, I loved you. I was your friend, but I now know the truth. I now know that you were just using me for your own goals" she hissed. Yugo's eyes softened as he looked to Rin "What are you talking about? Rin you're my friend. I would never use you. I am your friend, we grew up together, remember?" Yugo sorrowed.

Rin gave a lifeless glare as she slowly grinned "Liar. Even if you do not know it. You were just using me as a way to survive. You tricked me, you made care for you for me hope for you to come and save me, but I now know the truth. I must kill you" she growled "...Rin..." Yugo whispered. Rin took the card that she was holding and swiped it onto her duel disk "I'll start your destruction by summoning Wind Witch - Ice Bell" Rin announced as a blue portal formed beside her. Wind Which - Ice Bell (LV 3: ATK/1000) moved through the portal.

"...Rin, please listen to me. I have no idea what you are talking about" Yugo argued back. Rin's eyes narrowed as she smirked "I am listening, but all I am hearing are lies. You never cared you only stayed by my side because I was the only person stupid enough to waste my time with you worthless bastard" Rin shot back as she held her arm out "When Wind Witch - Ice Bell is summoned, you instantly lose 500 life points" she grinned as Wind Witch - Ice Bell raised her wand and waved it; creating a whirlwind that struck Yugo; pushing him backwards as he yelled in pain as electricity shocked him (LP 4000 - 500 = LP 3500) "That felt good to see you hurt, just how you hurt me" Rin narrowed her eyes.

Yugo's eyes softened as he lowered his arms "We're inflicted real damage...? I'm not duelling you. Not like this" Yugo announced as he looked to the green haired girl as her orange eyes glowed with anger "You're quitting? Not only are you evil, but you're even a coward. Sounds about right I mean you never stood up for anything; I was always the one to defend you and pay the price for it. If you leave this duel I will card you where you stand, the only way for you to survive is to beat me" she growled.

"You can't really be serious can you?" he asked stunned. Rin slightly chuckled "Don't worry I'm completely serious!" she yelled as she looked to Wind Witch - Ice Bell "When Wind Witch - Ice Bell is summoned I can automatically summon this" Rin explained as a card ejected from her deck. She took hold of the card and placed it onto her duel disk "Wind Witch - Glass Bell" she announced as Wind Witch - Glass Bell (LV 4: ATK/1500) formed beside Wind Witch - Ice Bell "When Glass Bell is Summoned I can add another "Wind Witch" monster to my hand" A card ejected from her duel disk as she took hold of it and placed it onto her duel disk "I summon Wind Witch - Ice Bell" Rin announced as Wind Witch - Ice Bell moved through a portal as she raised her wand "Now you take some more damage, now feel my pain that you give me" she yelled as Wind Witch - Ice Bell raised her wand and created a whirlwind that struck Yugo (LP 3500 - 500 = LP 3000) Yugo was shoved backwards from the force as he lowered his head.

"Why so quiet all of the sudden? Have you realized that you have no chance against me? Now either roll over and die, or man up and face me" she yelled as she raised her left arm. Yugo continued looking down to the ground as he showed no signs of movement. Rin's eyes widened "I'm tuning my Level 4: Wind Witch - Glass Bell with my Level 3: Wind Which - Ice Bell" she announced as Glass Bell glowed as she separated into four orbs that travelled upward and expanded into rings. Ice Bell moved through the rings as she gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Summon!" Rin yelled.

* * *

**LV 4 + LV 3 = LV 7**

* * *

Wind Witch - Winter Bell's eyes flashed as a blue coloured ball of energy formed above it as it expanded. Yugo continued to look to the ground causing Rin to growl "Wind Witch - Winter Bell strike him!" she ordered as Wind Witch - Winter Bell released the ball of energy as it spiralled into a beam of energy that struck Yugo; causing him to to be shoved to the ground, however he remained silent as he impacted onto the ground. Yugo's (LP 3000 - 800 = LP 2200) eyes were shadowed out as he sat up.

Rin's eyes focused on Yugo "Hello? Anyone home?" she questioned with a weak grin as she brought her hand up and brushed it through her hair past her hair. Yugo slowly stood up with his eyes still being shadowed out. Rin took hold of two cards from her hand and injected them into her duel disk. Two set cards formed before vanishing "I'll end my turn and give you a chance" she told Yugo as she lowered her arms to her sides.

Yugo placed his hand onto his deck as his eyes glowed green "You're right I never cared for you. I hate you, and you know why?" Yugo hissed causing Rin's eyes to widen. Yugo raised his hand to her and pointed at her "Because I don't know who and what you are, but you're not Rin, you're not the girl that I grew up with" Yugo responded as the glow to his eyes faded. Rin's lips curved into a smile "You're right I'm not that person any more I have seen the error of my ways. I have seen the destruction that you will cause so I will destroy you, so that we can live without the fear of our extinction" she replied.

"Cut the crap. We both know that you're not here you may have the same body and face as Rin, but you'll never have her fire!" Yugo called out causing Rin to raise her eyebrow "Really? You're big heroic speech is just quoting from that game you always played when we stayed over Yusei's?" Rin asked with a grin. Yugo's eyes widened "Only the real Rin would know that, so I guess she is Rin. So time for plan B...Oh I don't have a plan B" Yugo flinched as he drawled his card "My Turn! Rin!" he announced as he looked to the card that he drawled.

Yugo looked to his deck "The first thing I'm going to do is Speedroid Double Yoyo" Yugo announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk. Speedroid Double Yoyo formed (LV 4: ATK/1400) above Yugo "Well Rin if you really are Rin, then I'm sure that you know Speedroid Taketomborg. As you know I can Special Summon it when I have a Wind attribute Monster out on my Field!" Yugo swiped the card onto his duel disk. Speedroid Taketomborg (LV 3: ATK/600) materialized beside Speedroid Double Yoyo "I can summon. Yugo looked swiped his arm backwards "Now I activate my Speedroid Taketomborg's effect; once per I can release it; to summon any "Speedroid" Monster from my deck" Yugo explained as Speedroid Taketomborg shattered.

"Rin, I'm guessing that you'll recognize my friend Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice too!" Yugo swiped the card onto his duel disk. A blue pyramid shaped figure orbited around with a red marked eye on it. Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice (LV 3: ATK/300) moved above Yugo as he held out his arm "Next I'm Tunning my Level 3: Try-Eyed Dice with my Level 4: Double Yoyo!" Yugo held out his arm as Try-Eyed Dice glowed as it separated into three orbs that moved into the sky and aligned with each other. Speedroid Double Yoyo moved through rings as it gained a yellow outline "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed!" Yugo announced as a beam of light shot through the rings.

* * *

**LV 4 + LV 3 = LV 7**

* * *

"Synchro Summon!Come forth Level 7! Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo announced as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as its yellow eyes flashed. The dragon drifted through the air as the green large crystals on its body sparkled. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward as it spiralled through the air (LV 7: ATK/2500) Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon hovered above Yugo as it roared, glowing with a green aura.

"Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon" Rin growled. Yugo raised his arm "Rin tell me what happened to you?" Yugo asked. Rin's eyes narrowed "You happened. You destroyed my life and the lives of others. You and your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon destroyed all of us" she replied "Rin... what did they do to you?" Yugo pleaded as he lowered his arms as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon glowed with its green aura, yellow eyes flashing.

"I should have never wasted one second on you. You only brought me pain, from the moment I learned the truth I through our friendship aside that you made me loved!" Rin yelled as she pointed to Yugo "This is where I'll kill you" Rin groaned with a smirk. Yugo held out his hand and narrowed his eyes as they glowed green "Where I die? See Rin this is not you. If I can't talk some sense into you, then I'll settle for knocking it into you!" Yugo yelled as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's eyes flashed as it spiralled into the air as it gained a green aura "Attack Wind Witch - Winter Bell!" Yugo called as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it dashed downward through air and spiralled.

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon rammed through Wind Witch - Winter Bell; shattering. Rin's eyes widened as she screamed; falling onto her knees "RIN!" Yugo yelled as he looked to her. Rin placed her hand onto her chest and flinched as her body was covered by electricity as she continued to scream (LP 4000 - 100 = 3900 [0] X 1) "Rin are you okay?" he pleaded to her. Rin's eyes narrowed as she grinned "See? You do enjoy hurting me. Otherwise you wouldn't do it. You know that I would get hurt from the attack yet you still did. Don't you see Yugo you were using me all this time for your own selfish goals" she growled as she stood up.

"...Rin...I never want to see you hurt. I only wanted to help you, save you!" Yugo explained as he took two cards from his duel disk and swiped them into his duel disk "I'll set two cards and end my turn" he announced as two cards formed before vanishing. Rin placed her hand onto her deck and looked to Yugo "Save me? Fine job you did. Do you know how long I was waiting for you? The times I cried to see you. But now that you're here all I can feel is anger towards you. I know the truth about how you will destroy the dimensions" she narrowed her eyes. "Destroy? Rin...what did Academia do to you?"

* * *

**Xyz Dimension**

Luna stood with her arms crossed as she stood against an ally way. Her head lowered to the ground as she showed a smirk. The skies of Heartland gloomed with despair "You know I think my meeting with Nash went better than expected. Not only did I vanquish Vector, but I also really pissed off Nash. I say a job well done" Luna sniggered as she looked upwards and batted her eyes as they glowed. From above her on the opposite wall was a shadowed figure with one glowing golden eye. The figure's white grin beamed through the shadows as a haunting chuckles echoed "I am quite surprised how you didn't need my help with this task. I thought that your past with Nash would have made you soft towards him, but I am very pleased to have seen otherwise" the figure chuckled.

"Eh?" Luna looked up to the figure attached to the wall hidden in the shadows "You still think I still have loyalty to Nash? I'm nothing to do with them, I only want the same goal as you" Luna raised her right leg and curved it against the wall she was leaning against. The shadowed figure's golden eye flashed as their grin increases in size "I am well aware of your ambitions, however we may have the same overall goal, but our methods of achieving it seem to be different. I would have just finished them all off there, but you seemed to have allowed them to escape to go and tell the others"

Luna grinned "I allowed for them to escape so that they'll tell the others especially the holders of the Dimensional Dragons. After all if we can't go to them, we can just have them come to us" she explained. The shadowed figure chuckled "I see. Cunning, making them fall for a trap, however with all of them being here in the dimension we may have a challenge to destroy them all. Did you think of that?" the figure questioned with interest in his voice.

Luna uncrossed her arms and placed them against the wall "What fun is it when we plan? I like to think on my feet its more interesting that way, plus our plan is almost complete since we don't need Rio's life energy, all we need it to defeat Shark. We already have Number 96: Dark Mist, so knowing Shark he'll want to challenge me first and will not let anyone else interfere. Then after that no one can stop our plan"

"Indeed. You do have some points, but the leaves the question what about Yuto? Both he and the Standard deviation of him both share the same body. Just like they did before" the figure asked. Luna grinned as looked up "Simple. As the saying goes. We can kill two birds with one stone. They may have increased their power, but I know Yuto. He is haunted by his fallen comrades, so much to the point where if someone was too disrespect them, well Yuto's rage will overwhelm him and Yuya; clogging his mind with rage"

"You believe that he would be blinded by his rage? Interesting. I must say you are quite the devious one. I'm almost impressed. Yet again I'm not too frilled about you allowing for Shun to be taken out of the duel whilst he was under my influence" the figure retorted, Luna's eyes glowed pink as she removed her hands from the wall and held them out "I only did that to get so that they would take him back to the Synchro Dimension. You're darkness still resides within him, so its spores will take over all that come in contact with him" Luna looked away from the figure and out onto the streets "Now the only thing to do is wait for Shark and the others to come here, along with Kaito and Mizael's duel is soon to begin. The battle of the Galaxy-Eyes will bring new life into the Numeron Card. We have all of the Numbers that Celestial created, so the only thing to do is to wait" she grinned.

"It appears that we will soon witness the birth of the new Xyz Dimension. We can finally give salvation to our future. And unlike Aporia; we'll succeed" the figure chuckled as black ooze dripped down from the way and slivered across the ground as it climbed up Luna's leg and into her Deck Box as a card formed in it from the ooze. Luna grinned as she lowered her arms to her sides "Nash... I will take joy in your defeat" she thought as she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Rin took hold of the top card of her deck and drawled "My turn!" she yelled as she raised her left arm upward "I activate my Trap: Descending Lost Star, this summons back a Synchro Monster from my graveyard, however it loses all of its defence points, and its Level is reduced by 1" she announced as a portal opened in the ground in front of her "She only has one Synchro Monster, and that's Winter Bell" Yugo thought.

Wind Witch - Winter Bell moved through the portal as its eyes flashed. Wind Witch - Winter Bell (LV 6: DEF/0) ascended above Rin. The green haired girl took a card from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I summon Wind Witch - Snow Bell" Wind Witch - Snow Bell (LV 1: ATK/100) formed beside Rin. Yugo's eyes widened "She has a Tuner monster on her field, this can only mean..." he trailed off as Rin raised her left arm "I'm tuning my Level 1: Wind Witch - Snow Bell with my now Level 6: Wind Witch - Winter Bell" Rin's eyes narrowed as Wind Witch - Snow Bell glowed as she moved into the air and winked as she shifted into one orb that expanded into a green ring.

Wind Witch - Winter Bell moved through the ring as she gained a yellow outline "The winds shifts a new tone as a breath taking breeze soars through the sky; sweeping its foes off their feet!" Rin yelled as a beam of light shot from behind her into the air "Synchro Summon!" she yelled as she swiped her left arm into the air as a red glowing mark formed on her arm. "Level 7: Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Rin yelled as the red glowing mark on her arm flashed brighter.

Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes flashed as its ice tinted tail slowly strafed outward. It light blue chest covered in shards of ice glowed as the dragon braced its hands into fists and roared. Arctic Avalanche Dragon (LV 7: ATK/2600) "Her Signer dragon" Yugo commented as Arctic Avalanche Dragon roared again as its wings formed from crystal slowly curved upward. Rin flinched in pain as she used her right hand to covered her left wrist "It never hurt like this before. Why is my signer mark acting like this" she thought as the Crimson Dragon slowly materialized as it enclosed on her as it screeched.

* * *

"Rin! Stop this duel. You're in pain!" Yugo yelled to her. Rin slowly opened her right eye "This pain is nothing compared to the pain that you'll cause. After all you only stuck with my for all of those years because of this mark on my left arm. It was because of this that Yusei took care of us. You know that if you pretended to like me; Yusei would have to also help you!" Rin yelled as she continued to cover her left arm.

"Rin I was your friend because I cared about you. I never would use you" Yugo softened his eyes. Rin's expression retained its coldness as she raised her hand "I'll attack Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon with Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Rin announced as Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes flashed. The dragon braced its arms as its mouth opened as a blizzard beamed out of it and spiralled towards Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Don't get ahead of yourself I activate my Trap: Synchro Deflector!" Yugo yelled as his Trap flipped upward onto his field "This Card negates an Monster's attack that targets a Synchro Monster that I control, and destroys the attacking monster" Yugo explained as a Barrier was created around Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon as the blizzard struck it "Maybe, but since Wind Witch - Snow Bell was used for Arctic Avalanche Dragon's summon; it can't be destroyed by your card effects" Rin explained as she raised her arm upward "I guess I have to end my Battle Phase, but don't get so confident because now I am activating Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect; Once per Turn I can inflict damage to you equal half of your Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's attack points" Rin explained as Arctic Avalanche's eyes flashed as a blew another blizzard from its mouth that struck Yugo; pushing him backwards as he brought his arms up to shield himself. Yugo yelled as she flinched "I activate my Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect; when a Level 5 or greater monster activates its effect; I can negate the activation and destroy it" Yugo countered.

"Poor Yugo, don't you remember Snow Bell's effect? Allow me to refresh your memories. See when she is used as Synchro Material. The same monster that was used for cannot be destroyed by your card effects, but nice try though. After all you never cared enough to listen to a word that I say" Rin held out her arm and pointed to Yugo "Arctic Avalanche Dragon knock the wind out of him!" she yelled as the blizzard striking Yugo increased in size "But Clear-Wing can still negate the effect without destroying your monster" Yugo whined as he tried to stand his ground. Rin grinned as she held out her arm "Poor Yugo, I activate my Trap: Fiendish Chain" she announced as her Trap card flipped upward "This card not prevents your monster from attacking, but from also using its effects" she explained as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon was encased by steel chains.

"What?!" Yugo thought as he was shoved to the ground by the blizzard. Yugo's (LP 2200 - 1250 = LP 950) eyes widened as he impacted the ground. Electricity ran through his body as he yelled in pain "...Rin..." he thought as he looked to Rin only to see a blank emotionless stare on her face "It's your move" she announced as she took a card from her hand and swiped it into her duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing.

"..Rin..." Yugo whispered as he stood up to face her "Why...? Why would I come all this way...fought all the battles that I have and pushed myself for my very limit if I didn't care about you. The truth is that you were my friend...but then I felt something more for you...feelings that I can't explain...a pain that would only stop when I was by your side, when I could hear you voice, see you with my own eyes..you dare tell me that those feelings for you are fake?!" Yugo as he glowed with a green aura as his eyes flashed bright green "Are you saying my love for you was only a joke!?" he screamed.

"Yes I am. I know the truth, you're going to kill everyone. So I'm here to stop you" Rin grinned. Yugo growled as he took hold of the top card of his deck and violently drawled his card "ORE NO TURN!" he yelled as the card he drawled was covered in a green glowing light "...You...don't...know my feeling, so you have no right to judge them if you knew how much I loved you, you wouldn't question it!" he continued as he swiped the card he drawled into his duel disk. A spell card formed onto his field besides his set cards "De-Synchro separates my Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon back into the monsters used for its summon" Yugo explained as he growled as he injected Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon into his extra deck

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it narrowed into two tubes of light that formed into Speedroid Double Yoyo (LV 4: ATK/1400) and Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice (LV 3: ATK/300) "Why would you get those two monsters back by giving up your Clear-Wing?" Rin asked startled. Yugo's eyes glowed "I'm not giving up on my friends these cards and you have been with me for most of my life. I remember the fun and friendship we had, but you seem to have forgotten..." he told her as he raised his right arm "I'm Tuning my Level 3: Speedroid Try-Eyes Dice with Speedroid Double Yoyo!" he yelled as Speedroid Try-Eyes Dice glowed as it separated into three orbs that expanded into rings. Speedroid Double Yoyo moved through the rings as it gained a yellow outline. A beam of light curved through the rings.

"You're summoning Clear-Wing again?" she asked shocked "Faster than light as your nimble wings push through the winds; escaping any darkness that tries to claim you!" Yugo yelled as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "SYNCHRO SUMMON! LEVEL 7! Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo yelled as Clearwing Fast Dragon (LV 7: ATK/2500) roared as it held out its arms. It's eyes flashed as it hovered above Yugo

"Clearwing Fast Dragon?" Rin questioned in shock "How did you get a Pendulum Monster?" she asked confused. Yugo looked down to his duel disk to the Card of Clearwing Fast Dragon "My heart soared with my dragon and heeded its call. My dragon wanted this...to evolve and become stronger..." Yugo replied as the green aura continued to cast from his body "How do you know about Pendulum Monsters anyway? You weren't there in the Synchro Dimension when Yuya and the others arrived. Rin gulped "I've seen the future...but that dragon was not a part of it. That dragon did not exist in the future I saw" she stated as her eyes slowly glowed green too "So how can it be before me" she thought.

"Future?" Yugo asked clueless as Rin slowly narrowed her eyes "I have been exposed to the future...I know how events will play out and I know that you're one thing that causes its destruction!" she yelled as swiped her arm backwards. Yugo narrowed his eyes as he held out his arm "Rin...I don't know what they done to you, but I'll make it right" he replied as Rin's eyes widened "Done? They have opened my eyes, were you not listening to me? we have seen the truth!" she yelled back,

"Future eh? Well did you see this in that future? I activate my Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect: Once per Turn I can decrease that attack points of a Monster that was summoned from the Extra Deck to 0, along with negating its effects" Yugo explained as Clearwing Fast Dragon glowed with a green aura that spiralled outward and struck Arctic Avalanche Dragon; causing the signer dragon to screech (LV 7: ATK/2600 - ATK 0)

"How...?" Rin questioned as she looked to Yugo "Clearwing Fast Dragon attack Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" he yelled as Clearwing Fast Dragon's eyes flashed as it spiralled towards Rin's dragon as it gained a green aura. Clearwing Fast Dragon rammed through Arctic Avalanche Dragon; shattering it and sending whirlwinds of winds towards Rin. She screamed as she was swept of her feet and pushed back by the force of the attack. Rin's eyes widened as she regained her footing when her duel disk glowed sending electricity through her body; causing her to fall to her knees "...How...could...you hurt me...Yugo. I thought you said you loved me, but you only seem to be...hurting me...why?" Rin cried as tears fell down her cheeks (LP 3900 - 2500 = LP 1400)

"...Rin...you gave me no choice I had to find a way to get through to you" Yugo pleaded "I do love you and that's why I attacked so that I can get the Rin I love back and not this fake who claims to be her" Yugo yelled to her. Rin slowly grinned "The Rin who you knew is long gone. And she's never coming back. She was weak, nothing useful to the professor just like the others" Rin stood up and formed her hands into fists and looked down to them "I have been reborn. Given a second chance, unfortunately for you. You only have one chance before I card you!"

"Yugo!" Marufuji yelled as he ran towards Yugo why SAL was hanging around his neck "Ryo?" Yugo asked as he turned to see him "Where were you?" Yugo asked. Marufuji stopped as SAL jumped from his back to the ground "We were gathering those files of Academia and we got them" Marufuji explained as SAL nodded "SAL knew Way in. SAL do good?" Yugo nodded "Yep. SAL you're awesome" Yugo complemented before turning back to Rin

"SAL not know why Banana hair fighting green haired girl?" SAL questioned as he scratched his head. Yugo looked to Rin "She seems to be being controlled by something" he stated. Marufuji looked to Rin in shock "She looks exactly like...no it can't be!" he thought as he looked to Yugo "YUGO! You need to stop this duel if you loose then the Professor will be one step closer to his plan coming true!" Marufuji yelled.

Yugo turned his eyes to Marufuji "I know, but Rin isn't really going to give me that option even if I quit she'll card me either way. So I have to keep going in the duel" Yugo explained. SAL's eyes narrowed as his visor zoomed in onto Rin; causing him to become frantic "Banana hair! Look to her head!" SAL yelled as he pointed. Marufuji looked to Rin only for his eyes to widen in shock "He's right!" he yelled. Yugo listened to SAL's advice and focused on Rin's only to notice a scar on above her right ear "She has a scar just like SAL when he had the that microchip placed in!" Yugo yelled.

"Took you long enough Yugo" Rin grinned "They used the microchip the moment that dragged me here, so I never missed you at all" she chuckled "No it's not true...it can't be" Yugo begged "I'm afraid that it is" a voice called out. Yugo, Marufuji and SAL all turned towards the voice to see s figure wearing a white lab coat with black spiked hair that spike up and down. The figure had blue eyes and was standing behind a glass wall. He held his arms behind his back as he looked to Yugo.

"That's...Yusei?!" Yugo questioned as he looked to the figure "Not quite see I am his father Dr. Fudo, and you only have yourself to blame for this. You chose to intrude in this lab, and I can't have you being able to tell anyone else about, so you leave me no choice" he reasoned as he raised his hand and pulled down a lever "Subjects 202,203, and 204 to ground level" he said as he pushed another switch "Dr. Fudo, why? Your son would be ashamed of you if he saw you now!" Yugo yelled.

Dr Fudo shook his head "That doesn't concern me. What does those is seeing this plan through" he responded as three figure jumped down to the ground level. Yugo, Marufuji and SAL all looked with shocked expressions. One of the figures was wearing a red skirt with a jacket over a black shirt. The girl had blue hair with indigo eyes. Her hair had a yellow bow planted in it. The sleeves to her jacket were rolled up as her duel disk was attached to her left arm. Serena grinned as her eyes glowed purple she showed the same looked as Rin "Serena?" Yugo questioned. Marufuji's eyes widened "She also looks like her..." he thought.

The second girl had long dark purple hair down to her waist as she had purple eyes. Her was wearing feather earrings as well as wearing a pale vest secured with a same coloured belt. Underneath, she wears a three-split, periwinkle dress and black pants; both held up by two brown belts. Ruri grinned too as her eyes flashed blue "Ruri too?" Yugo questioned . The third girl was wearing a black blouse she was also wearing a red shorts with red and black stripped stockings to her legs with black boots to the top of her knees. her red hair was lowered to her shoulders as her black bangs covered her duel disk was attached to her right arm. She also had a black fingerless glove on her left hand with red markings and outline "Katrina...?" Yugo yelled.

Katrina's eyes glowed red as she gained a red aura, along with Rin's eyes glowing green as she gained a green aura. Ruri's eyes glowed blue with as her body was covered with a blue aura. Serena's eyes glowed purple as she casted a purple aura "To make sure you won't be leaving you will be facing all four of them at once Yugo" Dr Fudo explained as Katrina, Ruri and Serena raised their their arms and activated their duel disks "One on four? That's slightly unfair you know?" Marufuji told Dr. Fudo as he walked beside Yugo and raised her left arm "I may not know what the hell is going on, but I'll be dammed if I let Yugo go with his own execution if he duels alone, so I'll be joining him" Marufuji yelled as his duel disk activated (**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage**) their duel disks announced as Ryo (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000) Serena (LP 4000 - 2000 LP 2000), Ruri (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000) and Katrina (LP 4000 = 2000 = LP 2000) entered the duel. They all winced as electricity ran through their bodies.

* * *

**MARUFUJI LP 2000**

**YUGO LP 950**

**VS**

**SERENA LP 2000**

**RURI LP 2000**

**KATRINA LP 2000**

**RIN LP 1400**

* * *

"Now it's time two to be crushed, after the odds are not in your favour" Dr Fudo explained. Ruri grinned "I hope you came prepared for your deaths because you're not surviving against us four" she grinned. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he took hold of a card from his hand and injected it into his duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing "I'm not going to allow Rin or the others be used by you" he announced. Ruri grinned as her eyes glowed even brighter than before. Katrina smirked too along with Rin and Serena as they shadowed over Yugo and Marufuji.

To Be Continued

* * *

I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

"Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the Battlefield! Xyz Summon!" Ruri announced as a beam of light shot through the portal "Rank 1: Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri yelled as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale opened her eyes and spreads her wings

"Blue cat the prowls through the darkness, Butterfly with violet poison. Spiral into the Moon;s gravity and become a new power" Serena yelled and took hold of a card that moved from her Extra Deck.

"Yūgō Shokan! Come to me. Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight" Serena announced as she placed her hands together as a silhouette emerged from the spiralling portal "Level 7: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she called as she dropped the card onto her Duel Disk.

"Suffering Spirit that knows nothing but pain, release your inner power; excepting your curse as you reveal yourself to the world! Ritual Summon! Level 8: Black-Swan: Phoenix Blue!" Katrina announced as Black-Swan Phoenix Blue formed as she soared through the portal. Black-Swan Phoenix Blue indigo flamed eyes flashed as she charged two blue ball of flames in her hands.

You act like we are the ones in the wrong; trust me we are trying to do the right thing by killing Yugo" Rin laughed. "If you think that I'm going to let Yugo do this alone with these odds, then you are wrong" Marufuji yelled as he activated his duel disk. Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale waved her wings; creating shock waves that charged through the air towards Yugo. The blasts connected to Yugo as they pushed him backwards as he yelled

Arctic Avalanche Dragon took off into the air and pushed through the green vortex that spiralled down on it. The signer dragon quickly dashed through the blast with ease as it locked onto Cyber Dragon - Genocide Dragon Blaster Cannon.

"You have your chance to save Rin, she is scared, she is being controlled against her will! Yugo! SAVE HER!" Marufuji yelled as he formed his hand into a fist "Don't you say you can't save her when she is right there in front of you!" he continued.

"Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance!" Yugo chanted. Power Soldier hurled the balls of flames back to the four girls as their fields were struck by the blasts.

Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes flashed as its wings shot upward as they separated into four sections on each side. Its chest opened up as a beam of light was charged through it. Thousand of lasers spiralled out from its chest as they struck all other monsters on the Field.

NEXT: **Wavering Feelings - All or Nothing Duel**

揺らめく感情 - すべてまたは何もの決闘

* * *

Arctic Avalanche Dragon

WIND

LV 7

2600/2100

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

Once per Turn, during your End Phase, you can Target 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls that was Summoned from the Extra Deck; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the Target's ATK. Once Per Turn if an opponents Monster declares a Direct Attack with that Monster's ATK being higher than your Life Points; you can Special Summon this Card, also this Card gains ATK equal to the attacking Monster's ATK until the End of the Turn also the attacking Monster must Battle this Card.


	113. Wavering Feelings

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 113**

"揺らめく感情 - すべてまたは何もの決闘" **(Wavering Feelings - All or Nothing Duel)**

* * *

"If you think that I'm going to let Yugo do this alone with these odds, then you are wrong" Marufuji yelled as he activated his duel disk (**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage**} Marufuji remained calm as electricity ran through his body (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000). Serena (LP 4000 - 2000 LP 2000), Ruri (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000) and Katrina (LP 4000 = 2000 = LP 2000) entered the duel. They all winced as electricity ran through their bodies. Yugo (LP 950) looked to Rin as Clear-Wing Fast Dragon hovered above him (LV 7: ATK/2500)

"My turn, draw!" Marufuji announced as he drawled his card "Go ahead, with the four of us all against you. You'll soon be destroyed" Serena's eyes widened with rage as she grinned "I'm a true Academia Soldier; you just abandoned our cause like a scared little kid" Serena sniggered. Marufuji's eyes narrowed as her statement as he took hold of a card from his hand and revealed it to the four girls "I activate the Continuous Spell Card: Cyber Network Unit!" he announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. A Spell card formed on the ground face-up as it flashed "With Cyber Network Unit; I can shuffle 1 card back into my Deck, then add any "Cyber" or "Power" Spell/Trap to my Hand from my Deck" he announced as he took a card form his hand and placed it into his deck. his duel disk glowed as it shuffled his deck. Moments later another card ejected from it as he took hold of it; adding it to his hand.

Marufuji flipped the card to show the girls "I chose the Spell: Cyber Network Unit!" he announced as he swiped it onto his duel disk "What another Cyber Network Unit?" Ruri questioned. Katrina's eyes narrowed "Just what is he planning?" she thought. Another Cyber Network Unit formed onto Marufuji's field as it flashed "Now this Copy of "Cyber Network Unit" now activates, allowing me to shuffle another card from my hand into my Deck to add another Card to my hand" Marufuji announced as he placed another card from his hand back into duel disk. His duel disk shuffled his deck once more before ejecting another card from it "But first since I have 2 Cyber Network Units; I can destroy one card on the field; I'll choose Rin's Wind Witch - Ice Bell" Marufuji declared as both Cyber Network Units glowed as they released beams of light that spiralled together that charged at Wind Witch - Ice Bell; shattering her.

"I activate a third copy of Cyber Network Unit" he announced as a third spell card formed on his field beside the other two Cyber Network Unit cards "Three of them?" Rin narrowed her eyes as Serena's eyes also locked onto Marufuji as he looked to the girls "I now activate the second effect of Cyber Network Unit, when I have all three in play on my field; I can send them to the Graveyard, to use monsters from my deck as material to Fusion Summon a Machine-Type monster from my Extra Deck, also the summoned monster will gain 2000 attack points until the end of my Turn" Marufuji announced as the three Cyber Network Unit Cards shattered on his field as they formed into a green and darker green spiralling portal "What?" Serena questioned with shock.

"With the power of Cyber Network Unit I'm Fusing Power Soldier with Cyber Comrade in my Deck!" he announced as Power Soldier and Cyber Comrade formed as they spiralled into the green spiralling portal. "Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. A metallic tail covered in green glowing spikes violently shook as green glowing circuits moved up its tail and up through its metallic spike covered back. Five bright green claws stretched out ward as they flashed.

"Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated"Yūgō Shokan!" Marufuji's eyes widened as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (LV 8: ATK/2800) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

"Cyber Network Unit now activates; strengthening my Cyber Dragon" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon glowed with a blinding green aura (LV 8: ATK/2800 2000 = ATK/ 4800) "It's almost at five thousand points!?" Yugo looked to Marufuji as he raised his arm "Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon attack Rin directly!" he announced as he pointed to Rin as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes flashed as its chest glowed and opened up; a green energy formed and it begun to spiral around; increasing in size "Ryo wait!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Now is not the time to be soft Yugo; if we loose this then we'll be doomed!" Marufuji replied "No I'm talking about..." Yugo was cut off when Rin grinned as her green aura increased "Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect now activates; when in the Graveyard as I'm being attack by a monster whose Attack points are higher than my life points; I can Special Summon my Dragon Back" Rin grinned as Arctic Avalanche Dragon reformed as it roared (LV 7: ATK/2600)

"Even so; it won't do you any favours even if I have to attack your Dragon; it will still wipe out your Life Points!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon continued to charge the blast in its chest. Rin grinned as she looked to Yugo and winked to him while having a malicious smirk on her face "Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect continues; it gains the attack of the monster that declared an attack on me" Rin grinned as Arctic Avalanche Dragon roared as the mark of her right arm glowed. Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes flashed (LV 7: ATK/ 2600 4800 = ATK/ 7400)

"This not good!" SAL winced as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon released the blast from its chest as it spiralled downward towards Rin who grinned "Arctic Avalanche Dragon counter attack!" she yelled as Arctic Avalanche Dragon took off into the air and pushed through the green vortex that spiralled down on it. The signer dragon quickly dashed through the blast with ease as it locked onto Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon "If this attack goes through then..." Yugo thought.

Marufuji's eyes narrowed as he took a card from his hand swiped it into his duel disk "I'm activating the Quick-Play Spell: Reroute Fusion, by sending a Fusion Monster from my Extra deck who shares the same Type with one Fusion Monster on my Field: I can end the Battle Phase" Marufuji explained as a Cyber Lance Dragon ejected from his Extra Deck. He took hold of the card and swiped it into his Graveyard.

A barrier formed in front of Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon which bounced back Arctic Avalanche Dragon "Phew he did it" Yugo thought as he looked to Rin and the other three girls "We are going to need all the help that we can get, Without Ryo this may be impossible" Yugo then looked to Clear-Wing Fast Dragon as it hovered above him "With Clearwing Fast Dragon on my Field; he can't even use Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect to destroy Rin's monster without seriously disadvantaging me too" Yugo thought as he looked down to his duel disk "But now its there turns, so we need to keep our guard up" Yugo commented.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Marufuji announced as he swiped two cards into his duel disk; two set cards formed before vanishing "At this moment Cyber Network's effect ends; returning Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's attack points to normal" Marufuji explained as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon lost its glow (LV 8: ATK 3800 - ATK/2800) Rin lowered her arms "Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect also ends, so its attack points go back to normal" she explained as Arctic Avalanche Dragon slowly curled up (LV 7: ATK 7400 - ATK/2600)

Serena grinned as she placed her hand onto her deck "I'll be taking the next Turn if that's okay with you two boys" she grinned as she drawled her sixth card. "Now to start my turn I activate the Spell: Polymerization " Serena swiped the card into her due disk. She took hold of two cards from her hand and showed them to Yuya "I'm fusing Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" she announced as both of her monsters formed beside her as they spiralled into a red and blue spinning portal "Blue cat the prowls through the darkness, Butterfly with violet poison. Spiral into the Moon;s gravity and become a new power" Serena yelled and took hold of a card that moved from her Extra Deck.

"Yūgō Shokan! Come to me. Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight" Serena announced as she placed her hands together as a silhouette emerged from the spiralling portal "Level 7: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she called as she dropped the card onto her Duel Disk. Lunalight Cat Dancer formed (LV 7: ATK/2400) as she spun around, raising her daggers. ! Come to me. Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight" Serena announced as she placed her hands together as a silhouette emerged from the spiralling portal "Level 7: Lunalight Card Dancer!" she called as she swiped the card onto her Duel Disk. Lunalight Cat Dancer formed (LV 7: ATK/2400) as she spun around, raising her daggers.

"Her monster is still weaker then mine and Ryo's monsters, so she must be planning something" Yugo thought as he tensed up. Serena looked to Rin and grinned "You don't mind if I have a little fun with Yugo first, do you?" Rin nodded and grinned "He's all yours" she replied. Serena then looked back to Yugo as she raised her eyebrows "Well looks like I'll get my fun after all" she commented.

"Next by discarding Lunalight Black Sheep, from my hand; I can add another Polymerization to my hand" Serena explained as she discarded Lunalight Black Sheep to her Graveyard. A card moved from her deck which she took hold of and flipped to Marufuji and Yugo "Now I'm using Polymerization to fuse my Lunalight Cat Dancer with the Lunalight White Rabbit!" she announced as Lunalight White Rabbit formed as her and Lunalight Cat Dancer slowly moved upward and spiralled into a red and blue spiralling portal.

"Yūgō Shokan!" Serena held her hands together "Come forth Level 8!: Lunalight Panther Dancer!" she announced as Lunalight Panther Dancer spun around in the air (LV 8: ATK 2800) "She Fusion summoned again. She is not holding back" Yugo thought as he kept his eyes on Serena as she gently raised her hand towards her duel disk; placing her last card onto it "I'm placing my Scale 1: Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone" she explained as Lunalight Wolf formed as it hovered a blue beacon.

"Pendulum?" Yugo's eyes widened "How did she get that. She never had that card before, whatever the reason is it can't be any good" Yugo exclaimed. Marufuji's eyes narrowed "It can't be good is an understatement" he answered Yugo. Serena then looked up to Lunalight Wolf and grinned "I'm activating my Lunalight Wolf's effect; it allows me to Fusion summon using monsters on my field with ones in my Graveyard" she announced as two beams of light shot from her duel disk and formed into Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight White Rabbit "I'm Fusing my Lunalight Panther Dancer with my Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight White Rabbit" she announced as all three of her monsters spiralled into a blue and red spiralling portal.

"Another Fusion Summon?" Marufuji asked. Serena placed her hands together and grinned "Yūgō Shokan!" she announced as a figure could be seen through the portal "Level 10!: Lunalight Leo Dancer!" she yelled as Lunalight Leo Dancer (LV 10: ATK/ 3500) formed above her "Not good her monster now has the highest attack on the field" Yugo thought. Serena raised her arm and grinned "Battle! Lunalight Leo Dancer attack Clear-Wing Fast Dragon!" she declared as Lunalight Leo Dancer raised her blade.

"Not so fast!" Yugo announced causing Serena to look to him "I activate my Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect, once each of our Turns I can Target one monster that my opponent controls to negate its effect and also reduce its attack points to zero" Yugo explained while Clearwing Fast Dragon glowed with a green aura. Its eyes flashed as green electricity formed on its wings that spiralled towards Lunalight Leo Dancer before suddenly vanishing "Uh?" Yugo was stunned as he saw his tactic fail.

"Fool. Lunalight Leo Dancer is impervious to your card effects" Serena explained as she started to glow with a purple aura "Now Lunalight Leo Dancer attack Clear-Wing Fast Dragon and destroy Yugo!" she grinned as Lunalight Cat Dancer raised her blade towards Clear-Wing Fast Dragon "Yugo only has 950 life points, so if the attack connects then Yugo will take 1000 points of damage" Marufuji thought as he looked to Serena "I activate the Effect of Cyber Reinforcer from my hand" Marufuji announced as he flipped the card to show Serena "What?" she responded "By discarding Cyber Enforcer; I can Special Summon another Machine-Type Monster from my deck and your monster has to attack it" he explained as he injected the card into his Graveyard.

Marufuji took hold of a card that ejected from his deck and placed it onto his duel disk "With the power of Cyber Enforcer I'm summoning Cyber Valley to my field" Marufuji announced as Cyber Valle (LV 1: ATK/0) formed in front of him. Lunalight Leo Dancer's eyes flashed green as she locked onto Cyber Valle; raising her sword as she prepared to swing it "Cyber Valley's monster effect now activates; by banishing it; I end the Battle Phase" he announced as Cyber Valle shattered as did Lunalight Leo Dancer's blade as she was knocked backwards.

Serena growled "You ruined that attack you are always getting in my way!" she gritted her teeth. Marufuji's eyes narrowed "What? I'm getting in the way? You're the one who works for Academia" he replied. Yugo looked to Marufuji and nodded "Thanks" Marufuji nodded back "We still have a long way to go" he added as they looked back to the girls. Serena growled "I end my turn" she announced.

Ruri grinned as she placed her hand onto her deck "Let's see how well you survive against me!" she called as she drawled her card "First I'm summoning Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler!" Ruri announced as she placed the card onto her duel disk. Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler (LV 1: ATK/100) formed onto her field "Next since I control a "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster I can also Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow" Ruri announced as she took two cards from her hand and placed them onto her duel disk

Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow (LV: ATK/100) and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow (LV 1: ATK/0) formed beside Ruri as she grinned "With my 3 Level 1 monsters I construct the Overlay Network!" she announced as all three of her monsters narrowed into green beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the Battlefield! Xyz Summon!" Ruri announced as a beam of light shot through the poRtal "Rank 1: Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri yelled as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale opened her eyes and spreads her wings (Rank 1: ATK/0 - 0VU 3)

"Zero attack points?" Yugo studied Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale. Ruri gave a malicious grin before holding out her hand " Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale gains 100 attack points for every Overlay Unit it has, so it now has 300 attack points" Ruri explained as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale glowed (Rank 1: ATK 0 - ATK/ 300 - OVU 3) "Only 300? Good thing my Clear-Wing Fast Dragon and Genocide Blaster Cannon is way stronger" Yugo told Ruri as she retained her grin " Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's effect allows her to attack directly for each Overlay Unit it has" she bit her lip.

"What? Three attacks?" Marufuji expressed "Where Serena was stopped; I will succeed" Ruri announced as she raised her arm " Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale attack Yugo directly!" she declared. Yugo's eyes widened "I don't think so by using my Clear-Wing Fast Dragon's effect; your Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale looses all its attack plus its effects are negated until the end the turn" he countered as Clear-Wing Fast Dragon glowed as green electricity formed on its wings that spiralled outward and struck Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale "Nice try" Katrina told Yugo as she took hold of a card from her hand revealed it to Yugo "By sending Black-Swan: Hazela to my Graveyard; I can negate the activation of a card effect that would alter a monster's attack; in a way that even you'll understand; your Clear-Wings effect is NOT working this Turn" Katrina explained as she injected the card into her Graveyard "Furthermore thanks to Hazela's effect I can add Black-Swan Ritual to my hand" she added as a card ejected from her duel disk. She took hold of the card and placed with her other five cards.

"Dam it" Yugo cursed. Ruri grinned "Thank you Katrina, now Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale use all of your attacks on Yugo!" she ordered as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale waved her wings; creating shock waves that charged through the air towards Yugo. The blasts connected to Yugo as they pushed him backwards as he yelled (LP 950 - 300 = LP 650 - 300 = LP 350 - 300 = LP 50) falling to his knees and breathing heavily.

"Yugo/Banana Hair!" Marufuji and SAL both yelled. Rin chuckled "It feels so good to see you at your knees for me. I'm kinda flattered by it, but I hope you know that flattery isn't going to get you anywhere" Rin continued to laugh "How can you say that to him?!" Marufuji yelled at Rin catching her attention "He's been through hell to find you and you just do this to him?" Marufuji continued as he narrowed his eyes.

Rin glared to Marufuji and smirked "You act like we are the ones in the wrong; trust me we are trying to do the right thing by killing Yugo" she laughed. Marufuji's eyes tracked Rin "Enough! I don't care how important you are to Academia; I'm taking you all out in this duel if it means that I can save a innocent life" he hissed. Rin shrugged her shoulders "Don't get too worked up; after we finish off Yugo...you'll be next and all alone against us" Rin sniggered.

Ruri took two cards from her hand and swiped them into her duel disk "I'll set cards, that ends my turn" she announced as two set cards formed onto her field before vanishing. Katrina grinned as she placed her hand onto her deck "Finally I can have my Turn to destroy these two fools" she commented as she drawled her card "My turn, draw!" she announced as she looked down to her hand of six cards. She took hold of a card between her fingers and flipped it around to show Yugo and Marufuji "I activate the Ritual Spell: Black-Swan Ritual, by discarding monsters from my hand; I can summon a Ritual Monster from my hand whose Level is equal to the combined levels of the monsters I send to the Graveyard" she explained as she took hold of another card from her hand and revealed it "I'm sending Level 8 Black-Swan: Phoenix Red to my Graveyard" she explained as she injected the card into her Graveyard.

A red spiralling portal opened in the ground before her as Black-Swan: Phoenix Red formed as she shattered and entered the portal "Suffering Spirit that knows nothing but pain, release your inner power; excepting your curse as you reveal yourself to the world!" Katrina yelled as she swiped a card onto her duel disk "Ritual Summon! Level 8: Black-Swan Phoenix Blue!" she announced as Black-Swan Phoenix Blue formed as she soared through the portal. Black-Swan Phoenix Blue indigo flamed eyes flashed as she charged two blue ball of flames in her hand. Soon the flames scattered through her body; creating a blue flaming aura (LV 8: ATK 2800) as her black coloured wings stretched outward.

"Ritual Summon too?" Marufuji thought. Katrina grinned as glowed with a red aura "When Black-Swan Phoenix Blue is Ritual Summoned or when I Ritual Summon; My opponents take 800 points of damage" she explained as the aura around Black-Swan: Phoenix Blue disappeared as they flamed travelled down to her hands; expanding into balls of flames "This will destroy Yugo and put a dent in your Life Points!" Katrina held out her hand as Black-Swan Phoenix Blue's eyes flashed as she launched the balls of flames at Yugo and Marufuji who narrowed his eyes "Power Soldier's effect activates!" Marufuji announced catching all four girls off guard "What?" Katrina questioned.

Power Solider materialized as he held out his hands and caught the two ball of flames into his grip. Power's Soldier's eyes glowed "When a card effect is activated that would damage to one or more players is activated; I can negate the activation of that effect, also my opponents are dealt the damage instead" Marufuji explained as Power Soldier hurled the balls of flames back to the four girls as their fields were struck by the blasts. Serena (LP 2000 - 800 = LP 1200) Rin (LP 1400 - 800 = LP 600) Ruri (LP 2000 - 800 = LP 1200) and Katrina (LP 2000 - 800 = LP 1200) all screamed as their duel disks glowed; releasing currents of electricity through their bodies "Great job Katrina you freak!" Rin yelled as she stood back up quickly followed by the other three girls.

"Due to Black-Swan: Phoenix Blue's effect; I can add a Black-Swan: Phoenix Red from my deck to my hand" she announced as a card ejected from her duel disk. She took hold of it "I end my turn" she informed Yugo and Marufuji "This too close for SAL" SAL commented. Yugo slowly breathed as he looked to Katrina "What are you doing here? Last time I saw you was in the Synchro Dimensions and it looked like you could more than handle yourself, so what the hell happened?" Yugo asked.

Katrina quietly chuckled "Poor Yugo is that what you think. I was sent there by Academia to keep an eye on you. Since none of the counterparts in the Synchro Dimension knew me before hand. I could easily act out of character without you or the others realizing. In fact pretending to have warmed up to Yuya was the most sickly thing that I ever had to do" Katrina grinned as she narrowed her eyes "So all that stuff about my Ritual counterpart was just made up?" Yugo returned Katrina's cold stare.

"Not quite. He indeed made my life misery before I was recruited into Academia's Ranks with the other three girls. Me and him were friends before he destroyed my world. My hatred towards him is all too real and I will kill anyone who shares the same face as him, and it looks like you fall into that category" the red haired girl sniggered as her red aura returned as it flowed off her body. Katrina's eyes flashed red

Rin placed her hand onto her deck "Since that red haired freak is finished hurting her own team mates; it is my turn again!" she announced as she drawled her card "Arctic Avalanche Dragon attack Clear-Wing Fast Dragon!" Rin announced as her eyes glowed green as Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes flashed as it opened its mouth and released a green tinted blizzard that spiralled towards Clear-Wing Fast Dragon.

Marufuji turned to Yugo who was still sat on the ground "Yugo! Use your Clear-Wings effect now!" he called to Yugo "Use it now!" he yelled. Yugo slowly looked up and raised his arm "From my Graveyard I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's effect, by banishing it; it negates your Arctic Avalanche Dragon's attack!" Yugo announced as Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice formed as it moved in front of the blizzard; shattering itself and the blizzard.

"...Yugo, are your trying to piss me off?" Rin growled. Yugo slowly stood up while he shook "...Rin...I can't...hurt you. I can't bring myself to hurt you, so if I have to die to make sure you'll take no further damage, then at least you'll be worth it" Yugo spoke. Rin's eyes narrowed "You don't have a choice we are Academia most important Soldiers; made to battle you and your counterparts to save all of creating" Rin grinned.

"Academia's most important Soldiers...wait a moments if they truly are that valuable, then there is no way that they would risk hurting them..." Marufuji thought as lowered his arms "Something's not right here" he continued. Rin raised her arm "I activate Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect, during the End Phase of my Turn; I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of a monster's attack points that they control's, so you'll be loosing the rest of your life points Yugo!" she grinned as Arctic Avalanche Dragon charged another whirlwind from its mouth towards Clearwing Fast Dragon.

"Cyber Lance Dragon's effect activates. I can banish it from my Graveyard to negate the Effects of all Non-Machine Monsters until the end of the Turn!" Marufuji announced as the whirlwind shattered "He stopped us again?!" Rin growled. Serena narrowed her eyes "He really should mind his own business!" she added. Marufuji looked to Rin, Ruri, Serena and Katrina "I warned you. I'm not letting anyone else die!" he reminded them.

"I guess that end my turn" Rin gritted. Marufuji looked to Yugo "Yugo, it's your move" he told him. Yugo looked to Marufuji as he slowly raised his right arm "I...can't...not if it means that I'll hurt Rin or the others...possibly Katrina" Yugo sobbed. Marufuji saw the sorrow in his eyes and looked down to his duel disk "Yugo...there are always gong to be times where you will need to go against your better judgement, that's what I did for you. I trusted you when I had no reason to do so" Marufuji turned to Yugo "That's why I can't allow you to give up now. You have your chance to save Rin, she is scared, she is being controlled against her will! Yugo! SAVE HER!" Marufuji yelled as he formed his hand into a fist "Don't you say you can't save her when she is right there in front of you!" he continued.

Yugo looked over to Marufuji as he slowly nodded as he raised his left arm "Your right. I'm not giving up; after I save you all; I'm going to beat the bastard that took you away from your worlds" Yugo announced as he placed his right hand onto his deck "DRAW!" Yugo screeched as he drawled the top card of his deck and held it between his index and middle fingers. Yugo positioned his gaze to the card and narrowed his eyes "Jackpot" he thought as he looked to the four opposing girls.

"I Normal Summon Level 1: Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo swiped the card onto his duel disk. Within a flash of light a golden large dice with green markings formed. The dice had an eyes with a red pupil. Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (LV1: ATK/100) moved beside Yugo as it glowed "A Tuner Monster?" Rin questioned as her eyes widened. Yugo raised his right arm "I'm Tuning my Level 1 Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with my Level 7: Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo announced as Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice glowed as it moved into the air and expanded into a green ring "Tuning?" Ruri and Serena both yelled in union.

Clearwing Fast Dragon's eyes flashed as it dashed through the air and into the ring as it gained a yellow outline "Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance!" Yugo chanted as a beam of light shot through the ring (**LV 1 LV 7 = L8**) "Synchro Summon!" Yugo announced "Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo continued as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it dashed through the air and spiralled (LV 8: ATK/3000)

"Crystal-Wings Synchro Dragon?" Rin gasped.

"This is the true power of my soul - my feeling for you on in this dragon. That's why it's going to free your mind along with you three" Yugo yelled. Rin, Ruri, Serena and Katrina all sniggered in union "Yugo, you seriously are asking for us to kill you" Rin mocked as she though her hands up "Get it through your thick skull; I don't want anything to do with any more. In fact just knowing that you love me really makes me sick" Rin rolled her eyes. Serena followed after as she gave a venomous glare "This is not the place to feel emotional. This is a Battle Field; one of us must fall. Me and the three girls or you and your new friend; you need to choose soon, otherwise we will card the both of you along with putting your pet monkey back in the labs" Serena laughed.

"Who you calling pet!" SAL yelled as he waved his arms frantically. Marufuji looked down to SAL and shook his head "Now's not the time" he commented. SAL slowly nodded as he dropped his arms "SAL understand" SAL crossed his arms. Yugo raised his arm as his eyes flashed "Rin, I'm doing this because I care about you! Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon attack Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Yugo announced as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon took off into the air and spiralled "That's still not enough to defeat me Yugo!" Rin yelled with aggression as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon spiralled further into the air while it gained a green aura.

"Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates; since it's battling your Arctic Avalanche Dragon; my dragon gains your attack points!" Yugo shot back as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon's eyes flashed as it suddenly changed its direction and charged downward through the air (LV 8: ATK/3000 2600 = 5600) "What!?" Rin gasped as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon charged closer downward towards Arctic Avalanche Dragon "It's over Rin! NOW COME BACK TO ME BECAUSE I NEED YOU!" Yugo screeched.

Rin slowly backed away as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon was close to striking her dragon "Trap open" a voice called out as a figure held out her right hand. Katrina grinned as one of her Trap cards slipped upward and glowed "What?" Marufuji and Yugo asked in union as Katrina's eyes flashed "Black-Swan Corset" she announced as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon sudden moved upward in the air and dashed above Arctic Avalanche Dragon.

"What happened?" Yugo asked.

"My Trap is what happened. See with Black-Swan Corset; not only can I negate Battle Damage, but also protect the monster being attacked from destruction as long as I have a Black-Swan Ritual Monster; in my graveyard" Katrina explained as her Trap glowed further "As an Bonus; I can Summon the Black-Swan Ritual Monster; in my Graveyard; by discarding monsters from my hand that makes that Monster's Level" she took pleasure in taking hold of two cards from her hand and revealing them to Yugo and Marufuji "I'm discarding Level 4: Black-Swan: Vampire Dancer and Black-Swan: Flame Dancer" Katrina injected them into the Graveyard.

"Now I can Ritual Summon; Level 8: Black-Swan: Phoenix Red from my Graveyard" Katrina announced as a burst of red flames overtook her field. Black-Swan Phoenix Red formed as she soared through the portal. Black-Swan Phoenix Red's crimson flamed eyes flashed as she charged two red ball of flames in her hand. Soon the flames scattered through her body; creating a blue scarlet aura (LV 8: ATK 2800) as her white coloured wings stretched outward "Next thanks to Black-Swan: Phoenix Red's effect; I gain 800 Life Points" Katrina explained (LP 1200 800 = 2000) as she grinned "Now thanks to my Red's effect, I can add another Phoenix Blue to my hand" she announced as a card ejected from her deck. She then took hold of it.

Yugo's eyes flinched "I end my turn" he gritted as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon (LV 8: ATK/5600 - ATK/3000) hovered above him "I couldn't do it...I couldn't save her" Yugo thought. Marufuji's eyes tracked Yugo as he placed his hand onto his deck "Yugo, this fight isn't over yet, so don't give up. We can saver her, but you need to be with it a hundred percent got it?" Marufuji asked Yugo who slowly nodded.

"My turn draw!" he announced as he drawled his card "I activate the Equip Spell: Future Schematics!" Marufuji announced as a Spell card formed behind Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon "By negating Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect on my next Turn; his effects cannot be nullified this Turn" Marufuji explained as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's silver plating glowed "So what?" Serena questioned.

"Next I activate both my set cards" Marufuji explained as his two set cards flipped upward behind Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon "By paying 1000 Life Points; Skill Drain negates the effects of all monsters on the Field, however since Future Schematics is equipped to Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon; his effect remains active" Marufuji (LP 2000 -1000 = LP 1000) explained as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon roared "Are monsters effect are negated and they may not be able to protect themselves, but remember using your Dragon's effect will only allow you to destroy one type of monster, and since we all control different types of monsters; you'll only be able to wipe out one of us" Rin warned Marufuji.

"Is that what you think?" Marufuji countered; causing the four girls to widen their eyes "You have seem to have forgotten that I activate two Traps, the first being Skill Train, but the second is DNA Surgery!" Marufuji exclaimed "With this I can change all Monsters Types to any that I desire. So from now all monsters will become Machine-Types" he explained as DNA Surgery flashed. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon, Lunalight Leo Dance, Black-Swan: Phoenix Blue, Black-Swan Phoenix Red, Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Arctic Avalanche Dragon all glowed as they were transformed into metallic versions of themselves with glowing eyes.

"He changed all of their Type, but why?" Ruri asked stunned. Rin, Serena and Katrina's eyes widened "If they all have the same type...then" they said in union "Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect activates, once per turn I can declare one Monster-Type, then Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect will destroy all monsters that shares the same Type as the one I declared, also those monsters combined attack points are dealt as damage to all my opponents...I chose Machine-Type!" Marufuji announced.

Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes flashed as its wings shot upward as they separated into four sections on each side. Its chest opened up as a beam of light was charged through it. Thousand of lasers spiralled out from its chest as they struck all other monsters on the Field. A beams increased in size and power as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes flashed as the beams spiralled into a larger energy beam that caught Crystal-wing Synchro Dragon, Lunalight Leo Dance, Black-Swan: Phoenix Blue, Bkack-Swan: Phoenix Red, Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Arctic Avalanche Dragon; shattering all the monsters.

Rin, Serena, Ruri and Katrina were all shoved through the air by the blast as they bounced off the ground before being struck by the beam from Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon. All four girls impacted the ground; knocking them out cold. Serena (LP 1200 - 0) landed on her front. Ruri (LP 1200 - 0) landed onto her sides. Katrina (LP 2000 - 0) was shoved into the wall; leaning against it with her head lowered and Rin (LP 600 - 0) landed on her back. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon shattered. Marufuji looked to the four girls resting on the ground and saw that they will still breathing "I knew it. They were pretending to be hurt in the duel those shocks of lightning must have just been an effect made to the duel disk. Academia wouldn't risk hurting them" Marufuji told Yugo who nodded "I know, but do you think Rin and the others will be back to herself now?" Yugo questioned.

Marufuji turned from Yugo "If what SAL says is true, the only way to get them back is to take out the Microchips planted in their heads" Marufuji explained as SAL nodded "Academia see all what they see. We must go before they come" SAL announced "He's right Yugo we can't afford to get caught, then you'll have no chance to save them" Marufuji placed his hand onto Yugo's shoulder "I can't leave them...I can't leave Rin. I'm so close to saving her" Yugo replied.

"If you take Rin with you; Academia will find you and us, you need to let her go so that we can form a plan to save her and the others" Marufuji argued. Yugo narrowed his eyes "...Fine. I can't save her..." he turned away from Marufuji and stormed off. SAL looked to Marufuji and lowered his head "Banana Hair upset, he not like what we do?" he asked Marufuji who just looked to Yugo as he continued to run "Sometimes in order to save someone you have to wait for them to save themselves" Marufuji told SAL as he started to walk before suddenly turning to see that Rin, Ruri, Serena and Katrina were gone and no where in sight "Let's get out of here" Marufuji told SAL as the monkey jumped up and hung to Marufuji as he started to run after Yugo.

Yugo ran towards the exit "Rin...mark my words I'll get you back to normal I promise" he thought as Marufuji followed closely behind. They both ran the same way that they entered with determinate looks on their faces "...I'll save you Rin if its the last thing I do, I'll save you!" he thought as he continued to run alongside Marufuji. As they moved from the exits they stopped in their tracks as they widened their eyes "...You!" Yugo yelled as he saw Yuri stood before him turned away from it.

Yuri looked down to his hands; showing clear signs of confusion. He slowly turned to Yugo and Marufuji and gulped "I know it may seem a little odd to say this...but I'm not who you think I am Yugo" Yuri gently waved his hands to Yugo "BASTARD! You caused this! You made Rin like that!" Yugo screamed "...Rin?" Yuri questioned "Yugo trust me; I'm not Yuri...I'm not!" Yuri waved his hands to Yugo.

* * *

_To Be Continued_

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

"That energy...it can't be" Astral thought with worry filling his body. "Astral, did you think that you destroyed me the last time that we met?" the figure laughed.

Luna chuckled as she gained a dark aura mixed with her pink aura as she looked to Shark "How little that you know of the dangerous trap that you just walked into. Not only will you die, but your life energy will be used to power the most strongest force in this Dimension"

Moments later a red streak of lightning rammed through the sky; striking the ground.

Luna ran through the streets while wearing her cloak as she looked scavenge for cover. She saw an abandoned car as she used her athletic skills to front flip over the vehicle to land on the other side. Luna turned her head to the car's mirror glass; seeing a dragon like figure charge through the air towards the car.

"You did that to them?" Yuzu yelled as she narrowed her eyes as her eyes flashed "...You destroyed their happiness just to accomplish your own goals..."

"It wasn't fair, not at all. I had no one left, my family, my friends were dead because of those Dragons forged from the Devil himself, they destroyed anything like mindless monsters. For years I lived on my own, never ran into another person who still remained breathing"

"I felt alone, helpless, until one day...I met someone who would help..."

"Someone who suffered the same despair as I did"

Yuya, Yuzu, Kotori Shark, Rio, Shun and Astral all stood before Luna/

NEXT:

**114: Realm of Darkness - Luna and her Partner Revealed**

ルナと彼女のパートナーの明らかに闇の王国


	114. Realm of Darkness

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raid Raptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 114**

**"ルナと彼女のパートナーの明らかに闇の王国" ( Realm of Darkness - Luna and her Partner Revealed)**

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

"Yuya what are you doing?" Yuzu asked slouched over with her hands on her hips while she glared to Yuya who sitting on a tanning bed while he looked through a comic-book. Yuya licked his finger as he used it to turn the page "I'm reading, duh?" Yuya responded as he raised the comic upward as his eyes focused on it. Yuzu's face turned red as she breathed slowly "...Yuya...that's not what I meant. I meant why are you not with the others...?" Yuzu gritted her teeth together.

Yuya shrugged his shoulders as he turned the page "Others...? Oh-right you mean the Xyz-scu-People, right?" Yuya asked with a bored tone. Yuzu's eyes narrowed as she held her hands behind her back to restrain herself from hitting Yuya "...Yes I mean, the people that helped save this Dimension. We need to pay them back and help save their own world; it's the least that we can do" Yuzu added.

"...Isn't that because of that hot Luna chick, right? - Count me in" Yuya responded as he dropped the comic to the ground and jumped onto his feet; stretching his arms "Hot...?" Yuzu growled before slowly regaining her composure.

"Yuya are you sure that you're okay?" Yuzu asked nervously to the boy. Yuya gave a wink to her and slowly took hold of her hands; lifting them into his own "Oh Yuzu, I have never felt better and it's all because of you" Yuya whispered; causing Yuzu to blush "Y-u-ya…?" she stumbled her words.

"Yuya...Ca-n I uh- come with y-ou to the Xyz Dim-en-sion… too?" Yuzu gulped as she failed to form her words. Yuya smirked as he leaned into her ear "Of course you can beautiful. Just try to behave won't you?" Yuya responded confidently.

"Bea-ut-iful…?" Yuzu face turned completely red as his words. Yuzu closed her eyes and leaned in to Yuya and puckered her lips. After a moment she reopened her eyes to see that Yuya had vanished and was no longer standing before her "...Yuya?" Yuzu asked.

"Ryoga, there's something strange about Luna. She seems to know you, but also it was almost as if you have a bond with her that you do not know about" Rio told her brother as she sat while wrapping her arms around her legs.

Shark's eyes started to his sister and he crossed his arms "Rio...I don't care who she is. She messed with my friends and for that she must pay. Academia may have been enough, but then she has the nerve to come to our world and cause the havoc that she has. She needs to be destroyed. It's what the others and Vector would have wanted" Shark told his sister.

Rio slowly nodded "You feel guilty for what happened to Vector, but you need to know that he would never want to see you seeking the vengeance that you desire" Rio warned her brother as she pushed herself to her feet as she glared to her brother "Ryoga you're my brother and I love as the brother that you are to me, but you can't just claim what the others want. The old Vector would have wanted her destruction, but he changed. He would never let you do it out of anger. You may still be here, but my Brother seems to have already died" Rio shoved past her brother "...Rio…" Shark turned to his sister, but Rio ignored him as she continued to walk away.

Kotori looked to beside Orbital as Rio walked towards them. Orbital looked back down to the terminal as he began typing on the holographic keyboard "You-can-handle-this" Orbital told Kotori as his processors scanned through the screen attached to the terminal.

Kotori rolled her eyes as she leaned against the terminal and gave a smile towards Rio's direction. Rio saw her gesture and gave a weak smile in return. Rio walked beside Kotori as both girls folded their arms "Rio are you okay?" Kotori asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh-yeah I'm fine" Rio answered as she breathed heavily "It's just been too much, you know? These last months have been the worst in my life. Not only have we lost almost all of our friends, but I'm starting to feel that I'm losing my brother too" Rio added as she gave a saddened look.

Kotori listened to Rio as she unfolded her arms "I can tell that Shark is really letting this Luna girl get to him. He has never been this determined for revenge. NOT even against Academia. I guess Vector meant more to him than even I thought" Kotori placed her palms together.

Rio slowly shook her head "I don't think it has anything to do with Vector. I honestly am starting to believe that he's only using Vector as an excuse to show his anger towards Luna" Rio told Kotori as she secretly glanced to Shark "Luna has something more to here. She is completely different compared to anything that we have faced, but at the same time. I almost feel like I know here...but I just can't put my finger on it" Rio continued as she saw her Brother was an angered look on his face.

"Not to mention that you said that she knew your Barian names. Plus with those paranormal powers of hers that you described. She may be singularly more dangerous than all of Academia combined. Rio please let me come with you" Kotori asked as she looked to Rio.

Rio was taken back by her request "Ko-tori are you sure? You don't have to prove anything, plus I don't want to be mean, but you don't have a Duelling deck" Rio informed Kotori. The green haired girl shook her head as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a Deck. Rio's eyes locked onto the Deck "Kotori where did you get that?" Rio asked.

Kotori looked back to Rio "Anna had it on her. It's the Deck that Fuya used. Since she was holding it I guessed that well Fuya...wouldn't have use for it" Kotori answered "Anna held onto his Wind-Up Deck?" Rio asked.

"Yeah, plus since Anna is out cold. I doubt that she will mind if I borrow her duel disk for now" Kotori added further as she placed her hand into the bag around her shoulder. And pulled out Anna's duel disk and placed it onto her left wrist as the metal strap sealed itself onto her wrist.

"Kotori, are you absolutely sure about this? As I said no one is forcing you I think it is for the best that you stay - " Rio was cut off as Kotori's eyes widened "PLEASE! Let me do this!" she yelled at the brink of tears "I ca-nt do it anymore. I can't lose Anyone else, I Just can't!" She continued as she lifted her hands to her chest and shook her head.

"Ko-Kotori" Rio gasped "No more! I can't! What if you die!? What if Astral or Shark dies!? And I did nothing to help you. I'm tired of seeing the people I love die. IT'S TOO MUCH! First Yuma, then the others, now Vector!? Who knows who's next. I want to help, so please just give me this one chance to help!" Kotori cried.

"...I had..no Idea that…" Rio replied shocked "No one does. I tried so hard...to be brave...but I can't do...it, I won't pretend that everything is going to be okay, because it's not" Kotori continued to tear-up.

"Kotori, I'm Sor-ry. If you want to come with us then please do if you feel that is what you want" Rio invited Kotori; earning a smile from the other girl "Right" Kotori cheered as she showed to be more cheerful.

"Now we best join the others" Rio smiled to Kotori as both girls nodded "Thank goodness. I could hardly concentrate with you two rambling on" Orbital told them; earning glares from both girls "Di-d I analyse that though my vocal processors?" Orbital turned away from the girls to avoid the daggers from their stares.

Rio and Kotori turned around and started to walk towards the others "Phew. They're gone and not a moment too soon, now I can focus without them...distracting me" Orbital stated as he continued typing through the terminal "You know we are like only three steps away from you, right?" Kotori warned him "Oops" Orbital replied.

Astral and Ena both looked to each other "Ena, what shall you do now? I cannot imagine you wanting to go to Barian World" Astral curiously asked. Ena's eyes slowly looked to the sky as she folded her arms across her stomach "I did consider the options, but we both know that I am better of helping in Astral World. I'll inform Celestial of what is happening. If we are lucky I might be able to reason with him to have him help out" Ena then looked back to Astral.

"What about...you know?" Astral asked. Ena swiftly shook her head "Absolutely nod. We cannot have him intervene in this matter; it's too risky. They will probably cause more harm than Luna has" Ena strictly argued against Astral "I understand, but we may need his help -" Ena's eyes narrowed "NO ASTRAL! No means no. You will not have him be involved in this matter; the last thing we need is to have a being more powerful than Soul to add to this mess" Ena advised Astral.

"I understand your concern, but this is not about us. This is about stopping Lu-" "Astral you best heed my warning; do not even think about getting him involved" Ena hissed. Astral's eyes narrowed "As you wish, we will do things on our own then" Astral turned away from Ena.

Both Astral and Ena turned to see Shark, Rio, Kotori, Yuya and Yuzu stood together "Who are you talking about?" Yuzu asked. Ena's eyes narrowed "Doesn't concern any of you. However we need to get going we all have our own business in the Xyz Dimension" Ena told them. Shark bumped his firsts together "Damn right we do. Luna is going to suffer; I'll make sure of that" Shark growled.

Astral turned around to see Yusei slowly walking towards him "Yusei. I don't think that you should join us. Your place is back here with your own friends; you will need to stay here just in case anything happens" Astral told Yusei who nodded "That's a good plan, but be careful. I'll be here in case you need my help" Yusei replied as he slowly turned away.

"Yusei!" Kotori called out; catching his attention "Kotori, right?" he asked. Kotori nodded "Can you do me a favour?" she asked. Yusei nodded "Can you please check on Anna when you have the chance. When she wakes up; she will be scared and confused, so can you please make sure that she feels safe?"

Yusei nodded "I can do that" he replied as prepared to turn away "By the way Yusei. I think Yuma and you would have got on well" Kotori added; earning a smile from Yusei "I hope to have a chance to meet him one day. Take care Kotori" Yusei added as he started to walk away.

"Alright, let's go" Ena's glowed "Wait!" a voice called out. Shark and Rio turned to see Shun slowly limping towards them "Shun?" Rio asked with Shark's eyes narrowing "You're able to stand?" he asked. Shark held his shoulder "Shark… I am sorry for what I did…I was too weak to resist Luna's control, but I want payback now on Luna for making me hurt my friends" Shun growled as Shark nodded "If you can stand, then you can come with us" Shark told Shun as he nodded as they all narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the sky.

From the hospital. Anna laid unconscious on the bed as she slowly squinted her eyes in pain while she twisted and turned. A stream of a black fog escaped through her mouth as she continued to twist and turn.

* * *

**Barian World**

Luna's lips curved into a grin as she folded her arms as she stood from her throne "The two Galaxy-Eyes wielders will soon start. Soon our plan shall be completed" Luna held out her arms and through her head back while closing her eyes "I can already feel it; a paradise to be born" She basked while lowering her arms and slowly opened her eyes. Luna looked down to her duel disk and to the deck it was holding "I must not falter now. Too much is counting on this" Luna winced her eyes "My friends" she continued as she shook her head "No, I don't need him any more. He only got in our way; we can't risk him to compromise our ambitions; especially when we are so close" Luna added as she turned away from her duel disk and grinned as the sky of Barian World "Speaking of which" she added as a beam of light spiralled downward from the sky.

"Luna!" Shark growled as he, Rio, Kotori, Shun, Yuya and Yuzu formed from the beam of light with Astral hovering above them . Luna continued to wear a grin as she vanished in a flash of light. Shark's eyes narrowed as he growled again "...Luna, I will destroy you!" he yelled as Luna reformed before him and the others with her arms held behind her back "Oh hey Nash, about time that you showed your face here. Here I was thinking that you were smart enough to know that you cannot win against me, but guess I was wrong on that" Luna sighed.

"You dare defy the world of my people? Unforgivable…!" Shark yelled "Ryoga, calm down you-need to calm-down!" Rio tried to reason with her brother "She's right, take a moment to calm yourself" Kotori backed up Rio. Luna silently chuckled "Hear that Nash, they are trying to treat you like a dog. It's quite amusing. Guess you're not strong enough to ignore their words and face me instead" Luna unfolded her arm and placed them by her sides "Unless you are a coward, that is"

"...L-Luna, how dare...you. I will...will...avenge my friends!" Shark's eyes widened as he was covered by a flash of light that carried a strong force of wind; knocking back Rio, Kotori, Astral, Shun land Yuzu backwards while Yuya stood with his arms crossed; unphased. Kotori and Yuzu landed on the ground while still sitting up. Rio was shoved further back as she landed onto her sides. Shun brought his arms up as he remained standing while be pushed back. Astral managed to retain his position in the air

Luna stood still as the wind unphased her. The light faded as a purple hand formed into a fist. A red cape slowly flowed through the wind. A purple coloured arm lowered with a black and golden duel disk attached around the wrist of the air. Shark stood before Luna as he was transformed into his Barian form. His blue eyes flashed as the golden crown on his head reflected Luna in it "Ohh Scary…" Luna waved her hands at him in a fearless tone "You may act tough now, but when I'm done with you; you will be wishing that you were never born. You death will come by my hand, for the future of this world; you will become nothing more than an insignificant memory" Shark yelled with his echoing voice.

Luna's eyes narrowed as she held her head into her left palm "Don't talk to me about the future; you have no right to say such foolhardy things. You don't know what awaits in the future, unlike I do" Luna replied.

"What? What do you mean by that?!" Shark demanded as he pointed to Luna "I have had enough of your riddles. Tell us who you are! I want to know who I will be destroying" Shark continued as he formed his hand into a fist. Luna tightened her palm around her face "Very well Nash, see I'm not from this world and none other that you know of. I come from a reality where I have lived through hell my entire life. A world where time was beyond this current world's. The future" Luna commented as she lowered her hand.

* * *

**Flashback**

**"The future was an unforgiving place; just one wrong step, and you would die"**

**"This misery, my pain, the destruction of my home was all done by the dragons that you and your counterparts wield Yuya"**

Luna ran through the streets while wearing her cloak as she looked scavenge for cover. She saw an abandoned car as she used her athletic skills to front flip over the vehicle to land on the other side. Luna turned her head to the car's mirror glass; seeing a dragon like figure charge through the air towards the car. Luna swiftly turned away and curved up to hide herself. Luna's eyes widened with grace as she saw the Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon dash through the and into the air, above the city.

Luna sighed in relief as she thought she was safe from the dragon, but her grateful expression soon vanished as she saw Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes flashed as the dragon screeched as it released multiple energy blasts from its mouth that dashed out through the city and struck the grounds; causing encore of explosions, one after the other; decimating the buildings that were near the blasts zones.

Luna placed her hands over her mouth and shook as the flames caused by the blasts spreads through the city as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon all formed beside Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as they all stood back-to-back, roaring in union as they released energy blasts from their mouths that spiralled across the city; destroying everything in their path.

"It wasn't fair, not at all. I had no one left, my family, my friends were dead because of those Dragons forged from the Devil himself, they destroyed anything like mindless monsters. For years I lived on my own, never ran into another person who still remained breathing"

"I felt alone, helpless, until one day...I met someone who would help..."

"Someone who suffered the same despair as I did"

"Who are you three?" Luna asked as she looked to three figures. The first bowed to Luna "Greeting, I am a co-working of my associates" one of the shadowed figure introduced himself as he held his hand out "I am Paradox, and this is Aporia and and Z-One" Paradox explained as he pointed to the other figures. Luna's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms while still being hidden by her cloak "Just who the hell are you? It's been more than two years since I have seen another living human, so tell me, who are you?" Luna inquired.

The middle figure took a set towards Luna; causing for her to raise her hands "We are the only hope for the future, you and us are the only people left in this world. We need to band together before they can find us" Z-One answered as he limped towards her "The dragons are unrivalled; we can't make a dent in them without being killed" Luna countered as she held her arms out "We are best off alone" she added as she dismissed the idea.

"Luna, this is our chance to change everything; to stop those dragons from ever attacking" Paradox tried to reason with her; catching her attention as she turned to him "You cant prevent the attacks from ever happening? How are you going to do that then?" Luna requested as she tweaked her eyebrows. Z-One turned to Luna as he pressed his palm in the air; followed as a hologram of all six of the dimensional dragons formed.

"These Dragons are many things: powerful, strong, deadly, but they are not coherent to this Time-line, I can find no recorded records of them, I scanned for every card in assistance, so that's when it struck me; they are not relative to this world or its history, they must have entered this world by unauthorized measures" Z-One answered as he swiped past the dragons; skipping to the next page as a hologram of a figure formed "Who the hell is that?" Luna asked intrigued.

"His name is unknown, but he has been sighted with the six Dragons on multiple occasions, also they display no hostile behaviour towards him like he is their master" Z-One finished as the holographic figure was moved to the side as another figure formed, however this time it was of a female "She has also been seen with the previous figure as if they are working together, as the dragons also show no hostility towards them"

"That moment I felt something strange, something that I haven't felt for years; hope. I finally knew who was behind those merciless attacks on my world; with only revenge plateauing my mind; I happily casted aside my pride to work with these lower beings. Turns out due to my unnatural nature I was just what they needed to complete their plans. Months after we begun working together; we had finished our experiment"

Paradox, Z-One, Aporia and Luna all stood beside each other as Z-One started to type on a terminal "It's finally finished; we are one step closer to saving our world" Aporia cheered as hope glowed from his eyes. Paradox checked the results as he too shared a pleased look "I almost can't believe it; we can save our people" he also cheered. Luna held her arms to her sides and placed her hands onto her hips "If this doesn't work; the dragons won't be the only thing you will need to fear" she warned.

Moments after a blue spiralling portal formed beside a green spiralling portal "Success! The Synchro and Xyz portals are fully operational" Z-One reported as the portals fully stabilized "All we need to do is configure the four other realities" Paradox gave a sincere smile to Z-One "Now we only have to wait for a few minutes before we can stabilize all realities" Aporia commented as he showed true joy on his face only to be lost when a blast hit the lap; creating a shock wave and destroying the outside wall.

"No...Z-arc and Ray...we were so close!" Z-One yelled as through the smoke cloud two shadowed figure with one being more slim and held more curves along with the other figure having the build of a male "Well, well look what we got here?" a female voice taunted as she placed her right hand onto his hips "I think we missed a few when we last went for one of our walks" the male figure replied as he chuckled.

The smoke continued to cast through the lab as both shadowed figures grinned "Oh that most certainly will not do; I think we should pick of where we last left of, wouldn't you agree?" the female figure suggested as the male figure grinned further "Indeed I do" he replied as he held out his hand "Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the figure called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms.

Luna suddenly jerked as Aporia wrapped his hand around her wrist "We can't afford to loose now, we need to go through with the plan!" Aporia told Luna as he looked to her. Luna's eyes narrowed, looking back to Aporia "I know, but what about Paradox and Z-One?" Luna asked, only for Aporia to increase his grip on her shoulder "Don't worry about them, they will hold them off, but we need to go. if we will have any hope to save them!" he explained as he picked up Luna and through her through the blue spiralling portal; a flash of light shot from the portal as it vanished "Interesting, just what are you up to you worms?" the female hidden figure asked as she removed her hand from her hips "In order to destroy you; we must destroy your fragments!" Aporia yelled as he glared to the two figures "Aporia now!" Z-One yelled.

Aporia nodded as he looked towards the green spiralling portal. He begun to run towards is; catching the attention of the female figure; causing her to grin "No, I don't think so..." she cooed as she placed her hand onto her wrist "Bloom Diva The Melodious Choir, take him out" she grinned as a shadowed figure formed behind her with a pair of violet glowing eyes as a sonic wave shot from her; as a melody from a voice was released.

The blast charged past Z-One and Paradox; knocking them off their feet and into the wall of the lab, the blast continued further as Aporia stepped through the portal. Aporia was struck by the blast as he screamed, moving into the portal as it spiralled; vanishing "Him too?" the male figure groaned in dismay "Dam, I really wanted to kill him" the female figure replied as she through her hands up with aggression "Oh, well we still have these two here" she reassured herself as she smirked as Z-one and Paradox both laid weakened on the ground.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I awoke to a new world, not like my own, but also similar" Luna informed Shark. Astral's eyes widened "Luna comes from the future? This proves to be quite alarming" Astral thought. Luna continued looking to Shark "When I realized where I was; I knew what I had to do; It was my job to create a paradise for the future generation. My people can finally live in peace, and for that world to exist; none of you can continue to live especially Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiragi .." Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Why us? Me and Yuya haven't done anything to you…!" Yuzu yelled to Luna as she stood up from the ground with Kotori "I know Yuya can be a idiot sometimes, but that isn't enough reason to kill him too! So tell us what we have done!" Yuzu yelled at Luna.

Luna closed her eyes while she was covered by a dark aura "Yuzu...I can't believe that we were once friends; But it seems that you have no idea what you and Yuya become, do you? Well in basic form; my world was destroyed by you and Yuya" Luna announced as her eyes flashed; causing Yuzu's eyes to widen "W-ha...t? I wo-uld...nev-er" Yuzu gasped.

"To be honest I never thought that myself, but I saw it with my own eyes, you can your counterparts must be destroyed; no matter the cost. At first I believed that if I could separate your counterparts from Yuya's, that it would be good enough to save my world, I even tried…"

* * *

**Flashback**

**"I hoped that I could save my world by keeping just one pair apart, I dreamed that my world would be saved"**

**"So I was brought to the foolish feeling of hope…"**

A teenage boy with red and black spiked down hair with black eyes slowly walked down a road. The figure was wearing short sleeved black shirt while wearing a black cape around his neck. He had belt around his waist with darker blue jeans complemented with black boots. Beside him was a girl laughing. The girl had red hair with black bangs. Her eyes were also red. She was thirteen and wearing a black blouse she was also wearing dark red shorts with red and black striped stockings to her legs with black boots to the top of her knees. her red hair was lowered to her shoulders as her black bangs covered her duel disk was attached to her right arm "Yufu...you really are an idiot aren't you" Katrina smiled to the boy.

Yufu shrugged his shoulders and grinned "Hey, I'm not too sure I'm an idiot, I just don't take things as seriously as I should sometimes" he replied as he gave Katrina a thumbs up. Katrina sighed "you're my idiot though, that's what matters" she smiled as she and Yufu walked past an ally. In the ally Luna stood leaned against the wall while covered in a brown cloak. She looked out to Yufu and Katrina as they laughed and smiled.

"Hey, Yufu?" Katrina asked, slightly sounding nervous. Yufu looked to her and smiled "What is it?" he asked with a smile towards her. Katrina gently stroked her hair "I was wondering if you are free after School...can we hang out for a bit? There's something I want to ask you...I mean if you want to that is" Katrina asked nervously while she slightly blushed. Yufu looked to her for a moment before smiling "Of course Katrina; you don't even need; you're my best friend Katrina, so I'm more then happy to hang out later" Yufu replied with a sincere smile.

Katrina nodded "Thanks Yufu. See you after School!" she cheered as she took off and smiled while she ran off. Yufu smiled "How was I lucky enough to get a friend like her" he thought as he started to slowly walk on the walkway "I wonder if she- Nah what am I thinking she probably doesn't like me like that" he added as he placed his hands into his pockets. Luna formed on one of the rooftops above the ground; watching Yufu

**"Here it was…"**

**"The day my future would be saved...I was so happy...to return home and to see my friends…"**

Later that day Yufu and Katrina looked to each other as they stood in outside the school. Katrina nervously looked to Yufu while she saw the new depressed expression he held"Yufu...I wanted to ask if you wanted to...maybe we could possibly...hang out...I mean not like normal hang out...I mean more on the lines as a couple...not a couple of friends...but as a Boyfriend/Girlfriend couple...?" she asked with a neurotic tone as she fiddled her fingers together.

She felt worried as she saw the blank stare coming from Yufu as his eyes darted to her "Yufu?...Are you mad with me or something...? Have I done something?" she asked worried as she placed her hands together "...Did I ruin our friendship now, by asking this?" She asked hysterically. Yufu retained his cold composer as he crossed his arms "Yufu?" Katrina asked in a worried tone "Please answer me I don't care if you say no, please just tell me your answer!" she begged before she parted her hands and leaned into Yufu trying to hug him "Yufu please don't act like this. I'm sorry I won't ask anything like that again!" she begged "I promise I'll-" she was cut off as Yufu used his arms to shove her to the ground while she sat, crossing out her legs.

"...Yufu?" she mentally broke. Yufu's eyes narrowed "I would never go out with a freak like you. I only pretended to be your friend, because I knew that you wouldn't hurt me if you thought that I liked you, but I never did. You're a freak of nature, you're lucky I don't tell the whole city, they would all come for you and try to kill you" he growled. Katrina's eyes filled with tears as she was shaken with emotion "...No...you can't be...you're lying. We been friends for years. You are the only person that has ever made me feel like I am actually worth something...all those happy memories...all my laughs...all my smiles...you can't take that away..." she begged as she cried.

"You're not worth anything...you're just a freak. I never even liked you and you actually wanted to go on a date? As if I would be seen with you in an actual restaurant, I eat food because I'm human, but you're just a freaking leach that feeds off others, I will never lower myself to be with you...not even if you were the last girl on Earth...now get out my sight and never let me see you again, otherwise I'll will tell the how city about what you are!" Yufu threatened.

Katrina's eyes narrowed "...I can't believed that I actually... loved you, I should have known that someone actually accepting me was too good to be true...I understand...you thought I would hurt you...but Yufu...you're the only person who I would not hurt...I wanted to be by your side...to protect you...but now...I know...I was was living some stupid dream which I just woke up from..." she growled as she slowly stood up to face Yufu "You're the only person that I would have never wanted to...harm... I should have known that I couldn't find love..." she spoke with an emotionally broken tone as she turned from Yufu and started to walk away from him while embracing herself.

She refused to look to Yufu as she started to march away "I'll...never forgive you...I can't even if I wanted to ..." she cried as she continued to walk away. Yufu breathed as he wiped a tear from his eyes as he turned to look at a rooftop to see Luna looking down to him while she crossed her arms and smirked. Yufu sighed as he looked back to Katrina only to see that she had vanished "Katrina...you may not forgive me...but I hope you'll understand one day...I wish I could have said yes to you" he thought as he lowered his head.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Luna's eyes narrowed "But I was wrong. It changed nothing...my future was still destroyed, lifeless... so that where when I came to the conclusion that in order to save my world; you all must perish, and you have fallen for our plan, so we can now carry out our mission to destroy all of you!" Luna smirked

Astral's eyes widened "Did you say we?" he asked. Luna raised her arms and laughed "Astral...you have no idea of the trouble that you are in. All of you though that I was working alone? Huh...foolish" Luna commented as she held out her arms "Behold my partner...the other side to our mission. And I think you know him quite well Astral" Luna's eyes glowed.

The sky of Barian World flashed as a red lightning bolt struck the ground. Luna's deck box glowed as a black coloured mist escaped from it and expanded as it spiralled into the air as laughter could be heard from in it. Another bolt of lightning struck through the mist as the laughter became louder.

"...No...it cannot be…" Astral's eyes widened as he saw the cloud of mist spiral further up into the air as lightning repeatedly struck it. Two red eyes flashed through the fog as they soon narrowed as the laughter stopped.

Shark and Rio and Kotori's eyes widened as they looked up into the sky "That can't be who I think it is!" Kotori yelled as fear filled her body as she started to shake in fear "I think it is Kotori" Rio responded while Yuzu's eyes widened along with Shun who looked just as shocked. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he started to smirk.

The mist continued to spiral into the sky until it stopped and expanded all across the sky; turning the glowing red sky to pure black. Astral's eyes narrowed "Here he comes" he thought as he slowly tensed up.

Thunder roared in the sky as a beam of red light shot down from the sky and struck the ground. The light glowed so brightly that it gave everyone the appearance of different shades of red. Rio and Shark's eyes narrowed as a silhouette formed within the beam of light. Luna continued to smirk.

The beam light flashed as it shattered; revealing the figure. Kotori's eyes widened "It is him" she screamed in her thoughts as she was a a black eyes open with a golden eye that flashed. Astral's eyes continued to narrow as the opposing figure held the same body shape as him and had the same hair style however with green markings instead of Astral's blue markings.

The black coloured figure with green markings grinned widely as he held out his hands and laughed "Dark Mist…" Astral hissed as he saw Dark Mist stop laughing as he turned and looked directly at Astral "Astral-kun...we have some catching up to do…" Dark Mist chuckled as he glowed with a red aura that covered his body while Astral glowed with a blue aura "Who is that!?" Yuzu asked as she saw Astral and Dark Mist glaring at each other while the dark one grinned menacingly.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Dark Mist grinned as a black diamond shaped duel disk formed on his left arm as a fin long red blade formed attached to the duel disk "Astral-Kun...we have some catching up to do" he grinned.

Astral's eyes narrowed as he raised his left arm to his chest as a dark blue duel disk formed. A light blue blade formed on top of his duel disk as it had triangular ends on each side "Dark Mist even though you have revived it will not last for too long" Astral countered as his deck materialized into his duel disk as it was shuffled.

"Are you saying that Dark Mist was created from Astral's own darkness?" Yuzu nervously stammered "That's exactly what we are saying. Dark Mist is the inner evil of Astral" she added. Yuzu placed her hands onto her chest "That means Astral is going to be facing himself" she thought.

Melissa eyes widened as she riding in a helicopter. She looked through the glass window with a scared expression "Have the Dark Signers returned?" she mentally screamed as she saw lightning rain down from the sky; destroying the Duel Stadium.

Luna continued to smirk as Shark opposed her "Enough Talk. I think we should just get this over with wouldn't you say Ryoga?" Luna chuckled as she raised her left arm. Shark narrowed his eyes "Shut it" he commented as he glared to Luna.

Utopia appeared in his sealed form as it rose from the portal as two orbs orbited around it. Utopia then transformed as it changed to its unsealed form. Utopia raised his blades as his wings separated into sections as moved in front of Astral "RANK 4! Number 39: Utopia!" Utopia stayed still as his Overlay Units crossed each other.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon both locked onto each other as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed with a blue aura while Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon glowed with a red aura. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he looked to Mizael

NEXT:

Chapter 115:

"という共通の戦い" **(**** Antagonising Battle ****)**


	115. Antagonising Battle

A/N:

Hi, for all of those asking for my Tumblr Page to see the designs. It has now sorted itself out and you can find it by searching scorpio-229 on Tumblr for the designs. Also Deck lists of characters will also be available too. Along with announcements for DW such as clues to the next arc after the Xyz/Luna Arc.

Feel free to check it out if you want to. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 115**

**"という共通の戦い" ( Antagonising Battle)**

* * *

"Mizael!" Kaito yelled as he reached the top of Heartland Tower as he looked to the figure stood before him. Mizael slowly turned to Kaito and grinned "Ah Kaito, about time you showed yourself. I thought that you would have another honour to come sooner" Mizael pointed to Kaito "Mizael, why are you doing this? Are friends are in danger in. They need our help!" Kaito yelled; causing Mizael to sniggered "They do not concern us Kaito, the only thing we should care about is our glorious battle" Mizael slowly raised his arm as his duel disk activated.

"Enough of theses battles. We already know that I am the best dragon master" Kaito argued. Mizael narrowed his eyes "You have been, but not any more I am the one true master. My pride will not accept anyone besides myself" he yelled as he raised his arm to his chest. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he too raised his left arm. His duel disk glowed as a blue curved blade formed attached to his duel disk "This is not the time to do this, but if you are going to stand against me then I'll crush you just like the rest Mizael!" Kaito warned as he placed his hand onto his deck and drawled five cards. Mizael grinned as he too drawled five cards from his deck.

"DUEL!" Kaito and Mizael yelled in union.

* * *

**KAITO LP 4000**

**VS**

**MIZAEL LP 4000**

* * *

Kaito looked down to his hand and placed his right hand onto the fourth card that he was holding "First since I control no Monsters; I can Special Summon Photon Thrasher!" Kaito announced as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. Through a flash of light Photon Thrasher formed as the light particles coursing through its arms glowed brighter as he swung his blade downward (LV 4: ATK/2100)

"Next I Normal Summon Photon Crusher!" Kaito followed up as he swiped the card onto his duel disk beside Photon Crusher. Photon Crusher's eye flashed as he swung the pillar that he was holding. Photon Crusher (LV 4: ATK/2100) beside Photon Thrasher. Kaito narrowed his eyes to Mizael as he slowly raised his arm "With my Level 4: Photon Thrasher and Photon Crusher; I built the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as Photon Crusher and Photon Thrasher narrowed into beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 4: Starliege Lord Galaxion!" Kaito announced as a beam of light shot trough the portal. Starliege Lord Galaxion's eyes flashed as the blue blades attached to his body flashed brighter as he raised his blades. Raising them into the air as both of its Overlay Units orbited around him (Rank 4: ATK/2000) "Interesting" Mizael commented. Kaito continued his move by holding his arm to his sides "Next I'm using Starliege Lord Galaxion's Monster Effect, by using two Overlay Units; I can Special Summon the Light of Hope!" Kaito explained as Starliege Lord Galaxion glowed as both Overlay Units shot into the blades that he wielded. Starliege Lord Galaxion raised both of his blades as a portal was opened in the sky above.

A card ejected from Kaito's deck. He took hold of the card and placed it onto his duel disk "Come forth! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito held his hand out. A galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a set of triangular shaped eyes. Light particles merged together to form a hand with five claws. A dark blue armoured tails curved as a red star formed on the end. Finally wings made from light particles materialized with red armoured outlines on top of them. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's eyes flashed as it roared. Bracing its arms upward (LV 8: ATK/3000)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Starliege Lord Galaxion both stood on Kaito's field. Kaito took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I set 1 card and end my turn" Kaito declared as one set card formed before vanishing. Mizael showed a warrior's grin as he placed his hand onto his deck "Can you feel it? The Galaxy-Eyes' wishing to battle yet again. That is the feeling of a true battle!" Mizael announced as he drawled his card.

"Since you control your Starliege Lord Galaxion; I can Special Summon Radius the Half-Moon Dragon" Mizael swiped a card onto his duel disk. A dark blue dragon with amber glowing eyes formed as its arms and legs were covered by large shards that resembled the moon. The dragon had two claws on each of its feet and blades at the end of its arms. Radius the Half-Moon Dragon roared (LV 4: ATK/1400) "Now since it was summoned by its own effect; its Level doubles" Mizael continued as Radius the Half-Moon Dragon glowed (LV 4 - LV 8)

"Now since I control a Level 8 Monster I can summon Parsec the Interstellar Dragon without offering up other monsters" Mizael announced as he placed the card onto his duel disk. A dark purple coloured dragon with green highlights formed with green glowing eyes. Its arms were shaped like a praying mantis along with its legs having the same shape. Parsec the Interstellar Dragon (LV 8: ATK/ 800) was positioned besides Radius the Half-Moon Dragon.

"I Overlay My Level 8: Radius the Half-Moon Dragon and my Parsec the Interstellar Dragon!" Mizael announced as he raised both of his arms. Radius the Half-Moon Dragon and my Parsec the Interstellar Dragon narrowed into beams of yellow light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot through the portal; illuminating Mizael's body "Galaxy Shinning in the darkness. Reside the the personification of time to reverse all travesties with your tyrant will!" Mizael chanted "Xyz Summon! Rank 8: Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" he announced as a card ejected from his Extra Deck. Mizael took hold of the card and swiped it onto his duel disk.

A galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a pair of triangular eyes with a galaxy-like pattern. Purple mechanical wings connected together as they flashed. A black mechanical tail slowly curved. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as it braced its arms as the Number 107 burned on to its head as the dragon roared with a robotic screech. The dragon had both of its Overlay Units that orbited around it (Rank 8: ATK 300: OVU 2)

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon both locked onto each other as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed with a blue aura while Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon glowed with a red aura. Kaito narrowed his eyes as he looked to Mizael "How about we destroy you Xyz Monster so that our Galaxy-Eyes may do battle with the other to truly prove which one is superior" Mizael held out his arm "Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack Starliege Lord Galaxion! Tachyon Spiral or Destruction!" Mizael smirked with confidence as Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon braced its arms to its sides and begun to charge a blast from its mouth that spiralled towards Starliege Lord Galaxion.

Kaito's eyes widened as he raised his arm "Don't get ahead of yourself. I activate my Trap: Lumenize" Kaito announced as his Trap card reappeared before flipping upward as it glowed "With this your Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's attack is negated" Kaito explained as the blast spiralling towards Starliege Lord Galaxion shattered "Furthermore your Dragon's attack points will now be added to my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Kaito added as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed as it braced its arm outward, while roaring (Level 8: ATK/ 3000 + 3000 = ATK/3000)

"See Mizael. I am the best duellist out of us two. Not only did I outplay you, but I also out smarted you by purposely playing my Starliege Lord Galaxion; knowing that you would attack it before messing with my Galaxy-Eyes" Kaito looked to Mizael to see him slightly smirking "Is that how you see it Kaito? Well I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but I knew your plan all this time" Mizael raised his arm "I activate my Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; I can rewind time itself to my own will before our battle commenced while negating your monsters effets" Mizael countered as one of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's overlay units shot into its chest "Go Tachyon Transmigration" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as it transformed into its sealed state as it slowly orbited around; light particles were released from it that struck Kaito's field.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's eyes turned complete lifeless back as it also lost its glow which wears replaced with a dark grey colour. Its wings also faded away as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon became lifeless (Level 8: ATK/ 6000 - ATK/3000) Starliege Lord Galaxion also lost its glow as its blades shattered. The sealed form of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon glowed as it transformed. galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a pair of triangular eyes with a galaxy-like pattern. Purple mechanical wings connected together as they flashed. A black mechanical tail slowly curved. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as it braced its arms as the Number 107 burned on to its head as the dragon roared with a robotic screech while one Overlay Unit orbited around the dragon.

"Now Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attack his Starliege Lord Galaxion!" Mizael declared as Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (Rank 8: ATK/ 3000 + 1000 = ATK/4000 - OVU 1) charged a blast through its mouth as it released it. Spiralling towards Starliege Lord Galaxion. Kaito brought his right arm up as the blast connect to Starliege Lord Galaxion; destroying the weaker Xyz Monster. Kaito's eyes widened as he was shoved backwards through the air and landed on the ground of the tower (LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 2)

"If this is not a wake up call, the I don't know what it" Mizael commented as he lowered his arms "I end my turn, so Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's attack goes back to normal" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon slowly hovered above Mizael as it lowered its arms (Rank 8: ATK/ 4000 - ATK/ 3000 - OVU 1) Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon continued to glow with a blinding red aura as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed with a bright blue aura as both dragon's auras moved into the sky as a red and blue vortex was formed from the two Galaxy-Eyes Monsters. Kaito saw the vortex while he stood back up "What is that?" Kaito asked. "Of course you would not know. This duel is more than just honour Kaito, It's for our very existence" Mizael informed Kaito.

* * *

a red streak of lightning rammed through the sky; striking the ground "That energy...it can't be" Astral thought with worry filling his body. A black ooze slivered through the ground before Luna as it the lightning struck the puddle of ooze. The ooze spiralled upward as Shark and Rio's eyes widened "...No..." they thought as part of the spiralling ooze formed into a arm while it flexed "Am the only one who does not know what the €# &amp; is going on?" Yuya asked annoyed. The ooze spiralled downward as a leg was formed from the ooze as the foot stretched down. A golden eye flashed as a chuckle echoed as it zooms out to reveal a humanoid figure hovering in the air which mimicked Astral in appearance. However, unlike Astral's angelic blue colour the figure held a demonic black colour.

"Astral, did you think that you destroyed me the last time that we met?" the figure laughed as he glowed with a black aura as he curved his arms backwards while slightly raising his left leg "Now I am free from the curse of being a Number... I belong to no one, not any more; Dark Mist has been reborn" Dark Mist laughed as he held out his arms as black fog compressed from his body. Astral's eyes widened as he looked to his worst fear before him "...Dark Mist...how is this possible you were destroyed!" Astral called out. Dark Mist smirked sinisterly as he raised his left arm "I believed that I was destroyed by your valiant attempt to save your dear human pet, but you only destroyed my physical body...my soul still screamed with darkness" Dark Mist grinned as a black diamond shaped duel disk formed on his left arm as a fin long red blade formed attached to the duel disk "Astral-Kun...we have some catching up to do" he grinned.

Astral's eyes narrowed as he raised his left arm to his chest as a dark blue duel disk formed. A light blue blade formed on top of his duel disk as it had triangular ends on each side "Dark Mist even though you have revived it will not last for too long" Astral countered as his deck materialized into his duel disk as it was shuffled "Now explain why you attacked Astral World Dark Mist!" Astral ordered.

Dark Mist curved his head and grinned "Someone like you would never understand my motives for peace among all dimensions!" Dark Mist answered as he placed his right arm onto his chest "You are that I am fully aware of your allusive nature" Astral countered as Dark Mist gasped "Astral I'm shocked; you really should have more faith in me. Think about how far we go back!" Dark Mist sniggered "But seriously I Astral this time I'm the righteous one that wants to free the dimensions from the darkness of their inhabitants " he added as he grinned as he glowed with a red aura. Astral narrowed his eyes as he glowed with a bright blue aura.

* * *

Shark focused on Luna as he raised his arm "Luna in memory of all my fallen comrades - I will defeat you!" he yelled as his duel disk released an aqua blue blade that flashed as his cape slowly drifted in the wind "Now I'll ask you again who are you?!" Shark demanded. Luna chuckled as she raised her left arm to her chest as her duel disk released a pink curved blade that resembles a moon crest as the points of the blade were directed towards Luna "You really want to duel me? It won't be as easy as the other times that we duelled...brother" she grinned as Shark's eyes widened "Brother?" Rio questioned in an unsure tone.

"Now Ryoga bring it bro" she cheered as she and Shark glared to each other. Astral and Dark Mist glared as they slowly ascended into the air and raised their arms "Astral...let's not waste time" he laughed as he and Astral crossed their arms as they ascended further into the sky. Kotori slowly looked up to Astral and Dark Mist as she showed signs of fear "Dark Mist? This is going to be harder than I thought; Luna was bad enough on her own, but with Dark Mist; she might be unbeatable" she commented. Yuzu and Yuya both looked to Kotori "Is Dark Mist really that dangerous?" Yuzu asked. Kotori nodded "Unfortunately his is all too dangerous, by himself he's really powerful with Luna by his side; who know's how powerful they will be together" Kotori added.

"Luna, I don't care what nonsense you say; I thought you could at lease come up with a better joke then saying that you're my sister. On another side note, you said that you told gave the Ritual counterpart another job, what was it?" Shark asked. Luna slowly shook her head "You don't believe me? Shame...to answer your question, it was to save Rio from one of the rogue Barians that wanted her destruction...Thankfully she is still alive, so now I can absorb Rio and your life energy when I beat you" Luna explained. "As if I'm going to let that happen! You're not going to hurt Rio" Shark warned her as he and Luna glared...

"Hold it right there!" Yuya yelled as he stepped forward "You're not doing this without me. I need some entertainment" Yuya moved his left arm to his side as his duel disk activated "Stay out of this!" Luna and Shark both yelled at Yuya causing him to grin "Shark are you sure you want to do this on your own when your precious little sister could possibly be endangered?" he replied cunningly.

Luna's eyes narrowed "I'm his true sister" Luna grinned as she looked to Yuya "You're just getting in our way. After I defeat Shark, then I'll duel you" she added. Yuya chuckled "You think you scare me?" he laughed. Shark's eyes focused on Yuya "Stay out of this! This is between me and Luna. I need to avenge my fellow Emperors that were destroyed at her hands. No matter what it takes; I will crush her" Shark added.

"Whatever" Yuya grinned as he stepped backwards and folded his arms "Do what you want. I'm not going to get in the way in fact this should be quite the show" he laughed. Rin continued to look to Luna "There is more to her and what does she mean by her being my Brother's true sister?" she thought as she felt a sharp pain through her chest "Luna...we know where you come from now, but that doesn't answer the question of who you are" Rio added.

* * *

Dark Mist truculently raised his duel disk and grinned as he and Astral continued to glare "Astral, are you still shocked to see me? I thought that we were close, well we were the same being at one time, but now thanks to you I control my body. But instead of marvelling at my excellence we really should catch up some more after all I don't remember us leaving off on the best circumstances last time we saw each other" the corrupted figure laughed. Astral's eyes narrowed "Number 96, you were always one to bask in your own glory, but why would you go through all this trouble just for revenge? You were always more cunning for this; you have been brought back, so why don't you use this chance to help save your dimension!"

Dark Mist held his hands out as his dark aura increased "You still are incompetent Astral. I am no longer bound by the Numbers. I am my own free being, this time you cannot seal me away because I am not long a manifestation of Number 96. Now I am the saviour sent from the heavens to destroy everything that will pose a threat to mine and Luna's plan, and you were on top of the hit list" Dark Mist chuckled.

"Plan?" Astral asked as he raised his suspicions. Dark Mist raised his shoulders and cracked his neck; releasing strain "Were you not listening to Luna, she wishes to save her world, and I'm always looking out for new ways to help the helpless" Dark Mist held out his hands and formed them into fists as his duel disk shattered off of his left arm "However I suspect that I have some time to fill you in" Dark Mist laughed.

Yuzu slowly stood up as she looked over to Kotori and Yuzu "What is that thing? And why does it look like an evil version of Astral?" Yuzu asked as her eyes turned to Dark Mist in the air. Kotori crossed her arms "It's really hard to explain, but I'll try. But that dark Astral was actually apart of Astral at one point. Him and Astral shared the same body, and the same mind; Dark Mist was Astral in his purity and spirit"

"They shared the same body? So what happened?" Yuzu beckoned. Rio looked back to Yuzu "During a dark time in Astral's worlds history Astral found himself facing a rebellious Astral-being that hoped to over through the laws of Astral World. During their battle Astral managed to win by using Shinning Draw to overpower the rebellious soul. However during the end of the battle Astral's very being was scattered into a hundred Number Cards with his memories being trapped within the Cards" Rio answered as she narrowed her eyes.

"Are you saying that Dark Mist was created from Astral's own darkness?" Yuzu nervously stammered "That's exactly what we are saying. Dark Mist is the inner evil of Astral" she added. Yuzu placed her hands onto her chest "That means Astral is going to be facing himself" she thought.

Dark Mist curved his back as he grinned "Since you already know about the basics, I'll skip past them. You want to know how I survived, no?" he taunted trying to annoy Astral "I used all of my energy to destroy you; even nearly destroying myself in the process" Astral scoffed. Dark Mist cracked his knuckles and flexed his arms "You and I both shared your body at one time. I was your inner darkness, your anger that you swore never to use. We were connected" he explained he gained a red aura resembling Barian World "Turns out that are connection still exists; so I will keep living for as long as you live" Dark Mist laughed.

"How...this...means that there is no way to permanently destroy you!" Astral realized "How right you are Astral. I am practically immortal, after all you cannot destroy emotions as strong as someone's inner darkness. Light and darkness coexist in not only in this realm, with the other dimensions too. If one leaves the fabric of reality; the other will also perish. So there can never be a perfect world as it would be just another shattered dream" Dark Mist cackled.

"A world of peace can exist, but only without corrupt souls like you threatening it" Astral shot back as he slowly ascended further into the air. Dark Mist widely grinned as he too ascended into the air "I cannot be corrupt if I come from you Astral. Even if I am evil, everyone that I've hurt is all on you, after all I am you. Only in body yes, but in mind I am superior to you. TO everyone" Dark Mist held his hands outward "Academia means nothing to me. They only did me a favour in wiping out all of those miserable insects that you call humans. Kinda like their style of destroy first and ask questions never" Dark Mist smirked.

"I cannot allow you to harm anyone else. Even if takes all that I got to put an end to you" Astral raised his left arm "Now are we going to duel or not?" Astral asked. Dark Mist burst into a fit of laughter "Astral-Kun, you want to suffer that badly already? Oh I suppose that if you want it so much" Dark Mist sniggered as his duel disk reformed onto his left arm as a long fin red blade formed on top of his duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both yelled in union.

* * *

**ASTRAL LP 4000**

**VS**

**DARK MIST LP 4000**

* * *

Astral's eyes narrowed as he took a card from his hand "Watashi no turn!" he called as he swiped a card onto his duel disk "I shall start my turn off by Summoning Gagaga Magician, from my hand" Astral announced as a Magician covered in chains formed as he held out his right arm. Gagaga Magician's eyes narrowed as he moved into the air (LV 4: ATK/1500) "Gagaga Magician eh? Brings back so many memories" Dark Mist chuckled as he curved his head.

Astral slowly took hold of another card "Since I just successfully Summoned a Level 4 Monster; I may also Summon Kagetokage" Astral explained as he placed the card onto his Duel Disk. Moments later a silhouette of a lizard crawled under Astral and moved beside Gagaga Magician. Kagetokage (LV 4:ATK/1100) "Hmm do it Astral" Dark Mist grinned as he folded his arms. Astral raised his arm as he looked upward into the sky "With my Level 4: Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage, I build the Overlay Network!" Astral announced as Gagaga Magician and Kagetokage both narrowed into purple beams of light that spiralled into the sky; creating a portal.

"XYZ SHOKAN!" Astral's eyes widened. Utopia appeared in his sealed form as it rose from the portal as two orbs orbited around it. Utopia then transformed as it changed to its unsealed form. Utopia raised his blades as his wings separated into sections as moved in front of Astral "RANK 4! Number 39: UTOPIA!" Utopia stayed still as his Overlay Units crossed each other (Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVY 2)

Dark Mist twitched his right eye as he laughed, holding his arms out "Utopia! The emblem of your light Astral, I can't wait to grind it to dust" he grinned. Astral eyes narrowed as he took a card from his hand and injected it into his duel disk "We'll see, I set 1 card before ending my turn" Astral declared as a set card formed before vanishing. Dark Mist remained grinning as he brought his hands together and applauded Astral "Astral-kun, you haven't changed since I last saw you. You are still the same weak soul that I've desired to destroy" Dark Mist then slowly turned to the red sea and grinned "Yes...it's time" he grinned as he turned back to Astral.

"What?" Astral's eyes looked to Dark Mist "You really are a fool Astral, you thought you could just come here and face me? Sorry, but that is not happening; you fell right for my Trap, something that will cost the Synchro Dimension severely!" Dark Mist pointed to Astral and gave a pleased look "The Synchro Dimension? What have you done?" Astral widened his eyes. Dark Mist continued to smirk as he ascended further into the air "I didn't do anything, it is what you have done Astral, poor little Anna is resting back in the Synchro Dimension, no? Well let's say that she will help bring the dimension to its new order"

* * *

Synchro Dimension

Anna laid on a hospital bed while unconscious. She slowly groaned as a dark fog escaped from her mouth that expanded in size as it filled the entire room. Before long the fog broke through the door escaping into the hallway of the hospital and growing further in size. Jack, Yusei, Crow and Aki flinched as they looked down to their arms to see their marks flashing "...Wh-what is happening?" Crow wondered. Yusei looked to the hospital to see a black smoke cloud covering it "I thing that's what going on" Yusei pointed to the building. Aki's eyes widened "What is that?" she asked. Jack's eyes narrowed "Whatever it is. I'm guessing that it is not friendly!" he replied as all four signers looked up to the sky as the black fog expanded even more and covered the blue sky sky; turning it pitch black.

Moments later the sky flashed as it started to rain heavily "It's raining?" Crow asked as he held his hand out "That's not rain" Yusei yelled as all four singer's marks glowed as a red shield was formed around them as the purple coloured rain struck the ground. Aki turned to see a family stuck out in the rain as the storm of rain struck the family. The father, mother and three children suddenly screamed as they were covered by a black fog before shattering with screaming before they vanished.

"Yusei look!" Aki called. Yusei, Jack and Crow all turned to Aki's direction to see the spears of rain hitting a member of Security; shattering them as they screamed "...it's killing them?" Crow asked worried as they saw a crowd of people running through the streets only to scream as they were shattered after making contact with the rain "At this rate that rain will kill everyone on!" Jack yelled as he saw the sky brighten with a light purple colour as lightning shot down and struck another crowd of twenty fleeing people; shattering them. Melissa eyes widened as she riding in a helicopter. She looked through the glass window with a scared expression "Have the Dark Signers returned?" she mentally screamed as she saw lightning rain down from the sky; destroying the Duel Stadium, followed by another bolt of lightning striking the Satellite sector; causing a huge explosion that left the Satellite as nothing more but debris.

"It must be something going on in the Xyz Dimension; causing this!" Yusei thought. Aki looked down to her arm as her Signer mark glowed brighter "The Crimson Dragon must be protecting us" she thought as she placed her hands together as another bold of lightning struck across the city "Whatever is going on, we have to save as many people as we can, we can't let everyone die" Crow yelled.

* * *

"...How...could you?" Astral yelled as his eyes narrowed "Those people have nothing to do with this!" Astral continued as he swiped his arm backwards. Dark Mist broke into a fit of laughter as he held out his arms "They have everything to do with this. I want to create a world of peace, a world of fairness, but it cannot exist while sentient beings do, so I must destroy all other life in every dimension so that life can start anew from selfishness. A new world order will be made, and I shall be the ruler of that new world; to retain peace" Dark Mist grinned before chuckling. Astral's eyes softened "You can't destroy everyone!" Astral called back to Dark Mist. "Why? Who is going to stop me?" Dark Mist laughed. Astral's eyes narrowed "That will be more. I will be the one to stop you!" Astral pointed to Dark Mist.

* * *

Luna continued to smirk as Shark opposed her "Enough Talk. I think we should just get this over with wouldn't you say Ryoga?" Luna chuckled as she raised her left arm. Shark narrowed his eyes "Shut it" he commented as he glared to Luna "Hmm, You still haven't changed from the last time I saw you. You were evening annoying back then, but more so now" she commented as she looked down to her duel disk and grinned.

"DUEL!" They both yelled in union as Luna retain her mischievous Grin and Shark continued to glare.

* * *

**LUNA LP 4000**

**VS**

**SHARK LP 4000**

* * *

Luna took a card from her hand and swiped it onto to the pink curved blade attached to her duel disk "I will start off by summoning my Moon Lupus" Luna announced as a white coloured wolf formed beside her. The wolf had blue glowing eyes with a pink curled pattern on its shoulders. Moon Lupus howled (LV 4: ATK/1600) Luna continued to grin as she took hold of two cards from her hand and gently pushed them with the tip of her fingers into the blade attached to her duel disk "I will my turn" two set cards formed onto her field before vanishing.

Shark placed his hand onto his deck and drawled "DRAW!" he announced as he looked to the card that drawled "Luna...she will pay for what she has done!" he mentally reminded himself as he took a card from his and and swiped it onto his duel disk "I'm Summoning Big Jaws to my field!" he announced as a wave of water splashed onto his field. Big Jaws (LV 3: ATK/1800) formed beside Shark. He then took another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk beside Big Jaws "Since I have Big Jaws out. I can summon Shark Stickers from my hand to really make a splash " he explained as Shark Stickers (LV 3: ATK/200) formed through a flash of light. Shark Looked to Luna as he raised her arm "With my Level 3: Big Jaws and Shark Stickers; I build the Overlay Network!" Shark yelled as Big Jaws and Shark Stickers narrowed into blue beams of light; spiralling into the ground; creating a portal. A beam of light shot out of the portal "I'm Xyz Summoning Rank 3: Submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark swiped the card onto his duel disk.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark (Rank 3: ATK/1900 - OVU 2) formed above Shark with two Overlay Units orbiting around itself. Shark continued looking to Luna as he pointed to her "I'm not done yet. I activate Submersible Carrier Aero Shark's effect. By using one Overlay Unit; I can deal you four hundred points of damage equal to the number of cards I'm holding" Shark then looked down to the four cards he was holding "Just in case you haven't figured it out; you take sixteen hundred points of damage!" Shark announced as Submersible Carrier Aero Shark absorbed one of its Overlay Units (OVU 2 -1) as it released a barrage of missiles all spiralling towards Luna.

The missiles struck the ground near Luna and exploded, however Luna remained unphased as she continued smiling (LP 4000 - 1600 = 2400 [0] x 3) the force from the blasts slowly drifted her hair wind breezes of wind. She stayed silent with confidence beaming off her. Shark raised his arm "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark attack Moon Lupus!" Shark declared as Submersible Carrier Aero Shark released another barrage of missiles towards Moon Lupus. As the Missiles spiralled towards Moon Lupus, Luna still refused to mover as the missiles destroyed Luna Lupus on impacted. Luna (LP 2400 - 300 = 2100 [0] x 2)

Luna grinned malevolently "Moon Lupus's effect activates. When it is destroyed by Battle; I can take control of the monster that destroyed it" Luna explained; causing Shark's eyes to widened "You can what?" he questioned as Submersible Carrier Aero Shark glowed as it shattered only to reform on Luna's field "She just took his monster" Kotori exclaimed as Rio stood beside her "Hang in their Ryoga!" she prayed.

Shark's eyes winced as he took two cards from his hand and swiped them into his duel disk "I set two cards and end my turn" two set cards formed before vanishing. Luna placed her hand onto her deck "What's the matter Ryoga? You didn't think I would have a back up? You're dealing you your sister here" she grinned as she drawled her card before looking at Submersible Carrier Aero Shark "I think I will use my NEW Submersible Carrier Aero Shark's effect; once per Turn I can inflict four hundred points of damage to you for every card in my hand, right?" she taunted as she showed the three cards in her hands "So since I'm holding three Card's that's twelve hundred points of pain you are going to be hit with" Luna grinned as Submersible Carrier Aero Shark absorbed its last Overlay Unit.

Submersible Carrier Aero Shark released a barrage of missiles that spiralled to Shark "Ryoga!" Rio called out to her brother as Shark was struck by the missiles; launching him through the air and into the ground as he landed onto his front (LP 4000 - 1200 = 2800 [0] x 2) "Dam you" Shark cursed as he pushed himself from the ground. Luna slowly took a card from her hand and swiped it onto her pink blade "I'll follow that up by Summoning Moon Spera" she announced as a humanoid figure formed with a female shape. She had slits in her green glowing eyes as she was covered by black fur. Moon Spera (LV 4: ATK/1000) formed as she pounced on the field as she stretched her claws.

"I now activate Moon Spera's effect; when she is Summoned I can Banish another "Moon" Monster from my Graveyard; to Special Summon 2 "Moon" Tokens" Luna explained as Moon Lupus ejected from her Graveyard. Two balls of light formed on Luna's field as they expanded into glowing humanoid figures "Moon Tokens gain 500 Attack Points for every Moon Token on my Field" Both glowing figures braced their arms (ATK/1000 X 2)

Luna grinned as she raised her right arm "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark attack Ryoga directly!" she ordered as she violently shook her arm. Submersible Carrier Aero Shark hovered in the air as it locked onto Shark as it released dozen of missiles towards Shark who brought his arms up to shield himself as they struck the ground beside him. Shark yelled as he was shoved into the air "Brother!" Rio yelled as Shark impacted onto the ground on his back (LP 2800 - 1900 = LP 900 [0] x 2) "Now it is time to say farewell Moon Spera! Direct Attack!" Luna ordered as her dark aura returned as Moon Spera pounced into the as she stretched out her claws as she leaped towards Shark who was still knocked down on the ground as Moon Spera came closer.

"BROTHER!" Rio yelled as she showed a panic state.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**116: Sacrifice **

**(犠牲)**

Shark and Luna continued their Duel while Astral and Dark Mist's duel becomes more dangerous as Dark Mist takes his Turn. Both duels are suddenly halted as Luna reveals her connection to Shark and the others that are in the Xyz Dimension. Meanwhile Yusei desperately tries to keep peace in the Synchro Dimension, while he tries to save the civilians from Dark Mist's assault on the world.


	116. Awakening

**A/N: **

**Please note that the following Chapter marks the beginning of the hiatus from DW being updated with additional chapters. Thanks all of you for reading. Furthermore more information of the break and summaries of future chapters will be viewable on my Tumblr with a sneak peek at the next planned arc of DW under the name given in the last Chapter A/N**

* * *

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods. Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen. Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars (DW )**

**Writer: Scorpio 229**

**Chapter: 116**

"目覚め" **(Awakening)**

* * *

Luna (LP 2100 [0] x 3) grinned as she raised her right arm "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark attack Ryoga directly!" she ordered as she violently shook her arm. Submersible Carrier Aero Shark hovered in the air as it locked onto Shark as it released dozen of missiles towards Shark who brought his arms up to shield himself as they struck the ground beside him.

Shark yelled as he was shoved into the air "Brother!" Rio yelled as Shark impacted onto the ground on his back (LP 2800 - 1900 = LP 900 [0] x 2) "Now it is time to say farewell Moon Spera! Direct Attack!" Luna ordered as her dark aura returned as Moon Spera pounced into the as she stretched out her claws as she leaped towards Shark who was still knocked down on the ground as Moon Spera came closer.

"BROTHER!" Rio yelled as she showed a panic state.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he swiped his arms to his side "You triggered my Trap! Poseidon Wave!" Shark snarled as his Trap card flipped upward and flashed; creating a barrier around Shark "Poseidon Wave cancels out your attack" Shark explained as Moon Spera was knocked back by the shield "Did you really think that it would be that easy Luna?" Shark questioned in a cold tone.

Luna held her left hand out and shrugged her shoulders "Doesn't matter when you fall. It's going to happen, and you're going to be the cause of it Nash, your hatred for me has blinded you" Luna grinned as she through her head back and stretched out her arms and held them behind her head "But enough with that. I think I had enough fun for now, go and take your turn, after all you only have two of your turns left, before you lose" Luna bit her lip as her dark aura covered her body.

"Two turns, you say? That's all I need to defeat you Luna!" Shark yelled as he placed his hand onto his deck and viciously drawled "Chaos Draw!" he yelled as his hand was covered in a red aura as he grasped the card "...Luna, you dare come to my world and do this!? You should have remained in your own world and died there to save me the trouble with dealing with you myself" Shark growled as he flipped the card he drawled; revealing it to Luna "From my hand I'm calling out Panther Shark!" Shark swiped the card onto his duel disk.

Panther Shark formed as it swam through the air as it slowly traversed its jaws. It's red eyes flashed as its tail whipped in the air (LV 5: ATK/1100) "I see, since I had Moon Spera and Submersible Carrier Aero Shark; you could summon Panther Shark" Luna said unphased. Shark's eyes widened as he raised his arm "You think that was something, then check out this wipeout, due to having Panther Shark on my Field; I can also summon Eagle Shark!" Shark placed the card onto his duel disk.

Eagle Shark's green eyes flashed as it shook its six fins as it swam through the air and curved (LV 5: ATK/1000) "Hmm, guess you still think that you have a chance? Oh well guess you aren't that smart then, but by all means please continue" Luna narrowed her eyes.

"Careful for what you wish for because it's coming true!" Shark raised his arm "With my Level 5 Panther Shark and Eagle Shark; I build the Overlay Network!" he announced as Eagle Shark and Panther Shark narrowed into blue beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "I Xyz Summon Number 73: Abyss Splash!" Shark's eyes widened as a beam of light shot through the portal

Abyss Splash's eyes flashed as he raised his trident. Abyss Splash (Rank 5: ATK/2400 - OVU 2) stood behind Shark as both of its overlay units orbited around it. Luna continued to look uninterested "Abyss Splash? Interesting your ace" she commented. Shark's eyes glowed with anger while he raised his arm "I activate Abyss Splash's effect; by using one overlay unit of the Battle Phase!" Shark announced as Abyss Splash raised its Trident and absorbed one of its overlay units (Rank 5: ATK: 2400 X 2 = ATK/ 4800 - OVU 1)

"Abyss Splash attack submersible Carrier Aero Shark!" Shark demanded as he swiped his arm backwards as he cape was lifted by the wind "Wipe Luna out!" Shark ordered. Abyss Splash's eyes flashed as he raised its trident as giant sea waves curved onto the field towards Submersible Carrier Aero Shark. Rio's eyes widened "If this works then Luna will lose!" she thought.

The wave splashed over submersible Carrier Aero Shark drowning it; ands shattering it "IT'S OVER LUNA!" Shark announced as he formed his left hand into a fist "I have now avenged my friends by securing your destruction " he added.

Luna's eyes narrowed "You've secured nothing!" she grinned as she raised her arm "I activated my Trap" Luna announced as one of her two set cards flipped upward and glowed "Half Unbreak, this card negates the destruction of Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, and halves the damage that I take" Luna explained (LP 2100 - 1450 = 650 [0] x 3)

"Damn it…" Shark growled as he narrowed his eyes "I...end my turn" he regrettingly told Luna as he lowered his arms "My turn may be finished, but this duel will end in my favour. I have Abyss Splash by my side; so I am bound to overcome you" Shark's hand locked into a fist "Luna...you will fall before me; I'll make sure of that" Shark added.

Luna's smirk faded as she looked down to her duel disk and prepared to draw "Ryoga it doesn't matter if you believe me or not, but I am your sister, well the sister of the Ryoga from my world; the one that was unfairly taken away from me" Luna softly spoke; catching Rio, Kotori, Yuzu and Shun's attention.

Luna's eyes were shadowed out as a tear dripped down her cheek "Just seeing you now makes me angry, but not at you. I'm angry at myself for not being able to save you...I'm sorry I couldn't save you brother, but I promise you that once I absorb your life energy to rewrite the Dimension; we will than be together as a family for forever as it always should have been" Luna placed her hands on the top card of her deck.

Shark's eyes glowed as he raised his arms "Rio is my sister, you don't exist in this world and I like it that way" he yelled to Luna; causing the girl to look up and Shark as her green eyes flashed as she slowly drawled her card and flipped it between her fingers "I know, that's why for when I do rewrite this world; you will only be my brother and I shall erase Rio and all of your friends from this Timeline, so you and I will only have each other; we can be a family again while preventing Yuya and Yuzu and their counterparts from destroying everything; I can have my world back" Luna said with teary tone as she looked up the sky.

"...Luna…" Yuzu whispered. Shun looked over to Yuzu "That doesn't change what she's done. She is responsible for our friends' demise, she needs to pay" Shun growled. Kotori and Rio looked to Luna as Kotori's eyes eased "Maybe there is another way to…" Rio shook her head "Kotori you know how dangerous she is. If she is giving us no choice, but to destroy her, then we will have to" Rio reassured Kotori as she folded her arms

Shark's eyes studied Luna's new posture "I'm not going to be a fool and feel pity for you if that's what you are hopping. I only feel anger towards you, so make your move, so I can get to defeating you sooner" Shark growled while the winds beneath his feet breezed through his cape. Luna's lips slowly curved into a smile "Hmmm Ryoga. How I have missed you brother, it is my turn" Luna's eyes looked to the card that she had drawn.

"First by sacrificing Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, I can activate the Continuous Spell Card: Dark Side of the Moon" Luna announced as Submersible Carrier Aero Shark shattered. She swiped the card onto the pink blade on her duel disk. The Spell Card formed on the ground beside her as it glowed "It can only be activated by releasing an Xyz Monster on my Field. While this Card is on my Field; I can Special Summon a "Moon" Token each Turn, however it cannot attack the Turn it is Summoned" Luna announced as another humanoid glowing figure formed "Moon Tokens gain 500 attack points for every Moon taken on my Field; since there are three Moon Tokens; each one now has 1500 attack points" All three Moon Tokens braces their arms (ATK 1500 X 3)

"Four monsters eh?" Shark thought. Luna continued as she wrapped her fingers around the middle card that she was holding and flipped it around to show Shark "Next I will activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" Luna raised her left eyebrow as her green eyes glowed. Her pink aura returned as it flowed through the card.

"No…" Rio gasped. Kotori gulped as she widened her eyes "Do you think she'll…" Kotori was silenced as Luna swiped the card onto her duel disk "With Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One, I can Special Summon an over hundred Number monster, from my Extra Deck, then I use that monster to Rank it up into its Chaos form" Luna bit her lip as a card ejected from her duel disk.

Luna took hold of the card between her fingers and flipped it to Shark "I'm Ranking-up Number 101: Silent Honor ARK" Luna held the card in her palm as the card narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the sky; creating a portal. Shark's eyes narrowed with rage as a beam of light shot through the portal.

"Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Luna yelled as two eyes flashed "Come forth! Number C101: Silent Honor DARK!" she announced as Silent Honor DARK moved beside her as Silent Honor DARK (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 1) was covered in a dark aura "Now what will you do brother?" Luna asked with a confident tone.

Shark's eyes widened as he swiped his arm backwards "I activate my Trap: Splash Capture!" Shark jumped backwards as his Trap Card flipped upward "Uh!?" Luna replied shocked "By Banishing my Big Jaws and Shark Stickers, from my Graveyard; I now take control of Silent Honor DARK!" Shark's eyes flashed as Big Jaws and Shark Stickers shattered in his Graveyard. Silent Honor DARK shattered as it reformed on to Shark's field beside Abyss Splash. Silent Honor DARK (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 1) and Abyss Splash (Rank 5: ATK/2400 - OVU 1) "Yes! He got his Number back!" Rio cheered along with Kotori. Shun stood silent as he focused on Shark and Luna he slowly gritted his teeth.

Luna's eyes flinched as she looked to Shark while she held her left arm to be level with her chest. Shark looked back to her as he held his arms by his sides. His cape moved through the wind as he stretched out his left hand "I knew you would summon an over hundred Number to your field, so that's why I had my Trap: Xyz Splash prepared for it. Ironically it was my own Number that you summoned, so me and my Barian ace card are back together" Shark told Luna as he lifted his left hand and formed a fist "Now I have Abyss Splash and Silent Honor DARK, face it Luna. Now you don't have a chance against me...not like you did before, but now it is certain that you will lose" Shark's eyes narrowed.

Luna glimmered over Shark's posture as her eyes continued to flinch. With a single breath she held her arms out and smirked to Shark "Ryoga… you have no idea of whom you are dealing with do you?" Luna warned Shark as she was covered by a magenta coloured aura that slowly curved from her feet to her head "I have survived the brinks of my world's destruction. I have seen the truth to a paradise. Once where I shall be at peace with you, once I rewrite you to be my true brother. I must kill you in order for that to happen" Luna tilted her head as she took hold of a card from her hand and injected it into her duel disk "I will set one card, and will switch Moon Spera into Defence Position to end my turn" Luna announced as Moon Spera (LV 4: DEF/600) knelled down while a set card formed before vanishing.

"Rewrite?" Yuzu looked confused while Shun narrowed his eyes "She's talking about The Numeron Code. I never saw it, but Yuma told me that it, how it was the only thing that could restore our dimension and it's people, but it wasn't ready for us" Shun explained. Yuzu looked to Shun "What do you mean it wasn't ready for us?" She questioned.

"Astral told us that it naturally takes millions of years to recharge after being used. However he also told us that it could also be charged by charging it with ton of power. The Numbers cannot along charge it anymore; the only way to energize it is with placing even more power into it. I guess the Barians' life energies are enough to charge it" Shun added.

Shark moved his hand to his duel disk while he took hold of the top card of his deck "Finally I will destroy you!" Shark yelled as he drawled his card. Shark spun around and looked to the card he drawled. His eyes scanned the card "Interesting" he commented as he soon swiped a card onto his duel disk "I Normal Summon Tin Goldfish to my Field!" Shark announced as a red and blue coloured fish formed with a gold outline. Tin Goldfish (LV 4: ATK/800) "Hmmm" Luna scoffed as she smirked.

"When Tin Goldfish is Summoned; I can Summon another Monster from my hand" Shark took hold of the last card in his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "I Call Forth Shark Wyvern" a dark blue and black coloured Shark materialized (LV 3: ATK/1600) "With Shark Wyvern on my Field I can treat it as two for when I Xyz Summon"

Shark raised his right arm as a whirlwind of wind surrounded him "I Overlay my Level 4: Shark Wyvern and Tin Goldfish!" Shark announced as Shark Wyvern separated into two beams of light while Tin Goldfish narrowed into a beam of light as they spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these Monsters; I construct the Overlay Network!" Shark yelled as a beam of light shot through the portal. Kotori, Rio, Yuzu and Shun all watched in shock "I Xyz Summon Rank 4:!" Shark exclaimed.

Two yellow eyes flashed. The Number 32 glowed "Come Forth Number 32: Shark Drake!" Shark swiped his arm upwards as Shark Drake spiralled around and roared. Shark Drake (Rank 4: ATK/2800 - OVU 2), Abyss Splash (Rank 5: ATK/2400 - OVU 1) and Silent Honor DARK (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 1) all stood beside each other in front of Shark.

"Woah...all of Shark's aces are on his field" Kotori commented. Rio nodded "Shark has it in the bag now. There is no way the he can loose with all three of his main monsters on his side" Rio added.

"Now Shark Drake attack Moon Spera!" Shark ordered as he held out his hand. Shark Drake's eyes flashed as it raised its fins and sliced through Moon Spera; shattering the monster. Luna brought her right arm up to shield herself from the whirlwind created by the blast while she smirked. Shark raised his arm "I activate Shark Drake's Effect, by using one Overlay Unit I can-" Shark was cut off as Luna quickly held her arm up "I activate Moon Spera's effect, when she is destroyed by Battle; I can Special Summon 2 "Moon" Tokens to my Field" Luna continued to grin as two more glowing humanoid figures formed beside the other three on her Field "Since there's now more of them; their attacks points are also boosted" Luna added as all five glowing figures braced their arms (ATK 2500 X 5) "All five of them have 2500 attack points each…" Yuzu thought.

Shark gritted his teeth as he looked to all five glowing figures on Luna's field "Since she has five monsters; I can't use Shark Drake's effect to summon back her Moon Spera, so i can attack it again. I can't use my Silent Honor DARK's effect either since Tokens aren't counted as Monsters. MY only hope is to attack her Tokens" Shark thought as he held out his palm "I'm not backing down because you five glow in the dark toys; Abyss Splash attack her middle Token!" Shark ordered.

Abyss Splash raised his trident "By using one Overlay Unit; I can double Abyss Splash's attack points!" Shark announced as Abyss Splash absorbed its last Overlay Unit (Rank 5: ATK/ 2400 X 2 = 4800 - OVU 0) as giant sea wave swept through the field towards the middle Moon token "You won't be surviving this Luna!" Shark locked onto Luna.

"Yes I will" Luna responded as she held up her right arm "Remember my Spell: Dark Side of the Moon? Luna questioned as her lips curved into a malicious grin "Huh?" Shark questioned. Luna closed her eyes "When a Token on my Field is targeted for an Attack; I can negate its destruction and reduce any Battle Damage to 0, as long as I am willing to give up 300 Life Points to do so" Luna explained as the sea wave spiralled towards the middle Moon Token leaped over it and struck Luna; causing the girl to become soaked by the current of water.

She was knocked backwards as she landed onto her front while her hair had fallen on her face; covering her eyes (LP 650 - 300 = LP 350 [0] x 1) Luna moved her position so she was sitting on her knees "Luna take this! Silent Honour DARK brought spun the staff in its hand as the Barian Number raised its staff as electricity ran through its staff toward the same middle token.

Luna raised her hand "Dark Side of the Moon's effect activates again; protecting my Monster, and my Life Points" Luna told Shark as the electricity from Silent Honor DARK's staff narrowly avoided the middle Moon token and spiralled towards Luna.

The electricity struck the drenched Luna as she screamed in agony (LP 350 - 300 = LP 50 [0] x 1) "Oh my god…" Yuzu whispered along with Kotori, Rio and Shun looking stunned by the sight. Luna continued to scream as the electricity coursing through her body was amplified by the water covering her. Her screams echoed through the area. Shark retained his cold glare as Luna collapsed from her knees and to the ground as smoke flowed from her body and into the air.

* * *

Astral's (LP 4000 [0] x 2) eyes locked onto Dark Mist [LP 4000 [0] x 5). Utopia (Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 2) hovered in the sky in front of Astral's set card. Dark Mist chuckled darkly as he raised his hand to his duel disk "Astral what's the matter? You aren't thinking about all those people being killed in the Synchro Dimension, are you?" he mocked.

Astral tensed up while he glared at Dark Mist "All those innocent lives are being taken away, but why!?" Astral questioned with anger in his voice towards Dark Mist. The opposing figure continued to smirk "No one is innocent Astral...everyone has evil inside of them, but once Luna and I gather everything that we need; we will rewrite this dimension with pure souls. Ones that deserves the life that everyone throws away so casually. I am sick of seeing people taking this world for advantage. Heartland was such a beautiful place. Children playing and families truly bonding. I want that for this world; a paradise" Dark Mist lost his smirk as he drawled his card "I want salvation!" he yelled.

"How do you tend to do that whilst Luna is on the edge of defeat" Astral asked as he turned to see Luna on the ground. Dark Mist slowly raised his arms "You have no imagination of what Luna is do you? You think that she can be defeated so easily?" Dark Mist rolled his eyes as he held the card that he drawled in front of his eyes "I'm really, really, really disappointed with you" Dark Mist turned the card he was holding around to show Astral.

"I've been dreaming for this moment Astral. For old times sake I think I will begin my turn, by calling out a spoonful of trouble!" Dark Mist swiped the card onto his duel disk. Malicevorous Spoon materialized as its eyes flashed (LV 2: ATK/100)

"Next by discarding this card from my hand; I can Special Summon this, but can you fork it?!" Dark Mist chuckled as he took a card from his hand and injected it into his graveyard. He then took hold of another card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk. Malicevorous Fork (LV 2: ATK/400) materialized beside Malicevorous Spoon.

"But now I need to complete the set. Since I summoned Malicevorous Spoon Fork; I can now use Malicevorous Spoon's effect; reviving the Malicevorous Knife that resides in my Graveyard!" Malicevorous Knife (LV 2: ATK/600) materialized. Malicevorous Spoon, Malicevorous Fork and Malicevorous Knife all stood aligned.

"Now Astral I'm Overlaying Malicevorous Spoon, Malicevorous Fork and Malicevorous Knife!" Dark Mist announced as he raised his arm as Malicevorous Spoon, Malicevorous Fork and Malicevorous Knife narrowed into beam of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these three Monsters I Xyz Summon the ghoul the rules over all!" Dark Mist yelled.

A black fog spiralled downward as if expanded into the shape of a long black hand with five long claws. The pulsating mist formed into two long thin legs with strands of darkness casting off them. Two flaming eyes ignited on the chest of the figure while under them was a set of fangs. The figure had three Overlay Units orbiting around it "Number 96: Dark Mist!" Dark Mist yelled as Number 96: Dark Mist (Rank 2: ATK/100 - OVU 3)

Number 39: Utopia and Number 96: Dark Mist opposed each other "His Number" Astral thought as he narrowed his eyes with uncertainty. With another smirk Dark Mist raised his arm upward "Number 96 attack Utopia!" he ordered as Number 96 stretched outs its claws "I Activates Number 96: Dark Mist's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; your Utopia loses half its attack points, but don't worry they will be put to better use" Dark Mist grinned as Number 96: Dark Mist absorbed one of its Overlay Units through its chest.

Utopia's eyes dimmed (Rank 4: ATK/2500 = ATK/1250 - OVU 2) Number 96's eyes flashed (ATK/100 + 1250 = 1350 - OVU 2) as it held its hand out. Hundreds of black spikes shot out of its hands towards Utopia. Astral's eyes widened as he swiped his arms up "I activate Utopia's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; your Dark Mist's attack is negated" Utopia's eyes glowed as it absorbed one of its Overlay Units. Utopia raised its arm to the side as a shield formed on the side of its arm; deflecting the spikes. Dark Mist laughed "This reminds me of the old times, you know? I find it quite amusing"

Astral descended from the air while Dark Mist followed after him "I will stop you from destroying any more lives" Astral warned while he glared at Dark Mist "I'm not destroying them; I'm readying them for the new world order under Luna and my rule. They will be more happier there" Dark Mist countered.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

"...It's no good, so many people have…" Aki teard as she stood beside Jack, Crow and Yusei "No it's not how it ends" Jack and Yusei nodded as they took a card from their deck box and swiped it onto their duel disk "We can't let it!" Yusei and Jack both yelled as their arms glowed.

"Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of a unrivalled tyrant!" Jack chanted as he gained a aura of red burning flames. Jack's eyes filled with flame once again as his flame aura increased in size.

"Rampaging Soul!Level 8! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" Jack's eyes widened as a beam of light shot down behind him. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight lifted its right arm as it glowed. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight spun around as it roared above Jack. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's wings expanding as the Dragon stayed ascended in the air.

"Emblem of Light and hope" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "Against the conjuring darkness" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!" The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a bright blue slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved. Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly travelled down it. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenches its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled.

Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight roared as they charged into the sky towards the darkened sky as darkness continued to rain down onto the city. Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight boosted with their wings as they looked to the sky "Skylight Sonic!" Yusei called. Skylight Stardust Dragon sparkled at it opened its mouth and roared; releasing a energy blast from its mouth that spiralled into the abyss of darkness in the sky "Absolute Power Flame!" Jack yelled as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight roared as its its right fist was engulfed in flames. Launching its fist towards the darkened sky.

With two strikes of lightning; Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight were sent hurdling down through the air. Both dragons screeched as they were struck by the same lightning again. Seeing the state of the two dragons Aki looked down to her duel disk and swiped a card onto it.

"Saddened soul hiding behind wall of flames" A wall flames scattered across the ground as a silhouette of a dragon was revealed. red petals carried through the wind; creating a tornado of petals "Show yourself to the world; accept the burden of your curse" .A long black foot with three sharp claws descended. The claws reflected the light from the tips. Two yellow eyes narrowed. A long black tail covered in thorns ricocheted from the ground as it curled. A wing made from red petals stretched outward. The dragon screeched "Black-Rosen Dragon!" she narrowed her eyes as Black-Rosen Dragon hovered behind her.

"Assist them!" Aki ordered. Black-Rosen Dragon screeched as it dashed into the sky beside Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight. Crow took a card from his deck box and swiped it onto his duel disk "Not without me you're not!" Crow added

"Soar with your beautiful black feathers, among the dazzling sunset!" Crow chanted as a dragon with red glowing eyes roared. Its slims arms had feather-like wings attached to them. The dragon roared as its black mane flowed with the wind "Raven-Winged Dragon!" Crow called as Raven-Winged Dragon, Black Rosen Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight and Skylight Stardust Dragon all roared as they released blasts from their mouths that spiralled towards the darkness in the sky.

Unfortunately the sky flashed as a giant-scale purple blast spiralled from it towards the four signer dragons. Raven-Winged Dragon, Black Rosen Dragon, Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight and Skylight Stardust Dragon continued to release the blasts from their mouths even though from above the blast was pushing them back.

"Our dragons don't have enough power to win!" Aki told Yusei in shock as the four signers dragons showed signs of struggling to keep the blast away from them. Skylight Stardust Dragon screeched as it continuingly being pushed back "Hang in there!" Yusei called out to his ace monster in concern.

"Shine on! Over, the Rainbow!" a voice called out as a red armoured figure raised its blade as he held it between their hands. A rainbow coloured energy beam spiralled from the blast towards the sky's blast. Yusei turned to see Jesse stood on a building as Over, the Rainbow hovered above him "Jesse?" Yusei asked shocked. Jesse turned to Yusei and gave him a thumbs up and winked "I got you guys' back" Jesse told them.

Over, the Rainbow's eyes glowed as he raised his blade and slashed through the air; sending a multi colored curved beam towards the sky; slicing through the blast descending from the sky "Awesome!" Jesse exclaimed as he threw his arm into the air in celebration. Jesse's eyes widened as five smaller blasts shot down from the sky towards each monster. Over, the Rainbow, Black-Rosen Dragon, Raven-Winged Dragon, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight were struck by the blasts and instantly shattered. Jesse, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Aki were shoved to the ground by the force of the blasts. Crow landed on his back, Aki landed on her front. Jack collapsed to a kneeling position as he breathed heavily. Yusei was thrown onto his back and Jesse landed onto his sides.

"Damn...it" Jack cursed as he looked up to the sky as it flashed purple again. Another bolt of lightning shot from the sky towards Jack. The lightning reflected into his eyes as he gritted his teeth.

Jack's eyes widened as he heard the sound of three D-Wheels speeding towards him "Wh-at?" Jack questioned as he heard another thunder roaring across the sky. Jack turned to the direction of the engines to see red haired man with teal eyes wearing a white riding outfit with the outfit being black on the chest area. The figure's eyes narrowed.

Beside him was another man. He had silver hair. The man was wearing a dark grey riding outfit with the arms and legs being black coloured instead of the grey on his chest and back whilst wearing a resistance scarf around his neck.

Finally the third figure was a woman. The woman was tanned and wearing a purple jumpsuit zipped up to the top of her neck with wearing a short black sleeve jacket over her suit, with a black belt strapped around her waist with her deck box attached to it. She had long dark blue hair down to her waist and had a blue fringe the came down to her eyes that was a lighter shade of blue.

The silver haired figure swiped a card onto his duel disk "Divine Souls we beseech your aid!" Aphelion called. "God of the Sea I call you, awaken your wrath!" A blue armoured hand formed as he clenches its fist "Rule this Land, just like the sea that you command" a set of yellow glowing eyes formed as they showed the future in its very eyes. Destruction only showed "Storm this world, make it crumble before you! Aphelion preached as The blue armoured plated giant figure formed as it held a trident in its left hand "NEPTUNE: GOD OF THE ORION CONSTELLATION!" Neptune's eyes glowed once more as it spun around and revealed metal triangular wings on its back. Neptune was completely mechanical being with being dark blue and having white patterns around its body. It had pointed white shoulder pads. Neptune's wings were white plated with silver. Neptune's chest was hollow with cranks being present in it as they slowly turned.

"Neptune?" Jesse questioned as he saw the titan before him.

Sapphire took a card between her fingers and placed it onto her duel disk. "Goddess of Love and rage, storm this field with your flames of agony!" A burst of blue flames formed into the shape of a feminine hand "Scorn this world!" Sapphire placed her hands together as she swiped them down. Sapphire announced as a burst of red flames formed into a wing shape. A woman made of blue flames with red flames for eyes and with long hair down to her feet made of red flames. She had wing attached to her back made of red flames too "VENUS, GODDESS OF THE ORION CONSTELLATION!" Sapphire called out as Venus too towered above the stadium, but at the same time being shorter than Neptune by a large scale. Venus's red flamed eyes bursts. She appeared to be wearing a dress that was a darker shade of blue flames. Venus looked to the track as she stood beside Neptune. Venus laughed in a female voice.

"Venus?" Jack asked.

Saigon followed after Sapphire and Aphelion as he too placed a card onto his duel disk. Strong winds over took the air, with no mercy leaving everything victim to its wrath. The beam of light shot through the sky as it widened before narrowing until it formed the shape of a figure taller than both Neptune and called out as a white giant crystal with two giant golden rings orbiting around it. The rings moved outward as the top of the crustal separated turning into arms, with the rings orbiting around the figure's chest. A pair of green eyes shun as the figure now towered over even Neptune and Venus "Spherical immortal deliver on your vow to protect the innocent against the souls of darkness! Saturn, Saviour of The Orion Constellation!" Saigon called out as Venus, Neptune and Saturn all looked up to the darkened sky.

"Saturn?" Yusei looked up to all three God cards. Neptune, Venus and Saturn all raised their hands towards the sky as they stood in a triangular formation around the city "What are they doing?" Crow asked as he saw Neptune, Venus and Saturn all glow as energy surged between the three of them as a triangular force field was created around the city. The darkness that struck the shield; dissolved.

Aphelion smirked "They're easily holding back that darkness!" he cheered. Saigon nodded "Indeed. It appears so" he answered. Sapphire looked between Saigon and Aphelion "Do you think that it will hold?" she asked her team members. Aphelion and Saigon both nodded "I believe so. The Gods were created to defend the innocent. They were created for this very purpose" Saigon informed Aphelion and Sapphire. Unknowingly another drop of darkness dripped onto Neptune's hand; causing it to slightly crack.

* * *

**Xyz Dimension**

"I warned you. I promised that I would make your suffer for hurting our friends. Now here you are just lying down on the ground; at least face your demise with some decency Luna" Shark lowered his arms to his sides "So much for your desire to save your world; everyone you know is dead and you decide that you should come to our world to and kill us to so you can save your stupid world. The me and that world must have been so ashamed to call you his sister. Your weak Luna and now you're on the receiving end once again"

Luna's eyes glowed as her magenta aura appeared around her body "You… I loved my brother, my family and my world. I don't care how many people have to die so that I can have my family back!" Luna yelled as she pushed herself up to her knees "I will kill you, so that we can be a family again!" Luna screamed as she jumped to her feet as her magenta aura increased in size. Her eyes narrowed as she smirked "Everyone is this and every other world will die and will be reborn to me choosing...no more Ray… no more Zarc...and no more...Leo. Just me and and my Family!" Luna held her hands up as her aura spiralled upward into the sky as Luna was covered by a flash of light; covering her body as strong force of winds formed under her boots "...W-hat!?" Shark yelled as he was pushed back by the force of the winds.

"Behold my true beauty!" Luna yelled as the light covering her body faded. Shark, Rio, Kotori, Yuzu, Shun and Astral's eyes widened while Yuya remained unreactive "No...way…" Rio gasped as she looked to Luna.

Luna's hair was longer as it gave her more of a fringe that overlapped her eyes while her skin was magenta coloured with complete green glowing eyes. She was wearing a white and pink dress to her knees and as her legs were also coloured a darker pink coloured. Her dress had a long colour. Her arms were white with below her elbow being a darker pink. Her boots came up to her knee caps.

"She's a Barian…?" Shun questioned in shock while Rio also showed shock "That explains how she was able to use all those Barian Cards and Numbers" Rio explained while she still looked stunned. Kotori and Yuzu all continued to look to Luna startled.

Shark slowly tensed up "Barian? So you turned on your own people?" Shark's eyes sharpened. Luna ignored Shark while she lifted her arms to her sides "Can you hear it? The trapped souls from my world begging for a new home. A paradise for them to live a world without any of you" Luna preached as she brought her hands to her chest where she moved her right arm to his duel disk where her pink curved blade had increased in size "Now let's see. I believe it is my turn, right?" Luna asked as her right hand was covered by a red aura "Chaos DRAW!" she yelled while she drawled her card.

After scanning the card Luna majestically injected the card into her duel disk "You had two turns Shark, so as I said. You will lose" Luna's eyes flashed as a Spell card materizard beside Dark Side of The Moon "I activate the Spell: Tranquil Lunaforce, by tributing all but 1 or my Tokens; it gains the attack points of all other Tokens that share the same name as it, also since there are less Moon tokens, it still keeps the attack" Luna explained as Tranquil Lunaforce glowed. Four of the glowing humanoid figures shattered as they were absorbed in the remaining glowing figure "No..way!?" Shark called out.

The glowing figure braced its arms (ATK/2500 - 12500) "12500!" Kotori and Rio both yelled in union "Shark!" Shun yelled in concern. Shark's eyes softened as he continued to glare at Luna as he remained unphased. Luna placed her palms together as her magenta aura covered her body "Now my "Moon" Token attack Silent Honor DARK!" Luna ordered as the Moon Token's eyes narrowed as the figure leaped into the air and curved its hands upward as a ball of energy formed between its hand, slowly enlarging.

Shark's eyes flinched as the reflection of the blast. The glowing humanoid figure's eyes flashed as it hurled the ball of energy downward towards Shark. Silent Honor DARK, Shark Drake and Abyss Splash all looked up to the blast as it spiralled into the air before curving down towards the three Number Monsters.

Luna's eyes flashed while she held her arms out "Rejoice my brother, for when we next meet; we will be a family again" Luna laughed as her aura covered her entire body. Rio and Kotori's eyes widened "Brother!" Rio screamed as the blast from the Moon token spiralled further down through the air. Silent Honor DARK's eyes focused on the blast as it raised its staff to try to deflect the blast. The blast struck the staff; pushing back Silent Honor DARK, while it tried to push back the blast. Before long the blast shattered the staff and rammed through Silent Honor DARK. The blast continued to push through the air towards Shark who held his arms together "...Rio...I couldn't protect you…" Shark thought.

The blast struck Shark as he reverted back to his human state as he was hurled into the air by the force of the blast. Rio, Kotori, Yuzu, Astral and Shun's eyes widened in shock as Shark descended from the air and impacted onto the ground. He bounced of the ground only to crash back down onto the ground onto his back (LP 900 - LP 0 [0] x 0) Silent Honor DARK, Shark Drake and Abyss Splash all shattered along with the last Moon Token.

Luna tilted her head and smirked as she looked to Shark "Ryoga. I swear that you will soon be given a better life. A life where you and I can be a family again" Luna jumped down to the ground and held her hand up where Number 101: Silent Honor ARK and Silent Honor DARK formed in her hand "These Numbers are the keys, the keys to a better world, you dared to stand in my way Shark?" Luna raised her left arm and grinned "Farewell for now...Brother" Luna smirked.

"Rio...Vector...Durbe...Alito...Mizael...Girag…Farewell my friends...my family" Shark closed his eyes and cried. "BROTHER!" Rio screamed as she ran towards Shark while Shun leaped behind her and wrapped his arms around Rio "LET ME GO!" Rio screamed as she struggled from his grip "RIO! You can't do anything now!" Shun continued to hold her back "Brother!" Rio cried as she looked at Luna who stood over Shark while she held her arms out towards her Brother.

Luna smirked as she knelt down and placed her palm onto his chest "Help guide me to a greater world so that I can bring you into it" Luna's eyes flashed as her pink aura returned as it slowly enveloped Shark's body "...Screw you..L-Luna…" Shark growled "...I grant you salvation from this world" Luna smirked as Shark's body was covered by her pink aura as he screamed "NO!" Rio cried as in flash of light Shark narrowed into a beam of light that shot into Luna's chest as her aura glowed as it gained a black outer layer of the pink inner layer of her aura. Luna smirked as she looked to Rio "One down" she laughed.

To Be Continued

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover  
I love you so, but still I let you go  
Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways  
'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'  
I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall  
From that blossom tree so tall  
And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way  
They keep leading me astray  
I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover  
Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile  
But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"  
We couldn't live up to all our vows  
And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes  
Now that I have realized  
How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go  
Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice  
To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

NEXT:

_117: Phantom Knights Rebirth_

_ファントム騎士復活_

After obtaining control of Yuya's body from Yuri; Yuto takes it upon himself to challenge Luna. After managing to secure his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon onto his Field; he further evolves it.

* * *

Black-Rosen Dragon

LV 7

FIRE

2400/2000

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more not Tuner Monsters

Once per Turn during either Players Turn. When a Level 5 or Higher Synchro Monster is Synchro Summoned to either Players' Field; destroy all cards that your opponent's controls; then halve their LP if it was this Card that was Synchro Summoned (Card and Effects cannot be activated in response to this Effect.) You can only control 1 "Black-Rosen Dragon"

Raven-Winged Dragon

LV 8

DARK

2800/1600

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters

This Card is always treated as a "Black-Wing" Monster. If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 "Raven-Winged Counter"on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each "Raven-Winged Counter" on it. Once per turn: You can remove all "Raven-Winged Counter" on this card; all face-up Monster on your opponent's Field loses 700 ATK for each "Raven-Winged Counter" you removed, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect.


	117. Phantom Knights Rebirth

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city

* * *

**Scale 117:****Phantom Knights ****Rebirth **

Luna smirked as she knelt down and placed her palm onto Shark's chest "Help guide me to a greater world so that I can bring you into it" Luna's eyes flashed as her pink aura returned as it slowly enveloped Shark's body "...Screw you..L-Luna…" Shark growled "...I grant you salvation from this world" Luna smirked as Shark's body was covered by her pink aura as he screamed "NO!" Rio cried as in flash of light Shark narrowed into a beam of light that shot into Luna's chest as her aura glowed as it gained a black outer layer of the pink inner layer of her aura. Luna smirked as she looked to Rio "One down" she laughed as she was covered in a flash of light.

When the light faded Luna was returned to her human form. "...Shark…" Kotori turned away from Luna as she cried "No…" Shun stood shocked as he was motionless as he weakened his grip around Rio as she managed to raise her leg and kick Shun in his stomach; causing him to completely lose his grip on Rio "Aggh" Shun exclaimed as he was shoved to the ground while Rio dashed off towards Luna as tears streamed from the blue-haired girl's eyes "GIVE HIM BACK!" Rio screamed as she charged towards Luna. Luna smirked malevolently as she locked onto Rio "Hmmm. Guess seeing Nash die wasn't enough for her" she thought she saw Rio hand form into a fist as she tried to strike Luna.

She dodged to the side and used her own hand to grab Rio's first; stopping Rio in her tracks "Uh!?" Rio gasped while Luna raised her eyebrow "Merag, not the smartest move, you know? Vector's last words were begging for you to run away from me, and Nash wanted to keep you away from me, but here you are, running to me. Did Vector and my Brother's deaths mean nothing to you?" Luna chuckled.

Rio's eyes widened "He was MY brother. He was not yours!" Rio screamed while Luna shook her head "He will be mine, soon enough, but for now I need your life force to do so. You will help charge the Numeron Code, so that I can use its power to rewrite this world" Rio's eyes narrowed "You...bitch…" she growled as she jumped backwards from Luna and raised her left arm to her chest "You want my life force so bad? The try to take it from me! I'll finish what my brother had started, by stopping you to avenge our friends!" Rio raised her right arm and pointed to Luna "No more lives will be lossed to you" Rio through her right arm backwards as her duel disk on her wrist glowed as a ice-blue coloured shard formed attached to her duel disk.

Luna's eyes softened as she too raised her left arm to her chest "Hmm. Merag….I have little time for this, so I will make this quick" Luna replied as a pink curved blade formed attached to her duel disk.

"DUEL!" Rio and Luna both yelled.

* * *

**Luna LP 4000**

**VS**

**Rio LP 4000**

* * *

"Rio! Don't do this!" Kotori called out to her while Yuzu stood beside her "Rio you can't do it alone. Who knows what else Luna can do!" Yuzu tried to reason with Rio while Shun looked to Rio "...R-io...Don-t...n-ot...without help!" he called out.

Rio ignored their words as she only focused on Luna "What you've done is unforgivable...unforgivable...I defended Barian World alongside my brother, but now I must do it on my own...not for him...but for myself. Luna… I'm not going to make threats to you...only promises...and I promise to defeat you" Rio narrowed her eyes as she looked down to her hand of five cards.

Luna rolled her eyes and used her hand to reach and take hold of a card in her other hand "You know there is a saying the goes on the lines of: Don't makes promises that you can't keep, and something is telling me that you really needed that advice" Luna then raised the card she was holding and swiped it onto her duel disk.

"I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" she announced causing Rio, Kotori, Yuzu and Shun to widen their eyes in shock "Not again…" Kotori thought.

"Need I explain the Card? I Xyz Summoned Number C1O1: Silent Honor DARK, by using Silent Honor ARK as Xyz Material!" Luna announced as her duel disk glowed.

She raised her right arm in bliss as a beam of blue light spiralled from her extra deck and charged down to the ground. The beam of light narrowed as Silent Honor DARK formed as he raised his staff. An Overlay Unit orbited around it (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 1) "She instantly summoned Shark's Number Monster…" Yuzu gasped.

Shun bit his lip "This isn't going to go well…" he followed after Yuzu. Kotori shallowly looked over to Luna then turning to Rio "Please make it" she begged.

Yuzu turned to see Yuya standing completely still "He hasn't moved for ages, what's going on with him?" Yuzu thought.

"Using my Brother's card...that's low" Rio growled as she looked to Silent Honor DARK. Luna smirked as she took hold of another card from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "Next, by releasing Silent Honor DARK; I can activate the Continuous Spell; Dark Side of the Moon, from my hand" Luna explained as Silent Honor DARK shattered and formed into the Spell: Darkside of the Moon beside Luna.

"You summoned Silent Honor DARK, just to get rid of him, why?" Rio questioned with anger in her voice. Luna raised her arms and grinned "Because it means something to you. You're brother loved that card, so it was only right that you got to see that only remaining memories of him be destroyed right in front of you" Luna leaned her head backwards as she held her hand out "Thanks to Dark Side of the Moon, each turn I can summon a Moon token to my Field" a glowing humanoid figure formed (ATK/500)

"Next I will activate another Continuous Spell card: Spirt of Moon , from my hand" Luna then took another card from her hand and injected it into her duel disk. A spell card formed on the ground "But more on that later, for now I summon Moon Spera" Luna announced as she swiped the card onto her pink curved blade.

A humanoid figure formed with a female shape. She had slits in her green glowing eyes as she was covered by black fur. Moon Spera (LV 4: ATK/1000) formed as she pounced on the field as she stretched her claws.

"Are you done?" Rio asked annoyed. Luna raised her hand and waved her finger at her "Patience Merag. I'm no where near finished" Luna smirked as she took the last remaining card in her hand and revealed it to Rio "I activate my Moon Daxera's effect, by sending it to the graveyard; I can draw a card from my deck, and I can keep drawing until I draw a non-Moon Card" Luna smirked as she pushed the card into her Graveyard"

"She can't do that, can she?" Yuzu asked shocked while Shun nodded "It appears she can" he told her. Luna slowly reached for her deck and smirked "Her comes the fun" Luna commented as she took the top card of her deck between her index and middle finger "Draw!" she announced as she swiped the card from her deck and looked to it.

She grinned as she flipped the card to Rio "What do you know? I drawled Moon Lupus" Luna announced as she showed Moon Lupus to Rio "That means that I can draw again" Luna's eyes narrowed as she placed her hand back onto her deck and drawled.

She looked to the card and continued to smirk. She revealed the card to Rio "Another Moon Card: Attack the Moon" Luna smirked as she proceeded and drawled another card "Hmmm. This time it's: Moon Antecessoris" Luna revealed to Rio as she drawled another card "Moon Iram this time" Luna continued to draw.

"What is she planning?" Shun thought "At this rate she is going to draw her entire deck. I don't she why she is taking this risk...unless she is doing it to draw a certain card that she needs. But it will have to be one without Moon in its name" Shun narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on Luna.

"Check it out; I drawled Moon-Light Cross, looks like another card for me" Luna laughed as she drawled again "Moon Mirror Shield" Luna called as she drawled again "The sixth card is Mystical Moon, so another card" Luna drawled again as she showed the card to Rio "Legend of the Moon Stone, so I can draw another card" Luna yelled as she drawed from her deck again "Aww what a shame; I got Tranquil Lunar Force" Luna sighed in a sarcastic tone while she showcased the card to Rio "About time she stopped drawing" Rio thought.

Luna looked down to the eight cards that she was holding and smirked "I now activate my Moon Spera's effect, by banishing Moon Dexera; I can Summon two more Moon Tokens to my Field" Luna smirked as Moon Dexera shattered in her graveyard.

Two more humanoid figures formed beside the original Moon token (ATK/ 1500 X 3) "With that I end my turn setting three cards" Luna announced as she looked to Rio as she swiped three cards into her duel disk. Three set cards formed before vanishing.

"If she did all that just to get one card from her deck, then she must have gotten it, but what card?" Rion thought as she placed her hand onto her deck.

Her eyes focused on Luna. Rio's eyes suddenly widened "She drawled Tranquil Lunaforce...the same card used to defeat my brother...I know she has it, because she revealed it. Her plan must be to get enough tokens onto her field to use Tranquil Lunar Force...I can't let her succeed in her plan…" Rio then looked down to her deck and gulped "Here it goes...MY TURN!" Rio announced as she drawled her sixth card.

Luna lifted her arms behind her head and smirked "C'mon already. I'm not really in the mood to have my time wasted with you" Luna hissed as she closed her eyes. Rio scoffed as she traced her fingers down the corners of one of the Aurora Wing that she was holding "I need to get rid of those tokens, but how am I going to do that?" she asked herself, doubting herself. "This is bad; Rio is doubting herself.

If this keeps up Luna won't even have to try to win" Kotori commented. Yuzu looked to Kotori, before looking back to Rio and Luna "We need to believe it her. She needs to know that we are right behind her" Yuzu sorrowfully replied.

"From my Hand, I'm summoning Aurora Wing" Rio swiped the card onto her duel disk. Aurora Wing materialized through a flash of light as it screeched. Aurora Wing swooped into the air (LV 4: ATK/1200)

"Next, I'm playing the Spell; Xyz Reception" Rio added as she injected the card into her duel disk. A spell card formed on the ground as it glowed. Rio held her right hand out "With Xyz Reception, I'm allowed to now summon another Monster from my hand that has an equal Level to Aurora Wing.

Swoop Level 4: Blizzard Falcon!" Rio held Blizzard Falcon between her fingers as she then swiped the card onto her Ice-blue blade. Moments later a portal opened beside Rio. A barrage of snow swept through the portal as Blizzard Falcon viciously flocked through it and screeched. Blizzard Falcon (LV 4: ATK/1500) moved beside Aurora Wing and Rio. "Two monsters that have the same Level? Please be her Number" Luna thought as she reopened her eyes and tracked Rio.

Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing both remained motionless as Rio took hold of another card from her hand "I'm equipping Blizzard Falcon with the Spell: Black Pendant" Rio placed the card into her duel disk.

"This card increases my Blizzard Falcon's attack by five hundred" Rio grasped her hand shut as a Black pendant attached to a metal chain formed around Blizzard Falcon's neck (LV 4: ATK/ 1500 500 = ATK/2000) Blizzard Falcon screeched as it glowed "Blizzard Falcon's effect now activates. When its attack points are different than its original attack points; you automatically lose fifteen hundred life points!" Rio called.

Blizzard Falcon flapped its wings while it screeched. From its wings followed a blizzard of of ice-shards that whirling towards Luna "Uigh" she yelled as she was struck by the blizzard. Her hair viciously swayed through the air while she used her arms to shield her face from the storm. Luna (LP 4000 - 1500 = LP 2500 [0] x 5) growled while glaring at Rio.

Luna then raised her eyebrow to Rio "Nash was more fun to duel. Yet again he is my brother, so I might be being a little bias there. However we are duelling, so I need to focus on you" Luna sighed as she lowered her arms to her sides.

"How many times do I need to tell you! Ryoga is my brother...my only family, and you took him away from me!" Rio shrieked while she looked down to the two remaining cards that she was holding.

Her eyes scanned the cards before looking back to Luna while she raised her right arm "With my Level 4: Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing; I construct the Overlay Network!" she declared as Blizzard Falcon and Aurora Wing narrowed into blue beams of light that spiralled into the air before shooting into the ground; creating a portal. "Come forth! Number 103: Ragnazero!" Rio yelled as a beam of light shot through the portal; illuminating her face.

Number 103: Ragnazero raised her blades while she twirled around. Number 103: Ragnazero held her arms downwards as two Overlay Units orbited around her (Rank 4: ATK/2400 - OVU 2)

"Her Number...excellent" Luna grinned as she leaned forward and laughed "C'mon Merag...bring it. I know that you want to" Luna taunted while running her hands down her legs and to her thighs.

Rio gritted her teeth while looking to Luna "Shut-Up-Will-You!" she yelled while her eyes glowed with anger "Ragnazero attack the middle Moon Token!" Rio ordered as Ragnazero raised her daggers and launched them at the middle glowing humanoid figure.

Piercing through then; shattering them. Luna gasped as she was shoved backwards (LP 2500 - 900 = LP 1600 [0] x 5) Luna held her chest with her right palm while glaring at Rio. Luna remained wearing her mischievous grin "That all you got? How-disappointing" Luna insulted while still panting for air. Luna held her left arm down her thigh.

"Since you lost a Moon token, your remaining two loses some attack points" Rio narrowed her eyes while the last two Moon tokens remained motionless (ATK/ 1500 - ATK/ 1000 X 2) "...So…?" Luna hissed while standing up straight. Luna flexed both of her arms "That doesn't mean anything, so come on. Or are you finished…" Luna asked while glaring.

Rio looked down to one of two remaining cards in her hand. Her eyes focused on the right card. She closed her eyes while running her fingers through the card "Ryoga...brother. I'll do my best to stop her...but not for vengeance, but for JUSTICE!" Rio yelled; causing Luna to widen her eyes "...Justice…?" she questioned with a shocked expression. "Justice? For what? Wanting my world back...my family...the love of my life?" Luna placed both of her hands onto her chest while her hands glowed with a pink aura layered with a darker energy.

Luna closed her eyes "I want to make this world better. This world is dying. All the suffering its people have endured...I can't take it!" Luna cried while tears dripped from her closed eyes down her cheek "With your life energy I can make a paradise for myself and others too. A world without suffering or scared people. A world of love where everyone truly belongs. Where is the sin in that?" Luna argued.

Rio kept her glare "You're trying to make a world that is perfect to you! A world where people will be forced to live the way you order. That's no way to live. True they may be happier, but that will only be your happiness for them!" Rio yelled while forming her right hand into a fist "Your family...your world will never exist in this world...Even if you make it that way, they won't be the people that you remember. The people of Heartland haven't fought with their lives just so that you can make their sacrifice in vain...my Brother tried his best to stop you and I'm here to finish the job!" Rio voiced with anger.

Rio took hold of the card she was tracing with her fingers and swiped it onto her duel disk. A Spell card formed on the ground and glowed. Luna growled as she narrowed her eyes. Rio's eyes locked to Luna "I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos, and with it; I'm Ranking-Up my Ragnazero!" Rio announced as Ragnazero narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled into the ground.

"Cold hearted spirit, rise against this foolish oppression with your freezing touch! Rio called as her eyes widened "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Rio yelled as a card ejected from her Extra Deck. She took hold of the card and overlapped it onto of Ragnazero on her Duel Disk as a silhouette holding a scythe formed.

The figure spun the scythe with both of their hands as one overlay units orbited around them "Come forth! Number C103: Ragnafinity!"

Rangnafinity continued to spin her scythe as her eyes flashed ( Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 3) "She ranked-up her Number!" Kotori cheered as she threw her arms in the air "You can do it Rio!" Kotori continued. Yuzu and Shun both looked silently to Rio and Luna "We can't be sure of anything yet" Shun replied. "Ragnafinity attack another Moon Token!" Rio ordered as she held her right arm outward. Ragnafinity's eyes glowed as she spun around while spinning her scythe towards the Moon token.

Luna's eyes narrowed as she held her right arm upward "I activate the Effect of my set card!" Luna announced as one of her set cards flipped upward and glowed "Behold my Quick-Play Legend of the Moon Stone, this card negates any battle damage, however I must destroy all Moon tokens on my Filed" Luna explained as her two remaining Moon Tokens shattered. "They're gone!?" Kotori asked.

"Now that's over, Spirit of Moon's effect now activates; When 2 or more "Moon" Tokens are destroyed at once; I can Tribute Moon Spera to Special Summon another "Moon" from my hand" Luna continued while she took hold of another card from her hand and placed it onto her duel disk "I summon Moon Lupus!" Luna announced as a white coloured wolf formed beside her.

The wolf had blue glowing eyes with a pink curled pattern on its shoulders. Moon Lupus howled as it stood on its legs and stretched out its claws before placing all four of its legs on the ground (LV 4: ATK/1600)

"Next, since I summoned Moon Lupus, I can activate my second set card!" Luna yelled as she swiped her arm forward while her second set card flipped upward "Legend of Moonstone!" the trap glowed "When a "Moon" Monster is Special Summoned to my Field; I can release it and discard a card, from my hand in order to Special Summon up to two "Moon" Tokens to my Field" Moon Lupus howled as it shattered. Luna took hold of a card from her hand and injected it into her Graveyard. Two glowing humanoid figures formed (ATK/1000 X 2) as they braced their arms upward "After all that she just summoned the Tokens again?" Rio thought as she started to feel uneasy.

Luna then focused on her duel disk "I discarded Moon Antecessoris, so now its effect activates; when it is sent to the Graveyard; I can Special Summon another "Moon" Monster from my Graveyard; I'm summoning Moon Lupas back!" Luna grinned as Moon Lupus (LV 4: ATK/1600) reformed beside her.

"Legend of the Moonstone's effect now activates, since I Special Summoned a "Moon" Monster; I can discard 1 card and release the Summoned Monster to Special Summon another two "Moon" Tokens" Luna announced as she discard one card from her hand while Moon Lupus shattered. In its place two more glowing figures formed beside the two existing ones. All four Moon Tokens (ATK/2000 X 4) glowed.

"Four!?" Rio feared while pacing backwards. Luna laughed as she was covered in a pink aura "Bad news for you.I just discarded Moon Iran...when Iran is sent to the Graveyard; I can destroy one card on my Field to Special Summon another Moon Token" Luna explained "By destroying Spirit of Moon; I can summon another Token" Spirit of Moon shattered and formed into another glowing figure.

All five Moon Tokens (ATK/2500 X 5) stood aligned. "When Spirit of Moon is destroyed; I can destroy all "Moon" Tokens on my Field" Luna smirked as all five "Moon" Tokens shattered "What? She destroyed them?" Rio gasped "Why would you do that when you went through all of that work to get them?" Rio questioned in distraught.

Luna chuckled "Because by destroying all my Moon Tokens; Spirit of Moon Special Summon an Xyz Monster, from my Graveyard by Spirit of Moon into an Overlay Unit for it" Luna laughed as she held out her arms "The best part is that since the Monster summoned is Treated as a Moon Monster, furthermore thanks to my Moon Iran's effect; you are forced to attack all "Moon" Monsters that I control"

"Huh?" Rio said shocked as a beam of light spiralled from Luna's duel disk. Silent Honor DARK formed as he lifted its staff (Rank 5: ATK/2800 - OVU 1) "Ryoga's Number…" Rio whispered as she was caught off guard as Ragnafinity raised her scythe and spun it through her hands.

Silent Honor DARK slowly raised it staff as Ragnafinity came closer towards him. Ragnafinity spun around while spinning her scythe "I have no choice...I have to battle" Rio thought.

"By the way. Silent Honor DARK gains 500 attack points for every "Moon" Token destroyed this turn due to Dark side of the Moon's effect. So let's do a headcount shall we? Luna held out her hand and grinned "From my memory; eight Moon tokens were destroyed. You destroyed one and I destroyed the other seven; that's four thousand points extra for Silent Honor DARK!" Luna smirked as Silent Honor DARK (Rank 5: ATK/ 2800 4000 = ATK/6800 - OVU 1) raised its staff as purple lightning spiralled from it towards Ragnafinity.

"Not so fast! I activate Ragnafinity's effect, by using One Overlay Unit; you take damage equal to the change in Silent Honor DARK's attack points" Rio announced as Ragnafinity absorbed one of its Overlay Units "It's over Luna!" Rio told Luna.

"Really Rio? Really?" Luna rolled her eyes "I activate my Trap: Moon-Light Cross!" Luna held her hand out as the Trap flipped upward "Moon-Light Cross negates an instance of Effect or Battle Damage" Luna explained; Rio's gulped as she slowly paced backwards "That...means...T-hat…" Rio cried before closing her eyes "Sorry Brother...I tried…" she thought as the purple lightning from the staff of Silent Honor DARK spiralled and struck Ragnafinity; knocking the Number Monster while she exploded with a barrage of blasts.

Rio screamed as she was shoved into the air and was shoved onto the ground where she rolled onto her front while she held her arms beside her. Rio also laid on her back of her legs crossed (Rio: LP 4000 - LP 0 [0] x 1) Silent Honor DARK shattered.

"RIO!" Kotori yelled in fear. Shun stood shocked unable to move. Yuzu's lips trembled as she failed to speak. Yuya's eyes suddenly widened as he took hold of head and fell to his knees, screaming "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'M IN CONTROL NOW!" he outbursts as he through his head forward "Huh?" Yuzu thought at the sight.

Luna walked towards Rio and smirked "Merag I honestly think that you seriously failed to "Bring Justice" to me. You failed your Brother too. No matter this is your final moments, so enjoy them while they last…" Luna hummed while her feet stood in front of Rio's head. Luna knelled before Rio "Just between you and me...does Ryoga still have that really embarrassing birthmark?" Luna asked while looking down at Rio.

Rio's eyes narrowed "Just-be-cause...It's the end of me...doesn't mean no one else-will-def-eat..you. Lun-a...you're time is...numbered...I believe in my friends...to..st-op you" Rio weakly warned Luna.

Luna smiled as she placed her fingers to her lips "Hush...it's all going to be over...in mere moments, so any actual lasts words from you?" Luna asked. Rio closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek "...I...ju-st...wan-ted...to-say-that I...never got-the...chance to tell...Yuto...that I lo-ved...him, but it's for-the-best. He-loved R-uri...I ne-ver wan-ted to get in the w-ay of h-is happiness" Rio sobbed as she tried to push herself up.

Yuya's eyes widened as he continued to hold his head in pain as he was covered by a purple and blue clashing aura.

Luna looked down to Rio and lost her smile "Merag their is no love for Yuto...he is a demon...and I'm going to kill him...so you wouldn't have gotten the chance anyway, but for now I bid you farewell" Luna then raised her right hand and placed it on Rio's chest as her hand glowed with a pink aura. Luna tightened her hand around Rio's chest as the aura increased in size "I'll be sure to give him your regards though" Luna smirked as Rio screamed louder than ever before "RIO!" Shun yelled. Kotori turned away and covered her face with the palm of her hands.

Yuzu closed her eyes and cried. "...Lu-na...th-is...it...you're-end...too" Rio whimpered as her body narrowed into a ball of red energy with small pulses of lightning surrounding it "NO!" Kotori cried.

Luna stood up from her knees and looked to her right hand where the ball of energy was residing. Luna closed her eyes as she moved her right hand to her own chest where the ball of energy penetrated through her body. Luna smiled widely as she reopened her eyes where they flashed red before returning to their normal green colour.

Luna then turned to Yuya who was knelled on the ground screaming "Hmm, interesting" she thought. Yuya through his head back and continued screaming. Yuto and Yuri both appeared in spirit form as they glared at each other "GO AWAY! Can't you see I'm trying to have fun here?" Yuri yelled. Yuto's eyes narrowed "Shut-Up. I'm tired of being pushed back by you. I have no idea how you and Yuya switch bodies, but I'm not going to let you harm mine nor his friends. I'm taking a stand against you!" Yuto responded.

"A stand you say? You think you can conquer me? You don't have it in you" Yuri hissed. Yuto's eyes flashed blue "I thought the same as well...until I heard Rio's words. She had those feelings for me all this time. And I was too stupid to notice. I have too much guilt to let you continue to control this body! I must save my Dimension!" Yuto yelled back while Yuri growled "Like hell you are...I won't let you!" Yuri warned.

Yuto growled "You won't have a chance to stop me!" Moments later the pendant around Yuya's neck glowed brightly. Yuri's eyes widened as he gained a green outline "What's going on?! I feel different!" Yuri questioned as he was suddenly dragged into the Pendulum. Yuri screamed as he completely vanished into the Pendulum. Yuto's eyes then widened as he overlapped over Yuya's body; causing a green flash of light that blinded Kotori, Shun, Yuzu and Luna "What the!?" Luna yelled as she covered her eyes with her arms "Luna!" a voice called out in anger. Luna slowly lowered her arms and opened her eyes towards the direction of the voice.

"What!?" Luna gasped as she saw Yuto walking towards her "Yuto? How? What the hell happened to Yuya!?" Luna asked annoyed while Yuto took another step towards her "Luna...I will stop you for the sake of my comrades!" Yuto yelled.

"Y...uto…?!" Shun whispered in a shocked tone. Kotori and Yuzu both showed the same shocked expression on their faces. Yuto turned to Shun and nodded "I'm handling her. Leave it to me" Yuto told his friend while looking back to Luna "Luna, I challenge you to a duel! Are you going to accept my challenge to you?" Yuto asked with an angered tone.

"A Duel? I was planning on destroying Yuya, but since you share the same body as him. You will do!" Luna called as she raised her left arm to her chest and activated her duel disk. A pink curved blade formed attached to her wrist. She smirked as Yuto activated his duel disk. "Just for you I think we should add a little action to this duel" Luna smirked as she raised her right arm and clicked her fingers. With a flash of light Luna reverted to her Barian form.

"No let's have a duel that we are both familiar with" Luna added as she looked up with Yuto following her actions. Action cards scattered across the field while blue glowing platforms formed around the area.

"This will be an Action Duel?" Shun questioned while Yuzu leaned forward "So she does use Action Cards!" Yuzu thought while Kotori remained silent.

* * *

**Yuto LP 4000**

**Vs**

**Luna LP 4000**

* * *

Yuto, I'm not letting you destroy my perfect world. I won't let you!" Luna growled. Yuto narrowed his eyes "I'm not going to destroy anything. I've only ever fought for my comrades...I don't want to hurt anyone" he argued back. Luna shook her head "Shut it. I know the true you more than you do now make your move!"

**TURN 1**

Yuto looked down to the five cards the he was holding and took hold of one "From my hand I summon The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves" Yuto placed the card onto his duel disk. A blue glowing figure formed wearing a pair of black gloves.

The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves(LV 3: ATK/1000) hovered beside Yuto. "Now that I control The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves; I can summon The Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots" Yuto continued as he placed another card onto his duel disk.

A blue glowing figure covered in brown robes formed. The Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots (LV 3: ATK/200) stood beside The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves. "He has two Monsters the same Level…" Shun thought.

Yuto raised his left arm "I Overlay my Level 3: The Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots and The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves" Yuto announced as The Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots and The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves narrowed into purple beams of light that spiralled into the ground; creating a portal "With these two Monsters I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto announced as a beam of light shot through the portal.

"Souls of Warriors Fallen on the Battlefield Revive now and Become Light to Rend the Darkness! Xyz Summon!" Yuto announced "Appear before us! Rank 3: Phantoms Knight - Break Sword!" Phantoms Knight - Break Sword swung its blade as its horse reared. Both Overlay Units orbited around it (Rank 3: ATK/2000 - OVU 2)

"Phantoms Knight - Break Sword?" Luna thought. Yuto held out his hand "Since Phantoms Knight - Break Sword was Xyz Summoned with The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves; it gains 1000 attack points!" Since Phantoms Knight - Break Sword raised its blade high as it was covered in indigo coloured flames while the horse reared again as its eyes flashed (Rank 3: ATK/2000 1000 = ATK/3000 - OVU 2)

Yuto looked to the remaining three cards he was holding. His eyes scanned over The Phantoms Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch, The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil and The Phantoms Knight of Fragile Armour" Yuto took hold of The Phantoms Knights of Shadow Veil and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn" Yuto announced as a set card formed on his field before vanishing.

**TURN 2 **

Luna looked down to her duel disk and places her hand onto her deck "Yuto was it? I have no idea how you managed to share the same body with Yuya, all that I know is that it must have something to do with Enigma-Seven " Luna told him before she drawled her sixth Card.

She looked down to the card that she drawled. "Enigma-Seven? What is that?" Yuto asked with an unsure tone. Luna looked to Yuto the "It's something beyond your comprehension, a power beyond all of us...the destroyer of dimensions" Luna emphasised with her cold motions.

"Destroyer of dimensions? How is that possible? " Yuto narrowed his eyes. Luna flicked her hair backwards while she placed her hands on her hips "you think their is only 6 Dimensions? There were billions of alternate dimensions with their own people and civilizations. But they were all destroyed by Enigma-Seven" Luna explained.

"...Billions of worlds? They were destroyed?" Yuzu questioned while she held her hands together. Shunts eyes narrowed "That not possible. She has to be lying" he growled while Kotori turned to him "What does she have to gain from lying at this point? She has already revealed who she is. Here's no point for her trying to hide it" Kotori argued.

"It's true. Not only was my world destroyed by Zarc and Ray, they did it with the power of Enigma-Seven...and with it they will be able to come into this and the other remaining Dimensions whenever they desire" Luna explained as her eyes glowed bright green.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next:****118: Enigma-Seven **

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.


	118. Enigma-7

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 118**

**エニグマ-セブン - 完璧な世界の忘れられない過去**

**(Enigma-Seven - ****The Haunting Past of a Perfect World)**

* * *

Kaito's (**LP 2000 [0] x 2**) eyes narrowed as he and Mizael (LP 4000 [0] x 4) glared to each other. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon stood without its glow, while still releasing its blue aura (**LV 8: ATK/3000**) Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK/3000**) roared as it continued to glow with a red aura. Both aura slowly casts off the dragons and into the sky of Heartland as they both spiraled together.

Kaito's eyes widened as he placed his hand onto his deck "It's hardly over. I will prove to you that I master the Galaxy-Eyes'!" he yelled as he drawled his card and added it to his hand. ([0] x 3) Kaito looked to his hand, then to his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as it was still weakened by the opposing Galaxy-Eyes' effect "By all means please try" Mizael scoffed.

Kaito looked down to his hand and took hold of a card from his hand. He flipped it around to show Mizael "I activate the Spell: Expedition, and with it I can Special Summon another Level 5 or greater "Galaxy" or "Photon" Monster since I already control my Level 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" Kaito explained as he injected the card onto his Duel Disk.

Galaxy Expedition formed on the ground with the image of Galaxy Knight along with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in the background. The Spell Card flashed as a card ejected from Kaito's deck. He looked down to the card and took hold of it was he gently placed it onto his duel disk "Come forth Photon Caesar" Kaito announced as Photon Caesar formed as he lowered his Shield and blade (LV 8: ATK/2000) "Furthermore, when I control a Galaxy or Photon Monster; I can Summon Galaxy Knight, from my hand" Kaito placed another card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk. Galaxy Knight glowed as he moved through a portal as it moved beside Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Photon Caesar. Galaxy Knight (**LV 8: ATK/2800 - ATK/1800**)

"Bring it" Mizeal grinned. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he raised his left arm "With my Level 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Photon Caesar and Galaxy Knight; I build the Overlay Network!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon screeched as it braced its arms as it narrowed into a beam of yellow light alongside Galaxy Knight and Photon Caesar as all three Monsters spiralled upward into the sky; creating a portal which the beams of light spiraled into.

A red galaxy glowed as it zooms as a spiral of flames covered it, zooming out to be two triangular eyes. Further zooming out to be a reddish coloured head with darker blue armor with its fangs being the same colour as its head. Two more heads beside the middle roared as their sets of eyes flashed as the dragon shaped figure spun around as it held out its red energy hands, stretching out its black claws. All three heads roared as the dragon spun around again as its red energy wings formed on its back "I Xyz Summon!" Kaito announced as he glowed with a red energy.

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" With another roar from all three mouths Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed brighter as its eyes flashed. The dragon locked its jaws opening; revealing its glowing fangs as three orbs orbited around it (**Rank 8: ATK/4500 - OVU 3**) "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…" Mizael smirked as he held out his arms "Now you're interesting me" he added.

Kaito held out his hand "If that interest you, then you will love this; I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect; when it is Xyz Summoned with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as any of its Overlay Units; all other face-up cards are negated" Kaito announced as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon crossed its arms in an X shape while its Overlay units crossed each other. The dragon roared as red streaks of lightning shot out from its body and struck Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon; causing its purple coloring to become grey.

"I will follow that up, by activating my Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; your Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon losses all of its Overlay Units!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roared with all three of its head as it snapped its middle jaw and devoured one of the Overlay Units that orbited around it.

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's last Overlay Unit detached from it and spiraled into a portal. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed with an outburst of red light as it roared, bracing its arms upward (**Rank 8: ATK/4500 + 500 = ATK/5000**) "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attack Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Ultimate Photon Stream of destruction!" Kaito ordered. At the calling of its mater Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon rared as it charged a blast through its mouth and released it, spiraling towards Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The Number Monster's eyes glowed as it too charged a blast from its mouth and released it spiraling towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Both blasts connect as the dragons tried to push the other back, before long Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's blast was pushed back by the force of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's blast. Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon screeched as it was developed by the blast; sending a storm of shock waves the pushed Mizael backwards (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 4**) Mizael raised his arm and swiped his cheek as a grin appeared on his face "Now this what I call a duel, no one to get in our way, this is perfect" he laughed. Kaito's eyes traveled down to his hand where he looked at his last remaining card. He took hold of the card and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn, bring it Mizael" Kaito called as a set card formed before vanishing.

* * *

**Barian World **

**Turn 2**

Luna (**LP 4000 [0] x 6**) positioned herself as she looked down to her hand of cards. She scanned through them "As I mentioned before there is no way that I'm letting you survive this duel" she enforced while looking to Yuto (**LP 4000 [0] x 6**) Phantoms Knight - Break Sword (**Rank 3: ATK/ 3000 - OVU 2) **"Then defeat me already or stop repeating yourself" Yuto one single raise of an eyebrow Luna's expression shifted with a darkened tone as she gradually raised her right hand to the six cards held in her left enclosed hand. She traced her fingers down one of the cards before taking hold of it "You share the same face as Zarc; That's reason enough for this" Luna spoke calmly while she looked at the card she was holding.

"By discarding one Continuous Spell card from my hand; I can Special Summon: Moon Chimera from my Hand" Luna explained as she used her hand to take hold of another card from her hand and injected it into her Graveyard "I send Darkside of the Moon to my Graveyard, so now I can summon my Monster"Luna placed the card onto her Duel Disk followed by a flash of binding light. Moon Chimera formed as it retracted its claws and screeched, flapping its wings (**LV 7: ATK/ 2400**) "Moon Chimera? She hasn't used that card yet?" Yuto thought as he remained un-phased "Phantoms Knight - Break Sword still has the highest attack points on the Field.

"Moon Chimera's effect activates" Luna held out her hand "When it is Special Summoned: I can send all cards in my Hand to my Graveyard: and it exchange I can add as many Continuous Spell Cards from my Deck to my hand" Luna took the four cards that she was holding as pushed them into her Duel Disk "That's four new cards for me" Luna looked down to her duel disk as four cards ejected from it. She took hold of the four cards and looked over to Yuto.

"I now activate two of those cards right now!" Luna swiped all four cards onto her Duel Disk. Two Spell cards formed on the ground beside each other in front of her "She's using two of them at once?" Yuzu stammered."First up is Moon of Consent, this card makes it that if you would destroy one of my cards: I can change the target of the effect" Luna scrolled her eyes "Next is Heat of Evasion, this card can negate the destruction by Battle once each turn and half's any Battle Damage to me" Luna explained as both cards glowed.

"Her Monster is now protected by both of those cards" Yuto thought. Luna then raised her hand "Now I can Banish Moon Erose from my Graveyard to activate it's effect, until the end of the Turn all Xyz monsters on your Field loose a thousand attack points, and for each one that looses attack points; I gain that same amount" Luna smirked as Moon Erose shattered in her Chimera reared as it held its out its hand Phantoms Knights - Break Sword lowered it's blade while the horse that he was ridding weakly stood (**Rank 3: ATK/3000 - 1000 = ATK/ 2000 - OVU 2**) Luna chuckled as her hair slowly lifted with the breeze (**LP 4000 +1000 = LP 5000 [0] x 2) **"Boys like you really should listen when they are doomed to fail" Luna eyes narrowed.

She held out her hand and while she bent her left leg in her standing position "Battle! Moon Chimera attack Phantom Knights - Break Sword!" Luna ordered as she grasped her hand closed Moon Chimera reared and held out its hands while it's wings expanded. Both of its wings viciously reared energy blasts that spiralled towards Phantom Knight - Break Sword. Yuto's eyes narrowed as he swiped his duel disk "Trap activate! The Phantoms Knight of Shadow Veil. This card increases Break Sword's attack points by three hundred" Yuto announced as Phantom Knight - Break Sword glowed (**Rank 3: ATK/ 2000 + 300 = ATK/ 2300 - OVU 2)**

The spiral blasts from Moon Chimera continued to charge towards Break Sword as he uses his blade to push back the blast but was overwhelmed by the force of the blast as he shattered. Yuto's eyes widened as he was shoved backwards by the blast (**LP 4000 - 100 = LP 3900) **"When Phantom Knight - Break Sword is destroyed; I can Special Summon back it's Xyz Materials to my Field also their Levels increase by one" Yuto declared. The Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves and The Phantoms Knights of Silent Boots both materialized beside each other (**LV 3 - 4**)Luna looked over to Yuto while she used her left hand to trace down her own leg "Thats my Turn finished you're up" she spoke.

**Turn ****3**

Yuto's eyes winced as he looked to his field as he placed his hand onto his deck "It's my turn!" Yuto announced as he drawled his card. Yuto's eyes widened as he looked at the card that he had drawn "This card?" Yuto thought as he looked down to the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that he was looked to Luna and raised his arm "With my Level 4: Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves and Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots; I build the Overlay Network!" Yuto announced as Phantoms Knight of Ragged Gloves and Phantoms Knight of Silent Boots narrowed into beams of light that spiraled into the ground.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now XYZ SUMMON!" Yuto yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (**ATK 2500**) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto called out it's name as the dragon roared and braced its arms to the side "When the Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves is used as an Xyz Material; the Xyz Monster gains one thousand attack points!" Yuto announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 + 1000 = ATK/3500 - OVU 2**)

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" Luna raised her arm to her chest "It was only a matter of time until you summoned it" Luna growled while Yuto returned her glare "I owe it to my friends to stop you! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates, by using both Overlay Unit; it halves your Moon Chimera attack points twice, then add its to its own attack points" Yuto raised his hand in the Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes flashed as its shook its head upwards as both of the Overlay Units shot into its chest "Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon expanded its wings as volts of lightning charged through its wings and struck Moon Chimera; wrapping around it (**LV 7: ATK/2400 - 1200 - 600 = ATK/600) ** Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched as it braced its arms upward (**Rank 4: ATK/3500 + 1200 + 600 = ATK/5300 - OVU 0)**

"Alright Yuto!" Shun called to his friend while Yuzu and Kotori both smiled "Go get her Yuto!" Kotori cheered. Yuto raised his arm "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Moon Chimera! Lightning Disobey!" Yuto announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon leaped into the air as its wings shot outward as they guided the dragon through the air while its claws sliced on the ground as it charged towards Moon Chimera.

Moments later Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon rammed through Moon Chimera with a devastating force from the impact. Luna's eyes widened "Heat of Evasion negates my Monster and halves the Battle Damage" Luna reminded Yuto was she fought against the force of the blast (**LP 5000 - 2350 = 2650 [0] x 2**) "Next Moon Chimera's final effect, activates. After the Damage step, I can add a Monster from my deck to my hand, under the conditions that its has a lower level than my Chimera" Luna explained as a card ejected from her Duel Disk. She took hold of it and smirked with a slow menacing chuckle escaping her lips while she held her arm to her chest.

Yuto's eyes narrowed while he lowered his left arm "I end my Turn, at this point Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points returns to normal" Yuto explained as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon lost its glow (**Rank 4: ATK/5300 - ATK/3500 - OVU 0**) "He managed to take a chunk out of her life points. That's a start I guess, but who knows what Luna has in store for this duel" Kotori expressed her doubts to the others. Shun's eyes focused on Luna as he growled "Doesn't matter what she has up her sleeve, Yuto won't loose to her, not now" he responded while Yuzu remained silent while she looked over to Yuto "...Yuya...what happened?" she thought.

Yuto silent cussed while looking to Luna "You said something about the destruction of all the dimensions, what do you mean by that?" he asked while glaring. Luna batted her eyes while she returned Yuto's glare "I thought I told you? But if you need reminding I was talking about Enigma-Seven and the extinction that it shall bring to the remaining dimensions" Luna answered as she lowered her arms to her sides.

"What the hell is Enigma-Seven?" Yuto followed up as he showed a sign of less patients. "You dare demand answers from me? You shouldn't be talking to me like that considering the fact that your on my bad-side already, but if it will shut you up. Enigma-Seven is a wormhole that was ripped through the fabric of all reality created by unknown origins" Luna continued while she raised her arm to her chest and held out her right arm "Ripped through reality...Wait you don't mean a black-hole do you?" Yuzu's eyes widened with shock, bringing her out of her daze "The pull things into them kind of Black hole?" Kotori asked stunned.

Luna slowly nodded "Indeed it is" she replied.

* * *

**"When it was first discovered we had no idea of what it was...it was an enigma unlike any other, it appeared as a black-hole, however it had properties that we could not comprehend. Being able to breach alternate realities almost as fast as it absorbed them..."**

Earth slowly rotated as light from the sun touched it. Stars glowed behind the Earth in the background.

**"The seven scientists who discovered it spent months trying to research on what it was, but they were clueless about. They dubbed the anomaly "Enigma-Seven" and they watched it grow in power as it continued to devour entire realities..."**

A purple vortex ripped through the space behind the earth a its size showed to be thousands of times larger than the planet itself, within seconds the pull of the vortex dragged the Earth into it with the Sun quickly following after it, before all the stars were also pulled into it; leaving nothing, but completely darkness. As this happened two glowing red eyes overlapped on the vortex as a silhouette formed outside the glowing eyes.

**"However, our experience with it would become more than simply observing, we witnessed its power...the power to corrupt...the power to change someone..."**

* * *

{**Luna's World**}

The dark sky beamed over the stunning city with neon lights shinning throughout, from within the middle of the city there was a rounded arena with fireworks shooting up into the air and igniting the night sky. From within the stadium thousands of fans cheered at the top of their lungs as they saw the show before them. Kids smiled and laughed with their parents as the fireworks continued to stream into the sky. The starts aligned perfectly, increasing the beauty of the sky with the full moon behind the show of wonders. "Yeah!" the crowd cheered for their entertainments as their eyes glowed with excitement as they through their arms into the air and cheered further, the amazed look on the children's faces was apparent through the stadium. At the corner of the stadium there was a tower with two figures in. Akaba Leo sat with his legs crossed and palms together. Beside him stood a female figure. Ray stood with her arms behind her back while she looked down to the field.

The crowd cheered further as they person that they were spectating. The figure had silver hair with light green highlights. The figure was wearing a blue and white jacket with orange borders, while his hands were covered by brown gloves. From his waist he is wearing black pants with a brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps.

The figure smiled as he balanced on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, while the dragon charged through the field with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon all followed in the air as they swiftly swooped above the crowd in opposite directions. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon slowly reached its hand out and gently hive-fived a boy that was being carried on her Father's shoulders as it moved past the crowd.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon lowered itself to the ground while a crowd of people gathered around it and took pictures with it. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon rounded back to the figure as he leaped off Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and was caught by Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon "Behold the new Universal Champion: Zarc!" the announcer yelled with joy. Next Zarc jumped from Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and on the ground. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon all glowed as they charged into the air as they joined the fireworks. Zark continued to smile as he waved to the crowd "Thank you! You are all amazing and hope that you enjoyed the show! But please remember that dueling is for fun and smiles!" Zark looked to the crowd in the corner of his eye he could see a cloaked figure that was feminine shaped with strands of pink hair escaping the hood of the cloak. A smile curved on the cloaked figure's face. "Told you I could make you enjoy this" Zarc gave a pleased smile to her before turning back to the crowd.

"**Zarc was a legend, a hero and to some...a friend,but that all changed one day where Enigma-Seven appeared in spirit..."**

Zarc's eyes widened as he saw a shadowed demonic figure appear before him "No!" Zarc screamed as he fell to his knees and held his head. The demonic figure's eyes glowed as it growled ***Zarc you shall become my servant, my herald to destroy this world and others that I wish. You're dueling was destined to belong at my side* **The figure slurred. Zark shook his head violently and screamed "Never...I won't give up my duelling!" he retorted. The demonic figure's eyes sharpened as he raised its right hand as wings released from its back ***You serve me, in return you shall be granted immense power and love of the woman you relish* **the figure retorted. Zarc became motionless in shock "Ray? Leave her out of this she doesn't deserve has nothing to do with this!" he called to the figure.

With a single chuckle that figure raised its hands further ***Fool, you and her are in my plan. Ray is required to become one with other six Sirens in the other dimensions,so she and you may travel to other worlds and destroy them in my glory* **the figure finished as Zarc slowly looked up "Sirens? What are you talking about!?" he questioned as he leaned upward ***She and her counterparts call for each other...Once they unite as one Ray will be taken into their worlds like you shall with your alternate selves* **the figure added as its eyes glowed brighter "I w-won't do it!" Zarc resisted. ***Yes you will* **the figure warned Zarc as its hand opened up as it glowed before Zarc's face; enveloping everything in light.

* * *

"Ray!" Leo's eyes widened as his daughter collapsed before his eyes "Ray!" he called to her as he carried her in his arms "My baby girl, are you okay!? Can you hear me? Ray!" Leo Akaba panicked as he looked down to his daughter who was un-conscienceless. Leo placed his palms onto her cheeks as he looked down to her "Ray baby, please open your eyes..." Leo begged his daughter. Moments later Ray's eyes shot open as she was covered by a dark aura "Ray! You're..." Leo gasped as Ray pushed him down to the ground and smirked as she stood to her feet "Zarc..." she thought with a sinister grin as she turned from her father and started to walk off.

"What are you doing!?" Leo asked in concern, only for Ray to ignore him and to keep walking "...Ray!" he begged again.

* * *

Starving-Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon and Flare-Soul Divine Dragon all charged blasts from their mouths that struck the city with destruction following their actions. "Yes! Destroy my pets!" Zarc laughed as Ray walked beside him they held each other's hands as they saw the new type of fire works across the city of the Dragon's blasts. Panic ensued as darkness casts over the city.

* * *

Luna blinked her eyes as she held the three cards in her left hand "Its only a matter of time before Enigma-Seven reaches this world...if it does...then nothing will be able to stop it. That's why I am going to use the Numeron code to rewrite this world to be a utopia, free from despair and harm, why do you continue to stand in my way when all I want to do is to help?" Luna questioned as she looked over to Yuto.

"What you want to do doesn't justify for your actions, the people that you harmed, there is no way that I can let you go through with this!" Yuto called back to the girl opposing him. Luna's eyes glowed as she slowly grinned with her aura returning,covering her body "What's the problem with sacrificing a small number of ants to protect the nest? It is after all basic knowledge, the weak die so that the strong survive, and continue to survive, their deaths is a absolute!" Luna called out as she placed her right hand onto her deck resting in her duel disk located on her left wrist "You fail to see my reason because you too are week, and so must be purged! Watashi No Turn!" Luna smirked as she drawled from her deck; beginning her Turn.

**TURN 4**

"Luna you nee-"

"Save it!" Luna interrupted as she held four cards in her right hand as two of the cards glowed with a pink aura "You have nothing worth saying!" Luna smirked as she took hold of the two aura-covered cards and revealed them to Yuto "With Scale 3: Moon Witch - Castress, and Scale 7 Moon Witch - Spellbound, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Luna announced as she placed both of the cards on the opposite ends of the curved blade attached to her wrist "Pendulum!?" Shun, Yuzu and Kotori's eyes widened as they gasped.

A pale female figure formed with green pricing eyes with black slits. Long platinum hair flowed through the air, wearing a black cloak. The other figure was of a red skinned female with pointed ears. Black hair flowed through the air with yellow glowing eyes. Wearing a grey cloak. The red-skinned figure laughed in a demonic tone as pointed teeth could be seen through her opened mouth. As the other figure laughed with a more innocent tone. Both figures levitated in red glowing tubes of light, instead of the regular blue color. The Scale numbers appeared above the two figures but in a brighter red color.

"I thought that Pendulum Summoning was supposed to be blue, not red?" Yuto thought "I activate Moon Witch - Castress' Pendulum Effect!" Luna raised her right arm "Once per Turn, I can Banish a "Number C" or "CXyz" Monster from my Extra Deck, to summon another "Number C" Monster to my Field" Luna smirked as her hair lifted into the air as winds swooped around her feet as the breeze spun around her "I banish Number C105: Giant Red Hand, from my Extra Deck to summon Number 103!: Rangnafinity!" Luna announced. Moon Witch - Castress' green eyes glowed as a portal opened in the ground. Rangnafinity spun her scythe as her eyes flashed ( **Rank 5: ATK/2800**)

"Now Castress' effect destroys Moon Chimera" Luna added as Moon Chimera shattered. Luna's eyes flashed as the winds beneath her feet slowly lifted her above the ground as she held her arms outward "Moon Witch - Spellbound's effect activates when a "CXyz" or "Number C" Monster is Summoned to my field; With her effect I can Summon as many "Number C" Monsters from my Extra Deck as possible as long as I negate their Effects!" Luna's smirked as Moon Witch - Spellbound's eyes glowed as she laughed malevolently as four portals opened in the ground "I call forth Number C101: Silent Honor DARK, Number C102: Archfiend Sereph,Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade and Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" Luna smirked.

C101: Silent Honor DARK (**Rank 5: ATK/2800)**, Number C102: Archfiend Sereph **(Rank 5: ATK/2800) **,Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade (**Rank 5: ATK/3000)** and Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus **(Rank 5: ATK/2800**) all formed above the portals as they stood beside each other "Five over one hundred Numbers in one turn?" Yuto took a step backwards as he looked to the five Number monsters "...No...way..." Shun whispered in a gasped tone with Kotori and Yuzu both sharing the same shocked expression "This..ca-cant be" Kotori stammered. Yuto's eyes slowly tracked Luna as she slowly was lifted by the breeze "Don't sweat. Due to her Pendulum Monsters' effect, those Number Monsters cannot attack, plus they will be destroyed during the End Phase" Shun quickly added.

Luna continued to wear her smirk "As I said, the weak will perish the physically weak and mentally weak. Your downfall will be the birth of the new world, behold the most powerful monster that rules over this domain that make sure of your destruction!" Luna announced as her eyes glowed "I overlay C101: Silent Honor DARK, Number C102: Archfiend, Number 103: Ragnafinity, Sereph,Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade and Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus!" she called out "What!?" Yuto shrieked as he saw all five Number cards narrow into beams of light and spiral into the ground creating a portal "With these five Monsters I construct the Overlay Network!" she added as a beam of light of red light shot out of the portal.

"By using the Barian Numbers, I can call a new hope! Ancestor of the Barians' will, align Yourself With Me to Bring a New World Order with your judgement to bring forth the true future!" Two yellow eyes glowed as the figure raised its shield and blade in each of its arms "I Xyz Summon! Rank 7: Cxyz Barian Hope!" Luna announced as CXyz Barian Hope wielded its blade upward as five Overlay Units orbited around it. CXyz Barian Hope glowed with a red aura as the red marks on its chest flashed brighter. CXyz Barian Hope grunted as he swung its blade downward through the air (**Rank 7: ATK/5000 - OVU 5**)"What is that!?" Yuto's eyes widened as CXyz Barian Hope towered over him while all five of its Overlay Units orbited around it

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**Next:**

**119: ****The Chimes of Fate Calling **

**運命の呼び出しチャイム**

"Yuto!I'm here for you, let's finish this!" Shun called to his friend as he activated his duel disk. Yuto smirked as he gave a thumb-up to Shun. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon screeched as it was covered by its own flames, soaring through the air towards Cxyz Barian Hope "You foolish mortals never learn, guess I'm the one to show you your errors" Luna grinned as she held out her arm as CXyz Barian Hope raised its blade and swung it as a explosion of flames struck the field. Yuto jumped off of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as he grabbed an Action Card "Shun, hold in there we can do this!" Yuto encouraged his friend as he was lying on the ground surrounded by a circle of flames. Yuto and Shun's eyes widened as they were knocked backwards. Kotori and Yuzu both covered their mouths with their palms in shock as tears dripped from their eyes.


	119. The Chimes of Fate Calling

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 118**

**"運命の呼び出しチャイム****"**

**(The Chimes of Fate Calling)**

* * *

"Come forth CXyz Barian Hope!" Luna (**LP 2650 [0] x 2**) announced as her hair flowed through the air as strong breezes of wind as pink lightning struck the ground, thunder roared , while the sky of Barian World glowed brighter. CXyz Barian Hope's eyes flashed as the figure raised its sword and shield in it's hands. The monster's large blade glowed around its edges with a reddish colour. CXyz Barian Hope towered above Luna as all five Overlay Units orbited around them(**Rank 7: ATK/5000 - OVU 5**)

"CXyz Barian Hope?" Yuto's (**LP 3900 [0] x 3**)eyes focused on the titan stood before him. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon slowly stretched its claws out while the dragon slowly growled (**Rank 4: ATK/3500 - OVU 0**) "You know Yuto I did not think that I would be forced into summoning CXyz Barian Hope, not at all but here you are; getting on my nerves" Luna's eyes glowed with mystic energy while she smirked as she raised her right arm "CXyz Barian Hope, attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" she ordered. Yuto's eyes widened as he looked to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yuto quickly dashed on his feet as he leaped onto Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to look around.

"Bingo" Yuto thought as he saw an Action card resting on a blue platform in the air. CXyz Barian Hope's eyes ignited as it swung its blade across itself, before swinging it downward towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yuto's eyes narrowed as he jumped in the air from the shoulder Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and front-rolled on to the same blue platform that he scouted. Yuto grabbed the card resting on the surface and swiped it onto his duel disk. Yuto rolled into a kneeling position as the Action Card materialized "Action Spell: Miracle!" Yuto announced at the top of his lungs.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's destruction is negated and Battle Damage is halved!" Yuto explained as the Action Card shattered and its fragments formed Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; creating a shield. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glowed as it unlocked its wings and launched into the air towards CXyz Barian Hope. Luna's monster continued to swiped its blade downward and sliced Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; creating a cloud of dust from the ground, from where blade had landed. Yuto raised his right arm to his face as he struggled against the force of the strike (**LP 3900 - 750 = LP 3150**)

Moments later Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged through the smoke cloud un-phased, its wings stretched outward while its launched itself into the air beside Yuto. Luna's eyes narrowed while she continued to grin. She slowly arched her back upward and placed her right hand onto her waist "I've got to hand it to you Yuto. Not many people would face me after witnessing Nash and Merag's defeat. Is it bravery or possibly foolishness?" Luna cooed while she took a card from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I'll end my turn by Activating the continuous Spell Ultraviolet Booster, but more on that when the time is right" Luna lowered her arms

"Your Turn hotshot" Luna purred while slightly chuckled. Yuto's eyes lowered his duel disk as he moved his hand onto his duel disk "Got to finish this, before she can do anything else, but to do that I need to deal with that CXyz Barian Hope, but with five thousand attack points, I need to take it out" Yuto thought while he stood up on the blue platform while Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon perplexed behind him while its eyes glowed "There's only one choice" Yuto starred down to the three cards that he was them was The Phantoms Knight' Rank-Up-Magic Launch. Yuto continued to study the card before looking back up and looked down to Luna "My turn, draw!" Yuto announced as he drawled his card.

Yuto took hold of one of the cards in his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I activate The Phantom Knight' Rank-Up-Magic Launch, by Targeting my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto announced "Huh?" Luna turned her head towards him "Rank-Up, this could be good?" Kotori cheered while Kurosaki focused on Luna. Yuzu remained Silent while she stood beside Kurosaki.

"With Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Yuto called out as he jumped off of the platform as he fell through the air. He held his arms out while he drifted through the air. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it side-dashed beside Yuto while it narrowed into a purple beam of light that spiraled into the mid-air as it created a portal that spiraled as lightning shot through the portal.

"From the Depths of Purgatory! Sing the Song of Rebellion Dedicated to the Restless Souls that Echoes for All of Eternity!" A hand with five claws shrouded by distorted lightning/ Two amber eyes widened as it zooms out. The dragon stretched its head backwards as it roared "Rank-Up-Xyz-Change! Come Forth Rank 5: Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Yuto announced as he continued to fall. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon stretched out its arms while two overlay units orbited around it. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon dived through the air under Yuto where he landed, grabbing onto Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon charged through the air as Yuto released his grip on his dragon and landed on another platform. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon swiftly charge upward and twirled while its wings glowed; covering in what appeared to be stained glass with different colours for their patterns. The dragon roared while it braced its arms upward. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (**Rank 5: ATK/3000 - OVU 2**)

Luna studied Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon for a few moments before speaking "It's weaker than the last one" Luna waved her hand to Yuto. "She's right, Dark Rebellion had thirty-five hundred attack points, but now Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon only has three thousand. I hope Yuto knows what he is planning" Yuzu preached. Kurosaki stood with his arms crossed. Kotori narrowed her eyes.

"Underestimating my monster on just its attack points is blatantly a foolish mistake as you of all people should know that the true power of an Xyz Monster resides in something else; its Overlay Units!" Yuto raised his arm while Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon hovered above him. Luna gave no verbal response while she just continued to smirk. Yuto held out his arm "I activate Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; your Monster's attack points become 0, along with my Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon gaining the lost attack!" Yuto announced as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon absorbed one of the two Overlay Units that orbited around it into its chest.

Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's eyes flared as it released lightning from its shoulders that charged towards CXyz Barian Hope "Hmmm" Luna thought as CXyz Barian Hope was snared by the lightning as it still remained towering above Luna. CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/5000 - ATK/ 0 - OVU 2**) meanwhile Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon twirled in the air as it roared, glowing with a blue aura (**Rank 5: ATK/3000 + 5000 = ATK/8000 - OVU 2**) Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon remained motionless afterwards while it hovered above Yuto "Now that your monster is at zero attack points, this is the end my Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon will end it in one single str-" Yuto was silenced as Luna's eyes widened with a expression of joy on her face. She quickly swiped her arm through the air "Ultraviolet Booster's Effect activates!" Luna announced as the Spell Card residing beside her glowed "What!?" Yuto gasped.

"Ultraviolet Booster allows any Monster I control activate its Effect in my opponent's Turn, so now CXyz Barian Hope's effect activates! By paying four hundred Life Points, I can activate any of the Effects of any of its Overlay Units!" Luna continued to grin (**LP 2650 - 400 = 2250 [0] x 2**) while CXyz Barian Hope's armor glistened "Since you just increased your Monster's attack points I can use the Effect of Number C103: Ragnafiniy to deal that amount to you as damage!" Luna explained as Number C103: Ragnafiniy overlapped over CXyz Barian Hope.

The Number C103: Ragnafinity overlapping CXyz Barian Hope narrowed into a beam of light that charged towards Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. As the beam of light spiraled closer towards Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon; the light reflected off of the dragon's body while it remained in the air."That's five thousand points of damage, if this hits than..." Kotori gulped.

Yuto leaped from the platform he was standing on and rolled onto the ground where he caught sight of another Action Card. He stretched his arm outward and grabbed it. While he turned to Luna he injected the card into his duel disk "Action Spell: Acceleration; Effect damage is negated" Yuto explained while the spiral of light vanished before it could touch Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon "Phew..." Yuzu breathed.

"Not yet, I activate Ultraviolet Booster's effect again, I activate CXyz Barian Hope's effect; I pay four hundred life points to activate the Effect of Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade!" Luna (**LP 2250 - 400 = LP 1850**) announced as Umbral Horror Masquerade over CXyz Barian Hope "Acceleration is negated, furthermore one random card is discarded from your hand!" Luna explained as Umbral Horror Masquerade narrowed into beams of light that charged towards Yuto and struck him. One of the four cards he was holding glowed as it moved from his hand "Not that one..." Yuto growled as the Action Card in his duel disk shattered "Now that a card was discarded from your hand. You loose halve your Life Points!" Luna added.

Yuto's eyes flinched (**LP 3150 - LP 1575 [0] x 3**) "Now that is dealt with CXyz Barian's Hope's first effect continues; dealing you five thousand points of damage!" Luna held out her hand as CXyz Barian Hope glowed as Rangnafinity overlapped over CXyz Barian Hope as it Rangnafinity narrowed into a beams of light that spiraled towards Yuto "Yuto!" Kurosaki called in fear as the spiraling beam of light headed closer to Yuto as he brought his arms upward to shield himself while Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon slowly lowered its head as it too the approaching light.

Yuto looked down to the ground and saw an Action Card "C'mon!" Yuto cheered as he grabbed the card resting on the ground "I activate the Action Spell: Miracle Fire" he explained as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Miracle Fire can be used as another Action Card played this Turn, I use Acceleration to negate the effect damage!" Yuto announced as Acceleration materialized before Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon as it deflected the spiral of light.

Yuto slowly stood from the ground as he looked to Luna "Is this really what you want? To cause this harm? You could have helped us stop Academia from destroying this world" Yuto tried to reason. Luna's green eyes glowed bright as her pink-aura returned around her body "This world means nothing to me. I've only wanted my family back, for all I care this whole dimension can burn along with its people...including you Yuto; I haven't forgotten about you being one of the keys to bring Zarc into this world. I shall grind you into dust!"Luna threatened as her eyes widened with rage.

Yuto tensed up while he continued looking at Luna. Silents passed through them before it being broken "So you are finally revealing your true colours?" a voice called out; Luna and Yuto both turned to Kurosaki as he raised his left arm to his chest and activated his duel disk {**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage!**) Kurosaki's eyes winced as he shook his head from the pain of electricity running through his body.

"Oh it's you. Shame I thought you were sorta cute, but if you stand with him I shall destroy you too!" Luna smirked. Shun looked to Luna in a calm manner as he nodded to Yuto "Yuto in my comrade. If you think I'll let him perish, then you know nothing about friends or family!" he called back before turning to Yuto "Yuto I'm here for you, now let's finish this for our world!" Yuto smirked as he gave Shun's words a thumbs-Up "Right!" he called to his friend.

Yuto raised his arm and smirked "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon atta-"!" Yuto ordered as he held out his han before being interrupted by Luna "Not so fast, thanks to Ultraviolet Booster I can have CXyz Barian Hope use the Effect of Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus' Effect; I target your Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon to destroy it and inflict damage to you equal to its attack points!" Luna grinned (**LP 1850 - 400 = 1450**) as Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus overlapped on CXyz Barian Hope as Number C105 narrowed into a beam of light that spiralled towards Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon "It's over for you Yuto!" Luna yelled.

"Yuto!" Shun called out as he looked to his comrade. Yuto quickly raised his arm "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect activates, by Using One Overlay Unit; Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's destruction is negated!" Yuto announced as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon absorbed its last Overlay Unit through its wings. The spiraling light shattered moments before making contact with Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon.

"And now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is summoned from my Graveyard!" Yuto announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon materialized as it roared and braced its arms outward (**Rank 4: ATK/2500**) Luna's eyes narrowed as she growled "You foolish mortals never learn guess I'm the one to show you your errors! I use Ultraviolet Booster's effect once more, I use the Effect of Archfiend Seraph, to reduce your monster's attack points to 0" Luna (**LP 1050 - 400 = 650**) smirked as Archfiend Seraph overlapped over CXyz Barian Hope as Archfiend shot outward and struck Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon; forcing the dragon to frail in the air while it stranded its arms outward (**Rank 5: ATK/8000 - ATK/0 - OVU 0**)

"You may have weakened my Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, but I still have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto reminded Luna as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it charged through the air "Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack CXyz Barian Hope! Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it extended its wings and charged through the air towards CXyz Barian Hope "If this connects than Luna will loose!"Yuzu cheered while Kotori shared her joy. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon eyes glowed as it lifted its head and rammed into CXyz Barian Hope; causing a smoke cloud to cover the area.

"Did he do it!?" Kotori squealed from the brutal winds coursing through the area. She lowered her hands to her skirt to hold it down. Yuzu covered herself with her arms while she looked with one eye opened "Not sure...!" she replied. Yuto and Shun both looked to the smoke cloud "Hmm that showed her. You did it Yuto" Shun praised as he smiled. Yuto shook of his compliment "We all did it. Me, you, Shark, Rio and Vector...we all di-"7

"Did nothing!" Luna called out as the smoke cloud ceased revealing Luna (**LP 3150 - [0] x 3**) smirking as CXyz Barian Hope towered behind her "..How?" Yuto's eyes widened as he gasped. Luna gave a lite chuckle in response as she raised her duel disk "Well when I use Moon Chimera's effect discarded my whole hand and replaced them with Continuous Spells, but for the Cards that I did discard, one of them was Ultraviolet Blessing, by banishing it it negates destruction by battle and increases my Life Points equal to the amount of damage that I would have taken" Luna explained.

"...No...way..." Shun thought as he looked to Luna "Damn You!" he cursed. Luna batted her eye and opened out her right hand "Now, now Shun, that's not nice is it? Maybe you should think before you see. You never know who nerves that you might annoy" Luna laughed. Yuto looked down to the cards that he was holding and took hold of one. He injected it into his duel disk "I end my turn by setting one card" One set card formed before vanishing near his feet "At this moment Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon's effect ends" Yuto added as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon slowly braced backwards (**Rank 5: ATK/0 - ATK/3000**) CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/0 - ATK/5000 - OVU 5**) remained motionless.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension **

"I think the gods can hold it" Saigon commented as he held his helmet with his arm and thigh. Aphelion stood with his arms crossed as he too agreed with Saigon's statement "I sure hope they do. Now what?" he asked. Saigon looked up into the sky as he saw the darkness descending "I can feel it, the gods say the power comes from the Xyz Dimension. We must go to investigate" Sapphire stood with her arms crossed as she shook her head "We can't leave, not without taking the gods with us, they're needed here to help protect the city" she argued "Indeed" Saigon responded.

Aphelion looked and saw Yusei and Jack running towards them "What's going on? What is causing this to happen?" Yusei questioned as Jack followed his lead. Saigon slowly looked up to the sky "It appears our friends have found themselves in trouble. That darkness is coming from the Xyz Dimension. Somehow the walls separating our reality have been ripped open. A truly dangerous situation" Yusei's eyes turned around and looked up to the sky where he started to see a figure. He squinted his eyes to focus on. His vision sharpened revealing Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "...Yuya... what is going on up there?" Yusei thought as Jack stepped beside Yusei "Kid must have found trouble alright. He needs help" Jack pointed to the other figure opposing the Xyz Dragon "Whatever that things it I'm guessing friendly isn't one of them" he continued.

"I need to go" Yusei commented as he turned to Orbital who was viciously typing on the terminal "On it! Just need a second to triangulate Yuya's duel disk's frequency!" Orbital explained before starting to worry "Th-is..is-Not-Poss-ibl-e Yuya's duel d-isk is n-ot res-pon-ding. It's like it j-ust vanished" Orbital worried as he scanned his readings "This does not not vote well...I'll tr-y Yu-zu's duel disk" Orbital changed his pattern and scanned for the new target "Ha-ha got it...!" he commented as he typed on the terminal in the pattern up, up, down, down, left, left, right, right, B, A. "Aye, Aye ready to transport!" Orbital saluted Yusei. He nodded as he took a step towards Orbital "Hold it!" a voice called out. Yusei turned around to the direction and became shocked "You? Why are you here?" he questioned with a shocked tone. Jack, Saigon, Aphelion and Sapphire all looked surprised at the figure standing before them...

* * *

**Xyz Dimension (Barian World)**

Shun took hold of the top card of his deck and drawled "Luna you think that your void of family gives you the right to do whatever you please, but us resistance have been fighting the same despair as you, but unlike you we are not selfish!" Shun yelled as he took a card from his hand and swiped it onto his duel disk "From my hand I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius!" Shun announced as Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius formed through a flash of light. Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (**LV 4: ATK/1300**) "Vanishing Lanius' effect activates; I Special Summon another monster from my hand!" Shun explained as he took two cards from his hand and swiped them onto his duel disk. Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (**LV 4: ATK/1300**) formed while another Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius (**LV 4: ATK/1300**) formed in the middle of two already present on the Field.

With my 3 Vanishing Lanius' I construct the Overlay Network!" Shun announced as all three of his monsters narrowed into beams of light and spiraled into the ground; creating a portal "Obscured Falcon, rise against the foolish oppression! Xyz Summon!" Shun called out as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Rank 4! Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" Shun called as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon (**Rank 4: ATK/100 - OVU 3**) screeched. Raidraptor - Rise Falcon ascended in the air above Shun with three Overlay Units orbiting around it.

"I'm not impressed" Luna commented as she glared at Shun as she remained grinning. Shun took hold of another card from his hand and reveled it to Luna "How about this? I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force!" Shun held the card up while he raised his arm before swiping it into his duel disk "I Rank-Up Rise Falcon by two Ranks!" he explained as Raidraptor - Rise Falcon glowed with flames, before narrowing into a purple stream of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" he announced.

A purple beam of light shot through the portal as it expanded. Growing wings. The light faded revealing a mechanical being "Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" Shun called as Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon (**Rank 6: ATK/2000 - OVU 4**) screeched with a metallic tone as all four Overlay Units orbited around it "Still really not impressed..." Luna chuckled "Serves me right for actually thinking that you could provide me with some amusement" she added before shrugging her shoulders.

Shun's eyes narrowed as he looked to Yuto as he nodded and smirked, before turning back to Luna "Revolution Falcon's effect activates, by detaching one of its Overlay Units; I can destroy CXyz Barian Hope, then deal its attack points to you as Damage!" Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon! screeched as it absorbed one of the Overlay Units into its chest and glowed "Destroy CXyz Barian Hope!" Shun commanded his monster.

"Again...your foolishness is your greatest feature...it's just tragic" Luna laughed as she held out her arms "Ultraviolet Booster activates! I now pay four hundred Life Points to activate the effect of Umbral Horror Masquerade for CXyz Barian Hope; Revolution Falcon's effect is negated, furthermore you must discard 1 Random card from you hand and than loose half your Life Points!" Luna (**LP 3150 - 400 = 2750 x 3**) explained as Umbral Horror Masquerade overlapped CXyz Barian Hope and charged towards Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon. The blast connected shoving Revolution Falcon backwards.

Shun's eyes focused on the two reaming cards in his hand as one of them glowed as it lifted from his hand before shattering "Now pay the price of your arrogance!" Luna laughed as Shun screamed as electricity traveled through his body "Shun!" Yuto looked over to his friend. Shun collapsed to the ground as he breathed heavily. Shun (**LP 2000 - 1000 = LP 1000 [0] x 1**) "D-on't wo-rry about-me, I'm fine" Shun reassured Yuto as he stood up "Nowhere near finished!"

"Battle! Revolution Falcon attacks CXyz Barian Hope!" Shun declared as Revolution Falcon screeched before expanding its metallic wings "Huh? You don't give up do you?" Luna mocked with an aggressive tone. Shun narrowed his eyes and raised his arm upward "That's the spirit of the resistance! Revolution Falcon's effect activates; any monster that it battles Attack Points become zero!" after hearing those words Luna raised her eyebrows.

Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon screeched as it gained a white outline. CXyz Barian Hope gained the same outline (**Rank 7: ATK/5000 - ATK/0 - OVU 5**) "Take out CXyz Barian Hope!" Shun raised his right arm as Revolution Falcon glowed it charged a blast through its mouth and released it spiraling it towards CXyz Barian Hope. Luna slowly shook her head with disappointment "Close, but so far! I activate Ultraviolet Booster! Once more I pay four hundred life points for CXyz Barian Hope to activate the Effect of Archfiend Seraph!" Luna (**LP 2750 - 400 = 2350 [0] x 3**) "Revolution Falcon's attack points become 0 and its effects are negated; so CXyz Barian Hope's attack points return to normal!" Luna continued grinning as the outline around CXyz Barian Hope shattered (**Rank 7: ATK/0 - ATK/5000 - OVU 5**) and Revolution Falcon (**Rank 6: ATK/2000 - ATK/ 0 - OVU 3**

"Oh no..." Yuzu thought with Kotori sharing the thought. CXyz Barian Hope raised its blade and swung it through the air towards Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon. Shun's eyes widened as he jumped into the air and climbed onto one of the blue platforms in the sky. There he saw an Action card where he took hold of it before placing it into his duel disk "Action Spell: Zero Out! Battle Damage is negated!" Revolution Falcon continued to push its blast forward towards CXyz Barian Hope as it swung its sword downward; catching the blast and reflecting it back towards Revolution Falcon. The blast struck Revolution Falcon; shattering it.

Shun was shoved from the platform along Yuto being shoved backwards onto the ground. Shun slammed into the ground before catching himself. Both he and Yuto grabbed their heads in pain. Kotori and Yuzu both placed their palms over their mouths in shock as they started to tear up "Hang in there guys!" Kotori called out as she placed her hands together to pray for them.

"Shun are you alright?" Yuto asked as he stood up from the ground. Shun used his arms to push himself upward "Yeah...I'm fine..." he reassured Yuto. Luna placed her right hand onto her hip as she took pleasure in their pain "He won't be fine for long, I promise" Shun stood up as he looked at the last remaining card in his hand "My turn isn't finished!" he reminded Luna as he took hold of his only card "When I have a "Raidraptor" Xyz Monster in...my graveyard...I can activate this! Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force!" Shun stated as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "By paying half my Life Points...I can Rank-Up the Revolution Falcon in my Graveyard by 2 Ranks" Shun (**LP 1000 - LP 500 [0] x 0**) continued as he held his hand out while under it a portal opened in the ground.

"Rank-Up Xyz Change!" he called out "Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun announced as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon formed in a eruption of fury while it screeched with one Overlay Unit orbited around it (**Rank 8: ATK 3000 - OVU 1**) "Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect activates when it is Xyz Summoned with a "Raidraptor" Monster as a Xyz Material; All Spells and Traps you control are destroyed!" Shun called out as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon screeched as it unlocked out of place as massive flame wings formed attached to its back. It's eyes flashed as it swooped downward, charging towards Luna, before uppercutting upward, with its wings scorching the field. Heat of Evasion, Moon of Consent and Ultraviolet Booster all shattered; leaving Luna speechless "What...? How...could I allow them...to do that" she yelled.

"Next I activate Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon's next effect, by using one Overlay Unit; it reduces CXyz Barian Hope attack points, by eight hundred for every "Raidraptor" Monster in my Graveyard, there's five so your Monster is going to loose four thousand attack points!" Shun smirked as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon absorbed its only Overlay Unit and screeched as it shot out five beams of light that struck CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/5000 - 4000 = ATK/1000 - OVU 5**)

"With that I end my turn" Shun calmly spoke "Luna your monster is now the weakest monster in play on Yuto's turn he'll attack with both of his dragons and will end this duel. Your notion of thinking that your better than everyone else, the way you think you are the only one without flaws has betrayed you" Shun spoke to Luna. Yuto's eyes widened when he heard Luna crying. She was perched over and looking to the ground "Luna...I know that you only wanted to save your world, but it's not worth destroying another world to do so. You hurt a lot people, our friends too. You need to take responsibly all this motivation to save your society has betrayed you just like Shun said. I'm so sorry but - " Yuto's eyes widened as the sound of Luna's cries became unruffled as her "crying" turned out be laughter as she looked up to Yuto and Shun.

"Sorry? No I'm the one who should be sorry, for the intelligence that you too lack. The only one that has been betrayed is you too, but by your own actions. Just by destroying three of my cards and weakening my monster do you think you've won? Hmm, your foolishness knows no bounds it appears!" Luna called as she placed her hand onto her deck "Watashi no Turn!" she declared as she drawled her card. Shun and Yuto both tensed up at her action as she raised the card into the air. Yuto and Shun were pushed backwards by the power being released from the card that she was holding.

"What is the card?" Yuto questioned as he regained his balance "I activate the Continuous Spell: Ultraviolet Admiration's Soul!" Luna announced as she swiped the card onto her duel disk "Huh?" Shun questioned as he saw the card form beside Luna's feet "Ultraviolet Admiration's Soul first effect restores that Attack Points of all Monster's to their original!" Luna announced as CXyz Barian Hope glowed as it raised its blade (**Rank 7: ATK/1000 - ATK/5000 - OVU 2**) "Damn it!" Shun growled.

Luna smirked as she leaned forward "Shun...I just don't you. You're no fun, you are way too serious!" Luna raised her right arm into the air "I Activate CXyz Barian Hope's Effect, I now use the power of Silent Honor DARK to turn your Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon into an Overlay Unit for itself" Luna explained as Silent Honor DARK overlapped over CXyz Barian Hope.

"No...way..." Shun gulped as Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon narrowed into a beam of light that spiraled towards CXyz Barian Hope as it started to orbit around it just like the other five Overlay Units "Now that CXyz Barian Hope has another Overlay Unit; it gains a thousand attack points" Luna's eyes flashed as CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/5000 + 1000 = ATK/6000 - OVU 6**) "Wait doesn't she like have to pay Life Points to use that effect?" Yuzu questioned "Yeah, what's the deal with that?" Yuzu asked. Luna looked over to Yuzu "Simple my Ultraviolet Admiration's Soul instantly makes any Life Points I pay to 0" she explained "...Oh no!" Kotori cried.

"My...Mon-ster...it's...gone..." Shun whispered stunned. Luna continued to grin as she brushed her hand through her hair "Shun look on the bright side at least you have the honor of meeting defeat at my hand. CXyz Barian Hope attack Shun directly!" Luna ordered as she held out her right hand. CXyz Barian Hope raised its blade before swinging it downward and slashed the ground; causing shock waves to travel through the ground. Multiple explosions ensued as the path of destruction approached Shun.

The flames were reflected in Shun's eyes as the ground beneath him shot upward; as an explosion unleashed from below. Shun was launched into the air as he screamed. Shun landed on the ground, before being relaunched into the air due to the impact as he landed again, before being thrown into the air. Shun's eyes ignited in fear as he landed into a area where the explosions caused a ring of fire to surround him. Shun (**LP 500 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) "Shun!" Yuto called to his friend as he ran towards him. Yuto was suddenly thrown back by a sudden outburst of flames that were surrounding Shun.

Kotori and Yuzu both held their hands over their mouths in shock as the sight "Shun!" Yuto screamed as he tried to jump over the flames, but was once again stopped by the increasing size of the flames. "Luna!" Yuto yelled in rage as he turned to her "Let him go now!" he yelled while Shun was sweating and breathing heavily from inside the flames. Luna rolled her eyes at his request "I don't think that I will. After all he does think of himself as a hotshot, what better way is there to prove it?" she laughed while she looked to Shun "He's done for!" she added...

"Not yet he's not!" a voice called out. Luna suddenly turned to the voice where she suddenly saw someone jump into the ring of flames "Who the hell is that?" Luna questioned with a cold tone "What the matter Luna? Don't you recognize me? I sure remember you" the voice called back as the figure jumped over the flames while carrying Shun over his shoulders.

"That's...!" Yuto, Yuzu and Kotori all gasped in unison as the figure gently placed Shun on the ground, before turning around to face Luna as his red coloured eyes focused on her's. The figure held out his right arm where his duel disk activated; a blue rectangular shape formed attached to his wrist {**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage**} The figure remained un-phased (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5**) "Luna it's been a long time, well for me it was..." The figure told Luna as he placed right arm onto his waist "How do you know me?" Luna asked confused "It's a long story, but I'm here to save the future, from you!" the figure called out as he is revealed to be Primo: Member of Team New World. Primo's eyes glowed...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**Next: Chapter 120: Another Way to Salvation**

**別の救済方法**


	120. Another Way to Salvation

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 120**

**別の救済方法**

**(****Another Way to Salvation****)**

* * *

"I don't think that I will. After all he does think of himself as a hotshot, what better way is there to prove it?" she laughed while she looked to Shun "He's done for!" Luna added...

"Not yet he's not!" a voice called out. Luna suddenly turned to the voice where she suddenly saw someone jump into the ring of flames "Who the hell is that?" Luna questioned with a cold tone "What the matter Luna? Don't you recognize me? I sure remember you" the voice called back as the figure jumped over the flames while carrying Shun over his shoulders.

"That's...!" Yuto, Yuzu and Kotori all gasped in unison as the figure gently placed Shun on the ground, before turning around to face Luna as his red coloured eyes focused on her's. The figure held out his right arm where his duel disk activated; a blue rectangular shape formed in an infinity sign attached to his wrist {**Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage**} The figure remained un-phased (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5**) "Luna it's been a long time, well for me it was..." The figure told Luna as he placed right arm onto his waist "How do you know me?" Luna asked confused "It's a long story, but I'm here to save the future, from you!" the figure called out as he is revealed to be Primo: Member of Team New World.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: ****ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (**Rank 5: ATK/3000 - OVU 0**) hovered above Yuto (**LP 1575 [0] X 3**). CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/6000 - OVU 6**) towered above as all six of it's Overlay Units orbited around it. Luna (**LP 2350 [0] x 2**) gazed between both Yuto and Primo as she continue to show a pleasured smirk "You really know how to spoil a girl, but sorry to disappoint you two, but I have some business to complete!" she told both of them as she raised her right arm "I activate Effect of my Magic Card: Ultraviolet Admiration's Soul! I can add one "Ultraviolet" Card from my Graveyard to my Hand" she explained as a card ejected from her Graveyard; she took hold of it and swiped it into her duel disk "I activate the Magic Card: Ultraviolet Booster" The Magic Card form beside her feet on the ground.

"I end my turn" Luna declared as she smirked. Kotori was knelling beside Shun as she supported his shoulder "Where are you hurting?" she asked while trying to find the point of pain. Shun could barely keep his eyes open "About everywhere" he replied as he tried to sit up, but could not find himself able as he grunted in pain. Shun looked to Kotori as he narrowed his eyes "Kotori...I know what you are thinking about doing... Don't do it. It's too dangerous, just stay back" he warned her.

"But..."

"But nothing. I'm telling you no. Don't" Shun told her "Same for you Yuzu...I can't risk you getting hurt" he told her. Yuzu looked down to him "Why?" she asked. Shun turned away from her and towards Luna "I've already lost enough...friends today..." Shun explained as he slowly became more unstable "...You...need to - get out of here...before it's too...late..." Shun's words as he faded into darkness, closing his eyes.

"Shun!?" Yuzu called at him.

"Don't worry he's just knocked out" Kotori reassured her.

Primo looked to Yuto as he turned his body to face-him "Whoever you are I have a request. Allow me to have the chance to help Luna. She can be saved from herself, but not without showing her the true purpose of dueling" Pimo requested as he awaited an answer. Yuto remained silent as he only gave one single nod to his request. Primo turned from Yuto as he raised his duel disk "Arigatou" he thanked.

"Save me!? You don't know the first thing about me" Luna protested. Primo glared to Luna as he scoffed "I've from the same world as you. I feel your despair, but not your heartlessness!" Primo yelled as he placed his hand onto his deck "Luna you were once a kind person, someone who always saw hope, but now you are just a hollow shell of your former self!" Primo widened his eyes "I Draw!" he announced as he drawled his sixth card.

Luna's green eyes pieced through Primo as she scowled "What do you know about me?! What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Luna snarled as she tensed up. Primo looked to the card he drawled "More than you think!" he called out as he took the card and swiped it onto his duel disk "From my hand I summon Makeshift - Ironwill!" he announced.

Two green eyes glowed as they belonged to a grayish metallic figure with black shoulders and kneecaps. Ironwill was holding an medieval axe as it swung it through the air (**LV 4: ATK/1600**) "Makeshift?" Luna asked in confusion as she suddenly became stunned. Primo continued to glare as he turned to his head to CXyz Barian Hope "I activate; Ironwill's effect, Once Per turn if my opponent control's a Monster summoned from the extra deck; I can tribute Ironwill to send as many cards from my deck to my graveyard equal to its Level or Rank!" Primo announced.

Makeshift - Ironwill grabbed its axe and slammed it into the ground as it glowed as it shattered "Since your Monster's Rank is 7; I now send seven cards to my Graveyard!" The cards of Primo's deck started to glow as he took seven of them and injected them into his graveyard "It can't be..." Luna thought as saw Primo raise his arm "Makeshift - Iron Hammer, Makeshift - Core, Makeshift - Sky Drone, Makeshift - Codex and Makeshift - Ironwill all now currently reside in my graveyard at this time" Primo informed Luna as he took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk.

A Magic card formed beside his feet on the ground as it glowed "I activate the Magic: Make-Shifting; I add a "Makeshift" monster to my Hand from my deck!" a card ejected from Primo's deck he took hold of the card and held it between his fingers "Since I have five Makeshift monsters in my graveyard I can summon this! Mechmaster - Makeshift!" Primo called as he placed it onto his duel disk.

"Mechaster?! That's impossible, unless..." Luna asked dazed with his actions.

The ground splits open as a stream of lights travels through the gaps. A giant mechanical hand forced its way out of the ground and slammed onto the surface. Moments later the hand used its strength to pull its body through and onto the surface. Mechmaster - Makeshift's (**LV 10: ATK/2200**) red eye glowed as it through its right arm in the air. Light reflecting of it's metallic body. With one swing of its large arm the Mechmaster stood behind Primo; Only standing half of CXyz Barian Hope's right.

Luna's eyes studied Primo as she widened her eyes "Those cards belong to Aporia. How did you get hold of them?" Luna questioned with venom in her voice. Primo looked down to his duel disk to the Mechmaster "Don't you know Luna? I am Aporia...Well I was" he told her earning an Angered glare from her as she glowed with her dark aura "Liar! Aporia was struck through the portal by Zarc! I saw it with my own eyes!" Luna called back to him.

Primo looked back to Luna as he slowly shook his head "Aporia managed to arrive in the Synchro Dimension, but with one problem. He was sent back too far; sixty years to be exact. He slowly grew old and perished to the hands of time, but not before coming up with the technology of slitting himself into three separate personalizes. He created three clones of himself, locked away in stasis until we were needed to avenge our lost world at the hands of Zarc" he added.

"You are his clones?...He must have left his cards for you...but that begs the question...why are you helping these foolish mortals when you should be on my side" Luna glared as she tutted with disappointment. Primo remained silent as he returned her glare "I was one only concerned of saving my world, and it's people...but than...I...met someone who I hate to say...changed my heart..." Primo responded.

"A guy named...Yuya!" Primo called to Luna "He showed me the true meaning of dueling...that's it's not to be used for conflict, but to bring smiles...the one thing our world was void of...was smiles...and I had enough, this now my world...and I will defend it, so please Luna stop this madness before you end up doing something that you will regret. Make this world your home the way that it is!" he continued to call to her.

Luna slightly chuckled at his words as she grinned "Primo right? my Teacher: Aporia would never believe such nonsense. You may have the memories, but I have the void of darkness created by the despair of my world...so answer me this; How well can you fight against someone who knows every weakness to the Mechmaters?" Luna questioned in a modest tone as she grinned.

Primo scoffed as he held out his hand "Nothing is without flaw, but how well do you know about the Mechmaster's true strength?" he asked as he took hold of two cards from his hand and flipped them over to show Luna "With Scale 2: Makeshift - Honor Hammer and Scale 5: Aluminum Axe; I set the Pendulum Scale!" Primo announced as he swiped both of the cards onto his duel disk. The duel disk flashed with the word **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M**

Two red eyes flashed as they belonged to rusted robotic figure that was holding a mallet with both of its hands wrapped around the handle. One red eye flashed as it belonged to a sparkling silver robotic figure that was wielding an Axe with both of its hands gripping it. Both monsters were lifted upwards as glowing blue beams of light surrounded them. Luna's eyes widened with shock "Those Pendulum Cards are not red, so they can't be from our world, but I know every card in Aporia's deck, those were not in it" Luna gasped as her eyes tracked the two Pendulum Monsters.

"I took the liberty of evolving my deck...I want that rematch with Yuya so badly that I need to be on his level! But now I activate my Makeshift - Honor Hammer's Effect, one per turn I can Target one monster on my field; it can be treated as two monsters for when I tribute it!" Primo announced as Honor Hammer lifted its hammer into the air; reflecting the blue light surrounding it and casted it onto Mechmaster - Makeshift; granting it a blue outline.

"I know release my Mechmaster - Makeshift to Advance Summon Mechmaster - Aluminum Makeshift!" Primo announced as Mechmaster - Makeshift suddenly glowed as its body was slowly covered in a metallic coating. It's eye glowed as slowly turned to a glowing blue color. The markings around its body also turned from red to blue. Mechmaster - Aluminum Makeshift braced its arms upward as it formed its hands into fists (**LV 10: ATK/2500**)

"Another card that does not belong to Aporia...You dare infect my Teacher's deck with your dumb ideals? I will make you suffer" Luna growled. Primo looked to Luna as he jumped upward onto a blue platform as he looked down to her "I am Aporia, and Aporia is me! He too saw the hope in Yuya, so why won't you!?" he called down to her as he raised his arm "I activate Mechmaster - Aluminium Makeshift's effect, once per turn it can equip a Monster on your field to itself that was Summoned from the Extra Deck. I equip your CXyz Barian Hope!" Primo announced as he pointed towards the Xyz Monster.

"Nice try, but I activate my Ultraviolet Booster's eff-" Luna suddenly stopped as Primo talked over her "Aluminium Makeshift's effect! While it's on my field; all Monsters summoned from the Extra Deck on my Opponent's field cannot activate their Effects. Even if you use your Magic card. It still won't help with this!" Primo called out to her as Aluminum Makeshift raised its hands as three beams of light moved out from its chest towards CXyz Barian Hope.

"I'm not that clueless, from my Graveyard I activate the Magic card; Ultraviolet Curse! This card negates your Mechmaster's Effect and decreases your Monster's Attack points to 0" Luna smirked as her Magic Card materialized onto the field as it glowed; catching Mechmaster - Aluminum Makeshift (**LV 10: ATK/2500 - ATK/ 0**) "And you take Damage equal to the Attack points that your Monster has lost" Luna added as Ultraviolet Curse shattered as it narrowed into a beam of light charged towards Primo "Goodbye!" Luna laughed.

"I activate the Quick-Play Magic; After-shine, this card negates the damage, but only if I return this card to my deck and shuffle it" Primo announced as he placed the card on the top of his deck, before it was shuffled "Now what happens depends on if I can draw After-Shine. If I draw it; you will take the damage instead, but If I fail to draw it...than I take the damage" Primo explained.

"Why would you take such a gamble?" Luna asked intrigued while Primo focused on his deck "Because I have hope for this world and will never let you harm it!" he retorted as he placed his hand onto his deck and drawled. Yuto and Luna both looked over to Primo as they awaited his result "Uh did you get it Primo?" Yuto asked. Luna shook her head "Please it was impossible to draw that exact card in a row" Luna replied.

Primo scanned the card as he softly smiled "Sorry Yuto...I didn't draw it...but I did get this! Makeshift - Reverse Chalice!" Primo announced as he revealed the card to Luna "What you got that one!?" Luna yelled. Primo only held the card up "You know about this one don't you? Aporia used this to defeat you all the time when he used to teach you!" he called back to her "By Discarding Reverse Chalice, I can increase a Monster's attack equal to amount of damage that I take!" Primo announced as swiped Reverse Chalice into his graveyard.

"You will loose anyway so why bother powering up your Mechmaster. I fail to see the logic behind it?" Luna looked to Primo who just lowered his arms "I'm not powering my monster; the Monster I choose to gain the attack is Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon. Yuto I entrust the future to you...all of you..." Primo told him as the beam of light struck him dead centre and launched him off of his feet as it remarked straight trough him (**LP 2000 - LP 0 [0] x 3**) "PRIMO!" Yuto called out as the Member of Team New World struck the ground. Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon roared as it glowed with a red outline (**Rank 5: ATK/3000 + 2500 = ATK/5500 - OVU 0**) All of Primo's cards shattered.

"Primo are you alright?" Yuto called out. Primo's body was badly damaged as the wiring inside his right should was visible. Primo looked to Yuto as he smiled in a friendly manner towards him "Forget about me...the future is now in your hands...don't let her win, not after what we all have been through...please I beg you...don't let her...win" Primo begged before he fully rested his head onto the ground as the damage was severe "She'll bring the world...to a place where only she'll be free...don't...let...her... I don't want that world...not one where only one person matters...I only ever wanted a fair world...where I felt like I belonged...and that's the Synchro Dimension...don't let her take that away from me..." Primo's final words faded as his red pupils darkened to a black color before he closed his eyes.

"...Primo..." Yuto sorrowed.

* * *

Kotori watched the sight as she started to tear up "**Can you hear me?**" a voice called in her head. Kotori widened her eyes as she turned around towards the direction of the voice "Hello? Whose there?" she asked while still looking around "**My name is Celestial, I am an Astral-being just like Astral...I need your help**" Celestial informed her as his voice carried through her head. Kotori unsure of what to say stood silent "I remember Kaito talking about you, what do you need my help for?" she questioned.

{"**My jealously towards Astral caused me to recreate the Number Monsters...and they are the reason that Luna has become so strong...so I have decided to give the last remaining life energy to create one last card...what I have done has endangered your people a crime that I never wanted to commit, but now I understand why Astral admires you humans so much..."**

**"He understands your will to keep on fighting even when it may seem hopeless...**" Celestial preached as he knelled beside the alter in the church of Astral World. His kept his eyes closed as he held out his palms to gather the energy around his body. Ena stood outside the church with a sorrowful look on her face. Celestial faced the ground of the isle "**I am the Guardian of Astral World, yet I allowed my anger to cloud my judgement...that's why I do this...not to be redeemed or to be missed, but to know that I have at least done one good thing before my end...I watched your people for all of this time...I'm proud of you, all of you. You are true warriors in the making...**" more energy gathered into his hands as the white outline of a card formed "**Tell Astral: that I am to be held accountable for all of this, and please tell him...That I loved him as my brother...One day we may reunite, but not in this** **Lifetime" **Celestial started to dim as he lost his blue glow, while it was slowly replaced with a grey tone.

"**Ena shall deliver the card to you ,but she cannot remain in Barian World...I'm sorry, but you are on your own...With my last will I pass my role of Guardian onto someone who is more deserving of it...Ena...farewell my friend...look out for my brother please..." **Celestial sheds one single tear form his eyes as his blue glowing eyes turns to cold black, and his body slowly morphs into stone. The card formed into his motionless hands. Ena nodded as she walked towards Celestial's body and took the card from his hands "Celestial...rest now..." she spoke as she looked to the card. Celestial's body slowly begun to crack, before turning into dust; falling to the ground; creating a puddle of dirt and ash.}

Luna looked at Primo as he remained motionless on the ground "Good riddance you piece of scrap,but now we are finally alone once more Yuto..." Luna turned to Yuto as she smirked "C'Mon it's your turn Yuto!" she reminded him. Yuto's eyes locked onto Luna as he placed his hand onto his deck "Luna how could you do that? He was your friend!" Yuto called out "No he wasn't just a pathetic excuse of betrayal. I walk on my own not because I have no one, but because I don't need anyone! This world is as good as mine" she told him.

"No...this world is off limits, just you watch!" Yuto called out as he drawled a card from his deck. He than looked back to Luna "I switch Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon into defense position and place one card face-down!" Yuto announced as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: DEF/2000**) and Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (**Rank 5: DEF/2500**) A set card formed beside Yuto's feet before vanishing "I end my turn" Yuto announced.

Luna took delight in drawing her card "Watashi no turn!" she announced "I activate CXyz Barian's Hope, to turn your Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon into an Overlay Unit!" Luna called as Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon narrowed into a beam of that was magnetized around CXyz Barian Hope as it turned into an Overlay Unit. CXyz Barian Hope (**Rank 7: ATK/6000 + 1000 = 7000 - OVU 7**) glowed.

Kotori started to back away until a beam of light shot down from the sky of Barian World beside her "Quick take this!" Ena yelled as she formed. She passed the card to she was holding to Kotori "Be warned it can only be used once and only once" Ena told Kotori. The green-haired girl took the card from Ena and nodded to Ena "I wish you the best of luck, but I must leave...it's all up to you now...Kotori" Ena told her as she vanished in a flash of light.

"With the power of Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus I destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and inflict its attack points to you as damage" Luna smirked as Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus overlapped on CXyz Barian Hope before narrowing into a beam of light that spiraled towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "This game is over! I am victorious!" Luna smirked as her green eyes glowed.

"Not yet!" Kotori called out as she activated her duel disk. A glowing green outline of a feather formed attached to her duel disk "What? You are going to go against me? Foolish little bird..." Luna mocked. Yuto arched upward as he looked over to Kotori "Don't it's dangerous Kotori!" he yelled to her. Kotori remained to stand her ground against Luna **{Intrusion Penalty} **glowed on her duel disk (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5**) "Yuto...leave it to me please...give me this one chance" Kotori told him while still looking up at Luna.

"You heard her Yuto. Let her go through with this" Luna laughed while she smirked filled with confidence. Kotori placed her hand onto her deck "Luna...we have given you so many chances to see the errors of your ways, even after we lost Rio and Shark you continued to pursue this pointless goal" Kotori told Luna. With one single chuckle Luna looked back Yuto as the beam of light struc Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; shattering it. Yuto's eyes widened as he was shoved backwards as he yelled (**LP 1575 - LP 0**) "That'll end my turn" Luna smirked.

Yuto laid on the ground as he looked over to Kotori "Good luck" he commented. Yuzu ran beside Yuto as she checked on him "Kotori be careful!" Yuzu called to her friend. Yuto slowly smiled "She can handle herslef fine, trust me she's got this!" Yuto looked to Yuzu; earning interest from her "I hope you are right" Yuzu thought before looking at Kotori and Luna "

"Watashi no turn!" Kotori declared as she drawled her sixth card.

"C'Mon Kotori, don't keep me waiting" Luna continued to mock Kotori. The green-haired girl looked to the cards in her hand, before taking hold of one and placing it onto her duel disk "I'll start my turn by summoning Little Fairy" Kotori announced as Little Fair formed beside her as she smiled and flapped her wings (**LV 3: ATK/800**) "...Little Fairy? I don't know what I was expecting..." Luna told Kotori while placing her hands to her sides.

"Little Fairy's effect activates, by discarding one card; her Level increases by 1" Kotori took a card from her hand and placed it into her Graveyard; Little Fairy sparkled as she twirled and waved her wand (**LV 3 - LV 4**) "Increasing her Level huh? What pathetic Xyz Monster are you planning to summon?" Luna teased as she continued to look down to Kotori ignored her insults as she glared with her orange eyes "Fairy Girl's effect activates, when she is sent to the Graveyard from my hand; she is Special Summoned to my Field" Kotori raised her right arm to her chest as a portal opened in the ground. A green haired figure waved her wings as she moved beside Little Fairy. Fairy Girl (**LV 4: ATK/600**)

"With these two Level 4 Monsters; I build the Overlay Network!" Kotori announced as Little Fairy and Fairy Girl narrowed into beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal "I Xyz Summon!" she announced as a beam of light shot out of the portal. A blue haired figure formed as she wore a blue dress down to her waist, complimented by a blue skirt. She wore blue heel boots and was holding yellow poms poms as she cheered. The figure had two Overlay Units orbiting around her "Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" Kotori announced as Fairy Cheer Girl (**Rank 4: ATK/1900 - OVU 2**) continued to cheer.

"Nice Xyz Summon girl, but are you forgetting that my CXyz Barian Hope is way stronger at seven thousand; you can't do anything to stop me nor my monster, so you are best off just running away than facing my power!" Luna warned Kotori. Pacing her breaths Kotori looked to Luna "You are forgetting something!" Luna's eyes focused on Kotori "Huh? What did I forget than?" she asked in an uninterested tone.

"That's not your power! You stole it from my friends and you have the nerve to claim that it is yours? How pathetic!" Kotori called out as she looked to Fairy Cheer Girl "I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect, by detaching one of her Overlay Units; I can draw one card from my deck" Fairy Cheer Girl cheered as one of her Overlay Units shot into one of her pom poms. Kotori placed her hand onto her deck and breathed heavily "Here goes everything. The fate of this dimension rests in this one draw!" Kotori thought to herself as she suddenly felt something touch her hand.

She looked up and saw Yuma holding her hand as he gave her a confident smile "Yuma...?" she questioned as Yuma slowly nodded "Do it Kotori!" he cheered before fading away. Having enough strength Kotori's eyes focused on Luna as she drawled from her deck. Kotori slowly looked to the card and smiled as she saw it. Luna suddenly tensed up as she saw the new smile on Kotori's face "You took all of that power...none of it is yours...and I'm taking it back!" Kotori announced as she raised the card into the air. The card began to glow; causing Luna to shield her eyes from the brightness "What is that!?" Luna yelled with anger present in her voice.

"Allow me to show you! I activate the Magic card: Rank-Up-Magic - Celestial's Atonement!" Kotori announced as she held the card between her fingers before swiping it into her duel disk. Rank-Up-Magic - Celestial's Atonement, Ranks-Up my Fair Cheer Girl by one Rank!" Kotori explained as Fairy Cheer Girl narrowed into a beam of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Kotori announced as she raised her arm into the air.

A figure with dark purple hair with it tied down formed as she wore a skin-tight black one-piece costume. She had grey skin with black wrist-bands. She was wearing a white feathered skirt over her bodysuit. She had glowing purple marks on her legs and chest with black wings attached to her back that sparkled as she gave a single dark chuckle as her two Overlay Units orbited around her "CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Kotori announced as Dark Fairy Cheer Girl (**Rank 5: ATK/2500 - OVU 2**) slowly hovered above Kotori as she held out her hands "It's still too weak" Luna mocked Kotori.

"Not anymore it's not. After a monster is summoned with Rank-Up-Magic - Celestial's Atonement it negates the Effects of all other face-up cards on the field, furthermore all Xyz Materials are detached from CXyz Barian Hope and become Overlay Units for Dark Fairy Cheer Gir and she gains 500 Attack points for each onel!" Kotori explained; causing Luna to shriek "No way! That can't be true!" she gasped while all Seven of CXyz Barian Hope's Overlay Units detached one by one.

The Overlay Units expanded into Raidraptor - Satellite Cannot Falcon, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon, Silent Honor DARK, Archfiend Seraph, Rangnafinity, Umbral Horror Masquerade and Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus as they orbited around Dark Fairy Cheer Girl (**Rank 5: ATK 2500 + 3500 = ATK/6000 - OVU 9**) as all nine Overlay Units orbited around Dark Fairy Cheer Girl. CXyz Barian Hope slowly darkened (**Rank 7: ATK/7000 - ATK/0 - OVU 0**) "...CXyz Barian Hope...no..." Luna was stunned unable to move from the shock "How could I let this happen...? How could I fail my world..." Luna thought as she slowly backed away "I can't loose! I can't!" Luna continued backing away. Kotori raised her hand as Dark Fairy Cheer Girl hovered above her "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl attack CXyz Barian Hope!" Kotori declared.

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl laughed as she raised her arms above her head as her wings sparkled. Her lips curved into a malicious grin as she swooped up through the air, using her wings to drift through the air towards CXyz Barian. With one great forceful expansion of her wings Dark Fairy Cheer Girl continued to smirk while she charged downward as all nine of her Overlay Units suddenly stopped orbiting above her head and remained in place before expanding her wings. Moments later Dark Fairy Cheer Girl laughed while she used her wings to slice through the torso of CXyz Barian Hope.

"Huh?" Shun, Yuto and Yuzu all called out stunned as they saw CXyz Barian Hope explodes from the attack. From the explosion Luna's eyes widened "No! It cannot be the end!" as she was knocked by the force of them, sending her through the air as she yelled, before long she landed onto her front. Luna's eyes slowly narrowed before closing (**LP 2350 - LP 0**) as she stopped moving. Dark Fairy Cheer Girl shattered.

Kotori breathed heavily while rubbing her forehead "Did...I...win?" she asked as she saw Luna residing on the ground "You did it!" Yuzu cheered as she ran up to Kotori and brought her into a hug "Good job Kotori. I never doubted you" Yuto commented as he smiled. Shun rolled his eyes while crossing his arms "I'm not going to lie. I was kinda worried back there..." Shun replied. Kotori smiled as she took hold of Rank-Up-Magic - Celestial's Atonement. She released her grip on it as the card remained in the air. Moments after it started to glow before shattering. While they were not looking Luna rested on the ground before gently moving her left hand into a fist "...I...was...de-feated?" Luna questioned with anger plaguing her thoughts...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**NEXT: Chapter 121: Behold my Dueling Kattobingu **

**私の決闘の Kattobingu を****見よ**


	121. Behold my Dueling - Kattobingu!

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 121**

**私の決闘の Kattobingu を****見よ**

**(****Behold my Dueling Kattobingu)**

* * *

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl laughed as she raised her arms above her head as her wings sparkled. Her lips curved into a malicious grin as she swooped up through the air, using her wings to drift through the air towards CXyz Barian. With one great forceful expansion of her wings Dark Fairy Cheer Girl continued to smirk while she charged downward as all nine of her Overlay Units suddenly stopped orbiting above her head and remained in place before expanding her wings. Moments later Dark Fairy Cheer Girl laughed while she used her wings to slice through the torso of CXyz Barian Hope.

"Huh?" Shun, Yuto and Yuzu all called out stunned as they saw CXyz Barian Hope explodes from the attack. From the explosion Luna's eyes widened "No! It cannot be the end!" as she was knocked by the force of them, sending her through the air as she yelled, before long she landed onto her front. Luna's eyes slowly narrowed before closing (**LP 2350 - LP 0**) as she stopped moving. Dark Fairy Cheer Girl shattered.

Kotori breathed heavily while rubbing her forehead "Did...I...win?" she asked as she saw Luna residing on the ground "You did it!" Yuzu cheered as she ran up to Kotori and brought her into a hug "Good job Kotori. I never doubted you" Yuto commented as he smiled. Shun rolled his eyes while crossing his arms "I'm not going to lie. I was kinda worried back there..." Shun replied. Kotori smiled as she took hold of Rank-Up-Magic - Celestial's Atonement. She released her grip on it as the card remained in the air. Moments after it started to glow before shattering. While they were not looking Luna rested on the ground before gently moving her left hand into a fist "...I...was...de-feated?" Luna questioned with anger plaguing her thoughts.

"It's over Luna! You have lost...now give up!" Yuto calls out while he walks beside Shun and the others. Shun nods while he folds his arms "This is the end of your journey, now you can pay for all the harm that you have caused...I swear you will answer for your crimes" he shouts with rage fulling his tone. Yuzu and Kotori both nod to Shun's words as they rested beside the other two "You took away our friends Luna...those acts cannot go unanswered for" Kotori warned Luna.

"Luna! Listen to us, you have been defeated, stopped! You cannot continue with your goals now that you've lost. You can still make this right, just help save our world I'm begging you, please put an end to all of this!" Yuto calls out towards Luna as she slowly pushed herself from the ground "Please help us stop Dark Mist" Yuto adds while showing compassion in his voice. Luna rested on her knees while placed her palms onto the ground. Her lips twitched with emotions as she grows "Who the hell do you think you are!? Ordering me to save your pathetic world? You don't deserve it" Luna hisses as she turns to face Yuto and the others.

"I may have lost, but since I lost to a non Number holder you cannot take my Number monsters, remember?" Luna asks while she stretched her arms above her head as she grins with evil intent "What!?" Shun questions with shock plaguing his voice. Yuto's eyes crosses as he growls "She knew that no matter if she won or lost, her Numbers would remain in her possession" he told Shun, remaining in his shocked state.

"She's right. The Numbers cannot be taken from her" Kotori added while she gulped from the realization of the situation.

Shun, Kotori, Yuzu and Yuto all looked over to Luna as she turned to them as she held her shoulder "You haven't won, in fact you've just lost your only chance to win against me because now I have no need to duel you, not anymore" she told them as she turned away from them and started to walk away while holding her arms out "I wanted to save this world, bring a new order, but now I see that its people do not deserve such peace...you can all just burn in hell for all that I care, I only wanted to bring smiles to people. What was wrong with that?" she asked while she continued to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shun called out as he charged towards her. He stretched out his arms trying to grab her "You mortals have no idea of true despair, but you will soon, a fate worse than death awaits you" Luna told them as she held out her hand and grabbed Shun's wrist, throwing him over her and sending him hurdling through the and landing onto his front with a grunt as he impacted the ground "Shun!" Yuto called out as he ran to his friend's aid, kneeling beside him.

Luna continue walking until she stopped, kneeling before Primo who was lying on the ground, lifeless. She slowly reached her hands out, touching his shoulders "A despair so great that you forget all that made you want to fight for your friends...your family...your very existence" she continued as he looked down at Primo, his black-lifeless pupils "A despair that changes you into a monster greater than the one that you despise" Luna added as she took hold of Primo and lifted him as she held him in her arms "A despair that makes you forget you friends...a despair that makes you willingly hurt innocent people with their own friends and families" she finished as she turns to Kotori and Yuzu "Luna what are you doing?" Yuzu questioned.

Luna ignored them as she carried on walking until she was on the edge of the ground, the red sea of Barian World drifted in and out "Aporia...who am I now? Not the person I fought to be, being lonely was easy when I had no one, there was no one to miss, but with you gone, it hurts more than anything...these retched human emotions make me ache, I hate them...I hate that I cannot just pretend that everything is okay with me...my actions have just costed me my only friend left...farewell...teacher" Luna keeled to the ground as she slowly took Primo's deck out of his duel disk and lowered Primo the sea, the sea covered him, as he sank to the bottom. Luna's eyes focused on Primo as he slowly drifted to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Luna what are you doing here?" Aporia asked kindly, looking over to see Luna slouched over the research table in a slumber. He smiled as he gently rubbed her shoulder, waking her up. Her eyes slowly opened to the sight of Aporia "...Wh-at? A-poria?" she asked while she sat up and yawned, stretching out her arms over her head. She than rubbed her eyes "How long was I out for?" Luna asked while still yawning. Aporia slowly shook his head with a smile "For a few hours, why are you here Luna?" he addressed her.

Luna looked away from Aporia as she turned to the research table "i was...was...oh yeah. I was studying the dragon's patterns of movements, so we could find some time to go out and gather supplies for the wounded...I haven't found anything yet for a gap in the attacks, I guess Zarc is really just a madman with power" Luna told Aporia who crossed his arms "Luna how long have you've been doing this for?" he inquired. Luna rubbed her eyes again, before placing her hands onto the table "I would count...but I'm too...tired..." Luna yawned as she shook her head "Weak! I can deal with some lack of sleep, I have to make due with it with all of the lives on the line...I have...to...keep go-" Luna eyes closed as her voice drifted off into silence...

Aporia smiled as he took hold of Luna and carried her in his arms "End of the world or not, you just can't skip your bed time" he turned around carried her out of the room "Poor girl...Anyone who forces a kid to grow up is a monster in my books. Teenager or not...she shouldn't have so much worry at her age...our last hopes lies in...Enigma-7" Aporia thought as he looked down to suddenly see Luna tugging him closer as she held a smile on her face, while she slept "I'll promise to always hold you in my heart, if it means i can protect your smile...all kids should smile, Zarc will pay for harming those smiles" Aporia thought as he continued to walk through the hallway.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Goodbye" Luna whispers as she stood from her crouching position, before crossing her arms. She closed her eyes, feeling the sound of silence as she could sense Yuto, Shun, Kotori and Yuzu all looking at her "Foolish mortals...You may have lost people close to you, but did you accept the fact that they are gone? Do you know the fact that they are gone forever...well if you do, then...welcome to my World, well what's left of it" Luna told the others before she looked down to the sea.

Yuto looked down to Shun "Are you alright?" he asks. Shun slowly nods "Takes more than that to put me down...just don't tell Luna that" he pushes himself to his feet with the aid of Yuto "Yuto?" Shun asks. Yuto tuns to Shun "What is it?" he replies as he helps Shun walk back towards the others "Why is every girl we meet dangerous?" Yuto nods "I'm too sensing a pattern here" he replies. He continues to support Shun as they walked back towards the two girls.

"She looks sad..." Yuzu told Kotori as she held her arms to her sides. Kotori nodded while folding her arms "Maybe her defeat has made her look on her whole past, Greatest triumphs suddenly turn to regrets. She could just be feeling remorse for what she has done" Kotori responded while still looking to Luna "Maybe you are right...or maybe, she just has noting left...nothing to keep her sanity in tact, who knows what mental torture she had to endure in her own world...maybe the girl she once was is long dead, replaced with a cold and ruthless person that took out Primo without thinking twice, even though he...Aporia meant so much to her" Yuzu spoke with care in her voice "Maybe now that kind girl is now returning to see the errors of her ways...can she really be blamed for her actions? If we had a chance to save everyone wouldn't we take it even if it would cause harm too" Kotori questioned as she and Yuzu looked over to Luna, who was still looking into the sea. Her reflection was shown to her as she couldn't take her eyes away from it.

* * *

"Astral I hope that you are not forgetting about what this duel is for. The winner shall receive all of the remaining Numbers" Dark Mist (**LP 4000 [0] X**) mocked while he stood with his arms crossed as he and Astral hovered above the skies of Barian World. Astral (**LP 4000 [0] x 2**) tensed up as he looked to Dark Mist "I refuse to play your games. I shall win this for the freedom of all beings, not making sure of your demise is an error that I shall soon correct!" Astral call to Dark Mist who chuckles "Big words, I have awaited for this moment for so long...I won't be stopped so easily!" he calls as he took a card from his hand and swipes it into his duel disk "I'll end my turn for now, you're up Astra-Kun" a set card formed before vanishing.

"That is yet to be seen" Astral replies as he places his hand onto his deck. Number 39: Utopia (**Rank 4: ATK/1250 - OVU 1**) resided beside him as its remaining Overlay Unit orbited around it. On Dark Mist's Field Number 96: Dark Mist (**Rank 2: ATK/1350 - OVU 2**) slowly oozed as its two Overlay Units orbited around it "Watashi no turn!" Astral drawled from his deck, holding the card close to his chest he looks at it "Number 96, Luna has been defeated, what hope is there now for your plan?" he asks. Dark Mist slowly chuckles at his words before applauding him "Of course she lost, I wouldn't want her to take the glory of dealing with all that you love and hold dear, when I can do it even more grand, after all you and I were made from each other" he counters.

Astral's eyes tenses as he hears his opponent's words "I knew that you were selfish and self absorbent, but this is a new lower, even by your terms. Listen carefully you mistake of nature, you exist because I do, I brought you into this world by giving up my own darkness, With that regard I also hold the key to your end, as I shall demonstrate to you!" Astral hissed as he took the card that he was holding and placed it into his duel disk "From my hand I activate Hyper-Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force, this card Ranks up Number 39: Utopia to 10 Ranks!" Astral announced as he raised his arm "I rebuild the Overlay Network with Utopia!" Astral calls as Number 39: Utopia braces its arms upward as it narrows into a beam of light, spiraling into the sky; creating a portal.

Dark Mist's eyes looked to the sky as a fiendish grin forms on his face. Lighting struck the air as strong winds coursed through the air "Fool" Dark Mist commented as he laughs at Astral's actions "You have no idea of what you have just done, do you?" Dark Mist slowly crossed his arms and continued showing his smirk. Astral's eyes narrow as his Extra Deck container opens as a card slides out. He takes hold of it and places it above Number 39: Utopia's card on his duel disk.

The Number 99 glowed "Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Astral announced as he raised his left arm. A golden glowing wings flashes as it travels down, revealing the white metallic plating, covering the figure's body. Blue orbs glowed all around its body. A long white tail curves up its body as two eyes flashed, with one loud roar the figure through its head backwards, holding up its armored arms "Appear before us in your majesty! Rank 10! Number 99: Uptopic Dragon!" Astral announces as Uptopic Dragon (**Rank 10: ATK/4000 - OVU 2**) roars as it's eyes flash.

"Astral do you really think that will stop me? I was hopping that you wouldn't be so boring with your plays, Why do you want to end our game so early? I'm enjoying our time together" Dark Mist chuckles why he spins her right hand around. Astral's eyes focused on Dark Mist as he taps his duel disk "I activate my Trap! Xyz Effect!" Astral announces as his Trap Card flips upwards, glowing "When I conduct an Xyz Summon; I can Target and destroy one card that resides on your Field, I target Dark Mist with its Effect!" Astral explains as Xyz Effect glows as it shatters into hundred of shards that charge towards Number 96: Dark Mist, slicing through it, as its ooze explodes all through the sky.

"Never one to take a joke are you?" Dark Mist comments as he showed no signs of of concern. Astral raises his arm "Utopic Dragon attack Dark Mist directly! End this duel!" he orders as Uptopic Dragon's eyes glows, bracing its arms upward. Its golden wings reached outward, as it roared. A giant wave of blue energy charge from its mouth towards Dark Mist. Dark Mist's eyes widen as the sight as he shields himself with his arms as the blast quickly spirals towards him "...Astral...I can't...lose...I can't..." he calls out as he tracks the motion of the blast. Astral formed a fist "Indeed this is where you loose, now accept defeat!" he calls out.

"No I meant I can't loose!" Dark Mist chuckles as in a swift motion Number 96: Dark Mist reformed as it carried one Overlay Unit "What?" Astral gasps as Dark Mist absorbed its only Overlay Unit (**Rank 2: ATK/100 - 2100 - OVU 0**), furthermore Uptopic Dragon was struck with the ooze from Number 96. Uptopic Dragon screeched (**Rank 10: ATK/4000 - ATK/2000 - OVU 2**) as its blast changed target towards the opposing Number Monster.

Number 96: Dark Mist raised its arms as splatters of ooze charged from its body and struck Uptopic Dragon. Number 99: Uptopic Dragon screeched once more as it was slice by the tendrils coming from Dark Mist. On contact Uptopic Dragon exploded into ashes. Astral's eyes widened as he thrown backwards (**LP 4000 - 100 = 3900 [0] 1**) "How did you summon back your monster?" Astral questioned as he brushed his shoulder, lifting his right leg.

"Remember I set a card on my last turn, and it was the perfect time to use it" Dark Mist replied as his Trap Card flipped upward beside him "Xyz Reborn, summoned Number 96 from my Graveyard and became an Overlay Unit for it" he explained as Number 96: Dark Mist slowly oozed beside him. Its claws stretched out as it looked to Astral. Facing away from Dark Mist, Astral looked over to the distance "How could I be so careless. That act of misjudgment could have severely worked in Number 96's favor" Astral thought, before looking down onto his duel disk "I have lost my only defense against his attacks,I have no choice" Astral turned to Dark Mist "I...end my turn" he calls.

"Astral it looks like you are nothing without your human pet. Just a fool acting like he is still with you!" Dark Mist grinned as he took hold of the top card of his deck "And I...was smart enough to ally myself with someone more powerful than just a mere human. I chose a Barian, one with no home, no world...no way she would stand in my way!" Dark Mist calls as he drawled his card. With another out-burst of laughter he eyed Astral "Maybe you need a little motivation..." he chuckles as his body slowly morphed, his eyes glows and his hair changed, becoming more spikier. Astral's eyes widened with shock at the sight "...No it cannot be..."

Dark Mist shifted to another figure wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, standing for "Duel". The figure also wears white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps. Other accessories includes a brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist. A red duel disk rested on his left wrist with a orange-colored rectangular shaped that had Number 96: Dark Mist on it. The figure's crimson eyes looked over to Astral as he smirked.

"Yuma?!" Astral calls out stunned as he looked to the Yuma looking figure. Yuma slowly laughed as he was covered by a dark aura, surrounding his body "No..It's me Astral. Dark Mist, I just thought that a change was in order, plus I wanted to see the look on your face" the figure teased with the voice of Yuma, but with a darker tone. Astral's eyes studied Dark Mist's new appearance "How did you change like that? You cannot change into other beings!" Astral furiously growled.

Yuma smirked as he looked to Astral "You have no idea do you? Sorry Astral, but I'm not one for spoilers, so you have to figure it out on your own" Yuma pointed to Astral as he menacingly laughed "Dark Mist attack Astral directly!" Yuma ordered as Dark Mist stretched out its claws "Yuma wait!" Astral called out before he could speak another word Dark Mist released tendrils from its body that struck Astral, knocking him backwards in the air as he yelled (**LP 3900 - 2100 = 1800 [0] x 1**) Astral knelled in the air as he gasped. Astral shook his head as he looked down to his hand, before wincing as he saw it fading "Numbers are on the line, so if I am to loose...I would ceased to exist" Astral whispered before looking back to his opponent.

"That is not Yuma. It cannot be, Number 96 is just playing another of his games, I cannot afford to loose here" Astral slowly stood to his feet. Yuma chuckled as he waves to Astral "Astral I am me! I want to destroy you because you are weak, I have found a new partner for me" Yuma calls back with Dark Mist's voice overlapping on. Astral's eyes narrowed in rage as he growls "Number 96, you have done loads of horrific things, but this...your greatest mistake!" Astral growled as he placed his hand onto his deck "Watashi no turn!" he calls drawing his card. Jumping backwards Astral took the card that he drawled and swiped it onto his duel disk.

"I summon Gagaga Mancer, from my hand!" Astral looks to his field as Gagaga Mancer (**LV 4: ATK/100**) formed as its cape flowed through the wind, he lowered his staff as he stood beside Astral. Gagaga Mancer slowly raised its staff "Gagaga Mancer's effect, summoning a "Gagaga" Monster from my Graveyard, return Gagaga Magician!" Astral announced as Gagaga Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) moved through a portal created by Gagaga Mancer's staff.

Yuma smirked "You even stole my deck! My father gave me those cards, and there you are just using them" he taunted as Number 96: Dark Mist stood behind him. Astral looked over to Yuma with a growl "Those tricks are not going to work 96. You might as well just stop it" Astral hissed as he raised his arm "With my Level 4: Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Mancer, I build the Overlay Network!" Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Mancer narrowed into beams of light that spiraled into a portal.

A card ejected from his Extra Deck. Astral took hold of the card and placed it onto his Duel Disk "I Xyz summon!" Astral announced as a beam of light shot through the portal. A masked figure wearing a cowboy hat appeared as his cape flowed through the air. The figure took hold of the guns in his holster and spins them around. The figure had two Overlay Units orbiting around it as his eyes blinked, before swiftly placing the handguns into his holsters "Come forth Gagaga Cowboy!" Astral announced as Gagaga Cowboy stood beside him with his hands near reach of his handguns (**Rank 4: ATK/1500 - OVU 2**)

"Yet again you are just using my Cards, you're the one getting low partner. Do our bond mean nothing to you" Yuma told Astral. With a look of disgust Astral glared over to Yuma "Understand that your tricks will not work, Yuma is gone..." Astral stretched out his right hand "Gagaga Cowboy's Effect activates, by using One Overlay Unit, its attack points increase by 1000 points and your Dark Mist's Attack points decrease by 500 points!" Gagaga Cowboy absorbed one of its Overlay Units (**Rank 4: ATK/1500 + 1000 = 2500 - OVU 1**) Dark Mist gradually weakens (**Rank 2: ATK/2100 - 500 = ATK/1600 - OVU 0**)

"When Gagaga Mancer is detached as Xyz Material that Xyz Monster gains 500 attack points until the end of the turn!" Astral announced as Gagaga Cowboy glowed while it blinked its eyes (**ATK/2500 + 500 = ATK/3000**)"Gagaga Cowboy attack Dark Mist!" Astral declared. Gagaga Cowboy quickly took his revolvers out of his holsters, as he spun them into his hands, raising his aim to match the position of Dark Mist, locking onto its target Gagaga Cowboy pressed his index fingers against the triggers of the guns, tightening his grip around the triggers, multiple rounds of bullets blasted out of from the guns, striking Dark Mist.

"But Dark Mist is an Number Monster, so it will not be destroyed!" Dark Mist called out, his voice echoing over Yuma's voice "No, but you still take damage!" Astral replied as Gagaga Cowboy pressed the triggers down once, more releasing the last rounds of its bullets, striking Dark Mist. The Number Monster was sliced through with the bullets, causing Yuma to be pushed backwards. His eyes narrowed (**LP 4000 - 1400 = LP 2600 [0] x 1**)

Yuma placed his hand onto his chest as he gasped "Astral!...Why would you hurt me? I thought that we were friends...I thought...that you would always be there for me!" he calls as he looks up to Astral "Stop it Number 96! I have had enough of your lies!" Astral growls, before taking hold of a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "I set one card, and end my turn, now Gagaga Cowboy and Dark Mist's attack points return to normal" A set card formed before vanishing. Gagaga Cowboy (**Rank 4: ATK 2500 - ATK/1500 - OVU 1**) Dark Mist (**Rank 2: ATK/1600 - ATK/2100 - OVU 0**) returned to their usual strength.

"Lies? Astral you are so clueless of what is to come" Yuma laughed as he placed his hand onto his deck "My turn, draw!" Yuma called as he draws his card, looking to Astral he laughs "Strike him down Dark Mist!" Yuma announced as Dark Mist raised its claws as its tendrils ripped from its body towards Gagaga Cowboy. The tendrils sliced through Gagaga Cowboy "Not so fast, I activate my Trap! Half Unbreak! Gagaga Cowboy's destruction is negated, and battle damage is halved" Astral explains as his Trap flips upwards as he winces (**LP 1800 - 300 = LP 1500 [0] x 0**) Looking to his hand to see it vanishing before his eyes "This does not fare well" Astral commented.

"I'll end my turn with that" Yuma told Astral. With a flick of his hand, Astral drawled a card from his deck, looking to the card he reveals it to Dark Mist "I activate Monster Reborn! I Special Summon Number 39: Utopia!" Astral announced as a portal opened in the ground. Number 39: Utopia moved from it as it raised its blade before slicing it through the air (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) Utopia stood beside Gagaga Cowboy as they both looked over towards Dark Mist.

"Number 39 Utopia attacks Dark Mist!" Astral orders. Number 39: Utopia's eyes glows as he took hold of his blade and raised it, swinging it down upon Dark Mist, slicing through it; causing Number 96: to shatter. Yuma's eyes widened as he was shoved backwards by the force of the attack (**LP 2600 - 400 = LP 2200**) Yuma growled as he stood back up in the air as his dark aura increased in size "That's not going to do it" Yuma chuckles. Astral's eyes narrowed "How about this? Gagaga Cowboy attack Dark Mist directly!" he called out. Gagaga Cowboy took the guns from his holster, placing his hands against the triggers of the guns, releasing two full rounds in front of Yuma (**LP 2200 - 1500 = LP 700 [0] x 1**) pushing him backwards.

"Now you're finally putting some spirit into it. See Astral?" Dark Mist laughed as he crossed his arms while in the appearance of Yuma "I'm wondering...do you now know why I can take this form? C'mon don't tell me that you aren't a bit curious of how" Dark Mist smirked. Astral's eyes narrowed "I'm aware of your lies and manipulative nature, I have no interest in hearing your false words" Astral warned Dark Mist. Uncrossing his arms Yuma narrowed his eyes "But I'm sure that you will want to hear these words...This is Yuma" Dark Mist laughed as he pointed to himself "This is no trick, this vessel belonged to the boy that you once knew".

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

**Illusion of a Fried - Can This Be The True You?**

**イリュー ジョン、揚げ - これは真実をすることができますをか。**

The duel between Astral and Dark Mist continues as he keeps using the appearance of Yuma. The Duel begins to take a twist as Kotori sees the transformed Dark Mist. Kotori's voice seems to have an effect on Dark Mist, but what...? Meanwhile Kaito and Mizael's Duel reaches its conclusion, but who will walk away the winner?


	122. Illusion of a Friend

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 122**

**イリュー ジョン、揚げ - これは真実をすることができますをか。**

**(****Illusion of a Fried - Can This Be The True You?****)**

* * *

Kaito (LP 2000 [0] x 1) and Mizael (LP 2000 [0] x 2) continued to oppose each other. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (Rank 8: ATK/5000 - OVU 2) roared as it braced its arms upward with its two remaining Overlay Units orbiting around it. Mizael slowly reached for his deck, keeping Kaito in his view "Kaito, a proud warrior is inside you, but I am the true dragon master, watch carefully as I demonstrate my skills!" he called as he drawled a card from his deck.

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" Mizael announced as he raised the card into the air as it glowed "With this I Rank-Up Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon from my graveyard" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon reformed as it's eyes glowed. It's metallic arms slowly drifted to its sides as it narrowed into a yellow beam of light that spiraled into the air; creating a portal. Kaito slowly leaned forward, looking upward at the portal "Here it comes" he commented as lightning struck the ground, loud thuds of thunder followed after.

"Surge through the milky way and be reborn from the previous times, the star of the dragon crossing all through time. Manifest before us Chaos Number 107!" Mizael announced as a two triangular-shaped eyes glowed with a galaxy pattern. Golden plated armor glowed from behind the figure as light reflections traveled up all three of the dragon's necks, to their heads as it roared, stretching outs its diamond shaped arms, as all three of its tails curved. The dragon stretched its middle neck outward, with all six eyes glowing, holding the same galaxy-pattern "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Mizael called out as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared (Rank 9: ATK/4500 - OVU 1)

Mizael reached into his own hand, grasping another card from his hand "I activate the Spell: Xyz Unit! Equipping it onto my Tachyon Dragon, increases its attack points equal to its Ranks x 200" Mizael grinned as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared (Rank 9: ATK/4500 + 1800 = ATK/6300) "Now my beast attack Kaito's Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" he ordered. The dragon raised all three of its heads and released energy blasts from both of its mouths towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. The blasts spiraled together as they struck Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, the dragon begun to slowly crack, before crumbling to the pressure.

Kaito used his arms to shield himself from the blast created from his dragon's destruction (LP 2000 - 1800 = LP 200 [0] x 1) "Now that your dragon has fallen, there is hope for you. I'm the true dragon master" Mizael remarked. Kaito placed his hand onto his deck "Even a master needs to learn once in awhile" he responded as he drawled his card "Try it" Mizael mocked as he focused his eyes.

Kaito held a card from his hand "I use Re-Galaxy's effect; Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is summoned from the graveyard, but with its Effects negated, and its attack points are halved!" Kaito explained as a card ejected from his graveyard "Come forth! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito held his hand out. A galaxy glowed as it zooms out to be a set of triangular shaped eyes. Light particles merged together to form a hand with five claws. A dark blue armored tails curved as a red star formed on the end. Finally wings made from light particles materialized with red armored outlines on top of them. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's eyes flashed as it roared. Bracing its arms upward (LV 8: ATK/3000 - ATK/1500)

"Am I right to believe that you are aware of what happens next?" Kaito asked towards Mizael who showed no signs of answering. Kaito raised his arm "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is treated as two monsters when I Xyz Summon! With Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; I build the Overlay Network!" Kaito announced as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon narrowed into a beam of light, spiraling into the ground. A beam of light shot out of the portal.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon was in its own reddish colored galaxy as it roared as it starts to shine brightly and flashes. The galaxy orbited around the dragon as it started to glow "The Universe Wanders alongside light and darkness" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon''s right arm started to glow as it shattered and revealed a large more brighter arm with longer claws."Sleeping in the interstice is the sorrowful dragon" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon right paw flashed as it shattered and revealed a larger brighter foot with larger claws. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's top half flashed as it shattered to reveal a more brighter dragon. "It's the power of creation that opens the door of the truth!"

Kaito's eyes widened "I Xyz Summon!" Kaito announced as he swiped his right arm upward as the reddish galaxy was behind him "Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kaito announced as he swiped the card onto his Duel Disk. The glow faded as it revealed a blue Armored plated dragon with glowing blue skin and eyes that held the reddish galaxy in them. The dragon had massive blue glowing energy wings. The dragon braced its arms upward as it roared as it glowed (Rank 8: ATK/4000 - OVU 2)

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Won me our duel before, and it will do so again! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's effect activates; all Xyz Monsters' Ranks are increased by 1" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared, as blue energy shrouded around its body, amplifying its brightness (Rank 8 - Rank 10) Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's eyes glowed as too became brighter (Rank 9 - Rank 10)

"Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!" Kaito ordered his dragon. Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon roared as it backed up into the sky, before locking onto its target "At this moment Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon's second effect activate, increasing its attack points equal to the number of Ranks on the Field x 200" he explained while Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon glowed (Rank 9: ATK/4000 + 3800 = ATK/7800)

With one release the dragon had launched a blue wave of energy towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, the wave struck the Number Monster; destroying it. Mizael's eyes flinch as he felt the force from the battle (LP 2000 - 1500 = 500 [0] x 2) "Not so fast, I activate my Trap!" Mizael called as his Trap card flipped open "Tachyon Chaos Hole, this Card banishes all of your face-up cards...so your monster is now finished" Mizael taunted as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon gained a yellow outline.

"Not so fast! From my hand I activate the Spell: Galaxy-Eyes Nova, I tribute Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon to Special Summon Neo Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Kaito explained as Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon shattered, revealing the form of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as it gained the same yellow outline before shattering due to Mizael's Trap "What was the point in that move?" Mizael asked.

"I activate the quick-play Xyz Double back, from my hand! Since a Xyz Monster in my control was destroyed; Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon are Special Summoned from my Graveyard" Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (Rank 8: ATK/4000) formed as it roared, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (LV 8: ATK/3000) formed beside it as it too roared, bracing its arms upward "Now way..." Mizael thought as he starred at the two dragons on Kaito's field "This cannot be..." Kaito's eyes narrowed as he braced his arm upward "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon direct attack, Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon lifted its arms to its chest, while its wings glowed brighter at the dragon released a blast from its mouth towards Mizael "No..." he was struck by the blast, launching into the air before hitting onto the ground (LP 500 - LP 0) Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon both shattered while Mizael laid on the ground.

* * *

Astral's eyes narrowed "How about this? Gagaga Cowboy attack Dark Mist directly!" he called out. Gagaga Cowboy took the guns from his holster, placing his hands against the triggers of the guns, releasing two full rounds in front of Yuma (LP 2200 - 1500 = LP 700 [0] x 1) pushing him backwards "Now you're finally putting some spirit into it. See Astral?" Dark Mist laughed as he crossed his arms while in the appearance of Yuma "I'm wondering...do you now know why I can take this form? C'mon don't tell me that you aren't a bit curious of how" Dark Mist smirked. Astral's eyes narrowed "I'm aware of your lies and manipulative nature, I have no interest in hearing your false words" Astral warned Dark Mist. Uncrossing his arms Yuma narrowed his eyes "But I'm sure that you will want to hear these words...This is Yuma" Dark Mist laughed as he pointed to himself "This is no trick, this vessel belonged to the boy that you once knew"

"What do you mean by those words?" Astral asked half shocked while the other half was anger. Astral tensed up as he awaited a response. After a few moments Dark Mist smirked wider as he bent his elbows outward while cracking his knuckles "It's simple you was wondering how I survived our last encounter? Well I might have fibbed just a little...see it is true that our bond between each other aided in my survival, but however I was only retained in just me essence, I continued living without a vessel to hold my power" Dark Mist explained as he looked down to his hands and stretched them out "You survived without your body? How can such a travesty happen?" Astral questioned while he glared at his opponent.

Following with a chuckle Dark Mist slowly raised his index finger and waved it "Not my body...my vessel, I lost mine so I needed a new one so I could exact vengeance upon you...but who would I take control of you ask?" Dark Mist triggered as he placed his palms together "Someone close to you of course...no someone much more than that...the Human that you trust the most...Yuma!" Dark Mist laughed as he cracked his neck before grinning malevolently "You're lying!" Astral growled, anger coursing through his outburst "Am I? Astral look at me...is this not the body of Yuma? You know that I can't just turn into a human, my previous form was just my essence reaching out...in other words think of it as wrapping the surprise in a bow...surprise!" he chuckles and laughs.

"You...heartless bastard, this is a new low even for you, give Yuma back!" Astral growled with rage, clamping his hands into fists "You dare manipulate a kind soul likes his!? I hope you know that whatever rage resides inside me...you have just earned that wrath! I'll end my turn...bring it! The faster I defeat you, the sooner Yuma comes back" Astral narrowed his eyes before he lowered his arms to his sides. Number 39: Utopia (Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 0) and Gagaga Cowboy (Rank 4: ATK/1500 - OVU 1) stood before him as they remained in their positions.

Dark Mist laughed as he placed his hand onto his deck "Watch out Astral! I'm gonna jet!" he laughed as he drawled from his deck. Looking up to the card Yuma have a sinister grin "That's what I'm talking about! From my hand I activate Paradise Shift, Number 96 is summoned from the Graveyard, further more I can attach it another Monster from my Extra Deck that is one Rank higher...this is my moment! Strike fear with your vicious claws! Chaos Number 96!" Dark Mist announced as he smirked.

"Dark Storm!" a black creature made from ooze crawled through the air as it had flames on its shoulders, with its sharp claws the creature stretched them as tendrils whipped from its body, striking the air as one Overlay Unit orbited around it (Rank 3: ATK/1000 - OVU 2) "Dark Storm's effect activates, by detaching an Overlay Unit from itself; you're Utopia's attack points are grinded into dust, plus Dark Storm gains your precious monster's attack!" Dark Mist smirked as he held his arms out. Dark Storm's eyes glowed as it absorbed its only Overlay Unit through its shoulders. igniting them with flames.

Utopia's eyes darkened (ATK/2500 - ATK/0) while Dark Storm enlarged its size as black mist started to flow off of its body (ATK/1000 + 2500 = ATK/3500) "Utopia, hang in there!" Astral called out as he turned to face Dark Mist "Dark Storm attack Gagaga Cowboy!" Dark Mist declared as he held his arm outward, grinning. Dark Storm's chest ignited with flames as tendrils ripped from its body towards Gagaga Cowboy "Good riddance Astral!"

Astral tensed up before looking at his remaining card in his hand and showing it to Dark Mist "Our departure may not be so soon, When an opponent's monster attacks I can activate the Effect of this Card! Go Rainbow Kuriboh!" Astral announced as Rainbow Kuriboh formed before it attached onto Dark Storm,repealing its attack backwards "Rainbow Kuriboh effect equips itself onto the monster that attacked, making it so that it is forbidden to attack for as long Rainbow Kuriboh is equipped onto it" Astral explained as he slowly raised his right arm. Dark Mist growled as he tightened his grip "Leave it to you to ruin all the fun" he expressed in displeasure, folding his arms "This is starting to become bothersome" he added.

Astral narrowed his eyes as he placed his sights on Dark Mist "You have yet to learn the true meaning of power...using it just isn't all to it, it's what you do with it! Right at this moment I am using every ounce of my strength to stop you from harming others!" Astral called out. Dark Mist's eyes twitched as he snickered "Fine job you are doing so far Astral, I have waited for this moment of revenge for so long, now it is almost here. I would be a fool to not take the chance!" taking hold of a card in his hand, Dark Mist placed it into his duel disk "I'll settle for now" he spoke with confidence before crossing his arms.

* * *

Yuzu scouted throughout the field at Luna, she remained in her posture, not even making much effort to breath "Do you think she is having regrets?" Yuzu turned to face Kotori. The green-haired girl sighed before looking to her "Don't we all have regrets, I know I have a lot to regret" she spoke with her soft voice being carried through the wind. Guiding her hands outward Kotori slowly lowered her views to her palms. Taking notice Yuzu caring gazed at her "What's Wrong?"

Kotori turned her hands while she studied them "...I..feel strange, I can sense Yuma...just like when he was with me...I feel like he is near...but that's not possible..." Kotori whispered, slowly looking up to the sky. Seeing Astral and Dark Mist, her eyes widened in shock; seeing a figure that resembled Yuma almost identically "Yuma!" she called on instinct. Leaning her body upward she took another gasped of air "YUMA!" she calls again, her voice echoing through the air "Huh?" Yuzu questions as she looks up.

From above Astral's eyes narrowed, before looking down "That voice...Kotori" he thought as he heard the calls from her "Wait a moment, maybe this may be useful" he added. Dark Mist smirked while he laughed "Please her fragile pleas have no effect on me, I'm in control" he pointed to himself from a motion of his hand. Looking down to Kotori, Dark Mist held his arms outward and laughed uncontrollably "I have been controlling this body for so long that it has fused with my own soul, to destroy me is to destroy what is left of Yuma" his words echoed to the ground where Kotori gasped placing her hands over her mouth in shock "...No...that can't be true..." she cried.

Further away Yuto glared up while supporting Shun to walk "How can this day get any worse" Shun commented with a growl, while he held his shoulder. Yuto's eyes focused on Dark Mist "Yuto...What are we going to do? We can't just sacrifice Yuma..." Shun protested. After a moment of thinking Yuto looked to his friend "I have no idea...I don't know" he shook his head in confusion "I don't want to do it, but maybe it will have to come to that...if what Dark Mist says is true...then there is no way to save Yuma..." Yuto added before his pupils slowly turned bright purple...

*He's lying...*

"Huh? Who was that?" Yuto thought before he saw Yuri form before him *He's lying...which means he is desperate, desperate to make you all doubt your victory, quite devious if I must say so myself...Consider me interested* Yuri wore a smirk on his face. Yuzu's eyes widened, looking down to her bracelet as it started to glow, brighter than before "What is it this time?" she spoke with shock. Yuto's eyes glowed bright blue in response as he was covered in a flash of light.

* * *

Fusion Dimension

"I don't believe a single word that you say!" Yugo called out to Yuya who was in Yuri's body "You have to trust me...I'm Yuya!" Yuya called back as he waved his hands at him. Marufuji studied the two before looking behind him "Hmm Yuri...I the one that he couldn't defeat, a grudge he still holds close" he thought before SAL looked up to Marufuji "Do you know Banana-hair's clone?" he questioned as walked on all fours on the ground. Sharpening his eyes Marufuji smirked "Yes I do...he's a worthy opponent alright"

Yugo stopped talking as Yuri's (Yuya) eyes widened as they glowed purple as he slowly fell to his knees, before being covered in a flash of light "What's going on now?" Ryo questioned before he could regain his vision.

* * *

When the light faded Yuto slowly shook his head, placing his hand through his hair "What was up with that?" Yuto questioned before looking back as Shun "Yuto are you alright?" he asked. Yuto nodded before looking to Yuzu. The pink-haired girl looked clueless as she studied her bracelet "That's strange nothing happened?" she spoke concerned, before looking back up to Astral and Dark Mist.

Yuto looked to his side only to see that Yuri had vanished "Where did he go?" he thought as he started to walk with Shun once again, walking towards the two girls, Yuzu ran towards the two "Shun!" she called out as she moved beside Yuto and Shun "Don't worry about me, takes more than that to clip this bird's wings" Shun smiled as Yuto slowly lowered him to the ground "Is anything hurting?" Yuzu used her palms to feel his right arm, slowly moving down to his wrist. Shun flinched as Yuzu's fingers traced over his wrist "OW! It hurts there a lot" he answered. Yuzu leaned in to look closer at his wrist "You must have landed on it when you hit the ground. It looks quite bruised" she commented as she reached the his trench coat, quickly tearing a strip from it, and wrapped it around Shun's wrist.

"Hey! Ruri gave me this coat!" Shun protested to which Yuzu brushed off as she continued wrapping around his wrist "And I'm giving you this bandage, I'm sure Ruri would rather see you with a torn jacket than a broken wrist" Yuzu finished as she knotted the fabric around his wrist, and brought what was left of the two strips around his neck, where she tired them together "Tooshay" he replied as Yuzu finished the final knot "And done, now probably best you don't strain it. So no sudden movements"

Turning around Yuzu found herself looking over to Yuto "With all of this drama going on I almost forgot to ask, what happened to Yuya and how are you back in your own body?" Yuto gave a serious look to her "When Yuri defeated Yuya he tried to take you just like Ruri, but somehow since they were both holding onto you; your bracelet must have had a different effect, instead of transporting them to different dimensions like it does, it somehow swapped their minds, since then I trying to crawl my way out of his rule" he explained as he closed his eyes "Since I took over this body I could feel him in the back of my mind, trying to take control once more, but now I can't sense him...in fact I feel like Yuya is somehow back within me"

Yuzu's eyes darkened as she began to growl "Are you saying that back there in the Synchro Dimension if Yuya actually did kiss me...it would have been...Yuri..." she viciously whispered, her eyes shadowed out "Uhh...yeah..." Yuto gulped "In...that..case!" she growled, slowly reaching her sides with her hands as her face became red with anger. Shun looked to the two and laughed Do you two have to make out like that" he chuckled...

SMACK! SMACK!

Yuzu had whacked the two boys with her fan. Shun and Yuto laid lying on the ground groaning. Shun had raidraptors circle around his head unlike Yuto who only had spinning pupils "Good-Thing, Ruri...doesn't have one...of those" Shun groaned "...Yeah...I...feel...you" Yuto responded as Yuzu stood above them and brushed her hands off "You should have told me sooner" she advised them before folding her arms.

* * *

"Yuma...why?" Kotori cried as she looked up to the sight of Astral and Dark Mist, she slowly lowered her hands down and reached the chain around her slim neck. brushing her digits against it, she looked down to the the Emperor Key dangling between her fingers "This key is what started Yuma onto his path...to meet Astral and to save the world...this key has made so many miracles come true...made us new allies and friends...made Yuma return to himself no matter how bad the situation was...so please...!" Kotori lifted the chain up from her neck and took it off, holding it in her left hand.

"Make one more miracle!" she demanded as she squeezed it. Before her eyes the Emperor Key started to glow its golden color, the glow flowed from the key and created a golden outline around her body. Kotori's eyes looked up as she suddenly started to ascend from the ground, into the air "Yuma, I'm going to be here for you, I will not rest until I get you back!" she thought making her determinant.

"YUMA!" she calls out with pain in her voice. Dark Mist's eyes widened as he was stunned by her voice "Kotori...?" Yuma spoke in a startled voice while Dark Mist's aura surrounded him. Astral looked over to Kotori "Don't come closer it's too dangerous! You'll get hurt!" Astral called to her only for Kotori to smile at his words "Doesn't matter the risk; Yuma would do the same for me, You should know that nothing can control Yuma...he's just too idiotic...but at least he's caring, he loves dueling for the fun that it brings to people. Yuma would never allow for dueling as malicious as Dark Mist's" she replied.

"Shut-up! You know nothing! My power far surpass his stupid ideals!" Dark Mist called to her as tried to shake free of the Emperor's Key's power. Kotori placed her hands on Yuma's and she smiled "C'mon Yuma! I know that you are stronger than Dark Mist! Fight him, you can do it!" Please come back to me...I need you...I need you back!" Kotori pleaded while she removed her hands from Yuma's and took the Emperor's Key placing it over his head and onto his neck "...I believe in you" Kotori added. Dark Mist's eyes widened as his eyes turned gold along with his black aura, turning the same pure color "Damn you...DAMN YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN DESTROY ME? I AM LEAGUES ABOVE ALL OF YOU, YUMA IS GONE! ONLY DARKNESS RESIDES IN THIS BODY NOW! I WILL NOT LOSE...I CANNOT BE DEFEATED NOW BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" Dark Mist cursed.

"You have lost before, now loose one final time! Yuma will never let you carry this out!" Kotori warned him. Dark Mist's aura started to fade away as he began to scream "YOU MONGRELS CANNOT STOP ME! MY POWER IS WORLDS BEYOND YOUR OWN! I WILL NOT BE STOPPED BY ASTRAL OR ANYONE...I HAVE POWER BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSIONS!" he screamed in agony as he continuously faded away "Power doesn't mean anything when you care about others...Power is nothing when you have a heart! NOW DIE AND STAY DEAD!" she screamed. Dark Mist's eyes glowed "THIS...CANNOT BE HAPPENING, HOW COULD ONE LITTLE GIRL STOP ME...!?" he questioned in a weakened tone before he fully evaporated with one final haunting scream. Kotori's eyes narrowed "Because this little girl is in love" she puffed.

Kotori looked to Yuma as he slowly looked up to you "...Kotori...is that you...where am I?" he asked, worn out. Kotori smiled as she brought him into an embrace, holding him close to her "YUMA! It's you! It's really you!" she cried, tears flooding her eyes. Yuma smiled as he looked her in the eyes "It's me alright...Kotori...I missed you too" he spoke gently with care in his voice. Yuma brought his hand and wiped the tears from Kotori's eyes "Why are you crying Kotori?" he asks. Kotori only shook her head "Idiot. I'm glad that you are back, everyone is going to be happy. Not only that but Dark Mist is gone" she cheered.

"Not yet he's not" Yuma corrected her as he turned to face Astral with a smile "Let's end this pal" as Number C96: Dark Storm's malevolent prescience remained on the field as darkness flowed from its body. Astral nodded "As you wish!" he announced as he drawled his card, looking at it with a joyful grin Astral flipped the card around "Behold Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! I Rank-Up Number 39: Utopia by 2 Ranks!" he announced as Utopia narrowed into a beam of light, shooting into the sky; creating a portal "Behold Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" he announced as a beam of light struck from the sky, expanding into Utopia Beyond (Rank 6: ATK/3000 - OVU 1)

"When Utopia Beyond is Xyz Summoned; all of your Monster's attack points become 0!" Astral explained. Number C96: Dark Storm screeched in agony as it struck by a barrage of golden beams of light (Rank 3: ATK/3500 - ATK/0) "A SWEAR THAT I'LL RETURN SOMEHOW TO EXACT MY VENGEANCE UPON ALL OF YOU. HEAR ME ASTRAL, I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS!" a voice echoed from Dark Storm. Astral smirked "Maybe next time you will learn not to underestimate others. Good Riddance!" Astral called out to him as he raised his right arm "Utopia Beyond attack Dark Storm! End this duel!"

Utopia Beyond's eyes glowed as he raised its blade as he swung it through the air, multiple slashes followed after. Dark Storm's eyes glowed "Due to my effect; I cannot be destroyed by battle!" he reminded his opponent "But you still take damage, it's over!" Astral countered as Utopia Beyond swung through the air once more. Dark Storm was struck by the barrage of yellow tinted slashes, slicing through its body, faster than he could regenerate. Dark Storm's eyes widened as it screamed "DAMN YOU!" it screamed. Utopia Beyond's eyes focused on its target as to delivered one more slash towards Dark Storm,slicing down the middle of the monster (LP 700 - LP 0 [0] x 0) as it exploded from the damage, its screams soon faded leaving the area in silence.

Kotori smiled "It's over" she breathed. Yuma smiled as Astral came over towards him "Astral you did it!" he applauded. Astral crossed his arms and gave a friendly smile "It's good to see you Yuma...it feels like an eternity since we last me" he commented. Yuma nodded "Sure does Pal, now what did i miss while I was gone?" Yuma intrigued. Kotori took hold of his hands "Never mind that now, can't we just enjoy this moment?" she asked. Yuma slowly nodded "Guess you are right" Yuma agreed.

He, Kotori and Astral both descended from the sky, touching the ground Yuma and Kotori both smiled "Man, it feels to have my feet on the ground" Yuma commented. Yuzu, Shun and Yuto both ran towards them "Hey Yuma!" Yuto called out along with Shun who also shared a smirk "Hey guys" Yuma cheered "Man it's good to see you" Yuto added as he smiled "So does this mean that we won?" Yuzu asked. Astral nodded "He's gone now" he reassured her.

Before another moment could pass the ground started to crack as it started to shake violently "It cannot be" Astral commented as darkness escaped from the cracks in the ground; filling the sky in darkness "What's going on?" Kotori questioned as the ground started to fully crack as more of the darkness formed in the shape of a black smoke with two red eyes glowing in the middle "It appears he is still exists in the world. We may have more of a challenge than we thought..." Astral answered as the smoke narrowed into a black misty version of Dark Storm, but on a giant level as it reached the sky of Barian World "YOU FOOL. I CANNOT DIE WHEN YOU STILL LIVE ASTRAL, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT DEATH IF I TAKE YOU WITH ME!" the figure growled, echoing through the world. Yuma, Yuzu, Kotori, Yuto, Shun and Astral all looked scared at the the figure's eye glowed "TAKING MY BODY ONLY MADE ME INVINCIBLE NOW!"it snarled as the sky was covered in darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

NEXT:

**123: New Found Hope - The Excursion of Darkness**

**新しい発見ホープ - 暗闇の中の遠足**

_In the final moments where it seems hopeless, Astral has no choice but to use one last trick that could put all the dimensions in danger. Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension there is no more time as the darkness continues to destroy its people. With little time on both ends how can Dark Mist be defeated?_

* * *

Update

Author's Note.

Greetings to all of you that have continued with Dimension Wars until this Chapter and possibly beyond I am so happy that over 140,000 people have viewed/Read this story. When I first started I only did it to increase my literature skills. And I thought that I might as well have fun while doing it. This enabled me to come up with this story. This story was only meant to improve my skills as a writer and to gain experience from the story. I could have never imaged that so many people have viewed this story. Further more I never expected to have over 80 followers and favorites for this story.

I can't possibly thank enough for all the support for the story. I am so happy that other people are enjoying Dimension Wars as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks again (: (: (:

For the next Arc will take Yuya and the others into the depths of Scarlett City located in the Ritual Dimension where they will make new friends and foes along the journey. Throughout the venture for Yuya and his friends they will come across the Ritual's Dimensions finest duelists, preparing for the battle that awaits in the Fusion Dimension, as everything before had trained them for this very foe.

The arc is going to be named the "Supreme King Dragon Arc" and it is going to be longer than the Xyz Arc by quite a margin possibly being around 40 or so chapters (Note this is the last arc of DW before the story is ended) I hope that you will enjoy the arc as it begins in the next chapter. Below are the first three chapter summaries for the new arc, I hope they interest you in wanting to comeback to read the arc.

124: **The Crimson She-Devil**

**クリムゾン シーデビル**

Yugo and Marufuji continue to evade the forces of Academia, but are soon confronted by a devilish woman. Yugo notices Ryo's new darkened persona as he initiates a duel with the woman.

125: **Arrival of a Demon**

**悪魔の到着**

The Sky above Acadmia darkens as a being appears in it in shape of a dragon, chaos breaks loose as the Dragon sets its sights on destroying the island. With no choice Yugo and Marufuji hide underground where they meet...

126: **Dancing with the Devil**

**悪魔とのダンス**

Serena and Ruri are tasked with rounding the forces, but before they can they are confronted by Yuri who initiates a duel between himself and the two girls in a Battle Royal. Serena and Ruri do their best to fight off Yuri, but everything changes when Yuri...


	123. New Found Hope (End of Arc)

"The Numeron Code. When all Numbers are united; a powerful force in forged. With its limitless power to rewrite the Xyz Dimension to the desire of the wielder it can restore Heartland and its people. Or destroy anything its holding requests. The war between Barian World and Astral World has begun once more with each world being endangered of destruction"

100 glowing cards spiralled through the galaxy as they united and formed the Numeron Code. Astral and Dark Mist appeared as they glared to each other, crossing their arms and mimicking each other's postures. Dark Mist grinned menacingly as he glowed with a red aura with Barian World behind him. Astral's eyes sharpened as he glowed with a blue aura with Astral world behind him as they both reached for the Numeron Code.

* * *

{ZeXal}

Lyrics

What lies before us will never deter us.

Gathering hearts sway the way of lights to change the hearts of others.

While we become stronger; taking on all challenges that come; never loosing *Hope*

Our strong wills will bring a new Utopia for the future.

By combing our souls a new warrior shall emerge through the darkness that clouds the world.

Erasing our fears is easier when you someone to count on,

Never give in; our souls shall shatter past darkness and cast a new light barrier No one can stand against us.

Together we can change the world!

*Zexal*

Our journey is nowhere finished; the path has yet to become clear.

Together - we can join; bringing ourselves closer; facing darkness with out might, yet to be stopped.

*Zexal*

Charging through the air with our strength. The sky is nowhere near the limit for us. Amazing even ourselves as we show our colours that shine.

Not even close to the end; changing the world is not impossible when you can smile through the oppression. Saving the World can be done when you can smile in the toughest of times. Showing your strength through the darkness is easy when you believe in yourself.

*Zexal*

Our bonds beyond dimensions are unbreakable for all of time and space. Even transcending the world of the gods. Strength drives us forward; rising ourselves above the gods.

Determined we shall have no limits allowing us to rise further than we knew. Together we can now open the door to Utopia. Through the red see and glowing blue sky; our bonds shall transcend us to a new power to bring Hope through the ravaging mist of darkness.

Together we shall pass through the barriers of reality and bake miracles happen; restoring utopia to its glow. Never looking back while the future has so much to reveal; blink and you'll miss the great things going to happen.

Undefeated we will be together as we surpass the red sea; Reveal the door and awake a legacy together we are unbeatable. As we forge past the mist of darkness!

*Zexal*

* * *

Yuya smirks as he swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin formed as they hovered above Yuya. Yusei swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Junk Warrior, Stardust Charge Warrior, Skylight Stardust Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon and Stardust Warrior materialized above him. Astral swiped five cards onto his duel disk. Number 39: Utopia, Number C39: Utopia Ray, Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Beyond and Number S39: Utopia the Lightning materialized above Astral.

The destroyed streets of Heartland shined as Number: 39 Utopia, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon dashed through the streets as they charged into the air. Kaito looked to Mizael as they opposed each other. Kaito yelled as he swiped his arm backward. Mizael smirked menacingly as he mimicked Kaito. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roared as they both released a blast from their mouths towards each other; the blasts connected and were struggling to push each other back.

Shark's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm towards his opponent. Number 73: Abyss Splash raised his trident and slashed it downward. Shun smirked with a darned expression raised his arm too as Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon screeched as it swooped past Abyss Splash. Shark yelled as he swiped his arm backwards. Abyss Splash followed after Blaze Falcon. Rio groaned as she pushed herself from the ground; IV laughed as he was covered by a dark aura. Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings' eyes flashed. Rio stood slouched as Rangnafinity raised her scythe as she locked onto her target

Kaiba spun around as he drawled a card from his deck. He held the card up between his finger. The Fang of Critias manifested as a set card from Kaiba's field turned into a beam of light; merging with the Fang of Critias. A beam of light shot down from the sky; revealing Mirror Force Dragon descending from the grey sky; restoring the sky to its naturally blue colour. Nightshroud smirked as Red-Eyes Metal Flare Dragon's red eyes glowed as it braced upward and roared. Kaiba and Nightshroud both glared to each other as their dragons charged into the sky; clashing as they rammed into each other. Atem's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand while holding a card; a beam of light shot upward from a card. Slifer the Sky Dragon materialized as it roared.

Aki's eyes narrowed as Black-Rosen Dragon screeched; using its wings created a whirlwind of wind and flames. Over the Rainbow's eyes flashed as it raised its fist as it glowed. Over the Rainbow charged into the air towards Destiny Hero: Dystopia Guy in the sky. Jesse and Aster's eyes narrowed as they looked to each other. Yuya and Yuto glared to each other as they slowly walked away from each other as they both glowed with a dark aura through the grass of Astral World.

The Barian red sea shook as a stream of darkness spiralled out of it. the red sea splashed high in the air as the darkness narrowed into a silhouette that was the same shape as Astral. The figure had a red glowing aura as one of its eyes glowed with a golden colour. The shadowed figure grinned menacingly as the red markings on his face were revealed. The figure held out his hands as formed fists with them as. The black duel disk on his wrist glowed as it released a long curved crimson blade that dripped the water from the Barian Sea almost as if it was blood. The figure spiralled further into the air. The earth of the Standard, Synchro, Xyz, Fusion, Ritual and Divine Dimension glowed as they spiralled into beams of light that joined together; creating the Numeron Code. Dark Mist and Astral glared to each other as they tried to use the blades of their duel disks to push each other backwards. Dark Mist grinned and Astral's eyes narrowed. Astral glowed with the aura from Astral World. Dark Mist glowed with the energy from Barian World.

Ryo Marufuji held the Fusion Monster: Genocide Blaster Cannon - Cyber Dragon in his right fingerless gloved hand between his fingers. His white and blue trench coat was unzipped as he wore a black neck shirt underneath. He had a metallic diamond shaped duel disk with a green glowing blade. He wore a black belt angled on his waist and black jeans with boots. Ryo placed the card onto his duel disk. As he did a beam of light shot down from the sky behind him as he held out his arms. The light narrowed into a Metallic looking Dragon with a long metal tail with silver spikes on its tail. The Machine Dragon had two green glowing eyes with spikes on its shoulders. Its wings were divided into five green glowing sections angled upward.

A figured completely formed from black fog smirked as a shadowed figure formed as it raised its blades as it took off into the sky; scattering its darkness across the city. Yuto and Yuya ascended into the air beside each other as they yelled; turning into beams of light; spiralling into the sky; creating a portal; A beam of light shot through the portal as a figure covered by a white light formed above the city.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh Dimension Wars**

**Chapter 123**

**新しい発見ホープ - 暗闇の中の遠足****。**

**(****New Found Hope - The Excursion of Darkness****)**

* * *

Before another moment could pass the ground started to crack as it started to shake violently "It cannot be" Astral commented as darkness escaped from the cracks in the ground; filling the sky in darkness "What's going on?" Kotori questioned as the ground started to fully crack as more of the darkness formed in the shape of a black smoke with two red eyes glowing in the middle "It appears he is still exists in the world. We may have more of a challenge than we thought..." Astral answered as the smoke narrowed into a black misty version of Dark Storm, but on a giant level as it reached the sky of Barian World "**YOU FOOL. I CANNOT DIE WHEN YOU STILL LIVE ASTRAL, I WILL ONLY ACCEPT DEATH IF I TAKE YOU WITH ME**!" the figure growled, echoing through the world. Yuma, Yuzu, Kotori, Yuto, Shun and Astral all looked scared at the the figure's eye glowed "**TAKING MY BODY ONLY MADE ME INVINCIBLE NOW**!"it snarled as the sky was covered in darkness.

Astral perked upwards, standing his ground "Why can't you just accept the fact that you have lost! Just perish!" he called out, stress filling his voice. Yuma's eyes looked upward to Dark Storm, standing beside Astral "Hey! Look at what you have turned yourself into! You use to be cunning, and smart when plotting your vengeance, but now you have just become a monster, like all the others, No you're even more pathetic, you couldn't even do your own dirty work; you had to take control of our friends, turning them against us!" Yuma yelled, throwing his fist in the air "Now you are nothing more than just a rage-filled atrocity!"

"**SILENCE! REVENGE SHALL BE MINE...EVEN IF I DIE WITH ASTRAL!" **Dark Storm exclaimed as its body started to stretch and become distorted, tendrils lashing out through the air. In one swift motion two sets of tendrils whipped downward towards Yuma "**THIS WORLD SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE, WHERE YOU ROT!**" exclaimed Dark Storm as the tendrils slammed downward onto the ground. Yuma's eyes widened as he brought his arms to shield himself "YUMA!" Kotori screeched in fear. Yuzu, Shun and Yuto all looked shocked at the scene.

Yuma's slowly opened his eyes, feeling nothing from the impact, but instead felt a shadow over himself, looking upward he was treated to a fearful scene. Astral hovered in the air, eyes widened as both of the tendrils pierced through his chest "Astral!" Yuma calls out as he prepared to charge "Stop!" Astral ordered, gasping "We will not loose you again! Not now when we just got you back" Astral winced as he grabbed the tendrils, trying to pull them out of his wounds "**SACRIFICING YOURSELF FOR SUCH A WORTHLESS PEST, HOW WERE WE THE SAME BEING - NEVER MIND THAT NOW...WE SHALL DIE TOGETHER, AND TAKE ALL YOUR FRIENDS WITH US IN THIS WORLD...AND SYNCHRO**" Dark Storm laughed uncontrollably, channeling his darkness through the tendrils clamped around Astral, causing for a black substance to form within Astral's chest; causing him to scream "Stop it!" Yuma begged, breathing heavily "Y-uma-don't!" the Astral being requested as the darkness within Astral began to spread rapidly.

"**NOW YOU SHALL KNOW THE PAIN OF DEATH, THE NIGHTMARE OF HUMILIATION THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED ME SO MANY TIMES - NOW YOU WILL D-**" Dark Storm trailed off as he noticed that Astral begun to glow, slowly the glow was concealing the darkness within him, before long all traces of the black substance had vanished from his body "**WHAT! WHAT IS HAPPENING?**" Dark Storm's hold of Astral slowly weakened as the Astral-being brightened as the tendrils piercing his body shattered; causing Dark Storm agony, backing away from Astral as gashes of black ooze flowed through the wound "**HOW DID YOU BREAK FREE! HOW!? HOW!?**"

A small smile formed onto the Astral-being's face "Don't you feel It's the last gift from my brother...He made sure that I would win against you, even after his death" he starred at the crippled Dark Storm who quivered at his words "**HOW CAN THAT BE, THERE IS NOTHING THAT CAN STAND AGAINST MY DARKNESS!" **growled the Number Monster. Astral looked up while still retaining his posture "That's simple..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Astral thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes. Unknown to him as he moved through the vortex a black substance was wrapped around his right foot as it submerged into his body.

"_Celestial secretly placed a small dose of your darkness into me; knowing that my body would be fully capable of fighting against it, because of that my body has adjusted to your darkness, acting like a vaccine against it; I am now immune to your one weapon; your very own evil. Celestial know that it was always going to come down to this...you and me, facing each other...the light and dark - life and death...hope and despair, and he prepared me for this very moment, every bit of your darkness that infects me will only be destroyed due to the hope my Brother held in his head, the hope he had that he did not realize yet..."_

_[**Memory**]_

_Celestial and Astral, in the form of children ran through the bright blue grass of Astral World, with the bright blue sky above, shinning hope. They both laughed "You're it!" Astral cheered with a child's smile. Celestial shook his head "No-you're it!" he told Astral "No you are!" they argued, while laughing._

_[**Memory**]_

_Celestial and Astral both laid on the bright blue grass, stretched out, looking into the side, they were both opposite each other with their heads touching "Astral? What do you want to be when we mature?" the child Astral-being asked to the 's eyes wondered to the sky, raising his hand upward, pointing up high to the sky "I wanna be up there; protecting everyone of this world anyway that I can, how about you?" Astral asked his brother. Celestial slowly smiled as he too raised his hand up high "I want to see what else is out there...see other worlds...other people..." Celestial smiled more._

_[**Memory**]_

_A more Astral walked through the church of Astral World. Astral looks to the other Astral-Being (Celestial who was covered in a golden robe) who was bowing before the requiem "I haven't heard from you for 1000 years, what is wrong brother?" Astral intrigued, slowly walking down the alter. Celestial did not turn to him, but instead continued to look ahead "Astral! I heard you have been coarsening with Ena, about the Barians?" Celestial replied._

_Astral nodded "Yes, Our once truth is now broken I fear that a war is coming...before long I shall battle the God of Barian World" stopping before Celestial. The hooded Astral Being slighted tilted his head "Don Thousand. It seems you have been granted your childhood wish...I only fear for the wish you chosen, next time be more thoughtful of the consequences for your desires, because it's not just you that will suffer..." _

_"If it's worth anything...I guess it was good that you were granted your wish at least, I know not of that luxury Brother, now leave me be, I wish no part in this war that you caused" Celestial told Astral "I see" he agreed before slowly turning around, walking down the isle Astral heard one last sentence from the Astral Being behind him "Brother my care for you will never stop, I just hope that you will see your mistakes before you make anymore" Celestial told Astral._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"From this moment onward you shall return as a part of me that you were once!" Astral warned Dark Storm as he held out his angelic-blue hands at the Number Monster "**YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ME, I WILL BREAK OUT LIKE I HAVE BEFORE, MAKING ME APART OF YOU WON'T SUPPRESS ME!"** The fiendish creature warned Astral as it became more violent with its movement, its tendrils whipped through the air more viciously.

"Suppress? You still have no idea do you? I said that you will return to me, I never said You are becoming apart of me..." Astral countered as white beams of energy spiraled from his chest, spinning around, the beams of light easily sliced through the body of Dark Storm "**I DON'T UNDERSTAND...WHAT DO YOU MEAN...**" he screeched as his body was sliced over, and over by the light coming from Astral "My body is now evolved to destroy your darkness, so once you merge with me...you will be eras not just from, but from this world!" Astral cleared himself, as the beams of light doubled in size, slicing through more of Dark Storm's body, earning gasps s of agony from the fiend **"Damn you! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!**"

Astral's eyes glowed "Kattobingu!" he called out as the beams of light fully sliced through Dark Storm. Now given up Dark Storm's eyes focused on Astral, an intense look followed "**Astral...looks like I will remain destroyed...beware...beware the darkness that is yet to come...beware**" Dark Storm growled as it slowly decayed "Beware what?" Astral questioned. Dark Storm slowly faded "**Beware the...PEND...**" before it could finish the fiend shattered into a beam of darkness that spiraled into Astral's chest before slowly fading away within Astral.

Yuma looks towards Astral "Is he gone?" a simple question, that demanded a more detailed answer. Astral nodded to reassure him "Not exactly he is still able to reform, but my body will destroy him every time he evolves to the molecule level...he's never coming back, but he still remains within me, not as emotion, but a reminder for what I am fighting for" the astral being explained. Kotori smirked, throwing her arms in the air "Alright! Finally this is finished, now we can move onto our next goal" Kotori told the others.

Shun's eyes narrowed "Not quite, there's still one more to deal with, right Luna!" he turned around towards her direction, but was shocked when he saw that she had vanished from the last place he saw her "Huh? She was right there" Shun questioned. Yuzu looked to him "She must have left when Dark Mist came back...Who knows where she went..." she answered. Shun's eyes softened at her words "Does that mean that...Rio...Shark...Vector and the others are still gone...?" Astral saw the concern on his face "I'm afraid so, their power merged with Luna's...from what she is concerned...she is the only Barian left...the others can't comeback, even with the Numeron Code being able to rewrite this world...Luna is from a separate reality, I'm afraid that they are gone for good"

Yuma looked over, with one look he charged towards the spot "Hey check it! She left her Number Cards" Yuma called out as he knelled down, picking up all of the cards "They're all here...except for the Barian Number Cards" Yuma stood up and turned to Astral "Hey take these!" Astral nodded as he raised his left hand. The Number Cards from Yuma's hand moved through the air and into Astral's grip "That's 99 Number Cards, leaving Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon" Astral thought as he looked down to the pile of Number Cards he was holding, with one catching his attention; Number 96: Dark Mist.

"Look whose back!" a voice called out. Yuma smiled, recognizing the voice "Kaito!" sure enough Kaito jumped down with one hand on his hip "Yuma...it's been quite some time, From the looks of things; I'm guessing that I missed something really cool" he joked, looking behind him "Where are the others? I thought Rio and the others came along with you" Kaito raised his eyebrow before looking away from the others "I guess if it's like Mizael...they vanished just like he did when I won our duel" Kaito spoke calmly. Yuma's eyes widened "Mizael's gone too...that must mean...Luna has absorbed him along with his Number Monster..." Astral folded his arms "It appears so, but Luna has now vanished with no way to track here...I fear that we may cross her path again..."

"But with Dark Mist gone...than does that mean the Synchro Dimension is saved?" Yuzu intruded with curiosity. Astral turned to her "Yes, his darkness has been lifted, but I'm afraid the people lost to it; are not as fortunate"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension **

The darkness in the sky lifted, revealing the blue sky, with clouds and the sun lighting the city once again. From the streets of the city. Yusei looked up to the sky, holding his helmet under his arm. Aphelion, Sapphire and Saigon all remained silent as Neptune, Venus and Saturn narrowed into beams of light and returned to their decks. Jack, Crow and Aki silently watched the sky to the sight of a flock of birds flying through the air. Yusei slowly placed his helmet on as the sky reflected on the helmet "Enough, I'm ending this war before any more lives are lost, I was a fool to trust Yuya with that task" he thought. Reji adjusted his glasses before looking outward "I Didn't want it to come to this, but loosing all those people has pushed my hand...We need allies, now matter where they are from...We are going to the Ritual Dimension..." Reji folded his arms "Many horrors may await us, but we need to try" he added.

* * *

**Ritual Dimension**

The night sky filled with the color red as lightning struck the ground, rapidly one after the other. The busy city was alive at night with lights all around the city turned on, but the tallest building in the middle stood out the most, all the lights were activate,but were bright blue instead of the regular yellow variant. From inside the building an Elevator arrived at the top floor, slowly opening as a pair of feet are seen walking out of it, appearing to be in a rush.

Panning up the figure is revealed to be wearing a sleeveless light purple hoodie with two gold chains on the front, black pant. The figure's skin wad heavily tanned as his purple colored eyes looked in front of him, his white pointed hair slightly covered his eyes "President!" he calls out, increasing his rushing pace to full-on sprinting down the hallway, covered in paintings and illustrations "President we have a emergence!" the figure calls as he reached a pair of wooden doors, pushing them open as he walks into the room on the other side to be confronted with a desk followed by a red chain facing away from him.

"President! He's back!" the figure announced before another figure walked in behind him. Kaiba pushed Marik out of his way as he marched towards the desk. Marik growled as he rubbed his shoulders "You have some nerve marching into the office like this, it's a serious crime...I should..." Marik was cut off as the figure facing away from them raised the back of his hand; telling him to back down. Marik hesitantly agreed before stepping our of way of Kaiba "Glad you have some sense left, but yet again I could be wrong" Kaiba commented.

The chain slowly spun around; revealing the figure was wearing a black suit with golden outlines, cutting off at his neck. Long grey hair dangled from his head, covering his left eye. Placing his palms together the figure grew a smirk on his face "Ah, Kaiba-boy, what do I owe the un-pleasure of your company?" Pegasus asked with an uncaring tone. Kaiba folded his arms with a frown "Hmmm, Two Words: Pendulum Summoning" Kaiba commented while his frown turned into a small smile. Pegasus' eyes slightly showed more emotion "...Ah Yuya-boy, how is he doing, word on the street is that he wants to end the Dimensional War" he replied before tapping his palms together "Just like his father, rest his poor soul, but why are you here Kaiba. Don't you have a company to run?" Kaiba placed his hands onto the disk and learned forward towards Pegasus "Why do that when I can run you into the ground" Kaiba retorted.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Farewell, beautiful lover

I love you so, but still I let you go

Under this pink sky is where we went our separate ways

'I want you to know, I love you, so I won't let you go'

I wish I had said these words to you, but I have left all these words unspoken

Light pink petals start to fall

From that blossom tree so tall

And they dance to a bitter-sweet melody

As the petals block the way

They keep leading me astray

I just want you back with me, here with me

Farewell, beautiful lover

Your pretty smile is what made life worthwhile

But now that you left me, my tears are all that I can see

"I want you to know, I'll never leave you and I'll stay true"

We couldn't live up to all our vows

And that's why our days of love have ended

Tears are flowing from my eyes

Now that I have realized

How we've left crimson stains on both our stories

You're not coming back, I know. But I just can't let you go

Light pink petals, hear my voice, I just want to have the choice

To forget her, completely, completely

Cause she'll never be with me, be with me

* * *

Blossoms fell through a field where Yuya, Kaito, Jesse, Yusei and Jack were standing; enjoying the field.

Jesse and Vector both jumped high into the air high-fiving each other while they are smiling. Meanwhile Kaiba and Atem was standing by a tree while crossing their arms smiling enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them. Kaito ran past them as Rio was ridding on his back as he held his hands on her legs to support her. Rio also had her arms wrapped around his neck as they both laughed as they were being chase by Shark who was angry that Kaito was holding his little sister in such a matter.

The scene switches to Yusei who was sitting near a tree with Aki sitting on his lap both smiling at the peaceful scene around them. While Jack and Crow were standing by tree staring at the beautiful view they were seeing. The scene switches to Yugo and Rin who was sleeping on the field together and Yugo woke up and turned his head and found Rin who was sleeping peacefully Yugo blushed and he leaned forward and was about to kiss Rin, Rin woke up and when she saw what Yugo was about to do she blushed and she quickly sent Yugo flying into the air.

Judai smirked as he sat on the field with his legs crossed. His right arm carried onto his legs. His red jacket flowed through the wind. His brown eyes reflecting the sun rays. Elemental Neos stood behind Judai as the monster crossed his arms; looking to the sun set. Asuka smiled as she too sat beside Judai. Asuka suddenly frowned as the shadow of Nightshroud gloomed over. Asuka looked to Judai; giving her enough strength to regain her smile.

Celestial laid; ascended in the air resting his head in his arms, and crossing his legs. His eyes were closed as he smiled. Beside him Astral sat in the air while smiling. Ena also sat in the air with her legs crossed; smiling as she held her head in her palm. The scene switches to Yuya and Yuzu smiling while looking at the sky however both have noticed that their hands accidentally touching each other and they looked at each other and blushed as they pulled there hands away from each other

Yuya looked up to the sky as Yuto formed behind him. Yuya, Kaito, Jesse looked to the sunset as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed behind him as they too took in the view of the sunset. Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon formed behind Kaito as it peacefully looked to the sunset. Over the Rainbow formed behind Jesse as it too took in the view of the sunset. Yuya, Kaito and Jesse smiled as the sun rays brightened them and their monsters as the blossoms continued to fall.

* * *

Update

Author's Note.

**Break until further Notice. An update will be posted soon.**


	124. The Crimson She-Devil

**A/N: **

**Welcome to the start of the new arc. I hope that you will enjoy it. have written the below material to promote the story-line of the arc to interest readers in it. This is the only chapter where it will be used, Chapters further down the line will not include the below material, and will only consists of A/N, Updates and the Chapter itself. ****Let me know what you thought of this chapter after reading**

* * *

Yuya wearing a white cloak and wearing a red eyepiece on his right eye raised a card that he was holding and launched it into the air. The card glowed as it expanded into Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon as it screeched, releasing its flame wings. It's eyes glowed as it through its head backwards, bracing its arms upwards as it stretched out its claws. Yuya and Yuri both activated their duel disks as they flashed as five holographic cards materialized on the screens of their duel disks. Yuri wearing a purple eyepiece smiled maliciously as he took a card he was holding and through it into the air as it glowed a purple colour. The glowing card expanded into Starving Venom Fusion Dragon as it roared, violently shaking its tail and raising its claws. Its eyes glowed.

Nightshroud smirked with a smug look as he held a card between his fingers. Judai smirked with his golden eyes as he stood with his arm out-stretched. Professor Chronos marveled and he too held one single card. Grace Tyler resting her arms behind her head while winking and Glory Tyler stood with her arms crossed beside her sister with the rest among them. Edo stood before them with his duel disk activated as he smiled while holding a Fusion card. Marufuji stood facing away from Edo with his arms crossed as Cyber Dragon - G.B.C hovered above him.

A black chair slowly turned around revealing a man dressed in a black suit with golden outlines. The man had long silver hair that covered his left eye. The figure placed his palms together, showing a grin. Before him stood a darker skinned figure wearing a black jacket. The figure has violet eyes and white hair. Marik stood with his arms crossed as he wore a serious expression Marik held the Ritual monster; Nekroz of Trishula between her fingers. In front of him stood a taller woman. She had long blonde hair with purple colored eyes. She was wearing a short shirt with a leather sleeveless jacket. While also wearing a black leather skirt down to her knees with black boots. Mai was holding a card in her right hand.

Jesse who is wearing a blue-eyepiece through one of his cards into the air as it expanded into Over, the Rainbow. Kaito's left eye glowed with blue markings as he launched one of his cards onto the ground as it expanded into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as it roared. Yuzu's right eye was covered by a pink-eyepiece as she through one of her cards. Serena's eyes widened as she smirked glowing with a blue-piece and indigo aura through one of her own cards into the air. Rin's right eye was covered by a green aura. She smirked maliciously as she through her own card into the air. Ruri's right eye was covered by a violet eyepiece as she hurled her card into the air as it through a card into the air with a flick of her fingers, While the sky was covered by a gigantic black-whole above.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's glowed as it clashed into Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. As its flame wings ignited as it released an energy blast from its mouth as it charged towards Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, as it evaded the blast and roared and whipped its tail towards Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon. The Xyz monster evaded the strike from the Fusion Monster as it ducked. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon charged into the air as they ascended above Academia as continued clashing until the charged into the black-whole.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaped into the sky while being followed by Enlightenment Paladin, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Rune-Eyes and Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as they charged upward into the sky. Yuma smirked as he held Number 39: Utopia between his fingers. Judai smirks as he holds Elemental HERO Neos, Yusei holds Skylight Stardust Dragon and Yugi holds Black Luster Solider - Super Solder.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon all charged through the structures of Academia, avoiding hitting any obstacles as they were over taken by Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Yuya smiles as he rides on a white and red flamed hover-board as his cloak flows through the wind as he rides through the air. With a boost Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charged through the sky, rising through the clouds as they moved beside each other, moving at equal speed. Both their eyes glows, before they suddenly stop. They than through themselves upward into the sky as they enter into space. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's wings ignited as the dragon braced its arms and released a orange-flamed blast that spiraled outward. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's body is covered in lightning as it too charges a blast from its mouth that spiraled outward into the depths of space.

Two red eyes glowed as a giant Dragon with green glowing highlights is revealed as the blasts from the dragon struck it. The shrouded Dragon's eyes continue glow as its wings stretched outward, slicing through all of the surrounding asteroids. Supreme King Dragon Zarc gave one single roar before releasing a planet sized blast from its mouth towards the two Xyz Monsters, both Odd-Eyes monsters dodged the attack. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon released another blast from its mouth towards Supreme King Dragon Zarc.

The colossal sized dragon was un-phased by the blast as it quickly counter-attacked, raising its head releasing another planet sized blast towards Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon as the area flashes in blinding light as it spiraled around the area. Yuya stood wearing his white cloak before the enormous Supreme King Dragon Zarc as the skies above darkened with crimson color, the clouds black as Supreme King Dragon Zarc's devilish eyes glowed with black spirals of the wind soared behind it.

* * *

124: **クリムゾン シーデビル**

**(The Crimson She-Devil)**

* * *

"Huh?" Yugo thought as he rubbed his eyes "What was that light?" he questioned as he regained his vision while still blurred. Marufuji turned towards Yugo "You seriously didn't think of turning away from the light did you?" he asked before looking to side to see SAL un-phased "SAL's Visor protect SAL's eyes" SAL explained. Yugo turned around before slamming his firsts together "Damn that bastard got away, he must have known that his trick wasn't fooling me, coward"

"Whatever the case we need to get out of here before we are surrounded by Academia's forces" Marufuji told Yugo who nodded "Don't worry, I know but I really wish that I could have saved Rin" Marufuji looked to Yugo as they continued to walk "You need to know that who you dueled wasn't Rin, she may have looked like her and dueled like her, she was being controlled; staying there would have only resulted in you getting captured, if you want to save her, don't play a hero, but play it smart. Wait until you have a chance, you can't make one" he encouraged Yugo with his words.

"Guess you are right, by the way I never asked; why are you going against Academia? I know you said you thought they were in the wrong, but there has to be more to it?" Yugo asked. Marufuji looked straight ahead "Does there? I'm just one man trying to do the right thing, that's who I am, just someone trying to do right by people" he replied before he focused his eyes as he tilted his view to his right "We're being followed" he told Yugo.

"By who?" Yugo question as he couldn't see anyone "Her!" Marufuji's eyes focused on his right where he saw a pair of eyes through the tree, before they could say another word the figure jumped from the tree, back flipping in the air and landing before Yugo and Marufuji "Whoa!" Yugo whistled at the figure as it was revealed to be a woman wearing a long dress, with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She Also has long straight green waist length hair with one large curl above her forehead.

"Don't get to excited she is one of the most deadliest soldiers in Academia" Marufuji told Yugo who looked to him "Really? Isn't she a little old to be a student" he questioned. Marufuji looked to the woman before him "She's apart of the Academia Discipline authority Sector, if you done wrong enough to have to see her, you aren't going to be seen again" Marufuji told Yugo "Isn't that right, Camula?" he caught her attention.

Camula tilted her head "Marufuji Ryo, you are to be detained on the charge of Treason, you are to be executed by me personally on the spot" She informed the other Fusion Dullest earning a gasp from Yugo "E..exacted, that so made her less hot in my eyes" Yugo whined. SAL slowly stood before Marufuji "SAL not let you harm him! Boring guy is SAL's friend like Banana-hair!" SAL told Camula, as she bit her lip.

"Get out the way" Marufuji told SAL as he stepped over him "B-ut!" Yugo replied as Marufuji raised his arm to his chest "I said move both of you! She won't kill me, she has other things in mind" Marufuji told SAL and Yugo. Camula continued to grin "Oh darling, you know me so well...killing you would be such a waste of potential, so I'm going to cut you a break; I'll allow to duel for your life, if you win; you can walk free, but if you lose..."

"I can take a guess, but let's get this out of the way before I lose my temper" Marufuji told her as his duel disk activated, as he jumped backwards. Camula also activated her Duel Disk as she too jumped backwards. SAL and Yugo looked to both of them "Man, we can't catch a break" Yugo commented. SAL stood up on its legs before cawing up a near by tree "SAL know this turn bad!" he called down to Yugo.

"Duel!" Camula and Marufuji called out, glaring at each other.

* * *

**CAMULA (LP 4000)**

**VS **

**MARUFUJI LP (4000)**

* * *

"I'll go first precious!" Camula spoke as she took a card from her hand "To start my turn; I'm Summoning Ritual Beast Tamer Elder, from my hand" Ritual Beast Tamer Elder formed in the shape of an old man, wearing a green robe (**LV 2: ATK/200**) "When Tamer Elder is summoned; I'm allowed to conduct one more additional summon from my hand. I'm calling out Spiritual Beast Cannahawk, from my hand" Camula placed the card onto her duel disk.

A white and black patterned bird formed with yellow stripes on it with blue glowing eyes (**LV 4: ATK/1400**) "Now I use my Spiritual Beast Cannahawk's effect, I banish one Ritual Beast card, from my deck and in two terns time; its added to my hand" Camula looked as a card ejected from her deck "I banish Ritual Beast Return" she confirmed, showing the card to Marufuji who retained his calm composure.

"Next since I control Elder Tamer and Cannahawk, I can now banish them in order to to conduct a Fusion Summon" Camula informed Marufuji as Ritual Beast Elder Tamer, and Spiritual Beast Cannahawk both hovered in the air and spiraled into a red and blue portal "Two unholy beasts form the union of darkness, from this surge of might comes this brave soul!" Camula chanted and she placed her palms together, raising her arms "**Yūgō Shokan!**" Camula announced quickly throwing her arms downward "Grace us!"

A blonde woman formed, wearing armor, holding a staff as she was ridding a demonic looking lion as too wore armor. The lion roared as its jaw slowly stretched out. The main around the lion slowly burned as the woman on top giggled , spinning the staff through her left hand "Level 6! Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio!" Camula exclaimed as Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio stretched her left arm with her staff. Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio (**LV 6: ATK/2600**) "I'll set two cards and end my turn, your turn handsome" Camula flirted as she took two cards from her hands, placing them into her duel disk. Two set cards formed before vanishing.

Yugo folded his arms "Okay here I was thinking she would use a Vampire-themed deck" he thought.

"Don't be shy. You are quite the duelist from what I hear" Camula chuckled. Marufuji placed his hand onto his deck "Shut it. I'm not here to play games...I'm going to destroy you!" Marufuji called out as he drawled his sixth card, looking to it he raised it "I Activate the Spell Cyber Fusion, this Card fuses any "Cyber" Monsters from my hand or Field; I fuse Cyber Cobra and Cyber Comrade!" he calls out as Cyber Cobra and Cyber Comrade both materialized as they spiraled into a bright green spinning portal, soon being sucked in as a silhouette appeared from deep within.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. A metallic tail covered in green glowing spikes violently shook as green glowing circuits moved up its tail and up through its metallic spike covered back. Five bright green claws stretched out ward as they flashed.

"Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated"**Yūgō Shokan**!" Marufuji's eyes widened as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon echoed a metallic screech .

Yugo uncrossed his arms, leaned forward "Alright his ace Monster, this might turn out good after all" he spoke as SAL looked down from the tree he was hiding in "SAL hopes so"

"Hmm, Looks like you aren't one to go easy on a lady" Camula smirked, looking to Marufuji. While raising his arm Marufuji narrowed his eyes "You are no lady, I activate Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect: Once Per Turn I can declare any Monster-type, and my Dragon's effect will destroy all monsters on the Field with that type, along with dealing you damage equal to their attack points! Synergy Coil!" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon -G.B.C's eyes glowed as its wings bent backwards and formed together. The Dragon's chest opened, revealing a green ball of energy charging "I choose Pyro-Type!" Marufuji declared as Cyber Dragon - G.B.C released the blast from its chest.

Tutting Camula slowly raised her hand, waving her finger at him "Oh precious, do you really think that it will be that easy? Reveal Trap!" Camula hovered her arm over her Duel Disk as her set card flipped upward and glowed "Nightmare Wheel...You Cyber Dragon's effect is negated, furthermore it cannot attack" Camula countered, earning a concerned expression from her opponent. A spiked Wheel formed attached to the back of Cyber Dragon - G.B.C as it continued to fire the blast from its chest, before long the spiked wheel begun spinning, slicing through the back of the Machine Dragon; making it screech in pain as green liquid dripped from the wound. The blast within its chest disbursed.

"...My...dragon...I can feel your pain..." Marufuji thought as he took three cards from his hand, placing all three into his duel disk; reducing his hand to zero cards. Three set cards formed before vanishing "I set three cards and end my turn..." Marufuji played before ending his turn. Camula's eyes widened with joy, eagerly drawing from her deck, starting her turn. "Nightmare Wheel's effect activates slicing five hundred of your life points" Camula grinned.

The spiked wheel attached to Cyber Dragon - G.B.C quickly started to spin around, slicing more of the dragon, before a spike broke off from it and through backwards, slicing Marufuji's sides. His eyes widened in shock, as he held his hand over his wound, gasping (**LP 4000 - 500 = LP 3500 [0] x 0**) "That's not like any tangible Holograms I've ever seen...That actually cut me...it shouldn't be able to do that, especially from only five hundred damage" Marufuji thought.

"Marufuji!" Yugo called out in concern as SAL shook his head "SAL know this would happen!" hee quivered.

Camula looked to the four cards in her hands, taking two of them, revealing to Marufuji "Don't fade on me now precious, Now my boy, I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1: Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrathuban and Scale 7: Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi - Pendulum Scale setting!" Camula announced as she placed the two cards on each side of her duel disk. Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrathuban and Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi slowly raised their heads as they hovered into the air on each side of Camula's Field "I Pendulum Summon, behold!" she stretched her arms out as a beam of light shot downward onto her Field "Satellerknight Zefrathuban!" she hissed as Satellerknight Zefrathuban (**LV 4:DEF/2100**) formed in front of her.

"She can Pendulum Summon too? Man she is something else" Yugo exclaimed while SAL looked down to Camula "Yeah she's something alright!"

"When Satellerknight Zefrathuban is Pendulum Summoned, I can sacrifice Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawend to destroy your beloved Cyber Dragon" Camula held out her hand as Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawend shattered. Satellerknight Zefrathuban's eyes glowed. Marufuji's eyes widened as one of his set cards flipped upward "Trap Activate! Cyber Hologram: This card becomes dublicate of my Cyber Dragon, and takes the hit for him" Marufuji explained as Cyber Dragon - G.B.C screeched, stretching outs its green neon-lights wings as another Cyber Dragon - G.B.C fomred, however with a bright green color-scheme as it took the wrath of Satellerknight Zefrathuban's effect, exploding.

Marufuji remained calm as the wind created from the blast failed to effect him. Cyber Dragon - G.B.C roared again, exclaiming its dominance over the field "My Cyber Dragon is more than just a card, it's the only family that I have, and family look out for each other just as my dragon and I have done. I'll never allow for my Cyber Dragon to fall permanently. I shall always be there for it" Marufuji told Camula.

"How cute. Dueling is a source of power, a way to bring fear to those foolish mortals - not the way you described, looking out for your monster? How naive" Camula commented, slowly raising her hand "This is why men like you fall! Battle! Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio attack Cyber Dragon - G.B.C!" Camula ordered as Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio spun her staff, charging towards the Cyber Dragon. Marufuji studied the move "You must be mistaken; my monster has more attack than yours" he remarked.

"Not for long, I activate the Spell; Battle Fusion! Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio gains your mighty Cyber Dragon's attack point" Camula announced as she played the last card from her hand. Battle Fusion formed at her feet, as it glowed. Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio, showed a un-nerving grin as she glowed (**LV 6: ATK/2600 + 2800 = ATK/5400**) as she charged towards Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon, raising her staff.

Marufuji's eyes remained calm as he hovered his hand over his duel disk "When a "Cyber" Monster I control is Targeted for an attack, while I have no cards in my hand I can activate this Card!" he countered as his second set card flipped upward "Cyber Diffusion! Cyber Dragon - G.B.C attack points are reduced by 800 points, and it cannot be destroyed by Battle, also I can Special Summon a "Cyber" Monster from my Extra Deck whose Attack points are equal to that card's attacks, by using Monsters in my Graveyard as Materials!" Marufuji called out as he raised his right arm "I Fuse Cyber Cobra and Cyber Comrade!" Cyber Dragon - G.B.C (**LV 8: ****ATK/2800 - 800 = ATK/2000 -**)

Cyber Cobra and Cyber Comrade formed as they spiraled through a bright green portal "**Yūgō Shokan!**" Marufuji called as a silhouette formed within the portal "Reflection upon humanity, graze this ruined world with your own salvation! Vanquish all in your Path! Level 5: Cyber Lanced Dragon!" Marufuji announced as a silver-metallic dragon formed with green glowing spheres attached to its arms, growling as its spears glowed, the circuits glowed through them (**LV 5: ATK/2000**)

"When Cyber Lanced Dragon is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon one of its Materials, Come back Cyber Cobra!" Marufuji announced as a portal opened in the ground. A green-glowing metallic cobra formed as it hissed (**LV 2: DEF/400**) "Interesting show, but you can't stop my attack!" Camula interrupted as Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio raised her staff as the lion she was ridding jumped over Cyber Dragon - G.B.C while the woman above struck it with her staff "Cyber Dragon - G.B.C cannot be destroyed since I used Cyber Diffusion!" Marufuji interjected "But you still take damage!" Camula retorted.

Marufuji winced as electricity covered his body as he yelped, holding his chest as he breathed heavily, his heart increasing the rate that it beats (**LP 3500 - 3400 = LP 100 [0] x 0**) "Poor thing, but you should know the Underground Rules, the more you loose...the more you hurt, but that doesn't matter on my next turn Nightmare Wheel's effect will deal five hundred points of damage to you and since you only have one hundred points left; you will loose the duel. You only have one Turn left to win" Camula chuckled before placing her right hand onto her hip "Than I'll go after Yugo and destroy him too!" she added with a crude smirk.

"You're not hurting anyone else, not after when I can stop you! You won't touch Yugo, I'll make sure of that" Marufuji warned her as he placed his hand onto his deck "I only have one turn to beat you? Seems simple enough" he spoke before drawing, looking at the card he drawled "Since I have a card in my hand; Cyber Diffusion is destroyed" His Trap card glowed before shattering "Next I activate the my last set Card! Power Bond: This Fuses my monsters together" Marufuji held up his arm.

Cyber Dragon - G.B.C roared as it spreads its wings, before it released green burst of flames from its back unit;forcing it into the air. Cyber Lanced Dragon roared as it flapped its wings, hovering in the air, Cyber Cobra levitated into the air behind Cyber Lanced Dragon, following behind Cyber Dragon - G.B.C as it entered a green glowing portal which the other two followed it into "Huh? You have another Monster that wasn't in the database" Camula spoke shocked. Marufuji's eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Two green glowing triangular-eyes sharpened as a green crest above the eyes glowed with circuits. A neo glowing chest formed as darker green armor formed on top of it, snapping into place as the connecting circuits glowed. Three long green-lighted necks lowered downward as the circuits glowed upward through them towards the heads attached onto the necks. Large green glowing wings formed, separating into 8-sections on each wings, easily five times the dragon's body length. "Cleanse the world of chaos with your hatred for organic-life, correcting the failure of mankind" Three metallic roars echoed in union as the figure spun around, revealing the darker-green armor running down its back. It's tail was split into 3 fin-sections, with a glowing green blade revolving outward from the inside of the tail. "Give creating for the new empire of Machines!" The figure turned around again, stretching out its green-claws, before growling "**Yūgō Shokan**! Vanquish all in your Path! Level 10! Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_!" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doom Cannon_, glowed with its neo-colors, before roaring (**LV 10: ATK/4000**)

"Since Cyber Dragon - G.B.C is no longer on the Field; Nightmare Wheel is destroyed" Marufuji told Camula who growled as her Trap card shattered before her "So what? Even with your monster's attack points I will still be in this game!" Camula hissed before Marufuji's eyes widened "There is no next Turn! Due to Power Bond's effect, Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon's_ attack points are doubled" he explained as Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_ roared (**LV 10: ATK/4000 X 2 = ATK/8000**) "Next I activate Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon's_ effect, once per Turn I declare 1 Card-Type, and its effect destroys all cards that are the same Type as it; I choose Monster!" Marufuji announced as Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_ roared with all three of its heads before its wings expanded, refracting light off of it, slicing through the entire Field as it struck Ritual Beast - Ulti-Apelio; destroying it.

"For every Card destroy by its Effect my Monster's attack points are raised by a thousand!" Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon _glowed brighter (**LV 10: ATK/8000 + 1000 = ATK/9000**) "Next I play the Quick-Play Spell: Limiter Removal; doubling my Dragon's further" Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_ raised its wings upward as the dragon screeched (**LV 10: ATK/9000 X 2 = ATK/18000**) "Battle! Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_, Direct Attack! Doomsday Cannon!" Marufuji called to his monster as it expanded its wings as two balls of energy formed on top of each wing. Camula's eyes widened as she slowly backed away "Nine thousand...attack points...with this being an underground duel...I'll be...destroyed..." she whimpered as the charging blasts reflected in her eyes "...Please stop!" Camula yelled in fear, covering her eyes as she fell onto her back from where she tripped over a stone "Show mercy!" she begged.

Marufuji's eyes watched Camula "You spent so long in darkness, now its time to embrace the light, when Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon _is summoned with a Level 8 Cyber Dragon Fusion Monster, any Battle Damage it does is doubled!" he replied as Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_ released the blasts from its wings as they exploded into a thousand beams of light that struck Camula; causing he to scream as they contentiously struck her, with one long scream Camula cried. From the tree SAL fell out of it due to the impact of the blasts. SAL fell as Yugo caught him in his arms "If the damage is doubled than that's 36000 points of direct damage!" he told SAL. Camula laid with her eyes closed(**LP 4000 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) as electricity shocked her, as she began to smoke. Cyber Dragon - _Massacre Doomsday Cannon_ shattered, signaling the end if the Duel. Camula rested motionless, her head tilted as she weakly groaned "...Precious..." she whispered.

Marufuji slightly winced as he placed his hand over his chest , tightening his grip. Yugo walked behind him, holding out his arm "Hey are you alright?" he asked. Marufuji removed his hand from his own chest, before turning to Yugo "Yeah, I'm good, can't say that about her though" looking to Camula to prove his point "Uh, guess you are right about that, c'mon we need to keep searching for a way to save Rin" Yugo bumped his shoulder, before walking past Marufuji.

SAL crawled beside him, looking up "Are-you-okay? My Scanners shows that you're..." Marufuji focused on SAL "Keep that to yourself, I'm not going to quit yet... when there's so much work to do" he barged past SAL, following after Yugo "You fool man!" SAL thought as he followed after the other two "My D-Wheel must be here somewhere" Yugo told Marufuji as they and SAL continued to walk back "By the way from how you replied to Camula is was almost as if you cared about me when she threatened to kill me? Are we friends now?" Yugo joked. Marufuji walked past him "Don't be stupid, I only said that because you are somehow important to all of this, so you'll be good insurance to keep close" he countered earning Yugo to scratch his head "Oh..." Yugo thought. SAL moved beside Yugo. Secretly Marufuji grasped his chest again, slightly breathing heavily. Above in the sky a giant silhouette slowly formed as two red-glowing eyes shun, red lightning struck from the sky.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**_Ending_**

* * *

In Miami City, Yuya smiles while he sits on Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as held his arms upward, waving to the large of people in the stadium. While Yuzu shared the same kind expression as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir hovered above her. Both Yuya and Yuzu had their duel disk activated while the crowd cheered them on.

In Heartland, Yuto and Ruri both sat on stone steps, looking to each other, smiling. They slowly leaned into each other, preparing their lips, but before they could connect Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon barged between them quickly stopping the teens as they both jumped back in shock while they blushed.

In Neo Domino City, Yugo and Rin are sat on his D-Wheel while Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon hovered above him while Yugo was surrounded by kids who were laughing and having fun. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon was relaxed as it held two of the kids in its hands; earning cheers from the people surrounding it.

In one of Academia's classes, Yuri and Serena were both sitting next to each other. Yuri sat resting his head into his palm looking uninterested. Serena sat with both her arms on the table while she fully focused on the class, they both looked to each other as they secretly smiled. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon formed in spirit form as it gloomed over Yuri.

In Paladin City, Yuko's eyes widened as Annabelle hugged him tightly, taking the air out of him; making him become blue in the face. Annabelle leaned onto his shoulder while she slightly released her grip. The boy couldn't help but give a small smile. While this was happening Flare-Soul Divine Dragon roared in a small tune to make a whistle sound at the sight.

In Red City, Yufu's eyes watched on as Katrina walked past him without caring enough to notice him as she marched down the street with her arms to her sides. Yufu slowly turned around and placed his hands into his jacket's pockets as he too walked away. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon reflected in his own eyes while Katrina's secretly started to cry, before looking back only to see the boy was now gone.

Ray and Zarc's eyes glowed while they stood opposite each other with glares while a spectrum of colours spiraled behind them; lighting up the image of Supreme King Dragon Zarc while it's red eyes glowed as panned up the dragon's body.

Luna stood with her arms and legs crossed, glowing with a pinkish aura while her eyes shared the same colour. She was frowning while she stood back-to-back with a shadowed figure, covered in darkness.

Yuya's eyes glow red before slowly fading to their regular colour. Yuzu smiled as she moved beside him as she took hold of his hand with her own. Yuya quickly begun to smile back at her. They both stood in Nexus, looking up to the night sky where the spectrum of colours was, however in the sky was a dragon-shaped figure ascended in the sky with its wings stretched outward. The Dragon was completely golden with a red and green eye. The golden aura from the dragon brightened the sky while Yuya and Yuzu continued to smile.

* * *

Next:

125: **Arrival of a Demon**

**悪魔の到着**

The Sky above Acadmia darkens as a being appears in it in shape of a dragon, chaos breaks loose as the Dragon sets its sights on destroying the island. With no choice Yugo and Marufuji hide underground where they meet someone unexpected. Now forming a plan Ryo, Yugo, SAL and company head towards Academia's center.

* * *

**_Cyber Dragon - M.D.C (Massacre Doomsday Cannon)_**

**_LV 10_**

**_4000/2800_**

**_Machine/Fusion/Effect_**

**_1 "Cyber Dragon" Fusion Monster + 2 LIGHT Machine-Type Monsters_**

If a Level 8 or Higher Fusion "Cyber Dragon" Monster was used as Material for this Card's Summoned; it can inflict double Battle Damage to your opponent. You can declare 1 Card-Type (Monster, Spell or Trap) Destroy all Cards on the Field that are the same as the Declared Card-Type, except for this Card (If set, flip them face-up if they are not the same type as the declare type set them again), also this Card gains 1000 ATK for every Card destroyed by this Effect until the end of the Turn. If a "Cyber" Monster on the Field is destroyed by a Card Effect and sent to the Graveyard; you can Target 1 "Cyber Dragon" Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck or Graveyard whose ATK is less than this Card; Special Summon that Target, but its Effects are Negated. You can only activate each Effect of **"**_Cyber Dragon - M.D.C_" once per Turn.


	125. Arrival of a Demon

**AN:**

**Greetings, I wanted to ask if any of you wanted to see the inclusion of the Link Summoning Mechanic in DW. If you could let me know of what you think of that idea, it would be great.**

* * *

125: **悪魔の到着**

(**Arrival of a Demon**)

* * *

"So, what's next on the list of saving Rin?" Yugo wondered as he moved onto his D-Wheel, revving it up. Marufuji stood with his arms folded while SAL rested on the back of Yugo's D-Wheel. Looking towards Yugo, Marufuji spoke "We need to take the old abandoned tunnels below the island, its a secret, I'm not sure if Academia even knows about them, but they will get us inside Academia undetected" he explained before unfolding his arms.

"Hmm, how do you know about the Tunnels then?" Yugo asked intrigued, placing his helmet on. With one glace Marufuji softened his expression "When I first came here as a kid I use to always play around in the tunnels with some other kids, it was the only break from the Academia's cruel ways I could get along with a few others" he added before he walked beside Yugo "Listen I have to tell you something, when you went to face Rin, SAL and I sneaked into the research center and stole the data from it" Yugo looked up towards him "Yeah I know, so what's the big deal?" he questioned.

"I Found something concerning you and Rin along with those other girls" he answered "Really? What was it?" Yugo insisted, looking to Marufuji. "You and they are going to be used to -" Marufuji was cut off as red lightning struck the ground between them, hurling Yugo off of his D-Wheel. Marufuji also was knocked backwards "Ow!" Yugo commented as he rubbed his head. SAL moved behind Yugo "Lightning? SAL do not see that forecast" he told Yugo.

Yugo stood up from the spot that he landed, brushing himself off "Well good thing Lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, right?" Marufuji stood up before turning towards him "That's only a myth, plus you shouldn't use a metaphor on a thing that its a metaphor of" he told Yugo as he looked up into the sky where they saw a large showed dragon-shape figure among the clouds with red-glowing eyes "You know a few weeks ago I would have been bothered by this" Yugo told Marufuji.

Looking down to his Duel Disk Yugo saw that it was glowing "Uh?" he thought as he took a card from his duel disk, looking at it. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon rested in his open palm "Whatever that thing it; it is seriously making my Clear-Wing react to it, almost like it is calling out to it" Yugo thought out loud with his words. Marufuji looked to his side "Whatever it is; I think its best if it does not see us, we might need to go underground to be safe" he suggested.

"Make senses, but we don't even know how dangerous it is; it might be a friendly demonic-looking dragon, you know?" Yugo replied as he placed his hands around his mouth "Hey! Demonic-Looking Dragon are you friendly!" Yugo called out towards the figure in the sky; causing Marufuji to hastily turn towards him "Yugo! Are you an idiot! Why would you try to get that thing's attention!" he chastised him.

The dragon-shaped figure slowly turned its head to face Yugo, it's demonic eyes looked into his palm to see Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, widening its eyes. Yugo gulped "To be fair I said it "Might" be friendly" trying to keep himself calm as the dragon glared right at him, slowly opening its mouth the dragon growled as it released a emerald-green energy beam towards Yugo's direction; incinerating everything in its path.

"Well now we know!" Marufuji called out as he turned to Yugo "C'Mon we're out of here!"

"Not yet!" Yugo replied as he knelled beside his D-Wheel, trying pull it up from the ground. Breathing heavily as he used all of his strength to push it "Yugo are you crazy!? It's just a bike, it can't be more important than your life!" Marufuji argued. SAL ran beside Yugo and started to help him push "SAL owe Banana-Hair!" SAL told them using all of his strength. Seeing the beam approaching even closer "I won't leave it! Rin and I worked out entire lives on it! I'm leaving it not when Rin put so much hope into it!" Yugo called back as he struggled to push it, making him sweat with Adrenalin.

"Yugo we need to leave now!" Marufuji remind him with an angered tone. Yugo shook his head "Than leave and save yourself!" he continued to push the D-Wheel After a sigh Marufuji ran beside Yugo and helped to push the D-Wheel along with Yugo and SAL "I thought you would run away" SAL told Marufuji as the beam burned the ground in front of them. Marufuji gave one more push, lifting the D-Wheel upward "What's the point? I don't have much time left as it is" Marufuji spoke as the beam was only meters in front of them.

A second before the wave of energy could touch them it stopped as the dragon-shaped-figure turned around to as it's eyes flashed. Yugo sighed in relief as he wiped his forehead "Few, that was close" Yugo breathed before jumping onto his D-Wheel, where SAL jumped behind him. Looking to Marufuji "Thank you, you don't know how much this D-Wheel means to me" he thanked. Marufuji's eyes narrowed "You are a fool for trying to save it, I don't care how much you like Rin, she would rather see you alive then the D-Wheel intact. If you both shared the same dream, you need both of you to do it" he scorned him before walking off "Now let's get to the tunnels" he told him. Yugo revved up his D-Wheel slowly driving off beside Marufuji.

* * *

**Inside Academia **

"Hmm Zarc is here, how is it possible? You said that he would never be able to come to this world Dr. Fudo" Akaba Leo said as he sat on his thrown with his arms resting on his side "In theory he should not be able to travel dimensions, not with the technology in that universe. I would have to guess that our constant dimension hopping might have made the outside of space-time very sensitive to use, it is more damage than I could have hypothesize" he explained, holding his arms behind his back.

"Huh? How damaged is it?" Leo showed concern. Doctor Fudo could only tell the truth "I'm right to believe that we have cracked time itself, that would explain how Pendulum Summoning entered this reality when it was only present in our world, because of this crack through Reality Zarc must have been able to enter it to our world, but it's not hopeless, right now the connection is weak between Zarc and this Dimension, for him to fully be transported to this world all of his alternate selves must unite like how the Standard and Xyz Version"

"The same goes for Ray, right?" Leo questioned; earning the Doctor's attention "In theory once all of her Alternate Selves become one; Ray should be brought into this world, but I told you it's too dangerous for her or Zarc to come here, If you bring Ray here, then Zarc will destroy everything just to join her" Doctor Fudo argued. Leo placed his hands together "She is my Daughter I don't care about Zarc, only that Ray is brought here to me, got it?" Leo warned him."Fine, but whatever happens is on you" Doctor Fudo replied before turning around, walking away. When he exited the room Leo looked to his side "...Ray..." he thought.

"Zarc's attack will defiantly cause harm" he thought as he leaned forward "Where are the girls now?" an Obelisk Force member bowed before him "Rin and Katrina are still at the lab sight, Serena and Ruri are in the premises here on the west wing" she answered his question. Leo's eyes narrowed "Have them go to the top Level to round up our forces; we are taking on Zarc" Leo announced causing the Guards to become nervous "y-Yes sir" the Obelisk Soldier saluted before running out of the room.

"I best keep track of Yuri; I can't risk him discovering the truth, there's only way to make sure...we need to take him out before than" Leo spoke as he stood off from his throne as two figures walked towards him "Grace, Gloria. You two are the best members of the disciplinary Sector. I put my Trust in you to complete the task, I warn you though; Yuri is like nothing you faced, but I have faith that you two can handle it" Leo raised his eyebrows.

Grace smiled as she stood with her arms to her sides. She is a fair-skinned woman with yellow eyes and long silver hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curls up in a bunch. She is wearing a sleeveless tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves; silver-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, and black gloves that extend past her elbows. Grace also wears a lilac skirt with three diagonal black lines on each side over white leggings and black ankle-length heeled boots with silver heels and toes.

Gloria stood beside Grace while she wore a more malicious grin. Just like Grace she is is a fair-skinned woman, but with red eyes and long blonde hair that hangs over her forehead in three pointed locks; the central one extending to her nose and the other two to chin length, while the back portion of her hair extends down her back and curves up in a short point. She also wears a tight blue coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with purple curves. She dons gold-lined grey shoulder pads over her coat, white elbow-length gloves, and a magenta sashes that curve over each of her upper arms and attach to her shoulder pads. Gloria also wears short blue shorts with similar patterning to the front of her coat and black cuffs over white leggings and thigh-high black boots with golden soles, upturned golden toes, and three diagonal magenta lines near each cuff

"With the two of us on his back, he won't last much longer. We shall crush him in the name of Academia and for you" Gloria told Leo and tightened her closed hand, creasing her glove. Grace placed her arms behind her back and smiled "It's fun that we get to deal with someone interesting this time, but he really kinda creeps me out, you know? I don't mind dealing with pervs, but when it comes to crazy, that's when I get nervous..." she trailed off.

"You're a laugh for not liking crazy" Gloria commented; causing Grace to move her hands from her back and held them to her sides, tilting her heads "I'm just saying, but to be fair I'm the Fun-kind of crazy which boys like" she argued only for Gloria to sigh "Keep telling yourself that, than why have you never kept a boyfriend for over five minutes" she reminded her sister. Placing her hands onto her hips Grace pouted "Actually my record is 6 and a half minutes" she corrected Gloria who just rolled her eyes "Oh my bad" she commented sarcastically.

"Uh..." Leo spoke confused. Gloria turned to him placing her hands onto her hips "We'll take care of him, don't worry, c'mom Grace" she turned away as Grace followed behind "Can we stop at the snack-bar? I really starving" Grace begged her sister, only for Gloria to growl "No! We have mission to do" she scorned her sister. Grace groaned as she walked behind Gloria "C'mon please how about only one box of noodles"

"I'm Serious Grace!" Gloria warned her sister.

"...So am I!" Grace whined.

Leo placed his palm over his face "...This is for Ray..." he reminded himself before looking to his hands "I may be a monster, but I'm a monster who just wants his daughter back, I know I can save her soul and make her like she was before. I know she still has good inside her after what Zarc has done to warp her mind" Leo thought before he breathed "I have to" he added before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Ryo how much further?" Yugo asked Marufuji as they wandered through the tunnels. Yugo slowly drives on his D-Wheel as his headlights gave light. Marufuji walked beside Yugo as he looked ahead "Almost there, how is SAL doing?" he asked uninterested. Yugo looked behind him to see SAL asleep on his D-Wheel, snoring thanks to his Visor "He's crashed out, kinda cute" Yugo commented as turned back to Marufuji "Where are we going? You said that it was towards Academia, but there has to be more to it" Yugo asked before facing the path ahead of him.

Marufuji continued to look ahead "There's someone that I have to meet with down here, its are regular check points, he helps to give Intel about Academia's plans" Marufuji answered "Really? You have an informant?" Yugo questioned. Walking beside him Marufuji looked ahead "I've left Academia a few months back, without him I would have known nothing about that lab, so in theory we only found Rin because of him...remember to say thank you" Marufuji replied.

"I'll try, but manners aren't my strong point" Yugo smiled while Marufuji rolled his eyes "Neither is your dueling" he retorted with a smirk. Yugo's eyes narrowed "Now that was uncalled for" Yugo puffed his lips. The Fusion dullest looked ahead "We here" he commented as the lights of the tunnels turned on; leaving the tunnel bright "Wait why weren't the lights turned on earlier?" Yugo scratched his cheek. A pair of boots stepped before Yugo and Marufuji.

"My Apologies, but darkness is my kind of thing, but since you need a nightlight to sleep, I decided to be nice" the figure spoke with attitude before crossing his arms. Looking to him Yugo's eyes widened "Wait isn't that the guy who captured Serena?" he gasped as the figure stepped closer "That is me, but to be honest I was meant to capture the other girl there, but at the end of the day; I still got paid" Nightshroud smirked.

"Whatever, Fubuki are you going to take off that mask or are going to keep pretending to be cool" Marufuji crossed his arms. Nightshroud groaned as he removed his mask "But I am cool, heck I made the Nightshroud persona to act cool, everyone thinks I am cool!" Fubuki argued while looked to Marufuji "Yeah right if you're cool than I'm dating Grace Tyler" he humored him. Fubuki groaned "You know your words hurt" he told Ryo "Yeah and so do my fists, now talk" Marufuji replied with a fed-up tone.

"Okay, lighten up" Fubuki raised his right arm to his chest and swiped his duel disk "From what I've seen Academia is getting serious now, now only are they keeping tight tabs on those girls, but they are drastically increasing in Numbers, from this week alone their numbers has grown by hundreds of people. Leo himself is becoming more worried about the Z-arc plan. He's even over working Doctor Fudo about it" Fubuki explained as he looked at the files on the screen of his Duel Disk.

"Wait Doctor Fudo?" Yugo questioned as he moved from his D-Wheel "I know someone from my world named Yusei Fudo, do you know if they are connected?" he asked Fubuki as he continued to scan through the files "I'm not sure if their is, but here you go" Fubuki raised his arm to show Yugo as his Duel Disk showed the image of Doctor Fudo on it. Yugo almost chocked "That's Yusei's father! How though he died in Zero Revers"

"Zero Reverse? That's impossible" Marufuji questioned shocked. Fubuki turned to Yugo "It can't be that was a failed experiment to bridge our worlds to the same world Leo came from. I thought it was just a failed experiment, but if it transported Doctor Fudo here, than it must have been mildly successful in crossing dimensions" he told the others "His intent to bring his daughter here must have really made him uncaring for the destruction that Zero Reverse caused. If its true that it exists, then the rumor about the destruction it caused must also be true" Marufuji added, placing his hands onto his hips.

"Oh believe me...its true...the destruction is caused...I was forced to live in the aftermath while my friends were apart of it...but now I know it was because of...Leo" Yugo growled as he formed his hands into fists "Not only did he purposely destroy my city, but he took Rin from me and his holding me friend's father captive...it's official...I'm pissed" Yugo's voice held anger he formed a fist with his hand and punched the wall beside him; leaving a dent. Breathing heavily "Damn you Leo...I'll make sure you'll pay for my city" Marufuji crossed his arms.

"It's tempting isn't it? It would be so easily to let your anger control you and fall into darkness...you almost want it, don't you, the power to exact your vengeance, right?" Marufuji told Yugo. Turning to him Yugo narrowed his eyes "...You're right I do" he growled. Marufuji humphed "Then do it; become the very thing that you stand against, become a monster" Marufuji added. Yugo slowly breathed before shaking his head "...You're right, I won't be controlled by my anger, not when Rin needs me"

Fubuki lowered his arms "Also you probably know that Leo just sent the Tyler sisters after Yuri in hopes of disposing of him" he informed Marufuji. Yugo's smirked at those words "Hmm not if I get to him first, I'm going to take care of him, apparently Yuri has gone in hiding up on the lower Levels of Academia" he told the other two as Yugo jumped onto his D-Wheel and drove off, leaving the other two behind.

Marufuji narrowed his eyes "His anger may not be controlling him, but the same can't be said for his stupidity" he thought out loud as he started to follow after him. Fubuki placed his mask back on and followed after Marufuji "By the way what was the deal with that monkey on the bike?" he asked curious "It's been a busy day..." Marufuji answered "...Right I'll take your word for it" Fubuki smirked.

Marufuji suddenly stooped as he started to clench his chest, breathing heavily. Fubuki noticed this and he too stopped "Yikes man, you're getting worse by the day" he said concerned. Marufuji reached into his pockets and pulled out a capsule, flipping the lid up and rotated it so a pill fell from it and into his moth, slowly crunching the pill as he held his chest tighter "It's not getting any better that's for sure..., but I'm not giving up yet" Marufuji told Fubuki.

"All of those Survival Duels have destroyed your body you are literally going to die" Fubuki told him. Marufuji breathed before speaking "Than let's hope its after Leo is stopped, and I can see him fail - Leo has destroyed my our lives...and loads others, not just in this world, but in other worlds...the Xyz Dimension...Heartland...I won't die before I can see that those people are avenged either by me or someone else...plus if he manages to bring Ray into this world, then we are all doomed, right now a Heart Attack is the least of my problems" Marufuji argued.

"Fine then, but don't go dying on me without warning" Fubuki joked.

* * *

Serena and Ruri walked through the hallway, looking ahead "What's so important that the Professor wants to meet us here? And why only us?" Ruri thought as she walked beside her Fusion counterpart. Serena slowly rocked her hips while walked ahead "Hmmm asking questions like that won't change the situation, you're best of thinking other things such as how will we deal with those stupid guys who defeated us" Serena suggested.

"I don't know who they are, but I cannot believe that we lost to them, in fact one of them looked like Yuto from my world, while the other looked like a Academia soldier, so I thought that you would have known him" Ruri replied. Serena and Ruri turned around the corner "Yes I do know him. He's Ryo Marufuji, he's famous for having the best duel record in Academia's history, truly a grand soldier in the making, but a few months ago he shed ties with Academia and begun rebelling against us, since than the Professor has sent multiple Members from the disciplinary team after him...none have returned" Serena answered.

Serena and Ruri both reached a double wooden door, they entered the room, walking into it as they looked ahead "What?" Ruri commented as she looked around the room "There's no one here" Serena growled as she and Ruri walked to the middle of the room "What the hell is going on?" Serena cursed as she scanned the room for any movement unknown to them the door behind them was closed shadowed figure, before vanishing.

"Were we tricked or something?" Ruri questioned as she too looked around confused "We were suppose to see the Professor here..." Serena commented with an annoyed tone "Whoever is doing this, I will find you and break you into two!" she threatened as she and Ruri stood back-to-back "Oh I'm sorry, didn't you get my message?" a voice called out from the distance. Ruri and Serena scanned the room looking for the source of the voice.

A pair of boots stepped down as a cape covered the legs of the figure, slowly licking his lips he grinned maliciously "The Professor called in sick..." Serena and Ruri looked to the front of the room to see Yuri stood there with a sinister look "...So I'll be the one...to School you" he bursts into laughter as his shadow morphed into a shape of a giant dragon figure, that covered Serena and Ruri as they looked to him startled as he glowed with a purple vicious aura.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

126: **Dancing with the Devil**

**悪魔とのダンス**

With no choice Ruri and Serena are stuck in a room with with no ways of escape with Yuri who initiates a duel between himself and the two girls in a Battle Royal. Serena and Ruri do their best to fight off Yuri, but everything changes when Yuri calls upon his Dragon. Now backed against the wall Serena and Ruri cannot afford to lower their guard while Yuri enjoys himself and the terror the he brings onto the Field.


	126. Dancing with the Devil

_**A/N:**_

_This chapter was probably my most fun one to write. One of the many reasons being do to writing a really cool "Evil" Character such as Yuri (Which I personally Feel has been sort of wasted in Arc-V) Just know that Yuri and all the other counterparts do have a different fate ahead of them at the end of this Story and it will be drastically different from the end of Arc-V_

* * *

126: **悪魔とのダンス**

( **Dancing with the Devil)**

* * *

A pair of boots stepped down as a cape covered the legs of the figure, slowly licking his lips he grinned maliciously "The Professor called in sick..." Serena and Ruri looked to the front of the room to see Yuri stood there with a sinister look "...So I'll be the one...to School you" he bursts into laughter as his shadow morphed into a shape of a giant dragon figure, that covered Serena and Ruri as they looked to him startled as he glowed with a purple vicious aura.

"Yuri" Serena growled viciously along with Ruri who shared her glare, facing him with their arms to their sides "What do you know. I guess that we do get to crush someone today after all, right Ruri?" Serena pecked before her counterpart smirked "It may not be good as getting revenge on the other two, but it'll do for now" Ruri replied as she and Serena both raised their arms to their chests "Coming across us was a big mistake, the last that you will ever make" they both called out in union as their duel disks activated.

"Really?...We'll see about that, won't we?" Yuri cooed as a card from his Extra Deck started to glow almost as if it was in sync with him. Yuri raised his arm to his chest, activating his duel disk, a purple glowing blade formed, as it was attached to his duel disk. The screen of his duel disk glowed as it locked onto the opponents. Yuri, Serena and Ruri all stood in silence as their duel disks connected to each other ***Duel Link Established, Duel Mode online and ready*** their duel disks announced in union.

Yuri continued to smirk as he glarred at by Serena and Ruri who stood even with each, however a few meters away from each other "Let's handle this, then worry about the other two from before" Ruri recommended before Serena nodded in agreement. "Duel!" Yuri, Serena and Ruri all called out as Action Cards scattered across the room while blue glowing platforms formed within the area. Serena's duel disk glowed as the platforms formed.

* * *

**SERENA (LP 4000)**

**RURI (LP 4000)**

**Vs**

**YURI (LP 4000)**

* * *

**TURN 1**

"I'll take the first turn!" Serena announced as she looked to the five cards in her hands, before taking hold of two cards between her index and middle finger as she flipped them around to reveal to Yuri and her partner. Serena's eyes focused on Yuri as her eyes narrowed with him in her sight, sending a nervous feeling down her spine. Doing her best to ignore it she carried on with her turn "I'm Setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1: Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5: Lunalight Tiger!" Serena echoed her voice as she placed the cards onto the ends of her Duel Disks; causing it to glow **{****P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M} **both of her monsters formed as they hovered upward in beams of blue lights.

"With these I simultaneously summon monsters between Level 2 and 4!" Serena announced as she raised her arm into the air "**PENDULUM Summon!**" she announced as two beams of light rained down from the sky, landing onto her Field "Level 4: Lunalight Purple Butterfly, Lunalight White Rabbit!" Serena announced as both of her Monsters formed before her. Lunalight Purple Butterfly formed as she spreads her wings and twirls through the air (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) Beside her Lunalight White Rabbit formed as she back-flipped through the air, before landing back onto the ground (**LV 2: ATK/800**) both of her monsters stood beside each other.

Looking up Serena examined her Pendulum cards "Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum effect allows me to perform a Fusion Summon, without using a Fusion Spell" Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight White Rabbit slowly moved upward as they spiraled into a red and blue spinning portal behind, Serena placed her palms together, raising them "**Yūgō Shokan**!" she called out as she through her arms downward "Come to me. Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight" Serena announced as a silhouette emerged from the spiraling portal "Level 7: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she called as she dropped the card onto her Duel Disk. Lunalight Cat Dancer formed (**LV 7: ATK/2400**) as she spun around, raising her daggers.

Taking the last card from her hand she placed the card into her duel disk "I set one card and end my turn, since it's a two on one, neither me or Ruri are allowed to attack until you go" Serena soke to Yuri as a set card formed beside her before it vanished.

**TURN 2**

"It's my turn, draw!" Ruri announced as she drawled her card "Since I control no other Monsters I'm allowed to Special summon Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, from my hand!" she placed the card onto her duel disk. Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler (**LV 1: ATK/100**) formed onto her field "Next since I control a "Lyrical Luscinia" Monster I can also Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow" Ruri announced as she took two cards from her hand and placed them onto her duel disk Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow (**LV 1: ATK/100**) and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow (**LV 1: ATK/0**) formed beside Ruri while she wasn't finished as she raised her arm

"With my 3 Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia - Turquoise Warbler, Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow I construct the Overlay Network!" she announced as all three of her monsters narrowed into green beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal "Birds with beautiful wings! Come and nobly shine on the Battlefield! **Xyz Summon**!" Ruri announced as a beam of light shot through the portal "Rank 1: Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri yelled as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale opened her eyes and spreads her wings (**Rank 1: ATK/300 - 0VU 3**)

Taking two cards from her hand Ruri placed them into her duel disk. Two set cards formed before vanishing "I'll set two cards and end my turn at that" she declared while she and Serena both looked to over their opponent who was casually smirking before them. Slowly bringing his hands together Yuri slowly applauded them "Bravo, Bravo! Going right into your ace monsters right way? Where's the fun in that? I think I should teach you my lesson - after all...It's only fair if I do the same" Yuri licked his lips "You two have been very...naughty...now I'm going to give you your punishments!" he snarled as he placed his hand onto his deck and drawled "Class is now in session!"

**TURN 3**

Yuri looked to the six card in his hand, taking his time looking over them. Before another moment could pass Yuri saw that his Extra Deck slot was flashing violently *Don't waste time; I know you can call me out...now do it* a voice echoed inside of his head. Yuri slowly smirked "Oh...that's a shame...I was hopping that this would last longer, but with this hand...I just can't restrain myself" he laughed as he took a card and flipped it to show Serena and Ruri "I'll begin by summoning Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio from my hand" he played the card onto his duel disk. Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio formed in front of its master (**LV 3: ATK/1200**) as its roots sunk into the ground.

"When Ophrys Scorpio is summoned, I can send another Predaplant monster from my hand to my Graveyard...to summon another one of my Predaplants from my deck" Yuri took a card from his hand and pushed it into his Graveyard "Since I sent Predaplant Cordyceps to my graveyard I can now use Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio's effect to summon another monster" a card ejected from his deck, slowly reaching his hand to the card.

Placing the card onto his duel disk Yuri grinned "Behold the **roots** of your defeat; I summon Predaplant Darling Cobra" Darling Cobra formed (**LV 3: ATK/1000**) as it moved beside Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio "When Darling Conbra is planted due to another "Predaplant" Monster; I can add a Special treat to my hand" Yuri chuckled as a card moved from his deck and into his hand "I believe that you ladies know about this little card, right?" Yuri held Polymerization between his fingers, showing it to Ruri and Serena.

"Great" Serena commented in disgust along with Ruri.

Yuri raised the Card up as it glowed "I Fuse Predaplant Darling Cobra and Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio !" Yuri raised his left arm as his monsters moved into a red and blue spiraling portal "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as as he placed his palms together "**Yūgō Shokan!**" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiraled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool dripped from it (**LV 8: ATK/2800**)

"Starving Venom? That thing is hideous" Ruri commented while Serena showed a face of disgust towards the Fusion Dragon "You're not wrong there" she agreed with Ruri. Yuri's lips curved into a sinister smirk "Time for your first lesson girls, when Starving Venom is Fusion Summoned with only Monsters that were on the Field, until the end of this turn; its Attack points increase by the combined amount of all your Special Summoned monsters"

"What!?" Serena questioned with a shocked expression "How vicious..." Ruri added.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes glowed while it stretched out its hands,roaring (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 2700 = ATK/5500**) "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, attack Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Yuri held out his hand as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon released vines from its shoulders; charging two blasts on each shoulder, locking onto Lunalight Cat Dancer "Huh? But if he attacked my monster; I would be wiped out, so why is he attacking Serena?" Ruri thought as she looked over to her counterpart.

Serena growled as she looked to her right, she took off, leaping into the air and back flipping over a platform within the air. Serena's eyes narrowed as she snatched an Action Card residing on the platform. She swiped it onto her duel disk, forming as she landed onto her feet "Action Spell: Defense Guard, Lunalight Cat Dancer is changed to Defense Position" Serena explained the effect. Lunalight Cat Dancer (**LV 7: ATK/2400/- DEF/2000**)

With both blasts being unleashed upon Serena's field; Lunalight Cat Dancer screamed as she was incinerated by the heat of the blasts, the shock waves created violently cracked the ground towards Serena, knocking her into the air; feeling the full force of the blast. With her screaming too as she landed onto her knees, breathing heavily with smoke slowly drifting off her. Serena used her arm to wipe her her chin "I act-ivate my Trap!" Serena breathed heavily as her Trap card flipped open "Lunalight Reincarnation Dance activates when my Monsters are destroyed, this allows me to add any two "Lunalight" Monsters from my deck to my hand" two cards ejected from her deck, taking hold of them Serena looked back to Yuri "Lunalight Black Sheep and Blue Cat were added to my hand" she showed him the two cards.

"Hmm, I will set one card and end my turn, and next turn I'm going for you, just like old times" Yuri announced as he placed a card form his hand into his duel disk while he looked over to Ruri.. A set card formed before vanishing "At this time Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points return to normal" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon calmed its posture (**LV 8: ****ATK/5500 - ATK/2800**)

"Are you feeling good alright?" Ruri asked Serena, the fusion counterpart stood to her feet "I'm a warrior of Academia, but I'm a warrior for myself first. I refuse to be humiliated by this freak, I rather die than loose to him" Serena spat onto the ground before placing her hand onto her Deck "...I won't fall to anyone again!" she announced as she drawled a card from her hand; making her total of cards three.

"Big words...C'mon and show me that you can live up to them, or are you just trying to act so tough?" Yuri snarled.

**TURN 4**

"With my Lunalight Wolf in my Pendulum Zone, I activate its effect. By Banishing Lunalight Cat Dancer from my graveyard and Lunalight Purple Butterfly I can perform a Fusion Summon" Serena announced as Lunalight Cat Dancer and Lunalight Purple Butterfly both formed onto the field as they spiraled into a red and blue spinning portal as a silhouette formed from within the portal ""**Yūgō Shokan!**" Serena declared as a figure launched from portal "Level 8: Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Lunalight Panther Dancer (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) formed as she stood before Serena.

"Now using may Scale 1: Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5: Lunalight Tiger I can Pendulum Summon!" Serena added as a beam of light shot down onto her field "Level 4: Lunalight Blue Cat" Lunalight Blue Cat (**LV 4:ATK/1600**) held her paws to her chest as she back-flipped onto the field."Oh wow...Impressive" Yuri joked as he looked over to Serena "Are you forgetting that your and my Monster have the same attack points? So you really have not got any where with that show of yours" Yuri laughed shrugging at the sight of Serena's monster.

"Hmm is that what you think?" Serena simply replied as she raised her arm "I Activate Lunalight Blue Cat's effect, by releasing it; my Lunalight Panther Dancer's attack is doubled until the end of the turn" Serena told Yuri in a dead-serious voice while Lunalight Blue Cat shattered, leaving the Field "What?" Yuri gulped. Lunalight Panther Dancer's (**LV 8: ATK/2800 X 2 = ATK/5600**)'eyes reflected Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's reflection.

"I Activate Lunalight Panther Dancer's effect, When it attacks Starving Venom your Dragon is not destroyed, but after that she can attack it again! Lunalight Panther Dancer attack Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Serena called out, reaching out with her hand. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes glowed as it slowly widened its jaw *I can't let you do that!* the dragon roared as its whipped tail upward, and used it to grab an Action card resting on the ground across the room, quickly rearing it in as it released its hold above Yuri. The card landed onto Yuri's duel disk *Action Spell: Evasion; that attack is negated" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon growled.

Ruri and Serena's eyes widened at the sight, gasping "That thing can talk?!" Ruri questioned confused. Serena stumbled with her steps "...That thing is alive? How it's only a hologram?" Serena spoke as she gulped. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes glowed brighter *I am alive just like you, but the only difference is that unlike you - I'm going to keep living, I will not allow Ray's spawns to threaten me, I will not be taken back there* the dragon spoke while Yuri grinned "You tell them partner" he backed his dragon.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but are you forgetting that you only stopped one attack? My Monster can attack twice this turn!" Serena reminded Yuri and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Lunalight Panther Dancer brought her daggers out and launched them towards Yuri's dragon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon spun around on the ground, and whacked its tail across the room, knocking an Action Card off of the sealing, allowing it to fall onto Yuri's duel disk *Action Card: Miracle, Battle Damage is halved!* the dragon proclaimed, seconds before it was struck by the barrage of daggers sliced through its body.

The Dragon shrieked pain filled roars while Yuri used one arm to shield himself (**LP 4000 - 1200 = LP 2800 [0] x 3**) *...I hope that you enjoyed that...Because I'll make sure pay you back in full!* the dragon snarled as it stretched out its claws "Careful now, you don't want to anger those girls do you? Remember who they are from?" Yuri grinned; causing Starving Venom to growl *Watch your mouth human, I duel you are only a means to summon me out!* roaring after the dragon finished its sentence.

"Hmmm seems like Yuri isn't in control. Maybe I can use that to my advantage" Serena thought before taking hold of a card from her hand "I'll end my turn, by setting one card" she placed the card into her duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing "At this time; Lunalight Panther's Attack points return to normal" Lunalight Panther Dancer (**LV 8: ATK/5600 - ATK/2800**) lowered onto Serena's Field.

**TURN 5**

Ruri stepped forward, while placing her hand onto her deck "That means it's my turn now!" she announced as she drawled a card from her hand. Starving Venom's eyes examined Ruri before it quietly snarled *Rebellion's dimension's fragment?...Oh I'm going to enjoy this more than I should...* the dragon slowly slivered its tail across the floor. Ruri's eyes focused on the cards she was holding "You think you are going to win? That's either confidence or foolishness" Ruri commented only for the Fusion Dragon to slowly lean towards her *None of those. It's a promise*

Shaken by the dragon Ruri waited a second to again her posture "Since I control Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale; I can Special Summon Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow" Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow (**LV 1: ATK/100**) and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow (**LV 1: ATK/0**) materialized before Ruri. Raising her arm Ruri looked to her two monsters that resided before Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale.

"With Level 1: Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow, I construct the Overlay Network!" both Sapphire Swallow and Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow narrowed into green beams of light that traveled into the ground; creating a portal, shooting through the portal a beam of light shot through it "**I Xyz Summon! **Rank 1: Lyrical Luscinia -Recite Starling" Ruri announced as Lyrical Luscinia -Recite Starling flapped her wings, while her hair flowed through the wind created by her wings as to glowing orbs orbited around her, crossing and creating an X shape for a brief moment (**Rank 1: ATK/0 - OVU 2**)

"When Lyrical Luscinia -Recite Starling is Xyz Summoned; I can have Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale gain Attack and defene Points equal to the Number of Xyz Materials attached to Recite Starling" Ruri looked over to Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale as she glowed (**Rank 1: ATK/300/DEF/300 - ATK/900/DEF/900**) "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's effect allows her to attack you directly!" Ruri raised her hand.

Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale flocked her wings, creating currents of wind that was sent straight into Yuri's direction *If that's the best that you have got then you will fall sooner* Starving Venom growled as it raised its tail and tapped Yuri's duel disk, causing for the set card on their field to flip upward *Trap Activate: Starved Venom; During your Battle Phase you must attack any Monster with *Starving Venom* in their name with every Monster on your Field, if not those Monsters are Banished at the End of the Turn, I know that I qualify for your Attack Target - So attack me!* The dragon preached.

"What? My Monsters must attack you, but they're weaker than than it...if they both attack it, then the damage will wipe out my Life Points" Ruri stuttered, sounding helpless. Yuri started to chuckles "Oh damn we got ourselves a genius here" he teased. Serena's eyes looked in shock as she saw Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling take off into the air as purple veins covered their bodies, their once green eyes changed to a violet color before they grinned "She's in trouble, with both of this attacks; Starving Venom can easily stomp over them, meaning that Ruri would loose!" Serena thought as she and Ruri both looked as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling both used their wings to dash towards the Fusion Dragon.

*This is your day of reckoning!* The dragon roared as it charged two energy blasts on each of its shoulders, locking onto Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling who charging towards it "Let this be the score settled Rebellion* Starving Venom thought as it stretched out its claws, releasing both of the blasts above its shoulders, charging towards the two Xyz Monsters, with the energy combining together; increasing in size as it spiraled towards Ruri's monsters.

Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling both stopped in their tracks as they saw the blast heading towards them, making them fearful as the light from it brightened their bodies, almost in an instant the blast struck the two Xyz Monsters; causing multiple shock waves to blast outward from the center of impact, gradually increasing in size as they followed one, after the other. Before long smoke bursts from the origin of the blast, covering most of the room. Yuri grinned as he watched the sight while Starving Venom Fusion Dragon enjoyed the show as they both looked down to the smoke that still slowly flowed through the room. Yuri begun to laugh while his dragon roared while it glowed with a purplish aura that flowed from its body and into the air.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**127: Predator and Prey**

捕食者と獲物

With her mind now free Serena tries her best to push back the endless assault from Yuri and his dragon, Now in the toughest Duel of her life, Serena tries to break out of his clutches, while almost loosing hope Serena remembers the day she had long forgotten. Now trying her best to fight for herself Serena refuses to give up on what Yuya taught her about dueling. Sensing her soul reaching out to him, Yuri quickly dismisses her feelings and uses his anger to evolve his Dragon.

**128: Dimension: Nexus**

Kaiba arrives in the Synchro Dimension to bring Reji and Yuya into the Ritual Dimension to greet the City's President: Pegasus. Yuya is suddenly shocked when Pegasus tells the truth behind the origins of the Dimensional Dragons and their home: The Nexus Dimension. Yuya's heart syncs with Odd-Eyes as they both converge as the dragon reveals its past to Yuya with Dark Rebellion and how they arrived into the realm that they know. Reji requests the aid of Pegasus for the Dimensional War, but is declined by him. Pegasus makes a deal with Reji to help his ambitions, but only if his team can defeat the best duelists in the Ritual Dimension in a Battle Royal

**129: Battle City**

The Battle Royal is set to Begin.. Reji recruits Yuya, Yuma and Yusei into his ranks as they separate into the city. Yusei is the first to encounter opposition. Marik faces off against Yusei with aggression. Yusei is quickly drove into a corner as all of his Extra Deck monsters become useless against the force of the Marik's deck. Meanwhile Yuya is challenged by Kaiba to see how far he has come since they last dueled. Both duelists begin strong, but which one can keep it up

**130: The Key to Hope**

Being pumped for a challenge: Yuma is confronted by a cloaked figure who remains a mystery. Yuma enjoys the fun of the duel as he and his opponent both continue to counter each other without fail. Meanwhile across the city the dragons resonate with each other, giving both controllers strength. Pegasus and Reji watch from above while they see the spectacle across the city which is bringing smiles to the people of the dimension. Reji soon understands the true intentions behind the Battle Royal is not to prove which side is stronger, but to...

* * *

**Starved Venom**

**[TRAP/Continuous]**

Must be Activated by Targeting 1 "Starving Venom" or "Greedy Venom" Fusion Monster that you control. All ATK position Monsters that your opponent controls must Battle the Targeted Monster. During the End Phase if your opponent controls a Monster(s) who did not declare an Attack against this Card; Banish that Monster(s) If the Targeted Monster would be Destroy by Battle or by Card Effect, you can send this Card to the Graveyard instead.


	127. Predator and Prey

**127: **捕食者と獲物

**(Predator and Prey)**

* * *

Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling both stopped in their tracks as they saw the blast heading towards them, making them fearful as the light from it brightened their bodies, almost in an instant the blast struck the two Xyz Monsters; causing multiple shock waves to blast outward from the center of impact, gradually increasing in size as they followed one, after the other. Before long smoke bursts from the origin of the blast, covering most of the room. Yuri grinned as he watched the sight while Starving Venom Fusion Dragon enjoyed the show as they both looked down to the smoke that still slowly flowed through the room.

*Now you're next" Starving Venom growled as it turned to Serena. The blue-haired girl's eyes tensed up while she felt the glares from the dragon. Before she could find the courage to respond a silhouette formed from within the smoke. Yuri looked to the sight in awe as the smoke fully faded from the room; revealing Ruri stood up with Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling both hovering by her side.

"Huh, so you managed to save yourself? How annoying" Yuri commented (**LP 2800 [0] x 3**) while Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) stood before him on the field. Serena (**LP 4000 [0] x 0**) and Lunalight Panther Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) mirrored Yuri on his right while Ruri (**LP 4000 [0] x 0) **while Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (**Rank 1: ATK/1100 - OVU 2**) and Lyrical Luscinia Recipe Starling (**Rank 1: ATK/0 - OVU 3** mirrored Yuri on his left..

"Tell me how did you manage to survive?" Yuri questioned with little effort used in his voice. Ruri tensed herself before she leaned forward "Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale is what happened. By using one of her Overlay Units; not only did she protect herself and Recipe Starling from Destruction, but she also negated all Battle Damage to my life points" she spoke with a new found confidence in her voice as she showed a small smirk as both her Xyz Monsters hovered above her "And since my Monsters did attack this turn they are spared from Starved Venom's effect" Ruri tensed her eyes while she held her arm to chest-level. Her violet colored duel disk slowly reflected off of her; giving her a violet tint.

Serena took notice of Ruri's posture and smirked "Good to know you can handle yourself here. But it's not over yet" she told Ruri who nodded in agreement "Not now, but soon it will be. It's only a matter of time before he falls before us" the Xyz dullest proclaimed as lowered her arms to her sides and glared over to Yuri "I Remember feeling scared of you. I ran and I ran away from you...But now I don't know why I was even scared of. You are every bit pathetic as your dragon. Now it's your turn to be backed against a wall - It's time you are the one afraid of of us!" Ruri menacingly toned her words before she narrowed her eyes "This time you are the prey" she added.

With a single glance Yuri slowly grinned "I like to think of it as more as Cat and Mouse...I chase you, catch you and torment you, but then I let you run away to make you feel safe again...then I pounce again to torment you some more - You aren't fooling me; I know all the tricks, you may sound tough and angry, but deep inside you are just the same insignificant waste of a dullest that you were when we last met face-to-face, and you should know something...this is going to end the same way as that time..." Yuri laughed afterwards as he placed his hand onto his deck "Now ladies...hold on - The fun has just began!" Yuri grinned as he drawled his card.

**TURN 6**

"Huh? How do you know Yuya's line?" Serena questioned. Yuri's eyes focused on her "I haven't been myself until recently" he replied while scanning through the four cards that he was holding "Now by banishing my Predaplant Cordyceps from my Graveyard; I can Special Summon back my two Predaplant Monsters in my Graveyard!" Yuri smirked. Predaplant Ophrys reformed (**LV 3: ATK/1200**) while Darling Cobra formed (**LV 3: ATK/1000**) as they were placed beside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Darling Cobra now activates it's Effect; since it was Summoned by Predaplant Cordyceps; I can now add this to my hand" Yuri looked to his duel disk as a card ejected from it. He took hold of the card and revealed it to Serena and Ruri "I Activate Polymerization, fusing my Predaplant Ophrys and Darling Cobra on my field" Predaplant Ophrys and Darling Cobra moved into the air and spiraled into a orange and blue portal and they were sucked into it.

"**Yūgō Shokan!**" Yuri announced as he placed his palms together as a figure formed from within the portal "Level 7: Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia!" Yuri grinned as Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia formed beside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia fly-trap mouths slowly opened and the petals around its head blossomed (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) "Another Fusion monster?" Ruri thought as she saw Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia before her own eyes "What's up with this one?" Serena asked as she tensed up.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's head turned to face Yuri *Enough!* the dragon commented while drool dripped from its mouth. Its green eyes turned towards Ruri and Serena who both refused to back away from it; showing off their new found courage *I Activate my Effect; I now negate Lunalight Panther Dancer's effect and make it my own* Starving Venom announced as its tail launched towards the opposing Fusion Monster, latching onto it. Lunalight Panther Dancer. Starving Venom's eyes glowed as its body flashed momentary,Stretching its claws.

"If it has my monster's effect, then it can attack each monster twice, but my Lunalight Panther Dance and his Fusion Dragon both share the same attack. If he attacks her than Starving Venom will be destroyed even with it having my monster's effect...so what is he up to. Ruri can just use her Xyz Monsters to protect themselves too, even he's more stupid than I thought or maybe...he's got something planned" Serena thought, feeling the palm covered in traces of sweat. Looking down to her hand she was speechless "Wait...is this what fear feels like?"

"Battle! Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia attacks Lunalight Panther Dragon!" Yuri held out his hand while Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia sunk its roots into the ground. Serena's eyes widened in shock before shaking her head "But my Monster has higher attack. Your monster would just be destroyed" she reminded him as the lights from charging energy reflected off of her. Yuri retained his grin "Are you sure about that? Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia's effect activates!" from below Lunalight Panther Dancer roots shot out of the ground and wrapped around her; restraining her in place as they wrapped around her.

"What's happening?" Serena asked shocked at the sight

"When Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia battles an opponent's Monster I can reduce your Monsters attack points by one thousand and have Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia gains one thousand attack points until the end of the turn" Yuri explained. Lunalight Panther Dancer (**LV 8: ATK/2800 - 1000 = ATK/1800**) was tangled tighter within the vines from the ground. Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia (**LV 8: ATK 2500 + 1000 = ATK/3500**) increased is size as it tightened its grip around Lunalight Panther Dancer.

Serena looked up to the wall where she saw a Card resting in a crack of the wall. She jumped upward and kicked her feet off of the wall; launching herself upward and grabbing the Card "Action Card: Miracle!" Serena announced as she swiped the card into her duel disk "Lunalight Panther Dancer's destruction is Negated and Battle Damage is halved!" she was thrown backwards through the air (**LP 4000 - 850 = LP 3150 [0] x 1**) before landing back onto the floor behind Lunalight Panther Dragon.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Lunalight Panther Dragon!" Yuri countered Serena's relief. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon charged two blasts above its shoulders and locked onto the opposing Fusion Monster, releasing them upon its Target. Lunalight Panther Dancer was struck by the blasts pushing her backwards, while Serena was effortlessly thrown through the air by the force of the blast connecting on her field. Serena (**LP 3150 - 1000 = LP 2150**)

"Thanks to Panther Dancer's effect; Starving Venom Fusion Dragon can attack your monster once more!" Yuri added with a grin. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon formed to blasts above its shoulders and released them towards Lunalight Panther Dancer; pushing her backwards and forcing her to shatter in a barrage of explosions caused by the blast. Serena was pushed backwards, forcing her to back flip and to land onto her knees in a kneeling position (**LP 2150 - 1000 = LP 1150**) "Because it destroyed your Monster by battle; Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains two hundred attack points" Yuri smirked as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon glowed with a violet outline (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 200 = ATK/3000**)

"Serena are you alright?" Ruri asked her counterpart. Serena stood up and spat onto the ground "I' fine, but the same can't be said for him when I get my hands on him" she hissed. Ruri looked back over to Yuri who was just standing with a grin on his face "Oh I haven't forgotten about you little bird, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale thanks to the effect of Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Yuri declared as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon charged two blasts above its shoulders.

"Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's effect activates! By Using one Overlay Unit; "Lyrical Luscinia" Monsters that I control cannot be destroyed and I take no Damage from Battles involving them!" Ruri raised her hand as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale absorbed her second to last Overlay Unit into her chest (**Rank 4: ATK/900 - OVU 1**) as she and Recite Starling both glowed with blue outline. Yuri saw the Xyz Monster used its effect and laughed "You are such a foolish little bird, aren't you? Did you think that I would forget about your bird's effect...well it's time her wings were clipped" Yuri slowly took hold of a card from his hand and revealed it "Quick-Play Spell: Supreme King's **Z**ero **A**dmiration's** R**eaction **C**ataclysm " he announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. The Card formed beside his feet as it glowed.

"Supreme King's Zeo Admiration's Reaction Cataclysm, this Card can only be Activated by controlling one of the Heavenly Dragon's. This Card negates your Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale's effect and deals one thousand points of Damage to the controller of that Monster with its Effects negated while destroying the Monster" Yuri gave a confident look as the card beside him glowed. Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale lost her glow alongside Recite Starling. Ruri's eyes winced (**LP 4000 - 1000 = LP 3000 [0] x 0**) as Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale shattered.

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attack Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling!" Yuri declared, holding out his hand. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon charged the blasts above its shoulders before locking onto Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling, releasing the blasts. Ruri stood her ground "When Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling battles an opponent's monster, both ofus are dealt Battle Damage!" Ruri hold her arm upward as Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling's eyes glowed as her wings extended outward as the blasts from the Fusion Dragon struck her.

"That means they would both lose..." Serena exclaimed as she turned to Ruri "Are you willing to destroy him even at the cost of your own destruction?" she asked confused. Ruri continued to look towards the blast that was striking her monster as she lowered her arms "I don't want it to end like this but...this is the only way I can see him perish with my own eyes. Once I loose you know what will happen to me, but I'm counting on you to make sure that he pays for all the pain he has caused me...not just to me but to others...I'm not waiting to be saved anymore - this is the time I save myself even if it costs me my life. Just tell Shun that I am sorry for leaving him alone...please tell him that I'm doing this to make sure Yuri can never hurt him, tell him that he was the best Brother that I could have ever asked for..." Ruri gave a weak smile as she started to tear-up. Serena's eyes started to tense up "...Ruri..."

Yuri's eyes widened "No...if I take the damage, then I will be defeated!" he mentally yelled as the blasts increased in size as Lyrical Luscinia - Recite Starling's wings glowed brighter before she was fully covered by the blasts as it was reflected towards Yuri; causing his eyes to widen. Both Ruri and Yuri's field was covered in two separate blasts, followed by multiple shock waves. Serena's cloths were blown by the wind as she was pushed backwards "Ruri!" she screamed as she saw the blast clear on Ruri's field; revealing her Xyz counterpart lying motionlessly on the floor. Ruri rolled her head to the right (**LP 3000 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) as she was badly bruised from the blast.

"Ruri!" Serena called out as she slid beside Ruri in a kneeling position, placing her right arm under Ruri to life her back from the ground "Can you hear me? Ruri!" she called to her counterpart. Ruri slowly opened her eyes as she could barely keep them open, struggling to stay conscious she just simply smile in Serena's arms "Serena, take this..." she faintly spoke as she raised her right hand holding Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale "Huh? Your card, why?" Serena asked with her emotions breaking though her tough persona as she took the card from her. Ruri continued to hold her smile "Give it to my Brother, please...This is my most beloved card. If he has it, then it will be like I will always be by his side...so I can always protect him..." Ruri weakly stumbled on her words before slowly closing her eyes "I can always prote-" Ruri dropped her head to the ground, lowering her opened hand to the floor.

"...Ruri...?" Serena weakly asked in concern as she saw the lack of movement of her. Ruri's body started to glow in Serena's arms slowly covering the room in a flash of light, forcing Serena to close her eyes. When the light faded Serena realized that Ruri had vanished and was nowhere in sight, but she was still holding Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale in her hand. She slowly shook her head while she placed the card into her deck box on the back of her skirt "I Promise I will give it to Shun, I swear" she thought to herself.

"What the!?" Serena spoke in shock as she looked to her Duel Disk and realized the duel was still happening "How? Yuri was defeated, the duel should be over?" she thought as she stood to her feet and turned around to see her deepest fear. Yuri (**LP 2800 [0] x 3**) was standing in the same spot as before with the same grin and both Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia were both present on his field as before. Serena growled as she showed clear signs of anger "How did you not loose to Recite Starling!?" she demanded answers.

"Oh did I forget to mention Supreme King's **Z**ero **A**dmiration's** R**eaction **C**ataclysm does not only negates the Effect of its Target but all other Monsters on the Field, except for the Heavenly Dragons, so Recite Starling's effect to deal me damage was negated so only Ruri took the hit and boy did she take it" he chuckled at his own words; earning groans from Serena as she formed her right hand into a fist "You bastard, you think that you are dangerous? Well you hold nothing to me when I'm pissed off!" Serena growled.

"Oh I'm shaking in my duel disk, Come get me if you can, I set one card and end my turn" Yuri laughed as he placed a card into his duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing "At this moment Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect ends" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV: 8 ATK/3000 - 200 = ATK/2800**). Serena's eyes glowed purple while her body started to release a violet aura "You may be acting tough, but I know the truth...about both Ray and Zarc, I was shown the future by the Professor...and I know that you the same that I do, which means you are only doing this because you are scared of me...no scared of us...all of us because together we can bring Ray into the world...and you are shaking at that thought, but by defeating Ruri you have only had her become one with me; making Ray's arrival even more likely..." Serena toyed with Yuri as she placed her hand onto her deck "My turn, Draw!" Serena called out as Ruri formed beside her in spirit form as she drawled with Serena.

**TURN 7**

"I activate the Spell Pot of Green, this Card let's me draw two cards from deck!" Serena placed her hand onto her deck and drawled the top two cards, adding them to her hand as she scanned through them before she looked upward towards Lunalight Wolf and Lunalight Tiger in her Pendulum Zones, she raised her right arm "With my Scale 1 Lunalight Wolf and Scale 5 Lunalight Tiger I Pendulum Summon!" Serena announced as two beams of light shot down onto her Field "Level 3: Lunalight Tiger, Level 4: Lunalight Crimson Fox!" She declared.

Lunalight Tiger (**LV 3: ATK/1200**) formed as it jumped backwards. Lunalight Crimson Fox (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) formed as she raised her paws to her chest as she winked. Both Monsters stood beside each other. Yuri stood firmly with his duel disk raised to his chest "Scared of you? Please I have no fear for you or you furies. I am the one that can bring Zarc into this world...and the destruction shall be glorious to behold" he told Serena who just ignored him as she raised her arm "Lunalight Wolf's Pendulum Effect activates; I banish Lunalight Tiger, Crimson Wolf and Panther Dancer from my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!" Serena raised her right arm as Lunalight Panther Dancer reformed onto the field as she and Lunalight Tiger and Lunalight Crimson Fox all spiraled into a orange and blue spiraling portal, as they descended further within it another figure formed from deep within.

"**Yūgō Shokan!**" Serena and Ruri both yelled in union "Level 10: Lunalight Leo Dancer!" Serena announced while Ruri mimicked her. Lunalight Leo Dancer raised her blade as she swung it through the air, while her light-blue-hair waved through the wind (**LV 10: ATK/3500**) as she stood above Serena. Looking over to Yuri she soon glared to him "Yuri you are a monster, you enjoy people's suffering, you took so many lives and worst of all you look like a boy that I kissed, but more than that the whole world would benefit from you just vanishing from the world, where Ruri failed I will not! Lunalight Leo Dancer attacks Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia!" Serena declared as Lunalight Leo Dancer raised her blade as Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia reflected off it.

"When Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia battles an opponent's monster; your monster looses a thousand attack points, and Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia gains that same attack!" Yuri raised his arm as Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia begun to glow as it vines broke the ground below Lunalight Leo Dancer as they tried to wrap around her. Serena remained calm as she narrowed her eyes "Lunalight Leo Dancer is immune to all of my opponent's card effect" she replied as Lunalight Leo Dancer used her blade to slice through all the vines below her "I see" Yuri commented as his smirk faded.

"Lunalight Leo Dancer destroy Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia!" Serena called out to her own monster. Lunalight Leo Dancer moved through the air and used her blade to slice through Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia as she charged past it, cutting it sideways. Predaplant Chimera Rafflesia shattered; creating a force of wind that forced Yuri backwards as he growled (**LP 2800 - 1000 = LP 1800 [0] x 2**) "Is that the best that you can do?" he challenged Serena.

Serena wore a smirk "When Leo Dancer destroys an opponent's Monster by Battle; all of your Monsters are destroyed" she explained to Yuri as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon started to glow with a yellow aura. Yuri raised his arm "I Don't think so I use the Effect of Starved Venom! When a "Starving Venom" would leave the Field; I can destroy it instead" he informed Serena as the Trap beside him shattered. The glow around Starving Venom Fusion Dragon slowly faded as it roared.

"Fine, Lunalight Leo Dancer can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Serena called back to him as Lunalight Leo Dancer raised her blade against the Dragon before her and slashed downward. Before the sword could slice through the dragon Starving Venom's eyes glowed as it pressed its head against the sword; causing for Leo Dancer to grind the sword on its head; sparks shot outward from the blade while Starving Venom Fusion Dragon managed to take the pressure from the blade.

*I shall not be destroyed by the likes of you!* Starving Venom growled as it used it tail to grab hold of an Action Card and dropped where Yuri caught it and swiped it into his duel disk "Action Card: High Dive! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points increase by 1000 until the end of the turn!" Yuri played the card as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon glowed (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 1000 = ATK/3800**) as it managed to push Lunalight Leo Dancer backwards while she struggled to keep the dragon backwards.

Serena back-flipped and took hold of an Action card, while she landed back onto her feet she swiped the card into her duel disk "Action Card: Attack Force! Lunalight Leo Dancer gains 600 Attack!" Serena announced as Lunalight Leo Dancer (**LV 10: ATK/3500 + 600 = ATK/4100**) managed to push back Starving Venom Fusion Dragon with her sword. Yuri's eyes widened as he looked up to a blue-glowing platform. He jumped onto the platform as he grabbed the card "Power Crystal! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon gains 800 attack until the end of the Turn" Yuri called as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LP 8: ATK/3800 + 800 = ATK/4600**) as it pushed Lunalight Leo Dancer backwards once more.

Serena gasped as she scanned the room where she managed to see one on the sealing of the room. Serena jumped upward onto one of the blue-platforms. She looked up where she launched her herself onto another platform before jumping up to reach the sealing where she managed to take hold of the card. She jumped from the platform where she swiped the card onto her duel disk "Action Card: Bi-Attack! Lunalight Leo Dancer's attack points are doubled until the end of the turn! It's over!" she yelled as Lunalight Leo Dancer (**LV 10: ATK/4100 X 2 = ATK/8200**) as she managed to effortlessly push the Dragon back.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon slivered its tail upward as it grabbed an Action Card from across the room and dropped it onto the duel disk "Action Magic! Bi-Attack! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Yuri smirked as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/4600 X 2 = ATK/9200**) pushed backwards against Lunalight Leo Dancer. Feeling the sweat from her body Serena jumped upwards and grabbed another Action Card "Action Magic - High-Dive! Lunalight Leo Dancer gains 1000 attack points" Serena swiped the card into her duel disk. Lunalight Leo Dancer (**LV 10: ATK/8200 + 1000 = ATK/9200**) pushed backwards against the Fusion Dragon. The sword held by Lunalight Leo Dancer begun to slowly crack where Starving Venom's head also started to crack as they both shattered from each other.

Serena and Yuri were both shoved backwards by the blasts "It was a tie? Great here I was thinking I could get rid of you" Yuri joked. Serena's eyes narrowed in anger "Bastard. Can't you take anything seriously?!" she scolded him only for Yuri to laugh "If I did take this seriously...this would have been over sooner, so try to enjoy it well you can" Yuri replied. Before another word could be exchanged between them the doors to the room barged opened as Grace and Gloria Tyler both marched through as they ran in front of Serena as they both activate their duel disks ***Intrusion Penalty - 2000 Damage*** Gloria (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5**) and Grace (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 5**) both looked towards Yuri "Yuri you are Charged with the crime of Treason - Surrender now or be eliminated" Gloria warned Yuri while Grace carried over "It's your call" she told Yuri.

Yuri sighed "Damn I was even enjoying this before you two barged in - I guess we will have to finish this next time Serena" Yuri told her as a beam of light shot out of his duel disk as it expanded into Starving Venom Fusion Dragon as it glowed brighter, covering the room in the flash of light. Grace, Gloria and Serena was blinded by the light from the dragon. Grace, Gloria and Serena looked back as the light faded to see Yuri had vanished "Where did he go?" Grace questioned as she placed her harms onto her hips. Gloria turned to Serena "Serena where is Ruri?" she questioned. Serena looked to her "I don't know she walked off before Yuri challenged me" Grace and Gloria both watched Serena silently.

* * *

**Next: 128: Dimension: Nexus**

**(寸法: ネクサス)**

Kaiba arrives in the Synchro Dimension to bring Reji and Yuya into the Ritual Dimension to greet the City's President: Pegasus. Yuya is suddenly shocked when Pegasus tells the truth behind the origins of the Dimensional Dragons and their home: The Nexus Dimension. Yuya's heart syncs with Odd-Eyes as they both converge as the dragon reveals its past to Yuya with Dark Rebellion and how they arrived into the realm that they know. Reji requests the aid of Pegasus for the Dimensional War, but is declined by him. Pegasus makes a deal with Reji to help his ambitions, but only if his team can defeat the best duelists in the Ritual Dimension in a Battle Royal


	128. Dimension: Nexus

**Chapter: 128: ****寸法: ネクサス **

**(Dimension: Nexus)**

* * *

Orbital scanned the readings from the terminal "Holy Smokes! Energy Signal Inbound!" he exclaimed as he frantically typed on the terminal. Jesse slowly rubbed his shoulder as he stood behind Orbital "Do you know if it's them?" he questioned as he looked to the terminal. Orbital raised his arm and saluted "Aye Aye! Yuya and the others have returned!" he answered before looking back to results "Although...it seems that they are missing a few members" Orbital noticed.

Jesse looked up to the sky of the Synchro Dimension as he placed his hands onto his hips "Missing? What the heck happened to them?" he thought to himself as a beam of light spiraled down from the sky and struck the ground of the city. Yusei sat on his D-Wheel as he too looked to the sight as the light touched the ground and expanded. Yuzu, Kotori, Shun, Kaito, Yuma and Astral all formed from the light while another figure formed before them. Yuya slowly opened his eyes to the sight of the Synchro Dimension "Huh man it feels good to be back" he commented as Yuto appeared beside him in spirit form "I'm just glad I don't have to share a body with that nut-job any longer" he told Yuya as he faded.

Yuma looked around the area and saw that they were in a park surrounding by tall buildings with neo-glowing lights. He raised his arms to his chest as he jumped in the air "I'm in another dimension! That is so cool!" he squealed as he landed back onto his feet "Are there animal-people here? No wait! Are there Human-Animals? Hold on are there any snack-bars?" Yuma questioned as he held his stomach as it growled from far away "I'm so hungry" he added as he had puppy-dog eyes "Any rice-cakes? I need some duel fuel!" he winded. Kotori looked over to Yuzu "Hey Yuzu can you do me a favor?" Yuzu turned to Kotori "Sure what?"

**SLAP**

Yuma was lying on the ground wile holding the back of his head while Kotori stood above him holding Yuzu's fan in her hand. Yuma's eyes spiraled as he imaged birds flying around his head as they tweeted "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" he wined while Kotori clenched the fan tighter "Typical of you Yuma, always thinking about food" she gritted her teeth. Yuma pushed himself up and brushed himself off "That's not true! I also think about dueling too" he reminded Kotori as her face became red with anger.

While watching Yuzu turned to Yuya "Now you can't say I'm being unfair when I slap you" she told him. Causing Yuya to gulp "...Yeah..." he replied a little nervous "By the way can I get my fan back?" Yuzu called out to Kotori. Jesse walked towards them as he held a smile on his face "Hey Yuya whose the new guy? He's almost as ridiculous as you" he asked in a friendly manner. Yuma looked to Jesse and gasped "Academia! Kotori stay back I'll handle him!" he called out as he raised his arm to his chest and activated his duel disk; releasing an orange rectangular shape. Yuma stood before Kotori and the others

"Huh?" Jesse questioned as he looked to Yuma "Oh looks like you don't know. I'm kinda not apart of Academia anymore" Jesse held out his hands to his sides. Yuma's eyes narrowed "Nice try! I'm too smart to be fooled!" Yuma proclaimed "Uh Yuma, he's cool!" Kotori tried to get his attention. Yuma turned to Kotori "Really? Oh...may bad" Yuma de-activated his duel disk as he lowered his arm "Sorry about that" he apologized. Jesse gave a smirk as saluted with two of his fingers "Nah don't sweat it. I understand...but can you please explain what the heck was going on your end?" Jesse lowered his arms and placed them by his sides.

Kotori sighed as she looked to him "Luna she-she...took them away..." she pushed herself to say. Jesse raised his gaze at her "Took them away?" he questioned as Kaito stepped forward "Shark...Rio, they are gone; absorbed into her along with Mizael and now Luna has the power the Seven Emperors. Worst of all she escaped us. We have no idea where she is" Kaito added while crossing his arms "But the venture wasn't a complete waste we finally managed to kill Dark Mist for good" he added while looking to Jesse.

Yuya looked around "Where's Reji? Luna she said that she came from the future along with Primo, Jacob and Lester - even Leo Akaba" he spoke while he looked up to a set of railings to see the man in question. Reji stood with a blank expression while his scarf flowed through the wind "Interesting. It appears that this Luna knew Leo. If only I came with you I would have been able to greet her, but it appears that we need to find an alternative route to the truth" he told Yuya as he headed towards the stairs and walked down them.

"Guess we have no choice but to find another way to learn what is really going on here, but apart from Luna we don't know any other person that knows about the future. Jacob and Lester are still damaged, so I doubt we will have any luck with that anytime soon" Yuya told Reji while Yuzu used her hand to shake Yuya's shoulder "Yuya look!" she told him as she used her free arm to point to the area where she was looking. Yuya turned to see a sight that shocked him.

Kaiba stood with his arms crossed as he had his usual scowl "Kaiba!?" Yuya questioned as Reji stood beside him as they both looked to Kaiba. Looking to them Kaiba retained his casual posture "I Didn't want to come here again, but it's time Yuya" he told Yuya while he uncrossed his arms "Time for what?" Yuya replied confused while Kaiba just to look to him "Time for you to learn the truth. Yuya you will learn the ties of fate that brought you here" he told Yuya. Moments later Soul formed beside Kaiba as she too looked to Yuya however she held worry in her eyes "Yuya you will now learn the truth...and I'm sorry for what you are going to hear" she told Yuya as she held out her hand to invite Yuya over to her.

"Sorry for what?" Yuya slowly looked to her while Reji stood beside him. Kaiba's eyes narrowed "Come with us, now!" he ordered while Soul stretched out her arm further "Yuya Sakaki and Akaba Reji you will come to the Ritual Dimension, there you will find answers you desire behind all of this. The truth behind this reality and the secrets that should never be spoken - quick take my hand" she told him. Yuya slowly shook his head "Tell me here! Who the hell are you?" Yuya demanded while Reji started to walk towards Soul "Yuya, we don't have time to stand around, hurry up" he told him.

"Yuzu what do you thin-" Yuya was cut off when he realized that Yuzu was not moving "Huh?" he thought as he turned around to see everyone else frozen as well "They're...frozen?" Yuya thought as Yuto formed beside him "She must be doing this, Yuya I don't think we have a choice. We have to go with her" Yuto told him while Yuya turned around to face Soul "What have you done to them?!" Yuya questioned with anger. Soul's eyes narrowed as she continued to hold out her hand "They cannot get in the way. Yuya you will come with us, now" she demanded well holding elegance in her voice.

"Fine. As long as my friends are safe" Yuya spoke as he walked towards Soul placing his hand into her own hand. Reji nodded towards Yuya. Soul's eyes glowed as she started to glow as she covered herself and the others in a beam of light. Yuya looked around as the light faded as he saw that they were stood outside a tall building with the sky above being dark-red. The city surrounding the building was fully dark. Yuya looked up the building "Where did you take us?" he questioned while Soul and Kaiba slowly glowed "The answers are inside" Soul told him as she and Kaiba vanished; leaving Yuya and Reji alone.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place?" Yuya looked around while Rejil looked up the building that they stood before "This must be the Ritual Dimension. From where she said we must enter this building" Reji answered as he started walking onward. Yuya took a second to thing while he grabbed his Pendulum "The Ritual Dimension? This is Katrina's home maybe we will run into her...but if this is her some, then the other me should be here too...the one that broke her trust" Yuya thought as Yuto formed beside him "Yuya we can't think about that now. We have to find out what is causing all of this" he told Yuya as he faded. Yuya walked onward behind Reji as they entered through a automatic glass door that opened for them.

Walking through the entrance they both all a lounge with classical wallpaper that was covered in stripes "This place looks surprisingly nice for you know- being completely empty" Yuya commented while Reji looked over to a desk with a woman sat behind it. She seemed to be typing on the keyboard connected to her computer. She had short curled brown hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket and a pair of black tights. Reji walked over to her as Yuya followed.

"Excuse me miss" Reji inquired. the woman looked away from the desktop to watch Reji "Oh hello there do you have meeting?" she asked while she placed her arms on the desk. Yuya looked to her "Uh we were told to come and talk to your boss...my name's Yuya Sakaki" he informed the woman while she looked to her computer "Uh...let's see...Sakaki...Oh their you are, take the Elevator to floor 303; Mr Crawford is waiting for you" she smiled as she typed onto her keyboard. Reji placed his hands onto the desk "What happened to this place?"

"Huh?" the woman asked. Reji's eyes focused on her "Where are all the people? A whole city should never be completely in darkness, so where are they?" he asked; causing the woman to become nervous as she slowly leaned up towards him "You don't know? How can you not know about it?" she asked worryingly "Know about what?" Reji replied only for the woman to point towards the Elevator "You best go now; Crawford isn't really the most patient of people" she told him.

* * *

Reji and Yuya both entered the Elevator as the doors closed behind them. They both looked to each other "Yuya I don't have a good feeling about this" Yuya crossed his arms "Really? When I have a bad feeling you tell me to just suck it up. But when it's you that gets the bad vibes, then we have to tackle it" Yuya mocked him. Reji scoffed "Can you act grown up. I minute ago you was also noting that this city is completely void of people but there's no destruction anywhere. Hopefully this Crawford will shed some light on this matter" he told Yuya.

The doors opened revealing a tanned figure with white spiked hair. Wearing a light blue shirt with a leather jacket over it. His purple eyes looked to Yuya and Reji "You two are late. Crawford was expecting you ten minutes ago" Marik told them as he stood aside to allow them to exit the lift. Marik leaded the way while he kept an eye on the two behind him. Yuya looked to Marik "Hey I doubt you can tell me what is going on with everything?" Marik turned his attention to Yuya "No" he told him as they reached the end of the hallway as a set of wooden doors stood before them. Marik placed his hands on the doors "Gentlemen, welcome to the President's office" Marik spoke as he opened the doors.

A figure dressed in a black suit with golden outlines sat at the desk. The figure also had long white hair that covered his left eye. Sitting with his palms together Pegasus looked to Yuya and Reji. Standing from his chair he walked towards them as he grabbed Yuya's hand and shook it "Ah Yuya-boy, how do you do?" Pegasus then turned to Reji and shook his hand too "And you Reji-boy, truly a Honor to meet you both" Pegasus greeted them before releasing his grip on Reji's hand.

"Welcome to my tower, you may be wondering why I brought you here, right?" Pegasus held out his hands "I asked Kaiba-boy to bring you here because it is time that you knew the truth" he told Reji and Yuya. Looking at Pegasus, Yuya while grasping his pendant "Truth...you mean about the Dragons don't you?" he inquired while Pegasus nodded "Very good Yuya-Boy, I have the Secrets of the Dragons, the Key to all of this" he told Yuya as he slowly walked to the glass panels of his office looking out through them, holding his arms behind his back "The Dragons are not to be used...a Sin upon the Game of Duel Monsters" he added.

"How do you know about the Dragons like you claim?" Reiji asked. Pegasus continued looking through the Panels "Because I was there...I was apart of the mistake that day...the one Mistake that would cause all of this suffering upon so many..." Pegasus replied as he saw his reflection in the glass.

* * *

{**I come from a world of ruin that was once a Utopia, but that all changed the day...Sakaki Yusho discovered a secret meant to stay just that...**}

"Look at this" Yusho placed the pile of images onto the Desk as Pegasus scanned through them "This can't be...this is impossible" Pegasus commented while Yusho shook his head "I checked for any miscalculations, Same result every time; there's a Dimension that mirrors our own, but is...inhabited by Monsters, truly marvelous" Yusho explained. Pegasus brushed his hair from his left eye as he used both his eyes to scan the images which contained 6 different dragons in them "These Dragons what are they? Why have you only captured images of them?" Pegasus questioned.

"There are thousands of other Monsters, but these Dragons seem to be on a whole other Level; they seem to be in charge and more powerful they are feared by the other monsters" Yusho used his right hand to spread out the pictures. Pegasus slowly stood up from his chair "Yusho do you know what this means? A whole new world to be explored, truly remarkable, but it stays between us" he told the man before him. Yusho widened his eyes "Why? Can't we just tell Leo, he would love the chance to analyse these creatures" he replied causing Pegasus's eyes to narrow "He is not getting one. Leo cannot know about this world...these creatures are alive they deserve peace. Leo would not care for their feelings he only cares for power" Pegasus warned Yusho.

{**Of course I was foolish to trust Yusho. His friendship with Leo caused him to reveal the secrets of the world. Seeing the power of those creatures Leo desired their power. You are aware of the technology to card someone,no? Well the one you know is a inferior version of the original created by Leo. He desired power and he wouldn't stop until he had it"**]

"You told Leo!" Pegasus growled as he held Yusho by his jacket "Listen I didn't know that he would have done this!" he tried to reason with Pegasus by it was no use "Do you have any idea of what you have done?! You have just caused the destruction of an entire society" Pegasus released his grip on Leo "You are finished here Yusho, pack your things and get out of my building!" Pegasus ordered holding his arm towards the door to his office "Pegasus listen I sorry" Yusho tried to reason with him. Pegasus' eyes narrowed "That's Crawford to you. Only my friends call me by my first name. Now get out of my sight" Pegasus growled as Yusho walked out of the office.

{**Soon enough Leo used my Technology to transport to the world of the beasts. Desiring their power - he was a true monster that day**]

Leo formed from a flash of light as thousand of soldiers stood behind him. Leo looked to his surroundings. The area consisted of a grass-field with lakes and rivers all around. Mountains far in the distance while the sky was a spectrum of colors with six moons in the sky "Now move out" Leo ordered as his army split up. One Solder saw a gathering of Fairies as they flew around. Aiming his duel disk he caught all of them in a flash of purple light; causing them to scream. When the light faded five cards slowly dropped to the ground. The Soldiers came across many other Monsters as they carded them too.

Leo looked to the sky as he saw a flock of Harpies as they charged through the air towards him with their claws stretched out. Leo gave a single chuckle as he raised his duel disk and enveloped the group of Harpies in a flash of light; causing them to screech as a bundle of cards landed onto the ground before him.

{**Eventually Leo's forces were confronted by the same Dragons that Yusho told me about**]

*You dare taint the land of my Home with yourselves! Get your filth out of my world!* Starving Venom Fusion Dragon growled as it charged two blasts from above its shoulders and launched it towards Leo and his forces. The blast spiraled towards its Targets. Leo managed to jump out of the way while the blast incinerated hundred of the Soldiers as they screamed. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon spiraled through the air, slicing through the aircraft of the military *Leave our home alone!* the dragon roared.

Dark Rebellion roared as its wings were covered by sparks of electricity which the dragon released towards a barrage of Soldiers; electrifying them. Odd-Eyes jumped over Dark Rebellion as it released a blast from its mouth while the orbs around its body begun to glow as the beam of energy burned a path right through the formation of the soldiers. Flare-Soul Divine Dragon remained in the air as it released a blast from its mouth into the sky until it vanished out sight only for hundreds of energy spheres to rain down from the sky that struck the ground level; causing hundreds of explosions. Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon submerged under the water and swam through the depths while reaching out with its long tail; slicing through all the Tanks that it could see.

[**Leo wasn't done. Instead of surrendering his pride he brought our whole world into a war that he started; making the Creatures of Nexus the villains, saying that they attacked first. Until that day I have never met a more selfish human-being. The Dragons lost their home...their anger was only matched by Leo's greed}**

The Dimension of Nexus was in ruin, smoke and flames covered the once beautiful land. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon looked out to the distance where it saw the countless enforcement of Soldiers the dragon quickly turned around and ran before a flashlight from helicopter could spot it. Odd-Eyes hid in a cave where is saw a Human solder who was hurt, slowly approaching him Odd-Eyes kept his guard up. The human had grey spiked hair with green highlights. The figure also had yellow eyes as he couched. Zarc's eyes focused on the dragon as it reached out his small arm, holding a rock with a dent in it which held water. Zarc's eyes slowly eased as he slowly reached for it. Odd-Eyes and Zarc both place their heads together as they closed their eyes.

[**Even on the edge of extinction the Dragon refused to kill...as it befriended a Human...both who felt like outcasts to their worlds. They stuck together no matter what - They became family. However Leo's selfishness was about to take an even greater turn...Manipulating his very own Daughter into his own scheme. He knew she would do anything to help him and he took advantage of that; turning her against hey best friend who befriended the sorrowful dragon**]

Ray and Zarc both stood opposite each other "Zarc what are you doing choosing their side over ours? You have aligned yourself with monsters, killers!" Ray called to him as she showed anger in her eyes. Zarc looked to her "What am I doing? Your father attacked this world! He carded their people; turned them into cards to be used against this world!" he replied with anger in his voice too. Ray raised her arm and activated her duel disk "My Father was defending our world, protecting our people, and you are here with those Dragons!" she growled. Zarc's eyes narrowed as he too activated his duel disk "Ray...Your father is no Hero. He attacked this world first for power, those Dragons are defending their world - Your Father is a liar and a coward and if you can't even see that he is using you just to achieve his goals - then who are you to face me when you can't even face yourself"

* * *

Pegasus turned around to Yuya and Reji "That's enough for now. I have told you a portion of the truth" he told them while Yuya's eyes focused on them "Those Dragon's world was destroyed by...Leo because of my Father?" Yuya questioned. Pegasus nodded "Your Father was a good man...just not a good person. He only had to keep one secret to save that world..." he told Yuya while Reji looked over to Pegasus "That's it. We are stopping Leo, President Crawford will you assist us in our mission to stop Academia and Akaba Leo?" he asked.

Pegasus placed his palms together as he sat back into his chair "Sorry but I can't. My people need me now" he told Reji. Yuya's eyes widened "Come on! If you don't help Everyone could die! Do you really want to place thousands of life above millions?" Yuya spoke while Yuto formed beside him while the shadow of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon both formed above them "If you want to do what's best for everyone than you need to join us!" Yuya told Pegasus.

Pegasus raised his eyebrows "Beast for Everyone? Fine. I'll help you efforts, but only if...you can beat me best Duelists in a Battle Royal" he told Yuya causing him to become shocked "Battle Royal?" Yuya questioned while Reji also looked shocked "We have to win the Battle Royal to decide if you help us?" Pegasus shook his head "No, you need to win the Battle Royal to ensure the continued survival of everyone because Leo is a fool. He will make the same mistakes again, and again until he gets what he wants..."

"Now...Are you in?" Pegasus inquired...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Next: **129: Battle City**

**(**バトルシティ)

The Battle Royal is set to Begin.. Reji recruits Yuya, Yuma and Yusei into his ranks as they separate into the city. Yusei is the first to encounter opposition. Marik faces off against Yusei with aggression. Yusei is quickly drove into a corner as all of his Extra Deck monsters become useless against the force of the Marik's deck. Meanwhile Yuya is challenged by Kaiba to see how far he has come since they last dueled. Both duelists begin strong, but which one can keep it up


	129. Battle City

**Hey, Scorpio-229 here**

**I would like to take the time to explain that there will not be a Chapter Upload after this one for a few weeks. I am extremely busy with my Education and will not be able to find time to work at the schedule I normally do, so I did my best to not leave this chapter on a cliffhanger because that would be such a D*ck move of me and I would never do that (;**

**Anyway thanks for reading the A/N, and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter** **129: バトルシティ**

**(Battle City**)

* * *

"A Battle Royal?" Yuma yelled with excitement, throwing his arms in the air "This is going to be so cool! I can't wait to Duel!" he squealed. Reji and Yuya both looked at him with odd glances "Glad you are finding some excitement from it, considering the fate of all Dimensions could be on the line" Reji told Yuma. Reji was wearing his dark blue hoodie with the inner red layer. Yuma just shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry I know what is on the line, but I duel for fun, no matter what, but I'm still so exited for it!" Yuma yelled again as he smirked "Talk about Kattobingu!" he added.

From Yuma's side Yusei sat on his D-Wheel with his helmet as he looked over to Yuya and Reji "Hmm you know I don't like to be left in the dark. I'll join your efforts, but only if you tell me what happened in that Dimension to cause the need for a Battle Royal" he spoke calmly as he inquired. Yuma stood dressed in a red hoodie with the stomach area in white. Yuya had his sleeves rolled up while he wore dark-blue jeans. Yuya looked to Yusei "I was told the truth behind the Dimensional Dragons. They once lived in harmony with other Duel Monsters in a Dimension called Nexus, but once Akaba Leo discovered about its existence he waged war on that world; destroying it just like Heartland"

Yusei continued to look at Yuya "Then what happened?" he asked. Yuya slowly shook his head "I'm not sure. Pegasus told me he would tell me more about it if we won the Battle Royal" he crossed his arms while he looked up to the sky "But it's so weird. I had Odd-Eyes since as long as I could remember, my first memory wasn't of my Father or Mother, but of Odd-Eyes" Yuya told the others as he took Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Deck box and held it to his view "I knew this Card was Special, but I could have never imagined that it came from another Dimension?" he thought while he saw the Card slightly glow "I wonder does it want to go back to its home?" Yuya's attention was brought to Yuzu as he saw her run towards him "Yuya!" she called; causing Yuya to turn to face her "Yuzu. What's going on?"

Yuzu stopped as she took a few seconds to catch her breath "Are you really leaving again? come on, it's been non-stop for the past week. Between the whole battle with Team New World and Luna you haven't even slept much at all. I'm really worried about you over working yourself" she protested while she took hold of Yuya's hands into her own "Yuya please just rest. This Battle Royal can wait a few hours, please rest...for me?" Yuzu begged him while she traced her hand into his palms.

Yuya turned to see Reji glaring at him while he held his hands on his hips. Yuya slowly nodded to him before turning to Yuzu "I'm sorry, but I can't right now. I have to do this now" he told Yuzu as he pulled away from her and turned to Yuma and Yusei "C'mon guys let's get going" he told them as they both nodded. Yusei pressed his foot against the accelerator on his D-Wheel as he drove forward. Yuma clipped open his deck box and placed his deck into his Duel Disk as he followed behind Yusei. Yuya also followed after with Reji by his side. Yuzu watched him walk away as she slightly held anger in her eyes "Not even a goodbye?" she thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Alright here we go" Reji spoke as he typed onto his Duel Disk "Uploading the corroborates, right now" he informed the other three as their duel disks glowed "Here we go" Yuya thought as they all vanished in a flash of light. Yuzu was left alone in the area as she sighed "Wow he has really changed. I'm not sure if I even really know him anymore" she commented. Her eyes widened as she heard her Duel Disk vibrating. She removed it from her wrist and held it to her ear "Hiragi Yuzu, who is this?" she asked as she gave the person on the other end time to respond. Yuzu's eyes widened as she recognized the voice "Huh? How are you talking to me? I thought you were...wait What?! Are you sure?" she exclaimed. Yuzu turned around shocked "...Oh no..." she whispered.

* * *

**Ritual Dimension**

Yuya, Reji, Yuma and Yusei looked around as they noticed they were standing on top of a tower surrounding by the smaller buildings. Looking up Yuya saw the reddish sky with the black clouds "Where are we?" he asked while Yuma and Yusei both looked at their surroundings stunned "This place is strange" Yuma commented as he continued to look up to the moon in the sky "This is the Ritual Dimension? Was I the only one thinking of a beach and sunshine when I imagined this place?" Yuma asked the others. Yusei looked over as his eyes narrowed "We got company" he told the others as they all looked onward with him.

"Well Reji-Boy I guess this means that you accepted my challenge after all. I was starting to think that you got cold feet" Pegasus told Reji as he walked towards them with three people walking behind him. Marik, Kaiba and a cloaked figure all walked in union as they stood behind Pegasus. Yuya looked behind him and saw Kaiba "Kaiba! You're dueling in the Battle Royal?" Yuya directed towards him. Pegasus slowly scoffed at his statement "Indeed I am. Why, are you scared that you will loose when we duel?" he remarked while folding his arms.

Pegasus placed his hands together "Ah Yuya-boy I trust you have really brought your A-Game, you are going to need it; Kaiba-Boy here has quite the mission to take you out of this duel. I hope you and your Dragons are ready Yuya-Boy" he chuckled as he held his arms out "Gentlemen welcome to Scarlet-Red city, in other words the Arena for our little game here, before we get started we will need to go over some of the ground rules" Pegasus smirked while he turned around to the face the city with each time on his sides "Rule Number 1: I know how much Yuya-boy loves his Action Cards, so they will be permitted within the Battle Royal, but every time you use an Action Card you will loose 200 life points"

"Rule Number 2: All Players will Start with 8000 life points, instead of the regular 4000 to spice things up"

"Rule Number 3:Their are no Intrusion Penalties, so do as you wish"

"Finally Rule Number 4: You retain the same Life Points through all the Duels, so be careful with them, you won't be getting any refills"

Pegasus turned around to face both Teams with his arms behind his back "Apart from those Rules this will be a Regular duel, so place nice and let the best Team Win! Last Team with Members win, so we start at the sound of the Siren" he told both teams. Yuya, Yuma and Yusei all looked to Kaiba, Marik and the cloaked Figure who returned the glare "Hey guys let's try to have fun out there" Yuya smiled at the opposing Team. Marik's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms "Fun? This is about the last man standing - This is war" he told Yuya as he and the rest of his team both turned around as they started walking off.

"Where are they going?" Yuma questioned. Yusei pressed his foot on his accelerator "What do you think? They are spreading out through the city for strategy. We should do the same" he told Yuya and Yuma as he accelerated across the roof and reared off of the room; ridding down the tower. Yuma smirked as his key glowed "Kattobingu!" Yuma cheered as Astral formed beside him "Let's do this!" he and Yuma both yelled in union as Yuma ran off.

Yuya sighed as he turned "This is going to be tough I know it, but I have to correct my Father's mistake, no matter what" he thought to himself as Yuto formed beside him "Let's go Yuya!" he encouraged his partner. Yuma nodded as he started to walk off. Reji turned to Pegasus "What are you planning?" catching Pegasus as he placed his hand onto his chest "Oh what me? I told you Reji-Boy, if your teams wins I'll help you, but if not I won't. I'm trying to keep it simple" he teased.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later...**

Yuya, Yuma, Yusei, Kaiba, Marik and the cloaked figure were all scattered across the city, separated from each other as they heard the siren through the entire city "It begins" the cloaked figure commented as they raised their arm and activated their red-glowing duel disk. Kaiba raised his arm and activated his blue-glowing duel disk. Marik rested his arm at his sides as his activated his blue-glowing duel disk "About time" he commented. Yusei's eyes focused as he tapped the screen of his D-Wheel. His white-glowing duel disk activated on the desktop of his D-Wheel as he placed his helmet on. Yuma raised his arm above his head as his Orange-glowing duel disk activated "Kattobingu!" he and Astral both yelled in union. Yuya raised his arm to his chest as he activated his Yellow-glowing duel disk "The fun has just begun!" he announced as he raised his arms in the air.

The city glowed as blue platforms materialized all through it "**Crossover Magic*** all six player's duel disks announced as Action Cards were scattered all through the city.

* * *

_**Yuya LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

_**Yusei LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

_**Yuma LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

_**VS**_

_**Kaiba LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

_**Marik LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

_**Unknown: LP 8000 [0] x 5**_

* * *

Yusei's eyes narrowed as he pressed his foot on his accelerator as he drove through the streets as he made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of life "What happened here? There's no destruction, no damage, but there's no sign of anyone. How can an entire city just go completely empty?" he thought as he turned the corner of the street, but stopped when he saw Marik standing along the same street. Marik's eyes focused on Yusei as he raised his arm to his chest "Let's get this over with" Marik (**LP 8000 [0] x 5) **commented while Yusei (**LP 8000 [0] x 5) **slowly nodded "As you wish" as he scanned through his hand of five cards.

He took hold of two Cards "I Summon Summoner Monk from my hand" Yusei placed the card onto his duel disk. Summoner Monk (**LV 4: DEF/1600**) formed beside Yusei's D-Wheel "I activate Summoner Monk's effect, by sending a Spell Card from my hand to my Graveyard I can Special summon another Level 4 Monster from my deck" Yusei placed a card into his Graveyard "Come forth Hyper Synchron!" Hyper Synchron (**LV 4: ATK/1600**) formed beside Summoner Monk.

Yusei raised his arm "I Tune my Level 4: Hyper Synchro with Level 4: Summoner Monk!" he announced as Hyper Synchron glowed as he separated into four starts that expanded into green rings. Summoner Monk moved through the rings as he gained a yellow outline "Here it comes!" Yuya thought as a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Emblem of Light and hope" the sight of a star being born could be seen, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down "Against the conjuring darkness" a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the starts slowly moved. "Awaken! Hourglass of the future, illuminate all despair!" The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a bright blue slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved, with the white sections a black star pattern that also moved.

Its white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly traveled down it "**I Synchro Summon!**!" Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it held its arms out to its sides, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as it clenched its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura, as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it that slowly turned "Take flight! Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**LV 8:ATK 2500**_)_

"Hyper Synchron's monster effect, when used as Synchro Material the Synchro Monster that Moster gains 800 attack points!" Skylight Stardust Dragon glowed with a white aura as it roared (**ATK 2500 + 800 = 3300**) Yusei took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn" Yusei announced as a set card formed beside his D-Wheel. Marik placed his hand onto his duel disk, narrowing his eyes "My turn, draw!" he called as he drawled his sixth card.

"I activate the Ritual Spell: Nekroz Mirror with this Card I would usually have to discard monsters that make the Level of the Monster that I want to summon, but not with this" Marik took another card from his hand and revealed it to Yusei "Now by sending Shurit Strategist of the Nekroz to my Graveyard. He is treated as all the requirements" Marik placed the card into his Graveyard as a red pentagram formed on his field as Shurit Strategist of the Nekroz slowly lowered himself into it, afterwards the pentagram glowed brighter "**Ritual Summon**!" Marik announced as a beam of light spiraled out from it and struck his field "Stand above all others! Level 9: Nekroz of Trishula!" Marik announced.

Nekroz of Trishula slowly spun around as he raised his blade (**LV 9: ATK/2700**) before it faced Yusei and Skylight Stardust Dragon "Nekroz of Trishula's effect activates! When it is Ritual Summoned I can Banish a card from your Hand, Field and Graveyard!" Marik announced as he held out his hand "Skylight Stardust Dragon, Hyper Synchron and the card furthest to the left in your hand" Marik declared with a smirk as Nekroz of Trishula raised his blade and swung it across Yusei's field.

"Trap Card open! Skylight Road, when a Card Effect is activated while I control a "Skylight" Monster; I can negate the Activation and draw 1 Card from my Deck" Yusei announced as his set card flipped upward. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared, bracing its arms upward as it gained a protective blue layer over its body as it deflected Nekroz of Trishula's blade "It's going to take more then that" Yusei commented. Marik's eyes slowly narrowed as he smirked "I'm counting on it" he replied as Nekroz of Trishula and Skylight Stardust Dragon both stood opposing each other.

"Good, because I got more to give!" Marik took another card from his hand and showed to Yusei "I Activate the Effect of Nekroz of Decisive Armor, by discarding it; Nekreoz of Trishula gains 1000 attack points until the end of the turn" Marik smirked as Nekroz of Trishula glowed (**LV 9: ATK/2700 + 1000 = ATK/3700**) "Nekroz of Trishula slay that Dragon!" Marik called out as Nekroz of Trishula raised its blade and swung it across, striking Skylight Stardust Dragon; causing the dragon to screech before shattering.

Yusei brought his arm up to shield himself from the shock waves **(LP 8000 - 400 = LP 7600 [0] x 2**) "...Stardust..." Yusei thought while he lowered his arm and looked to Marik "Bring out any monsters that wish Yusei, they will fall before mine. I don't care how big you are in your world...you are now in mine" Marik warned him as he showed a confident grin. Yusei's eyes narrowed as his signer mark slowly began to glow on his arm "Doesn't manner where. A duel is still a duel, and my friends are still with me" he called back as he placed his hand onto his deck "My turn!" he declared as he drawled from his deck.

* * *

Yuma slowly walked through the deserted streets as his sighs "Oi Astral, where is my opponent! I want to duel!" Yuya called out Astral hovered beside him with his arms crossed "Yuma it is best to do the impossible for you and try to be quiet. We don't want to attract too much atten-" Yuma cut him off as he placed his hands by his mouth "Oi I'm here! Come and duel me...I'm all alone with no back-up!" he called at the top of his lungs. Astral rolled his eyes "I missed you Yuma" he joked.

Yuma squealed as he saw the cloaked figure and waved to him "Hey over here! Duel me! Come on, Come on, Come on - I'm right over here!" Yuma called him over. The cloaked figure tilted their head as they raised their arm to their chest and activated their duel disk. Yuma jumped in joy as he also raised his duel disk "Kattobingu!" he called out as he landed on his feet. Yuma smirked as he pointed to his opponent "First why don't you take your hood off?"

The cloaked figure raised their arms to the cloak and through it off of them "Whoa" Yuma commented as a woman with long blond hair and purple eyes stood before him. She was wearing a black lather vest-top covered in a black sleeveless jacket and black-leather shorts with black arm gloves. with black boots to her ankles. She smirked as she looked to Yuma "You are quite the strange one aren't you?" she teased. Astral nodded "Indeed" causing Yuma to turn towards him "Hey who's side our you on!?" he yelled. Astral just shrugged his arms "Yours of course" he smirked. Yuma puffed as he turned back to Mai.

"Who are you talking to?" she inquired; causing Yuma to smirk "A alien from another planet that only I can see"

"Oh...okay...than" Mai replied "Can...we start the duel now?"

"Yeah of course!" Yuma (**LP 8000 [0] x 5**) yelled hyped.

Mai (**LP 8000 [0] x 5**) smirked as she looked down to her hand of five cards "Good; I'll be taking the first move!" she called out as she took hold of a card from her hand and showed it to Yuma "I Activate the Ritual Spell: Harpie's Hell Storm, I discard Harpy Lady 1, from my hand to treat her as all the requirements" She swiped the card onto her duel disk as a Green-colored pentagram formed in the ground before her as Harpy Lady 1 materialized as she descended into the ground and into the pentagram.

"**I Ritual Summon! **Ride the winds with your beautiful wings! Level 4: Harpy Lady Phoenix!" Mai called out as a green light spiraled out of the pentagram and struck the field. A light blue skinned woman formed with long red flowing hair as she was dressed in a red-skin tight outfit. The bottom of her arms and legs was covered in Sharp talons with flame-colored fathered wings attached to her arms that extended outward. Her eyes glowed as she back flipped in the air and swung a kick through the air as she grinned as her claws reflected the light off of them as she screeched (**LV 4: ATK/2000**)

"When I Summon a Harpie Monster; Harpie Lady Phoenix gains 200 attack points, including her own Summon!" Mai smirked as Harpie Lady Phoenix began to glow with a green outline (**LV 4: ATK/2000 + 200 = ATK/2200**) "Next I one of her other Effects, allowing me to add a "Harpie" Spell/Trap Card from my deck to my hand" Mai looked down to her deck as it ejected a card from it. She took hold of the card and swiped it onto her duel disk "I Activate the Field Spell: Harpie's Hunting Ground, all "Harpie" Monsters gains 200 attack points" Mai smirked as Harpie Lady Phoenix glowed (**LV 4: ATK/2200 + 200 = ATK/2400**) "I'll set one card and end my turn" Mai took one card from her hand and placed it into her duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing. Yuma placed his hand onto his deck as Astral looked down to him "Be careful Yuma we do not know her strategy just yet" he warned him. Yuma nodded "Don't worry I got this!" Yuma replied.

* * *

"Time to Swing into Action" Yuya thought as he started to run and jump onto one of the blue platforms as he looked around the area in hopes of getting view of his opponent "I Can't see them, they must be further out" he commented as he turned around and jumped off of the platform and onto the roof of a building "Hello!? Anyone here?" Yuya called out as Yuto appeared beside him "Yuya you shouldn't be yelling. Who knows what attention we can attack from our opponents" he tried to reason with Yuya.

"This could be a chance to find out what happened to this city and how there's no one in sight" Yuya replied to Yuto as he jumped off of the room and onto another platform "Hello!? Is anyone out there?" he called out to the distance. Yuya's eyes was drawn to his duel disk as he felt it vibrating as a picture of Yuzu appeared on the screen "Huh Yuzu? What does she want. Reji spent a long time upgrading our duel disks and here she is trying to call" Yuya commented while Yuto looked to him "Yuya answer it. It might be an emergency on her end" he tried to persuade Yuya.

Yuya just scoffed as he swiped the screen of his duel disk; ending the call "Yeah an emergency for her would be her running out of skin lotion. We have to focus on the problem at hand" Yuya thought to Yuto

"Even so. Our mission is to win this Battle Royal. But I still think you should have answered Yuzu's call" Yuto calmly proclaimed while Yuya jumped down from the platform and onto the ground "I know, but I just can't ignore the fact that this city is a ghost town, I mean not like we our going to run right into..."

"Yuya Sakaki!" a voice called out from behind him. Yuya turned towards the voice to see Kaiba stood with his arms to his sides "Kaiba? Wow you do not waste any time do you?" Kaiba stepped towards Yuya "Wish I could say the same for you. Looks like our last duel wasn't enough. You still haven't discovered your passion as a dullest" he taunted as he raised his arm to his chest "Now come at me Yuya...if you have the guts" Kaiba added while his coat drifted through the wind.

"Kaiba, tell me what happened to the people here. Where is everyone?" Yuya looked over to Kaiba who just ignored him "If you won't start then I will take the first move!" Kaiba announced as he took a card from his hand and revealed it to Yuya "Since I control no Monsters; I can Special Summon this: Kaiser Vorse Raider" Kaiba announced as he dropped the card onto his duel disk. Kaiser Vorse Raider's eyes glowed as it grabbed its axe with both of its hands (**LV 5: ATK/1900**) "I'll set one card and end my turn. Your move Yuya" Kaiba (**LP 8000 [0]x 3**] announced as he swiped the card into his duel disk. A set card formed onto his field before vanishing.

Yuya placed his hand onto his deck "Let's do it" Yuto called to Yuya as they drawled their sixth Card. Yuya looked down the the six cards that he was holding. Yuya took hold of two cards from his hand revealed them to Kaiba "With Scale 1: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Scale 8: Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I set the Pendulum Scale" he announced as he placed the two cards onto his duel disk as the word **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M **glowed on it as both Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon both materialized in Yuya's Pendulum Zones.

"Swing Pendulum of my Soul - Come forth my Monster Servants!" Yuya called out as two beams of light shot down onto his field "Level 4: Iris Magician, Level 4 Black Fang Magician!" Yuya announced as Iris Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) and Black Fang Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1700**) both formed in front of Yuya. Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he studied Yuya. Raising his arm Yuya looked upwards "With my Level 4: Iris Magician and Black Fang Magician; I construct the Overlay Network!" both Iris Magician and Black Fang Magician both narrowed into violet beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal.

"Prideful Magician, Stand the test of time with your Eons of Wisdom unmatched in the ways of Magic and time!" Yuya announced as a beam of light shot through the portal "**Xyz Summon**! Rank 4: Startime Magician!" Startime Magician's eyes glowed as it raised its staff and shield. Lowering to the ground as both of its Overlay Units orbited around him. Startime Magician (**Rank 4: ATK/2400 - OVU 2**) "Startime Magician's effect activates. by using one Overlay Unit; I can add a Spellcaster-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand" Yuya announced as Startime Magician absorbed one of its Overlay Units. Startime Magician raised its staff as a blue beam of light reflected off it and reflected onto Yuya's deck as a card ejected from it. Yuya took hold of the card and showed it to Kaiba "I added Tune Magician" Yuya confirmed as he showed the Pendulum Monster to Kaiba.

"Battle! Startime Magician attacks Kaiser Vorse Raider!" Yuya declared as Startime Magician raised its staff it reflected a blue beam of light that connected with a window from one of the buildings, causing the light to be reflected off of it and onto another window. The light was reflected again it connected with Kaiba's duel disk. The light reflected once more as it shot upward into the sky only to rain down and strike Kaiser Vorse Raider; destroying the monster in the blast. Kaiba brought him arm upward to shield from the blast (**LP 8000 - 500 = 7500 [0] x 3**) "Any Monster that destroys Kaiser Vorse Raider looses five hundred attack points" Kaiba countered as a transparent Kaiser Vorse Raider formed as it charged towards Startime Magician; phasing through it as it vanished. Startime Magician (**Rank 4: ATK/2400 - 500 = ATK/1900 - OVU 1**) remained unmoved by the effect.

Yuya took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn" A set card formed before vanishing "Kaiba are you going to tell me what happened to this place or not?" Yuya questioned with an annoyed tone. Kaiba placed his hand onto his deck "Forget about that. You are in a duel, now act like it!" he called out as he drawled another card; making the Number of cards in his hand four. Taking hold of a card Kaiba placed it into his duel disk I Activate the Spell: Trade-In, by discarding the Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand I can draw two cards" Kaiba placed Blue-Eyes into his Graveyard, before drawing two cards from his deck.

"Next I activate Silver's Cry, this Card Special Summons the Blue-Eyes that was just sent to my Graveyard" Kaiba smirked as a portal opened in the ground. Moments later Blue-Eyes White Dragon's eyes flashed as it charged through the air out of the portal. Blue-Eyes White Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/3000**) roared as it moved above Kaiba "Next I will follow that up by Summoning Manju and the Ten Thousand Hands from my hand" Manju and the Ten Thousand Hands (**LV 4: ATK/1400**) formed beside Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Manjune's effect activates when it is Normal Summoned; I can add a Ritual Spell to my hand and I choose Chaos Form" a card ejected from Kaiba's deck which he took hold of. Kaiba then looked to Manju and the Ten Thousand Hands "Now from my hand I activate the Effect of Sage with Eyes of Blue, by sending Manjune to my Graveyard I can Special Summon another Blue-Eyes from my deck, quite the Trade off if I must say" Kaiba smirked as Manju and the Ten Thousand Hands shattered as Blue-Eyes White Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/3000**) formed in its place. Both Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared in union.

"And now I use both my Blue-Eyes White Dragon as Material to perform a Fusion Summon" both Blue-Eyes White Dragons hovered in the air as they spiraled into a orange and blue portal "Dragon with Eyes of Blue - Two distant Souls merge to create the most beautiful of dragons that expels all darkness!" Kaiba chanted as a silhouette formed from deep within the portal "**I Fusion Summon! **Come Forth Radiant Dragon with eyes of Indigo-blue! Level 10: Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Kaiba called out.

Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon expels a mechanical roar as it stretch out its wings and leans its two heads forward (**LV 10: ATK/3000**) "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon?" Yuya questioned with Yuto as he stood beside him "He didn't use this Monster in our last duel" Yuto commented while Yuya felt the force from the Dragon's glares "Battle! Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon attack Startime Magician!" Kaiba declared as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon through its head backwards and released two beams of energy from both of its mouths towards Startime Magician.

Yuya looked to his side as he jumped onto a platform, rolling onto it as he grabbed an Action Card and swiped it into his Duel Disk "Action Magic: Evasion; Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon's attack in negated" Yuya called out as his duel disk glowed (**LP 8000 - 200 = 7800 [0] x 2**) "Oh yeah Action Card cost me Life Points to use" he thought as the blasts from Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon moved above Startime Magician at the last second; saving the Monster from destruction.

"Bad news for You; My Blue-Eyes can attack twice each turn; Let him have him it Blue-Eyes! Twin Burst Stream of Annihilation!" Kaiba called out as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon raised both of its head while it charged the blasts in its mouth; releasing them towards Startime Magician. Both the blasts connected together; creating a larger blast that struck the Xyz monster; causing it to shatter at the impact. Yuya's eyes widened as he was shoved off of the platform as he rolled onto the ground (**LP 7800 - 1100 = LP 6700 [0] x 2**) Yuya stood up from the ground as he looked over to Kaiba.

"Looks like you haven't learned a thing since our last duel. How disappointing - here I was thinking you would man-up and accept my challenge, but you are just a coward just like your father" Kaiba called over to Yuya as he took hold of a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my turn here" he announced as a set card formed beside him as it vanished "You are pathetic Yuya, guess I had my hopes too high for you. Yet again there wasn't much you could have done against a dullest of my caliber" Kaiba laughed as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon hovered above him as it stared down at Yuya.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

"Come on Yuya" Yuzu talked to herself as she paced back and forth, while holding her duel disk to her ear as she heard the ringing "Why aren't you picking up. You sure have chose a lousy to be busy, Listen Yuya when you get this message, please call me back as soon as you can; we have really big problem - please be safe" she added to the voice mail while she grunted, hanging up the call "It's not like him to not answer my calls. I'm sure he has a good reason, but still I hope that he calls me back"

* * *

**Ritual Dimension**

Kaiba (**LP 7500 [0] x 3**) smirked as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/3000**) hovered above him and with two set cards by his feet. Yuya (**LP 6700 [0] x 2**) stood with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in his Pendulum Zones and with one set card on his field. Even though he had no Monsters on his field Yuya still retained his confidence "So Yuya are you going to make your move or are you going to forfeit? Truth be told I wouldn't blame you if you did, after all what can you do against a person of my skills" he taunted.

Yuya's eyes tensed up as he placed his hand onto his deck "I will never give up. I'll see this all the way through!" Yuya called back as he drawled his card; making the Number of cards he was holding three. Yuya looked to his field and raised his arm towards Kaiba "I'll never give up. I'm going all out, starting now. I activate my Trap!" Yuya announced as his Trap card flipped upward "Pendulum Back, this card adds Iris and Black Fang Magician back to my hand since their Levels are between the Pendulum Scales on my Field" Both cards ejected from his Graveyard; taking hold of them he added them to his hand.

Yuya looked up to Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon "Swing Pendulum of my Soul, Come forth my monster servants - Pendulum Summon!" Yuya announced as four beams of light shot down from his field "Iris Magician, Black Fang Magician, Tune Magician, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya announced as Iris Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1500**), Black Fang Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1700**), Tune Magician (**LV 4: ATK/0**) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) all formed on his field. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as it stomped its feet on the ground. Tune Magician giggled as she she smiled sweetly. Black Fang Magician and Iris Magician both stood beside each other.

"Tune Magician's effect activates, when she's Pendulum Summoned; I can Special Summon another "Magician" Monster from my deck" Yuya looked down to his deck as a single card ejected from it. Taking hold of the card he swiped the card onto his duel disk "Come on out, Dragonpulse Magician!" Yuya announced as Dragonpulse Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) formed beside Tune Magician as she too giggled. Kaiba's eyes tensed up "Five monsters in one turn? Remarkable" he thought while keeping verbally silent.

"Now I use Level Iris Magician and Black Fang Magician to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya announced as both Iris and Black Fang Magician both narrowed into violet beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal in the ground "Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now! **Xyz Summo**!" Yuya and Yuto yelled. The figure's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. The figure was a dragon with two Overlay Units orbiting around it (**Rank 4**: **ATK 2500 - OVU 2**) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward.

"Next I'm Tuning Tune Magician and Dragonpulse Magician!" Yuya announced as Tune Magician moved into the air before expanding into four rings. Dragonpulse Magician moved through the rings as she gained a yellow outline "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light awaken with a flash! **Synchro Summon!**" Yuya called out as a beam of light shot through the rings "Level 8: Enlightenment Paladin!" Enlightenment Paladin formed as he raised his daggers (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) "Enlightenment Paladin's effect activates when its Synchro Summoned using a "Magician" Monster as Material; I can add a Spell back from my Graveyard" Yuya explained as a card ejected from his Duel Disk "I chose the Action Card Evasion"

"Pendulum, Xyz and Synchro, all in a single turn...Who is this man?" Kaiba looked stunned. Yuya smirked as he jumped onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon "Ready for the real show stopper? Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates, by detaching both of its Overlay Units, I can cut the attack points of a Level 5 or higher monster twice" Yuya held out his hand while Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon absorbed both of its Overlay Units through its chest "Treason Discharge!" Yuya and Yuto both called out as Dark Rebellion's wings were covered by purple electricity that struck Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon, wrapping around it. Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/3000 - ATK/1500 - ATK/750**)

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 + 1500 = ATK/4000 + 750 = ATK/4750 - OVU 0**) through its head backwards and braced its arms upward "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon extended its wings and took of from the ground as it charged towards it target. Kaiba raised his arm "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon cannot be Destroyed by Battle" calling over to Yuya.

"But you still take the Damage!"

"Lightning Disobey!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charged right through it "Not so fast!" Kaiba caught his attention as one of his set cards flipped upward "Quick-Play Spell: Honor of the Eyes of Blue, by sending one "Blue-Eyes" Monster from my deck to my Graveyard; your Xyz Dragon can no longer attack" Kaiba took a card from his deck and placed it into graveyard. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon was suddenly knocked backwards as a phantom in the shape of Blue-Eyes White Dragon formed as it roared in the Xyz Dragon's direction before fading.

" Enlightenment Paladin you're up! Attack Kaiba's Blue-Eyes!" Yuya looked to his Synchro Monster. Enlightenment Paladin moved into the air and combined his daggers together as he launched towards Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon "Trap Activate! Kunai with Chain! Enlightenment Paladin is changed to defense position and my Blue-Eyes gains 500 attack points" Kaiba called out while his Trap card flipped upward and glowed. Enlightenment Paladin was snared in metallic chains as he was forced back beside Yuya (**LV 8: DEF/2000**) Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/750 + 500 = ATK/1250**)

"You have no set cards left! Try and stop this attack, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Yuya called out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon raised its head and released a red glowing blasts from its mouth that spiraled towards Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon "When Odd-Eyes battles a Level 5 or higher Monster the Battle Damage is doubled!" Yuya called out as the orbs around Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's body glowed "Reaction Force!"

Kaiba slowly took a card from his hand and revealed it to Yuya "Nice try, but that's not good enough. I activate the Effect of Soldier with Eyes of Blue from my hand, just like any good soldier he brings back up for his team, so by sending Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon to my Graveyard; I can Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes Monster from my Graveyard; and we both know who fits that criteria!" Kaiba raised his arm as Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon glowed before shattering as Blue-Eyes White Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/3000**) took its place.

"Well are you going to continue your attack?" Kaiba mocked Yuya who just shook his head "I'll end my turn, at this time Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack points return to normal" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: ATK/4750 - ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) growled as it relaxed its body. Kaiba placed his hand onto his deck and drawled "Yuya, how pathetic you have three powerful monsters on your field, yet you didn't make a single mark with them, well if you can't use them correctly then you don't deserve them!"

"Huh? Kaiba these are my monsters I use them to make everyone smile!" Yuya retorted. Kaiba closed his eyes as he took a card from his hand "Everyone, but yourself" raising the card "I Activate the Ritual Spell: Chaos Form, I Banish one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragons from my Graveyard I can call upon a greater behemoth!" Kaiba yelled as another Blue-Eyes White Dragon formed as it glowed completely dark blue while keeping its blue eye color. The dragon slowly descended towards the ground as a blue-colored Pentagram formed below it. The dragon entered the pentagram as a beam of light shot out of it and charged into the sky, thunder and lightning followed with quick-flashes of lightning with a blue tint.

"Radiant-eyed Dragon shrouded in the depths of mystery" Purple and blue clouds were in the background as another bold of lighting struck through them while momentarily giving a glimpse of two blue-glowing eyes "Rein your majesty through all the realms and take your place as the most vicious dragon!" a Metallic wing glowed as the points at the end sharpened as lightning struck the space behind it. Another volt of lightning struck as the dragon's eyes glowed as it flapped its wings and curved its claws "**Ritual Summon! Level 8! **The Dragon with eyes of Blue, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!" Kaiba snapped his fingers as Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/4000**) roared as it stomped on the ground; cracking the surface below.

"4000?" Yuya jumped up surprised as Yuto formed beside him "This is bad" he commented while Yuya looked up to Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon "Such power" he thought. Kaiba smirked as he raised his arm "Battle!Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon strike down...Enlightenment Paladin with Chaos Burst Stream of Execution!" Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon through its head back as electricity traveled up its tail to its jaw where it merged together to create a ball of energy in its mouth.

"Why Enlightenment Paladin? He's the only monster in defense position; I won't take any Damage" Yuya told his opponent. Kaiba slowly broke into a fit of laughter "You really are clueless, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon inflicts Piercing Damage when it Battles a Monster in Defense Position with lower Defense points than my Dragon's attack points, not only that it deals double the damage!" Kaiba replied with a smirk as Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon finished charging the blast and released it upon Enlightenment Paladin. Yuya's eyes widened as he took hold of a card from his hand "Action Magic Evasion; Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon's attack is negated!" Yuya announced as he swiped it onto his duel disk.

"No it's not. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon cannot be Targeted by card effects and Evasion Targets the attacking monster, so my Dragon's attack is still going through, but you did use that Action Card, so you have to pay the price!" Kaiba smirked. Yuya (**LP 6700 - 200 = LP 6500 [0] x 1**) looked down to his duel disk as Evasion was set in his Backrow "That means..." Yuya thought as Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon obliterated Enlightenment Paladin with its blast. Yuya's eyes widened as he brought his arm up to shield himself from the blast (**LP 6500 - 4000 = LP 2500 [0] x 1**)

"Next my Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Burst Stream of Destruction!" Kaiba continued his move as Blue-Eyes White Dragon charged a blast from its mouth and charged it towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, knocking Yuya off of the dragon as it shattered. Yuya rolled onto the ground before stopping as he was planted on the ground (**LP 2500 - 500 = LP 2000 [0] x 1**) Yuya groaned as he tried to push himself upward.

"Just to clean things up I activate the Spell Heavy Storm to destroy all Spells and Traps on the field and your two Pendulum Monsters are the only spells on the field" Kaiba smirked as he held out his arms as a tornado formed between Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon as it spun towards Yuya and shattered Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and his set: Evasion action spell. Seeing the sight Kaiba smirked "No Traps, No Spells and no Pendulum Scales to your name only an Xyz Monster that cannot attack, face it Yuya this is the end for you, you really have been disappointing to say the least. I'm just annoyed that I had so much hope for you, but it looks like you are a true third-rate dullest who just happened to stumble across some good cards!" he looked over to Yuya.

Yuya's eyes narrowed as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of his hoodie as he raised his duel disk to his chest "Your right! I never meant to be a perfect dullest. I only every dueled for fun, for me and others - I'm sorry if I can't handle the pressure of having so many lives depending on me - And that I can't loose without people dying - Well I can't take it anymore" Yuya cried as he placed his right palm over his duel disk "I give up. I can't take anymore of this pressure, not because of this Duel, not because of you, but I'm quieting because I shouldn't have to duel to save lives, that's not what dueling is, not to me"

Kaiba closed his eyes and smirked "Who are you to decide what dueling is? It is always a Battle between people even for fun your motive is to win. If you want to give up, walk away I don't care enough to stop you, but if you show the world that you walked away then who is going to remember you? You'll be known as a coward just like your father. You despised him for walking away, if you do this you will become everything that you hate, do you really want that?" he opened his eyes. Yuya turned around and started to walk off "Than I'll hate myself, just another reason to" Yuya replied as he lowered his head. Kaiba's eyes slowly softened as he too turned around and started to walk off.

"Yuya I met your father. From what I could tell he was so proud of you for your ambitions to become a Duel entertainer" Kaiba spoke as he heard Yuya turn around while he did the same to face each other "You knew my father?" Yuya directed towards Kaiba who just smirked "He is still proud of you, but if you want me to say more Finish this duel to find out, Evolve along with your Duelling - Make me smile...if you can!" Kaiba swiped his arm to his side while forming his hand into a fist. Yuya slowly smirked as he placed his hand onto his deck as his Pendulum started to glow"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my old man now would I? Ladies and Gentlemens!** O-tanoshimi wa kore kara da!****!**" Yuya announced as he drawled his card, holding the card up high as it was covered with a golden glow. Yuya's lips slowly curved into a smirk as a silhouette of a dragon formed behind him with two different-colored eyes that glowed with extended wings that appeared to have streaks of flames on them.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**130: The Key to Hope**

**(**希望する鍵)

Yuma enjoys the fun of the duel as he and his opponent both continue to counter each other without fail. Meanwhile across the city the dragons resonate with each other, giving both Yuya the strength strength to evolve before Kaiba. Pegasus and Reji watch from above while they see the spectacle across the city which is bringing smiles to the people of the dimension. Reji soon understands the true intentions behind the Battle Royal is not to prove which side is stronger, but to...

* * *

**Harpie Lady Phoenix **

**Level 4**

**2000/2000**

**Winged-Beast/Ritual/Effect**

Can be Summoned with any "Harpie" Ritual Card. This card gains 200 ATK for every "Harpie" Monster that your Normal or Special Summoned. (1) You can Discard 1 Card from your hand; Special Summon 1 "Harpie" Monster from your Deck. (2) Once per Turn you can add 1 "Harpie" Spell/Trap from your Deck to your Hand.

**Harpie's Fire Storm**

**Spell (Ritual)**

This Card can be used to Summon any "Harpie" Ritual Monster. Reveal 1 "Harpie" Ritual Monster from your Hand or Deck, then Send 1 "Harpie" Monster from your Hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon that "Harpie" Ritual Monster from your Hand or Deck (This Summon is Treated as a Ritual Summon)


	130. The Key to Hope

**130: **希望する鍵

**(The Key to Hope)**

* * *

Yuya slowly smirked as he placed his hand onto his deck as his Pendulum started to glow"Well I wouldn't want to disappoint my old man now would I? Ladies and Gentlemens!** O-tanoshimi wa kore kara da!****!**" Yuya announced as he drawled his card, holding the card up high as it was covered with a golden glow. Yuya's (**LP 2000 [0] x 2**) lips slowly curved into a smirk as he looked to Kaiba (**LP 7500 [0] x 0**) as Blue-Eyes White Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/3000**) and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/4000**) hovered above Kaiba.

"Well I'm awaiting your comeback. I'm not getting any younger" Kaiba called over to Yuya.

Yuya smirked as he took a card from his hand "The wait is over for my performance, now I activate the Spell: Pendulum Call, by sending one card from my hand to my Graveyard; I can add any two "Magician" Monsters from my deck to my hand" Yuya looked to his hand and he swiped his remaining card into his graveyard, as he did Pendulum Call formed beside his feet as it glowed. Two Cards ejected from Yuya's deck as he took hold of them, showing them to Kaiba "I now set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 3: Xiangke Magician and Scale 8: Xiansheng Magician!" Yuya placed both Pendulum Monsters on each side of his duel disk as it glowed with the word **P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M **as both Pendulum Monsters appeared as they ascended in blue beams of light on each side of Yuya.

"Swing, Pendulum of my Soul Draw an arc of light across the eather , **PENDULUM SUMMON**! Come forth My Monster servant" Yuya announced as he raised his arm as a beam of orange light struck down onto his field; creating a shock wave as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) stomped on the ground as it roared beside Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - 0VU 0**) "Odd-Eyes again? Haven't you learned anything? None of your monsters hold a threat towards mine!" Kaiba narrowed his eyes as Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon roared while covering its body is blue lightning.

"Not alone they can't, but I'm not finished, just yet! I activate Xiangke Magician's Pendulum Effect, once per Turn I can Target 1 Xyz Monster I control and have its Rank become a Level equal to it!" Yuya called out as Xiangke Magician raised his shield and reflected a beam of light that struck down and struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4 - Level 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) causing the Dragon's eyes to glow as it braced its arms upward and roared "A Rank into a Level? What is he doing?" Kaiba thought.

"Xiansheng Magician is up next, with her Pendulum Effect; Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Level becomes equal to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Level!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**LV 4 - LV 7: ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) roared as it glowed with a red outline "Both of them our Level 7, that means..." Kaiba looked to Yuya as he raised his arm "With my Level 7: Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya's eyes glowed as his Pendulum begun to swing as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon both narrowed into violet beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a portal before him.

"Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes!" Two eyes glowed with one being red and the other green as the green eye glowed brighter "Resurrect from the deep darkness to brighten everything in the world with Flames of judgement!" a red orb glowed as flames ignited into wings "Come forth! Rank 7! The Blazing Dragon Called by Calamity!" a spiral of flames shook the field as a silhouette of a dragon emerged out of it as it roared viciously as it shrouded in the flames "The Supreme King Violent Dragon, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya announced along with Yuto as they both spoke in union as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon braced its arms upward and roared while both of its Overlay Units orbited around it (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 - OVU 2**)

"Good for you. You went though all that just to summon a Monster that can only destroy one of mine by battle, Bravo" Kaiba slowly applauded Yuya as had a smirk on his face. Yuya smirked as he raised his arm "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect activates, by Detaching both of its Xyz Materials, it negates the effects of all other face-up cards on the field and destroys them, while gaining 200 attack points for every card destroyed!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbed both of its Overlay Units while its wings ignited in flames as it spun around and sliced through every card on the field; destroying Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, Xiangke Magician Xiansheng Magician; shattering all of them in mere seconds.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 + 800 = ATK/3800 - OVU 0**) roared as it braced its arms and growled. Kaiba's eyes widened "Both of my monsters were wiped out like they were nothing..." Kaiba thought as he looked over to Yuya "Yuya you think this is the end? My life points can easy survive your Dragons attack!" Kaiba reached out with his arm and formed his hand into a fist. Yuma smirked "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice during the Battle Phase!" he called over as he raised his arm "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, direct attack!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's eyes glowed as it charged into the sky, above the city as it ignited its wings as it charged a blue beam of energy in front of its mouth. The Dragon's wings brightened the sky, turning it blue as its power destroyed all the surrounding clouds, leaving a clear sky. Kaiba's eyes widened as he looked up to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon in the sky "Yuya Sakaki..." he thought as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon released the blast and charged it towards Kaiba. Holding his arms out Kaiba looked straight towards the blast as it struck him.

Kaiba was thrown through the air as he held his arms by his sides (**LP 7500 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) as was carried through the air his lips curved into a genuine smile as he landed on the ground as he impacted on his back as he laid on the ground. The blast than shot back up into the sky and exploded into red, purple and blue sparks in the sky as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon slowly faded away as the duel ended. Yuya looked over to Kaiba and ran towards him "Kaiba! Are you alright?" he called.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he sat up from the ground "Don't bother! I'm fine" he stood to his feet and face Yuya "Don't let this go to your Head, Now that we are even you have made me crave our next duel even sooner, I can even feel it right now, we will duel again, until that day I'll be seeing you" Kaiba turned around and begun to walk away causing Yuya's eyes to tense up "Kaiba? Where are you going, You said that you would tell me how you knew my father!" Yuya called out to him only for Kaiba to smirk "Don't trust everything that I say kid, I never met your father, but the only way to get you to duel at your best was to tell you that I knew your father, no hard feelings right?, anyway I have a company to run, feel free to stop by after this whole Dimensional War" he told Yuya.

Yuya smiled "Will do!"

While facing away Kaiba smiled as he walked out of Yuya's view. Yuya looked down to his hand as he looked to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon as he held it between his fingers "What are you? You feel weird, like I was someone else when I summoned you" Yuya thought as he carried on looking down to the card. The artwork showed Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon in front of red background with a black mist also being present. Yuya slowly shook his head as he placed the card into his deck box attached to his belt.

* * *

Yusei **(LP 7600 - [0] x 3**) and Marik (**LP 8000 [0] x 0**) both stood opposite to each other while Yusei remained on his D-Wheel. Marik stood with Nekroz of Trishula (**LV 9: ATK/2700**) "It's my move" Yusei announced as he drawled from his deck, looking to it "Since I control no Monsters I can Special Summon Junk Forward, from my hand" Yusei swiped the card onto his duel disk. Junk Forward formed as it scated on the ground before back-flipping in the air and bracing its arms (**LV 3: ATK/900**)

"Next I Summon Drill Synchron" Yusei called out. The road in front of Yusei started to crack as Drill Synchro (**LV 3: ATK/800**) barged through it while its drills continued to revolve with a buzzing sound. Yusei raised him arm "I know Tune my Drill Synchro with my Junk Forward!" Drill Synchron glowed as it separated into three orbs, expanding into rings. Junk Forward's eyes glowed as he skated through the rings as he gained a yellow outline as a beam of light shot through the rings.

"Star-cross'd knight heed my call" a volt of lightning shot through a green background as a blue shinning wrist shun with a darker blue fist stretched outward. "Olympus rise forward, shine through the shadows" Yusei called out as a card moved from his Extra Deck, as he took hold of it; swiping the card onto his white glowing duel disk (**LV 4 + LV 2 = LV6**) "**Synchro Summon**!** Level 6!** **Stardust Charge Warrior**" Stardust Charge Warrior blue eyes shun as he braced his arms; releasing a blue bolt of electricity, as it kicked through the air and through punches,before folding its arms (**LV 6: ATK/2000**)

"When Stardust Charge Warrior is Synchro Summoned, I can draw a card" Yusei drawled from his deck and smirked as he the card that he drawled "I activate the Spell: Stardust Shimmer, by Banishing Hyper Synchron and Summoner Monk, I Special Summon my Dragon that Grants the wishes of the heart!" Yusei called out as Hyper Synchro and Summoner Monk both formed as they ascended into the sky and above the black-clouds. Moments later the black-clouds were destroyed by a flash of light as a dragon flew down from the sky, like descending from the heavens as it sparkled, brightening the sky above them.

Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**LV 8: ATK/2500**_)_

_"_He brought his dragon back? What's the point?" Marik thought as he showed signs of impatience. Yusei took the final card from his hand and dropped it into his duel disk "I equip Skylight Stardust Dragon with the Spell Stardust Barrage!" Yusei declared as Skylight Stardust Dragon spun around as its wings sparkled brighter as they extended in size, across the area. The dragon's eyes glowed before roaring "Now by sending another Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck, I can draw another card for each one" Yusei announced as a ejected from his Extra Deck "I send Stardust Spark Dragon, Shooting Nebula Dragon, Cosmic Blazer Dragon, Skylight Spark Stardust Dragon, Skylight Dragon" to my Graveyard to Draw five cards!" Yusei called out as he took hold of five cards from his deck and drawled (**LP 7600 - 2500 = 5100 [0] x 5**) "I take 500 damage for each card drawled by this Effect"

"Next, I activate the Effect of my One for One, I discard Stardust Breaker, to Special Summon Falmevell Guard from my deck" Yusei announced as Flamevell (**LV 1: DEF/2000**) Guard in a swirl of flames "When a Tuner Monster is Summoned on my Field I can Special Summon Stardust Breaker from my Graveyard by dropping its Level by 1" Yusei looked to his field as Stardust Breaker (**LV 1: ATK/500**) formed beside Flamevell Guard "Next I Tune Flamevell Guard with Stardust Breaker" Yusei held out his hand as Flamevell Guard expanded into one ring which Stardust Breaker moved through gaining a yellow outline "Synchro Summon! Level 2: Formula Synchron!" Yusei called out as Formula Synchron (**LV 2: ATK/200**) formed.

"When Formula Synchro is Syncho Summoned; I can draw once again" Yusei drawled from his deck. Yusei's lips curved into a smile as he saw the card, slowly dropping it onto his duel disk "I Activate the Spell: Tuning From Beyond, Now I Use Formula Synchro as its Target, next I use the Skylight Dragon in my Graveyard, the Stardust Charge Warrior on my Field as Material to perform a Synchro Summon!" Skylight Dragon formed on the Field as it, Stardust Charge Warrior and Formula Synchron glowed. Formula Synchro exploded into two blue-glowing rings in the sky while Stardust Charge Warrior and Skylight Dragon shot upward into the air and moved through rings, gaining a blue outline.

"Divine Spirit Transcend into our realm with your light of judgement, to light the path to the future!" Yusei's eyes widened "Clear-Mind!" he yelled as a beam of light shot down from the sky. A vortex of yellow lighting formed, panning down to reveal the three-light blue triangular wings on the left side of the creature. Zooming in Two-yellow triangular-yes glowed as they were full of energy. The Dragon roared as it braces its arms while its body sparkled "**Synchro Summon! **Dragon defined by wishes, descend from the heavens from where you come, Delta Accel Synchro! Level 12: Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon!" Yusei announced as he glowed with a silver color.

Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon's eyes glowed as its wings stretched outward and sparkled (**LV 12: ATK/4000**) "Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon attacks Nekroz of Trishula!" Yusei raised his arm as Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon's glow instantly destroyed the darkness in the sky, returning it to blue as the dragon roared as it hovered beside Skylight Stardust Dragon as they both sparkled together, brightening the entire area in their divine light "Next by paying half my current Life Points, I can activate Synchro Evolutionary-Stance to double my Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon's attack points!" Yusei called out (**LP 5100 - LP 2550**) Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon's eyes glowed as its wings sparkled. The dragon roared (**LV 8: ATK/4000 X 2 = ATK/8000**)

"Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon attacks Nekroz of Trishula!" Yusei called out as Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon's eyes glowed, charging energy through its wings as the energy gathered into yellow balls of energy on each wings "Divine Sonic Blast!" Yusei added as Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon released the blasts from its wings; striking Nekroz of Trishula; shattering it. Mariks eyes widened as he was thrown across the ground (**LP 8000 - 5300 = LP 2700 [0] x 0**) Marik stood back up he brushed himself off "I hope you enjoyed that because your attack with your other Dragon won't finish me off, I'll remain to get you back on my next turn!" Marik called out to Yusei only causing him to grin.

"When Skylight Stardust Dragon battles on the Turn it was Summoned from the Graveyard; its attack points double!" Yusei countered as he raised him arm "Skylght Sonic!" Skylight Stardust Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2500 X 2 = ATK/5000**) glowed bright as it flapped it wings; sending it backwards while releasing a blast from its mouth that spiraled towards Marik; causing his eyes to widened. The blast struck the ground near him; sending him through the air, rolling onto the ground (**LP 2700 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) "..I...lost" Marik whispered.

Yusei smirked as Skylight Stardust Dragon Stardust Slifr Divine Dragon both shattered "Yep, still got it" Yusei smirked.

* * *

Yuma (**LP 8000 [0] x 5**) smirked as he drawled from his deck. Mai (**LP 8000 [0] x 2**) and Harpy Lady Phoenix (**LV 4: ATK/2400**) opposed him while she held a glare on her face. Yuma took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Xyz Change Tactics, each time I summon an Utopia Monster, I can pay 500 life points and draw one card" The spell formed beside his feet

"Let's start this by summoning Gagaga Magician!" Yuma smirked as Gagaga Magician formed in a flash of light and opened his eyes (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) "But I'm not done just yet. Now since I have Gagaga Magician I can Special Summon Gagaga Child" Yuma dropped the card onto his duel disk as Gagaga Child formed through a flash of light (**LV 2: ATK/800**) "Now Gagaga Child's Level becomes equal to Gagaga Magician's!" Gagaga Child closed his eyes as he glowed (**LV 2 - 4: ATK/800**)

"I overlay my two Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl" Yuma and Astral both called out as their monsters turned purple as they turned into light beams, moving into the ground creating a portal "I construct the overlay network!" Yuma called out as he raised his arm, lightning struck the portal. "**LIGHT of HOPE, wield through oppression, shield the innocent from casters of ****despair, BRAVING through**! **XYZ SHOKAN!**" Yuma's eyes widened. Utopia appeared in his sealed form as it rose from the portal as two orbs orbited around it. Utopia then transformed as it changed to its unsealed form. Utopia raised his blades as his wings separated into sections as moved in front of Astral "**RANK 4! Number 39: Utopia" **Utopia stayed still as his Overlay Units crossed each other (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 2**)

"Next I pay five hundred life points to use Xyz Change Tactics's effect, making me one card richer!" Yuma smirked as he drawled from his deck(**LP 8000 - 500 = LP 7500 - [0] x 5**) "Battle! Utopia attacks Harpie Lady Phoenix!" Yuma declared as Utopia raised its blades upward towards Harpie Lady Phoenix "Next I use Utopia's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; it negates its own attack!"Yuma called out as Utopia absorbed one of its Overlay Units through its chest as the its blades shattered.

"You negated your own attack? Why would you do that?" Mai questioned only for Yuma to grin "Because why settle for normal...when you can go double. Go Double or Nothing! This Card doubles Utopia's attack and allows it to attack again!" Utopia's eyes glowed (**Rank 4: ATK 2500 X 2 = ATK/5000 - OVU 1**), raising its blades towards Harpie Lady Phoenix, slashing through her; causing her to shatter.

Mai shielded herself with her arms, while being pushed back (**LP 8000 - 2600 = LP 5400 [0] x 2**) "Hey not bad" she complimented. Yuma continued to wear his grin as he took a card from his hand and swiped it into his duel disk "You haven't seen anything yet" Yuma replied as a set card formed beside him before vanishing "I'll end my turn and bring it back to you" Yuma told Mai.

"Oh is that so?" Mai questioned as she drawled her card, showing it to Yuma "I activate the Ritual Spell, Harpie lady's Force, I Banish Harpy lady #1, from my Graveyard to summon a more powerful huntress" Mai smirked as a card ejected from her deck. She took hold of the card and placed it onto her duel disk. The card formed onto her field as it expanded into a green pentagram "I Ritual Summon Harpie Lady Huntress!" Mai smirked as a figure shot out of the pentagram before landing back onto the ground.

The figure had long-green flowing her, tied up. Pale skin with a black-once-piece suit. She stood still while her emerald colored wings stretched out while she screeched (**LV 6: ATK/2600**) "Harpy lady Huntress gains 400 attacks for every "Harpie" Monster i control, including herself" Harpie Lady Huntress (**LV 6: ATK/2600 +400 = LV 6: ATK /3000**) "Next Harpie's Hunting Ground's effect activates; when I summon a "Harpie" Monster, I can destroy one Spell or Trap on the Field; so say goodbye to your set card!" Mari smirked as she saw Yuma's set card shatter.

"Next I activate Harpie Lady Huntress' effect to summon a Harpie Master from my Graveyard, and all of your Monster's loose attack equal to the summoned monster"Mai called out as Harpie Lady Huntress flapped her wings; creating shock waves through the air. Harpie Lady Phoenix formed as she spreads her flame-colored wing (**LV 4: ATK/2000 + 200 = ATK/2200**) "Next since I summoned Phoenix, I can destroy your Xyz Change Tactics" Mai announced as the card was shattered.

"And now Utopia loose attack equal to Phoenix's attack"

Utopia (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - 2000 = ATK/500 - OVU 2**) "Now Harpie Lady Phoenix attack his Utopia" Mai held out her hand as Harpie Lady Phoenix stretched out her wings as streaks of flames swirled around her body as she charged towards Utopia.

* * *

Pegasus stood on top of his tower and smirked "Oh my what a dazzling performance, truly a show for all" he told Reji as he too looked out to the city "It's 2 Wins to my team, we might as well call it off now. Iv'e won" he told Pegasus.

"Oh Reji-Boy there is no I in Team, it was the work of all of your Team" Pegasus spoke as he placed his arms behind his back "After all this Battle Royal was only chosen because I was really bored, but now I can honestly say that I am happy to help you, however after the War is finished I'm going to miss Yuya-boy" he told Reji.

"Miss him? Why? What's going to happen?" Reji questioned as Pegasus turned around to face him "Once the war is over all the counterparts will die and be erased both the boys and the girls" Pegasus told him; causing Reji's eyes to widen in terror.

* * *

Yuya slowly walked through the streets while looking around "Hopefully Pegasus keeps true to his word and tells me more about Nexus" Yuya thought as he turned the cornered as he stopped, seeing a shadowed figure crossing the road. Yuya's examined the figure as they ran away from him "Hey!" Yuya called out as he followed after the figure, running behind them "Hey I'm not going to hurt you!" Yuya called out to the figure as he turned the corner into an ally, but was shocked when he saw that the figure had vanished with the Ally ending with a wall.

"Huh, where did they go?" Yuya questioned as he turned around as he started to walk away "Man this is getting stranger by the second" he commented while looking around as he looked to his duel disk "Hmm, I have over 10 miscalls from Yuzu, guess that Kaiba duel distracted more than I thought it did" Yuya commented as he tapped his duel disk's screen, as he slid his finger across "You really should call her back" Yuto advised formed beside Yuya.

Yuya smirked "Or...I can wait a couple more hours, that way she will be more into talking to me, With all these calls it seems that she quite in the hopes of talking, so why not make her more desperate - girls love that" as he started to walk on the walkway back towards Pegasus' tower "Yuya that is a foolish thing to do - Especially with Yuzu, she seems worried" Yuto told Yuya. The green and Red haired teen only shrugged his shoulders as he kept his view on his Duel Disk, swiping through the cards in his deck "Man I really need more protection cards, Maybe I should swap out Tune Magician for a more stronger monster" Yuya addressed Yuto while hardly paying any attention.

"Yuya call Yuzu back!" Yuto demanded "Why are you so suddenly against against talking to her?" he questioned. Yuya once again shrugged his shoulders "I can't say for sure, but something about her feels strange lately, I don't know to describe it, but she seems more...different, if you know what I mean?" Yuya told Yuto who only rolled his eyes "No, I do not know, but are you sure that it's not that you have a crush on her or something, are you finding it hard to come to terms with your feelings for her, or are you just ashamed of that time you had with Serena with kissing her and all?" Yuto replied.

"No...that's not it. It's definitely Yuzu's end that is to blame, and I only kissed Serena twice, so what't the big deal?" Yuya turned the corner and the saw the Tower in view "Ah there it is" Yuya smirked while Yuto sighed "You are such a moron sometimes"

"Yeah I know" Yuya retorted as he stopped, once again seeing the shadowed figure stood before him in the street "Hey it's you again. Listen I'm not here to hurt you so tell me what's going on" Yuya called out as he folded his arms. The shadowed figure slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal herself. Yuya's eyes widened "Luna?" he questioned as Luna stood before him with one hand on her hips "Greetings Yuya So-cocky"

"Uh it's Sakaki" Yuya told her while Luna ignored him "Hmmm it appears you recognize me, curious since we have never laid our eyes on each other before" she simply spoke. Yuya unfolded his arms and held them out to his sides "I'm on a time-share with someone, quite annoying since he always eats all the eggs and has the last coke" Yuya joked while Yuto formed beside him "Yuya she killed our friends, how can you be joking at a time like this?"

"Because I'm funny" he told Yuto before refocusing on Luna "But seriously though you did kinda killed my Friends only for your plan to fail and for you to run away, not only that you had an alternate me piss off a vampire that created hell for me. So why are you here?" Yuya looked over to her. Luna simply grinned "Because you're quite cute, can you blame a girl for wanting your attention?"

Yuya's eyes slowly relaxed "I guess I can't after all I'm use to having all the girls drool over me, sometimes it just becomes too much" he replied to Luna causing her to smile "Exactly my point, why don't you forget about the others...and settle with me instead? I can do more than other girls, what ever you desire" She said with a licentious tone as her eyes glowed with a pink color. Yuya's eyes started to glow pink too "Desires...?" he responded in an trance-like tone.

"Yuya you cannot be serious she is obviously tricking you" Yuto told him.

Luna held out her hand waved her finger to lure him over to her "Come her Yuya...I got a surprise for you" Yuya started to walk towards her as he failed to take his eyes of her "Yuya get a hold of yourself!" Yuto screamed to him, however Yuya only continued walking towards Luna, soon he was standing right next to her as he saw she was a few inches taller than him "What now?" he asked while still having his glowing-pink eyes. Luna purred as raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck "Simple, you are getting that surprise" she said in a prurient tone "But it's not what you expected" she added as she released her hold on him and took a step back.

As she did a pink portal with black swirls opened under Yuya's feet; causing his eyes to widened "Wow I really should have seen that one coming" he gulped as he fell through the portal and yelled. Luna only stuck her tongue out and gagged "I really feel sick after that show I had to do, thank god for hormones" she thought to herself before stepping into the portal as she too fell through it "Time for my homecoming" she commented as she descended into the portal as she could clearly see Yuya as he continued yelling.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Chapter**


	131. The Paradigm Shift: Part 1

**"The Paradigm Shift****: Part 1**"

* * *

Yuya's eyes widened as he was hurled through a portal filled with a spectrum of colors, falling faster than he thought possible. Yuya's hair was crazily flowing through the wind along with his cloths. Yuya's eyes looked down as he saw the end of the portal, filling him with joy, yet terror as he is yet to know what is on the other end. Yuya became more fearful as he rapidly approached the portal's end "This would have never happened if Luna wasn't as hot as she is!" he yelled as he was launched out of the portal, rolling onto the ground where he landed "...Ow..." he exclaimed as he face-planted on the ground, slowly stretching out his arms along the ground he sighed, opening one of his eyes "At least this can't get any worse..."

"Heads-Up!" Luna called out as she was launched out of the portal towards Yuya's direction. She managed to slow herself down as she landed on Yuya in a sitting position with her landing slightly crushing the boy under her. Yuya slowly sighed "I shouldn't have said that..." he advised himself. Luna looked around the area and narrowed her eyes "We're here" she commented while remaining in her sitting position above Yuya.

Yuya turned his view towards Luna "You know that fact that I can see up your dress really makes this situation better than it should be" Hearing his words Luna jumped to feet, allowing Yuya to push himself up. Yuya brushed off his hoodie while keeping his eyes on Luna "Whatever death Trap you have, I'm going to have to pass on it. I'm kinda busy right now, maybe you can bother me another time" Yuya addressed the woman standing beside him.

"Bother you? You think I care for you or your attention. You are just an insect in a world of greater people. I brought you here not because of your help, but for the fact that you have mastery over two of the Dimensional Dragons, now shut up and follow me" Luna scolded him as she begun to step away from the boy behind her. Yuya folded his arms and tilted his head "So you don't have a crush on me?"

"Shut it, can you please just closed you mouth for five minutes" Luna hissed while Yuya followed after here "I guess I should shut-it, I mean I have killed your friends and pissed off a vampire so she would hunt you down, oh wait that's you!" Yuya held his arms to his sides while Luna gave no response. Yuya detached his duel disk from his wrist and raised it to his ear "Now is a good time as any" he thought as he tapped its screen with his thumb.

* * *

"Alright here we go" Reji spoke as he typed onto his Duel Disk "Uploading the corroborates, right now" he informed the other three as their duel disks glowed "Here we go" Yuya thought as they all vanished in a flash of light. Yuzu was left alone in the area as she sighed "Wow he has really changed. I'm not sure if I even really know him anymore" she commented. Her eyes widened as she heard her Duel Disk vibrating. She removed it from her wrist and held it to her ear "Hiragi Yuzu, who is this?"

"Hey Yuzu it's me, you won't believe the time I have had" he replied while still following after Luna.

"Huh? How are you talking to me? I you were with the others, I just saw you leave a moment ago" Yuzu voiced her concern.

"What are you talking about Yuzu? I left the Synchro Dimension over a 2 hours ago, You even tried to call me loads of times, unless...maybe the portal Luna forced me into might have took me to another time?" Yuya replied to Yuzu on the other end.

"Wait what! Are you sure...sure that it's Luna?" Yuzu's voice took a more surprised tone while she clenched her duel disk.

Yeah...she uh...tricked me into one of those dimensional portals, but the scenery looks like nothing I've seen from the other dimensions, there's no buildings here, just fields, or whatever it is, and I'm just following Luna, hopefully it's not a death trap, because that would really, really suck" Yuya talked over the line at Yuzu. Yuya looked around and saw that there was no buildings in sight as it just consisted of a long-never-ending field with the grass being dead. The sky however was a spectrum of colors with six moons.

"Oh no...you're actually following her...? Are you joking me? Why would you agree to that?" Yuzu yelled over the their call as her face became red with fury. Yuya shrugged his shoulders as he continued to hold his duel disk to his ear "Ummm it gives me something to do, plus this place really looks nice, when you ignore all the landscape being dead" he joked; earning annoyed grunts from Yuzu "Please take this seriously! You just got abducted and might be being leaded into a death-trap"

"If I took every time my live was in danger seriously, then I would never have any fun, plus this place has a really nice view" Yuya secretly used his eyes to lower his view down Luna's back. Yuya then looked out into the distance "Yuya I can see you. Were you just checking Luna out...!?" Yuzu yelled in fury as smoke steamed out of her ears. Yuya gulped as he covered his mouth with his free hand "Yuzu (Kzzzz) can't (Kzzzz)" you, (Kzzzz) Connection...(Kzzzz) breaking-up (Kzzzz)

"Yuya I can still see you..." Yuzu reminded him as Yuya quickly hung up the call and sighed "I'm in for it now" he thought to himself and he attached his duel disk back onto his wrist "Either way I'm either going to be killed by Yuzu or Luna, so while stop now" he added to his thoughts as he started to jog to catch up with Luna. The pink-haired girl saw the glimpse of Yuya in the corner of her eyes as she narrowed them "So-cocky, I don't see why you hung up on her?"

Yuya just raised his arms and shrugged "Hmmm...I don't want to go over my monthly limit, Calling is expensive these days" Yuya did his best to withhold the truth as he looked up to the sky "Hey Luna...how come when I called Yuzu...it was the Yuzu from my past?" Yuya asked. Luna continued on walking "This is a different dimension, however its time placement is hours behind the others...Yuzu will be trying to call you, however it would just connect to the you in the Ritual Dimension"

"Wait so if I did answer those calls then it would have just been her yelling at me? Man I'm glad I didn't answer" Yuya chuckled while he placed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. Luna stopped in her tracks as she turned to face Yuya "Listen, I'm not here to be friends with you. So shut the hell-up or I'll silence you myself. You are only still alive because I already have so much guilt" she warned him before turning around and walking off again.

"You can tell what Time of the month it is" Yuya thought to himself while Yuto formed beside him "Yuya if you cannot see that this is a trap, then I really have no hope for you" he sighed as he hovered beside Yuya as he continued walking "Yuto if she was going to kill us she would have done it by now...so relax...stop acting so...transparent" Yuya joked; causing Yuto to groan "You were holding on the one for this long weren't you?" he questioned. Yuya simply smirked "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't"

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

"Yuya is where!?" Kotori yelled startled while Yuzu stood with her arms crossed "As I said he's in another dimension alone with Luna" she confirmed . Kotori rolled her eyes and face-palmed "And you said he was willingly following her, I have never heard of someone doing something so stupid in my life" she grumbled. Yuzu uncrossed her arms as she hung them by her hips "You obviously aren't that familiar with Yuya" she addressed Kotori. The green-haired girl took a moment before speaking "He could be in trouble, we need to go and get him" she suggested.

"No we don't. Yuya's stupidity got him in that situation, I say we leave him on his own to figure a way out on his own" Yuzu told Kotori, causing the green-haired girl to face-palm "You're acting less of a friend and more of a jealous girlfriend, I say we contact Reji and have him track Yuya's location" she replied as she held her arms out. Yuzu crossed her arms in annoyance "I still say we leave him" she spoke while turning her head away from Kotori "Definitely jealous" Kotori sighed under her breath.

From nearby Kaito, Shun, Crow and Jesse were all sitting around a wooden bench as they all looked over to Yuzu and Kotori. Crow was currently chewing a bite from his sandwich "Man things used to be so much more quieter before you guys arrived" he commented while Jesse smirked "I'm sorry if the Dimensional War inconvenienced you, I'll got right to Leo to tell him he's disturbing your quiet time" he replied. Kaito looked over to Shun "This is why I would never date your sister" he commented. Shun nodded "Right" he agreed as he took a glass his juice and took a sip before spitting it out in shock "Wait what...?" he yelled as he got Kaito into a head-lock "LET ME GO!" Kaito yelled while he tried to push out of Shun't grip "No way, not until you take back what you said!" he responded.

"So you want me to date your sister?" Kaito exhaled. Kurosaki shook Kaito "Yes...WAIT I'm mean no!" he yelled to him. Yuzu and Kotori both looked over to them as they both shook their heads "Fine we're saving Yuya" Yuzu agreed with Kotori.

* * *

After a few hours of walking Yuya stopped as he had take a break "Luna we have been walking for hours, I need to sit down; my legs are killing me" he exhaled over to Luna as she turned around to face him "...Guess it's time for a break" she replied while she looked up to the sky filled with a spectrum of colors while the rest of the sky was pitch-black. She placed her hands onto his hips while she looked back down to Yuya "Just don't doze off" she told him.

After a few minutes past Yuya and Luna had gather blocks of woods and laid them out in a pile "How are you going to start a fire?" Luna questioned as she looked down the the kneeling Yuya. The red and green haired boy smirked as he took a card from his Deck box and placed it onto his duel disk. In a burst of flames Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon formed as it roared, bracing its arms upward as flames spiraled behind it.

Yuya stood up and pointed to the pile of wood "Lite that wood on fire. I'm kinda chilly" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's eyes dropped as it looked confused to Yuya. The Dragon slowly leaned towards the pile of wood as it slowly opened its jaw, releasing a spark of flames that dropped onto the wood; causing it to be engulfed in flames. The dragon then turned back to Yuya as it glowed; narrowing into a beam of light that shot back into the Deck box attached to Yuya's belt.

"And that's how you lite a fire like a bad-ass" Yuya commented as he sat down as Luna did the same. They both looked at each other in silence. Yuya tapped his knees as he tried to think of something to say. Luna was just staring blankly at him and wasn't going to say anything anytime soon. Yuya looked around him before turning back to the girl in front of him "So...Luna how have things been...uh How are you?"

Luna slightly tilted her head while she placed her hands into her lap "Stop trying to be my friend. We both know that you hate me for what I have done" she told him while she held her hands out towards the flames; warming herself up. Yuya shook his head as he too held his hands towards the swirl off flames "Nah I don't hate you or hold any resentment towards you" Yuya told Luna wile Yuto formed "Speak for yourself" he told Yuya annoyed.

"I doubt it. I have took your friends away from you" she replied. Yuya continued to smile "And here we are having a camp-fire, with no marshmallows, but still a campfire" he then saw Luna's eyes soften "How can you do this? How can you have so much forgiveness for me? Anyone else would wish me dead" she directed at Yuya. Rubbing his hands together, he then lowered his hand and took hold of his Pendulum "Luna when I was younger my Dad taught me to think of the world as a Pendulum...it swings one way, and then swings back. From bad to good, and that goes for people too. I know about all the bad that you have done, but I care more for the good that you will do"

Luna took a second to fully grasp what Yuya was saying to hear. She then gave a quiet chuckle "That's quite deep coming from someone as immature as you are" she rubbed her hands, in hopes of warming then up. Yuya rolled his eyes and laughed "Yeah I might be a little immature, but what 15-year old isn't" he joked while he took the hood of his hoodie and brought it up over his hair. Luna raised an eyebrow in confusion "I thought you were 14?"

"It's my Birthday. I would have forgotten if not for my Duel Disk reminding me, I'm not surprised that all the others forgot with everything going on, but knowing that the others forgot did hurt me, more than it should have - I was acting so immature because of it, but I got to say being kidnapped by a girl as cute as yourself isn't a bad second" Luna's eyes stared at Yuya "Stop it" she warned him. Yuya chuckled "See you are starting to light-" he was cut off with Luna's death glare "No I mean Stop-it, I'm 18" Yuya's eyes widened "Noted"

"So...Why did you bring me here...?" Yuya placed his hands back towards the flames. Luna cracked her knuckles as she looked over to Yuya "...It's a surprise. There's someone I need you to meet. Someone that wants to see you. Taking you to them could be the start of clearing my conscience" she then held her palms towards the crackling flames as they swirled around before her. Yuya then stretched his arms and yawed "You should have told...me I love surprises" he told her as he laid down on the ground resting his over his arms as he looked up to the sky.

"I didn't want to risk it. So fault it would be better to use your attraction to woman against you" she told him as she to laid down with her head against his as she took looked up to the sky while holding her hands on her stomach. Yuya smiled "Well your plan worked, I'll give you that, but tell me Luna are we in Nexus?" Luna nodded "Guess Pegasus told you. We we are, this is the home of the Dimensional Dragons, ravaged by war and greed and the worst monsters of all: man" Luna explained in a gentle voice.

"I see. So Pegasus was telling the truth, but what about what you said about Zarc and Ray being the ones that destroyed the world?" Yuya inquired while closing his eyes. Luna's eyes focused on the six moons in the sky "That was true, but that was the side effect of war. Zarc was fighting for the peace of this world and Ray was fighting to gain her Father's approval, causing once two inseparable friends to become enemies. Unfortunately Leo wasn't doing it to just be evil like Pegasus believes"

Yuya reopened his eyes after she caught his attention "Really? Pegasus told me that Leo wanted to capture the creatures of this world to become more stronger and to create an army" Luna shook her head at his words "No, my people lived in an utopia, a perfect society, truly perfect which was it's biggest flaw. Everyone lived long, more people were born...our world was becoming more overpopulated by the day. We needed more land to support our people, Leo saw this World as a possible home for millions of people. It was a hard call for him, but he had to do it" Luna answered.

"So...no one is the villain? It was all just to continue your world's peace? I understand Leo's choice, but I can't let him get away with it, after all I have two of the Dragon's that originally lived in this world, I doubt they would like if Leo got off with a clean-slate" Yuya yawned as he closed his eyes. Luna simply smiled "Trust me I wouldn't be happy if he got away with it either, I know lately hasn't been rough for you. With so many lives on the line. All that pressure building on your shoulders. It must be scary to deal with, but for what's it worth...Happy Birthday Yuya" Luna gave a smile towards Yuya. Secretly from the distance a set of yellow-glowing eyes was glowing in the darkness as they watched Yuya and Luna.

"Thanks Luna, Thanks" he smiled back to her. Luna slowly closed her eyes. Yuya soon faded into darkness as he slept while his pendulum begun to flash and started to violently shake.

* * *

"Huh where am I?" Yuya thought to himself as he looked around at his surroundings, everything was completely back while the sky was bright green with black-colored vines covering the sky as well. Yuya scratched his head in confusion as he carried on looking around while he started to walk "Hello!? Anyone? Luna are you there!" he called out as he desperately looked around hoping in seeing someone "I know I have some weird times, but this seriously is scaring me" Yuya thought as he took another step, as his foot pressed against the ground; it begun to crack; making Yuya gulp "Oh...shi-" he stopped himself as the ground continued crack until it shattered like glass; causing Yuya to fall and yell.

But he trip was soon stopped as he landed onto another surface, landing onto his front "Huh...what the hell is going? I want to get out of here!" Yuya screamed as he shivered realizing that where he landed has three long sharp-metal claws on the end "What...the..." he quivered as he begun to sweat from his fear and adrenaline, sitting up with his knees he saw the fuel of his nightmares. There he was staring at a giant dragon-shaped shadowed figure with green highlights and two red-glowing eyes that were directed right at him. Yuya then noticed that has sat in that Dragon's hand.

"...What do you...want?" Yuya asked while fear overtook his body. The shadowed figure's eyes tracked Yuya as his grasps its hand around Yuya into a grip "**I want freedom, Release me foolish mortal, release me**" the figure growled with a devilish tone, while it released its grip on Yuya, allowing him to fall rapidly downward from a barrage of green-colored swirls of flames as he screamed.

* * *

Yuya shot up from the ground as he yelled, sweating heavily as he hyperventilated. Luna who was already away looked over to him worried "Yuya? What's wrong?" she asked while she keeled beside him. Yuya had to take a few more seconds before catching his breath "...It...was...horrible...It was..." Luna saw the terror on Yuya's face as she rolled her eyes "Relax it was just a bad dream, C'mon you should have had nightmares before, right?" she told him as she helped him to his feet.

"I guess, but this felt different, like my whole world was shattering around me...it was horrible" Yuya expressed his worry. Luna crossed her arms as she looked around her "It's daybreak, we best start moving" she suggested. Yuya nodded "Sure, after all I can't wait for that surprise, hopefully there's food there, I'm starving" Yuya patted his stomach as it growled. Luna and Yuya begun to walk off once more with Luna leading the way.

"So are we almost their?" Yuya questioned while Luna shrugged her shoulders "Should be a few more hours on foot" she told him. Yuya stooped as a light bulb flashed over his head "On foot" he quoted her as he raised his duel disk to his chest and smirked "Why settle for that when we can travel in style" he took a card from his deck box and placed it onto his duel disk. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon formed through a barrage of flames as it roared. Igniting its wings, only to slouch over when it saw that it wasn't in a duel.

"Sorry buddy, but I need you to fly us" Yuya requested as he rubbed the back of his neck. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon turned its head away from Yuya and crossed its arms "Oh come on, don't be like that. Please I need you to do this. You are like my fastest dragon" Yuya placed his palms together and begged the dragon. Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon still looked away from Yuya. However Luna stepped towards the Dragon and raised her arm to its head, scratching its cheek "Who's a good boy, who's a good demonic, flame powered dragon, you are, yes you are" Luna teased the Dragon as it wagged its tail to her touch.

"Wow it likes it?" Yuya applauded her. Luna continued focusing on the dragon as she smiled "If you are a good boy and fly us to our destination there will be a belly-rub in it for you, what do you say?" she screeched the back of the Dragon's head as it nodded, allowing for Yuya and Luna to climb on to its back "By the way mind the wings, they are made of flames" Yuya warned her while she nodded.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's eyes glowed as it ignited its wings in a streak of flames as it launched itself into the sky. Yuya almost lost his grip but Luna placed her hands over his to enforce his hold. Yuya and Luna both laughed together as the dragon spun in the sky, streaking through the air, diving downward and spiraling upward to the point the the left over flames in the sky spelled "Raging Rules" the dragon continued to spiral through the air while Luna and Yuya continued to laugh and smile "This is so much fun!" Luna screamed in pure joy as her hair was hitting Yuya's face "You're telling me, this is the best fun that I have ever had!" he agreed with her.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon ignited its wings further until they were hundred of times longer as it dived through the air towards the ground at the speed of the ground, however the Dragon managed to boost back up milometers before it would have struck the ground, charging back up into the air. Causing both of the teens to shriek, as they looked up around the sky with the spectrum of colors surrounding them as they overlapped over each other; creating a rainbow path which Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon flew over as the starts rested above it and Yuya and Luna as they looked up to the stars "Wow" Luna commented stunned while Yuya smirked.

Luna then looked down as she used her left hand to touch the spectrum of colors. Her had pushed through them as they moved around her hand. Luna's eyes were fill of joy for the first time since she could recall. She turned to face Yuya as she held her smile. Yuya looked to Luna as he too smiled at while their hands were still pressed together "See this isn't as bad as said it would be" Yuya thought as Yuto appeared above him "Says the one riding it, I'm stuck back here" he complained as he had a smile on his face before fading.

Yuya and Luna both looked ahead as they the horizon of the sun "There's the place!" Luna pointed to the ground where she wanted to land. Yuya looked to where she pointed; seeing a futuristic tower "S.O.L Technology?" Yuya looked to the tower as it glowed with blue circuits "You heard the lady" Yuya told Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon while it looked up to Yuya and Luna as it dive-bombed through the clouds, spiraling through the air towards the ground "This has been so fun Yuya. We have to do this again!" Luna smirked, Yuya nodded in agreement "Consider it done" he replied.

From the ground a shadowed dragon-shaped figure with talons across its back as it glowed as its eyes had one red and the other green. The inside of its mouth was bright red as it growled. A gloved hand patted the Dragon on the head "Strike them my beast" in response the shadowed Dragon's eyes glowed as it released a blast from its mouths as its body was glowing with green orbs with cracks in them as it charged the blast upward into the sky as it spiraled in the air.

However before another moment could pass Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon was struck by beam of light coming from the ground; causing the dragon to screech as it spiraled out of control, frantically falling through the air; causing Yuya and Luna to loose their hold on it as they fell through the air and screamed. Yuya and Luna's eyes both widened in fear as they quickly were approaching the ground and at their height they both knew they would be done for "Okay not fun!" Yuya screeched as he and Luna spun through air as they continued to yell and struggle through the air.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_


	132. The Paradigm Shift: Part 2

**"The Paradigm Shift****: Part 2**"

* * *

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon was struck by beam of light coming from the ground; causing the dragon to screech as it spiraled out of control, frantically falling through the air; causing Yuya and Luna to loose their hold on it as they fell through the air and screamed. Yuya and Luna's eyes both widened in fear as they quickly were approaching the ground and at their height they both knew they would be done for "Okay not fun!" Yuya screeched as he and Luna spun through air as they continued to yell and struggle through the air.

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon managed to regain control of itself as it dashed downward through the air, spiraling at full speed as it saw Yuya and Luna as they rapidly were approaching the ground. The dragon's eyes widened as it ignited its wings further as it boosts through the air, managing to catch Yuya and Luna on its back as they were moments from hitting the ground. They quickly grabbed onto the dragon, however Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon crashed into into the ground, rolling around as Yuya and Luna lost their grip, being hurled upward as they impacted the ground.

Yuya landed onto his front while Luna landed on her sides as they both yelped "...Man...is it me or...did we survive that?" Yuya asked while Luna slowly nodded "...Yeah we did...that was scary, terrifying...but worst of all..." she looked over to Yuya "It was fun!" they both yelled as they jumped to their feet and brushed themselves off as they both looked towards the tower that was a few miles away as they both broke into laughter "How can you be laughing after that?" Yuto asked Yuya while he just shrugged "Because it's better than crying, that's for sure" he replied.

"What was that? That blast where did it come from?" Yuya looked to Luna while he put his hoodie up over his hair. Luna scratched her cheek as she thought "It was probably just a remaining Monster in this world that felt threatened, in fact as long as we stay grounded it will most likely leave us alone" she told Yuya as she turned around "Plus I think our ride has had enough" she added as she saw Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon lying on the ground as it took sips from a river that went through the ground as it was breathing heavily, and slowly moving its tail before it narrowed into a beam of light and returned to Yuya's deck box "Guess you're right. On foot it is" he commented as he followed behind Luna as they begun to walk again.

Yuya stopped as he felt the ground shake under him, slowly looking to Luna he gulped "Luna...what's happening?" he asked while she turned around to face him "It''s just a tremor in the crust, honestly it's no danger to us" she told Yuya but soon became confused when he saw his jaw widened as he slouched over "...What?" she folded her arms as she saw Yuya raised his right arm as he pointed to something behind her as he started shaking "Yuya what are you pointing at?" she turned around and understood why he was acting strange "**Sranje**" she gulped as she saw a dragon covered in darkness however its red and green glowing eyes were visible. The dragon was marginally taller than her while it had sharp talons running down its spine.

The dragon roared as it charged forward. Before Luna could react Yuya jumped towards her and pushed them both out of the way, barley avoiding the dragon's charge "Those eyes..." Yuya thought to himself as he saw the red and green colored eyes of the dragon. The dragon turned towards them and charged again, raising its arms. Yuya gulped as he quickly rolled onto his feet while Luna was still in the process of standing up. The dragon's eyes flowed with anger as it screeched, releasing a red beam of energy with black sparks that spiraled towards the both of them.

Luna saw the blast charging towards them as she ran in front of Yuya; covering herself in her pink-aura as she tried to block the blast, but once it hit her it sent her flying through the air as she yelled, impacting onto the ground "Luna!" Yuya called out as he took a card from his Deck box and through it into the air. The card flowed through the air as it glowed; expanding into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as it stomped onto the ground and roared, while it's eyes glowed. Yuya took hold of Odd-Eyes' horns as he swung onto his dragon "Odd-Eyes take down that impostor!" Yuya held out his hand as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared while the orbs around its body glowed. The dragon jumped into the air as it released a stream of red energy towards the Dragon covered in darkness.

The other Dragon also released a stream of red energy towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Both streams connected as they tried to push the other back. After a few seconds both streams remained at the same strength as they both shattered; leaving the two dragons remaining. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon growled while the shadowed dragon with similar eyes only stared on in silence. Yuya watched on in silence as the shadowed dragon narrowed into a beam of darkness that shot up into the sky and back down towards the ground as spiraled through a cave as it expanded back into the shadowed dragon "Good hunt my servant, but they are my prey alone" a shadowed figure complimented as he patted the dragon

Meanwhile Yuya jumped off of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as it narrowed into a beam of light that returned to his deck box "Luna!?" he calls as he looks around before seeing Luna lying the ground, he quickly ran to her as he kneels beside her "Luna are you okay?" he asked concerned while Luna sat up and rubbed her head "I'm good...I think" she answered as she jumped to her feet, stretching her legs. She then looked around while she placed her hands onto her hips "Well I can assume that was the creature that attacked us in the air"Luna brushed herself off.

Yuya smiled as he looked to her "Luna thanks for holding that dragon back, you really saved my but" he joked while Luna turned to him "Don't thank me. I didn't do much to stop it, it easy got past me. You're the one who I should be thanking" she told him. Yuya shook his head and smirked "Nah you're a though girl. If I didn't take of it, I know you would have easily" Luna heard his words and only started walking again "I guess" she replied as Yuya walked beside her.

The sky suddenly darkened as the clouds covered the sky, rain and thunder started to hammer down, along strikes of lightning "Yikes!" Yuya commented as he embraced himself while shivering "The weather just got really freaky all of the sudden" he shuddered. Luna continued walking, ignoring the rain as she became soaked "Luna I think we should find shelter, that tower is still a few miles away, I can just about see it. We should find somehow to shelter us until the rain stops" he recommended to her while groaned "Fine, just but only for a hour, the second after that we are leaving, hear me?" Luna told him as she walked onward; causing Yuya to scratch his ear "We'll do it your way, I guess"

* * *

"Die? How do you know this?" Reji calmly growled while he faced Pegasus who sat behind his deck and held his palms together "Reji-boy. I was there on the day...the day everything changed...I saw the battle between Ray and Zarc, the battle that resulted in these six dimensions being formed, Yuya and this Yuzu are all "Reincarnations" of Zarc and Ray, they were born, they lived like them too, so tell me what will happen once the war ends, if you stop the war the dimensions will soon be erased along with those reincarnations, erased from time and memory. It will be liked they never existed"

"There has to be a way to stop them from dying. I will not have lives lost, I will not allow it!" Reji yelled as he lost his composure as he slammed his fist on Pegasus' desk "I'm sorry, but Yuya-boy is not going to survive this. Him and the girls shall meet their end" Pegasus narrowed his eyes as he spun around on his chair to face away from Reji "I understand that you don't want to see another person die, but Yuya-Boy will face it either way, that's the sort of person he is, not too bright but heck is his heart in the right place, he's a good kid, but this was always meant to be...ever since that day..."

* * *

**Flashback**

Zarc and Ray both opposed each other "I'll give you one last chance to surrender Zarc, I suggest that you take it!" she yelled in an forceful tone. Zarc's eyes narrowed as he raised his arm to his chest "Never, I will not let you destroy this land, it belongs to the creatures here not you nor any other person, I'm doing this for their freedom" he announced as he activated his duel disk. Ray smirked as she did the same "I'm sorry that it has to come to this, but you leave me no choice, but to destroy you" she warned him.

"Duel!" they both yelled in union

* * *

**Ray LP 4000 [0] x 5**

**VS**

**Zarc LP 4000 [0] x 5**

* * *

"I'll be taking the first turn!" Ray called out as she took a card from her hand and swiped it into her duel disk "I activate the Field Spell, Twilight Zone" she announce as oval formed under her feet as it expanded, growing in size until it contained her and Zarc into it while it glowed. Zarc's eyes looked around as he saw the oval "What is this?" he thought. Ray's eyes looked down to her deck as two cards ejected from it "Twilight Zone, allows me to add up to two Pendulum Monsters from my Deck into my Pendulum Zones as long as I destroy them during my end phase" she took hold of the two cards and revealed them to Zarc "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1: Oracle - Lunalight Twilight and Scale 8: Oracle Luscinia Twilight" Ray placed both the Pendulum Cards onto each side of her duel disk as it glowed.

**[1] P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M [8]**

Both Oracle - Lunalight Twilight and Oracle Luscinia Twilight formed as they ascended into beams of blue-light. Oracle - Lunalight Twilight had the appearance of a lioness with blue-eyes and blue fur while Oracle Luscinia Twilight had the appearance of a violet bird with long wings and purple eyes. With purple hair that was down to her waist. Oracle - Lunalight Twilight and Oracle Luscinia Twilight hovered above Ray as she raised her arm "**Pendulum Summon**!" she yelled while a spiral of colors shot down onto her field.

"Level 4: Oracle Melodious Twilight, Level 4 Oracle Wind Twilight and Llevel7: Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva!" Ray called out as Oracle Melodious Twilight and Oracle Wind Twilight formed. Oracle Melodious Twilight was a pale woman with long pin hair and blue-eyes as she sung with her voice (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) and Oracle Wind Twilight was a long-green haired woman that was ridding a broomstick as she giggled (**LV 3: ATK/1200**) as they both hovered beside each other while Oracle Wind Twilight waved her wand. A figure covered in a pinkish glow formed as she was clearly feminine with her body-shape with two blue glowing eyes "Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling- Melodious Diva!" Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva's eyes glowed as her pig-tails flowed through the hair as she sung at the top of her lungs as she placed her palms together (**LV 7: ATK/1000)**

"Next I use Oracle Wind Twilight's monster effect, while I control 2 or more "Oracle" Monsters I can have her increase her Level by 1" Oracle Wind Twilight (**LV 3 - LV 4: ATK/1200**) glowed while Ray raised her arm "I Tune my Level 4 Oracle Wind Twilight with my Level 4 Oracle Melodious Twilight!" Oracle Wind Twilight moved into the air as she separated into four orbs as they expanded into rings while Twilight Melodious Twilight moved through the rings as she gained a yellow outline "Goddess that grants the undying bonds of hope, appear now!** Synchro Summon! **" Ray announced as abeam of light shot out of the rings.

"Level 8! Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch!" Ray called out as a figure covered in a bright green-glow with yellow glowing eyes formed as she hovered above Ray. Oracle Twilight Goddess - Wind Witch's (**LV 8: ATK/2400**) green glow brightened. Zarc's eyes narrowed as he remained silent. Ray then looked to Oracle Twilight Goddess - Wind Witch " Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch's effect activates, when she is Synchro Summoned;I can Special Summon 2 "Oracle" Monsters from face-up in my Extra Deck" she raised her arm once again as two beams of light shot down onto her field.

Oracle Melodious Twilight formed (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) along with Oracle Wind Twilight (**LV 3: ATK/1200) **"I now use Oracle Lunalight Twilight's Pendulum Effect, I can perform a Fusion!" Ray's eyes narrowed as Oracle Melodious Twilight and Oracle Wind Twilight ascended into the air as they spiraled into a red and orange swirling portal as Ray stood in front of it "Goddess that Grands the Undying Wishes of Dawn, Appear now! **Fusion Summon****!**" Ray exclaimed as she placed her palms together "Level 8: Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Lunalight!" Ray called out as a figure covered in a blue glow while she had brighter blue eyes (**LV 8: ATK/2400**)

"When Oracle Twilight Goddess - Lunalight is Special Summoned I can Special Summon 2 Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck once again" Ray's eyes glowed as Oracle Melodious Twilight formed (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) along with Oracle Wind Twilight (**LV 3: ATK/1200**) once again as they stood beside each other "Now I use the Pendulum Effect of Oracle Luscinia Twilight, I can make any 2 Pendulum Monster's Levels become 1 when I Xyz Summon!" Ray used her arm "With my now Level 1 Oracle Melodious Twilight and Oracle Wind Twilight, I construct the Overlay Network!" both Oracle Melodious Twilight and Oracle Wind Twilight narrowed into beams of light as they spiraled into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars "Goddess that connects the dreams between the stars with your beauty,**Xyz Summon!** Appear now! Rank 1: Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia!"

Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia formed in the appearance of a female-figure cloaked by a purple light with brighter purple eyes as both of her Overlay Units orbit around her (**Rank 1: ATK/2000 - OVU 2**) as she moved beside Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva as they all hovered beside each other "I now Tribute Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva!" Ray announced as she raised her arm as both Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva shattered as their remains gathered together as they spiraled into the sky.

"Servant the holds the way of the heavens, Transcend us with you eyes of purity, Descend before us! **Divine Summon! **Class 2: Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes!" Ray yelled as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes formed in the appearance of the dragon covered in a blinding white light, while it had pink-glowing eyes as it roared (**Class 2: ATK/3000**) "When Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes is Divined Summoned; I can Special Summon 2 Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck, revive now!

Two beam of lights struck Ray's field as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling- Wind Witch's (**LV 8: ATK/2400**) reformed along with Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva as her eyes flashed as she sung with her voice (**LV 7: ATK/1000**) Ray gave a triumphant smirk as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva, Oracle Twilight Goddess - Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes all hovered above her.

"That's the end of my turn which means Twilight Zone Destroys Oracle - Lunalight Twilight and Oracle Luscinia Twilight in my Pendulum Zone" she explained as both her Pendulum Monsters shattered "Your move Zarc, I didn't want it to come to this, but...I am kinda glad that it did" she told Zarc as he placed his hand onto deck and drawled "I will fight for this world, not to own it, but to see it!" Zarc yelled as he looked too the cards in his hand as he released a flash of red light.

* * *

Pegasus sighed while he looked back over to Reji "Zarc and Ray, they were both great friends, but I warn you. You cannot trust Yuzu or any of her counterparts. They are vessels for Ray to spy on us...to learn our plans and our weaknesses" Pegasus told Reji who looked stunned "Wait so Yuzu is a spy for Ray, that means she might have been tricking us this entire time...tricking Yuya too..." he told Pegasus while the man in question nodded "I hate to say it, but that's why I did not invite Yuzu to this world, she is the eyes and ears for Ray that also goes for her counterparts, they were always keeping a close eye on Zarc's reincarnations, and I fear that they already know that, even Yuzu...You cannot tell her about me...about this conversation, whatever she knows Ray will also know..."

* * *

Zarc's eyes widened as he placed his hands together "**Fusion Summon! **Appear my kin, Supreme King Servant Dragon - Starving Venom!" he announce as Supreme King Servant Dragon - Starving Venom (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as it's eyes glowed, bracing its arms upward as it stood beside Supreme King Servant Dragon - Odd-Eyes (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) , Supreme King Servant Dragon - Clear-Wing (**LV 8: ATK/2800**), Supreme King Servant Dragon - Dark Rebellion (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 0**) and Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter (**LV 8: ATK/0**) as all five dragons roared in union while a card in his Extra Deck glowed too.

Zarc (**LP 600 [0] x 2**) looked hurt, as he was badly bruised while Ray (**LP 2600 [0] x 3**) looked perfectly normal while she glared over to Zarc as he raised his arm "Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter attacks Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva!" Zarc announce as Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter 's eyes glowed as the green shards over its body flashed "When Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter Battles an opponent's Monster, all Monster's you control attack becomes 0, also each Monster with 0 attack is destroyed, then it gains the original attack of those destroyed monsters!" Zarc yelled as Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter released a red-colored blast from its mouth that struck Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva (**LV 7: ATK/1000 - ATK/0**) as she shattered along with Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling- Wind Witch and Oracle Twilight Goddess - Lunalight. Supreme King Servant Dragon Anti-Matter roared, as the green highlights on its body glowed (**LV 8: ATK/0 + 1000 + 2400 + 2400 = ATK/5800**)

"Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia cannot be Destroyed while she has Xyz Material" Ray reminded him as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia hovered in the air as she had seven Overlay Units orbiting around her. Zarc looked up as "Supreme King Servant Dragon - Odd-Eyes attacks Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia!" Zarc yelled as Supreme King Servant Dragon - Odd-Eyes roared as it released a blast from its mouth that spiraled towards Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia "She can't be destroyed, remember, this is not going to end well for you on my next turn? I activate Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia's effect, when she Battles an opponent's monster, I can attach that monster to her as an Overlay Unit, then end the Battle Phase" Ray taunted only got Zarc step forward "There's not going to be a next turn, when Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter attacked, it also Negated all of your Monster's effect that were foolish to remain on the field!"

"What...?" Ray gasped as Supreme King Servant Dragon - Odd-Eyes's eyes glowed as it increased the size of the blast as it struck Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling (**Rank 1: ATK/0 - OVU 7**)- Luscinia "When my Odd-Eyes deals damage, it is doubled!"Zarc yelled as Ray's eyes narrowed "Not yet, Trap open! Enigma-7!" she yells as the Trap card flipped upward "I Banish Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva, Oracle Twilight Goddess - Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes, from my Graveyard, Extra Deck and Field; we both take Damage to their Combined Attack points!" Ray yelled; causing Zarc's eyes to widen "...No...way, that makes it a tie..." he addressed.

Looking up to the sky he became shocked as he saw the emergence of a black hole as it swirled in the sky "What have you done Ray!?" Zarc yelled as he saw Supreme King Servant Dragon - Starving Venom, Supreme King Servant Dragon - Odd-Eyes , Supreme King Servant Dragon - Clear-Wing, Supreme King Servant Dragon - Dark Rebellion and Supreme King Servant Dragon - Anti-Matter screech in pain as it looked like they were being ripped as they howled in pain as they were split into two each, however their duplicates were indeed their regular versions as they were dragged into the portal roaring in pain and sorrow. While Supreme King Servant Dragon - Flare Soul also formed as it was two ripped into its two personas, being dragged through the back-hole.

Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Melodious Diva, Oracle Twilight Goddess - Lunalight, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Wind Witch, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Luscinia, Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Halo-Eyes and Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Black-Swan reformed as they were too ripped into two personas as they were sucked into the portal as they screeched as well "Ray...why would you do this!" Zarc yelled while he was beginning to be dragged into the portal "Ray!?"

Ray's eyes narrowed as she dropped to her knees "We need this world...for our people, no matter the cost...I thought you would have understood...!" she yelled back as her eyes widened as she collapsed onto the ground as six streams of light spiraled out of her and swirled into the portal. Zarc's eyes widened as he too felt like he was ripped apart as six streams of light shot out of him as they too spiraled into the same portal. He breathed heavily as he fell to his knees.

"This...wasn't a war, it never was , it was always a planned massacre...those poor creatures...I was supposed to save them..." he realized as he too collapsed as the world was enveloped in a flash of light while silhouette of a ginormous dragon appeared before narrowing into a stream of darkness as it also spiraled through the black-hole. The light slowly quickly expanded throughout the world. From afar Leo's eyes widened as he saw the light quickly approach him as he was too enveloped. Pegasus looked to the light as he looked on with both of his eyes, standing quiet as he too was covered by the light. Seconds later the light faded, leaving the area in darkness,

* * *

"Ray caused the Dimensions to split?" Reji questioned as Pegasus shook his head "No...the Dimensions aren't split...the Dimension of Nexus is still out there...somewhere, these are just alternate realities created by the Battle between Ray and Zarc..." Pegasus confirmed.

* * *

"Come on Yuya...It's been well over a hour, now move your ass" Luna ordered the teen sat beside her as he stood to his feet "Okay, a deals a deal, but I'm still wondering what the surprise is, is it food, video games...maybe a kiss?" he joked earning a glare from Luna "No offence but your level of existence is well below my own...but nice try though" she complimented as she and Yuya started walking towards the exit of the cave as they suddenly stopped as they saw figure dressed in a white cloak with red outlines "Huh?" Luna questioned while she held her arm out to stop Yuya "Luna were you expecting any guests?" Yuya asked as Luna shook her head "No" she replied while Yuya looked over her shoulder "Wait so who is that?" he asked in a curious tone.

The cloaked figure raised their arms to their hood and dropped it; revealing a figure with grey spiked hair and green highlights along with yellow eyes "Zarc" he simply responded in a calm and collected tone "But that begs the question...who are you?" Zarc asked intrigued while looking over to Yuya who noticed that they looked very similar, except for himself looking a few years older than him as they both looked to each other Luna's eyes widened in shock while Yuya had more of a confused look as his only response was "...Zarc...?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	133. Zarc

**"Zarc**"

* * *

"...Zarc..." Yuya gulped as he looked to the figure stood before him. The figure dressed in a white cloak with red outlines while his hood was down, revealing his grey spiked hair with green highlights. Zarc's eyes softened as he looked to Yuya "Hmmm yet a gain I will repeat myself, who are you?" he repeated himself. Yuya and Luna both stood in silence, shocked to see him in front of them. Yuya and Luna quickly looked to each other, awaiting for the other to respond. When Zarc heard no response he raised his eyebrows "I see that you are somewhat reluctant to tell me, how about this, how are you here? I should have encountered you before, so you two must have arrived not so long ago" he commented.

"...Yeah...we were always here, we just never seen you before, after all this is quite a large world, you know?" Luna finally replied only for Zarc to narrow his eyes "Liar, I have been here for years, I have my servants watch over this world. I can ensure that you are new here, so why don't you just tell me who you are...unless you are here to finish off this world, which I will not allow" he warned them as he tracked both Luna and Yuya. Yuya stepped in front of Luna as he held out his hands "Hi, I'm Yuya Sakaki...and this is my sidekick Luna" Yuya bowed as Luna grunted "Watch it" she warned him.

"Fine she is really my Partner, we are here because... Uh Luna why are we here?" Yuya turned his head towards the girl to where she shot up "Uh...we're here to see the...sights?" Luna spoke in an unsure tone while she waved to Yuya. Zarc tutted "I thought I recognized you from somewhere, you were on Paradox's unit, lucky for you that they haven't gave me a reason to deal with you, so that answers who you are, now what you" Zarc turned his attention to Yuya "Sakaki Yuya, who are you and why do you look like me?"

"Uh...Ummm, It's kinda a long story, see I'm...you, but from another dimension along with five others who also look like you...and we each have a Dragon that is apart of our dimensions' Summoning Method" Yuya explained as he put his down to fully reveal his face. Zarc's eyes widened "Hold on! That duel between me and her...the black hole...that appeared, must have servery damaged reality itself, causing it split into alternate time-lines, no Alternate Dimensions...and there are six other versions with each Dragon, then that means...she does too..." Zarc thought out loud.

"Show me the Dragons, now" Zarc demanded in a threatening voice. Yuya quickly flipped open his Deck Box and took two Cards out of it, showing them to Zarc. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon were on display before his very eyes "It's true. I can sense it, they are mine, so that does mean that Ray has been re-birthed in those dimensions too" he then held out his hand to Yuya "Sakaki Yuya if you are me, then you should have the desire to protect this world, Yuya will you duel me. I need to see your power" he requested.

Yuya shrugged his shoulders "Sure I guess, but let's make this quick, Luna wants me to meet someone" Yuya held his arms behind his head. Luna's eyes narrowed "Yuya we don't have time for this!" she growled while Yuya just smirked "Oh come on, it's going to be great, plus I want to see how good this guy is. I'm hopping for someone better than Kaiba...maybe this is that guy" Yuya then followed Zarc as they walked out of the cave. Luna rolled her eyes as she slowly followed after.

* * *

After a while of walking Yuya and Zarc both stood opposing each other as a river flowed through the ground between them. Luna was sat on bolder with her legs crossed as she had an annoyed look on her face. Yuya and Zarc both stared at each other while the sounds of the river gave a calming feeling to the area. Zarc and Yuya's hair both flowed through the wind and its gentle breeze grazed past them. Yuya smirked as he raised his arm to his chest "Get ready Zarc because the fun has just begun!" he exclaimed as he activated his duel disk.

"If you say so" Zarc replied as he too activated his duel disk as his and Yuya's connected **Duel Link Established - Crossover Magic **Yuya's duel disk announced as tones of Action Cards scattered around the area. Zarc and Yuya's eyes both widened "DUEL!" they both yelled in union as they looked to each other as blue platforms formed around them.

* * *

**YUYA LP 4000**

**VS**

**ZARC LP 4000**

* * *

"Yuya are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuto asked unsure of Yuya's actions. Yuya smirked "Nope, I'm not sure at all, I've just been winging it lately - it seems to be working so far though" he then took hold of two cards from his hand and revealed them to Zarc "To start things off I'm setting the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1: Stargazer Magician and Scale 8: Timegazer Magician!" Yuya announced as he placed both Cards on the ends of his Duel Disk as it flashed.

**[1] P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[8]**

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician both formed as they ascended in beams of light "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul Draw an arc of light across the eather , **PENDULUM SUMMON**! Come forth My Monsters!" Yuya chanted as three beams of light shot down from the sky, spiraling into his field, a beam of orange light struck down onto his field; creating a shock wave as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) stomped on the ground as it roared, glowing with a red aura while its eyes glowed.

From the other two streams of light; Iris Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) and Black Fang Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1700**) both formed on each side of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Zarc watched closely as he waited patiently. Yuya raised his arm "Now I use Level Iris Magician and Black Fang Magician to build the Overlay Network!" Yuya announced as both Iris and Black Fang Magician both narrowed into violet beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars in the ground.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness" the figure shot out its left arm and shot out its claws "To fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!" It then shot out its right arms and then stretched the claws on that side " Descend now! **Xyz Summon**!" Yuya called out as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. Dark Rebellion stood beside Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as both of its Overlay Units orbited around each other (**Rank 4**: **ATK 2500 - OVU 2**) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward as it glowed with a bright blue aura.

"That'll do my turn for now. Show me what you got" Yuya smirked. Luna tutted while she rested her chin in her palm. Zarc slowly placed his hand onto his deck "Summoning two of the dragons is not a task you should congratulating yourself on. Yet here you are thinking that your move was flawless? Arrogance like this will only end in your demise" he warned Yuya who only smirked "I don't know about that. I've been doing well lately" he replied.

"How can you act so freely when you were spawned from me? You are my kin, yet you smile even-though I cannot, fate sure has a sense of humor" Zarc drawled from his deck as he scanned through the six cards that he was holding. Taking two Cards he revealed them to Yuya "With Scale 0: Supreme King Gaze Zero, and Scale 13: Supreme King Gate Infinity, I set the Pendulum Scale" Zarc pressed the Pendulum Cards onto his duel disk a it flashed.

**[0]P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[13]**

Supreme King Gaze Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity both formed as they ascended in beams of light. Supreme King Gaze Zero was in the shape of zero while Supreme King Gate Infinity had the appearance of an infinity sign "With these Scales I can Summon any Monster from my hand, that I desire!" Zarc raised his arm as three beams of light spiraled towards his field as they struck the ground; creating the river to splash "Come forth my Kin **Pendulum Summon**, Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn, Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn and Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes!"

Two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) formed while Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes roared as its green highlights flashed, the dragon's eyes glowed while it spun around and screeched (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) "Another Odd-Eyes?" Yuya thought as he looked to the Dragon over on Zarc's field "Wait if he has an Odd-Eyes, then that means he also has..." Zarc rasied his arm "With my two Level 4: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrns, I construct the Overlay Network!" he announced as both Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrns narrowed into beams of light that spiraled into the rushing river; creating a whirlpool of stars in which they entered.

"The fangs of rebellion who lives in pitch-black darkness. Give in and obey! **Xyz Summon**!" Zarc announced as a beam of light shot out of the portal. A Dragon similar to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed, however it had green highlights on its body and looked more vicious. The dragon's eyes glowed as it roared "**Rank 4!: **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion spun around as it jumped in the air, before landing back down into the rive; creating a large splash as it landed while both of its Overlay Units orbited around it (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 2**)

"Battle! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion attacks Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc ordered as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's eyes glowed as it charged into the air towards Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's effect activates, by using one Overlay Unit, your Dark Rebellion's attack becomes 0, and my monster gains that lost attack!" Zarc called out as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion absorbed one of its Overlay Units as it struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with green lightning (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - ATK/0 - OVU 2**) Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's eyes glowed (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - ATK/5000 - OVU 1**)

Yuya looked around until he spotted what he was looking for. He jumped onto a rock, as jumped off of the as his hand touched one of the blue-platforms as he managed to take hold of one of the cards resting on it "Action Magic: Miracle, Dark Rebellion's destruction is Negated and the Damage is halved!" he called out as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion charged right through Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; shoving it through the air as it was knocked back. Yuya was shoved across the ground as he yelled, rolling in the air as he landed on his knees (**LP 4000 - 2500 = LP 1500 [0] x 0**) "Okay...that was a good move" Yuya thought.

Zarc raised his arm and pointed to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon " Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes attacks Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Zarc continued as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes roared as it release a stream of energy from its mouth, however Yuya's eyes froze as he saw the sight "Wait that looks like the dragon that attacked me and Luna, but it looks kinda different than it did before. I don't remember it having those green parts"

"Yuya get a move on!" Luna called to him. Yuya quickly shook his head "She's right!" Yuya thought to himself as the blast from Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. Yuya quickly jumped into the and grabbed an Action Card that was residing on the rocks near the waterfall "Action Magic: Evasion! Supreme King Servant Dragon's attack is Negated!"Yuya called out as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes' blast shattered; sparing Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

"Phew, that was a close one" Yuya sighed in relief as he cracked his knuckles "Better luck next time" Yuya joked. Zarc's eyes narrowed "I activate Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's effect. During my Battle Phase, I can return it to my Extra Deck and Special Summon 2 "Supreme King Servant Dragons" from my Graveyard" Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion narrowed into a beam of light as it returned to Zarc's duel disk as two Cards ejected from his Graveyard.

Both Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrns formed (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) "Because it's still my Battle Phase I'll have my first Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn's eyes glowed as it released a stream from its mouth that struck Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon; shattering the Xyz Monster. Yuya (**LP 2500 - 1800 = LP 700 [0] x 0**) was shoved back by the impact caused while Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon still remained on his field "Okay I totally jinxed that" Yuya thought to himself.

Zarc took a card from his hand and showed it to Yuya "The turn where any "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Monster is summoned from the Extra Deck. I can Tribute one Supreme King Servant Dragon Darvrn on my Field to Special Summon this: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwing" Zarc announced as Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn shattered as Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwing (**LV 4: ATK/1400**) took its place "Now I'm Tuning Level 4: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwing with Level 4: Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn"

Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwing ascended into the air as it separated into four glowing orb that expanded into four rings as Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkvrn moved through them as it gained a yellow outline "Kin with wings of light! Deceive Enemies with your sharp wings! **Synchro Summon! **Appear Level 8: Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing!" Zarc announced as Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing formed as it roared (**LV 8: ATK/2500**)

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing too? Man he's not fooling around" Yuya thought as Yuto formed beside him "You think?" he commented in an annoyed tone "When Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing is Synchro Summoned; all of your Monsters Effects are negated and those Monsters are destroyed!" Zarc called out as Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing charged forward in the air as it released an onslaught of green beams of light that struck Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; destroying it.

"Odd-Eyes...I'll get payback for you" Yuya promised. Zarc took a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk "I set one card and end my Turn, now show me what you got" he called over to Yuya as a set card formed beside him before vanishing. Yuya looked down to his deck as Yuto formed beside him "Yuya we need to summon our ace. It's the only way that we can win!" Yuto told him while Yuya nodded "I know, but we don't have a way of summoning Raging Dragon, we don't have those two Magicians in our hands, plus Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion aren't even on the Field - there is no way we can do it" Yuto smirked "Then we'll make a way" he told Yuya as he overlapped over Yuya; causing his eye's to turn grey.

"My Turn, draw!" Yuya called out as he drawled from his deck. Yuya and Yuto looked to each other as they nodded in agreement with each other. Yuya took the card that he drawled and swiped it into his duel disk "I Activate the Spell: Odd-Eyes Xyz Gates! This Card summons Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck and Dark Rebellion from my Graveyard as a Level 7 Monster!" Yuya explained.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) both reformed as they stood beside each other "Why would he summon Dark Rebellion as a Monster with a Level?...wait I can sense it, there's another spirit inside him - that means things are worst than I originally thought" Zarc thought with a worried tone as Yuya raised his arm "With my Level 7: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon narrowed into beams of light that spiraled into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars as a beam of red light shot out of the portal.

"Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes!" Two eyes glowed with one being red and the other green as the green eye glowed brighter "Resurrect from the deep darkness to brighten everything in the world with Flames of judgement!" a red orb glowed as flames ignited into wings "Come forth! Rank 7! The Blazing Dragon Called by Calamity!" a spiral of flames shook the field as a silhouette of a dragon emerged out of it as it roared viciously as it shrouded in the flames "The Supreme King Violent Dragon, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya announced along with Yuto as they both spoke in union as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon braced its arms upward and roared while both of its Overlay Units orbited around it (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 - OVU 2**)

Odd-Eyes Dragon quickly looked around before relaxing as it realized it was in a duel. Zarc's eyes softened as he looked at the Dragon "He combined the Dragons? Knowing what happened before when they merged this could end badly for all of us" he thought to himself. Yuya smirked as he clicked his fingers "I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's Effect, by using two Overlay Units; it Destroys all Cards on the Field and gains 200 ATK for each one destroyed" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's eyes glowed as it absorbed both of its Overlay Units.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes' Effect negates its own destruction, so it is safe from your Dragon's Effect" Zarc revealed while Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes glowed with a green-outline "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect first Negates the Effects of all your Cards, so your Odd-Eyes is not getting out of this trouncing, in fact none of your cards are!" Yuya countered as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's wings ignited in flames while it spun around; slicing through Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing, Supreme King Servant Gate Zero, Supreme King Servant Infinity, the set card on Zarc's feld, Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician; shattering them as it roared (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 + 1400 = ATK/4400 - OVU 0**)

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attack Zarc Directly! Destruction Burst!" Yuya declared as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon braced its arms as it charged a dome of energy in front of it "It's over" Yuya commented with a grin only for Zarc to chuckle "I couldn't agree more, I activate my Trap!" Zarc held out his hand "Wait what? You don't have any set cards?" Yuya questioned in disbelief "I don't need any on my Field because you sent my set Card to the Graveyard, just like I knew you would! I activate Supreme King's Rebirth from my Graveyard, by Banishing it; I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes from my Extra Deck with its Effects Negated, Rebirth my Kin!"

Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes roared as it spun around and stomped in the passing river while it's eyes glowed (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) "That doesn't matter my Dragon is still stronger than yours, just watch!" Yuya countered only for Zarc to shake his head "Afraid not, due to Supreme King's Rebirth you take Damage equal to Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes' ATK, this is what you would call...your reckoning!" Zarc looked to Yuya as Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes glowed as it released a stream of energy from its mouth that spiraled towards Yuya; striking him as he's knocked into the air by the blast rolling onto the ground (**LP 700 - LP 0 [0] x 0**) Luna stood up from her spot while she watched the two closely.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon both shattered as the duel had ended. Yuya rubbed his head as he looked up to Zarc who was standing above him "...Man that was a good duel, we should duel again sometime" Yuya spoke playfully. Zarc held out his hand as Yuya took hold of it, allowing for Zarc to lift him to his feet "This duel was not for fun, this was to dismiss all doubt that I had, not because I didn't believe you, but because I wished it wasn't true- If you and five others exist as my kin, then that means Ray has six underlings of her own. Yuya...I'm afraid that your others are endangered for as long as Ray's underlings remain in their dimensions"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Yuya asked as Zarc looked at him with intensity "Ray desires my destruction, she would have passed that venom towards me in all of her underlings, Ray may even be using them as vessels for her control. I hope I'm wrong, but if that's the case...your others...my kin...they will have no chance by themselves if Ray acts as the hive-mind, Yuya you need to tell me everything you know about Ray and her underlings - if you wish to save the others" Zarc placed his hands on Yuya's soldiers as he looked down to the boy "The life you have been living, the people that you know...it might be just a ploy by Ray to manipulate you, so you have to tell me everything..." he added with his voice being deadly serious.

Yuya looked up to Zarc with a stunned expression as he was speechless "Yugo and the others...no they can't be doomed...can they?" he slowly trailed off.

* * *

**The Fusion Dimension**

Yugo accelerated through the Tunnels on his D-Wheel as he had complete concentration on his face, almost to a serious look as the light reflected off of his helmet "How long are these damn tunnels!" he cursed while SAL gulped "SAL not like Banana-Hair like this...Banana-Hair scary" SAL gulped as Yugo's eyes narrowed "I'll cool off...once I get my hands on the professor" he growled as he pressed his foot as hard as possible against his accelerator. Yugo's eyes quickly widened as he heard the revving of another D-Wheel "Huh?" Yugo whispered as he pressed the breaks on his D-Wheel as he stopped while he looked ahead "No..." he gasped.

Rin was sat on her own white D-Wheel with green flames while she was wearing a while helmet with green markings, along with a yellow visor over her eyes. Rin's eyes narrowed as her lips formed into a haunting smile "Please you won't get close to him...I'll make sure of that...now come on! I thought you always wanted us to have a Riding duel...I say it's about time I crush you" she mocked as she begun to laugh. Yugo's eyes narrowed as he growled "I'm glad you're here...now I can defeat you and get Rin back, Rin if you can hear me I'm gonna save you, I swear" Yugo called out while SAL gulped while Yugo and Rin glared at each other.

Yugo turned to face SAL "SAL I need you to get off...this is between me and her" SAL nodded "SAL understands, but Banana-hair be careful. Green-girl scares SAL" SAL pleaded Yugo as he hopped off of Yugo's D-Wheel. Yugo smiled to SAL and gave a thumbs up "Don't worry about me. I can handle her...just get back to Marufuji" Yugo told SAL to which he saluted before running off on all fours. Yugo sighed before turning back to face Rin "Rin...or whoever you are, I thought I should warn you that I don't take kindly to using my friends to get to me" Yugo hovered his hand over his duel disk; causing it to activate as it was attached to the front of his D-Wheel.

Rin chuckled as she too activated her duel disk as it was attached to the right-side of her duel disk "You can't use a friend against someone if they were never that person's friend, my whole life was leading to this one moment...one of us aren't going to be walking away from this duel once a winner is decided, spoiler alert, that will be me" she smirked with a dark grin while she pressed her heel on the accelerator of her D-Wheel as she drifted beside Yugo "First one to turn the corner gets the first move" she told him as he only narrowed his eyes "Sounds good to me" he replied as both his and Rin's duel disk glowed "**Autopilot, standbye" **their duel disk announced synced as both Rin and Yugo looked ahead "Riding Duel,Acceleration!" they both yelled in union as they both pressed their foots against their accelerators as they dashed off through the tunnels. Rin managed to take the lead as she was covered by a green-flaming aura that formed into the shape of a feminine figure while Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon formed behind Yugo as it roared before fading.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwing **

**LV 4, ****DARK, ****1400/500**

**Dragon/Pendulum/Effect/Tuber**

**Pendulum Effect: **Once per Turn you can Target 1 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Monster that you control; it cannot be Destroyed by Effects until the End of the Turn.

**Monster Effect: **Once during your Turn if a "Supreme King Servant Dragon" was Summoned from the Extra Deck this Turn you can Special Summon this Card (From your Hand, Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck) by Tributing 1 other "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Monster that you control, then you can add 1"Supreme King's" Card from your Deck to your Hand.

Supreme King's Rebirth

**(Normal) Trap**

Once per Turn you can Banish this Card from your Field or Graveyard, apply 1 or both Effects. (1) Target 1 "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Monster face-up in your Extra Deck or Graveyard; Special Summon that Target with its Effects negated. (2) Target 1 Special Summoned "Supreme King Servant Dragon" Monsters that you control with its Effects Negated; inflict Damage to your opponent equal to that Target's original ATK.


	134. Wishes from the Heart

**A/N:**

**Whose's excited for Vrains? I know I am. I personally think it can be the best Yu-Gi-Oh Series yet. **

**I love the opening "With the Wind" and personally thinks it's the best sounding Opening song that Yu-Gi-Oh has ever had.**

**Also for those who keep asking, yes Dimension Wars is ending soon. More specifically in Chapter 150 where everything is being wrapped up and finished.**

**Many People have been asking me if I am going to include Vrains Characters in DW and the answer is no for two main reasons. The first being how close DW is to it's end and adding any more characters will make everything a mess and even harder to follow. The second is that Vrains hasn't even started and I wouldn't feel conformable writing it at this points, but that doesn't mean I don't have any plans for a Vrains story down the line.**

**Finally for those who are confused about who is the Villain of DW, Zarc and Ray are not the villains. The true evil in DW has been hinted at on many occasions. It is the darkness inside Yuya which is NOT the Zarc that was shown in the previous chapter. That Zarc is not an enemy.**

**Thanks for reading the A/N and enjoy the chapter. I know I had fun writing it**

* * *

**134** "**Wishes from the Heart"**

**(心からの願い)**

* * *

Yugo's eyes narrowed as he pressed his foot on his accelerator while Rin slightly took the lead ahead of him while she held a sinister smirk "Come on Yugo, if only the D-Wheel was as fast as your mouth" she taunted while she held her heel against her accelerator. Yugo looked ahead as he concentrated on his driving, before long Rin passed the corner first, giving her the first turn as she smirked. She turned her head to Yugo as she smirked "I think I'll give you the first turn!" she tells him as she looks through her vizor.

Yugo quickly looked down to his five cards in his holder, brushing his fingers across he took one of the them, hovering it above his duel disk "Fine Rin. I summon Speedroid Bamboo Horse, from my hand" he released his grip on the card, allowing for it to drop onto his duel disk as it glows, scanning the card. In a flash of light Speedroid Bamboo Horse (**LV 4: ATK/1100**) forms while it hovered beside Yugo while it slightly grazes against the walls in the tunnels "When Bamboo Horse is Summoned, I can Special Summon another "Speedroid" Monster from my hand, and "Eye" got the perfect one!"

"Speedroid Try-Eyed Dice!" Yugo places the card onto his duel disk beside Bamboo Horse. A blue-colored Pyramid shaped figure formed with a marking of a red painted eye (**LV 3: ATK/300**) Tri-Eyed Dice and Bamboo Horse both hovers beside Yugo as they both resided on each of his sides. Rin secretly smiles as she looks back to the two monsters "Come on do it. Summon your Dragon" she comments while she was still in the lead. Yugo lifts his right arm as he also looks up "I Tune my Level 3: Tri-Eyed Dice with Level 4: Bamboo Horse!" he calls out while his Tri-Eyed Dice hovers between both of the D-Wheels as it expands into three large ovals which Bamboo Horse moves through, gaining a yellow-outline.

"Strike down your Enemies at the Speed of Light! **Synchro Summon!"**Yugo calls as a beam of light shoots out of the ovals "Level 7: Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" with a spiral of light the Dragon emerges while its green-shards glow, reflecting the light from the tunnel as it roars, bracing its arms to its sides. Its yellow eyes flash as it emits a green aura (**LV 7: ATK/2500**). Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon resided beside Yugo and Rin as it slowly drifts through the tunnel.

Rin looks to Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon while she slowly shakes her head "You just couldn't do it, could you? You couldn't give up your dragon, not even for me? Shows how much you care, but know this that Dragon will soon be ash along with its world!" Rin yells in a threatening tone earning a cry from the Dragon she was facing. Yugo's eyes widen "World? What are you talking about?" he asks. Rin tuts while she turns back to face the front of her "You don't know? This is going to be easier than I thought it would be" she replies while she takes the right turn of tunnel which Yugo follows.

"I do know, but you should tell me what it is so I can confirm to you that it's true!" Yugo calls out while Rin ignores him. Yugo guides his hand over two Cards in his holster, taking hold of them and placing them into his duel disk "One day that will work" he mentally told himself as two set cards appear on his field before they fade on the track "That's my turn, you're up" Yugo tells the woman ridding in front of him as she places her hand onto her deck "I know. I don't need the likes of you telling me"

Rin draws as she places the card with the other five in her holster. Through her vizor her orange-eyes look through the cards; earning a grin from the green-haired girl "Oh Yugo...how I'm going to miss crushing you under my heel" she taunts while she picks a card from her holster and gently placed it onto her duel disk "When I control no Monsters; I can Special Summon Windwitch - Ice Bell" she explains as Windwitch - Ice Bell forms through a blizzard of snow as she waves her wand (**LV 3: ATK/1000**)"When Ice Bell is Summoned she cuts your Life Points by 500 hundred" Rin looks up to Ice Bell as she waves her wand.

Yugo (**LP 4000 - 500 = LP 3500 [0] x 1**) slowly shakes his head while he felt the blizzard from Ice Bell. Rin then hovers her hand over over her five remaining cards "Next to follow that up I Summon Windwitch - Glass Bell, from my hand" Rin places the card on her duel disk. Moments later Glass Bell (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) moved through a flash of light while she took her place beside Ice Bell "Glass Bell's effect Special Summons a Windwitch Monster from my deck" Rin looks down to her duel as a card ejects from it as she grabs it.

"Come forth Ice Bell!" Rin smirks as Windwitch Ice Bell (**LV 3: ATK/1000**) forms beside the the other Winter Bell and Ice Bell "And since I summoned Ice Bell you know what happens next" Rin looks onward as Yugo's eyes narrow (**LP 3500 - 500 = LP 3000 [0] x 1**)

Next from my hand I activate the Spell; Synchro Ray!" Rin places the card into her duel disk as Yugo's eyes look at the card "Rin never had that card before" he thinks to himself. Rin's eyes narrow as she looks to her two Monsters "Synchro Ray allows me to use the Materials for one Synchro Summon for two Synchro Monster, including that they are Wind-Type" Rin looks up as she sees Windwitch Glass Bell and Ice Bell spit into two copies of themselves.

Glass Bell charged through the tunnel as she expands into four rings. Ice Bell followed after as she moved through the oval-shaped rings "First up I'm tuning Level 4: Glass Bell with Level 3: Ice Bell to Synchro Summon! Level 7: Windwitch - Winter Bell!" Ray calls out as a beam of light shoots out from the rings. Windwitch - Winter Bell's (**LV 7: ATK/2400**) eyes glows as she drifts through the tunnels behind Rin. The green-haired girl then smirked as she felt her arm begin to throb in pain "Next I'm Tuning Glass Bell and Ice Bell once again!" Rin smirks as Glass Bell charged through the tunnel as she expands into four rings. Ice Bell followed after as she moved through the oval-shaped rings.

Wind Witch - Winter Bell moved through the rings as she gained a yellow outline "The winds shifts a new tone as a breath taking breeze soars through the sky; sweeping its foes off their feet!" Rin yells as a beam of light shot from behind her into the air "**Synchro Summon**!" she yelled as she swiped her left arm into the air as a red glowing mark forms on her arm. "Be born in the new Ice-Age! Level 7: Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Rin announces as the red glowing mark on her arm flashes brighter.

Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes flashed as its ice tinted tail slowly strafed outward. It light blue chest covered in shards of ice glowed as the dragon braced its hands into fists and roared. Arctic Avalanche Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2600**) "She got her Signer Dragon out already? Man this is going to be hard" Yugo comments we looks at Windwitch - Winter Bell and Arctic Avalanche Dragon as they too were looking back at him "Let's begin shall we? I Activate Winter Bell's Effect, once per Turn I can deal Damage to you equal to the Level of a Monster multiplied by 200" Rin looks to the Graveyard "I think I'll have you take the damage of my Glass Bell!"

Yugo raises his arm while Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon drifted in front of him "Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates when a Level 5 or above Monster activates its Effect, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon negates it and destroys it, then gains the ATK of the Destroyed monster until the end of the turn!" he counters as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's shards glow "I don't think so. Any Monster's Summoned with Synchro Ray become immune to Card Effects the turn that they are summoned!" Rin silenced Yugo as Windwitch - Winter Bell glowed as she released a light that struck Yugo (**LP 3000 - 800 = LP 2200 [0]x 1**)

"Battle! Arctic Avalanche Dragon attacks Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Rin held her arm out as her Dragon roars, releasing a spiral of blue-flames that charged towards its Target "Not so fast! By Banishing Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my Graveyard; I can negate your attack" Yugo looks down to his duel disk as Tri-Eyed Dice ejected from his Graveyard. A barrier forms around Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon; causing the blast to dist.-bust.

"Fine, delay your demise. It will only make your downfall even more satisfying; I set one Card and end my turn!" Rin took a card from her hand and placed it into her duel disk. A set card formed beside her D-Wheel while she looked back to Yugo "But not before I activate Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect, during my End Phase, I can Target a Monster on your Field, and then deal damage to you equal to that Target's attack!"

"I Target Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Rin declares while Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes glows. Yugo's eyes widened as he begun to lose control of his D-Wheel, scraping against the wall of the tunnel (**LP 2200 – 1250 = LP 950 [0] x 1**) "…Rin" Yugo whispers to himself as he places his hand onto his deck.

The green-haired girl simply snickered while she looks ahead "Hurry up and make your move, I don't have time to waste my time talking to the likes of you, now make your move!" she demands while ahead was a glow of light.

"…Fine…I will…" Yugo draws as he looks to the card that he was holding "Perfect" he comments as he looks forward. Both Yugo and Rin drove out through the tunnel as were now driving on a bridge that curved upwards.

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon begun to glide through the air. Arctic Avalanche Dragon, Windwitch – Winter Bell and Ice Bell also ascended into the new open area. Yugo took the card that he was holding and dropped it onto his duel disk "I summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" Yugo looked ahead as Speedroind Red-Eyed Dice (**LV 1: ATK/100**) formed beside him.

"I Tune Level 1: Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice with my Level 7: Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Speedroind Red-Eyed Dice glows as it expands into a ring while Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon hovered through the rings while it gains a yellow-outline.

"**Synchro Summon!** Level 8: Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo swiped a card onto his duel disk while a beam of light spirals through the rings. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/300)** roared while it stretched its arms out while it drifted above Yugo.

"Crystal-Wing? Well a Dimensional Dragon is still a Dimensional Dragon, even if it has evolved, come at me Yugo! If you can that is…" Rin challenged him while she was still in the lead of her opponent as they continued to drive on the bridge.

"Battle! Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Yugo raised his arm as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon begun to glow as it locked onto its Target. Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon dashed into the air, glowing with a white aura "When Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon battles a Level 5 or greater Monster, it gains that attack points of the monster that it is battling until the Battle is over!" Yugo called out as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/3000 + 2600 = ATK/5600**) roared.

Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon dashed downward through the air towards Arctic Avalanche Dragon as both dragons roared. Rip gently tapped her duel disk as her set card flipped upward "How predictable, it's almost tragic how easy I have figured your play-by-play! Trap Card open! Synchro Barrier! By releasing a Synchro Monster on my Field; I take no Damage to my end phase!" Rin declares as Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes glows as it fades away moments before Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon dashed through it.

"You may be safe from Damage, but since my Dragon's attack Target is now gone; I can attack another Monster instead, Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon take out her Winter Bell!" Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon dashed through the air while sliced right through Winter Bell; shattering the Synchro Monster.

"You may have destroyed my monster, but thanks to my Trap; my are safe" Rin smirked as she and Yugo turned around the curve in the bridge. From above on one of the towers two boots walked towards the edge. Yuri's eyes focused on the two dullest as he placed his hands into his pockets while he smirked.

"Rin listen to me! Let's end this now, we are friends - I don't want to hurt you!" Yugo calls out in a caring voice while Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon hovered above him. Rin gave a chuckle at his words while she pressed her heel against her accelerator "Hurt me? It's a little too late for that now. And you are right; I am going to end this…with your destruction! Now end your turn!"

"Fine, I end my turn!" Yugo announced as he continued to drift on the bridge behind Rin while she still was ahead of him as she placed her hand onto her deck. Her eyes' glowed as she drawled from her deck, looking to the card.

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Ray of Oblivion, this Card can only be activated by releasing every monster I control, so I'll give up my Ice Bell, and then draw 2 cards!" Rin looked ahead as Windwitch – Ice Bell shattered. Rin placed her hand on her deck and drawled twice.

Rin brushed her finger-tips over the two cards as her eyes glow. A golden feminine figure formed beside her as she nodded to Rin; causing the green-haired girl to smirk, taking the two cards and placing them into her holster "Now by Banishing Windwitch – Winter Bell and Windwitch Snow Bell from my hand, I can perform a Synchro Summon!"

Windwitch – Winter Bell and Windwitch Snow Bell both formed while Snow Bell expanded into a single glowing ring witch Winter Bell moved through gaining a yellow-outline, however while Snow Bell moved further a shot of lightning struck through the ring; causing an explosion of green-flames .

"Goddess that grants the undying bonds of hope appears now! **Level 8! **Two orange-glowing eyes opened as they belonged to a green-glowing feminine figure as she held her hands outward while her hair curled in the wind "Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling - Windwitch!" Rin announced as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch slowly raised her arms above her head, stretching out her fingers while her eyes glowed with anger while she gave a roar-cry (**LV 8: ATK/2400**)

"What is that!?" Yugo gasped as he looked to the figure before him as her orange eyes locked onto him "She is the light in your darkness with her power, I shall find salvation through the times of despair!

"Rin? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!" Yugo looked to her as he worried. Rin kept her attention ahead of her as her eyes narrowed "Of course you don't get it. Why would you when you never cared about anyone but yourself! I activate Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch's effect, once per Turn I can Target a Special Summoned Monster that you control; its ATK becomes 0, with its Effects being negated!"

"Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates, when a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its Effects; it is destroyed, and my Dragon gains its attack points!" Yugo countered as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared, bracing its arms upwards.

"I don't think so! Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch's effects stops any Synchro Monsters on you Field from activating their Effects!" Rin took joy in seeing the shock on Yugo's face when he heard her words "No way…" Yugo gulped as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon screeched as it was struck by green-flames from Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch.

Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 8: ATK 3000 – ATK/0**) slowed down its flight "Crystal-Wing!" Yugo thought as he looked to his dragon who was crying out in pain. Yugo and in both accelerate across the bridge. Yuri watched them closely from his position.

"Goodbye Yugo, it has been fun destroying you! Battle! Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch attacks Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Rin smirked as Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch placed her palms together while her eyes flashed as she created as a spiral of energy in her hand.

Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch released the blast from her hands as it charged towards Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon. Yugo's eyes widened as he saw the blast quickly approaching while he hovered his hand above his disk "I'm not going anywhere, I activate Trap! Dice Role Battle! I banish Speedroid Bamboo Horse in my Graveyard and Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke from my hand and perform a Synchro Summon!"

Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke and Speedroid Bamboo Horse formed as they hovered in the air while Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke expanded into three ovals which Speedroid Bamboo Horse moved through; gaining a yellow outline.

"Faster than light as your nimble wings push through the winds; escaping any darkness that tries to claim you! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Clearwing Fast Dragon!" Yugo announced as Clearwing Fast Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) moved beside Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon.

"Fast Dragon? What good will that do? My Goddess negates its effects, remember?" Rin toyed with him as the blast from her monster suddenly changed direction towards Clearwing Fast Dragon "Huh?" Rin gasped.

"Dice Role Battle forces your monster to Battle Clearwing Fast Dragon instead of my Crystal-Wing, by breaking your goddess I'm hoping it will free the real you! Clearwing Fast Dragon strike back!" Yugo raised his arm.

Clearwing Fast Dragon roared as it released a stream of green energy that spiraled towards the blast coming from Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch as they both connected, before long Clearwing Fast Dragon's blast overpowered Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch as the dragon's blast spiraled towards her and shattered her, earning a scream from the monster.

Rin (**LP 4000 – 100 = LP 3900 [0] x 2**) gasped as she felt the shock waves created by the blast "You bastard…" she cursed while placing her destroyed monster into her graveyard. She growled as her eyes glowed with anger "Once again you chose those Dragons over our world…how selfish can you get?" she hissed.

"Chose the Dragons? Rin! This dragon was with me all my life. I didn't choose it, it chose me. My Dragons are family to me just like you are! Please don't do this Rin!" Yugo tried to reason with her only for Rin to sigh "Shut-up. I'll end my turn, since it's the end phase Oracle Twilight Goddess Underling – Windwitch's effect ends, returning your Crystal-Wing's attack to normal" Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/0 – ATK/3000**) growled as it hovered above Yugo.

Yugo lowered his view to his deck while he placed his hand onto his deck "Damn it. I was hoping that destroying her Goddess would have brought back the Rin I know, but I guess I have to end this to save her!" he drawled from his deck placing it into his holster.

"Rin I will bring you back! Battle! Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon direct attack!" Yugo called out as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon both glowed as they ascended into the air before they both spiralled downward towards Rin as she simply smiled.

"Yugo, it's only fair to tell you, that I'm not Rin…that was only a disguise good enough to fool myself…I am Ray, we are all Ray, and I will destroy you along with your others. But that won't matter to you, because by declaring an attack; you have lost!"

"Huh? Ray? That name…wait it sounds so familiar somehow. Wait! You have no monsters on your field…which means…" Yugo looked towards Rin. The green-haired girl nodded as she turned her D-Wheel around and faced Yugo "Exactly! Arctic Avalanche Dragon's effect activates from my Graveyard! Special summoning it to my Field!"

Arctic Avalanche Dragon's eyes glowed as it roared (**LV 7: ATK/2600**), bracing its arms upward "Next it gains that Attack of your Crystal-Wing, plus your monsters have to attack it!" Arctic Avalanche Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2600 + 3000 = ATK/5600**)

"Crystal-Wing's effect will negate your Dragon's!" Yugo quickly replied as Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon roared. Rin smirked "Is that so? My Dragon's effect activated in the Graveyard, so your Crystal-Wing cannot negate it, tough luck" she smirked while she glowed with a green-flame like aura.

"Clearwing Fast Dragon's effect activates! Once during either of our turns I can Target 1 Monster on your Field to reduce its ATK to 0, sorry Rin but this is the end!" Clearwing Fast dragon roars while it releases green electricity from its body.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but thanks to the Synchro Ray is my Graveyard; it makes any Synchro Monster I control immune to all of your Card effects the turn it is Special Summoned!" Rin looked ahead as Clearwing Fast Dragon lost its glow.

"No..way…" Yugo looked up as he ! Crystal-Wing Synchro Dragon and Clearwing Fast Dragon both spiral towards Arctic Avalanche Dragon while Rin's dragon braced its right arm upward as it charged upward between the two other Dragons and punched the space between them; forcing them to shatter in the impact.

Yugo's eyes widened as he was launched off of his D-Wheel as he rolled onto the ground; cracking his vizor, and ripping his suit while he rolled on the bridge (**LP 950 – LP 0**) His D-Wheel then crashed on the ground. His eyes slowly closed, but while they did he could see Rin marching towards him while she held a grin on her face "Oh poor Yugo, broken crushed and down, how pathetic" she raised her duel disk to her chest while she locked onto Yugo "Good riddance" she commented.

"Rin…please don't" he begged while he tried to push himself from the ground, but failed as Rin placed her heel onto his back; forcing him back down "Don't what? Hmm just accept your fate like a man" she pressed her heel against his back with more force as she raised her duel disk to her chest.

Yuri looked down to them as he snickered "oh here's my chance" he comments as he jumps down from the tower and lands before Yugo as he looks to Rin. Seeing him caused Rin to back way as she growled "Yuri! I have had enough of your ways, you tried to destroy my others, I can't let that go un-answered for!" she yelled as she activated her duel disk.

Yuri turned to face Yugo "I'm not here to mess with you. I've come for Yugo Finally I can become stronger, with the two of us together, nothing can stop us" he told Yugo as he glowed with a purple aura/ Yugo's eyes widened as his eyes glowed green "No! Rin…run!" he replied as he narrowed into a beam of green-light that shot into Yuri; causing his eyes to glow bright-purple.

Purple lightning struck the ground behind him as Yuri screamed, holding his arms outward while his aura increased in size "More…more…I need more power…" Yuri laughed while Yugo formed behind him as he too was laughing. Another flash of lightning struck the ground.

Rin's eyes widened as she saw Yuri in the flash of darkness. She slowly begun to back-away but as she did Yuri slowly turned around with his violet-eyes locking onto her "…Where do you think you're going? I thought we could hang out before class…" he smirked as he walked towards her.

Rin gulped as she stepped back further, however the bridge stopped where she stepped. She screamed as she fell from the bridge, but she managed to use her hands to grab the edges of the bridge while she dangled hundreds of miles from the ground.

Yuri chuckled as he walked to the edges of the bridge while he looked down to Rin "Oh how unfortunate, looks like you are going to make quite the splat. This may not be a duel, but this is the next best thing. With you gone Ray will have no way to enter this world, so I guess I should thanks you for defeating Yugo, it saved me the hassle of dueling him myself"

Yuri pressed his boot on Rin's palm as he stepped down on it; causing he girl to shriek "You…bastard…I'll get you for this…" Rin growled while she looked up to Yuri who held a smirk "Really? I don't think so, especially with where you're going, but in the meantime" Yuri knelled down to face Rin as he placed his hand onto her duel disk and removed it from her wrist.

He opened the Extra Deck and took out a single card, holding it into his hand "I don't think you'll need this Goddess anymore" he laughed as he took her duel disk and through it off of the bridge as he did the cards from it scattered across the area. Yuri took the card he was holding in his hand as he too dropped it; allowing for it to drift through the wind.

Yuri then used his hand to stroke Rin's cheek to her disgust "Don't touch me, you may have absorbed another, but I…we won't let you get away with this! Hear me you will lose!" she yelled while Yuri stood back up and pressed his foot on her other hand "Maybe worry about stopping yourself from falling before stopping me, Toddles" he smirked as he stomped on her hand; causing Rin to lose her grip as he begun to fall as she screamed.

Yuri turned around and placed his hands in his pockets while he whistled. He began to walk away across the bridge. Yuri's eyes glowed as he smirked as his aura formed into the shape of a massive dragon "I love happy endings" he comments.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Reji asked as he looked to Pegasus sat at his desk while he was typing on a holographic keyboard. Pegasus looked to Reji "Back in my world before the war myself and the other six Enigma scientists were working on a VR based system, like your action fields, but it would actually teleport you to a whole new realm where the destruction caused by the duels would not destroy the would outside the duel. We only finished the prototype system, but it will do for now" Pegasus told Reji as a holographic duel disk formed above the keyboard.

"Wait another realm? This could be idea for environmental damage" Reji agreed. Pegasus nodded "Right now it is only compatible with one on one duels, possibly tag teams too. If you give me the schematics of all your people's duel disk I can upload this to their systems right away. When in a duel their duel disks will upgrade any opponent who does have this system in their duel disk, I can also upload this too every major system in any dimension, including Academia and everyone who in in the area" Reji corrected his glasses as he looked to Pegasus "Perfect" he replied.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next:**

**Chapter 135: Malefic Hearts of Darkness**

**(闇の心を有害)**

Yuya and Luna arrive at the destination as they soon discover that the base has been compromised by a masked mysterious figure who holds someone special to Yuya captive. With no choice Yuya and Luna must work together to stop the figure, but can they come out victorious?


	135. Malefic Hearts of Darkness

**Chapter 135: Malefic Hearts of Darkness**

**(****闇の心を有害****)**

* * *

"Yuya have you ever thought about your future?" Zarc asked while Yuya stood beside him "Uh…no I haven't. Honestly I have never thought that far ahead, why do you ask?" Yuya looked up as he the waterfall gushing the river down it "This world was once beautiful, you know? This world was once pact with life…thousands of beings that all lived in harmony, but just like that they were destroyed because of Humans"

"I know. Leo attacked this world just like he did to the Xyz Dimension" Yuya confirmed while Zarc sighs "True. Our world was almost doomed, Overpopulation had ravaged out resources, pollution had damaged our world…Leo found out about this world and saw its inhabitants as expendable, as he mercilessly took their lives and their home"

"We all think that we are gods compared to other species. We class ourselves as superior, but truth be told we are all just animals just the same. We are no better than any other animals, we fight, live and reproduced just like any other animal, and just like them we also care about our survival too"

"We never chose this way, but we have no choice but to follow it" Zarc turns to Yuya "There is going to come a time where you are the last one standing, you may think there is no other option but to give in to you reasoning, and that time is coming real soon, but when it does just remember one thing that will guide you"

"What's that?" Yuya asked as he turned to Zarc. The grey and green haired man raised his hand and placed it on Yuya's left chest "The one thing that always does separate us from other animals…our conscience, - it's so powerful that we even forget that we have it, that's how valuable it is, we are not complete without it"

Zarc then grabbed his hood and placed it over his head "Yuya Sakaki soon enough you will either be the Hero that saved all of us, or the one that Doomed us, there difference between them can come down to a difference in seconds, Take care for now" he turned around and begun to walk away from Yuya.

"Thank You Zarc, I'll make sure to clear your name" Yuya smiled as he bows. Zarc smiled back as he continued to walk away. Yuya folds his arm as Luna walks towards him "Let's get moving now. You're going to love the surprise" she smiled; earning a nod from Yuya "Right"

* * *

Yuya and Luna both walked towards the tower in front of them. While they walked beside each other Yuya turned to Luna while she also looked to him "What's on your mind?" she asked as she saw the doubt on his face. Yuya sighed as he tried to fake a smile "N-Nothing really just that the dragon that attacked...it wasn't Zarc's dragons, so I'm just wondering who it belongs to" he confessed while Luna looked away and towards the tower "Yuya - That Dragon looked like your Odd-Eyes, it really does, but it feels different. More malefic in nature..." at her own words Luna's eyes widened in realization "...Malefic? Of course" she thinks to herself while she placed her hands onto her hips.

"Come on Yuya we have to get a move on" she warned him as she started to walk faster while she used her right hand to grab Yuya's own hand while she dragged him along with her "Hey Luna slow down!" he called to her but she continued to drag him "No you speed up!" she countered as she then begun to sprint which caused her to drag Yuya through the air "Man I hope Yuzu is having more fun with whatever she's doing" Yuya thought to himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Meanwhile Yuzu was standing alone on the bridge while she looked down to the river below, glancing over her own reflection in the flowing river. She leaned on the railings rested her heard on her arms "I remember this place, just four days ago Rio, Kotori and I stood her just talking casually like friends. I can't believe Rio is gone along with Shark and Vector, and Yuya doesn't even mention it. Even worse Yuya is willingly working with the same woman that killed them...how can he be so stupid and selfish to even talk to her like she hasn't done anything wrong" she spoke to herself while she sighed as titled her head so she could see her bracelet starting to glow.

"And this stupid thing...why does it act so weird it transports Yuya and his counterparts away but sometimes while other times it just leaves them alone. I don't get why it acts like this...This is so confusing, this whole war and everything else going on. Just tell me why this is happening!" she yelled at the top of her lounges. Causing a flock of birds to scatter out of the area while lightning and thunder filled the sky while rain stormed down heavily which soaked Yuzu.

Yuzu's took the clips out of her hair and allowed for her hair to fall down while still soaking by the rain. She looked desperate as the rain dripped down her cheeks mixed with her own tears "Please tell me something! Anything!" she yelled while she looked up to the sky, screaming using all of her power to unleash her screams. Her eyes dripped with drops of rain as she shook her head "Why are their alternate versions of me and Yuya and what is our purpose!" she called again.

Before she could speak another word her eyes widened as she saw sparks of yellow formed as they gathered together; forming into the shape of a humanoid figure, clearly female while she looked back to Yuzu while she finished forming. Yuzu gasped while she looked to the figure opposite her "W-what are y-you?" Yuzu asked while she examined the glowing figure stood before her. The female figure's eyes softened while she looked to Yuzu "It's a shame how you found out, but it needed to happen...Yuya and his other selves must be destroyed...you must join us in order to make this happen" the figure spoke in her voice that echoed.

"W-what!? D-d-destroyed? What are you talking about!?" Yuzu gasped while she looked back to the figure before her. The glowing woman's eyes remained on Yuzu while she held out both of her hands "Allow me to explain. I am Ray; I come from another realm unlike any that you have seen. You and I are one and the same and the one you call Yuya is one with the person that destroyed that world. But first you must remember"

Yuzu's eyes glowed with a pink color as she gasped "I...R-r-remember..." while Ray smirked.

* * *

**Nexus**

Yuya's eyes widened as Luna released her grip on his hand causing him to lose his balance. He quickly grabbed hold around Luna's stomach to balance himself. Luna's eyes narrowed as she tilted her head to face him "Put your hands any higher and I'll seriously hurt you" she warned him. Yuya gulped as he quickly jumped away from Luna "Oops my bad..., but now that we at the tower now what?" Yuya questioned as he looked up the tower. Luna continued walking until she stopped earning a questioned look from Yuya who looked in the same direction as she was.

His eyes widened as he saw someone stood a few meters "No...way...Father!" Yuya called in joy out as he ran to the figure dressed in a red-suit; however before he could reach Yusho he collapsed to the ground while smoke flowed off of his body "Dad!" Yuya screamed as he quickly knelled beside Yusho who slowly turned to his son "...Yuya?" he whispered as he appeared badly bruised. Yuya nodded "Yes it's me Father, how are you here? I thought you were...gone..." Yuya quickly hugged Yusho as he began to cry "My...s-son, you're here...just like Luna promised...I knew she had changed for the better, but Yuya it's too dangerous he's here..." Yusho warned his son.

"Who's here?" Yuya asked while still holding his father in his arms "...Paradox" Yusho told his son. Luna's eyes narrowed "Paradox I knew it" she thought to herself while she looked to Yuya and Yusho. All three of them looked up as they saw a shadowed out dragon with a green and red eye which had darkness casting off of it. Above the dragon stood another figure "So you are the kin of Zarc that I have heard stories of, how fascinating you are" the figure spoke as he revealed himself to be wearing a white and black mask that covered his face while he wore a cloak that covered his body.

"Paradox, I thought you and Z-one was killed in the war?" Luna addressed him while she showed anger in her eyes. Paradox remained stood on the shadowed dragon "Indeed I was killed then, but not how you would think, that day killed the old me, bringing new life into me; showing me the truth, I have chosen the side of Ray, together we shall rid the worlds of Zarc and all his kin" he replied to Luna who just growled as she raised her arm to her chest "We were friends Paradox! Same with Apria and Z-one, and you just back-stab us?" Luna challenged him while her duel disk glowed; releasing a pink-colored curved moon-crest.

Yuya looked down to Yusho who returned the look "Y-Yuya Paradox has lost everything, y-you need to remind him that there is still hope, duel with...smiles" he encouraged his son who nodded "You're right Father...I will show him" Yuya stood up and moved beside Luna as he too activated his duel disk "Let's do it Luna" he smirked while Luna looked to Paradox "Sure" she smirked. Paradox's shadowed dragon vanished while Paradox continued to hover in the air while his body was surrounded by a blue-glowing ring "Luna you have chosen your destruction, what a waste of a warrior" he commented.

Yuya's eyes widened as he looked down to his duel disk as it glowed ***Override Code accented - Standby for Duel Distortion*** Yuya's duel disk announced as Luna and Paradox's duel disks all glowed while both announced the same thing "Must be Reji somehow" Yuya thought while he looked to his surroundings "Whatever you are trying to achieve it is pointless...stand back while I take the first move" Paradox announced as five cards formed in front of him.

* * *

**Paradox LP 4000**

**VS**

**Yuya LP 4000**

**Luna LP 4000**

* * *

"I'll begin my turn by activating the Field Spell; Malefic World from my hand" Paradox played the card onto the blue ring around him. As he did the area around all three duellists glowed as it shifted into a light-purple color with stars "You two know that I come from this reality, no? I have seen things, great things and amazing people which you also know in your own world Yuya, but they are all different than in my world, allow me to show you what I mean, by sending "Malefic" Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon this Card from my hand"

Paradox announced as he placed two Cards into his Graveyard "Yuya I believe that you are quite familiar with this one!" he added as a stream of red light shot onto the field. In it red and green eyes glowed while darkness casted off of the figure while red orbs glowed all over its body. The dragon spun around and black armor plating formed on its knees and chest while another covered half of its head, before screeching "Behold Malefic Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Malefic Odd-Eyes Dragon roared while it flexed its claws, curving its tail (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) "That will do for my turn"

"Malefic?" Yuya asked while Luna shrugged "Paradox steals opponent's monsters and corrupts them with his own ideals" she confirmed. Yuya placed his hand onto his deck and drawled, looking to the cards that he was holding "I'll begin by Activating the Spell: Odd-Eyes Fusion, I Fuse Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in my hand" Yuya took both cards from his hand and showed them to Paradox. Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon both formed as they spiraled into an orange and blue spinning portal while a silhouette formed from deep inside.

"**Fusion Summon! **Level 7: Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's eyes glowed while it roared, flying out of the portal while its wings clunked upwards (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) "Vortex's effect activates when it is Summoned it can return one Monster on the Field to the owners hand, so say goodbye to you Malefic Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Yuya explained as Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon braced its arms upward while its wings clipped upward. The dragon opened its jaw, releasing a violet colored typhoon that struck Malefic Odd-Eyes Dragon; shattering it as the card returned to Paradox's hand.

"Since none of us can Attack on the first round I'll set one card and end my turn" A set card formed onto Yuya's field before vanishing "You're up Luna" he encouraged his partner, winking at her. Luna nodded as she looked back to Paradox. Yusho's eyes widened as he looked to Yuya and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon as he started to sweat as the mere sight of them "What happened to my little boy? This Yuya seems different almost like he has seen things, horrible things...things that have changed him. His heart may be in the right place, but his mind...I'm sensing something uneasy in him, but what?" Yusho thought to himself before gazing at Yuya's Pendant around his neck "Wait...that Pendant can it be? Are the stories that Zarc told me about are true?" he added.

Luna drawled from her Deck bringing the number of Card's to six. Paradox lowered his gaze to her "Luna why would you betray our order? You chose the side of mine and Z-One's, why through away everything that you have worked for? I thought you wanted your Brother back, isn't that why you desired to go to the Xyz Dimension? You had the Numeron Code in your grasp, but you allowed yourself to falter, losing any hope of getting your Brother back" he chastised her.

Luna's head dropped as her eyes were shadowed "Luna?" Yuya asked concerned. Luna's right hand formed into a fist "You have gotten away with many things Paradox, but that one remark is going to cost you. I want my Brother back more than anything, I would give me life to get him back, but what's the point? How can I face him when I have hurt so many people, if he ever knew he would never look me in the eye again...I don't deserve happiness after what I have done...I deserve nothing but pain -Yet my time with Yuya was the best I have ever had...I felt wanted for the first time in years...I felt happy when we sat around that campfire...I was smiling...When we rode Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon it was like all my sorrows had faded, leaving me with true happiness...I never knew happiness could be so painful" she spoke in a cold tone.

"...L...Luna, why didn't you say anything? I...had no idea..." Yuya addressed her apologetically. Luna kept her head lowered "You were happy around me...do you know how much that meant to me? That someone was smiling because of me, I didn't want to lose that..." she replied in the same tone as before. Yusho eyes looked over Luna as he saw her new depressed state "C'mon my Son, I know you can do it, save both of them...ever since you were a kid you had a talent for making others smile, not just with your duelling but with your words too"

Yuya kept his sight on Luna while Yuto formed beside him "Yuya...let me try...she had her world tarred down before her own eyes...I now understand" Yuto looked over to Yuya. Agreeing with the plan Yuya's eyes glowed as Yuto overlapped over him; causing a small flash of light; leaving Yuto stood where Yuya once was. Yusho and Paradox both looked stunned as they saw Yuto "I'm-impossible! He's changed...WAIT! Pegasus was right after all" Yusho commented while Paradox remained silent.

Without looking Luna could easily tell that Yuto was now in place of Yuya "Let me guess you are here to tell me to get lost? I deserve it after what I've done" she told Yuto as she tilted her gaze to him. Yuto's eyes narrowed while he looked to Paradox "Luna, I'm not going to lie. What you did to hyntuy5uhy5my friends in unforgivable, my friends deserve justice for what you did to them. I want nothing more than to never see you again, but I understand why you did it. Both of our worlds were destroyed...just like me you were desperate to get back what you have lost. Yuya's trusts you more than you can believe...and if he trusts you then that's good enough for me. Now let's work together to stop Paradox" Yuto spoke.

Luna raised her head as she slowly looked back to Paradox "...Thanks...Yuto, right? We'll stop Paradox before anything else" Luna confirmed. Paradox remained motionless "Yes work together my friends, give it everything that you've got" he replied to Luna and Yuto. Luna took hold of two cards from her hand and revealed them to Paradox "With Scale 3: Moon Witch - Castress, and Scale 7 Moon Witch - Spellbound, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Luna placed both Pendulum Monsters onto her Duel Disk as a spectrum of colors glows between the set Cards.

**[3]P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[7]**

A pale female figure formed with green glowing eyes with black slits. Long platinum hair flowed through the air, wearing a black cloak. The other figure was of a red skinned female with pointed ears. Black hair flowed through the air with yellow glowing eyes. Wearing a grey cloak. The red-skinned figure laughed in a demonic tone as pointed teeth could be seen through her opened mouth. As the other figure laughed with a more innocent tone. Both figures levitated in red glowing tubes of light.

"There's that red color again?" Yuto thought as he caught a glance at Luna's duel disk which shocked him when he saw the Pendulum Cards residing on it. At the bottom of the cards instead of the regular green colouring they had purple colouring instead "Their Pendulum...Trap cards? That explains why they aren't in blue like the others" Yuto thought as he looked away from the cards.

"I activate Moon Witch - Castress' Pendulum Effect!" Luna raised her right arm "Once per Turn, I can Banish a "Number C"" Monster from my Extra Deck, to summon another "Number C" Monster to my Field" Luna smirked as her hair lifted into the air as winds swooped around her feet as the breeze spun around her "I banish Number C105: Giant Red Hand, from my Extra Deck to summon Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Two triangular-shaped eyes glowed with a galaxy pattern. Golden plated armour glowed from behind the figure as light reflections travelled up all three of the dragon's necks, to their heads as it roared, stretching outs its diamond shaped arms, as all three of its tails curved. The dragon stretched its middle neck outward, with all six eyes glowing, holding the same galaxy-pattern. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (**Rank 9: ATK/4500**) roared as it hovered above Luna.

"Next my Moon Witch - Spellbound's effect activates. Since I Summoned a "Number C" Monster is summoned to my field; with her effect I can Special Summon as many "Number C" Monsters from my Extra Deck as possible as long as I negate their Effects!" Luna's smirked as Moon Witch - Spellbound's eyes glowed as she laughed malevolently as four portals opened in the ground "I call forth Number C101: Silent Honor DARK, Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade and Number C103: Rangnafinity

C101: Silent Honor DARK (**Rank 5: ATK/2800)**, Number C102: Archfiend Seraph **(Rank 5: ATK/2800),** Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade (**Rank 5: ATK/3000)** and Number C103: Rangnafinity formed as she spun her scythe as her eyes flashed (Rank** 5: ATK/2800**) all they all formed beside Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon as they all filled up Luna's field, hovering above her. Yuto's eyes looked to the five monsters "My friends..." he thought.

"Next I set one card to end my turn. You're turn Paradox" Luna placed a card into her duel disk. A set card formed before vanishing.

"She has Number Cards?" Yusho comments. Paradox looked down intrigued by the site "Numbers? How interesting" he comments as he hovered his hand above his deck "Thanks to Malefic World's Effect instead of conducting my Draw Phase I can add a "Malefic" Monster to my hand" A card ejected from his deck which he took hold of.

"Luna since you just summoned Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dagon, I can Target it to now use 2 "Malefic" Monsters from my Deck as Material to perform an Xyz Summon" Paradox announced as two Cards ejected from his deck as they narrowed into beams of violet light that spiralled into the air; creating a whirlpool of stars in mid-air "Xyz? You never had any Xyz Monsters before!" Luna interrupted him. "That was true until I developed the perfect Xyz Monster, behold true perfection!" Paradox countered.

"Dragon that rules the blackened soul of a rebellious nature destroy all that stands in your way with your malefic fangs! **Paradox Xyz!**" Paradox announced as a beam of light shot out of the whirlpool. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon formed as metallic armour plating formed on its upper knees and chest, before another set of Armour attached itself to the dragon's right eye. The dragon roared while two Overlay Units orbited around it "**Rank 4: **Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon**!**" Paradox announced as Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon's eyes glowed while darkness casted off of it. (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 – OVU 2**)

"Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon?" Yuto cursed while he looked to the corrupted Dragon "Yes behold I have made my own Dark Rebellion, one which is far superior to any other, True perfection wouldn't you say?" Paradox answered as Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon growled "Now I activate Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon's effect, by using all of its Overlay Units; it gains that Attack points of every other monster on the Filed until the end of the Turn, Malefic Discharge!" Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon absorbed both of its Overlay Units.

"What!?" Luna and Yuto both exclaimed as the Xyz Dragon was covered in a cast of darkness while Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Number C101: Silent Honor DARK, Number C102: Archfiend Seraph, Number C104: Umbra Horror Masquerade and Number C103: Rangnafinity and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon were all caught by the same Darkness as the Xyz Dragon.

Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon's body was charged by black tinted lightning (**Rank 4: ATK 2500 – ATK/20900**) "20900!?" Yusho gasped as Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon screeched gathering even more darkness around itself "With one attack it can take out either of us" Luna looked in horror at the dragon.

"How true that is my dear Luna, Zarc, Ray, nor you can stand in my way of resurrecting our world! Battle Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon can attack all other Monsters that has the same or higher attack points than its original Attack points, all you Monsters shall be crushed…both of you! Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon, Malefic Disobey!"

"No way it can attack all our monsters…this could end of up badly…" Yuto stated as he saw Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon's eyes glow as it extended its wings, releasing streaks of flame and ash outward which moved onto all Player's field.

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Silent Honor DARK, Archfiend Seraph, Umbra Horror Masquerade, Rangnafinity and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon were all surrounded by the flames.

Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon roared as it ascended into the air and charged towards the opposing monsters, its wings extended as it slashed right through the six Monsters; causing a massive shock wave as the flames spread outward.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


	136. Feathers that Rebirth Hope

**Chapter 136: Feathers that Rebirth Hope**

希望を復活させる羽

* * *

Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon roared as it ascended into the air and charged towards the opposing monsters, its wings extended as it slashed right through the six Monsters; causing a massive shock wave as the flames spread outward.

"And so ends this game once and for all" Paradox (**LP 4000 [0] x **3) glanced over the field while Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon moved backwards beside its master. As the flames faded Luna (**LP 4000 [0] x **3) and Yuto (**LP 4000 [0] X 2]** both stood beside each other.

"What? Your life points should have been depleted with that single attack!" Paradox yelled with annoyance while Luna raised her hand; revealing a card in her hand "That should have been the case, yes. But remember this isn't a normal duel, it's an Action Duel, and so I grabbed the Action Card; Big Escape; ending the Battle Phase"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon, Silent Honor DARK, Archfiend Seraph, Umbra Horror Masquerade, Rangnafinity and Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon all remained on the field, looking onward.

"Damn it" Paradox cursed "It appears you want to suffer even more, well fine by me. I'll end my turn. Which means Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon's attack points return to normal" he added, lowering his arms. Yusho quickly gathered himself "Good, they're still in the game which means the is still hope for Paradox, but my son and another version of him has joined their power…what does this mean?" he thought to himself as he focused on Yuto.

Yuto places his hand onto his deck "This is it. We have to win without using our dragons. If he only has hate towards them we'll need to find another way to win in order for him to see the errors of his ways and the fun in duelling" Yuya appeared beside Yuto as he too nods in agreement "Right, and I think I have the perfect Monster to win it" Yuto comments while Yuya smiles "I think we both know which one to use"

"But it comes down to if we can draw it, because it takes more than just summoning it" Yuto added as his eyes narrow "Luna, I need you to follow up after me, keep an eye out for my signal!" he calls out as he draws his card.

Looking at the Card Yuto simply smirked as he revealed it to Paradox "I activate the Spell: Xyz Treasure, I draw 1 Card for every Xyz Monster on the Field, meaning I draw six" Yuto takes the top six cards of his deck and draws.

"What's he up to?" Luna questions as she looks to Yuto.

"Perfect!" Yuya and Yuto both yell in union as they overlapped each other; leaving Yuya in place instead of Yuto "They switched again?" Paradox comments as he appeared shocked.

Yuya quickly smiles as he raises his arms "Ladies and gentlemen, behold the wonderful sight as an old favourite returns in a dazzling performance to thrill the audience with its feathered wings of a thousand golden fibres flocking in the air with its fellow acts, wowing the audience!" Yuya announces as a spot light focuses on him.

"What? Old Favourite? Golden feathers? That only means…" Yusho comments. Paradox's eyes widen "What? You're putting too much faith in one Monster, this is a duel! A way of war. Act like it!" he yells. Luna was also surprised as she widened her eyes "Yuya is not even startled by Paradox…he is truly is amazing" she observes him, holding her arms to her sides "But what can it be? What does Yuya have up his sleeve?" She thought as she, Paradox and Yusho all looks to Yuya as he took a card from his hand and smirked "From my hand I activate the Ritual Spell: Primal Cry!"

"Ritual?!" Paradox, Luna and Yusho all look stunned at the words.

"I Tribute Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon to make Level 8, to Ritual Summon, the golden eye in the sky where nothing it the limit of its performance!" Yuya smirks as he took a card from his hand and dropped it onto his duel disk.

"Thanks to Kaiba I have been reminded of my Passion for duelling, and this Monster is the reminder! No matter how dark things may get, no matter how hopeless, as long as you believe in yourself and others the future will always shine bright as day!"

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon glowed with a yellow tint, shattering into specks of light that merged together; expanding into a winged figure as it ascended into their air. Casting its glow upon the field. Yuya, Luna, Yusho, Paradox, Silent Honor DARK, Archfiend Seraph, Umbra Horror Masquerade, Rangnafinity, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon and Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon were caught in the radiance as the winged-figure ascended to the top of sky, brightening up the entire land.

"Such glory…" Paradox's eyes looked up at the sky. Yusho and Luna also looked up to the sky "Wow…" Luna comments while Yusho smiles "That's my boy. Show him the hope he has ignored for so long"

**Synchro Dimension**

Kotori, Kaito, Jesse, Cow and Shun all looked into the sky as they saw a golden glow "Where's that light coming from?" Crow asks. Kotori smiles "I don't know, but it's so bright, yet it's not hurting to look at it…like we are supposed to look at it" Kaito folded his arms and smiled "Yuya. You never cease to amaze me"

**Xyz Dimension (Astral World)**

Ena looks up at the skies of Astral World as the same golden glow covered the once blue-sky. She smiles at the sight, taking in the sight with her eyes "What a wise individual, giving the Light of Hope to us; granting us strength for the final fight against the Fusion Dimension "Truly uniting the Dimensions together in one single goal: Hope"

**Ritual Dimension**

Kaiba stood facing a glass-window with his arms folded, looking outward to the Red City at the horizon as the same gold glow brightened the sky. Simply smirking Kaiba raised his head "What a kid" he compliments.

**Standard Dimension**

Yuko and Shuzo both stood looking up at the sky, smiling "That's it. Show everyone that duelling is for fun, bringing people together" Yuko comments while Shuzo cries "It's too beautiful!"

**Divine Dimension**

Crystallite sits on railing above a bridge with her legs crossed as she held the bars for support. Her blue-eyes looks up to the sky as she too saw the yellowish glow along with the outline of the winged-figure. Her lips curved into a smile at the sight "That settles it. I'm so joining this war" she comments.

Stood behind her are two other figures. One with white and black spiked hair with his hands on his hips "Not exactly a Dimensional Dragon, but still…It's still really cool" Yuko smiles as he too was covered by the casted glow.

Beside him stood a figure that looked similar to him, but with red and black spiked hair, with black eyes as he too smiled "Seconded. Isn't that glow amazing? It makes me feel that nothing is impossible…that I can still save Kat…" he replies.

"Let's round up the forces!" Crystallite smiles. Throwing her arms into the air as she looks to the two boys behind her.

**Fusion Dimension**

Serena's eyes widened as she stood on the grounds of Academia, looking up to the sky towards that light "That light….it's a message from Yuya…hope…it's hope" she tried her best but she couldn't resist smiling at the sight.

Grace and Gloria Tyler were stood on the bridge around Academia as they too looked to the light "It's so amazing!" Grace squealed while Gloria rolled her eyes "What is causing that light? It's not hurting to look at it?"

From above Academia Yuri sat on the top of the tower with his hands on his knees, looking up to the light "I see what you're doing. Trying give others hope? How pointless…I'll just take them out…one…by…one" he snigered.

* * *

**Nexus **

Yuya smiles as the light begun to slowly fade as a screech was echoed downward towards him and the others "Dazzling spirit enchanted with the bonds of hope that ties us all together, Rebirth the path to the future with your soul unbound by one single world!" Yuya smiles, throwing his left arm into the air as feathers slowly drifted downward onto the field, touching the ground, leaving golden marks on it.

"Be with the wind! Ritual Summon!" Yuya announces as the winged-figure flapped its wings bolting downward through the air with another screech. The golden glow covering the Monster's wings shattered; revealing a slightly darker shade of a gold feathered wing. Light violet robes were dragged though the wind worn by the creature.

Slowly stretching out its sharp talons while an extremely fin tail covered in forms and red-flowers slowly waved through the air "Level 8: Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!" Yuya announced as the glow covering Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity fully faded, however it has its golden outline around it (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity flapped its wings, sending out shock waves of a golden aura with each flap.

"…It's….amazing" Luna gasped. Yusho smiled as he Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity above Yuya "Show him. Show him the fun to be had" Yusho comments. Paradox's eyes narrow "Interesting Monster, but that Monster is nothing more than a simple bluff!" Paradox yells.

"Hold on will you? We haven't even got to Vennu's assistant yet" Yuya joked as he took a card from his hand and placed it onto his duel disk "Since I haven't Normal Summoned yet, I'm summoning Level 4: Performapal Uni!"

Performapal Uni formed beside Vennu as she winks, waving at Paradox with both of her hands (**LV 4: ATK/800**) she brushes her blonde hair with pink ends from her eyes, smiling.

"When Uni is Summoned, I'm allowed to Summon this from my hand, Performapal Corn" Yuya smiles as he places the Card beside Uni on his duel disk "Performapal Corn!" Performapal Corn forms while she yells, dressed in a dark-blue and white suit with lighter blue hair with the top spike of hair looking like a horn (**LV 4: ATK/600**)

"Is that what you think? Well allow me to show you way my Vennu is a high-class performer with more than a golden flow, and two beautiful assistances, but a Heart of Gold with this!" Yuya takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "I activate Smile World!" Yuya announces as his duel disk glows, brightening the entire area.

"What?" Paradox questioned as loads of Star-shapes formed around all of them with googly eyes, and with smiles, surrounding every Monster on the field. The shapes continue to form as Paradox's confusion as he looked at them "What's going on!?" he questions.

"Smile World is what's happening. The turn that it is activated…all Monsters gains 100 attack for every Monster on the field until the end of the turn" Yuya smiles as Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 900 = ATK/3700**), Performapal Uni (**LV 4: ATK/800 + 900 = ATK/1700**), Performapal Corn (**LV 3: ATK/600 + 900 = ATK/**1500) Silent Honor DARK (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 900 = ATK/3700**),, Archfiend Seraph (**LV 8: ATK/2900 + 900 = ATK/3800**),, Umbra Horror Masquerade (**LV 8: ATK/3000 + 900 = ATK/3900**),Rangnafinity (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 900 = ATK/3700**), Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/4500 + 900 = ATK/5400**), and Malefic Dark Rebellion (**LV 8: ATK/2500 + 900 = ATK/3400**), were all surrounded by the different colored Star-Shapes.

"Luna?" Yuya addressed her as she smiled "Don't worry I got you, Trap Card Open! Ultra Violet Ambush, this Card treats all Monsters on the Field as "Ultraviolet" Monsters, also "Ultraviolet" Monsters gain ATK equal to the Lowest Rank of an Xyz Monster on the Field x 200, I choose Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon!" Luna smirks.

Performapal Uni (**LV 4: ATK/1700 + 800 = ATK/2500**), Performapal Corn (**LV 3: ATK/1500 + 800 = ATK/2300**) and Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity (**LV 8: ATK/3700 + 800 = ATK/4500**) all glow with an ultraviolet outline.

Yuya's eyes faintly glow with a golden colour as his Pendent slowly glows with a Golden colour too before returning to its regular colour "Let's commence with final Act, what do you say? Are you up to it?" he smiles as Uni and Corn both wink at him while Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity flapped its wings, sending out golden-coloured shock waves which lifted both Uni and Corn's hair with its gentle force.

Yuya raised his middle and index finger "For this act I there will be two steps, the first a Dazzling showing of Vennu to wow the audience, Horizon Blessing!" Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity flapped its wings, hurling into the air, while the movement of its wings; created two shock waves of each wing as they spread out and move towards Malefic Dark Rebellion Dragon.

As the shock waves rapidly approached the Xyz monster it formed a fist with its hand, charging towards the golden waves, throwing a punch towards them, but the shock waves struck the creature as they easily managed to push back the Malefic Monster; shattering it.

Paradox's eyes widen as he was shoved backwards by the force of the blast, using his arms to shield himself "My Monster…it's gone…!" (**LP 4000 – 1100 = LP 2900 [0] x 3**) "Act 2, the one to end our performance! Performapal Unit and Horn will now exceed the act of Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity by giving double the trouble, Girls show him whose boss!" Yuya raised his arm.

Performapal Uni and Corn both nod to each other, jumping into the air. Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity's eyes glows as its body releases another glow of gold which formed in the shape of a bridge which Uni and Corn both landed. Corn back flipped towards Paradox while Uni jumps onto Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity as the bird flocked into the air while she pets Vennu while it flies above towards Paradox.

"This…is…amazing…I forgot how much fun dulling really is" Paradox stood stunned before smiling, holding his arms outward "I remember! The fun…I fell it, now come at me Yuya…" he yells. Luna, Yuya and Yusho all smile at the sight as Performapal Unit dived off of Vennu.

Corn stands up holding out her arms catching Uni as they both held their hands together, both looking to Paradox as they both jumped into the air beside Paradox as they both smiled towards him, raising their hands and using their fingers to flick his nose with enough force to force him backwards.

Paradox's eyes widened as he smiles "This…feeling…fun…I welcome its presence" he thinks to himself (**LP 2900 – LP 0 [0] x 0**) as the glowing ring around him fades away. Before he could fall to the ground both Performapal Uni and Corn took hold of his hand, lowering him to the ground onto his feet as they both faded.

Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity and all other Monsters on the Field both faded as the duel ended. Yuya, Luna and Yusho all smile as Paradox looks to them, rubbing his shoulder "Yuya Sakaki…I understand now. I forgot who I was…this revenge…isn't worth hurting everyone you care about…not when you only have a few left" he smiles shyly.

Luna started to tear up as she charged towards him and hugged him "It's so good to have the real you back. I thought you changed forever" she cried. Paradox's eyes softened as he returned the hug "Luna…I'm sorry for acting how I did, I betrayed not only you, but you as well…I swear to aid you in your quest for peace" he replies as he looks to Yuya who nods back.

Yusho walked beside Yuya as he smiled "Yuya…I…" was cut off when Yuya quickly hugged him "Father! I found you…I found you…I did it…I found you…I thought you were…were. Oh I'm so happy that I found you!" Yuya tears.

"Son, I had to leave…I didn't want to…I wanted to see you grow…mature like you have…but I couldn't now when so many lives were on the line…I never wanted you to get involved, but it appears it happened anyway" Yusho comforted his son.

"But…all the same…I saw you today…I saw you duel…and I have never been prouder of you then now. Even without me you have become a good person all the same. A Parent's only wish for their children" Yusho smiled while he scrunched Yuya's hair.

"Come on. We have worlds to save my son" Yusho told his son; earning a smile from him "Yes we do! Let's not keep them waiting any longer…today is where the Dimension Wars will end…and a new hope will be born!" Yuya smiles as he released his hold on Yusho who laughed "That's Right, Yuya"

* * *

Paradox typed on a holographic keyboard as he did; a green-coloured portal opened before Yuya and Yusho "Alright Dad let's go save a Universe" Yuya laughed while Yusho smiled "This is the best Bring your son to work day ever" he joined in with the joke as he rested his arm around Yuya's shoulder.

Turning around Yuya saw Luna stood next to Paradox "Luna? Come on we have to get back to the others" Yuya winks at her while she shyly rubs her arms, breathing in "Yuya…I'm not going with you" she informed him.

"Huh? But why? We need you in this fight" Yuya asked her while she dropped her head "Yuya I enjoyed our time together, really It was the best, but I can't go with you, not after what I've did to your friends…seeing your friends who were there…that's too much guilt for me…I'm sorry, but I can't handle it…plus I only hung with you in the first place just to get you to Yusho, since that's done now. We don't need to see each other again, good luck Yuya…I believe in you" she sincerely smiled to him.

"But Luna…I thought we were friends? Friends stick together through hard time…I need you…I need your help, do you know how powerful of a weapon you would be on our side?" Yuya told her.

"Exactly, I'm done being a weapon…Me and Paradox are going to search for any surviving Humans in this world…and show them the smiles of duelling…if we ever meet again I hope I do you proud" Luna smiles, waving at Yuya.

"Okay, promise me you'll look after her Paradox" Yusho addressed Paradox who simply nods "I give you my word I'll look after her" he replied. Yusho nods back to him as he turns back towards the portal with Yuya "Come on Son" he smiled as he and Yuya both walked into the portal, slowly disappearing as the portal closed; leaving Luna and Paradox alone.

"Luna. I'm worried that you didn't go with him. My scanners shows that your heartbeat increases when he's around you…having so much care for him may be bad for you since we won't be with him" Paradox comments.

Luna rolled her eyes "I'll miss that idiot alright, but we have work to do. If he ever gets into trouble I'm sure his Pendulum will make a miracle happen" Luna crosses her arms. Paradox's eyes widened as he stopped typing on the keyboard, turning to her "Pendulum? Oh…No…No…No…No…" he stuttered; earning interest from Luna.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned only for a voice to call out from the darkness as the owner of the voice walked into the light "That's not an ordinary Pendulum" Zarc told her as he looked to her and Paradox.

"It's a Prison…built to contain an Evil unlike any other. When the War of Nexus first started Yusho must have stolen it, not knowing the truth about it. Holding onto it until he had a Son to pass it down too" Paradox added.

"A prison…? How can it contain anything? The Pendulum is too small?" Luna showed some concern while Zarc's eyes focused on her "I lied…when I said I fought to save the Monsters of Nexus…even though that was still a part of my intentions…I had a much more important goal…Keeping one being inside this world…making sure it never see the light of day, all these years…I was wondering around this world looking for the Pendulum to make sure of that…"

"That Pendulum has a whole different Dimension in it…all made to contain one thing…one monster…from every escaping…The true Demon. Supreme King Z-Arc…the demon my family has been tasked with guarding for thousands of years…and now it's going to be released…when Yuya absorbs all of his counterparts…"

"And once it awakes…it will destroy…everything…" Zarc added with his voice having a darker tone "And…Ray…she'll be the reason that Z-arc will be released. Her quest for vengeance is only going to result in more destruction"

"I had one chance to get the Pendulum Back…And I never realized it until it was too late…and now Yuya is going to bring Z-Arc into the Fusion Dimension where Leo Akakba has stored its Card...and where the Battle between my Counterparts and Ray's…at the end of the day Z-Arc is going to be reborn the moment all the Boy's share a single vessel, then Z-Arc will erase them from existence" he added.

Luna's eyes widened "PARADOX! GET THAT PORTAL OPEN NOW!" She ordered looking at him. Paradox shook his head "I can't…we don't have enough energy to reopen it…We can't do anything to stop Z-Arc…it's the end of the worlds…and everyone…" he weakly spoke.

"Then…there's nothing we can do…" Luna's spirit broke at that moment "No…There's one thing that we can do…"Zarc replied, looking to both Luna and Paradox "Don't tell me…" Paradox gasped while Zarc's eyes narrowed "There's only one person that can stop all of this…we need…Ray…" Zarc's words earned horrified expressions from both Paradox and Luna.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Next:**

**137: Gathering of the Connected Spirits**

**接続されたスピリッツの収集**

The Dimensions come together at last to rebel against the forces of Academia, but before Yuya can lead the charge towards the Fusion Dimension he must first gain the trust of everyone before they can depart, can Yuya win their hearts over before it's too late?


	137. Gathering of the Connected Spirits

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to let you know that there is a new DW based story on both mine and another user's profile.**

**The First is Enigma-7 on my Profile which is a prelude to DW, so please check it out if you can. It's based on Season 1 of ARC-V with the characters and such, but it is also it's own plot of Yuya overcoming the guilt of losing his Father.**

**The second Story is on jalen johnson's profile which shows the events of Yufu and Yuko when they were warped away in Chapter 88.**

* * *

**137: ****接続されたスピリッツの収集**

**(Gathering of the Connected Spirits)**

* * *

"Humans..."

"They think of themselves as giants compared to others

"They steal"

"They Hurt"

"And they kill"

"While carrying their foolish idealization of themselves as being invincible"

"...Unmatched"

"While not knowing how small they truly are"

* * *

**Academia (Fusion Dimension)**

Leo sat on his throne while Serena and Katrina both stood on each side of him. Grace and Gloria Tyler stood before the professor "We have some bad news, Yuri has absorbed the counterpart who is known as Yugo, increasing his own power tremendously" Gloria informs the man in front of her, standing with his arms crossed while her sister held her arms to her sides. Grace closed one of her eyes as she leaned towards Leo "Please don't be mad, but we were sort of a little too late to save Rin, she fell from the sky bridge...sorry about that" she tensed up as she could feel the angered glares of Leo already piercing her.

Leo's eyes focused on the two woman "Fear not, you are not fully failures. Rin is still alive, but we are not sure where she it. If you two want to keep your Ranks, then I suggest you join the search for her. And for the Yuri problem. He may have increased his power, but he's not too foolish to attack us here, not even with his insanity. But if you run into him...I will not accept for to fail in his capture, understand?" Leo ordered Grace and Gloria who both nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Yes Professor!" Gloria and Grace salutes the Professor.

"Now we only have to address our other problem...Marufuji. He still persists to stand against me...His skill is so profound that even Yuri would think twice before challenging him, such a waste of potential. A waste of a soldier..." Leo trailed off. Gloria shrugged her shoulders "He's still a soldier, just of his one man army...Is it true that his ace: Cyber Dragon - G.B.C is not from this world?" she asks. Leo nods "Indeed the Monster that stands by his sides comes from the original world of Nexus, rumors have it that that the Monster once was a highly respected native of the world...on the level of the Dimensional Dragons"

"But it saw the honor in Marufuji and it then joined with his spirit...now they're brothers in arms...I warn you just like the Dragons, Cyber Dragon - G.B.C also has a soul...well I guess it has more of a sense of intelligence to understand morals" Leo explains.

"I have sent so many soldiers after him...all of the my greatest forces...even Camula, and they have all been defeated by Ryo...he even defeated the incarnations of Ray in a earlier duel...not even Yuri has that much power..."

"He's dangerous, powerful and..." Leo was cut off as the doors to the room swung open as five Obelisk Blue Soldiers were thrown through them, rolling onto the ground as smoke drifted off of them "Here" a voice called out as the owner of the voice walks into the room. Marufuji glared at Leo, raising his arm to his chest and activating his duel disk "Bit of advice, get some better security" Ryo focused on Leo. Gloria and Grace both stood shocked "He cutie!" Grace waved to him while Gloria growled "You have some nerve showing up here! Are you trying to disrespect the wise Professor"

"Kinda" Marufuji coldly replied walking towards Leo "Well, well, well, look who it is!" one of the Teachers smirks, walking between the Tyler Sisters "Marufuji my boy, I thought to walked out...Never thought you would have the guts to come back...now you shall face me! Professor Chronos!" the man declares with pride, pointing to himself. Grace and Gloria both looked to Chronos, sending questionable looks to him "Uh..let us take care of this" Gloria suggests.

"No! I shall defeat the Academia Renegade with the power of my Teachings!" Chronos replies as he activates his duel disk in the shape of a light-purple blade "Let it be" Leo ordered the Tyler Sisters, causing them to stand aside giving Chronos space "Thank you. Now you shall witness the defeat of the most feared dullest!" he exclaims. Marufuji continues to glare "Duel? If you want...I got five minutes" he replies as they both drawled five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" they both announced.

* * *

**CHRONOS (LP 4000) VS ****MARUFUJI (LP 4000)**

* * *

"The first move is mine! I'll begin by activating the Spell: Polymerization and Fusing the two Ancient Gear Knights, Ancient Gear Wyvern, and Ancient Gear Soldier in my hand!" Chronos smirks as two Ancient Gear Knights, Ancient Gear Wyvern, and Ancient Gear Soldier all materialized as they all spiral into an orange and blue spinning portal. Chronos grins maliciously as he places his palms together "With these four Monsters cranking into one, it will be the last lesson you'll ever learn: Respect!"

"I Fusion Summon! Level 10: Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" Chronos exclaims as a one circular eye glows. A large metallic foot presses against the ground; crushing it. Ancient Gear Chaos Giant (**LV 10: ATK/4500**) towered above everyone in the room. Leo sat in silence along with the Tyler Sisters, waiting for more "Look at it Ryo. Look at the Monster that we used to ravage the Xyz Dimension...just imagine all the blood spilled by this Monster, soon it shall add yours to it" Chronos smirks as Ancient Gear Chaos Giant's eye flashed again, raising its right arm with its gun.

Marufuji's eyes narrowed as he looked to Chronos "Listen to yourself...all of you are monsters...You killed an entire world Leo...for what...to save your Daughter: Ray? Tell me is all this pain that you are causing worth it? How many lives will it take before you regain your morality!" Ryo grows. Leo's eyes widen with anger "How do you know about Ray?! She is top secret" he yells back at him. Grace and Gloria both tun to him "Ray? What have you been hiding from us?" Gloria questions while Grace sighs "Monsters? Oh come on; I'm at least a 9!"

"When me and Yugo infiltrated the labs. Yugo went to see Rin while I broke into the console room...to steal the data. Zarc, Ray, the war. I know all of it! You are just a pathetic father who would rather have blood on your Hands then ask for help to get your daughter back. You're the worst of humanity" Marufuji scolds Leo; earning a growl from him "Have you every lost any family? You would burn the entire world to get them back!" Leo yells back.

"You have a son! A son which you abandoned without a second thought, how dare you claim that your goals are for your family when you leave your Son to save your Daughter...instead of showing affection for both...you chose to hold onto the past...My only family is gone! And here you are claiming to be a broken man when you still have a family to got to, You think that your actions are justified because of your intent to save your daughter? Wake up! You've been lying to everyone...even yourself, you are just a lunatic who's only desire is for power. You used your daughter as a weapon...She followed your orders because she wants to feel loved by you...You only ever cared for her when she was of use to you" Marufuji focuses on the Professor.

"Even now...all of this isn't to get Ray back so you can hold her...you are doing this because she is the only one to defeat Zarc so that you can reclaim your power, just like before...you only want her here so that can defeat everyone who would oppose you. If she every leaned the truth...she would be heartbroken" Marufuji adds while he places his hand onto his deck, taking hold of a card "Do you really want that!" he calls as he draws from his deck.

Marufuji takes hold of a card while he holds two more cards behind it. Sliding the other two cards outward between the Card he glares"I activate the Spell: Cyber Fusion, and with it I'm Fusing Cyber Comrade and Cyber Re-coder" Both his Monsters forms as they enter a bright green spiraling portal with a dark green tint that was swirling around in the vortex "Do you want to my your daughter cry? Because if you continue this madness that's what's going to happen!"

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. A metallic tail covered in green glowing spikes violently shook as green glowing circuits moved up its tail and up through its metallic spike covered back. Five bright green claws stretched out ward as they flashed.

"Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated"**Yūgō Shokan**!" Marufuji's eyes narrow as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

"You have already hurt enough people. I'll be damned if you harm enough...I activate Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect! Once per Turn I can declare one Monster Type and destroy all Monsters on the Field that are that Type, while inflicting Damage to their combined attack points, Synergy Coil!" Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's eyes slowly glow as the machine dragon roars as it chest opens up; revealing a bright-green ball of energy that was charging.

"I choose Machine-Type!" Marufuji adds as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeches as the circuits glow all over its body. Chronos' eyes widen as he gulps "I cant be beaten in one turn! I'm..." Marufuji quickly interrupted "In my way!" as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon released the blast from its chest, as the energy struck itself and Ancient Gear Chaos Giant; cracking both Monsters from the power of its blast.

Grace and Gloria quickly jumps out the way as Ancient Gear Chaos Giant and Cyber Dragon - G.B.C both explode under the pressure of the blast. Chronos yells as he is shoved into the air (**LP 4000 - LP 0**), landing on his front beside Leo's throne. Marufuji then looks to Leo "If you think you are the Hero, then come and face me, no tricks, no goons, just you and me!" he challenges Leo who tuts in response "You think you can judge me? Maybe you're right, but you don't hold the right to face me...Grace, Gloria take him out"

"But...Professor" Grace pleads while Gloria shakes her head "Their's no point arguing sis, we must take him out" she encourages her sister. Grace sighs as she and Gloria tun to face Marufuji, activating their duel disks "Sorry Ryo, we have no choice...please don't hate me for this" Grace thinks to herself as she and her sister both hold their arms to their chests. Marufuji activates his duel disk as he looks past the girls and onto Leo "Come on Fubuki...hurry up" he thinks to himself.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension **

Yuya looks around while still supporting Yusho on his shoulder, looking around at the area "What...?" he thinks, while panning around to fully view his surroundings. Around him stood hundreds of people. Familiar faces such as: Yuzu, Kotori, Yuma, Astral Shun, Kaito, Jesse, Edo, Crow, Jack, Aki and Yusei all standing together while not too far away. Saigon, Sapphire, Aphelion, Ena, Crystal, Yuko and Yufu stood in a group, however behind the trio stood five cloaked figures who stood with their arms folded.

Pegasus, Kaiba, Marik, Yugi and Mai also stood together while beside them stood a black-haired girl, who had a look of annoyance on her face. Lester, Jacob also stood with the others. Reji stood with Sora, Shingo, Tsukikage stood in a group as well "About time he showed up" Sapphire comments from the crowd while Saigon dismissed her "Patience is a virtue. Yuya is indeed here now" he replied to her as he looks to the boy in question. Yuya looked around while he recognizes everyone.

"All of you? Every single one of you..." he comments while Crystal simply smiles "A hell would have been nice" she jokes while Shun walks towards Yuya and grabs his shirt "Luna! Where is she!? I know that she was with you...now where is she!" he yells at Yuya who was taken back by Shun's sudden aggression "What's wrong with you!?" Yuya gulps, holding his hands up in defense "What's wrong with me!? She killed my friends...my only remaining friends...and you are having a picnic with her?" he growls.

"Well it was more like a campfire..."Yuya argues; causing Shun to yell as he tightened his free hand into a fist and attempted to punch Yuya, however Kaito quickly caught his fist "Shun! Control yourself, we can't go turning on each other, not now" Kaito advised Shun in a demanding tone "But he...betrayed our trust and helped Luna...even after he saw what she did to the others" the Raidraptor dullest argues while Kaito continues gripping Shun's fist "We both know Yuya. He will have a reason for doing so, now put him down" the Galaxy-Eyes wielder ordered.

With a huff of breath he released his grip on Yuya. Kurosaki stood back tuning away from Yuya. Jesse noticed the silence between them as he whistled "So Yuya, what's the plan?" he asks. Yuya looks baffled as the question "Plan? Yes see we...I...uh..." Yuya thought deeply. Yufu rolls his eyes "He doesn't have a plan? That's great..." he sighs while Yuko tuts "Figures. Yuya does have a track record...not all of it is good for sure"

"Wow Yuya...you are kinda annoying me with the no plan thing..." Crystal shrugged her shoulders at her own words. Jack rolls his eyes as he prepares to speak, however before he could Kaiba walked towards Yuya, pushing Yusho to the side "Huh?" the father questioned as he Kaiba stand beside Yuya. Standing beside Kaiba, Yuya quickly looked shocked "Kaiba? What are you -" Kaiba's eyes narrow as he quickly silence Yuya by placing his hand over his mouth.

"Listen all of you! You can be kings, queens and even gods, but you can never have enough power to stop what I'm about to say, because it's not for the faint of heart!" Kaiba calls out, removing his hand from Yuya's mouth "I am Seto Kaiba: the CEO of Kaiba Corp! And when I look at all you...I see failures...amateur duelists with no skills to match my own, but don't get too upset. If all of you bound together - you have the chance of somewhat being on my level, and at the end of the day...all we need to tare down Academia...is me of course...and two of me?...now that's just overkill, so unless you are too sore to understand the rules of battle then go home and lie in your soaked mattresses" Kaiba kept his serious expression.

"Now I'll give you a choice from 3 options! One, Go home to your meaningless lives as 3rd rate duelists and that's me being considerate of your feelings!" Kaito raised one of his fingers "Two, If you are feeling really lucky today you can take me on to prove me wrong, but I warn you better have quite the lucky Elephants foot in your pocket, because I'm not going to duel to make you smile, but to crush you under my rule as the best dullest even known" Kaiba raises a second finger "Three, Wake up and realize that your worlds need you, because they aren't aware of me. Join us to repel Academia and to make them suffer for giving Dueling a bad name! They think that have set the rules in place...well I say Screw the Rules! Kaiba raised a third finger before smiling.

"So what's it going to be?" Kaiba folds his arms.

Everyone gathered all look stunned Kaiba's words. Yuzu rolls her eyes "He is such a jerk, but damn is he good at speeches..."she comments. Kotori slowly nods in agreement with her friend. Yuma and Astral both look to each other "Damn he's good" Yuma thinks while Astral nods "Pre-Final Battle Observation 1: When in a hopeless situation, always remember to...screw the rules" Astral noted. Yusei looks silently at Kaiba while Jack, Crow, Aki also share the same silent stare.

Yugi smiles "Kaiba please never change" he looks to the man in question. Pegasus, Mai and Marik all stood with their arms crossed "Good old Kaiba-Boy"Pegasus compliments. Crystal scratched her cheek "So are we just going to ignore the fact that he just insulted us? Because I'm only dropping it if you do" she questions. Shun and Kaito both stand beside each other as they both retained their silence.

Yuya smiles as he look to Kaiba "Thanks Kaiba, I knew that you would hel-"

"Shut it!" Kaiba calls to Yuya "Don't thank me. I'm not doing this to help you or anyone else. I'm only doing this so that we will be able to have another duel once this War is over and to stop those unworthy duelists who bring dishonor to Dueling. I give you my word. The moment we end the war, the very second we save the Dimensions...I'm warning you now - once we burn Academia - I'm coming for you, got it?" Kaiba scowled. Yuya slowly looks up and smiles "Your on" he agrees.

"So what's the plan Yuya?" Yusei calls out catching his attention.

"We storm the castle, capture as many Academia Soldiers as possible, then we stop Leo and save the Girls he has captive, we do this as a Team. We stick together and help each other out" Yuya revealed his plan. Yusei slowly smirks "Good, you understand the importance of Teamwork" he vocally gives his approval. Kaiba keeps his arms folded as he looks away from Yuya "No hassle, just a front up assault...I like it" Kaiba also approved.

"So...it's a plan?" Crystal asked intrigued. "Looks that way" Yuko comments as they both looked towards Yuya. Meanwhile Yufu was deep in thought as his mind was overflowing with his thoughts "Just wait a little longer Kat, Ill save you, I promise" he thought as his memories came rushing back to him.

* * *

**1 Years Ago... (Ritual Dimension/Katrina's House**)

"Get ready Yufu, because it's my turn!" Katrina announces as she draws from her deck. On her field resided Black-Swan Phoenix Blue (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) as she was ascended above the red-haired-girl. Yufu stood in his casual cloak as Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul (**LV 7: ATK/0**) stood before him as the green flames covered the monster's skull as it laughed darkly, holding its rusty blade with his right hands while its torn cloak flowed though the wind.

"Sorry Kat, but I activate my Trap! Grave Mistake" Yufu smiles as a Trap Card flips upward and glows "If I control a Zombie-Type Monster, I can send another Zombie-Type Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Destroy a Monster on your Field and you take Damage equal to its ATK, so say farewell to your Phoenix Blue!" the boy looks to his Trap. Katrina simply pouted "Poor Yufu...I kinda feel bad for doing this...almost" she smiles in a friendly manner as she tapped her duel disk "Trap Card open! Black-Swan Formation, I banish Black-Swan Flame Dancer and Vampire Dancer in my Graveyard, and Summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck" she looks to her deck as a card ejects from it.

She takes hold of it and places it onto her duel disk "I Ritual Summon! Black-Swan Phoenix Red!" she declares as Black-Swan Phoenix Red forms from a swirl of red flames "And since I just Ritual Summoned; Phoenix Blue's effect burns you for 800 Damage, which means you lose. Peace out" She gave a peace sign with her hand, winking at him. Yufu quickly raised his arm "I don't think so! Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul's Effect activates. When an Effect would inflict damage to me Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul can negate that Effect and destroys it"

"You're killing me, you know? Duh I knew about your Monster's effect" she playfully tapped her head "From my hand I activate the Effect of Black-Swan - Blue Skater! By discarding her; you're Monster's Effect is negated, yada yada yada and I win and you lose...looser" she joked as Black-Swan Phoenix Blue's eyes glow while balls of blue flames form in her hand as she throws them at Yufu, hitting him. The boy quickly was forced onto the ground as Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul shatters along with Katrina's Monsters.

"You okay?" the red-haired girl rushed to his air. Yufu smiles as he jumps to his feet "That was quick thinking red, I'm impressed. You're quite amazing" he laughs. Katrina turns away and shrugs "I'm not that special" she smiles while trying to hide her bush. Yufu quickly tilts his head "Well you're special to me. I'll always have your back, I promise" he smiles. The red-haired girl nods "Thank you. You are such a good friend, I know I can always count on you" she smiles.

* * *

"Hey you home?" Crystal waves at him while she stands on her heels to match his height "Uh...what...Uh yeah" he replies. Crystal rolls her eyes tapping the boy on his head "Focus lover-boy, C-Mon we're leaving" she tells him.

Yuya smirks "Alright lets go and save some dimensions!" he cheers, while his Pendant slowly glows "Together we can save this and all the others worlds. As long as we work together nothing is powerful enough to stop us!" Yuya adds while the others cheer "Let's go!" Yuya exclaims while Reji smiles at Yuya "Yuya don't get ahead of yourself, for all we know we could be walking into a death trap, but if we don't go now, we most likely won't get another chance" Reji calmly explains.

Yuya nods while his Pendulum started to glow, however not bright enough for him to notice.

* * *

**Inside the Pendulum**

"Humans...their foolishness knows no bounds"

"All pawns in this petty game of war for power"

"While they fight for their freedom, they only work to draw their destruction even sooner"

"Humans use my kind as Slaves...for entertainment, for their society and for weapons in their war"

"No more"

"No more"

..."No more..."

"...In order for Humans to learn their true place in the world..."

"...They don't need a god..."

"...But a Devil...

"...Not just to feel fear...but to learn just how small that they really are...

"My Rebirth is soon"

"...Once I Break Free..."

"...They will be..."

"..."

"...No...More..."

A voice echoes as two red-glowing eyes flash among the red clouds as red lightning strikes down from the sky; revealing Supreme King Z-ARC in all of its demonic glory as it roared, zooming out on the dragon revealing is ginormous size as it hovered in the sky.

"

* * *

**138: The Machines of Vengeance**

After separating from Fubuki, Ryo Marufuji charges towards the Professor, but before he can reach him Grace and Gloria Tyler intervene, locking him into a 1 Vs duel where he has no choice but to accept if he wants to get to Leo. With Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Dragon by his side Marufuji thinks of himself as untouchable against the Tyler Sisters, however they soon prove him wrong. Can Marufuji claim victory in this duel or has his noble quest finally come to an end...?

* * *

**Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul**

**Level 7, DARK.**

**ATK/0/DEF/0**

**[Zombie/Ritual/Effect]**

Can be Ritual Summoned with any "Darkmatter" Ritual Card. Twice per Turn, during either Player's Turn. When a Card(s) or Effect is activated (On the Field), that would inflict Damage to you; you can Negate the activation of that Card and Destroy it, also place that Destroyed Card into your Graveyard instead of your opponents', then this Card gains 1000 ATK. During either Player's Turn, when this Card Battles an opponent's Monster; you can Destroy that Monster and if you do: this Card gains 1000 ATK also place that destroyed Monster into your Graveyard instead of your opponent's.


	138. The Machines of Vengeance

**138: The Machines of Vengeance**

復讐の機械

* * *

Marufuji (**LP 4000 [0] x 5**), Grace ((**LP 4000 [0] x 5**) and Gloria (**LP 4000 [0] x 5**) stood before each other. Grace and Gloria joined on one side and Ryo on the other, opposing them. Leo Akaba sat on his throne, looking out to the three duelists while Serena and Katrina both stood on his sides as he watched patiently, placing his palms together "We don't have much time before the troubles which I was told of will be here. In the next few hours this whole war shall end...and end in my favor it must...for the sake of everyone" he thinks as he stands up from his throne "Grace, Gloria finish him ASAP, but if you fall to him, then have Serena and Katrina take him on next, but don't make it come to that...I have business with a partner" he orders them as a blue-colored portal opens beside him.

Walking into it as he vanished. Marufuji gritted his teeth "Damn it!" he curses in his thoughts. Gloria caught the sight of Marufuji's frustration and smirks "Oh what's wrong? Did you just realize that you made a massive mistake in coming here? You poor boy I almost feel bad for you since you have come this far only to fall" Gloria chuckles while Grace joins in "Yeah for someone so smart it was really dumb to come here. I mean what did you think was going to happen?" she teased in a mocking tone.

Marufuji remains silent, ignoring their taunts as he looks down to the floor "He got away! I should have known he was too much of a coward to face me...", looking up he sees the twin sisters starring back at him as they stood ready to fight with their duel disk raised to their chests "Guess I have to deal with you...just great...here I was seeking a challenge" he spoke calmly. Gloria raised her eyebrow at his words as she formed her hand into a fist "Rude brat! You have no idea who you are up against...just because you have a few wins to your name, doesn't mean you are untouchable, so I suggest you work on your attitude" she advised him while Grace simply smirks at his sister's annoyance.

"Guess I'll have to teach you some respect, after all I am your superior" Gloria tells the boy stood before her as she lifts a card from her hand "My turn! I'll begin by playing the Spell Card known as Polymerization to fuse the Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman in my hand together" Gloria grins in a sinister way as both Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Swords Woman both materialized above her as they soon spiraled into a blue and orange swirling portal.

"Queen of the Jungle! Receive the power of the Valiant Swords Woman! Build an Empire that rules over everything! Yūgō Shokan!" Gloria places her palms together as her hair was blown through the currents of wind coming from the portal "Appear now! Level 8, Amazoness Empress!" she announces as a tanned muscular woman wearing green armor along with a red cape forms. Her long white hair was blown through the air as she raised the large sword resting beside her feet. Amazoness Empress yells a battle cry as she lifts the swords above her shoulder as the metal gauntlets residing on her wrists reflected the light from the room (**LV 8: ATK/2800**)

"I'll set one card and end my turn" Gloria places a card into her duel disk. A set cards forms beside her feet as it vanished moments after "You're up sis" she addressed her Sister. Grace nods with a smile, placing her hand onto her Deck "My Turn, Draw!" she declares her Turn as she draws from her deck. Making the number of Cards she is holding six. Grace looks to her hand as she picks out three of the six cards that she was holding and revealed them tot Marufuji "I hope you got your shots because I'm using the Spell Polymerization to Fuse Amazoness Tiger and Amazoness Archer" Grace smirks as a tiger forms beside her with emerald green eyes, however once of its eyes are scratched. Next a woman in tribal clothing, holding a bow forms beside the Tiger as they spiral into the orange and blue portal behind them.

"Wild Beast of the jungle with vicious fangs obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear!" Grace chants as she raises her arms, placing her palms together " Yūgō Shokan!" she yells as a light-yellow Liger forms, dressed in blue-spiked amour with a green-crest on its head covered by the beast's mane "Emerge! Level 7, Amazoness Liger!" Grace declares as the Amazoness Liger roars (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

Raising her eyebrow, Grace glimpse at Marufuji as she smiles "For your sake I hope you got some catnip on you" she reaches for two cards in her hand, swiping the cards into her duel disk "I'll set these cards and end my turn, your up" she softened her gaze as two set cards forms beside her heels before vanishing.

* * *

**Meanwhile (In Academia's Lab)**

Doctor Fudo, I hope that you have the results I am hoping for?" Leo calls out as he walks beside Doctor Fudo. The black-haired man turned to face Leo, holding his arms behind his back "Ah Akaba Leo, I was just about to call for you - we have had some progress in analyzing the dimensions, but unfortunately it's not good, not good at all" the Doctor spoke in a nervous tone; earning Leo's attention as he folds his arms "How bad is it?" he requests, knowing he will regret asking.

Doctor Fudo sighs as he turns around to the terminal behind him and begins typing "From my research I have discovered that the anomaly known as Enigma-7, the black hole swallowing dimensions has destroyed millions of other dimensions...right now there is only seven dimensions including Nexus, but before there was billions of others worlds, alternate versions of our worlds, and ones that we have never seen...for example the other Dimension that uses the Summoning method of Summoning Methods different from our own that was vanquished along with the Summoning"

"Billions of other worlds destroyed? We need to stop Enigma-7 before it can do the same to our worlds, and their is only one way...either Zarc or Ray and their counterparts must be erased, and I can bet you that it would be Zarc. I am not losing my daughter, not after all that she has done for me..." Leo spoke in a soft tone, placing his head into his open palms "All this...everything I have done. I have done for her...I need her back...I need my Daughter back..."

"Well in fact...I have even worse news...Enigma-7...it's almost here...and it will destroy this and all other remaining Dimensions...and it will be here in just over five hours" Doctor Fudo informed Leo; causing him to widen his eyes in horror "Fi-five hours?! This is it...that beginning of the final Battle...the Dimensional Eradication...we must destroy Yuri at once!" Leo ordered as he storms off from Doctor Fudo. Checking his equipment Doctor Fudo sighs "My son...please be safe"

* * *

"It's now my Turn!" Marufuji draws from his deck, looking to the six Cards that he was holding. Grace and Gloria both waited as he made his move. Grace slightly stood impatiently while Gloria stood still. Marufuji took hold of a card from his hand and dropped it onto his Duel Disk "I activate the Spell: Cyber Network Unit, now by discarding 1 Card; I can add a "Cyber" Card to my hand" Marufuji pushed a card into his Graveyard. As he did a Card ejected from his deck.

"Now I activate the Card that I just added: Cyber Fusion, now I send Cyber Private and Cyber Recoder to my Graveyard; to Perform a Fusion Summon" Marufuji looks up as Cyber Private and Cyber Recoder both ascended into a green-spiraling portal as a silhouette formed from deep inside of it.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future, Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated "Yūgō Shokan!" Marufuji's eyes narrow as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon stretched out its metallic wings as they were sharp enough to cut through the walls to the room, leaving scrape marks on the surfaces of the walls "Since I am not allowed to attack this Turn, I'll activate Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's effect! Once per Turn I can declare any Monster-Type, then my Cyber Dragon destroys all Monsters on the Field with that Type, then deals Damage to you equal to their combined attack; and I choose Warrior-Type, so say goodbye to your Monster Gloria!"

"Oh don't be foolish. I know all about your Dragon and your tendency to win by using its Effect, but however since I control Amazoness Empress, she protects herself and all other "Amazoness" Monsters from being Destroyed by effects; your Monster's Effect is useless since it cannot be used" Gloria smirks. Grace shared the same expression "Sorry hun, but we know how to counter you...just admit it; you aren't going to win this time"

"I may not be able to Destroy your Monsters now, but I'll think of something, after all that's what I do. I set one card and end my turn! Marufuji placed a card into his duel disk as he looked back to the two girl. Gloria stepped forward "Then it's my turn!" Gloria grins as she draws, looking at the card that she'd drawn. "Battle! Amazoness Empress attacks Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Gloria calls out as Amazoness Empress raised her sword as she charged towards Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon.

"They both have the same attack, so they will both be destroyed" Marufuji comments. Only for Gloria to chuckle "You are thick! Amazoness Empress does not only protected "Amazoness" Monsters from being Destroyed by Effects, but also by Battle" she laughs as Amazoness Empress swings downwards with her sword and slashed Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon on its metallic head; causing the Machine Dragon to screech "It'll take more than that! Trap Card open! Cyber Gravity, this protects Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon from Destruction once each Turn" Marufuji countered as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon pushed Amazoness Empress away.

"Your Dragon may have stayed in tact, but its ATK points sure haven't! After when a "Amazoness" Monster batters an opponent's Monster. The opponent's Monster looses 800 attack points" Grace points to Marufuji as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800 - 800 = ATK/2000**) screeches as its bright green circuits darken "My Dragon..." Marufuji thinks to himself as he sees his Cyber Dragon become more slower due to it being weakened.

"Ready sis?" Gloria asks as Grace nods "Of course. Now it's my Turn!" she took delight in drawing from her deck "I summon Amazoness Sage from my hand" Grace took the card into her gloved hand as she drops the card onto her duel disk. Amazoness Sage (**LV 4: ATK/1400**) forms as her dark-blue hair flows through the wind as she spins her staff in her hand "Battle! Amazoness Liger attacks Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon! At this moment Amazoness Liger gains 500 attack points"

Amazoness Liger's eyes glow (**LV 7: ATK/2500 + 500 = ATK/3000**) as it stretches out its claws and leaps into the air, clawing past the Machine Dragon with ease. Marufuji was pushed back by the force of the Fusion Monster, looking up his eyes narrow "Cyber Gravity's effect activates; negating my Monster's destruction" he reminded her only for Grace to wave her index finger at him "But you still take the Damage!" she counters as Marufuji suddenly dropped onto his knees (**LP 4000 - 1000 = LP 3000 [0] x 2**) as he started to sweat, placing his hand onto his chest "...Not...now..." he whispers as feels an unbearable pain in his chest; causing him to hold his chest tighter.

"Since an "Amazoness" just battled your Cyber Dragon; it looses another 800 attack points, but I'm sure you already knew that" Grace reminded him as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon slowly curved its body closer to itself (**LV 8: ATK/2000 - 800 = ATK/1200**) "Next I'll have Amazoness Sage Destroy your Dragon for good!" Grace adds as Amazoness Sage charges towards Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon as she uses her staff to strike the machine dragon; cracking it as it exploded, with the shock waves created throwing Marufuji backwards onto his back (**LP 3000 - 200 = LP 2800 [0] x 2**)

Marufuji slowly sat up, breathing heavily "When Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon is destroyed; its Fusion Materials are Special Summoned from the Graveyard, and I can add...add a "Cyber" or "Power" Card to my hand" he changes his position to a kneeling position as two green lights shot out of the ground; expanding into Cyber Private (**LV 4: DEF/1500) **and Cyber Recoder (**LV 1: DEF/100**) Afterwards a card moved from his deck, he took hold of the card.

"While you are doing that I activate Amazoness Sage's effect since she is still on the Field after she attacked; I can destroy a Spell/Trap on your Field; and I choose Cyber Gravity" Grace declared as the Trap card in question shattered "Since I kinda feel bad for you; I'll end my turn here" Grace looks as Marufuji started to held his chest, however she failed to catch on "Make your move" Gloria rudely called out to him as she had an annoyed tone.

Standing to his feet, Marufuji gently places his hand onto his deck, taking hold of the top card, drawing it "I set one card and end my turn" he told Grace and Gloria as he placed the card into his duel disk "That's it!? Wow this was almost too easy" Gloria comments as she drawls from her deck; starting her Turn "I'll begin by Summoning Amazoness Blowpiper from my hand" she dropped the card onto her duel disk. Amazoness Blowpiper back-flipped onto the field. She was a tanned muscular woman with long blue hair with green armor and purple strapped boots. (**LV 3: ATK/800**)

"I hope your ready for this...it's not for the faint of heart" Gloria grins as she raises her arm "Amazoness Empress attacks Cyber Private, by the way when an "Amazoness" Monster battles a defense position Monster; Amazoness Empress' effect deals piercing Damage" Gloria quickly added as Amazoness Empress raises her sword and slices through Cyber Private; shattering the monster. Marufuji's eyes widened as he held his chest tight again (**LP 2800 - 1300 = LP 1500 [0] x 2**)

"Next Amazoness Blowpiper attacks Cyber Recoder!" Gloria carried on with her Turn as Amazoness Blowpiper struck Cyber Recoder; destroying the Machine Monster. Marufuji's (**LP 1500 - 700 = LP 800 [0] x 2**) eyes twitched as he felt the sharp pain in his chest again "I need...to...finish this...before my body gives up...I have to get through this! Leo needs to answer for everything that he's done" he tried to motivated himself however he was stopped as Grace placed her hand onto her deck "I believe that it's my turn" she spoke before drawing from her deck.

"Amazoness Liger finish this duel! Direct Attack!" Grace announces as she holds out her right hand. Amazoness Liger's eyes flash as it roared as it leaped into the air and charged towards Marufuji who looked up at the Liger as it quickly charged at him "I'm not finished yet! Trap Card open! Cyber Prelude, by paying half my current Life Points!" Marufuji (**LP 800 - LP 400 [0] x 2**) "I can end the Battle Phase and draw a card from my deck" Marufuji quickly places his hand onto his deck, drawing a single card.

Gritting her teeth Grace growled "Fine, I guess you saved yourself for now, but not for long" She warned him while Gloria rolled her eyes in anger "Can't you just lose already? We have already wasted enough time with you. Me and Grace are tired of this!" Gloria calls out while Grace shrugs her shoulders "Actually this is quite fun. It's been like forever since we had a challenge, can't we just enjoy this?" she asks her sister. Gloria growls "Grace take this seriously" she taunted her sister.

"Marufuji Ryo...this will only end in your defeat, so why drag this out? You only have a few life points, your Field is empty. Just what foolish hope are you holding onto?" Gloria questions the man before her. Marufuji places his hand onto his deck and narrows his eyes "Marufuji?" he chuckles "No, it's Hell Kaiser to you. My turn draw!" Marufuji declares as he draws from his deck. Looking down to the four cards that he was holding smirk formed onto his face.

"I activate the Spell: Cyber Reborn! This card Specials Summon the Cyber Dragon residing in my Graveyard" Marufuji places the card into his duel disk. Green lightning struck the futuristic city as bright green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roars as the bright circuits running up its body gave it green-tint.

"Next I summon Cyber Kirin, from my hand" A metallic dog-shaped machine figure formed as it's eyes glow while the circuits in its body flashes (**LV 3: ATK/300**)

"It's pointless! Even if you attack with it; you will have to Battles Amazoness Liger, and it will gains 500 ATK; making it stronger than your Monster! Face it you can't win!" Gloria called out to him, trying to reason with him. Looking down to his hand Marufuji took another card, placing it onto his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Cybernetic Breakthrough Fusion, with this I can Banish 2 Monsters from my Graveyard and Fuse them with a "Cyber" Monster on my Field; and I choose Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon to fuse with Cyber Private and Cyber Comrade in my Graveyard!"

Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it extended its wings as it charged into the air; entering a green swirling portal, swiftly followed by Cyber Private and Cyber Comrade as lightning shot out of the portal; causing Grace and Gloria to become speechless "Oh no..." they both spoke in union.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future" Two green glowing triangular-eyes sharpened as a green crest above the eyes glowed with circuits. A neo glowing chest formed as darker green armor formed on top of it, snapping into place as the connecting circuits glowed. Three long green-lighted necks lowered downward as the circuits glowed upward through them towards the heads attached onto the necks. Large green glowing wings formed, separating into 8-sections on each wings, easily five times the dragon's body length.

"Cleanse the world of chaos with your hatred for organic-life, correcting the failure of mankind" Three metallic roars echoed in union as the figure spun around, revealing the darker-green armor running down its back. It's tail was split into 3 fin-sections, with a glowing green blade revolving outward from the inside of the tail. "Give creating for the new empire of Machines!" The figure turned around again, stretching out its green-claws, before growling "I Cybernetic Fusion Summon! Vanquish all in your Path! Level 10! Cyber Neo Dragon!" Marufuji announced as Cyber Neo Dragon , glowed with its neo-colors, before roaring (**LV 10: ATK/4000**)

"I activate Cyber Neo Dragon's effect, once per Turn I can declare 1 Card-Type and destroy all Cards on the Field that are the same as the declared type, and I chose Monster; meaning all other Monsters on the Field are destroyed" Marufuji calls out only for Gloria to laugh in repose "Idiot! Amazoness Empress protects our Monsters, remember?" Gloria groaned. Marufuji slowly shook his head "I remember, but my Cyber Neo Dragon has other plans, when Cybernetic Breakthrough Fusion was activated; it negated the effects of all non Machine-Type Monsters on the Field; so your Monster's effect is useless"

"No...!" Grace and Gloria both yell in union as Amazoness Liger, Empress, Paladin, Blowpiper and Cyber Kurin all shattered as Cyber Neo Dragon's wings expanded into streams of light that sliced through all of them (**LV 10: ATK/4000 + ATK/5000 = ATK/9000**) "For each Card destroyed Cyber Neo Dragon gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the turn, but also since Cyber Kurin was destroyed just now; Cyber Neo Dragon's effect activates; Special Summoning Cyber Dragon - G.B.C, one last time"

Green lightning struck the ground; expanding into a dragon-like figure. Green circuits glowed through the ground as it zooms out to be a bright green glowing crest on a metallic silver dragon with devilish green eyes. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as the bright circuits running up its body gave it green-tint.

Cyber Neo Dragon's eyes flashed as all three of its metallic heats stretched upward as it resided beside Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon "I have one last card to play and here it is: Limiter Removal to double Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon's attack" Marufuji drops the card onto his duel disk as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon glows with a green aura as it echoes a metallic screech (**LV 8: ATK/2800 X 2 = ATK/ 5600**)

"Damn it!" Gloria cursed.

"Battle! Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon, Cyber Neo Dragon, direct attack!" Marufuji calls out as both Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon and Cyber Neo Dragon's eyes glow as their chests open, revealing a empty chamber where a blast begun to charge "Synergy Overdrive Coil!" Marufuji raised his arm as both Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon and Cyber Neo Dragon released the charged blasts from their chests as they both spiraled towards the Tyler Sisters; causing both Grace and Gloria to step backwards in shock.

With one more use of force the blasts struck each Sister; causing them to scream as they were launch into the air. Grace (**LP 4000 - LP 0**) and Gloria (**LP 4000 - 0**) both rolled onto the ground on their fronts, out cold as smoke flowed off of their bodies as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon and Cyber Neo Dragon both fade, signaling the end of the Duel. Breathing heavily Marufuji fell to his knees, sweating heavily as he was holding his chest, tighter than before as he panicked.

His vision was blurry as flashes of red, the immense beating of his heart increased as all he could hear was the beating of his own heart "No...I can't...not now..." he screamed to himself in thought as he heard footsteps approaching him "Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice called down to him. Looking up Marufuji's eyes widened as he saw Yuri stood before him with a sinister grin "Why are you panicking?...I haven't even started trying yet..." Yuri trailed off.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**139: The Venomous Dragon's Assault **_

毒竜アサルト

Loving the idea of toying with his prey Yuri decides to challenges Marrufuji to a duel, however if Yuri wins he will be able to deal with the two controlled girls beside the Throne of Leo (Serena and Katrina). With his body at a critical state Marufuji can barely hold onto his life. Seeing the pain that Marufuji is in Yuri takes pleasure in hurting him in the duel, however Marufuji soon realizes that he only has a small time left as he decides to give the duel everything he's got...everything.


	139. The Venomous Dragon's Assault

_**139: The Venomous Dragon's Assault**_

毒竜アサルト

* * *

Breathing heavily Marufuji fell to his knees, sweating heavily as he was holding his chest, tighter than before as he panicked. His vision was blurry as flashes of red, the immense beating of his heart increased as all he could hear was the beating of his own heart "No...I can't...not now..." he screamed to himself in thought as he heard footsteps approaching him "Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice called down to him. Looking up Marufuji's eyes widened as he saw Yuri stood before him with a sinister grin "Why are you panicking?...I haven't even started trying yet..." Yuri trailed off.

"...Y-Yuri?...Great" Marufuji thought as he stood to his feet, quickly shaking his head. Trying to ignore the pain in his chest, but he couldn't. The constant heavy beats of his heart. His own breath that felt so much heavier than before. The sweat on the back of his hand that held his chest. All of it was just screaming to him to quit and just to rollover. However his determination, his honor and his arrogance would never let him stop, Quickly Marufuji reached for his jacket's pocket, taking out a needle which he swiftly pressed into his arm "That's the last dose...that's the last of it" he thinks to himself in a worried tone as he saw his vision begin to sharpen as well his heartbeat slowed down.

"B-Better..." he comments.

Yuri quickly laughs as he holds his sides "Wait! You were having a heart attack? Wow that's priceless, big, tough Maufuji is conquered by a simple heart attack? Oh please stop!" Yuri laughs uncontrollably as he started to tear up with joy. Yuri suddenly stopped as he turns around and sees Serena and Katrina both still standing at the throne. Yuri secretly licks his lips as his eyes narrow "Ah what are you two lovely ladies doing here? I thought you would be off some where else"

Yuri slowly walked in front of Serena, waving his hand in front of her "Hello? Fusion Dimension to...to...uh..., wait I know your name! It's rolling off the tongue...Se...Serena? Ah Serena that's it!" Yuri cheers with a wicked grin before turning to the other girl. Looking at the red-haired girl "Ah how can I forget you? Leo made me team up with you back in the Synchro Dimension to capture...Uh...Yeah Annabelle! That's her name, tell me red, is she enjoying her new home inside you? Because I now know what's it like to share a body...you can't even use the toilet without feeling awkward" Yuri spoke menacingly.

"Well it was nice to catch up with you two...let's NEVER do it again, see you girls" Yuri raised his duel disk to them as his duel disk begun to glow "...Oh what a waste of you hot girls" Yuri smirks as he slowly reaches for his duel disk "...Say cheese...or beg for your life, won't do much either way"

"WAIT!" Marufuji calls out as he looks to the violet haired teen who turns to face him "...Nah I'm not one for patience" Yuri tells him before turning back to the two girls before him "Yuri I won't let you harm them! Don't you see this is all madness! But if you want to get to the girls you'll have to get past me!" Marufuji exclaims as he lifts duel disk to his chest, activating it as a green-glowing rectangular shape formed above his arm.

Yuri smirks as he turns around to face him "Why would I duel you when I already have what I want?" Yuri asks in a cold tone. Marufuji simply smirks "Simple. I was always a Rank above you. From what everyone else is concerned I'm a better duelist than you are. And I know you, that must get under your skin. Think about it you finally have a chance to prove that you are the best duelist in this dimension, so why not take it?"

Yuri raised an eyebrow in response "Funny thing is I know that you're playing me, but you're right" the violet-haired teen raised his arm to his chest and activated his duel disk. Marufuji placed his hand onto his deck and took it out before replacing it with no deck from his jacket. He shoved the new deck into his duel disk "I can't take any chances, so I'll have to use the Cyber Dark deck instead, just to make sure that I'll win, that injection to stop my heart attack won't last for long, it was only a small dose; so I'll have to make this quick" he thought to himself.

"Duel!" they both yell in union.

* * *

_**MARUFUJI LP 4000**_

_**VS**_

_**YURI LP 4000**_

* * *

"I'm up first, first I'll begin by Summoning Cyber Gadget, from my hand!" Marufuji placed the Monster card onto his duel disk. His duel disk flashed as it scanned the card. Moments later a portal opened beside Marufuji where a metallic figure formed. It only came up to his knees, however Cyber Gadget's eyes glow with a green color as it moves beside him (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) "When Cyber Gadget is Summoned; I can Summon another "Cyber" Monster from my Hand: Cyber Networm!"

Another portal opens as a metallic worm-like figure slivered out from it. It's triangular green-glowing eyes flash as it hisses, showing off its bright-green fangs (**LV 2: ATK/800**) "Cyber Networm's effect activates, once per Turn, I can Target 1 other "Cyber" Monster that I control to perform a Fusion Summon, so I fuse Cyber Networm with Cyber Gadget" Marufuji calls out as Cyber Gadget and Cyber Networm both ascend into a bright-green portal.

"Soulless Machine from the extirpated Future, Inherit the ways of vengeance to extinguish the flames of war and slaughter our combatants" A green glowing diamond shaped wing separated into five sections flashed as brighter green circuits glowed and activated "Yūgō Shokan!" Marufuji's eyes narrow as a silhouette of a dragon moved through the portal "Vanquish all in your path! Level 8: Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon!" Marufuji yelled as Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon screeched as it braced its arms upwards as its legs glowed with the same circuits. Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) roared as it formed as it spun around, raising its arms as its green glowing fangs flashed as the Machine Dragon growled.

"Next I'll set two card's and end my turn!" Marufuji places two cards into his duel disk. Two set cards form beside his feet, before vanishing. Yuri grins as he places his hand onto his deck "Ah your Cyber Dragon, I remember it, not with my memories, but with his...and I know how to beat it thanks to him!" Yuri thinks to himself as he draws from his deck, taking three cards from his hand Yuri shows them to his opponent.

"I activate the Spell: Polymerization" Yuri grinned as he swiped the card into his duel disk "To Fuse Predaplant - Fly Trap and Predaplant - Moray Nepenthes!" Yuri raised his left arm as Predator Plant - Fly Hell and Predator Plant - Moray Nepenthes materialized as they spiraled into a red and blue spiraling portal "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan! !" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiraled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool fell from it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) shook its head across as its eyes locked to the opponent.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars as it is covered by a purple aura, bracing its arms upwards. Marufuji looks to the Fusion Monster as he widen his eyes "Our decks, they're opposites. Mine is made from Machines and his are made from...Organic life...Plants. Both our decks...it's like we were meant to face each other...and I'm pumped for it" he smirks. Yuri slowly raises his arms and grins "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates, once per Turn I can Target 1 Level 5 or greater Monster and steal its effect for my own!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes glow as the vines from its body shot outwards and wrapped around Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon then roars as it glows with a brighter aura then before, slowly curving its body "I know activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect that it got from your Monster. Once per Turn, I can declare 1 Monster-Type and destroy all of those Monsters on the field, as well I can deal damage equal to their attack points to you as damage!"

"What!?" Marufuji's eyes widen in shock as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's chest opened, revealing a blast charging, soon the Fusion Monster released the blast towards the machine Dragon, striking Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon; causing the dragon to explode as the blast made contact. The resulting blast shoved Marufuji backwards as he falls onto his knees, breathing heavily (**LP 4000 - 2800 = LP 1200 [0] x 1**)

"When Cyber Dragon - Genocide Blaster Cannon is destroyed it's Materials come back!" Cyber Gadget (**LV 4: DEF/1000**) and Cyber Networm (**LV 2: DEF/200**) both formed as their eyes glow. Standing up Marufuji pressed his hand against his duel disk"Trap Card open! Cyberdark Chamber! This can can only be activated when a LIGHT Machine-Type Monster I control is Destroyed. By Banishing 1 Machine-Type Monster from my Field; I can add 2 "Cyberdark" Cards to my Hand"

Cyber Networm shattered as Marufuji took two cards from his deck. Yuri slowly raises his arm as he smiles "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Cyber Gadget!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon uses its tail to whack Cyber Gadget; shattering the monster with the ruthless assault "I'll leave it there, I end my turn with these" Yuri places two cards into his duel disk; set set cards formed beside his feet.

"Then that brings it back to me!" Marufuji draws from his deck.

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw from our decks until we are both holding six cards" both he and Yuri drawled from their decks until they were both holding six cards "What's this? You're allowing me to draw cards, how reckless...I like that..." Yuri smirks tilting his head. Marufuji's eyes soften as he looks at the six cards in his hand "You won't be saying that after this! I activate Polymerization!"

"I Fuse Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn and the three Cyberdark Edges in my hand" Marufuji declares as Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Horn and the three Cyberdark Edges materialize as they spiral into a blue and orange swirling portal. A card ejected from his extra deck which he took hold of "Soulless Machine from extirpated Future! Crack the walls of reality with your merciless assault upon those who oppose your might! Demolish those who dare stand against you in your conquest!" Marufuji dropped the card onto his duel disk.

"I Fusion Summon! Level 10!" the walls to the room cracks as a large metallic dragon-shaped figure emerged from it. Long metal spikes formed the monster's wings as they reflected the light from the room. The metallic figure also had a large cannon on its back while its head had two mouths with sharp metal fangs. The blue orbs all around its body glow while the monster's eyes glow with a green-color, as it extend its metal wings.

"Cyberdarkness Dragon!" the metallic dragon screeched as it raised its curved metal spiked-arms (**LV 10: ATK/2000**) "Hmmm, I hate to ruin the moment but your Monster is weaker than mine, so what was the point in summoning it?" Yuri chuckles as he looks to the six cards that he was holing. Marufuji looks down to his duel disk in response he smiles "Cyberdark Dragon's effect activates when it is Special Summoned; allowing me to equip a Monster from my Graveyard to it, as well Cyberdarkness Dragon gains the Monster's ATK. I equip Cyber Dragon - G.B.C to it"

Cyberdarkness Dragon screeched as Cyber Dragon - G.B.C overlapped over it; causing the monster to gain a greenish aura (**LV 10: ATK/2000 + 2800 = ATK/4800**) "Battle! Cyberdarkness Dragon attacks Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Cyberdarkness Dragon's eyes glow as the cannon on its back begun to glow, surging with energy as it charges the blast. Yuri growls "Useless! Yugo didn't even know about that Card! Wait Yugo knows all about his deck, but at the start Marufuji...switched his deck...Damn it! My one advantaged is now gone" he hisses.

Yuri quickly tapped his duel disk "Trap Card open! Venom Spread! This Card protects my Dragon from destruction" His trap card flips upward and glows. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars, bracing its arms upward as it looks up to Cyberdarkness Dragon "But you still take the Damage!" Marufuji counters Cyberdarkness Dragon releases the blast from its cannon as the blast shot out straight downward towards the opposing monster.

The blast struck Starving Venom Fusion Dragon; launching the dragon backwards while Yuri was pushed backwards by the force of the blast. Yuri quickly planted his feet into the ground to stop his movement as he gasped (**LP 4000 - 2000 = LP 2000 [0] x 6**) "Damn you!"he curses with anger in his voice "I could have just allowed my Dragon to be destroyed, then he would have taken damage to his Monster's attack points, but that's not good enough for me. I'm not ending this duel until he learns to fear me...after all this is going to be fun" he trails of places his hand onto his deck "Since you can't do anything...I'll take it you ending your Turn, so now it's mine!" Yuri declares, drawing from his deck.

"Perfect" Yuri laughs as he places the card onto his duel disk "Come forth! Predaplant Chlamydosundew" Predaplant Chlamydosundew forms (**LV 2: ATK/600**) beside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon "I activate Predaplant Chlamydosundews's effect, fusing it with my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri's eyes widen as he grins. Predaplant Chlamydosundew and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ascended into the air as they spiral into a red and blue swirling purple where they entered into as a silhouette formed from deep inside.

"Poisonous Dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flowering that invites the abyss! Become one and indulge in whatever pleases you! I Fusion Summon!" a light green dragon formed covered in dark-purple armor. It's yellow eyes shun in the darkness. Its wings glistened outward in waves of energy. The dragon stretched out its sharp claws while it roars spinning around while its tail breaks through the walls of the room.

"Level 10: Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri calls out as Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon was covered in a violet aura (**LV 10: ATK/3300**) "G-Greedy-Venom?" Marufuji's eyes reflected the vicious dragon while it returns the glance "Yes...it's hungry...for your life...and it will feast upon you! I activate Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect! I Target your Cyberdarkness Dragon to make its ATK become 0, and its Effects are negated!"

Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon roars as it casts its violet glow, catching Cyberdarkness Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/4800 - ATK/0**) in it "Now with your Monster now weakened...it's over for you! Battle: Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Cyberdarkness Dragon!" Yuri smirks as Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon opened its mouth as it begun to charge a blast in its mouth "Not so fast! When Cyber Gadget is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by Battle; it negates my opponent's next attack, which means my Monster is safe!"

"That's cool. I don't really care, either way I am going to win this, It's only a matter of time" Yuri smirks as he takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "Now that the turn is over Cyberdarkness Dragon's attack points return to normal" Yuri called out.

Cyberdarkness Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/0 - ATK/4800**)

"That makes it my turn again!" Marufuji moved his hand to his deck. His eyes shot open as he felt the pain in his chest returning, the beating of his heart begun to increase once again "Damn. I thought I would have at least another hour...damn" he gritted his teeth "I won't give in to the pain. If this is truly my final moments, then I'm going out fighting. This may be my final moments, but it's also my Turn, Draw!" Marufuji announced as he drawled from his deck.

"Cyberdarkness Dragon, take out Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Cyberdarkness Dragon's eyes glow as the cannon on its back begun to glow, surging with energy as it charges the blast. Yuri grins as he held out his arms "Yes, destroy my Monster...do it!" he calls out. Cyberdarkness Dragon releases the blast from its cannon as the blast shot out straight downward towards Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Fool. Once he Destroys Greedy Venom; its effect will activate! Destroying his Cyberdarkness Dragon, and dealing him damage equal to its attack...such a shame" the violet teen laughs as the spiral of energy drills into Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon; cracking the dragon. The dragon soon explodes within the force of the blast, through multiple shock waves. Yuri (**LP 2000 - 1500 = LP 500 [0] x 4**) throws his arm in the air as he laughs "And this is where we say goodbye! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates, when it is Destroyed; all of your Monsters are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their attack, farewell Marufuji"

Marufuji's eyes narrowed as he slowly tapped his duel disk "Trap Card Open! Cyber SOS!" he calls out as the Trap flips upward on his field. The card glowed as it had the artwork of Cyber Dragon - G.B.C, Cyber Neo Dragon crossing paths in a circuit background while their auras clashed.

"Cyber SOS?" Yuri asks confused while looking at the card. The Trap card continues to glow as Marufuji holds his duel disk to his chest "By increasing your life points by 1000; all Machine-Type Monsters that I control cannot be destroyed this Turn, quite the trade if you ask me" Marufuji explains with a grin. Yuri (**LP 500 + 1000 = LP 1500 [0] x 4**) raised his eyebrows as he smiles too "Interesting, but I have a Card to play too! Trap Card open! Extra Shave Reborn, since Greedy Venom was destroyed I now Summoned back Starving Venom Fusion Dragon from my Graveyard!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool fell from it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) the Fusion dragon roars as it casts a violet aura. Marufuji took a card from his hand and placed it into his duel disk "I set one card to end my turn, now Yuri do your worst" he taunts as the set card forms by his feet.

"Do my worst? Now I'm curious myself to see what I can really do!" Yuri closes his eyes as he draws from his deck, smiling as he opens his eyes Starving Venom Fusion Dragon hovers above him, holdings its arms by its sides "First, I'll use my last set card! Fusion Return, now I can Starving Venom Fusion Dragon to my Extra Deck to Special Summon one Monster from my hand" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon narrows into a beam of light that spirals into Yuri's duel disk.

"Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra will do nicely" Yuri smirks as Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (**LV 5: ATK/800**) forms as it moves through an open portal "Next I Summon Predaplant Squid Drosera, from my hand" Predaplant Squid Drosera (**LV 2: ATK/800**) moves beside Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra. Yuri follows up by taking another card from his hand as he slowly raises it "You wanted my worst? Well here it it, I hope I didn't keep you waiting, I activate the Spell Ultra Polymerization to fuse Predaplant Squid Drosera and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra by paying 1000 life points, which I can now do thanks to you"

Yuri (**LP 1500 - 1000 = LP 500 [0] x 2**) raises his arm as both Predaplant Squid Drosera and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra by paying ascended into the air, spiraling into the swirling mutli-colored portal. "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as he places his palms together "**Yūgō Shokan!**" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiraled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool dripped from it (**LV 8: ATK/2800**

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! When it is Fusion Summoned by using Materials that are on the field; it gains the ATK of all my opponent's Monsters!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800 + 4800 = ATK/7600**)

"His dragon again? What is he up to" Marufuji holds his chest tighter as he feels the pain fully returning, even worse than before. Yuri continues his move as he continues to bare his grin "Ultra Polymerization's effect continues; Special Summoning the Fusion Materials, once again by making their ATK 0, and negating their effects" Yuri adds as Predaplant Squid Drosera (**LV 2: ATK/0**) and Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra (**LV 5: ATK/0**) both reform on the sides of Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"And now...is where the magic happens. Predaplant Squid Drosera now becomes a Tuner Monster, which allows me to do this! I Tune Level 2 Predaplant Squid Drosera with Level 5: Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra!" Yuri raises his right arm into the air as Predaplant Squid Drosera transformed into two orbs, that expands into 2 glowing ovals. Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra moved though the rings as it gained a yellow outline.

"...No...It...can't be..." Marufuji gasps as he still clenched his chest "I could have used my Cyberdarkness Dragon's effect to negate that Spell, but unknown to Yuri I have one more trick left" he thinks to himself.

"Spread those beautiful wings as you take down your enemies at the speed of light! **Synchro Summon! **Level 7: Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri chants as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roars, bracing its arms upwards as its wings glow (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

"Trap Card open! Cyber Surge, this Card permanently doubles the attack of my Cyberdarkness Dragon" Marufuji swiftly interrupted as Cyberdarkness Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/4800 X 2 = ATK/9600**) "Try...and...get past my monster now!" Marufuji breathed heavily as his vision begun to blur with red flashes. Yuri shrugged his shoulders as he looks up "Still fighting huh? Well see how well you do after this I activate Staving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect to Target Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"But now I activate Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect, when a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, I can destroy that Monster, and Clear-Wing gains its ATK until the end of the turn" Yuri points upward as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon glows with its green aura. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon shatters as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500 + 7600 = ATK/10100**) "Battle! Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon attack Cyberdarkness Dragon!" Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon dashed into the air as it spirals downwards towards it targets, slicing through Cyberdarkness Dragon; destroying it.

Marufuji (**LP 1200 - 500 = LP 700 [0] x 0**) slowly fell to his knees, breathing heavily as he held his chest "Well it's been a great battle, but at last all great things must come to an end...when a Monster equipped with Cyber Surge is Destroyed; I take Damage equal to its original ATK, and Cyberdarkness' was 2000; so I loose" (**LP 700 - LP 0 [0] x 5**) Marufuji calmly spoke. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon faded, signaling the end of the duel.

**{WINNER: Yuri}**

Yuri silently watched over him before speaking up "You were a great opponent, but nothing can stand in my way...not even you, now you can finally let go..." Yuri spoke. Marufuji slowly looks up to the violet haired-teen "Yuri, tell me. Is this what you really want? You want to hurt others? I don't understand why you would devote yourself to just acts of cruelty" Marufuji replies in the same soft tone, as he holds his chest.

"I don't understand either, I never asked for this...but I was made just for this, just between you and me...I never want to understand...because if I do. It will all hit me even harder, farewell Marufuji Ryo" Yuri turns around and walks away towards Serena and Katrina. Marufuji slowly falls onto his front with his arms stretched out as his eyes slowly close he glanced over one of the cards scattered on the ground before him: Cyber Dragon - G.B.C, slowly he placed his hand over the card as his eyes closed; leaving him in complete darkness as his heart finally gave up...

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

Next: **140: Forever Zexal **

Now arrived in the Fusion Dimension, Yuma and Astral quickly take it upon their selves to finally settle the score with Haou and his spirit: Yubel. Both Yuma and Haou marvel in their duel as they still find enjoyment in it as they both welcome the challenge. Haou and Yubel's flawless teamwork manages to match Yuma and Astral's easily, however Yuma and Astral hold an ability which Haou does not possess, but will the power of Zexal be enough to end their rivalry? Meanwhile Yusei and his friends infiltrate the labs, however he is quickly stunned as his comes across his Father: Doctor Fudo.

"


	140. Forever Zexal

**140: Forever Zexal**

* * *

Yuri smirks as he stands before both Serena and Katrina with his malicious smirk "You both look yummy, I think I'll card you first traitor" he looks to Serena as he raises his duel disk to her "Shame I won't be able to hear you beg for your life" he trails off.

"Get away from them!" a voice calls out. Yuri sighs as he turns around "Another one? Man this is getting really annoying" he rolls his eyes as sees Yuya, Kurosaki and Yuzu running towards him "Oh looks, he's here…perfect…" Yuri thinks as he focuses on Yuya.

Yuya stops along with Yuzu and Kurosaki "Where are the other girls?" Yuya demands while Yuri simply shrugs his shoulders "Oh…you don't know, do you? Hmmm how curious. If that is the case then it'll be fun to toy with you…" he laughs.

"Where is my sister?" Kurosaki calls out in anger. Yuri smiles as he bows to him "…Ummm…Ruri was her name, right? Oh I had fun playing with her…until she broke, but enough with her…I have an urgent meeting with Yuya…just us, none of you can interfere!" Yuri calls out as his body becomes covered in a dark aura as he released shock waves from his body that were strong enough to force Kurosaki and Yuzu off of their feet and launched them into the walls of the room as they yell, slamming against the walls they were knocked unconscious, falling to the ground.

"Yuzu! Kurosaki!" Yuya calls out while he turns to Yuri "What did you – " he was cut off as the violet heard teen smirked "Don't worry about them…be concerned with yourself, after all you are next on my list…" Yuri trails off.

* * *

From outside Academia Yuma was running with Astral by his side "I hope the others are okay, Astral. Academia seems to be on high alert. I doubt we weren't detected when we got here" the Xyz Duelist tells the light-blue alien beside him.

"I doubt it as well. Academia knew that we were coming" he replies as Yuma suddenly stops as he looks up to a familiar figure. A brown-haired teen, dressed in a black shirt, red blazer and dark-blue jeans "Can it be? I thought I destroyed you, yet here you are" his golden eyes watch Yuma and Astral like a hawk.

"Haou…" Astral comments as the Fusion duelist smirks as he jumps down from the tower, standing in front of Yuma he raises his arm "Of course, it's nothing I can't fix" the brown-haired teen adds as he activates his duel disk.

"Well I thought this duel would come, no point trying to put it off" Yuma thought to himself as he too activates his duel disk. Both duelists look to each other with stern faces "Duel!" they both yell in union.

* * *

**JUDAI LP 4000**

**VS**

**YUMA LP 4000**

* * *

"Back off, the first turn belongs to me!" the brown-haired teen warns as he places a card onto his duel disk. A spell card forms beside him as it was shrouded in darkness, slowly casting off into the air "I activate the Spell Dark Fusion! Now by sending Evil HERO Malicious Edge and Yubel to the graveyard I can Conjure up your darkest fears, the terrors which you may not know you fear yet!" the teen places both Monsters into his Graveyard, causing his Extra Deck slot to open as a Fusion Card ejects from it.

"Malicious Fiend, Conjurer of DARKNESS, Unholy spirit come forth to decimate all HOPE!"Haou brought his hands together "I Fusion Summon!" Haou announced as Malicious Fiend demon shapes wings shot outward. Three claws shot out from each hand. Malicious Fiend growled as he illuminates with a red aura (**LV 8: ATK/3500**) "I'll set one card and end my turn, let's see what you have to offer for a challenge" the teen smirks, placing a card into his duel disk.

Yuma and Astral both look to each other while they nod "Time to duel, like I have never dueled before! Kattobingu!" Yuma calls as he draws from his deck, catching the sight of the card that he'd drawn. Gradually taking a card from his hand, he drops the card onto his duel disk "When my opponent controls more More Monsters than I do; I can Special Summon Toy Knight, from my hand!" Yuma looks as a blue and red brick figure formed, wearing a knight's helmet, well it was grasping a small-curved sword in its right hand forms onto his field. Toy Knight (**LV 4: ATK/200**) remained standing as it played around with the sword that it was wielding.

"Next, I'm Summoning Gogogo Golem onto my field" Yuma held the card in his gloved hand, showing it to Haou as he places it onto his duel disk, beside Toy Knight. A large blue and green figure forms, lifting its dark-grey fists as its eye glows (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) "It is time, Yuma!" Astral calls out as he holds out his glowing hard out into the distance. Astral and Yuma both raise their arms as they speak in union "With Level 4, Toy Knight and Gogogo Golem, we now construct the Overlay Network!" both of their voices echoes as both Toy Knight and Gogogo Golem narrow into separate beams of light that spiral into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars.

Yuma and Astral's hands glow as the Number "39" forms on them as a beam of light shoots out of the portal "We Xyz Summon, Number 39: Utopia, Appear king of wishes !" both Astral and Yuma yell as a a white and gold knight-like figure appears. It's red eyes glow while the Monster raises its right hand as a long-white curved blade forms in its grip, swinging the blade through the air the Xyz Monster spins around. The number 39 burns onto its shoulder, while the Monster has two glowing orbs orbiting around himself, crossing each other while the Monster calls a warrior's cry (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 2**)

"Utopia? That's a sight for sore eyes" Haou smirks while Malicious Fiend slashes its claws through the air; trying to scare the Number Monster. However Number 39 stood strong, un-phased with the Fusion Monster's attempts of intimidation. In response Utopia took its blade and pointed it at the Fusion Monster in its own taunt as the Number Monster uses its over hand's fingers to grind up the blade, causing sparks.

"Utopia and Malicious Fiend, eh? Just like our last duel. Both our monsters stood strong, but we never found out which one is superior, did we? Since neither of us had any cards left to play, I have been wondering who would have been lucky with their next draw and win. However now, we can finally put that question to rest, as their can only be one winner. And I'll make sure it's me!" Haou speaks respectfully towards his opponent as Malicious Fiend glows with a vicious black aura, slashing its claws through the air.

Utopia glows with a more gentler white-aura while the Number Monster swings its sword through the air. Yuma and Astral both look to Haou as both of their Monsters watch each other, likes hawks hunting for their prey. Seeing every movement, no matter how small, they watch and they notice; starring each other down. Yuma's eyes twitch as he looks to Haou "I can tell that you are nothing more than someone seeking a challenge? I doubt you would work for someone like Leo, without getting anything out of it, right?" Yuma perked his eyebrow as he asked.

"Hmm, you are smarter than you look. I only work for Leo, because he promised me thousands of strong duelists. I know it's wrong but there is some sick part of me too strong to even care enough about the lives lost. And I love being that way" Haou looks straight to Yuma as he too returns the gaze "Dueling for a challenge is fine, but when you bring innocent lives into it, then that's not cool! How can you call yourself a duelist when you only duel for yourself. Dueling is meant to unit people, making friends and bonds through it! But everything you are doing is the exact opposite"

Judai's eyes soften as he closes his eyes. His brown-hair flows through the wind along with his red-jacket "Typical. You only hold those values because you were raised with them in the hearts of those around you, but tell me how would you think of dueling when you were raised to use it as a weapon? A tool of destruction? Believe in the dueling that you want, really I respect you for holding onto your morals, but don't try to force them onto me, not when you cannot possibly imagine what I have been through to get to where I am now" he harshly spoke as Yubel forms behind him as his eyes glow red and green.

Yuma reached for a card in his hand and reveals it to Haou "I'm not forcing anything on you! We are both duelists, but I know that their is some part of you fighting this messed sense of morals that you have! I equip Utopia with ZW Tornado Bringer; increasing my Monster's ATK by 1300!" Utopia's eyes glow as he braces his arms upward as ZW Tornado Bringer forms, splitting in half as it attaches to Number 39's own sword, increasing the size of it (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 + 1300 = ATK/3800 - OVU 2**)

"Battle! Utopia attacks Evil HERO Malicious Fiend!" Astral and Yuma both call. Hearing their command Number 39: Utopia tightens his grip around the sword he was holding, grabbing it with both hands as the Number Monster swings it through the air, before raising the sword above its head while charging towards Malicious Fiend. As the Number Monster prepares to strike the Fusion Monster Haou gradually tightens his gaze, before lifting his hand "Trap Card open! A Hero Emerges!" Haou calls as his set card flips upward, launching out a gust of wind "Usually you would have to pick a Card that I'm holding and if it's a Monster; I get to Summon it, but since I only have one card in my hand; you don't have a choice"

"A devious strategy by making us pick the card that he needs" Astral comments as he hovers above Yuma who nods in agreement "You're right, Astral, Even with a card the needs my own choice, he found a way to turn my freedom into doing what he wanted...(I wonder if he is trying to say something by that?)" Yuma observes. Haou took the last card from his hand and places it onto his duel disk "Come, wings that transcend the realm of our own! Elemental HERO Honest Neos!"

A large white feathered wings stretches outward. Slowly panning across a white muscular costume figure with red markings was revealed as they fully stretched the wings attached to them. His blue alien-like eyes shun as the figure holds his arms to the sides of his body, bending his right knee. (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) Meanwhile Utopia still stormed ahead, swinging his blade as the golden and white knight slashed through Evil HERO Delicious Fiend. Slowly cutting down through the Fusion Monster, before the sword has fully halved the monster; shattering it in an explosion.

Haou (**LP 4000 - 300 = LP 3700 [0] x 0**) looked on with the same stare, without paying attention to the lost of his monster. Yuma simply took two cards from his hand, placing them into his duel disk "I'll set these and end my tun here!" Yuma Lowers his gauged, looking to the brown-haired teen "Your move" he calls out.

Haou places his hand onto his deck "Silence! I know" he replies with a grow, drawing from his deck "I activate the Spell: Pot of Greed, now I draw 2 cards" Haou draws the top two cards of his deck and smirks. Taking one of the cards, he inserts it into his duel disk. A spell card forms beside him as the artwork shows an letter R in the boarder "I activate R – Righteous Justice. Since I control my Neos; you're Tornado Bringer is destroyed; returning your Monster's attack points to normal"

Yuma and Astral both frantically look to their shinning knight. The golden and white warrior's extended sword shatters; returning the weapon to its original form. Utopia (**Rank 4: ATK/3800 – ATK/2500 – OVU 2**)

"Oh Utopia's is back to its original strength, this could be bad" Yuma expresses his concern to Astral who descended so he was beside his partner "Fear not Yuma, Utopia and his Neos may be tied for ATK, but Utopia is a Number Monster. Nothing Haou has can destroy Utopia in battle, and even if he manages to summon such a Monster; Utopia still has both of its Overlay Units to negate attacks" the light-blue alien calmed Yuma with his words.

The opposing teen then took the last card residing in his grasp and places it into his duel disk "Next, I play the Spell: Card of Sanctity, now we both are forced to draw until we are holding six cards" Haou and Yuma both place their hands onto their decks and draw until they are holding six cards each.

"Next I activate the Spell Polymerization, and with it I'm using Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Clayman to perform a Fusion Summon!" Haou leans forward as a green-feathered humanoid figure forms along with a rock-like humanoid figure as they spiral into a red and blue spinning portal "I Fusion Summon! Appear, Elemental HERO Gaia!"

A black rock-like figure forms with golden streaks and highlights bursts out of the ground. Elemental HERO Gaia raises its arms to the level of its chest (**LV 6: ATK/2200**) "Elemental HERO Gaia's effect activates! When it's Fusion Summoned; I can half one of your Monster's ATK until the end phase, and Gaia gains that lost ATK!" Elemental HERO Gaia (**LV 6: ATK/2200 + 1250 = ATK/3450**) flashes with a red aura, while Utopia was also covered in the same color (**Rank 4: ATK/2500/2 = ATK/1250 -OVU 2**)

"Next I Normal summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat from my hand" a woman wearing white and red spandex forms while trails of flames revolve around her hand. Her lone blonde-spiked her flows through the force of her flames as she presses her heels against the ground (**LV 4: ATK/1300**)

"And with that I activate this!" Haou announces as another Spell card forms beside him with the artwork of a H covered in flames. The spell card glows while Haou smirks "H – Heated Heart, this Card increases Lady Heat's ATK by 500 until the end phase!"

Elemental HERO Lady Heat marvels in her own flames as they course up her arms (**LV 4: ATK/1300 + 500 = ATK/1800**) "Battle! Elemental HERO Honest Neos attacks Utopia!" the brown-haired teen reveals, holding his hand outward.

Elemental HERO Honest Neos flapped its wings, blazing upward through the air as it glows "I activate Utopia's effect! By using one Overlay Unit; your Monster's Attack is negated!" Yuma and Astral both call out together.

After absorbing on of the orbs orbiting around itself, Utopia reached outward as a metallic wing retracted from the bottom of its left arm. The Number Monster shields itself with the same white wing.

Not waiting any longer Haou once again went of the offence "Gaia attacks Utopia!" Elemental HERO Gaia raises both of its fists, locking onto the gold and white figure that opposed it. Clanking its fist, the Fusion Monster launched missiles out of its wrists.

"Once again, Utopia's effect activates! By using its last Overlay Unit; Utopia negates your monster's attack!" on cue Utopia absorbs its remaining Overlay Unit. The same wing formed under its left arm as the Number Monster uses it to shield himself; deflecting the missiles.

"Utopia is now out of Overlay Units. This could be bad" Yuma turns to Astral while he returned his stare "Worry not. Utopia is still a "Number"; it can't be destroyed by any monster in Haou's possession" the light-blue alien encouraged his friend.

Haou looks ahead as his eyes glow, bringing his arm to his chest "Elemental HERO Lady Heat attacks Utopia!" the Fusion duellist gives a cold, ruthless and haunting glare as the spandex wearing woman covers her arms in the flames around her body. The heroine spirals her flames outward; striking the Number Monster; knocking it backwards.

"Since Utopia is a Number Monster is remains intact, but the same can't be said for your life points" the brown-eyed duellist soullessly looks as Utopia was shoved backwards. Yuma (**LP 4000 – 550 = 3450 [0] x 5**) has to jump backwards in order to escape the spread of the flames "That was close. Oi, Astral are you okay?" he asks while the hovering alien nods "Worry not Yuma. I'm fine"

The slifer-red student simply places a card into his duel disk for his next move as a set card forms beside his feet "I end my turn, which means H – Heated Heart's effect ends" Elemental HERO Lady Heat's flames calm, vanishing from her arms (**LV 4: ATK/1800 – ATK/1300**) "As well Gaia's effect ends here too; so both his and your Monster's attack points return to normal"

Elemental HERO Gaia (**LV 6: ATK/3450 – ATK/2200**) and Utopia (**Rank 4: ATK/1250 – ATK/2500 – OVU 0**) both return to their regular state on cue to Haou's words. Finally the brown-haired dullest gave one more look "Lady Heat's effect activates. During the end phase she deals 200 damage for every "Elemental HERO" I control. Since I control 3, including herself; that's 600 points of pain heading your way.

Lady Heat's fists ignited in flames as she through her arms downward; crossing the flames as they struck the ground beside Yuma and Astral; launching them into the air as they frantically roll in the air (**LP 3450 – 600 = LP 2850 [0] x 6**)

Yuma rolls onto the ground, standing to his knees. With his duel disk raised to his chest he reached for his deck. Looking to Haou, Yuma silently stared while he took the top card of his deck and drawled. Grasping the card in his hand he turns the card to show Haou "Is this the duelling that you believe in? This isn't duelling; it's a hunting game to you. An excuse to pick on the weak to make yourself feel better, how can you stand for it?" Yuma asks while the card he was holding glows "I activate the Spell: Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force, this Ranks Utopia up by 2 Ranks!" Yuma and Astral both call.

Utopia dashes to the side as the Number Monster narrows into a beam of light that spirals into a whirlpool of stars in which it enters. Yuma's extra deck slot opens as a card ejects from it. Yuma slowly closes his eyes as he takes hold of the card. Astral's image overlays over Yuma as they both open their eyes "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Yuma places the Card onto his duel disk on top of Utopia in his middle Monster Zone.

"Appear. Rank 6: Number 39: Utopia Beyond!" a full armoured, white knight-like figure charges out of the whirlpool of colors as it wields swords in both of its hands. The number's left should glows as the Number "39" burns onto it in red-markings. Utopia Beyond has red glowing triangular-eyes beneath its white helmet, the golden blades attached around its body lock into the place as the figure, braces its arms to its chest while one orb orbited around the Number Monster. (**Rank 6: ATK/3000 – OVU 1**)

"When Utopia Beyond is Xyz Summoned; all Monsters on your Field ATK becomes 0" Astral adds as he hovers beside Yuma. Utopia Beyond glows with a white aura in which it captured all of Haou's Monsters in its flash.

Elemental HERO Honest Neos (**LV 7: ATK/2500 – ATK/0**), Elemental HERO Gaia (**LV 6: ATK/2200 – ATK/**0) and Elemental HERO Lady Heat (**LV 4: ATK/1300 – ATK/0**) all were touched by the aura from Utopia Beyond.

"Battle! Utopia Beyond attacks Elemental HERO Honest Neos!" Astral and Yuma both call their attack. Utopia Beyond takes the blades from its hands and slashes through the air. The Number Monster then raises its arms as the blades in his hands slowly were covered by the same white aura "Beyond Slash!"

The Xyz Monster spins around, while swinging its blades through the air towards its Target "Trap Card open! " Haou interrupts as his set card flips upward "Draining Shield; negates your attack and increases my life points equal to your Monster's ATK!"

Utopia Beyond's blades shatter as the Number Monster was forced backwards to his controllers. Haou (**LP 3700 + 3000 = LP 6700 [0] x 1**) smirks as his own work. Yuma simply takes a card from his and smirks "That's not going to work this time. When a Monster's attack is negated; I can activate this! Double or Nothing!" Yuma calls out with a smile.

Double or Nothing overlays on Utopia Beyond as the Xyz Monster's blades return in its grasp (**Rank 6: ATK/3000 X 2 = ATK/6000**) "Finish the job Utopia Beyond!" both Yuma and Astral call their attack once again.

Honest Neos' wings slowly extend while each feather begun to glow in a rainbow-like pattern (**LV 7: ATK/0 – ATK/2600**) Utopia and Honest Neos charges towards each other, however the Xyz Monster uses its blades to slice from the other Monster; shattering it in an explosion, followed by shock waves.

Haou (**LP 6700 – 3400 = LP 3300 [0] x 0**) dusted off his red blazer as he shows the same emotionless stare. Holding his duel disk to his chest "Are you done?" he asks in a cold tone. Yuma simply nods as Utopia Beyond (**Rank 6: ATK/6000 – ATK/3000 – OVU 1**) ceased glowing.

Haou places his hand onto his deck and draws "My turn, draw!" he calls out as he looks to the card that he had drawn "First thing I'll do is switch Lady Heat and Gaia to defence position" Haou reaches for his duel disk as he switches the cards positions.

Elemental HERO Lady Head (**LV : DEF/1000**) and Elemental HERO Gaia (**LV 6: DEF/2600**) both change their postures to a kneeling position "Next I play the Spell: Pot of Desires, now by Banishing the top 10 cards of my deck; I can draw two cards" Haou takes ten cards from his deck and places them into his pocket. He then draws 2 cards.

"Next, I play the Spell Monster Reborn!" Haou calls his move as the Spell Card forms in front of him "This Card Special Summons a Monster from the Graveyard, and the Monster I choose is…Yubel!" the teens announces as his eyes glow.

"…Yubel?!" Astral questions in shock as he and Yuma look to the ground before Haou as a shadow-like figure emerges from the ground. A demonic-looking spiked wing slowly curves outward on the right side. While the same appearing wing curves out on the left side. The darkness fades, revealing dark-skinned women with white and blue spiked hair. Her eyes slowly open as one of her eyes were orange while the other was green. A malicious grin creeps onto her face. Her left arm was a demonic claw with a devilish –like appearance. Yubel was dressed in a black-body suit with her right leg not being covered with the fabric.

Yubel (**LV 10: ATK/0**) wields a malicious grin while her wings rest above her back. Haou raises his arm as he smirks "Battle! Yubel attacks Utopia Beyond!" the Fusion Duellist orders. Yuma's eyes widen as he turns to Astral "While is he attacking? His Monster only no ATK?"

Astral simply folds his arms "Yubel's effect must be what this is all about. I can sense it…the darkness in that Card. To truly free Haou…we must destroy his source of darkness; meaning Yubel" the light-blue alien tells his partner.

"When Yubel battles an opponent's Monster; all Damage is dealt to my opponent" Yubel's eyes glow as she grins. Utopia Beyond's eyes also glow as the Number Monster was in a trance by the fiendish Monster.

Utopia Beyond tried to fight the urge, but he fails. Raising both of its blades. The Xyz Monster swiftly swung its blades through the air. Astral quickly turns to Yuma in a panic "Yuma! If this attack goes though…" Yuma quickly stepped forward "It won't! I activate Utopia Beyond's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; Utopia Beyond banishes itself and Summons Utopia from the Graveyard!"

The Xyz Monster quickly absorbs its Overlay Unit; vanishing in a flash of light. As the light fades, Utopia reappears holding its swords in both of its hands (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 – OVU 0**) "And as a bonus; I regain life points too" Yuma (**LP 2850 + 1250 = LP 4100 [0] x 4**) adds as he glows from the light of Utopia.

"That was quick thinking on your part Yuma" Astral compliments with a friendly smile towards his friend. Yuma smiles back to him "I learned from the best" he returns the compliment to Astral. Meanwhile Haou quickly formed a fist with his hand "Since Utopia Beyond has left the field; I can recall my attack! Yubel now attacks Utopia!"

Yuma and Astral both turn their attention to their Xyz Monster as it raises its swords, before swinging the blade through the air. The golden and white knight-figure launches its sword further as it makes contacts with Yubel. However she grins as her sharp teeth grind against each other "Oh…this is going to leave a mark" she taunts as she used her demon-like hand to deflect the blade. Boomeranging it back to the Number Monster where it felt the wrath of its own sword.

Yuma's eyes widen as he falls to his knees (**LP 4100 – 2500 = LP 1600 [0] x 4**), breathing heavily "Yuma!" Astral calls out in concern. Yuma holds his shoulder, sweat drops from his forehead as he takes a deep breath "I'm fine Astral. I believe in my duelling – so nothing will stop me this time"

"Next I'll activate the Spell E – Emergency Call, and with it I add Elemental HERO Sparkman to my hand" Haou looks down to his duel disk as a card ejects from it. He takes hold of the card and places it onto his duel disk.

A blue and golden humanoid figure forms as it was emitting orange electricity from its body. Elemental HERO Sparkman (**LV 4: ATK/1600**) slams its fists together. Orange sparks formed as the two fists collided.

"With that I end my turn, which means I tribute Sparkman to keep Yubel on the field" Sparkman shatters, leaving Yubel on the field as she stretched out both of her arms along with her claws. She laughs as her eyes continue to have the same devilish expression.

"Lady Heat's effect also activates! Since I control two Elemental HEROs; your take 400 damage" Lady Heat's arms became engulfed in flames as she launches the flames towards the opponent. Yuma (**LP 1600 – 400 = LP 1200 [0] x 4**)

Yuma jumps to his feet as he places his hand onto his deck "Oi, Astral. Let's do this!" Yuma draws from his deck, looking to the card that he drawled. The Xyz Dullest took a card from his hand and places onto his deck "First I summon Gagaga Magician!"

A Magician-like figure forms as the chains around its body clunk. Gagaga Magician (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) forms as moves beside Utopia "Next I play the Spell: Gagaga Wind, to Special Summon Gagaga Girl from my hand as a Level 4 Monster" Gagaga Girl (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) twirls around as she winks. Her long blonde hair flows through the as she descends from the air and places her heels onto the ground beside Gagaga Magician.

"With Level 4: Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl, I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuma raises his arm as both Magicians narrow into beams of light that spiral into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"I Xyz Summon. Gagaga Samurai!" Yuma calls out as he places a card onto his duel disk. A long-black male figure forms, wearing an orange scarf and black cloak while he carries two swords in his hands while two orbs orbited around the Monster (**Rank 4: ATK/1900 –OVU 2**) "Next, I play the Spell: Xyz Unit; and equip it to Gagaga Samurai; increasing its ATK by 800"

Gagaga Samurai lifts his swords as he yells (**Rank 4: ATK/1900 + 800 = ATK/2700 – OVU 2**) "Next I activate Gagaga Samurai's effect, by using one Overlay Unit; it can attack twice!" Yuma and Astral both speak in union as Gagaga Samurai absorbs one of its Overlay Units.

The non-Number Xyz Monster violently swung its swords, slicing through Elemental HERO Gaia and Lady Heat with once cut from each sword; leaving Yubel alone on Haou's field. Astral moves to Yuma as they both stood beside each other "Yubel may be a strong card, but every card has a weakness as her's is quite the flaw. In order to keep her on the field the controller must tribute a Monster each Turn, but if they don't have any to tribute…"

"…Yubel will be destroyed by her own effect" Yuma finishes Astral's words.

"That's enough from us. I'm ending my turn" Yuma and Astral both addressed Haou as they both smirk. Haou growls as he places his hand onto his deck, but he looks back to the two opposing duellists "Why are you smiling? Do you find amusement in your destruction?

"What us?" Yuma smiles while Astral shares the same expression "We are smiling because we are having fun. You are quite the worthy opponent. It's been a honour to duel you one last time – now we can truly duel with our hearts. Even you are enjoying this duel more than just your basic ideals of duelling for power "

Haou somewhat smiles too "You're right. This duel is great; you have taught me to respect you more than I did before. No matter what happens in this duel – you have my respect as a duellist. And trust me that's not an easy thing to earn" Haou replies as he draws from his deck, looking to the card that he had drawn.

"I activate the Spell Card: Fifth Hope, now by returning five Elemental HEROs from my Graveyard to my deck; I can draw 2 cards" the Fusion Duellist looks to his duel disk as Elemental HERO Honest Neos, Lady Heat, Sparkman, Avian, and Clayman eject from his graveyard.

Returning them to his deck, the then took hold of the top two cards from his deck and draws. The Fusion Duellist then looks ahead "Battle! Yubel attacks Gagaga Samurai!" he calls as Yubel's eyes glow entrancing the Xyz Monster as he prepares to attack with its swords.

"As you are aware when Yubel battles an opponent's Monster; the Battle Damage is sent your away instead, farewell it's been a grand battle" Haou holds out his hand. Yuma and Astral look to each other as they both smirk "Grand the Battle may be, but it's not yet! From my hand I activate the Effect of Rainbow Kuriboh " Yuma holds the card between his fingers.

Rainbow Kuriboh forms as its large-green eyes open while the Monster glows as it attached itself onto Yubel's shoulder "When an opponent's Monster declares an attack; I can equip Rainbow Kuriboh onto the attacking Monster; stopping it from attacking, which means my Life Points are saved"

Yubel's eyes turn to see Rainbow Kuriboh rubbing itself on her shoulder; causing her to have an angered expression. Rainbow Kuriboh looks back to her with its large-eyes which only increased its cuteness "Get off of me you pest!" Yubel curses as she tries to pull the Monster off of her.

"Hmmm, I see you had that fur ball on hand. Good thing I knew you were going to do that, as I was prepared for this very Moment, behold!" Haou takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk. A spell card forms beside him "I use the power of Polymerization, and with it I'm using the Yubel on my field and The Elemental HERO Neos in my hand as Materials to perform a Fusion Summon!" The Fusion Duellist calls as Elemental HERO Neos forms beside Yubel as they both ascended into an orange and blue spiralling portal.

"Behold the path revealed when a Hero of justice and a Villain of chaos merge their spirits into one single body, signalling the eternal struggle between the light of hope and the darkness of anguish!" Haou chants "I Fusion Summon! Appear the Tyrant of justice! Level 10, Neo Wiseman!"

A black and white humanoid figure forms with red markings on its chest. With the heroic glow from Neos. But the fiendish soul from Yubel. Neos Wiseman has one glowing-red eye on its forehead as it has spiked wings attached to the sides of its head. Neos Wiseman (**LV 10: ATK/3000**) glows with a dark-aura as it descends onto the ground.

"When Neos Wiseman battles an opponent's Monster; my opponent takes damage equal to that Monster's ATK. My Monster also cannot be Destroyed by Card Effects; come and take on my Monster if you dare" Haou coldly addresses Yuma.

"Oh crud…" Yuma thinks to himself while Astral studies the Fusion Monster "Cannot be Destroyed by Effect, and if we attack it; we will take Damage equal to our Monster's ATK. I doubt it's an understatement to say that way are in what you call a jam. None of our Monsters are strong enough to destroy Neos Wiseman as well…we have no cards in our hand to add to the trouble" Astral narrow his eyes "Yuma I believe it's time to use our bond to it's fullest potential, wouldn't you agree" he light-blue alien smiles as Yuma nods and gives a thumbs-up "Count on it" he replies as he and Astral stand back-to-back as they raised their right arms, connecting their hands "Zexal!" they both call out as they both narrow into beams of light, shooting into the sky as the beams of light connected.

"Here it comes" Haou thought as the force generated by the two of figures was blowing his hair and his red-blazer. With a flash of light the beam of lights shot down onto the field; revealing Yuma, however he has golden-spiked hair as well he was wearing red and white armour. Yuma had a golden aura flowing from his body as he opens his eyes, placing his gloved hand onto his deck "Ore no turn, Draw!" he declares as the card he draws is covered in a golden glow as he draws it.

Yuma slowly turns around as the whole area was so silent that Yuma could hear his own heartbeat. His eyes slowly turn to the card in his hand. Slowly he reaches for his duel disk, placing the card into it. A spell card forms between Utopia and Gagaga Samurai "Behold the power of Rank-Up-Magic – Numeron Force! This Card Ranks-Up Utopia into a Chaos Number"

Utopia narrows into a beam of light, spiralling into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars "Rank-Up Xyz Evolution!" Yuma calls out as Astral's image appears over his own "Rank 5: Utopia Ray Victory!" A white and red armoured knight-like figure forms as its eyes glow as the Number "39" burns onto its right shoulder in a red-color (**Rank 5: ATK/3800 – OVU 1**)

"Thanks to Numeron Force's effect; your Neos Wiseman's effect is negated, which means it's open to attacks! Battle, Utopia Ray Victory attacks Neos Wiseman!" Yuma calls out as The knight-like figure raises its blades "Utopia Ray Victory's effect, when it Battles an opponent's Monster, by using One Overlay Unit; Utopia Ray Victory gains your Monster's ATK"

The Number Monster combined its swords together as its Overlay Unit was absorbed into them; causing both of them to flash, the lights from the swords travel down the Xyz Monster's body (**Rank 5: ATK/2800 + 3000 = ATK/5800 – OVU 0**)

The knight-like figure uses its swords to cut through the Fusion Monster; destroying it. Haou (**LP 3300 – 2800 = LP 500 [0] x 0**) gasps as his eyes widen as he falls to the ground onto his front. Yuma's eyes shot open "Oi, are you alright?"

"Yuma! We destroyed the Darkness controlling him, so if my theory was correct then this should be the end to the one known as Haou…" Astral mentally tells Yuma. The Xyz Duelist calms his expression "I hope so, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up"

From the ground the brown-haired teen uses his arms to push himself up "Ow…what happened, where am I?" he looks over to Yuma; recalling his memory "…Was…I duelling? Why am I in the middle of a duel? The last thing I remember…Leo…" at those words Judai's eyes widen "Leo…he did this to me, he gave Yubel the power to control me…that Bastard"

Yuma glows as he separates back into himself and Astral "Oi, are you alright!?" Yuma calls as he runs towards him, however Judai holds out his hand as he stands up "Hold up mate, we are still duelling. And I'm finishing this duel to the end with my own duelling" he calls out to the Xyz Dullest.

Yuma stops in his tracks and smiles "Now you're speaking my language" he jumps backwards as Astral moves beside him. Judai gives a confident smile as he raises his arm "Neo Wiseman's effect activates, when it is destroyed by Battle; I can Banish Yubel from my graveyard to Special Summon Elemental HERO Neos!"

The Fusion Duellist smiles, however Yubel forms beside him in a panic "What are you doing!? You need me to win. You can't give up now, we can have anything we want if we work together. I was doing all of this for you!?" she calls out to him, however Judai closes his eyes "Wrong. You were doing this for yourself. And I'm tired of it, I'm banishing the darkness from my heart, including you, farewell" he opens his eyes as his eyes held a friendly look as Yubel screams as she shatters into dust.

"Come to me, Neos!" The white-coloured warrior-monster forms as its body held red markings. Neos folds its arms as he moves in front of Judai. Elemental HERO Neos' eyes glow as his body was covered in a white aura (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

Judai places his hand onto his deck and smiles "Draw!" he calls out, looking to the card that he had drawn "I equip Neos with Neos Force!" the spell forms onto his field as it glows "Neos gains 800 ATK!" Judai explains as the Spell overlaps over Elemental HERO Neos as the Monster glows (**LV 7: ATK/2500 + 800 = ATK/3300**)

"Battle! Elemental HERO Neos attacks Gagaga Samurai!" Judai through his fist into the air as he retains his friendly smile as Neos charges into the air raising its fist "When equipped with Neos Force When Neos destroys a Monster by Battle; you take Damage equal to your Monster's original ATK!" the brown-haired teen calls out.

Yuma's eyes widen as Astral also shares the same expression "Wow this has been a great duel. Not only has it been really exciting, but we have connected through it. You and I both recognize each other as friends because of our duelling!" Yuma smiles.

"Of course, that's what duelling is meant for. I finally remember why I love it so much, because of it I have met great people like you. Truly a honor in my eyes, but it will end with my victory" Judai replies with a smile as Elemental HERO Neos moves above Gagaga Samurai. Using its fist to slice through the Monster; destroying it.

Yuma continues to smile "Maybe, but not this time! Trap Card open, Xyz Harbinger, this Card negates all Effect Damage from an effect, and instead inflicts Damage to the both of us equal to the ATK of an Xyz Monster on my Field. That being Utopia Ray Victory, so you know what that means, right?" the Xyz duellist smiles. Judai returns the smile as he nods "You bet I do" he nods as both of them look to each other.

Elemental HERO Neos and Utopia Ray Victory nod at each other as the Number Monster glows, igniting in an explosion; capturing the Elemental HERO in the blast; destroy both Monsters. Judai (**LP 500 - LP 0**) and Yuma (**LP 400 – LP 0**) both were launched backwards by the resulting blast.

Judai opens his eyes and looks up to the sky as he smiles "Huh a tie, huh? Guess we have to duel…again" he laughs while Yuma breaths heavily before smiling "Oh yeah we will, but I need to eat something first…How your cafeteria's food like?" Yuma joins in laughing. Judai smiles as his sits up "Sludge just like any other school" Yuma follows as he also sits up "I think I need to have personal chat with Leo to discuss my enrollment here" the Fusion Dullest he tells Yuma.

* * *

**(Academia's Labs)**

Doctor Fudo continuously looks through the results on the screen in front of him. His eyes batted about, talking every last detail in "We have less than 3 hours before Enigma-7 destroys our worlds, there isn't much hope left – All of this, betraying my world…my city…my Son…has it all been in vein? Is our destruction guaranteed after all this work!?" he yells as he violently shoves his arms across his research table, knocking all of the papers and equipment onto the floor as he growls "NOTHING! This has all amounted to nothing!" he yells. He leans his head downward as he breaths heavily.

However his ears perked as he heard the sound of engines rapidly approaching him "What the – " he asks confused as the roar of the engines increased in volume. Mere moments later two D-Wheels barges through the secure doors to the lab.

Doctor Fudo quickly turns around in shock as he sees a red-coloured D-Wheel alongside a white D-Wheel with both vehicles had their own drivers. One dressed in white riding suit with blonde hair and a white helmet where the vizor was clear enough to show his purple eyes.

The over D-Wheel had a another male-figure wearing a dark-blue ridding jacket with orange orbs on the shoulders and arms, along with brown gloves that covered up his arms over his jacket. The rider was also wearing a red-helmet with the vizor hiding his eyes more than the other rider.

"Jack, I think this is the lab; you know what to do!" Yusiei calls out. Jack smirks as he places a card onto his duel disk "Appear! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" he calls as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight forms as it covers its right fist in flames as it punches the operations terminal; destroying the entire screen. Doctor Fudo jumps to the ground to avoid the explosion.

"Now their monstrous experiments are gone for good!" Jack calls out as he places his arm to his chest while Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight fades. Yusei nods "Good work Jack, now we just need to find out who this guy is and then –" Yusei's eyes widened as he got a good look at the figure "…F…F-Father?" he stutters in shock. Doctor Fudo's eyes soften as he too looks at Yusei "Can it be…my Son?" Yusei's eyes were wider than ever as he looks to his Father, knowing that he was him.

* * *

**Next 141: Answering the Betrayed Heart**

Doctor Fudo marvels in reunion with his Son, however he soon tries to convince Yusei to join the efforts of Academia in order to save the worlds from Destruction. From here Yusei is forced to choose between his Fathers' way and Jack, his best friend to continue his path to stop Academia. What will Yusei choose? Meanwhile Yufu and Katrina reunite to as he hopes to seek forgiveness for his actions in the past, however she has other plans as she viciously strikes him with her Monsters in their duel.

**142: Tag-team Brawl, **

Yuya and Yuri quickly become alarmed as Ray takes control of Yuzu and Serena as they force Yuya and Yuri into a tag-team duel. Serena and Yuzu quickly drive Yuya and Yuri into a corner as they are finding working together impossible with their conflicting dueling styles, which grant the girls a lead in the duel ahead of the boys. Yuya and Yuri must learn to work together, before it's too late for the both of them.

**143: The Devil's Resurrection**

Yuya and Yuri begin their duel, using all of their powers to claim victory in the match. Yuya fights with the memories of his friends by his side, while Yuri aligns himself with the power of darkness. Which style of dueling will turn out victorious?


	141. Answering the Betrayed Heart

**Answering the Betrayed Heart**

* * *

"F-Father!" Yusei exclaims as he removes his helmet, holding it with his gloved hands as he looks towards Doctor Fudo who held the same shocked expression "…Son, why are you here?" he asks. Jack presses his arm against his chest in pride "We are here because we are putting a stop to the forces of Academia and its destruction!" he answers. Doctor Fudo looks blankly to the blone-hair D-Wheeler "Forgive me, but who are you?"

Jack's eyes widen as his eyes carry the sight of flames "I am the King! Jack Atlas, and we are here to stop whatever you are doing along with Akaba Leo!" he calls back. Yusei nods as he too looks to his Father "How are you here? I thought you died in Zero Reverse"

"Yes I thought I would have, but fate has other plans…" he answers

* * *

**Flashback (Synchro Dimension: 18 Years Ago)**

Doctor Fudo was looking at the tube filled of momentum as he looks at the readings appearing on the terminal beside him. His eyes watch tirelessly at the results, never looking away for a moment. A figure stood beside him "How is the machine doing?" the figure asks, dressed in the same white Doctor-attire as Doctor Fudo.

"It's stable, honestly that's amazing on its own. A miracle considering that this has enough power to destroy half the city" he answers, once again not taking his eyes on the scans "You've been at this non-stop for days, get some rest, isn't your son in the other room?" the man asks with a smile.

Doctor Fudo rubs his eyes "Okay Roman, please don't take your eyes off the results" he asks his college who nods "Don't worry. I'll take good care of it" he smiles. Doctor Fudo exits the room through a pair of automatic doors "That deal we made with Akaba Leo. Enough power to generate electricity for our entire city for ever, in return we can use the same energy to move through these dimensions. Seems too good to be true, but I know a snake in the grass when I see one…"

The man enters another room where he sees a baby sleeping in a cot. He walks by the cot, and rests his arms on the bars of it. Looking down to his Son he smiles as he sees is slumbering child "I have the same want as any parent. I want the best possible future for my son, and with this deal for momentum…maybe I can give him that" he thinks heavily.

He then reaches into his pocket and pulls a phone, he places it next to his ear. Hearing it ring, then being picked up on the other end "Alright Honey?...Yeah sorry, I forgot to call – but I'm still fine, so is our little boy…yes sleeping like a rock" he chuckles.

"Your with friends? Ah okay – take care for now….Once I'm done here we'll have enough to retire for life, and give our son a great life…I only need to a little more wor-" his eyes widened as the lights turn red, as alarms begin ring through the entire building "ROMEN!" he calls out in anger, quickly picking up his Son "Hold on Yusei" he then runs out of the room, back to the lab.

"ROMEN, what is the meaning of this!?" he calls out as he sees the man in question who stood his back to him as he laughs "Travel through Dimensions? What a pointless venture just to find civilizations just as cruel as our own…this must be destroyed to bring the new error…the time of Signers. I know about your little Yusei being one of them…" he laughs as he turns around and grins.

"…I suggest running if you value your or your son's life" Roman calls out. Doctor Fudo quickly ran out of the room with his son between his arms. Refusing to stop as he made his way down the staircase, quickly running into another room with an escape pod.

He places his son into it. He also reaches into his pockets again as he pulls out a Card covered in a plastic casing which he placed on his son's chest "Yusei, use this Card to bring hope, it is up to you to make a new future…I love you son" he adds as he launches the pod out into the city "…Yusei…" he thinks to himself as the entire building was consumed by a blinding light that also spreads across the city.

* * *

"I thought I would die, but it turns out our experiments were further along than we had thought…When I awoke…I was in academia" he explained, holding out his arms "All these years, I thought I would never see you again…you've grown so much…"

Yusei held a stern look on his face "Stop hiding it. Why were you working for Leo? The same selfish individuals that you despise?" he asks. Doctor Fudo sighs as he turns around; leaning over his deck "You think I wanted this! I didn't devote so many years of my life studying this so called destruction"

"Destruction?" Jack asks.

"Yes, see when in the original Dimension there were two duellists Ray and Zarc. Their duel created so much power that it ripped a whole in reality…a force unlike any other…Enigma-7, and it has slowly been devouring thousands of dimensions, just like our own. It was my job to find a way to stop it, but I haven't…and the worse thing it that in less than 3 hours…we will all be destroyed by it" he answers.

"Enigma-7…but there must be away to stop it" Yusei protested. Doctor Fudo slowly turns around, facing his son "There may be one way…Eniga-7 is linked between the counterparts so if one set is to perish…then it will stop Eniga-7, we can end it, but only by ending Yuya. Son I need you…we all need you"

"What a load of ball. Yusei would never hurt another, there must be another way, and right Yusei "Jack looks to Yusei who nods" Selfish desires started this whole war! Your desire to live is not for those around you, but yourself. The sacrifice of another is never justified even if it could save millions! We will find another way, but not this one!"

"Yusei…we can be a family again, don't you see?"

Yusei takes his glove off, showing his arm to his father and the markings on it "I have a Family! Team 5D's and all my friends I have met, including Yuya. We will win this, but only by trusting in Yuya and others!"

"…Yusei… haven't you grown" Doctor Fudo smiles, sitting into the chair behind his deck

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yuya and Yuri both look at each with glares "I don't have time for this! Just tell me where the Professor is!" Yuya calls to his counterpart. Yuri simply smirks "Don't you see we both want the same thing, to put an end to the Professor, we really should work together" he laughs, however Yuya retained the same glare "…Yuri…"

Unknown to Yuya and Yuri, Katrina's eyes narrow as sniffed the air "…He's here. I can smell him" she thinks to herself as she growls walking out of the room; earning the attention of both boys "Kat? Are you okay?" Yuya asks, however the red-haired girl ignores him as she continues walking.

"Don't worry about her. I'm here for you to worry about, plus she'll be back soon, count on it" Yuri laughs.

Running outside of the room, she finds herself on a balcony where she sees a cloaked figure, smiling as she sees the figure look to her "What do we have here? What are you doing here?" she asks in an annoyed tone. The cloak figure takes his hood down; revealing himself to her "Kat, I'm here for you. Please listen to me. I'm here to bring you home!"

The red-haired glow slowly paced around Yufu. Like a hawk studying its prey, looking for the best opportunity to strike "Home? I don't know if you have heard lately, but I never belonged there…I am apart of Ray, which means her home is mine too. My whole life has been a long-lived lie, I never had a home in your Dimension"

"You're wrong. You have a family, remember? A father, a sister…and a Mother" the cloaked-teen replies to the girl circling around him. Shrugging her shoulders the red-haired girl tilted her head "Once upon a time maybe, but I also remember having a friend that was supposed to be there for me, and that turned out great, didn't it?"

Yufu breaths in as he looks to her "Please listen to me. I know what I did was wrong, unforgivable. But you need to listen. I was tricked…I swear" he told her. The red-haired girl rolls her eyes as she stops pacing and looks to him "Even if that Is true, for you to be fooled you must have already had a distrust in me…you must have thought I was a monster to treat me like one, now let's get this over with once and for all" she calls out as she activates her duel disk. Yufu also activates his duel disk as he looks to her "I Didn't at all, I only have trust in you -!"

"Enough" she interrupts.

"Duel!" they both call in sync with each other.

* * *

**KATRINA LP 4000**

**VS**

**YUFU LP 4000**

* * *

"I'll make the first move!" the red-haired girl announces as she looks to the cards that she was holding. She gave smirk as she takes a card from the others and places it into her duel disk. A spell card forms beside her with the picture of hot orange-like flames and pale-blue ice crossing paths with each other "I Activate Black-Swan Ritual and with it I'm sending Black-Swan Phoenix Red to my Graveyard to Summon Black-Swan Phoenix Blue!" The ground burst with blue flames that covered the red-head.

"Great beauty coursing through the night and mistress of blue flames form yourself on to the battlefield as you show your true might!" Katrina called out as she moved her arms so her hands were touching her shoulders. A flame busted as a bright white skinned woman wearing a long black dress. She had long raven hair with blue highlights and blue glowing eyes. She had long black ripped angel wings and had blue flames covering them down to her hands which had long black claws on them. Finally she had a set of fangs showing from her mouth as she spun around and screeched.

"I Ritual Summon!" Katrina declares out as she moved her arms into the air "Level 8! Black-Swan Phoenix Blue" Phoenix Blue growled as she moved into a stance of her holding her left leg up (**LV 8: ATK/2800**)

"I Activate Blue's Effect! When she's Ritual Summoned; I can add Phoenix Red from my Deck to my Hand" she looks to her deck as a card ejects from it "Blue's other Effect also activates! Whenever I perform a Ritual Summon; she burns away 800 of your life points!"

Phoenix Blue concentrates the flames around her body to her hands where to blue-flame balls forms. She launches them at Yufu, hitting the ground beside him. Yufu (**LP 4000 [0] x 5**) flinches at the heat.

She then takes one card from her hand and swipes it into her duel disk "I think that's enough punishment for now, I'll give you a chance" she narrows her eyes as the set card forms by her boots.

Yufu's eyes soften as he looks to the girl stood in front of him "Please, I'm begging you. You need to believe me when I say I'm sorry. I wish I never did that to you. It wasn't fair on you, you suffered so much because of me"

The red-eyed girl's eyes beam with anger "Of course you are sorry. People always are when they get what's coming to you. Where were you back then to tell me this?" she growls.

"I…I… was…scared" he admits as he places his hand onto his deck "Scared of facing you, knowing that I hurt you like I did" he confesses as he draws.

"From my hand I activate the Spell: Call from the Gallows, this Card lets me Special Summon a Zombie-Type Monster from Deck. I choose Darkmatter – Dusk" a violet-coloured orb forms as has a black-mist orbiting around it (**LV 3: ATK/0**)

"Next I Summon Darkmatter – Decayknight, from my hand" the teen calls as he places the Card onto his duel disk. A decayed-looking figure with no eyes forms as it wears a rusted knight's armour (**LV 4: ATK/0**)

"When Decayknight is summoned, I can add a Ritual Card to my Hand" Yufu quickly takes hold of the Card that ejects from his deck. Revealing it to the red-haired girl his eyes burn with intensity "I activate the Ritual Spell: Darkmatter Ghoul Sanctuary. And with it I Tribute Darkmatter – Dusk and Decayknight to perform a Ritual Summon"

Both Monsters shatter as their remains touch the ground; falling into the formation of a pentagram that glows with a light-purple glow "Decaying souls beneath the soil. Join your bodies as you create a Monstrous fiend that haunts in the shadows of night! Level 7: Darkmatter - Jackolantern Ghoul" Ritual Summon!" Yufu declares.

A knight in black-armour and a long red-torn cape with a pumping head with the eyes engulfed in green-flames forms. The knight-like figure holds a sword fully made from the same flames in its eyes. The figure was also riding on a four-legged black-horse with green-flames covering its hooves and eyes. Its mane was also made from the same flames. The knight light figure's head mouth was carved to make its teeth look sharp. The figure laughs in nightmarish tone as it swings its sword through the air as it zooms into its eyes where green-abyss of flames dwelled, before zooming back out (**LV 7: ATK/0**)

"Huh, he didn't call his Dragon? He must not be taking me seriously yet…he will though" Katrina thinks to herself. Yufu quickly raises his arm "Battle! Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul attacks Black-Swan Phoenix Blue!"

Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul's grin creepily grows on its face as it uses its bone-like hands to command the satchel of his horse. The horse quickly gallops towards the opposing Ritual Monster "Wait, my Monster is far-stronger than yours? Have you gotten stupider since we last met?" the red-haired girl questions.

"No, but I've gotten more adaptable! When Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul Battles an opponent Monster; that Monster is instantly destroyed" Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul raises its flaming blade as it slashes right through Phoenix Blue's torso; destroying her "My Monster! You'll pay for that!" Katrina calls out in anger.

"We'll see. I know your strategies Kat, your Ritual Monsters are best working with your Deck when they're in your Graveyard, right?. But Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul's effect will stop that, see whenever it Destroys an opponent's Monster so it would be sent to the Graveyard; it is instead equipped to my Monster, and Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul gains 1000 ATK" Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul laughs as the flames around its body increase in heat.

The Monster slowly reaches outward with its bone-like finger into a portal as it drags out Phoenix Blue who shatters in its hands. Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul then raises its sword into the air (**LV 7: ATK/0 + 1000 = ATK/1000**)

"First you betray me, now you turn my own cards against me? Figures someone as much of a coward as you are would do such a thing" the red-haired girl observes. Yufu takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "How many times can I say that I'm sorry before you understand that I mean it. I want to help you. Please you need to trust me" he calls out to her. Katrina places her hand onto her deck, narrowing her eyes "I already made the mistake of trusting you once, an error I will never make again!" she replies as she draws.

"I activate Black-Swan Ocean Blader's effect from my hand. By revealing her; I can add a Ritual Card from my deck to my Hand" She takes a card from her deck, that was glowing "And Ocean Blader now Summons herself alongside another "Black-Swan" Monster from my deck, I choose Black-Swan Crimson Dazzler!"

A pale-looking woman with long-bright blue flowing hair down to her thighs forms. She has blue-eyes and is wearing a black-body suit with sharp blades on the bottom of her feet. Black-Swan Ocean Blade then spun around raising her right knee upward (**LV 4: ATK/1700**)

A Woman with red-hair down to her shoulders form as she has red-eyes. She was wearing a white body suit with her right eye being covered by the suit. Her suit sparkles as it has red high-lights down her arms and legs. Black-Swan Crimson Dazzler (**LV 4: ATK/1700**) hovers in the air beside Ocean Blader.

"When Crimson Dazzler is summoned by an Effect of a Black-Swan Monster; I can Special Summon another Black-Swan from my Deck "I Summon Black-Swan Sage Dancer!"

Women with middle-length dark green hair forms with piercing green-eyes. She is wearing a semi-dark green one-piece suit that cuts off at her neck. Her body becomes shrouded in light-green flames as she moves between Ocean Dancer and Crimson Dazzler. (**LV 4: ATK/1700**)

"When Sage Dancer is Special Summoned; I can add a Ritual Monster from my deck to my hand" Katrina looks to her deck as a card ejects from it. She takes hold of the card, before looking back at her opponent "And now I activate my Trap!" her Trap card flips upward and glows "Black-Swan Trinity, this Card can only be activated by exactly controlling 3 "Black-Swan" Monsters; All three of my Monsters are immune to all your Card Effects, this turn!"

"She has her Monsters well protected, this could be hard to counter" Yufu thinks to himself. The red-haired girl brings her right arm to her chest "Battle! Black-Swan Sage Dancer, attacks Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul!"

Sage Dancer moves into the air as she heads towards Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul. Her left hand is covered in the same flames that surrounds her body; forming into a double-edge sword which she uses to slice through the monster.

Yufu (**LP 3200 – 700 = LP 2500 [0] x 2**) quickly raises his arm in response "By sending a Monster equipped to Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul to the Graveyard; its Destruction is negated!" Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul (**LV 7: ATK/1000 – ATK/0**) is quickly covered in flames; forcing Sage Dancer to back away from the heat.

"Next up is Crimson Dazzler!" the red-haired girl continues as the red-haired monster charges towards Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul. The flames around her body concentrates into her hands as a bow form among the flames, which she uses to aim at Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul, launching an arrow at the Ritual Monster. The arrow slices through Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul. Yufu raises his arm as his set card flips upward; revealing to be a Quick-Play spell card "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Grave Mistake! By sending another Ritual Monster from my deck to my Graveyard with the same Level as my Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul; it's destruction is Negated!" the teen places a card into his Graveyard; causing Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul to one again to be covered by flames; forcing Crimson Dazzler backwards as she returns to Katrina's side.

Yufu (**LP 2500 – 1700 = LP 800 [0] x 2**) looks to his Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul as it still remained on the field "Nice try, but I have one attack left, and your Life Points are low enough for this to end the duel and you once and for all!"

"Ocean Blader strike Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul and end this!" she calls out as Ocean Blader moves through the air as the flames surrounding her body concentrates in her hand; forming into a scythe which she spins in her hand, slicing through Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul's sides.

"It's over!" Katrina calls out. Yufu quickly places his hand over his duel disk "This duel isn't ending that easily. From my Graveyard I activate the effect of Grave Mistake, by Banishing; Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul's destruction is negated and I take no Damage from the attack!"

Darkmatter – Jackolantern Ghoul's eyes ignites in flames, warning Ocean Blader to back off which she did. The red-haired girl simply played a card into her duel disk as she looks to the boy in front of her "Lucky, looks like I can make you suffer even longer" she purrs as the set card forms beside her feet.

"I need to find a way to get to her. She's hurt…her whole life she has had one heart break after another…I sure didn't help things with her…I need to show her…show her that I regret doing that to her…" Yufu thinks to himself as he draws, looking to the card he sees it was Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon. His eyes narrow at the sight "Bingo" she comments.

"First I activate the Ritual Spell: Awakened Despair, now this Card allows me to Banish both Darkmatter – Dusk and Decayknight from my Graveyard to perform a Ritual Summon!"

"Antitheses to hope " two red eyes flashed as red fangs could be seen " Dark world where everything has an equal and opposite Envelop all Light and bring only darkness leaving pain and destruction in your wake!" a slimy hand with three long fingers with red claws lowered. A long black tail with red spikes curves to the side. A black, scaly dragon with red eyes and spikes down its chest and up on its back. It had red wings spiked into three sections on each side. The dragon's tail was over fifteen times longer than its actual body that it curves around its feet "I Ritual Summon! Level 7! Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon!" Yufu calls out as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon roars as red sparks of electricity travel up its arms to its chest, illuminating its ribcage in a reddish glow. (**LV 7: ATK/0**)

"There it is…his Dragon" Katrina thought to herself as she looks to the scaly creature before her. Yufu slowly holds out his arm, earning her attention "Darkmatter Ghoul Sanctuary's effect activate. Since I Ritual Summoned; I can add a Ritual Card from my Deck to my hand"

A card ejects from the bottom of the deck in his duel disk. He takes hold of the card and shows it to the red-haired girl opposing him "I activate the Ritual Spell Card: Darkmatter Demon-Force Ritual! This Card turns Jackolantern Ghoul into a Level 1 Monster, so I can tribute it with Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon to Perform a Ritual Summon!"

Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon (**LV 7**) and Jackolantern Ghoul (**LV 1**) both shattered, as their remains touch the ground; creating a red-coloured pentagram which glows. Yufu looks to his Deck as a card ejects from it. He takes the card and places it onto his duel disk. He then holds out his arm

"Overwhelming Darkness. Be birthed with the suffering souls decomposed from beneath the soil of purgatory with your demonic heritage to intertwine the ways of fortune with your savage spirit!"

Two triangular red eyes glowed. A long black slimy hand stretched out its red glowing claws as they elongated and grown in size. A crimson rib cage glowed as it closed around a black slimy skeletal structure. A long black tail covered in red glowing shards of crystal swept through the ground as the tail was over five hundred times longer than the dragon's body. The fangs of the dragons glowed blood red as it snarled. The dragon curved its right arm as red long spikes materialized on the front of it. The same spike formed on the dragon's other arm. The dragon's shoulder pointed backwards as a red coloured reverse pentagram formed attached to both of the dragon's shoulders. The pentagram than separated down the middle as each sides was attached to one of the dragon's shoulders "I Ritual Summon! Level 8, Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon!" Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon roared as it widely opened its mouth as a red glowing void could be seen through its jaws. The dragon braced its arms (**LV 8: ATK/0**)

"D-Demon-Matter? You never had that Card before" Katrina asks as she looks to the demonic looking dragon as it roars, stretching out its arms and claws "Surprised? I thought you would be. My whole life I had this dragon by my side, an irreplaceable friend just like you. As I evolved as a person, my dragon has also grown along with me!"

"Friend? Maybe at one time, but never again, hear me!" Katrina calls out in a venomous snarl as she looks up Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon "Are friendship died the day you broke my trust, no second chances!" she adds.

Yufu closes his eyes "It would be great wouldn't it? If the world was truly that simple. If I didn't care about you, then neither of us would be in this mess. But we were both lonely back then…and we are lonely now…I never cared about what you are, only who. Are you going to be someone who hides herself from being hurt, or are you going to step up and rise above all the judgement?" he opens his eyes as they reflected Katrina in them.

"Everyone is hurt at one time, everybody has been alone, and everybody is judge for who they are. People are that cruel, there's no escaping it. So why bother hiding from the harsh words when you can become better than those people! Be an example for those who are too scared just like you to stand up for themselves, be better, and be a hero! Please Katrina…I need you!" he calls out

Katrina's eyes widened as she hears his words "You need me?" she repeats the boy's words. Yufu nods "Yes I do! You are amazing, no perfect in my eyes! You were my closest friend, I hurt you…and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven for that, but I know deep down in your hear you know that this is wrong! Being fueled by anger isn't you, I need the true you back, the one who smiles!"

"Shut it!" she calls out. As her eyes glow "You have some nerve to think you can tell me who I am. I am whoever I want to be…and right now that's the person who destroys you! I don't care how close we were back then…this is us now, enemies!"

Yufu slowly lost his flare, softening his eyes "That's not you talking. That's the anger speaking for you, don't give in to it!" he replies as he raises his arm "If I have to win this duel to free you, then I will do so, I activate Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon's effect; Once per Turn it can make your Life Points equal to the ATK of the Monster on the Field with the lowest ATK!" he calls out.

Katrina's eyes widen in shock as she steps backwards "But the Monster with the lowest ATK is Demon-Matter and it has 0 ATK; meaning my Life Points will become…0" she trembles.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done! Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon activates its Effect! Vitality Drain!" Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon roars as its wings glow. Its tail slowly curves upward.

"Sorry honey, but it's not the end" Katrina interrupts as she taps her duel disk. Her set card flips upward; revealing to be a Trap "Black-Swan Ring! Since I control two or more "Black-Swan" Monsters; I can negate the activation of an Effect and destroy it!" she counters as the Trap releases a beam of light that struck Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon.

Yufu quickly held out his arm as his eyes narrow "Demon-Matter cannot be destroyed by Card Effects!" he counters as Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon envelops itself in a red aura as it reflects the beam of light.

"Since its effect has been stopped I'll have my Dragon attack Black-Swan Sage Dancer! Demons Hurricane!" Yufu calls out. Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon forms a fist with its left hand; throwing a punch into the air.

From the resulting force, the energy from its hand spirals into a crimson-coloured tornado-like force that spun on the field towards Katrina's field "When Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon battles an opponent's Monster with higher ATK; that Monster is instantly destroyed!" Yufu explains as the Hurricane catches Sage Dancer in it; destroying her under the pressure.

"When Demon-Matter destroys a Monster with its Effect; you take Damage equal to double your Monster's ATK, sorry about this" the boy adds. Katrina quickly dropped to her knees as she sees the whirlwind approaching her as it disburses with tones of energy; launching her backwards so she was thrown against one of the brick-walls (**LP 4000 – 3400 = LP 600 [0] x 2**)

"Are you alright!?" the boy calls out in worry to the red-haired girl who fell to her knees. Yufu quickly ran to her as he reaches out with one of his hands to her shoulders "Katrina, I'm sorry, I didn't – " he was silenced as the red-haired girl grabbed his wrist and through him across the field where he landed on his back "Leave me alone!" she growls as she stands to her feet "Haven't you done enough damage?" she asks rhetorically.

"I-I forgot how strong she…was" Yufu scratches his head as he stands back up "If she wanted to she could have done way more damage to me…I knew it, she is trying to fight her anger" he thinks to himself.

"That's it for my turn, you're up" he tells his opponent. Katrina places her hand onto the top card of her deck, taking it between her index and middle fingers. Her eyes narrow as she draws. She places the card with the others as she turns her attention to the boy stood opposing her.

"You know your Monster is quite troubling, it's effect will win you the Duel on the next turn. Well it would have if there was going to be a next turn, which unfortunately for you. There isn't" she purrs. Yufu's eyes widen as he sense the confidence in her voice as she speaks.

"How are you going to win? Demon-Matter instantly destroys any Monster that it battles, and it cannot be destroyed by Effects. I know your Deck and you have no cards that can get rid of my Dragon. Because if you want to get to me, you have to go through my Dragon" he tells her.

A simple smirk forms on the red-haired girl's face as she closes her eyes "How right you are, but I've learned some new tricks since we last met…some of my counterparts" she snaps her eyes open as she raises her arms "I use Black-Swan Ocean Blader and Crimson Dazzler to set the Gears!" she announces.

Black-Swan Ocean Blader and Crimson Dazzler travel into the ground; transforming into golden-coloured gears in the ground as they turn, connecting with each other "The Gears of Fate Begin to Turn, opening the door to the Path of the future, binding all those who bear witness to their glorious light!" she chants as a card ejects from her Extra Deck.

"No…she can't" Yufu gasps.

"Divine Summon!" Katrina declares as a beam of golden light spirals upward from the gears. A dark-red coloured dragon forms with its eyes containing the pit of an endless inferno. The dragon stretches its wings out as it roars "Ascend from the Abyss, Class 2! Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon!"

Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon lifts its arms to its chest (**Class 2: ATK/3000 – DVN 2**) as it roars viciously "I activate Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon's effect! By banishing one Divine-Material; my Dragon becomes unaffected by all other Card Effects on the field!" Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon breaths flames as they cover its entire body, shrouding it in orange-vicious flames.

"If it's unaffected by other Effects, then my Dragon can defend itself…" Yufu trails off as he stares of inferno-covered dragon "Battle! Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon attacks Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon!" the red-haired girl calls as Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon uses its wings to push itself backwards as it releases a nova-like blast from its mouth that spirals towards the Ritual Monster.

"Katrina, no!" Yufu calls out as the spiral of flames strikes Demon-Matter Ritual Dragon; pushing it backwards before it shatters under the force of the heat. Yufu (**LP 800 – 0 [0] x 1**) was shoved backward by the ruthless force of the flames. Hell-Eyes Lucifer Dragon fades and the duel ends.

Breathing heavily the girl suddenly widen her eyes, looking to the fallen boy "Yufu?" she asks as she kneels beside him and looks at the reaming card that was in his hand "Darkmatter – Ricochet Keeper? That Card's effect could have been used to negate my attack…why didn't you use it? You would have won if you did…" she asks confused.

Yufu weakly smiles at her "It was never about wining, I only ever wanted my friend back…no matter the price…you mean so much to me…I needed the true you back, believe me…when I say I missed you every second you weren't there…I missed you" he confesses as Katrina uses her arms to support the boy as she helps hold him up "You…gave up the victory…just for me?" tears falling from her eyes as she sees the boy smiles back to her "Your worth more to me than any victory, because it never truly feels like I've won when I don't have by my side…" he replies in a gentle voice.

"…I…Yufu…I'm sorry, I should have known you were telling the truth, but I didn't listen, and now you'll go away…" she cries, tears falling down her cheeks. Yufu gently stroked her cheek "It was never your fault. It's this whole war, it changes people…I'm just happy to see you… can you do me one two last favor?" he asks.

The teary-eyed girl gently nods "Sure, anything" she replies in a sad-tone. Yufu lifts a card to her "My Dragon. Please give it to Yuya, it will help him…save the worlds" the red-haired girl takes hold of the card and nods "Of course, I will. And what's the other thing…?"

"Smile, please can I see you smile?" he asks her. Katrina's eye softens as she gulps "Idiot" she comments as she smiles. Yufu gently chuckles as his body begins to glow "Katrina, please don't give up hope. Have faith in Yuya. He can do this…he can do this" he tells her as she nods "I do have faith in him, I promise, but please hold on. I'll find a way to save you…because…I always wanted to say that I lov-" she was cut off as the boy in her arms' eyes closed as he glows even brighter, before turning into dust in her arms. Falling off her arms and between her open hands "…No…No…" she cries as she looks up in the sky "Come back, please come back!"

* * *

**To be Continued...**

* * *

Next:

**142: Tag-team Brawl,**

Yuya and Yuri quickly become alarmed as Ray takes control of Yuzu and Serena as they force Yuya and Yuri into a tag-team duel. Serena and Yuzu quickly drive Yuya and Yuri into a corner as they are finding working together impossible with their conflicting dueling styles, which grant the girls a lead in the duel ahead of the boys. Yuya and Yuri must learn to work together, before it's too late for the both of them.


	142. Tag-Team Brawl

**142: Tag-Team Brawl**

* * *

Yuri and Yuya both look to each other. The Fusion counterpart held his trademark grin while Yuya stood with an annoyed expression "I said I'm not playing games with you! Where is Leo!" Yuya calls out with a growl. Yuri shrugs his shoulders, looking at his counterpart with a playful-like look in his eyes "Why would I tell you? This is going great so far! You're arrogance had you put everybody's life at risk! And you call me evil" he laughs.

"Enough!" Yuya calls out as he stretches out his left arm as his duel disk activates "If you won't freely answer me than I'll force it out of you!" he calls out to the violet-haired teen. Yuri smirks as he too activates his duel disk as the violet-coloured blade forms beside his arm "Oh it will be good seeing you try!"

"And I think it will be good seeing you two perish" two voices call out as the owners of the voices activate their duel disks. Yuya and Yuri both turn to the two figures as they saw Serena and Yuzu stood beside each other with serious-looks on their faces, unlike their regular selves.

"Yuzu! Serena!?" Yuya (And Yuto) both gasp looking at the two girls in awe. Serena and Yuzu both stood with their duel disks raised to their chests while they both glow with an unnerving aura. Serena glows with a blue-like aura while her eyes glow with the same colours. Yuzu was covered by a pink-like aura while her eyes also glow pink.

Yuri's lips slowly curve into a grin while he tilts his head "Interesting. Looks like they want to eliminate us before we can duel? How dare they come between us…" the violet-haired teen comments.

"Yuzu…what is going on with you? Serena what's wrong!?" Yuya calls out while both the girls simply grin. Yuzu soon narrowed her eyes as she looks to Yuya "We will not allow you to duel Yuri, that will only increase your power further. And we cannot allow that – so we will make sure to finish you here and now, so no one will ever be hurt by you again, Zarc!" both Serena and Yuzu spoke in union with each other, flawlessly.

"Wait! How do you know about Zarc? There only way you can know that…is if…" Yuya and Yuto's eyes both widen in shock in realization "They're Ray" they both commented in shock. Yuri smiles at his counterpart's dismay as he laughs "Funny girls. You think you can perish me? Remember how our last encounter went, Serena? "

*Field Magic: Crossover * Yuya 's duel disk announces as blue-3 Dimensional structures form in the space around them while a ball of cards scatter across the area, landed on the floor and elsewhere "An Action Duel huh?" Yuri smirks.

"Duel!" they all call out.

* * *

**YURI &amp; YUYA LP 4000**

**Vs**

**SERENA &amp; YUZU LP 4000**

* * *

"I'll be making the first move!" Yuri calls out as he looks to the cards in his hands, gradually picking one out with his eyes "I'll begin my summoning Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" A plant-like scorpion forms with markings all over its body. The Monster snaps with its claws (**LV 3: ATK/1300**)

"Next I activate Ophrys Scorpio's effect. When it is summoned I can send one Monster in my Hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon Predaplant from my deck" Yuri takes a card from his hand and slides it into his duel disk "I summon Predaplant Spino Dionaea" a Plant-like lizard creature forms with red glowing eyes and with an open mouth on its back (**LV 4: ATK/1800**)

"Next I activate the Spell: Ultra Polymerization to fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Spino Dionaea!" Yuri smirks as both fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Spino Dionaea both ascend in the air, slowly spiralling into a portal "It may cost 1000 life points (**LP 4000 – LP 3000 [0] x 2**) But it's worth it

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as as he placed his palms together "Yūgō Shokan! !" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiralled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool fell from it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**)

"It seems he's take enjoyment in this!" Yuto forms beside Yuya who nods.

"Next Ultra Polymerization's effect Special Summons both the Materials back, but their ATK becomes 0" Ophrys Scorpio (**LV 3: ATK/**0) and Spino Dionaea (**LV 4: ATK/0**) both forms beside each other.

"Now Ophrys Scorpio now becomes treated as a Tuner. Now I Tune Ophrys Scorpio with Spino Dionaea!" Ophrys Scorpio glows as it transforms into three orbs that expand into rings which Ophrys Spino Dionaea moves through; gaining a yellow outline.

**(LV 3 + LV 4 = LV 7)**

"Spread those beautiful and wondrous wings as you take down your enemies at the speed of light! **Synchro Summon! **Level 7: Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuri chants as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roars, bracing its arms upwards as its wings glow (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

"I'll end my turn with this, your turn girls" Yuri laughs as he places a card from his hand into his duel disk. A set card forms onto Yuya and Yuri's field, before fading. On cue Serena places her hand onto her Deck. Drawing and looking to the card, smirking.

"First I play the Spell Polymerziation! And with it I fuse Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight Blue Cat in my Hand to perform a Fusion Summon!" Serena declares as Lunalight Purple Butterfly and Lunalight Blue Cat.

slowly moved upward as they spiralled into an orange and blue spinning portal behind, Serena placed her palms together, raising them "**Yūgō Shokan**!" she called out as she through her arms downward "Come to me. Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight" Serena announced as a silhouette emerged from the spiralling portal "Level 7: Lunalight Cat Dancer!" she called as she dropped the card onto her Duel Disk. Lunalight Cat Dancer formed (**LV 7: ATK/2400**) as she spun around, raising her daggers.

"Next from my hand I summon Lunalight White Rabbit" Serena holds the card between her slim fingers as she gently places it onto her duel disk. A light-blue skinned woman forms with long-white flowing hair while she had her hair looking like pointy-ears at the top. She was wearing a tight-one piece blue suit while she held a mallet over her shoulder (**LV 2: ATK/800**)

"When she is Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a Lunalight from my Graveyard. And I choose to revive Lunalight Blue Cat!" Serena places the card onto her duel disk as she continues to bare her uncharacteristic grin alongside Yuzu.

A light-blue skinned woman forms with darker-blue hair. She wears a mask that hides the left side of her face while her tail curves upward. She sits in a kneeling position while she holds her paws onto the floor (**LV 4: DEF/1200**)

"Three Monsters already? I know Serena doesn't play around, but still I've never seen her duel this seriously before" Yuya comments to Yuto who stands beside him, looking to him "She might be playing serious, but I doubt she is playing smart. They made it so that we share the field with our partners. Meaning we must share our five Monster, Spell/Traps zones with Yuri, however if Serena keeps this up then Yuzu won't be able to make a move on her own, and since we also share our Life Points. Taking out Serena will also be defeating Yuzu. Hopefully freeing them from Ray's control" Yuto calmly analysed.

Serena slowly narrows her eyes as she raises her left arm "Lunalight Blue Cat's effect activates! When she is Special Summoned; she doubles the ATK of one Lunalight Monster I control until the End Phase. I choose my Lunalight Cat Dancer" the blue-haired girl calls out as her Fusion Monster's eyes flashes (**LV 7: ATK/2400 x 2 = ATK/4800**)

"4800!?" Yuto and Yuya both show concern while Yuri simply remains smirking. "I Activate Lunalight Cat Dancer's effect, by releasing Lunalight White Rabbit; Cat Dancer can attack all of your Monsters twice!" Serena holds her hand out as Lunalight Cat Dancer begun to glow.

Yuri's eyes glow with joy as he quickly raises his arm into the air "Oh you poor, poor girl. I activate Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its Effect, my Clear-Wing negates the Effect and destroys that Monster!" Yuri laughs as the Synchro Monster's wings begin to glow in a circuit-like pattern.

Yuzu quickly rolls on the ground, snatching a card that was residing on the ground. She then places it into her duel disk as she wears the same grin "Action Spell: Overhead, this Card negates a Monster Effect" the pink-haired teen explains.

"Uh…what!?" Yuri gulps before regaining his regular composure "That doesn't matter much. I still have my set card to put a stop to the pathetic Fusion Monster. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I…" Yuri was cut off as Serena quickly caught his attention "Lunalight White Rabbit's effect activates! Once per Turn I can return Spell/Traps to your Hand equal to the number of Lunalight Monsters that I control" on cue Yuri's set card glows before narrowing into a beam of light that shot into his hand among his other cards "…For the record…I **hate **Action Duels" Yuri growls with a venom in his voice while he looks less confident and more annoyed.

"Oh no, if these attacks go through…then will be in trouble" Yuya's spoke with his voice being fully on uncertainty. Yuri saw his frustration and sighs "Remember when Starving Venom Fusion Dragon is Destroyed and sent to the Graveyard it will destroy all Monsters on the Field, then it will inflict Damage to them equal to those Monster's ATK, fools have fallen right into my Trap, how unfortunate for them" Yuri's eyes narrow as she smirks.

"Uh no Yuri! Even if she does attack Starving Venom, by the second attack our Life Points will be 0. Plus she might just attack Clear-Wing instead. But I'm sure you have a plan, right?" Yuya asks in a naïve tone.

"Yeah…of course I do…" Yuri sweated as his own lie as he scanned through the cards he was holding "None of these Cards can help! Those girls have stopped everything I had to stop this, like…they knew what I was planning, but how?" Yuri thinks to himself.

"Not I tribute Lunalight White Rabbit to activate Lunalight Cat Dancer's effect!" Lunalight White Rabbit shatters as the Fusion Monster glows with a red-like aura as she raises her daggers.

"Battle! Lunalight Cat Dancer attacks Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Serena declares as her own Fusion Monster quickly charges towards the opposing Fusion Monster. Yuya quickly looks around as he looks to the sealing, seeing an Action Card embedded in one of the cracks.

However before he could make a break for it Starving Venom Fusion Dragon quickly reaches out with its tail, grabbing Yuya by the ankles and launching him upward towards the ceiling. Yuya screams in panic, flailing his arms about. However Yuya still managed to grab the Action Card, landing on one of the blue platforms "Action Spell: Damage Banish, this Card makes an instance of Battle Damage become 0!"

Lunalight Cat Dancer uses her daggers to slice through the Dragon's torso, however Starving Venom quickly managed to sink its teeth into her shoulder, throwing her backwards. Yuya looks down to Yuri "Hey! What's the big idea? You could have gave me a warning!"

Yuri shrugs his shoulders "Your alive aren't you? Shesh make it about you why don't you" he chuckles

"Nice try, but our Monster can attack your Starving Venom once more!" Serena and Yuzu both call out in union as Lunalight Cat Dancer once again charges at the vicious dragon. Yuya quickly jumps onto Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon as it lifts him to one of the platforms. He quickly reaches for the card resting on the surface of it, placing it into his duel disk "Action Spell: Miracle! This Card negates Starving Venom's destruction and halves the Damage!" Yuri calls out.

Staving Venom Fusion Dragon roars as it forms its right hand into a fist, launching itself forward. Connecting with Cat Dancer as she tried to break through the guard with her daggers but failed as she returns back to her owners' field. (**Yuya &amp; Yuri: LP 3000 – 1000 = LP 2000**) both Yuya and Yuri was pushed backwards by the force created by the clash between the Monsters "Aw, that was rough" Yuya thought to himself as he regained his footing.

"Boys don't quite on us now. We were just starting! Lunalight Cat Dancer attacks Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" Serena quickly continues her move, signalling her assault as Cat Dancer quickly grabs her daggers.

Yuya looks to ground as he spots another Card residing on the ground, however it soon dwindle on him that the Card was behind Yuzu, luckily she hasn't seen that Card yet. Yuya quickly gulps as he starts to sprint across the field towards the card. But Serena and Yuzu were both taken back by this suddenly movement of his towards them "What is he doing!?" Yuzu asks while Serena's eyes widen "An Action Card, look for an Action Card! That's what he's after!" she expresses her concern.

"Uh…" Yuzu thinks to herself before looking behind her and spotting the same Action Card "No you don't!" Yuzu comments as she too runs for the card. Yuri's eyes study the situation simply stretching out his hand "Starving Venom go for it!" he smirks. His Dragon's eyes glow as it open its jaw, roaring.

The Dragon reaches out with its tail towards the Action Card *The Action Card is as good as ou-* the dragon was suddenly cut off as Lunalight Cat Dancer rammed one of her daggers through its tail, pinning it to the ground. The dragon howls in pain while Cat Dancer smiles with a pleasant expression, chuckling *I'm…so…going to Super Poly you!* the dragon threatens while it still bursts out in pain filled screeches.

Yuya and Yuzu both ran beside each other, trying their best to get the lead. Yuzu quickly pressed her foot in front of Yuya, tripping him up as he falls onto his front. Yuzu then took hold of the Action Card, looking at it "Evasion? Hah this would have helped them…what a shame" she laughs.

Yuya slowly breaks into laughter, earning a confused look from Yuzu "Uh why are you laughing Zarc's Kin? I got the Action Card you were looking for!" she flashes the card to him, however he kept laughing "The funny thing is that it wasn't the Action Card I was going for, this was!" Yuya is revealed to be holding an Action Card to the girl's shock.

"Action Spell: Big Escape, this Card ends the Battle Phase!" Yuya calls out with a smile as Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon is surrounded by a green-like force field that forces Lunalight Cat Dancer away from it

*Wait! I got my tail stabbed…for nothing…" Starving Venom growls.

"I guess I have no choice but to end my Turn by setting one card, also Lunalight Cat Dancer's ATK now returns to normal!" Serena looks to her field as a set card forms and Lunalight Cat Dancer (**LV 7: ATK/4800 – ATK/2400**)

Yuya takes hold of the top Card of his deck, looking to Yuzu and Serena "I have to end this! I have to free Yuzu and Serena from Ray's influence "Our life points are down by half while they still have all of theirs, but depending on my next Card; I could end this in one attack, hopefully" Yuya then tugs at the card in his duel disk, drawing it "This Card…this could be a good tide turner…" he thinks to himself, before taking hold of two Cards from his hand, revealing them to Serena and Yuzu.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1: Stargazer Magician and Scale 8: Timegazer Magician" Yuya places the cards of each side of his duel disk. This caused his duel disk to flash while both of the Pendulum Cards glow.

**[1]P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[8] **

Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician both materialize, ascending into the air in bright-blue tubes of light on each side of Yuya and Yuri's field while a larger version of Yuya's Pendulum swung between the two Monsters "Swing. Pendulum of my Soul. Draw an arc of light across the ether, Pendulum Summon! Come forth my Monster Servants!" Yuya chants as the Pendulum continues to swing between both of the Pendulum Monsters.

Orange, red and green lights spiral downward onto Yuya's field; causing a shockwave to blast through the field. A humanoid figure, wearing red amour formed, holding a blade which he swung through the air and calling out a battle cry (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) Next a grey-coloured wolf forms with sharp-metallic claws. Performapal Silver Claw (**LV 4: ATK/1800**) howls.

Third and finally a pair of eyes glow. One red and the other green. The Pendulum Dragon roars as it stomps on the ground (**LV 7: ATK/2500**), curving its head upwards as itself, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Dragon all roars in sync with each other. Odd-Eyes glows with a bright-red aura, while Clear-Wing glows with a green-like aura and Starving Venom glows with a light-violet type-aura.

"Next I use Performapal Handsome Liger and Silver Fang to construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya calls out as both Handsome Liger and Silver Fang narrow into beams of light that spiral into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! **Xyz Summon** "The Dragon's eyes glowed yellow as it spun around, the figure took to a stance and roared as its wings shot out. (**Rank 4**: **ATK/2500 - OVU 2**) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it braced its arms upward as it spins around.

Now Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon all roar in union with each as they were covered by their own auras.

"Four of the dragons? This could be a problem…" Serena thought to herself as she couldn't look away from the four Dragons facing her. Starving Venom, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon all roar once more in synergy with each other "…I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Monster effect! By using both of its Overlay Units; it cuts a Level 5 or Greater Monster's ATK in half twice, then my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon gains its lost ATK! I Target your Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Yuya calls out.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glow as it absorbs both of the orbs orbiting it into each of its wings "Treason Discharge!" the Xyz Dragon releases purple-coloured electricity that wraps around Lunalight Cat Dancer (**LV 7: ATK/2400 – ATK/1200 - ATK/600**) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 + 1800 = ATK/4300 – OVU 0**) roars, bracing its arms.

"Our Monster!" Yuzu and Serena both gasps as Yuya raises his arm "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Lunalight Cat Dancer!" the Pendulum Dragon's eyes glow as it jumps into the air releasing a red-spiral energy blast from its mouth towards Lunalight Cat Dancer.

"Not so fast. Action Spell: Evasion, by Targeting your Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I can negate its attack" Yuzu proclaims showing the card to Yuya as she plays it. Yuya quickly swiped his arm upward, stretching out his hand "In the Battle Phase. If a Spell Card is activated that Targets a Pendulum Monster I control Stargazer Magician can negate its activation and set it onto your Field!"

Yuzu looks to her duel disk as Evasion was crossed out as she saw it set onto her field. Yuya then forms a fist with his hand "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect activates. When it battles a Level 5 or above monster it deals double damage!" Odd-Eyes' spiral like stream increased in size as the orbs around its body glow.

Serena quickly backflips onto one of the platforms, grabbing a card on the ground, playing it onto her duel disk "Miracle! This Card negates Lunalight Cat Dancer's destruction and halves the damage!" Lunalight Cat Dancer glows with a white-outline, reflecting the blast from Odd-Eyes.

Serena and Yuzu (**LP 4000 – 1900 = LP 2100**) "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes glow as it begins to hover in the air "Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon charges through the air towards Lunalight Cat Dancer.

Yuzu leaped upward hanging onto the edge of one of the blue platforms, she grabs a card on the surface. She then drops down while placing the card into her duel disk "Action Spell: Break Barrier, this Card negates an Attack and Destroys that Monster, also Lunalight Cat Dance gains half its ATK until the end of the turn!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's eyes flash as it sharply dashed towards the Fusion Monster, but before it could make contact it shatters.

Lunalight Cat Dancer (**LV 7: ATK/600 + 215O = ATK/2750**) "Dark Rebellion!" Yuya calls out before forming his hand into a fist as he punched through the air. His eyes glow red "You'll pay for harming my kin! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Lunalight Cat Dancer!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars as it braces its arms upward as branch-like shaped lights form besides its shoulders as swirls of energy forms on each side "Be careful with my Dragon, will you? I don't want to lose this one!" Yuri comments in a teasing-like manner.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon finished charging the blasts as it releases the blasts towards Lunalight Cat Dancer, striking her "Nice try, but our monster will not be destroyed by your servants!" Serena calls out as she begins to run, jumping onto a tangible surface, before using her leverage to jump onto another one, grabbing another card "Action Spell: Battle Lock! This Card stops your Monsters from attacking this turn!" the blue-haired teen calls out as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's blasts fade moments before they would destroy Cat Dancer.

"If I cannot attack you, then I'll find another way! I activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect, once per turn I can Target 1 Level 5 or above Monster. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's name becomes treated as it, and it gains the Target's effect! I Target Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"You're what?" Serena and Yuzu both question with confusion filling their voices. Yuri simply carries his grin "Clever" he comments. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars, slowly angling its arms to its side "Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! When a Level 5 or higher Monster activates its Effect; I can negate the activation and destroy that Monster!"

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's wings flash with a brightening circuit-like pattern as the dragon released a barrage of green streaks of light. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was soon touched by the lights; shattering. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500 + 2800 = ATK/5300**)

"What good does that do? Your Monsters can no longer attack!" Serena calls out to Yuya while she held the same stern-like glare "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's effect now activates! When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; all Monsters on your Field are destroyed and you take damage equal to their ATK!"

"That means Lunalight Cat Dancer and Lunalight Blue Cat will be destroyed, so our Life Points will become o" Yuzu thinks to herself as she quickly rolls onto the ground, grabbing another Card.

Lunalight Cat Dancer and Blue Cat both shattered, however Yuzu quickly swipes the card into her duel disk "Action Spell: Acceleration! This Card negates an instance of Effect Damage" Yuzu declares as she and Serena were protected by the effect.

"Once again you failed to stop us, what do you have to say for yourself, Yuya?" Yuzu smirks. Yuya took the last card in his hand and places it into his duel disk "I-I set one card and end my turn" Yuya answers as a set card forms beside his feet "It's up to Yuri…now, I hope he knows to use my set card"

"That makes it my turn!" I Draw!" the pinkette graciously draws from her duel disk, holding the card between her index and middle finger. Yuzu smiles as she flips the card to show Yuya and Yuri "I activate the Spell: Polymerization" she swipes the Card into her duel disk as it forms beside her feet, glowing "

"I now fuse my Mozarta the Melodious Meastra with Canon the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu called out as Mozarta the Melodious Meastra and Canon the Melodious Diva materialized beside her as they swirled into an orange and blue swirling portal

"Angel's song, genius of excellence. Guided by the baton, gather your powers. Now come to the stage! Sing your song of victory" Yuzu looks to her Extra Deck as a card ejects from it, she takes hold of it and places it onto her duel disk. Yuzu held her hands together and raised then "I Fusion Summon!" she called out she dropped her arms downward "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir" she called out as large-white flower opened up, revealing Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir, while she held her hands to her chest while she sang with her voice. (**LV 6: ATK/1000**) The blue ribbons around her body flew through the wing as she opens her eyes.

"Next I play the Spell: Monster Reborn, to Special Summon Lunalight Cat Dancer back" Yuzu adds as the Spell forms beside her heels. Lunalight Cat Dancer (**LV 7: ATK/2400**) moved onto the field.

"Looks like this is going to be over sooner than I thought. Battle! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuzu points to mark her Target. Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir slowly holds out her hands as she begun to sing a melody towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Considering Odd-Eyes is stronger than her Monster must have an effect, right? Unless she thinks her Monster's terrible singing counts as damage" Yuri raised an eyebrow as he becomes intrigue.

"How right you are! Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir's effect activates! When she Battles a Special Summoned Monster; you take any Damage that I would have" Yuzu counters as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir's becomes more potent in volume.

"No you don't! Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's effect activates! When a Level 5 or greater Monster activates its Effect. I can negate that Effect and destroy that Monster!" Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roars as its wings glow in a circuit-like pattern

"Oh do you think that will do? Trap Card open! Melodious Illusion! This Card makes Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir immune to all Card Effects this Turn!" Serena calls out as her set card flips upward and flashes "She has Yuzu's cards? But that's impossible…unless…" Yuto trails off as Yuya's eyes narrow "They changed their decks to be perfect for a tag duel…in other words they knew they would have the advantage" Yuya adds.

"Relax" Yuri chuckles "We'll still have life points after this" he adds. Yuzu's smile turns into a unsettling grin "Oh is that what you think? Remember Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir's effect makes all Damage I take get dealt to you instead, but Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effects doubles any Damage it deals when it battles a Level 5 or higher Monster…in other words your most trusted monster will be your downfall!"

"Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir ends this!" Yuzu calls out while the Fusion Monster once again increased her pitch as her melody spirals towards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. Yuya quickly jumps onto Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. The dragon then begun to run through the room, leaping onto one of the platforms, jumping onto the next, one after the other.

Yuya looks around, desperately trying to spot an action card. Odd-Eyes' glow as it sees a card on a platform high above them. Yuya's eyes widened as he could hear the dragon's thoughts "There!" he sees the same card. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon quickly built a run up, before leaping into the air towards the Action Card.

As the dragon quickly approached Yuya saw the blast from Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir was approaching, tailgating the Pendulum Dragon. With no choice Yuya leaped off of Odd-Eyes.

As soon as he did Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was struck by the blast, hurling Yuya through the air. Causing him to roll onto the platform on his stomach "And now it is the end for you" Yuzu and Serena both smirk as they saw Yuya (**LP 2000 – 1500 = LP 500**)

"What!? Your Life Points should have been wiped out?" Serena growls. Yuya than reveals an Action Card beside him as it glows "Maybe, but I used the Action Card: Cold Arrow, this Card negates the Effect of one Monster"

"But how? Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir is immune to card effects this Turn, remember?" Yuzu hisses while Serena's eyes widen "He negated Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's effect. So the Damage wasn't doubled…" she gasps.

"So what? That's 3 Dragons down, and one to go. And Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir can attack again thanks to Melodious Illusion" the pinkette tells her partner while she flicks her wrist, snapping her fingers together "Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir attacks Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon!" she declares.

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir once again places her hands to her chest. Opening her eyes as she sings another melody, amplifying it towards Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon. Yuri quickly looks around, grabbing onto the Dragon as it ascended into the air "Ah there it is!" Yuri leaps off of the dragon, grabbing the Card he was looking at from the wall. Yuri then jumps off of the wall and lands back onto the ground while Yuya jumps down beside him.

Yuri places the Card into his duel disk "Action Spell: Half-Spiral, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon's ATK is halved, plus I can draw 1 card" Yuri calls out as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir's pitched voice struck Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500/2 = ATK/1250**) as the Synchro Monster shatters.

Both Yuya and Yuri (**LP 500 – 250 = LP 250**) were forced backwards by the force of the blast, hitting into the wall to the room, before they were knocked onto their knees "I guess you managed to hold on, but not for much longer, I set two Cards and end my turn!" Yuzu places two Cards into her duel disk. Two set cards form beside her feet.

"How disappointing; Four of the Dimensional Dragons…all gone. I can't believe you chose those weaklings over your own world…you deserve all the pain that you get!" Serena laughs.

"Ray…She's controlling them. I met Zarc in Nexus, and he told me about the war – how he chose the freedom of one world over his own. But he wasn't doing it to go against his world, but to join both worlds in harmony…" Yuya spoke, standing to his feet. Followed by Yuri as the violet-haired teen "Nice story, all it needs is a sleeping princess and you'll have a great fairy tail. They can thing whatever they want, but when you think you are better than me. Then that's where I draw the line" Yuri places his hand onto his deck "Once this duel is over we can finally begin our own…" he adds.

"Wait Yuri! You need to listen. Ray thinks of the Dragons as Monsters that destroyed her home, her people and she sees us as Zarc: the guy she blames for the destruction of our world. Maybe just this once duel for others, instead of yourself, we need to show Ray that the Dragons are not evil, please I beg you" Yuya calmly addressed Yuri who raised an eyebrow "Duel for others?"

"No, duel for smiles" Yuya adds. Yuri thought for a few seconds, before smiling "Making people smile through dueling…what a simple minded aspiration, but when we switched bodies…back then…only for a brief time, but after that I felt something different …I knew what it was like to have friends…I know what it felt like to make people happy, they may not have been my memories, but they were my feelings…" Yuri thought to himself before placing his hand onto his deck "My turn, draw!" Yuri calls out as he draws from his Deck. Looking to his duel disk as he sees his Extra Deck glowing.

Yuya's eyes narrow "First I activate the Card that I set! Odd-Eyes Fusion Gate! This Card Specials Summons Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from our Extra Deck!" Yuri smirks "And Starving Venom Fusion Dragon from our Graveyard!"

A green spiral of light charges down onto the field as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) forms as its eyes glow. Next a light-violet coloured spiral charges upward as it expands into Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) as it roars.

"Now we can use Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon as Material to perform a Fusion Summon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon ascend in an orange and blue swirling portal.

"Fusion between the dragons?" Serena's eyes widened in shock.

"Dragon with dichromatic eyes!" Yuya chants "Become one with the poisonous Dagon" Yuri continues "Be the power the leads to supremacy! We Fusion Summon!" Yuri and Yuya stand back-to back, raising their left arms in the air.

"Come forth! Level 10, The shinning dragon with sympathetic eyes! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, the Supreme King Violet Dragon!" a Dragon with two different coloured eyes (One red and the other green) with a light-violet body with a darker shade of purple running down its body. The Dragon's boy had red-orbs all over it that glows. The dragon's eyes flash as it echoes a roar (**LV 10: ATK/3300**)

"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon?" Yuzu's eyes asks stunned "This is the true forms of the dragons. The pure of heart, not the savages that you think they are! The dragons have not joined to warn you, but to tell you to listen to them! Just like you they were fighting for their home!" Yuya calls out.

"You hate to admit it, but your people and these Dragons are the same! You both fought for your world, but ended up losing it. We have heard you say that the dragons were the evil ones, but its time these Dragons speaks their own thoughts! To them you were the invaders! Ray you and your father were the villains not them, now listen to them!" Yuri adds.

Yuya and Yuri both raise their arms "When Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon is Summoned with its Materials being on the field; it gains ATK equal to all your monsters!" both of them announce as Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's eyes glow (**LV 10: ATK/3300 + 3400 = ATK/6700**)

"You're wrong! My father fought for our people!" the controlled Yuzu and Serena both call out. Yuya and Yuri's eyes narrow "Good intentions doesn't excuse him for this war! Your love for your Father has blinded your heart. You think he's the only person that you can trust? A foolish way to use your trust" Yuri adds.

"Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's effect activates! Once per Turn It can Target 1 Monster on your Field. And negate its effect! We target Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Yuya and Yuri both call out as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir was struck by Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon.

"Here is the final curtain on as Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon attacks!" both boys declare as Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon roars before charging to swirls of energy on its shoulders.

"No you don't! Trap Card open! Ray Spiral, this Card destroys Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon and deals damage to you equal to its ATK!" Serena and Yuzu both call out at the top of their lungs "Timegazer Magician's effect activates! When a Trap Card is activated that Targets a Pendulum Monster I control; it is negated and set!" Yuya and Yuri both counter.

Yuzu looks to her duel disk as she sees her Trap Card was cancelled and was reset "…No…" she gasps as Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon releases the spirals of energy from above its shoulders towards Blood Diva the Melodious Choir, striking her with all of its force. Easily overpowering her; causing her to explode under the pressure. Serena and Yuzu were shoved backwards through the air. Serena landed onto her front while Yuzu lands on her sides, both unconscious (**LP 2100 – LP 0**)

"Stay away from them Ray, got it!?" Yuya calls out while Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon fades alongside their duel disks Yuya quickly ran and keeled beside Yuzu, holding her in his arms "Yuzu? Can you hear me? Yuzu?!"

Yuzu slowly open her eyes and smiles "…Yuya? What happened…My mind is so…cloudy…I can't remember…" she whispers sitting up in his arms "You're alright, that's all that matters" Yuri saw the scene "Don't fool yourself, she and Serena lost…and you knows what happens when one of us loses…" Yuri commented, folding his arms.

"No, she's fine. She just needs a minute!" Yuya calls back in fear "It's already started" Yuri replies as he tilts his head. Yuya's eyes widen as he sees Yuzu's body glowing in his arms "Yuzu hold on, fight this. I know you can do this!" Yuya whispers to her as a tear traces down his cheek.

Yuzu's eyes closes as she smiles "Yuya, don't cry…dueling is for smiles…not tears…Please never forget that I'm always with you…always" Yuzu begins to tear up as her body is covered by a pink light "…Smile…Yuya…Smile…" she then glows bright, before shattering into sparks of lights in his arms that slowly fades.

"Yuzu…Yuzu…YUZU!"

Yuya quickly moves to Serena, but he saw her body was also glowing "Serena, please not you too!" he cries as he sits beside her. Serena's eyes open with a weak smile "Yuya I've always been alone…I felt so lonely and afraid, but you showed me that I shouldn't be scared of the future, but to brace it with a smile…even now I'll hold you in my heart…I swear…." She cries before she completely glows with a violet-colours before shattering into the same specks of light as Yuzu.

"No…this can't be how it ends…I was supposed to save them…I was supposed to save them…" Yuya breaths heavily as he cries while Yuri smirks "Yes, a shame that they had to go, but now we finally have the privacy we need so we can finally settle things between us" he turns to Yuya.

"Yuri? But…I thought you…"

"Changed? So simple minded one duel doesn't change you. I humored you in that duel, but now we finish what we came here for!" Yuri laughs. Yuya's eyes glow right-red as he growls "You think you're funny? How dare you talk to me when…when…I lost…them…my friends…they're gone…forever, but in order to get rid of you, if I must use the power of a demon…then I'll endure it..." Yuya turns around with his crimson-glowing eyes.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**143: The Devil's Resurrection**

Yuya and Yuri begin their duel, using all of their powers to claim victory in the match. Yuya fights with the memories of his friends by his side as he struggles against the rage in his heart, while Yuri aligns himself with the power of darkness. Which style of dueling will turn out victorious?


	143. The Devil's Rebirth

**The Devil's Rebirth**

* * *

Yuya and Yuri both looked to each other. Yuri was grinning while Yuya had a look of anger as his eyes were bright red "So I guess you are up to the challenge, eh?" Yuri chuckles as he activates his duel disk "Together we can bring this world to its knees" the Fusion Duellist remarks.

Yuya's eyes glow even brighter as he takes hold of his Pendulum "No, I can't duel with anger. Yuzu wouldn't want that…If I duel with anger; I'm not better than Yuri…" Yuya slowly breathed as his eyes return to normal as he too activates his duel disk "In the honour of both Yuzu and Serena, I'm going to duel the way I believe in…"

"Let's duel!" Yuya and Yuri both call out.

* * *

**YURI LP 4000**

**VS**

**YUYA LP 4000**

* * *

"Let's get this started! I'll begin my turn by Summoning Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" Yuri smirks as he places the card onto his duel disk. A plant-like scorpion forms as it glows with a light-blue outline (**LV 3: ATK/1200**)

"I'm guessing you know what I'm going to do, no? Well just in case I'll tell you! By discarding one Monster I can activate Ophrys Scorpio's effect. When it is summoned I can send one Monster in my Hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon Predaplant from my Deck, I believe my Predaplant Spino Dionaea will do nicely " Yuri sniggers as a Plant-like lizard creature forms with red glowing eyes and with an open mouth on its back (**LV 4: ATK/1800**)

"I'll set one card and end my turn!" Yuri grins as he places a card into his duel disk. A set card forms beside his feet "You're up!"

Yuya narrows his eyes as he places his hand onto his deck. Locking his view onto Yuri "I can't let my anger control me. I need to duel him with the way I believe. Duelling in anger will make me just as bad as he is…I need to win this duel. First: Yuri is an obstacle in my way, taking him out will make it easier to get to Leo. Second: Yuri duels with anger and maliciousness; I must show him the true meaning of duelling. Third: Yuzu and Serena – I promised them I would stop this war" Yuya's eyes relaxed as he draws "Time to deliver that promise!" he calls out as he looks to the six Cards that he was holding.

"From my hand I Summon Performapal Handsome Liger" Yuya holds the card between his index and middle finger as he slowly places it onto his duel disk. A humanoid figure, dressing in red armour forms as his black-spiky hair flows through the wind while he swings his blade through the air (**LV 4: ATK/1800**)

"Battle! Handsome Liger attacks Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio!" Yuya points to the Target. Handsome Liger growls as he lifts his sword and slashes through Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio, slicing the monster sideways; causing the Monster to shatter.

Yuri (**LP 4000 – 600 = LP 3400 [0] x 2) **chuckles as he blows the violet strands of hair from his face "Not bad, but no good either" he comments as he places his destroyed Monster into his Graveyard. Yuya quickly placed his hand beside his deck while he continues to look to his Fusion counterpart "When Handsome Liger destroys a Monster by Battle; I can add a Level 5 or greater Monster from my deck to my Hand" Yuya explains as a Card ejects from his duel disk.

He takes hold of the Card and reveals it to Yuri "I added Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon which I'm setting in my Pendulum Zone" Yuya swiftly places the Pendulum Monster onto the left of his duel disk. A blue tube of light forms as a White and purple coloured dragon with red orbs forms as it ascends in the tunnel of light.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuya announces as two set cards form beside his feet before vanishing. Yuri slowly shakes his head as he reaches for his deck "How boring, at least try to impress me, yet again that's impossible unless your me" he grins as he draws.

His eyes focus on the Card that he drawled as his grip increased in maliciousness "First I activate my Trap: Predator Germination to Special Summon to Summon 3 Predaplant Tokens to my Field" Yuri laughs as three blue and purple germ-like creatures forms side, by side each other (**LV 1: ATK/0**)

"Next I Summon Predaplant Clamydonsundue from my hand" Yuri looks as Predaplant Clamydonsundue forms in his last Monster Zone as it glows (**LV 2: ATK/600**) "Predaplant Clamydonsundue's effect activates! Once per Turn it can be used as Material with one other Monster on my Field as Material for a Fusion Summon, so I'll fuse it with one of Predaplant Tokens!" Yuri's eyes narrow as he smirks.

Predaplant Clamydonsundue and one of the Tokens ascend in the air as they spiral into an orange and blue spiralling portal. Both Monsters swirled in the portal as a silhouette forms from deep within.

Yuri smirks as a card ejects from his Extra Deck. He takes hold of the card, placing it onto his duel disk "I Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7: Predaplant Chimerafflesia" Yuri calls out as a giant-plant like creature forms with Venus flytraps attached to its body while the top of its body blooms into a red-patterned flower (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

"He could've summoned his Dragon? So why didn't he?" Yuya thinks to himself as he looks to : Predaplant Chimerafflesia "Could he be trying to duel me on even grounds, since I don't have my dragon out…?" Yuya thought to himself as he held his duel disk to his chest.

"Predaplant Chimerafflesia's effect activates! Once per Turn, I can Target 1 Monster on your Field with a lower Level and banish it" : Predaplant Chimerafflesia slowly raised one of its tendrils with a Venus Flytrap and hurled it towards Handsome Liger who was devoured by it.

"Damn. I'm wide open now…" Yuya panicked as Yuri raises his arm ": Predaplant Chimerafflesia attacks you directly!" : Predaplant Chimerafflesia quickly raised its tendrils in the air and had the Venus flytraps slowly open their mouths as drool dripped from them.

"Trap Card open! Performapal Call!" Yuya calls out as his Trap Card flips upward "This Card negates your Monster's attack and lets me add 2 "Performapal" Monsters to my hand" Yuya calls out as a barrier forms in front of him; deflecting the assault from Predaplant Chimerafflesia.

Two Cards from Yuya's deck glow as they were pushed outward from the deck. He took hold of the cards; adding them to his hand. The violet-haired teen kept his grin as he waved his finger towards Yuya "Oh nice one, but remember I got one more attack left . Sick him Predaplant Spino Dionaea" Yuri laughs as the reptile-like creature charges towards Yuya as it pounces on him, slashing through his chest; causing the green and red haired duellist to scream (**LP 4000 – 1800 = LP 2200 [0] x 5**)

"Ow…" Yuya groans as he holds his chest "That…hurt…a lot" he adds. Yuri takes delight in his opponent's suffering as he swipes his arms backwards "Actually I think I'll have both my Predator Tokens attack you too!" he laughs uncontrollably as both of his Tokens leap forward.

"But they have 0 ATK?" Yuya stammered before the Predator Tokens both hurled themselves towards him; knocking him to the ground, causing him to roll before landing onto his knees "But what was the point in that? I didn't take any damage" Yuya calls out to his opponent.

"But it still hurt, didn't it?" Yuri comments as he takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk. A set card forms before fading "I'll end my turn with that, now come on, and bring your best so we can turn this dimension to dust!" Yuri calls out.

"Trust me. I would love more than anything to, but since I used Performapal Call on the last Turn; I cannot summon anything from my Extra Deck. I need to think about this, because with his Predaplant Chimerafflesia he can banish any Monster of mine with a lower Level than it, so I need a Level 7 or higher Monster. There's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my Pendulum Zone, but even if I summon it; it still is not able to Battle Predaplant Chimerafflesia without being Destroyed itself, so that only leaves…the Tokens" Yuya's eyes burn with concentration as he looks to the Tokens on Yuri's Field.

"He left them in attack mode, so all I need is to summon a Monster to deal some serious Damage to Yuri's life points…here it goes!" Yuya thought to himself as he places his hand onto his deck and draws.

"Perfect!" Yuya comments as he looks to the Card that he drawled. He then takes hold of another Card from his hand and swipes it into his duel disk. A Spell card forms beside him as it flashes "I activate the Ritual Spell: Primal Cry, now by sending Performapal Golden Fang and Silver Claw from my Hand to the Graveyard I perform a Ritual Summon

"Dazzling spirit enchanted with the bonds of hope that ties us all together, Rebirth the path to the future with your soul unbound by one single world!" Yuya smiles, throwing his left arm into the air as feathers slowly drifted downward onto the field, touching the ground, leaving golden marks on it.

"Be with the wind! Ritual Summon!" Yuya announces as the winged-figure flapped its wings bolting downward through the air with another screech. The golden glow covering the Monster's wings shattered; revealing a slightly darker shade of a gold feathered wing. Light violet robes were dragged though the wind worn by the creature.

Slowly stretching out its sharp talons while an extremely fin tail covered in forms and red-flowers slowly waved through the air "Level 8: Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity!" Yuya announced as the glow covering Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity fully faded, however it has its golden outline around it (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity flapped its wings, sending out shock waves of a golden aura with each flap.

"A chicken? You summoned a chicken?" Yuri raises his eyebrows.

"You might be acting tough now, but that's about to change! From my hand I summon Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Yuya calls out as he lifts his arm. A green-dragon like creature forms with white plated armour (**LV 3: ATK/1200**)

"Next I play my Trap! Pendulum Switch! This Card swaps my Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon with the Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my Pendulum Zone!" Yuya looks to his side as his Trap Card flips upward and flashes.

Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon both glow as they both shattered only to reappear in each other's place. Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon forms in the bright-blue beam of light while Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) forms onto Yuya's Field.

"Next I activate Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity's effect: Once per Turn. I can reveal one Monster in my hand, then make 1 Monster on the Field's Level become equal to that Monster's!" Yuya calls as he reveals the last Card in his hand to Yuri "I choose Level 5: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, so your Chimerafflesia is downsized!"

"Go, Illumination Distortion!" Yuya calls out as he raises his arm. Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity's eyes glow as it spreads its golden-feathered wings outward as they glow as a golden shear of light forms from the lights from the wings; reflecting Chimerafflesia (**LV 7 – LV 5**)

"Next I place Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon into the Pendulum Zone to complete the scales!" Yuya placed the Card onto his duel disk; causing it to glow.

**[1] P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[8]**

"Now, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks your first Predator Token! Phantom Spiral Force!" Yuya calls out as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's eyes flash as it charges a blast from its mouth "Nice try, but I play my Trap! Predator Allure, this Card changes your attack Target to my Chimerafflesia!" Yuri smirks as his set card flips upward, glowing.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon changed its Target as It turned its attention to Chimerafflesia "Now Chimerafflesia's Effect activates! When it Battles an opponent's Monster; I can increase its own ATK by 1000 and decrease the opponent's Monster's ATK by 1000!"

Chimerafflesia (**LV 5: ATK/2500 – ATK/3500**) and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500 – ATK/1500**) "Oh this is going to you…a lot" Yuri smirks as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's blast spirals closer towards Chimerafflesia.

Yuya's eyes tense as he quickly backflips onto one of the platforms to where he picks of one of the cards resting on its surface "Action Spell: Miracle, this Card negates Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's destruction and halves the Damage!" Yuya calls out as Chimerafflesia used its tendrils to force through the dragon's blast striking it.

Yuya (**LP 2200 – 1000 = LP 1200 [0] x 0**) was shoved through the air and onto the ground where he rolled, before landing onto his sides. He brush his shoulders as he sighs in relief as he looks up while his eyes flash red "Battle! Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity attacks Chimerafflesia, Slash of Illumination!" Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity's eyes glow as it screeches, flapping its wings as it shot upward into the air. Each one of its golden feathers glow, one by one until Vennu was completely covered in the divine-glow.

"Pointless! Chimerafflesia's effect activates once again!" Yuri smirks as he watches Vennu approach, but his eyes soon widen "Wait! Why isn't my Chimerafflesia's effect activating?" he asks surprised as Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity glows even brighter until the glow takes on the appearance of golden-like flames as it slashed through Chimerafflesia; exploding it from the pressure of the flames.

Yuri's (**LP 3400 – 300 = LP 3100 [0] x 3**) eyes widen as he uses his arms to shield himself from the shock waves caused by the battle "I don't understand, why did my Monster's effect…" his eyes widen as he sees Yuya was holding a Spell Card in his hand "The Action Spell: Crystal Relay, negates both of the Monster's effect when they battle. With your Monster destroyed; I'll end my turn" Yuya calls out as he and Yuri both narrow their eyes.

Yuri places his hands onto his deck and drawls "Confident, are we? Good it will be even sweater when I win…we are so close to bringing a new age to all of creation, together we shall make the worlds one where all the darkness can exist…I can picture it right now…and all I have to do is to…win" he grinned as he places a card into his duel disk.

"I activate the Spell: Predator Planter, once per Turn I can Special Summon 1 Predaplant Monster from my Graveyard! Return my Predaplant Clamydonsundue!" Yuri laughs as Predaplant Clamydonsundue reforms as it snarls (**LV 2: ATK/600**)

"Next I play the Spell: Predaplant Blooming, this Card Specials Summons a Predaplant Monster from my Graveyard, just as long I negates that Monster's effect, come back Chimerafflesia!" Yuri calls out as Chimerafflesia (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) reforms.

"I now activate my Clamydonsundue and fuse it with Chimerafflesia to perform a Fusion Summon!" Yuri's eyes glow as Clamydonsundue and Chimerafflesia both ascend into a blue and orange spiralling portal as they swirled deep inside.

"Poisonous Dragon that unleashes the venom of death becomes one from two beautiful flowers that bloom with a fragrance to lure your prey towards their deaths! Fusion Summon! " Yuri's eyes widen as a silhouette forms within the portal a red dragon-shaped figure with green-armour forms. Two violet-eyes flash as a pair of dark-red, thorns-covered wings slowly stretches outward. Red orbs glow up on the figure's neck. The dragon's forearms were covered by blue-metallic plating as it stretches out its claws "Be unleashed! Level 8: Predaplant Dragostapelia!" Yuri calls out as Dragostapelia (**LV 8: ATK/2700**) screeches as it exhales poison-like smoke .

"I activate Predaplant Dragostapelia's effect. Once per Turn I can place a Predator Counter on one of your Monsters - all Monsters with a Predator Counter that are Level 2 or higher become Level 1 and cannot activate their effects! I think I'll choose your Vennu!" Yuri smirks.

Predaplant Dragostapelia eyes glow as it uses its tail to strike Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity, leaving a counter on the Ritual Monster (**LV 8 – LV 1: ATK/2800**) "Next I play the continuous Spell: Predator Ground, all opponent's Monsters with Predator Counters loose 500 ATK for each one it has, and to top it off: Any Monster you control with a Predator Counter that is Destroyed by Battle is also Banished"

Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity (**LV 1: ATK/2800 – 500 = ATK/2300**) "Battle! Predaplant Dragostapelia attacks Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity! Your little birdy's wings are about to be clipped!" Predaplant Dragostapelia screeches as its fists are shrouded in a poisonous-violet coloured smoke as the beast charges itself towards Vennu.

Vennu, Bright Bird of Divinity's feathers brightens until the Ritual Monster was shrouded in golden-flames as it too charged towards the opponent's Monster. Dragostapelia tightened its hands into fists as it leaned its right side forward while it and Vennu both slice through each other as they both stopped in mid-air where they were completely motionless.

Yuri's eyes widened as he witnessed the sight "This…why do I have the feeling I've seen this before…? Why does this seem so familiar…?" he thinks to himself as his vision flashes.

. Dragostapelia and another shrouded monster both sliced through each other; leaving both monsters motionless as the monster opposing. Dragostapelia explodes in a violet-coloured blast. Yuri smiles as he looks to his opponent who appeared to be a female of similar age to his own

"This…I don't remember this…do I? " Yuri thinks to himself.

Yuri soon shook his head as he saw the two Monsters, However soon enough Vennu explodes with a violet-coloured explosion while. Dragostapelia hovered in the air, facing away from the explosion. Yuya (**LP 1200 – 400 = LP 800 [0] x 0**) was slightly pushed by the force of the explosion as his eyes narrow as he was blown backwards. Yuri smirks as he looks to Yuya "Too bad about your little birdy, but now you can feel despair and lose yourself to the darkness just waiting to be released!" he laughs, however he is still nervous from his memories.

"The only one lost to darkness is you" Yuya retorts while his Pendulum is slowly filled with a red-cloud of smoke. Yuya then places his hand onto his deck and draws "It's my turn, draw!" Yuya announces as he looks to the card.

"Thank you, Yusei…" Yuya comments as he places the card onto his duel disk "From my hand, I summon Effect Veiler!" a woman with long-blue hair and with light-blue tinted wings forms as she (**LV 1: ATK/**0) moves beside Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

"I now tune my Level 1: Effect Veiler with my Level 7: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Yuya calls out as Effect Veiler expands into a large ring. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon moves through it as it gains a yellow outline "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light. Awake with a flash! Appear, Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya chants as a beam of light shot through the ring.

Enlightenment Paladin (**LV 8: ATK/2500**) forms as he raises his daggers while he slowly descends on the ground in front of Yuya. The red and green haired teen then looks around him as he jumps into the air, rolling onto another platform where he grabs an action card.

Yuya then jumps down and plays the card "I activate the Action Spell: Gap Power! This card adds half the difference between our life points to Enlightenment Paladin's ATK" Yuya announces as Enlightenment Paladin begins to glow with a white outline "The difference in our life points is 2300, so Enlightenment Paladin gains 1150 ATK!"

Enlightenment Paladin (**LV 1: ATK/2500 + 1150 ATK/3650**) glows. Yuya then raised his arm upward "Battle! Enlightenment Paladin attacks Dragostapelia" Yuya calls out as Enlightenment Paladin raised his daggers, placing them together; creating a longer blade. His eyes narrow as he charges towards Dragostapelia.

Dragostapelia eyes glow as it too charges towards Enlightenment Paladin. Dragostapelia covers its fists in the same violet-poison smoke while the Synchro Monster's blade glows with a white aura. Both Monsters continue to charge as they slice through each other; leaving them motionless in the air only for Dragostapelia to explode in an orange-coloured blast .

Yuri's (**LP 3100 – 950 = LP 2150 [0] x 0**) eyes widen as his vision flashes again. This time he sees Dragostapelia and another shadowed Monster slicing though each other; causing Dragostapelia to explode from the attack. Once again the same girl was there…but there was something familiar with her. Yuri could only make out that the girl kept her hair up with a yellow bow.

"These memories…why are they happening? I don't remember that happening…what is going on. My head…my head – it huts…what is going on?!" Yuri gasps as he holds his head with his hands "Why do I remember being happy?...what happened to me?" he adds.

Unknown to him and Yuya their duel was being watched. From above Leo stood over, watching like hawk "He remembers?" he coldly comments.

Yuya quickly raises his arm "Enlightenment Paladin's effect activates! Since it destroyed Dragostapelia; you take Damage equal to its ATK!" Yuya calls out as Enlightenment Paladin places his daggers together as an orange-tunnel of energy forms as it spirals towards Yuri.

"Who is that in my visions…or are those memories…,Sadness, I feel sadness, yet relief? I have never felt these emotions before, haven't I?!" Yuri's eyes widen as he drops to his knees and screams "I'm remember…I'm remembering something important. That girl…she's…she's…Se…" Yuri as cut off at the tunnel of energy spirals towards him; capturing him in the blast; leaving everything plain white.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

* * *

**Next 134: Anguish of Memories **

Yuya and Yuri continue their duel, however Yuya notices a change in Yuri as he seems to unstable. Yuya keeps on his fight against his counterpart, but can he claim the victory or will Yuri walk away the winner? Yuri's mind becomes crowded with the memories which he has long forgotten, but why?


	144. The Anguish of Memories

**Chapter 144: The Anguish of Memories**

* * *

Yuya quickly raises his arm "Enlightenment Paladin's effect activates! Since it destroyed Dragostapelia; you take Damage equal to its ATK!" Yuya calls out as Enlightenment Paladin places his daggers together as an orange-tunnel of energy forms as it spirals towards Yuri.

"Who is that in my visions…or are those memories…, Sadness, I feel sadness, yet relief? I have never felt these emotions before, haven't I?!" Yuri's eyes widen as he drops to his knees and screams "I'm remember…I'm remembering something important. That girl…she's…she's…Se…" Yuri as cut off at the tunnel of energy spirals towards him; capturing him in the blast; leaving everything plain white.

Yuya's eyes slowly open as he looks around him "What's going on?" he asks, turning around. They were standing on a large meteor in a space-like background as six different planets circled around them "Where…are we?" Yuya asks as he slowly raises his head upwards and gasps.

From above a black-spiralling portal twirls as it was pulling in all of the smaller asteroids. Yuya's eyes widened as he and Enlightenment Paladin both jump out of the way ; avoiding a smaller asteroid bashing through the spot where he was standing "…Can this be…? Enigma-7?" the red and green haired teen whispers.

Yuya (**LP 800 [0] x 0**) and Enlightenment Paladin (**LV 1: ATK/2000**) both look as Yuri (**LP 2150 [0] x 0**) stood up as both of his Predator Tokens (**LV 1: ATK/0**) and

"Well this is interesting indeed…how curious…." Yuya comments as he looks to the six planets circling around them "Our destruction is soon at hand" he adds while he looks to Yuya "Isn't it beautiful? The sight of impending doom…it's so beautiful that its destruction was bringing everyone's true colours out…makes us all honest before we go" he chuckles as Predaplant Dragostapelia descends onto his Field as it screeches (**LV 8: ATK/2700**)

At the sight of the monster Yuya shows shock "Dragostapelia? How Enlightenment Paladin destroyed it, then its Effect should have reduced your life points to 0?" Yuya asks shocked as Dragostapelia slowly braces its arms to its chest.

"Well if you really want to know. Your Monster did succeed in destroying Dragostapelia, but fortunately for me I had an Action Card of my own" Yuya lifts a card from his hand and reveals it to Yuya "Behold the Action Card: Rebound Soul, this Card Specials Summons a Monster that was destroyed by Battle"

"Even so, my Enlighten Paladin's Effect should have finished you off" Yuya argues only for the violet-haired teen to laugh "Fool. Are you forgetting my Dragostapelia's effect? When it was summoned to the Field I used its Effect to place a Predator Counter which negated its Effect, so I didn't suffer your Monster's Effect"

Yuya looks to Enlighten Paladin (**LV 1: ATK/2000**) "He's right. He stopped my Monster's Effect…" Yuya "I'm guess it's my turn?" Yuri laughs as he places his hand onto his deck and draws. Yuri looks to his Field and smirks "First I'll pay 800 life points to keep Predator Planter on my Field" Yuri (**LP 2150 – 800 = LP 1350 [0] x 1**) flinched as he felt the full force of the damage.

"I now activate Predator Planter to Special Summon Predaplant Clamydonsundue!" The Fusion Duellist holds out his hand as he laughs. Predaplant Clamydonsundue reforms as it snarls (**LV 2: ATK/600**)

"But before that I activate the Spell Polymerziation to Fuse my two Predator Tokens" he calls out as the Spell forms beside his feet as both Tokens ascend as they spiral into an orange and blue portal. "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance. Join together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" Yuri chanted as he placed his palms together "**Yūgō Shokan!**" Yuri grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all overs it body as the dragon spiralled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "Come forth poison dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roared as it braced its arms to its sides as it. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon opened its jaw as drool dripped from it as it roars. Its body casted a violet glow. (**LV 8: ATK/2800**)

"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect activates! When its Summoned; it gains ATK equal to your Monsters!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon roars as its arms brace upward (**ATK/2800 + 2000 = ATK/4800)**

"Next I fuse Clamydonsundue with my Dragostapelia!" Clamydonsundue and Dragostapelia both ascend into the air as they spiral into an orange and blue spinning portal. Yuri raised his arms and smirks.

"Poisonous Dragon with hungry fangs! Sweet smelling flowering that invites the abyss! Become one and indulge in whatever pleases you! I Fusion Summon!" a light green dragon formed covered in dark-purple armour. Its yellow eyes shun in the darkness. Its wings glistened outward in waves of energy. The dragon stretched out its sharp claws as it breaks through the portal and moves beside its master (**LV 10: ATK/3300**) "Level 10: Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!"

"Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's Effect activates! Once per Turn it can make the ATK of one of your Monsters become 0, then gains its ATK!" Enlightenment Paladin (**ATK/2000 – ATK/0**) and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (**ATK/3300 + 2000 = ATK/5300**) both glow.

"Try to get past this! Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Enlightenment Paladin!" Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's eyes glow as it moves into the air, shattering all the asteroids that it barged through as it charges a blast from its mouth and releases it towards Yuya's field.

"Oh this could be bad!" Yuya thought to himself as he jumps off of the platform as lands onto another asteroid, grabbing an action card "I activate the Spell: Evasion; Greedy Venom's attack is negated!"

The dragon's blast was moved upward at the last second; avoiding Yuya and his Monster. He watches as the blast spirals outwards into the distant stars before hitting a faraway sun; destroying it in a super nova.

The force of the blast shook the entire asteroid field; destroying all of them; leaving Yuya and Yuri to hover in the air "What's going on? Heck how did we even get to this duel field?" Yuya calls out as he frails his arms in the air.

"Duel field? Oh you think this isn't real? Well I think I should tell you…This is all real…this is no duel field, but to space between the Dimensions. Think of it as a gateway between our worlds. The will of our Dragons must have brought us here…it is because of them we can survive here…I say let's not disappoint them…" Yuri growls as his body is covered by a violet outline as he begins to ascend in the air "They even gave us the power to move in this place? How useful…"

Yuya looks down to his lower body and hands as he too was covered by a reddish outline as he too begun to ascend in the area. Unknowingly as he did, His pendant begun to slightly crack.

Yuya's eyes narrow "Okay Dragons…guide us…!" he comments as charges through the air. Yuri smirks "Come on Yuya you now hear them don't you? The calling of the Dragons, you heard them, now answer them!" Yuya calls out as he too charges off after Yuya as Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon quickly follow in pursuit.

"Battle! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon attacks Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuri grins as Starving Venom stops in its pursuit as vines of energy appear above its shoulders. The vines glow as each branch charges a ball of energy. The Dragon releases the blast towards its Target.

Yuya scouts ahead as he passes through another chain of asteroids, grabbing an action card that was caught on the edge of one "I activate the spell of Overpass! Enlightenment Paladin and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's ATK switch until the end of this Battle!"

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**ATK/48000 – ATK/2000**) and Enlightenment Paladin (**ATK/2000 – ATK/4800**) both glow as the blast from the Fusion Dragon continues to spiral towards the Synchro Monster.

Enlightenment Paladin's eyes focused as it raises its blade, preparing to strike the Dragon. Yuya quickly glances downward as he descends as grabs a card that was hovering in the open space "Blinding Blizzard; this Card ends the Battle Phase!" Yuri calls out as he drops onto Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's back as it follows after Yuya alongside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

The blasts from Starving Venom spirals outwards to the distance; destroying a cluster of larger asteroids in a number of explosions caused by the blasts. Yuri folds his arms and grins "You are quite the fighter. You insist in never giving up, but I want to know is…why?"

"Huh?" Yuya looks to Yuri "I'm duelling you to put a stop to you and your ways of duelling…and after I win; I'm going after the professor!" Yuya answers. Yuri raises his eyebrows and smirks "Stop me? But why would you do that…when you are the real problem…you have done so much good, you have helped so many people that you think you can do no wrong, that your way is the right one…"

"What are you talking about? You have hurt so many people. I'm helping people…I'm doing my best to make them happy in times like this that you caused" Yuya calls back as he narrows his eyes.

"Making people happy? Is this what you call it? You haven't helped them at all! You've just made them into warriors in this war…nothing has changed. We are all fighting same as before…it never changes"

"We are all the same, we breathe the same air, walk the same land and even feel pain like each other, but that doesn't matter. That will never be good enough for some. The those who desire power they know they can't have it without using force…without fear there would be no power…"

"We all act like we are equal, even though we might be. We still fight; we still judge others and even take each other's lives just because it makes us feel powerful. We will always fight…that will never change because we can't stand not being in control, so we take control before someone else controls us – it's a never ending battle, destined to repeat itself…over and over…" Yuri spoke with a new found seriousness.

"…Yuri…" Yuya sighs as he looks ahead "I never meant for this to happen…I don't even know what I was thinking. I just wanted to make people smile, just like my Father would…I was being selfish, but I didn't care I just wanted to live up to my Father, but throughout this war…I've done a lot of growing up…I've lost people, but I always just shook it off…but I can no longer hide it…my foolish antics may have cost Yuzu's life, but I know she is somewhere out there waiting for me to honour her" Yuya announces.

Greedy Venom hovers above Yuya while Yuri looks down to his opponent "No she isn't. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Annabelle and Ruri are gone. Scattered to the wind, they have vanished from this world…you'll never see them again, because they now don't exist in our world…"

"You're Ly-ing!" Yuya's eyes widened only for Yuri to narrow his eyes "What do I possibly have to gain from lying? They are gone forever, this is the danger that you caused…you've did this!" Yuri's eyes focus on Yuya.

"…I don't believe you! Yuzu is here! And I'll prove it!" Yuya places his hand onto his deck and draws. His eyes glow with a gold colour as he places the card he drawled into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Pendulum Draw, since I have two Cards set in my Pendulum Zones; I can draw Cards equal to the difference in their scales!" Yuya announces as he places his hand onto his deck "The difference between Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon is 7, so I draw 7 Cards!"

Yuya draws from his deck until he was holding seven cards. His eyes then glow, his vision becomes blurry until he hears a roar in the distance "What's going on?" he asks before his eyes widen as he sees a blurred female stood before him ""Yuya, don't cry…duelling is for smiles…not tears…Please never forget that I'm always with you…always. Smile Yuya, Smile…"

"That voice…Yuzu…" Yuya thought to himself as he sees the blurred figure held out her hand to him. Yuya slowly reaches outward to grab her hand "…Yuzu…" he comments as he takes hold of her hand. As he did the blurred figure shatters into a golden-coloured dust.

Yuya's eyes widen as he sees the dust come together as they form into the shape of a Card "This power…I have never felt anything so…pure" he whispers as he takes hold of the golden-glowing card as the glow fades; revealing an Xyz Monster.

Moments later the whole area begun to shake as a golden-colored dragon with a green and red eye charges upward beside Yuya before vanishing "This light, I can feel it…" Yuya gasps as he takes hold of a card from his hand; revealing it to Yuri "By tributing all non-Dark Monsters on my Field; I can summon this! Phantoms Knight of Distant Dreams!" Yuya announces as he places the card onto his duel disk.

Enlightenment Paladin shatters; revealing a black-cloaked figure with red glowing hands (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) as it moves beside Yuya "Phantom Knight of Distant Dreams' effect activates! When it used as Material for an Xyz Summon; it can be treated as 2 Monsters!"

Phantom Knight of Distant Dreams splits into two copies of itself as they both narrow into purple beams of light that spiral into the air; creating a whirlpool of colours "I Xyz Summon!" A black-dragon forms as it spins around with yellow-glowing eyes. Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roars as purple electricity covers its body while one Overlay Unit orbited around itself.

"Next I use my use Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in my Pendulum Zone to Pendulum Summon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon resided on their sides as a large Pendulum swung between them "Swing, Pendulum of my Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum Summon!" Yuya announces as two beams of light spiral downward.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) both form from the beams of light as they both roar. Yuya then moves upward as he takes another card from his hand "I activate the Spell: The Phantom's Knight of Possession, this Card makes my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon become Level 7!" Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon growls as it is covered a black-like mist (**Rank 4/Level 7**)

"With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon; I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya's eyes narrow as both Dragons narrow into purple beams of light that spiral into the air; creating a whirlpool of colours.

"Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes!" Two eyes glowed with one being red and the other green as the green eye glowed brighter "Resurrect from the deep darkness to brighten everything in the world with Flames of judgement!" a red orb glowed as flames ignited into wings "Come forth! Rank 7! The Blazing Dragon Called by Calamity!" a spiral of flames shook the open area; destroying all surrounding asteroids as a silhouette of a dragon emerged out of it as it roared viciously as it shrouded in the flames/

"The Supreme King Violent Dragon, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Yuya announced as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon braced its arms upward and roared while both of its Overlay Units orbited around it (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 - OVU 2**)

"Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, eh? Interesting, that's right Yuya, use your anger of losing Yuzu to elevate you. She may be gone, but I'm sure she would have loved to see the anger you use which you say is in memory of her…I'm sure she would be so proud of you" the violet haired teen grins as he looks to Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

"Shut up. This may look like anger, but I assure you it isn't. In fact this is just another step towards peace" Yuya replies as the flames from Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon; brightened Yuya as the gushing flames caused his hair to drift with the force.

"So you say. I wish I was as uncaring as you…if you ask me. I think you are the bad one here. You know what they say about villains, don't you? They think of themselves as heroes, just like you. Yuya, you have been a fool, you are the one who will cause our destruction as you have played into the hands of an evil unlike any other…"

"What are you talking about?" Yuya asked impatiently as he jumps on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's shoulder. Yuri folds his arms and grins "Oh poor Yuya. You really don't know how much you have doomed us all, do you? Well who am I to spoil the surprise, after all it's your fault this is even happening" Yuya growls "Stop playing games with me…" he threatens while Yuri shrugs his shoulders "Him, such anger in your eyes Yuya, I'm jealous of that…" he smirks.

"But what will you do next? Will use your Raging Dragon's Effect to destroy all Cards on our fields? If you do; Starving Venom and Greedy Venom's effects will destroy your Raging Dragon and inflict Damage to you; winning me this duel…" Yuri asks intrigue.

Yuya and Yuri look to each other, miles apart as a sun glows between them out in the distance "Didn't you listen? I said that this was just another step towards my goal" Yuya counters as he takes a card from his hand and swipes it into his duel disk "I activate the Spell: Dimension Beacon, since I have fewer than a 1000 life points; I can Target 1 Dragon on my Field; and Summon 1 Dragon from my Extra Deck as long as I negate that Monster's effects!"

Yuya raises his arm as a Card ejects from his Extra Deck. He takes hold of it and places it onto his duel disk "I choose Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, the Supreme King Black Dragon!" Through a vortex Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon materializes as it roars as its eyes flash. The Dragon's wings pointed upward as they form. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon raises its arms upward (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 – OVU 0**) moving beside Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

Yuya jumps off of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon as he hovers between both Dragons. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon both roar in union "So you've got a Monster that cannot use its Effect, what good is that?" Yuri stood sideways with his duel disk raised to his chest as Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon slowly moves closer to Yuya, beside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Oh it's good, by using Two Dragon-Type Rank 7 Monsters. I now have the power to cast the light of all creation from my hand!" Yuya calls out as he reaches outward with his hand "With my Rank 7: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" Yuya calls out,

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon both cross paths with each other before transforming into purple beams of light that spiral into the air; creating a whirlpool of stars.

Yuya's eyes widened as a golden twirl of energy wrapped around his hand "I know that you are there…grant my one wish…I beg you! Give me your strength to win this duel!" Yuya opens out his hand as the golden-like chains around his hand break as they morph into the same Card from before.

The Card was an Xyz, Pendulum Monster. Yuya graciously took the card into his grasp. His eyes widen as he sees the same golden-coloured dragon that he first saw earlier. Yuya then closes his eyes as his hair blows lightly "Yuzu…Serena…Rin…Ruri…Anna…Yuto…Yugo…Yufu…Shark…Rio…Vector…Primo…Celestial, all of you…Every one of you…Thank you…this is my gift to you!" Yuya opens his eyes as his irises were pure gold.

"Heavenly Dragon descends from the heavens!" A golden outline of a large hand with five claws forms. Moments later sparks of gold moved through the outlines; filling in the hand and claws. The same happened with the other hands as it too forms "In your beauty, shine your divine glow in this moment" A golden outline of a large tail forms as once again it is filled in by the same golden specks of light "Become the light in my soul that casts on the worlds!" Yuya chants as a golden coloured dragons forms. It had a red and green eye. It raises its arms, grasping its hands into fists. Golden-feathered wings form as they stretched outward. The Dragon's eyes glow as it roars while two Overlay Units orbit around it. Moments later the Dragon breaks through and resides beside Yuya "Xyz Summon! Ascend! Rank 7: The Supreme King Gold Dragon, Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 – OVU 2**) "Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's effect activates! Once per Turn; it increases my life points by 1000" Yuya raises his right arm. Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's wings flap; causing for specks of light to fall and land onto Yuya (**LP 800 + 1000 = LP 1800 [0] 4**)

"Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon gains the Effects of all other Monsters attached to it; so I will detach all of its Xyz Materials; to destroy all other Cards on the Field!" Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon glows with a golden aura as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon appears over it. Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon crosses its arms upward as it released a golden-dome outward that started to expand. Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon were all enclosed in the dome.

Yuri quickly jumps off of Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, grabbing an Action Card hovering in the air "I use Mirror Barrier; this Card negates Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's destruction!"

From deep within the golden done Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon quickly forced its arms apart as golden-coloured lightning struck from the centre; hitting all other Cards in the dome. Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon all exploded into gold dusk as the dome fades.

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon are the only survivors "For each Card destroyed; Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon gains 200 ATK!" Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 + 1000 = ATK/4000 – OVU 0**)

"Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's effect activates! Since it was destroyed; all your Monsters are destroyed and you take Damage equal to their ATK!" Yuri yells as a portal opened beneath Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon "It's over!" Yuri chants.

"Don't be so sure! Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon cannot be destroyed by Card Effects!" Yuya replies as Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon raises its arms to its chest and roars; destroying the portal from under it.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon attacks Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuya declares as he moves beside as Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's eyes glow, raising its arms to its head, opening its jaw as a sphere of energy forms "Demise Current!" The blast increases in size as it spirals towards the Fusion Monster; sticking it.

Yuri quickly descended onto an asteroid, picking up a card lying on it "Miracle! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's destruction is negated and the damage it halved!" Starving Venom Fusion Dragon was shoved backwards, rolling into another asteroid belt, managing to use its claws to grip onto them to stop if path towards the sun behind it.

Yuri (**LP 1350 – 600 = LP 750 [0] x 0**) growls as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon quickly moved beside him. Yuya took two cards from his hand and places them into his duel disk "I set two cards and end my turn!" Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/4000 – ATK/3000 – OVU 0**) moves beside Yuya.

"Okay fine. I'll play along!" Yuri places his hand onto his deck and smirks "My turn, draw!" he announces as he draws "Since I can't play the cost; Predator Planter is destroyed" Yuri looks to his side as the Card fades.

"Since I have less than 1000 life points; I can activate this! Dimension Beacon! Yes Yuya, I have one too!" Yuri smirks as the Card forms onto his field "Since you know what it does; I'll save us the time and just Summon Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon from my Extra Deck!"

Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon roars, glowing with a green aura as it forms beside Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) raises its arms to its chest as it roars again.

"But I'm not quite done just yet. Since I have Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon on my field; the fun has just begun! I send both Clear-Wing and Starving Venom to my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon!" The Fusion counterpart announces as both Dragons ascend in an orange and blue swirling portal.

"Come poisonous Dragon with venom infused wings strike down your foes at the speed faster than light!" A light-violet crystal-like wing forms as it reflects the light from the stars. A white-hand with three long-violet claws form as they slowly stretched forward. Two green-triangular eyes flash as it zooms out; revealing a white-armoured dragon with violet coloured-crystal like wings, covered in thorns "I Fusion Summon! Level 10: Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon!"

Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/3300**) forms as it roars, stretching its arms outward. Yuri jumps onto the Monster's shoulder and grins "Ah you thought you were the only one who could merge the dragons?" he laughs.

"Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's gains the Effects of all Monsters used for its Summon; including Starving Venom; so it gains ATK equal to your Monster's ATK!" Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's wings jolted upward (**LV 10: ATK/3300 + 3000 = ATK/6300**)

"It's over for you! Battle! Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon!" Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon roars as it charges towards Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon "Farewell Yuya, it's been nice duelling you…" Yuri sarcastically grinned as Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon releases a blast from its mouth that spiralled towards Yuya's Field.

"Why? Are you going anywhere?" Yuya asks as he raises his arm "Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's effect activates, when it is attacked. Until the end of the Damage Step, I can give up all but 100 Life points, then Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon gains ATK equal to that amount" Yuya (**LP 1800 – LP 100 [0] x 2**) and Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 + 1800 = ATK/4700**)

"It's still not enough!" Yuri yells as the blast from Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon spirals towards Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon. Yuya's eyes narrowed as he tapped his duel disk "Trap Card open! Show Stealer! When a Monster I control gains ATK; this Card doubles that amount!"

"W-what?" Yuri gulps. Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK/4700 + 1700 = ATK/6400**) glow with a reddish energy from the Trap "Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon strike back!" Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's blast spirals towards Odd-Eyes Golden) Violet Dragon; shoving it backwards. Yuri (**LP 750 – 100 = LP 650**) simply glares "Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon cannot be Destroyed by Battle, so neither of our Monsters are destroyed" Yuri sighs.

Yuya (**LP 100 - LP 1800 [0] x 2**) and Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/6400 – ATK/3000**) "I guess it's my turn again" Yuya places his hand onto his deck and draws "First Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's effect activates; increasing my life points by 1000" Yuya (**LP 1800 + 1000 = LP 2800**) spoke as he gains a yellow outline.

Yuya looks up as he sees the same black whole as before, ever so slowly descending on them. Yuya soon noticed that he could feel that was slightly being pulled in by the gravitational force "This-is bad! We could be sucked on any moment and whose knows where Eniga-7 will take us…I have to finish this now!"

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Golden Dragons attacks Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon!" Yuya declares as he jumps off of his Dragon. Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's eyes glow as it releases a blast from its mouth towards Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon.

Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon slowly raises its head as it released a blast of its own; pushing back Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon; shattering it. Yuya (**LP 2800 – 300 = LP 2500**)

"When Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon destroys a Monster in Battle; you lose have your life points!" Yuri laughs as Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's violet orbs glow as beams of light charge outward from its body.

Yuya (**LP 2500 – LP 1250 [0] x 3**) rolls in the area, before landing onto an asteroid "When Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon is destroyed; it is placed in the Pendulum Zone!" Yuya places the Card onto his duel disk.

Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon forms in a blue-tube of light as it ascends "I activate Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's Pendulum Effect. During either of our turns; I can Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from my Graveyard; come forth Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000**) and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000**) both reform beside each other "Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's effect continues; I can now use those Monsters to Xyz Summon it!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon both cross paths with each other before transforming into purple beams of light that spiral into the air; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"Heavenly Dragon descends from the heavens!" A golden outline of a large hand with five claws forms. Moments later sparks of gold moved through the outlines; filling in the hand and claws. The same happened with the other hands as it too forms "In your beauty, shine your divine glow in this moment" A golden outline of a large tail forms as once again it is filled in by the same golden specks of light "Become the light in my soul that casts on the worlds!" Yuya chants as a golden coloured dragons forms. It had a red and green eye. It raises its arms, grasping its hands into fists.

Golden-feathered wings form as they stretched outward. The Dragon's eyes glow as it roars while two Overlay Units orbit around it. Moments later the Dragon breaks through and resides beside Yuya "Xyz Summon! Ascend! Rank 7: The Supreme King Gold Dragon, Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon!"

Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 – OVU 2**) roars as it glows with a golden aura "Since Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon has Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attached to it; I can detach all Xyz Materials from it; to destroy all other Cards on the Field!" Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon absorbs both of its Xyz Materials. The dragon then crossed its arms as it a ball of energy forms in front of it that expands into a dome, capturing itself, Yuya's face-down and Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon.

With a burst of energy Yuya's set card and Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon both exploded under the force from the dragon "When Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon is destroyed. It is placed into my Pendulum Zone!" Yuri smirks as he places the card onto his duel disk.

Yuya took a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "That'll do for now, you're up" Yuya told Yuri. The violet-haired duellist waved his fingers before drawing "Now I activate Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon, once per Turn. I can Special Summon 2 Dragons from my Graveyard, then use them as Material to Summon Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon" Yuri looks as Starving Venom Fusion Dragon (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon (**LV 7: ATK/2500**) both reformed as they ascend in an orange and blue swirling portal.

"Come poisonous Dragon with venom infused wings strike down your foes at the speed faster than light!" A light-violet crystal-like wing forms as it reflects the light from the stars. A white-hand with three long-violet claws form as they slowly stretched forward. Two green-triangular eyes flash as it zooms out; revealing a white-armoured dragon with violet coloured-crystal like wings, covered in thorns "I Fusion Summon! Level 10: Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon!"

Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/3300**) forms as it roars, stretching its arms outward "Now Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's effect activates! Since it was Fusion Summoned with Starving Venom Fusion Dragon; it gains the ATK of your Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon!" Yuri smirks as Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon (**LV 10: ATK/3300 + 3000 = ATK/6300**) flashes with a violet colour as it roars.

"Battle! Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon attacks Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon!" Yuri declares as Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon surges with a bright-purple outline as it releases a blast from its mouth towards Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon.

"It's finally over! There is no way out of this, perish alongside your Dragon my friend" Yuri laughs. Yuya quickly raises his arm "Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon's effect activates! When it Battles; I can give up all but 100 of my life points, then add that amount to it!" Yuya (**LP 1250 – 1150 = LP 100**) and Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/3000 +1150 = 4150**)

"Next I banish Show Stealer from my Graveyard to activate its Effect; doubling that Attack gain of my Dragon!" Yuya adds as the Trap forms onto his field and flashes. Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon glows with the red aura from the Trap as it roars (**Rank 7: ATK/4150 + 1150 = ATK/5300**)

"But that's still not enough!" Yuri growls as Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon's eyes glow as it increases the size of its blast "Is that what you think?" Yuya smiles as he taps his duel disk "Trap Card open! Xyz Lock, this Card turns one Monster in my Graveyard into an Overlay Unit, then increases my Monster's ATK by 500 for each Xyz Material it has!"

"I chose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya calls out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon moves through a portal before transforming into an orb that started to revolve around Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon (**Rank 7: ATK/5300 + 1500 = ATK/6800 – OVU 3**)

With its new found strength the Dragon releases a blast of its own towards Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon. Both their blasts connected, however Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon manages to force back the Fusion Monster.

"My monster cannot be destroyed by Battle, plus I have enough life points to survive this!" Yuri smirks. Yuri quickly shook his head "You're not getting off that easily. Since my Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon has Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as an Overlay Unit; that means its effect is all its own! When Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon Battles a Level 5 or greater monster; the Damage it deals is doubled!"

"Reaction force!" Yuya calls out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon appears over Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon as its blast doubled in size; shoving Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon far away out into the distance in the stars. The dragon screeches as it was forced into a star millions of miles away.

As the Dragon entered the star; the Sun exploded in a super nova, destroying everything around it, in a ruthless burst of flames. As the flames fade all the stars beside the destroyed star also exploded in a super nova, almost like they were fireworks. Yuri's eyes widened as he was forced backwards by the force of the blast (**LP 650 – LP 0**)

Yuri lands onto his back on an asteroid, He was badly bruised from the landing as he could only manage to keep one eye open "I-I…lost…how…could…I?" he whispers as he tries to get up, but failed.

Yuya jumps down near Yuri "Hey are you okay?" Yuya asks. Yuri turns onto his front, trying to force himself up, but as he stood on his knees he collapsed back onto the surface "You won…Yuya, take these…" Yuri through two cards towards him. Yuya took hold of the cards and looked to them. Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon both belonged to him now.

"…Yuri is there anything I can do to help…" Yuya asked in a caring tone. Yuri spat at the idea of accepting his help "You fool! I was trying to stop you! Trying to stop it from coming….but all of it, all the people I harmed…to stop you…it was all for nothing…" Yuri's were shadowed out as a tear slid down his cheek "All the lives that I've taken…worthless now…" he hissed.

Before another word could be spoken the Black-Hole from above started to pull both the boys into it. Yuya's eyes widened as he grabbed onto the asteroid with a firm grip. Yuri's eyes widened as he too tried to grab onto the asteroid, however his grip wasn't strong enough as he was dragged forward as he clawed at the surface, screaming "This can't be it! I can't die, not even the others died…It can't end like this!" he screams in a panic.

Yuya reaches out and grabs Yuri's hand "Yuri! I got you pal. I'm not letting you die, I promise; I'll save you, just don't let go!" Yuya called up him as he felt the force that Yuri was being dragged.

"…Why…are you helping me? I don't deserve it…you will die with me if you do this!" Yuri calls down confused while Yuya smiles "I know how dark the world can be, it's a tough place to be when you don't have friends! But I promise you can be forgiven, you can make people smile too…you can have friends…just let me save you!" Yuya begs as he tried to pull Yuri towards him.

Yuri's close as he simply smiles "A world full of people like you isn't one where I belong. If that is my fate, I'm better off dead where I won't have the desire to hurt people. In this duel I remembered my childhood…I was friends with Serena…and because of me she is now gone…you might forgive me along with everyone else, but the one person that can never forgive me…is myself…"

"…Yuri…what are you…?"

Yuri opens his eyes and smiles "Sakaki Yuya…it's been an honour" he then let's go of Yuya's hand as he was then pulled into the black-whole as he closes his eyes "YURI!" Yuya screams as he looks to his counterpart one final time as he vanishes deep within the Enigma-7.

"YURI!" Yuya calls out as once again everything is developed by light. Yuya opens his eyes as the light fades. He looks around him seeing that was in the throne room from before "…Yuri…" Yuya asks realizing that Yuri was no longer with him. Yuya looked down to his hand and saw that Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon were in his grip.

"….YURI…!" Yuya calls out holding his palms on his head. Outside the room and in the courtyard a rose slowly curved over as its last petal dropped from it and slowly drifted onto the ground…

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Starving Venom Wing-Violet Dragon**

**[Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect]**

**DARK**

**LV10**

**3300/2800**

**PE: **Once per Turn. If you took Damage this Turn. You can Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from your GY, also you can use those Monsters as Material to Fusion Summon or Synchro Summon this Card if you control a Tuner Monster.

**ME: **"Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" + 1 Synchro Monster.

(This Card can also be Synchro Summoned. And if you do, this Card becomes treated as a Synchro Monster) The Effects of all Monsters used as Material for the Summon of this Card are also applied to this Card). If this Card inflicts Damage to your opponent; half their LP, also if your opponent has 2000 or more LP after this Effect resolves; you can half their LP again. If this Card is Synchro Summoned; you can Destroy all other Cards on the Field. If this Card is Destroyed you can place it into your Pendulum Zone.

* * *

**The Supreme King Gold Dragon, Odd-Eyes Golden Dragon**

**[Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect]**

**Rank 7**

**LIGHT**

**3000/2500**

**PE: **Once per Turn. If you took Damage this Turn. You can Special Summon 2 Dragon-Type Monsters from your GY, also you can use those Monsters as Material to Xyz Summon this Card. Once per Turn, except during the Damage Step. You can Destroy this Card; your current LP becomes 4000.

**ME: **3 Level 7 Dragon-Type Monsters.

If you would Pendulum Summon Level 7 Monsters. You can also Pendulum Summon this Card. (This Card must be Xyz Summoned by using 2 Rank 7 Dragon-Type Monsters as Material). Cannot be Destroyed by opponent's Card Effects. The Effects of all Monsters attached to this Card are also applied to this Card. Once per Turn you can increase your current LP by 1000. Once During in Damage Calculation. If this Card Battles an opponent's Monster; Until the End of the Damage Step, you can make your LP 100, also this Card gains ATK equal to the difference in your LP. If this Card is Destroyed. Place it into your Pendulum Zone.

* * *

.


	145. Converging Wishes

**A/N:**

**Hi everyone**

**For those who are not aware I have taken the character of Z-ARC in a completely different direction then in the Anime. The Z-ARC present in DW is more ruthless and more psychotic than his anime counterpart.**

**Also this Chapter begins the final Battle and will begin the countdown until the end of DW which is planned to end this Year. So I would like to say thank you to all of you that have stayed with the story. **

**I know it hasn't been too good lately, but I PROMISE that the ending of DW is going to be worth it. Anyway thank you for reading and I wish you all a good day/Night.**

**Also for all those who are wondering why the first chapter of DW has "Season 2" in the title that is because another story on my profile "Yu-Gi-Oh! ENIGMA-7" covers the ground before DW starts. It is an alternate story to the start of ARC-V and fits with the DW story more.**

* * *

**Chapter 145: Converging Wishes**

* * *

Yuya's eyes widen as he screams. His body becomes covered by a red-flash of energy as his screams become louder. The Pendulum begun to become developed in darkness as it cracks, Yuya falls to his knees, holding his head in agony as his eyes glow red.

"P-AIN! WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" he yells as the doors to the throne room opens. Katrina's eyes widen as she sees Yuya. Quickly she runs over to his aid "Yuya?...what's going on?" she asks in fear, witnessing the sight before her.

She was suddenly stopped as Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon was pulled from the deck box tied around her leg "Huh!?" she gaps as she sees the Card move to Yuya as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon's card form beside the Ritual Card.

Yuya's eyes widened as the Pendulum fully cracks; shattering into shards all over the floor while a cloud of darkness was released as it breaks through the wall to outside. Yuya's eyes close to he falls to the floor.

"Yuya!" Katrina screams as she kneels beside him "Not…you too, please not you too…!" she yells as she looks to the whole created by the darkness "It's true…the dragons…they are evil…" she whispers as she begins to sweat "…They are evil…"

Yuko's eyes glow as he yells "Pain…Pain…WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he yells in agony as Flare-Soul Devine Dragon was pulled from his Extra Deck as the darkness absorbs the card before also consuming Yuko as it laughs.

"FREE! FREE! I AM FREE!" a demonic-like voice yells as the darkness slowly spins around as it forms into the shape of a humanoid figure. The figure's boy was comprised of a mix of red and black energy with spiked hair that looks like demonic horns.

"I AM FREE. Z-ARC IS REBORN!" the figure yells as demonic-looking wings covered with red and black energy tear through its back, flapping "I am a god once more…." The demon laughs as it uses its wings to ascend high in the air "No…I am THEE god" it continues to laugh as it raises its right arm as a red and black spiralling ball of energy as the demon dropped it onto the ground; the blast grew in size as it caused an explosion; sending shock waves outwards as the blast decimated half the island with ease.

"What is that thing?!" Judai's eyes widened while Yuma gulps "I don't know…I've never seen anything like that before…" he answers. Judai looks to Yuma "Yuma, go and find your friends…I'll find mine, if it goes to plan we should meet up, okay?" he asks as Yuma nods as they both run off.

"No…It can't be. I was so close…but Z-ARC…he's back…the devil has been reborn…" Leo's eyes narrow as fear fuelled his voice as he looks outward to the sky towards Z-ARC "We are all dead men…" Leo sighs "Ray…I'm sorry…forgiving me…"

Z-ARC turns to face Leo as the demons laughs "I know you…you tried to stop my return. We can't keep your around can we?" Z-ARC holds out his hand towards Leo "Be returned to Yggdrasil" he laughs as it releases a blast from its hands towards Leo.

"…Ray…farewell…" Leo closes his eyes as he is struck by the blast; causing him to scream in agony as electricity ran over his body before he turns to dust. Z-ARC smirks as he turns away and looks to the ground below him where he saw a group of obelisk blue soldiers who all showed fear to him.

Once against the fiend held out his hand, cracking his fingers, releasing another blast to the ground; destroying the ground. The obelisk blue soldiers scream as they were turned to ash by the heat of the blast.

Z-ARC's pointed ears twitch as it hears the sound of engines revving. Z-ARC slowly turns its head towards the source of the sound as it grinned. Yusei and Jack both accelerated towards Z-ARC on their D-Wheels.

Z-ARC raised its arm another blast from its hand that spirals towards the D-Wheelers "Jack now!" Yusei calls out as he and Jack both increase their speed as they quickly changed their position; dodging the blast, however the blast struck the ground behind them; creating a whirlwind of force that shoves Yusei and Jack off of their D-Wheels.

Both their D-Wheels were thrown across the ground while Yusei and Jack manage to land safely, standing to their feet "Hey! How can you just destroy so easily? Don't you have a heart?" Yusei calls out.

Z-ARC tilts its head as it descends onto the ground "Heart? Why would I need a human organ?" the demon questions in intrigue as it looks to Yusei.

Jack's eyes narrow as he points to Z-ARC "What the hell are you!? I have never seen anything so evil before? " Jack questions; earning Z-ARC's attention as the demon smirks.

"Z-ARC. I am a god to you mortals…I am your superior, and now I have been released from my prison" the demon answers.

"Zarc…? The same Zarc Yuya met in Nexus?" Yusei asks in concern. In response the demon begun to chuckle "Nowhere close. I am Z-ARC, the Zarc you know was a simple human whose ancestors swore to keep me sealed…he is named after me and bares the Deck I once used" the demon smirks.

"Hold up! If you truly are a god then why are you killing all these people" Jack argues with an aggressive tone.

"Oh you foolish humans, you never quite understand. A god cannot be kind…you have seen it with your own eyes. Only in fear is true order achieved, after all you grew up in the satellite you should know this more than anyone…" the demon answers.

"Huh? How do you know that!?" Yusei asks in confusion.

Z-ARC simply chuckles "I come from the Pendulum worn by Yuya Sakaki…I have been with him his entire life, I have witness all he has and have partaken in all of his battles; slowly building up my strength to be at this moment…free"

"Well I hope that you enjoyed being free because we will put an end to it!" Yusei yells and he and Jack both nod; activating their duel disk and raising them to their chests; intriguing Z-ARC as the demon narrowed its eyes.

"You wish to face me…? How noble…or is it foolish…well if you oppose me than you will be erased from existence" Z-ARC laughs as the demon raises its left arm in the air "Be wary mortals, this is your last duel…the once this is over…I shall wipe everything away and begin a new!" Z-ARC adds as his left wrist expands into a red and black energy duel disk with a Deck of cards in its holster

Z-ARC, Yusei and Jack stood in a triangular formation as both Synchro users look to Z-ARC. Silence past through them before they all yell "DUEL!" in union; causing Z-ARC to smirk as all three duelists drawled five cards from their deck.

* * *

**Z-ARC LP 4000**

**VS**

**YUSEI LP 4000**

**JACK LP 4000**

* * *

"Foolish mortals…you wish to defy a god? But is it out of heroism…or stupidity…" Z-ARC takes two cards from its hands and reveals them to Yusei and Jack "Your destruction begins now…first I set my Pendulum Scale with Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13: Supreme King Gate Infinity" the fiend places the cards onto its duel disk as it begins to glow.

**[0]P-E-N-D-U-L-U-M[13]**

Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity both form as they ascend in blue-tubes of light on each side of Z-ARC "A scale 13?" Yusei gasps, looking at the two Pendulum Monsters residing in their zones.

"Hmm they can be a 30 Scale, and it still wouldn't matter" Jack narrows his eyes towards Z-ARC "My raging soul will burn this Demon into dust" he adds as his previous words. Z-ARC simply smirks as he looks to Jack and Yusei and the three of them stood in a triangle formation.

"I'm not demon…I am your god…and you will kneel before me" Z-ARC grins as his eyes glow yellow, raising his right arm in the air as he laughs "With my Scale 0…and Scale 13…I have no limits, now I Pendulum Summon, appear my servants!" Z-ARC calls as two beams of light spiral downward onto the field; striking it with force.

"Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm!" two Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm materializes onto the field as they both roar as they form into light-grey dragons with sharp-talons on their bodies (**LV 4: ATK/1800**)

"That ends my turn!" Z-ARC calmly spoke in as his words sounded with an unconformable tone that made Yusei feel uneasy as he heard them. Yusei shook of the haunting feeling as he places his hands onto his deck "Z-ARC! Are you a god masquerading as a Devil…or are you a Demon playing as a god?" the signer calls out to his opponent.

"I am both…but I am neither…I am grander than a god…more fierce then a devil…I am the lingering feeling all you humans have…I am the one who not only casts the darkness...and I am the chaos that fuels your nightmares…I am Z-ARC, I am the one to rule your future and destroy your present"

Yusei's eyes narrow "The future isn't predetermined, so I can change it! With this, my turn Draw!" Yusei announces as he drawls, looking to the six Cards in his hand "First by sending a Monster to my Graveyard; I can Summon Quickdraw Synchron from my hand!" Yusei places a card into his graveyard before taking hold of another card and dropping it onto his duel disk.

Quickdraw Synchro forms as a takes hold of gun, placing it into its holster (**LV 5: ATK/700**) "Now that I control a Tuner Monster I can summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my Graveyard!" Yusei adds as Quillbolt Hedgehog moves through a light-blue swirling portal (**LV 2: ATK/800**)

"Now I summon Big One Warrior" Yusei swipes the card onto his duel disk. A white figure forms with black shoulder pads along with black boots. The figure's eyes flash yellow as its body glows with a green lining. Big One Warrior braces its arms to its chest as it moves through a portal and onto Yusei's Field as folds its arms (**LV 1: ATK/100**)

"Yusei…do it!" Jack encourages his friend.

Yusei nods as he raises his right arm "Now I Tune Level 5: Quickdraw Synchron with Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog and Level 1: Big One Warrior!" Quickdraw Synchron moves it to the air as it separates into five large ovals which Quillbolt Hedgehog and Big One Warrior both move through; gaining a yellow outline

"Even in the darkest times the Stars shines! Watch their eternal light converge together to create the saviour of wishes!" the sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A White hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly moved "**SYNCHRO SUMMON! **TAKE FLIGHT! Level 8! Skylight Stardust Dragon!"

Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms; forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue, as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon, moving around to its back, then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and ,moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice, before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (**LEVEL 8: ATK/2500**)

Skylight Stardust Dragon roars as it moves beside Yusei "Battle! Skylight Stardust Dragon attacks Darkwurm with Skylight Sonic!" Yusei holds out his hand. Skylight Stardust Dragon's eyes flash as the dragon stretches its wings outward; charging a blast in its mouth.

Releasing the blast, the dragon was pushed backwards by its force. A blue-light wave with white specks of light spirals Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm "Darkwurm's effect activates! When it is targeted for an attack while I have another Supreme King on my field; it negates any attacks against it!"

"What?" Yusei questions as the blast disburses before it could touch the Pendulum Monster. Skylight Stardust Dragon slowly descends behind Yusei as its tail slowly slivered on the ground. He then takes hold of two Cards and places them into his duel disk "I set two cards and end my turn!" he declares as two set cards forms before vanishing.

"I'm sensing a greater evil…waiting to be revealed…" Yusei thinks to himself as he lowers his arms. Jack simply looks to Z-ARC as he raises his arms to his chest, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. Slowly Jack takes hold of the top card of his deck.

"You claim we will soon bow to you…but you are the one who will kneel before the king! Ore no turn, draw!" Jack yells as draws as he places it onto his duel disk "Since I control no Monsters; I can summon Red Gargoyle!"

A dark-red demonic figure with flaming wings forms as it laughs (**LV 4: ATK/1200**) "Next I summon Red Resonator!" on cue Red Resonator forms (**LV 2: ATK/**600) as it moves through a portal, moving beside Red Gargoyle.

"Since I summoned Red Resonator I can use Red Gargoyle's effect to double its Level!" Red Resonator glows with a flame-like aura (**LV 2 – LV 4**). Jack's eyes widen as they hold a flame-like appearance "Now I tune my Level 4: Red Resonator with my Level 4: Red Gargoyle!" Jack exclaims as Red Resonator taps its tuning forks together as it expands into four green-glowing stars that expand into four large ovals which Red Gargoyle moves through; gaining a yellow outline.

"Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge into yourself the power of a unrivalled tyrant!" Jack chanted as he gained an aura of red burning flames. Jack's eyes filled with flame once again as his flame aura increased in size.

"Synchro Summon!" Jack announced as his flaming aura even covered the card he was holding as he swiped it onto his duel disk "Rampaging Soul! Level 8! Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" Jack's eyes widened as a beam of light shot down behind him. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight lifted its right arm as it glowed. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight spun around as it roared above Jack. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's wings expanding as the Dragon stayed ascended in the air (**LV 8: ATK/3000**)

Z-ARC cracks a grin "Foolish mortal…what makes you think you can do any better than the other Human beside you, after all your kind's legacy is failure after failure…" the fiend narrows its eyes as it looks to Jack.

"Because…I am Jack Atlas – the King! I activate Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's effect, once per Turn it can destroy all other Monsters with less ATK than it, then deals 500 Damage to my opponent for each one destroyed!" Jack explains as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's right fist glows with a flames "Absolute power flame!"

"You mortal's foolishness knows no end; your partner's Monster will also be destroyed and he'll take damager too!" Z-ARC laughs as Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight's uses its right fist to punch into the ground; creating a flame-like shockwave; destroying both Darkwurms and Skylight Stardust Dragon as they perished to the flames.

Yusei falls to his knees as he breaths heavily (**LP 4000 – 1500 = LP 2500 [0] x 1**) "Yusei, you okay?" Jack asks. Yusei nods as he stands to his feet "I am now! Trap Card open!" Yusei calls out as one of his set cards flips upward "Stardust Re-Spark! This Card Special Summons Skylight Stardust Dragon from graveyard!"

From a gathering of specks of light a dragon-shape figure forms as it roars. The light fades; revealing Skylight Stardust Dragon as it roars (**LV 8: ATK/2500**). Both Yusei and Jack look to Z-ARC as the fiend smirks (**LP 2500 [0] x 1**)

It's over! One direct attack from my Dragon and you will lose!" Jack's eyes widen "Now Time for you to bow!" he yells while Z-ARC gave a haunting laugh "It appears humans have devolved so much that you underestimate a god? Man was created by a simple fallen leaf from Yggdrasil. That one simple leaf bred life across the Dimensions, All beings were born at that moment…waiting for their time to live in this world…"

* * *

[A leaf falls into a puddle; causing a weak splash as waves in the water move outward from the leaf]

* * *

"None of you were born, and none of you truly die. You only cease…until you live again. That's what Yggdrasil is…a cycle of life, but when the leaf of you mortals fell…when it drifted through the air…it wasn't supposed to land…you mortals were created by an accident…and I shall correct that mistake…" Z-ARC speaks coldly as he takes a card from his hand, raising it into the air.

"Behold the power of Astrograph Magician!" Z-ARC calls out as a blue-coloured sorcerer forms, covered in stars and holding a staff forms with a blue-coloured cape covered in stars. The Spellcaster open its eyes as it spun its staff (**LV 7: ATK/2500**)

"I can Special Summon this Card when Cards on my field are destroyed! Astrograph Magician's effect then restores all of those destroyed cards!" Z-ARC smirks as Astrograph Magician spun its staff as both Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkwurm rematerialize (**LV 4: ATK/1800**)

"Yggdrasil continues to shed its leafs…every moment new life is born, so began the way of Pendulum…as it swung towards new life it then swung back to the loss of it…a Balance is carved into all creation…then…comes your destruction" Z-ARC then looks to Astrograph Magician.

"Astrograph Magician's effect continues! By banishing the Dimensional dragons; my true self is given life to…" Z-ARC raises his right arm. Yusei and Jack's eyes widen as they look to Z-ARC as the fiend begun to laugh.

"True self?" Jack asks.

"A god he calls himself…so I guess he will take on one's appearance" Yusei narrows his eyes.

"Now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon…Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon…Starving Venom Fusion Dragon…Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon merge your essence together to give birth to the one true god that will reign over the all creation!" Z-ARC calls out as his duel disk glows as six Cards appear circling around it as they were revealed to be the Dragons.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Flare-Soul Divine Dragon and Anti-Matter Ritual Dragon all materialize beside each other in a circular formation as they screech in pain, being covered by red electricity. The dragons call out in agony, screeching higher than ever before.

"Look at that!" Yuma gasps as he and Kaito both halt at the sight of the dragons "That's…Yuto's card!" Kaito's eyes widen. Both he, Yuma, Yusei and Jack all look to the sky as it turns blood-red with black clouds gathering together around Z-ARC who remained laughing. The six Dragons soon shatter as their souls merge together into a black-smoke like energy that also covered Z-ARC "INTERGRATION SUMMON, Supreme King Z-ARC!" he yells as he ascends into the black-smoke, vanishing as red electricity strikes down from the sky.

Two titanic sized black wings emerge from the clouds; disbursing the clouds away. From the clouds two red-eyes flash as the wings continue to force outward; destroying more of the clouds as red-lightning struck down before its eyes as the beast roars; destroying the remaining surroundings. The monster is revealed to be a black-giant dragon with green hi-lights on its body. The dragon was huge, bigger than the entire island as the dragon appeared in the air.

The dragon's arms were considerably smaller than its body as they hung by its chest. The dragon's tail was larger than the rest of its body (**LV 10: ATK/4000**) *Behold my magnificence with your moral-eyes* Yusei, Jack, Yuma and Kaito's eyes widen in shock as they all held their heads "I can hear him…in my mind…He's in our heads!" Yusei exclaims in surprise.

"How is that p-possible?" Jack questions.

The dragon growls, laughing *A god such as myself need not concern myself with your way of communication; I have ascended to a whole new dimension…one beyond your comprehensions. I am your god…and you will all worship me…"

"KAITO!" Yuma calls out as he raises his arm to his chest; activating his duel disk. Kaito nods as he too activates his duel disk "I need all my power, Photon Change!" he calls out as his coat transforms white as he brings his left arm to his chest as a blue-curved blade forms on his duel disk {**INTRUSION PENTALTY – 2000 DAMAGE**] Yuma [**LP 4000 – LP 2000 [0] x 5**] and Kaito [**LP 4000 – LP 2000 [0] x 5**) both stand as they narrow their eyes.

*You dare oppose me too? How foolish, I activate my Effect! Since I was summoned; all my opponent Monsters are destroyed and each player that controlled one of those monsters take their ATK as damage!* The dragon's words echoed in their minds once more.

"Not so fast! Skylight Stardust Dragon's effect activates! When an Effect would destroy a Card, by releasing my Dragon; it negates yours!" Yusei counters as Skylight Stardust Dragon roars, bracing its arms upward.

*You dare use a weak pathetic beat like yours against me? I am immune to your entire pathetic Dragon's effect, now be gone to oblivion!* the dragon laughs as both Skylight Stardust Dragon Red Daemon's Dragon are struck by red-lightning; shattering both Monsters as they roar in pain.

*And now goes you*

Yusei and Jack's eyes both widen as thunder roars in the sky, then followed by two more bolts of lightning that struck Yusei (**LP 2500 – LP **0) and Jack (**LP 4000 – LP 0**); causing them to scream in union as they bodies were covered by red-electricity. Both duellists collapse to their knees as smoke blows from their bodies as they then complete lay on the ground.

*Foolish Synchro Users…with your defeat comes the end of your existence!* Z-ARC laughs as both Yusei and Jack look to their hands and realize that they were vanishing "W-What's going on!?" Jack yells terrified while Yusei's eyes narrow.

*You have lost…the duel and your right to existence, now be gone with your dimension* Z-ARC comments.

* * *

**Synchro Dimension**

Neo Domino City glows with a red-flash of light as an explosion forms in the heart of the city and it spirals outward; destroying everything along with screams from its people. From the duel stadium Mellissa Clair looks in horror towards the blast moments before she was caught into it; screaming along with the entire crowd.

Orbital-7 and Kotori both hugged each other in fear as they saw the blast approaching "Orbital…I'm scared…" Kotori whimpers as she closes her eyes. Orbital gulps as it looks to the blast "I-I-I don't know fear…" the robot spoke as they are caught within the blast.

The blast continues to grow as it absorbs the whole world and all around it; leaving nothing left but ash.

* * *

Yusei's eyes widens as he looks to his arms as his signer mark vanishes "It can't be…the Crimson Dragon…is gone…That means our home…is…gone?" he asks mentally broken with defeat in his voice as tears fuel his eyes "That means Father….Aki…Crow…their…gone" he whispers.

*Yes. Along with everyone that was in the dimension…* Z-ARC's words echo in his head "…Jack…I'm sorry…" Yusei cries. Jack's eyes narrow "Stop it. I am a king, and will brace my fall with honour…not defeat…but Yusei…I'm sorry too…" he replies as he and Yusei's bodies glow "Yuya…You can do it…" he thinks to himself as he and Jack both shatter into dust. Skylight Stardust Dragon and Red Daemon's Dragon also vanish as they turn into specks of light.

"Kaito! Kotori was in the Synchro Dimension with Oribtal-7, that means she's…gone…" Yuma's eyes widen as Astral materializes giving a glare towards Z-ARC "YUYA! KAITO! We will not tolerate this behaviour from this fiend…a god is created from wisdom…not power, in the memory of Kotori and all our fallen friends we will defeat this demon!" Astral hisses as Yuma and Kaito both nod "You're right Astral! In the memories of Kotori and Orbital…we will slay the dragon!" Yuma calls out as he steps towards Z-ARC along with Kaito.

"Z-ARC! Are you prepared to repent!?" Kaito yells as his eyes narrow in rage.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


	146. Supreme King Servants

**146: Supreme King Servants**

* * *

Z-ARC arches its neck, looking down at Yuma and Kaito *How rude it would be of me if I was to attack you now…my turn draw" the dragon looks in front of itself as a card forms before it *I am not one without honour, so I shall activate the Spell; Supreme King's Blessing!* Z-ARC looks as the card vanishes and materializes onto its field *Now I'm allowed to draw two cards, along with each of my Draw Phase I can draw 2 Cards since I am on the field…"

The dragon looks as two more cards form in front of it *I set two card and end my turn, I will grant you a chance to fight for your worlds* Z-ARC looks as both cards are formed face-down onto his field.

*Turn end* the dragon growls.

Yuma quickly steps forward "Z-ARC! You have destroyed an entire dimension along with my friend…that is unforgivable…" he yells.

"It's my turn!" Yuma declares as he draws "I summon Gagaga Magician!" he adds as he drops the card onto his duel disk. With a flash of light Gagaga Magician forms, narrowing his eyes as he spins around (**LV 4: ATK/1500**) "But I'm not done there, I use Gagaga Wind to Summon Gagaga Girl from my hand" Yuma takes another Card as he places it on his duel disk.

Gagaga Girl's eyes slowly open as her long-blonde hair flows through the wind along with her dark blue pointed magician's hat. Gagaga Girl (**LV 4: ATK/1000**) moves beside Gagaga Magician. Yuma's eyes narrow as he takes another Card and swipes it into his duel disk "I activate the Spell Xyz Change Tactics, but now I use my Level 4 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl to construct the Overlay Network!" he calls out as Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl both narrow into purple-beams of light that spiral into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 6: Number 39: Utopia!" Yuma and Astral both call in union as a beam of light shot out of the portal. A golden and white knight-like figure forms as its eyes glow. The "Number" Monster's left shoulder glows as the number "39" burns onto it. Utopia takes its blade, slashing through the air while two orbs of light orbit around it (**Rank 4: ATK/2500: OVU 2**)

Z-ARC gave a growl as it begun to laugh *you rise because of bravery, but your downfall will be your fear. Since my opponent has Xyz Summoned while I am on the field; I can use both my Supreme King Servant Dragon Darwurms as material to Xyz Summon!* the dragon echoes as both Darkwurms narrow into violet-beams of light that spiral into the ground; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"He's Xyz Summoning in my turn?" Yuma yells shocked.

"Is that even possible?" Kaito questions,

"Yes it is, but only for a god" Z-ARC retorts with laughter

"The fangs of rebellion who lives in pitch-black darkness. Give in and obey! Xyz Summon!" Z-ARC announced as a beam of light shot out of the portal. A black dragon formed, as it haa green highlights on its body. The dragon's eyes glowed as it roars "Rank 4**: **Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 - OVU 2**) spins around, bracing its arms as two orbs orbit around it.

"Dark Rebellion…? That bastard" Kaito comments.

Yuma looks to Utopia, raising his right arm "You monster! How dare you corrupt Yuto's dragon; you'll pay for that! I use Utopia as material to Xyz Summon!" Yuma declares as Number 39: Utopia is covered by a flash of light; narrowing into a yellow beam that spirals into the sky; creating a whirlpool of stars.

"Xyz Change!" Yuma and Astral both announce.

Lightning stakes as a black-armoured hand forms in to a fist as the wrist was covered by white-metallic armour. Two triangular-red eyes flash "Appear, Rank 5: The Aspiring Emperor of lightning! Number S39: Utopia the Lightning!" Utopia the Lightning ascends in a black-background with stars as the Number Monster braces its arms, glowing with a golden-outline as lightning strikes behind the monster (**Rank 5: ATK/2500 – OVU 3**) as three orbs of light orbits around it.

"Next Xyz Change Tactics effect activates, allowing me to draw!" Yuma (**LP 2000 – LP 1500**) places his hand onto his deck and draws, looking to the card "Battle! Utopia the Lightning attacks Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC! Lightning Wind Slash!" Yuma announces.

Utopia the Lightning holds out its left hand as an electric-blue blade forms in its hand. Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC lowers its gaze to Yuma as it laughs *Before you may strike a god you must first deal with its loyal servants! Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's effect directs all your attacks to itself!* the dragon's announces.

Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion roars as Utopia the Lightning raises its blade, swinging it towards the dragon "Even if that's so. Your dragon is going down! Utopia the Lightning attacks!" Yuma counters as the Number Monster swings its blade forward.

*The only one going down is you. By using one of its Overlay Units; Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion reduces your Utopia's ATK to 0, then gains that change in ATK!* Z-ARC gives a growl as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion absorbs one of the orbs orbiting around it into its chest.

Utopia the Lightning (**Rank 5: ATK/2500 – ATK/0: OVU 3**) and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 – ATK/5000 – OVU 1**) both charge forward through the sky "I thought you would try something like that. I activate Utopia the Lightning's effect, by using two of its Overlay Units; its ATK becomes 5000!" Utopia the Lightning absorbs two of its Overlay Units (**Rank 5: ATK/0 –ATK/5000**)

"Even though our Monster's ATK are equal; since Utopia the Lightning is a Number Monster; it won't be destroyed!"

*Your Monster will indeed by the one destroyed foolish mortal, Trap card open!* the dragon yells as its set card flips upward and flashes *Supreme King's Wrath! I destroy Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion to activate it! This card allows me to Summon four "Supreme King Servant Dragons!* the dragon laughs as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion shatters.

"Arise Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, the dragons forms with a dark-red colour scheme with green hi-lights as it roars (**LV 8: ATK/2500**), Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing forms with a white and dark-green crystal-like wings with green-hi-lights as it roars, bracing its arms upward (**LV 8: ATK/2500**), Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom forms with a dark-purple colour scheme with green-hi-lights as it roars (**LV 8: ATK/2800**) and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion forms as it roars while two orbs of light orbit around it (**Rank 4: ATK/2500 – OVU 2**)

"W-What…" Kaito stutters while Yuma's eyes widen "He has five Monsters now…no way anyone could do that so easily…" Yuma whispers.

Z-ARC gave a dark chuckle as all the Supreme King Servant Dragons stood by him. Clear-Wing and Starving Venom were on his right side while Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes were on his left. All four Dragons roar with a vicious tone.

*Behold my glorious kin. A true beauty is it not? Since Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion left the field; your Utopia's attack is negated, so its ATK becomes 0 once more* on cue Utopia the Lightning ceased its attack as its blade shatters (**Rank 5: ATK/5000 – ATK/0**)

*Next Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing's effect activates; when its Summoned it negates the effect of all your monsters and destroys them* Z-ARC narrows its crimson eyes as Clear-Wing roars; releasing a barrage of green-beams of light that struck Utopia the Lightning; destroying it.

"Damn it!" Yuma curses.

*You should be grateful that since your Monster had no ATK; you are safe…for now…* Z-ARC comments as once again all four dragons roar in union with each other.

Yuma quickly takes a card from his hand and reveals it to Z-ARC "I activate Xyz Double Back! Since an Xyz Monster on my field was destroyed this turn; I can Special Summon that Monster and another one from my Graveyard! Revive Utopia the Lightning and Utopia!" Yuma calls out as a portal opens in front of him.

Utopia (**Rank 4: ATK/2500**) and Utopia the Lightning (**Rank 5: ATK/2500**) both materialize beside each other above Yuma "Next I use my Utopia as material to Xyz Summon!" Yuma adds as Utopia narrows into a beam of light, spiralling into a whirlpool of stars.

"I Xyz Summon, Appear; Rank 4, Number S39: Utopia Prime!" Utopia Prime form as the number "39" burns onto its shoulder-plate as it swings the sword it was holding (**Rank 4: ATK/2501 – OVU 1**) as it moves beside Yuma.

*You still wish to continue this pointless battle? Humans have not changed since I last walked the land…you all are the same violence-craving animals you were millions of years ago. You may have evolved as humans, but deep down you are the same primitive creatures, that just wish to destroy* Z-ARC trails off.

"We wish to destroy?" Kaito counters in anger.

Yuma shakes his head "We are not the violent ones! You have been doing everything you despise us for…you have killed and destroyed – yet you claim to be superior, but news flash! Your aren't the first god we fought!" Yuma yells to the dragon.

*No, but I am the last. None of you are leaving here alive…you will be purged from all worlds…only then can I rule a true heaven* Z-ARC retorts with a growl as all four dragons on its sides roar *these are my servants! They serve me and my will…what hope do you have of defeating me when you struggled with just one of my kin – NOW I HAVE FOUR!* the dragons yells.

"Not for long you won't!" Yuma holds out his hand "I activate the Effect of Xyz Change Tactics, by paying 500 life points; I can draw!" Yuma (**LP 1500 – LP 1000 **[0] x 2) declares as he draws from his deck "Next I use Utopia Prime's effect! By detaching its Material, I give up all but 1 Life Point so that Utopia Prime banishes all of your monsters!" Yuma (**LP 1000 – LP 1 [0] x 3**) looks as Utopia Prime absorbs its Overlay Unit through its chest.

Utopia Prime raises its blade into the air before slashing downward *Oh you poor fool…didn't you know that I protect my servants? What a wasted effort…* Z-ARC mocks Yuma as the boy falls to his knees "Damn it! That could have got rid of all of his monsters…" Yuma grunts as he sees Kaito step forward.

"Kaito?" he questions. Kaito looks to him with a stern look "Yuma, from your moves I have figured out how to destroy those dragons. Your efforts were not in vein" he reassures Yuma, stepped forward.

"Right!" Yuma nods as he takes two cards from his hand and swipes them into his duel disk "I set two cards and end my turn; Xyz Double Back's effect ends so Utopia the Lightning is sent to the graveyard!" Yuma announces as Utopia the Lightning fades.

* * *

Jesse looks out into the distance as he sees Z-ARC "What is that thing?" he asks as he turns around as he hears footsteps "No…way…" he comments as he sees Judai standing in front of him "Is that you really you?" Jesse asks.

Judai nods "Listen we don't have time to talk. We have to go and help Yuma, we have no put an end to that Z-ARC" he reassures him. Jesse nods as he turns his back to Judai "Yeah you got a point. That thing is hurting a lot of people…we have to stop it!" he replies as he and Judai begin to run towards the dragon.

* * *

Kaito's eyes narrow as he takes hold of the top card of his deck "Z-ARC…are you prepared to repent? Draw!" he calls as he draws from his deck. Z-ARC's eyes sharpen as the dragon growls, looking at Kaito.

*I am the you repent to. I am the god here, I am undefeated * Z-ARC counters as it gave a dark-laugh.

"Undefeated? That's just another way of saying that you haven't faced me yet" Kaito replies as he takes a card from his hand "I Summon Photon Thrasher!" he places the card onto his duel disk. Photon Thrasher forms as it swings its blade through the air (**LV 4: ATK/2100**)

"Photon Thrasher can be Summoned when I control no Monsters. Next I Summon Photon Chargman!" Kaito places the card onto his duel disk beside Photon Thrasher. Photon Chargman forms as it braces its arms (**LV 4: ATK/1000**)

"I activate Photon Chargman's effect to double its ATK, and now I release both Photon Thrasher and Photon Chargman!" Photon Thrasher and Photon Chargman (**ATK/2000**) shatters as their particles form into a four-sided dagger which Kaito took hold of as he threw it into the air.

"Galaxy shinning in the darkness. Become the light of hope and live as my servant! The embodiment of light now descends, appear before us Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kaito held his hand out. A galaxy glows as it zooms out to be a set of triangular shaped eyes. Light particles merged together to form a hand with five claws. A dark blue armoured tails curved as a red star formed on the end. Finally wings made from light particles materialized with red armoured outlines on top of them. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roars; bracing its arms upward (**LV 8: ATK/3000**)

*Galaxy-Eyes? What good can that dragon do? It's not even an Extra Deck monster* Z-ARC taunts as its shadow loomed over Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion, Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes, Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear-Wing and Supreme King Servant Dragon Starving Venom all roar.

"If you knew what was coming, even a god like you would pray! I activate the Spell: Photon Burst! By halving my Dragon's ATK this turn; two Cards you control have the Effects negated - I chose to negate Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's effects!" Kaito declares as Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roars; spiralling a light-wave towards Z-ARC.

"You may be safe from Monster Effects, but the same can't be said for my Spell!" Kaito adds as Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion and Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC's green hi-lights become dark-grey.

*Impossible! You negated my own effect…* the dragon growls.

"Next I play the Spell Triangle Evolution! This Card treats Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as all Materials for an Xyz Summon!" Kaito raises his arm "With my Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, I construct the Overlay Network!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roars s it splits into three copies as they narrow into yellow beams of light that spiral into the sky; creating a whirlpool of stars.

A red galaxy glowed as it zooms as a spiral of flames covered it, zooming out to be two triangular eyes. Two more heads beside the middle roared as their sets of eyes flashed as the dragon shaped figure spun around as it held out its red energy hands, stretching out its black claws. All three heads roared as the dragon spun around again as its red energy wings formed on its back "I Xyz Summon!" Kaito announced as he glowed with a red energy.

"Descend, Rank 8; Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" With another roar from all three mouths Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon glowed brighter as its eyes flashed. The dragon locked its jaws opening; revealing its glowing fangs as one glowing orb orbited around it (**Rank 8: ATK/3500 - OVU 1**)

"When Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is Summoned with Galaxy-Eyes being used as Material; all other face-up cards are negated!" Kaito declares as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roars; sending out a red-wave of energy that darkened all the Supreme King Servant Dragons.

"Yuma!" Kaito requests as he looks to Yuma who nods "I got you. I reveal my Trap! Xyz Reboot! This card turns Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl into Overlay Units for Utopia Prime!" Yuma looks as his Trap flips upward.

A portal opens as two orbs of light emerge and are magnetized to Utopia Prime as they begun to orbit around it. Kaito then raises his arm "I activate Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's effect! By detaching its Material; all my opponent's Xyz Monsters lose their materials and my dragon gains 500 ATK for each one, along with another attack!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon devours its Xyz Material, before roaring.

Utopia Prime and Supreme King Servant Dragon Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units de-magnetized as they spiral into a portal. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon roars as it glows with a reddish colour (**Rank 8: ATK/3500 – ATK/5500**) "Since four Materials were detached Neo Galaxy-Eyes can attack four times!"

"Z-ARC are you prepared to repent!? Battle! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon attacks all four Supreme King Servant Dragons! Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito yells as Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragons roars as it charges red-energy in all three of its mouth, before releasing them as they spiral towards the four Supreme King Servant Dragons.

The blasts connecting; creating a shockwave that shook the whole island. The strong force of the blast sent gales of wind through the whole area where Kaito and Yuma both use their arms to shield themselves from its force.

"It's over…" Kaito breaths in exhaustion.

"Yeah…our friends have been avenged…" Yuma adds. However both their expression soon changed to fear as the smoke clears. Yuma and Kaito's eyes widen as Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC (**LP 14200 [0] x 0**) laughs as it remains before them.

*Oh I can feel your fear…as you should. Did you think a simple move like that can defeat a deity such as myself? Once again you prove your arrogance as mortals…" the dragon trails off *You may have destroyed my kin, but I continue to dwell in this reality…before your attack connected – I used my other Trap; Supreme King Absolute. By destroying both my Pendulum Monsters; I was allowed to place copies of them in my Pendulum Zone. Zero's effect negates all damage and Infinity's effect increased my life points by the amount negated* Z-ARC's eyes glow.

"…Damn it…" Yuma growls.

Kaito silently takes a card from his hand and places it into his duel disk "I-I end my turn, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK now returns to normal…" Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK/5500 – ATK/3500**) ceased glowing while a set card forms behind it.

*What a pity you have been. I hoped for a challenge but yet I find myself against cattle, such a waist of my time. Because of Supreme King's Blessing; I draw 2 cards this turn* Z-ARC's eyes glow as two cards materialize in front of him.

*I will Equip myself with Wing of the Supreme King and will attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!* Z-ARC glows as the Spell forms beside it *with this equipped when I destroy a Monster it Battle; the owner of it takes its ATK as damage!* The dragon growls as it releases a blast from its mouth that spirals towards Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

"Oh no, Kaito!" Yuma calls out.

The blast spirals through the air towards the Xyz Monster with a godly force. Kaito's eyes widen as the blast was reflected in his eyes as it spirals closer to his dragon "Trap card open! Photon Current! This Card increases Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's ATK equal to yours!" Kaito counters as his set card flips upward.

Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (**Rank 8: ATK/3500 + 4000 = ATK/7500**) roars as it counters by releasing a blast from all three of its mouths towards Z-ARC. The blasts connected, however Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon gave one final push; forcing its blast to push Z-ARC's backwards. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's blast struck Z-ARC; destroying it with an explosion; shattering the monster. Kaito's eyes narrow as he looks to Yuya "Done. Some god" he comments while Yuma looks up to the sky "Uh…Kaito…I don't think we've won yet…" he gulps. Kaito looks up to the sky to where the clouds turned red and the sky became black.

*Wings of the Supreme King's effect activates! When the equipped Monster is destroyed; the Monster that destroyed it vanquished and the owner takes Damage equal to its ATK! Now tell me Kaito Tenjo, are you prepared to repent?* a voice from among the clouds as a bold of red lightning struck down from the clouds; striking Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon; shattering the Xyz Monster.

Kaito's eyes widened as he was too struck by lightning; causing him to scream, another bolt struck him; ripping another cry from it. One after another lightning struck him; causing him to scream again *Yes! Burn under my heel – feel my wrath* the voice yells as one more bolt of lightning struck Kaito; forcing the teen to his knees as he gasps, breathing heavily as he collapsed onto his front. As he landed a final bolt of lightning struck through his back as smoke flowed off of his body as he quietly groans (**LP 2000 – LP 0**)

"KAITO!" Yuma exclaims.

*Your next! I play the Spell Supreme King's Cruelty. This card specials summons a Monster destroyed this turn by ignoring its summoning conditions, I shall be revived!* the voice echoes as another burst of lightning struck the ground; expanding into Supreme King Dragon Z-ARC as it roars (**LV 10: ATK/4000**)

*My effect activates! When I am Summoned; all my opponent's Monsters are destroyed and they take Damage equal to their ATK!* the dragon laughs as Utopia Prime shatters. Yuma gasps as he looks up to the sky "…No…"he whispers.

Judai and Jesse quickly arrive at the scene as they activate their duel disks {**INTRUSION PENALTY – 2000 – Damage!**} their duel disks announce as Judai (**LP 4000 – LP 2000**) and Jesse (**LP 4000 – LP 2000**)

*New challengers, eh?* Z-ARC comments as it looks to Yuma as a bold of lightning strikes down and hits the teen; causing him to scream (**LP 1 – LP 0**) as he collapses to the ground "YUMA!" Astral yells as he too hits the ground "What will be our fate now…?" Astral asks.

*You have lost. The duel and your dimension* the dragon growls as its eyes glow.

Astral's eyes widen as he looks to his hand; seeing that it was vanishing "…Just…like…the others…" Astral faints. Yuma's eyes narrow as he looks to his right arm; witnessing it vanishes before his eyes "…I tried…" he closes his eyes as he shatters into dust, along with Astral and Kaito who struggled to keep his eyes open.

* * *

Heartland City was enveloped in a white-glow as the city shatters into dust; leaving a voice. From Astral World, Ena watches in horror as the same white glow covers the entire world "…Astral…What will become of us…" she closes her eyes as is too enveloped by the glow; as the light fades the Dimension was completely dark.

* * *

*Humans…such pain could be avoided if they chose to obey their gods…such shallow minded fools they are for such a foolish way of thinking…they think they can stand against the gods? I cannot allow such disrespectful behavior from my servants…* the dragon growls as it turns to Judai and Jesse *Again they continue this…such a shame…*

"That monster…" Jesse comments in shock. Judai closes his eyes as he walks forward "Jesse. Yubel made me do a lot of terrible things, but not even she would have done this…We have to stop this demon before it hurts anyone else…" he addresses his friend.

Jesse nods "Yeah, we have to take this guy down…are you ready?" he asks. Judai opens his eyes as they were golden "Yes. Now time to find out who the true Supreme King is!" he yells as he, Jesse and Z-ARC all stood in a triangular formation as both Judai and Jesse glare at Z-ARC as the dragons towers in the sky (**LP 17700**)

* * *

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
